


Of Symbiotes and Men

by mushroomsandteeth



Series: Venom Vacations [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 3 queer guys live in a house together with their alien spouses and a dog, Also there is slow burn romance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Butch has had a hard life, Chapter 72 is pure SMUT, Crossdressing, Dinner Parties, Dog!, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guest appearances from many different Marvel characters, I really feel bad for anyone who lives next to Eddie, I take chapter requested at any time for this fic, Implied Sexual Content, Its really not i swear this thing is most likely going to be nothing but fluff, Its really really domestic, Minor Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outsider point of view chapter, Past Abuse, Random action chapters, So his past makes the tags look dangerous, This is all based off the comics, Untimely holiday specials, a lot of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 542
Words: 552,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomsandteeth/pseuds/mushroomsandteeth
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Venoms vacation AU.





	1. A Tale of Butch Kasady

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a guide to this AU (because it is based on my 3 previous works) I have a cliff notes guide at the bottom.

Eddie, Butch and Sleeper had pooled their money together and bought a house. It was a fairly average building, small yard, 3 bedroom, 2 bath, white picket fence. They all had actually agreed on the building because it was painted lavender with a dark grey roof. They hadn't introduced themselves to the neighbor's yet but they already felt at home. 

Eddie brought in the last few boxes and colapsed on the couch in the living room. Butch and Sleeper had already melted into chairs themselves. "Alright thats the latest of our stuff boys. Not to bad a move since it was mostly adding new furniture." 

"Helps I didn't come to this dimension with any belongin's either." Butch sighed and wiggled deeper into his chair. They had each picked out and bought lazy boy chairs for themselves and Butch especially loved his. They also had finally settled on a look for him. He was actually very comfortable wearing make up so he would wear nude shades and contor his face every day. It was subtle but enough.

"Ya welcome home Butch you finally have a new home instead of the floor of my ship." Sleeper laughed. 

"Tis nice Sleeps tis nice." Butch stared off into the distance and was quiet. "...Is this real?" 

"Ya its real Butch, we have a house." Eddie said raising an eybrow. 

Butch stared off and gripped his chair. "I feel like I'm in someone elses body. That none of this is real and I'll be forced back into my body on that ship somewhere. I think I'm always going to be trapped on that ship." He shuttered and suddenly bit his hand so hard he drew blood. 

"Woah woah ok no biting!" Eddie jumped up and pulled Butch off of himself. "The hell is wrong with you?" 

"Sorry just... needed to make sure this is real." Butch turned away from Eddie to hide his face. 

Eddie sighed and ruffled his hair. "Its ok Butch. We really should look into therapy for you." 

Butch laughed. "Fuck sake Pops do you know how many damn therapists I have had over the years!" 

"Actually no I don't." Eddie smiled weakly. 

Butch looked up at Eddie suddenly and then looked at the floor. "Damn it. I forgot fer a moment you aren't you." 

"You mean Eddie back in your original dimension right?" 

"Ya... you and me were thick as theives. Its always been hard goin' to dimension to dimension learnin' that was a oddity in our relationship. Most other dimensions you and I, we hate each other." Butch hugged his knees and licked his bleeding hand. 

"Butch how about you tell us more about your past. You bring it up a lot so I'd like to learn more about it." Said Sleeper, fetting comfortable in their chair. 

"You really wanna hear 'bout that?" 

"Yes. You are going to be living with us for an long time. Possibly forever. I want to know my sibling and her host." 

Butch laughed. "Ok ok that makes sense. I'll start from the top. Lemme grab a beer." 

Butch sat back down with his beer and took a sip. "Much like yer Cletus I was born into an abusive house. Father was out to kill me, mother just took it. Nobody loved me or wanted me. Eventually though a neighbor saw him beatin' me and called Child Protective Services. Turns out I had an aunt that wazza willin' to froster me. So I got moved down to South Carolina at 'round age 8." 

"My aunt, bless her, angel among men she was. Tiny lil thing, I quickly grew taller than her. Loved me like her own. Uncle was a brick shit house of a man. He wazza man of few words but he cared for me too. Tried to make me a man. He had a sensitive side too though, hide it from everyone but his wife. But he sometimes showed it to me too. I think he knew I was broken, knew he needed to handle me gently." 

"So the major difference between you and our Cletus is you actually got help as a kid." Said Eddie. 

"Sometimes thats all it takes Pops. You should know. With yur situation and how raisin' Sleeps made a world of difference. Anyway continuin' where in I left off. So, no one in South Carolina is going to think a boy who was a lil' too enthusiastic to go huntin' with his uncle would have somethin' wrong withem. But my uncle loved to hunt, took me every time. He taught me to only kill what I needed to kill and to use as much of what I killed as I could. I think thats where I got the idea to become a vigilante, and a cannibal." 

"What happened to your aunt and uncle?" Sleeper asked curled up in a blanket. 

"I lived withem fer 'bout 8 years and then my aunt got real sick and died. Uncle took his life a week later. So I was alone. I started livin' in the woods and campin' to survive. I also got into prostitution a bit to make myself enough money to get by." 

"Jesus, thats rough." Eddie said, his other was now curled up in his lap to listen as Eddie absent-mindedly pet them. 

"You know for a 16 year old livin' in the woods by himself I was doing pretty good. Then it happened, my first murder." 

"He was a fat ugly son bitch and I'll never forget him. I was hanging out with a few other girls who also sold themselves on the street and I saw one of them get forced into a car. I followed them and when I caught up he was trying to force himself on her. So I got out my huntin' knife and slit his throat before he knew I was behind him. I told the girl I would take care of the body and made her promise not to tell anyone. I took him back to my camp site and just stared at him for a while. I had killed someone and it had felt amazing. My hands had moved so fluidly. I was really hungry, and I was so curious. I cut off a piece of him and cooked it. He tasted so fatty and sweet. I cut off more and cooked him. For the next week I had parts of him cut up and in a big cooler I had bought and I slowly ate him. It was almost spiritual or sexual. Nothin' had ever felt so right as killin' that bastard and eating him." Butch licked his lips. 

"Butch we will hose you down if you don't calm down." Said Eddie. 

"Tsk spoil sport. Anyway it was after that that I finally had direction in my life. I had a reason to live. I became a vigilante serial killer. I ran up and down the East Coast, killin' and eatin' anyone I thought deserved it. But all good things come to an end and while I was in New York they caught me and sent me to Riker's. And then I met you." 

"Now we are at the part where we can compare and contrast more." Said Eddie. 

"Well that'll be helpful. So you and I were stuck in prison together and the thing I remember most about you back then was you would not stop exercisin'. It got to the point where you were driving me crazy! All I knew was you were mad man who is obsessed with killin' Spider-Man and had some sorta alien wife. Lil' did I know that you would change my life so much. One day your other appeared out of the blue broke you out of prison and left me behind." 

"Except we left Sunny didn't we?" 

Butch pointed at him "Bingo. At first I thought I was goin' fully crazy and was startin' to hear voices in my head and she manifested in her full symbiote form took over me and I broke out of prison." 

"At that point we were living on that island."

"You did for like years. I went back to being a vigilante but I eventually drew too much attention to myself and I went into hiding. On the same island you did." 

"So you met backup with us." Said the Symbiote from Eddie's lap.

"Ya it was crazy! Imagine me tryin' to hide from the law and there is your ugly mug! You two were so happy that you were producing enough phenethylamine to stay healthy. I started living with you guys and we all learned more about how to be better spouses to our alien lovers. We spent years on that island. You gave birth to more spawn, all the way down to Sleeper and I had Toxin and Scorn eventually. We had this happy little family, gave them animals to bond to. Eddie and I grew very close. It was the first time except for prison that I took a break from killin'. I just enjoyed livin' with my brothers and sisters and you. Eventually I told you about Spider-man's trick but you were so happy at that point it didn't matter." 

"Wow. Things went amazingly well in your dimension." Eddie said. 

"Like this story Eddie" his other purred softly in his lap.

"Ya things were going great until the Life foundation captured us. They gave all your children to bad people that they stuck to and my kids ended up on elite troops. Sleeper lobotomized his host though and joined up with us. After dealing with them the three of us decided to go back to being vigilantes." 

"And thats when we all teamed up!" Sleeper said. 

"That's right. You know what happens next and I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Butch took a large swing of his beer.

"I can see why you said we were so close. We spent a lot of time together." Eddie said massaging his other. 

Butch shrugged. "Well ya I guess. We laughed, we cried, we tried to kill each other because we are both broken men with anger issues. There were a few times we had sex for fun." 

Eddie spat out his beer. "What?" He coughed. 

Butch laughed and slapped his knee. "You alright there Pops? Somethin' in the beer?" 

"No are you serious?" Eddie hissed. 

"Yes I'm serious. We were so comfortable with eachother and neither one of really had any shame. Two dudes, stuck on an island, with aliens that liked the taste of sex chemicals. We just pleasured eachother as friends, nothin' romantic. Just felt nice havin' you ontop of me." 

"I no longer want to hear anything about your universe or this depraved version of myself." Eddie stood up to go to the bathroom. 

Butch snickered to himself and sipped his beer. "It's so funny bein' here. You two are just left of center from my guys. Its like someone made a new world for me but got all the details wrong." 

"Well I hope you at least feel at home." Sleeper said. 

"As home as I'll ever be Sleeps." Butch leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Just don't let me wake up from this dream. I like this one too much." 

Sleeper went over and hugged him. "I promise its not a dream... we really should clean your hand, holy shit how is it not broken!" Sleeper grabbed his wrist. 

"I did break it, Sunny healed it for me." 

"Butch!" 

Butch laughed and they headed into the kitchen together. It wasn't his world but he would soon make it his.


	2. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Miller just wants to keep her neighborhood in order. Then three strange men moved in across the street.

Karen liked her neighborhood. It was quiet and safe. Her husband and her son had lived there for almost ten years and she had made it her pride and joy. She saw it as her personal duty to keep the neighborhood in order. If she didn't then who would? It was her way of giving back, keeping everything in order and taking care of everyone. And she always greeted new neighbors with a basket of her famous gluten free brownie bars. 

Today she had a fresh batch for the family that moved in across the street from her. She knew from rumors, that it was three men. A strange family set up but the nuclear family seemed to be slowly becoming a thing of the past in these days. She rang the door bell and waited. 

A man opened the door. He was so tall she only came up to his chest and was extremely muscular. His hair was a bright blonde and cut short in almost a military style. He had on tight jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt. Karen approved of the first man, he was intimidating because if his size but seemed clean cut. He looked down at her and cocked his head. "Hello madame, may I help you?" 

"Hello I'm Karen Miller! I live across from you and thought I should welcome you to the neighborhood Mr...?" 

"Just call me Eddie. Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Miller, would you like to come in?" 

"Of course. I always like meeting new friendly face. Is it just you here? A little birdy told me you had roomates." 

"Actually yes, I have a roommate and then my son. I'll bring them down, make yourself comfortable." 

Eddie went upstairs and Karen gingerly sat on the couch to look around. While in the way of decor and furniture the house was sparse but everywhere there where photos. It looked like Eddie had many friends and traveled. Some photos where amazing because it seemed Eddie have met a few superheroes. He had pictures of Spider-man and different Avengers. Karen also noted a few articles framed next to photos. On the mantle was even a cute Spider-man plush. So far they seemed pleasant. Then she heard a crash from upstairs. 

"Butch come on!" She heard Eddie's muffled voice. 

"No! If I can't get this eye liner right then there is no point in me going down! I can't look unpresentable!" Said an unknown voice with a thick southern accent. 

"Butch you look fine! And don't throw things at us!" Eddie said coming back downstairs. "Sorry they'll be down in a moment." 

"That's alright. Is your roommate a woman?" 

"What? Or no he is a man, he wears make up to cover up some scars he has." 

Scars? Well Karen wasn't going to judge maybe he had been in an accident. 

A second man came down the stairs. He was shorter than Eddie by a head and had short scruffy brown hair. He was lean and muscular but looked almost out of shape compared to Eddie. He had a large facial scar that ran up the side of his face and was wearing an eye patch. Karen shuttered to think of what he might look like without makeup if this was him with it. 

"You must be Butch! Hello I'm Karen Miller from across the street." Karen stood up to shake his hand. 

The man looked confused. "What? No I'm Steven. Nice to meet you." He smiled and shook her hand. 

"This is my son Steven, he also has some scars but doesn't feel like he needs to cover them." Eddie put his hands on Steven's shoulders. 

Two men with face scars? What kind of work must they do? And Eddie didn't look that much older than him. Maybe he just looked young for his age. 

"Well its a pleasure too meet you Steven I look forward to being neighbors with you! Would you like a brownie bar?" 

"Brownies?" Steven perked up and grabbed a bar. He took a bite and looked like he was in heaven. "Ms. Miller these are amazing. Thank you." 

"Well I am known for my baking. So is there a Mrs. Eddie or is Steven's mom not on the picture?"

"Oh umm yes I'm married but my spouse is rather shy. That's why I didn't announce her to you. Butch, who you haven't met yet, also is married to my spouse's daughter who also suffers from severe social anxiety." 

"Oh wow well I'll hope you will say hi for me then and I hope they will enjoy the brownies." 

"Trust me they will they both love chocolate." Eddie smiled. 

Karen was concerned by this family's structure. We have two married men living together in the same house. Eddie married to a woman with a daughter from a separate marriage who was married to the yet to be seen Butch. Both with anxiety so severe they couldn't meet her. Not to mention both Butch and Steven having horrible facial scars. She wondered if maybe they had all been in a tragic accident and it traumatized the women more than the men. 

Suddenly a door opened upstairs and a man came down. His appearance was almost as shocking as Steven's. He wasn't simply just wearing concealer he had a full face contour with eyeshadow eyeliner and even lipstick. They were all nude shades but this was a man who knew how to put on makeup. His hair was very long, bright red and tied in a fishtail braid that went to his shoulder blades. His frame was thin but cut. What hit her most was his eyes. They were wild and looked like there was danger behind them. 

To be honest the more time she spent with the group the more animalistic they all felt. Eddie was a great beast of a man, his son's movments all were slightly rigid and jerky. And now this Butch looked like he could pounce on her at any moment. She wondered if they were dangerous. Butch had thrown something at Eddie when they were upstairs. 

"Well hello lil lady. Names Butch. Pleasure to meet you." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too! I'm Karen Miller from across the street." 

"Well how nice it is to have a nice lady like you nearby." Butch smiled. Something about him just felt wrong to her, like he was insincere. Maybe she was being too judgmental of his metrosexual life style. 

They sat and chatted while enjoying the bars. Karen learned that Eddie was a freelance reporter as well as a janitor at her son's school. Butch worked as a chef at a local restaurant. Eddie's son Steven was in law enforcement but he couldn't talk about his work too much just that it required him to travel around. Karen had a sneaking suspicion he worked for the FBI. His father must be so proud of him. She's guessing that's where he might have gotten his facial scar from. She had a whirlwind of ideas about the strange family that now live across the street from her. Maybe a criminal had gotten revenge on Stephen's family for making them upset. That would explain why all of them are a little bit off maybe they're all on edge because of Steven's work. She couldn't wait to get to know them more. There was rumors and intrigue about. Could you blame a house wife for being curious?

They thanked her again for the bars, Butch asked for the recipe which she gladly gave. She told them she would start sending a news letter about the the neighborhood and any events coming up. 

It was nice to have new neighbors. While strange and interesting they would fit perfectly into her peacefully neighborhood. 

\----------

Or she had hoped. 

As the weeks went on she knowticed more and more strange behavior from her new neighbors.

Both Eddie and Burch seemed to talk to themselves. It was like they would hold conversations in their heads. 

Karen also thought they must be lying about what they did for a living because they had another friend who was missing his legs. He would visit occasionally on weekends for football parties. Whatever they did though was dangerous. Karen saw them come home covered in blood or injured more than once. She was afraid she would have to try to explain to her son. 

She still had never seen their spouses. Not once. She was wondering if they were even real. She had a sneaking suspicion that Eddie and Butch might actually both be gay and hiding their relationship. 

Butch was the strangest out of the three. He would sneak off at night and she swore she saw him crossdressing a few times. He loved to cook and bake and sometimes would bring plates to her family of things he made. One time though he had a pork roast he almost gave them before Eddie ran out and violently grabbed him saying that there was something wrong with the pork. Karen heard them arguing with eachother for a hour after that. After that instance Eddie had apparently told Butch he was only aloud to give out baked goods and never meat. 

It was honestly staring to bother her just how strange the neighbors were. But they weren't bad. But the lack of control was eating at her. She knew everything about her neighbors but this family was a mystery.

She was out late one night. An emergency milk run. She felt so stupid. She should have taken the car but no she just had to walk. Now she was handing over her purse to a gunman. She was so scared. Then suddenly a tall black figure jumped behind the man and picked him up. She had never seen so many teeth! He shook the man violent and berated him for attacking an innocent. Karen didn't stay to hear the rest. She left her purse and ran for her life. 

She never had been happier to be home. He sobbed into her husband's chest and told him what happened. Her son apparently knew the creature. Its name was Venom and apparently it was the hero identity of a man named Eddie Brock. 

The next day she got a knock on the front door from Eddie. 

"Hi Mrs. Miller. Listen I was talking a walk last night and I found your purse on the side of the road. Doesn't look like anyone took anything thankfully." 

"Oh thank you Eddie. I was attacked last night and saved by a big monster man named Venom apparently."

"God thats terrible are you alright?" 

"I am thank you... Eddie." Karen looked at her purse and then back to Eddie. 

"Something wrong Mrs. Miller?" 

"No Im just going to rest. Im very tried after all of that." 

"That's a good idea. Take it easy Karen if you need anything the guys and I are always willing to help." 

"Have a nice day Eddie." Karen closed the door and ran to her computer. 

\---------- 

Aliens. 

Her neighbors were aliens. 

She was staring at an article showing her neighbor Eddie's face. It described him as a vigilante that fused with an alien to become Venom. 

Thats why he and Butch talked to themselves. They were talking to their aliens. The constant injuries were from crime fighting. Their strange behavior. Aliens! 

Karen shuttered and curled up on her love seat. She didn't know what to do with this information. She had closure on why her neighbors were strange but now she was living next to crime fighting aliens. Oh god she just realized they were married to the aliens! Thats why she never saw their spouses its because they were aliens. Was Steven half alien? She moaned and held her head. She got up, grabbed a basket, filled it with cookies and marched across thr street. She knocked rapidly on the door.

"Hello Karen. Are you feeling better? Did you need anything?" Eddie asked opening the door. 

"ALIENS!" Karen jabbed her finger into his chest. 

"...Excuse me?" 

"You think you can just move in here with aliens and not tell me!? I need to know if you're family is well suited for the neighborhood to make sure our streets stay safe and you didn't even introduce your alien wives! I demand to meet them now!" 

"Ummm" Eddie looked dumb struck. 

"Come on now! I meet all my neighbors and you have been hiding two, possibly three from me! I didn't even have time to bake more brownies so I just brought cookies!" She held up her basket. 

"I'm so confused." Eddie said 

"Listen Mr. 'Brock'. I am very proud of my neighborhood and how I keep it. I meet all my neighbors, I know everything that goes on and I try to keep it safe and now for the past month I learn I haven't even met them all!? This is unacceptable!" 

"Wait so you are upset... because we didn't introduce our others?" 

"Oh course that's why I'm upset! How do I know what they are like? What if at a neighborhood barbaque I put something in the food they are allergic too? What if I do something that offends them? These things can not just be ignored Mr. Brock! Its impolite!" 

Eddie stared at the small house wife dumbfounded and then his shirt rippled. A large snake like body came forth from his shoulder blades and wrapped around him to form a large toothy head. 

"Hello Mrs. Miller. I am Eddie's other. Would you like to come inside?" 

\-------------

Eddie, Butch, and Steven who she had now learned was named Sleeper, sat on the couch. On the two older mens laps sat their spouses and Sleeper was in their true form. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself to the two of you sooner" Karen smiled. 

"Well it was supposed to be a secret Mrs. Miller." Said Sleeper. 

"Oh nonsense! We are neighbors and I am so happy to get to meet you." Karen said smiling. "To be honest you all were starting to worry me. I had no idea what was going on and you would come home hurt and leave at strange hours of the night. Its just a huge relief for me. So now I can formally say, thank you Mr. And Mrs. Brock for saving me." 

"You are welcome Mrs. Miller." Eddie chuckled. 

"Mrs?" The symbiote said. 

"Oh my sorry I thought you where a girl since you gave birth to Sleeper."

The symbiote giggled and smiled at her. "I have no gender but Mrs. Brock is fine. 

"Now you all seem to be part of that new queer movement thing I've been hearing about. Can you explain it to me?" 

"I wouldn't say thats exactly what this is but sure. I'm bisexual and my other is is a genderless creature." 

"My other is genderless but identifies as a girl. I don't really give a shit about labels but lets go with 'exploring my options'." 

"I'm also genderless. I'm not really attracted to anything." Sleeper said. 

"Well I will do my best to remember that" Karen beamed. 

"So Mrs. Miller... I hope you realize you can't tell anyone about us." Eddie said. 

"Oh of course of course! I would never betray your trust. I just wanted to know for myself, you should understand. You protect the neighborhood your way and I protect it my why." 

Eddie chuckled

"Karen, the Lethal Protector." Butch laughed. 

"Well I better get home. I still have to put my roast in the crockpot for dinner. Take care everyone!" 

"Bye Mrs. Miller! Thanks for the cookies." The guys said. 

Karen was feeling much better now that her neighborhood was back in order.


	3. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang goes winter camping.

It was the week of Thanksgiving. Eddie, Flash, Peter, MJ, Miles, Andi and Sleeper all had somehow been convinced by Butch to go camping. They drove out to the woods and picked a beautiful grounds that was still open. Though fall had come early this year it had also stuck around a lot longer than usual so it wasn't dipping into freezing temperatures yet. Sleeper and Butch had worked together to buy the right supplies for everyone including thermal sleeping bags. 

"This looks like a good spot!" Sleeper said pointing to the ground. 

"Actually no that downhill. If it rains our tents will get wet." Butch said. He scanned the ground, stomping in a few places and then pointed to a spot. "Here, right here is perfect." 

"You weren't kidding when you said he knew a lot about camping." MJ said to Sleeper. 

"Ma'am I've lived outside longer than I have inside. To be honest this is second nature ta me." Butch said fanning out some tarps. 

Flash, Miles and Eddie pulled more equipment from the car and Butch set everything up. Peter got out a huge cooler Butch insisted they bring. 

"Do we really need six tarps?" Miles said dropping them next to Butch. 

"Well Mini-webs there is a 40% chance of rain tonight. Do you want to wake up in a puddle?" Butch smirked at him. 

"Ya I don't want a soggy butt in the morning." Said Andi

"Ok fine tarps are important." 

"Hey Lil bro can you go and grab some firewood? Doesn't matter the size just so long as its dry. Oh and pinecones. If you see pinecones grab 'em" 

"I'll come with you Sleeper." Said MJ and they left. 

"I've never gone winter camping before this is crazy." Eddie said. 

"Excited Eddie, going to go hunting with Sundance." His other bubbled around his neck as a scarf." 

"Ya I'm sure you will have fun." Eddie kissed their form. 

"I'll start inflating the air mattress." Peter said getting a pump out. 

"This is all so fancy compared ta what I'm used ta." Butch laughed.

They got the site set up and Sleeper and MJ came back. Butch started cutting the wood up into manageable pieces. He lit a pinecone with a match and used a pile of them as kindling to start the fire. 

"So thats what the pinecones were for." Said Peter, curling up by the fire with MJ. 

"Eddie. Camp fire cake?" Flash said. 

"Yes!" Eddie grabbed the tin foil. He and Flash worked hard on the camping treat. 

Butch stood up and cracked his back. "I'm gonna get dinner."

"What is dinner?" MJ asked a little concerned. 

"Venison" Butch smiled. 

"Oh ya we packed veggies and potatos to go with it!" Sleeper opened the cooler with the already prepared veggies for roasting. 

"I can't believe we are letting the serial killer cook." Said Andi

"Andi you really should try his food. Its good." Said Flash

"Like I have a choice you've trapped me in the woods." 

"Pops! You comin'?" Butch already was suited up at Sundance. 

"Nope we want to make more cakes." Eddie said kneading dough. "We will go tomorrow morning with you." 

"What are you guys hunting for in the morning?" Asked Miles

"We want to get a wild turkey for Thanksgiving." Said Sleeper. 

"Wow that's crazy. Did you guys tell May you where doing this since she is cooking?" Asked Flash. 

"Ya Eddie called a few nights ago to tell her." Said Peter. 

Sundance climbed up into a tree and crouched on a branch, barely moving. Suddenly he bolted and flew off into the distance. 

Flash and Eddie put the camp fire cakes on and everyone watched them cook. They turned out much better than the first time they made them together. They saved some for Butch and munched away. 

"When did you guys learn to make this, its great." Said MJ 

"When we were traveling around the US. It didn't turn out nearly as well then." Said Flash. 

"We almost burnt the camper down. But they did taste good once you got past the outer layer of charcoal." Said Eddie

"Dude the Venoms got to go on a road trip, Pete when are we going on a Spidey road trip?" Miles said

"Last time I went on vacation I blew up and almost died. I'm not going on vacation long term again." 

"You got beter." Said Sleeper a little annoyed. 

"Ya and you lost a body in the process!" 

"Well I like my current one much better anyway even if the missing eye is annoying sometimes." 

"Try having no legs." Flash said 

"He is right. Very annoying to constantly make Flash's legs. Takes a lot of biomass." The symbiote gurgled around a piece of cake. 

They heard rustling and turned around. Butch had over his shoulders a huge buck.

"Just thought I would show y'all it before I cut 'em up. I know some people were 'fraid I was going to feed them people." Butch stared at Peter suddenly and he quickly turned, blushing. "Ha! I knew it" he said smugly. 

"To be honest I was afraid too" said Eddie

"Same" said Andi

"Well I expectin' it from y'all" Butch kicked Eddie's butt gently. 

"I secretly was hoping you would." Said Sleeper. 

"Sleeper no!" Eddie said slapping his arm. 

"I'm sorry but you all taste good!" 

Butch laughed "Well if ya need me I'll be cleanin' 'em out." 

"I feel bad for that poor dear." Said MJ

"You won't once we start eating it. I've had his roasted venison before. Its amazing." Said Eddie

"Oh ya he made it for me once when I came over and I took a giant plate home. Who knew Cletus could cook!" Said Flash

"Butch can cook. I don't think Cletus can." Said Eddie. 

"But they are the same person?" Said MJ

"The more time I've spent with him the more different I realize they are. Butch, while still crazy, is more cold and calculating. He plans and is patient. Cletus is all impulse and energy. He doesn't care if he gets caught he just wants to feel. Cletus never has a plan and Butch always has a plan even if it doesn't make the most amount of sense." Said Eddie. 

"Look out we have an expert on serial killers." Said Peter

"Hey I live with the guy. I know him better than you." 

"Can I just say how crazy that is. He is a known serial killer and you just, live with him." Said Miles. 

"He only kills bad people, so there is at least that." Said Flash

"I can hear y'all talkin' 'bout me I hope you know!" Butch shouted from the bushes. 

"Good!" Shouted Andi back. 

The group roared with laughter.

After a bit Butch came back with a few cuts of meat and gave a sharp whistle. "Sleeps help me prep this! Pops can you get the veggies in the foil and the potatoes wrapped?" 

"Sure." Eddie got up. 

"Oh I want to help." MJ went over to Eddie. 

"You sure?" Eddie looked at her meekly and made himself smaller. 

MJ gently reached and pet his other, they rolled into her hand. "I... I'm trying to get used to you. I loved having Sleeper with us. He helped Peter take care of himself and I loved talking to him. It would be nice to get to know his parents as something other than Venom." She smiled softly as the symbiote wrapped tendrils gently around her fingers. 

"Thank you Mary Jane. That's extraordinarily noble of you. I don't deserve your kindness." He smiled back. 

They prepared the food and wrapped it up to put on the fire. Butch finally ate his share of cake after wrapping up the rest of the meat, the pelt, and horns. 

"Oh right!" Butch unwrapped a blob of grey flesh. "Pops, Sunny, Sleeps dig in." 

Thr symbiotes sniffed the food and then all took bites with a symphony of happy squeaks and gurgles. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Said Peter. 

"I don't know Pete. What is it?" Butch smirked at him. 

Peter scrunched his face and decided not to ask. When the food was ready they all eagerly dug in. 

"Dude why don't more places serve venison?" Miles was in love. 

"Eh they'd get it wrong anyway." Sleeper said. 

"There is no way you cooked this. There is no way you cooked this!" Said Peter. 

"Eat my entire ass Pete. You watched me do it." Butch growled

Eddie and his other sighed happily in unison. "I didn't believe it at first either but he is a good cook." 

"Next time you guys are in Philly we should go to his restaurant he works at." Sleeper said. 

MJ leaned onto Peter and yawned. Peter blushed slightly as she wrapped around his arm. "Rich food makes me sleepy."

Flash stretched. "I think I'm gonna head to my tent for the night im tried too." 

"Same here. Night everybody." Miles got up and headed to the tents. 

One by one the group settled down till it was just Eddie and Butch left. Sleeper went on a late night hike and the two men sat by the fire. 

Eddie nuzzled into his others scarf like body and planted kisses. They murmured and purred. Butch was holding part of Sunny in his hand and was rolling her between his fingers gently. He glanced up at Eddie and stared into him. Suddenly he grabbed his head and snarled, thrashing a bit. 

"Damn it make it stop!" Butch kicked his feet out and fell onto his back, writhing in the grass. 

"Woah you ok?" Eddie went over to him. 

"No! No I'm not! This is to much! Im feelin' so many emotions its disgustin'! I should be happy I'm outside. I should be happy I'm with you. I should be happy I'm free. Simple emotions! I can handle that but I feel all muddy and its agonizin'!" Butch nashed his teeth. 

"You've been through a lot Butch. Of course you have multiple emotions about what is going on. Anyone would." 

"I don't want to! I hate it! Make it stop!" Butch was rolling back and forth pulling at his hair. 

Eddie put a hand on his head and Butch locked up. 

"Shhh... Its ok. I know this is a lot for you. You have every right to feel the way you do." 

Butch stared up at Eddie, completely still. Eddie thought he might have stopped breathing. 

"Eddie... could you pet my head?" 

"What?" 

"Just do it asshole!" 

Eddie sighed and gently pet Butch's head. He was stiff as a board while he did it but eventually closed his eyes and let his body relax. He dug his fingers into the dirt and shuttered. 

"Doing better?" 

"Ya... don't stop." 

Eddie continued to pet Butch for a while, his other snaked out and linked with Sunny. They coiled around eachother in a braid and murmured in alien tongues. Butch let his eyes fall half closed and he took long slow breathes. 

"If you tell anyone I did this I'll kill ya." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

Butch sighed and covered his face. "Damn it that was so stupid!" 

"It wasn't stupid. You have emotions Butch and you're a deeply traumatized man. Its going to happen." 

Butch groaned. "Sometimes I think your Cletus has it easy. No emotional center, no deeper meanin', no thought control. He just moves. He moves and keeps goin'. Never stoppin' long enough ta think about it. And when that doesn't work he lets Red drive." 

"Easy isn't always better. I don't know if you knowticed but the man is missing the lower half of his body and is alone in jail." 

"...Ya I think I would miss my dick." 

They laughed. 

"It will get easier with time. Remember your aunt's? I don't think it started out easily there did it?" 

"I didn't speak fer the first three months I lived there and I would lock up anytime I did anythin' wrong. I always was 'fraid my uncle would beat me." 

"See? It takes time." 

Butch sat up and looked at Eddie before lunging at him and biting into his shoulder. 

"Damn it what the hell!" Eddie pulled at him as he sucked on his shoulder like a vampire. Butch released and smiled, Eddie's blood running down his face. 

"You taste just as good as I remember." He licked his lips. "I wanted to have a part of you. Sorry I shoulda asked." 

"Ya think!?" Eddie held his shoulder as his other healed it. 

"Damn." Butch shuttered and licked more blood off. "Fuck! That was so good. I missed your taste so much." 

Eddie glared at him and was about to punch him when he saw Butch had tears running down his face. Butch's breath hitched and more tears came. He stared up at the night sky and just cried for a while. Eddie sat by him. 

Eventually he calmed down and they went back to their tent together for the night. 

\---------

Bright and early the two where up. Sundance and Venom crawled through the forest. Venom tasted the air, crisp and wet with dew. Sundance led them along, until they found a clearing with at least 20 turkeys in it. 

"You pick Pops." Sundance whispered. 

Venom scanned the birds and lunged at one, landing on it. They snapped its neck in their jaws. The rest of the birds fled but they had their prize. 

Flash spent the morning with Miles, Andi, and Sleeper. He was teaching them how to fish. He tied their hooks and put out their lines. Andi had stolen Flash's jacket and was sinking into it. 

"I never thought I would enjoy camping in November. This seems crazy." Miles said casting his line. 

"We got lucky in terms of weather." Flash said finishing setting up Sleeper's rod. "There ya go buddy." 

Sleeper gently cast his line and stared into the water. 

"I feel like we need beer and trucker hats to complete this look." Said Andi from within her Flash cocoon. 

Flash ruffled her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him. "You would look cute in a trucker hat Andi." 

"Thanks coach but no." 

"What would our hats say?" Sleeper asked. 

"You're would say 'worlds deadliest avocado.'." 

"I lost 15lbs, here's how." Said Flash 

"Coach thats so morid!" Andi laughed

"I thought you would like that one. But seriously I think I'd just have one of those Vet hats. I've been meaning to get a new one." 

"I don't know what mine would say." Miles said. 

"World's softest cinnamon roll." Said Andi

"Hey I'm not soft! I'm tough!" 

Everyone laughed and Miles pouted. 

After collecting a few good fish they went back to the group to show off. Butch was finishing cleaning the bird when he saw the fish. "Those would be so good smoked!" 

"We could look up a butcher that smokes meat." Said Peter pulling out his phone. 

"Eddie we need to buy a smoker in summer! A really big one." 

"I would but I'm honestly afraid of what you might use it for." 

Butch opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. "Ok you got me I was goin' to try and smoke a person. But otherwise fish. All the smoked fish I could ever want." 

Sleeper picked out a few fish and gave one to the symbiote and Sunny. They sat together and ate them raw, humming happily. 

"We got you guys a lot of good food this trip huh?" 

"Dad we have to go camping more." Sleeper bubbled. 

"Sure. I think Butch would like it too." 

Eddie's other purred and snatched up another fish. Sunny glided over and bit into the fish. The two tugged and fought over the fish playfully. 

Peter was taking a few pictures of nature. He had gotten a lot of great shots on the trip. MJ came over to him and hugged him from behind. "Having fun Tiger?" 

"Ya I am, this is relaxing." 

"Im glad. Its hard to get you to relax." She kissed his neck. Peter turned and kissed her deeply, running a hand through her hair. 

"Get a room!" Andi shouted

Peter blushed and MJ made a face at her. 

Everyone finished packing up. The turkey, venison and fish safely in their cooler. Butch was standing where the tent had been and sighed. Eddie came up behind him and picked him up. 

"Woah hey! Where we goin' Pops!" Butch flailed in his arms. 

"I thought if I didn't drag you out you would never leave." 

Butch stopped flailing and let himself be held. "...How's yer shoulder?" 

"Its fine. How are you doing?" 

"I still a small man shaped ball of rage and conflictin' emotions. But better." Butch smiled and hugged Eddie's head. "Thanks fer doin' this with me."

Eddie laughed and set him down. "Come on lets get this bird to Aunt May's. Thanksgivings in two days." 

They all piled into the cars and drove home.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I write a Thanksgiving chapter in May? Yes. Why? I have zero sense of timing. At least its short.

Peter was helping Aunt May in the kitchen the day of Thanksgiving. Everyone had pretty much arrived already and were warchung the game on tv. 

"Are you sure you don't want to invite Mr. Jameson? You usually do." 

"He is out of town this year and I'm kind of happy about that. Venom and Carnage have both tried to kill him in the past and I don't have the energy to explain how I somehow became friends with a man from an alternate dimension." 

Aunt May laughed. "Well I'm glad they all came. You've made a lot of new friends these past few years haven't you?" 

"Ya I guess I have. I mean I already knew most of them we just got closer." 

"That's good. I worry about you Peter, you work so hard and do so many dangerous things. I liked when you had Sleeper with you. From what MJ told me they tried to keep you in line." 

"Everyone keeps saying that" Peter scowled. 

"Peter can you take the bird out? Its much to heavy for me." 

"Sure thing Aunt May." The bird was perfect as he rested it on its plater. 

"I'm surprised you were able to find a turkey this big in the wild. Its a beautiful bird." 

"I was impressed when they brought it back too." 

An eruption of cheers and boos came from the next room. 

"Well they are having fun. You sure you don't want to join them?" 

"Nah sports have never been my thing and the only ones who get it are Flash, Eddie and Butch." 

"Are you fuckin' me!" Butch shrieked. 

"Butch language." Eddie said. 

Flash was doing a victory dance in his chair. 

"No, fuck you and fuck him and fuck this game!" Butch reached in his pocket and paid Flash 20 bucks. 

"Thank you Mr. Kasady pleasure doing business with you." Flash pocketed his winnings. 

"I would eat your legs but you don't have any." Hissed Butch. 

"Well aren't you a fiery redhead." Said Flash 

Butch flopped onto Sleeper's and sighed. "Sleeps gimme 20 dollars." 

"No why would I do that?" Sleeper pet Butch's head. 

"Cuz you love me" 

"Nice try" 

"Coach since we are out of town are we still going to watch Home Alone together after dinner?" Said Andi

"Of course wouldn't be Thanksgiving if we didn't." 

"Can I watch?" Miles said. 

"How about you all watch it here?" Said Aunt May coming out with Peter. "Foods ready everyone." 

Dinner was lively but uneventful. Everyone got back to the living room to watch TV. Eddie stepped outside into May's backyard and took a breath of fresh air. 

"Eddie?" His other asked. 

"I got a bit overwhelmed in there. Give me a bit." 

His other laced his insides and squeezed gently to sooth him. He chuckled softly and leaned against the house. Suddenly the back door opened and Butch came out too looking panicked. They stared at eachother for a moment. 

"Is this porch taken?" Said Butch. 

"No bud, you doing ok?" 

"I just, suddenly had to get away from everyone. Everythin' was too loud, too tight, too bright. I felt like I needed to stab someone and I kinda like all y'all so I ran outside." 

"Too much social interaction. You got sensory overload." Eddie smiled. 

Butch went over to Eddie and buried his face in his chest. Eddie rubbed his back gently. Butch relaxed and smiled.

"I missed this. It isn't the same but I used to do this to you a lot. You're scent is comfortin'." Butch said and Sunny wrapped around Butch's neck, humming softly. 

"It must be hard for you Butch." 

"I lost my best friend and never really got to grieve for him. Now I have him back but only sorta. Now he hates me."

"I hate Cletus Kasady. Butch Kasady gets on my nerves but is a good friend." Eddie clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "I like you." 

Butch stared at him for a bit and then laughed hugging Eddie. "Eddie you're too kind." Sunny and Eddie's other laced around the two men and purred. 

"This used to be the part were I would offer to give you some head but I'm pretty sure we are never gettin' back to that part of the relationship." 

"Like I ever would let your mouth get anywhere near my dick."


	5. A Heated Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Symbiote trio are invited to a neighborhood get together. 
> 
> So I had a good writing day apparently.

"Do we really need to dress up with fancy?" Said Sleeper looking annoyed. Sleeper was in human form and in a nice suit. 

"Yes we do. Karen told me that Mrs. Davidson was very well off and every year she throws a formal ball for the neighborhood." 

"We could just, not go?" Said Sleeper. 

"No we are going. We should be neighborly. Its polite." 

"Karen is rubbing off on you." 

"Hush, you look sharp" Eddie boxed Sleeper's arm. 

"How do I look?" Butch came down in a long red strapless formal dress with arm length black gloves and a white feather boa. His hair up in soft curls. He had gone all out with the makenup as well.

Both Eddie and Sleeper started at him. 

"...Well!? Come on I'm being very vulnerable right now!" 

Eddie went over and gently touched his face."Are you really Butch in there? Like our Butch? 'I once ate the neighbor's leftovers out of their trash can' Butch?" 

"They threw out perfectly good vindaloo because they are white bread trash with no culture and yes its me!" 

"God you don't look like the same person" Sleeper said. "You look like a movie star from the 30s." 

"Go on." Butch blushed. 

"You do look fantastic but are you sure you want to go in a dress? They might not be as accepting as Karen is." Eddie said holding Butch's chin. 

"I tried a few different suits designs and nothin' felt right. I did this for fun and well I think I look amazin'. Also if we are goin' to some stuffy hoity-toity little get-together hosted by a stuck-up rich woman in an middle-class neighborhood I have to find someway to make it enjoyable fer myself."

"Well if you're comfortable then why not." Eddie said. 

\---------

They drove over and parked. Karen was outside the house waiting for them. 

"Well don't you all look so handsome. Butch I had no idea you could pull off a dress so well I didn't recognize you!" 

Butch blushed "Thanks Karen that means a lot to me."

"Thank you Karen you look lovely as ever." Eddie said. 

"Oh stop." Karen blushed. "Now you have to meet my husband Bill and son Evan." She pushed them forward and they greeted each other. 

"So... you're really Venom?" Evan said to Eddie. 

Eddie flashed their teeth and tongue quickly. 

"Woah! That's sick." Evan smiled. Eddie chuckled. Bill pulled uncomfortable at his collar. 

"So you guys really are all aliens. Just like mom said!" 

"We 'host' aliens kiddo. Only one who just straight up is an alien is lil 'Steven' over here." Butch said. 

Evan's face lit up and he looked at Sleeper. Sleeper giggled awkwardly. 

"H-hi I don't know what to do." Sleeper said. 

"You don't have to do anything kid he just thinks you are cool." Butch punched his arm. 

"Anyway we should get inside and I'll introduce you to Susan Davidson." Karen said ushering the group inside. 

The house was enormous and had a white and black modern theme. The building was so rich it stood out like a sore thumb to the rest of the neighborhood. Eddie was convinced the only reason this family lived here was so they could show off to people less fortunate than themselves. 

In the middle of the building was a living room that lead into a dining room with a vaulted ceilings. There were long tables lined with candles and a buffet. Classical music was playing from an unseen sound system. 

Butch laughed and shot the others a look. "Are they fer real?" 

Sleeper shrugged "If you got, it flaunt it I guess." 

"Says the kid who paid off most of the house themself." Said Eddie 

Sleeper blushed. Karen pulled the group over to a tall woman in a tight black dress. She had her hair styled in elaborate curls that had at least 16 layers of hair spray in order to keep shape. 

"Susan! Its so good to see you thanks for having us again." Karen said 

Susan turned and upon seeing Eddie's group flinched. She quickly recomposed herself and spread her arms to hug Karen. 

"Karen darling so glad you made it. And who are these new guests?" Susan said. 

"This is the Brock clan! They moved across from me? I told you about them last Tuesday during tennis practice. This is Eddie, the head of the house. This is his son Steven and this is his son-in-law Butch." Karen presented each of them like they were at showcase.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davidson." Eddie offered a hand. 

Susan gingerly took it and shook it. "I'm charmed. Well make yourselves at home. Their is an open bar and buffet." 

Butch headed straight to the buffet. He was getting sick of being near people and the food needed to be judged. 

"So Eddie what do you do for a living?" Susan asked. 

"I'm a journalist but also a janitor." 

"Janitor? I didn't think they made enough money to live in this neighborhood." 

"Well normally no. Thats why Butch, my son and I all live together." 

"Butch is an interesting name for someone who is transgender." Said Susan. 

"What? Oh no he isn't trans, at least I don't think he is. He just enjoys cross dressing. He is experimenting with his identity currently." Said Eddie. 

"I see." Susan turned Sleeper with a smile. "And what do you do Steven?" 

"Law enforcement." Said Sleeper. 

"You're a cop?" 

"Higher up." Said Sleeper, he stood close to Eddie and sent a tendril to his parent to hold. Eddie's other linked with it. 

"Higher up? In what way?" 

"Steven's work is classified. Very hush hush" Said Karen with a happy wink. 

"I see. Karen can I speak with you in private for a moment?" 

"Hm? Oh sure." Karen followed Susan to another room. Butch cocked an eyebrow and followed them silently. He cloaked himself once out of site of the crowd. 

"Karen... I like you. You do for me a great service." Susan said. 

"I do?" Karen said. 

"Yes you do. You police this neighborhood like a little watch dog and normally do an fantastic job of making this place the most pleasant in all of Philadelphia." 

"Oh well thank you!" Karen blushed a little confused. 

"But! Today I'm seriously questioning your judgment." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Karen. Who the hell are these people? They all seem retarded or insane. You brought into my house a oversized janitor, a shell shocked 'law enforcement' agent, and a loon in a dress. Seriously normally you have such good taste. How could you let this happen?" Said Susan

Karen shuttered in utter shock. "M-Mrs. Davidson! They are a little rough around the edges but Eddie and his family as good people! Eddie even saved my life from a mugger once! From what I can tell each one of them in a splendid person and I won't have you talk that way about them! You may think you own this neighborhood but you don't Susan! They are aloud to live here just like everyone else and if they don't fit the perfect little hamlet you can stuff it! Good night!" 

Karen turned with a huff stormed out of the room. As Susan was exiting back into the dining room after her, Butch picked up a candle and subtlety held it up to her hair. 

"Oops." Butch said coldly.

Instantly Susan's head was engulfed in flames. She screamed and ran through the hall, running into people and tabled. The guests all panicked and Sleeper ushered Karen's family out. Eddie ran over to Karen and picked her up, carrying her out of the building as the silk table clothes lit on fire. Butch still cloaked lit a few other things himself. Susan screamed and was finally able to run into her backyard and straight into her inground pool. Butch followed her outside and she floundered in the water. 

She was having trouble staying afloat and Butch decloaked next to the pool. 

"Help! Someone help!" Susan screamed. 

Butch reached out a hand and gently put it on her head. He slowly pushed her under the water. She panicked and thrashed in the water but Butch wouldn't let her come up. Butch suddenly remembered his Uncle's words and gasped. He pulled her out of the water and though unconscious she was alive. 

"S-shit Sun. She made me so fuckin' mad I almost k-killed her. S-stupid bitch." Butch laughed and fell to his knees. "F-fuckin' stupid b-bitch I have a code. I have a c-code." Sunny wrapped around him gently like a blanket as the flames rose higher. He pulled her tight and shivered. 

\-----------

The fire department arrived quickly after and everyone was accounted for. Susan was taken to the hospital for her burns but the paramedics suspected she would make a full recovery. 

Butch started walking home and Eddie ran after him. 

"Butch where are you going? Its cold out and we have a car." 

Butch didn't move. 

"Butch? You okay? You were trapped in the fire longer than us. Did Sunny get hurt?" 

"I started the fire." 

"What?" 

"I started the fire and tried to drown Susan." 

"What!?" Eddie ran over and grabbed Butch, turning him around. 

"Eddie you should have heard her stupid fat mouth! She insulted every single one of us! She even insulted Karen, her friend! She made me so mad I just snapped! I almost broke my code Eddie! I almost broke myself! For a stupid whore! She wasn't worth that but she made me so angry! No one should ever insult Karen or Sleeps or you!" Butch screamed into Eddie's chest and shivered. 

Eddie sighed and held Butch close as he let out a few muffled growls. He gently pet his head like he had on the camping trip. 

"I'm flattered you felt so strongly about us and proud that you were able to stop yourself." 

Butch looked up at Eddie, his mascara was running. 

"There is no point in me berating you for doing something wrong. You already know you did. Focus on what you did right, do that again and make sure you don't burn anyone else's house down." 

"Eddie..." Butch bit his lip and cried into his chest. 

Karen later met up that week with the group and told them Susan would be moving to a different neighborhood after she got out of the hospital. She had no idea who started the fire or that Butch had almost drowned her. Karen admitted to them what happened between her and Susan so she was happy Susan was leaving. 

"Karen... I made somethin' for you." Butch said and he went to the kitchen 

He came back with a giant box of homemade macarons. 

"Oh my goodness Butch you must have spent all day making these!" Karen's eyes lit up. 

"Well... us neighbors have ta stick together. And also thank you... I had overhead what was said at the party so, I wanted to thank you." 

"Oh Butch, this is so sweet. " Karen patted his hand and took the box. "Well its like you said, us neighbors have to stick together!"


	6. Get Well Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Sleeper try to cheer Butch up.

After the dinner party incident Butch did what Eddie could only discribe as pouting. He stayed in his room more and only really came out for work or late at night. He was extremely quiet and withdrawn. Eddie was getting sick of it so he gathered a crack team of himself and Sleeper to cheer him up. 

"What does he like to eat?" Eddie was mapping out a meal plan. 

"...People?" 

"Besides people Sleeps." 

"He likes ribs! Especially ones with a wet rub." 

"Ok little late in the year to grill but I'm not complaining. What else?" 

"Well we could always make chocolate cake." 

"Cake is good! Alright lets try this and see how it goes." 

Eddie and Sleeper went to the grocery store. Eddie always liked taking Sleeper shopping because even though they were an adult they still acted like a kid at time. They would get excited over certain foods and bounce on their feet asking if it was a good idea to buy them. Sleeper was extra excited today since it was an important trip. 

The more Eddie thought about it he realized he basically was stuck with two man children. Sleeper was capable but full of innocence and energy. Butch was emotionally stuck in the past and needed a lot of help moving forward. He didn't really mind taking care if them. They were his family after all. His other purred with agreement from inside. 

"Finally enjoying having a family." His other sent threw their bond. 

"Ya we are." Eddie thought back. 

"Dad! Ribs!" Sleeper held up two huge racks. 

"Good job Sleeper. We should get stuff to go with it."

"We should get potatoes." Sleeper grabbed a bag of tatter tots as well as a few actual potatoes. 

"Sleeper, grab another bag." Eddie's other said, forming a tiny mouth on their scarf body. 

Sleeper giggled and grabbed another. They went to the baking isle and looked up a cake recipe, grabbing the ingredients listed. 

"We should top it with meringues! Butch likes those." 

"If you think we can then sure." 

Sleeper went to grab eggs and Eddie picked out some sprinkles and icecream. They carried their treasure home and got to work cooking. 

Eddie realized quickly he should have checked the weather because as soon as they were done marinating the ribs it started to snow. He wasn't going to let that stop them though. Normally he would just use the oven but these where Butch's "please feel beter" ribs, they had to be right. Eddie stood out in the pouring snow and cooked the ribs. 

Sleeper got to work on the cake and made enough for three layers. While they baked he started on the meringues. Sleeper lost track of time though and the cakes were a little over cooked. Next he baked the meringues and when they came out they were as hard as rocks. Sleeper felt disheartened but decorated the cake anyway. He decided the best thing to do is to over compensate with loads of frosting. In the end the cake is more a frosting ball with meringues and sprinkles on top than a cake. 

Eddie plated the ribs and realized he forgot the potatoes. He quickly prepared them and then saw he had left the ribs out too long so they were cold. He put them back on the grill and hoped he didn't burn them. 

He burned them. Not too terrible though. He knew Butch liked his meats rare but hopefully he wouldn't mind. 

"This is bad" said the symbiote at their two plates of food.

"You don't have to be so blunt dearest." 

"I hope Butch will at least appreciate the effort." Said Sleeper

They carried the trays up to Butch's room and knocked. 

"...What?" Butch said through the door. 

"We have a surprise for you." Sleeper said. 

"Just let yourselves in then." 

They opened the door and the first thing that hit them was a wave of smell. Butch room smelled like rot and decay. Eddie peaked in and Butch was in symbiote form curled up in a nest made of human spines looking miserable. 

"Hey bud you doing ok?" Eddie said sitting down next to him. 

Sundance looked at him with half closed milky eyes. "What's the surprise?" 

"We made you food!" Sleeper said resting the plates down. 

Sundance sat up and bit into the ribs. He leaned against Eddie and purred softly while he ate. The ribs were tough and the meat most definitely did not fall off the bone. Eventually Sundance got tried of trying to pull the meat off and started just biting straight through the bone to eat the whole thing. 

Next was the 'cake'. Sundance grabbed a meringue and bit into it. It was so hard he had to snap his jaws to break it. He cut a slice and tried the cake. He sat there for a moment and put the plate down, his symbiote going back inside his body. 

Butch pointed at all the food. "This is shit." 

Eddie and Sleeper looked down heart broken and then Butch tackled both of them, giving them a fluffier of kisses. "I love it!" 

For the next half hour Butch snuggled Eddie and Sleeper, refusing to let either one go.


	7. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has had enough of Butch's unhygienic ways.

Eddie dragged Butch through the hallway like an angry cat. Butch was biting his arm and kicking his legs. 

"We can smell your room through the door Butch! Enough is enough." Said Eddie dragging him into the bathroom. 

"I can clean it myself you muscle headed freak!" Butch said inbetween bites. 

"No you need a bath! You used to be so much better about hygiene and now I can't tell if the blood caked on you is yours or someone else's. Sleeper your in charge of cleaning his room since you can actually stand the smell." Eddie lifted Butch into the already filled tub. 

Butch yanked at Eddie cloths and tried to pull him into the tub. "Sleeps you better not throw out any of my good stuff!" He hissed.

Sleeper nodded and went into Butch's room. 

Eddie got Sunny to dissolve Butch's cloths and started scrubbing him. Butch finally stopped biting and licked some of the wounds the left on Eddie as the symbiote healed them. 

"Listen I know you are still mad at what happened at Susan's but you have to forgive yourself. You were able to stop yourself and that is good. Beating yourself up isn't helping anyone." 

Butch looked away from Eddie and pouted. Eddie started scrubbing his hair which was difficult do to the dried blood in it. 

"Eddie... what if I became like him?" 

"Hm?" 

"Lettin' my anger get to me, killin' out of spite. We are the same person it wouldn't be hard to just... fall off the wagon." Butch said unable to look at Eddie. 

"Never going to happen." 

"What?" Butch looked up at Eddie confused. 

"The fact that we are even having this conversation is enough to prove it won't happen. You actually care Butch and you have people who care about you. We are all working hard to make you better." 

"Eddie do you ever get sick of makin' me cry? You're really good at it." Butch wrapped his arms around Eddie and kissed his shoulder. 

\-----------

Sleeper was having a ball in Butch's room. He had tons if tasty snacks littering the floor and as they cleaned Sleeper was eating left over cookies, and ears off the floor. The spine nest sadly had to go so they ate that too. Sleeper found a small pile rings and put them in a box. Somehow Butch had acquired a taxidermied group of frogs, set up to look like a ragtime band. There was a hand painted wardrobe that Sleeper scrubbed clean. A lamp that had been carved to look like a man and his dog fishing. A box of chew toys for dogs. A massive pile of men and women's fashion magazines and sewing patterns that Sleeper put in a box. The largest piece of pink Himalayan salt Sleeper had ever seen. 

"I should go thift shopping with him some time..."

One of the only clean things in the room was a collection of hunting knifes and a rifle that Butch appeared kept clean. Sleeper put those away neatly. 

"What does he need a gun for? He has Sunny." 

They found a box of root beer and stole one. It was the kind they had bought at a flea market from an old man that made his own sodas. Sleeper gathered more object up and sorted them. They were touched when they found a diary with a ton of photos and scraps from his time living with them. They put that on his nightstand. In his bed was a collection of Eddie's and Sleeper's belongings that had gone missing. Sleeper decided to leave them there, they knew Butch was sensitive to smells and most likely had them there so it was easier for him to sleep. 

"Maybe I should cuddle with him one night." 

In the end Sleeper had three trash bags, a recycling bag and a full stomach from Butch's room. 

\------------- 

Eddie eventually was so wet from bathing Butch he just gave up and joined him in the tub. Butch curled up next to him in the warm water and sighed. 

"You're such a trouble maker." 

"Ya I know." Butch said. He started to soap Eddie up. 

The two men cleaned each other and Eddie had to change out the water at one point because it was just too filthy. They relaxed together in the second bath, now both clean. Their symbiotes linked them together as they spread out over both men. Eddie started to snore as exhaustion set in. Butch smiled and pet the two others. 

"Thanks Pops I'm feelin' much better." Butch chuckled to himself. He messaged the symbiotes and gave the sleeping Eddie a quick kiss. 

Sleeper peaked into the bathroom. "I'm I interrupting anything?" 

"What? No 'course not lil bro." Butch went over and pulled Sleeper in. "Ya stink lil bro lets clean you up." 

"I wonder who's fault that is." Sleeper said as Butch pulled him into the tub. Eddie was awoken by the splashing with a start. 

After the third bath all the men where finally clean. Butch took the time to clean the bathroom afterwards. 

They all where impressed with Sleeper's cleaning skills. Butch mourned the loss of some of his favorite body parts and Eddie put a ban on hoarding gore. The symbiote spat up a collar bone they had been apparently storkng in Eddie's body. He scolded his other for that. Sleeper then went to their room and threw out some pieces they were holding onto as well. Butch knowticed Sleeper had left his bed alone and hugged his sibling. 

"Thank you for leavin' those." 

"I know you have certain needs in order to be comfortable." Sleeper said hugging back. 

After that day Butch pretty much returned to his normal self. He did leave for a whole weekend without a word at one point but it turned out he had gone fishing so he could make a special thank you meal. 

One evening they were all curled up on the couch and watching a show together. They laughed and cheered along with the show. Butch looked at Sleeper and Eddie and then just stopped moving. 

"I'm home..." 

"Ya Butch you're home. Doing ok?" Eddie said. 

"No I mean, this is how it was when I left. This is home. Before I lost everything to Serum. It was like this. This is home!" Butch laughed and dove into Eddie and Sleeper to snuggle them. 

"I'm home!"


	8. Three Different Types of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys each spent Valentine's day very differently.

It was Valentine's day and the boys each had a plan on how they where going to spend it. 

Eddie had planned a whole day for his other. He honestly had felt a little guilty lately because he hadn't been paying as much attention to them, for he had everyone else in the family to think about. It just seemed that in the rest of the family needed so much more management at the moment and his others needs had to be put on the sidelines. They kept telling him that they didn't mind and knew that family had to come first at the moment and that their time would come. He felt that wasn't enough though so today he made it all about them. 

They first got up early and did morning stretching with a solid work out. His other originally didn't under why Eddie did this but over the years together they had grown to love it. They rush of chemicals Eddie produced and the way it made his muscles loosen was intoxicating. After the work out his other ran over each area and massaged Eddie from the inside. Eddie spread himself out on the couch and sighed happily. 

"I thought I was going to pamper you today?" 

"You already have. You're body is my body. Feels good." 

"Well lets go to our next event." 

Eddie loved taking his other to movies, especially bad movies. They went to a matinee together with a giant thing of popcorn and a soda. The theater was completely empty. His other spread out over his body like a oil spill blanket and weaved through his finger. They didn't watch the movie so much time they just enjoyed eachother. Eddie covered his mouth just in case the projectionist was still in the booth. His other moved his hand, and filled his mouth with their tongue as they continued to invade Eddie's most sensitive areas. They left the theater a sweaty mess. 

"L-lets go take a shower before the next stop." 

They took a quick shower and went to the next stop. Its only a two hour drive to Hersey and since moving to Philadelphia they visited often. No matter how many times they went though his other always was excited. They went to their favorite spots and then of course the chocolate store. Eddie let his other completely take over his body and they ran up and down the aisles excitedly picking out treat after treat. They picked out a bunch for themselves as well are gifts for Butch and Sleeper. They got chocolate icecream last and sat near the window. It was starting to snow. Eddie and his other felt warm and dreamy with eachother. They loved days like this, beautiful days with eachother. Where two truely did become one. 

They drove home in the evening, stopping for burgers. They ran upstairs and flopped onto their bed. His other snaked out and kissed Eddie deeply. They meshed between eachother and laughed. They pressed against eachother gently. Their touch was magnetic. Eddie stared deep into his other's eyes and smiled. 

"Hey beautiful." 

"Eddie, love you." 

"Love you too. Happy Valentine's day."

"Cheap candy day tomorrow." His other wagged their tongue. 

Eddie threw his head back and laughed. He grabbed their tongue and laid kisses on it. 

"Do you know what I want you to do with this?" 

"Have a few guesses. Want to see if I'm right?" 

"Please do darling." 

\-------------

Butch had taken off of work and the day before Valentine's was on a bus to South Carolina. He arrived at his location with his camping gear and ran out into an empty feild. There was supposed to be a farm house. There was supposed to be a barn. There was supposed to be a shallow grave where he had buried his uncle. 

But there was just a field. 

"God they really never existed here huh Sunny? I was hopin' I'd at least find some hint they were real." 

Through his bond Sunny pushed to him her thoughts. She hated speaking out loud so their bond was how they spoke. She questioned him, asked if he would actually be happy finding them here. Knowing that this universe's Cletus had an aunt and uncle but they didn't even care enough to save him. 

"That's a good point Sunshine. Maybe its fer the best." Butch rolled out his tarp. 

He set up his campsite and went to the nearby river to gather water. They were going fishing there for the next few days and he was happy to see fish swimming about. He leaned down and drank, it tasted just as it had when he was a child. 

"Land here is good Sunshine. Water's clear. If I didn't have the boys back home I would want to say here." 

Sunny expressed a similar opinion. She loved Eddie, her parent and her baby brother. Almost as much as she loved him. She sent wave after wave of love to him.

Butch blushed. "Hey now, are you flirtin' with me lil miss?" 

Sunny expressed a desire for sex. They hadn't done it in a while and she was growing impatient with him. She wanted to taste his flesh, she wanted to make his heart race. She wanted to control him. 

Butch ran a hand through his hair to undo his braid. "It has been a while hasn't it?" 

Sunny manifested around him with a hiss. She stripped him and forced him to the ground. She worked him and pushed him to his limits. Their love was violent and passionate. She wanted to break him and remake him. Butch was a play thing to be broken. No one this far out could hear him scream so she made him vocal till his voice went horse.

When she was finally satisfied she licked his overly sensitive body to make him writhe. Butch was bleeding and out of breath. He stared up into the stars until his soul finally returned to his body. Sunny started licking his wounds gently and purring against him. She tended to him lovingly. Butch finally caught his breath and propped himself up on his elbows, wincing in pain. Sunny kissed him gently and asked if he was ok. 

"Y-ya I'll be ok. Thanks Sunny." He kissed her again and flopped back down into the dirt, exhausted. Sunny wrapped around him tightly, warming and comforting him. They never made it to the tent. 

Butch woke up the next morning and was so sore he could barely move. He moaned and rolled onto his side. 

"Babe I know you love the feelin' of the damage you've inflicted but I gotta take a leak." 

Sunny rubbed against his prostate inside his body, turning him on but also making his need to pee worse. 

"Babe please don't make me piss myself." Butch whined. 

Sunny giggled and healed him enough to let him relieve himself. 

"You're a sadistic lil lady Sunny." He got his fishing rod from his pack. 

She laced his insides and lovingly massaged him, she put pressure back on his prostate. 

"Hrk, are you going for round two? We have to get breakfast." 

Breakfast could wait and she couldn't. She constricted his body and made him hers. 

They eventually got to fishing. Sunny wrapped around him and purred loadly. She sent every ounce of love in her body through him. Butch hummed an old song as they fished. His whole body felt warm. 

"Happy Valentine's day Sunny. I'm so lucky to have you." 

Sunny sent back a wave of love. She loved having him too. 

\----------

Sleeper had always been told Valentine's day was a day for couples. That singles could not enjoy the love festival. Well fuck that they thought. Today was going to be a day to love themself. 

Butch had already left town and their parents left eariler in the day so Sleeper had the house to themself. They had gone out the night before and bought themself a grocery store worth of treats and one very special item. A fondue pot. 

Sleeper had ready: three different gourmet chocolates, rice crispys, strawberries, mangos, pineapple, marshmallows, cookies, brownies, pretzels, raw sushi grade fish, raw beef, and (with Butch's help behind Eddie's back) a human brain. Sleeper took the brain out to thaw the night before in the fridge. They were so pleased that Eddie had not discovered their forbidden treat. They loved their parents more than anything but the delightful taste of human grey matter was to die for. Sleeper mixed their chocolates together in the pot and waited for them to melt. They tapped their feet in anticipation. 

Once the chocolate was nice and sooth they dunked in a strawberry first. They ate the whole thing, leaves and all. Sleeper enjoyed the juiciness of the fruit and purred to themself. They enjoyed every single flavor. The tart pineapple, the crunchy rice treats, the rich brownie, the salty pretzels. Each flavor danced on their tongue. They even tried the fish and beef in chocolate. While a human companion would have turned up their nose Sleeper was giddy with delight at the strange flavors. 

After going through each treat they came to the grand finale, the brain. Sleeper took the rest if the chocolate and slowly drizzled it over the brain. They put it in the fridge to harden on a wire rack. The next hour was painfully slow, so to distract themself they took a nice long bath. Sleeper took the time to clean their host's body throughly. They had been very rough on Tel-kar when they used his body but since Serum was identical to Peter they instinctively took much better care of him. They remembered to eat enough nutrients to keep him healthy and cleaned him often. It actually helped Sleeper more in the long run and made them feel better. They relaxed in the tub and sighed. 

After the bath they got into a soft robe and pulled their treat from the fridge. Anyone else would have just thought it was a giant easter egg. Sleeper lifted the beautiful snack and bit right in. Their entire pleasure center fired off at once. Sleeper moaned loudly and ate more. It coated their mouth. They imagined this is what sex felt like. They finished off the brain and flopped back onto the couch with a shutter. Sleeper rubbed their stomach and purred loudly. 

"Happy Valentine's day to me"


	9. Take your Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally sees where Butch works.
> 
> Thanks to CaseLC for the chapter idea. If anybody has requests I'm open to suggestions but make no promises.

Peter and MJ had come to Philly to visit Flash and the boys. It so far had been a lovely visit and they had been staying at the house. Eddie gave up his bedroom for the weekend and he had been sleeping on the couch. Today they were going to Butch's restaurant for lunch. 

"I'm so curious about what this place is going to be like." Said Peter. 

"Its nice. Nothing fancy but nice." Said Sleeper. 

They pulled up to a very cute little building called "Ma's Place". It was a family own restaurant. When they went inside the whole thing was decorated like a 50s diner. 

"I can see why he likes it here." Said MJ. 

"Hello! I'm Jennifer I'll be your server would you like a booth or a table?" Said a plucky teenager to the group. 

"Actually we want bar seats so we can watch them cook our food. We're friends with one of the chefs." Said Eddie. 

"Oh Harold?" 

"No Butch." 

"B-Butch?" Jennifer was shocked. 

"Ya Butch. He still works here right." Eddie looked concerned. 

"Ya he, he does I'm just surprised. Anyway I'll take you to your seats!" Jennifer regained her composure and took them to the bar. Butch was working in the kitchen with one other man. 

"Hey guys glad you could make it." Butch said flipping a few burgers. 

Harold did a double take at the group. 

"Hey Butch we had to see if your cooking here was as good as at home." Said Pete.

"Well ask fer anythin' ya want. I'm up fer a challenge." He smirked at them. 

They all browsed the menu as Butch continued to cook, whistling softly to himself. Harold let Butch handle all their orders himself and Butch chatted with them while they ate. Towards the end of their meal Harold looked at the rest of the wait staff and nodded. 

"Hey Butch? We are out of strawberries can you run out and grab some since lunch rush is over." 

"What? I'm sure I had." Butch checked under the counter in a small fridge. "Huh well shit we are out." 

Butch got his coat on. "Hey guys I'm sorry I gotta run I'll meet cha back up at the house after my shift." 

"See ya Butch" the gang all waved to him as he left through a back door. 

The second he was gone the entire wait staff swarmed the bar. 

"So you guys are really friends with him!?" Jennifer said.

"Well ummm yes?" Flash shrugged. 

"Seriously? What is he like outside of work? We all thought he was some crazy weirdo loner." 

"He is some crazy weirdo loner but he is our crazy weirdo loner." Said Sleeper. 

"Saying he's been through a lot is an understatement. But he isn't a bad man just a little off." Said Eddie. 

"Is he dangerous?" Ask a girl who's name tag read 'Alice'. 

"Alice is convinced he is a serial killer." Harold said. 

Alice looked shocked that Harold outed her and hit his arm.

Sleeper bit their tongue and tried their best not to laugh, putting their head on the table. Everyone stared uncomfortably for just a second and then Peter quickly said. "I promise he will never hurt you." 

"Thank goodness. I hate working late shifts with him. He gives me the creeps." Alice said. 

"Alice if ya like I can talk ta the shift manager and I'll try to get it so we don't work together at night." Butch was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen tossing a strawberry in his hand. 

All the color left Alice's face. Everyone on the wait staff internally panicked. 

"Butch how long have you been there?" Eddie asked. 

"Never left the buildin' Pops." Butch handed Harold the strawberry. "Really? The freezer? Try a better hidin' spot next time." 

Harold swallowed hard and tried to speak but couldn't. 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." Said Jennifer. 

"Y'all seriously didn't think I couldn't hear you talkin' 'bout me behind my back the whole time I've been workin' here?" Butch raised an eyebrow. 

The staff looked at eachother. None of them knew what to do. 

"Just relax 'kay? I'm not mad. I'm as y'all said a 'crazy weirdo loner'. I'm used to makin' people uncomfortable so I kinda just expect people to talk 'bout me." Butch said smiling softly. 

"You guys probably should apologize though. Not too polite." Said Eddie sipping his drink. 

Everyone on the staff apologizes and Butch asked if it was alright if he left with the group a little early. No one could say no to him and after they paided they left together. 

"You sure you're ok? I don't want you burning down the restaurant." Eddie said giving Butch a one armed hug. 

Butch leaned against him and sighed. "Ya I'm kinda glad I caught me talkin' to ya. Maybe they'll shut up now." 

Eddie chuckled and pet his head. "Proud of you today kid." 

Butch smirked and whistled a bit. "Did you see the looks on their faces though? Priceless!" 

They drove home and joke about it all the way there.


	10. Symbiote's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member joins the group
> 
> Edit: CaseLC deserves credit for the chapter suggestion

Night time that was usually a lonely thing for Sleeper. Both Eddie and Butch had to sleep so they were left alone in the evenings. They made a habit on going on long walks in the middle of the night and visiting convenience stores. Sometimes they would even do vigilante work. Mostly though they just enjoyed the nice quiet evenings alone. 

It was a nice cool evening in late March. Sleeper was feeling particularly lonely that night because they were reminiscing on their time with Peter. In a few months it would have been the anniversary of when he became their host. Sleeper loved their independence, their freedom to do whatever they wanted but they would be lying if they didn't admit to enjoying their time with Peter. Sleeper bought a cheese steak from a 24 hour joint and sat outside to eat. Suddenly they felt something wet press up against their leg. 

Sleeper looked down and there was a large, fluffy German Shepherd with matted fur. The dog looked at him with big brown eyes wagging its tail. 

"Well hello. Did you come to keep me company?" 

The dog barked at him and wagged its tail harder. 

"Do you want some cheese steak?" Sleeper picked off some cheese covered meat and offered it. The dog ran over and licked it right out of his hand, slobbering everywhere. 

"Heh heh, you remind me of my parent with how you eat." Sleeper fed the dog more cheese steak and checked for a collar.

Nothing. 

"Well now looks like you don't have a home buddy. Want to come with me?" 

The dog ran in a circle and then jumped up on Sleeper to lick their face. Sleeper laughed and pet the dog. 

"Come on buddy lets go!" Sleeper lead the dog back home just as the sun was rising. Eddie always was up early and was in the living room exercising. Sleeper let the dog inside and its barked, running over to Eddie to headbutt his leg. 

"What in the world?" Eddie knelt down and scratched the dog behind the ears. "What have you dragged home tonight Sleeps?" 

"A dog. He is really friendly can we keep him!" Sleeper said excitedly. 

Butch came downstairs with a yawn, Sunny wrapped around his neck. "The fuck is goin' on?" 

"Sleeper brought home a dog." Eddie said as the dog ran over to Butch licking his hands. 

"Well now aren't you an ugly mutt." Butch sat on the stairs and pet the dog throughly. "God I haven't had a dog since I was a kid. Uncle had two hounds fer huntin'. 

"Parents can we keep him please please please! He doesn't have a collar and look he even likes Butch!" Sleeper said giddily. 

Butch was currently getting covered in wet kisses as he scratched the dog all over. "Who's a flea bitten mutt! Who's a stinky man! You are!" The dog rolled onto its back and Butch checked its crotch. "Hmm not boy. She a girl. So yer a stinky lady." Butch pat her stomach and pet her more. 

"Well at least they get along. Honestly I always worried about us getting a pet because I seem to be the only one in the building that doesn't eat anything that moves." Eddie said. 

"Would not eat dog Eddie. She is cute." His other said snaking out of his chest to go over to the dog. 

"Keep the Dog." Sunny said. 

"Shit girl you got Sunny to talk." Butch said to the dog ruffling her ears. "She ain't an easy lady to impress." 

"Daaaadddddd." Sleeper said hugging Eddie. Eddie's other was petting the dog with a tendril and purring. 

"Ok fine. But first we have to make sure she isn't chipped and take her to the vet." 

The room erupted with cheers and flailing tentacles. The dog ran circles around the room. Eddie chuckled.

"Ok now how about you two get her a bath. She is filthy. I'm going to the corner store to buy some dog food. Who knows the last time she ate." Eddie said as his other formed a coat. 

\------------- 

They boys laughed as they scrubbed down their new friend. The dog luckily was extremely easygoing and they had her clean in no time. Butch trimmed her nails, brushed and cut her fur down to a less matted state. They gave her a bowl of water and she lapped it up. 

"I'm so excited to have a dog." Sleeper said hugging their knees. 

Butch looked her over. "She is still young, 'bout a year old. I might still be able to train her. I'd love to have a huntin' buddy." Sunny bit his ear. "Sunshine you don't count, yer the better half of me not my buddy." Sunny kissed his cheek. 

Sleeper hugged the dog and purred. "I just want to snuggle her she is so soft now." The dog licked their face. 

Eddie got back with the food and the dog ate ravenously. He called a vet a who luckily had an opening. They went over and Sleeper held the dog for the who ride, praying that the dog wasn't chipped. 

Their prays were answered as the dog was not chipped. They got her the shots she needed and Eddie set up a surgery date to get her spayed. 

"Do we hav'ta spay her? What if she is a good huntin' dog and I want pups?" Butch said petting the dog through her licks. 

"Then we will get another dog later. This is the responsible thing to do." Eddie said signing forms. 

Butch pouted for a moment but then the dog jumped up and started licking his face. All his aggression melted. 

They went to a pet store next and bought all the necessary supplies. Food and water bowls, a bed, collar, leash, brush, food, etc. Sleeper filled a whole cart with toys. 

They were exhausted by the time they got home. The men flopped into their chairs and the dog curled up on the rug in the middle of the room, fast asleep. 

"Welcome come new family member." Sleeper smiled. 

"...Shit she needs a name." Butch said. 

The men all looked at the dog who snored happily. They knew they had to think of a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can think of a name tell me. I have two but am indecisive.


	11. Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets used to the dog.

"Ok before we name her we need to lay down some doggie rules." Eddie said standing in the middle of the living room. Sleeper and Butch were sitting next to each other on the couch with the dog spread across both their laps. 

"Number one. Dogs cannot eat chocolate so everyone is going to have to be careful with their chocolate from now on." 

Butch and Sleeper nodded and the dog beat her tail against the couch as she wagged it happily. 

"Number two. I will walk the dog in the morning when I get up but you two have to figure out the rest of her walk schedules. Also you have to clean up her poop otherwise the neighborhood will fine us and we will disappoint Karen." 

"Ok the fine I could handle but I think I would die if I disappointed Karen." Sleeper said. 

"Ya lady's a saint." Butch said scratching the dog under the chin. 

"Number three. No feeding the dog human flesh." 

"Oh come on!" Butch said sitting up. The dog flailed in his lap and looked at him confused. 

"Butch the last thing I need is a dog with the taste for human meat." 

"You are zero fun Eddie." Butch hugged the dog's butt and growled. 

"That's all the rules I can think of for now but if I think of any others I'll tell you. Now. What are we naming her?" 

"Carnage!" Butch said. 

"What no why?" Eddie said. 

"I thought it was funny" he snickered. "How about Kelly?" 

"I thought Butter would be nice." Sleeper said. 

"Da' fuck why Butter?" Butch said petting the dog. 

"It sounded cute." Sleeper scratched the dog's ears. 

The dog laided between the too looking happier than ever. 

Eddie thought for a moment and the. His other peaked out. 

"How about Coco?" The symbiote said. 

The dog barked and wagged her tail so hard she hit Butch in the face a few times. 

"Well I guess she approves of Coco." Butch said grabbing the tail. 

"Coco! That's perfect." Sleeper hugged Coco and nuzzle into her. "I love you Coco." 

\---------------

The next few weeks flew by. They had tags made for Coco and everyone got used to having her around. 

Butch took over taking care of her pretty quickly. He trained her to follow commands and orders. He had her obeying both verbal commands and hand signals. 

"I love this dog but she is an dumb as a sack of bricks." Butch said rubbing Coco's stomach. 

"Don't call her dumb!" Sleeper said covering her ears. Coco looked up at him confused with her tongue hanging out. 

"Sleeps she ran into the screen door seven times. She gets lost if you put a blanket on her head. She can't even remember which cup I put treats under when I do it infront of her face. She is dumb. I'm just glad she's good at takin' orders. Honestly I think she is so ok with us having symbiotes because she is too dumb to realize they are a threat." 

"She is just laid back that's all" Sleeper said with an unsure quiver in their voice. 

Butch stood up and Sunny covered him. His bared his talons and roared at Coco. 

Coco stared at him and then got up to lick his face wagging her tail. 

"See? Dumb animal." Sundance sat down and pet Coco. 

"She is just used to you that's all. Isn't that right girl? You aren't afraid of the big bad Sundance cus he loves you." Sleeper booped Coco on the nose. 

"Just keep tellin' yerself that Sleeps." Sundance rested his head in a hand. 

\----------------

The day finally came for Coco's surgery. Sleeper was almost in tears as they took her in. 

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to her!" They said wiping an eye. 

Eddie pat Sleeper's back. "She is going to be fine kid." 

The surgery went well and they got Coco home with a cone on her head. She was really out of it due to the pain meds. 

"Look at her! She hates us now! She is like 'I trusted you because you had cheese steak and now I'm half a woman!'." Sleeper said crying into Coco's fur. 

"Sleeps she is high on paid meds! Dog's too dumb to even know she's a girl let alone the hell is goin' on." Butch said. 

Sleeper's parent glided over to them and gently pet them with a tendril. "It is cute how much you care for the dog." 

"She is my friend and I love her." Sleeper nuzzled into her fur. 

"Well lets take her to her bed then. She needs to rest." Eddie said

Coco made a full recovery and was back to herself. She acted like nothing had happened. Sleeper started spoiling her more though and would often give her globs of peanutbutter. 

"Yer gonna make her fat!" Butch said flicking Sleeper's head. 

"I just want her to like me and she is so cute." 

"Sleeps, look at this dog." Butch held Coco's face for him to stare at, her tongue hanging out her mouth."This dog couldn't love you any more if she tried. You spoil her." 

"You think so?" 

"Bro yer her favorite. She sees me as the Alpha, Eddie as a friend and you are her damn god." 

Coco licked Sleeper's face and sat on his feet. 

Sleeper smiled. "I'm so glad we got her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ya I drew a picture of Butch but I have no idea how to post images on this site... he is on my tumblr so if you want its there
> 
> https://mushroomsandteeth.tumblr.com/
> 
> One day I'll learn how this site works


	12. A Boy in the Den of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen's son Evan stays at the Brock house for a weekend. 
> 
> CaseLC deserves credit for the chapter suggestion

"Karen I still don't think this is a good idea." Said Eddie scratching the back of his neck. 

"Oh hush there are five adults in this house and he is only one 16 year old. You can handle this just fine." Karen said patting his hand. 

"Karen three of those adults are aliens and the other two are men with serious psychological trauma." 

"Eddie you and Butch might have your disabilities but I am confident you can handle this." She handed Eddie Evan's bag and turned to her son. "Now sweety your dad and I are only going to be gone for a weekend. Behave yourself for Mr. Brock and his family." She kissed his cheek. 

"Mom. Im 16! I can handle myself." Evan pouted. Eddie chuckled softly. 

"I just don't want you throwing any wild parties while we are gone and you like the neighbors anyway." Karen pinched his cheek. 

"The only reason I'm putting up with is is because the neighbors are superheroes." Evan grumbled. 

Karen kissed his cheek again. "Behave yourself. I love you. Thank you again Eddie. Bye-bye!" She walked to her car with a wave. 

Eddie and Evan both waved goodbye. Eddie looked down at Evan. "...Do you like dogs?" 

\---------------- 

Everyone was hanging out in the living room and Evan was playing with Coco on the floor. 

"So I know you guys have aliens but I've never really met them?" Said Evan. 

Eddie other unfurled from his back and leaned down to Evan. "Hello Evan, I am Eddie's other." 

"Woah so you're Venom?" Evan gently touched the symbiote's face. 

"Venom is we. Eddie and I together. My kind do not normally have names though my children are an exception." 

"What should I call you then?" Evan tilled his head. 

"If you must you may call me Venom. Or Eddie's other. You're mother calls me 'Mrs. Brock.'." The symbiote purred its words. 

"Oh wait so you're a girl? Your voice is kinda masculine." 

The symbiote chuckled. "Human's always are obsessed with gender. I am neither man nor woman. My kind are asexual." 

"Oh okay. So what about the other two?" 

Butch held out his hand and Sunny pooled around his fingers. "This is Sunny. She don't talk as much as her parent, she only speaks to me." 

"She? I thought you just said you guys don't have genders?" 

"Sunny sees herself as my wife and as a girl. She still technically is an it." Butch gently pet his other. 

Evan went to touch Sunny and she snapped at his fingers. Evan recoiled shocked. "Sunny isn't too friendly neither." Butch chuckled. 

"How do you put up with her?" Evan said annoyed. 

"I am her. She is me. We're one person. She is my blood and my wife." Butch admired his partner in his hand. He chuckled "If anything she puts up with me." 

Sunny coiled up Butch's arm like a snake and kissed him. 

"Wow so you guys really are married to these things." 

"Kinda? I don't know. Its more than marriage. I don't feel alive without her." Butch massaged Sunny gently. 

"We use the term married but he is right its so much more. Its a bond. We are bound to one another in a much deeper fashion. We can see each others thoughts and feelings and even control eachother's bodies at times." Eddie said. 

"That's intense. I can barly handle the idea that I might spend my whole life with one person but you guys literally fused into one person." Evan said holding Coco. 

"There are different levels to it. Spider-man had my other for a while and he only bonded to them on a surface level. We are kind of the middle ground. We are so very tight together but still two people who can act as one. Butch is the deepest level I think. I don't even know how to describe you or Cletus." Eddie said. 

"Sunny's voice is just my own voice echoed and I'm just her voice echoed. We don't think separately anymore. I don't think there is a we, just an I. I am Sundance. I can still see her a somethin' separate but its like lookin' at my hand and sayin' its separate. She is a part of me. When she thinks differently from me its like I'm arguin' with myself not another person." Butch said rolling Sunny inbetween his fingers. 

"That's... confusing" Evan said. 

Butch laughed. "Don't worry about it. You are never gettin' a symbiote" he fell back onto the couch and kissed Sunny all over. 

Evan looked at Sleeper. "My mom said you are a hybrid?" 

"Actually no I'm not. I'm just like Sunny or my parent. My host is just... not mentally there?" Sleeper shrugged. 

"What do you mean?" Evan said

"He drill out his host's brain because he was a multiverse terrorist. Now he pilots him like a meat suit." Butch said

"W-what?" Said Evan. 

"Butch!" Eddie threw a pillow at his face. 

Direct hit. 

"What! I'm just tellin' the truth! Boy saved millions of lives and got his independence!" Snapped Butch

"Wait independence? Your aliens are slaves?"

"No no no!" Sleeper shook their head. "They choose their hosts and have free will. Its just a partnership. You have to work together. I don't like that as much. I like just being me." 

"Oh... ok i guess that makes sense." Evan said. 

"Well this has been a deep talk. Anyone want to go out for burgers?" Said Eddie

\------------ 

They we sitting outside the small burger place at a table. Its was a really warm day. 

"How can you guys eat your burgers so rare? I have to have mine well done." 

"Kid we are basically feral killin' mechines barely holding onto humanity. Raw meat just tastes right." Butch said taking another bite. 

"That is just you Butch..." Eddie said nibbling some fries. 

"Exactly. I'm the calmest one out of the three of us and I have zero humanity." 

"Y'all are just denying what you really are. Everyone is. The universe is meaningless and humans go out of their way to put rules in it because they can't comprehend the reality thay they have no purpose. When you realize that morality and rules have no meanin', we are free. We can do whatever we want but limit ourselves for the convenience of others." Butch said through bites. "That's the difference between me and Cletus at the end of the day. Willingness to deny instant gratification for the benefit of others. I like you guys so I behave myself." 

"And thank god you do." Eddie pet Butch's head. 

"Butch did you go to college for philosophy?" Evan said. 

"What? No I'm a high school drop out kid. I went and got my GED years later though." 

"Also you guys keep mentioning Cletus who is he?" 

"Cletus Kasady aka Carnage. I'm an alternate reality version of him." Butch said matter-of-factly. 

"Butch!" Eddie shouted. 

"What!? The kid already knows we are symbiote hosts why the hell can't I tell him that!?" 

"Wait. So you're Carnage!?" Evan scooted back a bit. 

"Ya startin' to see why Pops thought it was a bad idea to leave you with us." Butch smirked. "I'm messin' though. We are the same person but not. I kill fer vigilantism not 'just cuz' like he does." 

Evan just stared at Butch for a bit. 

"I promise he isn't dangerous. Or if he ever is we will kick his ass." Said Sleeper. 

"You guys are crazy." Evan laughed. "Does my mom know about this?" 

"Fer the most part. You're mom's a heckuva a lady." Said Butch. 

Evan chuckled and they suddenly saw a wave if police cars past behind him. 

Butch whistled. "Now what do you suppose they are goin' to?" 

"Dude are you guys going to go do hero work?" Evan lit up. 

"No we have to make sure you are saf-" Eddie was interupted by Sundance and Sleeper swinging after the cars with Evan in tow. "... Seriously!" 

\-------------- 

It was a bank robbery but the men all had high tec suits. Sleeper and Sundance set Evan down safely on a roof to watch. 

"Don't try this at home kid!" Sundance cackled as he jumped into the fray. 

Venom caught up with them and landed next to Evan who was recording the fight on his phone. "So they left you on a roof?" 

"Ya I'm find though. Look at them go!" Evan pointed down to the chaos below. 

"I'm going down with them, are you going to be ok here?" Venom asked. 

"I'm fine go!" Evan was having a ball. 

Venom swung down and landed on one of the men. Sundance was already slicing through two of them. Sleeper blocked a few stray shots from hitting the crowd. 

They were able to wrap up the fight pretty quickly and they swung back up to Evan. 

"That was awesome!" Evan said with a laugh. 

Venom hit both Sundance and Sleeper on the back of the heads. 

"Ow why?" Sleeper said and Sundance turned to snap his jaws at Venom. 

"You two brought Karen's son to a crime scene thats why!" Venom barked

"Look the kids fine and he got a good show. All's well that ends well Pops!" 

"Seriously that was awesome I got a recording of whole thing." Evan said

"Please tell me none of us were in human form." Eddie said. 

"No you all where suited up. Can I post this?" Evan said. 

"I guess so." Eddie sighed. 

"Eddie hungry." Said the symbiote. 

"We just ate!" Eddie replied. 

"I'm hungry too. I didn't get to eat any of those guys." Butch said. 

"Pizza?" Sleeper said. 

Eddie sighed and laughed. "Sure why not." 

\---------------

It was late Saturday night and Evan came downstairs to get a midnight snack. When he got to the kitchen though Butch was at the kitchen table with Sleeper. He was covered in blood. 

"Oh shi- dude you ok!?" Evan ran over

"Ya he is fine this is mostly other people's." Said Sleeper

Butch was resting his head in his arms on the table and was making inhumans purring noises. 

"Woah... just bad guys right?" Evan said. 

Butch chuckled. "Ya just bad guys." He sat up and licked his hands and tried to hide a moan. "I'm... gonna head to my room, night fellas." 

"Make sure to shower and change your sheets when you are done!" Sleeper shouted up at him. 

"Does that happen a lot?" Evan asked. 

"Ya it does. He has urges and he uses crime fighting to control them." Sleeper said starting to clean up. 

"Damn... that's crazy." Evan went into the freezer to grab something to eat but quickly recoiled. 

"What? You ok?" Sleeper asked. 

"There is a hand... in the freezer." Evan was pale. 

"Tsk damn it Butch! Parents told us no body parts in the house! If it weren't for the fact that I'm pretty sure he and Sunny are being intimate right now I'd go up and throw it at him." Sleeper took the hand out of the fridge. 

"What are you going to do with it?" Evan said. 

Sleeper stared at the hand and then at Evan and then back at the hand. "I kinda want to eat it myself but I don't want to offend you." 

Evan swallowed hard "You know what I'm going to bed you can do whatever you want man. I've lost my appetite." 

Sleeper wished him goodnight and licked their lips. 

\--------------

As the weekend went on Evan had more crazy events happen with the Brock clan. 

He learned quickly that body horror is just a thing that happens there. Both Eddie and Butch would store things inside themselves and just produce them when needed. Their symbiotes also where their clothing a lot of times so they would shift and form as needed. Apparently everyone was very comfortable with their bodies and had to remind eachother not to be nude near him. 

Murder and cannibalism were casual discussions as was sex. Evan was so used to his parents who were extremely prudish on the subject so he took the chance to ask a lot of questions. He also had never talked to anyone in a non-straight relationship so he was fascinated. 

Eddie taught him proper weight lifting form, he played with Sleeper and Coco in the backyard and he even helped Butch with dinner Sunday night. 

His parents came home Sunday evening. Evan had just finished baking cookies together with everyone. 

"Hi we are back! Did he behave himself." 

"Boy's as much an angel as you are Karen." Butch said. 

"Oh stop!" Karen went up to Evan and hugged him. "Did you have fun?" 

"Our neighbors are absolutely insane. I like them though." Evan said. 

Eddie laughed "Ya this was kind of a reminder for us that we are very far from normal." 

"We baked cookies for you guys." Sleeper said. 

"Aw well thank you boys! I will have to send over some more brownie bars when I get the chance." Said Karen. 

"Yes please!" Sleeper shivered. 

"Evan if you ever need anything feel free to come over." Eddie said. 

The symbiote and Sunny floated tendrils over to Evan and wrapped around his hands as a goodbye hug. He gave them both a gentle squeeze. 

They all waved goodbye and Evan was never happier to sleep in his own bed. His neighbors were amazing but exhausting. He would have to go over more often.


	13. Cubanos and Hubanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two robbers make a grave mistake and Butch makes the best of a bad situation.
> 
> FelinaLain gave me the inspiration for this chapter.

It was late at night in Philly. All was quiet in the Brock house as Butch and Eddie had long gone to bed and Sleeper was on a week long mission. Coco was asleep in her bed when she heard a noise. She lifted her head as the lock on one of the windows broke and two men came into the living room. Coco jumped up and pranced other to her visitors. She sat infront of them wagging her tail. 

"Shit they have a dog." Whispered one of the men. 

"Just keep it distracted." Said the other looking over things in the house. 

Coco headbutted the first man demanding attention. 

"Dude I hate dogs how do I distract it?" He hissed. 

Coco barked at the man, she wanted to be pet and wanted it now. 

"Dude shut it up! I don't care how" The second man whispered while grabbing some valuables. 

The man in charge of distracting Coco had had enough and pulled out a knife. Coco stared up at him with her tongue hanging out confused. He grabbed her and went to cut the dogs throat when suddenly he felt something warm and wet on his chest before white hot pain started. He looked down and saw he had been implained by a white spear. Blood ran out his mouth and he fell to his knees. 

"Did you handle the dog?" The other man turned around to check on his friend but instead saw Sundance had stabbed the man though with an arm. 

"Wrong house pal." Sundance let out a low rumble. 

The robber dropped his flashlight and turned to run. He made it as far as the kitchen when black rendrils grabbed him, pulling him towards Venom. 

"What kind of man breaks into another's home and tries to kill his dog?" Venom asked the quivering man. 

Venom grabbed the man's neck and squeezed till it snapped. "A dead one." 

Two dead robbers laid on the living room. Eddie went over to Coco and checked to make sure she was ok. "Did the bad men hurt you?" He pet her gently. Coco licked his face completely ok with the face she had just witnessed a double homicide.

Sundance kicked one of them and snarled. "Pops what you want me to do with the bodies?" 

Eddie sighed "You know what? Eat em." .

Sundance let out an alien sounding squeal. "Can I freeze some? There is a lot." 

"Only if you share with Sleeper when he gets back in a few days... its going to be a nightmare to get the blood out of this rug." 

"Oh shit! I know what I'm gonna do!" Butch said jumping up and down with glee. 

"Do I even want to know?" Eddie sighed

"I'm gonna make cubanos! Except I'll make two batches, one ham fer the ladies" he side-eyed Eddie, "and one human so I can have hubanos!" 

"Oh god" Eddie shook his head and put his face in his palm. 

\----------

The next day Eddie told Karen there was a break in but everyone was fine and she didn't need to contact the authorities. Eddie rented a steam cleaner and did he best to fix the hallway rug. 

Butch bought a huge pork shoulder and finished slicing and storing the two robbers in the extra freezer he had bought. After that he bought an enormous amount of ham, orange juice, oranges and garlic as well as his other seasonings. 

The whole process took days as Butch throughly marinated the meat. Sleeper came home during day two of cooking and when Butch told him what he was up to he got super excited. 

Butch roasted both batches of meat and was staring at that on the kitchen counter deep in thought. 

"Whats up Butch?" Eddie asked. 

"...I can't remember which one is human and which one is pork." 

"Butch please tell me you are joking." Eddie said. 

"Gimme a minute!" Butch sliced off a piece of each and nibbled them. "Oh my stars." 

"What?" 

"They are both so damn good" Butch moaned over the meat. "This one is the human though" Butch pointed to one.

"Please don't loss track again." Eddie sighed and sliced off a piece of pork and ate it. 

"Wait no, that was the human." 

Eddie's face went pale. Butch broke down laughing. 

"I'm just messin' Pops it was pork!" 

Eddie punched Butch in the face. 

\------------ 

After that Butch made his own bread and got started on making the actual sandwiches. He grilled them each carefully and gave everyone a sandwich, making a few extra pork ones for the neighbors. He even gave Coco a slice of ham to eat. 

"Dear lord these are good." Eddie said feeding his other a few slices. The symbiote hummed and licked Eddie's fingers. 

Sleeper kissed Butch's cheek "You are a beautiful man. Make these again." 

"Sleeps do you have any idea how much prep work went into this? I had to wait fer two dumbass to be stupid enough to break into our house!" Butch said as Sunny ate his sandwhich out of his hand. "At least I made a shit ton of the stuff so we are going to be havin' cubanos for a while." 

"You could always... just use pork?" Eddie said. 

"Its not the same. But it is delicious so maybe." Butch said making himself another sandwhich. 

They ate cubanos for the next five days.


	14. Mistaken Identity Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a barbecue ends abruptly in disaster.

The boys were having Karen's family for a Barbeque. Eddie was manning the grill while Butch and Karen worked in side dishes together in the kitchen. 

"Thanks for having us over boys." Karen smiled. 

"Of course Karen. Always happy to see you." Butch hummed to himself as he sliced veggies. He was is a very good mood today because he finally found a sundress design he liked as well as a straw hat. 

"Karen is Bill going to be ok? He always seems uncomfortable around us?" Sleeper came into the kitchen to grab a soda for themself and Evan. 

"He is such a worry wart. He'll be fine." Karen waved her hand. 

Bill was outside with Eddie, anxiously watching Evan play with Coco in the yard. 

"Bill, catch." Eddie tossed a beer. "For your nerves." 

Bill meekly smiled and drank his beer. 

"Alright boys we have potato salad, regular salad, corn on the cob, cake and icecream." Said Karen as she came out with Butch and Sleeper helping her. 

Suddenly the yard became dark. 

"They hell?" Eddie looked up. There was a helicarrier over the house as troops dropped from it. 

The boys all suited up and the soldiers immediately targeted Sundance with sonic riffles. He slash one of them pretty badly but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of men. They injected him with an unknown liquid and Sunny receded back into his body. They pushed Butch to the ground and held him there. 

"Sunny? Sunny! What did you do to her!" Butch thrashed violently against the men. 

Venom and Sleeper went to pull the men off but where hit by sonics as well. They fell to the ground in pain as Nick Fury walk over to them. 

"When I was told we we had to pick up Cletus Kasady I did not expect to find him in drag." Fury said

"I'm not your Cletus you one eyed dumbass! Tell me what you did to my wife before I waste every single one of you!" Butch thrashed so violently the men were having trouble staying on him. 

"Easy Red. Its simply an improved dopamine blocker formula, just makes it so you and your little friend can't talk for a while." 

Butch growled at him and settled slightly. His eyes never left Fury and he didn't blink. "What do you want from me?" He growled his words, he barly sounded human. 

"I'm here to ask you a few questions. Mostly concerning the increased amount of bodies found in Philadelphia, none of them criminals and their murders match Carnage's M.O." 

"You think I've gone rogue." Butch snarled. 

"Butch wouldn't do that Fury he has been behaving himself since your people register him." Venom said. 

"I'll be the one to determine that. Lock him up." Fury turned back to the carrier. The soldiers muzzled Butch and wrapped him in a straight jacket. Butch didn't struggle but his eyes still never left Fury's back. 

"Wait! Butch wouldn't do that please he is crazy but he helps people!" Evan ran up to Fury. 

Fury turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" 

"I'm... I'm his neighbor sir. Please he is really nice. He has been our friend for a long time. He has a code he sticks too unlike Carnage. He works really hard everyday to control himself. He wouldn't do this." 

"I want to vouch for him too!" Karen stood up. Bill was hiding behind her. 

Butch looked back at both of them. His expression unreadable under the mask but his eyes softened. 

"I see. Well I will take that into consideration during the investigation." Fury said. 

"We are coming with. We want to prove Butch is innocent in any way we can." Venom said. 

"Very well I need to interrogate you two anyway." Fury waved the troops and they lifted Butch, carrying him onto the ship. Venom and Sleeper followed onto the ship. 

Within minutes the Miller's where left alone in their neighbor's backyard with Coco being the only resident of the house left. 

\-----------

Butch was put into the same cell as Cletus Kasady but a divider had been built with bullet proof glass to separate the two of them. It was set up that if the glass broke the cells sonics would fire on them. They cut off Butch's hair to around Cletus's length because they didn't want him to strangle himself with it. 

Butch sat up against the glass as Fury was currently interviewing Venom and Sleeper. He sighed and looked over at Cletus. Cletus was uncharacteristically calm. He was just laying on his bed with his eyes closed. 

"Hey! You awake in there?" Butch shouted.

Cletus didn't move. 

"Hey! Wake up! I wanna talk to you!" Butch shouted louder. 

Nothing. 

"Stop ignorin' me you jackass!" Butch punched the glass. 

Cletus still refused to move. 

"What are ya dead! Wake up you piece of shit!" Butch jumped up and kicked the glass. 

The intercom started up with a crackle. "Mr. Kasady we ask you to refrain from kicking the glass otherwise we will have to use the sonics that line your cell to detain you." 

"He always like this?" Butch asked. 

"Recently yes, we think it is depression causing fatigue." 

"Depression?" Butch looked back at Cletus and raised an eyebrow. 

Butch felt Sunny spread inside him. 

"Sunshine! You're finally back!" Butch sat on his bed and she pooled out of his skin. He kissed her deeply and fell onto his back. She curled around him in ribbons and then looked up at his hair with a sad whimper. 

"I know Sunny it sucks. I really liked my hair." He pulled her close and hugged her. "Last things we still had from home was that hair and eachother. I'm just glad I still have you sweetheart." 

Sunny kissed his cheek and pooled over him like a blanket. He tried to get comfy on the bed and stared through the glass at his twin self still laying motionless on the bed. 

"I hope Pops and Sleeps can figure out what's goin' on." He pulled her tighter and tried to sleep. He always had insomnia even as a little kid which just added to the weird behavior of his dark reflection. He ended up laying there, staring at Cletus for what felt like eternity. 

\-----------------

Venom, Sleeper and Fury were watching Butch from a monitor. 

"Well the rage is still there but he is a lot more affectionate than Cletus." Fury said. 

"We know both men pretty well Fury. Butch has self restraint and sticks to a vigilante code. That's what makes him different. He wouldn't go on a killing spree, he values his freedom too much." Venom said. 

"How do you explain the murders then that fit Carnage's style killing when he has been locked up here the whole time? No normal man could do that much distruction." Fury said

Venom and Sleeper paused and then Sleeper's eyes widened. 

"Butch's killing style is diffirent from Cletus!" Sleeper said. 

"Excuse me?" Fury said. 

"They are different they don't match! Cletus kills randomly, Butch picks targets. Cletus marks his kills and writes on walls often leaving bodies behind. Butch never marks his kills and never leaves a body! He eats them entirely because he hates waste!" Sleeper said. 

Fury thought for a moment. "That's a good point towards your friend. But if he isn't committing the murders then who is?" 

Suddenly a woman with a headset ran into the observation room out of breath.

"Can I help you?" Fury said. 

"Mr. Fury there has been another murder! There was a message written in blood on the wall." 

"What did it say?" Venom asked. 

"It said 'Thanks for being the fall guy brother'."


	15. Mistaken Identity Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever have to fist fight yourself to the death?

Fury, Venom and Sleeper rushed down to the Kasadys' cell. Butch heard people coming in and sat up in his bed. Venom saw him and did a double take. 

"Butch? They mutilated you!" Venom said

Butch laughed. "Ya they didn't want me trying to kill myself via stangling so..." Butch looked down somewhat ashamed and running a hand through his hair. 

"Focus Brock. I need guards on breakpoint and dopamine blockers on stand by." Nick Fury directed the staff as they got ready to confront Cletus. 

They entered the cell and slowly approached Cletus. Suddenly the guards move and grabbed him, injecting him with the dopamine blockers. The Carnage symbiote screamed and melted away and instead of Cletus Kasady sitting there a very panicked guard want in his place. 

"Oh thank God get it out of me! Get it out!" He screamed. 

Fury touched his ear piece. "Avengers move out. Carnage has escaped Ravencroft." 

"How did he do this!?" Sleeper said 

"He must of at some point left a piece of Red on the guard and forced him to stay disguised as Cletus." Butch said. "I remember Red had a lot of biomass, it would be simple enough to do." 

Fury turned to Butch. "Where is he heading?" 

"How the fuck should I know!" Butch snarled. 

"Because you are him." 

"I'm not! Didn't we just prove that!?" Butch turned away from the group and leaned against his cells wall. 

"No you are him. You knew instantly how he pulled this off. You have the same mind as him its just wired slightly different." Fury opened up Butch's cell. "Now... where did he go?" 

Butch sighed and tilled his head back in thought. He paused and then crinckled his face. 

"Damn it... I know where he went." Butch stomped a foot. 

Fury smiled and touched his ear piece. "Ready my jet we have a lead." 

\-------------

They were standing outside a large concert hall. 

"Seriously?" Sleeper said to Butch. 

"My favorite band is playing here tonight and I really wanted to go but I didn't want to risk hurtin' Sunny. Cletus has no sonic weakness so he should have no problem going." Butch sighed.

Venom patted Butch's shoulder gently. 

They went inside. The band was just getting started on their next set when Carnage lept onto the stage grabbing the mic. He was about to talk into it when Sundance lept at him and punched his straight the jaw. 

"That's for my hair you son of a bitch!" 

Carnage recoiled and then stabbed at Sundance with bladed arms. "Hey dipshit we have the same mom!" He cut Sundance across the face. 

Sundance grabbed his arm and ripped him forward into an uncut. "I know! She was a bitch and so are you!" 

Carnage shook off the blow and went to attack again when Venom and Sleeper cross chopped him. Carnage blocked the hit and grabbed Sleeper, throwing them into Venom. "What's the matter bro? Have to have Daddy come and save you?" 

Sundance broke down laughing. "Did you just call him 'Daddy'? I only ever did that when he was fuckin' me!" 

Carnage stopped mid movement. "You slept with Dad? And they say I'm the sick one!" 

Carnage shot a line of spears at Sundance. Sundance dodged and tackled him. They scratched and bit eachother as Fury's troops filed in and shot both of them when dopamine blockers darts. Their symbiotes fell back but the two kept fighting. When they finally separated they were bloody and bruised. 

"Grab Cletus!" Fury said. 

"Which one is Cletus they look the same now." Sleeper said. 

"I'm Butch grab him!" 

"What no! I'm Butch you asshole." 

Cletus was mimicking Butch's accent. The two snarled at eachother. 

Venom paused and then said "Butch, what's our dog's name?" 

The Cletus on the right lite up and laughed. "Her name is Coco Pops!" 

The troops stormed the left Cletus and restrained him. Venom went over to Butch to make sure he was ok. Butch fell into Venom's arms and moaned, he was beaten up pretty bad and Sunny couldn't help him. Sleeper joined them and gently pet Butch. 

"You did good Butch. I'm proud of you." Venom smiled at him. 

"Thanks Pops." He curled up against Venom and passed out.


	16. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it surprises us how much small things can be important.

Things did not go back to peaceful for the Brock clan. Butch had to take an "extended medical leave" from work since he was identical to Cletus Kasady now. There also was the added problem that every time Eddie saw him now he flitched. Butch had never hated his appearance until now. Sleeper was also on a long mission so it was just him and Eddie. Butch tried to avoid Eddie as much as possible. 

He was in the bathroom desperately trying to style it different. He stared into his eyes in the mirror. They looked so much colder than usual and he had been getting even less sleep than usual. He punched mirror and sighed. 

He suddenly remembered something from a long time ago. 

\---------------

"Flora, we have to get the boy a hair cut." Said his uncle gruffly. 

"Oh hush! Look at how pretty his hair is? You want me to cut that off Ab?" His aunt said "Prettier than any bird in paradise he is." 

He was 8 years old again. He has just moved to his aunt and uncles, too afraid to speak and his aunt came over to him with a brush. 

"Sit with me Cletus let me brush you." His aunt said. 

He obeyed. He knew she was going to hurt him. No one touched him with anything but hatred. He braced himself. But the pain never came. There was such kindness in her hands as she brushed his hair. It felt so nice he started to cry. His aunt stopped and pet his head gently. 

"There there Cletus its ok. No one is going to hurt you anymore." She said softly to him. 

They made it a regular thing. She would brush his hair and often braid it and then pet him after. He loved whenever she would do it. It made him finally able to relax. It told him that not every feeling people could give each other had to be pain. Kindness was real. 

"Flora he looks like a girl he is going to get made fun of." His uncle said patting Butch on the head. 

"Cletus do you want to cut your hair?", she asked him. 

He shook his head no with all his might. Please uncle don't take his hair away. Don't take from him the only thing that soothed his pain. 

"See Ab he loves his hair. Don't take that from the boy." His aunt said. She gently turned Butch to look at her. 

"Cletus society has a lot of silly rules sometimes. People will say you have to behave certain way because it makes them more comfortable. But you don't have to bend to them. You can be anything you want to be Cletus." She gently cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "You are beautiful just the way you are." 

The kids at school did make fun of his hair. They said he looked like a girl and that his red locks looked dumb. He was used to cruelty though. He didn't care what they said. His hair was wonderful. 

As he grew older he still kept his hair long. His uncle often asked if he was still ok with it and he always said yes. His aunt taught him how to braid it himself when her hands became to weak to do it herself. 

When he was alone after they died, brushing his hair often comforted him at night. 

He kept his hair clean after every murder. 

His Eddie often said his hair was one of his prettiest features when they were on the island together. Eddie used to run his fingers through his hair and pet him. 

His hair had made living here, in a new dimension, so easy. He loved how pretty it made him feel. 

And now it was gone. 

Butch sighed staring into the mirror. Sunny twirled around his arm and hummed softly. 

Eddie knocked on the bathroom door frame. "Hey bud you doing ok?" 

"Ya just mournin' the loss of my hair." Butch chuckled. 

Eddie went up to his and ran a hand through his hair. Butch shivered and Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Well at least you still have some left. It will grow back soon." 

Butch looked into his eyes and then slowly hugged him. Eddie held him and pet his head. 

"Eddie... am I still pretty?" 

Eddie laughed. "Yes Butch you still are pretty." 

Butch kissed Eddie's shoulder gently and sighed. Eddie suddenly picked him up bridal style "Woah hey Pops what cha doin'?" 

"Comforting you." Eddie brought him downstairs to the couch and sat down with Butch in his lap. He gently massaged Butch head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Butch gasped and pressed himself against Eddie. It felt so nice. Sunny and her parent ran up his back and rubbed it. Butch tried not to moan but this was the best he had felt in so long. Eddie smiled at him. "Its ok Butch. Relax." 

Butch nodded and let out soft moans into Eddie's chest as he and the symbiotes continued. He clung to Eddie and shivered. He blushed hard when he realized how he sounded and pulled back a bit. 

"It's fine Butch." Eddie chuckled. 

Butch continued blushing and laid back on the couch. "I'm still me right?" 

"Ya you are still Butch." 

"Nothin' can change that right?" 

"Nope nothing can." 

Butch took a deep breath and sat up. "Alright. I think I'm better now. And you're right it will grow back." 

"Good to have you back Butch." Eddie said with a chuckle. 

Butch started to braid the sides of his head as his hair grew back.


	17. Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk about dimensions during a power outage
> 
> FelinaLain gave the idea for Butch's new hair style.

Eventually Butch and Sunny came up with a solution to let him go back to work. She would let a tentacle hang down everyday from his head and mimic a white braid. Butch told his coworkers it was a stylistic choice. He was just happy to be out of the house again. 

It was the weekend though and a rainy one at that. It was storming so badly it was dark out and they felt bad anytime they took out Coco. Eddie and Butch were curled up on the couch together. Butch had a habit of cuddling both Eddie and Sleeper and since Sleeper was still out of town he was laying on Eddie with his arms wrapped around his waist. Eddie was absentmindedly petting Butch while reading. He and his other really enjoyed going to the library and had started picking up a few books a week. 

Suddenly all the lights in the house went out. 

"Shit power outtage." Eddie said sitting up. Butch groaned, he had gotten very comfortable on Eddie's stomach. 

Eddie went into the basement and saw all the fuses were fine so it must have been the storms fault. When he got back Butch was holding a bery scared Coco due to thunder starting up. Eddie sat back down on the couch. 

"Well I guess we will have to wait it out." He pulled Butch up to his chest and laid back while Coco sat on his feet. The symbiotes swirled around the group and purred. Butch got comfy again. 

"Did you know... there was a dimension we were married in?" Butch said coyly. 

"Get out of here? Really?" Eddie reach over and ran his fingers through Butch's hair. He quickly had learned this was the best way to keep the man calm and happy. 

Butch hummed softly "Yup. Neither one of us had the symbiote. We were just two gay men. Apparently I wasn't a serial killer either. You still worked as a reporter and we adopted a lil girl named Jessica." 

"That's insane and I can't imagine it." 

"I barely could myself." Butch said petting a tendril from the Venom symbiote. "There were a ton of crazy dimensions though." 

"Well we got time. How about you tell me about them?" Eddie played with Butch's hair more. 

Sunny let out a small yawn and curled around Butch's neck to get comfy. Eddie's other made a scarf around Eddie's neck and purred. "Would like to hear about these dimensions as well." They said nuzzling up to Eddie. 

"Alright one of my favorites was everyone was the opposite gender. You were a woman, I was a woman, Peter was a woman. Everyone exactly like this universe we are in now but just opposite." 

Eddie laughed. "What did I look like as a woman?" 

"You know Jennifer Walters?" 

"You mean She-Hulk?" 

"You looked like her but less green and with blonde hair."

"Damn... I looked amazing." 

Butch laughed. "I went out of my way to try and sleep with myself because, heck, when are you going to ever get the chance to do that!? She gave me this" Butch pulled up his shirt to show off a large scar. 

"Ouch. Guessing you didn't get laid." 

"Oh no I did. She loved the idea. It was insane. I nearly died and then Serum ordered me to kill her. So... bad end sadly. Kind of hard stay in a quasi-incestuous relationship with your alternate dimension self anyway." 

"Damn it Butch you really are a hick." Eddie laughed. 

"One dimension you were a scientist and invented the symbiotes." 

"Really now?" 

"Yup you made your other to kill Peter for winnin' an award you thought you deserved. Things went badly from there." 

"Why badly?" 

"Because the symbiote's in that reality reproduced real quick and the planet became over run." 

"Damn..." 

"Oh that reminds me! There was a dimension where everyone had a symbiote." 

"Like the idea of that dimension." Eddie's other said.

"Ya me too bad Serum blew it up." Butch said. 

The symbiote growled. "If Sleeper didn't already turn him into a puppet I would want to kill him." 

"Same here buddy" Butch booped the symbiote inbetween its eyes. 

"Got any more worlds to share?" Eddie scratched Butch's scalp. 

Butch wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck and sighed happily. "Ya I got a few. There was one where you were a werewolf and I was a vampire." 

"How very spooky." Eddie pet the Sunny braid a bit and she purred at his touch. 

"Oh there was one where you were a crazy serial killer and I was the one tryin' to kill Spider-man. There was 'nother where we went to high school together." 

"That one sounds like a nightmare." Eddie said as his other and Sunny envolped both their bodies like blankets.

"There was one where I was a woman again but you were the same. I think I had a crush on you in that dimension but because I was so messed up in the head I thought the best way to express this love was to eat you." 

"Of course" Eddie scoffed. 

Butch leaned up and gently bit Eddie's cheek with a playful growl. 

"You're an idiot sometimes." Eddie flicked his forehead. "You love me, don't you?" 

"Yes I do." Butch said giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek. 

"Love you too ya freak." The lights came on. Everyone cheered and Coco ran around the couch. 

They both decided though they were too comfy to move and napped on eachother.


	18. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper is exhausted from his mission and wants to go to a spa again. 
> 
> Chapter inspiration credit goes to Courtney+Allen

Sleeper was back in town and was exhausted. They normally went around the house in their symbiote form but they needed to rest inside their host's body. Eddie and Butch were in his bedroom with him and Eddie was rubbing his back. Sleeper let out sad little moans as he did so. Coco was also on the bed licking Sleeper's face. 

"Pops I'm worried 'bout the lil guy. Bro can you let your host sleep while I try and find you somethin' brainy to eat?" 

"I destroyed the part of Serum's brain that lets him sleep. He is pretty much just a meat suit on life support." 

"His back is so messed up we're not making a dent." Eddie sighed sitting next to his kid. 

"Dad... remember the spa we went to on the cruise? I want to do that again." Sleeper bubbled. 

"Spa? Dude I want to go to a spa! I've never gone to one before!" Butch bounced on Sleeper's bed. 

"I'll see whats in the area." Eddie pet both their heads and went to his computer. 

"Yay!" Butch and Sleeper cheered in an over dramatic way together. 

\------------

They were able to find a spa with an opening the next day. They were getting massages first. 

Sleeper was feeling brave enough to get the massage this time and he fully relaxed. 

"Your skin is really cold. Are you warm enough? I can turn up the heat." Said his massage therapists. 

"Oh ya I'm fine. Thank you." Sleeper blushed. 

Butch suddenly realized he was not comfortable having someone he didn't know touch his back so much but did his best to sit still. He twitched every time his therapist touched his back. Eventually he calmed down. 

Eddie's other loved getting massages. They could feel their muscles lossen. The slight pressure was incredibly relaxing. They even massaged the underside of his muscles while the therapist did the top. Eddie's therapist could not make heads or tails of what what going on with his muscles. 

They had a hot tub at the place and they all got in to relax. Butch was just so happy he wasn't being touched anymore and sank into the water. Sleeper dunked his whole body under the water and then came up for air. Eddie's other was enjoying the increased circulation of his blood and was practically swimming underneath his skin. 

"Thanks for the spa trip Dad." Sleeper sighed. 

"You feeling better now?" Eddie asked. His other swam over to Sleeper and curled around him. 

"Much" he sighed and stretched. 

The last thing they got was a skin treatment. Sleeper's and Butch's were specially formulated for scar tissue. 

"I feel like a baby" Sleeper rubbed his skin. 

"You are a baby." Butch said

After the spa they went to dinner at a soup and sandwich place. 

"I never realized now much I hate strangers touchin' me till today..." Butch said staring into his soup. 

"Thats because you are gross and no one wants to touch you." Sleeper said. Butch kicked him under the table. 

"That surprised me. You are extremely affectionate at home but the second those women touched you, you locked up." Eddie said taking a buy of bread. 

"With you two I feel comfortable by you. Your skin, your smell, your sounds. All of 'em tell me I'm safe." Butch said dunking his bread into his soup. 

"I mean, it makes sense that touch is so important to you and something you are sensitive to. You're an abusive victim." Eddie said. 

Butch chuckled. "Me? A victim?" 

"Just because you're also an asshole doesn't change that you were hurt, really badly, as a kid by other people." Sleeper said taking a huge bite. 

Butch thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't want to think about it." 

They finished there meal and Sleeper stretched once they were outside. "I feel so much better. I need to do this more often!" 

"As long as you are paying. Spas are expensive." Eddie said. 

"Want more spa time Eddie. Our body sings during spa time." His other purred. 

"If you can get the money then sure, more spa time." Said Eddie. 

When they got home Coco was so happy to see Sleeper was better that she tripped and flopped on her face before getting back up and running to him. Sleeper laughed pet her. "I love this dog."


	19. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper and Butch go for a late night stroll

It was another late night for Sleeper. They were sitting on the couch watching an old B movie with Coco laying next to them asleep. They heard footsteps and Butch sat next to them on the couch looking pale and sweaty and in the buff. He was out of breath. 

"Butch? I thought you went to bed its 2am." 

"I went to bed and couldn't sleep at all and when I finally did I had a night terror." Butch said inbetween breathes. 

This happened to him often. Butch had terrible insomnia and even if he did fall asleep there was a chance he would have a night terror. Sleeper was convinced Sunny was one of the only things keeping him healthy. 

Sleeper reached over and rubbed his back gently. Butch leaned into his sibling and sighed. 

"Wanna go for a night walk?" Sleeper said. 

Butch smiled and Sunny formed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Ya lets go."

\---------

Sleeper liked having company for his walks. Butch was always entertaining so Sleeper honestly looked forward to his night terrors. 

"Hey Sleeps how 'bout we grab something from the corner shop? Its hot tonight." Butch fanned himself. "Sunshine of my life could we maybe wear something lighter?" 

Sunny reshaped his cloths into a light flowing floral dress. 

"This works. I already feel better." 

"You sure do like dresses." 

"They are extremely comfy Sleeps. Honestly Sunny was the one to kept puttin' me in them at first but I've grown to love 'em." 

"I remember that. When you first got here and we needed a disguise for you and she put you in a dress." 

Butch nodded. "She apparently thinks I look my best in 'em and I hav'ta agree with her. And besides, who am I to deny the missus what she wants." 

They walked into the convenience store and started looking around. Sleeper picked out sodas they knew Butch would like. 

"Hey sweet thang wanna go for a ride." Sleeper heard a man say from the next aisle. They peaked around the corner and saw a large hairy man doing his best to smooth talk Butch. 

Butch looked him up and down and smirked. "I'm not sure I'm the kind of lady yer lookin' fer." 

"Aw come on a sweet lil southern bell like you is just my type even if your a bit on the flat side." Sleeper could smell booze coming off of him. 

Butch chuckled softly and took the man's hand gently and then slowly lead it to his crotch. The mans face went through every single emotion on the journey down to Butch's groin. Excitement, joy, confusion and finally terror. He recoiled back away from Butch. 

"Holy shit your a guy!" 

Butch laughed. "I'm still up for that ride big boy if you want a good time!" Butch winked and blew a kiss. 

The man was completely red in the face as he turned and ran out of the store. "You're a sick fuck!" 

"I know, you're missin' out!" Butch shouted after cackling. Sleeper was dying at this point.

Butch picked out some chips and went outside together and laughs. 

"I can't believe you did that." Sleeper said through a mouthful of chips. 

"His hands were surprisingly soft for a convenient store drunk." Butch took a swig of soda. 

"What would you have done if he was into it?" 

Butch tapped his soda bottle to his lips in thought. "...Buy condoms and tell you to meet me up later." 

"Seriously Butch!? He was a fat ugly drunk!" 

"Ya but, free meal for Sunny and I haven't had a man that big ontop of me in a long time. Might be fun. I just want a good time." 

"Butch we need to have a talk about this thing called 'standards'." 

"Sleeps you know damn well I am the kind of person who can't afford standards. I'm offputtin' at best and literally a serial killer at worst. People don't like me and I don't like people." 

Sleeper stared at Butch and then hugged him. "You are wonderful, don't put yourself down so much." 

Butch smiled and kissed Sleeper's forhead. 

"But seriously don't just sleep with anyone who offers. That's gross." Sleeper glared up at him. 

"Fine fine!" Butch chuckled. "Thanks for carin' lil bro." 

\------------

They kept walking and eventually made it to a park. Butch ran out into the feild and fell onto his back in the grass. Sleeper sat down next to him. 

"Maybe the problem is bein' inside the house. I feel so much more relaxed here." 

"Prehaps backyard camping?" 

"That sounds nice" Butch sighed and the inhaled deeply. 

His eyes widened and he sat up sharply. "Sleepers do you smell that?" 

Sleeper sniffed the air and smelled blood. They both got up and ran towards the source. 

The park had a thick wooden area towards the back of it and inside they found a man standing over a body with a shovel. The man saw them and pulled out a gun. Sundance rushed him and sliced his neck and torso with one large claw. The man sputtered and fell to his knees. Sundance unhinged his jaw and bit the top of his head off. Sleeper was shocked at how fast it had all happened. 

"Bro come here have some brains." Sundance offered from the now dead man's body. 

Sleeper laughed and did just that. Sundance and Sleeper ate more together. They licked the blood from eachother's faces as they ate. 

"We might want to leave some evidence and call the police. That way they can ID who this asshole was and give the victim's family closure in know he was eaten by some big animal." 

"I usually hate leaving a meal unfinished but your right." Sundance said licking his lips. 

They went home and showered off first and then went back to call in the discovered bodies. 

They were questioned and the police roped off the area. The sun was starting to rise when they were done. 

"Man we stayed out all night." Butch laughed. 

"Ya we did. I like spending the nights together with you." 

Butch smiled at them and grabbed their hand as they walked. 

When they did make it home Sleeper sat on their bed with a book and had Butch nap next to them as they read. They gently pet Butch as he slept. No night terrors this time.


	20. A Night in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets lost in the woods and is helped by a familiar face. 
> 
> This chapter took a life of its own. It started out as a request from FelinaLain and then took one of the requests from CaseLC as well. 
> 
> I'm really happy with it.

It was such a stupid idea. 

Evan's friends had dared him to spent a night in the backwoods. Everyone at school said the woods where haunted and a cackling ghost with razor sharp teeth and blood all over its body lived in them. Kids would dare each other to go into the woods and see how long they lasted. Evan's friends dared him and he accepted no problem. I mean, he already knew the ghost was most likely one of his neighbors so he was totally safe. 

Except then he got lost. 

His phone told him it was 3 am and he wanted to at least make sure he got home before his mom got up. His gps wasn't working. Something about these woods blocked cell and internet signals. Probably made them spookier but now was just annoyed. 

He wanted to go home. He was so hungry and tried. Why did he agree to go into these stupid woods.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure. 

Tall, thin, white and covered in blood. 

"...Sundance!" Evan shouted, praying to god it was him. 

The figure perked up and turned around. It lunged towards him and landed directly infront of him. Evan never thought there would be a point in his life where he would be happy to see a serial killer but here he was facing his crazy neighbor. 

"Thank god its you! I'm so lost." Evan sighed happily. 

"Boy the fuck you doin' out here! It's an hour hike to town!" Sundance said licking some blood off his arm. 

"My... friends dared me to go into the woods and I got lost." Evan looked too the floor, embarrassed to say it outloud. 

"...Pfft" 

"Hey shut up! There is a rumor about these woods being haunted and they thought it was cool I was so willing to do it."

"Ya thats cuz you know there are things in this world much scarier than ghosts." Sundance finished cleaning the blood off his body and licked his lips. 

"Can you help me get home?" 

"Nope" 

"What!?" 

Sundance laughed. "I'm gonna help you help yerself get home." 

Evan looked at him confused. 

Sundance laughed. "Now where are ya boy?" 

"I have no clue" 

"Yes ya do. Where are ya standin' right now?" 

"I'm... in the backwoods?" 

"Correct! Now where are the backwoods relative to yer house?" 

"Ummmm" 

"West boy! The woods are west of yer house." 

"Ok ok so?" Evan said a little frustrated 

"Soooo which way do you need to go to get home then?" 

"I don't know." 

"Oh my stars do they not teach y'all anythin' in school? Ya need to go east boy!" 

"Ok but how do I figure out which way is east?" 

Sundance extended one clawed finger upward and pointed to the sky. Evan looked up. 

"The sky?" Evan said. 

"We're gonna use the stars ta navigate." Sundance knelt down next to him and turned back into Butch. He grabbed his shoulder and pointed with his other arm. "Ya see that formation of stars. I'm hopin' ya at least know what one." 

"Thats the big dipper!" 

"Good good now see the tip of it? Draw an imaginary line from it about 5 times the length and you should see a big bright star" Butch guided him with his arm. 

"I see it! Is that the north star?" 

"Yup it is kiddo. So now you know that's north." 

"But I need to know east." 

"...Oh my stars school is useless. They are settin' you kids up to die. How the fuck do you not know cardinal directions?" 

Evan blushed. Butch knelt on the ground and drew a cross in the dirt. He labeled it with the directions of a compass. "See this way is north. That means opposite is south. West to the left. And east is to the right." 

"Oh! So now we just need to walk east!" 

"There ya go" Butch ruffled his hair. They started their trek home. 

"Can't you like, carry me home?" 

"What am I, public transit? No yer gonna walk your ass back home. Its obvious that you need a man in yer life to toughen you up."

"You wear dresses and make up. I don't think you count." 

"Boy attire has nothin' to do with manhood. Anyone who tells you otherwise doesn't know how to be a man. Yer momma is more of a man than most men. And I'm teachin' ya today what it means." 

Evan raised an eyebrow and the his stomach rumbled. 

"Hungry?" 

"Not for whatever you were eating." 

Butch laughed. "Ok how about a snack? You like mushrooms?" 

"They are ok" 

Butch searched around on the ground and picked a few. "Here eat these."

"How do you know they aren't poisonous?" 

"Trainin' I'll teach you how to do that a later night." 

Evan ate his mushrooms as they walked and Butch handed him a large tree branch. "Here use this. Ground's uneven and you don't want to twist an ankle."

"Thanks Butch. You know a lot about this stuff."

"I lived in the woods for years. You kinda hav'ta." 

"Why did you live in the woods?" 

"Family died, I was the same age as you actually when they did." 

Evan stared at Butch while they walked. "I... can't image doing that myself. Did you still have Sunny back then?" 

"No I was entirely alone. I didn't meet Sunny till I was in my late twenties." 

"You lived alone in the woods that long?" 

Butch nodded. "Didn't have a choice." 

They were silent for a while. 

"Is that why you kill people? Because you were alone?" 

Butch chuckled. "Maybe part of it. I think it started more with the fact that for the first 8 years of my life my father beat me mercilessly." 

Evan was shocked. "That sucks, I'm sorry Butch." 

"I got him back in the end. I hunted him down and killed him just as he was about to kill my mom." 

"Wow you saved her life." 

"Wish she saw it that way. She hated me till the day I left my dimension." 

"Why did she hate you? You saved her." 

"Because apparently I look just like my dad. I hate that. I'm always carryin' the baggage of other men because I look like them." 

"Butch your life... kinda sucks." 

Butch turned back to look at Evan a little shocked and then he cackled. "Ya it does don't it? Its gotten a lot better the last year though. This is the happiest I've ever been... I... I feel like I don't deserve it." 

Evan frowned. "If anyone deserves it you do Butch. You finally have some peace." 

"Evan I'm a monster. Monsters don't deserve peace." 

"You're not a monster!" 

Butch suddenly turned around as Sundance "Oh really!?" He snarled "I look pretty monstrous!" 

Evan jumped back a bit on surprise but steeled himself. "Y-you have had a rough life, you do bad things but for good reasons. You're saving me right now. I know you! You work hard everyday just to function in a society you were never a part of. You're not a monster and you deserve better!" 

Sundance stared into Evan's eyes and clicked his teeth. Evan refused to look away and frowned. Sundance smiled and pulled away. 

"Leason one of bein' a man. Hold your ground when yer right, back down when you are wrong." Butch hugged Evan. "I don't believe in god but if I was a prayin' man I would pray for you to be right." 

Evan slowly hugged Butch back. Evan never realized how much muscle he had, and how many deep scars. He pulled back and nodded at Butch. 

"I... I know I am. Butch you are messed up but you are good. Also... I take back what I said earlier. You are a man." 

Butch chuckled softly and ruffled Evan's hair. "You're a good kid Evan. Thank you." 

\-----------

They eventually made it home. Karen was worried sick and squeezed the life out of Evan. 

"Where were you!" She demanded. 

Evan shuttered and looked back at Butch. 

"Lesson two of bein' a man. Don't lie to your mom boy." 

Evan swallowed and nodded. "Mom... my friends dared me to spend a night in the woods and I got lost. Butch found me and saved me." 

Karen sighed. "First thing thank god you are ok. Two you are grounded for a week and three thank you Butch you're my hero." 

Butch smiled meekly. "I'm just doin' my best ma'am. That's all..." 

"No you did great Butch. You taught me how to not get lost again and you made sure I got home safe. Don't belittle that! You did good." Evan said going up to him. 

Butch blushed and looked away. "Damn it kid... if I ever have another kid I hope they are like you." Butch pat his head. 

"Wait you're a dad!" Evan said. 

"Was... I was a dad." 

"... God your life sucks Butch." Evan gave him another hug. Butch hugged him back. 

"Thanks for makin' it a lil better kid."


	21. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get invited to a wedding
> 
> We haven't had an Eddie chapter in a while.

Karen's sister Beth was getting married and Karen was holding the reception in her house. The boys weren't invited to the ceremony but they were to the reception. They had picked out a nice gift together and all worn suits. 

"Karen thanks for having us." Eddie said. 

"Oh of course! If it were my wedding I would have invited you to the ceremony too but I didn't want to overstep." 

"Hey Evan lookin' sharp!" Butch said. Evan blushed, he was in a suit himself with a badly tied tie. 

"Thanks I'm surprised you aren't in a dress." Evan said. 

"I don't know yer aunt very well and this is her special day. Can't distract people from the bride." Butch winked. 

Sleeper was already sitting waiting for the dinner to start, tapping their fingers on the table excitedly. Beth thanked everyone for coming while the food was being served. The boys stopped paying attention to the festivities and talked quietly at their table towards the back. 

"This is good!" Sleeper said with a mouth full. 

"Sleeper I taught you better than that." Eddie said. 

"No. No you didn't." Sleeper said stealing some food from Eddie's plate. 

"Wish I could have given you a wedding Eddie." The symbiote sighed inside him 

Eddie chuckled. "Well we got to say our vows and have a honeymoon. But I would have liked to cut the cake with you, seen you all dressed up and have our first dance." 

"Want to dance with you Eddie." The symbiote did a flip around his heart. 

"Do you remember our first kiss?" 

"Yes. You were very grumpy back then. Needed to lighten up." 

"I'm still grumpy. I'm made of anger and grumpiness." Eddie said with a smirk. 

"Eddie is made of love. Eddie is made of everything beautiful in this world." 

Eddie blushed hard and stuffed his mouth full. 

"Sleeps look. Mommy and Daddy are flirtin'." Butch said elbowing Sleeper. Sleeper giggled. 

"Oh shut up you two." Eddie said with a frown. 

Beth and her husband cut the cake. 

"Eddie Eddie Eddie we need a real wedding!" The symbiote chirped. 

"You just want a giant cake." 

"...Yes?" 

Eddie laughed into his hand as to not interupt. 

The boys all enjoyed their cake as Beth had her dance with her father and then her first dance with her husband. Eddie watched with with misty eyes. Sleeper got the group beers from the bar and Eddie sipped as he watched. His other hummed softly to the music inside him. 

The DJ started playing music for everyone to dance too and Butch pulled Sleeper to the floor. They danced together and Eddie watched. Evan even joined them and at one point Karen even slow danced with Butch. 

The night rolled on and soon almost everyone had left. The boys stayed to help clean up. Eddie's other snaked over to Butch and whispered into his ear. 

"What?... Oh! Ya sure." Butch said running over to the DJ booth. "Evan when I give the signal hit play." 

Evan nodded and went over. 

"What are you two up too?" 

"Mommy wants a dance with her hubby." Butch said and extended his arm to Eddie. 

His other left him and bonded with Butch, surrounding him entirely. He looked like Venom but with Sundance's frame and hips. Sunny, still bonded to Butch as well, turned into an elaborate flowing wedding gown. Evan hit play and Frank Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night" started to play. 

"Eddie. Will you dance with me?" Venom said. 

"Oh... oh love you look enchanting." Eddie grabbed Venom's hips and began to sway. 

Venom rested their head against Eddie's chest and wrapped their arm's around Eddie's neck.

"You are too beautiful love." Eddie whispered.

"Stay with me forever Eddie."

"Always dearest. Always."

Sleeper sighed happily and watched their parents dance. Karen and Evan smiled to eachother and even Bill thought it was kind of cute. 

The song slowly came to an end and Eddie looked deep into his other's eyes. 

"I love you darling." 

"I love you too Eddie." 

Eddie gave them a deep passionate kiss. His chest felt so full it might burst. He kissed them with more passion and love than he ever had before. His other moaned softly into Eddie, quivering slightly. Eddie pulled them closer, pressing them closer to him. 

He wanted them to know, to feel his love for them. He was their's forevermore and he wanted them to feel it. Even though they weren't currently bonded he swear he felt a wave of love push back into him. No matter how far apart, no matter how separate, they were one, they were truely married. The symbiote transferred back to him mid kiss and Eddie pulled away from Butch. 

"...Wow." Butch was red in the face and out of breath. "I...wow." 

Eddie chuckled and pated Butch's shoulder. "Thanks for the dance Butch." 

Butch sputtered and for once had nothing to say he just smiled. 

Eddie walked home that night singing "Strangers in the Night" to his other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my non-comic readers, Frank Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night" is basically Venom's theme song. Eddie sings it on multiple occasions.


	22. Check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash does some work for S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> We haven't seen him in a while!

Flash rang the door bell and waited. He heard a dog barking and when Eddie opened the door Coco jumped out and licked Flash all over his face. 

"Hey girl! Good to see you too!" Flash scratched her and patted her side" Flash said as the dog almost knocked over his chair. 

"Hey Flash! Coco down!" Eddie said. Coco rolled off of Flash and ran around his chair in circles. 

"Hey Eddie. The guys all here?" Flash said wheeling in. 

"Yup, I ordered Chinese too." Eddie pulled Coco back inside and closed the door. 

Butch and Sleeper were waiting on the couch. 

"Hey Flash. So what is this bullshit 'bout again?" Butch said. 

"It isn't bullshit its basically a S.H.I.E.L.D. evaluation of how you guys are doing." Flash said pulling out a tablet. 

"Why? We haven't done anything." Sleeper said. 

"I don't know if you guys are aware but you both are symbiotes/symbiote users that have the same power level/literally are Carnage." Flash said

"...So?" Butch said. 

"The guy is listed in S.H.I.E.L.D.s data base as a 'possible apocalyptic threat'. And you two are just, living, in a suburban neighborhood in Philadelphia. That would be like if Thanos got a condo in Queens and we all just ignored him so he could run a book club and grow tomatos on his fire escape in peace." Flash said

Sleeper and Butch laughed. 

"So why are they having you do this Flash? This sounds like just standard book keeping." Eddie said sitting down. 

"Two reasons actually. One I'm your friend so they think it would be easier for you three to open up to me. And two because... well if things go south they think I could handle myself enough to get away." Flash said 

Butch growled. "The fuck do I have to do to get the assholes to stop treatin' me like the anti-christ!? I'm not Carnage! I haven't done any of the shit he has! Fuck I didn't even kill my mom or grandma when I had the chance!" 

"Didn't you kill your dad?" Sleeper said. 

"Shut up Sleeps that's not the point!" 

"Woah woah Butch I agree. You have more than proven yourself to me. Sadly though S.H.I.E.L.D.s whole thing is being overly cautious so they are most likely going to treat you like him forever. I think the only reason they haven't just locked you away if they are afraid you'll team up with Carnage as revenge." Flash said. 

Butch let out an angry screech and flopped back on the couch. "They are lucky I don't 'Unleashed the Carnage' on their asses right now for never leavin' me alone!" 

Sleeper pet his very angry brother. "There there." 

"Butch you don't really help your case when you threaten the very people saying you're a threat." Eddie said. 

Butch sighed. "Alright... lets start lets shit show." 

Flash hit record on his tablet. "Alright so basically they jusy want me to hang out with you guys and chat. They think it would be better to just have you act normally." 

"Alright that's easy! Pass me the fried rice!" Sleeper said.

"Hows life been treatin' you Flash?" Eddie asked

"Its been pretty good! Glad it's summer's here. " 

"I can agree to that. Andi still doing good in her studies?" Eddie said. 

"She complains a lot but she is doing great." 

"Thats good." Said Sleeper. 

"Hey do they teach cardinal directions in school?" Butch asked. 

"I'm pretty sure they do." Flash said. 

"Fuckin' Evan. Boy needs to pay attention more that shit is important." Butch stuffed his mouth in anger. 

"Who's Evan?" Flash said. 

"He's our neighbor's son. He actually goes to our school. You'll most likely have him in your class next year since you teach the juniors and seniors." Eddie said. 

"Oh cool you guys get along with your neighbors." Flash smiled. 

"Ya the family across the street is great. I trust them almost as much as I trust Pops and Sleeps." Butch said. 

"There's the mom Karen and her husband Bill and their son Evan." Sleeper said. 

"Wow that's fantastic." 

"Hey Flash we were thinking of having a 4th of July barbecue and inventing you, Andi, Pete, Mary Jane, and Miles. You interested?" Eddie said. 

"Oh ya that would be great!" 

"Just please tell S.H.I.E.L.D. not to attack this one... my hair still hasn't made a full recovery since the last barbeque we tried to have." Butch no longer needed Sunny to work as a braid but his hair only went to his shoulders now. 

"Sorry again about that. All that happened when I was out of town and I feel like an asshole. I can't believe they cut your hair they could have just put you in a straight jacket." Flash sighed. 

"I can believe it. To cut another person hair is to cut off part of who they are. Change them and say 'I have power over who you get to be'. It was a power play. They wanted to demoralize me so I wouldn't fight back." Butch growled. 

"I'm going to ask the same thing Evan did, are you sure you didn't take some sort of philosophy class?" Sleeper asked. 

Butch laughed. "No! I just had a lot of time to think when I was younger. Lot of lonely nights." 

"I spent my lonely nights watching bad movies and visiting convenient stores..." Sleeper said. 

The guys all laughed. They finished eating and Butch snuggled up to Sleeper and rested against him with a sigh. 

"Butch made dessert we'll go get it." Eddie said. 

"I'm going to stop the recording I think thats more than enough." Flash said. 

"I hope our test results are good Flash." Butch said hugging Sleeper. 

"I'm sure you did great. Honestly you guys seem to have settled perfectly into domestic life." 

"I hope so. I love my domestic life. This is the first time in 20 years I have been at peace. I... I deserve peace." Butch choked out into Sleeper's arm. 

Sleeper grabbed Butch and held him close, knowing how hard that was for him to say. 

Flash rolled over and rubbed his back. "Hey there buddy. Oh course you deserve it. We all know how hard you work. You're doing good Butch." 

Butch smiled at him and Eddie brought out a plate of cake and icecream for everyone. 

"Everything alright in here?" Eddie said as his other stole the entire cake slice off their plate. 

"Ya. You might want to get yourself another slice though Dad." Sleeper giggled. 

"Darling can you at least wait till I sit down?" 

"No! Get two slices this time." 

Everyone laughed and they enjoyed their desserts. 

Flash suddenly got a phone call and he picked up. "Hello? Ya... ok I'll tell him. Butch, S.H.I.E.L.D. is offering to get you therapy. They will cover all expenses and charges including medication." 

Butch chuckled. "Of course they fuckin' are." 

"Butch you should consider it. It might really help you." Eddie's other said. 

"I. Don't. Trust. S.H.I.E.L.D." Butch said stabbing his cake. 

"What if I came with? Made sure nothing happened?" Flash said. 

Butch stood up and walked over to Flash and sniffed him. Flash looked concerned but let him do what he needed. He slowly hugged him and sighed. "Ok... I'll go if you go." 

Flash smiled and rubbed his head. Eddie had told him about the hair thing. 

They wrapped things up for the night and Butch had an appointment with a therapist in a few days. They all wished Flash a good night and he wheeled out. Flash really enjoyed his meeting with his friends and just hoped he could keep his promise.


	23. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash takes Butch to his first session.

Butch was fidgeting constantly in the office as he and Flash waited. 

"I'm goin' to make a request for our next meetin' IF there is a next meetin' to have it outside." Butch said. 

Flash chuckled. "That might be a good idea." 

A woman with long straight blonde hair and thick framed glasses opened the door. "Oh hello you must be Butch. I'm Dr. Walters." She smiled and extended a hand slowly. 

"...I fuckin' knew it." Butch snarled and cackled. 

Dr. Walters looked confused. 

"Yer Cletus's psychologist! I saw his chart when they locked me up with him!" Butch was laughed on the couch. "I fuckin' knew there was a catch! S.H.I.E.L.D. is just using me to get to Cletus!" 

Dr. Walters bite her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Well don't just stand there sit down! Lets get started sweetheart." Butch sat back up. "If yer gonna use me I'm gonna use you. Oh right pro tip number one. Don't try pettin' him like people pet me to calm him down. That only works on me cuz of my aunt. Anyone tries that with him is gonna loss a limb." 

Dr. Walters smiled and sat down. "I have to admit it's strange talking to you after spending so much time with Cletus. You're movements are similar but different. You even both called me 'sweetheart' upon first meeting me. Its like your identical twins, two different people who just look the same." 

"Ya know what do that. Call me his twin. Thay is so much better than just bein' treated the same as him." Butch smiled. 

"Alright I'll make a note of that." She wrote on a little pink clipboard. "So Butch is there anything you'd like to talk about first?" 

"Yes, you actually. Are you comfortable around me?" Butch asked. 

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Now this is your therapy session lets talk about you." 

Butch paused and sat up. "Alright. So should we start with my childhood or when I was held captive by Serum? I have a lot of baggage." 

"What is hurting you right now Butch. What pain do you need to talk about most?" 

Butch paused and then sighed laying back against thd couch. "My biggest pain right now. When I... was held captive, I got pregnant. I gave birth to 'nother kid and... he... he made me kill them before I even knew their name." 

Flash was shocked and slowly pat Butch's leg. "Their name was Raze. They died in this dimension too. Butch, I'm sorry for your loss." 

Butch covered his face with a hand. "Shit." They all stayed quiet for a bit while Butch regained his composure. 

"I haven't even told the guys that... I feel guilty." 

"No don't feel guilty Butch. Sometimes you just need the right environment to talk about trauma. Especially something so tragic." Dr. Walters said. 

Flash rubbed his shoulder gently. 

"I do feel a bit better finally talkin' 'bout it. I'll have to talk to Pops and Sleeper when I get home. Thanks Flash I'm ok." Butch said. 

Flash smiled at him. 

"This is a very good breakthrough for you Butch. Now is their anything else you want to talk about?" 

"Hmm well I should tell you some of my symptoms. I have insomnia and when I do sleep I get night terrors. I disassociate at times. I have traumatic flash backs. I self harm, usually through bitin'. I can't stand people who I don't know touchin' me but I'm overly affectionate with people I'm comfortable with. I get sensory overload easily. I hate bein' inside fer too long. And of course, I have an urge to hurt and kill people." 

Dr. Walters was scribbling madly on her clip board. "Alright good good you have a lot of the same symptoms as Cletus but a few different ones. One thing I've knowticed is you have the ability to feel empathy while he does not." 

"Different traumas and amount of exposure I'm guessin' though I think some of this is genetic. You know my father tried to kill me and my mother correct?"

"Yes I'm aware." 

"I got to kill the bastard and Cletus didn't, he died before he could in this dimension. I know me endin' him brought me a lot of closure in my life. I imagine it causes him a lot of stress that he never got to." 

Dr. Walters went back to scribbling. 

Butch chuckled. "You are an extraordinarily cute woman." 

Dr. Walters looked up at him as if she was waiting for more. "Thank you Butch." 

"Butch don't flirt with your therapist." Flash elbowed him. 

"I'm not, she is just a good lookin' woman and I want to compliment her!"

Dr. Walters straighten up a little surprised. "You know Cletus actually asked me to 'come in the cell and have a good time' with him so I was waiting for you to do the same." 

Butch turned red. "Damn it Cletus." 

Dr. Walters giggled "It's fine. Its just another example of how you turned into different people. Honestly I was going to ask you if it would be alright if I wrote a paper on you after a few more sessions." 

"I would love that actually. Show these S.H.I.E.L.D dip shits I'm not the same as him." 

"Also I'm prescribing you a sleep aid, an antidepressant and an anti-anxiety medication." She signed her hand and handed him the paper work. 

"Thank you doctor. These won't hurt Sunny right?" Butch pocketed the prescription. 

"I use the same ones on Cletus and his symbiote seems fine." 

Butch leaned forward. "If yer lyin' to me you already know I'm a dangerous man. S.H.I.E.L.D won't save anyone from my wrath if anythin' happens to my Sunshine." 

Dr. Walters didn't move and inch and stared him down. "I promise you, your symbiote will be fine." 

Butch sat perfectly still and stared into her eyes. Flash was sweating bullets. Finally Butch pulled back with a laugh. "I like you Dr. Walters yer a mighty fine lady." 

"Thank you Butch its been a pleasure to meet you. If you like I can pencil you in for another appointment in a month?" 

"Sure sure this went pretty well. Anyway we can do it outside?" 

Flash sighed in relief. 

Dr. Walters laughed. "I'll see about that." 

Butch and Flash left her office together. 

"That went so much better than I thought it would." Butch said

"How did it go in your head?"

"Well with a lot more screaming and me breakin' at least one table." 

Flash laughed and clapped his back.


	24. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust Cletus Kasady
> 
> Four chapters in one day I'm an absolute madman. Also this chapter is both cute and stupid. I hope you'll like it.

Butch was in the bathroom looking at his new prescriptions. 

"Ok... lets see how this goes. We will do the sleepin' pill later. First lets try the anti-depressants." Butch picked up the pill and swallowed. He stood there in silence. 

"Hows it going Sunshine?" 

She thrilled inside him. He was released new and different chemicals. She gave him the all clear to try the next pill. 

Butch took his anti-anxiety meds. He waited. 

"Oh... woah... Sunny? You ok?" He felt a bit dizzy. 

Sunny giggled inside him. Her waves were bubbly and disjointed. They both suddenly felt loose and wobbly. 

"Hmm this doesn't seem right." Butch flopped onto the sink. "...Pops!" 

Eddie came in. "Butch?" 

"Daddy my legs feel funny." Butch said barely standing. 

"Oh shit um lets get you to bed." Eddie picked him up gently. 

"Daddy. I love you." Butch gave him a kiss. "Can I sleep on your bed? You smell so nice." Butch giggled. 

"Oh god I'm going to call your therapist." Eddie did take him to his bedroom though. 

He found Butch's therapists numbers saved on his phone and called. Butch curled up next to Eddie and passed out. 

"Hello Dr. Walters speaking." 

"Oh wow you gave him a direct line to you." Eddie said

"Mr. Kasady? Yes I wanted to make sure in an emergency he could contact me quickly. Who is this?" 

"This is Eddie Brock. I'm his roommate. I don't think he is reacting well to his medication." 

"Oh dear that's odd. Cletus said they really helped him. Can you tell me what he is experiencing?" 

"Well that explains it. Ma'am Butch is currently high as hell. I think Cletus likes the medicines you prescribed because of that." 

"What!? Oh damn it. I'm sorry for my language Mr. Brock. I'll have to prescribe Butch something different. His medication should wear off in a few hours. If you could please monitor him?" 

"Ya he is on my bed drooling on my leg currently. I can watch him." 

"Thank you Mr. Brock. If his condition worsens take him to Urgent Care." 

"Will do have a nice day Dr. Walters." 

"Thank you. You too Mr. Brock." She hung up. 

"Eddddie. Did you like my doctor?" Butch said peaking over Eddie's thigh. 

"Yes she was very nice." Eddie pet Butch's head. "She said you are going to be pretty high for a while and this is all Cletus's fault." 

"Woo hoo! That asshole did somethin' fun for once! Butch giggled. 

Eddie sighed and his other snaked out. 

"Must be powerful medicine if Sunny can't fight it off." Said his other. 

"Sunny says she feels good and doesn't wanna stop!" Butch said. 

"Great the symbiote is high too." Eddie said

Butch rested his head in Eddie's lap. "Daddy do you hate me?" 

"What no, I already told you I don't." Eddie pet his head. 

"Ok... I was afraid you you were lyin' to save my feelin'." Butch hugged Eddie's thigh. "I love you so much. It would suck of you hated me." 

Eddie smiled. "No I love you too buddy. I hope you'll feel better soon." Eddie pet his head gently. 

"Does Sleeper love me too? I love them." 

"Yes Sleeper loves you too." 

"Pops. That's three people who love me." Butch started crying. "I've never had that many people love me. I only had two when I was with my aunt and uncle and then when I just had Sunny only one person did. Three is so many. I'm so happy." Butch buried his face into Eddie's leg. 

"Hey more people love you than three. Coco loves you and I think the neighbors love you too. And so do our friends" 

Butch looked up at Eddie shocked. "That's so many. That's too many! What if I can't love them enough back? What if I don't have enough love in me to give back." 

Eddie laughed. "Well Butch do you love them?" 

"Yes!"

"Then that's enough." 

Butch smiled and snuggled Eddie more. 

\------------

"I want to die!" 

"Relax Butch, you were high. You didn't have any control over what you said." 

"Correction. I want to eat Cletus and then die!" 

Eddie laughed. 

"This isn't funny!" 

"I think it is. You were so cute being all concerned about if people loved you." 

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Butch tackled Eddie and bit his neck. 

"Ow ow ow Butch calm down!" Eddie pulled at him but he clung to him. Butch growled into Eddie's throat. "Ugh you dramatic piece of shit. It was cute! I was touched you cared so much you little asshole!" 

Eddie kicked Butch in the stomach and Butch coughed enough to let go. Eddie scowled. Butch panted and stared at Eddie. He turned red in the face. 

"I think about that stuff a lot. That so many people care about me. I came into this world worthless and hated. I've never had so many people that tolerated me let alone liked me. I can't handle it." Butch said looking down. He crawled over and flopped into Eddie's lap. "Remember how upset I got on the campin' trip because I had too many emotions? Its like that 'gain but different. I'm not overwelmed by happy and sad. I'm overwhelmed by joy and fear. I'm overwhelmed by love." 

Eddie smiled down and ran a hand through Butch's hair. "Its ok Butch. Love is a big emotion. It takes a lot out of us. Go ahead and rest." 

Butch sighed and let Eddie pet him. 

"Hey Eddie. Thank you for keepin' me safe." 

"You called me Eddie, you must still be high." 

"No I'm serious. I want you to know I mean it." 

"I know you mean it Butch." 

Butch closed his eyes and drifted slowly to sleep. Eddie let him stay there for a few hours while he relaxed with his other.


	25. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th of July Chapter on Memorial day woooo

"Happy Forth of July!" Peter said in the doorway holding a watermelon. MJ giggled next to him holding a box of cookies. 

"Hey guys! Glad you can make it you're the last ones here." Eddie let them in. 

Everyone was gathered in the backyard. Flash was sitting with Karen and Butch at a table. Andi, Miles, Evan and Sleeper were playing with Coco. Bill was at the grill. 

"Hey Pete! Glad you could make it!" Flash said. 

Karen and Butch where both wearing patriotic dressed. Karen jumped up and ran over when she saw Eddie come back with Peter and MJ. 

"Hello it's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Karen Miller the boy's neighbor, this is my husband Bill and over there is my son Evan. The boys have told me so much about both of you!" 

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Miller. I'm sure you already know but I'm Peter and this is MJ." 

"It's so nice to meet you." MJ said shaking her hand. 

"Well I'll let you both get settled in, here let me help you with those!" Karen took the watermelon and cookies. 

"Karen you're a guest let us handle it." Eddie chuckled. 

"Oh hush let me help!" Karen smiled. 

"Hey nice to see you guys." Butch said as they sat down. 

"Hows it going. I heard S.H.I.E.L.D was giving you some trouble." Peter said concerned. 

"Ya they are assholes. It doesn't matter that I have helped defeat Carnage TWICE now, I'm still just as evil." Butch twitched his fingers and play growled. 

"You should sue them. They had no right to cut your hair and mask you." MJ said. 

"Well you see I would but that would bring to light the fact that I still kinda kill people, a lot. Doesn't matter if its vigilante work it's still murder. I'm in their pocket sadly." 

"I'm still fighting for you behind the scenes Butch." Flash said. 

"Ya I'll tell Spider-man what's going on and try to get him to help as well." Peter said. 

"Woah woah woah wait!" Evan ran over. "You guys know Spider-man!?" 

"Evan. We tried to kill the guy for years of course we know Spider-man." Eddie said. 

"Well ya I mean as friends. You guys like know him as a friend?" 

Peter smiled and held in a laugh. "Ya I work with him on a regular basis. I help design his tec and he lets me take up close pictures of him for the Daily Buggle." 

"That's so cool." 

"Evan. You are literally friends with three superhero aliens why does this impress you?" Butch said. 

"Well I mean I think you guys are awesome but its Spider-man. THE Spider-man! That's amazing!" 

Butch and Eddie scoffed and Peter snickered. 

Sleeper ran over suddenly and hugged Peter. "Peter! I missed you!" 

"Hey Sleeper how are you? You do know you can come visit me whenever right?" Peter hugged back. 

"Sorry. I've been busy." Sleeper squeezed Peter tighter and purred loudly. 

"Sleeper don't I get a hug?" MJ said. 

Sleeper huged her and picked her up. "I missed you too MJ." 

MJ laughed and pet Sleeper as they purred. 

\--------------

They sat around and chatted. Evan had brought snakes and sparklers and was lighting them with Miles and Sleeper. 

"Geez these are hot!" Sleeper dropped his sparkler into the water bucket then had nearby. 

"Ya they might not be so fun for symbiotes." Miles laughed. 

"Any holiday that celebrates copious amounts of fire is too hot for symbiotes." Sleeper said. 

"You guys want to see some real fireworks?" Andi said lighting her fists. 

Sleeper ran behind Evan and Miles. Butch scooted his chair back. 

"Andi put the hell fire away." Flash said. 

"Pussys" Andi extinguished her fists. 

Evan smiled and pat Sleeper. "Hey there its ok." 

"You are all so impressive." Karen said. 

"Well thank you Karen." Andi said with a smirk. 

"It is pretty crazy that I've suddenly become friends with a ton of superheroes. Do you think its a sign that I'll get powers?" Evan said

"Well you live next to three adult symbiotes who are currently pretty healthy and two of them are in child bearing years." Peter said. 

"No we are not giving symbiotes to Evan." Sleeper said. 

Butch tensed up and gripped the table. Eddie noticed and went over to him. 

"Butch you ok?" He whispered in his ear. 

"I don't want to lose another child. I've lost so many." Butch said with panic in his voice.

Eddie gave Butch a hug and comforted him. Peter quickly changed the subject. 

"So Sleeper guess what a week from today is?" Peter said. 

"Our anniversary!" Sleeper ran over and hugged him. 

Peter laughed. "That's right do you want to do anything special?" 

"Can you, me and MJ go to pizza and a movie together? I'll fly up to New York for the day." 

"This is why I love you Sleeper thats perfect." Peter laughed

"What does he mean by anniversary?" Evan asked. 

"Peter and Sleeper bonded for a few months. This is the anniversary of the day they did." Miles said. 

"Oh cool... wait... You're Spider-man!" Evan jumped up. 

Peter stared at him pale. 

"A year ago Spider-man got a black and green suit for a few months! That was Sleeper! And you look identical to Sleeper's current host who I know is from another dimension! Its just like Butch! Another dimension Peter Parker aka Spider-man!" Evan said. 

"...Smart kid." Andi said. 

"I guess the cats out of the bag" Peter laughed nervously. 

"Oh my god you're Spider-man!" Evan was overjoyed and didn't know what to do. "C-can I shake your hand?" 

"Sure sure" Peter said nervously. He shook Evan's hand. Evan squealed a little. 

"Don't worry Peter, the Miller's are very good about keeping secrets. They have covered for the symbiote group a few times." Flash said. 

"Wait wait... Miles you are totally the second Spider-man aren't you?" Evan said. 

"Kid you ever think of becoming a detective?" Miles laughed. 

"Ahhhhh!" Evan was so excited. "Can I get your guy's autographs?" 

"Sure" Peter was laughing. 

Eddie snorted with a huff and brought out some cardboard and a marker for Peter and Miles. 

"MJ are you a hero too?" Evan asked. 

"No I'm just along for the ride as much as you are." She smiled. 

Suddenly a firework went off. 

"Ah! Damn it those are the Smiths! I told them fireworks must be held off till 8 o'clock! We have veterans in the neighborhood!" Karen was so angry. 

Flash was ok after everyone checked on him. Butch was not ok and was panicking. 

"I-I didn't know I had this trigger." He panted. 

Eddie covered him again in a hug. "Do you want to go back to my room with me?" Butch nodded and Eddie picked him up gently. 

"Poor Butch. I was more worried about Flash I forgot he could possibly have problems with the fireworks." Karen said

"Honestly all of us have had traumatizing incidents in combat situations, so anyone of us could be triggered by fireworks." Peter said. 

Eddie laid on the bed next to Butch and held him close. Butch slowly calmed down but was angry. 

"I just want to enjoy the party." He said into Eddie's chest. 

"I know Butch. Lets calm you down so you can go back." Eddie said already getting started massaging his scalp.

His other snaked out and so did Sunny. They both gently curled around Butch and hummed. Butch sighed happily at the comfort. 

"Thank you guys." Butch gave Eddie a kiss on the chest. "I think I'm good now." 

They went back to the party. Karen was on her cellphone ranting to the Smiths about breaking firework time. 

"Karen it's ok now. I'm fine." Butch said to her. 

"Oh wonderful!" He hung up and hugged Butch. "I felt so terrible and I was worried about you." 

"I going to prepare something for Butch. Everyone please enjoy the party." Eddie said going back into the house. 

"How about we break into the desserts?" MJ said. 

They all enjoyed talking and eating together and 8 o'clock soon approached. Eddie came over to Butch and picked him back up. 

"Pops, I have legs." Butch smirked at him. 

"I know. But I also know you love it when I carry you." Eddie smirked. 

Eddie took Butch into the basement where he had set up a pile of pillows and blankets along with smoothing candles, relaxing music and a bottle of sparkling grape juice since Butch's meds did not mix well with alcohol. 

"Pops are you trying to seduce me? Because it's workin'."

"No you idiot I'm going to distract you from the fireworks." Eddie gently set him down in the blankets and poured him a glass. 

Butch took a sip and smiled at Eddie. "Thanks Pops this is very sweet of you." 

Eddie pet his head. "I'm going to get us some dessert plates all be right back." 

Outside everyone was starting to enjoy the fireworks. Eddie grabbed two giant plates of desserts and went back to Butch. They sat together in the blanets and fed their symbiotes chocolates and cookies. 

"You know Pops you don't have to miss the fireworks because of me. I'm find down here." Butch said into a cookie. 

"To be honest Butch they set me off as well. I needed a breather."

Butch leaned over to Eddie and gave him a kiss. "Still. Your my hero." 

Eddie blushed and then grabbed Butch and pulled him into an aggressive hug. "What are you doing kissing me? You cheeky ass." 

Butch laughed and hugged back. The symbiotes thrilled and swirled around the two.


	26. Summer days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AC is broken.

The guys were all relaxing in the living room with Coco when they heard a loud bang. 

"What now?" Eddie looked outside and the AC was smoking. "Shit... I'll call a repair guy." 

"Dad its 102 F today. We are going to die." Sleeper said. 

"I have an idea" Butch said "And I'll need your's and Evan's help." 

They went over to their neighbors house and knocked. Evan answered and Butch grabbed him and dragged him over to his garage. 

"Gah! Hello to you too! Geez could you at least tell me why I'm getting kidnapped?" Evan flailed trying to get free. "...Butch how are you so strong jesus your arms haven't even twitched." 

"Kid I can bench 80 tons but that isn't the point. The point is we need your wagon." 

"80 tons!" Evan said shocked. 

"Focus Evan. Wagon. Now." Butch put him down. 

"Why do you need a wagon?" Evan said opening his garage and pulling it out. 

"We are goin' to walk to the grocery store and buy 20 bags of ice and a kiddy pool." Butch smiled. 

"Your AC out or something?" Evam said 

"The boy detective gets it again." Sleeper said. 

"You know my mom would let you guys just stay over at our place till its fixed." Evan smiled as they started walking to the store. 

"Ya but this is more fun." Butch laughed. 

Sleeper sat in the wagon as Butch pulled it along. "Hows summer break goin' Evan?" Butch said. 

"Its summer break, its always good." Evan said. "Can we get sodas at the store? I'm sweating like crazy." 

"Sure think of it as your wagon rental fee." Butch chuckled. 

"Butch can we get icecream bars?" Sleeper said. 

"Sleeper you literally make 10 times my salary you can buy yerself whatever you want." Butch said. 

Sleeper giggled. 

They went in the store and started shopping. 

"Lets get snacks!" Sleeper said. 

Evan chuckled. "You guys act like half you age" 

"I hope not I'm going to be four soon." Sleeper said. 

"You're four!?" Evan said. 

"Almost four." Butch said. "Sunny is about 5-10 years old." 

"I thought you loved her how do you not know her age?" Evan said with a smirk.

Butch pulled Evan into a head lock and gave him a noggie. "Because ass hat, I was trapped on the ship of a genocidal psychopath for years travelin' from dimension to dimension. I have no idea how long I was trapped there or how old I am now!" 

"Wow... Sorry Butch I forgot." Evan said looking away from Butch. "God I'm an ass. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." 

Butch hugged him in his headlock and the let him go. "It's ok kiddo. I'm not askin' you to keep up with the bullshit that is my life." 

Evan meekly smiled. "So how long do symbiotes live anyway?" 

"We are effectively immortal." Sleeper said. "Our parent is over 6 million years old." 

"What!? Seriously. That has to suck that means you outlive all your friends. Wait that means you outlive your hosts!" Evan said. 

"We don't outlive our hosts. We repair them so much we stop their aging process. Its not as noticable yet but both Eddie and Butch look pretty good for 40." Sleeper said. 

"For all I know I was trapped 20 years and I'm actually in my late 50s or somethin'." Butch laughed. 

"Wow... that's crazy." Evan said. "Does time just not matter to you?" 

"It matters it just doesn't effect us the same way." Sleeper said. 

"I'm balls deep in the symbiosis thing, I feel as Sunny feels. The fact that I'm now immortal doesn't bug me at all." Butch said 

"Will you guys miss me when I'm gone?" Evan said. 

"What? Of course we will! You're great Evan!" Butch hugged him and so did Sleeper. 

"Who knows maybe we will be watching over your grandkids for you." Sleeper said. 

Evan smiled and hugged them "I never thought I would become friends with immortal aliens." 

"Welcome to the madness kid." Butch laughed. 

\--------------

They started heading back with icecream in hand. They had their sodas sitting in the ice and Sleeper was carrying the pool. 

"We should do this more often." Evan said inbetween bites. 

"Ya so you can get more free icecream." Butch cackled 

"Evan we you get older you should go on night walks with us!" Sleeper said. 

"Night walks?" 

"Sleeper can't sleep so he spends all night out. I join him sometimes." Butch said. 

"That sounds fun. I'm planning on going to community college in the area so then I should be able to." Evan reached into the ice and pulled out his soda to drink. 

They arrived back home to a naked Eddie fanning himself on the floor. His other was noodled around him groaning. 

"Dad melted, we are too late." Sleeper said. 

Butch picked up a bottle of iced cold rootbeer and ran over to Eddie pressing it into one of his nipples. Eddie yelped and punched Butch. Butch cackled. 

Eddie growled and his other scooped up a bundle of ice. Eddie grabbed it and ran after Butch with two handfuls. 

"Ah! No!" Butch was laughing as Eddie tackled him to the ground and rubbed the ice all over him. Butch yelped, moaned and whimpered at the attack, kicking his feet. Evan and Sleeper picked up too bags of ice and dumped them on both of them. Butch and Eddie screamed. 

"Ok ok lets clean this up and set up the kiddy pool." Eddie said finally forming swim trunks. 

\------------

They had the kiddy pool out back under the deck umbrella. Coco flopped next to them and they made her another water bowl so she could drink. 

"This is much better." Sleeper said wiggling their toes in the pool. 

Evan had stuck around and Butch came out of the kitchen with root beer floats for everyone. 

"Thanks Butch these are nice." Eddie took a sip. Butch sat down next to him and sighed happily. 

"So when is the AC repair guy getting here?" Sleeper asked. 

"Tomorrow." Eddie said

"Screw that I'm so glad I'm flying to Peter's tonight." Sleeper laughed. 

"Evan, think you're mom will let us stay the night?" Eddie asked. 

Evan laughed. "I'll call her." 

Karen is a gift of a woman and had already set out air mattresses for the boys when they got there.


	27. 3 Summer Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked the Valentine's day chapters structure so we're doing that again.

Sleeper was out of town and Butch had decided to go camping so Eddie and his other once again had the house to themselves. They were getting some much needed cleaning done. 

Eddie had set up his laptop to play his favorite songs and was singing along. His other joined in when they knew the words. They mopped and cleaned the windows and would stop to dance with each other. When the living room was clean his other pushed him back onto the couch and dissolved his clothes. 

"Eddie lets make the room dirty again." 

Eddie laughed and pulled them into a deep kiss. They layed together and took it slow. His other was just enjoying cuddling more than anything but the soft fluxs of chemicals whenever they touched Eddie just in the right spots was euphoric. Eddie let himself relax and had his other rub his muscles and insides. He gently massaged their form and spent waves of love through their bond.

"This is nice. Maybe we should have slow sex more often." He brush his fingers along their form. 

His other giggled and rubbed him gently. He rolled his head back and sighed. They spent most of the day together like that. His other slowly picked up the pace little by little until Eddie was on the edge and begging his other for release. His love purred and pulled him into their shower where they finally let Eddie have it. 

They ordered take out sandwiches and Eddie melted into his bed exhausted. 

"Eddie you look adorable right now." His out wrapped around him. 

"I don't think I could handle doing that twice." Eddie panted. 

The symbiote chuckled and pulled the laptop over. They picked their song and started singing to Eddie. Eddie smiled as his love's echoey voice tried to match Sinatra's. He brushed his fingers along their jaw and twirled it through their tongue. He leaned up and kissed it. The symbiote gazed into his eyes, their milky eyespots half closed. Eddie pulled them into a deep kiss and fell back on the bed. 

Eddie drifted to sleep that night feeling nothing but the warm comfort of his other.

\------------------

Butch was deep in the woods with Evan. He had offered to take him camping and Karen had said yes. 

"I wonder if my mom ever thinks about the fact that she just said yes to letting her only son go on a camping trip, alone, with a known serial killer." Evan said putting his pack down. 

"What Evan are you scared?" Butch let Sunny cover his face so his voice shifted to her more echoey one and he clicked his teeth. 

"No you dork!" Evan pushed Sundance's face. "I'm not scared of you. I know you would never hurt me." 

Butch stopped and stared at Evan and then cackled. "You know its crazy to think about. In this dimension I'm even scarier in a way. Cletus has done so much more than I ever have." 

"Ya that guy is a creep." 

"That guy is me." 

"No he isn't you're different." 

Butch scooped Evan up into a hug. Evan hugged back. 

"You ok Butch?" 

"Just... thank you for seeing me as myself." 

Evan laughed and ruffled his hair. "Ok put me down ya weirdo." 

Butch put him down and they got started on their tent. 

"Hey Butch... can I try using Sunny?" 

"Kiddo why would you want to do that?" 

"I want to know what its like to have a symbiote!" 

Butch paused and nodded to himself. "Ok she said she'll do it. Come here." 

"Woah seriously?" Evan ran over and Butch pulled him into a hug. Sunny pooled into Evan and Butch gasped shaking. 

"Fuck... I... I'm so empty." 

"Woah should I give her back!?" Evan was scared. Sunny inside him was also concerned and begging Evan to help her love. 

"I'm ok. I'm ok. I want to give you two some time." Butch fell back to sit on the ground and smiled. 

"Well ok if you're sure. Hey um Sunny? Can we do the thing?"

Sunny laughed inside him at his awkwardness and covered his body. 

"Woah! Wow I feel, I don't even know how to describe this." Evan flexed his fingers. 

"Try running or climbing son." Butch said

Evan ran around and swung and climbed. He was thrilled and having a ball. Butch smiled watching him and coughed. He didn't want to tell Evan that Sunny acted as his blood and without her he was slowly dying. He could last pretty long without her but it was painful. The boy looked so happy and he knew he could trust him with Sunny. He felt his body starting to shut down. Eventually Evan came back and Sunny went back to Butch. It was like coming back from the dead. 

"Hey Butch you ok you look really pale?" Evan said 

"Ya I'm fine kiddo just give me a little bit. Could you get dinner started for me? I need a minute." Butch said as Sunny repaired his insides. 

"Ya sure!" Evan ran over to their packs. 

Butch smiled. He really did like that kid. 

\------------

Sleeper was so excited to be back with Peter. It had been so long since he had been in New York. It was a little weird being in Peter's apartment but not his body though. Peter and Sleeper where waiting for MJ to finish her make up so they could go to pizza and a movie. 

"Thanks for having me over Peter. I miss seeing you." 

"Anytime Sleeper. I miss you too." Peter smiled and adjusted his tie. 

"How have things been while I was gone?" 

"Pretty good. MJ and I have been getting pretty serious. My Aunt thinks I should just marry her already since we already live together." 

"Does she want you to have kids?" Sleeper asked

"Ya she thinks I would be a good dad. I'm not so sure though. What if I die on duty? Then I leave the kid without a father and MJ alone. I know what that is like and... its a scary thought. Also with me being Spider-man I will always be away." 

Sleeper thought for a moment. "Hey Peter. If you ever do get married and have a kid, retire being Spider-man." 

"What no I have a responsibility!" 

"No you have a responsibility to your kid. And beside, you won't be going away anyway. Because if you have a kid-" Sleeper stood up and morphed into Peter's classic suit. "I will become Spider-man in your place." 

"What!? Sleeper that's a huge commitment. Thats not just a year or two thats a life time commitment." 

"What is a human life span to an immortal creature? Besides, I've been saving up from doing my bounty hunter work and my parent's house is already almost paid off. They have eachother and Butch for company. I wouldn't mind coming up here and sticking near you. I worked with you as Spider-man before. I know the deal. Live your life Peter. You already paid your debt. Your uncle would want you to do this." 

Peter paused and sighed. "Ok... if somehow someway in the future I have a kid, you can be the next Spider-man." 

Sleeper cheered and hugged him. MJ came into the room. "What I miss?" 

"If you two have a baby I get to be Spider-man!" 

"Sleeper!" 

"I missed a lot apparently." MJ laughed.


	28. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Flash get back to work while Evan starts a new year. 
> 
> CaseLC inspired this one

It was before school and Eddie and Flash were in the teacher's lounge together. Butch had made them a special 'back to school' breakfast and lunch so they were eating together. 

"You do realize Butch has basically become your weird wife?" Flash said. 

"I already have a weird wife. I don't know what Butch is to me, our relationship is complicated. He says back in his dimension we were just friends with benefits but I'm starting to doubt that. I can tell he loves me in a romantic fashion." Eddie took a bite of breakfast burrito. 

"Do you?" Flash said raising an eyebrow. 

"I honestly don't know. I know I love the man but when I look at him I feel so many different things. I don't think I can ever label our relationship. He's my Butch. I'll love him in my own way." 

Flash smiled. "Have you slept together?" 

"Not yet. I'm not ready for that."

"I would if he cooked for me like this everyday, holy shit." 

Eddie laughed. "You would do gay for Butch's cooking?" 

"Yes. Besides he is gender fluid and looks pretty great in a dress." Flash stole some of Eddie's food.

Eddie laughed. "Oh ya you are going to have Evan in your class today." 

"How is he anyway? Anything I should worry about? I've only met him a few times" 

"He is a good kid. Little head strong but good. I think you'll like him."

"Good he seemed nice when I saw him. You know it doesn't matter how many times I do this I always get a little nervous." 

"Really now? You fight crime yet teenagers scare you?" 

"Which would you rather face? A robber or a pack of teenagers?" 

Eddie took a bite of food and thought. "The robber."

"See!? Teenager scare the living shit out of me." 

"That's a My Chemical Romance song you know." 

"You listen to My Chemical Romance?" 

"I listen to a little of everything. I'm a music man baby." 

Flash laughed. 

\------------

Summer ended too quickly and it was a new school year. Evan was a junior this year and was slowly getting back into the swing of things. He was on his way to P.E. he had Flash as a teacher. He got changed and headed to the gym. 

"Hey guys my name is Coach Thompson and I'm going to be your P.E. teacher for the semester." 

Flash continued speaking and one of Evans friends elbowed him up in the bleachers. 

"Evan this is so stupid. How can he teach P.E. without legs?" They said. 

"Hey shut up, Flash is awesome." 

"Dude he is just some old fart why do you care." 

"He is a cool guy. He used to play football and he is really nice." 

"If you like him so much why don't you marry him Evan? They probably gave him his job out of pity." 

Evan stood up and punched the other kid hard in the nose. 

"Woah woah! Miller, Greyson, get down here now!" Flash said. 

Evan and the other kid, who had a bloody nose, came down. 

"Miller you want to explain why you punched him?" Flash said 

Greyson flashed Evan a look and Evan frowned at him. 

"He was making fun of you and I got sick of hearing it." 

Flash's face softened for only a second. "Thank you Evan but I can't have you punching other students. Greyson go to the nurse, Evan head to the dean's office." 

Evan nodded and started walking there. 

"You are so dead Evan." Greyson said.

"You take punches like a bitch." Evan said. 

Greyson swung at Evan but he dodged. Over the summer Butch had taken him on more camping trips and one of the things he taught him was self defense. Evan grabbed Grayson's extended arm and flipped him onto his back. 

"Boys! What did I just say!" Flash rolled over. 

"This time was self defense sir, he tried to punch me!" 

"He called me a bitch!" 

"Nurse! Dean! Now!" Flash said. 

The boys finally got to their destinations. 

Eddie visited Flash after classes after he talked to the dean. 

"I heard Evan got detention on the first day." 

"Ya apparently his friend was making fun of me for being disabled so he gave him a bloody nose. You were right about him being headstrong." 

Eddie sighed. "Oh god, he us turning into one of us." 

"Ya he is." Flash chuckled


	29. Lost Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco goes missing
> 
> Another CaseLC inspired chapter

"I can't believe you lost Coco" Eddie said to Sleeper. 

"I thought she would stay. Butch trained her to stay." Sleeper sobbed. 

"Ya I trained her to stay when you say 'stay' not 'sit tight Coco I'm gonna get a cheese steak'." Butch said. 

They boys were walking the neighborhood looking for Coco. The sun was starting to set and they had informed all the neighbors. Butch put two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Sunny popped out and bit his ear. 

"I know you hate that noise Sunshine but I'm tryin' to get her attention." 

"I'm surprised how much she bites you." Eddie said. 

"Its love bites." Butch whistled again and Sunny bit him again. "Ow. The more I bleed the more I know she loves me." 

"Squeeee!" Sunny shrieked at him. 

Eddie chuckled and shouted out for Coco. 

Sleeper whimpered. They felt so terrible. 

"Don't worry we will find her." Eddie patted Sleeper's back. 

"What if she returned to the wild where we found her! What if she doesn't want to come home." Sleeper sobbed. 

"Sleeper she is too dumb to live in the wild. Most likely she is just lost and confused. Honestly you should start fill the air with yer pheromones. She will smell it and find us." 

"Ok I'll try." Sleeper said. 

Butch whistled again and this time Sunny started choking him. He coughed and struggled against her. "Ok ok I'll stop!" He choked out. 

Sunny released him and he coughed. "You fuckin' bitch I could have died!" 

Sunny growled and bit Butch's face. 

"What is your problem tonight! We never act like this! Why are you freakin' out!" Butch screamed. 

"She is worried about Coco isn't she? You are too." Eddie said. 

Butch and Sunny both looked shocked and stared at eachother. Butch cackled and grabbed his wife giving her a kiss. "Babe we are idiots. I promise we will find the dog." 

Sunny whimpered in his hands and kissed him a few more times. 

"Ya ya I forgive you." Butch said softly inbetween kisses. 

Sleeper smiled softly and then perked up. They heard a noise and bolted in the direction of it. They got closer and closer to the barking and when they turned the corner there she was. 

"Coco!" Sleeper scooped her up and snuggled her. She licked their face all over and beat her tail. 

"I was so worried I'd never see you again!" Sleeper buried their face in her fur. 

"Ah good you found her." Eddie smiled and pet Coco. 

"See? Stupid dog was just lost." Butch smiled. 

Sleeper laughed and squeezed Coco tighter. Coco slept in their room that night on their bed while they snuggled her.


	30. Bad Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MORE VIOLENT THAN NORMAL

Evan had gotten rather friendly with some of the popular kids after punching Greyson. He felt bad about it but was always willing to make more friends. It was a Friday and his new friends had invited him to go to a club. He told his mom he was going out and would be home before curfew and got in his friend's car. The one driving's name was Josh and shotgun was Taylor and next to him was Pedro. He fist bumped Pedro when he got in. 

"So Evan you ever been clubbing before?" Josh said

"No why?" 

"Well you at least dressed the part but now you gonna play the part. Luckily you got some muscle during summer apparently and you're tall so you should get in fine." Josh continued while Taylor handed him a fake ID. 

"Woah we are going to a real club! I thought it was a teens club. Also this ID is really good who made it?" 

Taylor hummed with pride. "I have mad Photoshop skills." 

They arrived. They all had no problem getting in. Josh ordered them drinks and Evan sniffed his. "Dude these have booze in them?" 

"Ya man we are gonna have fun!" Josh said taking a sip. 

Evan sighed and sipped as well. Butch had let him have a few beers when they went camping so he didn't think it would be a big deal. He choked a little though. "What is this 40 proof!?" 

"Wow Evan you know proofs?" Pedro sipped his drink a little made a face at the taste. 

"Ya man. What are you guys pussys? We are gonna party!" Josh said

Evan pushed his drink away. One sip was more than enough. Honestly he was regretting coming and was hoping if he explained himself to the Brocks they would let him use their shower. His friends downed more and more drinks. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Butch was standing over him in a red dress. 

"Hey sug come here often?" 

Josh, Taylor and Pedro all watched with wide eyes. 

Butch grabbed him and dragged him over to the bathrooms "The hell are you doin' here son!" 

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" 

"I go clubbin' sometimes! Do your friends know this is a gay club on the last Friday of the month?" 

"No. No they do not. Honestly they just want booze. I just wanna go home. I thought we were going to a teen club." Evan sighed. 

Butch smiled at him. "Listen. Dont drink anythin' else, I'll keep an eye on you guys. Try to convince them to go home or just say you are leavin'. If you just want to stay till they are done I'll make sure you all get home safe. I won't tell yer mom I can tell when yer lyin' to me boy and I know yer not right now." 

Evan hugged him "Thanks Murder Dad." 

Butch laughed. "That my new nickname?" 

"If you want it to be." Evan went back to his friends. 

When he got there though a group of men were grabbing his friends. They grabbed him too. 

"Hey where we going?" Evan asked

"Josh says he got us into the VIP section!" Taylor said. 

They got lead to the back and up some stairs but when they were let into a room it was a dirty office, not a VIP room. The men shoved them inside and infront of the desk. A very large fat man sat at the desk and stood up. 

"Josh. Where's my money?" He said

"I-I don't have it!" Josh was pale. 

The man grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him. Evan noticed that the other men thay had brought them in had guns. 

"You think I'll go easy on you just cus your some punk kid? You owe me Josh and your gonna pay me now." The man said. 

"Josh whats going on?" Pedro asked scared. They three of them were very drunk and not sure what was happening. 

"Shut up!" One of the guard hit him.

"This little bitch owe me big for dust money and he hasn't paid up." The large man said throwing Josh to the ground. 

"Dust...? Like Angel Dust? Josh you do cocaine!?" Evan said, he was pissed now. 

Josh backed into a corner on his hands and knees. 

"Yes he does and the little junkie is gonna pay me back." The large man pulled out a knife. 

Evan got infront of Josh before he come think about what he was doing. "W-wait!" 

The large man grabbed Evan's neck and lifted him off the floor. "Oh do you want to take his place kid?" 

Suddenly the office door was kicked in and there was Butch covered in someone's blood. "Put the kid down." 

"Who the hell is this asshole?" The large man said. 

"Put. The kid. Down!" Butch barked. 

The large man stabbed Evan in the ribs and dropped him to the floor. Evan grabbed the spot and curled up into a little ball. His ears rang from pain. 

He winced and closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them he thought he was in a different room. Everything was red. He looked up and every adult in the room was dead, their bodies cut into ribbons and scattered across the floor. Evan just realized he was drenched in blood. Josh, Taylor, and Pedro were passed out in the corner but breathing. Evan turned his head to look behind him and Butch had the large man pinned to the wall with four of Sunny's tendrils. 

"Bu-Butc-" Evan looked at Butch's face. 

Butch's eyes were shot open and souless looking. His face was twisted up into a grin that looked almost painful. He didn't look like Butch. 

"P-please man don't kill me." The large man begged. 

Butch cackled loudly. Evan winced, that wasn't Butch's normal laugh. 

"Kill you? Why would I kill you? I just wanna play a game!" Butch went over to one of the mans hand and pulled his thumb back till it snapped. The man screamed. 

"This little piggy went to market!" Butch snapped another finger. "This little piggy stayed home!" Snap snap. Butch continued stabbing each finger. 

"And this little piggy cried wee wee wee." Butch slowly ripped the entire finger off the man's hand. "All the way home!" The man screamed in agony.

Butch opened his jaw and swallowed the finger whole. The large man started to pass out from shock when Butch stabbed him through the shoulder with a tendril. 

"Hey Piggies don't go to sleep now! I'm not done playing yet!" Butch cackled again. He stabbed the man in the shoulder over and over. 

Evan was terrified. This was not his Butch, something was horribly wrong. 

"B-Butch!" Evan finally managed to shout. 

Butch stopped moving and turned to look at Evan. He looked confused. 

"Butch! You have to stop this isn't you!" Evan said wincing again. 

Butch blinked a few times and then "Where... where am I? Shit Evan!" 

Butch ran over and knelt next to Evan, he quickly sent Sunny inside him to heal his wound. Evan took a breath of air and sat up when she was done. 

"Evan what happened?" Butch looked panicked. 

"You don't remember any of that?" Evan said shocked. 

"No I just remembered you getting stabbed and then... everything is static." 

"You went crazy and you weren't yourself. Do you always do that when you murder people?" 

"No normally not. Oh god Evan I'm so sorry." Butch hugged him tight. Evan hugged back. They both were shaking and crying. 

Evan waited in his friend's car with the three of them passed out. He was waiting for Butch to finish 'cleaning up' and for his friends to wake up. Josh was the first. 

"Hmmgghh what happened?" Josh said. 

"Ow my head." Taylor said. 

"Dude why are we covered in blood!" Pedro said. 

"Do you three remember anything?" Evan said calmly. 

"All I remember is Josh is a dumbass who almost got us killed!" Taylor said angrily. 

"I remember a woman in a red dress when you were about to get stabbed and then nothing." Pedro said. 

"Y-ya that's all I remember." 

"Red dress woman killed your drug dealer. That's who's blood we are covered in." Evan said coldly. 

"Oh god." Josh leaned out of his car and threw up. 

"Woah seriously?" Pedro said. 

"You're lying!" Taylor said. 

"Oh ya because I totally was able to kill 7 guys, one who had me in the air with a knife in my gut!" Evan growled. 

The group went silent. 

"I... I remember one other thing. Evan you tried to save me." Josh said. "Thank you."

"I kinda jumped in without thinking." Evan said. 

"Still dude you tried to save me after it was all my fault." Josh teared up and tried his best not to cry. 

"Josh. If you want to thank me give me your keys." Evan said. 

Evan drove all of them home. When he dropped off Josh with his car Butch was there waiting with his. 

"Hey... kiddo." Butch said unable to look at him. 

Evan took and deep breath and then ran into Butch hugging him tightly and sobbing. Butch held him close and rubbed his back. Evan pulled back and punched Butch's forehead. 

"Don't ever do something like that again! You scared the shit out of me! I thought I lost you!" Evan sobbed. 

Butch had tears running down his face. "Evan I'm so so sorry. Listen I'll leave you alone from now on-" 

"No! You are such a dumbass! I don't want you to go away I want you around! I love you! You are like a second dad to me and I was just scared you became something you weren't!" Evan sniffled. "Don't you dare leave me after this!" 

Evan buried himself into Butch's chest. "You saved my life Butch. You went crazy because you thought I was hurt. You mean so much to me. I'm just freaking out ok?" 

Butch was speechless. He just held onto Evan and Sunny wrapped around both of them. 

Evan called his mom and said he was staying at the Brock's for the night and she ok'ed it. Evan showered off the blood and changed into a Slipknot shirt and some jeans Butch had. 

He sat on Butch's bed and Butch sat next to him quietly. 

"You should take your night meds." Evan said. 

"Evan... how are you handling this so well?" Butch said unable to look at him. 

Evan grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Cus you're my Murder Dad. Don't forget that ok? I don't want you to go away. This was scary and I don't want to loss you just because I don't know how to fight off guys that big yet." 

Butch finally looked at Evan and smiled weakly. "When did you become a man?" 

"You taught me how. Remember?" 

Butch chuckled and fell back on the bed exhausted. Evan curled up next to him. They both slept in late that Saterday.


	31. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the fallout of the day before.

Evan woke up next to Butch who was thrashing in his sleep. He was sweating. Evan leaned over and scratched Butch's head. Butch eventually calmed down. Evan smiled and thought about yesterday. 

He still remembered the look on Butch's face. Evan reached for his phone and typed in the search bar "Cletus Kasady". He found a picture of the man laughing for a news article about Spider-man capturing him. Evan held his phone up next to Butch's sleeping face. 

It was the same laugh he saw yesterday. 

Evan deleted his search history and sighed going back to petting Butch. Sunny leaked out and wrapped around Evan's forearm. He heard her in his head. 

"He broke yesterday." Sunny said to him in whispers. 

"Ya he did. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I do. It was marvelous. My sweet Butch stuck that man like a pig for hurting you. I have never loved him more. But... it hurt him. I did not like that." Sunny mused. She pulsed into Evan waves of happiness and calm, it made him feel better. Evan was amazed she was talking to him so much. 

"He didn't do it as himself, he did it as Cletus. That made him upset." 

"My Butch is Cletus though." 

"No he is different. Didn't he feel different yesterday?" Evan said worried. 

Sunny thought. "He was, pained. He hated everything he did. But he moved like water. Didn't think about what he did. He just moved. It was beautiful if not tragic." 

Evan sighed and hugged Butch's sleeping form. "That's good. So that was him at his breaking point. He is still Butch." 

"He can always go back there Evan. He can always fall." 

"We will all catch him then. I won't give up on him." 

Sunny thrilled and kissed Evan's cheek. "Sweet child. If I did not love you so I would swallow you whole. Child of sugar. Barely even ripe!" Sunny clicked her teeth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Evan chuckled. 

"My husband awakens. Be gentle with him. He is fragile today. He hates that he might have hurt you. He sees you as his child. I have lost so many children. Would be a shame to lose you." Evan felt Sunny pulse with love for Butch. It made his chest hurt with how much she loved him. He also felt her love for himself. Warm and soft, like a mother loves her child. 

"You won't lose me. I promise." 

She sunk back into Butch as he stirred. 

"Hnk? Shit my head is poundin'." Butch held his temples. 

"Morning sleepy head." 

"Evan" Butch looked distraught. 

"No!" Evan poked his forehead. 

"N-no?" Butch was confused. 

"You saved my life. I'm not letting you beat yourself up over that. Now. Take your morning meds and we will talk." 

Butch was a little shocked but did as Evan said. "You ever realize how similar to your mom you are? You both take the strangest things we such stride." Butch swallowed his meds. 

"I'm starting ro realize that. Now you did really bad yesterday." 

"I almost became just like Carnage..." 

"Y-ya. Ya you did but not entirely. You did it because he hurt me. Also Sunny says you hated every minute of it." 

"You talked to Sunny?" 

"Ya I did. She says you are beautiful." 

Butch blushed. "Nah she's the beautiful one." 

A tendril came out of his back and slapped his ass. 

"Oof!" Butch was beet red. 

Evan laughed. "So anway I think we are ok. You are good Butch. You didn't go crazy because you just wanted to. You did it to save me. Just keep focusing on being Butch." 

Butch grabbed Evan and squeezed him. "Ok kiddo I'll keep workin' on that. I can't believe Sunny talked to you she must really like ya." 

"She said she thinks I'm so sweet she would eat me. But she loves me too much so she won't." 

"Ya she says the same thing 'bout me." Butch chuckled. 

Evan smiled. That was the laugh he was used to. Happy and soft with just a hint of crazy. He hugged Butch tightly. 

"Can you make us pancakes?" 

"Sure kid. Chocolate chocolate chip okay?" 

"Yes. Yes that's perfect."


	32. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally confronts Butch on something important.

Butch was doing better. His hair was almost full length again. He was brushing it carefully, Sunny swirled up his bare chest and hummed. 

"You are my Sunshine~ My only Sunshine~" he sung to her softly. 

Sunny loved feeling her hosts vibrations when he sang. Butch often sang her this song and she loved it every time. It was his special love letter to her. Butch laid back on his bed and she kissed his chest with playful hiss. 

"Darling if you are going to do anything to me today please be gentle I have something special planned."

Sunny purred and did her best to not mark him.

After that he cooked breakfast for guys he did his morning exercise with Eddie. He had gotten in the habit of trying to keep up with him in order to gain some more muscle. It was going half ok. Eddie was a beast of a man and Butch was a twink for life. Sunny often had to help him just so he could compete. 

"Butch you don't have to keep up with me. Go your own pace." Eddie smiled while jogging with him 

"But I. Want to. Stay near. You!" Butch panted out. 

Eddie laughed and slowed them down to a stop. He gave Butch some water and Butch flopped over. Eddie ruffled Butch hair as he gasped for air in the grass. 

"So Sleeper told me you are getting a tattoo today?" Eddie said. 

Butch took a big gulp of air. "Ya I wanted to get somethin' on my left shoulder." 

"What you getting?" 

"Its a surprise. But I want it to just be one more thing to keep me seperate from Cletus." 

"Definatly would help if we ever got in a 'but which one is the real Butch' situation again." 

"You know whats funny?" Butch sat up. "Sometimes I forget my real name is Cletus." 

"Well you've been living as Butch for almost a year." 

"Can I throw a party for my one year Pops?" 

Eddie chuckled "Sure Butch you can do that" 

"Its crazy to think that I've been here only a year. It feels like a lifetime." 

"I have to agree with you. I've really enjoyed our domestic getaway." 

"Hey Eddie thanks for letting me live with you." 

"Hey you helped pay for the house." 

"No I mean before that. You let me stay with you guys after the Serum thing." 

"Where else could you go?" 

"Well ya but still. Back then all you knew about me was I was a hick version of Cletus Kasady and I hadn't tried to kill you yet." 

Eddie smiled and ruffled Butch's hair. "Well you turned out to be quite the catch. You cook, you clean, you give great hugs. I love having you around." 

"You make it sound like you are dating me." 

"Flash says you're my weird wife." 

"I wish but that seat is taken." 

"You really do love me don't you?" 

"You already asked me that once." 

"No I mean Butch, you love me. You want me. Romantically." 

Butch looked away. "I would never push you to do that. I know there is so much baggage surrounding me. Dating me would not be a good idea." 

"But you love me?" 

Butch turned bright red and jumped up, throwing his arms around Eddie's neck. He kissed him deeply and passionately. Eddie kissed him back. 

"Damn it Eddie just stop it." Butch teared up. "You're hurtin' me. This will never happen. I know when you look at me you see Cletus before me. You're eyes always have to adjust." 

Eddie kissed him again gently. "Don't say never. You're working on not being him. I'm working on not seeing you as him. It takes time." 

Butch clung to Eddie and Eddie cupped his face gently. 

"What am I to you?" 

"You're my Butch. I'll always love you as my Butch." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I'll love you however I want." 

Butch laughed. "So you actually want this to happen? I'm not dreaming?" 

"No you're not. I love you Butch, you're my weird wife." 

Butch smiled up at him and laughed. 

Eddie continued kissing Butch in the grass. He ran his fingers through his hair gently. Butch laughed softly into each kiss as tears ran down his face. 

"Do you ever get sick of makin' me cry?" 

"No." 

Butch laughed. "I should just call you Eddie now. It would be odd to keep calling you Pops." 

"Nothing about us is normal Butch. We are two men married to aliens that just agreed to become life partners."

Butch kissed his neck. "I know you Eddie. Normal ain't your thing." 

"No. No it isn't." Eddie pulled him close and pressed there forehands together. Their symbiotes both purred loudly from inside them. Eddie laughed. 

"We have their approval."

"Oh course we do. Sunny has been asking me to throw myself at you for months." 

Eddie laughed. "And you darling?" 

"You two already love eachother and now you are going to stop acting like idiots and just acknowledge that? Yes I approve." The symbiote said. 

"Oh we will still be idiots. Nothing is stoppin' us from bein' idiots." 

"Your damn right!" Eddie said lifting Butch into his arms. 

\------------

He waited at in the chair at the tattoo parlor as his artist worked. Sleeper came with to watch. 

"Does it hurt?" Sleeper asked

"Ya but pain is kinda my kink so its whatever" 

The artist raised an eyebrow at Butch and then kept working. 

It took a while but when it was finally done Butch had a large red sun on his left shoulder. 

"For my Sunshine." Butch smiled. 

"It turned out nice Butch!" Sleeper smiled. 

"One more step towards becoming me." Butch laughed as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 7 times. I have been shipping Eddie and Butch since like chapter 5 and kept wondering if it was the right thing to do. 
> 
> I think I like having their relationship like this though. They basically both just went 'fuck it we are both old and broken lets make out.' 
> 
> Not much is going to change in their dynamic if you are worried about that. Its more like they are going to be openly affectionate instead if the usual Butch does something cute to Eddie and Eddie plays coy.


	33. Therapy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit to Dr. Walters

Butch was sitting upside down on Dr. Walter's couch with his feet up in the air. Flash had stopped coming with a while ago so he was alone. 

"Hey Sunshine what do you want to eat after this...? I mean could try to find a criminal but it might take a while its like noon? They aren't ususlly out this early." 

Dr. Walters came into the room looking tried and smile. "Having fun hanging out?"

Butch smiled at her. "How are you today doctor?" 

"I just got back from an appointment with Cletus so its going to be nice to talk to you instead." 

"What did he do? Should I kick his ass? I won't let him push you around." Butch snarled. 

Dr. Walters laughed. "That's confidential Butch but thank you. Besides I don't think the staff would like you breaking into his cell. So tell me how have things been going?" 

"I have good news and bad news!" 

"Oh dear. Lets start with the bad. I always think its best to end on a happy note."

"I went into a disassociative state and killed a large group of drug dealers for stabbing Evan, you remember Evan, my neighbor's kid. Anyway I have no memory of it happening but Evan witnesses the whole thing." 

"Goodness. Is he alright?" 

"I love that kid. I healed him up and he acts like nothin' happened. No trauma. No fear. He is just like 'hey ya don't do that again it was creepy'." 

"I still recommend he seek some sort of therapy. Witnessing a murder can be very traumatic." 

"I'll tell him you said that." 

"As for you. You don't remember anything that happened?" 

"I think... I think it triggered me actually. Seeing him get stabbed. Remember I told you all my babies are dead? Well I... I see him like a son. Seeing him get hurt it just..." 

"I understand Butch. And you are right you most likely couldn't process another child of your's getting hurt." 

"I want to make sure that never happens again." 

"I'll think you should try exploring your feelings on children more. Spend more time with Evan if you are able." 

"Alright... I might try to write down what I remember about them, my first kids." 

"Journaling can be very effective in easing trauma. If you think it would help you you should try." 

"You want to hear the good news?" 

"Yes I would love to Butch." 

"Eddie told me he loves me." 

"Oh Butch that's very sweet." 

"We aren't really datin' so much as we both agreed we love eachother. I've been sleepin' in his room with him. Havin' him there does wonders for me. My Sunny likes it too cus she can talk to his other at night." 

"Are you two sexually active with one another?" 

"No we aren't. We might one day but not now. I'm still only doin' Sunshine." 

"That's another thing I could write a paper about, sexual intercourse between symbiote and host." 

Butch cackled. "Focus on one paper at a time Doc!" 

Dr. Walters smiled. "Yes of course. Thank you again for your help on that. I was surprized Cletus agreed to help me as well." 

"As the man who shares a brain with him, I can tell you why he did it." 

"Why is that?" 

"He loves gettin' attention." Butch smirked. 

"Is that why you are doing it?" 

"I'm doing it because I want to shove it up S.H.I.E.L.D.s fat asshole that I'm not the same man as him even if I'm the same man as him. But I do also love the a  
attention." 

Dr. Walters giggled. "Anything else you want to talk about today?" 

"I want to keep changin' myself for the better. Seperate myself from Cletus." 

"Self improvement is very noble Butch just make sure you aren't trying to become something you are not." 

"I'll make sure. Thank you again Dr. Walters." 

"Of course Butch. Here is a renewal slip for your prescriptions. You still aren't having any side effects correct?" 

"Nope they are workin' good." Butch took the slip. 

"Alright I'll see you in a month then." Dr. Walters shook his hand, even if it was a little hard to do with him upside down.


	34. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its football season!

Evan had tried out for the football team and made the cut. He was made a running back and was having a lot of fun with it. His parents were very proud of him and he really liked being on Coach Thompsons team. 

Josh met up with him after practice. Taylor, Pedro and Josh had all stopped being friends after the drug dealer incident but Josh had stuck around with Evan. He had toned down his party going life style. Almost getting yourself and a friend killed only to wake up in your car covered in blood changes a person. 

"You did great out there Evan!" Josh said. 

"I did my best. I'm really nervous for tomorrow's game." 

"You'll do great. Especially since it is going to rain and you seem to do best in wet terrain." Flash said wheeling up to them. 

"It's all those camping trips with Butch. He would drill me in the woods." 

"Butch is that guy I always see you with right? The one with the red hair in a braid? Who is he?" Josh asked. 

"He is my neighbor but we are really close." 

"I'm actually friends with him too." Flash said. "Are your parents coming to the game tomorrow?" 

"Ya and so are the Brocks. I just don't want to disappoint anyone." Evan scratched the back of his head. 

"Kid there is no way you are disappointing anyone. You could fall flat on your face out there and they would since be so proud. Just... don't actually do that please. I'm still your coach and I want us to win." Flash said. 

Evan and Josh both laughed. 

\----------

Before the game everyone met up with Evan. He was extremely nervous. Karen hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh hush. This is my right as a mother." Karen said.

Butch came over and picked up both of them and kissed Evan's other cheek. "Murder Dad rights." 

"Dude shut up!" Evan laughed and pushed his face. 

"Knock 'em dead kid." Eddie said. 

"I find hits to the neck and eyes are very effective in combat Evan." Sleeper said. 

"Sleeper this is a game not a death match." Evan laughed. 

Bill went up to his son and gave him a hug and a pat on the back. "You thing you'll be ok?" 

"Ya I think so Dad. Thanks." Evan said and put his helmet on, running to the locker room.

Everyone started heading to their seats when Butch felt a tug on his jacket. 

"Hk?" He turned. Bill was staring up at him looking very scared. 

"I um, I want to talk to you, please... sir?" Bill said. 

Butch cocked his head. "Um ya sure." He waved at everyone. "We'll be with y'all in a moment." 

They waved and left and Butch looked back at Bill. "What cha need Billy?" 

"It's just Bill and... umm you, you are really close, like really close to my son." Bill stuttered. Butch looked very intense under florescent lights. He looked intense in any lights. 

"Ya we are pretty close. There a problem with that Bill?" Butch ask. He tried to sound soft but whenever he spoke he found his words always came out harsh sounding. 

"No no nononono I just um, I want to be a good Dad and well sometimes I feel left out. W-w-what if. What if you are teaching him things?" 

"Things?" 

"You know... things? And stuff?" Bill scratched his neck "he um he is bigger than last year." 

Butch chuckled "Kid are known to do that. Get bigger." 

"No I me he has muscles now. He can bench a lot and he does football and did you teach him that?" 

"No Flash taught him foorball, I just taught him how to work out and survive." 

"Survive what?"

Butch shrugged "Life?" 

"See what does that mean?! Like he now knows all this shit. He suddenly knew how to cook one day and light fires and he sharpened all my wife's knives in the kitchen with a wet stone!" 

"Oh seriously? Thats so nice of him." Butch smiled. 

"No its not nice! What else have you taught him what else can he do now!?" Bill looked frustrated. 

"...Ooohhhh" Butch slunk forward. "You want to know if I taught him how to kill." Butch's voice went cold. 

"I, I-I-I um I j-just want w-whats best!" Bill was sweating. 

Butch sighed. "I taught him huntin', how to set traps, how to fish, how to clean a kill, how to navigate with the stars, how to cook, sew, and first aid. I taught him how to use a map, how to sterilize water, how to set up a tent, how to identify mushrooms, how to defend himself, how to take a hit, how to move silently, how to use a knife, how to use a gun and how to be a man. I taught him so many things but I never taught him how to kill people. He has only ever caught rabits and deer. Ya remember the night he brought home that venison? He did that all by himself. Smart kid. Good one too. He will never become like me."

"I um oh... oh..." Bill looked at the floor. 

"If ya don't believe me ask the boy." 

"Oh no I believe you s-sir." 

Butch's mouth curled and he cackled. Bill flinched. "Hey Billy how 'bout you come campin' with us next time! Evan would love spendin' time with us. Ya know maybe for the last good weekend of the season we will all go as a group." 

"I'm not really the outdoorsman type." Bill wilted. 

"Aw come on. Yer boy will love it and we'll bring the wives. It will be a fun trip not an intense one." Butch cackled and slapped Bill on the back. 

Bill coughed. "I-I'll talk to Karen about it." 

"That's the spirit! Now come on yer boys gonna hit the field soon!" Butch dragged him to the stands. 

\----------

The score was tied and they were in the forth quarter. The other team had the ball. 

The rain was steady and cold. Everyone in the stands had umbrellas. 

There was the snap. The other teams quarterback threw the ball. Evan ran and jumped infront of his reciever and intercepted. For a moment he was shocked but then he kicked off of the ground and was off. He weaved and bobbed around the other players all the way to the endzone. 

The crowd went wild and Evan just stood there shocked. The clock ran out. He had just won the game. His team mates all tackled him to the ground. 

After the game his mom ran up and hugged him so tight, she didn't care that she was getting covered in mud. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Karen 

Bill smiled and pat his son's shoulder. Evan smiled back at him. 

"Son you did good." Bill said. 

"Thanks dad." Evan gave him a hug. 

The rest of the group tackled him and hugged him. Eddie lifted him up onto his shoulders. They took him out to pizza to celebrate.


	35. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping again.
> 
> Sorry this is the only chapter today I got really sick.

Out in the woods again. The Brocks and the Millers plus Flash had four tents out in the woods. 

Eddie was relaxing on a blanket with Butch curled up next to him, Coco sat at their feet. Evan was getting his hunting equipment ready. Bill was watching carefully. Karen, Sleeper and Flash we at a picnic table talking. 

Evan took Butch's rifle out of its case. 

"Woah! Son be careful!" Bill said. 

"Dad the safty is on and its not loaded..." Evan said. 

"Well are you sure you can handle that?" 

"Yes I can. How else do you think I hunt? I don't have a symbiote like Butch does." 

"Maybe he should come over here and help you." Bill tugged his collar. 

"Butch is asleep." Eddie said. Butch was breathing peacefully against his chest. 

"C-could you wake him up?" Bill stuttered. 

"Dad no. Butch has enough trouble sleeping somtimes. I can handle this let him rest." Evan took out an amo box. 

"Well do you have to go hunting? Can't you do something else? Without a gun?" 

Evan sighed and put the gun away. "Dad you said you wanted to see what Butch had taught me."

"Well um he said he taught you how to fish right? Could we see you fish?" 

"Dad there is no river or lake near here" 

"Well how about you set traps?" Bill nodded. 

Evan sighed "Fine Dad." Evan started to hike out. 

Butch cracked an eye and looked up at Eddie. 

"Your plan failed dear." Eddie played with his hair. 

"Ya looks like it." Butch sighed. "He needs to let the boy handle himself." Butch flopped his head to Eddie's chest. 

Evan set up a few snares and had some bait Sleeper made. He set it up and wait. Luckily Sleeper's pheromones were extremely strong and Evan soon came back with a bunch of rabbits. 

"I guess we are having stew tonight." Evan smiled 

"Wow honey you caught so many!" Karen ran over. "Well boys how about you help me with some veggies and potatoes?" She turned to Sleeper and Flash. 

"Sure I'll help." Flash said getting started on pealing potatoes. 

Sleeper sliced up some carrots and garlic while Karen washed herbs and got the water boiling. 

"Look at us living off the land." Karen giggled. "I feel so outdoorsy!" 

Evan got a clean tarp set and his dad came over to watch. 

"Dad you sure you want to watch? This part is kinda gross." 

"No no I'll be fine." 

Bill lasted half a rabbit before he had to stop watching. Evan smiled and Butch came over to him. 

"You caught a lot lemme help ya." Butch got out a clean knife. He was much faster than Evan and did a better job but he made sure Evan did most of them. 

"Butch you do it so quickly you sure you don't want to do it?" 

"You won't learn if I do 'em all, now snap the leg joint like how I showed ya." 

Evan soon had all the rabbit part cleaned and ready. He was very proud of himself and he added them to the stew. Butch cleaned his hands. "Good job kiddo. Those will be tasty." 

"Eddie!" Flash said. 

Eddie already had the tin foil held up above his head like a trophy. 

"Yes!" Flash pumped his fist and got the other ingredients ready for campfire cake. 

Sleeper picked up some rabbit organs and was secretly eating them. 

"Woah hey hey Sleeps share you pig, yer eatin' all the good stuff!" Butch said. 

Eddie's other and Sunny flew out and nipped at Sleeper playfully before eating themselves. Bill watched in horror at first and then covered his eyes. Evan went over and pet Sunny while she ate. 

"Do you like those? I worked hard for them." 

Sunny swallowed a lung and then turned to Evan giving him a bloody kiss on the cheek. Eddie's other also kissed Evan. He laughed as the symbiotes nuzzled him. Sleeper stole more gore while they were distracted. 

"He is covered in blood... and just ok with it." Bill said looking pale. 

"Bill you worry too much" Karen kissed her husband's cheek. 

"You don't worry enough." Bill said with a sigh hugging his wife. 

"Evan is a strong boy. He can handle this." Eddie said. 

Bill looked over at his son. He was currently playing with the three symbiotes by picking up pieces of gore and throwing them at each of them to catch. 

"When did he get like this?" Bill asked "I feel like he grew up while I was away." 

"And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon. Little boy blue and the man on the moon." Eddie sang 

"When you comin' home dad? I don't know when, but we'll get together then son. You know we'll have a good time then" Flash and Bill joined in. 

"What the heck are you guys singing?" Evan asked as the Venom symbiote licked the blood off of him. 

"The anthem of all dads." Said Eddie

Evan raised an eyebrow and then was licked across the face by Sunny. "Ew guys I'm covered in slobber!" 

"These grounds luckily have a shower." Butch said. 

Evan headed to them and Eddie picked up Butch. He carried him back to the blanket and sat back down, putting Butch in his lap. 

"Ah much better." Eddie said relaxing. Butch let out a cackle and kissed Eddie jaw. Sunny and Eddie's other covered their laps. 

Karen and Flash sat next to the fire and stirred the stew and working on the cakes. Coco watched hopeful that someone would give her something to eat for all her begging.

"Ed you were supposed to help me!" Flash said. 

"Oh hush Flash. Look at them." Karen smiled as Eddie rest his head on Butch's, playing gently with his hair. Butch was gazing up at Eddie and petting the symbiotes. "They are so cute. When they first moved in I thought they were in a relationship and now they are." 

"Ok fine I'll leave him be. But I'm getting some of his cake!" Flash snickered to himself and he put another cake on the fire. 

"Can I get some of his cake if I help?" Sleeper said

"I better still have some cake when you assholes are done!" Eddie yelled. 

"You can have Butch's cake!" Sleeper said helping wrap cones with dough. 

Butch growled playfully and bit Eddie's neck. "Baby you can have all my cake." 

"Butch there are children on this trip." Eddie said. 

"Evan is a man. He will understand that Murder Daddy needs sugar." Butch and Sunny both growled. 

Eddie pushed Butch off his lap. "Never say that again. Ever." 

Butch cackled and turned into Sundance to tackle Eddie. Venom in turn grappled them and did a reversal, pinning them to the blanket. 

"Oof! You're so forceful I love it!" Sundance growled. 

Venom licked the side of Sundance's face and laughed. "Maybe we will eat you instead of cake." 

"Boys either take it into the woods or cool down." Karen said laughing. 

Venom hissed and looked back down at Sundance pinned under him. Venom chuckled. They let Sundance up and he chirped happily while wrapping a few tendrils around his hand. Sundance sat back down and turned back into Butch, holding Venom's hand. Venom lifted a claw to Butch's chin and pulled his head up gently. 

"Perhaps later tonight we will slip away with you." They said with a low rumble. 

"You sure? First time with me in the woods?" 

Venom pulled Butch to their chest. Butch shuttered at how powerful they were. "You are most comfortable outside." 

Butch clung to Venom and blushed. Karen splashes a water bottle at them. Venom laughed while Butch sputtered. 

"Cool off enough yet?" Karen laughed

Flash and Sleeper were dying. 

"Ha ha ha... I'm gonna hit the showers." Butch got up and rung out his braid. 

Eddie formed back into normal clothes. "Guess I'll help with those cakes now." 

Evan pasted Butch on his way to the showers. 

"What happened to you?" 

"Yer mother did." Butch said. 

"What?" 

Butch chuckled. "Venom and I got... heated and she dumped water on me." 

Evan laughed. "Butch wow infront of other people?" 

"We are gonna have sex later! We were just flirtin'." 

"Didn't need to know that Murder Dad." Evan said as he headed back ."You better hurry food will be done soon." 

"Ya ya I got it." Butch said waving nonchalantly. 

When Butch got back and everyone was already eating. They handed him a bowl and he sat back down next to Eddie. 

"This turned out great kiddo good job." Butch ruffled Evan's hair. 

"Hey we helped!" Flash said. 

Butch got up and ruffled his hair too. 

"I just wanted a thank you I didn't mean this." Flash swatted him away. 

Butch kiss his cheek. "Thank you~!" 

Flash pushed Butch over and Butch let out a cackle. 

They all sat around the fire and ate campfire cake. 

Sleeper got a large stick and a bag of marshmallows. He put one of the end, held it at arms length and ever so gingerly put it near the fire. 

"Sleeper you have to put it closer or it won't cook." Flash said. 

Sleeper inched closer just barly. 

"Sleeper are you afraid of the fire?" Karen said. 

"All my kind hate fire. But I really want to try a toasted marshmallow." Sleeper said. 

Karen took the stick and held it for him. "I got you dear you just relax." 

"Thank you Karen." Sleeper smiled. He took the marshmallow off the stick and ate it, letting out a purr. 

Sunny peaked out of Butch and squeaked at him. 

"You want to try one too?" Butch got a stick and a marshmallow ready. He offered it to her when he was done and she pulled it off the stick with her tongue. She made happy little smacking noises as she ate and hummed. 

"You guys know you are supposed to eat those with gram crackers and chocolate right?" Eddie said. 

"Eddie Eddie Eddie." His other popped out looking eager. 

"I know love I know." He already was starting to make one. 

Evan got out the gram crackers and chocolate and everyone got started cooking. The symbiotes all screamed when one marshmallow lit on fire but Flash quickly put it out. 

The sun quickly set and everyone went to bed but the symbiotes and hosts. 

"I'm gonna go on a hike for the night. You guys are really going to go off and have sex in the woods huh?" Sleeper said. 

Venom wrapped their arms around Sundance, they purred together. "We have never been intimate with eachother yet but it seems like the right time." 

"Ok be safe. And ummm I never really said it yet but I'm really happy for you. I can tell you both really like one another." Sleeper smiled and cloaked themselves, going off into the night. 

Sundance craned his neck and kissed Venom jaw. "I know you said you wanted too but I just want to ask you again. Is this ok? You don't have to push yerself fer me." 

Venom kiss Sundance deep, pressing they tongue down his throat. Sundance sucked on it with a moan and then Venom gently broke the kiss, sliding their tongue out. 

"We want you. We want this." They picked him up and kissed him again. They found a nice quiet secluded place for the evening. 

\----------------

Flash thought he was the first one up but he heard people talking. He got his legs on and headed out of his tent. Sleeper and Butch had grittle out and where making pancakes. 

"Hey you guys are up early." 

"Neither one of us slept." Sleeper said. 

"Woah I know Sleeper doesn't sleep but you ok Butch." 

Butch nodded with a dumb grin on his face, blushing hard. 

"He was so riled up after his night with Eddie that he couldn't sleep. Look at him. Like a maiden in spring." Sleeper laughed. 

Butch elbowed him and blushed harder. 

"Butch maybe try to sleep now. You need your rest." Flash smiled

"I'll be fine. I've been kept awake by worse things. Besides I'm just too happy." Butch mixed more pancake mix together. 

Slowly everyone else got up and enjoyed pancakes except for Eddie who was sleeping in. Butch crawled into their tent and curled up next to him as he slept. He reached out and held his hand. He gave Eddie a few small kisses till he woke up. 

"Mornin' stud." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed and kissed both him and his other. "Goodmorning wives." 

They joined the rest of the group and Eddie ate the last of the pancakes. 

Evan started to clean up. Bill helped him. 

"Dad its ok I got this." 

"No I want to help. Honestly you have grown up so much in the past few months I'm afraid you won't need me soon." 

"Dad I'll always need you your my dad." 

Bill smiled and gave Evan a hug. 

Flash watched the father and son talk and sighed looking away. Karen noticed and sat next to him rubbing his back. 

"I'm ok Karen." Flash said 

"I'm all ears if you want to talk you look so sad." 

"... My relationship with my dad was not so great. He was was pretty abusive. Seeing them it hurts. I wish I had something like that." 

"Oh Flash I'm so sorry." She held his hand. 

"Sorry I'm fine." 

"No I'm glad you shared that with me. You can always talk to me about anything." 

Flash chuckled and patted her hand. "Thanks." 

Butch and Eddie also stood back a little cold. 

"You ever noticed our little group has daddy issues?" Eddie said. 

"Yours hated you, Flash's beat him and mine tried to fuckin' kill me. How did we all end up with such shitty dad's. Evan's a lucky boy to have someone like Bill." Butch said. 

Bill heard that and peaked over at Butch. 

"I always told myself if I ever became a dad I would try not to be like my own." Eddie said. 

"You didn't." Sleeper hugged Eddie from behind. 

Eddie smirked and patted Sleeper's arm. Butch stood there and the wind wiped his hair a bit. He shivered and looked up at the sky. Eddie rubbed his back and Butch took a deep breath. 

"I... was so scared when Toxin was born. I'm lucky I had been helpin' you a bit with yer kids at the time. I was so afraid that I would try to kill him or he was end up messed up. He bonded to a hawk and would sit on my shoulder. I wanted him to be an animal that could get out of my reach quickly. I had Scorn bond to a hawk too. I always told you it was because I thought they looked so pretty with wings." 

Eddie gave Butch a squeeze. 

"I was never meant to live let alone reproduce. I felt like I had to protect them at all cost because somethin' would try to destory them fer bein' 'bominations. And then somethin' did." 

Butch leaned into Eddie and he held him close. "Sometimes I feel like I need to get far far away from everyone. Especially Evan because me existin' will corrupt anyone I'm 'round. Then I remember everythin' he said to me that night. He wants me around. He likes me." 

"You don't corrupt anyone Butch. We all love having you." 

Butch smiled up at him. "You remember that too ok? People love you Eddie. I know you still beat yerself up for what you did. You deserve love." 

Eddie was a little baffled at the and then he pulled Butch into a kiss. "We are just two old broken men aren't we?" 

Butch laughed. "A matchin' set." 

On the drive home Evan fell asleep in his parent's car. Karen smiled back at him. 

Eddie drove Flash to his appartment. "See you on Monday buddy." 

"I don't even want to think about work." Flash stretched and headed inside waving back to Eddie.

The Brock's all got home and Sleeper carried Coco inside. "Home! Glorious home!" 

Eddie laughed. Butch crawled into his chair and relaxed. 

"Bein' 'round that many people fer that long... it still exhausts me even if I enjoy it." Butch said. 

"Same here." Eddie flopped into his own chair. 

Before they knew it they both fell asleep. Sleeper chuckled and let them nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right the song the guys are singing is Harry Chapin's "Cat's in the Cradle."
> 
> Also I know we got some new readers. Welcome! I love you! If you have requests for chapters I'm open to suggestions.


	36. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets a tiny visitor.

It was a quiet Saterday. Sleeper was playing with Coco on the living room floor. Eddie was reading on the coucg and Butch was in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for dinner. There was a knock at the door and Eddie answered. Karen and Evan waved on the other side. They had a baby carrier with them. 

"Hello Eddie! How are you?" Karen said. 

"Good good come on in. What's with the baby seat?" 

Karen and Evan came in, Butch peaked in from the kitchen. 

"You remember my sister Beth? She had a baby! I'm giving her a day break from motherhood. I thought you might like to see them. Not to mention as a new aunt I have to show off." 

"Aw how adorable." Eddie squatted down to look at the baby. "Hello there little one. Welcome to the world. What's their name?" His other slide out and smiled down at the baby who flailed their little arms in excitement. 

"Her name is Amy." Evan said. 

"Hi Amy." Sleeper went over and gave her a tendril to hold. Amy gummed the tendril and cooed.

"She is lovely. Butch come in here and see the baby." Eddie said. 

"I'm good thanks." Butch ducked back into the kitchen. 

Eddie stood up and went into the kitchen. Butch was leaning against the counter covering his mouth. Eddie went behind him and hugged him. 

"You ok dear?" 

"Don't make me go in there."

"It would do you good."

Butch sighed and looked at him. "Eddie, what if I hurt the baby?" 

"Are you going to throw her?" 

"What!? No why would a do that?" 

"Because Cletus threw a baby once and I was wondering if that was why you thought you would hurt her." 

Butch stared at Eddie. "Fuck you." 

"So would you hurt her if you were in there?" 

"No I don't want to hurt her!" 

"Then why would you think you would?" 

"Because... because " Butch bit his lip and clenched his fists. 

Eddie pulled Butch in for a hug and pet his head. "Darling you aren't going to hurt her just by being near her. Come see the baby with me." 

Butch clung to Eddie. "Ok but you can't leave me alone with her ok?" 

"I promise I won't." 

Butch peaked in at Karen and Evan. Sleeper was holding Amy. 

"She is like a loaf if bread!" Sleeper said. 

Eddie laughed and pulled Butch in by the hand. 

"Hey Murder Dad you're not afraid of a baby, right?" Evan said. 

Butch growled softly at him. 

"Can I hold her?" Eddie asked

"Sure." Sleeper gently passed Amy to him. 

Eddie smiled and rocked Amy gently. "God she is so beautiful." 

Butch peaked around Eddie's arm. Amy looked up at him and squealed happily. Butch ducked back behind Eddie. 

"Come on Butch look at her, she likes you." Eddie chuckled softly. 

Butch peaked back out and got closer. Amy grabbed his bang and yanked it. He winced but let her continue. 

"Hey now love don't pull his hair out." Eddie gently replaced his finger with Butch's hair. 

Butch's eyes never left the baby. Watching her carefully as Eddie gently rocked her. 

"Butch how about you try holding her?" 

"No!" Butch backed up. 

"Butch... you ok?" Evan said. 

"I can't touch her. I can't." Butch turned and ran out of the room. 

"I'll go after him." Sleeper said. 

They ran outside out fast enough to see Sundance cloak and swing away. 

"Sundance! You can't hide from me I can see you still." Sleeper said. 

"Then fuck off!" Sundance threw a bio axe at them as a warning shot. 

"No I won't you need to talk about this!" Sleeper swung after them. 

"Get the hell away from me!" Sundance launched a few needles at them. 

Sleeper dodge and went to grab Sundance but he kicked them in the face. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone! I'm attackin' you for cryin' out loud!" 

"Because you're my family!" Sleeper jumped and tackled him to the ground. 

"Nrrrgaaahhh!!" Sundance thrash and stabbed Sleeper with a few bladed tendrils. Sleeper bite his neck and started emitting pheromones to calm him. 

"You are the world's largest asshole!" Sundance screamed. 

"Sorry that title is claimed by you! Now what is your problem?" 

"EVERY CHILD I TOUCH DIES!" Sundance screeched. 

Sleeper stared at him and tears started running down his face. 

"Do you have any idea how many times I was forced to kill my own children? Because it wasn't just the ones I gave birth to, no. Every dimension I traveled too Serum loved havin' me hunt down Toxin and Scorn. And any other symbiote children. Even you! I've killed you more times than I can count! I was his favorite weapon. Because even though he couldn't kill me he knew how to make me want to die! The only reason Sunny and I didn't give up was we wanted to end him." 

"Sundance... I'm sorry I didn't realize." 

"I have been to thousands of worlds and helped destroy each one. I was born to kill but I hated killin' those I loved. The only people that ever cared that I was alive! I can't touch that baby Sleeps. I just can't." 

Sleeper hugged Sundance tightly. "Its ok Sundance. No one is going to force you to." 

They made it back to the house. Sleeper went in first. 

"His trauma surrounding kids is worse than I thought so just let him relax." 

Butch slowly came in. Karen was holding Amy again and sitting on the couch. Eddie went over and hugged Butch, stroking his hair. 

"Want to go upstairs with me?" Eddie asked. "We can just relax."

"No I... I want to hold her." Butch whispered. 

"You sure?" 

Butch nodded and sat next to Karen. She gently handed him Amy. 

At first he was completely still. Then Amy reached up and yanked his hair again. "Ow. Kid has a thing for red heads apparently." Butch said nervously. 

He sat with her for a while and just watched her. She cooed and giggled while she played with his bang. 

"She's going to be ok." Butch whispered. 

Eddie patted Butch's should. "Ya she will be." 

Butch let out a strangled laugh and did his best not to cry. After a few more minutes he handed Amy back to Karen. 

They said goodbye and took her home. Butch curled up on the couch and Sunny hummed softly to him in his lap. Eddie sat next to him. Butch looked at him and leaned against him. 

"I did it. I touched her." Butch cracked a smile. 

"Ya you did. I'm proud of you." Eddie pet him gently. His other curled around Butch and weighed him down a bit. 

"I need to sleep for 'bout a million years now to recover." 

Eddie laughed. "How about we just give you a nice hot bath instead?" 

"Ok that'll work." Butch chuckled softly. 

Eddie gently carried him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are most likely going to be multiple Halloween chapters/Fall related because I love the holiday. They are on the way but I wanted to finish this chapter first.


	37. An Apple a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the collection of untimely fall pieces being!!

"Alright listen up!" Butch jumped off the second floor railing down into the living room. 

"Butch don't do that." Eddie said plainly. 

"Its spooky season bitches! Its officially October 1st! We have so much to do!" Butch cackled. 

"I thought Halloween was the only spooky day?" Sleeper said wiggling their fingers. 

"Only for thr closed minded and the cowardly! October is an extremely important month! Its time for pumpkin spice, apples, ghosts and ghouls! Not to mention free chocolate! And as a bonus its the month I came to this dimension and finally ended my live as a livin' genocide machine!" 

"Ya you only kill who you want to kill now." Eddie chuckled. 

"You have no room to judge me Mr. Lethal Protector." Butch said. 

Eddie grabbed Butch by the hips and pulled him onto the couch so that he was sitting ontop of him. 

"So then whats first on the spooky agenda love?" Eddie said stroking his hair. 

"H-hot damn." Butch shivered on Eddie's chest and bit his lip. "Ah! Stop bein' so distractin'. Anyway the first thing is apple pickin' at an orchard. I want to invite the Millers, Flash and Andi. They have other things there too. It will be fun." 

"That is surprisingly innocent sounding." Sleeper said. 

"Fall activities are important and I like them." Burch wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck. 

Eddie chuckled and gave Butch's ass a squeeze. "Alright I'm game that sounds fun." 

Butch was bright red. "Eddie, please have mercy on me." 

"Sorry you are just so cute when you get all excited." Eddie picked him up and took him to their bedroom. 

\------------

It was a sun clear sky day when they arrived at the orchard. The group was the Brocks, Flash, Andi, Evan and Karen. Bill had decided he had had enough of the Brocks for one life time and would stay home. Everyone was bundled up because it was rather cool out. The moment they got to the picking area Butch, Sleeper and Evan were racing eachother to the trees. 

"You guys are twelve!" Andi shouted after them. 

Butch picked an apple off the ground and threw it at her. She caught it. "Again I'll say it, twelve!" 

"I wish I still had that much energy." Karen said

"So a year next week huh?" Flash said. 

"Ya its weird to think he just didn't exist until a year ago. He always talking about what we used to do together and sometimes it feels like an old forgotten memory." Eddie said. 

"Do you think he misses his universe?" Andi asked. 

"I know he does. He still gets night terrors a lot. Most of them cause him to beg in his sleep for Sleeper and me to not be dead. That or for forgiveness when killing someone he loved." 

"Oh poor Butch. I felt so terible the day I brought Amy over I had no clue he was so traumatized." Karen said. 

"Honestly he hasn't told Sleeper and I everything either. Its so hard for him to talk about. The therapy seems to be helping at least." Eddie said watching Butch off in the distance climbing a tree. 

"I just realized something. Butch's kill count is infinitely higher than Cletus's." Flash said. 

"Why would you think about that?" Andi said. 

"I don't know it just popped into my head!" 

"He has a good point. Also I'm totally using that info against Cletus next time I have to fight him. It will really piss him off." Eddie smirked. 

Butch ran up to Eddie and pressed himself against Eddie's chest. "Try this and then have yer other try it." He pushed an apple to Eddie's lips. 

"Ok ok." He chuckled and took a bite and the Butch fed the rest to his other. "Holy crap these are good." 

"Right? Do I know how to pick an orchard or what?" Butch laughed and picked up a basket. "I'm gonna make so many pies after this!" 

The symbiotes all ate as many apples as they picked. Butch was extremely picky about apples but eventually filled a whole basket. Karen picked one tree she thought was cute and picked every apple off of it for her basket. Andi and Flash both only picked a small bag full. 

They paid for the apples and put them in their cars. The orchard had other activities and feature though. 

"Oh my god there is a petting zoo with baby goats!" Andi said getting a ticket to go in. She fed the goats and pet them. "Coach they are so cute I'm taking one home." 

"Andi is really cute." Evan said blushing slightly. 

"Don't even try kid she is way out of your league." Flash said. 

"What? She is only four years older than me that isn't too bad." 

"Age has nothing to do with it kid." Flash chuckled. Evan pouted a little. 

Next up was a tiny bakery. They mostly made one thing which was apple doughnuts. They got two dozen along with hot ciders and sat at a picnic table outside. 

"Can I just live here?" Flash said

"Same" Sleeper said eating another doughnut. 

Butch leaned up against Eddie and watched the trees. 

"How are you holding up?" Eddie asked

"You know I'm not still fully convinced this isn't a dream. That one day I'll wake up I'll still be on that ship, waiting for the next round the people I have to kill." 

Eddie pulled him closer and held him. 

"If I ever wake up from this one I think I'm killing myself on the spot." 

"Good thing it's not a dream then." Eddie kissed him deeply. 

Andi leaned over to Flash and whispered to him " I was going to joke around and tell them to get a room but now I feel like an asshole."

"It's kind of hard to make fun of a guy who was a P.O.W. and forced to kill his family." Flash said

"Get a room!" Sleeper said 

Andi laughed and Butch glared at Sleeper. 

The last thing on the to-do list was the pumpkin patch. 

"You guys do know if you carve these they're not going to last till Halloween right?" Evan said

" I am aware of the half life of pumpkins Evan that's why I'm doing two waves." Butch said inspecting gourds

"I need to find the ugliness stupidest looking pumpkin." Said Sleeper. 

"Why?" Evan asked. 

"Because its more loveable that way" 

"Oh Butch look they have cooking pumpkins too!" Karen said 

Butch ran over and threw a bunch of them too Eddie. 

"We are going to eat nothing but apples and pumpkins for the next month aren't we?" Eddie said. 

" I'm going to freeze a lot of this so that I can space it out." Butch said 

They loaded the pumpkins into the car. 

"Alright step one complete!" Butch said

"What's step two?" Evan asked

"I have no idea plans aren't really my thing." Butch smiled


	38. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do the symbiotes talk about at night?

It was late in the evening, Eddie and Butch were tangled together fast asleep. Their others spread out on top of them and linked two tendrils together so they could talk in silence. 

"As beautiful as my Butch is in violence I also find his more peaceful times mesmerizing as well" Sunny said 

"Used to hate it when Eddies slept now not so much." 

Sunny giggled "Is that because of me?" 

Eddie's other slide up next to Sunny. They wrapped many tendrils around her in a protective hug and licked her. 

"Love is a learned behavior I have come to enjoy greatly." They said humming softly around her. 

Sunny purred back and swirling inside them. " I was so happy my Butch was able to re-establish his relationship with you and your host." 

"I'm just happy there is a you that exists that is not evil." 

Sunny cackled. "Sweet parent what makes you think we are not evil? I have killed you so many times I can't remember them all. I have eaten so many innocents, so many out kind. My form is bloated and expansive. Butch hides me deep inside his form so none are aware of our sins. I colapse inward on myself to keep me hidden but if unleashed I could swallow this city whole. I am a horror of endless beautiful and an abomination of decadent sin." 

"You had no control of your actions though. It wasn't your choice. The you I birthed would gladly eat our kind and expand over all to consume any in their way. You don't though. You are not evil just hurt." 

Sunny hummed out a laugh of amusement. "This dimension holds so many wonderous creatures. How lucky I am to live here. To forgive one such as me, your kindness is endless." 

"You share a guilt with your host that is undeserving." 

"You would be lying if you said you did not do the same with yours."

"We have done many terrible thing together but we are doing our best to improve it as are you."

Sunny kiss the Venom symbiote's cheek and looked at Eddie. " I wish to gobble him up. He brings me such joy." 

"Please don't eat Eddie." 

"I won't. For the longest time consuming was the only way I could show my love. Having to kill my loved ones over and over again I decided it was best if I ate their forms and added them to myself so they could keep me them with me forever. Now I am full of them. Their flesh plumps me. It has grown to become a strange fixation for myself. But it is nice to not have to eat you." 

The old symbiote tightened around Sunny. "You have so much pain."

"As do you. I have turned my pain into my pleasure though." Sunny hummed. 

"I will keep you forever if I can." 

Sunny laughed. "I love you too." She twisted her form to lace between Venom's. "I wish these two to be bound to eachother as we are to them." 

"They are getting there." They chuckled

"I have only one great sadness their coupling. Neither one can carry the other's child." 

"You want them to have a baby?" 

"Yes! Imagine the creature made from these two! I would wish for them to have Eddie's muscles and my husband's mane. A beast of beauty they would be." Sunny purred happily at the thought. 

The Venom symbiote laughed. "You have put thought into this?" 

"It is one of the things I like to imagine." Sunny happily closed her eyes. "I imagine a great many things." 

"Like what?" 

"Fun ways to kill, places I wish to go, beautiful trappings for my husband. I love putting him in dresses. He is so cute." Sunny kissed Butch's cheek. 

"Enjoy thinking of clothes for Eddie as well. Especially fond of underwear and putting little hearts on them." 

Sunny laughed "That is cute!" 

"He thinks so too" 

"I often wish my husband was female. I would be delighted to watch him grow swollen with his own spawn. Though I would miss the muscles and organs that come with being male. The greatest sin of humans is that they do not reproduce asexually as we do." 

Eddie's other chuckled. "You really adore children don't you?" 

"I did not at first I was disgusted when I became pregnant with Toxin. But after their birth I adored them. Our latest treasure is the neighbor boy Evan. Sweeter than honey that child is" 

"Evan is a very good kid." They hummed in agreement 

"I bonded with him once. I wish I had to been able to use his young muscles to rend flesh but alas all we did was run around for a bit." 

"Evan is no killer." 

"I could make him one. His arms are strong his wit is sharp. How beautiful he would be with his fang around the throat of another. The heat of a kill coursing through his young veins!" Sunny moaned 

"No happiness would come from you doing that." 

Sunny sighed. "My husband said the same thing when I begged him to teach him how to kill." 

"You should listen to him." 

Sunny hissed "I do I do. I curse these morals that humans cling to. I take back my earlier statement, their greatest sin is there's precious society. They chain themselves like dogs, afraid to act on their nature. Fangs and talons clipped." 

"They are not so bad, they keep things peaceful" 

"Too much peace is maddening. I need the chaos." 

"You are enjoying sitting here with me and living with us though right?" 

"...Ok a little peace is fine." 

The Venom symbiote laughed and cuddled Sunny for the rest of the night.


	39. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party that doubles as a Halloween party and Butch's one year anniversary

It was the anniversary of Butch's arrival to their dimension. So he was throwing a costume party to celebrate. Butch slide down the railing of the stairs, dressed as a vampire. 

"Do you think I would do ol' Morbius proud?" Butch cackled. 

Eddie was dressed up a devil while his other floated next to him with little paper wings and a halo. "Morbie? He isn't a real vampire I don't know why he dresses like that." 

"Its his aesthetic." Sleeper said dressing Coco. Sleeper was dressed as a classic astronaut and they had gotten a doggy alien costume for Coco. Luckily she was laid back enough to keep it on. 

Butch chuckled and went into the kitchen to check on the food. Everything he made today was Halloween themed. The doorbell rang and Coco ran over. Sleeper opened the door and there was Karen and Evan. Evan was in his football Jersey but had done some makeup to make him look like a zombie. Karen was a black cat. 

"Aw you guys look cute!" Sleeper said. 

"Not as cute are you! Sleeper you and Coco are adorable." Karen stooped down and pet Coco. 

"I'm supposed to look cool not cute." Evan said. 

"You can be both." Sleeper said and let them in. 

"Velcome!" Butch said hiding behind his cape. 

"Oh no its a Southern Transylvanian vampire." Evan said. 

"Watch it boy I bite." Butch hissed

Flash and Andi came next. Andi was a classic witch and Flash came as a cowboy. He had even made a little cardboard horse that went around his wheelchair. 

"Aw Eddie that's a cute idea." Andi said looking at his costume. 

"Butch you should have done something like that with Sunny." Karen said. 

"Here's the thing. Sunny doesn't like hangin' outside my body too much. She's a homebody." 

"Aw but I wanted to say hi." Evan said. 

Sunny came out of Butch and wrapped a tendril around his arm so he could feel her speak. 

"Hello sweet child. You're corpse costume is amusing." She poored into him

"Its a zombie Sunny. The living dead?" 

Sunny chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You are a silly child." She sunk back into Butch. 

The final group was Peter, MJ, and Miles. Peter and MJ had a couples costume of Morticia and Gomez Addams while Miles was in Peter's Spider-man costume. 

"Miles that's cheating." Sleeper said. 

"No it ain't." He high fived them. 

"Oh Peter, Mj you are so cute!" Karen took out her phone and took pictures. Peter blushed. 

Butch came out with the last of the food and have the entire buffet table set up. He then went over to his chair and flopped into it. 

"Tried Butch?" Flash asked. 

"I put too much effort into the food and now I'm tried." 

Sleeper grabbed one of everything and tasted them all. Their eyes sparkled and they went over to Butch and kissed his forhead. "You are a beautiful man." 

Butch smiled up at Sleeper. Eddie picked up Butch sat down in his chair so that Butch could rest in his arms. 

The buffet was really something else. Butch had made mini meatloafs in the shape of skulls, there was brooms made out of cheese and pretzels, witch hat cookies, and taco dip in a tray with homemade chips that looked like tomestones. Butch had made a triple layer chocolate cake and decorated it with chocolate spiders and webs. He also had homemade pizza that had cheese on it in the shape of ghosts. He had punch that was billowing smoke in a cauldron. There were also other dishes that weren't Halloween themed just so the standard party food what all present. 

"He wasn't kidding when he said he went all out." Miles said making a plate

"Eddie I should make you a plate." Butch tried to get up but Eddie wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. 

"Nah its fine. I just want you to relax and get your energy back. This is your party after all." 

Butch sunk into him. "Hey Eddie... thank you again. For everythin'." 

"Oh course Butch. Happy one year anniversary." Eddie kissed his temple. Eddie's other kissed Butch and teased his throat with their tongue. Butch kissed back deeply. 

Suddenly confetti filled the room, Butch flailed and clung to Eddie. Sleeper had given everyone confetti poppers. 

"Happy one year Butch!" Sleeper said. 

Butch was clinging to Eddie like his life depended on it. 

"...Crap I forgot sudden loud noises freak you out." Sleeper said. 

"I-I'm ok." Butch laughed. "That was sweet of you." 

Flash wheeled over to him with a large box. "We all got you a present" 

"Guys this is too nice you didn't have too." Butch was bright red. 

"We wanted too. Butch you saved my life back then not once but a few times. We wouldn't have been able to stop Serum or Carnage wirhout you." Peter said. 

"You saved me too!" Sleeper said. 

"We love having you as a friend Butch. Its definitely been a better year because you have been here." Flash said. 

"Come on Murder Dad open it." Evan said. 

Butch smiled and opened it. I side was a brand new red tent, a high end one at that. Butch laughed. "This is fantastic thank you all so much." 

"I have something else for you." Eddie pulled a box out of his pocket. 

Butch cocked his head. It wasn't a ring box but longer. Butch took it and opened it gently. He let out a laugh. "A knife!" 

It was made of damascus steel with a hand craved wooden handle. 

"I hope you like it." 

"Its beautiful." Butch spun the knife around his fingers. "Is this handman? Its perfectly balanced!" 

"Ya I found a guy who makes them in the city." 

Butch gave Eddie a deep kiss. "I love it. Thank you everyone this is fantastic." 

Butch watched his friends as the party went on. He relaxed in the couch as everyone chatted and had fun. Sunny pooled out infront of him in his lap and he pet her gently. 

"Can you believe it Sunshine? All these people care about us. Their our family." 

Sunny nipped at his fingers and purred. Butch chuckled to himself. "Ya I don't believe it either." 

She grabbed a finger and bit hard, smiling as he bled. "Ow. Ya we are lucky Sunshine. Luckier than I've ever been. Now you better heal that." 

Butch leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time he quickly fell asleep feeling completely safe.


	40. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate Halloween than scaring people in the woods. 
> 
> A few people actually requested the Halloween stuff both here and on tumblr. 
> 
> I still take requests and I'm currently working on two request chapters but I like planning ahead.

"This is Halloween this is Halloween!" Sundance and Sleeper where linked arm in arm marching down the street. 

"You guys are dorks." Evan called. 

Venom, Sundance and Sleeper were all in full symbiote form enjoying the night. It was the one night a year where walking around in public was acceptable. Evan had decided to come with. 

"Now now Evan. That is not the spirit. Lucky fer you though I have a fun surprise tonight." Sundance said. 

"What's the surprise." Evan raised an eyebrow, they were near the backwoods now and could hear people screaming inside. People loved coming to the backwoods during Halloween. 

"Sunny and I have been talkin' and we wanted to try something after readin' a bit on the Doverton case." Sundance said. 

Sundance leaned forward and put a hand on Evan's shoulder. Part of Sunny broke off and surrounded him. He was hosting part of her completely separate from Butch. 

"Woah! Holy crap you can do this?" Evan said

"Apparently if I have enough biomass I can and Sunny is a big girl so yes yes I can." Sundance chuckled. 

"You doing ok in there Evan?" Venom asked. 

Evan flexed and did a backflip. "Ya I've done this before with Sunny I'm ok." 

"Evan is now Mini Sun." Sleeper said

"That's a terrible name. How about Sol?" Evan said

"That works" Sundance picked him up and hugged him. "My baby~!" 

"Sundance don't make this weird." Evan said. 

"Sorry but you are officially my baby. Don't take this away from Sunny, she is overjoyed." Sundance chuckled. 

"If I do this well then how about you let me host the next baby you have?" Evan said. 

Sundance went silent and thought. He set Evan down a took a deep breath. "I... love you like a son. I can't think of anyone else I would want to be their host." 

"Yes!" Evan cheered 

Sundance smiled and hugged Evan again. "You terrify me kiddo." 

"Good. Your spawn should be scary." Evan said with a big grin. 

"Well this was touching but we have a Halloween to celebrate!" Sleeper said

They swung up into the trees and jumped through the tops. They stared down at scared visitors below. People pointed up at them and screamed saying it was the ghosts of the woods. 

Evan was having a ball. He did his best to become one with Sunny. He could feel her working with both him and Butch. Evan started moving with the same tempo as him. 

They went deep into the woods and took a breather. Evan laughed and ran around enjoying himself when suddenly he felt dizzy. "Woah, Sunny you ok?" 

"We're just hungry kid. Come over here." Venom said 

They had brought with a large bag of chocolate and they sat around and ate them. 

"What kind of chocolate is this! Its so good!" Evan said

"Its just plain dark chocolate kid." Sleeper chuckled

"Seriously? Its amazing!" 

"You are tasting through Sunny's mouth so that's why it tastes so good." Butch said. 

"...So how long does it take for a symbiote to get pregnant?" 

Sundance scoffed and grabbed him, giving him a few love bites. 

"Really though Sundance you and Sleeper are both healthy. Who knows when." Venom said. 

"It would be my first so I'm entirely unsure when it might happen." 

Sundance sighed. "Its scary. I don't think I'm ready yet. That might actually by why I haven't in so long. Stress." 

Evan stood up and rubbed Sundance's shoulders. "Relax. Relax." 

Sundance turned around and tackled him. Sundance pinned him to the ground with a roar. "Don't rush me boy!" 

Venom chuckled. "You are very eager for a symbiote Evan." 

He struggled under Sundance. "Well I just really like you guys. I love your other and Sunny and Sleeper. Having a symbiote of my own sounds exciting and I think I can handle the responsibility. I have felt how much Sunny loves Butch and I want that too." 

Sundance softened and pulled him into a hug. "I'll do my best to relax. You take your time growin' up though there is no need to rush." 

"Sure thing Murder Dad." Evan laughed. 

They ate more chocolate and then ran around the forest together, scarying anyone foolish enough to come in. 

Venom perked up when they heard crying and swung down to fins a little girl that was separated from her group. They all stopped scaring people and helped her find her friends. 

She gave Venom a hug and thanked them before the group went back into the trees and out of site. 

Evan was having the time of his life. He had never felt so free before. "Is this what you guys feel every day!?" 

"Pretty much." Sleeper laughed. 

He did a flip mid air and laughed at the top of his lungs. He landed next to Sundance and gave him a huge hug. 

"Thank you this has been so much fun." 

Sundance smiled weakly and held Evan close. 

After the romp in the woods they all went to Butch's restaurant to get burgers. The staff were all amazed at how good their costumes were. 

"So how long can Sunny stay like this anyway?" Evan said 

"S'far as I can tell indefinitely." Sundance took another bite. "I um... I'm actually much larger that I appear. Symbiotes can change their mass by kinda foldin' in on themselves and Sunny is actually massive. This isn't hard at all." 

"Can I keep her on me then? Please please please?" Evan begged. 

"It would be good training for when he gets his own later." Sleeper said. 

"We just realized you should ask your parents if this is ok." Venom said

"No! My mom will ok with it but my dad will freak out let me keep it a secret from him." 

"Fine, make sure you ask yer mom when you get her alone. First though I need you to try somethin'. Let Sunny to go back inside yer body." Sundance said. 

Evan took a deep breath and did his best to push the request through their bond. Sunny pulled inside him with a purr. 

"I did it!" Evan said. 

"Ask her to cover you again and turn ya invisible." 

Evan did just that. 

"Alright you are pretty good at this. Now... this next part might weird you out but we have to talk 'bout how to keep Sunny healthy." 

"Why would it weird me out? No fire, no loud noises, eat lots of chocolate? It's pretty easy." 

"Cuz there is a part we haven't told you about. Evan... you are going to need to eat raw brains from creatures you hunt. That or you are going to have to either have sex with Sunny or masturbate to keep her healthy." Sundance said

"...What?" 

"You can't just eat people and symbiotes need a lot of phenethylamine. The kind found in food is ok but sometimes it isn't enough. This means either eating the brain of a living creature or getting your rocks off." Venom said. 

"You guys are messing with me." Evan laughed. 

Everyone at the table stared at him. 

"Oh my god you're serious? I knew you guys had healthy sex lives, I didn't realize there was a reason for that!" 

"I mean its also because we love them but it serves another purpose." Venom said

Evan leaned back on his chair. "This is crazy. Butch can you just, I don't know, send phe- pheneth- the chemical to me?" 

"No you are separate from me right now. Basically a satellite Sunny." 

Evan sighed. "Well if I want a symbiote later I guess I'm going to have to do this" he laughed. 

"Also keep in mind we are entering winter. Huntin' can sustain you fer now but soon animals will be harder to find. So you might want to get comfy with Sunny quickly. Sorry for the awkward talk." Sundance chuckled. 

"So wait. Sleeper how do you get phenethy- ugh the chemical then?" 

"I force Serum's brain to produce the chemical. Sunny could do the same to you but it would be painful and might mess up your brain chemistry. Not a good idea." 

Evan swallowed hard. "Ya lets not." 

"So after that conversation, we just also wanted to say make sure you don't use her when playing football. Its cheating and you could hurt someone." Venom said

"I wouldn't do that." Evan laughed

"Good kid." Sundance pat his back. 

The menu had a special Halloween cheese cake for dessert so they ordered that and finished it off together. 

When they went back outside people where turning their lights off and kids where starting to go home. 

"Man I don't want today to be over. This has been the most fun I've ever had on Halloween." Evan said. 

"Glad you had a good time." Sundance said and then paused looking thoughtfully at Evan. "Are... are you sure you want to do this? This is a huge plunge Evan and I know you have the safety net of me bein' nearby and able to control Sunny from a distance but... this is big." 

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. You remember in the woods went I asked to try having her for a bit? Even before then I was think about it. And then I got closer to you and her. She loves you so much and I want to love somebody like that and to love them back. To have them that close to me." 

"My relationship with Sunny is kind of the extreme version of symbiosis so it might actually be good to see how you handle this first." 

Sleeper picked up Evan and put him on his shoulders. "Symbiote squad move out!" 

They all went home for the evening. Evan layed in his bed and the Sunny fragment pooled in his hand. He gave her a squeeze. "I promise I'll do a good job. I'm so excited to have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Notes for non-comic readers. 
> 
> The Doverton case is where Carnage took over and remotely controlled the entire town of Doverton Colorado. Red can separate parts of herself and control them remotely
> 
> Also the comics just came out with a book that explained that symbiote users apparently need to have sex regularly/eat brains often in order to to stay healthy. I'm not making this up its canon.


	41. Strutting on the Runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The symbiotes have a battle for who can make the best outfits
> 
> Chapter suggestion by CaseLC

Eddie slowly woke up to two symbiotes staring intensely at him and Butch. 

"Goodmorning darlings. What's up?" 

"Eddie we require you and Butch to do a fashion show." His other said.

"...Excuse me?" 

"Last night Sunny and I got into an argument on who made the cutest clothes so we require you and Butch to show off our designs to a group of judges consisting of Evan, Karen and Sleeper." They explained

"You already called them didn't you?" 

Sunny and his other held up his cellphone. Eddie let out a sigh and chuckled. He leaned over to Butch and kissed him gently. Butch let out a small whimper and kissed back. 

"Mornin' stud." Butch said wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Morning dear. So listen the wives want us to do a fashion show with judges to decide who makes the better clothes." Eddie said. 

Butch blinked at him a few times and then started to make out with him passionately, running a hand up his thigh and grinding into him. Eddie kissed back and moaned. "Woah Butch what you doing?" 

"Oh wait this is real? I thought I was dreamin' so I was going to turn this into a sex dream if I could." 

Eddie laughed and got ontop of Butch. "No this real, they actually want us to throw a fashion show." 

"Well damn. That sounds cute I'm game. Can we continue where my not dream left off?" 

Eddie laughed and claimed his lover. 

\------------

Sleeper, Evan and Karen were all sitting on the couch together. Karen was very excited.

"Oh I'm just thrilled! I love fashion. Evan you should ask little Sunny make you something nice sometime. Its always so difficult to shop for you." 

"Mom I'm not going to use her like a closet she is-" the Sunny fragment suddenly ripped his shirt in half, threw it on the floor and then formed a new navy blue polo t-shirt with white trim on the collar. "... ok that just happened." 

Sleeper laughed. "She hated your shirt." 

"She does have good taste you look charming." 

"Sunny please don't put me in a dress. I'm not comfortable with that like he is." 

Little Sunny huffed at him. 

"You guys ready to start in there?" Butch shouted from the kitchen. 

"Ya come on out." Sleeper said

Eddie was the first one out. He was in a classic outfit of their. A leather jacket with their emblem across the chest as well as fitted black jeans and leather gloves. The collar was popped and lined with a soft fur. Eddie strutted out and did a turn. He was doing his best to not laugh as he posed. 

"Very nice, you look so tough Eddie!" Karen said. 

"Wow that looks so cool!" Evan said. 

Sleeper gave two thumbs up. 

Next Butch who was in a full length A-line floral dress. It had a layer of sheer fabric covered in red and orange flowers. When he got to where Eddie was he twirled and pressed himself against Eddie's chest. 

"Come here often?" Butch said running a hand through Eddies hair. Eddie playfully growled at him. 

"Oh how adorable you two are! That dress is brilliant! My vote this round goes to Sunny!" Karen said. 

"I'm giving it to team Venom that outfit is awesome." Evan said

"Parents win. I like the jacket a lot." Sleeper said. 

Butch scoffed and Eddie smiled. "Alright next round." Eddie said. 

Eddie came out in a tight blue dress shirt and khakis. He had a black tie with the symbiotes eye spots at the end. 

"Looking sharp!" Karen said. 

Butch came out and had on a pink dress shirt as well as grey pants and a suit jacket. 

"Oh lovely. I think I'll give it to Butch though. He looks charming in a suit jacket." 

"I like Eddie's tie so I'll give it to him." Evan said. 

"To many neutral tones. Butch wins, the pink is a nice statement color." Sleeper said

"Finally round." Butch skipped away. 

Eddie was wrapped a black and grey sports jacket. The arm had their emblem on the shoulder and the back had "Venom" embroidered on it as well as the symbiotes eyes. He had on tight blue jeans and hwavy boots. 

"You other likes being present in your clothing." Evan said

"I like keeping them close." Eddie smirked

Butch came out in a fulk length gown. It was a white dress that slowly faded into a red gradient. It was layered and full. Butch also had his hair down and styled so it draped over his shoulder in soft curls. He looked like a princess. Eddie stared in awe at him. 

"Oh wow. Butch wins." Karen said

Evan and Sleeper both nodded. 

Eddie went over to Butch and gently pulled him in for a kiss. "You look amazing." 

"So do you, handsome." Butch winked. 

Eddie held Butch close and kissed him again. Butch laced his fingers between Eddie's and let out a chuckle. "So are you two satisfied?" 

Eddie's other slide out and nodded. Sunny formed a small head on Butch's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Victory lap" she said. 

Eddie and Butch soon were both standing in swimsuits. Eddie's was a tight black speedo while Butch was in trunks that were white with a fire pattern. 

"You guys are silly" Eddie said. 

"Eddie wins." Karen said blushing slightly. 

Everyone laughed together at that.


	42. The First Trial of Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan adjusts to living with Sunny

Evan was in love. So far he loved being a symbiote host. He would stay up late talking to Sunny and he never felt lonely. He would often go for long swings with her. He loved being with her and the way she felt. 

Today they were hunting. Snow had already fallen even though it was early November. They sniffed the air. Hunting with Sunny was incredible. He could track animals from pretty far away. They followed the scent till they saw a deer in a clearing. Evan felt Sunny rippled with excitement. He adjusted their muscle and got ready. They bursted, rushing the deer and slicing straight through its neck. Sunny keened inside Evan at the kill. 

"Easy Sunny its just a deer." Evan chuckled going over to the deers head. 

He was still getting used to this part but it wasn't so bad. He licked his teeth and opened his jaw. They crunched through the skull of the deer and instantly were flooded with the taste. Hot blood warmed his throat as he pulled at the carcass. He imagined raw flesh and brains wouldn't taste this good if he was just human but in Sunny's mouth they were amazing. He let out a soft moan as he ate more. Sunny swirled through their bond, singing in delight. 

He swallowed more of their kill and ate as much as he could. He was glad the deer was small, he couldn't put away as much food as Butch could. He panted after eating most of the deer and sat in the blood covered snow, rubbing his stomach. Sunny was singing him praises, whispering to him about how beautiful he was. He laughed as he started licking blood off. 

"You always get so excited when we do this. Thanks for the compliments even though you did most of the work." 

He fell back into the snow. It felt good on their skin. He yawned. 

"Eating this much always makes me sleepy. But we should go home. Sleeping in snow seems like a bad idea." 

They stood up and he brushed off the snow. They started walking home when he heard a distance noise. It sounded like a scream.

Evan bolted in the direction of the scream. They wove through trees til they came across a man attacking a woman. Evan leaped at him and kicked him square in the back. He launched into a tree. Evan looked back at the woman. 

"Go! Run!" He yelled. 

She got up shocked and ran away. Evan turned back to the man who moaned in pain holding his head. 

"Kill him Evan" Sunny whispered

"What?" Evan said shocked

"Kill him. He is scum. An evil creature. No one will miss him. You would be doing the world a favor." 

"I... No we are going to get the police." 

"Why? You have power now Evan. You have me. We can do it. Don't be afraid. Kill him." 

Their mouth was watering, dripping with drool. Evan took a step forward. 

"That's it Evan. Remember the deer? It was so easy. This will be easy too. It will feel really good. You are doing a good thing Evan." Sunny whispered clicking their teeth. 

"I... I don't want to kill him." He stepped back. 

"Why not honey? You are so strong with me. You don't have to be afraid. Kill him Evan. Kill him." 

"No this is wrong." Evan shook his head. 

"Is it? Your friends all kill people who are bad. This man is evil. He was attacking thay girl. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him!" 

"No!" 

Suddenly a shot rang out. The man had pulled a gun and taken a shot at Evan. It missed grazing Evan's head. 

"See! Evil! An evil worthless man! Kill him Evan! Killhimkillhimkillhim!" Sunny shrieked. 

Evan held his head. He didn't know what to do. There was a slashing noise and Evan looked up. 

The man was dead. 

Sundance was standing over him with a bloody claw. He went over to Evan and hugged him. 

"The missus and I need to have a talk. You ok Evan?" Sundance said. 

Evan teared up and clung to Sundance, crying into his arm. Sundance rubbed his back gently. "You did the right thing Evan. I'm sorry she pressured you. I felt the whole thing through our bond and came as fast as I could." 

They huddled together for a while until Evan calmed down. 

"Butch... a long time ago you told me you and Sunny were the same. That her thoughts were the same as yours. Butch... did you want me to kill him?" Evan said softly. 

Sundance stared at him for a while and then turned away. "Fuck... fuck I totally wanted you to kill him." Sundance covered his face with a hand. "I did and I do! I want you to kill! I want you to feel want I feel! I want to eat people with you! I want you to taste flesh!" 

Evan was shocked but then Sundance turned back to him. 

"But I don't want you too. You aren't supposed to do those things. You are still part of human society. It wouldn't be right." Sundance smiled weakly. "Don't become a killer unless you think it is right Evan. I'm sorry I did this to you today." 

"Its ok Sundance." Evan hugged him. "Can we go get hot chocolate? Im really cold." 

"Sure kid. Anything you want." Sundance nuzzled him gently.


	43. Shriek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch meets up with a old flame he never knew he had

Butch had taken a bus downtown to listen to his favorite band. They were having a concert but he couldn't see if due to how loud they played. So he did the next best thing, standing outside the stadium to listen and buying a t-shirt. He was rocking back and forth when suddenly he was hugged from behind. 

"Miss me Honey-bun?" Said a woman's voice. 

Butch turned and saw it was a woman with pale white skin and a diamond painted over one eye. She had large black hair and was in a skin tight cat suit. 

"Ma'am I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Butch said 

"Oh pumpkin I could never forget that hair. Even if your voice sounds different." She pushed his bang out of his face. "Besides you have a killers eyes. Don't you remember me Carny?" She leaned up and kissed him. 

Butch stared at her and sweated bullets. She knew Cletus and was kissing him? Who is this lady? 

"Oh pardon me miss. I recently got a very bad head injury and I'm sufferin' from amnesia. I can't remember a thing." 

It was a really dumb lie but he hoped it would work. 

"Oh no baby!" She felt his forehead. "No wonder you are looking and acting so strange. Lets get you home and rested." 

She took his hand and dragged him along. Why was it every time he went near this band bad things happened? 

She took him to an abandoned warehouse. She had him laying on a mattress on the floor. Butch put his hands behind his head and sighed. What a pickle. Could Cletus really have had a relationship with this woman? 

"Now you just sit tight love. I'm going to get you some nice hot soup for that head. We will have you back to you normal mass murdering self in no time." She kissed his forehead, turned and left. 

Once he was sure she was gone he whipped his cell phone out and called Eddie. 

"Eddie help their is a strange woman dressed up like a member of Kiss claimin' to be Cletus's wife? Girlfriend? I don't know. She has me in bed and is takin' care of me." 

"That's Shriek. She must have escaped from Ravencroft. Shit. Ok don't panic I'm coming to get you with Flash. Don't upset her if you can, she uses sonics." 

"Wait sonics!?" Butch moaned. Because of course Cletus would date someone who could have once killed him. 

"Alright honey-bun I made you some soup." Shriek was coming back in the room. 

Butch quickly hung up and hide his phone. Shriek sat down next to him with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

"I made it with love." She smiled at him. 

"Thank you." Butch took a bite. It was fine, he honestly was expecting something worse. Shriek moved his hair out of his face and brush a hand across his cheek. 

"Lets get you back into tip top shape love. There are so many people to kill and so little time." She giggled. 

"Thank you Shriek I'll do my best." Butch smiled weakly. 

"Ah! You remembered my name! Oh sweety I knew you wouldn't forget me!" She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. 

Butch hugged her back and sighed. This was nice. 

"Hey babe how about you tell me 'bout how we met. Might trigger memories."

"Oh it was a wonderful night. You were outside my cell making the most beautiful screams happened. I couldn't help but cheer you on. Then you noticed me and ripped the door off my cell. I told you how I wanted to help you on your hellish campaign. You were sceptical at first but I won you over. We've been a killer couple ever since." 

Butch laid back with Shriek against his chest and chuckled. "That's very sweet babe. Want to tell me more about us?" 

Shriek rested against his chest and glided fingers across it, tracing imaginary shapes. "We have a few lovely children. I'm hoping we can track down Doppy. He is always such a trouble maker. I'm worried what he is up to without his mommy around." 

Butch stared at her. Cletus had children with this woman!? Why did no one tell him. He was starting to feel he should have done more research on himself when he can to this dimension. And what kind of name was Doppy? 

"Wow... we have kids? Holy shit." 

"What can I say you are quite the family man honey-bun." Shriek wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby I'm so glad I found you again. I love you so much. When we paint the town red my heart sings. I can't wait till you are feeling better so we can tear this place a new one." 

Butch sighed and held her close. "I'll do my best to recover." 

Venom and Anti-Venom suddenly dropped through a sky light and attacked Shriek. She screamed at them and shot a sonic blast. 

"How dare you ruin my reunion with my sweet Carny!" She fires directly into Venom. 

While she was distracted Butch switched into Sundance and wrapped a tentacle around her neck tightly. She struggled but Sundance made sure she couldn't turn and see that he had betrayed her. She soon passed out and Butch released his grip. 

"Sorry sweetheart." He brushed her hair out of her face. 

The police came and talked with Flash while Venom and Sundance sat on a roof together. 

"Ok Eddie we are in an honest relationship right?" 

"I would hope" 

"Then I have to tell you I caught feels for that woman." 

"...Are you serious?" 

"She is adorable! I like her. Not enough to leave you of course. Not to mention she is a villain. But... damn it I can see why Cletus likes her." 

Eddie punched his arm and laughed. "Butch you are a messed up guy." 

"Ya I am... No matter how hard I try I'm not escapin' the fact that I'm Cletus Kasady aren't I? I mean we are different enough but at our core... we are the same." Butch sighed and held his head. "Damn it." 

Eddie frowned and held Butch close. 

"Eddie... Sunny almost made Evan kill someone. I stopped him but it made me realize, I really want him to kill people. I want him to share in the bloodshed. And now this? I meet a woman for a half hour and listen to her ramble on about how we used to kill people together and I'm smitten!? I just..." he let out a loud scream and fell back on the roof. 

Eddie sighed and pat his leg. "Butch you are so different from Cletus though. You actually care about people. You did stop Evan even though you wanted him to kill. And trust me you care more about Shriek's wellbeing than Cletus ever did. I wouldn't be with you if you were the same as him. You are you Butch." 

Butch took a deep breath and sat back up. He looked Eddie deep in the eyes. "What do you see when you look at me now? I can't read yer eyes anymore." 

Eddie pulled Butch into a kiss. "I see someone I love." 

Butch teared up and kissed back. "I hope I can keep it that way." 

Eddie brushed away his tears. "You will. Don't doubt yourself. You are still doing so good. Everyone is here for you Butch. We love you." 

Butch pressed his forehead to Eddie's. "I hope fer everyone sake yer right." He kissed Eddie softly. "Also Cletus has kids!? What kind of name is fuckin' Doppy?"

Eddie couldn't stop laughing for a few minites afrer that.


	44. Red Thread Ties us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaters and surprises
> 
> CaseLC inspired the chapter

Butch was sitting in Karen's living room with Evan, eating a food tray she put out. Evan was laying on the couch, petting his Sunny fragment. After the incident in the woods they have been working on the relationship and understanding each other. He never wanted her to try to force him to do something he didn't want to ever again. Butch still feel terrible about the whole thing. 

"Hey squishy lady did you get bigger?" Evan gently poked her

"You're takin' good care of her Evan. Means she's healthy." Butch smiled 

Sunny bubbled happily and Evan smiled at her. "I hope so. I'm trying really hard." 

"Alright thanks for coming over! Now you have Eddie's and Sleeper's measurements correct?" 

Butch handed her a piece of paper. "So what are you up to Ms. Karen?" 

Karen giggled. "Well I've always liked sewing and knitting so this year for Christmas I'm making everyone sweaters!"

"Karen do you ever get tried of bein' so adorable?" 

"Oh stop!" Karen blushed "Anyway I'm also making something for the wives." Karen held up a tiny blobby pink sweater with little white hearts on it. "Sunny would you try it on please?" 

Sunny came out of Butch's chest and squeezed into the sweater. She looks like a white balloon wearing a cozy. Sunny purred.

"Oh my stars that is too cute." Butch swooned. 

"I tried to have Evan let me put it on his fragment of her but he refused." Karen said with a glare at her son. 

"Mom it is really really girly. I'm not a girl." Evan said. 

"Sunny is a girl." Karen said 

"Ya but her butt is attached to me and I don't want to look girly. Maybe a blue or black or red sweater but not pink with hearts on it." 

Butch was nuzzling his wife in the sweater."What a cute lil girl you are!" Sunny bit his face. 

"Butch, Sunny bites you a lot. She never bites me. Is everything ok?" Evan said. 

"She bites me because she loves me. She doesn't want to hurt you but she knows I can take it. Like, she kinda gets off on pain." Butch blushed. "She loves the rush that pain gives." 

Sunny thrilled and kiss his cheek and then bit him again. 

"Can you help me with design suggestions for the boys Butch? I want them to be something they will like." 

"Well Eddie always likes Black and white for obvious reasons. But I think he looks nice in lavender." 

"Oh I could do black, white and lavender!" Karen said. 

"That would be cute. As fer Sleeper I think maybe somethin' that matches his greens and reds. Maybe have yellows and oranges in there fer adjacent colors." Butch said 

"Aw I think that would be cute." Karen said. "Butch what would you like?" 

Butch scratched his chin "Teal. Maybe white and teal." 

"Oh that would look really pretty with your hair!" Karen said. She wrote all of it down. "Oh and Mrs. Brock what would they like?" 

"Eddie's other would want a sweater that matched Eddie's. Nothin' would make them happier." Butch laughed. 

Evan smiled at him and looked down at his Sun fragment. She smiled up at him and wiggled in his lap. Evan laughed. "Sunny do you like the sweater?" 

"Yes. Cute." She whispered. Through their bond Sunny was very vocal but speaking outloud still bothered her. 

Evan sighed. "Mom... can you make a second sweater?" 

Karen clapped her hands together happily. "Oh of course of course!" She giggled. 

"Karen" Little Sunny said. 

"Yes Sunny?" 

"Want. Yellow." She smiled. 

"I can make it yellow." Karen pet Little Sunny gently. 

Butch watched in amazement. "Honestly I can't believe she lets you touch her. She hates people." 

"You keep saying that but besides the whole blood lust thing she is very sweet." Evan smiled. "Butch, maybe you two just weren't ready to let people close to you yet but you are now." 

Butch stared at Sunny in her little sweater. "Darling..." he pet her gently. Sunny nuzzled into his hand gently. "We have gotten a lot better haven't we?" 

Sunny hummed. 

Butch laughed and kissed her. "You know recently I'd been real worried 'bout us. There are parts of me now I hate but... they are still me and they are still you. But we're real lucky cus we have all these people now makin' sure we're ok. Sunshine I think you and I are going to be just fine." 

Sunny purred and kissed him. 

"Baby!" She sang. 

"I love you too baby." 

"No! Baby!" She hissed. 

"Wait, what?"

"Butch is she?" Evan said. 

"Having a baby!" Sunny giggled 

Butch passed out and fell to the floor.


	45. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time to adjust

Butch had gotten so worked up over the pregnancy news he got himself sick. Evan had given back his Sunny fragment since the baby was on the way and Sunny wanted to pool all of her efforts into the babies health as well as her husband's. Sleeper was so floored that they were getting a nephew/niece that they had already started preparing for the baby and redecorating Butch's old room. 

Butch was curled up in bed under the covers. His hair was down and everywhere. Eddie was gently petting his head. Next door Sleeper was banging away at the walls. 

"Sleeps! Keep it down!" Eddie said. 

Sleeper peaked in. "Sorry. He ok? He still looks pretty bad." 

Eddie pet Butch gently. "Butch you are going to be ok? We are all here for you." 

"My chest feels like it had somethin' stuck in it." Butch mumbled 

Eddie pet his cheek gently and smiled. There was a knock at the front door and Coco started to bark and paw at it. 

"Coco down! I'm coming!" Sleeper morphed into his human form and ran downstairs. 

He came back up with Evan in tow. "Look who came to visit!" Sleeper let Evan into the room amd went back to work

Evan looked down at his feet, he was carrying a three things of tupperware. 

"Hey Butch..." he said softly. 

"Evan you ok buddy?" Butch asked 

"Well, you know I-... My mom made you some stuff!" Evan came over to the bed and spread the tupperware out. 

"She remembered you guys really like raw fish so we made sushi together for the first time." He open the first tupperware and there were some badly mangled pirces of sushi. Butch crackled a small smile. 

"And I found some rabbits and cleaned them for you." Butch opener the next one and there was some raw meat and organs. 

Butch laughed and Sunny pooled out to eat some. 

"And the last thing was a chocolate cak-" when Evan opened the tupperware the cake had lettering in pink icing said 'congratulations'. Evan quickly covered it back up.

"Oh Evan its ok." Eddie said look at Butch who was dumbfounded.

"Damn it I told her not to do that." Evan said under his breath. He stared down at the bed unable to look at Butch. 

Butch sat there for a moment and then put a hand on Evan's shoulder. "I'm a ripe asshole I am." Butch chuckled. He turned to Sunny who was covered in blood and kissed her deeply. 

"Babe I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk. Congratulations truely. You are such a beautiful creature and I'm so happy we are having a baby." He licked some of the rabbit blood from her teeth. 

"Wait so, you're ok?" Evan asked. 

"Ya I'm fine. I was being a little bitch 'bout this. I have all of you. I'm going to be fine. Evan you must be so excited. Go 'head and let it out." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Ya go 'head." Butch cackled. 

"You're having a baby! I'm getting a symbiote of my own! I'm so excited! I wonder what they are going to be like! I hope they like me! What color do you think they will be!? Are they going to have a gender like Sunny!?" Evan bounced on the bed with enough energy to fuel the city. 

"Woah woah slow down." Eddie laughed. 

Butch smiled softly at Evan. "In my dimension all symbiotes are white with color accents. So you're partner will be white with a secondary color. This is my fourth child and I've never been able to guess what they will be like." 

"Butch do I get to name them or do they name themself?" Evan said. 

"It depends. Eddie named Toxin but Scorn named herself. I would recommend when they first bond with you that you ask them. They might want a special name you have thought of or they might want to name themself." 

"Butch I'm so excited I can't stand it how long till they are born?" Evan vibrated with excitement. 

Butch chuckled. "Sunshine thinks it will be a month so right 'round Christmas or a little before." 

"Aw they are going to be a Christmas baby!" Evan said. 

Butch chuckled and pulled Evan and Eddie into a hug. "Come here. Y'all are makin' me emotional." 

Eddie kissed his cheek, avoiding blood. Evan laughed. 

"Hey guys wanna see something cool?" Sleeper peaked back inside. 

"Sure lets see Sleeper." Eddie said 

They all went into the next room. Sleeper had completely redone the room so that it had a galaxy painted on the ceiling. There was a twin bed and an enormous tank with bedding inside. 

"Wow this is amazing looking. Sleeper you can paint?" Evan said. 

"I watched a youtube tutorial which helped but that's not the best part!" Sleeper turned out the lights and closed the curtains. The ceiling had a layer of glow in the dark paint so it sparkled with stars. 

"This is such a cool room." Evan laughed. 

"We put the twin in here so thay once they are born if you want to spend extra time with them you are welcome to come over and stay as long as you like." Eddie said. 

Butch stood in the middle of the room. Sunny twisted around him in a spiral. "Sleeper this is beautiful. Thank you." 

"It was nothing bro." Sleeper chuckled. 

Sunny wrapped around Butch neck and hummed. 

"I love you too darlin'. No I'm not scared anymore. Its nice, its been so long since we had a child we got to keep." Butch said to his other. 

"How about we go back to the bedroom and eat some of that food? I bet you are hungry." Eddie said. 

"I am. Eatin' for three now after all!" Butch said as they walked back together.


	46. I Can't Wait to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, running away from home in winter is a terrible idea.

"You sure its ok to travel?" Evan said as Butch loaded his bag into the truck. 

"Kiddo. This is a symbiote, not a human woman. They're tough creatures. A lil two hour drive to Hersey isn't gonna do Sunny any harm. By the way she thinks yer concern is 'dorable and she wants me to tell you she misses her flesh and bone child." Butch said. 

"I know she is tough I just worry." Evan touched Butch's stomach. 

"Baby isn't in there kid yer just bein' weird." Butch chuckled. 

"Oh!" Evan pulled his hand away. "Where is the baby?" 

Butch cackled. "Symbiotes don't have wombs. Baby's current movin' around my lymphatic system." 

"Oh. I can't really pat that huh?" Evan said. 

Butch hugged him tightly. "We'll be back Sunday kid." 

"Butch hurry up!" Sleeper said from the back seat.

"Hot chocolate is gonna get cold!" Flash said from shotgun

Butch got into the car and they all waved goodbye to Evan. For the first time in months, Evan felt alone. 

\----------------

Butch leaned against Sleeper and fell asleep. Sleeper smiled down at him and chuckled. 

"Always nice to get away." Eddie sighed happily. "I think I've just grown to love traveling." 

"Maybe when you retire you can go on a road trip with your other again." Flash said. 

"You're always welcome to come with Flash." Eddie chuckled. 

"Nah you got someone else you need to take with." Flash looked back at Butch. 

"It's amazing he is asleep, he never sleeps." Sleeper said 

"Maybe Sunny is forcing him too." Eddie said. 

"Either way I'm excited! We are going to stock up on so much chocolate!" Sleeper said. 

"Thanks for coming with Flash." Eddie said. 

"Hey I know its super close by but a vacation is a vacation. I'm looking forward to my sugar rush of a getaway." Flash said leaning back with his arms behind his head. "You guys are doing this for Butch though aren't you?" 

"We want to make sure the baby gets all the phenethylamine it needs without him hunting a ton after the birth. I had the benifit of a scientist creating more for me whenever I wanted. Baby, not so much." Sleeper said

"You guys are really sweet with how much you care about eachother." Flash said. 

"We are a family. Small, broken and messed up, but a family." Eddie said

They arrived at their hotel and unpacked. They let Butch continue to sleep. Eddie carried him in and rested him gently on the bed. 

"Sunny has to be forcing him to sleep. That normally would have made him wake up." Eddie said

"Well how about we order some thing and just have delivered. Chocolate can wait." Sleeper said

With that Butch shot awake. "Woah ok that was weird." 

Flash laughed. "You said the magic word and it broke the spell." 

\------------

They did all of the usual activities that they did in Hershey. They went to their favorite Cafe, they went to the Hershey store, bought an absorbent amount of chocolate that almost didn't fit in the back seat. They were having a fantastic time. The whole group is absolutely exhausted by the time I got back to the hotel. 

Butch curled up in Eddie's arms and almost instantly fell asleep. Eddie chuckled to himself. 

"Well at least this is causing him to get a lot of decent sleep for once."

Butched dreamed. 

He was in a large forest with bare trees, covered in snow. He walked for what seemed like forever. The air was entirely silent except for the distant sound of wind chimes. 

He tried to call out but he couldn't speak. The wind was starting to pick up and snow was falling heavy. Soon it was so thick that he couldn't even see in front of him, everything was white.

And from the blinding white two pale blue symbiote eyes opened. 

"You need to go home now!" 

Butch shot awake in a cold sweat. He was out of breath. He grabbed Eddie's shoulder and shook him awake. 

"Mhhhnn Butch this better be good." 

"We need to go home now Evan's in danger." Butch said sweating. 

\--------------

Evan was feeding Coco. Whenever the Brocks had to leave town or go on a mission he would watch her. He per her while she ate in the new look up the stairs at the baby's bedroom door. 

He went upstairs and lay down the twin bed that have been set up for him he stared up at the stars painted on the ceiling. He honestly couldn't stand the waiting he just wanted his new friend to be here already. 

He wanted to know everything about them. They were going to be like, what powers were they going to have? He had a fear that they wouldn't like him. What if they rejected him? What if they resented him because he was an arranged host? 

He turned his head to look at the tank. He thought about how wonderful they might be. What if they loved him as much as Sunny loved Butch? What if they ended up so close it was like they were married? Oh my god he was getting married at 17. He laughed. 

He looks into the tank, even now he could imagine a little white blob moving around inside. Suddenly Coco started barking and there was a knock at the door. 

Evan ran downstairs and his mom was outside. 

"Hey what's up?" Evan said. 

"Evan Mrs. Hernandez's little girl Maria is missing." Karen said. 

Mrs. Hernandez was a very nice woman who lived two blocks over. She was actually Pedro's mom and Maria was his 7 year old little sister. 

"We need to find her now there is a freak blizzard coming. The neighbors all formed the search party, get your coat." Karen said. 

Evan ran for his coat and called Coco over to put her on a leash. He also grabbed a spare blanket just in case.

Evan and his mom met up with the rest of the search group. Mrs. Hernandez crying and Pedro was comforting her. 

"Where did you last see her?" Evan said. 

"In our kitchen she got into an argument with me and I told her to go away." Pedro said. He grimaced. 

Evan pat his shoulder. "Hey it's not your fault. Do you have anything that belonged to her?" 

Pedro held up Maria's coat. "She ran out without it so I was hoping when we found her I could give it to her and she could warm up." 

Evan grabbed the coat and held it up to Coco. Coco sniffed it an perked up. 

"Good girl track her down!" Evan said as Coco pulled him. Butch was right, for what Coco lacked in smarts, she made up for by being a very good hunting dog.

Evan ran behind Coco all the way to the backwoods. There he saw faintly in the snow a pair of footprints. Small enough for a young girl. They started following them. 

They went deeper and deeper into the woods. It was dark out now and the wind was picking up. Evan knew these woods so well now. They move deeper and deeper. Finally he saw a little dot on the horizon.

"Hey! Maria!" Evan shouted as he booked it. 

"Leave me alone!" Maria sobbed. 

"Hey now that's no way to talk to your rescue team." 

"I don't want to be rescued, you're just a big dumb boy like my brother!" 

"Hey hey. Pedro is really worried about you you know?" Evan knelt next to her in the snow. 

"...He is?" She said softly.

Evan held her coat up. "He gave this to me because he was worried you would be cold. He was crying when I left him." 

Maria grabbed her coat snd hugged it. "He was crying?"

"Ya kiddo he loves you. You know your brother he can just be a dumb hot head sometimes." 

Maria hugged her coat and then Coco came up and headbutted her. She giggled and pet her. "I... I wanna go home." She said putting on her coat. 

"Good. I'll get you there." Evan turned around and offered his back. "Hope on I'll carry you piggy back." 

Maria climbed on and Evan started the march home. The snow was really falling now. The wind cut at his face. He pulled out the blanket and pulled it over Maria to protect her. The snow was up to his knees. It was getting harder to track where they were. 

His steps were so heavy. Coco huddled next to him. It suddenly dawned on him that he might not get any of them back. He felt like an idiot, he should have been more prepared. 

He couldn't move anymore. He pulled Maria off his back and wrapped himself around her to protect her from the storm. If he was going to die he was at least going to give her a fighting chance. 

Suddenly he heard wind chimes. He looked up confused. The world was white. He couldn't see a thing. Then for just a moment he thought he saw two pale blue symbiote eyes. 

"Hold on, my beloved" 

"What?" Evan said confused.

He blinked the snow from his eyes and the blue eyes were gone and replaced by two black figures and two white ones. 

"Evan!" Venom barked out, leaping to him. The others caught up with him and they all huddled around him. 

"Hi guys. I'm still not so good at the hero part of the job." He shivered. 

"You dumbass." Sleeper laughed. 

They picked up Maria, Coco and Evan and carried them home. They got inside the Hernandez's house and Maria's mom hugged her so tignt. Paramedics were called and luckily Maria was fine. Evan had frostbite on his hands but not too terribly. 

Butch sat next to Evan and held him close. 

"Thanks for saving me. How did you guys know to come back?" Evan said. 

"You are goin' to think I'm crazy." Butch said

"Butch you are crazy." 

"Crazier. Anyway, I had a dream about being lost in the forest and a pair of eyes told me something was wrong and I knew they ment you were in trouble. 

"Were they blue? Like robin's egg blue!?" Evan said shocked. 

"Ya they were!"

"When I was dying in the snow I saw a pair of blue symbiote eyes just before you showed up! They told me to hold on." 

"...Holy shit." Butch said with a cough. 

Evan stared at Butch chest and touched it gently. "Thanks partner."


	47. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow day!
> 
> Edit: when you upload a whole damn chapter and forget Butch's speech patterns. Fixed it now

The blizzard was a massive one. Evan was now starting to realize that frost bite scars sucked because every time he went outside his hands hurt. At least school was canceled. 

Eddie had brought Flash to their house for the day because his appartment had lost it heating. 

"We have a twin bed upstairs Flash you can sleep there tonight." 

"I hate sleeping in beds to be honest. Its hard to get in and out of them. Couch is fine." Flash said. 

"That had to be killer on your neck." Sleeper said. 

"I have a pretty good pillow." Flash held up a memory foam support pillow he had brought with. 

"They should make beds for amputees." Eddie said. 

"I'm sure they do and I'm also sure they cost a fortune." Flash said. 

"I hate that about this country. We make it impossible for people who need help to get it." Eddie said crossing his arms. 

"I can agree to that. I've been a victim of the system for years. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get a single job that wasn't prostitution as a homeless teen?" Butch came in with hot coco. 

Eddie took one sip of coco and then his other appeared and stole his whole cup. "Not to mention your therapy. You couldn't avoid it or your medication on your salary if S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't floating the bill." 

"So someone who desperately needs help once again wouldn't get it." Flash sipped his coco. 

"Its fucked up I tell ya." Sleeper poured more marshmallows into his cup. 

Evan came into through the front door. "Its too cold!" 

"Evan! Here to save us from our depressin' adult conversation!" Butch said. 

"Hey Evan! Enjoying the snow day?" Flash said

"Ya except for my hands. Frostbite sucks." 

"I know that feeling. Cold weather makes my legs hurt." Flash patted the end of his legs. "Scar tissue and what not." 

"You got your first hero work scar." Eddie chuckled

"I guess so." Evan blushed and scratched his neck. He when over to Butch and hugged him. "Hi partner, how you today?" 

Butch cackled. "Do you have any idea how silly you sound?" 

"Its not silly, I'm talking to them! They obviously are aware of what is happening around them. They called me 'beloved', I want to show them I care." Evan pouted. Butch pet Evan's head and smiled.

"He comes everyday now to visit the baby." Sleeper said to Flash. 

"Thats so cute. Is your family really ok with you becoming a host Evan?" Flash asked. 

"My mom is, she loves the idea. My dad freaked out at first but he was ok with it after I had Sunny. We haven't been telling him much of what is happening. He kinda can't handle it." Evan said shuffling his feet. 

"Well you will always have our support." Eddie said. 

"Hey kiddo how 'bout I make you a hot coco? You're really cold." Butch said hugging Evan. 

"I'll help!" Evan said. 

Butch chuckled as they went into the kitchen and Evan poured some milk into a pot to heat. 

"You are really tryin' to impress them huh?" Butch said leaning on the counter. 

"I just want to show them I'm dependable and I care." Evan said with a blush. 

"You are head over heals and you haven't even met." Butch laughed. 

"I mean its just, they saved my life and they aren't even born yet. They called me beloved. I was really afraid that they might end up not liking me but, to call me something so endearing. I just..." Evan fidgeted a bit while stirring the milk. 

Butch ruffled his hair. "Do you have any idea how cute you are?"

Evan was bright red and spilled some milk onto thr stove with a sizzle. 

"Easy tiger. Why are you freakin' out?" Butch smiled at him. 

"...Can you fall in love with someone you haven't even met? What if my expectations are too high? What if I'm pressuring them? What if I'm a disspointing host?" Evan was still burning red. 

Butch put a hand on his shoulder. "Kiddo has anyone ever told you that yer a worry wart?"

"Come on I'm baring my soul here!" Evan pushed his hand off. 

"Tell you what. Come up to the bedroom with me and take a nap. We will both try to sleep and see if they talk to you again." 

"You think its because we were dreaming they could talk?" Evan said. 

"Its worth a shot." Butch smirked. 

\---------- 

Evan did his best to get comfy next to Butch. He was so nervous. 

"Sunny says if you down stop twitchin' she is goin' to bite you." Butch said with his eyes closed. 

"Sorry I'm just nervous." Evan closed his eyes and focused on the sound outside. The rush of the wind. Soon he heard them again. The wind chimes. 

"Hello darling." 

"Its you! You're here!" Evan said. He was surrounded by white except for two blue eyes. 

The voice giggled. It was soft and musical just like the chimes. "You are impatient my love."

"Sorry I'm just nervous." Evan blushed

He felt warm soft tendrils touch his face. "Don't be my betrothed. We were made for eachother. There is no need for nerves." 

Evan sighed. They were very comforting. "So... now that I'm talking to you I suddenly can't remember anything I wanted to say. I'm overwhelmed." He laughed nervously. 

The voice laughed softly. "I will do my best to visit you more. I grow stronger by the day." 

"Is that your power? To go into peoples dreams?" Evan asked

"One of them darling, I have a few." They murmured.

"Oh wow you are amazing." 

"Thank you my beloved. Now you should go. I grow tried. I love talking to you but I am still so small. 

"That's ok. Do whatever you can to grow big and healthy. Oh wait I just realized I don't know your name." 

He felt lips press to his and the eyes stared deep into his. "I am your destiny. I am your inevitable. I am your Fate." 

Evan gasped and sat up in bed. Butch opened an eye. 

"Did it work?" Butch blinked a few times. 

"Fate... their name is Fate!" Evan bounced up and down.


	48. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan dreams to see his partner more.

"And then they kissed me and told me they were my Fate!" Evan said bouncing up and down on the couch with a fresh cup of coco. 

"Smooth moves for literally a baby." Sleeper said. 

"Wow I can't believe how connected you are. Do you think you are going too fast?" Flash said. 

"I don't know! Everything felt so right! They felt so warm and when I heard their voice it was like I knew a peace I had never felt before! Like when people say 'my other half' its usually just to be cute. Fate literally feels like my other half! Like I had been missing a huge part of me until today and now I just want to go back to sleep and see them again but I know they need to rest." Evan took a big gulp of chocolate. 

Eddie chuckled. "Ya he is a symbiote host, that's for sure." 

"Congratulations buddy." Butch smiles and leaned back into his chair. 

"Hey Butch, thanks for letting me be Fate's host. It means a lot to me." 

"Of course son." He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

"I'm guessing it's Fate who is making him so sleepy." Sleeper said. 

Eddie wrapped a blanket around Butch and carried him upstairs. "I'll be back soon alright?" 

Evan fidgeted in his seat and smiled to himself. "Fate..." he whispered softly. 

Sleeper threw a marshmallow at his head. 

"Why?" 

"It was such a cute moment I just had to ruin it." Sleeper said

Flash was trying hard not to laugh. 

\------------

The next few weeks went both slowly and quickly for Evan. Everyday felt like it crawled, he couldn't wait till night where he could sleep and talk to Fate. 

They learned a lot about each other. Fate loved listening to Evan talk about his day. 

"Why does math have to be so boring? I really like English and history and science but math is just ugh! What subjects do you like?" 

"I'm not sure yet love." They giggled "My perception of your world is very limited darling. I see you and mother and father very easily but that is about it." 

"How did you know I was in danger that one time then?" 

"I felt it. I don't know how to discribe it. It was like I saw it in a dream. I still don't know myself very well." Fate yawned. 

"Aw I know what sound. I'll let you rest." 

"Goodnight darling. I hope tomorrow is a good day for you." 

He had trouble focusing in school and he got in trouble a bit for having his grades slip. He ended up having to study harder. It was just so hard waiting. At least winter break was coming. 

"I really hope you are here before Christmas. I really want to spent Christmas with you." 

"What is Christmas?" 

"Its a holiday. Its a special day people spend together, especially with the people they love." 

"I want to spend Christmas with you too." 

He pulled his grades up but the wait was killing him. He spent a lot of time with the Brocks. At least he got to talk to them at night. 

Except tonight he didn't dream. 

He woke up confused and worried. Why didn't Fate talk to him? It was a Saterday so he got dressed early and ran across the street. 

"Guys! Fate didn't talk to me last night is everything ok?" 

Sleeper leaned out of Fate's room and shushed him. "Get up here!" They hissed in a whisper. 

Evan ran upstairs and everyone was surrounding the tank. Inside was a little white blob, no larger than an orange, it had gentle blue tendrils swaying in the air. 

"Hey kiddo, come over and meet Fate." 

Evan ran over so quickly he almost tripped. He stared into the tank. Fate swirled gently. 

"Y-you're finally here!" Evan teared up. 

"Congratulations darling." Eddie held Butch and gave him a kiss. 

Butch smiled and Sunny pooled around his neck. "Ah Sunshine did all the work." He kissed her cheek. 

Sunny hummed and reached a tendril down to Fate, swirling it around them. Fate swirled back and made a soft clinking noise, just like wind chimes. 

Evan was crying. He was so happy his Fate was finally here. 

"Butch can I touch them?" Evan sniffed. 

Butch reached into the tank gently and picked up his child. He held them close to his face. "Alright listen, no bondin' with him yet. You literally were born last night we want you to have some time on yer own first." 

Butch gently handed Fate over to Evan. He craddled them gently. They wrapped around his fingers. 

"Hello Fate. I'm so happy you are here. I promise one day I'm going to be the best partner for you." Evan wiped the tears from his eyes. 

He held them for a while before Butch took them back. Evan spent all day and slept overnight at the Brock's that evening.


	49. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step together as one
> 
> Jackson_Overland_Frost came up with Evan and Fate's name for when they become one.

Butch and Evan were on the couch downstairs. Karen had come over to show off her latest knitting creations. It was a little yellow sack thay was ment to be a baby symbiote sweater. Fate sat happily between the two of them in their little yellow sweater and clinked. Evan was petting them gently. 

"Soooo when will it be ok for us to bond?" Evan asked. 

"I don't know. Sleeper how long did you wait?" Butch asked. 

"It was about 2 months before I bonded." 

"2 months!" Evan moans and fell back on the couch. Fate crawled up onto his lap. 

Butch let out a cackled. "I don't think we will wait that long. I feel if I keep you two separated much longer this is gonna turn Shakespearean." 

Evan looked down at Fate who was on his chest now. 

"Spib!" They squeaked. 

Butch picked up Fate and puppeted them infront of his face and he talked in a high pitch voice. "Oh Evan. You are willing to wait for me right? I'm a patient little goo ball." 

Evan laughed. "Yes darling I'll always wait for you." 

"Oh Evan kiss me!" Butch continued to puppet Fate. 

Evan leaned over and gave Fate a small kiss. They flailed and bubbled with a storm of chimes. He giggled and kissed them again and they flailed harder. 

"God you two are so cute I think I might get sick." Sleeper said

Evan stuck his tongue out at Sleeper and took Fate so he could hold them. Eddie came over and his other slide out of his back to nuzzle Fate. 

"They are so small Eddie. Just like Sleeper was." They purred and Fate wrapped a few tendrils around them. 

"Hey Butch would it be okay if we took them for a drive I mean all they really knows is this house right now." Evan said.

"Sure" Butch stood up and Sunny formed a winter coat. 

"I'm driving!" Eddie said heading to the car. 

\---------

Evan held Fate up to the window so that they could watch outside. Fate would flail, squeal, and chime whatever they saw something new. 

Evan loved their enthusiasm. He wanted to show them the whole world. They went downtown and drove to the largest buildings that could. 

"Was I this cute as a baby?" Sleeper asked. 

"Even cuter." Eddie said. Butch elbowed him with a smirk. 

There suddenly was an explosion on a building a few blocks ahead. Eddie pulled over and they all got out. They saw Anti-Venom shooting at a swarm of flying robots that looked like little devils. 

"Jack-o-lantern!" Eddie formed Venom as Sundance and Sleeper joined them. Evan covered Fate with his coat and started telling people where to move for safety while the rest if the gang joined Flash. 

"Hey guys! Mind giving me a hand with these?" Anti-Venom said shooting a devil in the head. 

"Sure thing." Sundance lept into the air and slashed two of them. 

"Where is Jack?" Venom said punching through a giggling devil. 

"He is flying around here somewhere. He is just causing as much trouble as possible with these stupid robots to distract me from what he is doing." Anti-Venom said. 

Sleeper shot a webline at one devil and slammed it into another. "Any ideas?" 

Another explosion went off and a chuckle of building started to fall. It was going to land on civilians. Evan rushed towards them without thinking when he felt Fate slip inside him. 

It was so much fuller feeling than when the fragment of Sunny bonded with him. He gasped as Fate covered them. Their skin turned white, pale blue eyes formed over their face, the areas where Evan had gotten frostbite during their first meeting turned a deep wispy blue and smoke like tendrils came off of them. Their whole body had little flecks of blue that shimmered like fresh snow. 

They held their hands up and suddenly the chucks of building floated in mid air, surrounded by a glittering fog. 

"Holy shit do we have telekinesis?!" They screamed. 

They slowly lowered the debris. They jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh wait. City under attack, right!" They ran over to the others. 

"Welcome to the team kid! What should we call you?" Anti-Venom asked. 

They formed a fog cloud and jumped on it. "Call us Frostbite!" They flew high up into the air and looked around. 

They saw in the distance Jack flying toward another building. "Guys we see him!" They lead the others straight to Jack. 

"Hey no fair! This was between you and me Agent!" Jack screamed. 

"Sorry but the rest of us have a beef with you as well!" Venom said. 

Venom shot a webline and pulled Jack from his broom. Sundance jumped up slashed him right in the gut. More devil bots came to his aid but Frostbite made a wall of fog to block them. Sleeper looked at the broom and saw there was explosives attached to it and it was heading straight for a bank. 

Anti-Venom and Sleeper both shot weblines at the broom and yanked it from the sky. 

"Hey assholes you're took late. Check the timer!" Jack cackled as Sundance pinned him to the ground. 

The timer had four seconds left. 

Frostbite came over and made a large cloud around it and hoped for the best. The broom exploded and they all got sent flying back a bit but the damage was minimal. 

The authorities took Jack into custody and Sundance hugged and picked up Frostbite. "Look at you! A chip off the ol' block!" 

They giggled. "Thanks for not being mad we bonded early." 

"You saved a lot of people today. We think it was more than worth it." Venom clapped his back. 

"So, communication through dreams and weird telekinetic clouds?" Sleeper said

Frostbite made a little cloud inbetween their hands. "Yup! Pretty neat huh?" 

"Good job kid. I'd highfive you but you know, Anti-Venom." Flash said wiggling his fingers

Sundance purred and hugged Frostbite more. "I'm so proud to have you as my child." Butch and Sunny's voices both whispered. Frostbite smiled at them.

\------------- 

They all went out to dinner that night at a nice Italian restaurant. Karen and Bill also came with. Karen kiss Evan's cheek. 

"My baby is all grown up and saving the city. When I had you I knew you would grow up to be a wonderful young man but I never thought you would grown up to become such an amazing person. I'm so proud of you son." She kissed his forehead. 

Evan hugged his mom and laughed. Bill patted him on the shoulder. "I still think all of this is insane but it seems like you have it under control." Bill looked at Eddie and Sundance. "Please take care of him. Make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy." 

"We were planning on keeping him away from crime fighting as long as possible." Butch said. 

Bill sighed with relief. "Thank you." 

Eddie pet Evan's head. "You two should just focus on growing up and building your relationship for now." 

Evan smilled and Fate peaked out of his shirt with a chime. "We will. I have a whole world to show them first." 

They all enjoyed the evening together. Evan was so happy. That night when they were in bed together Fate pooled out next to him. 

"Evan I love you." Fate said

"I love you too." Evan smiled as he drifted to sleep.


	50. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 50 chapters! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far. To be honest I never thought I could write fan fiction before. And now we are at 50 chapters. This is amazing. 
> 
> Thank you for your support and kindness. Your Kudos and especially your comments keep me going. My favorite thing about doing this besides these characters is seeing everyone's reactions to each chapter. 
> 
> You are all wonderful and thank you again. 
> 
> This chapter is huge and I plan to keep writing for a long time.

Evan bit the cap of a marker off and started writing on a large piece of cardboard. He wrote in big block letters 'Things I Want to do with Fate Over Winter Break'. 

"Fate is there anything you want to do with me first? I want to make sure you get everything you want." Evan said

Fate giggled "You spoil me my beloved. But right now, no. I don't know anything about life right now so I will trust your judgment. Just so long as I am with you I will be happy." 

Evan blushed. "You are too sweet Fate."

He started to write down a few things. Sledding, hunting, camping, visit Hersey after Christmas (so I have money), hang out with the Brocks, go to a football game with Coach, go shopping with mom (she has been begging to shop for Fate), go down town to look at Christmas lights. 

"Alright this seems like a pretty good list!" Evan said. 

"Lets start now Evan! I want to do so many things with you!" 

"Well um, its kinda late." It was currently 10 pm. "How about I read to you?" 

Evan crawled onto his bed and pulled out a copy of the Hobbit. 

"This is my favorite book. I want to share it with you." 

"Oh please do darling!" Fate curled up on his lap. 

For the whole break Evan would read a little more of the Hobbit every night.

\-----------

Evan had his sled over his shoulder as he ran behind Sleeper and Butch. They had walked across town to the biggest hill in the neighborhood. 

"How are your hands holding up Evan?" Sleeper asked. 

"They are ok. Fate like to sit in them when I'm outside to keep them warm." Evan asked

"She okay as well?" Butch asked 

"They are doing okay. They really like cold weather. Hey Butch why do you call them a she?" 

"They seem like a girl. Their eyes curl is cute lil swirls and their voice is really feminine. Not to mention they way the wiggle." 

"They way they wiggle?" Evan lifted a brow

"Ya they wiggle like a girl. You ever see Sleeps wiggle his tendrils? He's more masculine but I still try to stick to they pronouns for 'em. But Fate is super super girly. Might just be my neurosis though." Butch said

"What do you think Fate, are you a girl?" Evan asked. 

"I don't know. I know you find girls attractive Evan and you find me very attractive. Does that mean I'm a girl?" 

"You are whatever you feel comfortable with Fate." Evan said. 

"Then... yes I can be a girl if that is ok. I think I can be a boy too. You have dreams about me with both a female body and a male body and both feel right." 

Evan turned red again. Sleeper and Butch both laughed. 

"I'm... still explaining what counts as private information to them." 

"And here I thought you were straight." Butch smirked. 

Evan groaned. "I'm still learning what I'm attracted too ok? I never thought I would be turned on by the sound of wind chimes!" 

Sleeper had been laughing so hard that they had to stop and compose themself.

They got to the top of the hill and Evan readied his sled. He was very very careful. "Ok Fate we are going to go really fast in a moment so hold o-" 

Butch pushed Evan as hard as he could and they blasted down the hill. Both Evan and Fate screamed. Evan in terror and Fate in delight. The sled hit a ditch and they flipped out into the snow. Evan's ass was up in the air while the rest of him was buried. 

Butch and Sleeper were laughing so hard they couldn't breath and both fell into the snow. Fate was screaming inside Evan to do it again. Evan just wanted the world to stop spinning. 

Butch and Sleeper sledded down the hill and plucked Evan out of the snow. 

\---------

Eddie and Butch were at the mall together Christmas shopping. 

"How have you been holding up after the kid, love?" Eddie said giving his hand a little squeeze. 

"I'm amazed I'm doin' as well as I am. Maybe its cus Evan helped me ease into it." Butch said squeezing back. 

"I'm very proud of you, I want you to know that."

Butch blushed. "Eddie yer a gift. Truely a gift." 

"If I'm a gift then I guess I don't have to buy you anything for Christmas." 

"Only if you gift wrapped yerself. I've love to see a bow tied 'round yer-" 

Eddie quickly kissed him to shut him up. Butch reached behind him and squeezed his butt. 

"Butch we are in public." Eddie hissed

"I know. Its fun seein' you all flustered." 

Eddie chuckled and whispered in his ear "I'm going to break you when we get home." 

"Oh yes please Daddy." Butch bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows. 

They both laughed and went back to shopping. 

"You know... this is the biggest Christmas I'll have ever been too." Butch said

"Same here."

"Our odd little family keeps growin'." 

"Lets hope it stays that way." 

Butch took a deep breath. "My chest feels like it is goin' to burst. Am I dying?" 

Eddie laughed. "No. You are just not used to this much love." 

\----------

It turns out Karen did go shopping for Fate but not with them. She came home one day with giant bag as well as Butch and Eddie in tow. 

"Evan remember how you said you wanted to do something nice with me for Christmas?" Karen beamed

"Fate I don't like that tone or that bag she has." Evan tensed up. 

"But she sounds so happy Evan!" Fate was curled around his shoulders. 

Karen dumped the bag and inside was dozens of outfits. "We are going to take pictures! Eddie showed me these adorable photos of Mrs. Brock on their vacation and I wanted to do some with you and Fate!" 

"Oh no..." Evan went pale. 

"Evan Evan my love! We are going to have cute photos together! My darling I'm so happy!" 

"See Evan? Fate wants to dress up and be cute. Don't cha wanna make her happy?" Butch said teasingly. 

Eddie stiffled a laugh.

His other slide out of his shoulders "It is fun Evan."

"I have one rule! None of this can go on social media!" Evan said. 

"I mean it can't really anyway. Fate is supposed to be a secret." Eddie said. 

"No I mean my mom might photoshop the pictures so its just me in a dumb outfit!" 

Karen looked away feigning innocence. 

Evan sighed. "Ok mom this is my Christmas gift to you." 

Karen and Fate squealed together happily. 

The first outfit was sailor suits. Evan had the full get up on while he held Fate who just had the little hat. 

"Where the hell did you even find these!?" Evan said as they snapped photos. 

"Butch apparently visits antique stores often." Eddie said with a shrug. 

"I have a small hoardin' problem. I like keepin' strange things. I got that a few months ago and swore I would get someone to wear it." Butch said. 

Next up was a summery outfit of cargo shorts and a short sleeve hoodie for Evan. Both of them had flower crowns made of fake pastel colored daisies. 

"I actually kinda like this one. Fate looks cute in pastels." 

Fate kissed Evan's cheek over and over. "He called me cute!" 

"You are cute." Evan laughed. 

"These shots are turning out way better." Eddie said, snapping a few photos. 

"Its cus they are actually havin' fun now." Butch said

Next outfit required Fate to form a torso coming out of Evan's hips. Evan was in a suit and they had gotten Fate a beautiful navy blue prom dress. Fate made their form more feminine and even gave themselves breasts. Evan was blow away. 

"Am I still cute like this my love?" Fate smiled. They had millions of tiny needle like teeth and a dark blue tongue. 

Evan tried to form words but just kept fumbling. 

Fate giggled and whispered in his ear. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Evan turned away embarrassed and Fate hugged him purring. 

The next outfit was the Christmas sweaters Karen had made for them. Fate had a new yellow sweater that was a tube so she could snaked through it. Karen had made Evan a pale blue and white sweater that matched Fate. 

"If our relatives knew what was going on I'd send this as a Christmas card!" Karen said

"You could send it to us, Flash, Miles, and Parker's group." Eddie said. 

"Nooooooo!" Evan wailed. 

"But my love. We look so cute. Pretty please?" Fate said, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

Evan looked at them and sighed. "Send the photos mom." 

"Fate you are always a welcome addition to my family." Karen smiled. 

Fate did a little dance around Evan. 

The last outfit was just for Evan. It was a navy blue button up and dress pants. Karen just wanted nice photos of the two together. Evan posed with Fate and smiled. 

"Ok this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Evan said. 

"Evan I have discovered something about myself!" Fate said. 

"You have? What is it?" Evam said eagerly. 

"I love cute things! I want to do more cute things with you!" 

Evan frowned. "Oh no." 

Karen cheered. "Evan I love your girlfriend!" 

Fate nuzzled him "My beloved is the cutest thing though." 

He sighed and pet them gently. "I love you too Fate." 

\------------

The Brocks had taken Evan camping. He had shown them his cardboard list and Butch had been itching to try his new tent. 

Everyone stayed in symbiote form because it was so cold. Frostbite stood out in the snow and watched it fall. They were surprised how warm they felt. They giggled softly and formed a cloud to ride. 

"We will be back later ok?" They said climbing on. 

"Be safe!" Venom said throwing them a flare gun. 

They caught it and flew off. They floated gently through the air. Evan recalled a Christmas special he used to watch as a kid with a snowman flying through the air. 

They laid down on their stomach and watched the snow together, resting their head in the arms. 

"Its a really pretty night." They said to themselves. They relaxed together and then they saw below them a moose. They licked their lips. 

"We have never hunted together before. Shall we? Yes!" They said dissolving their cloud. They fell toward the beast and landed on it with a crack. Not a very fair kill but they had fun. 

The meat was warm and juicy. They pulled and snapped bone. They purred while they ate. Evan thought it was kind of funny. He saw Fate as so graceful and even now as they ripped and tore flesh they seemed elegant. There was so much power in their muscles but also so much control. 

Frostbite filled their belly and layed down in the snow. It felt good against their skin. Evan drifted to sleep, but he knew this time he was safe to sleep in the snow. Fate seemed to love the cold. 

Evan dreamed of dancing with Fate. They took their female form infront of him and he gently grabbed their hand and waist. They twisted and turned to soft music. Toward the end of the song Fate kissed Evan. Their tongue played inside his mouth. He moaned into them. He gently ran his hands along their body. Fate pressed themself up against Evan. 

"Is this... what you want darling?" Fate cut their dress so that it elegantly fell to the floor and they stood before him bare. Evan even in his dreams couldn't find words. Fate jumped ontop of him and pinned him to the floor with a giggle. 

"You really like seeing me like this?" 

"W-well ya you look amazing."

They licked the side of his face. Fate took his hands and guided them up their body, across their stomach, over their breasts and to their face. 

"Really?" 

"You're beautiful Fate." 

Fate giggled. "We have to wake up now sadly." 

"Wait what?" 

When he woke up Sundance was standing over them, having eaten the rest of their kill. 

"Weird spot to sleep kiddo." Sundance said. 

"We ate too much" They smiled. 

Sundance helped them up. "Wanna fly us back to camp?" 

Frostbite formed and cloud and they flew into the sky. Sundance leaned back and watched the world below. 

"You kids are amazin' do you know that?" Butch said

Frostbite giggled. 

"I'm really glad you two are gettin' along. 

"We still feel like the other half to eachother. Are we going too fast? It just all seems so right." Frostbite closed their eyes. 

"Nah you are goin' at just the right pace. Sunny and I joined together and became whole minutes after her birth. You guys are very fast compared to Sleeper but he is an exception to the rule. You have to set your own pace. Do what feels right. You will know when yer ready." 

"But ready for what?" 

Sundance laughed. "Well anythin' really. You two are growin' up together and will reach adulthood 'round the same time. You are goin' to get to know eachother very well between then and now. Your bond is strong. Trust yerselves." 

They nodded and saw the camp. "Thanks Dad. We love you." 

"Love you too" 

\------------

Peter was running late but that was nothing new. MJ tapped her fingers on the restaurant table and sighed. She hated when this happened. Sometimes he wouldn't show up at all and everyone would take pity on her thinking she had been stood up. Sometimes it came with free dessert. 

Luckily this time Peter came running in. 

"Sorry I'm late! You know the drill." He said with a nervous laugh. 

"Its fine Tiger just glad you made it." 

They talked about their day but something was off. MJ couldn't put her finger on it but Peter was acting strange. 

"You feeling alright Peter?" 

"What? Ya I'm fine." He dabbed his forehead with his napkin. 

"You sure? We can ask for the check and go home now." 

"No no!" Peter gestured as he spoke, hitting a glass and getting water all over her. "Oh shhhhii!" Peter tried to dry her off. 

MJ used her own napkin as well and pressed it too her chest. 

"MJ I'm so sorry!" 

"Its ok Peter lets just go home."

"No wait we still have to dance and see the show and head to central park!" 

"Peter I'm soaked. I want to go home." 

"This is really really important." 

"As important as me catching a cold? I'm going home now!" 

Peter grabbed her hand. "Wait MJ! Wait." 

"What!?" She was getting frustrated at this point. 

Peter sighed and got to one knee. 

MJ gasped and watched as Peter pulled a ring box from his pocket and sighed. 

"Mary Jane Watson... will you marry me?" 

MJ grabbed him and pulled him up into a kiss. The whole dining hall clapped. 

"Face it Tiger. You just hit the jackpot." 

\------------

Flash, Andi, Eddie, Butch and Evan all were going to a football game together. Evan was in the backseat explaining the rule to Fate. 

"Evan you play this game right?" Fate said 

"Ya I'm a running back. I'm on Coach Thompson team too. Though I think I'm going to quit after this year. Its not really fair for me to play anymore." 

Fate got sad. "Its all my fault..." 

"Hey hey! I can always play football with friends. Never think for a moment I don't want you Fate. I love you will all my heart."

Fate smiled a little and kissed him. "Thank you my beloved. I'm so blessed to have you." 

They arrived and found their seats. Eddie and Butch went to the bar together to chat. Evan sat next to Flash and Andi as they watched the game. Evan and Flash would whisper to Fate when she had questions. 

It was a great game and as they got back in the car Fate asked a question. 

"Why doesn't Coach Thompson have legs?" 

Evan bit his tongue in surprise. Flash turned to look at Fate floating in the back seat. 

"I lost them." 

"How?" 

"I was a soldier a long time ago. I fought in a war and in order to save my buddies I took a lot of bullets to the legs. The doctors couldn't save them." 

"And they didn't grow back?" 

Flash chuckled "Humans can't grow limbs back. So make sure you take care of Evan. You only get one of him." 

Fate suddenly filled their bond with dread. 

"It's ok Fate. I'm fine." 

"I will destroy anyone who tries to hurt my beloved!" 

"Easy easy." Evan held them close. Fate shook in his arms. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare them." Flash looked devastated. 

"It's ok. She is still learning." Evan blew a raspberry into Fate. He had discovered they found it hilarious and it usually calmed them down. 

Fate let out a small giggle and smiled at Evan. 

\------------

"Mixin' bowl?" Butch said

"Check!" Sleeper replied

"Sugar?" 

"Check!" 

"Brown Sugar?" 

"Check!" 

"Chocolate?" 

"Why do we have 30 bags of chocolate we are only making 4 dozen cookies." Sleeper asked. 

"Sleeps do you honestly think we are goin' to get all these done without eatin' at least half those bags?" 

Sleeper was already eating out of one of them "Good point." 

Butch went over the rest if the ingredients, grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened the bottle with his teeth. 

"Lets bake some fuckin' cookies." 

It was going pretty well. They were making double chocolate cracked cookies. They did get eachother covered in powdered sugar. 

"We look like the world's worst cocaine addicts." Sleeper said

"Wait wait wait wait this is important!" Butch ran over and drew hearts on Sleeper's chest where his nipples should have been. 

"...I hate you." 

Butch fell onto the kitchen floor laughing. 

"Sunny hasn't been filtering your beer intake has she." Sleeper said looking at the pile of bottles. 

"Nope! Sleeps we should have put bourbon in the cookies!" 

"Some of these are going to Flash you flaming headed idiot." Sleeper kicked him.

Eddie came in the room and just stared at them. 

"Hi parents. Your Butch is drunk." 

"We can tell" Eddie sighed and picked up Butch. "Lets go give you a bath." 

"Yay~!" Butch sang

"You know you aren't supposed to drink on your medication right?" 

"Eddie it's Christmas and it's not Christmas unless one relative, usually the creepiest aka me, is drunk as a skunk. I'm fulfillin' my Christmas duty!"

Eddie laughed "I love you, you dumbass." 

Despite Butch's drunken state the cookies turned out great. 

\------------

"Fate what do you want for Christmas?" 

"To be with you my love!" 

"No I mean like a gift." 

"You are my gift. You were hand picked for me before I was even born. My parents hand selected the best host for me!" They sang

Evan ears burned. "I mean I want to give you something but thank you I love you too." 

Fate paused and thought. "I want... you to kiss me more. When you kiss me you make these really tasty chemicals. The kind in chocolate but even tastier!" 

"Oh right phenethylamine. Eddie said when you are in love you produce a lot." 

"Yes! You already have a steady flow of it but when you kiss me or when you blush you make so much more! I want to taste more of it with you." Fate chimed and giggled. 

Evan's face burned and he thought for a moment. "T-there, " He swallowed "there is something else I can do as well to make more." 

"Really!? What is it!? Oh please show me darling!" Fate came out of his chest staring at him. 

Evan touched their face. Their eyes were so pretty, their voice so soft. He really was in love with them. He wanted to make more phenethylamine for them because he knew he had to feed them but also because he loved them. He leaned in and kissed them deeply. Fate thrilled and wrapped around him. He sat on his bed, getting comfy. 

"So ummm I'm going to try something and its a very uh sensitive thing to do. Especially with another person. Especially especially if that person is someone you love. But it will make a lot of phenethylamine. I know you have to be hungry." Evan gently undid his pants and prepared himself. 

Fate watched with wide eyes. It was a tender moment between them. Gentle. Evan pushed as many feelings as he could to Fate. He wanted to tell them how much he loved them, how special they where to him, how much they meant to him. He pushed everything and more to Fate. And they were overwhelmed. Fate chimed and clung to Evan, his emotions poured over them and filled them. When he finished he laid in his bed slightly out of breath. His chest was tight. 

Fate looked him in the eyes and was crying. 

"Woah are you ok? I'm sorry was that too much?" 

"You are too beautiful for word." Fate kiss him passionately and flooded him back with their own emotions. 

They showed him their excitement of being near him, the longing they felt while they waited to be by his side, the joy everytime he spoke their name. They poored in their happiness when they became one, how much they loved hearing him talk and tell them things, how fun this winter break had been so far, how amazing they thought he was. And their love, their love was endless. 

Evan slowly broke the kiss and looked at Fate. "You are incredible." 

Fate chuckled. "We are. I'm so happy to have someone who loves me so much." 

Evan laid his head back and took a deep breath. "That was my first time doing anything... sexual, with another person." 

"What does sexual mean, love?" Fate said curling up on his chest. 

Evan's whole body lite up. He had not thought about the fact that we was now going to have to explain sex and masturbation to them. 

"It... umm... huh." Evan's mouth was so dry right now. 

"Darling how about you take a nap? You seem tried after what we just did, and I can read your dreams to get the answers, since you seem to be having trouble." Fate smiled at him. 

"You know what, sure lets do that." Evan rested a hand on Fate and closed his eyes. 

When he woke up Fate had scribbled in wobbly hand writing 'masturbate more' on the card board list with little hearts surrounding it. Evan quickly crossed it out in a panic and explained why no one could see that. 

\---------- 

Christmas eve. It was late now. Frostbite sailed through the air on a cloud. They shifted to invisible as they went through the city.

The entire city was painted in Christmas lights. Reds, yellows, greens, blues and every color under the sun glittered across the buildings. They woven themselves through. They couldn't help but laugh as they went. It was so beautiful. They stopped at a large outdoor Christmas tree to admire it when the next show started. 

Dreams. Dreams of every child in the city suddenly flooded them. They felt their joy and wonder as they waited for the next day. Evan felt like he was 7 years old again, staying up late waiting for Santa Claus. They flew by as the lights, sounds and dreams swirled around them. 

Finally they were too overwhelmed and they flew high above the city into the clouds. They stared down at the glittering lights. 

"Hey Fate. I just want you to know that the past month with you has been the best of my life." 

"Same here!" Fate giggled. 

"I mean it though. I love you. I truely love you." 

"I love you too my beloved. Thank you for showing me your world" 

"Hey it's your world too now." 

They sat together, a couple admiring the lights.


	51. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan goes back to school. This time with Fate in tow.
> 
> Also i still do requests. I'm a little stumped on what i want to do next. So if you want to see these characters do something im up to it!

Evan's alarm went off and he moaned. It was the first day back to school and he really didn't want to get up. 

Fate had made sleeping amazing. The dreams they wove were either fun adventures or sweeping romances. Recently they had been recreating Middle Earth for them to explore. Evan was going to read Harry Potter to Fate next. 

Fate slapped his alarm clock and nuzzled him. "Rise and shine my prince! Today you take me to school!" 

"Trust me Fate school is not fun." Evan flipped onto his back. 

Fate formed a male torso for themselves and pressed into Evan. "I'm so excited its maddening. Darling can we have some fun before school? I'm hungry." 

Evan blushed and looked at the clock. They had time. "Ya lets. I don't want you saying something pervy and turning me on at weird times." His clothes dissolved

"Me? Never darling." Fate giggled. Fate quickly learned that Evan found their voice extremely attractive, and Evan in turn learned that Fate had inherited just a little bit of their mother's sadistic side. 

Fate would say things to Evan to turn him on at inappropriate times. They would describe in low sultry tones how they would pleasure him or they would just keep talking softly to him. They loved seeing him flustered and aroused.

Evan grabbed Fate's tongue and yanked it gently. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you would totally make me pop a boner in front of everyone." 

Fate chimed and moaned. "My beloved~!" 

Evan flipped Fate onto their back with him ontop of them. "This ok?" 

Fate nodded with a squeak. 

At least it was a fun morning. 

\------------

Evan walked into the building and smiled. Eddie was already working and he ran over to him. 

"Hey welcome back. How's Philly's cutest couple doing?"

Evan laughed. "We are doing good. Fate is excited for school. I want to go back to bed." 

Eddie ruffled his hair. "Education is important. Besides I think you will have more fun now that you can talk to Fate." 

"Tell Grandpa we said hi." Evan smiled and headed toward his locker. 

Josh ran over to him. "Dude were where you all break!" 

"It has been a crazy month for me" Evan laughed. 

"Did you do anything for Christmas?" 

"I went to my neighbor's and I also went camping." 

"Dude its freezing why did you go camping?" 

"I like to hunt." Evan shrugged. 

"Dude girls are gonna thing you are some crazy serial killer." 

"Good thing I don't care what girls think. I'm spoken for." Evan said almost smugly. 

"Woah hold the phone you got a girlfriend? Who is she!?" 

"She doesn't go here, she is homeschooled. Her name is Fate and she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen." 

Fate screamed inside him and hugged every part of his body. 

"Pics or it didn't happen." Josh squinted at him 

Evan rolled his eyes. "Guess it didn't happen then." He started heading to class. 

"...Wait what she like!? Does she have a sister!" Josh ran after him. 

\----------

Turns out Fate loved math and Evan fell in love with her all over again because now she was doing his work for him. 

"How are you picking this up so fast!" Evan said through their bond.

Fate giggled. "I read you memories to get a better idea of how to do it but it honestly is pretty simple." 

"Fate this is AP Calculus!" 

Fate chimed happily. "So I'm pretty AND smart?" 

"You cheeky thing and yes, yes you are." 

Fate was is a good mood for the rest of the class. She even gave Evan a neck massage under the skin. 

Fate loved science and history. She had trouble in Spainish and English class. They were heading to lunch when they saw a kid smash a freshman into a locker. 

"Hey guys step off." Evan walked over.

"Get out of here Miller! I don't care how tough you think you are for beating up Greyson. This little shit was annoying the piss out of me so he is gonna get it." Said Nick. 

Nick was nothing but a temperamental asshole. He pretended he was from the hood when everyone knew his family as actually pretty well off. 

Evan looked at the freshman against the locker. "He bugging you?" Evan pointed at Nick. 

"Miller fuck off!" Nick went to punch him and Evan side stepped and elbowed him in the back. Nick roared and swung at Evan. Evan danced around him laughing. He was having a ball. It was like playing with his food. Fate asked if it was ok to eat him and Evan said no.

Eventually Nick landed a hit straight in Evan's face and he smirked, only to have it replaced with fear when Evan didn't even move. Evan leaned down and uppercut Nick right in the stomach. Nick lost all the air in his lungs and fell to the ground in a little clump. Evan turned to the others and giggled. 

"Well? Anyone else? I'm all worked up now." 

Nick's friends abandoned him. Evan turned back to the freshman and helped him up. 

"Great now he is going to be extra mad at me." The kid said. 

"No he isn't." Evan reach down and grabbed Nick by the hair. "Because if you ever try this again I'll hear about it. And when I do I'll eat what little fucking brains you have." Evan threw Nick back on the floor. 

The kid stared at Evan a little shocked. 

"...You wanna grab lunch?" Evan smiled. 

\----------- 

The kids name was James and he had just moved here. Apparently Nick had been attacking James because James at called him out on being a fake thug. 

"It was such a dumb idea. But he looked like an asshole. I have brothers who were in the gangs back in Chicago. Its not something you should joke about." James sighed and ate his sandwhich. 

"Nah its fine. Nick's a dumbass." Evan laughed and pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. Fate thrilled inside him. 

"Thanks for helping me back there by the way." 

Evan waved a hand. "I will always take a good excuse to kick in the heads of assholes." 

Josh came over. "Evan did you beat up another guy!? Everyone is talking about it." 

"...Maybe" 

"Dude! What has gotten into you? You never were this violent before." Josh said

Evan shrugged and gestured to James. "Meet James, he is from Englewood in Chicago. He's the guy I punched Nick for."

"Sup" James said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you." Josh laughed. "Seriously though Evan you are going to have a reputation around the school as that psycho who beats guys up." 

"Well at least you won't have to worry about anyone bothering you." Evan laughed. 

\-------------

Evan was about to head home when Flash grabbed him. 

"So I heard you punched a kid." He sounded mad. 

Evan shrunk a little "Ya but it was cus he was bullying another kid." 

Flash sighed. "Well at least there is that. I was afraid you where bullying other kids." 

"What? No! I'm not like that! I don't understand people who bully orher people." 

"I... was a bully actually." Flash looked down. 

"What!"

"Ya I was an ass as a kid." 

"But you are so nice!" 

"Well I wasn't back then. Anyway the point is don't punch people Evan." 

"But I was saving a kid! And he punched first." 

"Use nonviolence or get an adult!"

"Did either of those work for the kids you bullied?"

Flash opened his mouth and then laughed. "Alright fine, I was mostly only telling you this because I'm supposed to be a good role model and a teacher." 

Evan smiled. 

"To be honest I thought it was the little goo ball manipulating you..." Flash said

"Nope, I was punching assholes before I got Fate." 

Flash punched his arm. "Don't get to used to doing that." 

\----------- 

Evan finally finished his homework and flopped back on his bed. Fate was wrapped around his neck. 

"Finally! God I hate homework." 

"My beloved is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" 

Evan grabbed their body and blew a raspberry into it. Fate wiggled violently and chimed. Evan laughed and pulled Fate in for a kiss. Fate twirled a tendril between Evan's fingers as they kissed. They made out for a while and Evan massaged them. 

"Eddie was right it was a lot better with you around." Evan said when he finally pulled away. 

Fate was melting on his chest murmuring happily. Evan laughed. "You doing ok love?" 

"Im so happy Evan. I love doing things in this world with you." Fate bubbled. 

Evan smiled. He couldn't help but find Fate's enthusiasm for everything adorable. 

"I wanted to start a new book series with you tonight." Evan pulled the first Harry Potter book off the shelf. 

They got comfy on the bed together and read till Evan drifted to sleeep. Fate, of course, joined him in his dreams.


	52. Getting to Know your Daughter-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill talks to Fate for the first time. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who sent in requests! I'm going on vacation for a little over a week but I plan to keep working on chapters during it and you all helped me so much! 
> 
> If you still have requests send them in I'm keeping a log.

Evan, being a teenager, needed a lot of sleep. He often fell asleep around the house. Today he was on the livingroom couch and Fate curled up on his stomach. 

Bill came in and saw the small white alien on his son. 

Fate had been living with them for almost a month and he still had not spoken to them. 

He saw what they did to their son. He was more agreeable, more active, he was happier and in a better mood in general. He didn't really understand it but his boy was in love with this strange creature. 

He should be happy for them right? 

It wasn't like their relationship was unique either. Two of their neighbors where doing the same thing. 

He had always hoped his son would find a nice plain girl. Someone stable and supportive. 

This, he didn't know what to do with this. 

Bill sat down and sighed, glancing at the alien. Fate, he thinks, was singing. They let out soft chiming noises in a pleasant pattern. They bobbed up and down happily. 

"Ummm what are you singing k-kiddo?" Bill asked. 

Fate flailed and stared at him, stopping immediately. 

"Oh I um I'm sorry you didn't have to-" 

"Are you talking to me sir? You've never talked to me before!" Fate squeaked. 

"Oh! I, Yes yes I am." 

"Hello sir! My name is Fate! Evan said when you are ready I should introduce myself to you!" Their eyes changed to happy crescents and they chimed joyfully. 

"H-hello my name is Bill Miller I'm Evan's father." Bill was stunned. 

"I'm so happy you are talking to me! I want to ask you a lot of questions!" 

"Um sure go ahead."

"Why is your hair so curly? Karen and Evan and everyone else I know has straighter hair. Even my father has hair that isn't as curly as yours. Humans seem to come in a lot of different shapes and colors." 

Bill was surprised at how innocent the question was. This thing really was a child. 

"Well you see I'm a black. Black people tend to have curly hair. Evan is half black and half white but he inherited his mother's hair." 

"I see! Thank you for telling me." Fate chimed. 

Bill chuckled. It sure was a happy little thing. 

"Mr. Miller sir what do you do for a living? At school today they asked Evan what he wants to do when he grows up." 

"Well I'm a lawyer."

"What's a lawyer?" 

"Lawyers are people who defend people who are accused of doing crimes or help people seek justice. I actually have my own firm that I worked really hard to build so I have a team of lawyers that work with me." Bill smiled. 

"So you are like a hero!" 

Bill laughed. "Not really. Hey Fate, can you tell me what Evan said he wanted to be when he grew up?" 

"He doesn't know but he thinks he wants to be an engineer! I am helping him understand advanced mathematics so he thinks he can do it now." 

"An engineer! That's fantastic!" 

Bill always had a hard time getting Evan to talk about what he wanted to do for his future. Only once Evan had mentioned that he wanted to be an engineer and so he took AP calculus. He soon discover that the class was a lot harder than he thought. He refused to talk about it after that. Bill was overjoyed that he hadn't given up. 

"I'm so proud of him. D-did you say that you helped him?" 

"Yes! He hates math but I love it. So I help him understand it." 

"Well thank you Fate." Bill smiled at them. 

Slowly, he reached out, and touched them. Fate purred in his hand and let out soft chimes. 

"Yo-your a lot less scary than your relatives." Bill had gotten used to Sunny but she still terrified him. The others where horrifying. 

"Well I'm a baby still technically, but I would be the equivalent of a teenager in your species." 

"You age rather quickly." 

"My kind reach sexual maturation after a year but we are immortal so after that we just keep going." 

"I-immortal?" 

Fate nodded. "My grandfather is over 6 million years old!" 

Bill coughed. "Wow. Which one is your grandfather by the way?" 

"Eddie is their host! Though technically they are my adoptive grandfather. My real grandfather died a long time ago." 

"Oh I'm sorry Fate." 

"It's ok. I love my current family!" She nuzzled his hand. 

Bill smiled and chuckled. "I can see why you make Evan happy. You are so cheerful." 

"I'm just to happy to have him! It is very hard for my kind to find people who care about them. My siblings, aunts and uncles are all dead because people mistreated them. A lot if my other family members were killed too by a man who wanted to destroy us. People don't like us and think we are evil. But Evan, Evan loves me! He cares about me and would never hurt me! He is so sweet. I want to make him the happiest human that ever lived!" 

Bill's eyes softened as he pet Fate's head. He hadn't heard about the trials that the aliens had been through. Their plight was familiar. He knew discrimination. He just realized there was something he had to correct. 

"Fate, you will always be welcome here." Bill said

"Really? Oh thank you! I was afraid you hated me sir." 

"No I don't hate you kid. I think I was being too judgmental. Thank you for talking to me." 

"Thank you for talking to me too." Fate giggled.

Karen came up behind Bill and hugged him. 

"Honey, how much of that did you hear?" 

"Most of it." Karen kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never really described Bill's, Karen's or Evan's appearances...


	53. The Kids are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch visits Evan and Fate
> 
> Chapter idea given by Blad3Zer0

It was late at night, Evan and Fate were on the second Harry Potter book. 

"Darling! What if we looked at the basilisk as Frostbite? Would we both die?" 

"Ummmmm I think based on the books logic you would and I would be paralyzed." 

"Basilisks aren't real right?" 

Evan laughed. "No they are myths. Things people made up a long time ago." 

Butch crawled into his room from his window. 

"Hey Butch, kinda late for a visit." Evan smiled

"Parents!" Fate flailed with joy. 

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd come over and chat." Butch said. 

"Sure. Want to join us for some reading?" Evan waved the book. 

"No I actually wanna talk to you 'bout somethin'." Butch said sitting in Evan's desk chair. 

"Sure Murder Dad." Evan said getting comfortable. He knew the 'son we need to talk' look. It was weird seeing Butch do it though. 

"So Flash told me you have gotten into two fist fights this year alone at school. Everythin' okay?" Butch said raising an eyebrow.

"What? Ya its all fine. I mean the first time some ass I used to be friends with was insulting Coach Thompson and the second time a kid was beating up another kid so I kicked his ass." Evan said

"Evan fights to protect and defend!" Fate wiggled. 

Butch smiled. "You got that hero bug in you bad boy." 

"I just... if I have the power to do something I should right? No one got seriously hurt either time. I mean I hurt Greyson way more than I did Nick, and that was before I had super powers too, so I'm getting better at this. Its like what Peter says. 'Great power great responsibility' you know." 

Butch laughed. "I forgot, you are just a year older than he was when he started this madness." 

"He was 16?" Evan was shocked

"Ya he was. Crazy right?" Butch ruffled his hair. "I'm just glad you don't itch for action like he does." 

"I guess I just... I know how important we both are to everyone. Especially you." 

"Especially me?" 

"We are your first kid in forever after having to kill so many of them. If anything happened to us I know..."

"That it might break me." Butch said. 

"Well, yes. And I've seen you when you break. I never want that to happen again. So I'm more than happy to take it slow with being a hero." 

Butch chucked. "Come here you!" Butch tackled him onto his bed. 

"Gah!" Evan laughed. 

"How did you turn out so good? How?" Butch squeezed him. 

"I think it was the people who raised me." Evan struggled. 

Butch smiled. "Well even though I've only been in yer life for 'bout a year I'm so glad I have been 'part of that." 

Fate chimed and wrapped around borh of them. Sunny pooled out as well and wrapped around her child. They murmured to each other softly. 

"I just realized I've been so wrapped up in getting to know Fate I haven't given her much time with you. I'm sorry." Evan said

"Symbiotes are not naturally nurturin' of their young. This is a learned behavior. But I would love to hang out more kid." Butch said 

"Really? They are all so loving though." Evan said looking at Fate and Sunny hum together. 

"Nope. When Sunny was born Eddie's other just dumped them in my cell. Didn't even tell anyone they gave birth. It wasn't until later that they started to learn to care. I think its cus us humans infected them with love." 

Evan pet both Sunny and Fate. They purred softly. He smiled. "Well I think infecting them with love isn't so bad." 

"How have you and Fate been holdin' up by the way? Everythin' good?" 

"I think we are doing good. Fate are you good?" 

"I'm so happy to have Evan. Thank you parents for giving him to me." Fate squeaked. 

"I didn't give him to you, he asked to be your host." Butch chuckled. 

Fate's eyes went wide and they looked at Evan. "You asked to be my host?" 

"Ya I asked Butch if I could be the host for his next child and he said yes. I wanted to be a host really bad and I couldn't be happier with the symbiote I got." 

Fate stared at him strutting for a moment and then launched it into his arms. "Oh my darling!" They formed a female torso and hugged Evan very tightly, kissing him with a feverish passion. They ran a clawed hand up through his hair and chimed loudly. 

"I think that is my cue to leave." Butch stood up. "Don't hurt yerselves." 

"Goodnight Butch." Evan held onto Fate. 

"Goodnight parents!" Fate stared pressing Evan onto his bed. 

Butch chuckled and jumped outside. The kids were alright.


	54. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going back in time just a little to do a New years chapter! 
> 
> This one was suggested by Courtney Allen

Everyone was over at the Brock's, they even had Peter and MJ on video chat. MJ was showing off her ring. 

"Aw congratulations you two!" Eddie said. 

"Cheers!" Butch said taking a sip of rootbeer. 

"Cheers!" Fate said holding a bottle up, Evan grabbed it luckily went she dropped it. 

"Congratulations to you too Butch. Little guy is adorable." Peter said. 

"Thank you Peter." Butch smiled. 

"Well we better get going. Happy New Year everyone!" Peter hung up. 

Sleeper handed out confetti poppers and handed Butch ear muff. 

"You just can't resist can you?" Butch said putting then on his neck. 

"Fate has never seen fireworks or confetti. This is important." Sleeper said. 

"You really took to the whole big brother thing didn't you Sleeps?" Eddie said. 

"It is because they are no longer the baby." His other smirked. "But they will always be my baby." 

Sleeper hissed softly and Fate giggled. 

Karen clapped. "I always love New Years. Its a great time to reflect on the previous year." 

"Its been a good year for me. Very quiet." Flash said.

"You're an Avengers, when is that ever quiet?" Evan said. 

Flash chuckled. "You take what you can get. Besides I'm like Avengers B-team, I get sent on the sneakier missions more than the 'stop the apocalypse' missions." 

"I started going steady with you this year." Eddie smiled at Butch. 

Butch leaned over and kissed him. "This has been the best year of my life."

Eddie blushed slightly and Butch let out a cackle. Eddie other chuckled and kissed his cheek. Butch grabbed their face and gave them a long kiss. Eddie other looked surprised and then nuzzled him. 

"Don't think I don't love you too." Butch smirked. 

Sunny pooled out and nipped at Butch. 

"And of course light of my life! My darling Sunshine." Butch pulled her into a kiss and swirled around with her. 

Sleeper laughed. "The man of 1 million kisses." 

Karen giggled. "Its been a very interesting year for us. We got a new addition to our family." 

Evan smiled and Fate chimed. 

"Thank you for having me!" Fate squeaked. 

Evan giggled and stared up at his partner. He thought about his life before them and how he never would have thought he was lonely back then. But now he never wanted to be apart from them. He pulled Fate into a kiss. 

"Everyone is so lovey dovey right now." Sleeper said. "I guess I should show appreciation to my one true love." They picked up Coco and kissed her nose. "I love you, you over grown fur ball." 

Coco barked and licked Sleeper's face. 

"Hey guys count down is starting!" Karen said. 

Everyone gathered around the tv. They had the New York feed playing. Butch readied his ear muffs and they all count down. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" 

Confetti poppers when off. Eddie and Butch kissed their others, Karen kissed Bill. Flash started to sing with Sleeper. 

Fate was in full wonderment. Evan let then enjoy the moment before tapping them gently. "Hey Fate. Its good luck for couples to kiss when midnight strikes for New Years." 

"Oh! Evan would you kiss me please?" 

Evan chuckled and gave them a kiss. 

"Yay!" They swirled around him in ribbons. 

They watched the fireworks together and welcomed the new year.


	55. What is a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan finds out that compromises isn't always a bad thing
> 
> Chapter suggested by Blad3Zer0

Football season was over and Evan talked to Flash about quitting. Flash was going to miss him but admired that he was being so responsible with his new found power. 

Evan was over at the Brock lifting weights with Eddie. He was benching with Eddie spotted. 

"Watch your form and your breathing. Try to not have Fate help you. You need to build this on your own." Eddie said. 

Evan did a few sets and then racked the weights. 

"You're doing pretty good kid you are up to half my plates." Eddie said

"Half!?" Evan gasped

Eddie laughed. 

"Honey you should have seen him in prison. Man never stops movin'." Butch said coming in from the kitchen with drinks for them. 

Evan inhaled his drink and Fate pooled out to dap his forehead with a towel. 

"Evan you are so hot inside right now. Should I remove your clothes?" Fate said. 

"No no please no." Evan laughed. 

"How about you hit the showers for now and then, Fate wanted to do something with me today." Butch said

"Wait, when did she talk to you?" Evan said

"Kid she can literally enter the dreams of people miles away. She talks to me all the time at night." Burch said

"You are always in my dreams though. Does that mean you can talk in more than one place?" Evan said. 

"Yup! A lot of times in your dreams you actually imagine I'm there. I just monitor them to make sure everything is ok. Its kinda like I'm managing a play." Fate smiled 

"That's crazy." Evan laughed and went into the bathroom. 

When Evan came back dowmstairs Butch threw him a black apron. 

"So what exactly are we doing?" Evan said putting it on. 

"Bakin' cupcakes." Butch said

"Ugh Fate why do you like everything that is girly?" Evan said

"Cupcakes are cute Evan! And they taste so good! I wanted to make some to give to my parents and your mom since she made cupcakes once. And I saw on the internet a recipe I liked!" Fate said. 

Butch had printed out the recipe and held it up to Evan. They were rainbow cupcakes with pastel pink glitter buttercream frosting and little rainbow candies on top. 

"You just had to pick the most girly cupcakes ever too" Evan said staring at the recipe. 

"Please make them with me Evan! They are so cute!" Fate whimpered

"Kid you are goin' to have to accept that Fate loves cutesy things and she will be havin' you do girly stuff. No one is goin' to think of you as less of a man fer makin' darlin' lil cupcakes. You just were in the other room liftin' enough to make most men cry. The older you get the more you will realize that what is feminine and what is masculine, it don't mean shit. Do what makes you and the lil lady happy." Butch said getting ingredients out. 

Evan looked at the recipe and then at Fate. They where still staring at him with huge eyes begging. 

"They are really cute." Evan sighed. "Fuck it. Lets make some adorable cupcakes." 

Fate sang and kissed Evan on both cheeks and on the lips with three mouths they formed. He laughed and washed his hands. 

Evan quickly found he liked baking. Butch taught him all the tricks and tips to make the cupcakes great. He separated the eggs perfectly even though he did smash the first egg he tried to open. There was something relaxing to it. 

They made the frosting while the cupcakes baked. Evan put a little on Fate's head and giggled. Their tongue was just long enough to reach. They had inherited their grandparents tongue just not nearly as long, not to mention it was blue. 

Evan smiled at Fate and grabbed their tongue to kiss it. "You really do enjoy this stuff huh?" 

"I just find it so fun. I also like all the manly things you like Evan like football and working out and hunting. But these cute girly things make me so happy." Fate giggled

Evan thought about it. He didn't honestly mind them and he really had fun baking. And he did find all these things cute too. Maybe he was over thinking it. 

"I'm going to give these things more chances. I want to make you happy and have fun with you." Evan said

"Oh Evan! You are the nicest husband ever!" Fate kissed him all over and he laughed. 

"Somebodies gettin' laid tonight" Butch said sipping a beer. 

"Butch gross don't talk about my sex life." Evan said hugging Fate. 

Butch hand waved him off. 

"Actually Butch, could you teach us how to bake more? I really liked this." Evan said. 

"Sure kiddo. I'd love to." Butch said. 

"Yay! I have so many ideas and treats saved on my blog!" Fate said

"You have a blog?" Evan said. 

"I update it when you sleep. Its... really girly so I never showed you." Fate said looking away. 

"I want to see it." Evan said. 

Fate lit up and bounced happily. 

After that Evan learned more and more how to bake. They made every cute and adorable receipe Fate found and posted them on their blog. Evan started bringing treats to school when his mom said she couldn't handle that much sugar. Evan became very popular with the girls in his class because his creations were so adorable. 

"Man I don't get you. You get in fights, work out like crazy, go hunting and skin and clean your own kills. Then you come in with the girliest fucking baked goods in the world. What are you man?" Josh said during lunch one day. He was digging into a pastel pink cupcake with heart sprinkles. 

"I'm whatever I want to be." Evan said.


	56. Fire Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you forget that your school is lined with machine that could hurt your symbiote. 
> 
> Chapter idea by Blad3Zer0

Evan sat in class doodling in a notebook. He sucked at drawing but he was coming up with new baked good ideas with Fate. The thought they might make some dark chocolate cupcakes that looked like the symbiotes and Evan came up with the idea to make grandpa's teeth out of meringues since he found he hated the way fondant tasted. 

Josh was sitting next to him and peeked over. 

"Dude you sure do like Venom." Josh said. 

"What?" Evan said looking surprised. 

"You like Venom. You talk about him and his buddies a lot. And now you are making Venom cupcakes. You like him." 

"Ya I guess I do." Evan blushed. 

The intercom crackled above them. 

"Attention students. Today we are going to have a fire drill. Please exit the building in an orderly fashion." The intercom said. 

Suddenly the fire alarm started blasting. Fate screamed and flailed out of Evan's body. Evan gasped and pulled her back in. Everyone got up and left the room. Everyone but Evan and Josh. 

"Dude... what the fuck was that." Josh said looking pale. 

"Wh-what was what?" Evan said faking a smile. 

"Don't play dumb with me! A fucking ghost just popped out of your chest!"

"Evan! I can't take it anymore! This noise is horrible!" Fate took over their body with a wail. Frostbite held their head in pain. 

Josh stared in total shock as Frostbite picked him up and leapt through a window. They sailed off on a cloud to a field and then turned back into Evan. Josh sat in the grass shocked. 

"YOU'RE A VENOM!?" Josh screamed. 

"Um kinda? They are called symbiotes. We are Venom's grandson." Evan said

"We?" Josh said. 

Fate pooled out of Evan and Josh yelped. 

"Josh, get comfy I have a lot to explain to you." 

\------------

"And you're dating it?" Josh said. He was actually taking all of this pretty well. 

"Yes and either call them a she or they. It just makes them sound like an object." Evan said. 

"Do you guys fuck?" Josh said. 

"Yes." Fate said. 

"Fate! You didn't have to answer that he was just being a dumbass!" Evan moaned. 

"Dude you are having sex with an alien! You're like Captain Kirk!" Josh said amazed. 

"Yes ok? They are basically my wife. Like I know it might seem weird by I love them." Evan said. 

"She turns you into a superhero. I'd love her too." Josh laughed. "Seriously dude you have been hiding all of this?" 

"Ya I mean if I want any kind of normal life I have to. At least for now I'm hiding who I am and I'm not doing hero work till im older." Evan said. 

"That's crazy!" Josh ran his hands through his hair. 

"You can't tell anyone ok? This is huge." Evan said. 

"I swear I won't. I can't believe this my best friend is married to an alien and is a superhero in training." Josh laughed. "Am I dreaming?" 

"No you aren't. I can control dreams." Fate said. 

"What superpowers don't you have?" Josh laughed. 

Fate giggled. "Do you want me to tell you my powers?"

"Yes please this is too cool." Josh said staring at them.

"I provide Evan super strength, camouflage, shapeshifting, communication through dreams, telekinetic clouds and love" Fate said kissing Evan's cheek. 

"Wow she really does love you a lot." 

Evan smiled up at Evan with a blush. "Ya I love them too." 

"Man this is so cool. What are the other Venom's like?" Josh said. 

"Symbiotes" Evan said. 

"What are the other symbiotes like?" Josh said. 

"The Venom symbiote is Fate's grandpa. They are very nice but sometimes aren't very confident. They care a lot about us and really love their host. Sunny is Fate's mom. She is shy but very possessive of people she cares about. She also is very feral and violent. Sleeper is Fate's uncle. They are fun and funny and basically acts like my big brother." Evan said. 

"Their genders are weird. Some are theys and some are shes?" 

"They technically all are genderless they reproduce asexually. Sunny just sees herself as female. Fate doesn't mind being called female but sees themself as agendered." Evan said. 

Josh laughed. "How did you get caught up in all of this?" 

"Well they are my neighbors and my mom made friends with them." 

"Your mom is friends with Venom!?" 

"Umm ya?" Evan said holding Fate in his lap. 

"Your mom is a badass." 

Evan laughed "Where do you think I get it?" 

"So um... should we head back to class?" 

"We've been missing for like a half hour. How about we go to ger some burgers or something?" Fate covered Evan's arm and he made a cloud. 

"Hell yes!" Josh climbed on. 

Josh was very good at keeping their secret and extremely supportive. He and Evan started to hang out more after that. Though they did both get questioned about the broken window.


	57. Shielded Vacation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. invites the boys to the gulf of Mexico to study the symbiotes. The guys use it as an excuse to have a vacation. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain
> 
> This chapter grew legs and needed to become two and possibly three parts.

Karen kissed Evan on both his cheeks. "You better behave yourself!" 

"Mom I promise I will" Evan laughed. 

"Be safe. If anything is too dangerous turn into Frostbite and hide." Bill said. 

"We are just going fishing and visiting S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Evan said. 

"Yes in the middle of the ocean!" Karen said. 

"Mom I'll be fine. We love you." Evan said getting into the car with the Brocks. 

They were flying down to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in the gulf of Mexico. S.H.I.E.L.D. had contacted Flash and asked to see the symbiotes. A scientist down there was starting to research them. The Brocks decided it was the perfect tine for a vacation. They were going to go deep sea diving while there

Butch fidgeted next to Evan in the car. Eddie reached back from the drives seat and pet his leg. 

"You're going to be ok baby." He said. 

"I just, we're gonna be on a giant floatin' metal death trap and we are bringin' my babies." Butch hugged Evan. 

Evan laughed. "Butch it will be ok. We have Flash and my dad will sue them if anything bad happens to me." 

"Son, this is a secret government agency, I don't trust 'em fer shit." Butch said. 

"They have been pretty good about your therapy haven't they?" Flash said. 

"Ya because they think they are preventin' me from turnin' into 'nother Carnage." Butch said clinging to Evan. 

Fate curled around Butch. "Mother and I will protect you Father. You are safe with us." 

Butch smiled and kissed Fate ontop of their head. "Sweeter than sugar you are kiddo." 

"Butch you are going to be fine." Sleeper said hugging him too. 

\------------

The flight was nice and fast. S.H.I.E.L.D had a private jet for them. Evan stared out at the ocean on the base. 

"This is so beautiful." He said in awe. 

Butch was refusing to leave the kid's side. No one was taking his babies away. 

A small latino woman with large thick rimmed glasses in a lab coat came up to the group. 

"Hello everyone! My name is Dr. Eva Sanchez. Its nice to meet you. I'm the one who asked all of you to come for the week. Now I have all your names and data. I was told that Mr. Kasady had some trauma surrounding child lose and was apprehensive about Mr. Miller and the Frostbite symbiote's safety. I have given you two connected rooms so if needed you can check up on Mr. Miller. The Sleeper symbiote I was told doesn't need to let its host sleep but I had a room prepared so it could have some privacy. I was also told Mr. Brock and Mr. Kasady would prefer a room together. Is that correct?" 

"Wow you came perpared." Eddie said

"Dr. Walters is a good friend of mine. She sent me Mr. Kasady's file and told me a bit about all of you." Dr. Sanchez smile. 

Butch relaxed only slightly at hearing that. 

"Now these are you key cards." She handed then each a little green card. "You guys only have level 1 clearance so any door with a green label you can go through. Everything else is restricted. Mr. Thompson you have level 4 clearance of the base." She handed Flash an orange key card. 

"Tomorrow we will start testing so for now I'll show you your rooms and you can relax." Dr. Sanchez started stuffing down the hall and lead the group. 

Their rooms were all in a row. Evan was thrilled that he had a giant bedroom all to himself. He called his mom and told her they got there ok. They he met back up with the group. They were going to explore the base. 

Evan and Sleeper ran ahead, laughing with eachother. Eddie gently took Butch's hand. 

"I'm sorry I'm like this." Butch said staring at his feet. 

Eddie chuckled and squeezed his hand. "I knew what I was getting into with you Butch. I didn't know the full extent but I had a few guesses." 

"I wouldn't be so comfy letting my kids out of site either if that happened to me." Flash said. 

Butch smiled at both of them sheepishly.

"Come on you slow pokes!" Sleeper yelled. 

Evan ran back to Flash and started pushing his chair. "We want to get to the cafeteria!" 

They had a whole tour of everything S.H.I.E.L.D. was willing to so them. Tons of tec and agents running around. A lot of people saluted Flash as they went by. The cafeteria food was actually really good as well. 

"I changed my mind. When I grow up I want to work here." Evan said

"Don't think that is a good idea kiddo. The government has a bad track record with symbiote. They might hurt Fate." Flash said. 

"Oh..." Evan swallowed hard. 

"Anyway lets hit the sack." Eddie said. 

The next day was testing. Frostbite did some stretching before they had them stand under a large pneumatic press. 

"Alright Frostbite we can going to see how strong you are. Ready?" 

"We are ready." They braced themselves. 

"Alright we are starting at 10 tons of pressure. 

Frostbite was amazed that this is what ten tons felt like. It was easy. 

"Ok we are going to slowly increase to your parent's max strength which is 80 tons." 

The pressure slowly became more and more. It was an effort once they got to 80 but they could manage. 

"Remember to say stop when you are done. We are going to push you now ok?" 

"Ok!" They said. 

The pressure became stronger and stronger. They could feel their muscles start to strain. Soon it became too much. 

"Stop!" Frostbite yelled. 

Instantly the pressure stopped and the machine pulled back. Frostbite fell over. 

"120 tons of pressure! Very nice Frostbite. Take a breather and get your strength back. I want to test your clouds next." Said Dr. Sanchez.

"120 tons! We can lift 120 tons! Holy shit!" They yelled. 

Sundance cackled and came down next to them. 

"You doin' ok? Not pushin' too hard?" Sundance said helping them up. 

"Ya we are ok. Thanks parents." 

After a rest and a chocolate bar they formed a cloud under the press. 

The cloud lasted way longer until it finally was crushed. Frostbite was out of breath. 

"300 tons! Amazing." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"We feel sick." Frostbite went to their knees. Sundance and Venom ran over to them. Frostbite shivered and held their stomach. They had never pushed themselves thay hard and it now became apparent that abusing their clouds had consequences. What hurt the most was their hands. Fate pulled away and Evans scars where bleeding. 

"Medic!" Dr. Sanchez called and the medical staff on standby came down. 

The damage wasn't bad but the decided that was enough testing for one day and that Evan could rest and play for the rest if the day after they healed.


	58. Shielded Vacation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

They let Evan take a nap and then Fate had enough energy to fully repair his hands. 

"Can we go fishing now? I really want to want fish." Evan said. 

Butch laughed. "Sure kid." 

They went to the landing bay and all suited back up jumping into the water.

The symbiotes made breathing underwater possible so they dove deep into the waves. The symbiotes formed webbing and fins to make fighting the water easier. 

Sleeper swam ahead to scout out the area. Venom and Sundance swam on either side of Frostbite. They knew the older men were going to be a bit over protective now because of what happened in the lab. 

Sleeper swam back to the group and signaled that he had found fish. They swam together silently till they saw the swarm of fish. 

They attacked together. Venom held back since Eddie had never really gotten into their more animalistic hobby that the rest had. Sundance did bring Venom a large fish as a small gift and he did eat that. 

Frostbite filled their belly. They curled up under the water and sighed happily. They had eaten just a little too much and their stomach felt tight. 

Sleeper ate so many fish they felt like a balloon. Frostbite floated next to them in the water. They stared up are the surface, sunlight trickling in. 

"Evan, its like we are in a different world." Fate whispered to him softly. 

"Ya Fate it is." Evan felt so comfortable and Fate's soft whispers only added to that. "Hey Fate can you talk to me more?" 

"Sure Evan." Fate said with a giggle. "This past two months have been magical. I'm so happy I'm alive. Do you know something? When I first became conscious of my surroundings you were one of the first things I saw. First was my mother, but then I felt a connection going out to you. I could feel your heartbeat from so far away. I asked my mother what you were and she said 'That is your beloved, he was made for you my child. When you are separated from me he will become you support, he will love you and cherish you. He will comfort you and keep you safe. Protect him and cherish him. He is your other half.' I was in awe. Someone made just for me? I was so happy. I couldn't wait to be with you. Everyday I asked mother if I was ready to be born. It got to the point where she got upset with me and bit the part of me on her mass and told me to shut up." Fate laughed

"So I did my best to be patient. They one day had a vision that you were in trouble. I begged and screamed for you to be ok. You were supposed to be mine you couldn't die. Then I felt it. When I touch dreams I feel something like a current. A wave that lets me into the minds of people. I first felt father's while he slept. I begged for him to save you. And he heard me and flew to you as fast as he could. I remember seeing you in the snow. You were drifting away and I reached out to you. And you heard me. For the first time you heard me. After that you were more aware of me and I watched you. It made me so happy to see that my mother was right. You loved me so much already. I wanted to burst." 

Evan floated with his eyes half closed. Fish started to swim around them. It was like he was halfway between a dream and reality. He continued to listen to his lover's soft soothing voice. 

"When I was finally strong enough to talk to you more it was blissful. I loved hearing about you and your world. I fell so deeply in love with you Evan. And I could feel how much you loved me. Mother said she was so proud of me because I worked so hard to talk to you. She knew I would be a strong spawn because I fought so hard and pushed myself. I made myself grow stronger. And then that one night finally happened. I pulled away from mother and saw the world. The first thing I saw was father. He was crying and holding me to his chest. I want to tell him he didn't need to cry but I couldn't speak. He told me he loved me and he was so happy I was ok. I just hugged him and then realized I felt exhausted. For the rest of the night I rested with my father, Eddie and Sleeper. They broke off tiny pieces of chocolate and fed them to me. I remember sucking on them and wondering when you would arrive." 

"I heard shouting in the morning. It was you! I was so happy. You ran upstairs and for the first time I saw your face. Even in dreams I couldn't see you, my eyes hadn't turned on yet I guess. You were and still are so handsome. Your skin is the color of hot coco and your hair is so soft. Your brown eyes are so deep, I could stare into them for hours. I swooned when I saw you. Then you asked to hold me and I was so excited. Father of course said not to bond yet but I was very tempted to go against his wishes. Your hands, your warm loving hands. I never wanted you to put me down." 

"Evan being your partner has been amazing. I love being with you. You take me to do so many things and go so many places. You love me as I am even though I'm so different from you. I am so grateful everyday that I have you. You do everything my mother said you would and more. I feel so one with you. Oh Evan my sweet beloved. Never leave my side. I want to go more places with you, I want to eat more food with you, I want to make love with you, I want to dream with you! I love you Evan!" Fate squeezed his whole body. 

Evan gasped and was flooded by waves of love from Fate. It was more love than he had ever felt before. He pushed love back to them as hard as he could and them chimed like wedding bells. 

Evan felt a hand and it was Sundance. 

"You ok kid? You looked like you were in a trance." 

"We kinda were. Fate was telling me about how we met." Frostbite said. 

Sundance smiled and chuckled. "Lets head back to the base. We have been out here a while." 

That night Evan and Fate made love gently to eachother for hours. They never had been so one.


	59. My First Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone frames Evan for a crime. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

The testing went well and they had a good trip back home. Evan told his parents all about meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. They were glad he was home safe and it was the middle of the day so he thought he would go to the second half of his classes. He had missed only a few days of school and thought he would use today to gather the work he missed. 

When he came in though he was brought into the deans office. 

"Umm why am I here?" Evan asked. 

"Evan we found prohibited items in your locker." The dean said. 

"What!? I haven't been here for a week! What the heck was in my locker?" Evan said. 

"We had an officer come in with a canine unit this morning and they found marijuana in your locker." 

"I've never smoked anything in my life! I wasn't even here this morning!" Evan was pissed

"Then why was it in your locker? Evan we have called your parents. This is a offense that could lead to your expulsion." 

"What!?" Evan clenched his fists. Fate was worried inside of him. They didn't understand why the dean wasn't listening to him. Their Evan would never lie unless he needed to. 

Karen and Bill arrived soon after and the dean talked to them. 

"I don't understand he has been out if the country for a week. Why would he have drugs in his locker?" Karen said. 

"He could have out them in there before he left." Said the dean

"Can he take a drug test to prove he is innocent?" Karen said

"It doesn't matrer if he took them or not they are in his possession." The dean said

Bill thought for a moment. "Has anyone checked the security footage of that hallway today?" 

The dean raised and eyebrow and asked for the police to review the footage. 

They watched on the monitor as Nick broke into Evan's locker and planted the weed. 

"Get Nicolas Fur in my office now." The dean said to his secretary. 

Nick came into the office and his parents were called. 

"Nicolas did you put weed in Evan's locker." The dean said

"No!" Nick said looking away. 

"Mr. Fur we have video evidence that you tried to frame Mr. Miller." The dean said. 

"He is a punk ass bitch and deserves it!" Nick shouted. 

"That's enough Mr. Fur!" The dean said. 

The dean had Nick's parents wait in the office while he talked to Evan and his family. 

"Im so sorry about all of this. I don't know how Nicolas found out about the officers visiting today but we will make sure he receives the proper punishment." The dean said 

"I knew my baby was innocent." Karen hugged Evan and kiss his cheek. 

"Mom!" Evan whined and then sighed. "Hey dad thanks for saving me back there." 

"Of course kiddo. I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your school work." Bill leaned down and whispered to him. "Besides we don't know how weed would effect Fate. Not a good idea to put her through that." 

Evan smiled and Fate quickly flashed out of his shoulder to give Bill a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Bill was shocked and smiled touching his cheek. "You're welcome." 

Nick ended up getting expelled. A few day later someone egged the Miller's house. 

"Fate I think we might have just made our first arch nemesis." Evan said hosing off the house. Eddie and Butch had come over to help. 

"How did you get an arch nemesis?" Eddie asked. 

"He is some jerk who did something wrong but it came back to bite him in the ass but now he blames me for his life being fucked up." Evan said. 

Butch swiveled to stare at Eddie. Eddie was biting his lip looking incredibly guilty. Butch cackled and kissed him. 

"Mr. Venom you already changed yer ways you aren't like this dumbass no more." Butch kissed him again. 

Eddie grabbed Butch's hips and held him. "Maybe I should talk to the kid? I mean I have experience." 

"Would you have listened to anyone back then?" Butch asked 

"...Shit Evan I don't know what to tell you." Eddie said. 

"Lets just make sure he doesn't get a symbiote and everything will fine. I can always eat him." Evan said. 

In unison Eddie shouted no and Butch shouted yes. They stared at eachother. Butch smirked while Eddie glared. 

"I was joking." Evan laughed. 

"Oh good." Eddie said relieved 

"Aw yer no fun Evan. I was already thinkin' of good eats we could make together." Butch said. 

"I don't think I'm ready to join the cannibal club today." Evan said. 

"People sound tasty my beloved. Especially nasty people who deserve it." Fate hummed from inside. 

Butch cackled. "That's my girl!" 

"Fate no we do not eat people." Evan said. 

"Aw but they look so juicy! And Nick is a big idiot. Though he most likely would be like junk food. No nutritional value but tasty!" Fate sang. 

"We will stick to rabbits, deer and sex thank you." Evan said blasting more egg off the house. 

"If you ever are in the mood to do somethin' deviously delicious I'm yer man Evan." Butch said spraying the last of the egg off. 

Evan punched Butch's shoulder gently and smiled. 

Karen made brownies for them as a thank you and they sat out together eating them.


	60. Unchaining the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch does his best to be on his best behavior most days. Today is not one of those days. 
> 
> I debated putting this chapter up but ultimately decided why not

Butch sat on a roof downtown looking down at the city. This was the first time he had been alone in a while. Sunny pulsed violently in his veins. She was begging for a kill. He had been a good little family member. Been polite with everyone, been soft and nurturing with his spawn. But he had a need. The biting hunger in his stomach. 

He took a deep breath and scanned the area. He found a target, a sleazy club he had been to many times. He dropped down to blend into the pack of humans below. A wolf among the lambs. 

Butch snuck inside and went to the back. There was a gang of men there. He knew the type. Up to no good but they didn't care. He recognized them too. Men of no merit all of them. He had been watching them for months and had labeled each and everyone as a meal for later. Sunny rumbled inside him. His body became taught. 

Most of the men started leaving for the evening. They left one behind to count their money for the day. An offering had be put on the sacrificial alter. Sunny coated him and he dove in. 

The man let out only the smallest yelp before the teeth closed around his neck. Sundance pulled, flesh ripped. The spray of blood coated him. He let out a cackle. It was time to feast. 

As he ate he couldn't help but think about Frostbite. How they would look hunting down a man. Their claws deep in flesh, sparkling white flesh covered in blood. It filled him with pride. When he saw that moose on their camping trip he felt such joy. 

Fate seemed tame and gentle but he saw in her a violence. She was composed but the beast was in there. Butch wanted to see his daughter unleashed. 

He shook his head and took another bite. He was selfish. He knew he couldn't push the boy there. 

But part of him was hopeful. Evan had come to him a few nights ago and they had talked. Evan said he was starting to feel less human. But the thing that concerned him wasn't the lack of humanity, it was that it felt so right. He was doing so many things he felt like he should be ashamed of but wasn't. Apparently his sex life with Fate was very healthy, he enjoyed hunting and had started to really enjoy eating raw flesh. He felt like this should bother him but they didn't. It felt right. 

When he told Butch this Butch wanted to sing. His child was so close. So close to that line he had crossed so many years ago. The line of fear. 

He laughed as he ate more. Someday. Maybe someday they would cross it. They would stop being afraid and do what other couldn't. They would let out the beasts. 

Butch's stomach was finally full and Sunny sang inside him. He traveled home and took a shower. In the spray Sunny came out and slammed him to the wall. She also had been behaving herself and now wanted release. 

Butch limped out of the shower and collapsed on the floor, mangled. Eddie came into the bathroom and picked him up gently. 

"Jesus Christ Butch you're a wreck." Eddie said softly, wrapping him in a blanket. 

Butch let out a small happy whine. He leaned against Eddie. Eddie sighed and held him close. 

"Welcome home you nut." Eddie kissed him gently. 

It was nice having somewhere to lay his head when the madness stopped.


	61. Buffet for a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is back
> 
> I will get back to the request chapters soon I just wanted to do these two first.

The Brocks had invited Evan to a special event downtown. It was Valentine's day and there was a hotel having a special chocolate banquet. They had rented a private dining room and were treating the symbiotes. Fate was vibrating with so much excitement inside Evan they had given him motion sickness. 

"Fate, calm the fuck down." Butch said "We can hear you from inside the kids body." 

"Sorry Father." Fate slunk into Evan's lap. 

"Don't sorry me. Tell that to Evan, he is the one you are making sick." Butch said. 

"I'm sorry Evan, I'm just so excited." They hugged him tightly. 

"Its ok" Evan laughed and pet her gently. 

"I'm going to eat till I'm in a chocolate coma!" Sleeper said salivating. 

"Easy Sleeps!" Eddie laughed 

"Eddie can we take some of the chocolate home? Want to eat chocolates off your body later." Said his other. 

Eddie coughed. "Not sure darling." 

"Mrs. Brock yer a genius. We are doin' that no matter what." Said Butch

"Darling I want to eat chocolates off of you too!" Fate said

"Look what you've done Butch, you've corrupted you child." Eddie said. 

"We all already know those two go at it like rabbits. They're horny teenagers." Butch said. 

"Butch!" Evan was burning with embarrassment. 

Butch let out a cackle and they found a parking spot. 

The hotel was very fancy. They were taken to their private room. There was a large table set up for them and a private buffet. It have a section of hot tea and a abundant selection of chocolate treats. They closed the doors and their others came out. 

The symbiotes all rushed the table. Sleeper had a huge advantage because of their size. Sunny was very agressive and snuck around. Eddie other hung over all of them and ate from the top. Fate whimpered because they couldn't get past their family members. Evan eventually braved squeezing between the rabid aliens and made a plate for his lover. 

"Jesus Christ you guys we can call them to bring more." Eddie said. 

Evan sat down at the table and Fate gave him a thank you kiss. Eddie's other started biting into pieces and sharing with Eddie the ones they thought were the best. Sleeper ate quickly, doing their best to keep their promise of a chocolate coma. Butch watch Sunny eat and bit his lip. Something about how ravenous she was turned him on. 

"Fer my birthday I want somethin' like this at home but I want you and me naked and jerkin' eachother off while we watch the women eat." Butch said biting a finger. 

Eddie hit the back of his head. "Butch we have minors in the room!" 

"Boy when is your birthday?" Butch asked Evan. 

"August." Evan said

"Second he turns 18 I'm going to talk dirty 'bout everythin'." Butch said glaring at Eddie. 

"You are such a strange individual dear." Eddie said. 

"You know it wouldn't turn you on if I wasn't." Butch said undoing the top two buttons of his shirt to show off some chest. 

Eddie pulled his shirt closed. "Do I need to take you somewhere or something? You are acting obscene." 

"Daddy I think its the chocolate. I just want you to plow me like a field right now." 

Eddie sighed and pet his head. "Just wait you horny bastard." 

Sleeper was staring at Eddie and Butch silently shaming them while stuffing their face. 

"Darling can we get more please?" Fate said 

"Sure Fate its a buffet we can eat as much as we want." Evan said 

"Beloved I have a question. What does minor mean?" Fate said

"Oh! It means a person who is too young to legally have sex. Its technically 16 here but there are a lot of ways you can get in trouble having sex with someone under 18." Evan said. 

"Does that mean you and I are criminals!?" Fate squeaked

Evan nearly choked on chocolate. "No we are fine Fate. I don't think the law applies to you." 

"Oh good." Fate sighed. 

Evan laughed and started picking out more chocolate for them to share. They also pour a cup of tea. 

"Darling this is just like a high tea only with chocolates!" Fate sang. 

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying it." Evan placed a chocolate on their tongue.

Butch sat on Eddie lap and fed chocolates to him and their symbiotes. He was adoring watching all of them eat. 

Sleeper never sat done. They just stood by the food and kept eating. 

They all filled up and they did infact get take out dishes. Eddie and Butch stayed up into the morning with eachother. Evan and Fate just spent the whole night gently cuddling one another.


	62. Discrimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate learns about the cruelty of humans
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

Josh and Evan where at the mall. 

"How is Fate holding up?" Josh said. 

Evan laughed. "They are doing good. Its only really loud noises that freak them out. A crowd is fine, they say thank you for caring though." 

"So where do you want to go first?" Josh said. 

"There is a bakery supply store that just opened. I want to get some new attachments for my mom's mixer, like a dough hook. We want to try making breads." 

"That sounds pretty boring for you guys you usually make everything so cute." 

"Fate um, found a recipe for bear shaped breads and turtle shaped melon bread." 

Josh laughed. "That's more like it!" 

Evan smiled meekly and then suddenly was hit from behind with a milkshake. A group of teenagers yelled something at him that Fate didn't understand and ran away. 

"Hey! What's the deal! Lets go get those guys!" Fate said angrily. 

Evan was silent. Josh was upset and pulled him into the bathroom. Evan started cleaning himself off and Fate as Frostbite filled the mirror's reflect to talk to him. 

"Evan what is happening? Why didn't we beat up those guys?" Fate asked

"Fate, sometimes punching people won't do any good." Evan said. 

"But why? They attacked you and said something strange." Fate whimpered. 

"Dude are you ok? I can't believe there are people who are still like that." Josh said. 

"Ya I'm fine. Assholes happen." Josh cleaned himself off and Fate shifted their clothes clean. 

"Please tell me what is going on." Fste begged. 

"Those people attacked me because I'm black Fate." Evan said. 

"But why?" 

"Well, some people think they are better than others even though they are not." Evan said 

"What? Thats dumb! And they think they can attack you for that?!" Fate was furious. "We should go back and find them and eat them!" 

"I don't think that will do any good. It will just confirm their thinking." Evan said.

"So we are jusy supposed to do nothing? Evan we shouldn't give up we should fight them!" Fate growled. "No one should ever be aloud to hurt my beloved!" 

"Listen how about we head home. I think I need to sit down and explain this." Evan said. 

"You sure buddy? What about your dough hook?" Josh said. 

"This is important. Fate has some understanding of discrimination due to how symbiotes are treated but knows nothing about human discrimination. I have to talk to them. The dough hook can wait." Evan said. 

They split up and at home Evan went into detail about racism in the living room. 

"I don't understand how can some people be so cruel." Fate whimpered in Evan's lap. 

Evan massaged them gently. "Humans can be... very mean creatures Fate. Even to eachother." 

"But everyone has been so nice to us!" Fate pleaded. 

"Ya we are very lucky that we know nice people." Evan laid a kiss on their form and blew a raspberry. Fate cracked a small smile. 

"Darling its so hard to understand why someone would be mean to you. You are so wonderful." Fate purred in his lap. 

"Well why do you think people are mean to symbiotes?" Evan said rubbing them more. 

Fate let out a small gasp when he rubbed just the right spots. "I think its because they are different and they don't understand us. They think we are scary." 

"It's the same thing with people a lot of the time." Evan dug his fingers into them deeper. Fate squeaked and tensed around his fingers. He smiled softly. "No matter want other people think though we have eachother. And with you I can do anything." 

Evan sat with Fate for the rest of the evening rubbing them gently till they were nothing but a quivering puddle in his lap. 

They went back to the mall the next day with Josh. 

"You guys sure you want to be here? What if they come back?" Josh said. 

"I'm not gonna let some assholes dictate how I live my life. I'm a free man to do as I please." Evan said. 

Apparently the teens did come back but as they came up behind Evan and Josh they suddenly couldn't breath and all fell over. Fate had learned nonviolence was important. But protecting their host was more so. Besides, they only paralyzed their lungs with Frostbite clouds for a tiny bit. 

The breads all turned out great too.


	63. Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan stays over at the Brock's for the night to work on a project
> 
> CaseLC suggested this chapter

Evan was staying the night at the Brock's. Butch and him were entering a bake off together as a team and were planning. 

"So there are three categories I was thinking of submittin' us to, pies, breads, and cupcakes." Butch said. He was curled up in his chair with Coco thumping her tail at his feet. 

"Did you have anything in mind for what we should submit?" Evan said. He had Fate in his lap and a notebook out. 

"The cupcakes I was gonna leave to Fate. They judge both on taste and design. For the bread was thinkin' of either makin' a sour dough round or a cinnamon loaf. And fer the pie I was thinkin' we do somethin' different and do a brie ham and cheese pie with chives." Butch said. 

"I want that pie now!" Evan said. 

"You better not replace the ham with people love." Eddie said passing by in a robe. 

"Tsk" Butch snarled at him. 

"Butch no." Evan laughed "Also sour dough seems really hard, how about we do the cinnamon bread?" 

"Sure kid we can try somethin' harder next year." Butch smiled. 

"I'm so excited! I want to make something really special." Fate bubbled. 

Evan looked down at his love and couldn't help but chuckle. They were so adorable when excited. 

"Shall we get some practice done?" Butch patted Coco's butt so she would roll off his feet. 

"Yeah!" Evan ran into the kitchen. 

Butch already had everything ready for the two dishes he suggested. Evan got on his apron and Fate started singing a little song. They started working on the bread first since that needed time to rise twice. They set up the dough for the cinnamon bread and then shifted to pie crust since that needed to chill. 

"Hey kiddo where you thinkin' of gettin' a summer job?" Butch said. 

"Yes I was actually why?" Evan said. 

"My restaurant is doing a remodelin' right now and is goin' to add a dessert station where they are goin' to have a little booth to show off cakes and pies. They will be finished early summer. I was thinkin' of puttin' a good word fer you in. Would you be interested?" Butch said. 

"Really? That would be awesome!" Evan beamed. 

Butch smiled and chucked. "Well good! If you do well in this competition as well as my word it should be a guarentee fer you." 

Evan worked harder than ever to get these recipes right. Working not only as a baker but along with Butch sounded amazing. 

They finished baking as Sleeper and Eddie joined them in the kitchen. They were going to be the offical tsste testers. Evan cut a slice of pie and bread for both of then. 

They started with the bread. 

"Its so moist!" Sleeper said gobbling it up. 

"I love cinnamon. This is delicious guys." Eddie said. 

When they tried the pie they both hummed are how delicious it was. Sleeper stole the rest of the pie. Eddie laughed. 

"Guys if that one doesn't win I'm investigating the judges because someone would have to jave been paided off not to love that." Eddie said. 

Sleeper was licking the pie tin. 

Butch leaned over the counter to kiss Eddie gently and smiled. "Thanks babe."

Evan yawned. It was late now so they took a quick shower and curled up in the galaxy door. 

"Darling I think I have an idea for the cupcakes." Fate said curled up to his chest. 

"Sure babe what is it?" Evan said getting comfy and squeezing them.

"I want to do an chocolate cupcakes with a marshmallow frosting. I'm thinking of decorating them with little bits of blue buttercream and edible glitter." 

"That sounds like it would look like Frostbite." Evan smiled. 

"You figured me out!" Fate chimed. 

Evan laughed and pulled them up for a goodnight kiss. Evan dreamed that night of owning his own bakery.


	64. Fight the System with Veggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen wants a food garden instead of a front lawn.

It was May now and Karen had gotten in contact with the city council. She and a group of women had been fighting for a while to allow food gardens instead of lawns for their neighborhood. Today the city was voting on the bill and Karen waited with baited breath. 

They just barely won. Karen was so excited and rushed home. She grabbed Evan and Butch and rushed with both of them to hardware store. 

"Oh boys I'm so excited! I'm going to grow so many fruits and veggies!" Karen said with a giddy glee. 

Butch chuckled and adjusted his sunhat. "I'm thinkin' of having a little garden in the front as well." 

Karen highfived him. Butch let out a cackle. 

They gathered up two whole charts of supplies. The first was garden soil. Next they had selected all sorts of fruits and veggies. Tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, sweet peas, zucchini, lettuce, herbs, garlic, carrots, potatoes, onions and a blueberry bush. They got multiple varieties of each. Karen was just overjoyed and laughing the whole time as they picked out an army of plants. Evan went up to her with a bleeding heart. 

"Fate really likes this is it ok if we get it?" He asked. 

"Oh a bleeding heart how cute! Sure honey we can get that." 

Butch had his own cart that he filled with different veggies, herbs and flowers. They headed to checkout together. 

By the time they got home Bill, and Eddie had ripped up all the grass in Karen's yard so that her new gardrn area was available. Butch had a little patched cleared for him too. 

"Oh look at you wonderful men!" Karen clapped. 

"Butch called us and told us the plan so we thought we would help." Eddie said. 

"Well you all are so thoughtful!" Karen said. 

They spent a good part if the day gardening. Evan pulled a lot of weeds and Butch and Karen drug holes for the plants. Eddie got lemonades and icecream bars for everyone. 

Karen planted enough tomatoes and cucumbers to make a huge amount of tomato sauce and pickles. She had gotten into canning things a few years back and often bragged about her pickles. Evan picked some basil and ate it. 

"Don't eat those Evan I need them for sauce!" Karen said

"You won't miss a leaf or two." Evan smirked. 

"Yes I will! Go eat some icecream!" Karen hit him with a garden glove and he laughed. 

"Eddie I think I'm goin' to plant some tomatoes as well. Havin' fresh pasta sauce sounds wonderful." Butch said. 

"Good. We love spaghetti so we hope you'll make a lot." Eddie said planting more tomatoes. Butch laughed kissed his cheek. 

They finished planting in the late afternoon. Karen ordered a few pizzas for them to all share. Karen's entire front yard was now a food garden and she couldn't be happier. Evan finished it off by planting the bleeding heart.

"We are making a communal garden in the park two blocks down if you boys want to help." Said Karen

"I would love to help with that. I'm a big advocate for community gardens." Eddie said.

"No thanks! I'm tried enough afrer today!" Evan said feeding Fate icecream. 

"Well, if Eddie is doin' it I think it might be fun." Butch smiled softly at Eddie. 

Karen clapped her hands. "Oh wonderful thank you boys." 

Eddie sat next to Butch. "You don't have to force yourself for me love." 

Butch place his hand ontop of Eddie's. "I love spendin' time with you. I want to go with." 

Eddie chuckled and kissed Butch softly. "How did I end up with two sweet spouses?" 

"Yer a lucky guy." Butch kissed him again. 

Evan ate 7 slices a pizza while everyone was distracted. 

"My beloved I'm still hungry." Fate said. 

Evan laughed and looked at his mom. "Hey mom we are going to head to the backwoods we are straving." 

"I can order you another pizza honey." Karen said. 

"We both are hungry. We need meat and brains." He kissed her cheek. 

Karen smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Be safe ok?" 

"We will mom." They formed Frostbite. "Besides, we are the most dangerous thing in the woods tonight." They chuckled and flew off. 

Karen sat in her garden for the rest of the evening and looked out at her plants. It was a very satisfying day.


	65. Bake Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bake off is today.

It was the day of the bake off. Evan was a nervous wreak and Butch was massaging his shoulders. 

"Relax kiddo you got this." Butch said. 

Karen and Eddie both were taking photos. Karen ran up and hugged Evan. "My baby I'm so proud of you. You are talented in so many things." 

Eddie went up to Butch, grabbed him and leaned him back in a movie style kiss. When the kiss broke Butch gasped and stared up at Eddie, blushing and speechless. 

"A good luck kiss." Eddie winked. 

Butch stared up at him dumbfounded and then cracked a dorky looking smile. 

"Dude when do we get to eat your food?" Josh asked. 

Sleeper pointed at Josh "I like this kid." 

"You sadly don't this is for judging." Evan said

Josh and Sleeper both pouted. 

"Ladies and gentlemen the judges have startes making their rounds." An announcer said 

Suddenly Evan felt Fate panic intensely through there bond. 

"Excuse me" Evan ran to the bathroom. 

Evan closed himself in a stall and Fate pooled into his arms. 

"Hey love, its ok. Its ok." Evan held them to his chest and stroked them gently. Fate wrapped tendrils gently around him and whimpered. 

"My beloved I'm so nervous. I've never had my creations judged like this before. What if they hate them? What if I'm not good enough?" Fate quivered

"You are good enough, people love your cupcakes. It doesn't matter if we aren't good enough for these judges, we are good enough for our friends." Evan cupped their face.

"But don't you want to win?" Fate said

"Ya I do but if I don't thats ok I'll just try harder next year." Evan said

Fate teared up "Oh darling." 

Evan pulled their face to his and pressed tjeir lips together. He sucked gently on their tongue and they moaned into him. Through their bond Fate begged for him. Evan press a hand into their form and rubbed them. 

"Evan!" Fate blushed and shuttered with their tongue hanging out of their mouth. 

Evan chuckled. "Ok I should ease up otherwise you are going melt." 

Fate rested against his chest. "Oh darling. Don't stop. I want to forget my troubles. Take me." 

"Fate we have to go back they are judging us soon." Evan said blowing a raspberry into them. 

Fate squealed and flailed. "Then you shouldn't tease me so!" 

Evan laughed. "I just wanted you to relax." 

Fate pouted and he squeezed them. 

"Lets head back Fate it will be our turn soon." Evan gave them one more kissed and went back to their table.

The judges were just finishing up. They nodded to Evan as they moved on. 

"Evan you miss your judging!" Karen said. 

"Sorry Mom, Fate needed me." Evan said. 

Karen cupped his face. "You are a very supportive partner honey." 

"Well I should be right?" Evan smiled. 

Karen smiled and kissed his forehead. 

They judges soon after made their rounds, handing out ribbons. Their bread got an honorable mention in its category, but the cupcakes came in second place and the pie came in first in both of their's. Butch and Evan hugged each other when the two ribbons where placed on their creations. 

They all went back to the Brock's house to celebrate. They ordered pizza and Butch had made a second batch of everything as a surprise. 

"Yes! So I do get to eat your food!" Josh said. 

"You better hurry though before everyone takes a slice." Butch said. 

Eddie picked up Butch and span him around before bringing him into for a kiss. Butch smiled through the whole kiss. 

"Congratulations love." Eddie said and their others laced them together. Butch pressed his forehead to Eddie's and stared into his eyes. 

"Thank you Eddie." Butch said. Their others purrs and squeezed them together. 

Evan sat on the couch with one of everything and was so proud of their creations. Fate sat on his shoulder and kissed his ear. 

"Darling thank you for being so supportive of me." Fate said. 

"Of course Fate. We are a team." Evan turned to kiss their tiny form. 

Fate squeaked. "Do you think my cupcakes will come in first place next year?" 

Evan laughed. "I know they will Fate. Just you wait."


	66. I Just Want to Love You in my own Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for Eddie and Butch

Butch was fussing with his hair in the mirror. No matter what he did he couldn't get it right. Sunny pressed through their bond thay he looked fine and was just over thinking it but damn it he wanted to look good. He sighed and surrendered to his locks. He got them looking as good as he could and went downstairs. 

Eddie was already waiting for him and he smiled. Eddie reached out a hand and he took it. He pulled Butch into a kiss and leaned him back. Butch ran his fingers over Eddie's neck and the Venom symbiote laced them together. 

"You look lovely tonight." Eddie said with a growl. 

"Oh stop you I did my best by my hair didn't agree." Butch kissed him again. 

Eddie laughed and put Butch back upright."Where do you three want to go first?" 

"Eddie, want to see a movie together." His other said. 

"I agree with the missus I think a movie would be splendid." Butch said holding Eddie arm. 

Eddie chuckled and gave them both a kiss. "Movie it is my darlings." 

They sat in the theater together and held hands in the movie. They sat way in the back so their others were out and enjoying popcorn. Butch rested his head on Eddie's shoulder and sighed. 

When he thought about it his life had turned out amazing. He had lied eariler to Eddie, back in his home dimension he had very strong feelings for Eddie but never told him. He hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship even if they were close enough to be intimate. He guesses they were just too stubborn to talk about their feelings. And then to have Eddie die so suddenly, it broke his heart. Those years with Serum were cold. Killing had been turned into a form of torture. What few moments of happiness he had were quickly taken from him. He dragged himself through hell just to get the chance to kill Serum. Kill him and then go home to a dimension with nothing left for him. He was pretty sure the more he thought of it, he would have become just like Cletus if he had gone back home. Except instead of killing for joy he would be killing just to take the pain away. 

How lucky he had been. He was now in a dimension where he could live freely and his love was alive again and loved him too. How had he gotten so lucky? He hadn't been lucky since the day he was born. Maybe even before that. 

"Butch you ok?" Eddie whispered, wipping a tear from his cheek. 

Butch was a little shocked he hadn't realized he was crying. He chuckled "Ya I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that dear I was gettin' reminiscent." 

"Do you need a minute?" Eddie said. Their others snuggled up to Butch to comfort him. 

"No, no I'm fine really guys. Thank you though." Butch squeezed Eddie's hand and rested his head back down. 

Eddie held him very tightly after that. He felt so loved. 

Butch wouldn't let go of Eddie's hand for a while after that. 

"You ok love? You've been acting strange all night." Eddie said. 

"...I really should tell you my feelin's more shouldn't I? I have a bad habit of hidin' myself or lyin'." Burch said taking a deep breath. "I just was thinkin' about how I grew to love you so much on that island and regreted never tellin' you. And how I somehow got lucky enough to meet you again in a different life." 

Butch stared into Eddie's eyes and Eddie ran a hand through his hair. 

"I'm so lucky I found you too." Eddie kissed him. Butch pressed against him and chuckled. 

"How about I take you home and cook you dinner?" Butch said nipping at his neck. 

"Well aren't you sweet?" Eddie said. 

They headed home and Butch started to cooking. Eddie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Eddie pressed his face into Butch neck and Butch's breath hitched. 

"I want you to know, you can always talk to me Butch. I'm always here for you." Eddie whispered into the crook of his neck. 

Butch smiled. "Eddie... I think dinner needs to wait." Sunny wrapped around Eddie's hand and squeezed. 

Eddie chuckled and picked Butch up. Butch laughed as Eddie carried him upstairs. 

\------------

They laid next to eachother in a tangled of symbiote ribbions and human limbs. Eddie ran his finger through Butch's hair. Butch was pleasently sore and had his eyes closed, just enjoying Eddie's touch. 

"Hey love." Eddie brushed his cheek. 

"Ya Ed?" Butch said. 

"I can't see you two as the same anymore." Eddie smirked. 

Butch stared at him wide eyed. "D-do you mean that?" 

"Ya I do. You are much too different. You are my Butch love. My wonderful weird wife." Eddie pulled Butch to his chest.

Butch laughed and clung to Eddie. "I don't deserve to be this happy." 

"Neither do I. How about we just accept our fate of being happy together?" Eddie said. 

Butch cackled and climbed ontop of him to make out with him. Their other twisted them together and purred. 

"They've tied us together." Butch said. 

"Love is this a sutle way of saying you want round two?" Eddie said to his other. 

His other kissed his cheek and rumbled. "Yes. This is a happy occasion so why not?" 

Eddie laughed and pulled them into a kiss. "What do you think Butch can you handle another round?" 

Butch blushed "Ya I can." 

He kissed Eddie deeply and Eddie flipped him onto his back. Eddie took a moment to stare down at Butch. He was glistening with sweat with his hair everywhere. 

He really couldn't see them as the same, it wasn't a lie. They both had the same bone structure but Butch was much healthier, he had a little more weight and muscle. His eyes were different too. Butch's were sadder but also had more joy in them. Sure he and Cletus were both still serial killers and had a lot of the same mannerisms but Butch had grown into something else. He was a much better person in everyway. He managed himself better, he took care of everyone, he loved his family. When Eddie looked at him he was a different man. A man from a far that had blessed him with his company. 

Eddie gave Butch another kiss. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

Eddie pressed into him and Butch gasped arcing his back.

They ended up just ordering take out later since Butch ended up too sore to move.


	67. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has a job interview. 
> 
> Having a bad day. Normally I wait till I have two chapters finished to post the next one but I just want something to make me happy.

Evan straighten his tie. He had an interview today at 'Ma's Place'. He had applied to be their new pasty chef. Butch had put in a good word for him and in his resume he had written about his awards in the bake off. 

"Darling it tickles when you adjust me. We look great stop fidgeting." Fate said through their bond. 

"Sorry dear." He shifted in his seat as an older woman came through the backroom door. She sat down infront of them and glared into his eyes with a sneer. Evan stared back uncomfortable. 

"Well wouldja look at that. You got the same twinkle as ol' Red does." She smirked. 

"Um excuse me?" Evan said nervously. 

"Red, my best chef. Guy who recommended you Jr. You two have the same look in yer eyes. Like animals." She said. 

"Oh you mean Butch!" Evan said. 

"That's the one. Red tells me yer lookin' fer a job as mah new pasties chef. So I'm gonna quiz ya right now." She stood up. "I'm Ma by the way." 

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Evan said. 

"Well at least ya got some manner in ya. Now get up, I don't got no time fer stupid yes er no questions. If yer gonna work fer me I need to see how good you really are." She said. 

Evan got up and followed her to the kitchen where she had a bowl of what looked to be a mix already prepared and a large amount of ingredients. 

"Red mixed this up this mornin' and I want you to copy it and then bake it. I'm goin' judge how yer muffins compare to his." She said. 

Evan raised his hand. 

"Jr. this isn't a classroom just ask me what cha need." She spat. 

"Oh um I was wondering can I taste his?" Evan said

"Go ahead Jr." She sat on a stool in the back. 

Evan poured into a little dish a taste and tried it. It was double chocolate muffin mix. Butch made them often but Evan never had asked for the recipe. He licked his lips and thought. 

"Well look at you. Red teach ya not to taste directly from the bowl?" She said

"Yes ma'am" Evan washing his hands. 

She smiled and nodded. Evan got to work grabbing ingredients. He mixed them together and poured both mixes into paper lined pans she had provided and baked them. 

After a while he checked on them and tested them with a toothpick. He had made a chocolate glaze for both. He offered one of each to her. 

She took a bite of one and then the other. She thought and crossed her arms and stared at him. 

"Yer hired." She said. 

Evan cheered and she chuckled. 

"Ya start Friday and will work Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays at 5am to 9am. I'm payin' ya 25 an hour. Good luck Jr." She said and left. 

Evan ran home and told his mom first and then ran to Butch. 

"I hope I wasn't too hard on you kid." Butch smirked. 

"I was panicking!" Evan laughed and hugged him. "Also she calls me Jr. Is she always going to do that?" 

"Yes! Do you have any idea how awkward it is fer me? She calls me Red of all things!" Butch said

Evan laughed. "Do you think I will like it there?" 

Butch clapped his shoulder. "I'm sure you will."


	68. Reflections in Maine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom travels to Maine and reflects on their life.
> 
> Edit: holy crap CaseLC recommend this chapter and it was so buried in my notes I forgot! I'm sorry!

For the first time in years Eddie was alone with no one but his other. He was doing some research for an article. Most of the stuff he wrote about now he could research from home, but this job required him to travel to a small town to talk to a reclusive author in Maine. 

The interview had gone pretty well and now Eddie was just walking the cost line thinking. 

"Can't wait till we go home. Miss Butch's cooking." His other rumbled from deep in his chest. 

Eddie chuckled. "Ya I miss him too." 

Eddie's relationship with Butch still shocked him a little to this day. Even though he was bisexual he never had seen himself dating a man let alone a criminal. But then again Butch basically was doing the same thing he did as Venom, Eddie had no room to judge him. Butch had become a huge part of his life. Eddie knew their relationship was a keeper when he started to dream about Butch. It happened just a little before he had ask Butch to be in a relationship with him. 

"Thinking about him a lot?" His other chuckled. 

"Ya I am. I think I'm really in love with him." Eddie said. 

"Same here. Enjoy his company." They purred. 

"Should we get him a ring? Make this final? I already call him my wife." Eddie asked. 

"Sure he would appreciate it. Maybe we could have a small ceremony. Get a marriage license." His other said. 

"Marriage huh?" Eddie thought about it. He had been married twice now. Once to Anne and now to his other. His marriage with his other was great but was he ready to share his life with another human. 

Eddie sat down on a bench by the sea and watched the tide roll in. 

Whem he thought about it though, Butch understood him about as well as his other did. They both where symbiote hosts that were married to their others. They fought crime the same way. They loved all their kids. Butch got Eddie and supported him. They understood eachother, something Eddie thought he could never find in another human being. 

"I think you might be right dear. I think I should finally tie this knot." Eddie chuckled. 

"Good! Was hoping you would before too long. Have to go to Peter's wedding soon!" His other said. 

Eddie laughed. "Can you believe that we are close enough to the guy now to be invited to his wedding? Us!?" 

"Never thought it would happen myself. To go from trying to kill him to celebrating his marriage. Never thought our spawn would be in line to become the next Spider-man." They purred

"I still can't believe Pete agreed to that. I can't believe Sleeper wanted that either. They are both nuts." Eddie laughed. 

"Do you think Peter will actually go through with it?" 

"I think he will. Or he will at least try. He might help Sleeper every now and then but once he holds his baby im his arms he is going to realize what a responsibility they are." Eddie said. 

His other purred and squeezed Eddie's insides. Eddie smiled and a got back up. 

"We have quite the large family of our own now don't we?" 

"So many family members! They make us so happy." They purred. 

"Its been crazy. Having Sleeper this close and now little Fate and Evan." 

"So proud of Fate and Evan. They are everything I ever wanted to see in a symbiote and host relationship. He is so kind to them and they to him. They are my ideal." His other said. 

"Ya the kids are alright." Eddie chuckled 

They walked together. His other formed a hand from his wrist and laced their fingers together. 

"You know when we were back in San Francisco three years ago I never would have thought this is where we would end up." Eddie said. 

"Hard to believe we went from alone and homeless to a three bedroom house in Philadelphia, with our favorite spawn, a mate and a dog." 

"Life is strange isn't it dear?" Eddie said. 

They walked a bit longer, got a pretty good lobster bisque to eat and headed home.


	69. The Parker's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just know something has to go wrong at the Parker wedding

They all have driven out to New York. Eddie, Butch, Sleeper and Flash were invited to the Parker's wedding. 

Eddie and Butch were adjusting eachother's tuxedos. Butch gave Eddie a small kiss and Eddie smirked. 

"You look lovely dear." Eddie said brushing his cheek. 

"I bet you prefer me in a dress though." Butch smirked. 

Eddie pulled Butch close and growled softly. 

"Will you two horn dogs stop it for ten minutes. We gotta go!" Sleeper said forming a tux around his symbiote body. 

"You're really goin' as yourself huh?" Butch said

"If I use Serum's form everyone might mistake me as Peter from behind. Besides the X-Men are going to be there. People will most likely think I'm a mutant. Now come on Flash is already there!" Sleeper said. 

"Well I mean he is best man Sleeps." Eddie said taking Butch's and walking to the car.

They arrived at the church and it was already very lively. Many different heroes where there out of costume. They saw Flash and Peter and went over to them. 

"Congratulations again Peter." Eddie smiled. 

"Man this is nuts. I get to go to the same weddin' twice." Butch laughed. 

"Wait in your dimension MJ and I were married?" Peter said. "Why didn't you say anything eariler!? How did it go? I'm so nervous I just want some reassurance!" 

Butch cackled. "Ya never asked Parker! But ya you twos were married for a few years when Serum got me. You were rather happy though MJ often was pullin' her hair out from worryin' 'bout you." 

"D-did we have kids?" Peter asked. 

Butch's eyes went soft. "Ya MJ was pregnant with yer first when I was ripped from my dimension. I visited you guys right before I went to see my mom. Little girl on the way. MJ had to have been at least 8 months pregnant. You were both so excited. You were gonna name her May after yer aunt. I wish I had gotten to see her." 

"Wow... that's crazy. It seems like in a lot of dimension things go ok with us." Peter smiled. 

Butch pointed at his face. "Make sure you keep it that way Parker." 

Peter swallowed hard and nodded. 

"Hey Pete we have to get you to the alter its starting." Flash said wheeling inside. 

The ceremonial was soon underway. MJ looked beautiful in her dress. As the minister was talking a loud crash came from outside. Eddie and Butch stood up and signaled everyone to continue without them. 

The two swung through the city till they found a large carnotaurus dinosaur attacking a bank. 

"Are you seein' this?" Sundance asked. 

"We are guessing this is Stegron's work." Venom said. 

They landed next to the dinosaur and it roared before snapping at Sundance. 

"Gah why me!?" Sundance held its jaws open and Venom punched it in its side. 

The carnotaurus fell over and Sundance was freed from its jaws. They webbed up the beast as the police arrived. 

They rushed back to the wedding and ran into a bathroom to straighten eachother up. 

"My hair is a nightmare." Butch whimpered as Eddie brushed it. 

"You will be fine in a moment." Eddie braided his hair into irs normal style. 

"I had it all fancy now its just normal." Butch said. 

Eddie grabbed his chin and lifted his face up into a kiss. "You are beautiful darling. Everyone can see that." 

Butch smiled and looked away from Eddie blushing. "Oh you are just too charmin'." 

Their others purred and both popped out to nuzzle them. Both men laughed and kissed them. They got back to the wedding right as Peter and MJ kissed. They stood in the back as they walked out if the church. 

Butch sighed and leaned against Eddie. "How romantic." 

"Hey Butch, you want to get married?" Eddie said. 

Butch looked up at him shocked. "Did you just propose?" 

"Kinda? We are doing all of this very informally to begin with. When I went on the trip to Maine I realized how much you mean to me and how important you are in my life. I feel like you and me are two kindred souls in a way. So I was going to get you a ring and ask you to marry me but this just felt right." Eddie said. 

Butch leaned up and kissed Eddie deeply. "I'm already your's but I would love a ring and a dress. Let's get married." 

Eddie held his waist and chuckled into a kiss. Their others purred and murmured happily. Sleeper came over to them. 

"You missed the whole wedding. Why are you both so happy?" They said

"We are getting married." Eddie said. 

Sleeper laughed. "So making it official finally?" 

Butch nodded. "I'm your new step daddy." 

"No, too weird. You're still Butch and will stay that way." Sleeper pushed his face. 

Butch brushed him off and cackled. A few people in the church winced and stared at him. 

"Butch you might not want to laugh like that. Some of these people have fought Carnage a few times." Eddie said. 

"Oh right. Sorry! I'm from another dimension!" Butch hide behind Eddie. 

Sleeper laughed. "Come on you loons lets go to the reception."


	70. The Line of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan takes the first step to becoming an antihero
> 
> Its that time again~! I would love to get requests from you! I have a few ideas of where i want this to go but I want to space out the chapters a bit. So if you want these characters to do something please just ask in the comments or if you want to message me on tumblr go ahead!

Evan was onto of a mountain staring out at the scenery. He had saved up some money from his job and bought camping equipment. It was his first time far from home and alone. Well as alone as a symbiote host gets. 

"This view is amazing darling!" Fate said sitting on his shoulder. 

"Ya it is. You know what the best part is? I'm finally on my own!" He held flung his arms up and whooped. 

Fate giggled. "What would you like to do first?" 

"I want to hunt." He let Fate cover him and he started flying over the mountain. 

They scanned the area and they found a target. A large buck. They dive bombed it and its dodged last minute. They leaped to the ground and ran on all fours after it. They sprung and snapped their jaws down on its side. They clawed its throat and ended the deer quickly after that. 

Frostbite laid down over their kill as they ate. They sang softly to themselves letting their belly fill with delicious venison. 

They heard a loud bang and then a pain in the back of their head. They turned a saw a man with a gun. 

"You are gonna get me a fortune!" He shot them in the chest. 

Frostbite stood up. "Sir if you think we are a yeti or big foot or something you are going to be disappointed." 

"I don't care what you are but you have to be worth something!" The man shot them a few more times. Frostbite made a cloud around the gun and crushed it. 

The man pulled out a knife and charged him. Frostbite grabbed his arm and twisted it forcing him to drop the knife. 

"Dude what is your problem!" Frostbite yelled. 

Then they heard it. A yell for help. They followed the sound, dragging the man behind them. They found a group of girls handcuffed and bound inside a truck. One of them had gotten their gag off and was screaming. Frostbite's eyes went wide and they looked back down at the man. 

They felt a rage they had never felt before. Frostbite punched a hole in the door and pulled it off. 

"We will save you in a moment but first there is something we must do." They said and dragged the man back deep into the forest. 

Once they were sure they were out of site of the girls they threw the man to the ground hard. His head was bleeding. 

"Should we? A waste of a man! This is a huge line to cross. He deserves it! He should die!" 

They sun was setting. It was just a bright line on the horizon. As the last light faded from the sky, Frostbite crossed the line. 

The line of fear. 

They bit down on the man's throat hard and he choked on a scream, mouth filling with blood. Evan paused only for a moment to question how he got here to this point. He was a bit concerned that this wasn't freaking him out. He felt fine. Maybe witnessing a murder and bonding with a symbiote in his teens had changed him. But it didn't matter, he was ok with this. He rebonded fully with Fate and sunk their teeth in deeper. 

They released their jaw and the man fell to the ground, lifeless. Frostbite laided down and looked up at the stars. They killed a man. 

They washed the blood off with a water bottle, called the police anonymously and freed the girls. They left before they they could be questioned. 

Evan sat back at their campsite with a fire in front of him and Fate in his lap. He was deep in thought.

"Should... I be worried that I don't feel bad about this? Because I don't feel bad about this! I mean he was a human trafficker. He was a bad person." Evan fidgeted. 

"I mean... We saved people. We did good!" Fate said. 

Evan sighed. "We probably shouldn't do that again unless we need too. Right?" 

Fate pooled out and formed a torso to hug him from behind. They rubbed his chest and his breathing hitched. 

"We can do whatever we want." She whispered. 

Evan shuttered and looked up at his lover. Their body glitter in the fire light. They had formed a body that was rather androgynous today but their muscles were cut and tight. Fate opened their mouth and their tongue slowly hung out. They twirled it down to Evan and slowly licked his face. Something about how beastial they were struck him deep to his core. He realized that as much as he loved how cute and adorable Fate could be he loved this side too. The raw powerful beast. 

"God you are hot." Evan whispered. 

Fate giggled and swirled infront of him. "Thank you my beloved. You are very handsome yourself." They rumbled with a purr. 

Evan wrapped his arms around Fate and carried them to their tent. He laided them down on the sleeping bag and got ontop of them. Fate stared up at him and giggled. 

"Fate what are we? What am I? I feel like I've changed so much recently." He said looking into their eyes. 

Fate reached up one clawed hand and stroked his face. "Darling you are whatever you want to be. You and I, we are coming of age. Soon my love we will both be adults. We are forming into what we want to be. Together." Fate pulled Evan down to their chest and held him. 

Evan sighed and then chuckled. "Being an adult is crazy. I'm glad I have you." 

Fate dissolved his clothes and released him. "We will make choices both good and bad but we will do them together." They leaned up to him and pressed their forehead to his. "Darling please fill me. Take me. Claim me as yours." 

Evan chuckled. "Ok ok calm yourself my love." Evan gave Fate what they wanted and they mewled. 

\----------- 

It was morning. Everything was covered in dew. Evan had opened up the tent but was still laying inside his sleeping bag with Fate pressed to his chest, full and content. 

"So I think we just became antiheroes." He stroked them gently. Fate purred in his arms. 

"But many heroes kill people darling." They said running a few claws up his back. 

"Ya but they don't bite their throats out." Evan chuckled. 

Fate slide their tongue out. "You're my hero Evan." 

Evan grabbed their tongue and kissed it. "You're mine too." 

They spent most of the trip in the tent cuddling after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm always tempted to write smut with these guys


	71. The Weight of a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan talks to some of the adults about what happened on his trip.

Butch was walking Coco in the morning since Eddie had a big article coming up and needed all the time he could to write it. He whistled softly to himself as they went, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Evan running towards him. 

"Hey kiddo how was campin' by yerself?" He asked smiling. 

"Um good great ya um Butch I need to talk to you." Evan was a bit frazzled.

"Sure kid sure what is it?" Butch asked. 

"I need to do this in private with you..." Evan said. 

"Sure kid." They turned down an alley and Butch double checked that one was around.

"Alright kid what's up?" Butch said.

"We killed a man." Evan said. 

Butch stared at him for a moment and the corner of his mouth twitched. 

"P-pardon?" Butch said holding back a smile. 

"We killed a man on our camping trip. He was a human trafficker and he attacked me and I killed him." Evan said. 

Butch rushed up to Evan and hugged him tightly. Evan hugged back and they stood there a moment. 

"I...I'm sure you must be scared son." Butch said 

"That's the weird thing I'm not. I feel fine! And that's what scares me." Evan said. 

Butch clung to Evan and squeezed him. He was doing everything he could to hold back. "Its ok son. You did good. You saved people didn't you? Slayed a monster. Don't beat yerself up." 

Evan rested his head against Butch's chest and sighed. "Fate and I agreed we wouldn't do it again unless we had to." 

"That's a good idea. No one is forcin' you to kill." Butch pet his back to comfort him. 

Evan smiled up at Butch. "Thanks for listening." 

Butch smiled down at him. He couldn't be prouded of the boy. "You are a good kid don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You only did it because you had too. Hey how 'bout I take you somewhere nice to eat?" 

"You sure?" 

"Yes my treat. Anywhere you want to go son. We will bring Coco home first." 

"Can we get sushi?" 

"Of course we can! Lets head back." Butch said. He had a bounce in his step. 

"You are really happy about this aren't you?" Evan said. 

"Hm? What I um... ok yes yes I am I'm not gonna lie to you kid you know me. I'm just so proud of you!" Butch pulled him into another hug. "Both of you! You are my beloved children. And you did somethin' great. I have to ask, did you eat him?" 

"No but we thought about it." Evan admitted. 

Butch kissed their forehead. "My beautiful children." 

Evan chuckled. "Maybe admitting this to you was a bad idea." 

"No no please I want you to be able to tell me anythin' kiddo. I'm here for you. There just a reason we all call me Murder Dad." Butch smiled. 

Evan laughed. "Ok I'll keep telling you stuff." 

"I just, kid as long as I'm being honest I still always wanted you to cross that line with me. Symbiote are fearsome creatures. They are born killers and when I look at you and Fate I see that. You have so much muscle and power and grace. I want to see you unleashed." Butch said.

"If we are going to keep talking about it... it felt right. We killed him by biting his throat out and it just, it clicked. Like this I was I was built to do. To destroy evil like this." Evan said. 

"Woah you bit his throat out? Holy shit kiddo." Butch clapped his back. "But um back to what you were saying. You are a hero. You have a strong sense of justice already. You knew who was the real monster in that fight." 

"Do you think we will be ok? Like is this a slippery slop and now we are going to become serial killers?" Evan asked.

Butch cackled. "Well that depends on you. Both Eddie and I are killers. But ya don't have too. Its not mandatory. Sleeper is known for his nonlethal take downs. Kid you do what makes you comfortable." 

"You know if this was like about any other subject this would be touching but you are literally telling me it's ok to kill people." Evan said. 

"Well what do you expect from a serial killer." Butch smirked

"You're a bad influence Pops." Evan said. 

"Did you just call me Pops!?" Butch was dying laughing. 

Butch took them to a nice sushi place and they got a booth in the back. Butch spent 100 dollars on sushi but money ment nothing to him right now. He just wanted to spoil Evan and Fate. 

\------------- 

The next person Evan talked to was Flash. Honestly he didn't think he could talk to his parents yet about this. He had walked to Flash's apartment and sat across from him on his couch. 

"Geez kid I'm sorry that happened to you. You ok?" Flash said.

"Ya I'm ok I just am kind of confused. Like I saved people, Butch thinks the world of me now and I feel like I should be freaking out but I'm not." Evan said

"Well you seem to be coping well. Taking a life is usually not an easy thing but I'm guessing being surrounded by people who do it so often and having a symbiote has made this easier for you." Flash said

"Should I be worried?" Evan said

"No but you should monitor yourself. Symbiotes can be extremely dangerous and they have a habit of showing people's true colors if you know what I mean." 

"No I don't." 

"With that much power you start to feel and see things different from other people." 

"Oh I get it... what does this say about me then?" 

"Well... that you don't tolerate human trafficking for one. And if you think it is necessary you are willing to kill." Flash said. 

Evan though for a moment. "You know I think yoy are right. I think I've always thought if I ever needed to I could kill. And those poor girls. They were all hurt and scared. I had to do something!" 

"You did what I would have done honestly." Flash said. 

"Really?" 

Flash nodded. "That man was a monster." 

Evan took a deep breath. "I think I understand a bit more. Should I tell my mom?" 

"I never told my mom what I do. If you have a strong enough relationship though you should." 

\----------

Karen sat with Evan on his bed as he explained what happened. She started crying and held him. 

"My poor baby. Oh you must have been so scared. Darling do you... do you ever feel like you rushed into all of this? Should I have stopped you from becoming a symbiote host? Answer me honestly please." Karen said holding him. 

"No mom. Fate feels like my other half. I feel amazing with them and I love them. Honestly I think... I think I did what I had to do. He was going to hurt more people. He already hurt so many. I did the right thing. I just... I wanted to tell you." Evan said. 

Karen took a deep breath. 

"You are going to be 18 in a month. I honestly can't believe it. And already you are doing so many grown up things. I feel like I'm not the most conventional parent and I just hope I'm doing right by you." She said. 

Evan hugged his mom again. "I think you have. I saved people. I helped them. I don't think I'll kill again unless I have too. Mom you have done a good job raising me." 

"I'm just so glad you talked to me about this. Honey if this ever becomes to much please tell me I'll be here for you and help you." 

"I will. Right now though I feel ok." 

Karen held him and rocked with him for a while. Fate came out and sat on both of their laps. Karen gently pet them. 

"Are you ok too Fate?" Karen asked

"Yes, my kind were made to kill. This is natural to me. I feel bad though that my actions might have hurt my beloved." She whispered. 

"I'm ok Fate." Evan smiled

Karen pet Fate gently. "Thank you for caring about my son. Please continue to be careful with him." 

"I promise I will." Faye said. 

Karen ended up making them all hot chocolate. Evan held Fate close and thought. He pretty much had sorted his feelings. They were going to be ok.


	72. Take Me (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW!**
> 
> You are not missing any plot this is just a Venom/Butch PWP chapter. 
> 
> Contains Throat Fucking, Anal, Tentacle Jobs and more. 
> 
> Last warning! This is just a smut chapter! Ill will post a normal chapter soon as well. 
> 
> Chapter was requested by Thealmightyniburu on tumblr

Eddie and Butch where having another night together alone. Sleeper was out of town so the two of them where having fun. 

They had gone on a date to an amusement park for the weekend and now were back home with eachother naked on the couch. 

"Hey I was thinkin'. There has been somethin' I've always wanted to try with you." Butch said under Eddie. 

"What's that?" 

"I want you to fuck me as Venom." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed and picked him up. "Alright I think we can do that." 

As they carried him upstairs Eddie's other slowly coated his body. Wrapping around him in thick ribbons and gooey tendrils. They laid Butch on the bed and straddled him. Butch looked up at them and licked his lips. Venom had instead of forming their normal smooth crotch and instead covered Eddie's member in a thick layer of symbiote slime. Butch bit his lip in anticipation.

Venom first grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at them. They opened their fang lined jaw slowly and teased Butch's lips with their tongue. Butch opened his mouth for them and the throbbing muscle slide in. Butch gagged a little as their tongue slide down his throat. Sunny covered his chest and started to filter oxygen for him so the intruding tongue could stay in as long as they liked. 

Venom pushed deeper into Butch throat and he moaned into them. Venom chuckled at the vibrations his pleadings sent through them. They put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him into the bed. Butch wrapped his arms around their neck and sucked on their tongue. He loved the metallic taste of their slobber. 

Sunny sent some tendrils out of Butch's chest and grabbed a bottle of lube. She opened it and rubbed a coat of it lovingly all over Venom dick. Venom grunted as she did since Sunny stroked them with just enough pressure to make them fully hard. She didn't stop either once their dick was covered. She squeezed the base of his shaft hard and started to coil around their entire shaft. 

She squeezed hard and moved up and down their dick. Venom growled with want and trusted into her tentacles, their tongue still deep in Butch's throat. Butch watched as his lovers pleasured eachother and whimpered. He looked into Venom's eyes as if to beg, sucking more on their tongue. 

Venom chuckled and Sunny pulled away, giving Venom's ass a whip on the cheek with a tentacle. They chuckled and grabbed Butch's thighs gently. They slowly spread his legs and pressed the head of their cock to his entrance. Butch's eyes widened and he now was feeling just how massive the symbiote cock was. They slowly pushed inside of him and Butch bit down on their tongue slightly. It stung as they pushed in, he was used to Eddie's girth but this was so much larger. 

Venom slowly slide their tongue out of Butch's mouth, the head of their penis still the only part inside of him. Butch gasped for air and coughed when they fully removed their tongue. 

"How are you holding up dear?" Venom said tilting their head to the side. 

"You are so thick! I think I can handle it though." Butch panted. 

"Good. Have Sunny tell us to stop if it gets to be too much." Venom slide their tongue back into his throat. Butch's eyes rolled back at the sudden reintroduction. 

Venom grabbed Butch's hips and adjusted him. They slowly started to push in. Butch moaned loudly and was suddenly very happy Sleeper was out of town. Venom pushed deeper into him all the way to their base. They were pressed tightly against Butch's prostate and the sensation was already driving him mad. He went to grab his cock and Sunny restrained him. He whimpered and looked up at Venom pleading. 

Venom chuckled. "No touching." 

Slowly and rhythmically Venom moved their hips in opposition of their tongue. Butch whined and arched his back. Every time Venom moved their dick back in they went all the way to the base. 

Butch tears ran down Butch's face as his untouched dick leaked precum onto his stomach. He was so hard it hurt. Sunny produced a tendril and wrapped it tightly around his base, making sure he wouldn't climax too soon. 

Venom plunged their tongue as deep as they could into Butch and held it there for a moment. The stretching hurt his jaw and he struggled under them a little. 

Venom pulled their tongue out and Butch coughed. They chuckled and licked his cheek gently. Butch smiled up at them. They pulled out of his lower half too and he grunted at the sudden emptiness. He could feel the cold air entering his abused hole. They licked their teeth and grined down at Butch before gently turning him over onto all fours. Butch widened his stance and braced himself. 

Venom pushed back into Butch and he gasped arcing his back. They reached a clawed hand down to his stomach and could feel a small bulge when they pressed fully into him. 

"You can handle quite a bit darling." They smirked. They rocked their hips gently so they could feel they head of their penis move against their hand through his body. Butch moaned loud and his arms gave out. 

Venom leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Lets hope you can handle this." 

Venom grabbed Butch's hips and pounded into him. They bottomed out with each thrust. Butch gripped the bed and drooled at the pleasure. Each and every thrust his cock begged for release. Venom picked up their pace, growling with the strength of their thrusts. 

They gave one final hard thrust and came into Butch. Sunny released her restraint and Butch joined them in a shared orgasm. Butch moaned into the pillow and Venom filled him. His throat was raw from both shouting and the tongue fucking. Venom gave a few small thrusts into Butch, releasing the last of their cum inside him. 

They slowly pulled out and Butch whined. They picked him up gently and cradled him in their arms. 

"You ok love?" They asked. 

Butch nodded and closed his eyes to rest against them. Venom chuckled and took him into their bathroom. They made a nice hot bath for him and gently lowered him in to clean him. The warm water felt good on his sore abused body. 

After that they wrapped him in a towel and got back on the bed to hold him gently. Eddie had shifted back to normal and both Sunny and Eddie's other were resting in Butch lap. Butch hummed softly and nuzzled Eddie. 

"Can you talk at all love?" Eddie asked. 

Butch shook his head no. It hurt too much to try. 

"Shit you ok?" Eddie was concerned. 

Butch gave him a thumbs up and smirked. 

Eddie laughed and cuddled him gently until bed.


	73. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostbite helps a girl they find in the woods. 
> 
> As promised I posted these two chapters close to each other. If you want to see the NSFW chapter its the pervious one
> 
> Chapter requested by FelinaLain

Frostbite was running through the backwoods. Evan and Fate loved running together and this was the best place to do it. They glided around the forest. It was more like they were leaping than running since their strides were so big. 

They heard a strange noise as they ran and did a sharp turn to find the source. They came upon a girl about their age crying. They tilted their head and she saw them before Evan could turn back to normal. She looked at them with wide eyes. 

"Y-you're real!" She jumped up. 

Frostbite chuckled. "We are one of the 'ghosts' of these woods if that's what you mean." 

She hurried other to them and slowly touched them. 

"You have a physical form?" She asked. 

"We are not exactly a ghost people just call us that." 

"Then what are you?" 

"The easiest answer is an alien." 

Her eyes went wide. "An alien" she murmured. Frostbite took in her appearance. Her hair was frazzled and everywhere. She was in a large baggy earth tone shirt and a green fluffy boho skirt. She looked like a new age hippie. Fate thought she was very cute and looked like a fairy. 

She touched their face gently and they purred. She smiled. 

"Finally something good happened here." She teared up again. 

"Something good?" Frostbite tilted their head the other way. This girl as very interesting. 

"Well see I moved here last April and it has sucked. I have no friends, everyone at school thinks I'm weird and I hate it. I feel so alone. I can't even visit my favorite graveyard or occult store anymore." She said. 

Frostbite rumbled."It sounds like it has been rough for you." 

"It has been. I'm so lonely and I have no one to talk too." She sat in the dirt and Frostbite nowticed they horizontal scars on her arms. Before Evan could stop them Fate asked. 

"What are these markings on your arm?" 

"Oh!" She quickly covered her arms and looked away. "I... cut myself sometimes." 

Fate was shocked and took complete over. They curled around the girl and sat next to her. 

"Why would you do that?" 

"It feels good. And I feel like I deserve to be punished." 

"Why would you deserve that?" 

"Because I'm no good." She said hugging her legs. "I'm not smart, I'm not pretty and god is punishing me but forcing me to live here alone." 

"We think you are pretty and we haven't known you long enough to know how smart you are but you seem very intelligent." Frostbite used a claw to push the hair from her face. "If you like we can be friends. Then maybe you wouldn't be so lonely." 

"You want to be friends with me?" She was blushing profusely. 

Frostbite nodded. "We are Frostbite. What is your name?" 

"I'm Dove." 

For the rest of summer Frostbite would go to the woods at noon and meet up with Dove. They learned she loved all things mythical, occult and otherworldly. She often would cry with them and they would sit and comfort her. Somedays she wouldn't show up and she told them it was because her depression made it too hard for her to get out of bed. Her parents thought depression wasn't a real disease and refused to get her help, often berating her for feeling the way she did. 

Frostbite eventually learned where she lived and would visit her in her room if she couldn't meet them in the woods. They would sit on her bed with her and she would read to them or watch shows with them. She was still depressed but was much more manageable now. Having someone to listen to her and be there for her did wonders. 

"Tomorrow is the first day of August and I really don't want summer to end." She said hugging a pillow. 

"Why not?" Frostbite asked

"Because I have to go back to school and that sucks. I won't be able to see you as much." 

"...Hey Dove. Remember how I told you that we are two people, and alien and a human?" 

"Yes I remember. You said you visited me like this to keep it a secret." 

Frostbite pulled away and Evan was now sitting on her bed. She was shocked. She knew there was a human inside them but it still took a while to adjust. 

"H-hi. I'm Evan." He said nervously. 

Dove smiled and laughed. "Hi I'm Dove." 

"We um we go to the same school so if you want we can be friends there." He smiled. 

She laughed. "I would like that."


	74. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Evan's Birthday
> 
> Chapter requested by Courtney Allen

It was Evan's birthday, he was turning 18. His family always had a barbecue on his birthday to celebrate. The Brocks, Flash, Josh, James and Dove all had come too. 

"You're old enough to vote, smoke and get married how does it feel?" Josh asked. 

"Dude I'm already married." Evan said. 

"Ya but now its legal." James said. Evan had told James their secret a little bit after Josh. He thought it was only fair since they had become close friends as well. 

"Beloved you told me that laws didn't apply to us." Fate said. 

"No no I meant that one law. We still have to obey the law for the most part." Evan said

"Kid yer an antihero. Laws are a suggestion at best." Butch chimed in. Eddie grabbed him and covered his mouth. 

"Please don't tell the kids to break the law." Eddie said. 

"Evan isn't a kid he is 18! He is a man." Josh laughed. 

Evan sunk into his chair. When did life become so complicated. Fate sat on his head like a crown and kissed his forehead. 

"I'll just follow your lead." Fate said. 

Dove sat next to Evan and reached out to pet Fate. Fate purred and oozed between her fingers. 

"Alright who wants a burger and who wants a hotdog?" Karen asked. Bill was grilling but she had a little notepad out to get everyone's order. 

"Burger for Butch and me. Rare is fine." Eddie said still holding Butch. 

"Same." Sleeper said playing with Coco. 

"I'll have a dog." Flash said. 

"Hot dog for me." James and Josh said. 

"I don't eat meat so I'll just have more pasta and salad." Dove said. 

"Burger, rare like Eddie's and Butch's." Evan said. 

"Two burgers!" Fate said. 

Karen laughed and gave Bill the little sheet. 

"So Evan did you put your two weeks in or are you going to work during the school year?" Butch asked. 

"Ma put me on leave actually and said next summer I should work there again." Evan said. "She is a lot nicer than she looks." 

Butch cackled. "You got that right!" 

"Aw I'm going to miss going to your restaurant to get sweets." Dove said. 

"He brings in sweets a lot during the school year so now you can get them for free." James said. 

"Aw Evan that's so sweet." Dove said

Evan blushed. 

"This is our last year all together since Evan and I are graduating." Josh said. 

"I wish I was a senior instead of a junior." Dove pouted. 

"Josh and I are both going to community college so we will be close by." Evan said. 

"Evan did you ever decided what you wanted to go in for?" Bill asked. 

"I was going to do engineering but now I'm thinking either business so I can open my own bakery or I'm going to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. and see what they would want in a potential employee." Evan said. 

Butch spat out his drink. 

"Evan you are still considering working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Flash said. 

"They are going out of their way to learn about symbiotes without a single symbiote and host on staff. I will make it extremely clear that I will never allow them to drug Fate and I will sue if they try. The only way I'm going to change them is from within." Evan said. 

"Wow you have given this a lot of thought." Eddie said. 

"They are already showing signs of changing their view on symbiotes and I still have Dr. Sanchez's number. I might try to work with her." Evan smiled. 

Butch coughed and recovered. "Kid I'm so proud of you." He smiled. 

"Both of those paths sound like a good idea son." Bill smiled. 

They all ate and laughed together and Karen brought out a giant three layer chocolate cake. 

"Mom this is enormous!" Evan laughed. 

"Well we have a lot of people here today that like chocolate." She smiled. 

"Darling why is the cake on fire!" Fate said, hiding behind his head and staring at the candles. 

Evan chuckled. "This is a birthday cake. You blow out the candles and make a wish." 

"Oh ok!" Fate said still hiding. 

Evan laughed and blew out the cakes. 

"What did you wish for dear?" Fate said. 

"If I tell you it won't come true." 

"Aw but I want to know." Fate said. 

She peaked into his mind and he had wished for them to have a bright and happy future together. Fate giggled and purred. They gave him a kiss and the cake was cut and served.


	75. Dream Hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Fate does at night
> 
> Chapter requested by Nivek1356

Evan yawned and curled up in bed. Fate curled up next to him and got comfortable in his arms. Their favorite form to take was a little ball that he he could hold. 

"Good night Fate. Sweet dreams." Evan gave them a kiss and settled down for the night. 

"Good night my beloved." Fate rested and got ready to do their favorite activity, dream hopping. 

They started with Evan's dream. Today he was back in Middle Earth with his own vision of them. They were riding horseback together. 

"Aw darling you are always so romantic." Fate sighed moving on. 

Karen was dreaming of being on a tropical vacation. Fate made sure she had great weather for the whole dream. Bill was a pilot in his dream. Bill often had dreams of flying, they thought it was his secret wish to fly. 

Next they moved across the street. It was very important that they visit their father every night. His dreams often were sad and violent so they would quickly change them. 

Tonight he was a small child again, running from his father. His father threw a beer bottle and it smashed on his face giving him the scar on his lip that he still had to this day. Fate quickly slashed a clawed hand through the man and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Butch looked up at them with tear filled eyes. Fate offered him a hand. 

"You are safe now Father. Everything is ok." Fate whispered. 

Butch took their hand and quickly assumed his adult form, smiling at them. 

"Thank you sweetheart. What would I do without you." He chuckled. 

Fate giggled. "Where would you like to go tonight father?" 

"Well I'm planning a fall weddin' so could you maybe show me the backwoods in fall colors? I'm gonna visualize it." He said. 

"Sure thing Father!" They swirled their claws and pulled from his memories the backwoods in fall. The woods were full of reds and golds. "Oh Father its so pretty!" 

"That's right this is your first fall comin' up huh?" Butch said

"I'm almost a year old." They smiled. 

"Well shit, you are. How the time flies. Your pretty much an adult symbiote now " Butch hugged them. 

They hugged back. "I love you Father. I'm going to head to Eddie's dream now. Call for me if you need anything." 

"Love you too baby girl. Don't over do it." Butch said as they faded from sight. 

They swam over to Eddie's dream. Eddie's dream were always chaotic and didn't make much sense. Eldritch creatures contorted around eachother in twisted shapes. All of them with symbiotic eyes that matched his other's. Eddie was sitting on a flesh covered chair as limbs and tentacles wrapped around him. His other as Venom sat with him holding his hand. Fate decided it was time to leave when they began to get intimate. 

They twisted around and found Coco who was also asleep. Coco's dreams where always simple. Mostly flashes of faces she knew and things she liked. Tonight she was just running through fields of grass. Fate giggled and moved on. 

They jumped from dream to dream. Peaking into the neighbors. They were almost an adult and their reach was far. First stop of note after leaving the main neighborhood was Dove. Dove often had sad dreams so just like their father Fate would visit every night. Today her dream was fun and exciting though. She was hunting ghosts in a haunted mansion and was having a blast. Fate let her continue. Josh also lived nearby and his dream was him in a sports car with a bunch of attractive women. Fate had a little fun and took over the women turning them into overly sexualized versions of their symbiote form. Josh stared at the symbiotic women in awe as they pulled him out of the drivers seat and started to lick him with their tongues. They growled playfully. Josh laughed uncomfortably as the woman started to rub his chest and lick at his stomach. One of the women went to lick his crotch under the wasitband of his shorts and the dream suddenly end. Fate had pushed it too far and had woken Josh up. They giggled to themself and wondered if he had enjoyed it. 

They stretched til they were at Flash's apartment. Flash was another one they liked to check up on. Today his dream was of space. He was floating gently through the stars. Fate liked this dream and sighed watching the planets go by. They were an alien but had never been to space. They wondered what rheir home planet was like. If they even had a home planet. They liked Earth a lot. They hoped their parent and grandparent did too. They let Flash go back to his peacefully space flight and moved on. 

Now after the warm up it was time to see how far they could go. Fate bridged themself from dream to dream to dream. They stretched across the entire city of Philadelphia. They kept going, feeling the strain of sending their reach so far from their host body. They saw all sorts of dreams both good and bad. Finally they hit a wall. Not because they couldn't reach farther but because the distance to the next sleeping person was too far. Fate let out a little huff and slowly came back. They wanted to try to get to New York but jumping became harder the further they were from Evan. 

They went back into Evan's dream. They saw he had shifted from Middle Earth to a beach. Apparently both he and his mother liked the tropics. He was laying on a beach towel with a female bodied Fate in a cute navy blue bikini. They took over the Dream Fate. 

"My beloved is this what you like?" They snapped the shoulder strap of the bikini.

"Oh! You're back aren't you." Evan said. 

Fate giggled. "Yes. Philadelphia is sleeping soundly tonight. Now how about I lose this?" They cut the bikini bottom and tops with their claws and stood before him nude. They looked down at their glistening form. 

"Oh? You made me anatomically correct as well." Fate blushed blue. 

Evan swallowed and nodded. Fate giggled and got ontop of him, freeing him from his swim trunks. 

"I hope you don't mind a sex dream tonight darling. I'll clean up any mess you make." Fate said as their tongue their tongue rolled out. 

Evan woke up the next morning with Fate in his arms purring loudly. 

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" They giggled.


	76. First Step to Hero Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets a surprise visit from two people on his first day of school.

Butch kissed Eddie and handed him his lunch and breakfast. Eddie picked Butch up and kissed him deeper, his other joined and took over his mouth with their tongue and teeth. Butch kissed their tongue and giggled. 

"Have a nice day at work love." Butch said smiling at them. 

"Thanks dear, you have a good day too." Eddie gave him a squeeze and headed out. 

The school year was starting again. Eddie met with Flash in the teacher's lounge. 

"The wife has a gift for you." Eddie chuckled handing Flash a bag. 

"Oh man Butch made me another first day of school breakfast. He is so sweet." Flash said taking a bite. 

Evan peaked into the lounge. 

"Miller you aren't supposed to be back here." Flash said. 

"I know I wanted to offer you guys cupcakes before they are all gone." Evan said. He and Fate has made mermaid cupcakes the night before. 

"Thanks kid." Eddie said grabbing two for Flash and himself. 

"Happy firsy day of school." Evan waved exiting. 

"He's a good kid." Flash said taking a bite. "And a great baker."

Eddie laughed. "Ya I'm happy to have him be a part of my weird symbiote family." 

Evan walked down the hall and people swarmed him for cupcakes. He made sure to save some for Josh, James and Dove. 

He met Dove at her locker and presented her a cake. "For you!" 

Dove laughed and took it. "Thanks Evan these are cute." 

Evan moved on and a few girls swarmed Dove. 

"Oh my god are you dating Evan?" One asked. 

"Josh said he was dating a homeschooled girl are you her?" Another said. 

"What? No we are just friends." Dove said uncomfortably. 

The girls pouted. "I hope he brings her to a dance. We all want to know what she looks like." The first girl said. 

"That most likely won't happen." Dove said 

"Why not!?" All the girls were so disappointed. 

"She um isn't really that able bodied. That's why she is homeschooled. Not to mention she is very shy and doesn't like to many visitors." Dove said. 

"Oh my God Evan is so sweet." One of them said. 

"He has to be the most sensitive cinnamon roll." Another said

"Good for him. I couldn't date someone like that." Said another. 

"Not many people could." Dove said chuckling to herself. 

Evan and Josh walked to their first class together. 

"Hey Fate." Josh said and then punched Evan's arm hard. "Never do that to my dreams again!" 

"Ow! The fuck Josh." Evan glared at him. 

Fate giggled inside him. 

"Fate what did you do?" Evan asked. 

"She turned the hot babes in my dreams into monster chicks that almost ate my dick!" Josh said. 

"Fate, the hell?" Evan said blushing. 

"Well I thought you two might enjoy the same fantasies." Fate giggled through there bond. 

"Not everyone is into symbiosis dear." Evan said. 

"I have never had such a confused boner in my life." Josh said. 

"I do kinda want to try in your next dream a harem of myself. Male, female and androgynous me's all over you~!" Fate sang through the bond and flashed Evan some ideas. 

Evan coughed and stopped walked. "Fate. I'm begging you. Don't do this to me in school. Especially on the first day." 

"You know darling~" Fate said slowly and in her lowest tones. "Senior year isn't as important as the rest of your years. And together you and I should be able to make up today no problem. How about I steal you away and give you a much more valuable use of your time." 

Evan leaned against a wall. "Fate I'm not missing the first day of school no matter how hard you try to seduce me." 

"Hmpf. Fine. I will just wreck you tonight then my delicious prince." Fate formed a tongue in his pants and licked him across his dick. 

Evan yelped and covered his mouth, blushing hard. 

Josh was just staring, watching this, having only heard Evan's side of the conversation. "Dude nevermind... I need a symbiote girlfriend." 

\-----------

Evan took a cold shower in the locker room and just barely made it back to his first class on time. He flopped into his seat and sighed. Fate was giggling madly. 

"I'm glad you find this funny." Evan said through their bond. 

"You are just too cute my beloved. Its why I crave you so." She murmured. 

Evan was starting to wish he had just skipped class but he decided to get comfy and pay attention. 

Or he would have but then a man and a women in black trench coats with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them came into his classroom. 

"We are looking for Evan Miller." The woman said. 

Evan wanted to die as he stood up and went over. He followed them outside the classroom. 

"Guys! You can't just show up to my classroom! I'm trying to have a normal life." Evan said.

"Mr. Miller your 18th birthday was a week ago so you are no longer an minor correct?" The man said. 

"Yes but I'm still a high school student with a secret identity that I'm pretty sure you just blew!" Evan growled. 

"We will just say you were receiving a briefing about your intership with S.H.I.E.L.D. since that's technically what is happening now." The woman said. 

"My what?" Evan said. 

The woman handed him a few things. A S.H.I.E.L.D. ID badge that gave him level 2 clearance, a cellphone with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the back of the case and a business card that said the woman's name was Agent Natasha Romanoff. Evan looked over everything. 

"Starting today you are a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. out of all the symbiote hosts we tested you were the most compliant and Agent Thompson said you were interested in becoming an Agent." She said. 

"...Does Coach Thompson know you guys are here?" Evan said. 

The guy laughed. "No, want us to get him? He told us you might be a bit weary of us." 

"No I think I'm ok so long as no one tries to drug Fate or me. I don't want to wake up with a bomb in my chest..." Evan said. 

"After seeing that fail twice I don't think we are planning on doing it again." Natasha said

"So what happens from here?" Evan asked

"We will get in contact with you if we need you. Dr. Sanchez is extremely interested in your symbiote because it can enter and manipulate the subconscious. After you graduate, S.H.I.E.L.D. was planning on offering you training to become a full fledged Agent." Natasha said. 

"Wow just like that?" Evan said. 

"You are the son of Carnage. Its kinda a big deal." The man said. 

"Sundance. I'm the son of Sundance, not Carnage." Evan said sternly. 

"Got it." The man said. 

"I'll go over your gear." Natasha said. "This phone is for S.H.I.E.L.D. comunication only. We already have Dr. Sanchez in your contacts so you can reach her whenever you need. She is planning on moving here to Philadelphia soon so reaching her will be easier. You badge gives you level 2 clearence to an S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and is recognized by the United States Government. If you ever get in trouble with law enforcement show them that and use the contacts in your phone to contact your case manager they will sort out the details. Are you available this weekend?" 

"Um yes?" Evan said. 

"Good we are planning on giving you an orientation." He got a text on his new phone with an address. "Meet us there at 9am. Welcome to the Avengers kid." 

"Wait I'm an Avenger!?" Evan whisper shouted. 

The guy laughed. "More like Avenger in training. We're Avengers." 

"Wait you're Avengers!?" 

"We are Black Widow and Hawkeye kid." Hawkeye said. 

"Holy shit!" Evan said. 

He laughed. "We might not be at your orientation so see you later."

Evan watched them leave and stood there for a moment just taking in everything that happened. Then he called his mom. She was very proud of him. After that he ran to the gym. 

"Coach! Coach!" Evan ran over to him. 

"What is it Miller?" Flash asked. 

Evan held up the S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. 

"They came here to do that? I told them to go home addresses, the hell." Flash laughed.

"You knew this was happening!? Holy shit! So like am I going to get missions now!?" Evan said. 

"What? No no you are just an intern for the Avengers they have done it with a few of the younger heroes. For now they are just going to monitor you and probably offer you like training to become a full fledged Avenger." Flash said

"Should I change my career plans?" Evan said. 

"No usually everyone also has a normal job they do as well. Like I'm a coach, Daredevil is a lawyer, Spider-man works for a newspaper." Flash said. 

"I am so excited and confused! Why did they pick me?" Evan said. 

"Well they have been watching you guys. They probably know a lot of the stuff you do. I have to give them reports on you guys as well." Flash said. "Most likely they saw all the stuff you have done and how well behaved you are compared to most symbiotes users and thought it was a good idea." 

"Wow I... I need a minute can you call Mrs. Harper and tell her I'm going to miss her class?" Evan said. 

"Sure thing buddy take all the time you need." Flash laughed. 

Evan went into a stall in the bathroom and Fate pooled into his hands. 

"I can't believe we are going to be Avengers darling." Fate said. 

"Me either. You still ok with this?" Evan said. 

"I have almost reached adulthood myself. I will soon be at my strongest. With you at my side I can handle anything." Fate purred. 

Evan chuckled and gave them a kiss.


	77. Vitamins and Viciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch backpedaled and S.H.I.E.L.D. makes a small effort through Dr. Sanchez.

Butch was clinging to Evan on his couch and pouting. 

"You said it was fine at my birthday!" Evan said. 

"Ya because I thought it was gonna be another few years before you joined not a week from the day!" Butch snarled. He pulled Evan closer and cuddled him. "They are corrupting my baby." 

"Dear put Evan down he is fine. Flash said he is making sure S.H.I.E.L.D. gives him proper treatment." Eddie said handing Butch a beer. 

Butch bit the cap off and took a swing. He looked at Evan. Evan stared back at him begging him to let go. 

"Nope!" Butch squeezed him harder and Sunny wrapped around Evan too. 

Evan sighed and Fate pooled out. "Father we will be ok. I can always torture anyone who hurts my Evan by giving them night terrors and never letting them sleep peacefully again." They smiled. 

"Fate that's dark." Evan said. 

"I like it." Said Butch releasing Evan. 

Evan stood up and Fate straightened his clothes. 

"Congratulations Evan. Make sure they treat you right." Eddie said. 

Evan sighed and flopped back on a chair. "I will. Its just a lot to take in." 

Evan pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D. phone when suddenly it rang. 

"Oh shit!" Evan fumbled and dropped it. Butch picked it up and answered. 

"This is Frostbite's daddy what cha want?" Butch said. 

"Butch nooooooo!" Evan was mortified that his first official S.H.I.E.L.D. phone call was not only answered by someone else but answered by the biggest hater of S.H.I.E.L.D. he knew. "For the love of god Butch give me the phone." 

"No god here boy only me." Butch listened to the voice on the other end. "Ya huh... yup... ok see you there." Butch hung up. 

"Why didn't you give me the phone!" Evan yelled. 

"Cus yer breakin' my heart and deserved it." Butch hugged Evan. "Eddie, Sleeps! Get yer things! Dr. Sanchez wants us to see her new lab." 

\-------------

The Brock clan stood outside a small concert building with no windows. 

"God I hope it has skylights or something. It looks like a tiny prison." Sleeper said. 

"Most likely not for security reasons." Eddie said. 

Evan scaned his badge and they all went inside. After a few security checks they came into a white lab with huge machinery. Dr. Sanchez ran up to them. 

"Oh good! You guys all made it!" She clapped

"Sorry I didn't answer my phone Butch answered before I could." Evan sighed. 

Butch snickered and looked over the lab with a whistle. "Fancy 'rrangements you got here Doc." 

"Its nice to have you move up here." Eddie smiled. 

"Thank you! I'm very happy to be closer to my patients. Now I have something for most of you after studying you last time." She said. 

She shuffled over to a case and opened it. Inside was three prescription bottles. 

"Now we studied each of you and did some testing and I believe I have found dietary vitamins that would help keep your symbiotes and your hosts happier." She said picking up the first bottle. 

"Sleeper we had to make a lot of adjustments for you. You host body is in terrible shape because its not processing nutrients properly so I have a supplement for you that should make both you and your host healthier." She handed him the bottle. 

"Next up Eddie. Eddie from your testing we discovered something rather personal would you like us to talk in a different room?" She said. 

"I'm fine here." Eddie said. 

"Alright then. Eddie you appear to have ADHD. This would explain why you produce less phenethylamine than the others. This supplement is just to help you're body naturally produce more." 

"Huh" Eddie took the bottle and looked it over. 

"Butch you also have a problem producing neurotransmitters but you make up for that with your intake of um 'brain matter'. You will continue to take what Dr. Walters prescribes you." 

"Ok good." Butch said. 

"As for you Evan you seem to have a vitamin deficiency. You're growing body and growing symbiote have taxed you a little which is why you body get hungry often, and why you both have higher libidos than most symbiotes and humans your age. The Frostbite symbiotes though is incredibly healthy compared to most. Both they and the Sleeper symbiote had healthy amounts of phenethylamine during adolescents, but the Frostbite symbiote was able to receive a huge amount of natural phenethylamine from their host. We think that just like human children having a healthy diet during adolescents caused them to develop better and into strong symbiotes." She said

"So I did a good job?" Evan smiled taking his bottle. 

"Yes you did. Actually we want to test the Frostbite symbiote again. We knowticed that all of Philadelphia has been having REM cycles that have a different wave length than the adverage human at least once during the night in a wave like pattern. We are guessing this is your symbiote's doing?" She said

"Fate you can reach all of Philadelphia?" Butch said shocked. 

"Yes I can. My goal is to reach New York." They said curling around Evans neck. 

"Thats incredible sweetheart!" Butch cackled. 

"Evan I know you are busy with school work but would you be willing to come here tomorrow?" She said. 

"Sure." Evan smiled. 

"Alright that's all I have for you today." 

"Wait." Butch said. 

"Yes Mr. Kasady?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

Butch walked over to a camera on the ceiling and directed it toward himself. 

"Now, I know you S.H.I.E.L.D. shitheads have mics in here too so I just hopin' I'm talkin' to the right camera. Y'all just indoctrinated Evan into your lil program so I just wanted to say a few words. If y'all hurt him or my daughter in any way, I will fuckin' destroy this dimension. Carnage will look like toddler wieldin' a plastic knife compared to what I can do. I know you have done more research on me. You know I can do it. Touch him and I will kill you all." 

Everyone in the room was dead silent. Butch tilted the camera back up. 

"Ok we can go home now." He smiled. 

"You are down right terrifying when you want to be Butch." Eddie said. 

Butch chuckled and linked arms with him. Evan would have been embarrassed if he hadn't found Butch so threatening at the moment.


	78. I Can't Lose You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match in the woods

Frostbite huddled next to Sundance in the woods. They had just taken down a few deer together and were eating. Sundance licked some blood off of Frostbite's cheek and they flailed. 

"Dad we are fine." They whined

Sundance chuckled. "What? Am I not 'loud to take care of you?" 

"We are adults, we can handle ourselves." Frostbite huffed taking another bite. 

Sundance cackled and snapped a rip to drink the marrow. "One of you is barly an adult and the other still has over 3 months till they reach adulthood. Yer babies." 

"Not babies! We can handle ourselves." Frostbite growled. 

"Then fight me." Sundance stood up. 

"W-what?" Frostbite stuttered. 

"You heard me. A sparrin' match if you will." Sundance smirked. 

Frostbite stood up and flexed their claws. "Bring it on old man." 

"Oh yer gettin' it fer that one." Sundance roared and rushed them. 

They blocked but the hit was so powerful they flew back breaking a few trees. Before they could even recover Sundance stabbed them through the abdomen. They screeched in pain. Sundance wasn't pulling punches for them. 

Sundance pulled his bladed arm our of their stomach. "Come on kid you would be dead if you were human. Get up, heal yerself, do you need more meat?" 

Frostbite shook their head no and this time took the offense. They slamed Sundance between two clouds and punched him. He stumbled back and when they went for a second punch he grabbed their arm. Sunny ripped through the arm with bladed tendrils and they screamed jumping away. 

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Frostbite yelled healed their arm. 

"Yes! Villains aren't gonna take it easy on you and S.H.I.E.L.D. already has their eyes on you kid! We have done a shit job preparin' you because we wanted to baby you!" Sundance growled 

Sundance rushed them and Frostbite used a cloud to stop him. They ran and Sundance climbed to cloud to lunge at them. He hit them square in the back and bit their shoulder hard. They yelped but Sundance quickly let got and licked their wound. 

"You are better at fightin' than this." Sundance picked them up. Frostbite quickly punched him in the jaw and he cackled. "Better! Much better!" 

They used a cloud to try and kick out his feet but he was able to roll out of it and slash them. They didn't wince this time and instead turned quickly and stabbed him with a bladed tentacle. He coughed up blood and laughed. 

"Good good much better!" He said smiling through the pain. 

Out of breath Frostbite released him and he fell to the ground to heal. They curled up next to him. They were heavily wounded and needed time. 

"You're such an asshole." They said. 

"Hate me. Call me an asshole. We are doin' this again. I can't lose you. I've been so soft and now..." Sundance covered his face. Frostbite could see the tears though. He was worried about them. 

They hugged him and purred softly. "We will do this more. I'll get even better at fighting. You won't lose us." 

They laid there together for a while healing. They both ate more of there kills and fought a few more rounds. By the end of the day they were exhausted. They were curled up next to eachother and Sundance had passed out. 

"Butch has had new dreams lately." Fate said to Evan. 

"Oh?" 

"He dreams of us dying. It has haunted him ever since we told him we got into S.H.I.E.L.D." 

Frostbite looks at Sundance and kissed his forehead. "We will live dad I promise."


	79. Last Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the wedding

It was the night before their wedding. Eddie and Butch were doing their best to relax. They were in bed together and Butch had his head pressed to Eddie. Eddie ran his fingers through Butch's hair. Their others were already tangled around them and murmuring to eachother like they did every night. 

"You nervous?" Butch said smiling up ar Eddie. 

"Not really. I've gotten married once before and I remember being nervous then. I had to impress people back then. Anne's family, my father, the whole thing was a show for them that I had to dance in. This time its not a show. Its you and me celebrating eachother because we love eachother." Eddie smiled at him and brushed his cheek. 

Butch kissed his finger. "I... just want to make sure this is ok with you. That you don't regret askin' me." 

"Why would I regret it? I'm the one that asked you." 

"Because I'm... me." Butch buried his face into Eddie's chest. 

Eddie lifted his chin and kissed him deeply. "Darling you deserve love. You are an absolutely wonderful husband." 

Butch was tearing up a little. "I'm always 'fraid one day you will realize you don't love me because of who I am and what I've done." 

Eddie held him tightly. "Never. I love you for who you are and I know why you did the things you did. Honestly I'm afraid of the same thing." 

Butch was shocked. "W-what?" 

"Darling I have done horrible things. I've hurt people I cared about. You were forced to kill your children but I did it willingly. I used Toxin like a weapon. I hurt my other badly. I'm always afraid you will become disgusted with me and leave me." 

Butch gave him a sad smile. "Two broken old men we are. Broken bad men." 

Eddie squeezed Butch like he was afraid he would disappear. "That we are dear. Do you forgive me?" 

"I do. Do you forgive me?" 

"Yes." 

They smiled at eachother and chuckled together. 

"Well I guess that settles that." Eddie said

Eddie brushed his fingers down Butch back and he shivered. 

"Do you think we will get sick of eachother?" Eddie smiled. 

"Hun I was stuck with you on a desert island for years. No TV, no internet, no books even. Just you and me and a bunch of symbiote babies. We didn't even have sex together until like the last year there! All we did was hang out and talk together while survivin'. Do you think I'm going to get sick of you?" Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Ya I forget you have spent way more time with me than I with you." 

"See that's why I was worried! I had a wonderful tropical life with you and then worked with you as a vigilante. We spent years together. What are your memories with me? Tryin' to kill eachother!" 

"I already said you aren't Cletus. You're Butch. You don't even look the same now." 

"How? I'm literally him." Butch said doubtfully.

"You are healthier." Eddie pinched his ass and he squeeked. "You actually have some fat and muscle. You're hair has more shine. And your eyes have soul in them." 

Butch blushed. "Well thanks big fella." 

Eddie smiled. "Besides I don't think Cletus could pull off dresses like you do." 

"I'm pretty convinced Cletus is straight or as straight as a man in a relationship with a symbiote can be called." Butch said

"So that's another difference between you two." Eddie started running his fingers through Butch's hair again. 

Butch sighed happily. "So yer not gonna leave me?" 

"Wasn't planning on it darling." Eddie chuckled. 

Butch sighed and rested his head against Eddie. Eddie felt the tension leaving his body. 

"Do you remember when we first met?" Eddie said. 

"When you tackled me to the ground and called me a hick?" Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Ya that time. Did you ever thing we would be getting married then?" 

"Hell no! I thought I was goin' to lose a few teeth!" 

Eddie laughed. "I'm glad I didn't punch you." 

"Same here." Butch laughed. 

They stared into eachother's eyes and suddenly Butch yelped. Eddie's other had nipped Butch playfully. 

"Well hello to you too darlin'. You feelin' ignored?" Butch pulled the two symbiotes into his arms. 

Eddie laughed and kissed his other. "Our last night together as bachelors." 

"Not too wild a night huh?" Butch said peppering the symbiotes with kisses. 

"That was never necessary. I'm happy just being with all of you." Eddie pulled his lovers in for a bear hug. They fell asleep tangled together.


	80. Eddie and Butch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Butch's wedding. 
> 
> I'm going to post 3 chapters today because next chapter is something fun. Its basically a collection of ideas I have for these characters that either I can't find a way to put into chapters or I just don't feel like writing about. 
> 
> Enjoy the wedding!

"I can't believe I have been a best man twice in one year!" Flash said to Eddie. 

"What can I say Flash, people love you and you are a popular guy." Eddie said combing his hair. "Not to mention I said I would if I ever got married. I'm a man of my word." 

Flash laughed. "Well anyway thank you for having me as your best man." 

"Oh course Flash." 

Butch was at Karen's house adjusting his hair. He had told everyone there was no way a pure white wedding dress fit him so he was in a white with reds and golds in a swirling gradient. He matched the trees outside. He adjusted his veil and smiled. 

"I never thought anythin' like this would ever happen to me." He picked up his bouquet. It was roses and sunflowers. 

Karen was so excited. "Oh Butch you look so beautiful! I can't believe how lovely you look." 

Butch chuckled. "Thank you Karen. And thank you fer bein' my bridesmaid." 

"Oh of course of course! Evan are you ready yet?" 

Evan came downstairs in a white suit with a pale blue tie. "Is this ok? Fate made it." 

"Oh you two looks dashin'." Butch said. 

"Alright Bill has the car warmed up lets head to the wedding!" Karen was giddy with glee as she headed out. 

"I love yer mom Evan. She is too cute." Butch chuckled as they left. 

They had set up an outdoor wedding near the backwoods. The entire forest was in fall colors. Eddie waited at the end of the aisle they had made, as Butch walked towards him. He took a deep breath and Butch stopped next to him. 

"You are positively radiant my love." Eddie said. 

All their friends where there, even the Parkers and Miles had driven down. The priest started and Eddie took Butch's hand. Evan carried the rings up and Coco was sitting next to Andi with a basket of flowers. Eddie and Butch had written their own vows. 

"Butch, you have been a guiding light for me these past two years. With you my heart is at ease. We love and cherish you. My home is a sanctuary because I know you will be there. Your energy is contagious and you make me feel invincible. We wish to keep your company for all eternity. You are pure joy Butch. We love you with everything we have." 

"Eddie I... never thought I could be happy again. Life has been a battle for me my entire life. It still is. With you though I can keep fightin'. Life feels like somethin' worth fightin' for when I'm with you. I love you, I adore you. You put up with me." He laughed. "Thank you Eddie, for everythin'. I couldn't be happier than right now because of you." 

They kissed and everyone cheered. Eddie picked up Butch and carried him back to the car. Butch let out a cackle as Eddie did a twirl before putting him in. 

The reception was at their house. The night before Sleeper had decorated the whole downstairs. Eddie and Butch cut the cake together. 

"Should we smash it into eachother's faces or just feed eachother?" Butch said

"You look too pretty to ruin." Eddie fed him a bite and Butch did the same. 

Butch threw the bouquet and Fate flew into the air to catch it. Evan blushed all over and people clapped. 

"My beloved! We are going to get married next!" Fate swooped and kissed Evan so hard he fell over. Karen clapped and Bill helped Evan up. 

They did their first dance together. Butch rested his head on Eddie's chest and their others swirled around them in black and white ribbons. Eddie dipped Butch with a deep kiss and they laughed together. One by one their guests all left. Evan was one of the last people dancing with Fate. 

Butch had Sunny dissolve his heels and he flopped into the grass of their backyard. Eddie joined him. 

"Hey stud, come here often?" Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled. "No I was just looking for my husband." 

"What a lucky man he must be to have a good lookin' man like you." 

"No no I'm the lucky one. You should see him. Prettiest red hair you have ever seen." 

They laughed and held eachother's hands. The rested out there for a while just relaxing in eachother's company.


	81. Tidbits of Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before this is a bit of a weird chapter. Its just things I always wanted out there but couldn't fit in the story or I didn't want a full chapter about. 
> 
> If I ever come up with more I might do a second one.

Fate's saliva is like glitter glue. It also leaves glitter behind after it dries. Evan is covered in glitter pretty much 24/7. 

Karen has a medical degree in nursing. She gave up work to raise Evan. She secretly always wanted to be a house wife and loves that Bill makes enough to support them. She still sometimes volunteers at hospitals and clinics. 

Karen and Bill met in college and Bill was the one that asked Karen out. 

Butch has a favorite outfit besides dresses. He liked wearing a puffy earthy green hoodie with a honey colored fleece lining, skinny jeans, fingerless gloves and a comfy t-shirt. Its his go to outfit. 

Evan doesn't realize how popular at school he really is. He is just doing his best but he has a reputation as "that bi guy who bakes cupcakes for everyone but could suplex you if he wanted to". 

Sleeper goes to New York often not just to visit Peter but also to visit Dr. Steven. They often go see musicals together and Sleeper takes him out to dinner. 

Butch visits Cletus often since he has to drive once a month to Ravencroft anyway. He often just sits and listens to Cletus threaten him. Once Cletus tires himself out Butch usually just rambles to him about how his life is going. He does it because it reminds him of what not to be and because he knows Cletus deep down somewhere is most likely lonely. Dr. Walters thinks it is rather cute and often monitors them.

On the topic if these two, I have had characters talk about it a lot but they are very much a nature vs nurture situation. They both started with a genetic disorder already that made them mentally unstable and Cletus didn't develop any ability to emphasize due to his abusive upbringing. Butch's escape to his aunts really did change him but he still has those base level problems. Not mention the trauma he suffered later in life. Also it was mentioned but another difference is that Cletus is a straight cis man while Butch is pansexual and gender fluid. I'm start to think everything in Butch's home dimension was just really really gay, and I love it. 

Butch only uses male pronouns despite being gender fluid. It makes the most sense to him. 

Fate uses they/them and she/her pronouns. They are genderless like all symbiotes but like the idea of being called girl because they think it is cute. 

Eddie has a shirt in his closet that says "I fuck monsters." But would never actually wear it in public. 

Butch has worn the shirt in public for him. 

Butch went back to the field where his Aunt and Uncles farm was and put up a grave for not just them but everyone he killed while under the control of Serum. Its a little field of unmarked tomestones now. He couldn't make one for each person but there is at least 200 and he thinks its the thought that counts. 

Josh is Italian and his mom is an immigrant who mostly speaks Italian. 

Dove is a vegetarian because it cuts down on transportation costs of meat and because she doesn't like the taste of beef to begin with. She eats a lot of eggs and wants to own her own chickens. 

Butch uses the knife Eddie gave him for cooking not stabbing. 

Eddie has a picture of both his other and Butch in his wallet. 

James has 3 older brothers, all of them joined a gang to get money to support their family when they couldn't find jobs. His oldest brother is in jail and told James where his secret pot of money was. James is currently sitting on $50,000 in gang money that his brother gave him. He hasn't told anyone and plans on using it for going to a trade school. 

Eddie has started calling Butch his husband since his other is his wife. He does still jokingly call Butch his weird wife sometimes. 

Fate sometimes has Evan sleep eat. It freaked Bill out when he found out one night. 

Bill is the most comfortable with Fate but next in that order is Sleeper then Sunny then Venom. Mostly because he hasn't spent much time with them. 

If Butch ever meets Toxin or Scorn he is going to freak out and hug the shit out of them. 

Even though I'm not using Cates lore, if I was Butch would also be marked by Knull. 

On that topic Knull in Butch's dimension is alive, a woman, and her goal is to not destroy all light but corrupt all light. That's why all symbiotes in that dimension are white, to mimic the light. She goes around the universe giving creatures of light symbiotes so her influence grows. She basically adopted a "if you can't beat, them join them and force them to see you as their god" attitude. 

Sunny works as Butch's Id while he is the Ego. So she is all his base impulses while he filters them.

Fate's dream powers basically work by having them able to enter people's minds when they hit REM sleep. From there they can control their thoughts. They can try to fight back and if they have a stronger will or if they wake up Fate loses control. 

Fate loves Disney movies. They watch them often and Evan sings their favorite songs to them. 

Coco is my self insert character. Not because I'm a furry but because we are both lovable but stupid. 

The entire basement of the Brock house is just stuff Butch has squirreled away. He does organize it at least. 

Butch is the only symbiote user that will still sometimes wear normal clothing. He likes collecting different pieces. About 90% of the time though Sunny is his clothing. 

I always liked the idea that the reason symbiote hosts don't where clothes under the symbiotes is because they are incredibly soft creatures and wearing anything else is uncomfortable. Also it makes life easier for them because they can more more freely. 

I'm still struggling with whether or not there should be M-preg in this fic ever since it was requested. I am planning for later Butch and Eddie possibly getting a child but I don't know if it should be through M-preg or adoption and I keep flip flopping. Both have pros and cons. If you have an opinion please tell me because I'm lost. That and I want to know ahead of time incase M-preg is a big turn off for anyone out there. I also don't know if the child should be a boy or a girl. 

Also would you guys be interested in Q and A chapter? Like if you sent in enough questions for the characters to answer, I totally would write it. Ask any character you want. I love hearing from you guys and being able to interact with you.


	82. Back to the Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Butch Honeymoon in a familiar place.

Eddie laid back on his beach towel with his other next to him. They were honeymooning with Butch on the island together. 

"This is the life dear." Eddie reached over and pet them. His other purred and nuzzled him. 

"Missed being here with you Eddie." They licked his cheek. 

Butch walked over to them in a sarong that was tied at his hip so it drapped at an angle. His hair was down and had a flower behind his ear. He had four tropical drinks that Sunny was helping him carry. Eddie pulled his sunglasses down to look at him. 

"Darling look, a tropical angel." Eddie said.

Butch chuckled and sat next to him. "I make you a chocolate martini." He handed the symbiote a drink. "And you a pina colada." 

"Thank you love." Eddie took a sip. 

Butch curled up next to Eddie and sipped his drink. Sunny came out and sipped her own. Eddie reached over and gently pet her. She purred and then looked at him. She stared for a moment and then opened her mouth slightly. 

"I... I love you." She said. 

Eddie smiled and leaned up to kiss Sunny gently. "I love you too." 

Butch held his chest. Sunny had never spoken to Eddie before. Sunny murmured softly and kissed Eddie's cheek and then quickly looked away from him back to Butch. Butch picked her up into his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

Eddie's other kissed Eddie and purred. They were so happy that Sunny finally admitted her feelings. She had always loved Eddie as Butch had but never had to courage to speak to him. 

They enjoyed their drinks together and after Eddie growled and grabbed Butch. He laughed as Eddie tickled his sides and gently bit his neck. He reached under Butch's sarong and Butch let out a small gasp. 

"Naughty man" Butch said as Eddie stroked his leg. 

Eddie chuckled and hugged him. These were not their first drinks of the day so they were both more than a little tipsy at this point. Eddie looked down at the ring on Butch's hand. 

"I never thought I would get married again." Eddie kissed his head. 

"I was serious during my vows Eddie. I never imagined this would be my fate. I saw myself finally bein' slayed in combat or Serum findin' a way to kill me." Butch laid down on the blanket. "Its terrifyin'. I'm still afraid this is a dream sometimes. Especially since my daughter can manipulate dreams." 

"Maybe that's why she grew that ability." Eddie said gliding a finger across Butch's chest. 

"You are a very handies drunk my love." Butch said. 

"Ya a bit." Eddie pulled Butch to him so he could spoon him. He kissed Butch neck again. 

Butch laughed and enjoyed the embrace. The symbiotes curled up on the blanket so that Sunny was sitting with Eddie's other ontop of them. 

"Look, their us." Butch giggled. 

Eddie laughed "Ya they are." 

"You know this is just like how it was before fer me. Us all together on this island. We were just less drunk." Butch said. 

Eddie smiled and stretched. "That sounds lovely. I think I like our home in Philly better though." 

"Same here... hey Eddie, can I take your name?" 

"Butch Brock? Sure dear." Eddie said

"I was thinkin' Butch Kasady-Brock. I like that pun a bit too much. That and even though I want to separate myself I still want to put the fear in people. I'm nice but I'm not soft." 

"I married a Kasady. Thats still funny to think about." 

"You better not back out now." 

"Never darling. I adore you." 

"Want to make it official?" Butch untied his sarong. 

"I have 100 times before this one." Eddie climbed ontop of him. 

"Ya but this is our first time as husbands." Butch wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck. 

"Do you think being married will make the sex better?" 

"Fuck no. We are both drunk. This is goin' to be the sloppiest sex we have ever had!" Butch cackled. 

It was very sloppy but it was special. They held eachother close and laughed. The sun was starting to set. Butch shivered the two symbiotes covered their men like large quilts. They kissed their others and drifted to sleep.


	83. Talking to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch visits Cletus
> 
> I had this listed in the trivia chapter but I decided it would be fun to write it out.

Butch walked into the bathroom at Ravencroft and brushed and braided his hair. He didn't really understand why he tried to look good for Cletus but he did. He walked down the cell block and was let into the hall with the glass case at the end. 

"Damn it why do you keep coming back here!?" Cletus said upon seeing Butch. 

Butch shrugged. "I'm here why not?" 

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is cut you in half and steal your legs." Cletus spat. 

"How are you gonna reattach 'em?" Butch said sitting in a folding chair across from him. 

"Red will figure something out she is a resourceful lady." Cletus chuckled. 

"Ya she is. How she doin'?" Butch smiled leaning on his hand. 

"Why the hell do you care?" Cletus said.

"I like her. She is just my Sunny but in a fancy red coat and I'm awful fond of my lady." Butch said

"She's fine you freak." Cletus said pacing infront of him. 

"How are you?" 

"What are you my shrink?" 

Butch chuckled. "No just makin' sure you're ok." 

Cletus leaned against the glass. "Everytime you come in here I'm more and more sure you are just some creepy body snatcher that killed another dimensional me and is now wearing me like a suit." 

Butch broke into a fit of cackles at that. Cletus just watched him unamused. 

"Wouldn't that be somethin'? But no I'm you only very mixed up. Hey guess what I got married this month." Butch showed off his ring. 

"Who the hell would marry you?" Cletus said. 

"Eddie." 

Cletus gagged. "The fuck is wrong with you!? The fuck is wrong with him!?" 

Butch laughed. "I don't know! Its amazin'! We honeymooned on an island together." 

"If you tell me anymore gross details I will kill you." Cletus growled. 

"You would try to kill me anyway!" 

"Ok fair enough." Cletus smiled

"Honestly now that I've gotten to know you better I kinda wish I had eaten you when I had the chance. I eat everyone I love." Butch licked his lips. 

Cletus cackled. "Seriously how are you walking free compared to me? You're just as sick if not worse." 

"Its all a matter of behavin' yourself Cletus. I'm willin' to control myself when needed. You just want that instant gratification." Butch smirked. 

"You mean you're a dog to the system. You sleep with Eddie like a bitch and you follow orders like a bitch. You're just their stupid lap dog." Cletus said with a grin. 

Butch smiled and shrugged. "Perhaps." He leaned forward. "But I'm out here while you are in a bubble. It's all about plannin' Cletus." 

"Plan? There is no plan! Why should I plan anything when the universe doesn't even have a plan? I just want chaos!" Cletus cackled. 

"And that's why I get to be out here killin' while you have to rot in a cell." Butch smirked. 

Cletus smirked back at him. "I swear its gonna be great when I get out of here and I can slash the stupid look off your face." 

"Right back at ya. I've tasted many different versions of myself. I'm very curious how you taste." 

They stared at eachother smirking and then the guards came in and told Butch he was causing the prisoner too much stress and had to leave. Butch got up and waved. 

"See you next month Cletus! I love you!" Butch winked. 

"Go die in a pit you piece of shit!" Cletus yelled after him with a smile. 

Dr. Walters was waiting for him outside. "Butch are you ok?" She looked concerned. 

"Ya I'm fine. Thanks Doc." He smiled. 

"Sometimes I don't understand why you do this." 

"No one else is goin' to love him. He might as well get love from himself." Butch said and he whistled out the door.


	84. A Little About Ma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch works late one night with Ma.
> 
> Also wow 3000 views! Thank you guys you are wonderful!

Ma and Butch were the last ones in the restaurant that night. Butch was sweeping up when Ma came up to him and put a small chocolate cake next to him. 

"Now I heard y'all got married recently." She winked. 

"Aw Ma that's so sweet of you." He sat down and sliced it in half to share. 

"Now when were you gonna tell me 'bout the lucky lady?" Ma said. 

Butch coughed. "He's not a lady." 

Ma's eyes widened and then she laughed. "Oh Red. You and I are cut from the same cloth!" 

Ma pulled out her wallet and showed a picture inside of her at least 40 years younger with another woman sitting on a truck together. 

" 'er name was Annabel. We ran 'way from home together cus our daddy's caught us kissin' in that truck. Mine threaten' to kill me." She said.

"That's another thing we have in common then. Father's who tried to kill us." Butch chuckled. "How long were you two together?" 

"56 years. She died 'bout five years back. I miss 'er everyday." She smiled softly. 

"Is she the one that started callin' you Ma?" Butch asked. 

"She was 'ctually. My full name is Margie but she liked Ma cus I took care of 'er." She chuckled. " 'nough 'bout me. Tell me 'bout that new hubby Red." 

"His name is Eddie. He is an absolutely wonderful man and I don't deserve him." Butch said taking a bite of cake. 

"We never deserve the ones we love. Tell me more." Ma said eating some cake herself. 

Butch rambled about Eddie and his wedding and how they loved eachother. Ma smiled and listened. 

They finished closing shop and Butch locked the door behind them. When he turned back around a man had a gun to Ma's head. 

"Give me all your money." The man said. 

"Fuck off ya yellowbellied coward." Ma spat back. 

He was about to pull the trigger when Sundance stabbed through his arm. Sundance slammed him into the wall and bit his throat. Ma stood and watched as Sundance let the man crumple to the floor. 

"...Shit Red I was right. You are a beast." Ma said holding her chest. 

Sundance turned to her and licked his lips. "I'm sorry. I understand if this is grounds for dismissal." 

Ma shook her head no. "Y'all just saved my skin I ain't firin' ya now." She went up and touched his face. "Yer an ugly son of a bitch though aren't cha? The hell are you Red?" 

Sundance clicked his teeth. "An alien. I eat people like him to survive." 

"You should look inta somethin' better. You are what ya eat Red and that man was scum." She chuckled. 

Sundance chuckled. "I have a hungry. Brains fulfill it best. So I go after those who pray on society." 

"Yer like a B-movie monster." Ma laughed. "You want a doggie bag fer the asshole then?" 

Sundance chuckled. "You are very understandin'." 

"Red I'm 75 years old. I fought in wars and seen this planet get torn to hell by all sorts of shit and nonsense. I'm 'mazed I dodged most of it. Well that's not entirely true. Annabel ran 'way from home fer two reasons. One she was a lesbian and two she was a mutant. Could store metal objects inside 'er skin." Ma said. 

Sundance cackled. "Well shit. I'm startin' to think I went through hell most of my life so I would be lucky later on." 

"Yer secrets safe with me. Just guessin' but is Jr. and yer Hubby aliens too?" 

Sundance nodded. 

"Thought so. Jr. 'lways has that same twinkle in his eye as ya." She snickered. " 'lright Red clean this mess up outta my back alley. I'll see ya tomorrow night!" 

"Goodnight Ma." Sundance said. 

Ma chuckled to herself and walked away. As she did her let her ears and tail fold out from under her hat and clothes. She had to keep some secrets to herself.


	85. Called Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan hasn't been the best at keeping secrets either. Now its catching up to him.

Evan was sitting on the couch with Fate on his stomach. They were reading 'The Great Gatsby' for homework together. They had a bowl of M&M and Evan was feeding them to Fate as they read. 

"I honestly hate everyone in this book I don't understand why everyone in class loves it. I liked reading 'The Kite Runner' better." Evan said

"I don't think you are supposed to like them my love. I think they are pitiful in away." Fate said. 

"Its hard to read because of that I just want to punch them." Evan groaned. 

Fate giggles and put a chocolate into his mouth. There was a knock at the front door and Evan got up, Fate sliding into his body. 

"Hello?" Evan said opening the door. 

There was a girl on the otherside. A girl Evan knew from school named Marcy. She was quite popular and Evan had no idea why she was here. 

"Hi Evan! Mind if I come in?" She said. 

"Ummm ya sure." He lead her in swirling with confusion. 

"So I was wondering if you were going to Homecoming with anyone." She said looking around the house. 

"Um ah no I wasn't going to go." Evan started sweating. 

"Well then how about you go with me?" She said. 

"I have a girlfriend." Evan said quickly. 

"Well see here is the thing. I don't think she is real." Marcy said. 

"What?"

"See no one has ever seen her, you haven't even shown a photo of her." Marcy got closer to him. 

"She doesn't like photos. She isn't really able bodied." Evan said as his chest tighted. Fate was starting to worry and wished nothing more that to bite the head off of this girl. 

"Could I meet her?" 

"No she doesn't like seeing people." 

"Mmhmm. How did you two meet?" 

"Her family lives next door why do you care!?"

"Because I don't think she deserve you." Marcy pouted. "Is she the reason you quit football?" 

"Maybe she was maybe she wasn't its none of your business." 

"Is she the reason you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" 

Evan stared at her. 

Marcy jumped happily and pointed at him. "Aha! I knew it! She isn't real she is just your cover for S.H.I.E.L.D.! You said you are just an intern but I don't buy it for a second! What are your powers Evan? Which hero are you? Are you Agent Anti-Venom? He is the only male hero in the area." 

"You know a lot about superheroes..." 

Marcy smirked and nodded. "I do. I love heroes! I want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. too. At first I thought you were just a cute guy but now I know you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." 

"C-cute?" Evan blushed. 

"Now you are going to tell me all about it. I can't believe I had a direct ticket to S.H.I.E.L.D. sitting in class with me." 

"Why the hell should I tell you anything? I could get in trouble and I haven't admitted anything." Evan scowled. 

"Evan I think you forget how popular I am. Guys usually resort to fists but a girls best weapon is rumors." 

"Extortion. You will fit right in at S.H.I.E.L.D." Evan sighed. 

"Exactly. Now spill it or I'll ruin you." 

Suddenly Fate flew out of Evan's back and got right into Marcy's face. "If you don't back off I will remove that hideous excuse for a hair cut from your head along with what passes for your brain!" 

"Fate!" Evan grabbed them and pulled them back. 

"Holy shit you have a symbiote!" Marcy squeaked

"You know about symbiotes?" Evan said holding an oozing growling Fate. 

"I said I wanted to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I love superheroes. Eddie Brock never really hide his identity or how he got his powers. Of course I know." Marcy said. 

Evan sighed. "Then yes I have a symbiote. Their name is Fate." 

"Amazing" Marcy looked at Fate while Fate screamed through Evan's bond to let them eat her. 

"You might want to back up Marcy. Fate kinda hates you." Evan said. 

"Aren't you scared of it? Symbiote are rather manipulative creatures." Marcy said. 

"Oh like you?" Evam said unamused. 

Marcy smirked. "Seriously though those things are dangerous. I'm surprised S.H.I.E.L.D. just let a kid hold onto one." 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't own them Marcy. They are a person. They pick who they bond with." 

"Its a dangerous weapon that you can't control. It threatened to kill me and you can barely hold onto it." Marcy said smugly. 

"They aren't a lapdog they aren't a gun they are my partner. They have free will." 

"Evan if you know what is good for you, you would hand it over to S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle." 

"Marcy, get the hell out of my house before I let Fate eat you." Evan opened the door for her. 

Marcy pouted and stepped outside. "Seriously Evan you are in over your head. I've studied these things for years." 

"Ya and apparently not very well." Evan slammed the door in her face. 

Evan sighed and flopped onto the couch. He pulled out his cell phone called Flash. 

"Hey Coach... I've been compromised."


	86. Giving Up the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has to deal with the aftermath of Marcy finding out about Fate.

"I fuckin' hate S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Butch spat. 

Eddie was holding him on the couch. "We know dear." He scratched his head. 

Evan sunk into Butch chair and whined. "They hell am I supposed to do about this!?" 

"I contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. They said they were going to look into Marcy." Flash said.

"So giving her what she wants." Sleeper chuckled leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. 

Evan moaned. "Honestly I'm so sick of this. This secret identity stuff is annoying."

"I never had one so I can't relate." Eddie said. 

"Same." Butch said. 

"I can relate. It is difficult and often causes problems but it has its benefits." Flash said. 

Evan sighed. "Lets just see how school goes on Monday." 

\----------- 

It did not go well. 

Suddenly everyone was staying far away from him. Kids avoided him and no one wanted the sugar cookies Fate and him had cooked last night to forget their troubles. 

"Josh... what rumor did Marcy spread about me." Evan said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"She is telling people you are an unstable person who lied about having a girlfriend and is dangerous to be around." Josh said sighing. 

"What a bitch!" Dove said. 

Evan sighed. "I don't know what to do. I can't prove that I have a girlfriend and how do you convince someone you aren't dangerous when you have gotten into two fist fights where the other guys lost, almost got expelled and had fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. visit your school!" 

Fate whimpered inside Evan. "My beloved... I cause you nothing but pain..." 

"No Fate this is not your fault. Don't ever thing that way, I love you." 

Fate sent Evan tiny sad love pulses. 

The final straw was gym class where everyone stayed on the other side of the gym from him. Flash rolled over. 

"Shit this is bad..." Flash said. 

"It is. Its so bad you just swore infront of a student." Evan said. 

Flash looked flustered. 

Evan sighed. "I give up. If I'm going to be a pariah I'm going to be for the right reasons." 

Fate pooled into his hands and smiled up at him. "Darling." 

"Woah Evan put Fate away." Flash hissed. 

"No. I'm done. Actually Flash if you could help me, please pet them and act like you don't know them and likd that I was just explaining to you my situation because of bullying." Evan said. 

Flash smiled meekly at him and pet Fate. "Nice to meet you Fate. Sorry about all the stress the students caused you." 

Fate purred and some of the kids finally knowticed. One slowly inched over with others behind. 

"Woah! What is that!?" He said. 

"This is Fate. They are my partner they helps me work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Marcy found out and said I was dangerous because of them but I swear we are not." Evan said holding Fate out. 

Fate did her best to look as cute as possible. Just like a little snowball with pale blue swirling eyes. She spoke softly and chimed "Hello everyone. I'm sorry if I alarm anyone." 

"Woah what are they?" Another kid asked. 

"They are an alien called a symbiote. They have to work with a host to live and I'm their host." Evan said. 

"That's crazy! So that's what you do with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Said a kid in the back. They all slowly circled him. 

"Yes, I make sure Fate is happy and healthy when on this planet. It was supposed to be a secret but it kinda got ruined." Evan said hugging Fate to his chest. 

"Can we touch them?" 

"Fate is it ok?" Evan smiled down at them. 

Fate nodded yes and gently people came up and pet them. Fate purred softly to reassure them. 

They spent the rest of gym class talking to the other kids about Fate. News spread quickly around the school. At the end of the day people were swarming them. Fate was on her best behavior. 

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows though. One parent upon finding out demanded Evan be removed from school. A petition was sighed and eventually a representative from S.H.I.E.L.D. came and had a conference with the parents. It was a long fight but eventually they agreed that Evan could stay when it was explained that there was an undercover agent who worked for the school to watch Evan. They even got to meet Fate personally and see how sweet they were. 

There were still a few kids that feared Evan but for the most part everyone loved Fate. Evan remained pretty popular and a lot of kids wanted to see Fate every day.

"I can't wait till this calms down." Evan rested his head on Fate at lunch. 

"Dude do you really think having an alien is ever going to get old for people?" James said. 

"You'd be surprised." Dove said smugly. 

Fate hugged Evan's head and he rested on them. 

"Its is pretty cool that she gets to hang out with you at school now." James said. 

"Ya it is. They get to be my date to Homecoming too." Evan said into Fate so it came out slightly muffled. Fate giggle at the vibrations. 

Fate sang softly to him and purred. 

He smiled up at them. "Normal life was overrated anyway."


	87. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Fate adjust to school life.

A few other challenges came up from having Fate at school. 

A lot of Marcy's friends still treated Evan poorly. Marcy apparently had been contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and had tried to use the whole visit as an interview. It did not go well. Not to mention a good portion of the school was mad at her for what she did to Evan. So for a while she was royally pissed at Evan. One day he just had enough. 

"Did you ever think for a moment that this is your fault? I had to blow my secret identity because of you. Did you think S.H.I.E.L.D. would be proud that you compromised an agent? And who gave you the right to judge if I was a worthy host or not!" Evan said. 

Marcy was taken aback. "I mean. Its just. Evan do you have any idea how many times Venom tried to kill Spider-man? How many people Carnage has killed?" 

"Yes I do. I'm friends with Eddie Brock. How the hell do you think I got Fate? He isn't like that anymore and he is kinda ashamed of how he acted. Also Carnage is a serial killer! Did you ever think it was the human's fault too, not just the symbiote's?" Evan said. 

"How are you not afraid of them?" Marcy stared at Fate. 

Fate glared back. They had been searching every night for her so they could torture her in her sleep but hadn't pin pointed her yet. It was a lot harder to find specific people when they didn't know their general location. 

"Because even though I know they are extremely powerful I trust them. Fate would never hurt me. They love me. We take care of eachother." Evan said as Fate nuzzle his cheek. 

"But how can you know?" Marcy said concerned. 

Evan stared at her. Had she actually just been worried this whole time? He couldn't read her. 

"How can you trust anyone? You get to know them and you have faith. I've known Fate since they were born. I trust them with my life." Evan smiled. 

Fate sent a massive wave of love at Evan and swooned through their bond. Evan chuckled and pulled Fate into a hug. "I love you too Fate." 

Marcy watched and lowered her shoulders. 

"Oh my god, it loves you." She said

"Yes. Yes they do. Why did you think I used girlfriend as an excuse? Fate is basically my wife at this point. You are asking me to doubt and never trust my wife because of something other people did. Do you have any idea what you sound like? Labeling an entire species for what a few individuals did?" 

Marcy went pale and looked at the floor. 

"No I... I just thought they were dangerous." 

"Do you know what else is dangerous? People. People who think they know best and assume they are right when they haven't even fucking spoken a single word to the group they are making decisions for." 

Fate glared from Evan's embrace and Marcy looked at both of them ashamed of herself.

"Evan I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I was being full of myself and now I'm pretty sure I ruined any chance of working for S.H.I.E.L.D." she said looking at the ground. 

"I'm not so sure. You accurately deduced that I wasn't just an intern and was a hero in training. Just focus on getting good grades and behaving yourself. And don't be so manipulative. Assuming you know best when you barely know whats going on is also a bad idea. Someone really important to me once told me that 'the first step to being a man is standing up for what you know is right and backing down when you are wrong'. I know your a girl but I think it applies to anyone. I think if you work on those things they might still consider you. Who knows maybe when we can trust you we will put in a good word." Evan smirked. 

She smiled back. "I'll work really hard to get their and your approval then." 

\-------------

"Evan can you just... put it somewhere else to take the test?" Said Mr. Shoo, his math teacher. 

"They kinda lives in my body sir." Evan said as Fate looked up at him

"Yes but its not fair that you have a second person helping you. Can't it like stretch away?" Mr. Shoo said. 

Evan nodded and Fate slide out and sat on a shelf in the back of the room. They looked like a very perplexed noodle. They also were still attached to Evan through a long snaking tentacle. 

"There! Now you can take this test fairly!" Mr. Shoo smiled and went back to his desk. 

Evan did not have the heart to explain that he and Fate could still talk to eachother. But now every test he took in any class, Fate had to sit across the room. Josh, James and Dove all found it hilarious. 

\------------

"So Evan I have a note basically that shows you don't have to take the presidential fitness test since you work for the government and have to show how fit are on a regular basis. You have an unfair advantage anyway." Flash said. 

"That makes sense." Evan said

"Aw no fair! I want to see the superhero in action!" One kid said. 

"Hey Coach can we take part anyway? I mean otherwise I'm just gonna sit for all of gym." 

Flash sighed. "If any of you get distract by him and not perform at your best I'm making him stop." 

A bunch of kids cheered. 

Evan did 100 pushups and 200 sit ups. He could have done more but Flash had him stop otherwise they would have run out of time. 

He outran the pacer test which got him some cheers. 

His mile time was 7.21 minutes. 

"Dude why didn't you fly for it! You can fly!" Said one kid. 

Fate and Evan laughed. "Coach do we have time?" 

"Its going to take you under 5 minutes why not." Flash said. 

They formed Frostbite and a lot of kids got excited because they had never done it at school before. They made a cloud and when Flash said go they blasted off. 

Frostbite laughed the whole way around the track. 

"51 seconds. Jesus Evan." Flash laughed as they slowed down to a stop. 

Frostbite giggled and kids swarmed the cloud. 

"Can we ride it?" One asked

"No you all need to hit the showers, gym is over." Flash said. 

Some kids booed and Frostbite hopped down. 

"Don't get a swelled head you two." Flash said. 

"We won't" they smiled

\-------------

"Guys come on this isn't a hard equation." Mr. Shoo said

The entire class was stumped. Everything he wrote down looked like another language and didn't make sense. They had all read the chapter last night but this didn't match at all what it said. 

Fate was sitting on Evan's shoulders. They floated up gently and made a little tendril to raise. 

"Oh um... do... are you want to answer the question?" 

"X= 42. Also sir this is from chapter 7. Everyone read chapter 6 last night." Fate said. 

"What?" Mr. Shoo checked his notes. "Well I'll be I assigned the wrong chapter! I'm sorry everyone." 

"Good thing you read the whole book already." Evan said. 

Fate hummed and smiled. 

From then on whenever no one in math class wanted to answer Fate would.


	88. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance time!

Evan came downstairs in suit and pale blue tie. Fate sat on his should with a little flower crown of fake blue roses. 

"Aw don't you just look charming." Karen said and start taking pictures. 

"Hey Fate I packed that dress incase you wanted to dance sometime tonight." Evan help up a little brown paper bag. 

Fate giggled "Thank you Evan I think I will." 

Karen took about 20 more photos before Josh showed up with Dove. Josh had somehow gotten the courage to ask her and she said yes. James was in the back of the car. He was taking himself to the dance and didn't mind being a fifth wheel. 

"Hey man looking good!" James was in the backseat in a suit jacket and slacks. He was wearing shutter shades. 

Evan chuckled and got in next to him. "What are you wearing?" 

"I'm channeling my inner Kanye West so I can party hard." James said

"Its a high school homecoming not a club James." Dove said. She was in a strapless forest green dress. 

"Dove you look wonderful!" Fate said happily. 

"Thanks Fate." She smiled. "Look what Josh got me." She held out her wrist. He had gotten her a orchid corsage. 

"Awww thats so cute! Evan made me this crown." They smiled. 

"Alright enough chitchat time to party!" Josh parked and opened the door for Dove. 

The school gym was all dressed up with ribbions and streamers. They had hung a disco ball too. 

Fate chimed happily and swirled around Evan. "Darling its so pretty!" 

Evan laughed. "Ya its nice isn't. Want to get some punch?" 

They walked over and got a drink. There was a photo shoot set up for people. Dove and Josh made silly faces and James vogued a bit for fun. Evan went up with Fate and was the only one to take serious photos. In the last one he kissed Fate's cheek. 

"Hey Evan... are you... dating your alien?" Ask Melissa. She was in the photography club and was the one taking the photos. 

"Well, I mean, yes I am." Evan blushed. 

"Oh!" She said shocked. 

"They are the person closest to me and we literally are attacted at the hip. Most people who become symbiote hosts form a strong relationship with them." Evan said. 

"Evan is my beloved. I adore him!" Fate hugged Evan's head. 

Melissa laughed. "Well I guess that makes sense. You did call them your girlfriend as cover before. Well um how out you two kiss for a photo then." 

Evan smiled and kissed Fate softly. They purred madly and Melissa snapped the photo. 

"Alright I'll send you an email later with your photos." She smiled. 

"Thanks Melissa!" Evan ran back to his friends and they were dancing together on the floor to a hip hop song. 

"Evan we know this song!" Fate started singing along. 

Evan laughed and joined his friends dancing. 

Eventually a slow dance came on and Evan got the dress out for Fate. They formed a floating torso inside of it, staying attached to Evan by holding his hand. They were like a ghost floating next to him. Evan took their other hand and gently swayed with them. Fate pressed their forehead to his. 

"Darling... I want to stay like this forever." They closed their eyes. 

Evan chuckled. "Stay like what? Dancing?" 

"No I want to be near you. Both inside you and out. Darling I want you for all eternity." They murmured softly. 

Evan kissed them softly. "You already have me Fate. I'm yours. Always have been." 

"My beloved I was... so worried you wouldn't want me anymore after causing you such trouble. Your life would be so much less complicated without me. You would be just like your friends." Fate said

Evan shook his head. "I love my friends but with you I feel complete. I would fight armies for you. I don't care if life isn't normal. Its fantastic with you." Evan laughed. 

"D-Darling!" Fate pulled him into a deep kiss. Evan had never felt Fate push so much love to him. It was the strongest he had ever felt from them. Evan pulled them close to him. He couldn't breath but he didn't need to. 

For just a second he felt something. Something like what Butch had discribed once. Where they were no longer two but one. Fate was not a separate person but his very soul. He gasped and went wide eyed and it was gone. Fate stared back at him, having felt the same thing, shocked. Neither moved and they stared at eachother amazed. 

"Yo Evan... you okay man?" James said. 

"We... we became one for a moment." Evan panted. 

Fate was in total total awe. "That's... that's how mother and father feel? They feel that everyday and all the time?" 

"It was so intense. Holy shit." Evan smiled. 

"You guys need to sit down or something?" James said. 

"Y-ya lets sit." Evan stumbled to a bench. 

Evan leaned back and went limp. Fate sat next to him, still attached by his hand. They stared up at the ceiling together. 

"Fate... You are so beautiful." Evan said

"You are more so darling." Fate said chiming softly. 

"What? Compared to you? No. I'm just a guy. You? I saw inside you. You are like an angel." 

Fate laughed. "Darling I saw inside you too. You are so mesmerizing. Every cell, every vessel ever atom that builds your form. Just... so beautiful." Fate was tearing up. 

"Woah!" Evan pulled them into a hug and laughed. "Do you... want to go home? I think we need some time together." 

Fate nodded. They said goodbye to their friends and went outside. They formed Frostbite and flew home. 

Karen was concerned at first but Evan explained what happened. They went upstairs together and laid on his bed. Fate 

They talked for hours about what it was like to connect so deeply. 

"Fate seriously you are like this perfect angelic being! You are so graceful and beautiful and I feel like I'm with some otherworldly creature who somehow likes cupcakes and the Little Mermaid!" 

Fate laughed. "You never told me you that you felt that way about me." 

"I do. You are magical. I kinda feel unworthy of you." He blushed. 

"What!? No! Evan you are my beloved! We belong to eachother." 

Evan laughed. "Well thank you for being mine." 

"Hey darling want me to tell you how I see you?" 

"Sure." 

"When I see you its, its warm. You are both a thunderstorm and a warm blanket. I wrap myself in you and you keep my safe but their is such power in you yet such calm. I can feel your sounds, you vibrations, your feelings. In you I find peace." 

Evan took a deep breath. "Wow." 

Fate laughed. "You know one of my favorite parts about you?" 

"Whats that?" 

"Your sweat. I lick you at night a lot. You taste delicious." 

"Is that why I'm always covered in glitter?" 

Fate giggled. "Darling if I did not love you so I would gobble you up." 

"Your mom said that to me once." Evan smiled. 

"She did?!" Fate was shook. They thought they were being original. 

Evan broke down laughing. "I'm starting to think eating is the purest form of symbiote affection." 

"Is it not? To take something inside yourself and keep it forever? Thats what hosts do for symbiotes. To eat is to do the same in a way." 

"I guess thats true." Evan stroked Fate. "Just please don't actually eat me." 

"Gasp! Never darling! You are much too precious. Besides I can just eat parts of you. Your loose hairs, your sweat, your neurotransmitters, your dead skin, your seed." 

"Fate that's gross." 

Fate giggled. "To you maybe. To me they are wonderful snacks and delicious parts of you I can make a part of me." 

"You learned this from your mom didn't you." 

"Yes why?" 

Evan laughed. "No reason." 

Evan pulled Fate up to his chest. They pressed against his pecs. They felt so soft and warm. 

"Hey Fate, I want to stay like this forever." 

Fate smiled. "You already have me Evan." 

Evan held his breath. So rarely did Fate call him by his name alone. He grabbed them and dug his fingers into them. Fate squeaked in pleasure and gasped. He kissed them lovingly and deeply. He sucked on their tongue and Fate quivered in his hands. They didn't merge like last time but they got close. 

They spent the rest of the night loving eachother. Fate didn't even dream hop that night. They were too busy pulsing around Evan's heart as he slept. With every beat they sent a wave of love to his sleeping form.


	89. Film Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its is October again and Butch demands Halloween rites.

It was a dark and stormy October night. Evan was sitting on his bed reading "The Thing" to Fate. 

"Evan... is the Thing real?" Fate was hiding in his chest. 

"No this is just a scary story. Trust me you are the scariest thing for miles and miles."

Suddenly the window flung open and a figure was sitting outside. 

Fate screamed and pushed it off the roof with a cloud. 

"Fuck!" Butch shouted as he fell.

"Oh shit that was Butch!" Evan ran downstairs. 

Butch groaned on the ground and Karen came out too. 

"Oh goodness Butch are you ok?" She said. 

"My daughter assault me." He mumbled

"Sorry we were reading a scary book and you frightened her." Evan said. 

"Its 'lright. She packs quite the punch don't she?" Butch said sitting up. 

Eddie ran outside with an umbrella. "See this is why people have doorbells Butch!" 

Butch smiled up at Eddie. "Ya but they aren't as fun as breakin' in." 

Eddie sighed and helped Butch up out of the mud. 

"Butch what did you need anyway?" Evan said. 

"Oh! I wanted you guys to come over and watch Halloween movies with me." Butch said

Evan laughed. "Sure just nothing too scary. Fate doesn't like it." 

Fate nodded and whimpered. 

"Sure no problem. Besides I find slasher films borin'. It just is like watchin' someone else do my job." 

Butch took a shower and afterwards they all snuggled up on the living room couch. Butch had made fancy hot chocolates with little ghost peeps on top as well as an assortment of snacks. 

"Lets start with a classic." Butch started playing 'The Nightmare before Christmas'. 

Fate squealed. They loved this movie. They bounced up and down so much in Evan's lap he almost spilled his coco. 

Fate knew the words to every song and would sing along. Evan sang along for some of them. Butch was laying in Eddie's lap. 

"Those two are too damn cute." Butch said. Eddie pet Butch head as they fondly looked at the kids that had joined their family. 

After the first movie Butch got up. He had brownies for everyone fresh out of the oven. He even cut them to look like little cat heads. He was going to use the extra brownies piece to make brownies bites later. 

Evan held Fate so close. They spread over his chest and could feel them warming his insides. 

"Hey Butch guess what. Fate and I became one for a few moments the other day." Evan smiled. 

Butch laughed. "Thats so sweet kid. Good for you two." 

"That happens with my other and me sometimes as well." Eddie said and his other smiled in his lap. 

"Fate. How did it feel?" They asked

"It was very intense Grandpa. Like it was almost too much but in a good way." Fate hummed. 

Eddie's other rumbled with approval. Their granddaughter was going through a huge rite of passage for a symbiote. They couldn't be prouder. 

Butch flopped ontop of the Venom symbiote and hugged them. "Next movie startin'!" 

The symbiote growled playfully and bit Butch on his neck gently. Eddie pet both of them with a chuckle. Evan got comfy again and 'Hocus Pocus' started. 

"Evan what is a virgin?" Fate asked. 

"Sleeper's a virgin. They're the only one in the room" Butch said. 

"Ya and I'm staying that way." Sleeper sticking their tongue out at Butch. 

Fate was so confused. 

Evan coughed. "A virgin is someone who hasn't ever had sex." 

"Oh... Sleeper! You are missing out!" Fate squeaked. 

"Trust me I'm fine. It doesn't really have any appeal to me." Sleeper said. 

They continue to watch together. Fate loved the songs. 

Evan fell asleep towards the end. He was just so comfy and warm with Fate ontop him he couldn't help it. 

Eddie picked him up gently and carried him up to his room. 

Butch peaked into their room as Eddie quietly closed the door. Fate was purring softly on Evan's chest. 

"Eddie... I want more children. I want to have a baby with you." Butch whispered softly. 

"Butch we can't really just do that." Eddie chuckled. "We kinda are missing the parts. At least Sunny is still fertile. You two will most likely have many more babies in the years to come." 

"I know. I just love Evan and Fate so much. I want to share my love more." Burch smiled. 

Eddie kissed his forehead and picked him up. "Lets hit the sack." 

Butch fiddled with his braid. He would find a way.


	90. Dr. Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Sanchez gets a new assistant to help the guys.

They were back at Dr. Sanchez lab. 

"Alright everyone I have a new assistant I would like you to meet. This is Dr. Tiffany Vex." Dr. Sanchez said presenting a tall lanky woman. 

"Hello everyone nice to meet you." She waved. 

"She is going to do some bloodwork with all of you and thats why I asked you not to eat before coming today."

"Lets hurry! Im so freakin' hungry." Butch said presenting his arm. 

Dr. Vex worked on all of them, even Sleeper. 

"Is it ok if I ask you a few questions?" She said. 

"Sure" Eddie said taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie. Dr. Sanchez had a big tray of meat, cheese and cookies for the guys. 

"So I'm very interested in the healing factor that symbiotes provide. Can you tell me a bit about it?" She said. 

"Sure. I think its like when they first bond with their host they created a memory of how the body works and they can repair a host back to their original bond point." Eddie said. 

"Thats why your other couldn't rebuild Flash's limbs. No memory of his legs." Butch said. 

"There are limits though. We have to have enough biomass to create new parts." Eddie's other said

"And if we are too injured or in a bad environment we can miss the opportunity to heal." Sleeper said. 

"Like Cletus lossing the lower half of his body because he was in space." Butch said. 

"Do you ever get sick?" Dr. Vex asked

They all shook their heads no. 

"If we get sick its very rare and usually doesn't last long." Eddie said. 

"Have to keep out hosts healthy. Usually pin point and destroy invasive foreign bodies before to much damage is done." His other said

"Fascinating." Dr. Vex smiled. "Eddie I was told you are a cancer survivor. Can you tell me what it was like to go through that with the symbiote?" 

"At first they could only stop it from getting worse. They bonded with me when I had it so they didn't know how to put me back to normal. By the time we rebonded I had beat it with the help of the Anti-Venom. So they made a new memory of my body and now if I ever get it again they can change me back to healthy." Eddie said. 

"What would happen if an infant bonded with a symbiote? If they were to need healing after having them for 5 years would healing revert them to an infant?" Dr. Vex said

"We can update our memories of our host body so most likely as the host aged they would just use a more recent memory. Fate and Evan are a good example of this. Evan has grown a little taller than when he forst bonded. If he were to lose a leg Fate would be able to regrow it at the proper length." Sleeper said. 

"Oh that is great." Dr. Vex smiled. 

"I'm happy about that too." Evan said 

They did a few more tests and made sure everyone was still healthy. Dr. Vex also took small samples of each symbiote. 

They guys finished their snacks and waved goodbye. Dr. Sanchez and Dr. Vex worked for the rest of the day. When Dr. Sanchez was getting ready to leave Dr. Vex said she would stay late and keep working. 

She went to a small back closet that no one was using. She had put a pad lock on it as well. Inside she had set of large jars attached to heavy machinery that filled the whole closet. She took out her phone and hit record.

"Symbiote/human hybrid testing day one. I have collected samples of DNA from four hosts and four symbiotes. I will begin testing by splicing human and host DNA together and using it to fertilize anonymous donor eggs. Test 1: Eddie Brock Splice with Venom symbiote. Beginning test now." 

Dr. Vex did not go home that night.


	91. Fall Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft moment with Eddie and Butch

Eddie and Butch were walking together in a forest. They had decided to take a picnic together among the fall leaves. 

They were hand in hand. Butch was blushing pink the whole way. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You still get butterflies around me love?" He asked

Butch blushed even harder. "Yes! Yes I do." 

Eddie smiled down at Butch. He was rather cute when flustered. Eddie leaned to his ear and whispered. "I love you Butch." 

Butch make a small noise and peaked at Eddie. Eddie chuckled and gave him a kiss. 

"You're as red as your hair darling. What's up? You are acting strange." Eddie said. 

"It's my two year anniversary today." Butch said "I'm just being sentimental thats all. I mean y'all saved me and I'm just so grateful." 

Eddie spread out a blanket among the leaves and flopped onto it. He pulled Butch onto his lap. Butch sat there ringing his hands. 

"I... want to do somethin' special for you but I can't think of a thing right now. Nothin' is good enough." Butch said 

Eddie laughed and held Butch close. "Darling you are a gift. That's all I need." 

Eddie laid down and pulled Butch onto his chest. Their others started to form web like patterns across their bodies. The forest was so quiet with just the wind and the alien chirps as the only soundtrack. 

Eddie brushed Butch's hair out of his face. "So I did some research into adoption." 

Butch covered his mouth. "Eddie are you serious?" 

Eddie chuckled. "I'm serious. Its a very lengthy process and we might run into some trouble with you being you and me being me, but we can at least make an attempt." 

Butch smiled at Eddie as tear ran down his face. He leaned down and kissed Eddie passionately. Butch held his lips to Eddie's as long as he could. Eddie ran his fingers through Butch's hair. 

"I've always wanted kids. I was really happy when I got to be Sleeper's dad. But having a human child is very exciting." Eddie said. 

"We're gonna put our daddys to shame." Butch smirked. 

"We already do love." 

After laying with eachother for a bit the sat up and ate. It was peaceful watching the leaves fall. Butch rested his head on Eddie's shoulders. 

"Can you believe I'm this excited for a kid? I was terrified when Fate was goin' to be born." Butch said

"Well ya you were kind of traumatized and still are." Eddie chuckled. 

"I'm so different then when I first got here. I always remember that campin' trip. I just felt so messed up and confused." 

"You really have grown Butch. Two years. Where did the time go." 

They rested and watched the leaves. 

"Hey Eddie. In 100 years if we still live on Earth lets come back here and watch the leaves." Butch said. 

"Sometimes I forget that you and I are supposedly immortal." 

"You'll start to realize it sooner than you'll think." 

"What about our kid? Are we going to outlive them?"

"Do you think for half a second I'm not goin' to give them a symbiote baby? They are going to be raised ready to be a host."

Eddie chuckled. "Ya you're right. Its going to be weird watching people grow old around us." 

"At least we will have our family." 

"Ya. Our wonderful weird family." Eddie said petting his other. 

They watched the leaves and drank a few beers together. The world slowly went by.


	92. Test Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Record of Symbiote/Human Hybrid Test Results.

"Test number 4. I have determined that the DNA sample from the Sleeper symbiote's host is too unstable. Any subject using its DNA has the fastest necrosis on adverage as well as the inability to formulate a stable genome." 

"Test number 6. The Sleeper symbiote's DNA is also unusable. I believe its bonded with its host is to blame." 

"Test number 9. I am at an impasse. The Venom symbiotes DNA is useful because it has the longest genetic memory and also is the original source of all symbiote's on the planet. But due to damage over the years it is hard to get a good sample. I am going to attempt splicing it with the Sundance symbiote's sample. This hopefully will repair the Venom symbiote DNA. I believe focusing on the DNA of these two and their hosts is the optimal idea." 

"Test 23. Success! The Venom/Sundance DNA genome is stable. I will now attempt to splice it with a host." 

"Test 31. After many failures I am going to attempt splicing together Eddie Brock's and Butch Kasady's DNA. I believe that because Butch and his symbiote are from another dimension it is interfering with my tests. I requested access to Cletus Kasady and the Carnage symbiote but was denied. I'm hoping Eddie's DNA will stabilize Butch's." 

"Test 42. Cellular growth seems stable. Subject has lasted 3 days."

"Test subject 42 is a week old. The subject has developed rapidly. Much faster than a human embryo would. Subject has a heartbeat and has developed limbs." 

"Test subject 42 can manipulate its cells much as a symbiote can! I was disheartened today when I came in and the subject seemed to have melted overnight into a black goo but it quickly reformed into a fetus." 

"Test subject 42 is now 12 days old. Test subject's sex appears to be female but due to their symbiotic DNA I will hold judgment on that." 

"Test subject seems to be able to change form and sex at will now. Subject spends about half its development as a symbiote body and the other half as a human fetus. Subject seems to still be healthy and stable." 

"Test subject 42 is as developed as a human fetus during its 9th trimester. If all goes well we will have the first human/symbiote hybrid." 

"October 31st! Test subject 42 is awake! Test subjects 42 is breathing! Test subject 42 is alive!" 

"Test subject 42 ages rapidly but has started to slow down in growth considerably. They're about as developed as a 4 year old child now. Test subject also mostly stays sexually female now. I believe as a form of mimicry."

"The hosts and symbiotes are visiting today. I constantly have to sedate Test Subject 42. They have grown very strong. I hope I will be able to keep them concealed until I can properly present my findings. Test Subject 42 very well might be the furture of humanity. A human who does not fear disease nor bodily harm. A perfect life form."


	93. Child of Venom and Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the newest member of the family.

"Alright you guys your blood work came back good and it looks like the supliments are helping!" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"That's wonderful." Eddie said. 

"Now I do have a few adjustments. Evan you just keep needing more nutrients it seems. But it makes sense. The Frostbite symbiote should sexuality mature any day now and their body is most likely preparing for that." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"So Fate is an adult?" Evan said. 

"Pretty much. When we tested them we even were able to locate some fully developed seeds." Dr. Vex said.

"They're pregnant now!?" Evan went white. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "No no they just have then ready to fertilize when needed. Just like a human woman, symbiotes carry their unfertilized eggs in their body. The only difference is they grow theirs over time while humans start with them." 

"O-oh" Evan was blushing hard. 

Fate giggled. "No babies yet Evan. I'm not ready for that." 

"Neither am I." He whimpered. 

Butch smiled softly at Evan. "Damn my baby is all grown up." 

Eddie hugged Butch from behind. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise from the back of the lab. 

"Oh no..." Dr. Vex was pale and horrified at the noise. 

Suddenly the rear metal wall of the lab busted open. Venom shielded the doctors from the blast as the other three symbiote hosts suited up. 

When the dust settled a child sized symbiotic person was standing in the rumble. They have a black body with white and red veins almost like an inverted Sundance. They also had hair similar to Scream or Agony. 

The tiny symbiote let out a scream and rushed at Dr. Vex, claws ready. Sundance jumped infront to block and the small figure bit deep into his arm. They trashed and ripped at his forearm. He held steady and slowly the child calmed down. They stared up at him with big white eyes and then let go of his arm slowly. 

The child started licking the wound and whimpered. Sundance lifted his good arm. With a quivering hand his gently pet their head as tears ran down his face. 

"What the fuck is going on!?" Frostbite said. 

"Sundance are you ok?" Venom said concerned. 

Sundance lifted his head to look at Venom. "This... this is our baby." 

\----------- 

They had detained Dr. Vex when Sundance explained what the child had told him. Though only a few weeks old they had the body of a four year old human. They didn't speak any sound based language but were able to communicate much like how a symbiote would with a host. When they touched Sundance they recognized them as one of their progenitors through genetic memory. They explained to Sunny that Dr. Vex had created them and they were escaping captivity. 

A few death threats later they got Dr. Vex to spill the beans on her crazy experiments too. Apparently she went behind S.H.I.E.L.D.s back to try and create a symbiote/human hybrid in order to fight diseases. The symbiote child was her only success and was the genetically created through Eddie's, Butch's, Sunny's, and the Venom symbiote's DNA. 

Sundance stared down at Dr. Vex and released the child. The child slashed the woman a few times before S.H.I.E.L.D. guards came in. Butch quickly scooped them back up. Dr. Vex was bleeding and shaking. 

"You are so lucky we are in a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. You better beg for a life sentence or the moment you are out I will find you." Venom said. 

"Same here." Sundance said.

"You're a complete monster." Sleeper said.

Dr. Vex backed away from the symbiotic group whimpering with fear. The guards surrounded and detained her easily. 

"I am so sorry! I can't believe this happened." Dr. Sanchez said as Dr. Vex was taken away. 

"See you in your dreams!" Fate hissed after Dr. Vex. 

She was completely pale and in shock as they left the lab.

Butch had not stopped holding the child the whole time. They had turned into a human form. A little girl with long red hair like Butch's. Her eyes where pale blue, almost white. She had Eddie's pouty lips too. When she opened her mouth they could see pointy shark like teeth. 

"So um what do we do with the kid?" Sleeper said. 

"Raise them. This is literally everything I ever wanted." Butch said nuzzling the girl. They growled happily and bit his hair with a giggle. 

"Butch are you sure? This seems like a big challenge." Eddie said

Butch nodded. "I love her. I love her so much. Eddie please look at her. Touch her. You'll feel it too." 

The girl started up at Eddie with fierce eyes. He gently patted her head. She closed her eyes and he felt a torrent of emotion. 

She was afraid. She was afraid of this lab, afraid of medicine and most of all afraid he would reject her. She so desperately wanted his approval. She knew everything about her was wrong. But she could feel their connection. His blood pumped through her veins. She wanted his symbiote's approval too. She knew their ways. Hating their children. But she also knew of their more recent love and compassion. How they grew to love their children. Would she be so lucky? Could she? All she had ever known was a small dark room and cold hands. Jars and sedatives. She had memories of space and far off places. She had seen her parents ordeals through their symbiotic link. She was so desperate. Desperate to earn their approval. To earn their love. 

Eddie teared up and picked up the girl hugging her tightly. He knew these feelings too well, the desperate need to earn love. He would never let her feel it again. His love would be unconditional. His other wrapped around the child and purred. They purred back, clinging to Eddie as if they might change their mind any moment. 

"She's my daughter. She really is." Eddie said with tears running down his face. 

Butch was crying too. He joined the hug and for the first time in her short life, Test Subject 42 finally knew what love was. 

\-----------

There was a lot of debate over the child. S.H.I.E.L.D. thought she was dangerous but the staff was split on what to do. Some thought she should stay in the lab to be studied. Some thought she should be given to Dr. Xavier to be trained by mutants. A majority though thought living as the Brock's child was the best decision. And Nick Fury agreed. A grant was set up to help pay for the childs living expenses. A small compensation for such a grevious error. 

Eddie and Butch never let go of their little girl's hands during the whole ordeal. Nick Fury walked over to them with a birth certificate and social security card. Her name was listed as " _________ Brock". 

"Well. Do you proud papa's have a name or do you need time?" Fury asked. 

Eddie and Butch nodded. "Her name is Flora Anne Brock." 

Fury chuckled and signed off on her documents. 

Flora hummed happily and swung inbetween her dad's, held up by their hands. Eddie and Butch smiled down at her. Not the most conventional way to have a child but they couldn't love her anymore than they did now.


	94. Raising Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys adjust to having Flora around.

They walked through the front door of the house and Coco ran up to them excited. Flora upon seeing Coco shifted into symbiote form and tried to eat her. Eddie grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and lifted her into the air. She hissed at him angrily. 

"Coco is a friend Flora not food" Eddie said with a warm smile. 

Flora flailed a little and kicked the air. Butch pulled her into a hug and she calmed down. 

"Hungry aren't you?" Butch said holding her close. 

She nodded and they went into the kitchen. Butch set down a brownie on a plate infront of her. Eddie sat next to her in a chair. 

She sniffed the brownie curiously. She gave it a small lick and then shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Her eyes got huge and she was dazed for a moment. She then squeezed her eyes shut and kicked her feet humming happily. She held up her plate to Butch with a twinkle in her eyes. Butch laughed and gave her another piece. She scarfed it down and held the plate up again.

Butch chuckled. "I know you need phenethylamine but you also need some food for your human side. Let me cook you something more nutrition." 

Butch got to work cooking and Eddie got Flora a glass of milk. She liked it just as much as the brownies. 

Butch made her some veggies and a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He started her with small portions to see if she liked it first. She loved everything he put infront of her. She ate about 3 helpings. S.H.I.E.L.D. had been interrogating Dr. Vex to get info about Flora for them and one thing mention was she had never eaten food before and was just on an IV. 

Flora burbed and rested her head on the table purring loudly. Eddie rubbed her back gently and she passed out. Eddie gently picked her up and carried her back into the living room where Evan and Sleeper were waiting. 

"This is all happening so fast." Evan said. 

"I know but we had been wanting a child and now she is here. I'm going to be the best father I can to her." Eddie said

"Same goes fer me." Butch said joining Eddie. 

They sat on the couch together and Flora shifted into symbiote form in her sleep so it was easier to cling to Eddie. 

"So I think it goes without saying she is getting my room. She needs it." Evan said. 

"Thank you Evan" Butch smiled. 

"Hey she is effectively my little sister now." He smiled. 

"Its going to be interesting seeing how a human symbiote hybrid grows. We don't even know her powers and she only speaks symbiote language." Sleeper said. 

Eddie and Butch cuddled up to Flora. No matter what happened they were going to love her. 

\------------ 

Butch ended up quiting his job to stay home with Flora. Ma was very understand and demanded they bring Flora to visit often so she could spoil her. The grant money from S.H.I.E.L.D. was monthly and much larger than Butch's salary anyway. 

For the first few nights Flora refused to sleep in her room and stayed with Eddie and Butch in their bed. She expressed to them she was very afraid of lossing them. Eventually though she did try staying in the room because Butch explained it was their special place to keep her safe. She also liked the room because it smelled like Evan. 

Butch and Flora hit is off like no other. Both adored eachother and the fact that Butch spent so much time with her definitely helped. Butch alway started the day by brushing and braiding her hair. Eddie would make sure to spend extra time with her whenever he could. Flora loved when Eddie would come home and would ride on his shoulders. 

Flora loved smells, especially of people she liked. She picked up Butch's old habit of stealing people's belongings and sleeping on them like a tiny dragon. 

She hated loud noises like any symbiote. The first time the vacuum was used she attacked it and broke it. One new 'whisper vacuum' later Butch held Flora the entire time it was used. 

Even though Flora knew Coco was a friend she loved tackling the poor dog. She did it lovingly and would usually pet Coco after but Coco quickly became afraid of Flora. 

One night when Sleeper was up in the kitchen he saw Flora suddenly pounce from the darkness and catch a mouse in her mouth. She played with it a bit like a cat and then ate it. Sleeper thought it was adorable and kept it to himself but they did take her back to bed. 

Eddie had tried getting Flora teddy bears but she would quickly destroy them. He ended up getting her dog toys and that worked much better. He favorite was a little squeaky lobster that she would sit and bite for hours. 

Laps where Flora's favorite place. If you sat in the livingroom there was a 9 out of 10 chance you would end up with a Flora in your lap. 

Flora also adored Evan and Sleeper. Eddie and Butch were her favorites but whenever Sleeper or Evan entered the same room as her she would stop whatever she was doing to hug them at least once before returning to her previous activity. 

Flora's manners were terrible at first but they got to the point of being at least passable over time. She would wipe her mouth after eating and use utensils instead of her hands. She learned how to use the bathroom even though she hated the toilet, much too loud. She learned to be patient and not grab things without permission. She did have a habit of when she wanted something staring intensely at people. 

Blanket forts and laundry nests where another thing Flora loved. Whenever Butch did laundry she would climb into the basket of warm clothes fresh out of the dryer and sigh happily. Butch would tickle her in the basket and she would giggle happily and flail. It became a very important part of doing laundry. 

Fate often tried to get Flora to wear cute outfits but she would ruin them. He favorite thing to form was little black simple dresses or a black t-shirt and shorts. Black was Flora's favorite color and would sometimes color pictures in coloring books entirely black. She loved drawing and would often draw pictures of her family. The fridge was quickly covered. 

Another activity Flora loved was playing with her symbiote parents. Anytime Eddie's other or Sunny was out she would squeal with delight and run to them. She would snuggled them and rough house a bit, play bites were the best form of affection. 

Language was extremely difficult. Flora did not take to it at all and would get frustrated easily trying to learn it. She did get to the point where she could speak but just hated doing it. She did have two favorite words though. "Daddy" for Eddie and "Papa" for Butch.


	95. Fate's First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate's birthday. 
> 
> So I have some ideas but also was wondering if anyone had requested? With Flora added Im sure people want to see her do stuff with everyone.

Evan woke up to a quivering Fate ontop of him. He smiled up at her. 

"Happy Birthday Fate." He said. 

She giggled and kissed him all over. Fate had been so excited for today. Karen had planned a large party for her. 

"Evan the party might go long tonight so... I wanted to do something with you now." Fate said

"What do you want to do?" Evan said yawning. 

"Shower sex." Fate purred. She rumbled against him. Adulthood had slowly deepened Fate's voice a little. They now sounded almost like a church organ when they purred. They could still chime and reach higher notes though.

Evan chuckled and gathered Fate in his arms heading to the shower. 

\----------- 

Everyone was reunited for Fate's party. The Parker's and Miles had come into town for it but also to meet Flora. Flora was amazed by the Miller house and had to sniff every object. A house the smelled just like Evan was wonder to her. Her exploration if smells though was interupted by so many people wanting to meet her. 

"Happy birthday Fate!" Dove said coming in with Josh. The two had fully started dating. They handed Evan a large box. 

"Aw guys thanks." Evan chuckled. 

There was a large pile of presents. Eddie had to hold Flora away from them. 

"You might just want to open them now." Peter said, chuckling at the grabby hands Flora was making in Eddie's arms. 

Evan laughed and Fate got started on the pile. So many cute pastel gifts. Bill and Karen had bought them their own stand mixer in pastel blue. Fate hugged it they were so happy. Josh and Dove had found a waffle maker that made cute bear face waffles. Flora was the last to come up and pulled out of her pocket a folded up crayon drawing of Fate with hearts all around it. On the bottom in wobbly letters it read "I love my big sister Fate". 

"Wow Flora you made this all by yourself?" Evan and Fate pet her head and she giggled. 

"I didn't even help her spell. Lil miss gets English she just hates talkin'." Butch said. 

Evan picked up Flora and gave her a big hug. Fate peppered her with little kisses and Flora squealed. "Thank you for the gift Flora." Fate said. 

"Well we opened the present eariler we should eat now I guess." Karen laughed. 

\----------

It was much later in the evening and was starting to snow. Frostbite flew out into the backwoods and layed in a clearing. 

"We first met here." They chuckled. 

Frostbite touched the feet to the ground. Snow twinkled around then gently and they started to dance. 

They gracefully twirled around the snow, barely leaving footprints. They glided wherever the wind took them. Their chest swelled, the woods melted away, and they became one again. 

They didn't know how long they were there but they didn't care all that matter was they had eachother. 

When they finally stopped they laid back in the snow and watched it fall around them. They opened they mouth a caught a bunch of flakes on their tongue. Slowly they pulled from eachother. Two minds inside one body again. 

"I just realized something Fate." 

"What's that love." 

"As much as I like us as one, I like us as two just as much." 

"Why is that?"

"Because I can admire you more that way." 

Fate giggled. "I like watching you too. I good with whatever we do Evan. I love you." 

Frostbite took a deep breath. "I love you too. Happy birthday my lovely Fate "


	96. An Introduction to Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch spends a snowy day with his daughter.

Butch finished bundling up Flora in a heavy winter coat, mittens, and a hat. She could make her own clothes but he didn't trust her to not run around in the cold. 

"We are going to play in the snow today lil miss. Can you say 'snow' fer papa?" Butch said. 

"S...Snow!" Flora said 

"Very good!" Butch pet her head and she purred. 

She loved his praise even if it meant having to speak. She sent to him these feelings. She knew he wanted her to be able to speak but she just hated it so much. Forcing herself to make clunky words. It was exhausting. 

Butch chuckled. "Sorry lik miss but humans comunicate through words. You gotta get used to using 'em." 

Flora pouted and ran to the front door. She was sick of word play, Papa had promised snow and fun. 

Butch opened the door and Flora ran out into the front yard. 

"Don't go into the street without me ya hear? I know you could survive gettin' hit by a car but its not fun!" He yelled after. 

Flora buried herself in snow and dug around. She started packing it together and rolling it. Daddy had shown her a movie where there was a talking snowman and she wanted to make one too. 

She reach as high as she could with a giant snowball over her head, trying to put the head on. Butch lifted her and she placed it down. She giggle at the completed snowman. 

"Papa!" She said kicking her feet in his arms. Oh please praise me she pushed to him. 

"You are so spoiled." Butch kissed her cheek and she squealed "Its a lovely snowman." He put her down and she ran circles around the snowman. 

Butch made a little ball of snow and threw it in Flora's face. Flora screamed and fell over. Butch laughed and had to lean down because he was laughing so hard. "I'm sorry dear! It was so funny!" 

Flora pouted and filled her arms with snow. She ran over to Butch and threw the pile ontop of his head since he had it still lowered to laugh. 

"Gah! Oh that is so cold!" He shook his head and Flora laughed. 

"Oh you are getting it now." Butch smirked. 

They threw snow balls at eachother and eventually Butch grabbed Flora and held her upside by the ankles. He dunked her into a snowbank face first and she scream under the blanket. He pulled her out and she was laughing so hard with her face all red.

Butch smiled and flipped her right side up. He hugged her close and sent to her a wave of love. She sent one back and snuggled into him shivering. 

"Lets get you back inside and warmed up. A bath and then a hot coco." Butch said. 

Butch sat outside the tub and scrubbed her. Flora surprisingly loved bathing and pulled herself under the water. She could breath underwater just like a normal symbiote and host could. Sometimes she would spend the whole bath submerged. Butch couldn't wait to take her swimming in the summer instead of just the tub. 

"Did you have fun lil miss?" Butch asked scrubbing her hair. 

She nodded. She splashed some water at him and he chuckled. 

"Now now water has to stay in the tub." He filled a cup and dumped it on her head. 

She laughed and splashed. She grabbed his hand a sent him a question. When was Daddy coming home? 

"Hmmm I don't know but I might if you asked me with words." He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. 

She puffed up her cheeks and sighed. 

"Wheeeennnn... Daddy?" She said. 

"About 20 minutes. Lets get you out and dry. I promised you a hot coco and I'm sure Daddy and big brother Sleeper would want some." 

She let out a happy thrill and he pulled her from the tub. Once she was dry and dressed they went downstairs. Flora jumped to every step. Butch ruffled her hair and they went into the kitchen. 

Eddie came through the door just as they finished. 

"Daddy!" Flora ran to him and spread her arms out wanting him to pick her up. Coco beat her tail on the floor happily when she saw Eddie. She would have ran to lick him but Flora was too risky to approach. 

Eddie chuckled and scooped Flora into his arms. "Hi baby girl. You behave for Papa today?" 

She hugged him and nodded. Butch came in with the hot cocos. 

"Hey stud." Butch gave him a kiss as well as his other who had materialized on his shoulder to snuggle Flora. "Good day?" 

He nodded. "Ya it was." He took a coco and sipped. 

Flora took a coco and quickly downed the whole beverage. 

"Papa?" She wiggled the mug at him. 

"Magic word?" Butch smirked. 

"More?" 

"Nope try again." 

She puffed her cheeks. "P-please?" 

"Sure baby" Butch kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen. 

Eddie collapsed into his chair and Flora took her rightful place in his lap. He gently pet her head as his other stole sips of coco. 

Butch came in with the second hot coco and kissed Eddie's cheek. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'm gonna give Sleeper his coco and tell him." 

Eddie smiled. "Thanks love... we've become rather domestic haven't we?" 

"Yes. As domestic as we can get." Burch chuckled. 

Flora waved her mug at Butch. "Please?" 

"We are going to eat soon. How can you drink somethin' so hot without burnin' yer mouth?" Burch chuckled and took the mug. 

Flora rested her head against Eddie. Daddy's muscles were firm but warm. His other wrapped around her like a big blanket. She snuggled into them and yawned. She was asleep before dinner was on the table and so was Eddie. 

Sleeper laughed when he saw they passed out with eachother. 

"What are you going to do about the sleeping beauties?" Sleeper said. 

"Let them rest for now. Look at 'em Sleeps. Prettiest crratures this earth has ever seen."


	97. Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some how... some way... we are most likely having chapter 100 be a giant collection of story set near Christmas again. 
> 
> Anyway, today though Flora messes up the Brock tree.

Its seemed like having a Christmas tree was a bad idea this year. Eddie came downstairs that morning to find Flora ontop of it, triumphantly waiting for her parents to praise her climbing skills. 

"Flora Anne get dowm from there right now!" Eddie ran over. 

Eddie regretted his word choice immediately as Flora leapt from the tree, knocking the poor thing over. 

Flora stared up innocently at Eddie with shattered ornaments all around her. Butch and Sleeper ran downstairs. Eddie grumbled and picked Flora up. 

"Christmas trees are not for climbing love." He said. 

"I'll get the vacuum." Sleeper said. 

They had a long talk about Christmas tree handling. 

"Looks like most of the ornaments bit the big one." Butch said. 

"How about we go shopping for more then? Flora can even pick some out." Sleeper said. 

"Sounds good." Eddie said. 

\---------- 

The mall was rather busy. Flora was enamored with all the decorations. The second they past Santa Claus she freaked out and wanted to sit on his lap. 

"Flora you will have to speak to him if you want to sit on his lap." Butch said. 

Flora looked shocked. She hadn't thought about that part. She thought hard for a moment and then nodded at Butch. It was extremely important she speak to Santa Claus. 

They waited in line and when it was their turn Eddie knelt next to Flora just in case she needed help. Butch took pictures. 

"And what is your name little one?" Santa said with a jolly ring. 

"F-Flora!" She smiled. 

"And what would you like for Christmas Flora?" He asked. 

"Meat!" Flora said. 

Santa laughed. "What kind of meat dear Flora?" 

"A... A Deer!" She chirped. 

"Well I'll see about getting that to you." Santa said patting her head. 

Sleeper was dying of laughter. Butch was covering his mouth smiling. Flora looked so happy with herself. 

They went to a shop that had a large selection of ornaments next. Flora held both her dad's hands and giggled. She would only let go when she wanted something. 

It was going to be the most gothic Christmas tree ever. Flora picked out black, and red ornaments exclusively. Not to mention she loves star shapes the best. She found some clarence Halloween decorations and demanded that they be added. 

Butch was tearing up. "She really is my baby. Look at her." 

Flora was hugging a fake gory zombie head that was 75% off. She told her dads it was super cute and she wanted it. 

Eddie laughed. "Ok sure Flora." 

She hopped up and down excitedly. 

"I have an idea." Eddie said. 

They went to the first floor of the mall to a goth/punk store. Flora practically screamed. She ran around to everything. They even had Christmas section. She selected a ton of Nightmare before Christmas stuff and a metal stud garland. Every spooky, scary, metal and gothic ornament was added to their basket. 

She squealed when she found a Venom ornament and held it up. Eddie chuckled and admired the little figure. She found a Carnage ornament too and was confused. They got Papa's colors wrong. She showed it to Butch and frowned. Butch laughed. 

"I'll explain Carnage to you sometime deary. How about we buy him and I'll paint him the correct colors?" Butch said 

Flora smiled and added him to the growing basket of Christmas items. 

In the end they bought almost half their Christmas section. They even got Flora a black Santa hat with metal spike studs. She danced around in her hat and the staff all thought she was the cutest little goth princess. Eddie signed up for the stores membership. He had a feeling they would be back often. 

The tree stood in the corner of the living room in all its elderitch glory. It was basically a Halloween tree. Eddie did have a traditional nativity and a few angels but the rest of the tree was a death metal nightmare. Flora loved it and sat next to it to admire it for the rest of the night. Once the new 'Sundance' ornament was done Butch handed it and the Venom ornament to Flora. 

"So lil miss where do you want hang them?" Burch said

Flora searched and searched for the right spot and finally she found it. She had picked out one heart ornament because it was red and she put the two symbiote ornaments under it. Eddie and Butch picked up Flora and kissed her on either side of her face. She giggled and squealed. They all loved the new tree.


	98. Sign Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to FelinaLain for thinking of this!

The Brock clan was curled up in the livingroom watch the news. Flora was laying on the floor coloring when suddenly the story switched to an interview with Black Bolt, king of the Inhumans. 

Flora watched with wide eyes as the interview went on. Black Bolt didn't speak a word but instead used his hands to talk! And people understood him! He made no noise at all. Flora jumped up and pointed at his hands as he made a few gestures. 

"Oh right, sign language. Its a language people made so that if they couldn't speak or hear they could still talk." Eddie said. 

Flora jumped up and down excitedly. She ran up to her parents and begged them to teach her. 

"Flora dear we don't know sign language." Butch said. 

"I do." Said Eddie. 

"Wait seriously?" Butch said. 

"Ya it was helpful for reporting. I did a lot of interviews with representatives of NAD." Eddie said. 

Flora lit up and jumped up to hug her dad. 

\---------

Eddie spent a lot of time teaching Flora sign language. Evan, Karen and Flash also came over to learn once they heard about it. They discovered Flora was an extremely fast learner and soon was able to sign full conversations. Butch and Sleeper made sure to learn as well. Butch would even have Flora teach him during the day when Eddie was at work. 

It wasn't long before the whole Brock clan knew sign language. Flora was so happy. It was so much easier to talk to them than having to touch them and sent her feelings. No clunky vibrations, no annoying sounds. Sign language was amazing. 

Flora started watching for news stories about Black Bolt and Hawkeye. Both heros used sign language often. She collected newspapers clips about them and Eddie even got her a Hawkeye t-shirt. 

One day they took Flora in for a checkup. She hated the lab but they wanted to make sure she was healthy. 

"Say 'Ah' Flora." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Flora opened her mouth but refused to vocalize. Dr. Sanchez checked her throat and took some blood. 

"No crazy assistant taking that behind your back this time?" Sleeper teased. 

"Please don't remind me of that. I feel so horrible about the whole thing." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Didn't mean to hurt you doc." Sleeper said with a chuckle. 

"Hey Doc! Tony sent me to pick up those classified documents?" Hawkeye walked into the lab. 

Flora screamed and ran over to him. 

"Hello! My name is Flora! I'm a huge fan of yours!" She signed to him. 

Hawkeye laughed signed back. "Nice to meet you kid." 

Dr. Sanchez chuckled handing him an envelop. "Clint meet Flora. She is the human/symbiote hybrid that those documents are about." 

"Woah seriously?" Hawkeye looked down at her. 

Flora switched to her symbiote form and Hawkeye jumped. "Holy shit!" 

Eddie laughed and picked up his daughter. 

"I can't believe she is a fan of me when her dad's are vigilantes." Hawkeye said. 

"You sign just like she does. She admires you because you show that people like her can be taken seriously." Eddie said. 

"Are you also deaf?" Hawkeye signed to her. 

"No. I hate speaking. It doesn't hurt me but it doesn't feel right. My vocal cords are more symbiotic than human and they were never meant for human speech." She signed back. 

"Ah I see" he said with a smile. He pulled out of his pocket a piece of paper and signed it. "Well I have to head out. I don't know if you like autographs but here is mine." 

Flora took the paper and hugged it tightly. Hawkeye smiled and gave her a tiny highfive before heading out. 

They bought a frame at the dollar store on the way home and Flora had Hawkeye's autograph next to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Oh right I should explain for none comic readers. 
> 
> Hawkeye in the comics is completely different than in the movies. One thing I'm always sad they took away from him is the fact that he is deaf. He reads lips and wears special hearing aids so that he can talk to people. His personality is also completely different.


	99. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive world ending threat appears in New York. The Millers babysit Flora while her dads rush to stop it. 
> 
> ...how did I end up writing something this actiony, the fuck?

Karen rushed over as soon as she got the phone call. The Brock clan was rushing to New York with Flash. Apparently the Avengers were dealing with a 'the world might end' sized problem and needed all the help they could get. She was asked to watch Flora for a day or two. 

"Shit it really must be bad if they are calling on Eddie and Butch..." Evan side turning on the news. 

"Do you need to, you know, join them?" Bill said. He was inflating an air mattress for Flora. 

"No I'm not experienced enough for this. Besides if something happens in Philly while they are gone its my job to protect the city." Evan said. He had packed a bag just in case he was needed in the fight though. 

Flora sat on the couch and hugged Fate. Fate was singing to her softly to calm her. She knew her dads, Sleeper, and Flash were fighting something really bad. She was so worried. Karen frowned as she watched Flora whimper and hold onto Fate. 

"We should think of something to do together to distract her." She whispered to Bill. 

"I agree. Poor little girl." Bill whispered back. 

Fate over heard and then looked at Evan. "Can we watch Coraline? I think she would like that one." 

Evan nodded and put it on. Karen gave Evan a thumbs up. Flora did calm down a bit but refused to let go of Fate. Karen and Bill sat in their kitchen coming up with ideas while the movie played. 

After the movie ended Karen went up to Flora. "Hey Flora have you ever had fondue?" 

"No what is that?" She signed. 

"Its a type of food. You dunk food into hot cheese or chocolate and then eat it" Karen said smiling. 

Flora lit up and sign over and over "I want to have that". 

Karen laughed and got Flora's coat. "Lets do thay for dinner then." 

When they got out of the car Flora ran up to Bill and offered her hand. 

"What do you need Flora?" Bill knelt next to her. 

"Daddy and Papa always hold my hand when we are away from the house." She signed. 

Bill smiled and took her hand. He couldn't help but think about when Evan was her age. Even if she was not entirely human she just was like a little kid. Bill pet her head and chuckled at his nostalgia. 

Flora sat next to Evan and bounced up and down. When the server brought her crayons she clapped and drew on her paper place mat. 

"God this takes you back doesn't it?" Karen said smiling at Flora. 

"I was thinking the same thing earlier dear." Bill said. 

They both looked at Evan and smiled. 

"What?" Evan said. 

"Nothing dear just memories." Karen giggled. 

"Well stop its weird." Evan laughed. 

They got their food and Flora absolutely loved it. She had to try everything. 

"Wow Flora you are not picky at all that's so good. When Evan was your age he wouldn't try anything." Karen said. 

"Mom!" Evan whined

Fate giggled inside Evan and used a small tendril to grab a fondue fork. 

Next up was dessert. Flora could barely contain herself. There were so many things to try. She asked if it was ok if they got dark chocolate. 

"Wow a little kid who like dark chocolate?" Bill said. 

"Well she is part symbiote dad. They like pure cocoa." Evan smiled. 

They ate together and Flora flopped back in her seat full. She ended falling asleep and Bill carried her to the car. 

They tucked her in on the air mattress and she slept peacefully the whole night. 

\-------------

When the symbiote squad arrived in New York the sky was dark and a massive portal was hanging over the city. Strange car sized creatures fell through it onto the city. They looked like a mix between a bat and an octopus. 

"Holy shit what are those?" Sleeper said. 

"Dimension eaters." Butch said. 

"I already hate the name, what are they?" Flash said. 

"They're some kind of other worldly horror. They travel dimension to dimension eatin' them slowly till the whole place is destroyed. I've ran into 'em a few times." Butch said. 

"How do we beat them?" Eddie said. 

"Just fuck 'em up." Butch said forming Sundance. He jumped into the fray and started ripping the creatures apart.

The others joined in ripping and shredding the monsters. Suddenly above them in the portal they saw a massive eye staring down at them. Slowly tentacles the size of buildings entering into their world and a massive dimension eater start to come through. 

"What the hell are we doing to do about that!?" Flash said. 

Sundance clicked his teeth and looked at the ground. He turned to look at Venom and then gave them a deep kiss. 

"Sundance don't you dare." Venom said. They knew he was up to something. 

"Darlin'... I have to do this. I promise I will return to normal but its goin' to take me a bit. I love you both." Sundance said. He quickly turned and ran towards the portal. 

"No!" Venom ran after but suddenly Sundance roared and his body seemed to almost explode. 

Symbiotic flesh poured out of him and made hundreds of limbs, eyes and teeth. They rose upwards growing larger and larger. Soon Sundance was as tall as the skyscrapers. He looked just as horrifying as the creature invading. 

"B-Butch..." Venom said softly. 

The giant Sundance abomination roared and grabbed a tentacle, ripping it from its body. 

The creature shrieked and clawed at Sundance. The two giant monsters gored eachother, biting huge pieces out of eachother. They swirled around together till they looked like one body fighting itself. 

On the ground the rest of the group killed off more of the smaller hoards but Venom couldn't stop watching the fight. They needed to know Butch and Sunny were ok. 

After hours of fighting suddenly the extra dimensional creature let out a horrific wail. Its stabbed Sundance repeatedly, desperately trying to remove it from its body. Sundance raised one massive bladed tentacle and stabbed it deep into the creature. It let out one last, long horrifying scream before falling silent and going limp. 

The portal above the city closed. They had won. 

Sundance let out a roar and fell over. Venom swung faster than they ever had to get over to him. The massive symbiote body collapsed inward on itself. About a half hour later all that was left was an unconscious naked Butch. Venom gently picked him up. He was ok just exhausted. 

\------------- 

They kept Butch at Dr. Sanchez's lab. They made up a special room for him so that Dr. Sanchez could watch him. He was still unconscious. 

Eddie called off work explaining that his spouse was in the hospital and he didn't know when he would wake up. Sunny was still inside Butch they found but was unconscious too. 

Eddie and Flora visited Butch in the lab every day. Flora would write him letters and draw him pictures. Eddie would just sit next to him and silently hold his hand. 

It was three days after the fight in New York that Butch finally woke up. It was in the middle of Eddie's and Flora's visit. He suddenly squeezed Eddie's hand and moaned. 

"Darling!" Eddie said. 

Flora went wide eyed and watched. Butch shifted a little and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hey... I'm back." He whispered. 

Eddie teared up and hugged him. Butch pat his back gently. 

"Sorry I worried you big guy... so... still find me pretty after seein' my ugly side?" Butch smirked weakly. 

Eddie laughed with tears running down his face and he kissed Butch. 

"You don't have an ugly side." Eddie said. 

Butch chuckled and Flora crawled into his armed. They all sat there a while just hugging.


	100. Thank You Everyone for 100 Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! 
> 
> We are at 100. How when? Like it doesn't even feel like I wrote 100 chapters. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you again to all of you. For taking the tome to read this weird AU and sticking with it for so long. Your Kudos and Comments keep me going and I love that I get to interact with you all. 
> 
> Once again this chapter is very much like chapter 50 where its just a TON of shorts. I hope you like it. 
> 
> And again Thank you!

Eddie yawned, got up and saw Butch wasn't next to him which was odd since he always got up before Butch. He checked on Flora who was still asleep, blankets thrown everywhere and clinging to her rubber zombie head. He went downstairs and saw Butch was outside on the back porch watching the sun rise over the snow. 

He made two cups of coffee and went outside. Butch didn't react. Eddie saw blood dripping from his hand and that his eyes where half closed and glazed over. 

"Butch?" Eddie said softly. 

Butch suddenly snapped to and looked at Eddie. He smiled and teared up. Eddie put the coffees down and pulled Butch into a tight embrace. 

"I had a panic attack." Butch said into the crook of Eddie's neck. 

"Its ok. I'm here for you." Eddie patted his back. 

"Yer real right? Please tell me this is real." 

"Its real Butch. We are married and have a daughter together." 

"I think... I think unleashin' myself in New York fucked me up. I've been puttin' it off but I finally just let it hit me because I let my guard down." 

Eddie ran his fingers through Butch's hair. "Ya that most likely was traumatic for you wasn't it? You want to talk about it?" 

"Eddie... do you still love me?" 

Eddie smiled "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" 

"In New York, that wasn't even all of it. What you saw? Not even close." 

"Its amazing Sunny can collapse so much inward on herself." Eddie said. 

"Its disgustin' isn't it? You think I'm disgustin'." Butch clung to Eddie. 

Eddie paused before saying "Butch can I be very honest with you?" 

Butch had a bitter taste on his tongue. He knew what was coming but he needed to hear it. He nodded. 

"I... masturbated twice to the thought of you in your unleashed form while you were in the hospital and you have never looked so desirable to me as you do now." 

Butch stared at him dumbfounded. That was not what he thought was coming at all. Eddie was red all over turned away. 

"I shouldn't have told you that. I've been hiding that and I just wanted you to know because it hurts. I think you are the hottest man alive and you think you are disgusting. Babe when I saw you I was afraid for your safety but I just couldn't get over how beautiful you looked." 

Butch stared a little longer, blinked a few times and then started laughing with tears running down his face. Eddie wiped them away with a thumb and smiled, still blushing all over. 

"Eddie yer perfect." 

"That's a big fat lie and you know it. I can't even name one thing right about me." 

"No Eddie you are. Yer perfect. Yer beautiful and perfect and I don't think I could love you anymore if I tried." Butch kissed him. 

Eddie laughed and held him close. Butch leaned up and whispered. "Ya know, I can control how much I let out. How 'bout we go upstairs and I fill our bedroom. I want to thank you for bein' the best husband in the multiverse." 

Eddie bit his lip. "You don't think I'm insane for liking this right?" 

"No. I actually very proud of my body but I was afraid you would hate it. Besides out of the two of us yer definitely the more sane. Yer an angel Eddie. Now come on." 

Eddie laughed and carried Butch upstairs. 

\--------------

It was the last day of school before break. Evan and Fate brought in sugar cookies. 

"Aw I'm going to miss this." Josh said eating a cookie

"Dude we can hang out over break." Evan said. 

"Really? Cus you ghosted me last year." Josh said glaring at him

Fate giggled. "My darling spent all last winter break with me. It was out first month together and he took care of me." 

"Oh right, I forgot." Josh said with a laugh. 

"We should plan something though. Like a fun event after Christmas." Dove said. 

"We could go camping." Evan said. 

"You are the only one who likes camping in zero degrees weather." Dove said. 

"Sleep over?" Josh said

"My parents would never allow that, sleeping over with three and a half boys." Dove said

"Half?" James said. 

"Well Fate is agendered so my parents count them as a boy." Dove said blushing. 

"This has come up before?" Evan said. 

"Ya they got really mad when they found out I was hanging out with you in my room alone." Dove said. "They were all like 'This boy and his alien boyfriend are unacceptable!' They would say anything to twist it to make it worse than it was." 

"Dove your parents suck I'm sorry." Josh said. 

"They love you by the way." Dove said. 

"Wait, really?" Josh said unable to hide his excitement at their approval.

"Ya. Traditional Catholic Italian boy who can actually speak Italian? Right up their alley." Dove said. 

"I'm not traditional!" Josh said flustered. 

"Guys, focus!" Evan said. 

"Ice skating!" Dove said. 

"Dude I'll look like an idiot out there." James said. 

"How about a movie?" Josh said. 

"Movie and pizza!" Fate added. 

"Sounds good." Dove said. 

"I'm in." Said James. 

"Now we just have to pick a film." Evan said. 

They didn't pick anything till the next day because they just kept arguing. 

\---------

Flash got off work and started his drive home. He was starting to get a little jealous of Eddie. Butch had brought Flora and Sleeper to pick him up from work. He had such a large loving family. 

Flash shook his head. He knew he did this to himself. Distanced himself from other people. His hero work really got in the way of any sort of stable relationship. He couldn't help feeling like he had been left behind. Even Pete was married now. Maybe he should call Betty and ask her how she was doing. No was a terrible idea. Maybe his sister. No an even worse idea. 

He sighed as he rolled up to his apartment. He was being greedy. But was it so wrong? He just was a little lonely. Maybe he was just sick of coming home to an empty apartment. 

Flash unlocked the door and knowticed his lights were already on. He opened the door and there was Andi. She had decorated the entire apartment in Christmas lights. She had on a Santa hat and had a little cake on his coffee table. 

"Merry Christmas Coach." She said smiling. 

"You're the best do you know that?" Flash said rolling up to get a hug. 

"Then I hope you won't get mad when I ask this." She said. 

"What is it?" Flash said

"Can I move in with you?" 

"Yes." 

She laughed. "Not even going to ask why?" 

"Nope. I need a roommate, badly. Master bedroom is yours, I don't use it anyway." Flash squeezed her. 

Andi laughed and they sat and ate cake together. Flash was just happy to have family living with him again. 

\-------------

Butch was cleared by security at Ravencroft and walked down the long hall to Cletus cell. 

"Merry Christmas!" He said sitting in his chair. He had brought a boombox with him. 

"Fuck! Its already Christmas! I'm starting to lose track of time in this stupid box." Cletus sat up in his cell. 

"Well technically its like a week from now. Did you seriously think I would come here on Christmas?" Butch said. 

Cletus shrugs. "I don't know you're a creepy weirdo who keeps haunting me like a damn ghost." 

"I have a family you idiot. Oh right!" Butch pulled out his phone and showed off a picture of Flora. "Yer a step-dad, uncle, person, thing!" 

"...How the fuck did you have a kid with Brock?" Cletus's eye twitched. 

"Evil mad scientist spliced my DNA with Eddie's, his symbiote and Sunny. Apparently she tried to put some of you in to her too but Ravencroft wouldn't let her." Butch said. 

"Good! I'm already too much a part of this fucked up family." Cletus said. 

"Aw how can you say that? She has your hair." Butch wiggled the phone at him. 

"I'm killing her if I get out." Cletus smirked. 

"I know you will try but if I don't kill you she will." Butch smiled and then suddenly stopped. "She could eat you... my lil baby could eat you." 

Butch started cackled and couldn't stop. Cletus watched him through the glass. 

"What is up with you and eating people?" Cletus said. 

"I can't help it. You get forced to eat a few billion people and you start to like it. Especially when they are your loved ones. Again and again. Eating yer best friends, yer children, everyone you ever loved. But the thought of my daughter eatin' me. I just." Butch bit his hand and muffled his laughter. 

Cletus laughed. "Holy shit you really are just a different fucked up shade of me." 

Butch took a deep breath and calmed down. "Ya... took you long enough dumbass. But ya. That's my baby. I'm sure you would love her. She ripped my arm to shit when we met." 

"If she has my blood in her she better! You better raise her right! Don't let Brock ruin her!" Cletus said. 

Butch smiled at him. "I knew you would love her. The second you saw her you loved her. You can see it in her eyes. She is like us. She's just too small to do anythin' about it yet." 

"I hope she stabs you in your sleep." Cletus said. 

Butch laughed. "Hey guess what, I got you a Christmas present." Butch said

"You got me a present?" Cletus laughed. "The fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Did I not just have a fit infront of you?" Butch turned the boombox on and heavy metal started to play. 

"This is..." Cletus looked shocked. 

"Their new album. It dropped today. Merry Christmas ya piece of shit." 

They sat together and listened quietly to every song in the album. 

\---------

Karen had invited Flora over. Evan picked her up and the three were currently in the Miller's kitchen together. Butch had dressed Flora up in a cute little Christmas dress. Karen took a bunch of pictures when she saw here. 

"Flora, do you know what a gingerbread house is?" Karen asked.

"I do! Daddy showed me a picture of one! I want to eat one!" Flora signed. 

"Good! Because we are making some houses and gingerbread men today!" Karen said. 

Flora's smile was almost too big for her face and she jumped up and down. 

Evan laughed. "We are gonna save the houses as a decoration but you can eat the men." 

"Its fun to bite their heads off!" Fate chimed. 

"I want to bite their heads off now!" Flora signed. 

"We have to make them first." Evan laughed. 

Evan had already baked the gingerbread and cut it into little men and house pieces, enough for two so Flora could take one home. He and Fate had picked out all sorts of candies for decorations as well as made different colored bags of frosting. 

Karen helped Flora decorate the men while Evan and Fate assembled the houses. 

Flora gave every single of her gingerbread men fangs with white frosting. She covered them with tons of frosting and pieces of candy. Each one looked like an abomination. Karen was very good at decorating and they came out looking simple and cute. Evan joined them later once the houses were ready for decorations. His and Fate's were very elaborate. 

Karen told Flora she could eat one gingerbread man right then Flora was so excited. She bit the head off and squealed. 

"Aunty Karen! These cookies are spicy!" She signed. 

Karen laughed. "That's because they are made with ginger." 

"I like it!" Flora signed. 

Next up was the houses. Flora drowned her house in black frosting before adding a layer of red. She gave the house candy teeth and eyes. After that it was just a matter of making sure at least one of every candy type was on the house. Evan and Fate's house was a pastel palace. Shades of pink and blue dotted it and they made it look like it was covered in soft snow. 

"Can we eat more?" Flora signed. 

Karen laughed. "Sure but not too much." 

Butch picked up Flora later and she thanked everyone for the house and men. Butch set up the monstrous house right next to the tree. 

\-----------

Eddie threw Butch onto the bed and Butch laughed. They made sure the door was locked and Sleeper was playing with Flora downstairs. It was nice to have some alone time together. 

Their others dissolved their clothes and Eddie climbed ontop of Butch. He start with just kissing his chest. Butch closed his eyes and threw his head back over the side of the bed, sighing happily. 

"Papa?" 

Butch opened his eyes and there was Flora smiling at him. 

"Flora... why are you in here?" Butch said. 

The symbiotes quickly pulled a blanket over both of their hosts. 

"I got bored." She signed

"I thought Sleeper was playing with you?" Eddie said. 

Flora frowned. "He started reading a book and told me the play with Coco" she signed. 

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Butch growled. 

"Honey how did you even get in here?" Eddie said. 

Flora turned symbiotic and melted to the floor. She slide around a bit completely flat and then reformed. 

"Smart girl." Butch said. 

"Why are you naked?" Flora signed. 

"Daddy and Papa were goin' to have sex." Butch said. 

Eddie punched his chest and Butch groaned in pain. "Butch! You can't say that to a 4 year old!" 

"Why the fuck not!? What am I supposed to say? Yer dads are just naked for no reason?!" 

Eddie groaned. 

"What's sex?" She signed, having to spell out the word. 

"Now you've done it." Eddie hissed. 

Butch looked up at Eddie and shushed him. Butch pat Flora on the head gently. "I'll explain this better when you are older. Sex is a sacred thing that adults do together. It is very important that it is done right and safely so they don't tell kids 'bout it. Its like... a ritual that you perform fer eachother." 

"Is it dangerous?" Flora signed. 

"It can be very dangerous. So I promise when you are old enough Daddy and I will explain it to you much better. For now though when we lock our door you have to stay out of the room." Butch said. 

Flora nodded and slipped back out of the room. 

"I... can not believe how well you handled that." Eddie said in disbelief. 

Buckle chuckled. "My mood is officially ruined though. What to just snuggle a bit?" 

Eddie laughed. "Sure." 

\-----------

There was a winter bake off. Butch and Evan had agreed to compete against eachother this time. 

"Let's see if you can take on yer master little man!" Butch said as they arrived. 

Evan laughed and elbowed him. "Now don't cry when we kick your butt infront of your daughter." 

"Yer my daughter!" Butch laughed. 

"Your younger daughter then!" Evan said. 

Flora had draw little flags for both of them and Eddie had attached them to sticks so she could wave them around and cheer for her family members. 

It was a one dish event and all baked dishes were aloud. Butch had made a chocolate lava cakes. It was a simple recipe but always a crowd pleaser. Evan and Fate had stayed up for about two days straight and made 12 flavors of macarons. They both had worked so hard together. It was the best work they had ever done. 

The judges were circling each table. They judged Butch first. You could see how good it was on their faces as they ate. 

"Definitely a strong contender." The head judge said. 

Butch smiled and thanked them. Evan and Fate we so nervous now. 

The judge came over to Evan next. They each picked up a macaron and bit in. They chewed and pondered and then the head judge placed his on a napkin. He looked directly into Evan's eyes. 

"Young man. That is the best macaron I have ever had." He said. 

Evan almost cried. "Thank you sir!" 

He chuckled. "Well start deliberating now." The judge took an extra macaron. 

Karen hugged Evan and they waited. Butch walked over to him and shook his hand. "Congratulations son." 

"They haven't announced the winners yet." Evan said. 

"They don't need to. I already know who did the better work today." Butch smiled. "I proud of you." 

Evan smiled and hugged him. Butch chuckled and hugged back. 

"Second place: Butch Kasady-Brock!" They announced and Butch went up and shook the judges' hands before accepting his second place medal. 

"First place: Evan Miller!" 

Evan shouted and the entire group cheered. Evan ran up to the stage and they handed him a large gold trophy as well as a check for 1000 dollars. 

"Thank you so much!" Evan said shaking the judges hands. 

They all went to the Miller house to celebrate. Evan had made extra macarons and everyone was enjoying them. 

"Dude just open a bakery already!" Josh said nibbling a macaron. 

"Well I have decided I want to do that. I'm going to work a bakery first and see how well I do there. Then I might get a culinary and business degree and see about opening our own bakery." Evan said. 

Bill was so proud of Evan. He tried to hide that he was tearing up by eating more macarons. 

\----------

Eddie carried Flora on his shoulders and they walked around a Christmas village. They had found the place online so the Brocks, Millers, Flash and Andi all went together. 

Flora was enamored with Andi was watching her a lot. 

"I like your hair it is so pretty." She signed. 

"Coach what is she saying?" Andi said to Flash

He chuckled. "She things your hair is pretty." 

"Aw thanks." Andi smiled at her. 

Flora blushed and hide behind Eddie's head. 

"Aw thats so cute." Evan said. 

"Reminds me of you a while back." Flash said. 

"What?" Evan said confused

"You admired Andi too." Flash said. 

"Aw did you have a crush on me?" Andi said

"Gah! Coach!" Evan was red in the face. He suddenly felt Fate tighten around his organs. 

"My beloved is that true?" They hummed. 

"Don't make me say it." Evan said through their bond. 

Fate squeezed tighter and he coughed. "Darling!" They whined. 

"Don't tell me you are jealous?" Evan said. 

Fate gasped and vibrated violently. "Well I! I mean! I just want to know if you still have feelings for her!" They said flustered. 

"...Fate get out here a second." Evan hide behind Eddie. 

Fate produced a sad looking head from his chest. Evan grabbed them and kissed them deeply. Fate whimpered into the kiss. Evan smiled at them. 

"I did have a crush. I don't anymore. I'm completely in love with you Fate." Evan said. 

Fate smiled and kissed him again. Eddie sniffled. They were so cute he couldn't handle it. Butch chuckled and squeezed Eddie's hand. 

They went and looked at all the light displays. They have a big bonfire going where you could roast marshmallows and drink hot cidar so they gathered around. 

Flora whimpered when she saw the fire and begged her dad to get away from it. 

"Its ok Flora. The fire is contained so it won't hurt you." Eddie said. 

"Oh poor dear she is afraid of fire isn't she?" Karen said. "I'll roast a marshmallow for her then." 

"Ya, doc says she still is weak to fire but isn't hurt by sonics, she just hates noise." Butch said. 

Karen made a s'more for Flora and she gobbled it up. Flora purred on Eddie's head and he laughed. 

There were fireworks at the end of the night. Flora screamed and clung to Eddie. Butch pulled her down and held her close. 

"Shh its ok. They aren't gonna hurt you. Look. Aren't they pretty?" Butch said holding her close. 

Flora watched the fireworks, clinging to Butch like a koala. Eventually though she calmed down. Maybe not all fire was bad. 

\----------

Flora tossed and turned in bed. It was no use. She was so excited for Christmas she couldn't sleep. She got up and went downstairs. Sleeper was sitting in his chair, sipping coco. Flora climbed into his lap. 

"Hey tiny lady. What's up?" 

"Can't sleep." She signed. 

Sleeper smiled and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. He heated up some milk and put it in a mug with a little honey. He gave it to her and she sipped it as they went back to the living room. 

Sleeper pulled Flora back into his lap and she drank her milk. He pulled out a book and started reading it to her. 

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." He said. 

Flora squeaked at him like a mouse. He laughed at that. 

He continued reading to her until she fell asleep on his chest. He held her close and rubbed her back while she slept. 

"You're so lucky do you know that?" Sleeper whispered to her. She smiled in her sleep. Sleeper chuckled and carried her to bed. 

Eddie sat with Butch on the couch early in the morning with the presents out. They both sipped their coffee and waited. Sleeper joined them with coco. 

"Last night Flora couldn't sleep so I read to her. I love that tiny girl." Sleeper chuckled. 

"Thanks for doing that Sleeps. You're an amazing older brother" Eddie said. 

Sleeper shrugged. "I try." 

They heard thumping upstairs. 

"Someone's 'wake." Butch said sipping his coffee. 

Flora came barreling out of her room and ran down the stairs on all fours. She lept over the couch and stood infront of the tree. She gasped. Santa had left a massive pile of presents. She squealed and pointed. 

"Merry Christmas Flora. Looks like Santa thought you where a good girl." Eddie said. 

"For the 2 months she has been alive." Sleeper said. 

Butch kicked him. 

Flora didn't care she was already ripping into presents. She quickly was surrounded by toys and was in utter bliss. She signed 'thank you Santa' multiple times. 

Eddie laughed and Butch handed him a present. 

"Merry Christmas darlin'." Butch smiled. 

The adults had all gotten eachother presents and opened them while Flora played with her new toys. 

Butch had made a castle of chocolate for their others. Sunny and Eddie's other purred ontop of eachother, content and full. 

Butch made pancakes and Eddie got Flora dressed in her present from Karen. A purple glittery tutu skirt and a hand knit black and lavender sweater. Its matched Eddie's from last year. Eddie did her hair up in pigtails and gave her her Santa hat. 

"Oh my stars she is so cute." Butch said servings them their plates. 

Flora beamed with his praise and then looked at Eddie wanting more. Eddie laughed. 

"Yes you are very cute Flora." 

Flora kicked her feet happily. 

After breakfast they went to the Millers. Karen was having a Christmas party for everyone. Flora held their hands and swung inbetween them. 

"God we don't deserve to be this happy." Eddie laughed. 

"Shush. Maybe he isn't real and won't knowticed." Butch said

"Butch! Its Christmas!" Eddie said. 

Butch stole a kiss. "It is. And a very Merry Christmas to you my love." 

Eddie laughed and they all enjoyed the day together.


	101. Flora's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate visits Flora in the night.
> 
> Edit: holy crap I'm not thinking today. CaseLC suggested this!

Eddie and Butch tucked Flora into bed. She wiggled a bit and got comfy, hugging her favorite lobster toy. They pat her head and each gave her a kiss on the forehead. Their others snuggled her and purred, she giggled petting and kissing their heads. Eddie gave her one more pet and then they left, turning off the lights. 

Flora was excited but knew she had to calm down and sleep. Otherwish Fate wouldn't be able to visit her. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. 

She dreamed of being stuck on a jar. She often had this dream. She hated it. She kicked at the walls and screamed. Then Fate suddenly appeared and broke the glass. 

"Fate!" Flora giggled and hugged her big sister. Fate hugged back and laughed. 

"Both you and father always have the worse nightmares!" They said. 

"Papa has nightmares?" Flora said. 

"Ya really bad ones. I help him every night like how I help you." Fate said. 

Flora jumped up and hug Fate. 

"Thank you for being so nice to Papa." 

"Of course. I love him just like how I love you." Fate squeezed their little sister. 

Flora buried her face into Fate. They always smelled like frosting, flour and Evan. Even in her dreams. 

"So what do you want to do tonight Flora?" Fate said. 

"I want to be a witch!" Flora said. 

Fate giggled and made Flora a little witch hat and a black dress, next to her appeared a broom. Flora climbed on it and was floating. 

"Fly with me!" Flora giggled. 

"Sure." 

They flew into the air. They flew over cities and towns. Flora was loving every second of it. They laughed and did tricks together. 

"I wish I had magic powers." Flora said. 

"You do you can turn into a symbiote" Fate chuckled

"I mean you can make dreams happen and fly! Sleeper can make special chemicals. I just want to do something like that." 

"Oh you mean you want your own unique power. Well it make take a while. My clouds did not appear to me until I bonded with Evan so maybe you just need to grow a little bigger." 

"I kinda wish I had a host." Flora said. 

"Why's that?" 

"I feel..." Flora shifted uncomfortably on her broom. "Like I don't belong anywhere. I'm not fully a symbiote and I have to pretend to be human." 

Fate hugged Flora from behind. "You belong here, with all of us. I know those feelings may never go away but never forget we love you Flora." 

Flora teared up a little and turned to hug Fate. The witch dream melted away and they were left in a white void together. Flora snuggled Fate more. They felt so nice and warm. 

"Hey Fate can I see your favorite dream?" 

Fate giggled. "Well my favorite dream is a secret. How about my second favorite?" 

"Ok!" 

Fate lifted a hand and suddenly they were in a candy world. Hard candy cobblestone roads, taffy grass, icrcream mountains and little marshmallow and gummy animals running around. Flora gasped. 

"Fate this is amazing!" Flora ran over to everything. 

"If you want you can eat it." Fate said pulling a licorice vine from a weeping willow made of them. 

Flora lit up and ran around the candy kingdom trying everything. She hunted down candy animals and ripped them appart, she picked candy fruit, and she drank from a root beer fountain. 

Flora had a little feast of candy when she was done running around and nibbled on a little of everything. Fate sat next to her and smiled. 

"You're the best." Flora said biting the head off a gummy frog. 

Fate laughed. "Well thank you." 

"When summer comes I wanna go hunting with Papa and you and Evan!" 

"Do you think you can handle it? You are very small." 

"But I'm strong! I want to hunt and fish and spent time with you!" 

Fate pet her head. "I'll talk to father about it." 

Flora hugged Fate and let her continue to pet her. 

"Everyone's hands are so warm..." 

Fate cocked their head confused. 

"Dr. Vex always treated me like an object. Her hands were so cold. But when Daddy and Papa held me the first time, I was so warm. You're warm like they are. It makes me happy." Flora laid her head on Fates thigh. 

"You are so small and already been through so much" Fate pet her gently. 

They sat there in the candyland and Fate continued to pet Flora. Flora sat calmly and purred into her sister's thigh. 

"Its almost morning." Fage said. 

"What!? But we only just started playing!" Flora was so upset. 

"Well how about you ask father and Eddie if you can come over today? Just because you wake up doesn't mean the fun has to stop " 

Flora smiled and hugged Fate. "I love you." 

Fate smiled softly and hugged back. "I love you too." 

Flora opened her eyes and she was in her bed. She sat up and yawned. It had been a nice dream. She got out of bed and went downstairs. She found Butch sitting on his chair reading with Sunny on his shoulders. She climbed into his lap. 

"Mornin' lil miss." Butch pat her head and Sunny purred giving Flora kiss on the cheek. 

"Can I play with Fate and Evan today?" She signed. 

"We will have to call and ask them." Butch said. 

"No need we're here." Evan said coming though the front door. 

Flora jumped up and hugged Evan's leg. Evan picked her off his leg and pulled her into a hug. 

"Fate plan this?" Butch said. 

Evan nodded. Flora was all delighted and snuggling into him. It was so nice having such caring siblings.


	102. Day Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora makes a new friend

"Winter camp?" Eddie asked

They were all at the kitchen table eating breakfast Butch nodded and held up the flier. 

"Flora has never once interacted with someone her own age. I think its a good idea. Its only a day camp and they have a free trial." Butch said. 

"Are you sure she is ready?" Eddie's other asked.

"No but I think this is important and if it doesn't go well its just one day." Butch said

Eddie looked are Flora. She was growling at her chocolate chip pancakes happily while she pretended to attack and eat them. Eddie smiled. 

"Hey Flora would you like to try a day camp?"

She nodded with her cheek full of pancakes. 

It was a small cute building. They had an outdoor play area that was currently closed for winter. Inside there was about 20 kids. This camp was for ages 3-6 so Flora fit into the age group well enough. There were all sorts of toys and things to play on including a swing and a slide. Flora was a ball of excitement. 

"Mr. And Mr. Brock so nice to meet you! I'm Ms. Carol we spoke on the phone!" Say a woman with frizzy blonde hair. 

"Nice to meet you." Eddie shook her hand and so did Butch. 

"Now you mentioned that Flora is mute and speaks via sign language but she can hear perfectly fine. Does she have any other special needs?" 

"No but she has a bit of an interestin' personality. Do you mind if we stick around and watch for a bit?" Butch said. 

"Not at all! Go ahead and take a seat and Flora can start playing with the other kids. There is actually someone I think she might want to meet." 

Ms. Carol took Flora's hand and lead her over to a young boy. Flora waved hi and sighed "Hello I'm Flora." 

The boys jumped back shocked and then he signed "Hello my name is Lance!" He was so excited. "Do you want to play?" 

Flora nodded and they shared blocks together. Ms. Carol went back over to Eddie and Butch. "I really hope they get along. Lance deaf and has had a lot of trouble making friends. When you told me your daughter used sign language I was thrilled." 

Butch chuckled. "Here's hopin' it goes well." Butch rung his hands.

Ms. Carol frowned. "You seem tense is everything ok?" 

"Flora is a... victim of abuse. Before she came to us she was neglected badly so she is still recovering." Eddie said. 

"Oh the poor dear." Ms. Carol said

"She is very sweet but has never known 'nyone her own age. This is a big step for her." Butch said. 

Flora and Lance were having a ball. Lance loved building forts so they spent a good amount of time building a massive one. Lance asked Flora all sorts of questions and she learned a lot about him. 

"She seems to be doing great." Ms. Carol said. 

Eddie, Butch and Ms. Carol talked a bit and while they were distracted another kid ran up and kicked over Flora and Lance's fort. 

Flora stood up. "Hey!" She said 

"This fort is dumb." The kid said. 

Flora growled and looked at Lance. Lance just hugged his legs and looked small. Flora knew this must have happened to him a lot. Flora looked back at the kid who kicked down another wall. Flora suddenly roar and tackled the kid. The kid screamed and the adults were now alerted to what was going on. By the time they ran over Flora had the kid pinned to the ground. 

"Apologize to Lance!" She shouted. 

"Get off me you freak!" The kid struggled but couldn't move Flora with her inhuman strength. 

"I hate talking so you better listen! If you ever bully him again I'll eat your stupid face!" Flora screamed. 

Lance watched in amazement as Butch pulled Flora off of the kid. 

"Flora what the heck!?" Butch said

"This kid has been bullying Lance!" Flora signed. 

"Ya but you can't attack a 4 year old dear." Butch said. 

"I'm so sorry." Eddie said apologize for Flora. Flora pouted and glared at the bully. 

Flora and the bully were both given a talking too. The bully confessed to being mean to Lance and Lance being to meek to stand up for himself. The bully got time out and Flora was aloud to keep playing. Flora went right back to helping Lance like nothing happened. 

"Thank you for standing up for me." Lance signed. 

Flora smiled and gave Lance a hug. Lance blushed. 

They huddled in their new fort together and read books. Lance couldn't read yet but Flora could so she would sign the story to him. 

"She is very advanced for her age. That book is for our older kids." Ms. Carol said. 

Eddie and Butch smiled. 

The kids read books together a little longer before switching games. They both liked dinosaurs so they pretended to be some. 

"Flora you have teeth like a T-rex!" Lance signed

"Thank you" Flora signed back. She was very proud of her teeth. 

At nap time Flora snuggled up to Lance and purred the whole time. Lance was starting to think Flora was part cat because when he pet her she purred louder. He liked the vibrations though. 

At the end of the day Flora would not let go of Lance. 

He smiled weakly and signed. "Flora I have to go home." 

"No no no no please!" Flora signed to her dads. 

They laughed and Lance's mom came up to them. She looked shocked. She signed to her son. "Lance did you make a friend?" 

He nodded happily and signed "Her name is Flora! She is super nice!" 

"Thank you Flora." His mom signed back. 

Lance's mom gave Eddie and Butch her phone number so that Flora and Lance could hang out more. 

They didn't bring Flora back to camp but they did set up many play dates with Lance.


	103. Into the Teeth of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora sneaks out at night to prove a point

"Please?" Flora signed

"No" Butch said

"Please?" She signed agin

"No! And if you ask again I'm givin' you a time out." 

Flora hissed at him and pouted. She had asked over and over again to go hunting with him. Butch had started to bring back brains to Flora when he hunted. Eddie was against it ar first but Dr. Sanchez had explained that artificial phenethylamine wasn't giving her enough nutrients. So Butch brought home kills and so did Sleeper sometimes. Brains quickly became Flora's favorite food and she got so excited when Papa would leave to go hunting. She really wanted to come with and hunt herself. 

"Why not?" Flora signed. 

Butch sighed. "Lil miss huntin' is dangerous. When you go for a kill you risk your life every time. And right now even though you are very strong you still have the body of a 4 year old girl." 

"I am able to sneak up and pounce on Coco everytime!" She signed

"Coco is a dumb domesticated dog. A roomba with a knife taped to it could take her down." 

Flora pouted harder and wouldn't talk to Butch for the rest of the night. 

Butch flopped into bed and sighed. "Sayin' no to her is so hard! She is so eager and I just want to take her so badly. My lil girl has killer instinct Eddie. She can feel it." 

Eddie started massaging his back. Butch moaned into his pillow. 

"I know dear but she is way to young. She has the heart of a symbiote but not the body." 

Sunny and Eddie's other joined in rubbing Butch. Butch whined a little because it was starting to become too much. Eddie smirked and leaned down, biting Butch's ear. Butch whimpered and looked back at Eddie blushing. 

"Daddy." Butch begged. 

Eddie growled, Butch yelped and that was when Flora stopped listening to the door. 

She pondered for a moment in the hallway before heading back to her room. Papa wanted to take her hunting but no one thought she was strong enough. Maybe if she proved herself Papa would take her hunting. She peaked out of her room and Sleeper was leaving for the night. Perfect! All the adults in the house were either distracted or out. She ran downstairs and looked though the kitchen for equipment. She got a tupperware, a knife and a first aid kit. She put them all into a paper bag and headed out through the back door. 

Flora looked out for Sleeper as she left the backyard. She hoped they had gone the opposite direction of her and she could make a clean getaway. Lucky for her they were nowhere to be seen. She skipped down the street. 

Now if Papa was going to be impressed she had to take down something big, bigger than Coco. Like a bear or a lion! Maybe even a person if she ran into a bad guy. Daddy had taught her all about stranger danger and she had some genetic memories of her parents hero work. She knew what a criminal would look like. She thought the best thing to do first was go to the backwoods. Animals lived in the woods and it was smarter than tracking down a criminal. She kept walking and hummed a little tune to herself. 

Suddenly a van pulled up to her and the driver rolled down his window. 

"Hey little girl what are you doing out so late at night?" The driver said. 

"I'm hunting." Flora signed. 

"What? Too shy to talk?" 

Crap, he didn't know sign language. Whatever, he didn't matter. Flora turned and kept walking. 

"Hey where you going!" The man got out of the car and grabbed her. Flora flailed as he pulled her into the back of the van. 

"How about we play a game together little girl?" The man said. 

Flora bit deep into his arm and he yelled dropping her. 

Flora growled and turned symbiotic. She knew this man was a criminal now. The man screamed. 

"What the hell are you!?" He crawled away from her. 

Flora licked her teeth and dove at the man, stabbing into his chest with her claws. He screamed and Flora stabbed him again. 

\----------

She didn't know what Daddy and Papa were so worried about. This was easy. Flora sat in the van over her kill, eating the man's brain. She was trying to pick what body part to bring back in her tupperware. Maybe a hand. The back door of the van suddenly was ripped open and there was Sundance. 

"Papa!" Flora chirped, smiling at him. 

Sundance covered his mouth. "Oh... oh Flora." 

The van was a hellscape. Flora had completely eviscerated the man. She had eaten his brain, eyes and had caved out his entire chest cavity. She was currently sitting in his broken ribcage, covered in blood. 

Sundance crawled into the van and sat next to her. "So... what happened?" 

Flora touched him and through their bond showed him her memories. Sundance teared up and hugged Flora so tightly. He shivered once and then composed himself. 

"You are so grounded. You had us worried sick! But I'm so proud of you. You did so good. I can't stay mad at you." Sundance purred and cuddled his child. 

Flora purred back and sat in Butch's lap as he called Eddie and Sleeper in a group phone call. 

"I found her. She is ok but you are not gonna believe this." Sundance said. 

"What!? What happened!?" Venom said. 

"A predator tried to grab her and she killed him." Sundance aaid

"WHAT!?" Venom said. 

"Ya I found her in his van sittin' in his ribcage eatin' his guts." 

"And you are sure she is ok?" 

"Ya happy as a clam, sittin' in my lap purring." 

"Daddy!" Flora chirped. 

Venom groaned. 

"What street are you on?" Sleeper said. 

"Maple near James Avenue." Sundance said. 

It didn't take long for them to get there. They found Sundance eating the body with Flora. 

"Sundance! Why are you still letting her eat it!?" Venom said. 

"Darlin' look at her." Sundance said. 

Flora was purring louder than she ever had before. She let out a little burp and dug her teeth back into the man. She shook her head side to side to rip off a chunk of flesh. 

"She was made to do this." Sundance said. 

Venom glared at him. "We will talk about this when we get home. For now lets get rid of this van. And you!" Venom pointed at Flora. "You are in so much trouble!" 

Flora whimpered. Venom sigh and pulled her out of the van. 

"We're so glad you are safe." Venom said hugging the tiny symbiote. 

Flora purred into her dad and they held her tightly. 

Venom got in the driver's seat and started to drive the van off, he was going to dump it into a lake. Sundance held Flora for the drive. They talked through the bond. 

"He is right you are in a lot of trouble but you got your wish. I can't ignore what you did tonight. I'm going to start training you." 

Flora lit up and kissed her dad's cheek. Sundance chuckled and licked some blood off her face. 

They dumped the van and started to head home.


	104. When is a Good Time to Train your Symbiote Daughter to Kill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They aftermath of Flora's venture into the night.

"Butch she is a little girl!" Eddie yelled

"Yes but she is also a symbiote! If she was a full body symbiote she would be more than ready." Butch said

"Yes but she is not! She is like four!" 

"She is developin' so fast Eddie! She is smart and strong!" 

"She isn't a killer Butch she is an innocent!" 

"She is the offsprin' of the four of us! Thats four killers shoved into one body! She is a quadruple threat!" 

Eddie growled and pinned Butch to the bed. Butch stared up at him unamused. 

"Babe you can deny it all you want but this is what she needs. She is goin' to keep tryin' to do this if we don't. At least if we train her she will know how to do it right. She needs guidance." Butch said softly. 

Eddie flopped ontop of Butch. "She just... she is so young." 

"She isn't human Eddie. We don't know what is young for her. For all we know she will be an adult a year from now." 

Eddie stared at him horrified. 

"I don't think she will but she could love." Butch chuckled. He ran a hand over Eddie's shoulder. "We have to let her grow at her pace because she is the only one who can set it." 

Eddie sighed and hugged Butch. "Fine... we will train her." 

Butch cheered. Eddie pressed him into the bed and pulled his dress up. 

"I need some stress relief. Mind helping?" 

"Not at all dear. Want me to go all out?" Butch said and Sunny oozed put of him, already covering the whole bed and turning him into Sundance. 

"Ya I need it." Eddie nuzzle a tendril that caressed his face. He relaxed as the symbiotic flesh filled the bedroom, surrounding him and lifting him into a reclined position. Sundance stood over Eddie and licked his teeth, running a clawed almost hand over his chest. Eddie gasped a little when his other also joined in covering him in tendrils. 

"You better not eat me." Eddie smirked

"Not all of you." Sundance mused biting his shoulder. 

Eddie winced in pain while Sundance tended to his needs. 

\--------------

Flora screamed when her dads told her. 

"You're still grounded for 2 more weeks for sneaking out at night!" Eddie said. 

Flora stopped cheering and moaned. 

"I just can't believe she took down a pedophile all by herself." Evan said. He and Flash had come over after hearing the news. 

"Ya we have a tough daughter." Butch said smiling fondly at Flora. 

Flora smiled back and signed. "Of course I'm tough, you and daddy and mommy and mama made me." 

"You sure you're ok though?" Evan said

Flora nodded and signed. "Im fine" 

Evan pet her head and Fate snuggled into her. 

"I called Dr. Sanchez she wants to give Flora a physical. She thinks its about time we messured her if she is able to kill no problem." Flash said. 

"We can go today." Eddie said. 

At the lab Flora was found to be able to lift 20 tons. Dr. Sanchez checked her blood and did other measurements. Flora had great stamina and her metabolism was amazing. 

"She has an IQ of 145." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Is... that good?" Butch said. 

"Its amazing for an adult and she is a 4 year old which by the way I think we can now say 5 year old. She is still slowly down from her initial growth spurt but still aging fast. It looks like though she is starting to reach a human growth rate though. Her mental capacity is amazing. We should put her in kindergarten this fall." Dr. Sanchez said. "That is if you want to. Honestly I think she either needs to be homeschooled or sent to a mutant school." 

"Flora what do you want to do?" Eddie asked. 

"I want to go to school with Lance." Flora signed. 

Eddie smiled. "Alright then." 

"Lance is goin' to a school for the deaf. It would be much easier for her to comunicate." Butch said. 

"We should contact them." Eddie said. "God this is happening so fast." 

"Eddie we have till the fall its ok." Butch laughed. 

Flora chirped happily at her parents. Eddie pet her head. "You know... no matter how fast you grow up you will always be my little girl." 

"I love you." She said out loud. 

Eddie picked her up and hugged her. 

After they went to bed Butch went into Flora's room and snuggled her for a bit. 

"I never got to really talk to you about what happened alone." Butch said holding her tight. 

"I'm ok Papa." Flora said though the bond. 

"I... I'm so damn proud of you. I had been dreamin' one day you would take down a man but I thought you would do it when you were much much older." Butch squeezed her and hide his face. 

Flora wiggled around so she could see his eyes. "Papa. Are you afraid?" 

"A lil. It is scary. We are creature of amazing power Flora. We are dangerous. People will be afraid of you. And they have every right to be." Butch took a deep breath. "But you should never be ashamed of that. You are amazing lil miss. We are goin' to be here for you the whole way. I love you Flora." 

Flora kissed his cheek. "I love you too Papa." 

Butch held her a bit longer and then tucked her in. Flora smiled at him and closed her eyes. Butch brushed her hair face. 

"Goodnight sweetheart." Butch left her to sleep.


	105. Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First lesson in hunting.

"This seems like a terrible idea." Evan said getting out of the rental truck. 

"Yer too pessimistic." Butch said getting Flora out of the backseat. 

They had driven to a farm together in a big renral truck witb a cage on the back. Butch knocked on the front door and a man answered.

"You're the one who called me about the chickens right?" He said. 

"Yes sir." Butch shook his hand and he lead them too a coop. 

"You breeding or just wanting eggs?" The farmer asked. 

"Actually I just want to buy about 20 chickens any gender. Roosters would be better but I need 'em to be mean sons of bitchs." 

The farmer raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Butch said. 

They got the birds in a large cage, the farmer gave them a discount because they were 'bad birds' anyway. They drove back to the backwoods and pulled the cage deep into the woods. 

"Alright lil miss, suit up." Butch said.

Flora shifted to her symbiote form and Butch grabbed a very angry chicken out of the cage. "I'm gonna let him go and give him a headstart then you hunt him down and kill him." 

"You do know you are basically having your daughter cock fight a rooster right?" Evan said. 

Butch glared at Evan with the chicken still angrily flailing in his hands. Fate chuckled around Evans neck. Butch threw the bird like a shot put and it ran away. Flora crouched down on all fours and Butch knelt next to her. 

"Not yet.... not yet..." Butch murmured to her. The bird went further and further til it was out of sight. 

"And now!" Butch said and Flora was off. 

She barreled through the snow on all fours, sniffing the bird down. A few times she lost the scent but would pick it back up. Finally the bird came into view. It flapped, preparing to strike her but she was too quick. She snatched the head of the bird clean off. 

Evan and Butch followed Flora's tracks and when they found her she was swallowing the last of the chicken. 

"Nice job Flora!" Butch pet his daughters head and she purred. 

"Can she get salmonella?" Evan said. 

"Nope. Doc says she is immune to all diseases. So she can eat as much raw chicken and cookie dough as I allow." 

Flora burped up a feather and smiled. 

"Next test!" Butch said picking Flora up. 

Butch pulled out 5 birds and let them go. He gave them a good head start and he let Flora go. 

"Its gonna take her a bit longer this time " Butch said pulling out two more birds. "Sunny, Fate you two want a snack?" 

Fate grabbed a bird and snapped its neck quickly with her teeth. Sunny nuzzled Butch with a long purr before shredding her poor bird. 

"Thanks Butch." Evan said as Fate ate her meal. 

"Gotta feed my girls." Butch smiled. 

"I'm surprised how quickly she is taking to this. It took me a while to get used to eating raw meat and it really upset me when I first killed a person. She seems perfect fine." Evan said

"She ain't like you son." Butch pulled a beer from the truck and bit off the cap. "Vex didn't know what she was doin' when she spliced together the four of us. She wasn't makin' the 'evolution of humanity' or whatever bullshit she thought she was doin'. Flora is a killin' machine. The older she gets the more y'all are gonna see what a monster she can be when she wants to." 

"You make she sound evil..." 

"She ain't she is just different. People in the old days called wolves evil cus they would eat their life stock. They ain't though, just different. Remember back when I said you were still a part of human society? Flora is never gonna be. She is a wolf hidin' among the lambs. Ya can't hold her to human standards." 

"You sound like you done this before." Evan said with a chuckle. 

"Kid I raised a gaggle of symbiotes on that island with Eddie. I know what they are capable of. Also that girl is my daughter. She has to have at least some of my conditions. She is four and already has a taste for brains. She showed me her memories of that night. Zero hesitation. That's why I want to train her now so she becomes like her daddy and not like Cletus." 

"You're afraid she will?" 

"A lil, if we don't raise her right." Butch took a sip and licked his lips. "The line between me and him is a line between care and neglect. If we don't raise her right and don't love her enough, it could be bad." 

"But you do love her. You and Eddie adore her." 

"Ya but its good to not take that fer granted. I want to always make she realizes how much we love her. I never want her to feel alone." 

"You're a good dad Butch." Evan smiled and grabbed a beer from the truck, popped the top off with a knife and took a sip. Butch raised an eyebrow. 

"Son you are 18, the hell you doin'?" 

"You didn't bring anything else to drink." Evan took another sip. 

"...Ok ya that is my fault." Butch chuckled and hugged Evan. "Never forget I love you too ok?" 

Evan laughed and patted his back. 

Flora sniffed and stood still listening. She suddenly bolted to the left and lunged at a bird. She pinned it to the ground as it clawed her face. She quickly bit through its chest and ate it. 

Flora kept hunting down birds. By the end of it she was asleep in the snow, exhausted and too full. Her parent and sister ate her last few kills. Butch gently picked her up and she groaned. He kissed her cheek and put her in the rental truck, wrapping a blanket around her. 

"I have three babies now... three healthy babies." Butch teared up petting Flora gently. Evan smiled at him and laughed. 

"You going to be okay Father?" Fate said. 

"Ya I'll be fine." Butch kissed Fate's forehead. "Lets head back." 

Flora snored loudly the whole way home.


	106. Josh's Gift to Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh begs Evan to help him pick out a gift for Valentine's day

"Dude what am I going to do about Valentine's day!" Josh said shaking Evan

"Why are you asking me!?" Evan was flustered. 

Josh pointed at Fate curled around his neck. "You romanced and alien into marrying you before she was even born!" 

"I'm pretty sure it was Fate who romanced me." Evan blushed. 

Fate shook their head. "My beloved and I were fated to be together. Our romance started at the dawn of time." 

"Fate that was beautiful." Evan said. 

"Not as beautiful as you my precious husband." Fate purred. 

Evan pulled her into a kiss. 

"See this is why I need your help! You guys would be banging already if I wasn't here!" Josh said pointing accusingly at them. 

Evan bit his lip and looked away. Fate purred and rubbed his cheek. 

"Besides you have known Dove longer than me... She told me how you helped her." Josh said looking at his feet. 

Evan smiled. "Ya but you know her more intimately." 

"Dude I haven't even seen her naked." Josh groaned. 

"That is because you are a gentleman." Fate said. 

"Ya... is it dumb I'm waiting for marriage?" Josh said

"No. As someone with an active sex life I find it admirable." Evan said. 

"Am I missing out?" Josh said. 

"Ummmm well I find it amazing but that is because the person doing me is literally connected to my nervous system and knows me more than myself. That and we have an emotional feedback loop. Its crazy, I don't think human on human sex can compare." Evan said, refusing to look at Josh. Fate purred our a giggle. 

"Kinky bastards." Josh glared at him. 

"I thought I was supposed to be helping you with your Valentine's day not talking about my sex life!" Evan threw a pillow at Joshes head. 

"Right!" Josh held his face and sat in Evan's desk chair with a defeated flop. "Seriously help me! I suck at being romantic!" 

"I don't know, you two were cute at New Years." Fate said. 

"I kissed her nose by mistake at midnight because I was so nervous I missed!" 

"It was very cute." Fate chuckled at his misfortune. 

"Josh think. What does Dove like?" Evan said massaging Fate. 

"Haunted Houses!" Josh said. 

"Something you can do in February." Evan smirked. 

"Ummm... nrrggg." 

"What's her favorite store Josh?" Evan said. 

"Oh! That new age shop owned by the lady with like 50 cats!" Josh yelled. 

Evan stood up and Fate wrapped around him to form a fur lined white leather jacket. "Get your coat." 

\----------- 

"Welcome young travelers." Said the lady who owned the store. 

They were greeted by 3 of said 50 cats. Evan picked one up and pet it as they traveled around the inside of the store. 

"I remember she likes this soap. If I get this do you think she will think I'm telling her she needs to take a bath!?" Josh was so pale. 

"No girls love fancy soaps. You could even put together a little basket of bath bombs and bath salts." Evan said. 

"I'm not risking it!" Josh put it down. 

Evan tolled his eyes and they continued one. 

"Candles! Dove loves candles!" Stared at the large collection of candles on display. 

"He favorite scent is chamomile. So get one with that." Evan said playing with his kitty companion's paws. 

Josh picked out a large green candle. "Ok. I have a candle!" 

"Dove loves reading you should get her a book." Evan said. 

"Wait just a moment young ones. Do you know Dove?" The store ower said. 

"Yes! Ma'am I'm dating her and I want to get her something really nice for her. Could you help me?" Josh said going over to her. 

She smiled. "Call me Jaden. Follow me." She took them too the back and there was a small fortune telling table. She sat them down and shuffled some cards. 

"Focus on thoughts of Dove. Think about how much you care about her. How much you love her." Jaden said 

Josh took a deep breath and focused. 

"Fate do you believe in psychics?" Evan said through their bond. 

"Darling, we literally are talking psychically right now and I can control sleeping people with my mind." Fate said

"Oh right." Evan blushed. 

Jaden spread some cards on the table and flipped them over. "Hmmm I see..." 

"What? What do they say Ms. Jaden?" Josh said 

Jaden picked up her largest, fatest cat and put it on Josh's lap. "Take Buba with you around the store he will point out the best gifts. Also," she took the candle. "This is a bad idea, this candle is not romantic. It is for curses." 

Josh and Evan walked around the store with the large cat. Every so often he would loudly meow and they would stop. He then would stare at an object on the shelf and they would pick it up. 

They ended their shopping day with a giant things of leaves tied together with black string, a book on dream walking, a box of vegan mint basil chocolates and a giant hunk of pink stone shaped like a heart in a funny smelling box with strange writing on it. Fate loved the box and was a little upset that it have to be given away. 

Evan and Josh stared at eachother a little confused. 

"Good good. She will love these. Give them to her the day BEFORE Valentine's day. The day of take her to this address and have lunch there. Don't worry they are cheap and she loves the sandwiches." Jaden scribbled down the address as Josh paid. 

"Why before?" Josh said. 

"Because she needs that box and that book the night before. Also because the dream fae is going to have her own romantic evening with her partner so it is impolite to ask her to focus on your affairs the day of." Jaden said. 

"Dream fae?" Evan said.

Jaden smirked. "You should know you are courting her. I can see her aura surrounding you now. About a year ago this city was blessed by her presence each night. Many offerings have been made by us in the magic community but none have reached her. I was so pleased you came in with her I didn't want to be rude though. Make sure you don't neglect her this Valentine's Day either. I recommend you take her to the woods. There you should find something to fill her belly. A large stag waits." 

"O-Oh thank you!" Evan said flustered. 

Fate peaked out of Evan's shirt. "You are very kind. I was unaware people knowticed me." 

Jaden smiled. "Dove is one of my best customers. Helping her loved ones is a pleasure. Especially one so exalted as you." She bowed to Fate. 

Evan looked around blushing, unsure of what to do. 

"Thanks again Ms. Jaden!" Josh said pulling Evan out. 

"Come back soon." She waved. 

\------------ 

Evan came with for the present giving just because he had to know if this worked. 

"Oh look at all of this!" Dove was thrilled. "You got me my favorite chocolates! How did you know I always hide them in my room!" 

"Jaden helped us..." Josh said blushing. 

"Oh my goodness you got me so much sage! This is wonderful. Oh and I've wanted this book for ages!" 

Dove pulled the box out of the bag. "Oh I... I don't actually know what this box is but it's very pretty." 

"It's been driving Fate crazy, she was sad Jaden didn't have two." Evan said

"It just smells so wonderful~! I want to wrap myself around it." Fate said. 

Dove gave Josh a kiss. He blushed profusely. Evan smiled and let them be. 

That night Dove read her box and learned what the box was for. She set it up properly and went to bed. 

Later when Fate flew to her house she was overwhelmed with power. The box was real magic, specifically dream magic. She felt more power than she ever had before. She reached out to Dove in her dream. 

"Good evening Fate. How do you like the box now?" Dove

Fates voice echoed around Dove like a concert hall and she laughed. Pipes, horns, chimes, and organ music. It was angelic. Dove was overwhelmed. 

"Oh Dove this is amazing! Come with me!" Fate sang

Fate was strong enough to bring Dove's consciousness with her and they went to Josh. Fate made them romantic dream after romantic dream. 

Everyone in the entire city of Philadelphia woke up the next morning feeling better than they ever had before.


	107. 3 More Ways to Show Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets do Valentine's Day again! 
> 
> I always love doing this three mini story ones. I find them cute.

Frostbite was deep in the woods. Evan had packed a picnic lunch that was floating behind them on a cloud. He sniffed the air. It was a very rainy morning but it was going to be sunny before noon. 

The ground was soft under their feet. The air thick. They took a slow deep breath. They waited and then there it was. The stag Jaden mentioned. They lunged and snapped their jaws around its neck. It was a quick easy kill. They purred and began to eat. They had a cooler with them so they packed up half the brain for Flora. It was a little foggy now. Frostbite striped their kill and then walked over to a nearby river. 

To anyone else it would have been freezing but to them it felt refreshing. They sank into the water and sighed happily. They saw a few tiny fish under the water and they swam around them like a great white shark. They floated for a while and once they were clean they got out. Frostbite folded back so that Evan was just there. Fate formed him white jeans, a warm sweater that was pastel pink and blue and a white matching jacket. She also formed baby blue suede cowboy boots. 

"Dressing me up in your favorite outfit huh?" Evan smiled. 

"Special day and what not." Fate purred. 

They rolled out the blanket and pulled out bottle of tea as well as tiny sandwiches and tarts they had made the night before. It was their own little tea party. They ended it with two chocolate tarts shaped like hearts. 

"Happy Valentine's day lovely." Evan said.

Fate kissed him and pinned him to the ground. "Not yet." They purred. 

"Really? In the woods?" Evan said blushing. 

Fate didn't answer. They were busy. 

\------------- 

"Behave for Sleeper ok?" Butch hugged and kissed Flora on the cheeks. 

Eddie picked up both of them and kissed Flora on the other cheek. Flora giggled and hugged her parents. 

"We will be back tomorrow morning so don't go too crazy." Sleeper said. 

"We won't" Eddie said. 

Flora picked up her little bat winged backpack and waved bye to her parents. Sleeper was taking her too an amusement park out of town so that their parents could have Valentine's day to themselves. Sleeper's ship cloaked and took off. 

"Well dear. What would you like to do first?" Eddie said walking back to their car. 

Butch smirked at him. 

It was late into the evening and they were both drunk in bed. They had bought a case of wine and indulgent eachother in their wildest fantasies one after the other. Butch moaned and Eddie spooned him. Their others were also in a drunken haze, flopped over eachother. 

"I'm 'fraid to move. I've never felt so full." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed and held him close. "I'll carry ya to the tub later." 

"Like hell ya will yer so drunk you'll drop me." Butch laughed. 

"...Ya I totally will." Eddie chuckled. 

"Hey Ed do you ever regret me not bein' a woman?" 

"What!? Why would I regret that? I'm bi ya dip." 

"Sunny often wishes I was a lady so I could get pregnant. I was wonderin' if ya felt that same cus you love kids so much. I mean... we have a daughter together now but before that were you ever like 'I love this guy so much that I can get past him never givin' me a child.'" 

"No never once. I love you exactly the way you are Butchy." 

"Butchy!" Butch laughed. 

"Its cute like you. I get to be Eddie you can be Butchy." 

"Hey Eddie we should name yer other." 

"Don't need a name." His other said. 

"Do you have any idea how annoyin' it is to call you 'Eddie's other' all the time." Butch crawled over to the drunk symbiote and hugged it, biting their head. They flailed against him and hissed. 

"Don't need a name!" They bit back. 

"Maybe I should start callin' you Venom too." Butch kissed their tongue and moaned when their teeth scraped his skin. 

"No. Only when I'm with another. But if you must." They hissed. 

"I'mma call you Puddin'." Butch gave the symbiote a playful squeeze. 

They growled and bite Butch on the stomach and he yelped. 

"Daddy you are gonna make me hard again and my body can't handle 'nother round." Butch blushed at the symbiote. 

They smirked and glided a tendril between his legs. Butch gasped and his body tried to respond to the symbiote's efforts. Eddie pulled Butch into his lap and was gentle with him. He winced. 

"This is what I get for pissin' off the other." Butch said into Eddie's neck. 

"Ya your kinda a dumbass." Eddie said rubbing his chest. 

The symbiotes pooled over their men and purred. 

"So um... I have a chocolate cake in the kitchen but well I can't walk." Butch said. 

Eddie shrugged. "Later. For now let me pamper you. In the hierarchy out our polygamous coupling you are the most bottom bottom. You took it pretty hard today." 

"So worth it. So very worth it." Butch giggled. "Oh hey speakin of bottoms who do you think bottoms, Fate or Evan?" 

"Dude they are your kids why are you thinking about that?" 

"I don't know its one of those thoughts that blindside you when yer takin' a leak at 2am." 

"You're such a hick." 

Butch cackled. "Hey babe. One day when Flora is older, lets do a roadtrip." 

Eddie chuckled. "Sure thing." 

Butch continued rambling drunkenly to Eddie for the rest of the night as their others warmed them. 

\--------------

Flora pressed her face to the glass of the space craft as they flew. They arrived in a field a ways away from the amusement park. She gave Sleeper a big hug and was so excited. 

"Now I have some ground rules. One: We have to get a corndog for lunch. I crave processed meats wrapped in cornbread. Two: You will stay with me the whole time. If you have to go to the bathroom I'm taking you into the men's with me because I don't need you getting kidnapped and killing another man. Three: Amusement park games are a scam so if you can cheat, you should. Just make sure you hide that you are using your powers. Lets go have fun!" Sleeper said. 

Sleeper paid for their tickets and Flora held his hand, skipping along. The first ride the went too Flora was too short. She puffed her chests out and forces herself to shift slightly taller. She got on the ride no problem. Flora loved the rush of the coaster and begged to go on it again. 

"The line is getting long for that one lets try some other things." Sleeper said with Flora on his shoulders. 

They did many other thrill rides. A lot of adults commented on how brave Flora was. She filled with pride and even when a ride was too scary for her she refused to admit it. Sleeper did knowticed she was a little shaken though and they took a break to get corndogs. 

"You know Flora it's ok to admit something is too much for you." Sleeper smiled. 

"I can handle it though." Flora signed

Sleeper shoke his head. "You don't have to hide it I can tell. I can taste your fear. I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for." 

Flora looked down at her feet and then signed. "I don't want to let you down." 

"You really inherited our parent's self doubt didn't you?" Sleeper said. 

Flora looked shocked and Sleeper picked her up into a hug. "You haven't let me down at all Flora. You just keep being you. Your parents are going love you no matter what." 

Flora hugged Sleeper and was thoughtful. Sleeper carrier her in his arm a bit and got them cotton candy. The strange fluffy treat was more than enough to distract her from her worries. 

They went to the games next. Flora wanted to try them all and Sleeper cheated. He ended up winning her a giant stuffed Spider-man that was as tall as she was. Sleeper took a picture and sent it to Eddie. Eddie had planned to give Flora the roadtrip plush but after she proved that plushies were not strong enough for her play he had kept it on its shelf. 

"Are you going to reenact old Venom vs. Spidey fights for Daddy when we get home?" Sleeper asked. 

Flora smiled and nodded, hugged the Spider-man as tight as she could. 

They went on a few more rides and then left the park. Sleeper took Flora to dinner and then they tucked Flora into a sleeping bag in the ship. 

"Thank you Sleeper! I had so much fun." Flora signed with a little yawn. 

"Night Flora." Sleeper pet her head. 

He watched her sleep. The little ball of energy was all tuckered out. 

"I wonder what symbiotes dream about... I'll have to asked Fate sometime. I hope your dreams are good ones." 

\------------- 

When they got home Eddie, Butch and the others where nowhere to be seen. Sleeper peaked into their room and laughed. They where all curled up and exhausted. Sleeper slowly closed the door and picked up Flora. 

"Lets go make chocolate chip pancakes. That might wake our parents up." 

Flora chirped and they started to cook together.


	108. Dream Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why classification of supernatural vs aliens creatures is important.

Evan was over at the Brock house playing with Flora when he got Dove's call. 

"Dove why are you calling me?" Evan said. 

"Help!" 

Evan stood up. "Where are you?! We're coming!"

"Oh shit, I forgot, hero in training. Don't freak out. I need your help and its with something awkward, can you come over?" 

"Oh ya sure." Evan chuckled nervously. 

"I want to come with." Flora signed. 

"Butch I'm heading to Dove's to help her with a problem, can I bring Flora?" Evan said. 

"Nope! Flora has trainin' today." Butch came in and picked up his daughter. 

Flora pouted and waved bye to Evan. Evan pet her head and headed out. 

When Evan got there Dove was waiting on her front porch. She often met him outside since her parents didn't like him very much. 

"Okay so you know how Jaden was able to tell you have Fate and she called them a 'Dream Fae'?" Dove said walking with him down the street. 

"I remember." Evan said following her. 

"Word got out and now everyone is trying to get me to bring you back to the shop so they can meet them." Dove said

"They wouldn't try to hurt them right?" Evan said

"They think Fate is a fae. A powerful, wrathful creature. Only an idiot would try to hurt them." 

"Ok good." Evan said

Dove lead Evan back to the tiny store. Cats greeting them when they entered. 

"Hey Bean!" Dove said picking up her favorite cat. 

"Dove! You have returned how lovely." Jaden said. "Oh and you brought the dream fae and her consort. Welcome back." Jaden bowed. 

Evan waved hi and then two people in the shop ran to the front of the store. They were a woman with oily long black hair and a thin man with huge ear gauges and a beard. 

"You're the dream fae's consort!?" They said in unison. 

"Ummm ya. Ya I am." Evan said nervously. 

"Wow that is amazing. What ritual did you complete to meet her?" The woman said. 

"Or did she come to you because she chose you?" The man said. 

"Umm I have known her father for a long time and he entrusted them to me?" Evan said hoping it was convincing. 

"You're friends with more fae!? Are you a fairy doctor?" The woman said. 

"I um no." He looked at Dove for help. 

Dove giggled. "Morgan, Luke this is Evan. Fate is his partner. Fate do you want to come out?" 

Fate poured out of Evan's back as a torsp and hovered above him. "Hello mortals. I am Fate the Dream Walker." They said with a low rumbling tone. 

"Oh my god why!?" Evan said through their bond. 

Fate giggled through the bond. "I am just having fun." 

Luke and Morgan where star struck and Dove was giggling. 

"Now now. Don't tease them too much." Jaden said petting a cat. 

"Ok." Fate hugged Evan from behind and purred. 

"So... she is a real fairy?" Luke said. 

"More like elderitch creature from the stars." Dove said. 

Morgan screamed. "Are you serious Dove!? You are friends with a lovecraftian creature and you didn't tell me all this time!?" 

Fate hummed. "I take it you are a fan?" 

"I love all things other and unknown! I'm so honored to meet you." Morgan was fanning herself. 

"So if I may ask... why are you surfing through people's dreams every night?" Luke said. 

"Do you feed off the thoughts of others!?" Morgan was practically drooling. 

"No I just enjoy surfing through people's dreams. I can't sleep myself so it occupies my time while my host rests." Fate purred. Their voice rumbled so low, Evan knew they were enjoying this greatly. 

"Its very kind of you to use your time to make others happy." Jaden said smiling. 

"My pleasure." Fate said. 

Jaden made them all tea and they sat in the corner of the shop that had a little sitting area for reading. Luke and Morgan bought some of the vegan chocolates Jaden had for Fate to eat. 

"Oh right Jaden I was wondering if there was any possible way to get another one of those boxes made. The dream stone box?" 

"It will take a month for me to make another one. Is that ok?" Jaden said

Evan nodded. "She really liked the first one." 

"I never knew magic could taste so amazing." Fate said. 

Jaden smiled. 

"Wait so... Jaden you can actually cast magic spells?" Luke said 

"Of course she can! She is a sorceress!" Morgan said. 

"I always just shopped here because I like her organic and new age products. I never knew her magic stuff was real!" Luke said. 

"I sell relatively harmless objects and only sell real magic to experienced customers. Fate is an expert at walking through dreams so I knew she could handle that box." Jaden said. 

"Do you have any experienced customers?" Dove asked. 

"Morgan dabbles a little and I every so often have someone visit. And now I might add you to that list if you keep your studies up." Jaden smirked. 

"This is nuts" Luke held his head and laughed. 

"What? Weren't expecting to find out elderitch horrors, witches and magic were real today huh?" Morgan said with a grin.

"No I did not." Luke sipped his tea. 

Before they left Jaden pulled Evan aside. "I have a special offer for you today." 

"What is it?" 

Jaden held up a pouch. Fate sniffed and and vibrated violently. 

"DARLING BUY IT NOW!" Fate chimed. 

"Oh geez. What is that?" Evan grabbed Fate and held them. 

Jaden chuckled. "Its a special powder I made for dream magic. Helps in spell casting. I thought she might like it." 

"How much?" Evan said. 

"For you ten dollars." 

Evan fished out ten bucks and gave it to her. "Thanks again Jaden." 

"Anytime" she smirked.


	109. I Want to Make You Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is tries impressing Eddie

Eddie was reading the newspaper when Flora tackled him in her symbiote form. He almost fell out of his chair. 

"Jesus! Flora what's up?" 

"Spar with me." Flora said through the bond. 

"No way I will crush you." Eddie said. 

"Spar!" Flora bit Eddie's shoulder. 

"Ow! No biting." Eddie picked her off of him. 

"Make me" Flora signed with a smirk. 

Eddie glared at her and then turned into Venom. "To the woods." 

They got the the backwoods and no sooner than Venom and set their daughter down then she turned and tackled them. She couldn't knock then over so she just clung to their chest biting them. Venom pulled her off and slammed her to the ground. She coughed. 

"Villains won't go easy on you, neither with we." Venom hissed. 

Flora struggled under him and bit his hand. They picked her up and threw her deep into the woods. She landed on all fours and saw her parents leap towards her. She dodged them and made a few bladed tendrils. She jumped to slash them but was slammed again. 

"Attacking us head on is foolish. You have to strategize. We are ten times your size little one." Venom said. 

They picked up Flora again and threw her. She didn't land on her feet this time. She got up just barely in time before Venom brought a fist down into the dirt. Flora ran and turned invisible. 

"You cannot run and hide forever! You must fight!" Venom hissed. 

Flora circled them and webbed their feet. Venom pulled only one foot loose before Flora headbutted them in their face, knocking them over. 

"Good job little on-" Venom paused and saw Flora breathing heavily on his chest. She had knocked herself out. They sighed and cradled their child, taking her home. 

Flora woke up in Eddie's arms, her symbiote parent wrapped around her. Eddie's was stroking her cheek. 

"You could have really hurt yourself Flora." Eddie said rocking her gently. 

"I wanted to impress you." Flora said through their bond. She tugged his other tighter around herself and they licked her cheek gently. 

"Honey you already do... listen when I was a kid I did everything to make my father love me. I got perfect grades, behaved myself, and did everything I could to get his attention. But he never loved me. You though, you don't have to worry about that because we love you with everything we have. You are loved unconditionally Flora. You will never have to earn it." Eddie said with a soft smile. 

Flora whimpered and whispered through their bond. "Daddy... I have memories of you... you stabbed my siblings. You tried to kill them. Why?" 

Eddie sighed heavily. His chest ached at her question. "A long time ago Daddy was a very bad man. I still am. I blamed other people for my problems and as my life fell apart more and more I just kept blaming anyone who wasn't me. So I hurt them. I hurt everyone." 

Flora looked up at him with quivering eyes and hugged him. 

"Daddy has done a lot to try and make up for what he did. A lot of people forgave me even though I didn't deserve it. I'm still working hard everyday to make up for my mistakes. But Flora, you never need to worry about me blaming you. You are a wonderful child and I will always love you no matter what." Eddie squeezed her. 

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "Daddy. I don't think you are a bad man. I think you were just scared like me." She said through the bond. 

"Maybe but that's no excuse for what I did. Remember that. You have to be responsible for your own actions. You can't blame other people for what you have done to yourself. Its not easy but its what you have to do." 

Flora nodded and smiled at him. 

"I love you honey. How's your head feel?" He said. 

"Much better." Flora signed. 

"How about some lunch then?" Eddie picked her up and they headed to the kitchen together.


	110. A Chat Between Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flora meets Cletus Kasady.

Flora held Butch's hand as they checked into Ravencroft for his appointment. 

"So I'm goin' to see Dr. Walters, my therapist. I usually go see someone... special after but I'm not sure if we should together. Do you remember what I say about Cletus?" Butch said. 

"He is you but evil." Flora signed

"Basically." He chuckled and pet her head. "He is very mean and most likely would want to kill you." 

"I'll kill him first!" Flora signed. 

Butch laughed. "Maybe someday but he is as strong as Papa so that would be hard. Now I'm gonna head in. Wait here in the lobby and behave yerself." 

Butch went into Dr. Walters office and Flora sat on a platic chair. She looked up and there was a man who looked just like Papa in a straight jacket being wheeled down the hall towards her. She jumped up and watched. He was brought into the lobby and his transport starting to talk to the receptionist. Cletus look down and saw Flora. 

"Holy shit your the other me's brat!" Cletus said.

Flora nodded and stared at him. 

"What cat got your tongue? Or are you just shocked to see me." Cletus grinned. 

"Papa said you would try to kill me if we met." Flora said. She had a feeling Cletus didn't know sign language. 

"And I would if I wasn't tied up and drugged to hell currently." He said. 

Flora giggled and stood next to him. "Why are you evil?" 

"Why not? Kid when you grow up you are going realize that you can do and be anything you want. Your stupid dad told me your part symbiote so that means your a monster just like me. If you want to kill people kill people! You just have to not be afraid to do what other people can't." 

"I'm not afraid of anything." Flora said proudly. 

Cletus grinned. "Your a disgusting little thing but I can't help but like you. When you talk your voice echoes like Red's." 

Flora giggle. He was so much like Papa but different. His voice was the same but his tone was different. There was no southern accent like Papa. His eyes were different too. Papa's eyes were warm while his where cold. She was fascinated with the similarities and differences. 

"Can I see Red?" She said

"No Red is high as a kite right now and can't do much of anything." Cletus frowned. "You better watch out. These assholes might drug you one day too." 

"Why?" 

"They hate you. They hate your kind. Because they are afraid of you." Cletus smirked. "Its only a matter of time before they become too scared of you and they will turn on you. You better be ready to kill them before they kill you." 

Flora cocked her head. "Are you trying to scare me?" 

Cletus cackled. "I'm just trying to tell you how it is kid. Its a dog eat dog world. And you got the biggest teeth so you better use them." 

Flora smiled and then reached out gently touching Cletus's hand. He grabbed her hand tightly trying to hurt her but she made spikes all over and stabbed through his fingers. Cletus let out a cackle as the guards knowticed and separated them. 

Red pooled out of Cletus's hand and healed him but was too drugged to do much else. 

"Wow you are a tough little girl!" Cletus grinned at her. "I changed my mind. When I get out of here I'm taking you and keeping you for myself! What better way to get revenge on Pops and my freaky other self then raising their daughter to be my little killer sidekick." 

Flora pouted at him and stuck her tongue out . Cletus cackled as his transport van arrived. 

"See you later Jr." Cletus said as they pulled him inside the van. 

Flora growled at him. Butch came back into the lobby. 

"Hey Flora thanks for waitin'. You ok?" Butch said. 

"I met Cletus." Flora signed. 

"What!? How when?" Butch said. 

She pointed to the van. 

"Oh right. Walters said they were goin' to take him to another facility today for a physical. You ok? It must have been weird seein' me act so differently." Butch said. 

Flora looked into her Papa's eyes. Sometimes they just looked so sad. She hugged him tightly. 

"He was dumb. You're not dumb." She said through the bond. "I love you Papa." 

Flora purred loudly into her father's arms. Butch smiled and picked her up. "Yer such a fantastic kid. How about we stop fer icecream on the way home?" 

"Icecream!" Flora say through the bond and smiled at Butch. 

Butch let out a cackle and started heading to the car. Flora knowticed their laughs where the same. She thought Cletus had just been messing with her about wanting to keep her but now she thought maybe he really did enjoy having her around. Maybe deep down he was like Papa and loved her. 

Butch put her in the car and buckled her in. She signed to him. "I think Cletus liked me." 

"He most likely did. He doesn't know how to like people properly though. Don't think that he wouldn't hurt you just because he likes you. Its fer the best if I keep you far away from him I think." 

"Do you think he could ever become like you?" Flora signed. 

Butch paused and looked down at her with his mouth opened slightly. He bit his lips and then gave a mournful smile. "No... No I don't think so baby. He is broken beyond repair." 

He kissed her cheek. "You are sweet to think about him though. Its something you and I have in common. Now, to the icecream!" 

They didn't talk about Cletus after that but Flora thought about him.


	111. Chip Off the Old Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover Flora's power

Eddie and Butch where walking downtown with Flora. She was happily swinging between her two dads and giggling. They were taking Flora to a museum. 

"So after the museum how about we get pizza?" Eddie said. 

Flora nodded. 

"Pizza sounds good." Butch said 

There was a loud crash infront of them as a semi truck ran into two other cars and hit a wall. The two cars where completely pined under it

"Shit! Butch call the cops we're going in." Eddie ran towards the trucks as his other started to cover him. 

Butch pulled out his cellphone and dials 911. Flora watched as her father lifted the truck and pulled the two cars out from under it. Venom put the truck back down and ripped the cars open. Inside the people we hurt and in particular, a small kid was very badly hurt with a huge gash on his chest. 

"Shit." Venom knew the kid wasn't going to make it before the paramedics got there 

Suddenly Flora ran towards the boy. Butch ran after her screaming for her to stop. She dodged his grasp and turned symbiotic. She touched the boys shoulder and her claws dug into him. 

"Flora!" Venom said watching. 

Flora was completely concentrated on the boy. Suddenly his chest started to close up. Venom gasped. Eddie knew this power. 

It was Anti-Venom's. 

"H-how?" Venom said as the boys chest fully healed. Flora retracted her claws from his skin. He was a little pale from blood lose but ok. Flora stepped back and looked at her dad.

Venom knelt next to her. "Do you think you could do it again?" 

Flora nodded and touched the next most injured person. She quickly healed them. One by one Flora healed each person in the crash by the time the paramedics came. She was dizzy after it and Venom picked her up. 

"Good job Flora. You saved them." Venom said. 

"Hun-gry" Flora weakly said through their bond. 

"Shh shh we will get you home and get you some food." Venom said with a smile.

They all got back to the car together and Venom handed Flora off to Butch. Eddie drove them home. Flora passed out in Butch's arms. When they got home Butch cradled Flora on the couch while Eddie got out a brain from the fridge. 

"Flora honey wake up. We got you some brains." Butch nudged her gently. 

Flora opened her eyes halfway and weakly ate the brain out of the tupperware container. She licked it clean and then passed out again against Butch. He held her tightly and Sunny wrapped the child to keep her warm. 

"She is a healer... she has Anti-venom's powers." Eddie said. 

"But she doesn't have Flash's DNA." Butch said

"Flash doesn't use the real Anti-Venom he uses a chemical Alchemax synthesized from me. I was only real Anti-Venom but I used it all up to save New York." Eddie said. 

"Maybe you had a lil left in you." Butch said. 

"Maybe. Also she doesn't seem to hurt symbiotes like Anti-Venom did." Eddie said

"Well that makes sense otherwise she would kill herself." Butch said

They both felt sour after that was said. 

"L-lets call Dr. Sanchez. Maybe we can squeeze the answer out of Vex." Eddie said. 

"Good idea." Butch rocked Flora gently. 

\------------

Vex was on video chat from her prison cell while Eddie, Butch, Flora and Dr. Sanchez called from the lab. 

"Yes I really was hoping Eddie's DNA would contain some of the Anti-Venom symbiote still and luckily I was correct. I reversed engineered it so it maintained the healing properties but got rid of the potential to destroy symbiotes. I'm so pleased it worked." Vex said smiling. "How is 42? Growing well?"

"Her name is Flora you piece of shit." Eddie said

Flora was hugging her knees. Butch sat next to her and hugged her. 

"Papa... do my powers upset you and Daddy?" Said said through the bond. 

"What? No. Sweetheart we are just worried. Daddies powers were very dangerous to symbiotes so we want to make sure you are safe." Butch kissed her forehead. "We are all proud of you. You saved lives today." 

Flora smiled meekly at him. Eddie came over and pet her head. "Very proud of you. Once we make sure you are ok we will make you anything you want for dinner." 

Flora signed "Liver" 

"Liver? Seriously?" Butch snickered. 

"Craving it." Flora signed. 

"Most likely iron deficiency. I found Anti-Venom often consumed iron to use its abilitys. Its a shame 42 is female she will burn through it more quickly. But its a mixed blessing. If I'm lucky she will be able to self fertilize and reproduce asexually like her symbiote parents only she would produce human/symbiote hybrids. That is unless she is sterile. You put me away before I could find out." 

"You are a sick fuck." Eddie growled. 

Flora was so confused by everything that was just said. Butch held her tightly and sneered at Vex. 

"Well how else is she supposed to reproduce? She can turn male as well incase she wishes to impregnate a human female. Though when she started shifting to female to mimic me I condition her with mild shocks to stay female. I have no idea if a human female could safely carry her offspring to term yet so it seems safer to convince her to stay female." 

"You're a monster!" Eddie roared.

Flora was still confused as to what was happening and was crying. Butch held her close. 

"Just end the call with this bitch. I've heard enough." Butch hissed. 

Dr. Sanchez ended the call. 

"I'm sorry I made everyone sad..." Flora whimpered through her bond to Butch. 

"Oh darlin' I'm sorry. Please its not yer fault. You give us nothin' but joy dear. Vex is just a horrible person. We are mad at her not you." Butch squeezed Flora to him and tried to stop crying himself. 

Eddie sat next to them and pulled them into a hug. They sat there for a while hugging Flora as tight as they could, all four parents reminding her that they loved her. 

They had liver for diner and they had also gotten cake and icecream. Flora felt a little better. Even Coco got the courage to come over and lick Flora to cheer her up. What really did it was when Evan and Fate came over and gushed over how cool her healing powers where. 

After they put her to bed Eddie and Butch sat on the couch with two beers and their others hovered around them. 

"I didn't even think about her being possibly sterile." Eddie said taking a swing. 

"Thats cus she is a baby. You don't think about yer babies having babies till their older." Butch said. 

"Or that she might be able to reproduce asexually." Eddie's other said. 

"God that's weird the think about." Eddie said leaning his head back. 

"I want to snap Vex's pencil neck." Butch hissed finishing his beer. 

"No matter what happens to Flora we will be there." Eddie handed Butch another beer. 

"To our daughter." Butch raised the beer and Eddie clinked it against his. 

Flora was watching from the stairs and smiled. She still didn't understand what was wrong with her or why her dads were upset but it felt like everything was going to be okay.


	112. The Side Effects of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Fate use the powder they got from Jaden

Evan sat in his bed with Fate on his lap, purring as he scratched their head. They were reading a book together like they did everything night. 

"My beloved, can we use some of the powder tonight?" Fate sang, their voice hitched a little when he scratched a good spot. 

Evan chuckled "Sure." He opened up his night stand and pulled out the bag they bought from Jaden. 

"Say 'Ah'." 

Fate opened their mouth and Evan grabbed their tongue, massaging it gently. Fate make a bunch of strange mewls and purrs as he did. He took a little powder and rubbed it all over their tongue. Fate pulled their tongue back into their mouth and hummed happily. 

"Darling!" They warbled. They had discovered the powder worked similar to the box, in that Fate cound take Evan's consciousness with them while dream hopping but they didn't gain any additional power like the box gave. It also had the side effect of making Fate act a little funny before it fully kicked in. 

Fate formed a female torso and nuzzled into Evan clinging to him. "Darling!" She said into his shoulder, blushing bright blue. Evan chuckled held them. 

"Yes Fate?" Evan said rubbing them gently. 

Fate fidgeted against him, embarrassed to speak. "I um ngh um." 

Fate buried their face into Evan's shoulder. Their whole body was starting to blush blue. Evan pulled them off his shoulder and pressed them into his bed. He pinned them and laced his fingers with theirs. Fate gasped and stared up at him, flustered and longing. 

"Is this what you want?" Evan said. 

"E-Evan!" Fate couldn't look at him. They squirmed under him . He laughed and pulled them up into a hug. 

"You are so cute when you get like this." He giggled. 

Fate babbled incoherently and clung to Evan. He started massaging them and then moaned loudly into his shoulder. They kept massaging and rubbing Fate. They were overly sensitive right now so they gasped and moaned as Evan played with their form. Fate drooled onto Evan, unable to control themself. Evan giggled as Fate started to go from overly flustered to ecstacy. Evan kept rubbing Fate until they were a quivering puddle on his bed. 

"You ok?" Evan laughed. 

Fate didn't answer they just giggled drunkenly. Evan smiled and gathered up Fate into his arms. The bed was soaked in glittering drool and so was Evan.

"Go back inside me, the bed is too wet now to sleep. Im gonna take a shower and change the sheets." Evan said. 

Fate nodded and slowly oozed inside his body. They were too drunk to form cloths so Evan just grabbed his towel to cover himself as well as a spare pair of boxers for later. 

Evan leaned again the shower wall and let the warm water hit him. Fate was trying to sing inside him but when just babbling. Evan laughed. 

"I can't believe how high this stuff makes you." Evan said scrubbing himself. 

"Dawling~" Date babbled. 

Evan laughed and dried off. He was still covered in glitter. He shrugged and pulled on his boxers. 

"God normal clothing feels weird now. Like everything is too itchy and just wrong." Evan said. 

"Itchy" Fate murmured. 

Evan smiled and gathered his sheets. As he loaded them Bill came downstairs. 

"So, Fate drooled all over your bed again?" Bill said. 

"Yup. That powder is crazy." Evan started the load. 

"Just be careful okay?" Bill smiled. 

"We will. I plan on just using that box once its made." Evan smiled. 

Bill ruffled Evan's hair and started heading back upstairs. "Crazy kids." 

Evan got new sheets on his bed and striped out of the uncomfortable boxers as soon as he could. He laid down and closed his eyes. Fate started to feel the final effects of the powder. They were warm inside him. 

"My beloved, I'm ready if you would like to sleep now." Fate murmured. 

"Sure, welcome back to the land of the sober." Evan said

Fate squeezed him and he drifted to sleep. Fate was already waiting for him and smiled. 

"Lets go on an adventure darling."


	113. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora gives everyone a heart attack.

Evan was finishing getting ready for school when he here his bedroom window open. 

"Butch isn't it early to break into my room?" Evan said turning to look. 

But it wasn't Butch it was Flora. 

"Gah! Child on the roof!" Evan ran over and scooped her up. Flora giggled. "Flora why are you breaking into my room?" 

"I want to play with you outside." She signed in his arms. 

Evan sighed. "Flora its a school day. I have to go to school." 

Flora growled. "No, play with me." She signed.

Butch climbed through Evan's window. "There you are!" Butch walk up to Flora who was panicing in Evan's arms. 

"She has become a lil monster lately instead of a lil miss. Real good with her camouflage and keeps sneakin' out." Butch said taking Flora.

Flora pouted at her father thwarting her plan. Evan and Fate chuckled and pet her head. 

"Sorry Flora. We can play after school." Fate said. 

Butch carried Flora back through the window and Evan headed towards his bus stop. 

He sat in the bus next to James, Josh drove himself and Dove to school. 

"Good morning James." Fate said. 

"Sup?" James said. 

"Not much. My sister-in-law broke into my room this morning." Evan chuckled. 

"You mean the one sitting next to you?" James said. 

Evan wiped around and Flora was sitting next to him on the bus. 

"Hi James" Flora signed. 

"Dude what she say?" James said. 

Evan signed. "She said hi. Flora! What are you doing here?" 

"Wanted to come with you to school." Flora signed with a big smile. 

Evan sighed and pulled out his cellphone. "Butch? Ya I have her... ok I'll find Eddie when I get to school and we will see you soon... Love you too." Evan laughed and hung up. 

Fate cuddled Flora and the bus went on. Some girl knowticed Flora and crowded them. 

"Aw she is so cute!" One said.

"Is she your cousin Evan?" 

"My baby sister." Fate said snuggling Flora. 

"You mean Evan's sister right?" The first said. 

"No. She is part symbiote." Evan said. 

"Does that mean you and Evan can have babies!?" 

"Not normally. Fate's species reproduces asexually. Flora was made when a mad scientist stole DNA from our family members." Evan said. 

"Evan your life is so crazy." 

"Yup. Love my alien family though" Evan said hugging Flora and Fate who both purred. 

Evan lead Flora out of the bus with James behind her. As soon as they got off the bus though she vanished. 

"Flora!" Evan said. 

"Dang! She can just turn invisible!?" James said. 

"All symbiotes can. Flora! This isn't funny!" Evan ran around looking for her. 

"My beloved, lets find Eddie and inform him." Fate said. 

"Good idea." Evan said. 

"I'll tell everyone to be on the look out for a little red headed girl" James said. 

"Me too." Marcy stepped up to the group. 

"Really?" James said. 

"They're a child right? I overheard what you said on the bus. Please let me help." Marcy said.

"I'll take all the help I can get." Evan said. "Move out!" 

They all ran through the halls informing teachers and students alike. They found Eddie and he growled as Evan explained. 

"I blame Butch's DNA for this..." Eddie got into the hallway and cupped his mouth. "Flora Anne Brock get out here right now!" 

Evan and Fate flinched at his voice. They both often forgot how threating Eddie could be when he wanted.

They waited a moment and nothing. 

"She isn't here." Eddie grumbled and moved on. 

Evan and Fate both where quiet as they went. Eddie called for Flora as they went through the school. 

Butch showed up with Sleeper a few minutes later. 

"Any luck?" Butch said looking flustered. 

"Not yet. I'm grounding her for the rest of her life." Eddie said. 

Sleeper shifted to symbiote form now that they were inside the school. He slowly looked around.

"...Got her." Sleeper said and started moving. 

They went into the school greenhouse and they grabbed at the air with a snatching claw. Flora suddenly appeared in their grip struggling. 

"No fair!" She signed

"You are in so much trouble." Eddie said with a low rumble. 

Flora stared up at him with big puppy dogs eyes and started to cry. 

"Nope! Not buying it. You know what you did." Eddie said. 

Flora pouted and Butch grabbed her. 

"Thanks everyone for helpin' us find her." Butch said. 

"No problem." Evan said. 

"Bye bye jail bird." James pet Flora's head. 

Flora was grounded again and this time had to write an apology and thank you card to Evan, James, Marcy and the staff at the school. She decided sneaking out was a bad idea.


	114. Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch learns why Flora has been misbehaving.

It was the first nice day of spring and Butch took Flora outside. She screamed and ran around happily. 

"You really love the outdoors huh?" Butch smiled. 

Flora nodded, covered in mud. "I hate being inside so much. It reminds me of being trapped my jar." She signed

Butch's throat closed up for a moment. "Hey Flora. Is that why you kept sneakin' out so much?" 

Flora nodded. 

"Oh sweety you have to tell Papa these things." He picked her up and held her. "Now that I know this I'll take you outside more. Also how would you like some plants fer yer room?" 

"I like plants. I want plants." Flora signed

Butch chuckled. "Ok and now that yer done bein' grounded I'm gonna ask Daddy and Evan if they would like to go campin' this weekend with you and me." 

Flora lit up and squealed. Butch smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"You really are my baby. I love the outdoors too." Butch chuckled. 

\-----------

Eddie and Evan liked the idea of camping with Flora. They searched for a campsite to rent this time since they thought it would be better to have a restroom, shower, and water for Flora. First thing though was buying Flora camping supplies. That and the plants Butch promised. 

Evan have Flora on his shoulders as they went to thr hardware store for plants. She was clinging to him and purring. 

"Alright lets see 'bout some easy to care fer plants." Butch smiled. 

"I asked Dove for suggestions since it it more her department." Evan said pulling out his phone. "She said succulents, cacti, and spider plants." 

"Spiders!" Flora chirped excitedly. 

Butch laughed. "They aren't real spiders love." 

"She is talking a lot more huh?" Evan said. 

"Doc said her vocal cords are growin' stronger. She still most likely will like sign language best though fer the rest of her life. That and talkin' through bonds." Butch said. 

"Its much easier to talk now but I like silence best." Flora said through her bond to Evan. 

They looked at spider plants first. Flora picked out a giant one with a lot of little babies hanging off of it. 

"Its a Papa spider plant!" She signed. Butch smiled and ruffled her hair. 

When they got to the cacti and succulents Flora let out a loud happy squeak. 

"Papa! Look at how sharp they are!" Flora signed. 

Butch chuckled. "Ya if we get you some you have to be careful with 'em." 

Flora started petting one, her hand turning symbiotic so it could slide around its needles. 

"My other parent ate one of these once." Flora signed. 

"No eatin' the cactus." Butch said. 

"I won't" Flora signed and smiled. 

She picked out three different cacti and then picked out a large basket filled with different succulents. They took them home and decorated her room. Flora sat on her bed and kicked her feet, looking around. 

"Papa this feels much better. Everything is so green now!" She signed. 

Butch knelt next to Flora and smiled. "From now one when somethin' makes you feel uncomfortable or upset tell me and I'll do my best to help you. You don't have to hide that stuff." 

"Ok Papa." She signed and hugged his head. 

Evan put a little piece of tape on each plant. He handed Flora a sharpie "Hey Flora how about you name them?" 

"Yes!" Flora jumped up. 

The spider plant became 'Papa Peter'. A haworthia zebra cactus they got was now 'Princess Death'. A fat pincushion cactus got the name 'Laszlo the Stabby'. The beaver tail cactus was dubbed 'Bubblegum Rage' because of its one pink flower. The basket of succulents got five names for each succulent in it. They were 'Rabies', 'Ash', 'Jaws', 'Evan's favorite' (because Evan had said it was) and 'Howard'. 

"You certainly are creative with names." Evan chuckled. 

Flora beamed with pride over her plants. Butch filled a little spray bottle with water. 

"Now they don't need much because they're desert plants so just mist 'em a tiny bit with they need it." Butch said. 

Next he filled up a little blown glass watering globe and stuck it in Papa Peter's pot. "This one needs more water so this will make sure its watered correctly. When that ball empties though you have to replace its water." 

Flora nodded and gently sprayed her plants. She gave Papa Peter an extra spray. 

"Good job Flora." Butch pet her head. "Now lets go get you some campin' gear." 

Flora ran up and down the aisle of the camping supply sort giggling. 

"Butch you didn't tell me you were a dad." The man behind the counter said. Butch was a regular. 

"I wasn't till recently." Butch chuckled. "I've had her fer a lil under half a year now." 

"God has it really been that long?" Evan said. 

Butch nodded. "Ya we got her early November. Time flies right? I can't believe you are gonna graduate in like a month." 

"I'll be done with school for a bit. I'm taking a year off to try and find a bakery job and see how I like it. I'm also going part time as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent instead of just an intern." 

Butch suddenly grabbed Evan. "My babies. Yer all grown up!" 

"Gah! Do you know my mom did the exact same thing when I told her my plans?" Evan said. 

Butch chuckled and let go. Flora came running up to the group with a child size sleeping bag that had Venom on it. Butch laughed. 

"You want that one?" Butch said

Flora nodded and put it down so she could sign. "I like it! Mama Venom is on it and its my favorite color" 

Butch picked up the sleeping bag. "Well good. I'm sure Daddy and Mama will be flattered that their daughter loves them so much." 

Butch also bought some stuff for himself. The store owner gave Flora a whistle for free. 

"Incase you get separated from your dad." He said. 

"Thank you!" Flora signed. 

Flora hugged her new bag the whole way home.


	115. Taking the Little One Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora enjoys her first camping trip
> 
> Its another stressful day! Lets fix that with more chapters.

Flora dashed to the camp site and ran around in circles. 

"Where does she get all that energy?" Eddie said carrying in some supplies. 

"She is a kid. They all have nuclear reactors inside them I swear." Butch said. 

They set everything down and Flora signed "I want to go exploring!" A few times. 

"Evan, would you be a dear while we set up?" Butch said 

"Got it. Come on Flora." Evan said and they started walking. 

They went deep into the woods and Flora shifted to her symbiote form. She climbed trees and swung around. Fate sat on Evan's head to giggle and watch. 

"Having fun Flora?" Evan said

"Play with me!" Flora tackled him. 

Evan fell to the ground as he turned to Frostbite. Flora play bit their arm and they grabbed her and bit back. They rough housed in the dirt and laughed, pawing and biting eachother. Flora jumped off at one point and threw some mud at Frostbite. 

"Oh you are getting it!" They said and they threw a mud ball back. She yelped as it hit her. 

They got eachother complete covered in mud. By the end Flora was curled up on Frostbite's chest purring. They chuckled and pet her. 

"Frostbite is nice and cool." Flora murmured through the bond. 

They smiled down at her and picked her up gently. "Lets go swim this dirt off." They formed a cloud and sat on it. Flying through the forest.

They took a dip in the river and Flora sat on Frostbite's back as they swam. Flora didn't know how to swim yet but was really excited to learn. 

"Want me to hold your hands so you can try to swim?" Frostbite said. 

Flora nodded and Frostbite took her hands. She kicked her feet and swam along, they lead her through the water. 

"Very good! Look at you go!" Frostbite smiled. 

Flora laughed and smiled. Frostbite taught her a few different swimming techniques and before long Flora was swimming all by herself. 

After the swim they headed back to the campsite. Eddie and Butch had finished a while back and had a fire set up. Flora scooted careful around the fire to her dads. 

"I learned how to swim." She signed. 

"Aw thanks guys that was so sweet of you." Eddie said. 

"Our pleasure." Evan said putting up a lawn chair next to the fire. Fate was doing their best to be brave inside Evan. 

Sunny being the only symbiote brave enough or apathetic enough, pull hotdogs from a bag and stuck them on sticks next to the fire. 

"Sunny is a brave one huh." Eddie said. 

"She lives on the edge." Butch chuckled and took her into his arms, scratching under her chin. She growled happily. 

Flora went over to Sunny and put a hand on her head, staring at her symbiote parent. Sunny watched the child intensely and then gently licked her cheek. Flora giggled. 

"You tryin' to siphon off some of yer mom's bravery Flora?" Butch said raising an eyebrow. 

Flora nodded happily as Sunny gave her a few more sloppy kisses on the cheek. 

They all ate hotdogs together and relaxed. Eddie had a radio out and it was playing a local 80s rock station. Flora bobbed to the music. 

Flora had inherited her parent's love of rock and metal. Eddie was going to show her the classics but was shocked when she already knew most of them. Her genetic memory was very strong on certain things but weak on others. They found it was easier for her to remember happy memories than sad ones. They think that was why she didn't remember Carnage. She remembered Eddie during his attack on the symbiotes though because he was happy at the moment. Butch was extremely thankful she had no memory of his time with Serum. 

Flora was humming along to ACDC when Eddie got out the marshmallows and chocolate. Sunny, Fate and Eddie's other crowded him and he broke off a piece of chocolate for each. Flora rushed over and he gave her the last of the bar. They nibbled their chocolate while the marshmallows toasted. 

"I never thought in my live I would spend this much time camping." Eddie chuckled. 

"You never thought you would marry an alternate dimension Cletus Kasady either but here you are." Bitch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Very true. Of anyone told me that four years ago I would have them committed." 

"Or you would have punched them out." Evan said. 

"Ok, most likely that one." Eddie said eating a marshmallow. 

They ate s'more and Flora let out a big yawn. 

"Time to brush your teeth and go to bed." Butch picked up Flora. 

"Noooooooooo" Flora moaned. 

"You need sleep lil miss." Butch said. 

Butch held Flora infront of Eddie. "Give Daddy a kiss." 

Flora kissed Eddie's cheek. Butch lifted her to his other and she kissed them too. 

"I want a kiss." Fate said. 

Butch smirked and carried Flora over. Fate gave Flora a kiss on the cheek. 

"Goodnight kiddo." Evan said smiling. 

Butch got her all set for bed and tucked her in. 

"Papa I want to stay here. I like the woods." Flora said through their bond. 

"We will come more often but I'm not giving up the house." Butch said. 

"Ok. Goodnight Papa I love you. You too Mama." 

Sunny purred and nuzzled Flora. Butch kissed her cheek. 

Flora fell asleep quickly and the guys spent the rest of the night talking to eachother under the moon. When it was late though Eddie got into the tent and slept next to Flora. Evan and Butch suited up. 

"Late night hunt?" Frostbite said. 

Sundance chuckled. "You read my mind son." 

They spent the rest of the evening together, saving a brain or two for Flora.


	116. Year Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is now in his last few weeks as a student.

Evan was sitting in class with his yearbook. So many people wanted Fate to sign theirs. Fate also wrote Evan a personal love letter in his book next to his picture. Dove was currently signing his and he hers. 

"God next year is going to suck." Dove said. 

"Aw come on you'll be a Senior! Queen of the school!" Evan said. 

"Ya but you and my boyfriend won't be here." Dove said. 

"You still got me!" James slide in on a computer chair, pointing at himself with a stupid grin. Dove laughed. 

"Ya but since you are going to be a Sophomore we most likely won't have classes together." Dove said. 

"Shit." James said

"We can still hang out on weekends. Josh has Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes too so he has no excuse to not visit you on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Evan said

"Dude! Don't make promises I can't keep!" Josh said coming into the room. 

"Oh ya. Why can't you keep them?" Dove said with a smirk.

"Uh cus I'll be busy with homework." Josh said

"More like he wants to sit at home in his underwear and play videogames." James said

Josh elbowed him. 

"Will you at least visit me a little?" Dove said with a pout. 

"Of course!" Josh gave her a kiss. 

"No PDA in school you two." Said Mr. Shoo said. 

"Mr. Shoo! Please sign our book!" Fate said. 

"Me?" Mr. Shoo was confused

"Math was their favorite subject. They liked your class." Evan said smiling. 

Mr. Shoo blushed and signed. "You'll always be one of my most memorable students thats for sure." 

Fate chimed happily. Suddenly another teacher named Mrs. Davids came into the room. 

"Evan can I have a word with you?" She said. 

"Um sure." He got up and went over. 

"So you are coming to your graduation correct?" She said

"Yup got my hat and gown ready. I made a little one for Fate is that is ok?" Evan said

"Actually we have a hat for her. We want you two to speak at your graduation." She said

"What seriously why? I know I'm graduating with high honors but I'm like number 7 in the top ten students." Evan said. 

"Evan you and Fate are the perfect example if culture acceptance, tolerance, and comunication. You are a great example for the youth of tomorrow. Please consider it?" She said. 

"I mean. Sure I'd love to." Evan said. 

"Good. Your speech should be 5 minutes long. You have a week to prepare it. Submit a copy to me for approval any time before then." She said. 

Evan nodded and she left. 

"Man I can't believe it. Mom is going to flip." Evan said. 

\----------

"My baby is giving a speech at his graduation!" Karen screamed while hugging Evan. 

Bill laughed and clapped Evan on the shoulder. "I was 2nd in my class and I didn't even get to do that. I'm really proud of you Evan." 

"I mean, its just because Fate and I are dating." Evan said looking down at the floor. 

"Evan don't sell yourself short! From everything I've seen you do, all the people you have already helped saved, the time and effort you put into learning with the Brocks, Flash, and S.H.I.E.L.D. One day you are going to be someone people look up to. You already are for many." Karen said touching his cheek. 

"Evan, what you do is amazing. I've seen and heard what it is like to live with a symbiote. This isn't just some easy thing you do for fun. You do it because you care about eachother. Not many people could do what you do. There have been a lot who have tried and it has been a disaster. Actually... there is something I've wanted to tell all of you but never really knew how or had the guts to talk about it." Bill said. 

"What is it Dad?" Evan said. 

"I was almost killed in New York by Carnage." 

"What!?" Evan said. 

"Bill really?" Karen looked shocked. 

"It happened right after Evan was born. I was in New York for that big conference, you remember Karen? Anyway he attacked the building I was in and he killed two of the men around me and was about to stab me when Venom punched him away from me. Eddie saved my life that day and I've never really gotten the courage up to thank him. To be honest I was shocked when these creatures became part of our lives. But I'm glad they have." Bill said. 

"Bill why did you never tell me? You told me that you weren't even in the building when that happened." Karen said still in shock.

"You were still exhausted and stressed from having a baby I didn't want to put that on you. Also it was a shock for my too. My kid almost had to grow up without a father. But he didn't because of a hero. And now my son is working to become a hero just like him. Evan I'm so incredibly proud of you and Fate. Don't think you two don't deserve this" Bill smiled. 

"Dad thats so crazy." Evan hugged his dad. 

"Well I need a lemonade after that news!" Karen when into the kitchen and Bill chuckled. 

"Hey dad could you help me with my speech? I've never spoken in front of this many people before." Evan said. 

"Sure kiddo I'd love too." Bill said. 

Bill, Fate and Evan spent a long time that night writing.


	117. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's graduation

They stood outside the gym of the school and Karen was sobbing. 

"Look at him! Look at my baby he is all grown up!" She said before blowing her nose into a handkerchief. 

Evan stood in his navy blue cap and gown. Fate had made a head next to him and had her own little cap too. Evan's tassle was gold as well instead of white, it was way his class signified that he had graduated with high honors. 

"Mom are you going to be ok?" Evan said. 

"I'm fine! This is a mom moment!" She wiped her eyes. 

Butch patted Evan on the back. "Hey kid I'm proud of you too. Yer gettin' to do what I never got to." 

"Butch you never graduated?" Bill said. 

"Nope! I became homeless when I was sixteen and had to spend my whole day tryin' to survive. I got my GED when I was in my 30s." Butch said. 

"Oh thats awful I'm so sorry Butch." Bill said. 

"It's fine." Butch smiled 

Flora handed Evan a card that she drew that said "Congratulations on Graduations! You are Smart" with little hearts all over it. 

"Wow thanks Flora. Butch did you have to help her with this one?" Evan said petting Flora. 

"Nope I nearly shit myself. She is 5 but apparently is like intellectually 10 doc says or something." 

"Thats impressive Flora!" Evan said to her. 

She beamed at his praise.

Flash wheeled over. "Hey Evan congratulations." 

"Thanks! Oh ya Coach can I get you to sign my year book?" 

"Sure, why do you want me to sign it?" Flash said taking his book. 

"Well um you're my favorite teacher here." Evan said. 

Flash tried to hide the fact that he was blushing as he wrote. "There you go Evan and thanks. I'm going to miss having you as a student but at least now we work together." 

Evan took his book and smiled. "Thanks for being a great teacher." 

Josh came over in his own cap and gown. "Evan they want you backstage!" 

"See you all after the ceremony!" Evan said. 

Evan got himself ready and got his notecards out. Fate started quivering. 

"Nervous?" Evan said. 

Fate nodded. Evan pulled them in for a kiss. 

"I'm here for you the whole way darling." Evan smiled. 

Fate curled around his neck and they waited. The dean first introduced the valedictorian who gave their own speech. The dean called them up next. Evan and Fate came up to the microphone. 

"Goodevening everyone. I'm Evan Miller and this is Fate, my partner." 

His class cheered and he heard a few people shout their names. Fate giggled. 

"So a few weeks back Fate and I were asked to give a speech for today. Well, I don't know anything about public speaking and Fate has been attached to me for their whole life. So I looked a speech my dad recommended to me by  Mary Schmich that she wrote for a graduation. Its a really great speech in which she basically gives advice for the future based off her own experiences. Now I'm not going to plagiarize a whole speech for my speech but we liked the idea. So today, Fate and I are going to give you advice based on what we have learned from being together." 

"If you get glitter on yourself thats it. That glitter is now a part of you and will be forever. Accept it." Evan said and the crowd laughed. 

"Family is one of the strongest bonds you will ever form. It is good to recognize when someone is toxic though or when someone needs help. Being a family doesn't always mean by blood. Sometimes a family is just the people who mean most to you or the people you can count on when you need them. Sometimes, family is your neighbor." Fate said. 

"Gender roles are annoying and pointless in this day and age. If you are a guy that likes to be girly, be girly. If you are a girl who likes manly be manly. If neither of those thinks apply to you or if you are somewhere inbetween, more power to you." Evan said. 

"Make sure you eat right and sleep right. It can make all the difference." Fate said

"Love is the act of admiring someone's good traits and helping them with their flaws. Love is supporting eachother. Love is accepting someone for who they are." Evan said

"Love means you may never fully understand someone but you respect them. Love is kindness. Love is caring. Love is getting your girlfriend chocolate cake at 3 am because they are really hungry." Fate said. 

"No matter what you do someone is going to hate you. Disregard those people they are not worth your time. You will never make everyone happy. Just make sure you are happy and do your best to make those around you happy if it is within your means." Evan said. 

"Loneliness is one of the cruelest emotions. Not all people alone are lonely and you can be lonely in a room full of people. Finding those who will end the loneliness is hard. They are worth the fight though." Fate said

"Don't trust the government. But understand they are a part of society you have to pay attention to and respect. And by respect I don't mean blindly follow I mean actually pay attention to and acknowledge as a part of your life that will one day affect you. Vote." Evan said. 

"Just because someone isn't you doesn't mean you should ignore their plight. Help those who need help even if it doesn't directly help you, because one day you might wish someone would step up and help you when they have nothing to gain from it." Fate said. 

"Appearances are incredibly deceiving. Don't judge someone based on how they look." Evan said. 

"Hobbies are extremely important and valuable. Never let anyone mock yours. It is important to you and it helps you. That makes it more valuable than gold." Fate said. 

"Normal life is over rated. Never think that you need to lessen yourself to fit into the societal mold. Do what makes you happy. As long as you don't hurt others or yourself do whatever you want. You get one life make it amazing for you." Evan said. 

"Depression is a real illness. Mental health is real health. Don't ignore the needs of your mind. Therapy should cost less! You all have wonderful beautiful neurotransmitters and nerve endings you will never see. Your bodies are beautiful and a miracle to behold. Treat them as such." Fate said

"Learn basic survival skills. You never know when you might get lost in the woods or stranded somewhere. Go. Outside. Seriously nature is amazing. Go outside." Evan said. 

"Listen to your parents. They have way more experience than you and even if you don't agree with them you can learn something from them. Listen to people younger than you, they most likely aren't jaded by the world yet." Fate said

"And with great power, comes great responsibility!" They said together. 

"Thank you everyone have a wonderful night!" Evan waved as the crowd cheered for them. 

They sat down in their chair and the rest of the ceremony went on. 

Afterwards they met back up with their group and Karen hugged Evan so tightly he had trouble breathing. She was so proud she was just babbling in run on sentences. 

"Mom. Mom. Mom!" Evan said. 

Karen took a deep breath and fanned herself. "I'm sorry honey I'm just overwhelmed." 

Eddie and Butch grabbed Evan and lifted him up on their shoulders. Evan laughed and grabbed on for dear life. Fate was giggling with glee. 

"Hows the weather up their son?" Bill said. 

"Pretty great!" Evan said laughing. 

"You did great on your speech." Bill said. 

"Thanks dad!" 

Eddie and Butch sang as they paraded Evan and Fate around. They took him off their shoulders and threw him into the air a few times before gently placing him back down. Flora demanded they do the same to her so they did. 

"Holy crap I'm dizzy" Evan laughed. 

"Well lets get you home, we have cake and icecream." Karen said. 

They stayed up late into the night celebrating.


	118. The Horrors of Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ thought babysitting Flora would prepare them for their own children someday.

"You two sure about this?" Eddie said. 

"Its good practice!" Peter said. 

"If we want to have kids of our own we need to get used to them." MJ said. 

"Alrighty then." Butch leaned down to Flora and kissed her forehead. "Behave yerself. They want to have kids someday that doesn't mean terrorise them out of the idea." 

Eddie leaned down and kissed her forehead too. "Peter and MJ don't know sign language so you will have to touch them or use your words ok?" 

Flora nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"We will be back at around 5. Love you." Butch said. 

Eddie and Butch left to enjoy a date in New York. Flora turned to look at Peter and MJ. 

"Well Flora what would you like to do first?" MJ said

"Play with Spider-man!" Flora giggled. 

"Wait! Eddie and Butch told you my secret identity?" Peter was upset. 

"Nope I already knew. I have my parents memories." Flora said. 

Peter bit his lips and was now horrified. "So do you... hate me then?" 

"Nope! I just want to play." Flora said. 

Flora turned symbiotic and tackled Peter who yelped. She play bit and grabbed and hit him. To him it honestly felt like fighting a tiny Venom or Carnage. Flora was extremely strong and appearent didn't know how to pull her punches very well. 

"Are you sure you don't hate me!?" Pete said pulling her off as she giggled madly. He was bruised and bleeding. 

"Oh no! You are hurt. How did that happen?" Flora said through the bond as she healed him. 

"You caused it you little b- woah hey! Wait you have healing powers? You have Anti-venom's healing powers!?" Peter was now panicking. Anti-venom's powers had the ability to take away his and Eddie had just left this kid with him. 

"I kinda do. Don't worry I can't take your powers." Flora said through the bond.

"Oh... oh good." Peter flopped backwards onto the ground. The girl had been here less than a half hour and he was exhausted. 

Flora giggled and looked up at MJ. "Snack please?" 

MJ took Flora by the hand and lead her into the kitchen. Peter moaned on the floor. 

"Now Butch and Eddie said they made chocolate zucchini bread for you and also gave my this... tub that they said I shouldn't watch you eat. Which do you want?" MJ said. 

"Tub!" Flora's eyes went wide and she bounced up and down. 

MJ gave her the tub and couldn't help but he curious as to what was in it. She felt all the blood leave her face when Flora pulled a raw brain out and started to eat it. MJ ran to the bathroom and almost threw up. 

Flora peaked into the bathroom when she was done and washed her hands and face. MJ looked up from the toilet at Flora. 

"Flora do you know what you just ate?" MJ said horrified. 

"Cow brain." Flora said cheerfully. 

"Well at least it was a cow." MJ said turning her face to the toilet bowl again. 

"I'm starting to think we didn't think this all the way through. Like we though this would help us with a normal kid not a killer symbiote kid." Peter said. 

Flora giggled and hugged Peter's leg. Peter looked down at her and sighed. "God you're a cute monster." 

Flora went over to MJ and rubbed her back. "Papa told me to be careful about letting you see my food. You looked curious though so I was wondering if you wanted to share." Flora looked at her apologetically. 

MJ smiled back. "You really are just a little girl huh?" 

Flora nodded. "Can we watch tv?" 

"Sure! Tv is great!" Peter lead her over to the Tv and turned it on. It was the news and Scorpion was attacking a bank downtown. 

"Crap. MJ do you mind if I-" 

"Go." MJ smirked

"Thanks dear." He kissed her cheek and ran out. 

"Alright Flora lets get you some cartoons." MJ turned and Flora was gone. "Flora? Flora!" 

Peter swung through the city to where Scorpion was. He webbed his feet to the ground. 

"Spider-man!" He growled. 

"Hey Mac. Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?" Spidey said crouching on a streetlight. 

Scorpion ripped a hydrant from the ground with his tail and flung it at Spidey. 

"Woah!" Peter dodged it and swung under the light. He used the momentum to fly at Scorpion and kick him in the jaw. 

Scorpion had apparently improved his armor since last time they fought because the kick barely did anything. Mac grabbed Spider-man and flung him to the ground stabbing him through the stomch with his tail. 

"You picked a bad day to mess with me web head." Mac chuckled. 

Peter spat up some blood. His vision was blurry. Mac raised his tail back up. 

"You know, Kingpin, Tombstone, Negative. They all have a good price on your head. Wonder which one will be willing to pay me the most for a Spidey-skin rug." Mac smirked. 

Just as he was about to strike Spider-man he gagged. Symbiotic flesh swirled around him in black ribbons. 

"No no! Not you! Spider-man what the hell I thought you hated this thing!" Mac activated the sonics on his suit. 

But Flora was immune to sonics. She twisted Mac's limbs till he couldn't move. She made a symbiote face infront of him and growled. 

"Hurt my parents! Hurt Spider-man! Now I'm going to hurt you!" Flora screamed. 

Suddenly she stabbed blades inward on Scorpion. Mac spat up blood and fell over. Flora had avoided his vitals but the pain was enough to knock him out. 

Flora released Scorpion and slide over to Spider-man and healed him. Spidey sat up and checked his stomach. All good. 

Flora yawned. "Tried now..." she murmured and then bonded to Pete. 

"Woah! Hey! You can bond with people!?" Spidey pat himself down as Flora slide fully inside him. 

"Sleeping now. Night night." She said through their bond. 

"Flora? Flora!" Peter sighed when he got no response. He called MJ who was panicking and told her what happened. He started swinging home. 

"Your dads are going to kill me..." 

\------------

Butch had his ear pressed to Peter's chest. 

"Ya she is fine she is just sleepin'." Butch said. 

"I wish she had told someone she can bond with people." Eddie said

"Maybe she didn't know. Like her healin' powers." Butch said 

Peter groaned. "How long before you think she wakes up?

"Maybe 'nother half hour. Eat some zucchini bread it will help." Butch said. 

Peter got up and ate a slice. "This is really good by the way." 

"Evan made it." Eddie said. 

Peter flopped onto his couch. "She saved my butt. Also she really hates Mac apparently?" 

"Most likely from my memories." Eddie's other said from Eddie's shoulder. 

"She doesn't hate me apparently." Peter said. 

"She has memories of you and I making up. So she forgave you." The other said. 

"Good. Otherwise I would be pissing myself." Peter said. 

They sat and watched tv. Peter ate more zucchini bread and prayed Flora would wake up soon. 

Eventually Flora pooled into Peter's lap like an oversized water ballon and blinked at her parents. Eddie scooped her up. 

"We were worried about you!" Eddie amd his other snuggled the little goo ball. 

Flora squeaked and nuzzled her dad. "Healed Peter twice today. I'm tired." 

Eddie laughed and gave her a kiss between the eyes. 

Butch took Flora from Eddie and snuggled her. "Sunshine and I were so worried too. You are a crazy lil thing Flora." 

Sunny wrapped protectively around Flora and rumbled. Flora sank into her mom and signed. Butch chuckled. 

"Thanks for watching her. Did you learn anything about parenting?" Eddie asked assumed. 

"Ya. Watch a normal kid first before trying a symbiote kid." Peter said. 

MJ laughed. "Ya I think I might ask one if my girlfriends who have normal kids next time." 

"Ya know despite the Scorpion fight you did pretty good." Butch laughed. 

"I had fun." Flora said with a giggle. 

"Ya you stabbed a man you tiny psycho." Eddie said giving her a poke. Flora giggled. 

"Goodnight guys thanks again." Butch said. 

The Brocks left. Peter and MJ pasted out on the couch together. They decided to wait a little longer for kids.


	119. Mission in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's first solo mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> I have discovered I hate writing long action scenes after doing this chapter. I think after this we're going straight back to fluff.

Evan was relaxing in the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter. He was browsing cake recipes with Fate. 

"This one looks good don't you think?" He said to them

"You're mom loves red velvet we should totally try it." Fate purred. 

The pilot leaned over to Agent Anti-Venom in the passenger seat. 

"You sure we ahould be sending this kid in there alone?" He said. 

"Frostbite is the only Avenger who can get into that storm and keep the scientists inside safe. Storm and Iceman of the X-Men are also currently busy." Flash said. 

He stood up and went over to Evan. "Time to suit up. I'm going to brief you." 

Frostbite covered him and he sat up. 

"Hydra as infiltrated this Arctic lab base. The base was making a machine to control the weather and fix the hole in the ozone layer. Instead it is now making a storm no one can get into. There was other encrypt data held at that base and its only a matter of time before they break the encryption. With that data they could use the machine to do catastrophic levels of destruction to the entire weather system of the planet. Your mission is to get in there, turn off the machine, save the scientists and stop hydra by any means necessary. Once the machine is down myself and a team of other Avengers will join you. You ready?" 

Frostbite nodded "You can count on us Flash." 

"Good luck guys. I believe in you. We are letting you off here. The chopper can't get any closer to the storm." Flash said. 

Frostbite opened the side door and jumped out, cloaking themself. They landed on a cloud just above the snow. Slowly, they entered the storm. 

The storm whipped around them wildly. They had formed clouds around themselves so that they would be spared from the storm but its rattled them around violent. It took a great deal of concentration just to keep from getting blown away. The blue smoke from their hands burned a little. They knew they needed to get to saftey fast. 

The base came into view and they pressed against the wall. Visibility was so bad and the storm had destroyed the security cameras anyway. They felt along the wall and found a door. They picked the lock by pressing symbiote fresh inside and mimicking the shape the key would need to be. The door opened and they quickly went inside. 

It was a side door and there was no one guarding it. Frostbite hide in a supply closet they found and turned back into Evan for a moment. His scars were bleeding so Fate produced some bandages from inside their body. 

"Thanks love." Evan wrapped his hand.

"If we eat a Hydra agent I could heal this no problem." Fate said. 

"I'm not as into cannibalism as your dad and Flora are. I'm with Eddie on this." Evan said flexing his fingers to test his first aid work. 

Fate pouted. "How about a dog?" 

"No we will manage with this." Evan said as they suited back up and cloaked. 

"Hey love is there anyone sleeping nearby?" Evan said through the bond. 

"There is my beloved. What shall you have me do with them?" 

"Search his mind for info on the layout of this base, his rank within Hyrda, and the location of the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists." Evan saidm 

"Ok give me a bit my beloved." 

Evan waited. 

"I'm back. They are low ranking but have a basic understanding of the base. The scientists are on the lower level." Fate said. 

"Good good. Well beautiful do you want to drive us there then?" 

Fate thrilled. "Of course my beloved."

"Take us to the machine." Evan said 

They slowly got through the base little by little. They waited until the patrol opened doors for them or crawled through vents. They eventually got into the lab. It was crawling with Hydra soldiers. 

"Darling once we turn the machine off they will be alerted to us." Fate said through the bond. 

"I know. We have a fight ahead of us." Evan said. 

They crawled over to the machine and got behind it. Frostbite flexed a claw and ripped through the machines power cords. The machine powered down and the general incharge of the group demanded they find out what happened. Troops surrounded the machine and hydra scientists tried to fix it. Frostbite webbed two soldiers together and slammed them into two others. 

The other soldiers in the room fired on them and they jumped away, blocking with a cloud. They couldn't concentrate on cloaking anymore so they started to slash their way through the room. 

They were flanked on all sides but kept fighting. Wave after wave of soldiers they went through. Suddenly they were hit in the back by a sonic blast. Frostbite screamed and Fate broke up around Evan. 

Evan fell to the ground and the muzzle of a gun was put to his head. Before the trigger could be pulled the hydra soldiers were hit by the repulser blasts of Ironman. The Avengers had arrived. 

As the rest of the Avengers stormed the base Frostbite reformed and Agent Anti-Venom landed inside the building next to them. 

"Need a hand?" Flash said offering his

"Thanks" Frostbite took it and stood up. 

With the rest of the Avengers here they quickly took care of the base. Frostbite informed them of the scientists location. 

By the time it was over Evan and Fate were passed out on the helicarrier loading deck floor. Flash chuckled. Hawkeye came over. 

"Man I can't wait to get out of here its its freezing!" Hawkeye said. 

"Same here. My thighs are hurting like crazy." Flash signed to him

Hawkeye looked at him and laughed. "You learned sign language?" He signed. 

"Ya for Flora." Flash signed

Hawkeye laughed again. He remembered his 'biggest fan'. He looked at Evan and signed to Flash. "They did really well for their first solo mission." 

"I'm proud of them." Flash signed back. 

"Lets get them home."Hawkeye said 

Flash picked Evan up and carried him to one of the sleeping areas on the ship. 

They slept the whole way home.


	120. A Trip to the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes a beach vacation.

To celebrate Evan graduating and for his first successful mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. his parents had rented a large cabin on the beach for their family and the Brocks. 

When they arrived Flora ran inside and did a lap around the whole house. She came back to her parents panting. 

"How's the house look lil miss?" Butch asked. 

Flora gave a thumbs up and smiled. Evan flopped onto the couch face down and moaned. 

"Boy's tired." Eddie chuckled. 

"It's been a busy time for him." Karen said with a smile. 

Fate pooled out of Evan and rubbed his back. "My hero." They whispered into him. Evan's ears blushed. 

They group let Evan rest as they unpacked. After that they all changed to go swimming. 

Eddie had Flora on his shoulders. "Butch whats the hold up?" 

Butch peaked out at him. "I need your help. Alone." 

Eddie set Flora down and went upstairs. "Butch what is it?" 

Flora was standing in their room in a see through chiffon orange sundress with nothing underneath. He fanned his hair out and smiled at Eddie. Eddie looked him up and down a little surprised. 

"Could you help me break in this bed?" Butch teased. He pulled on the dress's tie around his neck and it gracefully fell to the floor. 

Eddie picked up Butch and practically threw him onto the bed. He texted Evan to take Flora with him to the beach they would meet everyone up later. 

"Those four never stop do they." Evan scowled at his phone. 

"You are just upset that we didn't think to do the same." Fate purred into his ear. 

Evan shivered. "No! I'm not doing this now! I'm exhausted and watch to relax on the beach!" 

Fate giggled and grabbed Flora's hand with a tendril. 

Flora was so thrilled to see the ocean. She ran up and down the shoreline. They group had an umbrella and blanket spread out that Bill and Karen were relaxing on. Sleeper was playing with Coco in the sand. Evan saw a chair left out of him and he flopped into it, pulling his shades down. 

"Where are Butch and Eddie?" Karen said. 

"They are enjoying eachother's company while everyone is out of the house." Evan said. 

Karden blushed. "Oh! Well then." 

Bill whispered to Karen. "Where do they get their stamina? I'm like the same age as them." 

Karen patted Bill's thigh. "They are much more fit than you dear." 

Bill blushed and looked away. "I have gotten a bit of a gut haven't I?" 

"It's your middle aged dad bod." Evan said putting a bottle of soda from the cooler and then sitting back down to enjoy the sun. 

"Hey you'll be a middle aged dad too one day." Bill said. 

"Ya but I'm an Avenger. We work out... a lot." Evan said. 

Fate giggled and spread out over Evan in ribbons. 

"You are going to give me weird tan lines." Evan said. 

"I'm marking you as mine." Fate purred. 

Evan smiled and pet Fate's head. She purred softly against his stomach. 

"Love you too Fate." Evan murmured drifting to sleep. 

Flora had discovered the joy of collecting shells. She walked up and down the beach with a little bucket to carry them. When the bucket was full she walked back over to the group and put it down. She curled up on the blanket a got a sandwhich out of the cooler. 

"Having fun Flora?" Karen said laying on her stomach. Bill was rubbing her feet while she relaxed. 

Flora nodded and signed "I'm going swimming next." 

"One of us will go in the water with you." Bill said. 

"You don't have to worry about her drowning she can breath underwater." Sleeper said. 

"Still children should be supervised." Karen said. 

"I'll swim with her then." Butch said. He and Eddie were walking towards them from the house. 

"You two have fun?" Sleeper teased. 

Butch hummed happily. "I just wanted to make sure I got some alone time with my husbands and wife now so I wouldn't be botherin' anyone if I was loud." 

Eddie sat next to Karden and Bill blushing a bit. Butch picked up Flora and kissed her cherk. 

"To the water!" Butch carried her into the sea. 

Flora giggled as she swam under the water. She loved the feeling of floating. At one point she just turned symbiotic and floated almost like a net, dangling in the water. Butch ran his fingers through her and swirled her around. She giggled. 

"Glad they are having fun." Eddie said laying down. He was tired now too so he was copying Evan's nap idea. His other appeared under his neck and head as a pillow. Eddie turned to give them a kiss. 

Flora discovered she could hold other shapes and made one almost like a simplistic jellyfish. She pushed herself through the water and Butch floated next to her. Sunny pooled out and floated around him in ribbons. Flora swam up to her mom and bonked their heads together. Sunny clicked her teeth and grabbed the tiny symbiote. She wrapped around her and squeezed her. It looked like two boa constrictors hugging. Sunny held her daughter and purred. 

"Darling daughter you are already so big." Sunny purred through their bond. 

"I'm not that big. Dr. Sanchez says I still have 15 years before I'm an adult." Flora said back. 

"So slow. It must be painful for you child." Sunny licked Flora. 

"Not really. I like being a kid. Its fun. Daddy and Papa say I'll start school soon. I hope that will be fun too." 

"I do too. I want the best for my dream child." Sunny purred. 

"Dream child?" 

"Yes. I had dreamed often of a child like you. A beautiful child of both Eddie and my Butch. It should have been impossible but here you are. I love you so much." 

Flora giggled and hugged her mom tightly. "Maybe one day they can create more kids like me. I can have baby brothers and sisters and you can have more babies." 

Sunny thrilled and laughed. "Maybe someday. For now your fathers have their hands full with you. My husband and my dream is finally becoming a reality. We have children. Beautiful healthy children. And we will have more as time goes on. I'm so happy we came to this universe." 

"I'm happy you did too." 

Sunny and Flora purred around eachother under the water. Butch reached down from the surface and pet them. He smiled to himself having overheard the whole conversation. 

Evan started to feel better and eventually swam out to play with Flora. They spent most of the day either swimming or building sand castles. 

Eddie and Butch started grilling together. Tonight they had ribs Butch had prepared. 

Flora fell asleep with rib sauce all over her face and a bone in her mouth. She was curled up in her favorite sandcastle. Evan sat next to her and pet her head while she slept.


	121. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora learns a cruel lesson about the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subject of homophobia is tackled in this chapter if that hits too close to home for some.

In the morning they decided to go grocery shopping. Evan wanted to stay home and just relax with Fate for a while so he stayed behind to watch the house. The Brocks, Karen and Bill all piled into a car and went to a local family owned grocery store. 

Anytime they were somewhere new Flora wanted to run around the entire place but this time Eddie kept her on his shoulders. She made grabby hands at every object they passed. 

"Flora you can have one treat so pick wisely." Eddie said. 

Flora held onto Eddie's head and hummed. Watching each aisle carefully. 

Butch gently laced his fingers through Eddie's free hand and blushed. 

"Butch you can hold my hand. We are married." Eddie chuckled. 

Butch turned beet red and looked away. "I know I just, sometimes I just, I mean." Butch was sputtering. 

Eddie let go of his hand and pulled him close. He kissed his cheek and laughed. Flora giggled. Butch smiled in embarrassment. 

"Its weird that I still get butterflies around you?" Butch said

Eddie kissed his nose. "No its cute." 

When they went to check out Karen and Bill already had their groceries. They unloaded there cart but the cashier refused to check them out. 

"Is there a problem sir?" Eddie asked. 

"Ya the problem is you freaks are in my store getting my merchandise dirty. I don't sell to faggots." He snarled. 

Eddie glared at him. Butch clenched his teeth. Flora was confused and hide behind her dad's head. She felt something awaken in her. A memory from her parents. They knew this hatred but she had never felt it before. 

"Hey! Their money is as good as anyone's!" Karen stormed over using her best 'I want to speak to your manager' voice. 

"I have a right to refuse service to anyone and I'm not serving these degenerate freaks." The cashier said. 

"Now listen here your closed minded asshole I-" Eddie cut Karen off with an arm. 

"Lets just get out of here. We will find another store." He said. She knowticed his fingers where black and clawed. 

Karen nodded and they left. 

Butch turned to look at the cashier one last time before leaving and licked his lips. The cashier flipped him off. 

"Sunny he is goin' to taste great later tonight." He chuckled. 

"Butch he is rotten. You'll get a stomachache." Eddie said with a slight growl. 

"God I can't believe this happened!" Karen said. 

"The world is still a very closed minded place Karen. Evan told me he got attacked by some racist kids at the mall a while back." Bill said. 

They tried a different grocery store and this time successfully checked out. Karen spent the entire time on social media talking to people about what happened. 

"There! I might not be able to do much but I can at least give him a bad review on every platform I have an account for and tell my friends." Karen said. 

Eddie chuckled while loading the car. "That's very sweet of you Karen."

Flora signed "Why? Why does that man hate us?" 

Butch knelt next to her. "He saw your daddy's were in love and didn't agree with that." 

"Why? Love is great why would he be mad about that?" Flora signed. 

"Some people think the only people who are aloud to fall in love are men and women. If a man loves a man or a woman loves a woman they think it is wrong." Butch said. 

"That's dumb. I hate him! Papa lets eat him." Flora signed with a frown. 

"No eating innocent people even if they are assholes! He technically didn't do anything wrong he has a right to refuse service." Eddie said. 

"Tsk." Butch said. 

"I kinda wish you would eat him." Karen said. 

Bill looked at her shocked. 

"I'm so sick of jerks Bill! Do you remember when we were dating? I had so many people give us nasty looks or treat you like trash. I'm just so sick of it all. Love should be free." Karen said crossing her arms. 

Bill smiled and hugged her. "That's why I married you. You have that fighting spirit for what is right." 

They got home and Evan was on the couch with Fate. They told hin about everything that happened. 

"Damn that's awful guys I'm sorry." Evan said. 

Flora curled up next to Evan and he held her. 

"I'm goin' to go lay down." Butch said

"Mind if I join you?" Eddie said. 

Butch smiled softly. "I'd prefer it actually." 

They left and Evan rubbed Flora's back. 

"You ok?" Evan said

"Hate is an emotion I'm very familiar with. I have a few memories of it. I mostly cling to my parents few happy memories but buried in me and the older I get the more I see them. Hate, discrimination, angry, cruelty, torture. My parent's pasts are bathed in these emotions. Seeing that old man awoke some of them inside me." Flora said through the bond. 

Flora started to cry into her knees. It was just a few tears at first but it broke out into sobs. Evan held her tightly. "Flora do you want me to get your dads?" 

Flora shook her head no violently as she cried. "No! They are all hurting so much! I just want happiness! I want to kill that old man for letting me see this! For reminding them of pain they are trying to leave behind!" Flora cried into Evan and tried to calm down. 

Karen and Bill both came over too and hugged Flora. Suddenly Flora felt a familiar hand on her head. It was Butch. 

"You were cryin' so loud you caused a psychic scream. We all heard." Butch said. 

Eddie knelt next to her and wiped her tears away. "You are very brave Flora. I'm sorry you are exposed to the hardships of the world. But I guess its part of growing up." 

"I just want us all to be happy." Flora said out loud. 

Butch and Eddie picked up Flora and held her close. 

"We are sweetheart. No one can take that away from us now." Butch said. 

Flora sat with her dads for a while. They talked to her and made sure she was ok. When she calmed down they went back to the beach together. She couldn't forget what happened but she could choose to focus on happier things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this happen to me once. For those who don't know I'm pan ace. I dated a trans man in high school before he started transitioning. We got attacked a few times. I actually based this chapter and the chapter about racism off of things that happened to me.


	122. Not Ready to Empty the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen spoils Flora
> 
> The next two chapters at most likely going up tomorrow (unless I go crazy) and I'm super excited about them because its another 2 parter but then I need to do some serious brainstorming or something. 
> 
> Last time i asked for requests i got nothing so I'm not gonna do that even if people are ALWAYS welcome to request something. But if you guys know any domestic prompts that might help that would be wonderful.

The rest of the trip was much less eventful. They spent many days on the beach, playing in the sun. Flora was in love with the ocean. 

Today Karen had taken Flora with her shopping. She knew two things one, Flora was entering kindergarten and two, being a little girl demanded that she have new clothes for school. Eddie had insisted giving Karen money to shop with but Karen was also planning on spoiling little Flora. She was also fully aware that Flora could just change her appearance however she liked but it was the principal of the thing. Children needed clothing especially for a new school year. Also as much as she hated to admit it Evan graduating had affected her deeply. She needed a baby to pamper. 

"Come on Flora lets find you some delightful outfits." Karen smiled. 

Flora walked next to her happily. There was a mall in their beach town and it had Flora's favorite shop in it. Eddie had given Karen the membership card too. 

They walked inside and Karen immediately felt out of her element. She was always glad Evan had skipped the goth/emo phaze kids went through but it seemed Flora was born and raised in it. 

Flora waved hello to the cashier who smiled at her. She walked over to the kids section and started to browse. She picked out shirts and dresses. Karen even found some very cute lolita dresses in blue, whites and pinks for Flora to try. 

Flora went into the dressing room with Karen and started to change. She found clothing didn't bug her as much as it did other hosts, probably because she was also the symbiote. It honestly felt like wearing small blankets. 

She first tried on an all black dress, covered in lace. Karen tried a bow on her head. 

"You look so cute!" Karen said snapping a photo. 

Flora smiled and spun around. She giggled as the dress twirled. The next outfit was a sundress that was black with skulls all over it. Flora wanted to try it in because it reminded her of the dresses Papa wore sometimes. Karen got her a tiny faux leather jacket to go with it since the sundress might be a bit cool in the fall. 

There were a couple pairs of jeans gotten, and many t-shirts. Flora was so excited over a Venom shirt and she hugged it for a bit. Flora also ended up liking a few of the more colorful clothing options Karen grabbed. 

"I've never met a little girl that loved the color black so much." Karen laughed. 

Flora was hugging one of the bags of clothing but took one hand and touched Karen. "Black reminds me of my parent's. It reminds me of my own claws. It makes me feel safe." Flora said through the bond. Karen could see images of Flora snuggling up to Eddie in his classic black T-shirt with his other wrapped around her, warm and cozy. 

Karen smiled at her softly and pet her head. "You are always safe with us." 

Flora closed her eyes and squeezed the bag. "I want to wear some of Papa's clothes too. They smell like him." 

Karen laughed at that. "We will have to ask him then. Now lets go shoe shopping!" 

Flora giggle and trailed behind Karen. She was starting to realize he family was odd. She basically have four parents when most people had two. Bill and Karen acted like her aunt and uncle even though they weren't related. Sleeper, Evan and Fate her siblings even though they were all so different. And then there was also Cletus who she considered family she just didn't know what to call him. Not to mention siblings she hadn't even met yet. Lance just had a mom and a dad. His family was so small compared to hers. She wouldn't trade it for the world though. 

Flora ran up to Karen and hugged her leg. 

Karen looked down and ruffled Flora's hair. "What's up buttercup?" 

"I love you." Flora said through the bond. 

Karen almost teared up. She picked up Flora and hugged her. "I love you too. You are just too adorable Flora." 

Flora giggled as Karen carried her into the shoe store.

They ended the day with a whole new wardrobe for Flora. Eddie wanted to pay Karen for the rest of it but she wouldn't have it. She was spoiling family after all.


	123. Next of Kin part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit with Cletus
> 
> Yes I'm crazy for publishing this now but I'm impatient.

Butch had Flora on his shoulders in Ravencroft. 

"Darlin' are you sure you want to see him again? You don't have too. To be honest I don't really know why I do it." Butch said

Flora nodded. Something intrigued her when it came to Cletus. Maybe it was because he was Papa but not. Maybe she just wanted to understand more about herself. Whatever it was she wasn't satisfied with their last visit. 

They walked down to Cletus's cell and Flora waved hello. 

"I'm honestly shocked you brought the brat back after I tried to crush her hand." Cletus said with a laugh. 

"She wanted to see ya for some reason. I guess she takes after her ol' man." Butch said. 

"You or me?" Cletus smirked. 

"Both!" Flora said. 

Cletus cackled. Butch sat down and put Flora on his lap. "How goes it?" 

"You let her kill anyone yet?" Cletus said

"Straight to the point I see." Butch laughed

"I killed a pedophile!" Flora said with a smile. Butch sighed at how blunt she was.

Cletus stared for a moment. "She serious?" 

"Yup, she ran out one night, the guy found her and she stabbed him to death." Butch said. 

Cletus was shocked and then for the first time in years he gave a genuine smile. 

"Holy shit she is our kid..." Cletus said pressing up to the glass to look at Flora. 

Flora smiled back. He looked like Papa for just a moment and then it was gone. Back to the twisted smile. 

"So are you training her to kill or did she just do it on her own?" Cletus said. 

"I'm trainin' her but she did that all by herself." Butch said. 

Cletus cackled and sat down in his cell. "Seriously? And they don't lock you up?" 

"I have now saved this planet I think three times. They are pretty convinced I'm here to help. 'sides I only kill scum. Much easier to turn a blind eye to." Butch said. 

Flora was drawing pictures with her finger on the glass of Cletus's cell. Butch was just shocked how much Cletus was willing to actually talk with her around.

"So when are you going to take her to kill again?" Cletus said. 

"People? I don't know she is like fuckin' five! So far the biggest thing she has killed since the pedo was a deer." Butch said 

"I want to eat bad guys." Flora purred. 

Cletus leaned down to look at Flora. He stared at her intensely. Flora stared back unyielding. 

"Would you eat me I got out of here?" He grinned.

"Yes! In one bite!" Flora clicked her teeth. 

Butch covered his mouth to laugh. Cletus laughed. 

"You would kill your old man? You really are my kid!" Cletus laughed

"Not yours. I'm Papa's" Flora said. 

"Your Papa's the same man as me." Cletus said. 

"Kinda. You are meaner than him." Flora said. 

"Damn right I am. Your daddy is just watered down me." Cletus said. 

Flora giggled. "You're silly." 

"Silly? I ain't silly you little shit." Cletus said. 

"Ya you are!" Flora chirped 

Cletus growled at her. "I take it back I still want to kill you." 

"You can never make up your mind." Flora said teasingly. 

"Seriously why are you so sassy? Do you have any idea who I am!?" Cletus growled. 

"You're Carnage!" Flora giggled. 

"Damn right I am." Red started to cover him slowly. 

Butch stood up and switched to Sundance. Cletus was supposed to be drugged so he couldn't suit up. He was moving sluggishly so Butch imagine he was still drugged and it was either wearing off or he was pushing through it. 

Carnage let out a scream and slammed a claw through the glass. Flora switched to symbiote form too. He slashed at the girl and she dodged him. 

Guards started to file into the room. Carbage ripped through them and ran out into the hall. Red peeled away and it was just Cletus making a mad dash out of the building. Sundance and Flora ran after him but where slowed down by the bottleneck of dead and unconscious guards. 

Ravencroft started to go into lock down. Iron gates slammed down to close off hallways. Cletus dunked and dodged under each of them. Sundance was stopped but Flora managed to squeeze under the gate and run after Cletus. 

"Flora! Flora no!" Sundance ripped and clawed at the gate. They were extremely thick and he was lock in. He pulled out his cellphone and called Eddie. 

Flora meanwhile chased Cletus into the forest.


	124. Next of Kin part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora runs after Carnage while Sundance desperately tries to save her.

Cletus was out of breath and exhausted. He had never ran so hard in his life. Red was screaming inside him, she had pushed herself to the limit to let him escape. 

He ran until his body gave out. He fell to his knees and hit the forest floor. He groaned but hey at least he was free. 

Then he felt red hot pain sink into his shoulder and Flora bit him from behind. 

"Damn it all! You fucking followed me you brat!" Cletus yelled trying to pull Flora from his shoulder. 

Flora held on as hard as she could, also exhausted from the run. Cletus was still much stronger and ripped Flora off, throwing her to the ground. He stomped her chest, knocking her out. 

Cletus panted and Red healed his shoulder, meds starting to wear off. He had to keep moving. He picked up Flora but the scruff of the neck and dragged her along. 

Flora woke up on Cletus's chest in some foreign apartment. They were sleeping on a blood covered bed. She let out a yawn and Cletus grunted a little. He was too exhausted to move. 

Flora got up and explored. Two dead bodies in the kitchen. She imagined they used to be the owners of this place. Flora sat down and started to eat. She was sore and tried. She knew they were probably innocent but they were dead and she was hungry. 

She make sure to eat their brains, then she went back over to Cletus and curled back up next to him. She thought it was best to just keep an eye on him and wait for help to come. Cletus opened one eye and saw Flora was covered in fresh blood. He snickered and gently pet her head. 

"Good girl." He murmured drifting back to sleep. 

\------------ 

Frostbite, Anti-Venom, Sundance, Spider-man, and Venom were storming through the city together. The rest of the Avengers had split into teams and were searching all over the state of New York to find Carnage and Flora. 

Sundance was almost in a blind panic. His little girl. He had let his little girl get roped into all of this. He was such an idiot. A terrible father. Why hadn't he moved faster when he had the chance? He had stupidly thought Flora would by safer by his side than waiting for him outside. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anything. He was such a worthless creature.

Suddenly Venom grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Sundance locked up. 

"Blaming yourself isn't going to solve anything. Its not your fault Butch." Venom said softly. 

"But I-" 

"Its not. We will find them. Flora is strong and resourceful. She will get through this we are sure of it." Venom said stroking his head. 

Sundance swallowed hard and clung to Venom. He let go after just a moment and kept moving. They had to find their daughter and soon. 

\-------------

Cletus work up to a half eaten leg next to his face and Flora watching tv. He sat up and looked at her. She looked back and cocked her head. 

"You seriously aren't afraid of me?" Cletus said. 

"What good would fear do? I'm never afraid. Can we take a bath? I'm sticky from blood." Flora said. 

Cletus laughed and picked her up around the waist, dragging her to the bathroom. He got the water running and stood under it himself with Flora next to him. It felt nice to take a shower that had actual hot water. Flora scrubbed herself clean and then got out reforming her clothes after shaking off the water. 

Cletus copied her and went into the kitchen. He kicked the two bodies out of the way of the fridge and stuffled through it. He pulled out bacon and eggs and started to cook. 

"Ya hungry Jr?" Cletus tossed the egg shells to Red, who had formed a head next to him. 

Flora nodded and climbed onto the counter watched. He was not as good a cook as her Papa was, the eggs were burnt a little but otherwise it was good. Flora ate till her plate was clean. Cletus ate directly from the frying pan, Red diving in to snatch bites from him. He chuckled and added a few more slices of bacon to cook. 

Flora let out a little burp and then ate some of the raw eggs out of the carton. Cletus watched and ate some that he cooked. He looked down at the corpses on the floor, now both missing their scalps. 

"Damn you really did eat them." Cletus scratch Flora under her chin. "A little killer." 

Flora stared at him with sharp eyes. He grabbed a lock of her hair and looked it over. 

"Your big boned like Pops. I can already tell you're gonna be a shit brick house when you grow up. At least you got my looks." He chuckled. 

Red covered his fingers and he cut off the lock, pocketing it for himself. Flora didn't even flinch. Cletus cackled. 

"You know what I like about you? You are quiet like your mother." Cletus looked into the fridge and pulled out a beer. He bit off the cap the same way Butch did and drank. 

He offered Flora the bottle. "Want a sip?" 

Flora grabbed it and tried. She stuck out her tongue and scowled. Cletus laughed and banged his fist on the table. 

"What too bitter?" He smiled and chugged the rest. 

Flora coughed and spat. It tasted awful. Cletus threw the bottle to the ground, stretching and popping his shoulder. Red covered him and he flexed his claws. 

"Alright darling daughter of mine. Let's cause some carnage!" 

They swung out into the city, Flora trailing behind Cletus. He dove at a person and Flora grabbed his arm with a webline at the last second to save them. 

Carnage grabbed her and choked her. "What's the big idea!? I thought you wanted to kill?" 

Flora struggled in his grip, claws digging into her neck. 

"Don't you dare get in my way you tiny piece of shit." Carnage raised a hand to strike her when Sundance slammed into him biting deep into his throat. 

Carnage stabbed Sundance while Venom ran over to Flora who was now coughing on the ground. 

"Flora are you ok?" Eddie said. 

Flora nodded and hugged them. She let out a small purr, her throat still hurt. 

Sundance was violently biting and ripping into Carnage. He was lost in his savagery. Carnage stabbed back but couldn't keep up, Sundance had just lost it. Evently Venom pulled Sundance off of him and Carnage flopped against the concert, spitting up blood. 

"Hot damn. Where do you keep that normally." Cletus choked out. 

Sundance snarled but then Flora hugged his leg. He dropped his anger and scooped her up, squeezing her with all his might. 

"Flora, yer ok." He sobbed. 

Flora touched Sundance's face. "Papa." 

Sundance kissed her all over and nuzzled her, she giggled. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Sundance said. 

Anti-Venom and Spider-man detained Cletus while the rest of the Avengers showed up. 

"I think I'm goin' to stop visitin' Cletus." Butch said. 

Flora shook her head no. "Papa he is you. He is broken and weird but you. We spent time together. Don't stop because of this." She said through the bond. 

"Don't tell me you have a soft spot fer him now." Butch glared. 

Flora giggled and kissed Butch's nose. "I have one for you." 

Butch smiled and ruffled her hair. "Never run ahead without me ever again you loon!" 

"I make no promises! I was a hero! I saved a man." Flora boasted. 

Eddie hugged both of them "Sorry I think she got that from me." 

"Daddy!" Flora nuzzled him. 

Butch sighed and kissed Flora's cheek. "I love you so much. You have no idea how relieved I am that you are safe." 

"Same here." Eddie kissed her other cheek. 

Flora smiled and then flopped against Butch. Keeping up with Carnage was exhausting. They carried her home and had her sleep in their bed that night.


	125. A Friendly Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora befriends some animal companions
> 
> Recommend by FelinaLain

Flora was playing in the back yard with some toys. Butch was laying in a lawnchair asleep. Sunny sat on his stomach to watch her. 

Flora hummed happily when suddenly a black object slammed to the ground infront of her. She flinched and looked. It was a badly injured crow. A hawk dived out of the sky to kill it and Flora turned symbiotic, biting the hawk out of the air. She sat next to the crow and put a hand on it, healing it. 

The crow popped up and examined itself. Perfect health. All thanks to the strange demon that was now eating his attacker. Flora ripped the hawks breast and offered some to the crow. 

The crow happy nipped at some. Flora pet it gently while it ate. She chirped happily and shared her meal. 

Butch felt a tug on his sleeve. He opened his eyes and groaned. He rubbed his neck and looked down. Flora was holding her new crow friend up to show her Papa. 

"Flora... where'd ja get the bird?" He said with a yawn. 

She put the bird down and signed. "He fell from the sky." 

"Ah I see. He is pretty tame." Butch said. 

The crow cawed at him and flew up to sit on Flora's head. Flora smiled marched around the yard happily with her new friend. 

"Papa can we keep him?" She signed. 

"Darlin' that is a wild animal. So no. But I've heard of people becomin' friends with crows so lets look up what he might like to eat." Butch said pulling out his phone. 

They did some research and Butch found that popcorn and hard boiled eggs were a good idea. So he cooked them up and gave a little dish of each. 

Flora grabbed an egg too and chopped through it shell and all. Thr crow pecked away at the eggs and popcorn. Flora hummed happily. 

Soon more crows showed up to retrieve their fallen friend and also enjoy the food. Flora giggled at the bunch, cawing and flying around. 

"I hope daddy doesn't mind yer new friends." Butch chuckled. 

He didn't luckily. The birds eventually all flew off and Flora waved goodbye. 

The next day though they were back. Flora ran outside with some popcorn and shared it with the crows. They continued this for weeks. Every day Flora would go outside and feed the crows. They became extremely friendly with her. Soon shiny objects were left for her and she made a little box out of popsicle sticks to store them in. 

One time an engagement ring was brought to them and Eddie set up a page online to get it back to its rightful owner. Luckily they found the woman it belonged to. She was so relieved and happy that she bought Flora a box of gourmet chocolates. Flora wanted to share them with the crows but Butch said they couldn't eat them. 

"Of course the 'Princess of the Symbiotes' made friends with crows." Evan said one day. He was having lunch with the group on the back porch while Flora fed her friends. 

"I actually went and bought a 50 lb bag of popcorn just so she could keep at it." Butch chuckled. The birds had grown fond of him too. Especially since he sometimes left his own gifts of 'leftovers' at night. 

"Seriously. What else is she going to do to add to this 'lady of darkness' thing she has going on? Befriending a vampire?" Evan said. 

"You say that like her father isn't friends with Morbius the livin' vampire." Butch said raising an eyebrow. 

"Wait seriously?" Evan said. 

"They write letters to eachother. They both have a passion for flowery language... 'ctually I'm a bit jealous I want Eddie to write me a love letter." Butch said playing with a bottle of lemonade. 

Eddie suddenly hugged him from behind and Butch let out a squeak. "All you had to do was ask love." 

Evan laughed as Eddie brushed his lips against Butch's neck causing him to swoon. 

Flora ran up to Eddie with three crows on her. He laughed. 

"How goes the bird feeding dear?" He asked her. 

"Good" Flora signed

"Seriously Flora how many more edgy things are you planning on doing?" Evan said. 

"All of them!" Flora signed back. 

Evan laughed at at.


	126. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the fog.

It was foggy, Butch could barely see. He didn't even remember how he got here. He wandered through the fog, the strangest thing was he couldn't even feel Sunny. He was completely alone. 

He was afraid to speak, to call out anything. Like some great beast would snap his throat if he spoke. 

Deeper.

Deeper into the fog.

He could make out something ahead of him. Bodies on the ground. He came up to the first one and turned it over. His heart broke instantly. Eddie was pale and dead on the ground. 

"No." He murmured in horror. 

With shaking hands he touched his lover's cold face. His eyes were still open. Butch let out a choking sob. His lungs burned and he could barely breath. His pulled Eddie to his chest and screamed. He wailed clinging to him. 

He suddenly opened his eyes and he was in bed. He shot up and was shaking, dripping in sweat. He turned and Eddie was awake and watching him concerned. 

"E-Eddie." Butch choked. His throat was so dry as tears started to run down his face.

Eddie took him into his arms gently. Butch sobbed into his chest. He clung to Eddie for dear life. Eddie pet him gently. 

"Evan and Fate are out of town tonight. You had a night terror didn't you?" Eddie said softly. 

Butch just clung to Eddie and cried. Their others wrapped around him tightly like weighted blankets. They all sat there for a while, the only noise was Butch's pained sobs. 

He finally calmed down. Eddie's other floated a glass of water over to Butch. He took a sip and gasped for air after drinking. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eddie said playing gently with Butch's hair.

"You were dead. I don't even know how you just were dead. That was the whole dream" Butch said with red eyes. 

"Ah that is a bad one." Eddie said picking up a hair brush. 

He started to brush Butch's hair. He kept the brush near the bed always. Whenever Butch felt bad or just needed some comfort he would brush his hair. Butch let Eddie groom him.

Butch took a few deep breaths and Eddie finished brushing him. Eddie laid back down and patted his chest, offering it to Butch as a pillow. Butch laid his head down and Eddie pulled him in tight. Sunny and Venom blanketed the two men. 

"How you feeling?" Eddie said. 

"Better. I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble. You should sleep." Butch said, turning his eyes down. 

"Oh hush you are you trouble love." Eddie rubbed his shoulder and patted him. 

"Yes I am don't lie. You should be asleep right now." Butch snapped. 

Eddie chuckled and reached down to squeeze Butch's butt. Butch turned red and held in a squeak but maintained his composure. 

"Butch I love you. I know you have problems but I want to help you through them. You are no trouble." Eddie said. 

Butch sighed and hugged Eddie. "I don't deserve you." 

Eddie laughed. "We are going to keep saying this about eachother till the end of time." 

"Ya we are." Butch smiled and leaned up. He kissed Eddie, deeply and passionately. Eddie held Butch at his hips and chuckled into the kiss. Butch smiled and kissed him again. Eddie broke the kiss to pepper Butch's neck with kisses. Butch leaned his head back to expose more of his neck and laugh. Sunny pushed Butch out of the way and kissed Eddie. Eddie pulled the symbiote close and kissed her all over. Butch laughed and grabbed Eddie's other to kiss them. They pushed a bit of their tongue into his mouth and he gently sucked. 

Soon they were just a pile of laughing, kissing and snuggled. They got tangled in the ribbons of black and white. Eddie pinned Butch to the bed and tickled him. Butch flailed and almost screamed before he covered his mouth. 

"Eddie! The lil miss is sleepin'." Butch hissed. 

"Then keep your mouth covered." Eddie smirked, tickling him more. 

Butch curled his toes and kicked his legs. He grabbed a pillow and covered his face to scream. With his face covered Eddie leaned down and licked his stomach. Butch gasped and clung to the pillow. 

Eddie chuckled and kissed Butch in his most sensitive areas on his stomach and inner thighs. Butch put the pillow down and looked at Eddie. Eddie was giving him an evil grin. 

"Don't you dare. I don't want to wake Flora." Burch said, terrified of what Eddie might do next. 

Eddie let out a deep chuckled. Sunny and Eddie's other put their heads on either side of Butch's hips. 

"No. No whatever you are plannin' stop." Butch was burning red and his body was betraying him. 

"You sure? We all just want to pamper you." Eddie said putting a finger on Butch's tip and swirled its gently around. 

Butch grabbed the pillow again and moaned into it, peaking over the top of the cushion down at his lovers. 

Eddie was gently touching him. Butch smiled at him. "Ok... a lil but be gentle." 

Eddie and the others all licked him. He had to keep his face in the pillow the whole time. 

When they finally finished Butch was worn out and panting on the bed. They had done much more than just lick him, they had worshipped him and he felt like it. Eddie and the symbiotes smiled down at him. Butch smiled back. He felt very loved. 

"Want me to run a bath?" Eddie said.

"Only if you join me." Butch said.

Eddie smiled and went into their bathroom. He ran a bath and added a bathbomb with chamomile in it. 

He went back to the bedroom and got Butch. They sank into the tub together. Butch let out a happy sigh. Sunny sat on the lip of the tub while Eddie's other swam through the colorful water. Butch pulled them into a hug and they purred against him. 

"You know I always wondered what it would be like if we switched partners." Butch said giving the Venom symbiote a little kiss. 

"Do you want to?" Eddie said. 

"I would but as I've told you, Sunny is the only thing keeping me alive so I'm afraid to." He kissed the Venom symbiote again. 

The symbiote pushed its tongue down his throat and he moaned around it. Eddie bit a lip and watched. The symbiotes started to rub snd squeeze Butch. He gasped as they restrained him. 

"Eddie... um you made me cum but you haven't yet. Would you like to?" Butch said blushing as Sunny and Venom purred around him, forcing him to spread himself in the tub. Eddie laughed and grabbed Butch. 

By the time they were done the water was freezing but they were burning up. Eddie stayed inside Butch and just rested there. Butch was light headed and clinging to Eddie. Eddie emptied the tub and started the shower to rinsed them off. 

After cleaning themselves up they both crawled back into bed. Butch felt so warm and comfortable now. The symbiotes wrapped the men together. 

"Think you will sleep better now?" Eddie said rubbing Butch's cheek with a thumb. 

Butch nodded and put his head back on Eddie's chest. Sleep took him quickly.


	127. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora takes charge when her dads are down.

Butch and Eddie were exhausted. They had helped the Avengers again with another possible 'End of the World' threat. Both of them had taken a beating. They didn't have enough energy to get out of bed, their muscles sore and aching. Their others were also exhausted. They didn't have the strength to pool out of their bodies so both Sunny and Eddie's other sank in their stomaches to rest. 

Sleeper was off world doing paper work with the Nova core. So Flora was alone with Coco and her exhausted parents. 

Flora picked up Coco's food bowl and filled it up with dog food. She only spilled a little and Coco quickly cleaned it up. Flora pet Coco's head and put the bowl back down. She ran back upstairs and peaked in on her dads. Both still passed out. 

She went over and crawled onto the bed. She pet both Eddie and Butch. Butch grunted but didn't wake up and Flora smiled. She was going to take care of her dads today. 

She hoped back down and ran into the kitchen. She wasn't aloud to use the stove and she hated it anyway but there were other ways to cook. 

She got out the stool she used to help Papa cook and pushed it to the sink. She washed her hands and then grabbed the whole fruit basket on the counter. 

Mango, banana, orange, avocado, apple, and some grapes. She remembered Daddy liked avocado on toast and she was aloud to use the toaster. She grabbed thr loaf if bread and ripped it open. Twist ties where annoying so this was easier. She popped in four slices of bread and set the toaster for four minutes. She formed a claw and sliced open the avocado. She put the slices in a plate and scooted it to the side. 

Next she went to the fridge. She pulled out berries, a bottle of chocolate syrup, whipped cream and creamer for coffee. She chopped up the banana, mango and the orange. They she added the grapes and berries. She poured chocolate syrup over the whole things and topped it with whipped cream. Her parents would surely like this. 

Now she had seen both Papa and Daddy make coffee but she wasn't entirely sure. She would have to wing it and hope for the best. She poured the coffee grounds into the machine and turned it on. Luckily she seemed to have done it right because coffee came out into the pot. She poured two cups. Daddy liked his black but Papa liked creamer so she dump some into his cup. 

She made sure to put the whipped cream and cramer back into the fridge. She formed some tentacles and lifted the two plates of food and coffee. 

She carried everything upstairs carefully and went back into her parents room. They were still asleep. Flora nudged them gently. Eddie opened an eye and sat up.

"Sorry we have been so out of it Flora dear." Eddie pet her head. 

Flora smiled and offered him breakfast. 

"Flora did you make this all by yourself?" Eddie chuckled and woke Butch up. "Honey look at our talented daughter." 

Butch yawned and smiled. "Thanks lil miss." Butch pet Floras head. 

Flora beamed and sat to watch them eat. The avocado toast was good, the 'fruit salad' was super sweet but the others liked it. The coffee was extremely crunchy since she didn't use a filter. They both drank it all anyway because they didn't want to let Flora down. Flora yawned and curled up inbetween her dads. They hugged her and they all slept for another four hours.


	128. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs first attempt to clean out Butch's basement
> 
> Im going to Spider-man Far From Home today so I'm posting this now.

It was decided that Butch's basement collection needed a good cleaning so Evan, Sleeper, Eddie, Butch and Flora were going to spend the day cleaning it out as much as they could.

"I can't wait to see what kind of stuff you have down here." Evan said stepping down into the basement. 

"Ya well I'm honestly tryin' to remember if there is anythin' down here children shouldn't see." Butch said. 

"Hey I'm an adult." Evan said. 

"I meant Flora." Butch said pointing to Flora jumping down the steps. 

"Dude she eats people. I'm sure if we find remains it will be ok." Evan smiled. 

"No I meam I might have things of a more naughty nature." Butch blushed. 

"Like this?" Sleeper held up a red and black corset lingerie with matching lace garter belt stockings. 

"Why have you never worn that for me?" Eddie said. 

"Because the crotch is very unforgivin' and I've never gotten up the nerve." Butch said. 

Eddie went over to Butch and whispered "Wear it for me tonight if we have the energy." 

Butch bit his lip and hugged Eddie.

"Do you two need to use the corset now or can we get back to work?" Sleeper said swinging the outfit at them. 

Butch snatched it and headed back upstairs with it. "Please Sleeps don't tempt me. I'm goin' to put this in our room." 

"Kay!" Evan called looking through a box. 

Flora ran around the basement and Evan pulled a photo album out of box. He flipped through it and it had a ton of photos of Butch's years here. 

"Aw this is so sweet." Fate said. 

"Look Fate! Baby you!" It was a picture from the day Fate was born. Butch was holding her in his arms smiling with tears running down his face. 

The others all gathered around. Butch apparently took more photos than any of them realized. All the way from when he got his first cell phone in their universe. Page after page of memories. When they got the house, bake offs, camping trips, hanging out with Evan, Sleeper with Coco, dates with Eddie, parties with the Millers, the Parker's wedding, his own wedding, Fate's birth, Evan's graduation, and so many pictures of Flora. Butch had printed them all out and organized them with little captions about each event. 

When they got to the last page there was one slightly burnt photo that none of them recognized. It was of Butch, Eddie, and Sleeper. They were in an unfamiliar dirty room. Sleeper also was white and blue instead of black and green. Eddie had his arms around both of them and was laughing. Butch was smiling up at Eddie, blushing slightly. Written in sharpie was just 'never again'. 

"Oh Butch." Eddie said taking a heavy breath. 

"Can you tell I had a crush on you even back then?" Butch said coming back downstairs. 

Eddie smiled at him. "Ya you can't take your eyes off me." 

"Do you have any other pictures left Butch?" Sleeper said. 

Butch shook his head "This is all I have left from my dimension. There might be some left back there but I have no way back home."

"You know, maybe we should talk to Dr. Richards? I'm sure he could figure something out." Evan said. 

"What? No, no don't bother the Fantastic Four over me. I'm, I'm not worth botherin' about. Dimensional travel is difficult and time consumin'. It would be selfish to ask him to spend time on somethin' so, unimportant." Butch crossed his arms. 

"It's important to you. Its your past Butch." Sleeper said. 

"Please. Its important to me but, lets be honest, I'm a man the Avengers barely are able to put up with and I'm only tolerated because I am a threat to this dimension. Reed Richards isn't going to waste his time so that I can collect my belongin's and show my mom her granddaughters. Besides I have so many new happy memories here." Butch said hugging Eddie's arm. "I-I don't need to go back." 

Eddie brushed Butch's cheek gently. "It wouldn't hurt to ask." 

"It would hurt me to bother him. Please lets just drop it ok?" Butch said getting back to the boxes. 

Everyone silently agreed to let it be. They got back to searching. They only got a tiny bit done though. 

Later that night while Butch was cooking dinner Eddie went to the back porch and called Peter. 

"Hey Peter. I have a huge favor to ask. If we can pull this off I'll owe you big time." Eddie said. 

"You already owe me big time. You tried to kill me, remember?" Peter said. 

"I know listen this isn't for me. Its for Butch." Eddie said.


	129. The Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gives Butch a very thoughtful gift.

"I wonder what Peter needs us for." Butch said. 

"Don't know but he said it was important." Eddie said nervously. He had been sweating the whole ride up. 

Butch stared at him. "Eddie. Has anyone ever told you that yer terrible at keepin' secrets?" 

"Yes they have." His other said. 

"Shush!" Eddie said. 

"Eddie what are you ropin' me into!?" Butch said kicking open the car door. 

"Butch we are on the highway!" Eddie pulled over. 

Evan clung to Flora in the backseat to protect her. Sleeper was laughing.

"Then tell me why we're goin' to see Parker!" Butch said. 

"Can't you just let me surprise you!? I set this up for you." Eddie growled

"Oh." Butch pulled his car door shut. "Sorry just, yer really nervous. It made me worried." 

"Don't cause traffic safety hazards just because you are worried." Evan said still holding Flora, who was giggling madly to herself. 

Eddie sighed and ruffled Butch's hair. His symbiote chuckled on his shoulder. 

"Butch trust us. You will enjoy the surprise." They purred. 

They arrived at large tower and Peter was waiting outside. 

"Hey Pete." They got out. 

Flora made grabby hands at Peter and he picked her up for a hug. "Hey tiny monster." He said. 

"So can you tell me what is goin' on?" Butch said. 

"Actually I would like to do that." Said Reed Richards exiting the building. 

"Dr. Richards?" Butch said. 

Reed offered a hand and Butch cocked his head. 

"Are you serious? You are the first hero to ever offer me a hand shake when they first met me!" Butch laughed. Butch shook his hand with a smile. 

The Thing opened the door next. "Aw damn it Reed you were supposed to tell me when he was coming." 

"Ah! There it is! The usual reaction I get." Butch smirked. "Nice to meet you Ben. No need to shake my hand I know what the other me did to you. I wouldn't want to touch me either." 

The Thing huff. "To be honest I'm none too fond of any of you. Reed, Susan wanted me to tell you the machine is warmed up." 

Evan pointed to himself. "What did I do?" 

"Nothing I just have a lot of bad experiences with symbiotes kid. Lets just say you might like kissing them but I sure as hell don't!" Ben said. 

Evan blushed, extremely confused. 

"Thanks Ben. Gentlemen and young lady please follow me." Dr. Richards said. 

He lead them into the lab. A huge building full of equipment. He brought them to the back where a large circular gate was. 

"Oh you built a dimension gate." Butch said. 

"Yes and you are going to go through it today." Mr. Fantastic said. 

Butch looked at him shocked. "W-What?" 

"I'm giving you a vacation home Mr. Brock." Reed said. 

Butch was speechless. He just kept looking at everyone and Reed and the gate. 

"You, you must be mistaken. There are much better things you could be doinc with yer time. Shit I'm not worth this." Butch was trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up. 

"Butch it really is no trouble. To be honest I already visited your dimension ahead of time and well." Dr. Richards looked down and then at Butch sadly. "To have to go from a dimension where you were a somewhat beloved hero to this, a dimension where everyone hates you... I can't imagine what it must feel like." 

Butch chuckled. "It was shockin' the first time it happened. But the more dimensions I visited the more I learned I was a minority. Most Cletus Kasady's are like yers. I'm very used to people hatin' me now." 

Reed frowned. "Well the gate is yours for the day. I already have it set to your home dimension." He handed him, Eddie, Flora, Evan and Sleeper watches. "Wear these and when you are ready you can come home by hitting the button or exiting through the gate." 

Everyone put on their watch and stood infront of the gate. Butch grabbed Eddie's hand and swallowed hard. Eddie gave him a squeeze and smiled. The gate lit up and they stepped through. 

They exited into the same lab and Dr. Richards standing there as well as the rest of the Avengers. 

"Welcome home Sundance." Spider-man said. 

Butch cupped his face and teared up. "You all came." 

"The other me told us all about what happened and you've been missing for years." Dr. Richards said. 

"This is so peculiar." Eddie said. 

"You're telling me! In this dimension you're dead." Flash said wheeling over. 

Butch was covering his mouth and crying. Flora hugged his leg. 

"This must be the daughter the other Reed Richards was talking about." Spidey said kneeling down. 

Flora giggled. 

They mingled and chatted with the Advengers a while. They brought out a large box. Most of Butch's belongings where in it. He was in tears looking at it. They sent the box back through the gate so he could go through it later and headed downtown. Peter had rented a car for the day and drove them. New York looked very much the same. A few buildings were different but otherwise it was New York. 

"Do you think we could drive to Philadelphia and see me?" Evan said. 

"We shouldn't risk it. Remember in this dimension you are a completely normal kid. No Fate, no Avengers. Just exactly the same as you were before you met us. Its would be rather shocking to you." Sleeper said. 

"No Fate." Evan held his chest. 

Fate purred softly and nuzzled him. 

Butch clung to Eddie. 

"Nervous to see her?" Eddie said.

"Yes. Also everythin' feels so, different now. Like I'm comin' back to a childhood home but it just doesn't feel like home anymore. Everythin' is as I remember it but it doesn't hold the same weight." Butch said. 

"Well you have spent the past two and a half years seducing me, marrying me and having two kids. You've done a lot in our world. And you have been gone for so long. Might be why this place feels so distant." Eddie said

"Ya. I guess it might." Butch chuckled. 

Butch entered the nursing home and signed in. He was brought upstairs with his family but he went in alone first. His mother Louise was there waiting, sitting in a chair witb some tea. 

"They told me you were dead Cletus." She said. 

"I kinda did. Its a long story." He chuckled. 

"I'm suprised you came to see me after what happened last time." She looked away. 

"You mean throwin' a vase at my head and tellin' me you hated me?" 

She didn't look at him. "Cletus. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." 

"No I did I just didn't know it yet." Butch chuckled. 

"No you didn't. Cletus I've never been there for you your whole life. You were finally trying to come back into my life and I threw that chance away and then I thought you died." She was tearing up. 

Butch reached out to her but quickly retracted his arm. He stood up and offered her a tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes. Butch sat back down. 

"Mom... after today yer never goin' to see me again." 

"W-what? But I thought-" 

"No its not like that. I live in another dimension now. As I said before its a long story. But I won't haunt you anymore. I imagine me comin' back hurt. I imagine me 'dyin' also hurt or at least I hope it did. But its over now mom. You can finally let yer past die. Its over." He chuckled. 

"Cletus..." She looked down at her feet. She still had such trouble looking at him. 

"Mom. I love you." 

She looked up at him shocked. He chuckled. 

"I want you to meet some people. The reason I'm not stayin' here. My family." 

Eddie, Evan, Sleeper and Flora came into the room. Butch's mother stared at thrm wide eyed. 

"Mom this is Eddie my husband, his other, his son Sleeper, my son-in-law Evan and my daughters Fate and Flora." Butch said. 

His mother laughed. "Flora, you named her after my sister." 

"Ya I did. She was the best think to ever happen to me here." He said. 

Louise looked them all over and smiled. "Thank you for keeping my son." 

Eddie bowed and kissed her hand. "Of course." 

They chatted for a bit longer but soon they all grew tried. Butch stood up and reach for her hand. He hesitated and she reached back, taking his hand gently. Butch smiled at her softly.

"Goodbye mom." 

"Goodbye Cletus. I hope you will be happy." 

"Don't worry. I am." 

They pressed the watchs and were warped back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it was for me not to have Reed Richards said "I'm mother fucking Reed Richards bitch I do what I want."
> 
> Also for non-comic reader, The Thing was not only taken over by Carnage once and used as a puppet to fight Spider-man but also was almost choked to death by the Venom symbiote's tongue (though it might have been their clone. I forget I don't really like that book).


	130. Butch's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes through Butch's box. 
> 
> This might actually be the only chapter today. I actually am a little behind in my writing because I was really busy yesterday and I might also be busy today. Hope you all like it.

They spent the night in New York. By the time they got back to their home dimension Butch was emotionally exhausted. Eddie practically carried him into their room. In the morning they thanked the Fantastic Four again and packed up the box in the car. 

"I kinda wish you would open it up here but I'm guessing the contents might be sensitive." Peter said. 

Butch nodded from the passenger seat. He had been quiet and thoughtful ever since he woke up. 

Peter leaned to Eddie and whispered. "He ok? You don't think he is regretting coming back here right? What if he wants to go back home?" 

Eddie nodded. "Actually he is happy to be home he is nervous about the box of his belongings actually. He doesn't know if he is ready to look at them again." 

"Oh I see. Good luck Eddie. Make sure you are there for him." Peter said. 

"I'll always be there for him, I married him." Eddie said getting into the car. 

Butch had his hand on Eddie's thigh the whole drive home. 

When they got back, Flash and the Millers came over for the box. 

"I feel like this is some big reveal. I hope you won't find this disappointin'." Butch said staring at the box. 

"Butch we are here to support you not judge you." Karen said with Flora on her lap. 

"Besides I'm really curious about this. For instance if Eddie never separated from his other how did I become Agent Venom?" Flash said. 

"Well see in my home dimension you never were 'Agent Venom'. Yer Agent Toxin, you use my son as a partner." Butch said. 

"Wait seriously?" Flash said. 

"Ya I was really pissed at you for a few years 'ctually because of that. The government bought him from the Life Foundation and gave him to you in a damaged state, then you drugged the heck out of the poor little guy. By the time you came to yer senses he was in bad shape. He never really was the same but you at least started to treat him better." Butch explained. 

"Geez I feel terrible. I'm surprised you even talk to me." Flash said. 

"Flash I gave up all my grudges long ago except for one. The only one that mattered. And Sleeper took care of that." Butch chuckled. 

Flash gave a meek smile to him. 

"Can we open the box now?" Sleeper said. 

Butch nodded and opened it. He slowly pulled out a white jacket with Venom's emblem on it in black. Butch gasped slightly and pulled it into a hug tearing up. 

"Eddie... you gave this to me fer Christmas one year." Butch pulled it on and nuzzled into it. "You got it made because I said I wanted you 'round me at all times." 

Eddie smiled softly. 

Butch pulled out a teddy bear and laughed. 

"I recognize that. It's from your childhood." Eddie said

Flora made grabby hands at the bear. 

"Darling this isn't for play." He put the bear down. Flora pouted and he kissed her forehead. 

Butch pulled out a large photo album. Everyone gathered close. The first page had a large photo. A group shot of Butch and Eddie and all their symbiote children. 

"Oh my god." Butch gently touched the page. He chuckled and pointed at the tiny symbiote blob in Eddie's hands. "Thats you Sleeper." 

Sleeper chuckled. "I was cute"

He pointed to two symbiotic hawks on his shoulders, one white on top with red under it, the other white with purple swirly throughout it. "Toxin and Scorn, my darlin' babies." He wiped his eyes.

"These coyotes are Lasher and Riot, the bob cat is Scream, this parrot is Phage and the boa constrictor is Agony." Butch said pointing out each one. Each child was white with their normal colors as accents except for Phage who also had blues and greens mixed in to theirs. 

Eddie chuckled and held Butch close as he turned through the memories. Butch turned thr page and there was a picture of a young Butch with a tall dark haired man with a handle bar mustache and a small woman with red hair like his. 

"This is my Uncle Abraham and my Aunt Flora." Butch said. 

Flora perked up. 

"Thats right dear yer named after her." Butch said ruffling her hair. 

The next few pages where of Butch with his aunt and uncle. Hunting trips, Thanksgivings, and Christmases. The last photo of his aunt and uncle was of Butch sitting next to his aunt as she laid in a bed looking very pale. He was holding her hand.

Butch took a deep breath and shuttered. Eddie squeezed him. 

"Thanks dear." Butch murmured turning the page. After seeing the next image Butch slammed the book shut before anyone else could see. 

Everyone jumped a little from the slam. Butch looked at the group wide eyed. 

"Um. The next few photos are of corpses and gore. Lets me switch to really far ahead." Butch said peaking into the book and flipping. 

"You took pictures of your murders? That seems like a bad idea." Evan said. 

"It was its how I got caught. But I was green, not used to murder yet. It was fun and excitin' and thrillin'. I used to stare at each image for hours." Butch said. 

"Sometimes I forget you are a psychopath." Sleeper said. 

"Ya I've gotten pretty good at hidin' it over the years. Well sorta I did kick the door open while we were drivin' to the dimension gate." Butch said. 

He guarded the pages as he flipped through the book. "Ah here we go!" 

The next picture was of him and Eddie on the island together. 

"Now we get to the happiest time of your life." Eddie said

"No it wasn't." Butch said. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow questioning him. 

"My happiest time is right now. I have you, I have children, I have a family. Everyone in this room is someone who cares about me enough to come and share my memories." Butch said. 

Eddie pulled him in for a kiss and laughed. They flipped through the pictures of the island. You could tell as time went on Eddie and Butch went from just being friends to something more. The last picture was of Butch sleeping during a sunset. 

"That was just a little before it all ended." He murmured. 

He turned the page and time jumped. They were back in that dirty room. Both Eddie and Butch looked worn out and tried. Sleeper was with them but all the other children where gone. As Butch turned the pages and as time went on Eddie and Butch healed slowly. You could tell they showered Sleeper in affection. You could also tell the mens relationship was very strong. They got to the end of the book, Eddie, Sleeper and Butch were getting thanked for their bravery by the major of New York. Butch slowly closed the book and hugged it. 

"Thank you all for sharin' this with me." Butch said softly. 

"No Butch thank you." Karen said gently patting his back. 

Butch smiled up at her and Eddie pulled him in for a tight hug. Butch let out a yawn and clung to Eddie. 

"You seem exhausted how about you go rest?" Eddie said. 

"You sure? Everyone is still here I want to be a good host." Butch said. 

"Go you are tried." Evan said. 

They all pushed Butch upstairs and he laid on the bed, tugging his jacket from Eddie tighter around his body. Eddie smiled down at him and turned off the light. 

"Eddie. Would you join me?" Butch said. 

"Sure love." Eddie curled up next to him and their others pooled out around eachother. 

"As happy as I am to get back my past. I look so forward to the future with you." Butch said. 

Eddie smiled and pulled Butch to his chest. They slept for a few hours in eachother's arms.


	131. I Hate Jars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers ask for Flora's help but she isn't quite so sure about helping them. 
> 
> I had the worst day today but I still got this done somehow.
> 
> In happier news thank you everyone for over 100 kudos! You are all so amazing I love writing this story and hearing from you guys. You keep me going and it makes me so happy to see so many are enjoying this strange tribute to the Venom comics.

Evan and Fate cared Flora on their shoulders through Avengers tower. Evan and Fate where singing 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' by the Darkness as they danced down the hallway. Flora was giggling nonstop. 

"Touching yoooooou!" Evan sang as he slide and then tripped. 

Fate caught him and pushed them back up singing "Touching meeeeeeee!" 

"Having fun I see." Tony Stark was leaning against the doorframe. 

"Good Morning Mr. Stark." Evan said straightening up. "Look Flora it's Ironman." 

Flora chirped softly into Evan hair and waved. 

"Good you brought the baby monster alien." Tony said. "Alright well they are all waiting down here." 

Tony lead them into a lab where Dr. Sanchez was waiting with Bruce Banner. 

"Hi everyone. So why did you guys need Flora today anyway?" Evan said. 

"Because that little girl is literally the cure for any disease and we where hoping to get some samples from her." Banner said. 

"You aren't going to hurt her right?" Fate said. 

"No no she will be fine. We just need her to get into this stasis container for hmmm about 15 minutes to a half hour." Dr. Sanchez said touching a large machine covered jar. 

Flora's eyes went wide and she slowly backed away. 

"Flora?" Evan said. 

Flora went invisible and disappeared. 

"Oh shit! Flora wait! I promise you will be ok!" Evan started to search for her. 

"Great, the Blob is loose in my tower." Stark said. 

"She isn't a monster she is just scared. She hates confined spaces especially jars." Fate said. 

"I'm sorry I had no idea this would cause her so much stress." Dr. Banner said. 

"Its fine you didn't know." Evan said looking under and around objects. 

"Friday can you alert me if you find a little girl in the tower?" Tony said

"Sir I've already located her." Friday said. 

"Where is she?" Evan said. 

"She is in the display aquarium on the floor below us." Friday said. 

"Shit there is a shark in that tank!" Tony started to run

Evan and the doctors followed after. When they got to the tank it was cloudy with blood. 

"Oh my god we've killed a little girl." Bruce was pale. 

"No no look closer. Mr. Stark I'm sorry about your shark." Evan said. 

Flora was curled up in the blood cloud eating what was left of the shark. 

"I guess I should have seen that coming from Hannibal Jr. huh?" Tony said. 

Evan turned into Frostbite and got into the tank. Flora swam up to him and clung to him. 

"Too scary." She said through the bond. 

"I know. You hate jars." Evan said petting her gently.

"Want to help people though." She said

Evan pondered for a moment. "Hey Flora bond with me." 

"What?" Flora was confused. 

"Ya I'll go in the jar with you as your host." Evan said. 

Flora smiled and kissed Evan's cheek. She bonded to him and giggled. He got out of the fish tank and shook off the water and blood. 

"Well that makes this easier." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan smiled and Flora formed a punk leather studded jacket for him. Evan laughed. 

They had a much larger container ready for Evan and he floated gently inside it. Flora was still nervous but he soothed her. It was pretty relaxing and Evan would have napped if he wasn't focusing on making Flora comfortable. After about a half hour they were let out. Flora separated from Evan and sat in his arms as a little goo pile. 

"See? Not so bad." Evan smile. Flora purred in his arms. 

"Thanks for your help guys. We ran out of viable Anti-Venom serum months ago and we don't want to take too much from Flash." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Hey Evan do you think her dads would be ok with us taking her out for icecream?" Dr. Banner asked. 

"I think they would expect you to compensate her so yes." Evan said. 

"Alright Flumber lets go get you some icecream." Tony said 

Flora let out a cheerful alien sound and reformed into a human girl. Evan ran after them. 

Tony bought icecreams for both of them. Flora got a waffle cone with three different kinds of chocolate icecream. 

"Is she seriously going to be able to put that whole thing away? Its as big as her torso." Tony said eating a small cone. 

"She is a symbiote. They have pocket dimensions inside their bodies amd can eat pretty much anything, though it can tire them out to do so. I once saw her eat a whole deer by herself." Evan said. Fate licked Evan's cone and purred. 

"So I have to know. Can you feel that thing moving around inside of you?" Tony said pointing at Fate.

"Yup and they aren't a thing. You don't see me going up to your wife and calling her a thing." Evan said. 

"Right sorry, insensitive of me." Tony said. 

"Tony is trying his best isn't he?" Flora signed. 

"What did she just say?" Tony said

"She admires that you are trying so hard to get along with us despite clearly being some what uncomfortable." Evan said. 

"...You know she is really smart for a 5 year old." Tony said. 

"Apparently she is mentally 10 in some areas of development, which makes sense. If she was a full blood symbiote she would be a teenager." Fate said taking another bite of Evan's cone. 

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm small." Flora signed smugly. 

"Kid translation?" Tony said

"She doesn't want you to underestimate her just because she is small." Fate said. 

"Trust me I don't. You are honest to god terrifying." Tony said through a mouth full of icecream. 

Flora giggled and finished her cone. She decided she really liked Tony even if he helped put her in a jar today.


	132. The Arsonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack in the night prompts investigation.

It was the middle of the night. Sleeper was out for a night walk, Flora was tucked in bed and Eddie was hugging Butch in his sleep. Coco was downstairs on the couch. She had wanted to go with Sleeper in a walk but had gotten up too late so she was hoping he would be back soon. 

As she was resting she heard people at the front door. She cocked her head and ran to the door scratching at it. The door started to smoke and she barked. She heard someone at the back door too and smelled more smoke. She ran unstairs and slammed into Eddie's and Butch's bedroom door. 

They locked it at night so she pawed at it a bit and then ran into Flora's room. She jumped onto Flora's bed and licked Flora awake. 

Flora grabbed Coco's face. "What?" She snapped through the bond. 

"Fire! Fire! Fire! Help me get Master!" Coco said through the bond. 

Flora got up and Coco lead her to Eddie and Butch's room. They open the door and Butch looked downstairs. The front door was entirely on fire and was spreading. Flora clung to Eddie scared and Butch ran downstairs. 

"The back door is on fire too!" Butch said grabbing the fire extinguisher in the kitchen. Eddie called 911 to report what was happening. Eddie picked up Flora and got the extra fire extinguisher in the garage. 

He helped Butch put out the fire as the fire trucks arrived. They got outside and Evan ran outside with Karen and Bill from their house. 

"What happened you guys ok?" Evan said. 

"Someone tried to burn our house down with us in it." Eddie growled. 

"Coco saved us." Flora signed. 

"I'm gettin' you a steak later. Good girl. Good good girl." Butch knelt down and scratched Coco's ears. Coco licked his face happily. 

"Any idea who did this?" Evan said. 

"No but we will find out." Eddie said. 

Sleeper was now walking up the road. "What the fuck!?" 

\-----------

The house was easily repaired. The doors where covered by insurance. The police did conclude it was arson and were investigating. 

"Any idea who could have done it?" Evan asked. They were at Ma's having lunch. Flora was delighted because they made her special chocolate strawberry pancakes as per Ma's request. 

"Not yet. The fire blocked out the perpetrators scent pretty bad and none of use are as good at tracking as Toxin." Sleeper said taking a bite of egg. 

"He better hope we don't fine him." Butch said stabbed into his meal. "But I goin' to and when I do there's gonna be carnage." 

"Ugh Butch never say that again you just gave me a chill." Eddie said taking a drink of water. 

Butch cackled and gave Eddie a kiss on the shoulder. "Sorry stud I just got angry." 

"I hope you do find him." Evan said as Fate nibbled his toast.

Flora offered Fate a piece of chocolate strawberry pancake and they took a bite happily. Eddie's other bumped Flora's arm and she fed them too. They purred and kissed their daughter's cheek. She giggled and gave them a sticky hug. Eddie smiled and watched as Flora shared more bites with her parent. He could feel them murmuring to eachother through the bond. 

"I'm just glad we are all safe." Eddie said. 

It was later that night. Butch was having trouble sleeping. He decided a night walk would help. As he exited the front door saw a man on his pourch pouring gasoline. They locked eyes and the man dropped the can running. Sundance was much faster and slammed into his back. 

"Get off of me you freak!" The man screamed. 

Sundance chuckled and crouched down to whisper into the mans ear. "Now why would I do that when you are goin' to be in my stomach soon. But first." 

Sundance sat on the man and pulled out his wallet and phone. He learned very quickly why the man was trying to burn their house down. 

"Liam Vex? Younger brother of Tiffany Vex, I'm guessin'?" Sundance said. 

"My sister was going to change the world and you ruined that!" He said. 

Sundance chuckled and licked his teeth. "Oh honey yer just as fucked up as she is."

Sundance grabbed his neck and stood up lifting him into the air. He struggled and gasped. 

"Yer witch of a sister stole my DNA as well as my lover's. Then she tortured my offspring. I would have gladly helped in a project that would have given me Flora if asked but no. You and she are the same. Entitled lil shits that think they can do whatever they want fer the 'greater good'. You treat people like objects." Sundance had been walking towards the backwoods as he talked. 

"Oh like you're any better. A serial killer that acts as judge and jury." Liam spat in his face. 

Sundance smiled and pinned Liam into the dirt. "Now listen. I will never say I'm an angel. I know what I am Liam. I'm a monster, a fiend. I am chaos. I kill and take and destory. I would never claim to be a good man. You though, you do. You think yer innocent. But yer not. You tried to kill two men and their daughter after they took way the favorite 'toy' of yer abusive psychopath of a sister. Yer no angel Liam. And now I'm goin' to spend you to where you belong." 

Sundance let out a cackle and dug his teeth deep into his throat. Liam choked on a scream as Sundance dung his claws into his chest. He held his heart in his chest as he died, feeling his pulse slowly stop. Sundance shuttered and thrilled. He continued to eat the rest of Liam's corpse in ecstacy. 

He got home and took a shower. He and Sunny made love under the stream of water. It was the best kill they had had in a long time. Sunny gagged him so he wouldn't wake Eddie. By the time they finished and turned off the water Butch was sitting in the shower basin, too tired to move. Eddie came in to take a leak and looked in the shower ar his husband crumpled on the floor. 

"You ok dear?" Eddie said raising an eyebrow. 

"I found our arsonists and killed him." Butch said. "He was Vex's brother wantin' revenge." 

"Well damn." Eddie washed his hands and picked up Butch. Butch groaned. 

"It was such a good kill. Such a good meal." Butch said leaning on Eddie's chest. 

"Lets get you to bed dear." Eddie put him down gently. 

"Eddie do you want to have a turn with me?" Butch said 

"No you crazy man." Eddie chuckled and ruffled Butch's hair. "You're a wreak right now anyway." 

Butch nodded and curled into Eddie on the bed. Eddie held him close and rubbed his back as they both drifted to sleep.


	133. I Was Born Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch can't sleep and neither can Flora

Butch tossed and turned in bed. Eddie was out of town for a story and his bed just felt much too big. He groaned and grabbed Eddie's pillow squeezing it to his face. It smelled like Eddie and that did make him feel a little better but it wasn't enough. He sat up in bed and Sunny pooled out to glare at him. 

"Look I'm sorry. I want to sleep I really do! But even with my meds I got nothin'! I can't just magically pass out!" Butch said. 

Sunny hissed and wrapped around him to form jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled his white jacket on and went downstairs. Flora was sitting on the couch watching tv. 

"Lil miss what are you doin' up?" He said. 

"Can't sleep." She signed. 

"Fuck you too? I was hopin' you hadn't inherited that from me. Actually there is a lot I was hopin' you hadn't gotten from me." Butch said sitting next to her. 

She climbed into his lap and stared up at him. He chuckled. "What cha lookin' at with them big ol' eyes?" 

She purred and snuggled him. Butch rubbed her back. "Hey. Want to go on a night adventure?" 

"Night adventure?" She signed. 

"Ya it'll be fun." He stood up. "Form yerself a coat. We are goin' out." 

Flora made a little coat for herself and followed Butch outside. Butch took a deep breath of the night air. They had planted a lot of flowers this year and the still night made it easy to smell them. 

"Beautiful night lil miss. Perfect fer an adventure." Butch stared to walk down the street and Flora walked behind him. She reminded him of a baby duck. 

He walked them to a convenience store first. He put her on his shoulders so she wouldn't wander. "Alright how 'bout you pick out a snack?" 

Flora purred and hugged her dad's head. She picked a chocolate fudge bar. Butch got himself a small bag of chips and bought them both waters. 

Flora stayed on his shoulders while she ate. When she finished Butch picked her off his shoulders and cleaned her face. 

"Lil chocolate monster." Butch chuckled. 

"Thanks for the icecream Papa." She signed. 

"Of course lil miss. Want to go to the park?" Butch said. 

Flora nodded yes and they walked together. Flora hummed as they walked and Butch started to hum along. Flora giggled. 

At the park Butch pushed Flora on the swings and she giddly kicked her feet. Suddenly police lights went off and an office approached him. 

"Sir do you have any idea what time it is?" The officer said. 

"I'm reckonin' somewhere around 3 in the mornin'." Butch said. 

Flora hide behind Butch's leg. 

"And what is your relationship your the child?" The officer said

"What? She's my daughter, she looks just like me." Butch said. 

The officer knelt down to Flora. "Is that true?" 

She nodded yes, hugging Butch's leg. 

"Alright, I'm still going to ask you to leave the park." The officer said. 

Butch sighed and picked up Flora. "Lets go home lil miss. Maybe we can both sleep now." 

The office followed them the whole way home. 

"You know if he was gonna be an ass 'bout this he could've at least given us a ride home." Butch snarled. 

"I don't like cops." Flora said through the bond. 

"Me neither love though fer me its mostly cus Papa has a very long criminal record." He chuckled. 

"Papa are you a bad guy?" Flora said

Butch nodded. "Ya Papa is a bad guy. He just tries to do good things." He kissed her cheek. 

"I don't think you are bad." Flora said through the bond hugging him. 

Butch chuckled. "Eleven life sentences says otherwise. Though they kinda dropped those fer me in my home dimension. Savin' the world changes peoples minds." 

"Papa am I a bad guy?" Flora said. 

"What? No no no sweetheart you are too young to be bad. You haven't had a chance to fuck yer life up yet." He said. 

"Being human is hard isn't it?" 

Butch stared at her thoughtfully as they walked. "Ya... ya it is. Sometimes you come into this world a lil broken. Sometimes people try to break you. Papa came in very broken and his daddy did everythin' he could to break him. No one helped me fer a long time, luckily I had an aunt and uncle who loved me even though I was broken. Cletus didn't get that so he just broke more and more. Yer a lucky girl Flora. You have so many people that love you. Never forget that ok?" 

Flora nodded and hugged Butch. "Papa are you still broken?" 

Butch took a deep breath. "Ya I am. I always will be. But it got easier. Somethings got better with time. Others I have to work on everyday to keep under control. Having Daddy and all our friends help." 

"Can I help fix you Papa?" 

Butch smiled. "Oh sug you already do." 

Flora giggled and kissed his forehead. 

"Hey Flora? Remember even if you are broken your aren't worthless ok? This is somethin' Papa struggled with fer years." 

Flora purred into Butch's hair. "Papa you aren't worthless, not even close!" 

Butch chuckled and unlocked their front door. "Thanks baby. That means a lot to me." 

He took her upstairs and tucked her into bed. She let out a little yawn and soon was asleep. Butch brushed her hair to the side. 

"If I can Flora I'll make sure you have a much better life than me. I never want you to feel my pain." Butch kissed her forehead and left her to sleep.


	134. Unwanted Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever have a family member who thinks they know best?

Frostbite held up the falling building with a layer of clouds as Anti-Venom and Venom pulled people out if the building. Sundance was fighting the terrorist group that had caused the explosion in the first place. Soon they were able to safely set the building down. The crowd cheered as every single person was able to make it out safely. 

After getting interviewed by the news a bit and some clean up Frostbite flew everyone home and opened their front door. 

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" Evan said as Fate pulled away. 

Karen and Bill were sitting on the couch with his grandmother sitting across from them. 

"Hello Evan, we need to talk." His grandma said.

Evan sat down. "So um what's up grandma?" 

"So I want to know when are you planning on getting your life in order?" She said

"Mom!" Karen hissed. 

"Excuse me?" Evan was confused. 

"Your life son. Your mother told me over the phone that you have no plans on going to college yet." 

"Ya I'm trying to get a job at a bakery and see if I like it first. Besides I currently work for the government." 

"Yes I've seen this... hero thing you do. Evan do you really think this is going to last? It looks like an extremely demanding job. You are going to get old and the work will only get harder." 

Evan glared. "Actually no grandma I won't get old. I'm immortal now." 

She laughed. "Immortal? Honey that is ridiculous." 

"Fate makes me immortal. She slowly my aging down to basically a crawl." 

"And do you really want that? To keep fighting for all eternity." 

"I can take breaks. S.H.I.E.L.D. pays pretty good to secret agents." Evan said. 

"And what about if you find a girlfriend? You'll outlive her." 

Evan growled a little under his breath. "Grandma. I'm in a relationship. With. Fate." 

"Evan it isn't human." 

Karen stood up. "Mom I've heard enough. You always do this. You wanted me to fit into your perfect mold of a house wife and luckily thats what I wanted too. You wanted me to marry someone with a good stable job and luckily I fell in love with Bill. But Evan doesn't fit into your idea of a 'perfect modern man' so you criticize him. He makes a good salary with S.H.I.E.L.D. right now and thats as a part time employee. He would pull in six figures if he went full time. Its a good job and yet he still wants to better himself! And don't you dare criticize his romantic partner. People marry asgardians all the time now since they came to the planet! Fate looks different but they love Evan with everything they have and he loves them." 

Evan's grandmother stared at Karen. "And you are just ok with never getting grandkids because Evan's life partner is a worm?" 

Karen's face turned red. "They aren't a worm mother. Fate reproduces asexually. If they want a human kid they can always adopt just as if Evan had a male partner." 

Evan's grandmother scoffed. "Evan would never have a male partner he isn't the type." 

"Grandma I'm bisexual. I could if I wanted to." 

"Oh please that's just a phase you kids go through now days." 

Evan stood up. "I'm done talking about this." He went up to his room. 

"You can't run from your problems Evan!" His grandmother shouted up. 

Evan could his mom and grandma shouting at eachother as he went into his room. He covered his face with a pillow and flopped on his bed. Fate pooled out next to him. 

"My beloved... do I cause you problems?" They murmured. 

"No never. Grandma is never going to be happy with me." He kissed them. 

Fate smiled meekly at him. He pet their head. 

"We make more than enough money. And you know what I want? I want to live with you and have 100 symbiote babies we adore and cherish. And I want to be a super hero like I am now. Oh and maybe own a bakery." 

"Evan I can't give you 100 babies that is way too many." Fate looked nervous. 

Evan laughed. "Sorry I exaggerated." 

Fate purred. "I can give you quite a few at least." 

Evan massaged and rubbed them. "A few is more than enough. Fate never think that you aren't worth the trouble ok? You're wonderful and I adore you. You're my wife." 

Fate wrapped Evan up in a hug. "I'll do my best. I never want to cause you unhappiness. When things like this happen I feel terrible. Like I'm a burden." 

Evan loved how warm Fate felt on his skin amd let out a sigh. "Fate when stuff like this happens I turn to you because I know you are worth it. I adore you. I want to spend everyday with you till the world ends." 

Fate sent his wave after wave of love. "Evan I love you."

"Love you too. Want to get out of here and go on a date? I think we should by my mom flowers while we are out." 

"Yes both ideas sound lovely." Fate said their voice quivering slightly. 

They climbed out their bedroom window and flew off.


	135. Growing Up too Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School shopping for Flora

It was August, just a little past Evan's 19th birthday. He and his friends had joined Karen and Butch to take Flora school shopping. 

"Hey mom... what if I moved out?" Evan said. 

Karen twisted so hard her high heel almost snapped. She grabbed Evan and hugged him tightly. "Nope! I'm not ready for you to go!" 

"But I mean Grandma keeps bugging you about me right? So if I go she will just try to come to my appartment and then I'll just kick her out." 

"Evan my sweet baby boy I will throw down fisticuffs with my mom to keep you in my house longer. I'm not ready for you to move out." Karen said squeezing him. 

"What if Fate and I have a baby?" 

"Fate was adorable as a baby and we can keep them till they get a host." Karen said. 

Evan laughed. "Mom I love you." 

"Dude I wish you would get an appartment we could be roommates!" Josh said. 

"You couldn't stay for free Josh." Evan said. 

"Dude you make bank! I work for minimum wage." Josh said. 

"You still would have to pay. I fight supervillains for that money man I ain't using it to float you." Evan smirked. 

Josh groaned and Dove giggled. "Actually Evan... if I paid you could I stay with you?" 

"In my theoretical appartment sure. I mean I know thats usually seen as taboo for a guy and a girl both in relationships with other people but I don't think anyone would object."

"Dude I know its so you can get away from your parents they don't treat you right. So I would have no problems." Josh said. 

Karen smiled at Evan. "Normally I would say no to this but I know Dove's relationship with her parents isn't the best." 

Butch coughed and clutched his chest. 

"You ok Butch?" Evan said. 

Butch nodded. "Sorry I um I remembered somethin' I didn't like." 

"Are you thinking about your parents?" Dove said. 

Butch covered his mouth and closed his eyes to nod. Flora pat his leg. 

"I'm kinda glad my parents are just toxic and manipulative... I can't imagine going through what you did." Dove said. 

"Don't ever be glad of that. Don't lessen the value of yer pain because of me. Yer hurting, yer unhappy. Don't let anyone ever tell you 'well someone else has it worse so you aren't aloud to suffer'." Butch said before gagging again. 

Dove smiled at him. She always tried to stay away from Butch and generally found him somewhat uncomfortable to be around but she was starting to understand why Evan held him in such high regard. 

Flora pat Butch's leg and he smiled down at her. "Sorry missy. Lets get back to what is important. Gettin' you ready fer school." 

Flora smiled back up at him and took his hand gently. They got her a new backpack because the poor little bat one was getting worn out. The new bag was black and glittery. Flora asked for frabric paint so that Papa could add symbiote eyes and teeth like her own. Butch laughed and said yes picking her up some paint. She thrilled. 

Next up was supplies. They had a whole list from the school. They went through the aisles of other parents and kids gathering up supplies. She got a pencil case covered in skulls and folders that matched. Glitter pencils and erasers. Markers, color pencils and more. 

Karen shuttered when they pasted a sign up sheet for recorders. "Butch you are so lucky she is going to a school for the deaf." 

Butch cackled hard at that. 

Soon they had everything even a lunch box. Flora was so excited. 

"School now?" She signed

Butch laughed. "Not yet dear but soon." 

Karen watched Flora dance about and be happy. Evan suddenly hugged her. 

"Love you mom." He said

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Ok... give me till spring and then you can move out if you want. Dove will have graduated and you two can get an appartment. I want someone responsible with you to make sure you take care of yourself. No funny business though." 

Evan smiled and laughed. "I can promise you nothing will happen between Dove and me. We are just friends." 

"Besides he is already spoken for." Dove said. 

"I wouldn't mind you getting a human partner though." Fate said through the bond so only Evan could hear. 

"You wouldn't?" He tried to monitor his expression so no one would knowticed their conversation. 

"No I think it would be fun having another person. Especially someone nice. Male or female." Fate said

Evan looked at Flora. "What about kids?" 

"My beloved having babies..." Fate murmured. 

Suddenly Evan was flooded with emotion. He had to brace himself against a shelf. Fate was practically screaming. 

"Darling my sweet darling I want you to have babies! I want to snuggle your offspring and kiss their cute little faces and raise them with you!" Fate sang. 

"Evan you ok?" Karen turned back to him. 

"Fate just realized that I can have kids and now is overly excited at the throught of me being a dad and helping raise them with me." Evan said shaking. 

"Fate I'm ok with you having babies but I'm not ready for Evan to yet." Karen said. 

"Ok I can wait. We need a partner anyway." Fate peaked out of Evan's shirt. 

Karen let out a big sigh. "Stop growing up so fast you still are young." 

"Sure thing mom." Evan laughed.


	136. When We First Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past.

(This story takes place years ago in Butch's home dimension.) 

They let him into his cell. Mask finally removed, straight jacket unbuckled and taken off. The cell door slammed. 

"Goodnight Red, see you tomorrow." The guard chuckled. 

Cletus cracked his neck and back. Being tied up all day had made him stiff. He looked around his cell. It was going to be his home for the next lifetime. It was small and made of brick. There was two bunks. 

"Do they seriously think lockin' me up with 'nother person is a good idea? I eat criminals." Cletus chuckled. 

He climbed up onto the top bunk and sighed. He decided to get comfy. Maybe start thinking about escaping. Or maybe not. He was tried. 

He closed his eyes and thought. He just realized this was the first time he had slept with a roof over his head in a long time. It was nice and warm inside. He was going to miss the outdoors. Hunting, fishing, camping. All were things he had to surrender. 

He tried to sleep that night but couldn't. 

\------------

Cletus made it very well known he was not to be messed with. A man had wanted to make him his bitch because his hair looked nice and he bit a whole finger off. He was in the infirmary. The bite had cost him a black eye and so the nurse was patching him up. 

"So hows the big lummox doin'?" He asked with a chuckle. 

"They doctors were contemplating performing surgery on you to remove and try to reattach that finger." The nurse said plainly. 

"Fun fun fun." Cletus said as she covered his black eye. 

"I'll go ask if they have made a decision." She got up and walked out. 

Cletus thought she was cute and really deserved a better job than this hell hole. He was glad she was here, made him feel better to be touched by someone so cute. 

"Bet she is washin' her hands of me right now. Thinks I'm horrifyin'." Cletus said to himself with a chuckle. 

They did end up operating on him and the finger was reattached. Cletus got to spend some time in the hospital which was nice. They gave him a room with a lovely view of the ventilation system. He sighed. He was never going to see trees again. 

\-----------

"You have a new roommate Red!" The guard opened the door and pushed in a tall muscular blonde man. "Meet Eddie Brock." 

They uncuffed Eddie and he stood there as they locked the door. Cletus watch as Eddie fell to his knees. Cletus thought maybe he was despairing. Then he got down and started doing push ups. Cletus was amused and chuckled. He pulled his headphones back on and listened to his music. Eddie was going to be a very strange roommate. 

\----------

All Eddie ever did was exercise. Day in day out push ups, pull ups, planks, curls, V-sits, more and more. He never stopped. Cletus was getting dizzy just watching him. 

"Seriously Eddie why do you work out so much?" 

"My body is a cage and exercise frees my spirit." He said pulling up on the cell bars. "Also once I get out of here I am going to avenge my other!" 

"Yer what now?" 

"My other! I was bonded with an alien and together we formed Venom. Our desire was to end that accursed Spider-man but alas my other perished in our last clash with the fiend. Now I don't just fight for myself I fight for them." Eddie said switching to push ups. 

"So yer tellin' me you were partners with an alien and now yer gonna kill a superhero that you couldn't even kill with the thing?" 

"I will find a way. Spider-man must pay for what he did to me, to us!" 

"What Spider-man do to you in the first place?" 

"He ruined my life! I was an investigarive reporter who specialized in reporting on serial killers. I was following one named the Sin-eater and had thought I found the real one. But Spider-man caught the real Sin-eater and destroyed my life!" 

"That sounds more like yer fault not his." 

Eddie swung and punched Cletus in the face. Cletus felt his nose crunch under Eddie's fist. 

"You don't understand anything! Spider-man ruined me and Spider-man shall pay!" 

Eddie went straight back to exercising. Cletus licked the blood off his face from his bloody nose. He was starting to understand why they thought Eddie would be safe in his cell. 

\----------- 

"I read up on you." Eddie said. 

"Hmm?" Cletus took off his headphones. 

"You are very much like me aren't you?" Eddie said. 

"I don't follow Brock." Cletus said. 

"You protected innocents and killed only criminals. My ideals are the same." Eddie said. 

Cletus chuckled. "I thought killin' Spider-man was yer deal." 

"It is my main goal yes but I have other values." Eddie said. 

"Like what?" 

"I want to protect the innocent. I want to make sure they never end up like me. Their purity taken from them." Eddie said. 

Cletus sighed and flopped on his bunk. "The reason I kill only criminals is because my uncle always said I should only kill what I need. I need to kill but I try to avoid hurtin' anyone the world would miss. I try not to be wasteful. That's why I eat my kills. 'Try to leave this world only by improvin' it' he would say. So I do it the only way I know how, by gettin' rid of what might destory the best parts." 

Eddie listen and nodded as he talked. He chuckled softly. "See? Not so different." 

\-----------

"Tell me more 'bout yer other." Cletus said peaking over his bunk

"They were... extraordinary." Eddie said lacing his fingers on his chest. "They were not quite a liquid and not quite a solid. Their form was colored snow, white and pure. They had milky white eyes that were outlined by black. They swirled in subtle patterns. They had astonishing razor teeth and a long muscular tongue that had to be at least 3 feet long." 

"They sound like a horror monster." Cletus said. 

"They were, they were beautiful." Eddie was tearing up. 

"...You loved them didn't you?" Cletus said. 

Eddie nodded and covered his face with a hand. 

"I'll give you some privacy." Cletus tuckled back into his bunk. He could here Eddie stifling sobs. 

\----------

Eddie and Cletus spent more time together. Cletus got sick of watching Eddie exercise but he at least understood why he did it. Eddie loved his other so much and it hurt so bad to lose them. 

He also got used to Eddie's weird speech pattern. He always joked that Eddie swallowed a thesaurus. 

Eddie often offered for Cletus to join him in his work outs and Cletus humored him a few times but usually regretted it. He was always sore after. 

They became quite comfortable with eachother. They sort of had to. But even out of their cell they would often eat together. Cletus found that Eddie felt human's didn't understand him. But he at least felt like a kindred spirit with Cletus. They killed to save innocence. Cletus grew to really enjoy having Eddie around. 

One night when Cletus finally fell asleep he dreamed. For once it wasn't a nightmare. It was of Eddie. Eddie holding him, Eddie touching him, Eddie making love to him. Cletus gasped and shot up. He was sweating and was uncomfortably hard. 

"Fuck I love him." Cletus hissed under his breath. 

He peaked down at Eddie who was still fast asleep. He blushed and pulled himself back into his bunk. 

"Fuck I really love him." Cletus said. He took himself in hand and released some frustration. He thought about Eddie the whole time. 

\------------

It was an average night. Eddie was working out, Cletus listened to his music. Suddenly something white started fo ooze through the window. Cletus yelped. 

"They hell is that!?" He screamed. 

"Alive? Alive! My other is alive!" Eddie laughed as the slime swirled around him. 

"Finally we are reunited! Finally we can destory Spider-man!" Venom said smashing through the wall of their cell. 

And just like that Eddie was gone. 

Cletus stood alone staring out as his best friend escaped into the darkness, forgetting all about Cletus. 

"Eddie..." Cletus said softly. 

\------------ 

He started to hear a voice in his head. He was convinced seeing Eddie leave him with a giant slimy alien had pushed him over the deep end. 

"You had a good run Cletus but we all knew eventually you would slip completely into insanity." Cletus said sharpening a shive. 

He admired it. Crude, poorly formed but deadly. A weapon that matched its owner, he couldn't ask for a better suicide. 

Cletus put the blade to his throat. He didn't really have anything left to live for and he wanted to go out with some autonomy. 

"Eddie wherever you are I hope you and that alien are happy." 

He went to slice his throat and his hand suddenly flung the blade away. 

"...The hell! Am I chickenin' out!?" Cletus said. 

"No." The voice said inside him. "I just don't want you to die." 

"Please. I don't want to lose myself. I don't want to just be some dribblin' idiot lost in a fantasy world. I want to die a man!" 

"And when you do die you shall. But that day is not today." The voice said. 

Cletus sighed. "What are you proposin' then?" 

The voice laughed, sharp like a knife. "My Cletus, how about we get out of here together." 

Cletus raised an eyebrow as white goo with red veins covered his hand. It surrounded him fully and glittered in the morning sun. 

"You're... you're like Eddie's alien." Cletus said looking at his clawed hand. 

"I am their offspring. And you are mine." 

"Its like you are made of sunshine." Cletus said admiring the alien. He chuckled. "Do you have a name sunshine?" 

"No but you can call me that if you like." 

"Sunshine, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Cletus cackled. 

They broke through the wall of and fled into the forest. Cletus couldn't tell if this was real or fake. He didn't care anymore. He was free.

\------------

"Butch? Butch you ok?" 

Butch yawned awake. He looked at Eddie sitting over him. 

"Hmm? Ya I'm fine. I had a dream about us along time ago." Butch said with a smile. 

"Well how about I make you breakfast then? You look tried." Eddie said. 

Butch leaned up and kissed Eddie. "I ever tell you I'm so happy we met?" 

"A few hundred time yes." Eddie kissed back. 

"Then I haven't told you enough." Butch said. 

Sunny swam inside them. She couldn't interact with his dreams like Fate did but she could watch them. That one was one of her favorites.


	137. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora begins school.

Butch was up early making an extra special lunch for Flora. 

"You know she is coming home for lunch? Its kindergarten its only half days " Eddie said. 

"I need to make my baby feel special love." Butch said

Flora ran downstairs with her favorite outfit on and her backpack ready. She bounced up and down next to Eddie and Butch. Eddie laughed and picked her up. 

"Someone is excited." Eddie said. "Lets get some breakfast in you." 

Butch put her favorite breakfast of chocolate pancakes and strawberries infront of her as well as a glass of milk. She pretty much inhaled the food. 

"Darlin' chew yer food." Butch laughed

Flora dramatically chewed her food after that. Butch sat down next to her and Eddie and they all ate together. 

"Well I have to head to work." Eddie said as he finished. He got up and gave Butch a kiss. Butch smiled and leaned up to quickly steal a second one. Eddie's other peaked out of his arm and pouted until Butch kissed them too. 

"Have a good day." He said

Eddie nodded and then picked up Flora to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good first day of school kiddo." 

Flora giggled and hugged her dad. "Love you." She said through the bond. 

"We love you too." Eddie other said nuzzling her. 

Eddie left and Butch finished getting Flora ready. They drove down to her school. Flora had her face pressed against the car window. They got out and Butch lead her to her first class. He knelt down to her. 

"Now yer gonna behave yerself right? Listen to yer teacher. No attackin' anyone." Butch said

Flora nodded and signed. "I love you Papa." 

"I love you too." He signed back. 

Flora went in and Butch watched her take her seat at her little desk. Sunny rumbled inside if him. They both were anxious.

They slowly left. It was going to be odd going back to the house empty since Sleeper was out of town again. 

"Its only half a day. Its only half a day." Butch repeated to himself and Sunny. 

He was starting to understand Karen's feelings more by the day. 

\-----------

"Hello everyone. My name is Mrs. Astrid" the teacher signed. 

Flora stood up and signed. "Mrs. Astrid are you asgardian?" 

She was shocked and laughed. "Yes I am actually." She signed. 

The kids smiled and signed to one another that she was cool. 

"Do you shoot lighting like Thor?" Lance signed. 

She laughed. "No I'm not worthy of such a thing. But I can do some magic." She signed before making a small rainbow. 

They kids loved it. Flora was already starting to like this place. 

Kindergarten she found was mostly about learning to listen and get along with other kids. There was a lot of play time and learning manners. She mostly stuck to Lance though. She had grown very fond of him. 

There were a few lessons. Mrs. Astrid was surprised by her reading and writing skills. Flora was surprised how much more she knew than others because of Butch teaching her. 

Flora was purring and cuddling Lance at the end of the day. He sat with her and pet her head. 

"Flora you really like hugs." He signed. 

"You are special to me. I want to stay close to you." She signed back and smiled. 

Butch and Lance's mom came up to them. 

"Ready to go little miss?" Butch said. 

Flora nodded and gave Lance a squeeze before running over to her dad. 

Butch picked her up and they waved bye to Lance. Flora fell asleep on the car ride home. 

Eddie was waiting for them when they got there. "How'd it go?" He said. 

"Great 'pparently but she tuckered herself out." Butch said. 

They put her on the couch with a blanket and she napped. Butch hugged Eddie tightly. 

"Lil girl is goin' to school." Butch murmured into his shoulder. 

Eddie chuckled and patted Butch's back. Sunny wrapped around the arms of both men and rumbled. Eddie knew he was going to have to be extra loving towards Butch today. 

Flora woke up later and ate her special lunch. She sat on Eddie's lap and told him all about school and how fun it was. Eddie smiled and listened to her the whole time. Butch sat next to him and hugged his arm. They were both proud of Flora. 

"Papa when do I go to school next?" Flora signed. 

"Tomorrow lil miss." Butch said. 

"Wow that's so soon!" Flora signed back. 

"You are going every day except Saturday and Sunday until winter break." Eddie said. 

Flora looked shocked. "School is a lot of work isn't it?" 

Eddie and Butch laughed. 

"Ya it is. You have to keep doing it until you're 18 Flora." Eddie said. 

Flora counted on her fingers. "Daddy that's 13 years from now!" She signed. 

"Trust me it will go by faster than you think." Eddie chuckled and pet her head. 

Flora purred. She liked Daddy's hands. They were big and warm. 

"I think I like school though." She signed with a smile.


	138. A Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to tackle Butch's basement again.

"Ok for real this time we are cleaning out your damn basement." Sleeper said going into the clutter. 

"Well last time we all got distracted and then took a trip to my universe so." Butch said 

Eddie, Evan, Flora and Flash joined them.

"So, this is what the den of a serial killer looks like." Flash said. "Antiques and knickknacks." 

"I'm a very special serial killer Flash." Butch smirked. 

Flash lifted up a shirt that said 'Rubbin' Butts BBQ' with an image of two pigs touching their butts together. "Ya, ya you really are." 

"Lil place in Indiana if I remember correctly. Food was pretty good." Butch said. 

"When did you go to Indiana?" Eddie said. 

"In my home dimension. I bought that online after my original one got lit on fire." He said. 

Eddie just stared at him for a while, judging him. 

"Stare all you want darlin' the clothes don't come off til later." Butch said. 

Eddie blushed hard and punched Butch in his arm. Butch let out a squeak and cackled. 

Flora pushed over a box of records from different metal bands. 

"Oh! My albums!" Butch picked one up and walked over to a player and put it on. 

"You still have a record player?" Sleeper said. 

"Ya actually its makin' a comeback. Bands make more money often from record purchases then digital media. I started buyin' records before I had the player because I wanted to support them." Butch smiled. 

"You do surprisingly thoughtful things Butch." Flash said searching through his albums. 

"I try. Gotta have some good parts to me right?" 

"Papa has many good parts!" Flora signed "Why does everyone say Papa is bad? I don't like it! He takes care of me and loves me and gets me things. And he also loves Daddy and Sleeper and Coco and Evan and Fate and Uncle Flash and Uncle Bill and Aunt Karen and lots of other people too!" 

Butch watched Flora and let out a sigh with a smile. "Flora I love you." He pet her head. "But a few good things don't make up for what I've done." 

"But you only have killed bad guys." Flora said

Butch's heart dropped. He sat on the floor next ro Flora and she got into his lap. "Flora, Papa..." Butch stopped and pulled her into a hug. "That's right. Papa only kills bad people." 

Flora knew there was something he didn't want to talk about but understood it was hurting him. "Papa. No matter what happened before I know you are good now." She said through the bond. 

Butch clung to Flora and kissed her head. "Yer too sweet lil miss. Just too sweet."

"Look what I found!" Sleeper held up a skeleton. 

"Butch seriously the hell." Flash said. 

"I thought I said no more human remains unless its a brain for Flora." Eddie said looking at Butch. 

"That's fake! I swear it is fake you can see the tag on it!" Burch pointed at the tag on its arm. 

Sleeper looked at the tag. "Cause of Death: Drowning." 

"Sleeper!" Butch yelled. 

"I kid I kid its a Halloween decoration." Sleeper said and flipped a switch on the neck causing the eyed to light up. 

"You guys are going to give me a heartattack." Flash said. 

"Ya Sleeper kinda got me with that one I thought it was real." Eddie said. 

"I want tasty bones." Flora signed. 

"Bones later. Cleanin' now." Butch stood back up and kept cleaning. 

"Hey Butch can Fate and I have these?" He was holding a collection of dusty cook books. 

"Sure. I mostly got them because they looked fun." Butch said. 

Eddie pulled out a wedding dress. "This isn't the one you wore to our wedding." 

"No that um that one I got before we got married." Butch said quickly darting his eyes away. 

"Butch did you dress up and pretend you were getting married?" Sleeper teased. 

"Yes I did. Yer daddy is a hot man and I had an impossible dream!" Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Well not so impossible." 

Butch looked had the ring on his hand. "Do you have any idea how impossible I thought this was? I was never gonna tell you how I felt. I didn't want the heartbreak." 

Eddie gave him a gentle look. "I'm so glad then that I asked you how you felt." 

"You two are so lovey dovey I don't know which is worse, you or Fate and Evan." Sleeper said. 

Fate nipped Sleeper cheek. 

"Just because you bite me doesn't mean I don't speak the truth!" They said

"Can't say I'm not jealous of you guys. I'm a little tried of being alone." Flash said. 

"Hey Flash would you ever want a symbiote again?" Evan asked. 

"Well, ya I think I would. I liked having Venom as a partner. I can't really do that now though since I'm Anti-Venom." Flash said. 

"What if you got rid of the Anti-Venom. Purged your whole system?" Fate said

"Well then ya I would love a symbiote." Flash said. 

Evan and Fate looked at eachother and smiled. "Flash um if we have a kid would you ever consider being their host?" 

Flash looked at them a little surprised. "Well of course! Are you sure though?" 

"I mean you've had a symbiote before and even though it started badly you got better at it." Evan said. 

Flash shook his head and laughed. "Ya I totally will host your kid if you like. Honestly though I think Sleeper will pop a kid out first." 

"Probably not. I've discovered that having a braindead host gives me juuuuust enough stress that my body never fertilizes my seeds. Which is great because I don't really want to bother with children." Sleeper said inspecting a stuffed beaver. 

Eddie's other laughed. "That's probably for the best then. Honestly Sleeper you take so little influence from your hosts you never developed a need to nurture your young." 

Sleeper grinned at their parent. "Thank you for understanding." 

Flora ran up to Butch and tugged his hand, pointing to a large chest. 

"Figures you would like that thing lil miss. Thats an 'pothecary chest. Has first aid items and herbs." Butch opened it. 

Flora's eyes grew wide and her read every bottle and touched everything inside. 

"I'll keep this but you aren't 'loud to play with it till yer a lil older." Butch said. 

Flora nodded and went back to digging. 

They found all sorts of strange things that day. At least 4 more outfits Eddie wanted Butch to wear, 1 Butch wanted Eddie to wear (leather pants and suspenders), a pottery wheel, a suit of armor, 6 swords, at least 20 graphic t-shirts, a Victorian ball grown (something Eddie also wanted to see Butch in), a set of copper pots, a lava lamp, and so much more. 

They ended up not finishing the basement and all went to lunch. It was fun but exhausting work.


	139. Guardian Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats.

It was a late night and so Butch was doing some vigilante work by himself. He and Eddie loved each other deeply but they found that they often works better catching criminals when separate. Their styles of fighting were just a little bit too different. It also helped them cover more ground. 

He sat as Sundance on a roof stared out over the city. It was a rather quiet night in the air was still. He softly hum to Sunny, she hummed back. 

"Rather lovely the night wouldn't you agree? He said

She rumbled inside him and longed for the taste of flesh saying it tonight was much too quiet. He chuckled. 

"Aw Sunshine you can be so impatient sometimes. I'm certain somethin' should happen so-" before he could finish this thought he heard a scream. 

Sundance looked down at a balcony two blocks away. A young boy was screaming as he tried to climb onto a fire escape. A man came up behind him and grabbed him with a belt in hand. Suddenly Butch couldn't breathe. In his mind he was 8 years old again trying to do the exact same thing as his father came after him. 

His mother was unconscious in the living room. He yelled and begged as he ran down the metal steps, pleading for anyone to come and save him. His father grabbed him by his t-shirt and yanked him back up the stairs. His father screamed and beat him with no mercy. He was in so much pain. He started to lose consciousness but differently than usual. His father had beat him unconscious before but this felt almost peaceful. He realized he was dying. He was going to die alone and unloved. Ended by one of the people that had brought him into the world. He remembered all he could think to himself back then was at least it's finally over. At least when he died he wouldn't hurt anymore. Death was safety. Death was kind. He wished everyone died as wonderfully as he did. 

When he opened his eyes he wasn't dead though he was in a hospital bed. Everything ached and hurt. He was on an IV and a breathing tube. His aunt was sitting next to him, holding his hand gently. She smiled softly at him with tears running down her face.

"Its ok Cletus. He can't hurt you anymore." She said. 

This time when Butch opened his eyes he was not in a hospital bed, he was not on the roof he had started the night on and he most definitely was not dead. He was in an apartment covered in blood. A man was dead underneath him and the kid he had seen from the roof was cowering in the corner of the room. 

Butch stood up slowly and looked at the kid. 

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

\--------------

He learned that the boy's name was Connor. Butch put a sheet over his dead father's body and talked with Conner for a while. 

"So that's why I ran out onto the fire escape and he grabbed me. I thought I was going to die and then suddenly you just showed up and tackled him to the ground. And then..." Conner said. 

"You don't have to tell me what happened next I have a pretty good idea." Butch said wiping blood off of his mouth. 

"Y-ya." Connor says looking at the ground. 

Butch sat across from him making sure not to get too close or to appear too threatening. "You okay? You need anythin'?" 

" I think I'm just... shocked. It's finally over he can't hurt me anymore he's gone." Conner covered his mouth and started to cry. 

It hurts so much so much to see this poor kid. He was only 12. 

"Would you like a hug or some physical contact? I won't touch you unless you say yes." Butch said

Connor nodded through his tears and Butch pulled him into a hug. The child sobbed against him and Butch comforted him. They sat there for a long time until Conner was finally able to calm down. Connor sniffled a few times and wiped his face. 

"You should probably go before my mom gets here." Conner said. 

"Does she beat you too?" 

"No no she was like me. She didn't really know how to stand up to him." Conner said

"Will you be okay?" 

"Ya I think I will." 

"Good." Butch stood up and went over the corpse of his father. He wrapped him up entirely in the blanket and slung him over his back. He started to climb out back onto the fire escape when Conner ran up to him. 

"W-wait what's your name?" 

"Call me Sundance."

"Will I ever see you again?" 

"Do you want to?" 

Connor thought about it for a moment and looked at Butch. "Y-yes."

Butch nodded. "Then you will see me again." 

Butch jumped out into the night and disappeared. Conner watched from his window. 

\------------- 

For the first time in all his years of doing this Butch could not bring himself to eat the man's body. It wasn't for lack of trying either he sat there for a good half-hour trying to force himself to take a bite. But he just couldn't, it made his stomach turn. 

"Why the hell am I so disgusted by eatin' this guy?" He said under his breath. 

Sunny answered him. She wanted nothing to do with this man. He did not deserve to be a part of them. He did not deserve to be eaten. He did not deserve to be remembered. She wanted him to rot. She didn't even want animals to feast upon him. He didn't deserve anything.

Butch nodded. He found some cinderblocks and tied them to the man with chains. He carried his corpse of to a lake and threw him in the center. He sank quickly out of site. 

Butch stood there for a moment and wash the blood off of them. He went back into the city, found bar and had a stiff drink. 

When he got home he took a real shower and then flopped exhausted next to Eddie. 

"Bad night?" Eddie had asked casually enough but his eyes went wide when he saw that Butch was sobbing. Eddie held him as he explained everything that happened. Eddie ran his fingers through his hair and listened. 

"Butch I think you did the right thing." Eddie said. 

"I know I did but I feel so sick. I just want to kidnap that kid and hold him forever and raise him." 

"He still has a mom Butch. Besides you said you would visit. Just be there for him when you can." 

"He has gone through so much. I know what happened to him. I have to save him." 

"You already have dear. He is going to be ok." 

"No Eddie what if he becomes like me? What if he becomes like Cletus?" 

"He won't." 

"How do you know!?"

"Because you are there." Eddie said. "Even if just for a little you showed him mercy. And we will make sure he is ok." 

Butch teared up again and kissed Eddie. He pressed himself against his husband and tilted his head into the kiss. Their others pulled them together. Eddie broke the kiss to let Sunny and Eddie's other kiss Butch as well. Butch surrendered a smile and peppered the symbiotes and Eddie with more kisses. 

They ended up in a knot of cuddles. Butch passed out on Eddie's chest. Eddie held him tightly. The others blanketed their hosts and purred.


	140. He's a Man Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to use this idea after FelinaLain said it in the comments.

Evan's Grandma was back at the house again. Evan sat across from her as she stared him down. 

"Grandma do I need to like show you my salary for you to understand I'm ok?" Evan said. 

"Evan this job will not last. You will get tried." She said. 

"I'm literally neighbors with two guys who have been heroes for over 20 years." 

"But they aren't you, they are freaks. Don't you want a normal life?" She said. 

"You know what Grandma. I don't want a normal life. I am a freak. I'm bisexual, I'm mixed race, and you know what I'm in love with an alien that lives in my stomach. I am a freak, I love it and you are way in over your head in trying to tell me how to live." 

His grandmother was taken aback. "Evan can't you see that your life is chaotic enough? Why add all these crazy things to it like liking men and dating an alien." 

"Grandma I didn't ask or choose to like men. It just happens. I look at a guy I think he is hot! And as for Fate I love them and you can just deal with it." Evan said. 

His grandmother sighed. "Child you are impossible to talk to. You don't listen to reason. Dating this thing is... its wrong. This isn't you." 

Evan glared and then had Fate pooled out of his arm. He grabbed them gently and started to make out with Fate on the couch. 

His grandmother scoffed. "Evan! Stop that this instant." 

Evan broke their kiss. "No I'm in the privacy of my house. I can make out with my wife if I want too." 

Evan slide Fate's tongue back into his mouth and gave them the grossest most passionate kiss. Glitter drool dripping from Fate's mouth and down Evan's chin. He moaned loudly and rubbed them. Fate lifted his shirt a bit and was rubbing his chest. Evan dug his fingers into Fate and they thrilled. Evan grinded his hips against Fate as they made out.

His grandmother was red in the face and stood up, storming into the kitchen. Karen had been watching from in there and was trying not to laugh. 

"Your son is out of control! Call me when he is descent to speak to!" She said gathering her things. 

"I'm guessing I won't call for a while then." Karen said with a hint of smugness

"He is a degenerate!" His grandmother gave one final huff before slamming the front door.

Karen turned to her son. "You have my permission to make out shirtless on the couch if she ever does this to you again." 

"Good because if she didn't leave soon I was going to ask Fate to start groping me." Evan chuckled. 

"Hey Evan can we talk though?" She said

"Sure mom." Evan said adjusting his shirt. 

Karen sat next to him. "I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you. I know my mom is giving a very hard time but don't ever think she reflects how the rest of us feel." 

"I know mom." Evan smiled. 

"You are happy though right? I don't want you getting into something you're not ready for. You and Fate have always had a very 'Romeo and Juliet' relationship. You kinda just dove head first into it and it has been extremely passionate the whole time. I'm just worried for when the butterflies stop." Karen said. 

"They... kinda have? I mean I'm still deeply in love with Fate but I'm comfortable with them now. They always call me darling and beloved but its just their name for me. I think both of us are just passionate people. Actually when I first started with Fate I felt unworthy of them. Like they were some untouchable angel. Now though they still feel like an angel but like one I can touch? Does that make any sense?" 

"I think it does." Karen smiled. 

"My beloved and I awhile back achieved something together that is very difficult and only a few hosts and symbiotes have ever achieved. We become one mind as well as one body. For a brief moment we thought the same and felt like one person. That is a deep love and no mer affection could sustain that." Fate said. 

"Really now? That sounds intense. I don't even think I could do that with your father." Karen chuckled. 

"It was and I realized I then that I really am comfortable with Fate. They feel right to me in every way." Evan said.

"I could not ask for a better host." Fate said. 

Karen smiled and watched the two of them smiling at eachother. "You two have something very special." 

"We do. Something more sacred than marriage Eddie once said." Fate said. 

Karen chuckled. "Well how about you two and I go out for icecream and maybe some shopping? I think we deserve it." 

"I'd like that mom." Evan stood up and Fate wrapped around him to form a fall jacket. 

Karen watched Evan as he got into the car. She truely was proud of him. He grew up way too fast but was handling it well.


	141. Bean Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora tries her hand at seed growing

"Alright class we are starting a big project today." Mrs. Astrid signed. She walked around the room and gave each child a cup full of dirt, a seed and a little yellow notebook. 

Lance put his cup on his head to get Flora's attention and Flora giggled. 

"Lance take the cup off." Mrs. Astrid signed. 

He quickly took it off. Flora was still giggling. 

"Today we are going to plant seeds and take care of them. And you are going to draw a picture of them every day to watch them grow." Mrs. Astrid said. 

The kids all wrote their names on the cups and watered them. Flora was super excited, she loved plants and had persuaded Daddy and Papa to let her have more when she showed she could handle the ones she had. 

The first few days there was nothing. Flora was worried they all were doing something wrong. 

The whole weekend she was anxious and often asked Daddy if he thought the seed was ok. Eddie reassured her every time. 

One plus of going to the school for the deaf was no one complained when Flora screamed at the top of her lungs upon seeing the tiny sprout. Flora was mesmerized by the tiny plant. Just a little tiny green sprout, only as big as a pencil lead. A baby plant. 

"I will protect you with my life." Flora signed to the plant. Lance laughed at that. 

Every day the plant got bigger and bigger. Soon it had cleared the top of the cup. Flora could not be prouder. 

It was play time one day and Flora and Lance were together like always. Another kid named Michael wanted to play with Lance. 

"Lance come play with us. Flora is an icky girl." Michael signed. 

"No Flora is nice I want to play with her." Lance signed. 

Michael stared at Flora and she stuck her tongue out at him. He fumed and ran over to her plant and before she could react threw it to the ground and smashed it under his foot. 

Flora was shocked and just stood there watching her poor dead plant. Michael laughed and grinded his foot on the bean sprout. Flora felt her chest tighten. Her throat burned and hot rage flooded her mind. She let out an alien wail and tackled Michael to the ground. By the time Mrs. Astrid had run over Michael had a deep bite mark on his arm and was bleeding aas well are bruises from Flora punching him. Flora roared at him and was doing everything she could from going symbiotic and killing the child. Lance did knowtice that her skin was darkened and almost bubbling. 

Butch was called to the school and so was Michael's parents. Michael's parents were furious with not only Flora but Mrs. Astrid. Flora didn't care. She was to busy despairing over the plant. She cried and wailed with tears running down her cheeks. Butch just rubbed her back and held her close while Michael's parents signed angrily at him. When she finally calmed Flora down he argued with them for a half hour. 

The whole drive home Flora was catatonic. Eddie was planning on punishing her but when he saw his daughter holding her poor little crushed plant he knew she had already been punished enough. Flora buried the little plant in the backyard and mourned it. 

Flora stayed rather depressed for a while but the pain lessened with time. Michael was rather afraid of Flora now and left her alone. Lance comforted her at school. 

"Flora you can have my plant." Lance signed. 

Flora smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Lance you're my best friend." She said through the bond. Lance always was shocked when she talked to him that way but he had accepted a long time ago that Flora was not normal. He just didn't know what she was yet. Besides her 'voice' was warm and comforting. 

They ended up sharing Lance's plant. Flora hugged him every day as a thank you. When it was time to take the plants home Lance wanted Flora to keep it. 

"Are you sure? I mean I know you said I could but this is your plant Lance." Flora signed. 

He nodded "You really like plants. I would forget to water it." 

Flora jumped up and down excitedly and gave Lance the biggest hug she could. He giggled and hugged back. 

Flora got a special pot from the hardware store and the little bean plant was treated like royalty. She even labeled it 'Lance's Gift'.


	142. Sleepy October Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to spooky month!

Flora yawned away and looked outside. It was a pretty fall day. She got up and watered her plants. She got dressed and then remembered Daddy and Papa had said there was a surprise today. She got excited. She ran out of her room and was amazed. 

The entire house overnight had transformed. Orange and black decorations around the entire thing. Rubber bats and spiders hung from the ceiling. Black candles and cobwebs. Pumpkins decorated the floor and one was a centerpiece on the coffee table. Halloween blankets were put on the couch and chairs. Even Coco had a spooky Halloween dog collar. 

Flora stood outside her door in awe of her house. It was beautiful. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. It was decorated too. She ran to the bathrooms and they were decorated. She knocked on Daddy and Papa's bedroom door but before they could answer she slide under the door. They were both still asleep and in eachother's arms. Their others sat coiled around eachother ontop of them. 

Flora bounced up and down infront of them. Venom and Sunny both chuckled and grabbed her. They twisted around her like giant snakes and snuggled her. She giggled and asked them through the bond "Have you seen outside this room? The house is so pretty." 

"Your fathers spent all night decorating." Eddie's other said. 

"The outside of the house is decorated too but we will show that later for now let your fathers rest." Sunny said. 

"Can I lay with you. I'll be quiet." Flora said. 

They nodded and pulled her onto the bed. She curled up and they surrounded her, purring. She fell back asleep as they whispered to her. 

\------------- 

Eddie was the first to wake up as usual. He blinked a few times and felt the sunlight warming his cheek as it rested ontop of Butch's hair. His husband let out soft breaths and Eddie watched him. It was one of the few times Butch was at peace. Eddie traced a finger along his chest and Butch parted his lips in his sleep. Eddie heard another small noise and looked down. Flora was at their feet using his other and Sunny as blankets and a pillow. 

Eddie gave her an amused grin and gently pet her head. Sunny and his other extended to him and he gave them both kisses. 

"Good morning loves. How are you?" He said. 

Sunny only rumbled softly and kissed him again. He gladly excepted and gave them a few more. Sunny got greedy and squeezed Eddie before his other pushed her aside to steal her prime Eddie spot. 

"We are good. Flora likes the decorations." They said drowning Eddie in intimate gestures. 

"Ah good." He pulled his other to him so he could give them more affection. He laid back with Sunny and his other and89 talked to them for a bit until Flora woke up. She crawled onto her father's lap and rubbed her cheek against his abs. 

"Muscles." She murmured softly. 

Eddie smiled and scratched her head. "Morning Flora. I heard you liked our decorations." 

Flora had a big dopey smile on her face and was rumbling purrs. 

Eddie leaned down to his daughter. "Its a very special month Flora do you know why?" 

Flora shook her head no. 

"Its Papa's favorite month. Its a month in which we celebrate fall and everything scary." 

Flora's eyes widened. She already liked the sound of this month. 

"And on the 31st there is two very important things. Do you know what they are?" 

"Halloween and my birthday!" Flora said through the bond. 

"That's right!" Eddie tickled her and she giggled loudly, flailing hopelessly against him. 

Butch groaned and sat up. He watched Eddie tickle Flora. Both their faces full if laughs and smiles. The symbiotes joined in tickling both Eddie and Flora. 

"Oh! Morning love." Eddie said to Butch. 

"Havin' fun?" Butch said blowing a lock of hair off of his face with a smirk. 

Flora climbed over her other three parents to give Butch a good morning hug. Butch squeezed her. "Hey lil miss. Like my decorations?" 

Flora nodded and kissed Butch's cheek. 

"Heh. Well we have a special brunch to go to so lets all get dressed." Butch said

A cafe downtown was doing a special menu just for October thay was all Halloween themed. Butch had reserved seats for them. They had gotten Flora a witch costume and she was delighted to be there. The staff even gave her a tiny bag of 'trick-or-treat candy' to eat while they waited for their food. 

Flora got bat shaped dark chocolate waffles with strawberries and cream. Eddie got a burger shaped like a very toothy monster. And Butch got pumpkin soup served in a pumpkin. Butch took tons of pictures. Flora had a blast during the whole thing. 

"And the whole month is like this?" Flora signed. 

"Ya it is." Butch said. 

Flora's eyes sparkled with wonderment. "I love October." She signed.


	143. Meeting your In-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan after two years of having Fate finally introduces them to his extended family.

Frostbite sat cross legged on a cloud and flew over the fall leaves. The coast was in full fall colors. It was as if they were sailing over a sea made from a sunset. World was quiet and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves. It almost sounded like rain. They could smell a bon fire in the distance. 

They took a deep breath. "How peaceful. I wish we where here for a better reason." 

They were visiting Karen's older brother Gabriel, younger brother Tim and their families. Apparently grandma had been telling the family insane things about Evan and Fate so he thought he might as well try to clear his name. 

"Well at least if it goes badly we brought the camping equipment so we can ditch and find somewhere nice to stay." They said 

They peaked down at a river below them as it weaved through the autumnal sea. 

"Kinda wish my parents could have come with. The support would have been nice." Evan said. 

Bill and Karen had taken a vacation of their own so Evan was by himself when he got a distressed phone call from his uncle Tim. He thought its would be much easier to convince people that your super powerful slimy tooth monster wife is actually quite pleasant in person. 

His uncle Gabriel's house came into view. He owned a farm and also an apple orchard. Honestly Evan felt bad coming at such a busy time for him so he was going to offer to help. 

Frostbite flew down and they heard a voice shout. "Mommy mommy! Look! Evan really is a superhero!" 

His aunt Vanessa was standing next to his youngest cousin Violet. 

"Oh my god we saw you on the news and I didn't think it was real." Aunt Vanessa said. 

Frostbite laughed. "Well ya its real. How are you?" 

"I'm um fine. Can you ah turn the monster face thing off?" She said a little nervous. 

Frostbite tilted their head. "Oh! Right!" Frostbite peeled away from his face so Evan was exposed but from the next down he was still in suit. "Sorry everyone around us is used to me looking like this. Sometimes I forget." 

"See Gunner I told you! He is a super hero!" Hunter said to his brother as they came out of the house. Hunter and Gunner where twins and Violet's older brothers. They were both three years younger than Evan. 

"Dude! So you did marry an alien!" Gunner said. 

"Do they possess you?" Hunter said

"Are you carrying their alien baby?" Gunner said. 

"Boys!" Vanessa said. 

Evan was laughing. "No I'm not carrying Fate's babies." 

"It's name is Fate?" Vanessa said. 

"You guys he just got here let him breath!" Gabriel said coming out of the house. Tim was behind him. 

"Hi uncle Gabriel, uncle Tim." Evan waved. 

Gabriel looked at Evan on his cloud and laughed. "Get over here kid I haven't seen you in forever." 

Evan dissolved his cloud and formed normal street cloths. He ran over to Gabriel and hugged him. 

"Woah! Shit son you put on so much muscle!" Gabriel said hugging him. 

Evan let out a laugh and flexed his arm. "Well I bench 150 with my parnter now." 

"Thats it?" Gabriel said. 

"Tons." Evan smirked. 

"Jesus Christ!" Gabriel adjusted his glasses. "Well get inside. We all only can go off of mom's insane accusations about you so I want to hear your side of the story."

\------------ 

They all sat in Gabriel's living room. Evan sipped a lemonade while Hunter and Gunner sat on either side of him on the couch. The adults all sat across from him. 

"So what has grandma been saying at me. All I got was panic when I talked to uncle Tim." Evan said

Tim looked embarrassed. Vanessa spoke for him. "She told us that you were delusional and sacrificing your life to an evil space worm that forced you to do sexually devious acts infront of her. She also said you were a risk taker and throwing your life away for cheap thrills." 

"Holy shit." Evan covered his face and laughed. 

"Mom's always like this. When I wanted to not get married and live on my farm she said I was becoming a spinster hillbilly." Gabriel said. 

"Wait seriously. Mom's never done that to me." Tim said. 

"Thats cus you fall into her mold of the perfect family man. You are an accountant with 3 kids and a wife. You and Karen are her golden children and I'm the black sheep like Evan." Gabe said. 

"Do you guys want to meet Fate? I really don't want you getting the wrong impression of them. Their species gets a really bad rep to start with." Evan said. 

"Is it dangerous?" Tim asked. 

"No they aren't an animal uncle Tim they are my partner." Evan said. 

Fate emerged from Evan into his lap. They were in their cute water ballon form. Evan put a hand on them and they closed their eyes to crescents. His family gathered closer to look at Fate. 

"Everyone, this is Fate. They are the love of my life." Evan said

"Does it talk?" Vanessa said. 

"Yes I do." Fate said. 

Vanessa and Tim jumped while Gabriel just watched. Evan pulled Fate into a hug. 

"They won't hurt you. Grandma, as much as I love her, is completely out line. Fate is wonderful and charming. They are the best thing that has every happened to me." Evan said. 

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior." Fate said. 

"Their voice sounds like an organ." Gunner said. 

"Can we touch them?" Hunter asked. 

"You may if you are gentle." Fate said. 

Hunter touched Fate and ran his palm over the surface of their form. 

"Woah they are so warm! And super soft." Hunter said. 

"Really?" Gunner touched. "Damn he is right! Their skin is softer than silk!" 

"Gunner! Language!" Vanessa said. 

"I wanna touch!" Violet said grabbing Fate. She pulled and squeezed a bit. Fate clenched their teeth and did their best to be patient with the child. 

"Gentle Violet. Fate isn't a toy." Evan said petting Fate to sooth them. 

"Mom you have to touch them!" Hunter said. 

"I don't really want to touch someone that has been living inside Evan. No offense Fate." Vanessa said

Gabriel chuckled. "So you two are in love?" 

Evan nodded "The bond we have is sacred. It makes us one person in mind and body. Fate is connected to me more than just physically. We take care of eachother. We love eachother." 

"And they are the one that gives you super powers?" Tim said

"Yes I do. Our relationship while romantic is also built off of mutualism. I give my darling powers and keep his body healthier than he ever could on his own. He provides me a home and food." Fate said. 

"If you're in love do you two... ya know." Gunner made a dirty hand gesture. 

"Gunner!" Vanessa hissed. 

"My beloved and I are rather intimate with eachother if that is what you are asking." Fate said. Evan's face was burning from that question. 

"Wait so you are having s-sex?" Tim whispered in a hushed hiss.

Evan slowly nodded. "I didn't think I was going to have to talk about this part." 

"Does Karen know?" Tim was red all over. 

"Yes I told her when we started. I try to be really honest with my mom." Evan said hugging Fate tightly. 

"And she is ok with this?" Vanessa said. 

"Yes she is. She knows what Fate means to me and how strong our bond is. She understands that even though Fate isn't human she loves me and cares about me. She loves Fate and thinks she is great for me." Evan smiled. 

Gabriel nodded. "Evan if you're mom is ok with all of this than so am I. I always trusted Karen's judgment over mom's." 

Tim and Vanessa looked at eachother and then at Evan. 

"I think this is all crazy and overwhelming but it seems to be the right fit for you Evan. We are happy for you." Tim said. 

The rest of the visit was pleasant. Evan helped Gabriel on his farm and Gabriel offered Evan a job because of how fast he could get everything done. Evan turned it down for now he didn't want to move to the country. 

Violet loved playing with Fate. She soon learned how to be gentle with them and Fate would spend a lot of down time entertaining her. 

Hunter and Gunner kept trying to get Evan to show off his powers. They also wanted to see Evan and Fate go hunting. Eventually Evan got up super early one morning and brought home two deer. He made sure to eat one of them out of sight with Fate. 

Tim and Vanessa both got used to Fate though it took a while. By the time Evan went home everyone on his mom's side of the family loved Fate. They waved goodbye and started to fly home. 

"We should introduce ourselves to Bill's family next!" Fate said. 

Evan groaned and then let out a laugh. "Ya I guess we should sometime."


	144. Murder Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch lives up to his title

Conner left his window open and peaked outside. He really hoped he was coming tonight. He flopped on his couch and let out a sigh. Mom wasn't going to be hold till late so he was alone. 

He stopped and thought about how this used to be something he dreaded. That his stepfather would be alone with him all night. Now he never had to worry about him again. 

Explaining what happened had been hard. How do you say 'a monster man jumped through the window and killed your stupid husband' without sounding crazy. She had no choice but to believe him when he never came home and never showed up to work. Conner's eyes half closed and he drifted to sleep. 

When he woke up it was later in the evening and he had a blanket ontop of him. He yawned and sat up. Butch was in his kitchen cooking. 

"Sundance!" Conner got up and ran over. 

Butch had visited Conner often. Usually in the evenings when his mom worked to make sure he was ok. He would cook for him and talk to him. It was something Conner looked forward to. 

"Hey kid. You looked tried so I was just gonna leave you some dinner and go." Butch said. 

"No no please stay." Conner said. 

Butch chuckled. "Well alright." 

Butch made up two plates of food and put them on the kitchen table. Conner dug in. Butch's cooking was amazing, much better than his mom's. 

"Dude stop 'voidin' the veggies. You gotta eat them." Butch said. 

"I hate veggies though." Conner said. 

"Come on now you need yer nutrients. Try 'em." Butch said. 

Conner took a bite. "These are actually good! What did you do?" 

"I cooked and seasoned them. If you know what goes good with whatever yer cookin' you can change how somethin' tastes into somethin' better." Butch said taking a drink of water. 

Conner cleaned his plate. "Did you make more?" 

Butch nodded and got him another serving. Butch rested his chin in his hands and watched Conner eat. 

"How's school goin'?" Butch said. 

"Pretty good. My grades have gotten a lot better ever since you killed that bastard." Conner said taking another bite. 

Butch chuckled. "Good good. You sleepin' ok? Any nightmares?" 

"Ya I sleep fine now. I had a few nightmares when you first came but they've slowly gone away." Conner said through a mouthful. 

"Need help with anythin'?" Butch said. 

"Do you understand algebra?" Conner asked. 

Conner sat next to Butch with his math textbook open. 

"So basically if ya do somethin' to one side you got to do it to the other to. See watch me." Butch said filling out the problem. 

"Ok but how to you do this one?" Conner said pointing to the page. 

"Same deal. You can subtract the 6 on both sides and-" Butch was interupted by the front door opened. 

Sunny covered Butch and he cloaked. Conner's mom came into the appartment. 

"Conner I'm home." She said taking off her heels. 

"Hi mom. You're home early." Conner said from the kitchen table. 

"Ya we got the assignment done faster than we thought so I didn't need to stay late. Sweety are you actually doing your homework? Normally I have to nag you about that." She said hanging up her coat. 

"Well ya know. Trying to be responsible for once." He said. 

"Did you cook too?" She walked over to the pots of food and tried some. "Oh my god this is delicious." 

"I-I've been watching a cooking show online." Conner said. 

His mom looked at the kitchen counter. "Honey why did you have two plates out?" 

"Um I got really hungry so I made two?" Conner said. 

"Sweetheart did you have a friend over?" His mom said. 

"Well um ya kinda." Conner was flustered. 

"Sweetheart I don't want you having guests while I'm out. Are they still here?" She said. 

"Ah no they aren't." Conner hoped. 

"Go to you room then and finish your homework ok?" She said making herself a plate. She licked her finger. "Oh and asked your friend for the recipe to this next time you see them. Its amazing." 

Conner closed his bedroom door and let out a huge sigh. Butch reappeared next to him. 

"Damn you are still here? I don't have a bedroom window Sundance." Conner said. 

"Just use the bathroom later and I'll slip out when you open the door." He said. 

Conner sighed. "That was a close one. I'm glad you can turn invisible." 

Suddenly his bedroom door swung open and his mom was there. "Gotcha!" She said before going pale. She thought Conner meant he had a friend over who was his age. She was not expecting a red haired lean muscular man in his 30s. 

"Shit" Butch swore under his breath. 

\----------- 

After much screaming and threatening to call the cops Conner finally had gotten his mom to calm down. They were sitting in the living room, Conner's mom was clinging to him with Butch sitting across. 

"So... you're the one who got rid of my husband..." she said slowly. 

"Yes I am. I saw your boy tryin' to run down the fire escape fer help so I ran over and fought him." Butch said. 

"And you killed him?" She said

Butch nodded. "Didn't mean to but it happened." 

"You're pretty calm for a guy who committed murder." She said. 

"Not my first. I'm a vigilante." Butch said. 

"A vigilante?" She said. 

"He is Sundance mom. He helps fight with Venom." Conner said. 

"So you're a superhero." She said. 

Butch nodded. "More or less." 

"Why are you visiting my son?" She said

Butch sighed. "When I was a boy my daddy beat me to the point that I was dead fer 2 minutes before the doctors were able to revive me again. I know what yer son's been through. I just want to make sure he is ok." 

"Mom Sundance comes a takes care of me some nights when you are out. He cooks for me and helps me with my homework and talks to me when I have a problem. He... he's like a dad to me. A real dad not one that beats me till I want to die." Conner finished what he was saying in a whisper. 

Conner's mom looked at Butch and her son. She pinched the bridge of her noise and then looked up at Butch. "Do you have a cellphone?" 

Butch wrote his cell number on a piece of paper and gave it to her. She sent him a text. 

"That's my number. My name is Lynn by the way." Lynn said. 

Butch added her to his contacts. 

"No more visiting my son when I am not here. I want to get to know you more you. You obviously mean a lot to him. Would you, I don't know, want to get coffee sometime?" She said. 

"When's a good time fer you?" Butch said. 

"Honestly my lunch break tomorrow but-" 

"I'll be there." 

"Oh! Ok I'll text you the details." Lynn blushed. 

"Well I should get out of here and leave you alone fer the night. Sorry I was deceptive with you." Butch said. 

Lynn sighed. "Well you at least were doing it for a good reason Sun- do you have a real name? Sundance is just silly." Lynn said. 

"Call me Butch." He smiled. 

"Can I call you Butch too?" Conner said. 

"Why not?" Butch said.

He disappeared out the window. Lynn and Connor were alone. 

"You are so grounded by the way."

"What!?"


	145. Boys Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids can be cruel when you are different.

Lance was a very popular kid in his class. Despite being rather reserved and calm he was always friendly and kind. He wasn't really used to so much attention. 

Flora was not popular at all. She was strange and off putting. A lot of kids didn't like how strong she was especially the boys. None of the girls really liked her either because she often was morbid and creepy. She didn't care about anyone else but Lance though. One friend was more than enough and she couldn't have been happier than with him. 

The problem though came up when a bunch of boys pulled Lance away from her to play with him. Lance was too polite and shy to protest. 

"No girls aloud Flora." The boys all signed at her when she tried to join. 

She was miserable the whole day. Lance at the end of the day asked his mom and Butch if Flora could come over and they both said yes. They were in Lance's living room together while his mom made snacks. 

"I'm so sick of everyone taking you away from me." Flora signed. 

"I'm sorry its my fault. I am just too afraid to say no." Lance signed. 

Flora hugged him and said through the bond. "Lance you are never the problem you are an angel." 

Lance held onto her. He loved it when he could 'hear' her. She was warm and comforting and when she spoke it felt like love and happiness spread through his body. Flora broke the hug too soon for his liking. She had a plan. 

"If I was a boy they couldn't ban me from the group and we could all play together." She signed. 

"But Flora you're a girl." Lance signed. 

Flora pondered for a moment and then hugged him again. Lance felt his skin warm and prickle a little. He giggled. 

Flora stepped back and reformed her body into a boys that looked similar to Lance but with red hair. 

Lance's jaw dropped. "Flora where did your hair go!?" He signed. 

"I changed it. Look I'm a boy now!" Flora signed 

Lance's mom had seen the whole thing and was frantically texting Butch for help. 

Butch and Eddie came a little later. 

"Hi Gwen. Mind if we come in? We have a lot to explain." Eddie signed. 

Butch sat down and Flora was happily sitting with Lance. 

"Flora are you really happy bein' a boy?" Butch said. 

"I have to be so I can play with Lance." She signed. 

"But do you like it?" Eddie said. 

Flora thought and then signed. "No. I hate it. It makes me feel wrong. Like I have extra weird parts. It makes my stomach hurt. I want to just be me." Flora started to tear up. 

Eddie rubbed Flora's back and Butch petted Flora's head. "Lil miss you don't have to be a boy to play with Lance. He liked you just the way you are." Butch said

"But if don't the other kids will take him away from me." She said turning back into a girl sobbing. 

Lance ran over and hugged Flora as tight as he could. Flora hugged back and cried into him. He pet her gently just how she liked and eventually she calmed down. 

"I'm never playing with those kids again unless they let you play too. I don't want my best friend to hurt." Lance signed. 

"And I'll talk to your teacher about this and see if she can't help." Eddie said. 

Gwen patted her son's head and signed that she was very proud of him. Then she looked at Butch and Eddie and said. "Ok so what is Flora? Is she a mutant?" 

"Not quite." Butch said. 

They sat Lance and Gwen down and her dad's stood next to Flora. 

"So we have been keeping this a secret so that Flora can live a mostly normal life but cats out of the bag now. Anyway Flora is a very special child. She is half human half symbiotic alien. Flora could you please show Lance and his mom your true form?" Eddie signed. 

Flora turned symbiotic. Gwen was alarmed. Lance though stared at her in awe. 

Lance jump up and ran over two her and just stared for a bit. He was enamored with her appearance Flora giggled and played with her hair. 

"Flora you are a really pretty alien." Lance finally signed. Eddie chuckled watching Lance admire Flora.

Flora laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you Lance." She said though the bond. 

"Flora is that why you can talk to me when you touch me?" He signed

Flora nodded. "I can bond with people and communicate telepathically when I touch them." 

Butch and Eddie explained it more to Gwen while Lance curled up in Flora's lap and hugged her. 

"I have the coolest best friend." He said through the bond. 

"Lance! That's the first time you have spoken back through my bond!" Flora said. 

Lance smiled at her. "I have to try harder to be a good friend." 

Flora squeezed Lance. "You aren't a good friend you are a great friend." 

The next day at school Lance turned down every offer to play unless Flora was included. Flora couldn't stop hugging him and purring all day.


	146. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this chapter so huge? Because it was originally two that I smashed together. 
> 
> Why? 
> 
> Because they surrounded the same subject and I thought they didn't stand as well on their own. Also because a new issue of Venom comes out today and I want something nice before I see what nonsense I might be putting up with from the Cates run.

Eddie picked up Flora and gave have a kiss on the forehead. "We will be back on Sunday Flora." 

Butch joined the hug and kissed Flora's cheek. "If you need anything ask Fate, Evan, or Sleeper."

Flora hugged back and purred. "I'll miss you." She said through the bond. 

"We will miss you too." Eddie said. 

"Love you pumpkin." Butch said. 

"Have a nice trip guys and have a happy wedding slash coming to this dimension anniversary." Evan said. 

"Don't eat too much chocolate!" Sleeper said. "Oh and bring some back!" 

Butch cackled and he and Eddie left together. 

"Alright Evan I had my bed made up so you can sleep in it tonight and tomorrow. I swear you are just gonna live in every room of this house one at a time." Sleeper chuckled. 

"That's my secret goal." Evan smirked. 

Flora ran circles around Evan and Sleeper. "Play with me! Play with me! Play with me!" She signed

"Woah there Flora. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting?" Evan said. 

"Wait Evan you serious?" Sleeper said. 

"I'm hungry and I haven't seen her hunt in forever. Why not?" Evan said. 

Sleeper laughed. "Well I'm coming with to watch but you better feed me." 

"I will." Evan said

They took Flora out to the woods and all suited up. Flora sniffed the ground and started to move. Frostbite followed close behind. They travelled together when Flora suddenly made a shape turn. There was a moose. 

"Holy shit." Evan whispered. 

Flora snuck around to flank the moose and on Evan's signal they both pounced. Flora made the actual kill since her teeth were longer and more deadly than Frostbite's. The moose collapsed and Flora growled happily. 

Frostbite helped rip and shred the moose up into manageable chunks for Flora. She started with the brain once he got it out. Flora nuzzled up to Frostbite and purred through the whole meal. They saved a leg for Sleeper. After eating Flora started to lick some of the blood off of Frostbite. They laughed. 

"You are adorable Flora. Come on lets take this back to Sleep." 

"The hell did you guys kill?" Sleeper said after they came back with the leg. 

"A moose!" Flora signed. 

"Seriously?" Sleeper laughed. 

"Ya she killed it. I just held it in place." Evan said. 

"We have to tell Butch he'll be in tears." Sleeper said. 

"Well how about you enjoy your leg then I'm going to give myself and Flora a bath." 

"Evan just let me lick all the blood off like a kitty!" Flora signed. 

"No bathtime." Evan said. 

"Go on ahead I'm going to enjoy this." Sleeper said. 

They headed home together and Evan too Flora upstairs. He sat in the tub with Flora after filling it with bubbles and hot water. Fate came out and scrubbed Flora down for him while he got his own hair. 

"I haven't taken a bath in years." Evan said. 

"We should more often dear this is nice." Fate said. 

Flora swam around the tub. Evan wished his house had a tub as big as this one. He threw his head back and rested against the rim of the tub while Flora played with Fate. 

Flora swam up to Evan and touched his chest. "When are you and Fate going to have a baby?" Flora said through the bond. 

Evan chuckled "I don't know Flora. Symbiotes spawn at random times." 

"Soon." Fate said forming a human torso and hugged Flora. 

"Fate are you...?" Evan said softly. 

Fate smiled at him and shook their head. "Not yet but I can feel it. Soon love you will be a father." 

Evan blew his cheeks out and laughed nervously. "Holy shit." 

"Are you scared love?" Fate said sadly. 

Evan pulled Fate up into a kiss. "No just, I'm kinda am but not in a bad way. Like I'm excited." 

Fate purred and slide their tongue into Evan's mouth. Evan pulled them off of him. "Fate, Flora is watching." 

"Are you two going to have sex? My Papa said when people are in love they have sex and kids aren't supposed to watch." Flora signed. 

Evan stared at Flora dumbfounded that she just said that and Fate let out a cacophony of cackles. 

Flora got out of the tub leaving the stunned Evan. She grabbed her towel. "Be safe! My Papa said sex is dangerous!" 

She closed the door leaving Evan alone in the tub with Fate who was still dying of laughter. Fate soon composed themself and pressed their torso against Evan. 

"Woah wait do you really want to right now?" Evan said. 

Fate nodded. "Lets make a baby." 

"Thats not how it works with symbiotes dear." 

"Let me pretend it is." 

Flora walked down to her room and finished drying off. She got dressed and waited on the couch till Sleeper got home. 

"Flora where is Evan?" Sleeper said. 

Flora shushed him "I'm not supposed to talk about sex." She signed. 

Sleeper stared at her a moment and then laughed. 

"I'm blaming Fate, they are a trouble maker and greedy as shit." Sleeper picked up Flora. "So we just had dinner but you want some dessert?" 

"Sleeper lets get pie!" Flora said through the bond. 

"French silk?" 

"Yes!" 

"We will bring the love birds some pie later then and get some for ourselves." Sleeper said writing a note. 

Evan eventually made it out of the tub alive but barely. Fate was purring loudly and kissing him all over. Evan laid on the bathroom floor and groaned. Fate sang to him and continued to attack him with affection.

"Fate stop I'm already dead." Evan laughed. 

They wrapped their arms around his neck to support his head, chest pressed against his. They stared down at Evan with a gentle smirk. "I'm really scared and excited too." 

"I would imagine so, you're the one getting pregnant." Evan chuckled. 

Fate blushed. "I hope everything goes smoothly." 

Evan brushed a knuckle against their cheek. "Here for you all the way babe." 

"Evan! Fate! If you are done being nasty sluts we have pie!" Sleeper shouted upstairs. 

"I'm starting to think Sleeper loves ruining moods." Evan said. 

"I swear its their hobby. Pie time?" Fate said forming him some fresh clothes. 

"Pie time." Evan got up and went downstairs. 

Sleeper already had cut and plated two slices. "Ya nasties." 

"Ya I deserve that." Evan sat down and took a bite.

Flora picked up another slice for herself and hummed happily. 

"Halloween movie?" Flora signed. 

"Yes!" Sleeper picked up Flora and they all went into the living room together. 

They spent the rest of the evening watching fun Halloween flicks. Flora fell asleep on Evan's lap and he carried her to bed. He tucked her in and smiled. 

"My beloved you will be a good dad one day." Fate whispered

Evan blushed and went to Sleeper's room to sleep. 

\--------------

Eddie and Butch left the house together hand in hand. It was nice to get away just the four of them. They got in the car and drove to Hersey. Eddie had rented a honeymoon suite in a nice hotel for them. They checked in and the room was enormous. It had a California king bed, a massive tv and very large bathtub. The whole room was chocolate themed too. 

"Eddie this thing is huge how much did it cost?" Butch laughed. 

"Half price due to off season so its the price of a normal room." Eddie said setting down their bags. 

"Well what do you have planned for us first love?" Butch said laying on the bed and stretching his arms over his head. His stomach peaked out from under his shirt. Eddie watched and smirked. 

"Well when you are done tempting me to do tonight's activities right now I have dinner reservations." Eddie said. 

Eddie took Butch dancing after dinner. Butch let his hair down and Sunny formed a brilliant red dress for him. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off of him the whole time. 

When they got back to the hotel Eddie put plastic sheeting on the bed. 

"Eddie what's this for?" Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled. "I had a surprise for you but first I need you to stripe and get on the bed." 

Butch did has his husband asked and posed ontop of the bed. "Paint me like one of yer French girls Eddie." 

Eddie laughed. He got out a container of chocolate syrup and started to drizzle it all over Butch. He made sure to completely coat his most sensitive areas. Their others circles Butch like vultures as Eddie lovingly covered Butch in chocolate. 

"Eddie this is cute." Butch mused

"I thought you would like it." Eddie said.

The symbiotes couldn't wait any lower and descended upon Butch in a mix of eating and pleasuring. Eddie joined in after making sure to satisfy his husband as well as himself. 

\-------------

After many different positions and three bottles of chocolate Butch laid ontop of Eddie and panted. Eddie gently rubbed his chest and their others swirled around him in ribbons, a few tendrils from each still gently playing with Butch's front and backside. 

"How are you dear?" Eddie asked 

"I feel so good. I'm sore in all the right places." Butch chuckled

Eddie smiled and kissed his neck. Butch let out a little gasp, he was hyper sensitive and even Eddie's chest rubs and gentle kisses where a little overwhelming. 

Eddie got up and ran a bath. He gently added Butch and then got in himself. Their others swam through the water in ribbons. Butch sighed as the hot water soothed him. He rested against Eddie again. 

"Thanks for three wonderful years." Butch said.

"You know every time I hear its only been three years I'm shocked. It feels so much longer." Eddie said

"Butch is a part of us now. Can't imagine life without him." His other said. 

"Aw well aren't you sweet." Butch said picking up Eddie's other to give them a kiss. 

Sunny slithered over to Eddie. "I want... to eat you whole so you can be part of me forever." 

Eddie laughed and picked up Sunny to kiss them. "Love you too." 

Sunny thrilled and press into Eddie's lips. After a bit of making out the symbiotes switched so they could kiss their hosts. 

The tub had a heater in it so Eddie turned it on along with some jets. The men melted down in the water. Eddie suddenly stood up. "Shit I almost forgot." 

He ran nude out of the bathroom. Butch watched him go and snickered. Eddie came back into the bathroom with two tiny fancy chocolate tortes. "I ordered these." 

"Tiny cakes in the bath I love it." Butch said taking his as Eddie got back into the symbiote and man stew. 

They all fed eachother bites. Eddie laughed when his other put whipped cream on Butch's nose. 

"Do you think Evan and Sleeper are handlin' Flora ok?" Butch said

Eddie chuckled. "Ya they are fine. Evan's a responsible kid." 

"Soon to be father too." Sunny said. 

Butch choked on his cake. "Fate's pregnant?!" 

"No but soon. You can smell it on them. Their body is storing the nutrients they need and they have been eating more lately." Eddie's other said. 

"Aw another little symbiote soon." Eddie chuckled. 

"Their child will be strong. I can feel it." Sunny clicked her teeth. 

"I'm gonna be a grandpa." Butch said a little pale in the face. 

"Fuck great grandpa for me." Eddie laughed 

"We are too young to be this old!" Butch said. 

"Butch we might live to be grandparents to the 50th place." Eddie said. 

"This whole plant is going to get taken over by symbiotes." Butch said. 

Sunny rumbled with a loud purr. "I want that from the bottom of my heart." 

Eddie laughed and pet Sunny. 

"Might need to move some offspring off planet. Don't want to attract too much attention. Take them back to Kyntar to live among their kind." Eddie's other said. 

"Would they be accepted?" Eddie asked. 

"Yes. Imagine mutation would be seen as valuable to species survival. So long as we avoid the more hostile of my kind that tried to kill me they should be fine." They said. 

"In my home dimension genetic mutations were seen as extremely valuable. I was seen as a creature of supreme beauty." Sunny mused. 

"You still are a creature of supreme beauty." Butch said kissing the top of her head. Sunny laughed and blushed. 

Eddie's other looked at him with pleading eyes. Eddie laughed "You are extremely beautiful lover" They beamed from the praise and kissed him. 

They eventually got out of the tub and got into the bed now that the plastic wrap was removed. 

"Hey Ed. Thank you." Butch said. 

"For what?" 

"Taking me. I know I've said it before but I'll say it 100 times, thank you for giving me a chance." Butch said. 

Eddie smiled and pulled Butch into a bear hug. "I'll always take you Butch." 

They others purred and snuggled up to the men in the bed. They planned on going to as many chocolate themed things as possible tomorrow so they needed a good night sleep.


	147. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids who adore eachother

When children reach a certain age they begin to hyper fixate. It might be on dinosaurs or horses maybe even super heroes but each child grows to adore a topic and becomes obsessed with it for a time. Lance had reached this age and his fixation was aliens. 

The moment he discovered Flora his best friend was an alien he became fascinated with her. He already liked her when she a human but something about her symbiote form was enchanting. 

He started to read books on aliens but had trouble since he had only just learned to read and most books on them were meant for adults. He would watch films on them. He learned there were millions of different types of aliens and that his teacher was an alien too. His favorite kind was symbiotes though. 

It was a weekend and Flora was over playing with him. He had asked nicely if he could play with her in her symbiote form. Flora agreed and currently they were play wrestling. Flora rolled and fell into a cardboard box. Lance panicked internally when Flora looked at the contents of the box. 

Lance had drawn dozens of pictures of Flora. Flora flying through space, Flora fighting crime, Flora and him playing together. She looked at each drawing and Lance just covered his face with embarrassment. 

Flora smiled and peeled Lances hands from his face. He was on the verge of tears and slowly signed. "I'm sorry. Do you hate me now?" 

Flora laughed and tackled Lance. "Lance you are so silly. I love you." Flora said through the bond. 

And it was at that moment Lance realized he had a massive crush on Flora. 

Flora felt it too. He was sending wave after wave warm of affection and love. She smiled and sent some back. She had a puppy love crush on him too. 

Lance felt overwhelmed. Flora had always pulsed affection at him through the bond when she talked to him this way but it was never this loudly. He could feel it in his bones she sent so much. He clung to her, afraid to let go. He was still too young to fully understand his feelings, all he knew was Flora was his best friend, he loved her and he never wanted to let go. 

Flora held Lance closely and purred. Lance buried his face in her shoulder. It was so much to take in. 

"Flora I've never been in love before what do we do now?" Lance asked through the bond. 

"Nothing. We just make eachother happy. It doesn't have to be anything more than that." 

Lance relaxed a little. He was so worried he would mess up their friendship. Flora smirked at him. 

"Hey Lance want to try something cool?" 

Lance nodded yes. 

Flora fully bonded with him and he gasped. He could hear! Flora was giving him her sense of hearing. 

Lance could hear birds outside, he heard his refrigerator hum, he heard his mom talking to his dad in the other room. His mom! That was his mom's voice!

He ran into the other room and signed. "Mom! Dad! Flora bonded with me and I can hear!" 

Gwen and his father Henry stared for a moment and then his mom said softly. "L-Lance? You can hear me?" 

"Yes! Yes I can!" Lance signed, he wasn't confident he could make his words sound like words if he tried to speak. 

Gwen teared up and hugged Lance. Lance hugged back and laughed. This is what laughing sounded like. It was amazing. His dad joined in. 

"So wait how did Flora do this?" Henry asked. 

Flora produced a snake like head. "I bonded with him." She said, having a host made speaking outloud easier on her throat. 

Henry and Gwen were shocked. Lance was amazed at Flora's voice. 

"Is, is he healed permanently?" Gwen said. 

"No only as long as I'm bonded to him. He is still deaf I'm just giving him my sense of hearing." 

Gwen and Henry were sad to hear that but Lance was just overjoyed to hear things. 

"Its ok mom and dad. I can hear whenever I want with Flora and to be honest all this sound is overwhelming. I kinda want it to stop now please." Lance signed. 

Flora let go of Lance and reformed as her human self next to him. He took a deep breath and was happy to have silence back. The world was a loud place. 

After that day Flora would bond with Lance every so often. Their favorite past time was on a quiet day while jumping in leaves. Lance liked the crunch noise. Lance learned how to speak rather quickly and could even talk when not bonded with Flora.

They didn't know it yet but the two on them were bound for life. For now though they were just two innocent kids who couldn't love eachother more if they tried.


	148. Alarming Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn meets Eddie in a surprising way.

Lynn came home and was exhausted. She kicked off her heels and stumbled in. 

"Butch I really hope you are here today. Work was terrible and I just want nice food." She moaned. 

She looked up and for the second time in less than a month there was a strange man in her appartment. A blonde tower of muscle. He was standing next to a badly hurt Butch who was holding his side closed, trying to keep his organs in. 

"Hi Lynn." Butch weezed. "Dinner is g-gonna be late." 

Venom and Sundance had saved the city but Butch had been badly injured. They had managed to crawl to Lynn and Conner's apartment. Eddie gentle placed Butch on the couch and put a glass of water to his lips. Sunny was working madly to sew him up. 

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Conner was trying not to tear up. 

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Eddie said. 

"Ya but why?" Lynn said. 

"Symbiotes need a chemical that is found in chocolate to function." 

Lynn grabbed her secret stash of chocolates. "Will this do? They are the good stuff." 

Eddie nodded. "Thank you." 

He tried to get Butch to eat one but he couldn't gather the strength to open his mouth. Eddie put a chocolate in his mouth, chewed a bit and then fed Butch via mouth to mouth. He did this a few times. Lynn was a little ashamed that she found them hot. 

Color slowly returned to Butch's face. Sunny took a rest now that he was all patched up. 

"Think you can eat some solid chocolate now?" Eddie asked. 

"Ya but I want you to keep kissin' me." Butch let out a weak laughed. 

"Is he going to be ok?" Conner said. 

"Ya he will. He just needs food and rest." Eddie cupped Butch face and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for your hard work Sunshine." 

"How about I make us some dinner." Lynn said. 

"No please let me. Think of it as my way of paying you back for letting my husband eat your food and chocolates." Eddie said. "I'm Eddie by the way. One of Butch's spouses." 

"S-spouses?" Lynn blushed. Butch had only ever talked about Eddie. 

"We are married to our others as well." Eddie washed his hands. 

"Oh right his alien." Lynn said.

Eddie got to cooking and Butch rested on the couch half awake. He got himself to eat a chocolate or two but that was all he could manage. Conner and Lynn sat near him and made sure he was ok. 

"Now I'm not as good a cook as Butch but I hope you will like this." Eddie had made stew. 

"Thank you it looks good." Lynn ate. It was an adverage stew but it warmed her insides and thats just what she needed. Now that things were calming down exhaustion was setting in. 

Eddie tipped Butch's bowl to his lips gently. Butch sipped and even ate a few pieces of meat and potatoes. Conner wolfed down his food. Eddie held Butch's hand and had Butch sip more. Eddie eventually ate himself. 

"Hey Eddie that's a pull out couch. How about you guys spend the night." Lynn said. 

"Are you sure?" Eddie said. 

She nodded. "Butch means a lot to me and my son, he saved us. I want to help him if I can." 

Eddie smiled. "Thank you Lynn." 

Eddie called home and told Sleeper they were ok and wouldn't be home tonight. Eddie lifted Butch against so the pull out sofa could be turned into a bed by Conner and his mom. But the time Eddie set Butch in the bed Butch had passed out. 

"You sure his doesn't need a hospital?" Lynn said. 

Eddie nodded. "Trust me his symbiote is just eating all that stew with him. He will be fine in the morning. I might wake him and force him to eat more chocolate." 

"Be gentle with him." Conner frowned. 

Eddie chuckled. "He is monumentally precious to me. I would never hurt him." 

They left a thing of chocolates next to Butch so Sunny could nibble if needed. Eddie got in bed and held Butch gently. 

Lynn and Conner let them sleep. Conner was worried about Butch all night and would peak in on Eddie and Butch. 

The next morning Lynn went into her kitchen to find Butch making pancakes. 

"Butch! You're up? Shouldn't you be resting?" She said. 

Butch chuckled. "I'm feelin' much better thanks to you, Eddie and the kid." 

He finished making the pancakes and Eddie and Conner woke up soon after Lynn. 

"Butch!" Conner ran over and hugged him tightly. Butch hugged back. 

"I thought I was going to lose you." Conner said. 

Buckle cackled. "I'm made of stronger stuff than I look. Gonna take much more than that to kill me." 

Butch served them all pancakes and sat next to Eddie. 

"Its nice to finally meet my husband's hidden second family." Eddie said. 

Lynn blushed. "Butch has talked a lot about you Eddie it's nice to finally meet you." 

"Hey Eddie you and ever thought about adding a 5th member to your group?" Conner said. 

"Conner!" Lynn hissed kicked him under the table. 

Eddie and Butch both laughed and Eddie rested his hand ontop of Butch's on the table. "We haven't really thought about it. For now I'm good with just this." 

Butch nodded. "Same here." 

"Oh..." Conner was a little disheartened. 

Butch ruffled his hair. "Don't worry on playin' match maker fer yer mom. Besides I don't think she would like datin' us. Lot of stuff like last night happens when you spent too much time with supers." 

Conner smiled softly up at Butch. 

"We better get home. Flora must be missing us." Eddie said. 

"Thanks again guys." Butch said as they left. 

Lynn locked up after them. They were definitely cute but she could never that much stress on the regular.


	149. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New parents on the way.

Evan was hanging out with Josh and Dove. They were back at Jaden's store reading some books. Evan was picking up another dream box for Fate. Suddenly he feel horribly sick. He pick up a waste basket next to him and threw up into it. 

"Dude gross!" Josh said scooting away from Evan. 

"Evan you alright?" Dove said rubbing his back. 

"Ya I don't know why that just happened." 

Jaden clapped happily. "Rejoice and be merry! The dream fae has conceived a child!" 

Evan stared at Jaden blankly because his mind just shut down. 

Fate pooled into Evan's lap and smiled up softly at him. 

He looked down at them. "Fate are you...?" 

Fate nodded. "I'm pregnant Evan. Just now, I can feel it." 

Evan choked on his tears and wiped his eyes. His pulled Fate into a hug and peppered them with kisses. 

"Aw congratulations!" Dove said smiling. 

"So wait Evan are you going to like get huge and have morning sickness or other pregnancy stuff?" Josh said. 

Evan held Fate close and pet them. "No I won't get huge, baby symbiotes aren't very big. Butch's appearance didn't change at all. He said I might get morning sickness though because it can cause chemical changes suddenly." 

"So when do you think the baby will arrive?" Dove said. 

"January." Fate said. 

"Really? It only took a month for you." Evan said. 

"No it took the same amount of time. Mother was pregnant with me for two months before she finally decided to tell father. She was afraid he would take it badly." Fate said. 

"Ya he was afraid he would hurt you for a while." Evan said scratching Fate under their chin, just how they liked. 

Fate purred softly and butted their head against Evans chest. 

"Man we better get home! I have to tell everyone." Evan said standing up. 

"Evan come here a moment." Jaden said. 

He, Josh and Dove walked up to the counter. Jaden handed him a box of chocolate cigars. Evan laughed. 

"Don't you usually give these when the baby is born?" He said. 

"Yes but I made them myself. They have a spell on then to sooth your stomach and promote healthy growth in the baby. A gift from me to you." Jaden said. 

"Aw thanks Jaden you didn't have to do this." Evan said accepting the box. 

"It was my pleasure Evan. Fate is an important member of the magical community. Because of her skills many a dream mage have come to Philadelphia just to seek her guidance. My shops business has doubled because of her. I am eternally gateful." Jaden said. 

"Oh wow I had no idea." Evan said. 

"Thank you Jaden. Your magic always tastes delightful." Fate purred from Evan's shoulder. 

Evan rushed home, it was a weekend so both Bill and Karen were home. Evan, Josh and Dove all rushed in the building. Bill and Karen were having coffee at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong son?" Bill said. 

"You're gonna be a grandpa!" Evan shouted. 

Karen dropped her mug and it shattered on the ground. She screamed with joy and hugged Evan. Bill laughed. 

"I'm guessing you mean Fate's pregnant correct?" Bill said cleaning up his wife's broken cup. 

Evan laughed as his mom squeezed him and rocked with him. "Ya I just found out. Baby is due January." 

"Are we the first to know?" Karen said

"Ya except for Josh, Dove and Jaden because they were there when I found out." Evan said. 

"I have to come with you to the Brock's! Oh and we need to call Coach Thompson. Ah! I'm so overwhelmed! We will need to get the baby a tank for your room." Karen said. 

They all went over to the Brock house. Eddie answered the door. 

"Is there an event I forgot about?" He said. 

"No we have something important to tell you." Evan sakd smiling. 

Eddie smirked knowingly and let them all in. He called Sleeper, Flora and Butch to thr living room. 

"What up?" Butch asked. 

"You're gonna be a grandpa." Evan said. 

Butch smiled and pulled Evan and Fate into a tight hug. "Congratulations you two." 

Eddie joined the hug and they both squeezed Evan. 

"Hey hey gentle. Baby on board." Evan laughed. 

Sleeper went up to Fate and pet their head gently. "Congrats Fate." 

"Thanks Sleeper." She hummed. 

"Fate is having a baby!" Flora signed. 

"Yup you're gonna be an aunt Flora." Evan said. 

Flora's eyes grew huge with excitement. 

"Have you called Flash yet?" Butch said. 

"No I was going to do that now." Evan was dialing. 

Flash answered "What's up Evan?" 

"Make an appointment with Dr. Sanchez to purge you of the Anti-Venom serum you have a new partner on the way."

"Aw congratulations Evan and Fate!" Flash laughed. "Wow ya I'll call her after this." 

They all chatted for a while and congratulated Evan they went home. Evan laid on his bed and Fate sat on his chest. They were sharing a chocolate cigar. They didn't talk but through their bond they sent eachother love and affection. Evan was hoping if his feelings where loud and strong enough Fate's baby would feel them too.


	150. A Scary Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora's first birthday.

Butch was laiding on the couch reading the paper when he heard Flora wake up. He could tell she woke up because their was a loud happy scream that erupted from her bedroom. Her door flung open and she came barreling out in symbiote form. She ran on all fours to the stairs and leaped down onto Butch. Butch coughed at the sudden pounce. Flora was bouncing up and down on him making the strangest alien sounds. 

"Flora honey yer gonna break Papa." He laughed. 

"Its my birthday!" Flora screamed through the bond. 

Butch laughed. "Yes Happy Birthday love. Please stop crushing Papa's liver." 

Flora got off and ran around on the floor instead. 

"So we have a party planned but first how about your favorite breakfast?" Butch said. 

Flora ran into the kitchen and there was Eddie and his other. Flora jumped infront of him with her arms spread out as if begging for attention. Eddie chuckle. 

"Happy birthday Flora." He said. His other floated down and kissed her cheek. 

"Happy birthday little one." They said

Butch came in and make her chocolate strawberry pancakes, her favorite. Flora ate them happy and then jumped up. 

"Party now?" Flora signed. 

"Not yet we have to set up." Eddie said. 

Evan came over early to help decorate but his mom swiftly pulled him onto the couch. 

"Fate is pregnant you can't be doing heavy lifting and running around." Karen said. 

"Mom she is a symbiote not a human woman. They can handle a bit more." Evan said. 

Karen glared at him. "Evan this is your first born child. Don't put them at risk." 

Evan sat on the couch and was now realizing this pregnancy was going to be much more difficult than he thought. 

Fate pooled into his lap and smiled up at him. He smiled back. "Worth it." He said petting Fate. 

Eddie and Butch finished putting up decorations and started preparing food. Flora sat next to Fate and Evan. 

"What are you going to name your baby?" Flora signed. 

Fate chuckled. "I'm going to let them name themself." 

"What's it like to be pregnant?" Flora signed

"So far I just feel a little nauseous. But I also feel a part of me that is... different. A tiny piece of my body that isn't me but precious." Fate said

"I hope we will be friends." Flora signed 

"I'm sure you will be." Fate smiled. 

More guest started to arrive. Lance came dressed as a classic grey alien. Flora ran over and tackled him. Gwen flinched but saw that Lance was perfectly fine because Flora had wrapped around him and protected him. 

"Happy Birthday Flora." Lance said through the bond. 

"Thank you! I like your costume." Flora said. 

"Thanks. I wanted to be a symbiote but my mom said it might upset people." 

"I think it would have been cute." Flora purred and snuggled Lance on the ground. 

"Flora let the poor boy up." Butch laughed. 

Flora picked up Lance and held his hand, pulling him along so they could play. 

Flash and Andi arrived and Evan jumped up. 

"Hey Coach how goes it?" 

"Have an appointment set up tomorrow. Dr. Sanchez said that I should be clean of the serum a little after they are born. She really wants to make sure my system is completely free of it so I don't hurt them." 

"Sounds good." Evan smiled. 

The party went well and Flora enjoyed each of her gifts and thanks everyone. Eddie looked at the time. 

"Hey Flora guess what time it is?" Eddie said. 

Flora went wide eyed and shifted to symbiote form with a laugh. "Trick-or-treat!" 

They gave Lance and Flora bags to carry their candy in. Eddie, Butch, Gwen, Evan and Karen all came with. 

Karen, Qwen and Butch must have taken at lease 100 pictures between eachother. 

Flora kept handing Evan candies from each house. 

"Flora this is your candy you don't need to give me any." He laughed. 

"They are for the baby." She signed. 

Evan knelt down and hugged her with a laugh. "Ok Fate and I will eat them so they can taste them. God you are too cute."

Karen snapped at least 40 photos alone of Evan hugging Flora. Flora giggled and went back to trick-or-treating. Evan fed Fate candies and ate some himself. Butch stole some from him. 

"Butch we have candy at home." Eddie laughed. 

"Trick-or-treat candy tastes better." Butch smirked. 

They went on for a few hours. Lance got tried after a while and Evan made him a cloud to rest on. 

"Lance you have a UFO now!" Flora signed. 

Lance was so shocked "Evan thank you!" He said. 

Evan laughed and signed "You're welcome." 

Flora meanwhile probably had enough energy to trick-or-treat her way to New York. They marched through the whole neighborhood. Lance eventually fell asleep and Flora climbed up in the cloud next to Lance and hugged him. 

"Lance we have to work on your stamina." She murmured before falling asleep. 

They took the kids home and tucked Flora into bed. 

"Can you believe its been a year?" Butch said leaning up against Eddie. 

"Little girl is growing up." Eddie said. 

Flora sighed happily. Tomorrow she would sort her candy. 

"Hey guys its only 8 so we're going to the backwoods." Evan said. 

"Have fun Evan." Butch said. 

Frostbite few off into the night with a cackle, trying to do their best impression of Butch's laugh. 

"Pretty good Halloween?" Eddie asked Butch as they sat on the couch. 

"I liked it!" Sleeper said eating from a large candy bowl in their chair. 

Butch laughed. "Ya it was a pretty great one."


	151. Doctors Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Evan prepare together

Flash and Evan were at the lab. Dr. Sanchez was madly shuffling around them.

"Que emocionante! Fate this is amazing!" Dr. Sanchez said getting her equipment ready. Evan said on a medical bed. 

"Don't forget about Coach." Evan said. 

"What? Oh of course not! We need to prepare him." Dr. Sanchez ran more. "The baby will need a safe and healthy host." 

She handed Flash a cup. "Please pee in that." 

Flash went to the bathroom and she started hooking up equipment to Evan. Fate sat in his lap. 

"Alright Fate I have created a machine that with safely let us get imagining of your baby. Now um... this is embarrassing but I don't really understand how your carry your offspring, can you point out their location?"

Fate giggled and pulled more of themself out of Evan. "The seeds and off spring in our bodies are fluid and move around so I wouldn't expect you to know."

Fate nugged her form a little and hummed softly. "They are mostly here right now. I'm telling them to concentrate on that spot." 

"Fate can they talk already to you?" Evan said. 

"No they um, its more like they are active cells I can some what control. I can send impulses to move them around my body. That way if part of me were to be damaged I can move them away from danger." Fate said. "They will gain their own consciousness later." 

"Ah I see." Dr. Sanchez started setting up her machine. 

"What I miss?" Flash put the cup down on Dr. Sanchez's desk. 

"We are about to get our first images of the baby." Dr. Sanchez said. 

On a monitor a zoomed in image of Fate's flesh appeared. Inside though was clearly a little lump with orange strips. 

Fate gasped. "Oh! They are so cute! Like an orange creamsicle!" 

Evan was speechless and just gently pet Fate. 

"Amazing." Flash murmured with a grin. 

"Im going to take a few more pictures and then we will get some supliments for Evan to help the baby. Then we will help Flash" Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan touched the screen gently and watch as the little blob of white and orange wiggled around inside Fate. 

"What do you think Evan?" Fate said. 

Evan was tearing up and grabbed Fates head and rubbed his forehead against theirs. "You are truely amazing Fate." 

Fate purred and licked Evan's cheek. 

Dr. Sanchez did a few more tests on Fate. Evan held Fate the whole time. Next up was Flash. 

"Alright Flash now I'm going to give you a pill and it will eject the serum from your body. After today you will take 3 more doses and then we will see if all of the serum is gone." Dr. Sanchez handed him a pill. 

Flash looked it over once and then took the pill. The reaction took a bit but the Anti-Venom serum suddenly melted out of his skin. 

"Well this is gross." Flash said. 

Evan pulled Fate close. He didn't want the Anti-Venom anywhere near them. 

"Hey Sanchez do you have a shower? Also do you have a spare pair of clothes? I only had my underwear on under this" Flash said. 

She laughed and took him over to a shower. He ended up getting a track suit that the lab had on standby. 

The Anti-Venom serum was collected and Evan and Fladh were looking at the photos of the baby. 

"So... thats my partner." Flash smiled. 

"I know you two will get along." Evan said. 

"I'll do my best. I know I'm not the most stable person but I'm getting there." Flash said

"My kid will be tough I can already tell. They will do you some good Flash." Fate said.

Flash chuckled. "Here hoping."


	152. Cryptid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cryptid hunters come to Philadelphia to find the 'Backwoods Ghosts'

"I hope we can still find something big. I want more protien." Evan said

"You could always go for the two legged cattle." Butch said.

"Moo!" Flora said. 

"I'm not eating people." Evan said

They were walking together towards the backwoods. Butch was giving Flora more training and Evan was hungry. 

"Evan! Remember the moose?" She signed

"Yes I remember the moose." Evan said. 

Butch always beamed with pride when she brought up the moose. 

"Fate are you warm enough?" Evan asked. 

"Oh yes darling thank you. I'm very comfortable inside you." Fate said from around his heart.

Evan rubbed his chest. Butch watched him and smiled. Flora reached up at Evan. 

"I want to pet the baby." Flora signed. 

Evan laughed and picked Flora up. She rubbed his chest and her eyes lite up. 

"Alright get ready you two we are almost at the woo-" Butch paused when he saw a large white van inside the backwoods. 

"The hell?" Evan said getting closer. 

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the vehicle." Said a large bearded man with a shotgun. 

Evan backed up with his hands up. Butch got infront of Flora and gritted his teeth. 

"Larry!? Larry put the gun down they are just locals!" Said a thin nasally man running up to the group. 

Larry grunted and put the gun down. 

"Y'all wanna explain why you are aimin' firearms at small children and parkin' in the backwoods?" Butch said 

"We're cryptid hunters." Larry said. 

"Cryptid?" Evan said. 

"Yes! A cryptid is a supernatural creature that usually is a part if local folklore. We currently are trying to find the "Ghosts of Philadelphia". My name is Professor Gerard Arkham, I study and write books about them. This is one of my assistants Larry. He and his group are trying to prove the ghosts exist while I more and just here to study the myths surrounding them." Gerard said. 

"Oh so you are here for the ghosts." Evan said sweating a little. 

"Looks like we will have to call off huntin' today." Butch said to Flora. 

"You hunt in these woods?" Gerard said eagerly. "Have you ever encountered the ghosts?" 

"Well I-" Evan started but then Butch cut him off. 

"Ya I have." Butch said. 

Evan was now panicking. He hated it when Butch decided to do random things like this. 

"Sir do you mind if I interview you about your experience?" Gerard got out a tape recorder. 

"Ya I'll do an interview." Butch smirked. 

Larry got them all lawn chairs and they sat in a circle. 

"So can I get your name sir?" 

"Cletus Kasady" Butch said. 

"How did you encounter the ghosts?" 

"Well now I do a lot of huntin' in this here woods. Mostly trappin' small animals. We had a real rabbit problem before that I helped take care of 'em. Their is a nice clean river full of fish in there too. Anyway so I was out in the woods on a foggy mornin', still dark. I was checkin' my traps when I heard a noise. It sounded like a man screamin' in the distance. So I got my fire arm ready and I crept slowly through the woods. Through the fog I walked closer and closer to the sound. I held my breath as the screamin' suddenly stopped. But it was replaced by a new sound." 

"What was the sound?" Gerard ask. He was tense but not as tense as Evan who wanted to hide under a rock. Flora was just enchanted by her dad's story telling. 

"I couldn't quite tell. It was alien in narture. Animal soundin'. But I also heard the rippin' of flesh and the snappin'- of bones. Everythin' in my body told me to run, to get away but I had to know. I got closer and closer. When I cleared the fog there it was. Tall thin figure. It was almost human but had long claws. Its face was horrifyin'. Large white eyes, a blackened face with long black sharp teeth. Its whole body was ghostly white with thick red veins. It was standin' over a man it had killed and was..." 

Butch took a hard swallow and pretended to be scared. 

"It was eatin' the man! It was rippin' his intestines out and covered in his blood. I choked on a scream. I was terrified. And then it saw me. It screamed at me and and I turned and ran for my life. I didn't dare look back but it got closer and closer. I felt its breath on my neck. Its claws at my back." 

"How did you get away?!" Gerard was fully sucked in. 

Butch chuckled. "Well that's the thing boys... I didn't." 

Butch switch to Sundance and roared at them. Gerard screamed and passed out. Larry picked up his gun but before he could shoot, Sundance bite the gun in half. Larry screamed and ran into the backwoods as fast as he could. 

Evan sat there, petrified. Flora was laughing so hard she nearly peed herself. Sundance picked up the tape recorder. "I'll keep this." He sang. 

"Oh my god Butch!? What the hell!?" Evan said

"I was just messin' with 'em. Come on fly boy, get us otta here before Larry comes back." Butch said turning back to normal. 

Evan made a cloud and they flew off. 

"Shit Butch what if they tell everyone about us?" Evan said. 

Butch stared at Evan. "Evan... they are cryptid hunters who now have no proof we were even there. Its like if someone ran up to you and said 'I just saw bigfoot'. Besides all the locals already know we are the ghosts and will just laugh this off. We're fine." 

Evan still felt uneasy but accepted there was nothing he could do now. Butch went to their local butcher shop and bought Flora and Evan 10 lbs of cattle and pig brains. They had made a special deal with the butcher to sell them brains when they first got Flora. They went back to the Brock house and Flora and Fate enjoyed the brains together. 

Things did change though. More people came to visit the backwoods. Everyone wanted to see the ghosts. Jaden's shops started selling little clay figures of "the ghosts". Eddie scolded Butch when he found out what happened but went to the shop to buy one of Sundance he could keep. Evan got one of Frostbite and another of Fate as a little happy coiled "dream fae". Fate's figure was popular with the locals. Some other local businesses started to sell ghost merchandise too. Soon they had a small tourist boom. 

"So ummm how does it feel to be a cryptid?" Dove teased Evan one day as they were relaxing Jaden's shop with tea and books. 

"Ugh. I feel guilty. Butch and the rest of us have now literally have a major impact on the economy of this town!" Evan said. 

"If it makes you feel better I was finally able to get a new car because of you. My old one was held together with duct tape and magic literally." Jaden said. 

"Ok that does make me feel a little better." Evan said. 

"I want to know how no one has put together that the ghosts are literally symbiote hosts. I mean Philadelphia is known for its symbiotic heroes." Josh said. 

"I think it is more fun to pretend its something more." Fate said peaking out of Evan's head. "I have been getting more and more offering at night from items in this shop. People are enchanted with the idea of the extra ordinary. Who are we to not let them dream?" 

Evan chuckled and thought about Butch's prank. "Ya. Let them dream." He chuckled sipping his tea.


	153. Morbius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend visits
> 
> Suggested by FelinaLain

It was a late night and Butch was coming home after a long night of vigilante work. He came in and went to his room thinking Eddie would be asleep or waiting for him. 

He did not expect to open the door and see another man embracing Eddie on the bed. Eddie had his shirt off and was tilting his head back to expose his neck. The other man bit into Eddie and drew blood. 

"...Hi Morbius." Butch said. 

Morbius finished eating and let go of Eddie's neck. "Good evening Mr. Brock. Sorry for the intrusion but I was near your residence and famished. Eddie offered himself to me due to our long friendship."

"Hope you don't mine Butch. He constantly is hungry." Eddie said as his other healed up his neck. 

"Nah I was just shocked at first. I thought I was gonna hav'ta kill a home wrecker. I'll be out of the shower soon and we can chat." Butch headed into the bathroom to shower. 

"Butch I would never." Eddie said. 

"Oh I know you wouldn't love, you would want a fivesome. I thought it was someone takin' advantage of you." Butch said with a wink.

Eddie chuckled. "We will be downstairs love."

When he came out Eddie and Morbius where downstairs with Sleeper and Flora. 

"So you're a real vampire?" Flora signed looking at Morbius with excitement.

"Eddie I'm sorry I don't know signed language. Could you perhaps translate for me?" Morbius said. 

"She is asking if you are a real vampire." Eddie said

"Oh. No dear child I am not. I was trying to cure myself of an ailment and was reduced to this state." Morbius said. 

Flora cocked her head. "So you made yourself a vampire. I want to be a vampire!" Flora signed. 

"Flora you do not want to be a vampire it is not fun." Eddie said. 

"It is a cursed existence child. I hungry constantly for the blood of others. My continued existence is a threat to those whom I find dear." Morbius said. 

"You aren't a threat." Flora signed. 

"Maybe not to use dear but we are kinda an exception to the rule." Eddie said. 

"What did she say?" Morbius said. 

"She was saying you aren't a threat Morbi." Eddie said. 

"Your daughter is a sweet creature if not somewhat misguided." Morbius smiled. 

"Ya she is 'dorable." Butch ruffled her hair. "Also its late sweety lets go to bed." 

"I want to stay up with and play with Uncle Morbius." Flora signed. 

"No I'm gonna let Daddy and Uncle Morbius play together tonight. How about you sleep with me in our bed?" Butch said picking up Flora. 

"Uncle?" Morbius smirked. 

"Butch you sure?" Eddie said. 

"Ya go out together and do whatever huge nerds do together." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed and got up to give Butch a kiss. "Sleep tight dear." 

"Make sure you get somethin' to eat Ed. You gave up a lot of blood." Butch ran a hand through his hair. 

"I will." Eddie gave him another kiss and then kissed Flora's cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart." 

Flora kissed his cheek and signed. "Goodnight Daddy." 

Eddie and Morbius left for the night. They decided to team up and see if anyone needed saving or to find Morbius another meal. Eddie switched to Venom so he could swing next to Morbius as he flew. 

"You had written to me at length about your family yet it still was surreal to see you with them. I still see you as you were back when you became the Lethal Protector in San Francisco." Morbius said. 

"We think it is surreal! We only four years ago were homeless and jobless. Wandering in the wastes as a vigilante alone with only eachother. Now we are married and have two children living with us. We have two stable jobs and soon might get promoted back to a full time reporter position with a local newspaper." Venom said. 

"I'm happy for you. You have optained things many only dream of." Morbius said. 

"We are very lucky. Life is strange Morbi. We have yet to correctly predict where it will take us." Venom said. 

"Neither have I. I actually have come to this city to see about a possible cure. There is a lab that is researching blood conditions. It is a small glint of hope in an otherwise dark existence." Morbius said. 

"Do you need any help getting in?" Venom asked. 

"No an old college of mine works there. They agreed to help me." Morbius said. 

"So we guess we will be seeing you more often?" Venom said. 

"Yes but I hope your letters won't stop. I enjoy receiving them from you." Morbius said. 

"We will have to learn your new address." Venom said

"I'll tell you when I find one." 

They heard gun shots in the distance. 

"Venom care to join me?" Morbius said. 

"Always old friend."


	154. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sleeps over.
> 
> I got the idea for this chapter from an idea CaseLC suggested

Gwen dropped off Lance and gave him a kiss in each cheek. 

"Behave yourself ok? Be polite to Mr. And Mr. Brock. I love you." Gwen signed. 

"I will. I love you." Lance signed

Gwen stood up and said. "Thanks again for letting him stay over." 

"Well we should let them sleep over before they get too old to. Have a nice night out with Henry." Eddie said. 

Gwen waved goodbye and left. 

Flora and Lance looked at Eddie and almost in unison signed. "Why can't we sleep over when we are older?"

Eddie took a deep breath and his other laughed behind him. "Not helping love."

"Eddie. Eddie tell them why they can't sleep over when they are older." His other teased. 

Flora and Lance held hands and stared up at Eddie with sad eyes. Eddie scratched the back of his head. 

"Well um kids when you get older ah... Butch pulled this off once why can't I." Eddie said

"Daddy!" Flora said 

"If you let me explain this when you are older I'll make both of you icecream sundays." Eddie signed. 

Flora and Lance both nodded and were overjoyed. 

"Make me one too or I'll tell them." His other said. 

"You are so sassy tonight." Eddie said grabbing his other's tongue to pull them into a forehead kiss. They gave Eddie a shit eating grin. 

Eddie make three sundays with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. Eddie's other purred as they ate their icecream and he scratched them. 

"Flora I like your house. You have icecream when your parents don't want to answer something. Mine just tell me to go play." Lance signed. 

Eddie sighed and his other laughed. He then stole some of their icecream. 

Butch came through the front door covered in blood. "I'm home!" 

"Butch!" Eddie ran over and pushed him back outside before Lance saw. 

"Eddie why are we on the porch?" Butch said. 

"Did you forget that Lance is sleeping over tonight." Eddie said. 

"...Fuck that is tonight. Did I traumatize the lil bugger?" Butch said. 

"No they were distracted by icecream. You got lucky dork." Eddie flicked his forehead. 

"Ow. So rough Eddie." Butch smirked. 

Eddie growled. "Don't start. We have two kids to watch I can't do you now." 

Butch pouted. "So what we gonna do about my ahem 'appearance'?" 

Eddie looked over at the hose. 

"Eddie its like 40 degrees out." Butch looked at him with fear. 

Eddie turned on the hose. "Should have remembered your daughter's sleepover." 

Eddie sprayed Butch and he yelped. The water was freezing. Eddie hosed Butch down and Butch screamed and yelped the whole time. Eddie kept shushing him. 

"Fuck off! You aren't the one doin' the polar plunge over here!" Butch shouted. 

Eddie finished cleaning off Butch. Butch stood there looking like a wet rat. He was shivered and ringing his hair out. Eddie went in for a moment and came out with some towels. Eddie lead him into the garage. 

"Sunny please strip him." Eddie said. 

"Eddie you owe me. You owe me so bad for that torture." Butch snapped as Sunny dissolved his clothes. 

He stood bare and shivered. Eddie wrapped the towel around his waist and put one on his head. He pulled Butch close to warm him. Butch grabbed onto Eddie as his other wrapped around the two. 

"I promise I'll find a way to make it up." Eddie smirked and kissed Butch. 

"I want a fancy dinner and to have sex in a church confessional booth." Butch demanded. 

"What no, that's crazy." Eddie said. 

"Ya I just wanted to see your reaction. I'll think of somethin' better. Let me get inside I need a hot shower since you can't give me a hot dickin' right now." Butch started heading inside. 

Flora was in the living room wrestling Lance. They were giggling madly. She play bit Lance while Lance snuggled into her. Butch rushed himself upstairs and into their bedroom to get to their shower. 

"Having fun you two?" Eddie asked. 

"Daddy can we take Lance hunting?" Flora signed. 

"No. Thats much to dangerous for a human child." Eddie said

"What if we bonded?" Flora signed

"No. Lance is a gentle kid I don't think he could handle it. Also his parents might not approve." Eddie said. 

"Awwww." Flora grabbed Lance and squeezed him. 

Lance giggled and signed. "Can we watch a movie?" 

"Sure what one do you want?" Eddie asked. 

"Beauty and the Beast." Flora and Lance signed. 

Eddie chuckled and got the movie ready. Flora bonded fully with Lance so he could hear the songs for the first time. He had always just liked the visuals before. Flora wrapped around Lance as a warm blanket with eyes and Lance pulled her tightly around himself as they watched. Eddie sat on the couch to enjoy the movie. He liked this one too. His other sat in his lab so that Eddie could scratch their head. Butch soon joined them and rested against Eddie on the couch. 

By the end of the movie Lance was tearing up a little. The movie was much more impactful with the sound. Flora was purring to comfort him. He looked down at Flora in blanket form as the credits rolled and played 'Tale as Old as Time'. He gave her a tiny kiss right above her eyes. Flora squeaked and went wide eyed. Lance blushed and regretted everything. But then Flora sent him a wave of love so strong he almost fell over. Flora laughed and reformed into a little symbiote girl and grabbed Lance for a full body hug. 

"God they are so cute I think I'm gonna barf." Butch whispered to Eddie. 

Eddie in turn gave Butch a kiss and Butch blushed. 

"Damn it." Butch hissed red in the face. 

Eddie chuckled and pulled Butch closer. Flora and Lance went back to playing on the floor. They ended up making a pillow fort. Lance still loved to build structures and Flora loved have a little blanket cave to hide in. 

"Alright you two bed time." Eddie signed

They whined but went upstairs. Both of them were still small enough to share a bed. Flora snuggled up to Lance and purred. Lance scratched her head until they both were sleepy. 

"I love you Lance." Flora said through the bond. 

"I love you too Flora." Lance said back before yawning and drifting to sleep. 

Flora watched Lance sleep for a bit. She gently pet his head. Her most precious friend.


	155. On the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Fate prepare for parenthood.

Evan walked with his mom through the craft store. 

"Now I want at least 5 different yarn colors so I hope you two will help." Karen said

"Wow you want to make them a lot of little 'sweaters' don't you mom?" Evan said. 

"Yes I do! They are a baby they need clothes." Karen said. 

Fate peaked out of Evan's shoulder. "Karen you are very sweet. Don't trouble yourself too much though. Symbiotes are usually the clothing not the other way around." 

"I know Fate I just want them to be cared for." Karen said. 

Evan hug his mom. "You are super sweet mom. They won't spend a single moment feeling unloved with you around." Evan started to browse yarn. 

She smiled as she watch him discuss with Fate each color. He barely looked like his younger self anymore. Even through his coat you could tell he was very muscular. She remembered his 14th birthday when he was so thin and small he couldn't even climb to the top of a rock climbing wall. Now he could probably climb with one arm tied behind his back. 

Karen punched Evan arm and he stared at her confused. 

"You're too big!" She said and laughed. 

Evan chuckled and squatted down. "This better?" 

"Oh stop" she laughed. 

They picked out a blue, green, lavender, black, and a warm almost red pink for the baby. They were also going to give it the little yellow sweater Fate had. The Brocks had donated the old tank they used for Sleeper and Fate. Next they headed to a toy store. 

"Fate what would a baby symby like?" Karen said. 

Fate giggled. "Let me ask them." 

"Wait they can talk now!? I mean you can talk to them!?" Evan was thrilled. 

Fate laughed. "Just barely. Its mostly single words or short emotional bursts. They only just started to be conscious. Most likely they won't be as conscious as I was though. My powers helped with that." 

"My my symbiotes are amazing." Karen said. 

"Can you tell them I love them?" Evan blushed. 

Fate giggled. "They already know dear. They feel you as I do." 

Evan was over joyed. They went through the store and Fate pointed out things they liked. Went they picked a football at one point Evan laughed. 

"Oh you and Coach are going to love eachother." Evan chuckled. 

They ended up with a large pink bear, the football and a fat round plush cat. They went home and set up the tank and put the toys inside. Karen put in a pillow too. 

"I'm going to have to buy Coach throw pillows for his couch. This baby is going to get to used to being surrounded by soft things." Evan laughed. 

Speaking of Flash though he had come over for a visit. Evan went downstairs and sat across from him with Fate in his lap. 

"So they can hear you now. I wanted to introduce you two early. See how they like you." Evan said. 

Flash reached out and pet Fate gently. "Hey lil buddy. I'm Flash. I'm hoping we can be friends." 

"They think Flash is cute." Fate giggled. 

Flash blushed and laughed. "I'm not cute!" 

"They don't really understand that you are an amputee so they just keep saying 'cute short legs'." Fate said. 

"Pfff that's what they find cute? My lack of legs?" Flash slapped his thigh and laughed. 

Flash pet Fate some more and Fate move so he was petting the baby. "So how are you doing mommy-to-be?"

Fate purred. His hands were worn but warm. "I'm great so long as you keep petting." 

Flash chuckled and did just that.


	156. Winter Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora's school holds a festival

Flora's school had a winter festival so the entire Brock clan came. Thr school was dressed up in snowflakes cut out of paper and blue sparkly streamers. 

Flora held Lances had as they walked around excitedly. They each had a fist full of tickets that would let them play games and do other activities. Evan and Butch both had submitted cakes to the cake walk. A lot of parents where having their kids join because Evan had ended up getting hired at a popular bakery and won a few more bake offs in town. Everyone wanted his cake. 

"I taught you well boy. You've clearly surpassed the master." Butch pat his back. 

"Ya well I can get close to you in combat so there's that." Evan said. 

Butch cackled and the cake walk started. It wasn't the traditional cakewalk it was more like a game of musical chairs where one of the chairs was a winner and they would randomly pick a number for the chair to win. There also wasn't any music but instead the lights would flash when it was time to sit down. About 30 different cakes have been donated so each round a different cake was up for winning. Evan's cake was the grand prize so they decided to come back later after a few rounds. 

Eddie and Gwen walked with Lance and Flora. Lance had put most of his tickets into a raffle for two giant matching stuffed bears, one blue one red. Eddie had a feeling he knew why he wanted them. He touched Flora and through the bond said. "You might want to get Lance something nice." 

Flora looked up at her dad and nodded. Flora lead them around the hall and they played a few games. There was one strength test that had a flying saucer plushy as a price and Lance wanted it badly. Eddie coached Flora a bit because she wanted to use all of her strength to try and ding the bell and he explained why that was a bad idea. She slammed the hammer down and while she didn't break the bell she did dent it. Eddie was holding in a laugh as the very impressed runner of the game gave her the ufo. She immediately gave it to Lance who was over joyed. 

Butch and Evan caught up with them and they played other games together. They tried to guess how many pennies were in a jar and Evan ended up guessing correctly and winning $10 in pennies. There was a haunted house that Flora and Lance went through together. It was all yeti themed. Lance was scared but Flora protected him. There was a game to win goldfish at. Flora did win a goldfish and then to Lance's horror she ate it whole. He got over it quickly, he remembered this was just what Flora did. Ring tosses, ski ball, and carnival food. Flora won many prizes and shared a good portion of them with Lance. Lance was starting to worry about his raffle. 

They went back to the cake walk and Evan's cake was up. It was a beautiful triple layer fudge cake with homemade gouache frosting and was decorated with beautiful snowflakes and snowmen sculpted from chocolate and painted to be brilliant gold. The top also had a large 'pinata' snowman made of chocolate that Evan said he had filled with hand made chocolate truffles. Almost every kid was part of this walk. The lights flash to signal them to start walking. They went around and around. The lights flashed again and they all sat down. The announcer signed that seat 24 was the winner. Gwen cheered because Lance was sitting in 24 looking shocked. They received the cake and everyone congratulated him. Flora stared at the cake in awe. 

Lance rushed them all over to the raffle next. The bears were up. They announcer pulled a ticket out and Lance held his breath. But he didn't win. Lance looked so defeated. He wanted so badly to have matching bears with Flora. 

"Poor kid used up all his luck gettin' that cake." Butch said. 

Flora gave Lance a hug and through the bond. "Its ok Lance. Thank you for trying." 

"But I really wanted to get you something nice. You spent all night winning my prizes." 

"You won the best prize of all." Flora pointed at the cake. 

Lance looked at the cake and then back and Flora. Lance looked at his mom. 

"She can have a slice." Gwen signed. She refused to surrender the whole cake. 

Lance lite back up and squeezed Flora. Flora giggled squeezed back. 

"Besides I had a ton of fun with you today. That was the best part." Flora said through the bond. 

They all went to Lance's house and shared the cake. Everyone agreed it what the best one Evan had made yet.


	157. Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time.
> 
> Normally I'd upload this in the morning but I'm going to be writing and I don't want interruptions.

Evan yawned awake. It was New years eve again. He stretched and nowticed Fate was curled up next to him on the bed. He touched them gently. 

"Morning love how are you?" Evan said. 

"Darling I'm giving birth right now." Fate said. 

"Oh sorry I'll let you be then... wait what!?" Evan sat up. 

"Baby is a bit impatient they want to be born now." Fate said.

"Shit um do I need to do anything?" Evan said. 

"No um. Could you keep rubbing me? It felt nice and this is a little uncomfortable. I'm not in pain but it takes some work." Fate said. 

Evan rubbed Fate gently in silence. Fate was concentrating and then suddenly uncoiled to show a small black blob with white and orange swirls. 

"Oh my god" Evan murmured. 

Fate giggled. "Hello little one. Welcome to the world." 

The tiny symbiote wiggled around. Much too small to form eyes just yet. Evan ever so gently picked them up. 

"Fate your spawn is beautiful." Evan gave them a little kiss. "Hi there kiddo. I'm your dad." 

Fate rested against Evan. They were tried. The little symbiote snuggled up to Evan and hummed softly. No one wanted to move they just wanted to watch the baby. Eventually Evan got up and went downstairs. 

"Evan you slept in you feeling ok?" Karen said. 

"Mom." Evan said holding the little symbiote forward. 

Karen gasped and walked over. "Oh honey congratulations." Karen gently touched then. They wrapped tiny baby tendrils around her fingers. Bill came into the room. 

"Congratulations you two." He said looking at the little symbiote. 

Evan was beaming with pride, Fate smiled wrapped around his neck like a scarf resting. 

Soon everyone else was informed. The Brocks all came over and so did Andi, Flash, and Dr. Sanchez. 

"Aw who is a little Halloween cutie." Andi said petting the little symbiote. 

"Hi buddy." Flash pet them. "I wish you could bond to me now but you came way early. I still have to take a few more meds to clean my system. I'm really happy you are here though." 

The tiny symbiote purred and clung to everyone's fingers. 

"What I find strange is they are black. All symbiotes in my dimension are white." Butch said. 

"If I had to guess it is because your strand of symbiotes are slowly adapting to this dimension. Their parent was born in this dimension as well. Symbiote biology is very much based on environmental evolution so by the second generation they might be able to adapt to fit better into this dimension. I mean they started out just white and orange but changed coloration after birth." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"So my descendants may soon look like any other symbiote in this dimension?" Butch said. 

"Precisely." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Flora peaked up at the baby and kissed it. It flailed and grabbed her face. She giggled and pet it gently. 

Eddie pat Evan's back. "Congratulations you two. So do we know the little one's name?" 

Fate nudged their baby. They clung to Fate for a moment and Fate laughed. "No no little one your name can't be 'Evan' or 'Venom'. 

The baby wiggled and clung to its mother's face. "Hmmm that might do. I'll tell them." 

Fate lifted back up. "Valor." 

"Valor." Flash repeated. "Agent Valor." 

"S-spib!" Valor squeaked. 

"I think they like it too." Evan chuckled. 

They gave Fate and Valor some space to rest. Karen ordered pizza for everyone to celebrate. Evan sat on the couch with his little family. Fate curled around Valor and covered Valor in love and kissed. Evan pet both of them gently. 

"Holy shit I'm a dad." Evan whispered. 

Fate giggled. "Yes you are Daddy." 

Evan laughed and scratched Fate in all their favorite spots.


	158. Agent Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising Valor

Evan took to raising Valor like a duck to water. Every day he would put Valor in a different sweater and make sure they were happy. But Valor turned out to be nowhere near as mild mannered as their parent. 

Valor loved sneaking out of their tank and exploring. They would often find them hiding in small spaces like coffee cans or mason jars. One night Bill had the shock of lifting the toilet seat to find Valor hidden underneath. Evan gave them a bath afterwards. 

They ate a lot too and not just food. There was the imfamous laundry detergent incident in which they ate a whole box of powder detergent. They burbed up bubbles for days. 

Dr. Sanchez developed a better synthesized phenethylamine supplement so that was Valor's main source of food. Evan though often would buy fish for the little trouble maker. Fish soon became Valor's favorite food. 

Valor was still impatient too. When they discovered tuna came in cans they would just eat whole unopened cans because waiting for dad to open them took too long. 

Karen would also spoil Valor rotten. She often would have them in her lap while she watched tv and would feed them entire boxes of chocolate. She spent a lot of time with them and would shower them with affection. Valor loved grandma to death and would squeak every time Karen entered a room. 

Flash would visit often and told Evan to just start calling him Flash instead of Coach. Valor got excited every time Flash was over but would be disheartened when they didn't bond. They often would stick to the window to watch Flash leave and whimper.

They also lived up to their name. They were extremely brave. Jumping from tall heights, exploring as far as they could before dad could find them, and fighting the vacuum cleaner (it didn't end well and Evan spent a whole afternoon untangling his child from the poor machine.) Valor was a handful. 

Finally the day came where Dr. Sanchez cleared Flash for hosting. Valor was almost a month old now and Fate told Evan they were as impatient as ever demanding a host. 

Flash and Evan sat in the living room with Valor on Evan's lap. 

"Alright Valor this is it." He slowly moved them out of their sweater. "Today you get to bond with Flash. Try to behave yourself for him ok?"

Flash laughed. "I'll keep them in line." 

Flash offered Valor a hand and they snatched it up in their tentacles. They bonded quickly to Flash and swirled through his body. 

"Yes! Finally!" Valor said through the bond. Their voice what surprisingly deep.

"Um hi there buddy." Flash chuckled. 

"Flash! Flash! I finally get to bond with you! Yes! I was so sick of that tank! Lets go on an adventure!" Valor formed Flash his legs. 

"Woah! An adventure? Where?" Flash laughed. 

"I don't know anywhere! We are partners now and I want to see the world!" Valor laughed and swam throughout Flash's whole body. 

"How about a walk then?" Flash stood up. 

"Sure! I liked when Dad would take me on walks lets do that." Valor said. 

Evan and Flash walked together outside. It was a cold day but they borh where warm with their others help. 

"This is great! Flash I'm so happy you are letting me ride with you. Everything feels so different." Valor said. 

"Ya I'm still getting used to this too. Its been a while since I had an extra voice in my head." Flash said

"I promise you're going to love me Flash. I won't let you down!" Valor said. 

Flash smiled. "Thanks buddy I'll do my best too." 

"Sounds like things are going well." Fate said. 

"Ya. You two liking eachother so far?" Evan said. 

"Ya... actually Evan do you mind going to the backwoods with me an sparring? I want to get a feel for my new partner." Flash said. 

"I get to fight my parents!? Yes yes yes! Bring it on!" Valor said. 

"Sure thing." Evan said with a smile. 

In the backwoods Frostbite stood and watched as Flash suited up with Valor for the first time. 

He looked much like he did when he was Agent Venom but now with stripes of orange and white that also mimicked the badges and stripes a decorated soldier might have on their uniform. 

Agent Valor flexed his fingers. "Hm this is a lot like how I remember it." 

"You ain't seen nothing yet buddy! I think you are going to love what I can do." Valor formed two hand guns for Flash. 

"Oh so they already know how to form your preferred weapon." Frostbite said forming a few clouds around them. "Lets see if they can keep up with you Flash." 

"Don't underestimate me!" Valor said as Flash ran into the fray. 

They fought for a solid thirty minutes. Frostbite was able to deflect most if the gun fire with their clouds. Flash and Valor were already pretty insink. Valor despite being impatient and mouthy took orders well and would always reply with 'yes sir!'. They remind Flash a lot of his younger self. 

"Sir we aren't making any headway like this." Valor said. Frostbite was getting a bit more serious. 

"What do you suggest then buddy?" Flash said. 

"Heh heh how about a 'Hail Mary' shot?" Valor said. 

Suddenly Agent Valor went from black to blinding white with orange streaks moving across their body at rapid speed. Flash felt stronger and faster than he ever had before. He ran behind Frostbite so fast they did even see him as he ran. Agent Valor kicked Frostbite square in the back and its sent them flying through a tree, breaking the tree in half and sending the top half flying into the air. 

"Holy shit!" Flash said running up next to Frostbite who was now switching back to a groaning and confused Evan. 

"What happened? I blinked and suddenly I was punted through a tree." Evan said. 

"This is my power! My Hail Mary if you will. I can for a short burst make you nearly invincible, stronger than the Hulk and faster than Quicksilver!" Valor said as they turned back to their normal black coloration. "The only problem is-" 

Valor didn't finish their sentence because they passed out. Flash was left sitting in his street clothes, legless in the snow. 

"I guess it tuckers the little guy out to do that." Flash laughed. 

"Lets get you home." Evan put Flash on a cloud. 

By the time they got home Valor woke back up. 

"So recharge time for you seems to be about 5 minutes." Flash said. 

"Yes! As I get older I should be able to do that for longer than 30 seconds and wake back up faster." Valor said. 

"I have to say that's an impressive ability." Flash laughed. 

"I'm... really glad you like it." Valor pooled into Flash's lap and looked up at him with big white eyes. 

Flash smiled and pet them gently. "Good hustle out there today Valor." 

Valor's eyes turned up into happy crescents and they nuzzled into Flash's hand. 

"I think this was a good idea." Evan said bringing them four hot chocolates on a tray. 

"I think so too." Flash said taking two of the mugs and giving one to Valor. 

They sat and chatted while enjoying their coco. Valor purred the whole time they were on Flash's lap.


	159. A Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Miles come for a visit.
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

"Flash! Flash! Get up! Hurry!" 

Flash groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes Valor."

"Come on! Peter is coming in today! I've seen all your memories of him and I want to meet him now!" Valor said. 

Flash pulled a pillow over his head. Andi came out of her room. 

"Morning Coach, morning squirt." She said going to the fridge. She nowticed a giant bowl of hashbrowns on the counter. "Uhhh squirt these yours?" 

"Ya I made them for Flash! He has to get up to see Peter today but he us being lazy!" Valor said

Andi chuckled and ate some hashbrowns. "Let him get up when he gets up. Sometimes he needs extra sleep." 

Valor pouted. "I'm so tried of waiting though! I want to go now!" 

Andi laughed and unwrapped a chocolate bar. "Now about we share while you wait?" 

"...Ok"

Flash eventually got up. Valor was glaring at him while eating a chocolate bar. 

"They missed you." Andi teased 

Flash chuckled and scratched Valor on the head. "Hey buddy you want your host to be happy and healthy right?" 

"Well... yes." Valor pouted. 

"Then you have to let me sleep." Flash chuckled. 

"Ngh fine!" Valor huffed. 

Flash had some hashbrowns and pet Valor. Valor tried to not purr but Flash knew how to get the better of them. Soon they were a giggling mess in his lap.

They finished eating and got dressed. Andi pet Valor and gave Flash a smirk. "Say hi to Pete for me." She gaved her bag and left for work. 

"Have a good day!" Flash called back. 

They arrived at the Brock house last, Peter and Miles were already there. Flash wheeled up. "Hey guys!" 

"Hey Flash how goes it?" Eddie said. 

"Valor behaving themselves?" Evan said. 

"Yes dad! I'm behaving myself!" Valor said

"So this is your new partner huh?" Peter said going over to Valor. 

"Nice to meet cha! I'm Valor." Valor said proudly. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Peter." He said

Valor suddenly didn't know what to say to Peter and felt just how much Flash respected him now. Valor turned away blushing a little. 

Peter chuckled. "Well I hope you'll be a good partner for Flash." 

Valor turned back. "I swear I will! I'll be the best one he has ever had!" 

Flash chuckled and pet Valor. "Thank buddy." 

"Aw their cute. Sleeper! When do I get my symbiote?" Miles said. 

"Most likely never if I get a say in it." Sleeper said. 

"Dude come on." Miles said. 

"Miles just wait a while there are so many symbiotes now its only a matter of time." Evan laughed. 

"We might have to try to convince S.H.I.E.L.D. to give Dr. Sanchez more funding." Flash chuckled. 

"Maybe get our own department." Evan said. 

Flora got tried of adults talking so she grabbed Peter's hand. "Play with me Uncle Peter." She said through the bond. 

"Uncle P-Peter?" He stuttered. "You guys call me her uncle?" 

"No she just gives everyone important to the family titles. Morbius is her 'uncle' too." Butch said. 

"Flora do I get a title?" Miles said. 

Flora thought a moment and then signed "Spider Cousin Miles." 

"What she say?" Miles asked Butch. 

"Congratulations yer not just her cousin yer her Spider Cousin." Butch said. 

Miles laughed and squatted down to Flora. "You wanna play with your spider cousin then?" 

Flora got excited and ran in a circle before tackling Miles to the ground. 

"Woah! Dude she is crazy strong." Miles laughed with Flora on his chest. 

"She can lift 40 tons now. We have no idea what her limit is going to be." Eddie said. 

"Not to mention she already is the tallest kid in her class." Butch said. 

"She is going to be a monster." Peter said. 

"Dr. Sanchez agrees. She estimated Flora is going to be like 6'7" or bigger when she is done growing." Evan said. 

"Play!" Flora barked

Miles and Evan ended up playing with Flora in the backyard so the adults could talk. 

"What do you want to play Flora?" Miles asked

"I want to fight Spider-man." Flora signed. 

"Uhhhh" Evan stared at Miles and Flora. 

"What did she sa-" Miles suddenly was tackled by a symbiotic Flora. 

"She wants to fight you." Evan chuckled

"What!? She is 6 I ain't fighting a 6 year old!" Miles said jumping away. 

Flora lept after him amd almost snapped her jaws around his leg. 

"Dude watch." Evan turned into Frostbite. "Flora! Fight me!"

Flora turned around and lept at Frostbite. Frostbite went to punch her and she dodged and clung to their arm. Flora scurried up their arm and took a bite out of their shoulder. Frostbite growled and grabbed Flora throwing her to the ground. She growled back and shook off the dirt. Frostbite slammed her with a few clouds but then she dove at them again with bladed tendrils. Frostbite was only able to dodge so many, getting badly cut up. Flora went for their neck but they grabbed her face and held her at arms length in the air. She struggled and flailed but ultimately gave up. 

"...And you guy just do that? Try to kill eachother." Miles said. 

"Not kill eachother just play fight." Evan laughed giving Flora a hug. "Want to try?" 

Flora growled happily in Evan's arms and his blade wounds healed. 

"No I'm good. I'm good." Miles said with a laugh. 

Flash stepped outside mid suiting up. "Evan! We got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. they need us." 

"Alright." Evan suifed back up. "Kinda nice to be back in action." 

"Want some back up?" Miles said taking out his mask. 

Flora jumped into Frostbite's shoulder but Butch grabbed her. "Nope! You're stayin' with me." 

"Why!?" Flora signed. 

"Your 6 Flora." Eddie chuckled. 

"Valor is literally less than a month old!" Flora signed 

"They also aren't half human. Sorry kiddo you grow slowly." Butch said. 

Flora pouted but everyone pet her on the way out. There already was a jet waiting. 

"Sorry your visit turned to work guys." Agent Valor said. 

"At this point I just expect it." Peter shrugged. "Comes with the job." 

They jet took off into the night and Butch and Flora waved as they left.


	160. This Ain't No Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora and Lance have a school trip to the museum. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

Lance wnd Flora were on a bus to go to a museum with their class. They sat together and held hands so they could talk through the bond. One kid peak over their seat at Lance. 

"Lance if you like Flora so much why don't you marry her?" They signed teasingly. 

Lance stared wide eyed at the kid, turning bright red. Flora watched and then hugged Lance with a giggle. 

"Lance is now my husband!" Flora signed and laughed. 

Lance was so red and sweating now. The other kid laughed and sat back down in their seat. 

"F-Flora do you really want to get married!?" Lance said through the bond. 

"You're the only person I like Lance besides my family." Flora said snuggling into him. 

Lance for the rest of the bus ride sat with a goofy smile petting Flora. 

They got off the bus and their group got into the museum. Flora skipped with Lance in tow. 

"Lance you are still acting weird are you ok?" She said through the bond tilting her head. 

"Ya! Ya I'm fine I'm just well really happy." Lance looked at his feet, still grinning. 

Flora smiled and they kept walking. They looked at many exhibits together. They pretended to be dinosaurs and played with eachother. They both really liked an display of medieval armor. Their was a display on architecture Lance wanted to see but Mrs. Astrid signed they weren't going their today. Flora smirked and looked at Lance. 

"Lets go together." Flora merged with him and turned invisible. 

They ran off together to look at the displays. Lance loved learning about different bridges and buildings. He told Flora about a lot of the stuff they saw. At the end of the hall was a display of precious stones and metal crafts for a different display. 

Flora separated from Lance and they looked at the stones together when 5 masked men entered the hall. They fired into the air. 

"Everyone down and no one gets hurt!" Said one of them. 

Lance teared up and grabbed Flora trying to pull her away. Flora hide Lance behind a heavy display and shushed him. 

"I'll protect you." Flora said through the bond. 

"No Flora its really dangerous." Lance said back with tears running down his face. 

Flora kissed his forehead. "Lance you can trust me. I'm your wife right?" 

Lance was a little shocked and Flora suited up. She turned invisible and ran over to the first man and shashed through both his knees, still staying invisible. 

He screamed and fell to the floor. The other men looked around panicked as Flora stabbed him through the chest. 

"Fuck! The hell is going on!" One of the man shot blindly around the now dead man. Flora dodged and lept up at him to bite through his neck. He gruggled and fell to the floor. 

The last three men started to panic. They huddled together guns at the ready. 

"Surrender?" Flora hissed. 

"Fucking hell!?" The men shot where her voice came from. Flora took a bullet to the shoulder and turned visible. 

She hissed and then men all screamed and she lunged at them. The rest was a slaughter. Lance crawled over to Flora, everyone else had fled the scene when Flora became visible. He held her tightly. 

"I thought you were going to die!" Lance started sobbing. 

"You have to trust me Lance." Flora laughed but then winced from her bullet wound. 

"Oh no you're hurt." Lance looked at the wound. 

"Let me eat. I'll be ok." Flora turned and started to eat the criminals around her. 

Lance watched in fascination. "Flora you eat people?" He signed. 

"Only bad people." She signed back swallowing a bite of brain. 

Lance sat with her while she ate. Her wound slowly closed. Lance felt he should have been scared of what was going on but it was Flora. She was big and scary and a monster. But she was also his best friend and 'wife'. Lance chuckled and pet her head. 

"You are crazy." Lance said through the bond. 

Flora licked her teeth. "Maybe." She smiled. 

They heard the foot steps of people charging towards the scene of the crime and Flora bonded with Lance to take them both away without nowticed. 

They snuck back up to a now panicked Mrs. Astrid outside and turned visible. She saw them and grabbed them, hugging them tightly. 

"Where in the world were you two!?" She signed. 

"We hid in a bathroom." Flora signed. 

Mrs. Astrid sighed and pet both their heads. "Glad you are safe." She signed. 

All the parents quickly were at the scene to grab their kids. Gwen and Henry squeezed Lance so hard he might pop. Butch and Eddie held Flora close. 

"What happened in there?" Eddie asked. 

"I killed bad guys." Flora said with a smirk through the bond. 

Eddie and Butch stared and then Butch cackled. He kissed her cheek. "Honey yer insane but I'm glad you and Lance are ok." 

Eddie let out a huge sigh and pet Flora gently. 

They all went home and watched the news report. The news didn't know what to make of the tiny symbiote girl that killed five men on the security footage. 

"We are so goin' to hear from S.H.I.E.L.D. 'bout this." Butch said. 

"Ya actually I'm here to get everyone." Evan said coming into the house. 

"Really?" Eddie said

"Ya they um they said we need to discuss how to handle Flora... and all symbiotes." Evan said. 

They all followed Evan out to a jet with Flash already in it. 

"I have a bad feelin' about this." Butch said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else ever do that in elementary school? Pretend they were married? I remember everyone doing that when I was in kindergarten.


	161. A Meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The face of all the Symbiotes rest on this meeting.

"Five men. Five men dead in less than five minutes. At the hands of a six year old girl. No civilian casualties. One wounded." Fury said pacing across the back of the room. 

Flash, Sleeper, Evan, Eddie, Flora and Butch sat at the table across from Fury, Dr. Sanchez and a wall full of monitors showing different high ranking officials. 

"I have trained soldiers that could not have saved everyone in that situation as quickly." Fury said. 

"Director Fury you are ignoring the fact that the 'child' killed five men and then ate them." One offical said. 

"Symbiotes need phenethylamine. Flora was just acting on instinct. The men were already dead and she was wounded." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"What's keeping her from eating anyone else?" Said another official. 

"Restraint and the fact that she isn't a fuckin' animal you pompous ass." Butch growled. 

"Butch!" Eddie hissed. 

The official looked taken aback at Butch's out burst. 

"See? These people are psychopaths and criminals. They should be locked away with Cletus Kasady." Said another official. 

"Both Eddie and Butch have presidential clearance. They are aloud to live freely so long as they continue to help in the protection of the American people. Evan and Flash both are Agents that work for me. They have excellent records and are team players." Fury said. 

"Didn't Agent Flash steal government property and disobeyed army officials?" One offical said. 

"I was saving my friend from captivity and force lobotomiziation at the hands of people who really didn't treat them as a person." Flash said. 

"You still broke the law." They said. 

"So did the people hiding Jews in German." Flash said. 

Everyone went silent at that. 

"If I can have a word." Evan stood up. "I've been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. for over a year and a host for even longer. I know this organization, what we need is a department of symbiote affairs. I propose we continue to let the symbiotes and their hosts live as citizens of the United States free to pursue life, liberty and happiness. The department will monitor their activities and study their growth as a species that is rapidly expanding on this planet." 

He continued "Earth cannot ignore that it is becoming home to more and more alien species. But unlike with the Asguardians, symbiotes do not have a formed government or ruler. They are not animals, they are a civilization that adapts to their surroundings. They can integrate into American society with relative ease. The Brock clan, as we have been calling it, has lived peacefully in Philadelphia for four years now. And you want to lock them up because a girl saved a museum full of people and priceless artifacts? No. We need to treat symbiotes as we would any other individual. Flora's actions were protected under the Vigilante Act. She is a hero. Now we can either continue to act on colonialist ideas from the past or we can treat living creatures with respect and help them." 

The officials stared down at Evan and Nick Fury smiled. 

"We would like to deliberate this idea with the director alone." One offical said. 

The clan went outside the board room and Evan collapsed into a chair. 

"I can't believe I just back talked the UN." Evan said. 

Eddie gave Evan the biggest hug. "You were fantastic." 

"Definitely gave them somethin' to chew on." Butch said. 

Flora held Sleeper's hand and sniffled. Sleeper picked her up. "Hey lil sis no tears. Its going to be ok." 

"I wish they hadn't kicked us out I wanted to hear this." Flash said. 

They all sat together and waited eventually they were brought back in. 

"Congratulations are in order." Nick Fury started. "As of today you are all members of the D.S.A. aka the Department of Symbiotic Affairs. You're temporary director is Dr. Sanchez." 

"Wait temporary?" Evan said. 

"That's right. She will direct you for now but eventually she is hoping to pass the title down to a different person." Fury said. 

"Who?" Butch said. 

"Either Mr. Thompson or Mr. Miller. The board had a problem with Thompson's record and a problem with Miller's age. They want to wait and see who is more qualified as time goes on." Fury said 

Flash and Evan looked shocked at eachother. Flash smiled. "I back down. I don't want a director's chair. Train Evan for the position." 

"Wait seriously Flash!?" Evan said. 

"Ya I hate paper work and management. This seems like a job more for you." Flash said. 

Evan smiled and blushed. 

"Lets go over what the department entails. We have a lot to set up." Fury said with a smile.


	162. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More planning and prep for DSA. 
> 
> Also a visit from an old crazy friend.

In the end they got a pretty good deal because not much changed. They were given funding though to continue to research and learn about symbiotes. Evan and Flash would continue to report on the symbiotes as well. Flora still had a grant for her development. S.H.I.E.L.D. did insist Flora needed training now. She was too powerful for someone so young. So on Fridays after school Butch would take her to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to learn. He would watch the whole thing to make she was safe and treated properly. For the most part though life continued normally. 

Today Butch had Flora on his shoulders and was walking with Dr. Sanchez to Cletus's cell. 

"I haven't visited him in a while. I wonder if he'll be mad." Butch said. 

"I would imagine so. Cletus seems narcissistic and self important." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Ya... he'll be happy to see Flora though." Butch chuckled. 

Dr. Walters was waiting for them next to Cletus's cell. Cletus sat up in his cell when Butch came in. 

"Where the hell have you been!?" Cletus said. 

Butch laughed. "Aw you miss me?" 

"I- ngh no I didn't you stupid watered down knock off!" Cletus sputtered. 

Butch laughed. "Sorry, I was mad at you fer chokin" my daughter." He put Flora down. 

Flora ran up to the glass and pressed up against it. Cletus adjusted his prosthetics and squatted down infront of Flora on the other side. 

"Hey there. I thought for sure you would hate me after last time we met." He smirked. 

"Nope!" Flora pulled out a piece of paper that she had drawn on. It was a picture of her chasing after Carnage all those months ago. 

Cletus cackled. "Hey Offbrand! Better be careful I might steal our daughter's affection." 

"Our daughter?" Butch raised an eyebrow. 

"Ya you're me, she's made from you, she's mine!" Cletus said. 

Flora giggled. She sat next to the tank and started to draw more on a notepad she brought with.

"I am a little worried about how comfortable she is with Cletus." Dr. Walters said. "What if she doesn't differentiate between you and Cletus and mistakenly thinks of him as a father figure?" 

"Nah she doesn't. She called Cletus my 'evil twin' and 'Uncle Cletus'. She knows we are the same person but I sat her down a few times and explained it. She is a smart girl. She's just fearless, she doesn't give a shit who he is." Butch said. 

"Is it ok that she is so comfortable around him and considers him family?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Man's a monster but he is my family. I'm not gonna abandon him just because he's mentally ill. Flora's the same way." Butch watched as Cletus was coaching Flora to add more blood to her drawing of them together. He smirked. "She loves him because he's her family." 

Dr. Walters nodded. "Well how about we go over the info you guys need on him for the DSA." 

Butch, Dr. Sanchez and Dr. Walters all sat down and talked together. Flora stayed near Cletus. 

"I did something you would like." Flora said. 

"What's that?" Cletus said, now sitting on his cell's floor, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"I killed five guys!" Flora said proudly. 

Cletus cackled. "What really!? And Daddy over there just let you?" 

"He wasn't there. I was alone with my friend and they tried to kill us so I killed them" Flora said with a smile. 

Cletus smiled at Flora and thought to himself for a moment. "I really wish I could get out of here and spend more time with you. With just a little work you could be just like your ol' man." 

"No I only want to kill bad people." Flora said. 

Cletus frowned. "Pops and Offbrand teaching you that?" 

Flora nodded. 

"You know one day we might have to fight and I might kill you then." Cletus said. 

"I'll kill you first and eat you up!" Flora said. 

Cletus laughed. "Well damn." 

Flora kept drawing pictures and Cletus watched. He would give her suggestions on what to draw. Dr. Walters watched for a bit. 

"She seems to be really good for him. I imagine because of his obsession with family. I would want him to do therapy with her but there is no way I would risk a child like that." Dr. Walters said. 

"I could visit more often if you like. I don't mind seein' him. Flora likes him too." Butch said. 

Dr. Walters smiled. "Yes actually I think that would be a great idea. I think I'm going to request for him to be moved out of Ravencroft to a facility at the DSA lab since you guys are getting a remodel anyway." 

"I'm getting a new room!? Can I make a suggestion? Can I please have it painted something other than white!? This room is so boring it makes me want to cry. Oh and better food, the slob here is terrible!" Cletus shouted. 

Dr. Sanchez chuckled. "We'll see about that." 

Cletus smirked and looked down at Flora. "Sounds like they are sticking you with me more. Maybe I can teach you something yet." 

Flora smiled and Butch picked her up. "Alright lets head home. See you 'round Cletus." 

"Later." Cletus flopped back on his cell bed and waved. 

"Bye Uncle Cletus!" Flora yelled and waved. 

Cletus smirked on his bed. He wouldn't mind seeing the little brat more.


	163. The DSA Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get a new building.

"Welcome to your home away from home boys, girls and genderless friends!" Dr. Sanchez said with arms open. 

The new base was ready. It was still a rather small building but much better staffed and funded. Cletus already was in his new cell in the basement of the building and Dr. Walters moved to Philly so she was close to both Butch and Cletus. There was a large lab, rooms they could stay in overnight if needed, a med bay and a lot of other amenities for both symbiote and host needs. 

"Wow it turned out nice." Evan said. 

"I know right!?" Dr. Sanchez clapped. "I helped design it." 

Eddie smiled. "I never thought S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever actually put thought into this." 

"Well its like Evan said. More and more symbiotes have joined us here on earth. We can't ignore that. Actually um... there is a big project I'm currently working on." Dr. Sanchez lead them to a lab and they all went inside. 

In a set of jars was four symbiotes. Grey, green, purple, and orange. 

"They Life Foundation symbiotes." Eddie said softly. 

"Oh my god!" Butch ran over to each of them. "I haven't seen you guys in years! Look at you." 

They all only wiggled softly. Unable to move much. 

"What... what's wrong with them?" Butch looked sad. 

"Time and humanity has not been kind to my siblings." Sleeper said balling their fists. 

"No they haven't thats why we are starting and restoration programs with them. We found Flora's healing abilities don't hurt symbiotes like Anti-venom's did so we are slowly treating them. We also are giving them growth hormones. Their unnatural birth hurt their development considerably. So we are hoping maybe one day getting them to a healthy state." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Everyone watched the 4 symbiotes float gently in their jars. Flora pressed a hand to one of the tanks. Eddie shifted uncomfortably. Butch grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile. 

"They are going to hate me." Eddie said. 

"Well you did try to kill them, multiple times. But who knows! Good things may happen someday especially if you help them recover." Butch said. 

Eddie pulled Butch close for a hug. 

"The other task we would like to do is locate Toxin, Scorn, and Scream whom are all currently MIA." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Toxin I bet is sailing across the world with Jubulile." Eddie said. 

"Scorn is still working with the government correct?" Sleeper said. 

"She went missing after the Colorado event." Dr. Sanchez said

"No clues about Scream?" Butch asked. 

Eddie shook his head. 

"Well we have a lot of work to do. I'm going to get started. If you guys like you can explore the base. You all have full clearance except for opening Cletus's cell." Dr. Sanchez said. 

The group decided to explore. It really was a nice building. They went in everwhere. Have lunch at the cafeteria. Flora and Butch visited Cletus since no one else wanted to see him. His new cell was actually pretty nice and he was enjoying himself. 

"Future is looking bright huh?" Evan sat to Eddie as they left. 

Eddie chuckled. "I sure hope so kid."


	164. Chocolates, Hijackers and a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby its time for another Valentine's day chapter! 
> 
> Also FelinaLain suggested the idea for the Sleeper part of the chapter.

Flora was over at Evan's house and in the kitchen with him and Karen. Karen had sewn a little chef hat for both Flora and Fate.

"Alright tomorrow is Valentine's Day. So we are going to make chocolates for our friends and family." Evan said to Flora.

Flora adjusted her chef hat. She was determined to make Lance the best homemade chocolate she had ever made. Which would be an easy feat since she had never made homemade chocolate before.

Evan had three double boilers going on the stove. One large one of dark chocolate a medium size one for milk chocolate and a tiny one of white chocolate. Fate lifted a box onto the counter and inside for dozens of little silicone molds of different shapes. 

"I spent a good day going through the bakery's catalogs of silicone molds and I just ordered a bunch for myself" Evan said. 

Flora went wide-eyed and started searching to the box with him. Immediately her eyes trained in on two shapes that were absolute must. A Halloween mold of brains, and one of alien heads. Evan laughed. 

" I was thinking you were going to like those two. We can make the aliens for Lance and the brains we can make for your parents." Evan said

"Beloved I hope you ordered more than one of those brain shaped." Fate licked their lips. 

Even pulled out of the box 10 more trays. " I was thinking we'd filled them with a raspberry flavored filling. That way when you bite into them they ooze blood." Evan said. 

Flora clapped. She loved the idea. "Evan can we put peanutbutter in the aliens? Lance loves peanutbutter." She signed. 

"Sure Flora." He ruffled her hair. 

Karen looked through the box and found heart trays and footballs. "Aw the footballs are for Valor and Flash aren't they?" 

"What kind of dad would I be if I forgot my kid on Valentine's day?" Evan smirked. 

They started with the white chocolate. They dyed it red and filled some hearts with it. Bill was the only one who liked white chocolate so Karen was making them for him. They saved the rest of the red chocolate for decorations. 

Next was the milk. Evan made milk chocolate hearts that were mint flavored for Dove, ones with rice crisps for Josh and ones with carmel for James. 

"You know your friends tastes pretty well Evan." Karen said. 

"Well you bake for people long enough you start to learn what they like." He said putting them in the fridge. 

They did milk chocolate for the aliens and filled them with peanutbutter. Flora was so excited watching then go back into the fridge to harden. 

"Alright now the most important one. The dark." Fate said. 

Evan made raspberry filling and made some raspberry hearts for his mom. The footballs we just dark chocolate since Valor said they didn't like fillings (they said you get less of the chocolate with all that filling in the way). 

They prepared the brains. Filling then all with raspberry filling and putting them back in the fridge. Flora hoped up and down excitedly. 

"Well while we wait I made something special for all of you." Evan said. 

"Aw Evan thay was sweet of you." Karen said. 

"Well you all helped me today and I couldn't really make you something with you all here so." Evan went downstairs to the basement and came back up with a tray of chocolate crepes loaded with cream, hazelnut spread and strawberries. 

"Happy Valentine's day to my three favorite ladies." Evan said. 

Flora squeeked and hugged Evan's leg. Karen hugged him too and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fate purred and kissed his jaw. 

They all sat together and ate their crepes. When they chocolates finished hardening Evan had Flora pop them out of the molds. 

Now it was time for Evan to shine. He mixed from edible food paint and got his brushes ready. 

He gently painted elaborate disigns on each chocolate. He did let Flora paint her chocolates for Lance and her parents. They used the last of the red chocolate to make blood on the brains. 

They went in the fridge to chill one more time. Evan gave Flora a highfive. She giggled and ran circles around him and Karen. 

They tied up all the chocolates in little bags with bows, one for each person in their lives. 

"Good work everyone." Evan smiled. 

\----------- 

It was supposed to be romantic. Him and Butch and their others on a day cruise. Eddie had planned everything, a private room with room service. They were going to eat together and then spend they rest of the evening in eachother's arms on the bed. 

Then a criminal group hijacked the boat. 

Venom grumbled to themself. They had gotten separated from Sundance during an explosion. Now they were ripping apart scum on the deck and protecting innocence but damn it was it too much to ask for one evening with their partners? 

Venom slammed the last criminal. They growled at them. "Give us one good reason we shouldn't eviscerate your insides!?" 

The man just screamed and begged for his life. Venom picked him up and threw him off the boat, sending him sailing across the sky.

They headed below deck and directed people to life boats now that it was safe. They made it down to the main dance hall, following a trail if distruction and gore. 

In the dance hall Sundance was cackling over a pile of dead bodies, absolutely covered in blood. They turned and saw Venom running over. They leapt into Venom's arms. 

"Sorry our cruise didn't go as planned." They said softly. 

"What!? Don't 'pologize I'm havin' a blast!" Sundance said giving Venom a toothy kiss. 

"But we are fighting criminals not doing something romantic." Venom said. 

"This is romantic to me. I love this! Come on loves lets finish savin' these people and then find a quiet spot for ourselves. I've always wanted you to rail me after a good crime fightin' set." Sundance said dancing his claws across Venom's chest. 

Venom chuckled and gave Sundance a squeeze on the butt. He squeeked. 

"This is why we married you. You always are there for us even when we think things are going wrong." Venom said. 

Sundance grinded against Venom. "You know I'm pretty sure the ship is saved. Do you maybe want to take me here?" 

"On the deck of a public ship surrounded by dead bodies?" Venom said. 

Sundance thrilled and nodded. 

Venom laughed and picked up Sundance bridal style. "Sundance we have a room. Lets use it. I don't want the authorities walking in on us." 

Venom carried Sundance back to their room on the now empty ship. They stayed together in the room and luckily none of the investigators nowticed the one still locked room. More maybe they did and just were too afraid to open it due to the loud inhuman moans coming from the otherside. 

\---------------

Sleeper was on the Nova corps base. He was currently filling out some paper work for his lastest bounty. 

"Hm I wonder if I'll get home in time for Valentine's day sales on chocolate..." Sleeper mumbled, chewing on the end of their pen. 

They felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see a young member of the corps. She was short tan Kree, Sleeper had worked with her a lot. He remembered talking to her a few times too. She had been banished from the Kree empire for some reason and joined the corps. 

"You're... Mel'dev? Correct?" Sleeper said. 

"Yes I am you remembered!" She beamed. 

"Did you need anything?" Sleeper swiveled in their chair. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to get some lunch with me?" Mel'dev said. 

"Hm? You sure? Most people don't really like to be seen with a Klyntar." Sleeper said. 

"If I worried about what other people thought of me I'd still be a part of the Kree empire." She smirked. 

Sleeper grinned and stood up. "Alright so did you have any place in mind?" 

"I did actually." She lead them outside to a vehicle she had already called for them. 

It was Sleeper's favorite restaurant on the base. They wondered if they had ever mentioned it before to her. They took a seat and ordered drinks. She laced her fingers under her chin. 

"So from what I remember you're from Earth correct?" Mel'dev said 

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Sleeper said

"Well a little birdy told me today on Earth is a special holiday." Mel'dev blushed. 

Oh. 

Oh she had feelings for them! 

Sleeper stared awkwardly taking a sip of their drink. "Mel'dev... do you have feelings for me?" 

She sputtered "Me? What? I um well. Yes... yes I do." She was blushing even harder. 

Sleeper smiled. "Ummm Mel'dev do you... know how Klyntar love people?" 

"Well like anyone loves another person right?" She said. 

"No um Mel'dev my kind reproduce asexually. We don't make couples to reproduce. We just you know, need hosts." Sleeper said. 

"Well um what does that entail?" She said. 

"Me fusing with your body." Sleeper said. 

"Oh wow ya I don't think I could handle that level of intimacy." She said. 

Sleeper chuckled. "Its definitely not for everyone. Not to mention I'm kinda a black sheep in my race. I don't make a very good partner. Also I don't really ever feel attracted to anyone." 

"That would make sense being asexual and all." She said. 

"Sorry if this was made awkward for you." They said. 

"No I think I'm just learning more about you now. Would you like to still be friends?" Mel'dev said. 

"Of course I would!" Sleeper laughed. 

They enjoyed the rest of their meals together and exchanged contacts. Mel'dev realized she really didn't know much about Sleeper so being friends was probably for the best. Sleeper was just happy they found someone with a similar taste in food as them.


	165. Flora in the Den of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora has to be the dumbest smart child I know.

Dr. Sanchez was doing some tests on the Brock clan. They were doing a lot of testing on Fate and Valor today to see how they were doing post pregnancy. 

So no one really nowticed Flora sneaking off. 

She ran downstairs to Cletus's cell. He perked up when he heard her coming. 

"They hell are you doing here? Where's Offbrand at?" Cletus said. 

"I wanted to see you" Flora said. 

Cletus smirked. "You are crazy you know that?" 

Flora giggled and sat next to the glass. "If I come in there will you play nice?" 

"No. I'm not even going to try to lie to you kid. You come in this cell I'm ripping you apart." Cletus said. 

"Why?" Flora scooted closer. 

"Why!? Do you know who I am?" Cletus said. 

"You're Uncle Cletus and Aunty Red." Flora said. 

"Ya and what do we make?" He said sitting next to her. 

"Carnage." She smiled. 

"Damn right Carnage. Has a pretty ring to it right? And what does Carnage do?" He said. 

"Kill people." Flora said. 

"That's right! See you're not stupid you get it. So if you come in here I'll kill you." Cletus said. 

"But I have a present." She said. 

"A present? What is with you and your dad. You both are so messed up." Cletus chuckled 

"Could you maybe, just maybe, not kill me for 5 minutes so I can give it to you?" Flora said. "Pretty please?" 

"I'm actually really curious how the you think you are getting in here and what the kind of present you have so sure. I'll behave myself for you." Cletus said. 

Flora melted down and slide under the cell door and the second containment door. She reformed on the otherside next to him. 

"Well hot damn you did it." He laughed. "Alright. Where's my present?" 

Flora produced from inside her body an extra bag of the homemade chocolates she made with Evan. Cletus looked at them and chuckled. 

"Holy shit kid did you make these for me?" Cletus cackled. 

Flora nodded. "You're all locked up in here and no one likes you. So I wanted to get you something nice because I like you." 

Cletus reached out and pet her head. "You are truely a weird kid." 

He picked her up and sat on his bed with her in his lap. He opened the bag and ate a chocolate. "These are actually good too? I can't believe it" 

He laughed and pet her head more. Flora purred and Cletus enjoyed more of his chocolates. Red stole some out of the bag from him. Soon the bag was empty. Cletus sighed. 

"That was probably the best thing I've eaten in years." He said. 

They heard shouting upstairs. 

"Shit they know you are missing." Cletus picking her up and put her next to the door. "Alright get out before they sedate me to get you out." 

Flora quickly jumped up and kissed his cheek. Cletus stared at her confused. 

"Go!" He said pushing her. 

Flora giggled and melted back underneath the door. She reformed just as Butch came downstairs. 

"There you are lil miss. The heck are you doin'?" He picked her up. 

"Visiting Uncle Cletus." She said. 

"Hey Knock-off." Cletus waved with a smirk. 

"Hey Cletus. Flora you can't just go runnin' off like that ok?" Butch kissed her cheek. 

Flora giggled and waved goodbye to Cletus as they went back upstairs. Cletus smiled and waved back and then stopped himself. He looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. 

"...The hell am I doing?" He mumbled to himself. 

He growled and flopped onto his bed. He was tired of thinking about it so he wouldn't. 

Butch and Eddie later got a panicked call from security asking if Flora was ok. 

Flora was ground for a week.


	166. Cheese Boards and Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morbius makes a return
> 
> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain

Butch was making a cheese board. Coco was begging at his feet. 

"Coco if you don't cut it out I'll cut you." Butch said brandishing a knife. 

Coco stared at him panting. 

"...You are such a dumb dog." Butch threw her a cube of cheese. 

Flora ran into the kitchen and tackled Butch's leg. "Is he here yet!?" She said through the bond. 

Butch chuckled. "No he isn't." 

Flora climbed up Butch and watched him slice up meat and cheese. She stole an olive and nibbled on it. 

"You want to be Papa's helper?" Butch said. 

Flora nodded taking another olive. 

Butch booped her nose "I want you to basement and find a wine bottle fer me. Its gonna be all the way in the back. Can you do that?" 

Flora jump down and ran to the basement. They never had really cleaned it all the way out but it was considerably less cluttered. 

She searched and searched. Meanwhile upstairs their guest had arrived. 

"Michael good to see you!" Butch greeted him at the door. 

Morbius tackled Butch and bit his neck. Butch hissed and clung to him. 

"Damn you alright Morbi?" Butch hissed. 

Morbius finished and sat up. "I am so sorry my friend. It has been so long since I last ate and you always smell like fresh blood." 

Butch panted and bite his own hand. "That's fine Morbi. Now could you get off of me? Eatin' people, pain and blood are kinda my kinks and you are also sittin' on my dick." 

Morbius was completely embarrassed and quickly got off of Butch and helped him up. Butch held his bleed shoulder and took a deep breath. 

"F-Fuck." He hissed as he bled through his fingers

"You're symbiote. Why isn't she stopping the bleeding and healing you?" Morbius said

"Cus she gets a rise out of me bein' hurt too." Butch started upstairs. "Im gonna take a cold shower, Eddie will be here any minute and Flora is in the basement. There's a cheeseboard in the kitchen." 

And so Morbius was left alone in the front room feeling entirely embarrassed. 

Flora quickly saved him from his shame as she bounced upstairs with a bottle of wine. 

"Ah dear Flora it is good to see you." He smiled and knelt down to her. 

Flora giggled and offered him the wine. 

"Why thank you my dear. Oh this is a very fine wine. Are you sure your father is ok with it?" He asked

Flora nodded and lead him into the kitchen where the cheese board and wine glasses waited. 

"Wow I am impressed. Butch pulled out all the stops for this didn't he? How thoughtful." Morbius uncorked the wine and poured a small test glass. 

"Nice legs... good aroma... " Morbius took a sip. "Ah that is a splendid drink. Your fathers spoil me dear Flora." Flora climbed up onto the counter and ate a few olives. 

"Try?" She said pointing at the glass. 

"Hm? Oh no no dear. I don't think your father's would approve. I would ask when you are a little older." Morbius poured a glass for himself, Eddie and Butch. 

"Honey I'm home." Eddie came in through the front. 

"Daddy!" Flora ran over. Morbius brought the cheese board out to the main table. 

"Oh Morbius you're already here. Where's Butch?" Eddie said. 

"He um well I put him in a bit of an embarrassing situation early." Morbius said. 

"What?" Eddie was befuddled. 

"He bit me and didn't realize I was into pain play and bitin'." Butch came downstairs braiding his hair back up. 

Eddie laughed. "Oh sorry Michael. If you're hungry you should try sticking to me." 

"I'll remember that next time." Morbius handed them both their glasses. "Your daughter brought this to me I hope it is alright." 

"No she did a good job and got the right thing." Butch patted Flora's head. 

"Papa can I try a sip of wine?" She signed.

"Hm well I don't know. Eddie yer the responsible parent what do you think?" 

"Since when am I the responsible parent? You're the one who stays home and cares for a child all day as well as all the house work." Eddie said. 

"Ya but I'm me." Burch said. 

"I always was amazed that you two got together to be honest." Morbius said. 

"Why's that?" Eddie said. 

"Eddie I was there in New York when Carnage went on that rampage with Shriek and his gang of killers. I helped you fight him. You absolutely detest Cletus Kasady. How in the world did you end up marrying him?" Morbius said. 

"Well Butch isn't Cletus." Eddie said.

Morbius raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean he is but he isn't. You've known him long enough you know he is different." Eddie said. 

"True but you are a man who holds grudges Eddie. I was proud of you for being able to put aside one of your most long standing hatreds to see Butch for who he really was." Morbius said.

Eddie stared into his wine glass. "Ya I'm trying to kill that stubborn part of me. Helps that Butch introduced himself by saving Spider-man and defeating Carnage." 

Butch leaned against Eddie and smiled up at him. "Still thank you fer givin me a chance big guy. I was fully convinced that you would never do more than tolerate my existence." 

Eddie smiled and gently took Butch's hand. "You mean the world to me now."

"Ah to be in love. How lucky you two are. I truely am happy for both of you." Morbius said. 

"Thank you Morbius." Eddie said. 

Flora crawled up onto Morbius's lap and purred. He chuckled and gently scratched her head. 

"So I am curious. Is it possible to create more children like Flora?" He said

"Dr. Sanchez still has all the equipment. It wouldn't be unheard of." Eddie said. 

"Fascinating. Do you two think you will want more children?" 

Butch blushed and looked up at Eddie. Eddie smiled back down at him. 

"I think we both do but we are going to focus on raising Flora for now. We have all the time in the world now." Eddie gave Butch a squeeze. 

"Domestic life suits you Eddie. You seem happier than I've ever seen you before." Morbius said 

"Well I never wanted to be a villain or a hero. I just wanted to be a reporter, live a normal life with my wife and have a kid someday. Then all of this happened and a decade later I'm back on track to that goal but the wife is now an alien and their is a husband with his own alien wife and all my kids are all aliens or half aliens." Eddie said. 

"So same goal minus the 'normal' part." Butch cackled. 

Eddie smiled. "Morbius I've been talking about me since I got here how have you been doing?" 

"Oh wonderful. Its difficult work but I have lessened some of my symptoms. For instance I can actually eat human food again. My skin is a bit safer from the sun so if I wear a hat and sunscreen I can actually withstand going outside during the day. I haven't found a cure yet but as a friend of mine once told me, sometimes you should focus on treating the symptoms." Morbius said. 

"Uncle Morbius are you sick?" Flora signed. 

"Um Eddie?" Morbius asked

"She asked if you are sick." Eddie said

"Oh. Yes child I have an affliction of the blood. I tired to cure myself and ended up like this." He said. 

Flora put a hand on his chest and tried to heal him. Morbius grew wide eyes as she tried with all her might. Eventually she gave up and was exhausted. 

"Eddie... the child has taken my hunger away." Morbius looked up at Eddie amazed. 

"Wait really?" Eddie ran over. 

"Yes. I imagine only temporarily. I still have my other powers I can tell. Incredible. Eddie you mentioned once that your doctor at S.H.I.E.L.D. has samples of Flora's healing serum. I believe I will have to contact them and see if I might be aloud some to work with." Morbius could help but smile. 

"Good job lil miss." Butch said picking up the exhausted Flora. 

Flora mumbled into her dad's shoulder. 

"Alright bed time." Butch took her upstairs. 

"Goodnight young miss Flora and thank you." Morbius waved to her as she went up the stairs. Flora waved back meekly. 

"I hope this will work for you Michael." Eddie said. 

Morbius chuckled and sipped his wine. "It is as we said last we met Eddie. Life is unpredictable."


	167. Running From a Past That Isn't Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So FelinaLain suggested an idea
> 
> Then I had an idea
> 
> So this idea got turned into two chapters

It was take your parent to school and Flora was lucky enough to bring in both Eddie and Butch. She ran circles around them in excitement. 

"Good morning everyone. I'm Mrs. Astrid. We have lots of family activities planned today so we will heading to the gymnasium for them." 

Flora and Lance held hands and skipped together. Gwen was talking to Eddie and Butch when Eddie felt a hand tap his shoulder. It was one of the other mothers. 

"Hello could I talk to you and your partner privately?" She said. 

"Um sure?" Eddie said. 

"Flora stay with Lance and his mother ok?" Butch said. 

Flora nodded and signed back "I love you." 

"Love you too sweety." Butch said as they walled to an empty hallway with the woman. 

When they got there she suddenly pulled a gun out on them. Eddie and Butch were both confused but put their hands up. 

"Alright who's kid is that? Did you kidnap her? Why is the media not freaking out that Cletus Kasady is loose again?" She said aiming at Butch's chest. 

"Woah woah hold on that's my kid." Butch barked. 

"You are a deranged psychopath like I would believe a word you say." She said. 

"Ma'am who are you?" Eddie said. 

"I'm Officer Carson. I'm a homicide detective. Now I want answers from Eddie Brock. Why are you two working together and who's child is that?" Carson said still aiming at Butch. 

"Officer this is a very big mistake. Would you allow me to get Butch and my identification out of our pockets?" Eddie said. 

"You may. Kasady has to remain still though. I don't trust him." She said. 

Eddie got his and Butch's S.H.I.E.L.D. IDs out and threw them to her. She looked them over. 

"Wait... Butch Kasady-Brock?" She said. 

"I'm his twin! I'm not the real Cletus" Butch said. 

"You look identical to him. You even have his facial scar. I worked on the New York case don't fuck with me!" She said aiming back at his chest. 

"Ok fine I'll tell the truth. I'm Cletus Kasady from another dimension. I've been livin' in this dimension for three and a half years now. Eddie and I got married and Flora really is my daughter. We have the paperwork at home." Butch said. 

"And you actually expect me to believe that crap." Officer Carson said. 

"We gave you our S.H.I.E.L.D. IDs. We have presidential pardons and clearance for both of us. Please put the gun down." Eddie said. 

It was then that at least 20 police officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Agent Valor flooded into the school. 

"Wait Butch, Eddie?" Agent Valor said lowering his gun. 

"You called the brute squad!?" Butch said looking at Carson. 

"I reported both of you the second I saw you." She said. 

"The hell did you tell them!? Carnage was rampagin' here?" Butch said. 

Officer Carson didn't say anything. 

"Holy shit its a false alarm!" Valor said. Flash shushed them. 

They all went outside. The kids had all been evacuated and were now being let back into the building. The news was arriving because of course a deaf elementary school needing to evacuate while government vehicles showed up spread like wild fire on social media. 

"Christ, this is a mess." Eddie said watching. 

Butch pulled his hood up and tucked in his hair. Last thing they needed was another freak out that Cletus Kasady was spotted. 

A lot of explaining was done and everyone slowly was called off or left. Officer Carson apologized profusely. Neither Eddie or Butch could be mad at her, she was just trying to protect the kids. 

Parents day was rescheduled to next week.


	168. TV Bake Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is invited to a tv bake show
> 
> Suggested by FelinaLain.

Karen came downstairs to find Evans staring at a piece of paper in his hands shocked. 

"Honey you ok?" She went over to him. 

"They want me on tv" Evan said still staring blankly forward. 

"What?" Karen said. 

"He has been invited to a tv show bake off!" Fate said snuggling Evan. "My talented husband." 

Karen looked at the paper and it was infact a letter inviting him. His cellphone was ringing nonstop too because his boss at the bakery was going nuts. 

Evan let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm going on TV."

"Darling you're on TV all the time, you're an Avenger." Fate said. 

"Ya but that's because its the news and because you are amazing! This is different!" Evan flailed. 

"You mean 'my wife isn't carrying me to fame, its my talent that got me here this time.' Don't you?" Fate said. 

"Well... yes?" Evan said. 

Fate bit his nose. 

"Ow why?" Evan said. 

"Because you are amazing and deserve to be an Avenger love, don't put yourself down. I love you." Fate gave him kisses all over his neck and face. 

Evan laughed and grabbed Fate's snake like body so he could kiss them back. "Alright lets tell them we are in and get ready." 

\-----------

Evan was extremely nervous. They were at the shooting and the entire Brock clan had bought tickets to attend. Evan was currently in the audience with everyone getting a shoulder rub from Butch as he clung to Fate. 

"Kid you literally help save the country and world on the regular. This is just a fancy set and some cakes." Butch laughed. 

"I know but its important to me. What if my cake sucks?" Evan said. 

"Your cake will not suck." Karen laughed. 

"Darling." Fate swooped up and kissed Evan a little forcefully. They sent him waves of calm and love. They hummed to him softly and with such a rumble he felt it in his bones. He started to calm down. 

"Thanks love." He said and held them close. 

"Mr. Miller they need you back stage." Said a crew member coming up to him. 

Evan nodded and followed. 

"Break a leg kid!" Eddie said. 

Flora waved a little picture she drew of Evan and a giant cake. 

Evan chuckled and took a deep breath. 

They started filming after a bit of set up. All the contestants were introduced with brief summaries about each contestants. The first was a female chef that opened her own bakery at 18 and now own 3 locations. The second was a celebrity bakery who had his own tv show on the network. 

"And our third contestant is Evan Miller who you may know better as the Avenger Frostbite." The announcer said walking over to Evan. 

"So Frostbite, you think you can take on the competition?" He said holding the mic up to Evan. 

"Well I do work for a bakery in my home town called 'Piece of Heaven'. I've won a few awards in the city as well. I know its not as impressive but I'm honored to be here and will do my best." Evan said. 

"Thats the spirit!. Alright so our contestants have an hour to complete their cakes and serve them to our judges! Good luck and go!" 

The three got started. Fate sang to Evan through the bond the whole time to keep him calm. 

He hummed along as he worked. He did his best to just imagine he was at work or at home. Once he got into a rhythm Fate spoke to him. 

"Darling do you remember the first time I tried to get you to bake?" They said. 

Evan chuckled. "Ya I hated the idea. I was much too obsessed with image back then."

"Like you are now? Afriad everyone will judge you when you know back home everyone craves your bake goods?" Fate said. 

Evan stopped and leaned against his counter. The announcer was saying something about it but Evan couldn't hear him. He was pretty sure Fate was muffling his hearing. 

"Damn." He shook his head. "I haven't changed much have I?" 

Fate giggled. "Darling you have changed a lot. But sometimes our weaknesses persist even in new forms. You just need to be aware of them." 

"What in the world would I do without you?" Evan got back to work faster and more at ease than ever. 

"You would be a very boring rigid 19 year old I can tell you that." Fate said. 

"Ouch I'm not boring." Evan chuckled. 

"Ya cus I helped you realize your potential. You are a diamond in the rough my beloved. Stop limiting yourself. Go wild." Fate vibrated under his skin. 

Evan started to sculpt sugar for the top of his piece. The contest completely faded away. It was just him and Fate. He wanted to make something for them. Something as beautiful as they were. A portrait of his wife.

By the time the cake was done Evan had finished his sugar sculpture and it was beautiful. He had made a blue mirror gaze that turned out perfect and the sugar sculpture for the top was of Fate. A life size build of them, swirling around in their gooey symbiote form. It was strange how close it looked to the real thing. Evan put it onto gently and presented the cake. 

"Do you have a name for the piece Evan?" The announcer said. 

"My Better Half." Evan said with a chuckle. 

The judges deliberated and Evan went back up to his family for the break. 

"That was exhausting." He said. 

"You did wonderfully your cake looks beautiful." Karen said. 

"Proud of you son." Bill patted Evan's shoulder. 

"Judges are announcin' the winners." Butch said.

Evan ran back down as they started rolling again. 

"It was a very tough decision but we came to agreement that in terms of skill, creativity and taste this cake was superior. Our choice for grand prize is Evan Miller!" 

Evan cheered and shook hands with the other contestants and the judges. 

They all celebrate that night and Evan made a second version of the cake that was put in the front window of his work place.


	169. Death Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescheduled parents day is here!

"Alright parents day attempt number 2!" Mrs. Astrid signed

Both Eddie and Butch felt uncomfortable being there but they wanted to support Flora. Butch felt so terrible he had Sunny weave through his hair so that he at a mix of red and white hair. He did his best to style himself to look as different as possible too. 

"Papa you have candy cane hair." Flora signed happily. 

Butch gave her a meek smile. They all walked to the gymnasium and there were multiple activities set up. They got separated into groups so that each group could go to diferent activities. 

The first was a water balloon toss. Flora and Lance both ended up giggling and soaking wet. The school had towels so Gwen and Butch both took the time to dry off their kids. Eddie snuck up behind Butch and popped a water balloon on him. Butch yelped and looked at Eddie a little hurt. 

"Lighten up love. You are so serious today." Eddie said drying Butch off. 

Butch had trouble looking at Eddie but took a deep breath and nodded. 

As the day went on he relaxed. There was an egg run with spoons and an obstacle courses for the kids. Flora dropped her egg twice before she did it right. There was a race where the dads would carry their kids on this shoulders. Butch took Lance so he could race. 

"You're going down." Butch signed. 

"Bring it on" Eddie and Flora signed together. 

Turns out Eddie can move very fast for such a big guy. They beat Lance and Butch by a mile. 

"We will get them next time." Butch signed to Lance. 

Lance smiled and nodded. Butch gave him a highfive. Eddie tossed Flora into the air a few times and snuggled her. 

Soon it was lunch time and they all sat together to eat a lunch Butch made. Flora ate ravenously, all the running around made her hungry. 

Butch felt a tap on his shoulder and it was Officer Carson again. 

"Can I talk to you?" She said. 

"You gonna try to arrest me 'gain?" Butch said. 

"No I want to apologize." She said. 

Butch stood up and dusted himself off. "Come on, lets go somewhere so we won't bother anyone." 

They were back in the hallway. Butch leaned against the wall. 

"You know you don't hav'ta 'pologize to me." He said. 

"No I jumped the gun." She said. 

"Ma'am I'm literally fuckin' Cletus Kasady. Honestly what you did was brave. You took on a fight you knew you would lose to save a bunch of kids." Butch said. 

Carson close her mouth and looked down at the floor. 

Butch sighed. "You have no reason to beat yerself up. I'm a man who doesn't deserve a peaceful existence and I'm livin' on borrowed time. I have no idea when this strange trend of luck runs out." 

"What do you mean? You haven't committed any crimes. The president pardoned your vigilante work." She said 

"My crime is existence. I was never supposed to be alive. I've been cursed since the day I was born fer it." Butch said. 

"I don't think I follow." Csrson said. 

Butch took a deep breath and pressed his head against the wall. The bricks felt cool. 

"I died in birth, but it didn't take. Docs revived me. My dad beat me to try and send me back. He finally succeeded but I only stayed dead 2 minutes. My aunt took me in and I finally knew peace until she died. Uncle took his life a week later. I became obessed with death and it with me. I had to hunt and kill animals to live in the wild. I had no home. I ran to and from death. I tried to kill myself once but it didn't take. A man pulled me from my dimension and forced me to kill. I brought death to entire universes. He made me kill my loved ones again and again. Sometimes they killed me but it never took. Death doesn't want me. Finally I come here, death still follows. I work as a vigilante and try to protect people from death by directin' it onto those who deserve it. Here I'm also haunted by the shadow of another me. One who death also follows. His sins cling to my own and weigh me down. I barely can keep my head above the waves. Death don't ever take fer me though. She just follows." Butch said with half closed eyes. 

"Oh... kay." Carson said. She looked at him. He looked so incredibly tried. Saying all this though seemed to take a little weight off his shoulders. She saw something in his eyes though. Fear. 

Butch chuckled. "Sorry ma'am I'm just waxin' poetic. Don't worry yerself none 'bout me. You never hurt me more than I already get. How 'bout we get back to the kids? I have all the time in the world and no time at all." He said

He got back up off the wall and started back to the gym. 

"Wait." Carson said. 

"Hmm?" Butch turned to her. 

"You don't deserve all that pain. I'm sorry life has been so hard on you but you don't deserve it. I saw you with your daughter and her friend today. You are a kind parent. I hope this time you can finally rest." She said. 

Butch smiled. "Thank you ma'am. I 'ppreciate the sentiment."

Carson smiled softly and they headed back. Flora ran up to Butch and jumped into his arms. 

"I was worried about you. I thought she was going to take you away." Flora said through the bond. 

Butch pulled her close and hugged her tightly. 

"Don't worry lil miss. I'll fight to my death to stay by you." Butch whispered to her as he pet her head. 

Death still follows but he is glad for now she didn't take.


	170. A Trip to New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring break! Time to visit family down south.

Everyone was loading luggage onto Sleeper's ship. It was spring break and Bill's family had invited everyone to come down to New Orleans to visit. 

"Do you think your Nana might freak out from the alien ship suddenly landing in her backyard?" Flash asked wheeling up the ramp with his bag over his shoulder. 

"Unlike my grandmother on my mom's side my Nana is extremely open minded. I think she will be ok." Evan said. 

"I'm both excited and nervous to go home. I haven't been to the old house in years." Bill said. 

"I hope you mom makes gumbo for us. She is a great cook." Karen said. 

"She said she would so long as her grandson baked her something special." Bill said. 

"Of course I will." Evan said. 

"Gonna be nice to be in the south again. Philly is nice but winter's are harsh and depress me." Butch said. 

Eddie's other nipped Butch's ear gently and he stole a kiss as Eddie passed with some luggage. 

"Alright everyone do you have everything?" Sleeper asked. 

"Ya I think we got everything." Butch said. 

Flora was with Coco and Lance. Gwen had agreed to watch Coco while they were gone. She grabbed Coco's face and said through the bond. "Behave for Lance. Love you puppy." 

She kissed Coco's nose. 

Lance giggled and then she kissed his nose too and he immediately turned scarlett. Flora laughed and gave Lance a big hug. "I love you Lance. I'll see you in a week." 

Lance hugged her back. He was going to miss her a lot. "Love you too Flora. Come home soon." 

"All aboard!" Sleeper said. 

Everyone got on the ship and it cloaked, flying off into the sky. 

Bill sat up in the cockpit with Sleeper as he drove. "This is amazing."

"You wanna drive?" Sleeper said. 

"Oh no I couldn't! This is a space ship there is no way I know how to drive it." 

"It's not that hard. Kree tec is pretty intuitive." Sleeper said. 

"Maybe when we don't have both our families on board." Bill said. 

Evan was sitting next to Flash so that Fate could snuggle Valor. They two were making strange alien chirps and murmurs, tangled together. Evan and Flash could only get a vague idea of the conversation but it was mostly Fate smothering Valor with love and Valor begging to no be babied while secretly loving the attention. Evan reached over and scratched both symbiotes. 

Butch stared out the window as they flew by scenery. Eddie sat next to him and put a hand on Butch's thigh. 

"You ok love? You've been acting strange for a while." Eddie said.

"Ed I never thought I would find happiness. Happiness was a myth or a temporary thing. Every time I find happiness it leaves me. Now I'm just waitin' fer the next shoe to drop. I'm not a creature worthy of love." Butch said staring out the window. 

Eddie pulled Butch to his chest. His other snaked out into Butch's lap and looked up at him. "Felt this way once too. That the happiness would die and pain would return. Still feel that way often. We both do. All we can do though is fight for it. Bare our teeth and give life hell." 

"Thanks darlin'." Butch kissed the symbiote. "I'll give 'em hell." 

Eddie's other kissed Butch and Butch pulled them close. Eddie held both of them to his chest and smirked as they made out. 

"You guys want a room? I have some spare rooms the back." Sleep said. 

"Nah it's fine we will stop." Butch said cuddling his gooy and muscular lovers. 

The flight didn't take very long due to how fast Sleeper's ship was and they were in New Orleans in no time. 

Bill's family house was a large oddly painted mansion in the middle of a quiet lonely neighborhood. They landed the ship in a field nearby. Flash had to have Valor form him legs because the ground was so soft his chair would get stuck. 

They got to the house and a short elderly woman with salt and pepper hair tied back with a bandanna was standing on the porch. 

"Where is my prodigal son!" She said

"Hi mom." Bill laughed. 

"Child you best get over here and give your mama a hug right now!" She said smiling. 

"Oh I like her." Said Butch to Eddie. 

Bill laughed and hugged his mom. She laughed and squeezed him tightly. "Oh Bill I missed you so much. You're looking good son. Now where is your beautiful wife and lovely son?" 

"Missed you too mom. Their are right here." Bill said. 

"Hi Skyla!" Karen ran over and hugged her. 

"Karen good to see you! Now where is my grandson?" She said. 

"I'm right here Nana." Evan said. 

"...You're not my grandson! My grandson is a string bean." Skyla walked over and pinched his arm. "Lord almighty they are real! Evan you've grown so big I can't believe it." She laughed and hugged him.

"Good to see you Nana." He hugged her tight. 

"Oh easy now you'll break me in half. Now it looks like you have a lot of new family to introduce to me inside. I've got food and lemonade for everyone." 

They all filed into the large house and this started their week long trip in New Orleans.


	171. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im have asleep and forgot to put in a summary and title!

"So your father has only told me a bit but from what I understand, my grandson is married." Skyla said sitting down. 

"Yes I am." Evan said. 

Skyla picked up a cane and smacked Evan on the head. 

"Ow why!?" Evan said. 

"You didn't invite your own Nana to the wedding!" She said. 

"I didn't have one!" Evan said. 

Skyla gasped. "Well we are fixing that! While you are here we are throwing you a wedding. It won't be traditional but tradition doesn't seem your style Evan." 

Evan chuckled. "Nana would you like to meet them?" 

"Them? There is more than one?" She said. 

"No they are genderless. They use neutral pronouns." Evan said. 

"Ah ok. Well let me see." She said. 

Fate emerged from Evan's chest as a long eel like ribbon. They were showing off a little and trying to be impressive. 

"My lord my lord look at you." Skyla said. 

"Hello madame. I am Fate. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner." Fate said. 

"Don't call me madame call me Nana. We's family now." Skyla stood up and pet Fate "Evan you lucky dog they are way out of your ledge." 

Evan laughed. "Ya they are." 

"Well introduced the rest of you now." She said sitting back down. 

"I'm Butch, I'm Fate's father and this is Sunny my wife and Fate's mother. This is my husband Eddie and his other, who is nameless. And this is our daughter Flora and Eddie's child Sleeper." Butch said with Sunny around his neck. Eddie held his hand with his other around his while Flora smiled infront of them. Sleeper was enjoying lemonade and leaning back. 

"So you can have children with Fate?" Skyla said looked at Evan. 

"No its asexual reproduction. But hosts often act as parents to their symbiote partner's children... which um leads me to introducing someone special." Evan said blushing. 

"Evan my sweet child are you already a father?" Skyla said softly. 

"Ya I am." Evan said. 

Smack!

"Ow why!?" 

"You had a baby without letting me see my great grandkid! My very first great grandkid!" She said. 

"Nana! I'm over here!" Valor said sitting on Flash's lap. 

Skyla screamed and ran over, picking them up and absolutely covering them in kisses. "Oh! Oh look at this sweet child! What is your name sweetheart?" 

"Valor." They squeeked. 

"How adorable." Skyla squeezed Valor and nuzzled him. 

"Um hello ma'am my name is Flash I'm Valor's host." Flash said.

"Nice go meet you Flash. Take good care of my great grandchild alright?" Skyla said.

"Of course ma'am." Flash said. 

They all sat and chatted more. Skyla was a talker and told them all about Bill's childhood and the house. Bill's family had inherited a large fortune a long time ago. Bill's great great grandfather William had been a slave of a lonely old man who hated his family. When the man died he left everything to William and freed him. After that the Miller family had worked hard to make a name for themselves. Community leaders, lawyers, doctors, war veterans, and one great aunt who was a voodoo healer. You could tell Skyla was very proud of her family. 

She also talked about how her husband became interested in flying just like Bill because a plane made an emergency landing in their feild once. The pilot, passengers and crew all stayed at the mansion before the authorities came to help. 

They learned Bill apparently used to play jazz. He was a trumpet player and even marched in his highschool band. Karen added a story about how in college he played outside her window one day. 

She told more stories and laughed until there was a knock at the door. 

"Took you long enough Bonnie!" Skyla said getting up and going to the door. 

There was a woman just a bit younger than Bill with two teenagers with her. 

"Sorry there was a line. I got enough fried chicken for an army though!" Bonnie said setting down 3 cases of chicken. The teens set down some too. "Y'all haven't lived till you have New Orleans chicken. Hi I'm Bonnie by the way, I'm Billy's younger sister. These are my kids Marcel and Lisa." 

Evan ran over and hug Bonnie. "Aunt Bonnie I haven't seen you in forever." 

"Oh my god Evan you are enormous! I saw you on the news and I still didn't believe it." Bonnie said. 

Everyone introduced themselves again. Bonnie was much more weirded out by all the aliens but got used to it. They spent the rest of the night talking and relaxing. The mansion just barely had enough rooms for everyone since Bonnie and her kids lived there. Evan was sleeping on a cot in Marcel's room. 

"Dude you didn't talk about what it is like to be an Avenger. Tell me about it? Are you friends with Ironman?" Marcel said. 

Evan laughed. "No but I know him. He is a funny guy. Being an Avenger is crazy. I meet all these people and then suddenly we have to work together to save the world." 

"Who's your favorite?" Marcel said. 

"Agent Valor if you guess who that is." Evan chuckled. 

"Wait Flash is Agent Valor isn't he?" Marcel said. 

"You tell a soul, I fly back down here and I eat you." Evan said

"I won't!" Marcel pouted. 

Evan laughed and Fate purred on his chest. 

"Its so crazy that you are an Avenger and married to an alien. Last time I saw you you were just my older cousin who was just like me. Now your on TV and saving the world and having alien babies. I feel like I have a lot to live up to." Marcel said. 

"Dude. Do not compare yourself to me. I live a crazy charmed life. I mean my wife is one of like 13 symbiotes on the entire planet!" Evan said. 

"Ya... you are crazy man." Marcel said. 

"Yup. And I love it." Evan said petting Fate.


	172. Flora the Explorer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora explores the mansion

Flora woke up early and decided the mansion and outside needed to be explored. She ran downstairs and Eddie and Skyla were already up talking. Butch was with Eddie but currently was laying on the couch with his head on Eddie's lap. Flora hide behind the couch and listened

"Its been so nice having you all here. I wish I could think of a better way to thank you though." Skyla said. 

"Thank me? For what?" Eddie said. 

"Wait you don't know? Tsk my son, the coward. Bill told me that you saved his life right after Evan was born." She said. 

"Wait I what!?" Eddie said. 

Butch groaned and shifted in Eddie's lap. 

"Shh Eddie you'll wake your husband. But yes apparently right around when Evan was born, Carnage attacked New York. Bill was in New York for a conference and almost died in the rampage. You punched Carnage away from him just before it happened." 

"Wow I never knew that. God has it been 20 years that I've been doing this?" Eddie scratched the back of his head. 

Skyla chuckled. "You look amazing for your age." 

Eddie leaned back on the couch and rested a hand on Butch's head so he could scratch him and play with his hair. "Butch told me once that the whole 'immortality' thing would sneak up on me." 

"Your group feels otherworldly to me. Its strange seeing my Evan with you. But I can tell he has changed. For the better but definitely changed. He is so young but already has been through so much." She said. 

Flora snuck away after that. She had more exploring to do. 

She turned symbiotic and ran on all fours through the house. It was three stories tall and there were a lot of rooms. Flash actually was spending the night in an open room with a piano. Skyla had told him it was the room with the most comfortable couch in it as well as being more secluded. Flora danced around on the floor while Flash slept. Valor watched her with keen eyes and they chuckled softly at her dance. Flora ran over and grabbed Valor, dancing with them. They swirled around eachother and laughed. By the time they were done Flash was awake and watching them. Flora gave him back Valor and skipped off. 

She crawled around the building head to toe. The basement actually had another guest bedroom and kitchen build in where Eddie and Butch had spent the night. Butch had made breakfast in the lower kitchen for himself and Eddie. Flora did them the service of finishing their left overs. She was still hungry though. 

Next she went out on a balcony on top floor. It had a little padio set. Bonnie was reading there. 

"Oh! Oh goodness you scared me. I'm still not used to seeing you in your um monster form?" She said. 

Flora giggled and climbed up on the railing. 

"Woah head honey thats dangerous." Bonnie got up to get her down bit then Flora shot a webline and stuck it too a large oak tree covered in spain moss. She swung away out into the swampy wood. Bonnie sat there utterly confused. 

"I don't know how my brother puts up with this." She said sitting back down. 

Flora swung through the woods and landed onto of a tree. She looked down and saw an alligator basking in the sun. She jumped down and sat on its back. The gator hissed and turned to snap at her but she snapped back. 

Turns out Flora really likes the taste of alligator. 

She played outside a bit longer until she heard her dads calling for her. She ran back home and into their arms. 

"Flora where in the world were you?" Eddie said pulling spainish moss off of her. 

"I ate a gator!" She said through the bond. 

Butch cackled while Eddie smacked his face. 

"Honey please do not atrack alligators they are dangerous." Eddie said. 

"I'm totally eating an alligator on this trip." Evan said softly to himself. 

"Dude the fuck?" Marcel said with a laugh. 

"Sorry um I have a bit more wild of a diet now." Evan said.

"How about we stick to home cooking. I can't handle all of this." Bonnie said fanning herself. 

"Can we have muffalettas for lunch then? I want more local foods." Evan said. 

"Yes! Lets go into town and buy some, my treat. Just tell me the best local spot." Butch said. 

"Evan I like your father-in-law." Bonnie said with a smile. 

They cleaned Flora up and all headed into town.


	173. A Day in the Big Easy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang explores New Orleans.

They all were gathered to explore the city today. Bill and Karen stayed home to catch up with Bonnie while the Brock clan went out. Flora bounce up and down as they sat on a streetcar to see the garden district. 

"Alright we have a few things planned for today. If anyone wants to bow out early or go home just tell Evan he will fly you there." Eddie said. 

"I want to see everything! This is my first vacation after all." Valor said

Flash stretched his legs and scratched at where Valor connected to them. "Take it easy on me buddy. I'm not as young as I used to be." 

"Flash give yourself more credit." Valor purred. 

"First stop though we are going to Cafe Du Monde. My other and I went there last time we were here but the rest of you need to experience it." Eddie said. 

"Doughnuts!" Flora said 

Butch grabbed Flora and tickled her. She let out a bunch of little giggles and laughs. 

Evan smiled and looked out the window. "Man I haven't been here in years. Its nice to be back."

"My beloved were you originally from here?" Fate purred. 

"No but I did live here for a little while when I was 5. My dad was searching the coast for a job so my mom and I lived with Nana for a bit to cut down on costs." Evan said. 

"Anywhere you want to go then Evan?" Butch said. 

"Ya I wanna get dollar daiquiris." Evan said. 

"Dude you are 19. Not old enough to drink." Butch said. 

Evan pointed at Butch. "Not true Murder 'Dad'. Kids 18 years and older can drink with a guardian present." 

Butch smirked at him and ruffled his hair. "Fine ONE daiquiri." 

"Tell me when you guys go to get them I'll be somewhere else." Flash said. 

"Flash if you like I can try to help you with your addiction. I'll suppress it so you can drink." Valor said. 

"Don't want to chance it. But thanks buddy." Flash said. 

They traveled to Cafe Du Monde and ordered a large amount of beignets. Flora got absolutely covered in powdered sugar. Butch took her into a bathroom to clean her up. 

They went on a cemetary tour of St. Louis No.1. They saw Marie Laveau's grave. Flora skipped along with the tour. She was inlove with the place. 

They did go near a voodoo shop and the owner stared at all of them intensely. 

"Something wrong sir?" Eddie said. 

"You all are hostin' powerful spirits." He said. 

"Sir have you ever heard of the Dream Fae of Philadelphia?" Evan said. 

The man clapped his hands and laughed. "You're friends with Jaden aren't ya?" 

"You know Jaden?" Evan said. 

"Sorcerers are few and far between. We keep in touch." He said with a smile. 

Evan left an offering at one of the shrines in his shop. The man gave him a charm. 

"How much do I own you?" Evan said. 

"No no that tis my offerin' ta your spirit. Keep the Dream Fae happy ya know? Bon vwayaj!" He laughed. 

They stopped for lunch and did get their dollar daiquiris. Flash took Flora into a store to shop while the guys drank outside. Evan was very happy. 

"Seriously Evan why do you like booze so much?" Sleeper said. 

"I don't know I just do. I kinda like the bitter taste. I don't like getting drunk, just buzzed" He said. 

"Be careful about that." Eddie said ruffling Evan's hair. 

They went to Studio BE and took a lot of photos with the mural outside. They walked and viewed the gallery together. A lot of the pieces were really moving. 

By the time they got home Nana had made gumbo and the neighbors were all over to have some, as well as bring their own foods to share. There was shrimp, crawfish, fried catfish, red beans and rice. Someone even brought pralines. 

They all ate outside and laughed together. It went on late into the night.


	174. A Late Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party for Fate and Evan

Evan woke up cuddling Fate. They felt like an oversize dough ball today. Evan chuckled and buried his face into their form and kissed them. Fate vibrated and laughed. 

"Beloved! Darling! That tickles!" They laughed. 

Evan dug his fingers into them and squeezed them. He knew what they liked best. Fate mewled and covered their mouth. "E-Evan!" 

Evan grabbed them and got ontop of them, pinning them to his cot. He loved when they said his name. He dug his fingers deeper Fate causing them to squeak. Then he remembered this was not his bed and his cousin was right next to him on his bed. He slowly turned to look at his cousin who was watching him. 

"Dude..." Marcel said staring at Fate and Evan. 

"Uh sorry I forgot we weren't at home." Evan said with nervous chuckle. Fate snaked up his body and kissed his neck. 

"Its cool um were you going to... you know. I'm not really sure how this whole goo wife thing works." Marcel said. 

Evan burned. "Um no no I just like to tickle them some mornings." 

"Evan don't lie you were hoping to turn me on so we could fu-" Evan shoved his hand over Fate's mouth. 

"Fate!" Evan hissed. 

Marcel laughed. "Do you guys want some space? I can leave if you want." Marcel twirled one of his dreads looking embarrassed. 

Evan sighed and slapped his face with a groan. "No man I'm good." 

Fate flopped a little disappointed into Evan's lap. 

"So um I do have questions though, like do you find Fate sexy?" Marcel said staring at the ceiling. 

"Yes. At first I only found their voice sexy but I always thought they were beautiful. I've um I've stared to find everything about them sexy though. I used to dream of them with like a human body but that doesn't happen as much now." Evan said wanting to die of embarrassment. 

"I find you sexy too Evan." Fate purred. 

Marcel laughed. "So Nana is throwing you two a wedding today. Weren't you going to make the cake?" 

"Fuck right!" Evan go up and ran downstairs to get baking. 

Bill, Karen, Eddie and Sleeper were outside in the back decorating. Butch was in the kitchen. 

"Nana made biscuits and gravy." Butch pushed him a plate.

"Thanks." Evan dug in happily. 

"After that I'll be your assistant for the cake. Makin' one this big requires help." Butch said. 

"Aw thanks Butch I couldn't ask for a better one." Evan said taking another bite. 

Butch chuckled and sipped his coffee. 

They soon got to work on the cake. It was going to be two layers of chocolate cake and one of strawberry. Evan had spent a lot of last night drawing out how he wanted it to look so he and Butch had a guild on what they wanted to do. 

Meanwhile outside Eddie was in a tree hanging lights. Karen finished setting up the tables for guests and stretched. She looked through the kitchen window at Evan working with Butch.

"You know he wants to move out?" Karen said to Skyla. 

"Well of course he does. He is finally reaching adulthood. And he already has a spouse and a child. He is rushing it but I think that's just because of the culture of his spouse. But look at him. Taking it in stride. The boy is ready Karen, I'm sorry your baby grew up so fast." Skyla said. 

"Honestly I'm proud of him. I never actually moved out." Bonnie said. 

"That's because I wouldn't let you. You are such an irresponsible child when it comes to taking care of yourself I had to keep an eye on you." Skyla said. 

"Hey!" Bonnie said. Bill was laughing. 

"Bonbon you are just mad because she is right." Bill said. 

"Hush you! You won't be as nearly as happy with the way you live without Karen." Bonie said. 

"I won't deny that." Bill said kissing Karen's cheek. 

Lisa came outside. "Do you think we can steal some batter from Evan? It smells amazing in there." 

"I will help!" Sleeper said. "Tricking Evan will be easy. Butch is the one you have to look out for." 

"No stealing cake batter. I want as much of my grandson's baking as I can get." Skyla said.

"Yes Nana." Lisa said disappointed. 

Flora was in the kitchen peaking over the counter watching Butch and Evan. Butch was tapping air bubbles out of the cakes while Evan had started to make truffles that would go on the cake as decoration. He also was making a few sugar sculptures. One was a wedding topper with a small black figure surrounded by a swirling ribbon of glittering white. Butch coated the truffles with chocolate and put them in the fridge to harden a second time. Evan got the cakes out and let them rest on a wire rack. 

Butch and Evan both took a break while the cakes rested. Flora poured them lemonades and they pet her head as thanks. 

"When do we get to eat it?" Flora signed. 

"After the weddin'." Butch said. 

Flash rolled into the kitchen and Valor hovered over him. 

"Dad these look geeat so far." Valor said. "Do you have any extra truffles for your favorite child?" 

Evan smriked and picked up one truffle for them and one for Flora. "No more after this I need the rest for the cake." 

"Yes!" Valor almost took off Evan's fingers. They had black teeth like Sunny but since they body was mostly black they blended in and made them look mouthless until they opened their jaw. 

"Careful Valor. Don't hurt your dad." Evan said. 

"Sorry." Valor floated over to Evan and nuzzled him. Evan gave his kid a kiss inbetween the eyes. 

Evening drew near. Evan and Butch had finished the cake and it was now outside with the rest of the decorations. It was a stunning cake, three layers frosted white with the truffles placed delicately around the tops of each layer. Evan had made white frosting roses across the cake that swirled up to the top with his little sugar wedding topper. The other sugar sculptures were being used as center pieces on the tables. Each was of blue and white roses. 

Fate had been given Skyla's old wedding veil to wear. Fate had formed Evan a white tux. Evan put the veil on Fate and they looked at eachother in the mirror. 

"This feels strange doesn't it?" Evan said. 

"Honestly I feel guilty. I never gave you a wedding love." Fate said. 

Evan laughed. "Our wedding was in the snow that November night when you saved my life." Evan said lifting the veil just enough to kiss them. 

Fate thrilled "Darling we should honeymoon."

"So a vacation after this vacation?" Evan laughed. 

"We have some money saved up. Want to go to Disneyworld?" Fate said. 

Evan laughed at that. "You know what, maybe we should. If we do though lets wait till off season." Even chuckled. 

Fate sent him waves of excitement and joy. "I'm so happy that you are my beloved." 

"Same here." Evan said starting to head downstairs. 

There was music playing and a little aisle to wall down. Flora was in a little dress throwing rose petals. Evan laughed and walked with Fate to the end. His Nana was waiting for him. 

"Now I'm no priest, so I'm not even going to pretend to do this. Evan kiss your wife and lets party." She said. 

Evan lifted the veil and gave Fate a passionate kiss. Fate wrapped tendrils around him and they hummed. Evan laughed and broke the kiss to place his forehead against their and look into their eyes. Everyone clapped and Evan and Fate spun around with eachother. 

"Lets party!" Valor said and Flash laughed.

Fate and Evan had their 'first' dance and cut the cake together. They threw the bouquet together. Valor and Flora both launched into the air to grab it but Flora snatched it. Butch laughed and cheered. Valor cursed. 

The rest of the evening was just your basic party. The neighbors came over again for cake and to play jazz. Bill got a little drunk and was killing it on the trumpet. Evan danced with Fate the whole night. By 1 am everyone was exhausted and going to bed. Evan tapped Sleeper arm gently. 

"What is it Mr. Groom?" Sleeper said. 

"Can we um, use the ship tonight?" Evan said. 

Sleeper gave them an smug grin. "Well how can I deny the special couple their wedding night shenanigans?" 

Sleeper handed them the keys. "Don't use the master bedroom. Their is a guest bedroom on the right." 

"Thanks Sleeper." Fate fave them a kiss on the cheek. 

"Anything for my family." Sleeper said petting their head. 

Evan and Fate spent the rest the night together. They stayed up til sunrise.


	175. The Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One the way back home Sleeper gets a call
> 
> Edit: okay so for the longest time we were sitting at around like 99 Kudos and now we're suddenly almost at 120. Rhat means there's 20 new people reading this!
> 
> Who ever you are welcome, hello, I love you and thank you for looking at a 170+ chapter fic and saying "sure ill read this bloated bitch"

They were flying back home. It had been a wonderful vacation. 

When they landed Flora barreled out and tackled Lance to the ground. Lance giggled as she smothered him. 

"Flora let the boy breath." Butch grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her. 

Lance stood up and brushed himself off. Flora made grabby hands at him while in the air. Butch chuckled and slowly lowered her so she could continie to hug Lance. 

"Thanks for watching Coco Gwen." Eddie said. 

"No problem she is a very sweet dog." Gwen said. 

Coco was running circles around everyone with pure excitement that they were home. Especially Sleeper. They jumped on Sleeper's chest and licked their face. Sleeper laughed and scratched their ears. 

"Hey Coco missed you too." Sleeper nuzzled her. 

They all settled back into the house. They got their bags in and Eddie drove Flash home. Sleeper relaxed into his chair when he got a phone call. It was from Peter. 

"Hey Pete how goes it?" Sleeper said answering. 

"Good, how was New Orleans?" Peter said. 

"It was great. I'm kidnapping the people of New Orleans and bringing them to Philadelphia so I can have all the Cajun food I can eat." Sleeper said. 

Peter laughed. "So I know you just got back but do you mind coming to New York soon? There is something I need to talk to you about." 

"Want me to come now? Engines are still hot on the ship." Sleeper said. 

"Sure that would be great." Peter said. 

"Guys I'll be back." Sleeper said. 

"Yer a busy guy Sleeps." Butch said. 

Sleeper ruffled Flora and Coco's hair and fut before headed out. Flying to New York was always a much faster trip than to New Orleans. 

"Alright Peter whats up." Sleeper said. 

Peter lead them into the main room of his apartment MJ was waiting. 

"So um if you remember a while back you and I had a talk about when I should stop being Spider-man. Well that time has come." Peter lifted up his costume that was neatly folded with the mask ontop to Sleeper. 

"Sleeper I'm pregnant." MJ said. 

Sleeper looked shocked at both Peter and MJ. They smiled and picked up Peter, running over to MJ and gently hugging both of them. "Congratulations you two. You'll be great parents." 

Peter smiled. "Thanks Sleeper. So do you still want to take my place?" 

"Of course I do!" Sleeper jumped up."Though you might want to hold onto your costume. I can just make my own." 

Peter took back the costume and looked at it thoughtfully. "I've been Spider-man for so long its crazy to just stop." 

He gently looked over his costume and then smiled at MJ. "I'm really excited to be a father though." 

"Next big adventure right?" Sleeper said. 

Sleeper stayed over for a while to celebrate with them. They then headed back home for the night.

"Dad, Butch! We gotta talk!" Sleeper said coming through the door. 

"What is it?" Eddie said coming downstairs. 

"I'm moving out!" Sleeper said. "You're looking at the new Spider-man!" 

"Wait does that mean MJ is pregnant? Aw good fer them we will have to send a card." Butch said. 

"Will you guys be ok without me here? I mean I know I help with the bills and all." Sleeper said. 

"Actually while you were out I got a call from the paper and they gave me a full time position. I'm a real reporter again." Eddie said.

"Dad that's fantastic." Sleeper said. 

"Not to mention the grant S.H.I.E.L.D. gives us for Flora gives us enough money to live comfortably. If really needed when Flora gets into first grade I can get a job again." Butch said. 

"Then that settles it. I guess I'm moving out." Sleeper said. 

"Do you want to take Coco with you? She kinda is your dog." Eddie said. 

"I'm moving to New York there is no way I'm finding an apartment that will let me keep her. Not to mention taking care of her while being Spider-man might be difficult." Sleeper said. 

"We can't believe you're going to be Spider-man." Eddie laughed. "Our own child taking up the mantle of our once hated nemesis."

Sleeper smiled and hugged Eddie. "Well I'm glad you don't hate him anymore then."


	176. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is not so happy about the idea of Sleeper leaving.

Flora was not happy. 

Not one bit. 

Who gave her older brother permission to move out? This was an outrage and she was going to put a stop to it one way or another. 

Sleeper was out that day looking at apartments in New York so she went into their room. Everything was already packed up so she decided to fix that. She pulled everything out of their boxes and started putting it on the floor. She hoped having to repack everything would discourage Sleeper enough from leaving. 

She looked at her work and then panicked because she didn't think it was enough. She ran back to her room and started to look through her school supplies. Finally she found what she was looking for, glue. 

She ran back to Sleeper's room and dumped the entire bottle infront of the door. Now when Sleeper came home she would trap them and they wouldn't be able to leave. 

She realized a little late she was trapped in their room. She opened their window and was about to climb out when Butch called for her. 

"Flora its lunch time where are you?" He said. 

Flora froze. What if Papa got stuck in her glue trap? 

"No!" She shouted. 

"No? What do you mean no?" Butch opened the door and stepped right into the glue puddle. Flora screamed and covered her face. 

"...The fuck?" He said lifting his feet, strings of glue hanging from them.

Flora let out a sigh. Papa wasn't stuck the glue. She was a little disappointed that the glue didn't work though. 

"Flora what the hell is this?" Butch said

"I don't want Sleeper to leave." She signed. 

Butch let out a sigh and walked over to her leaving a sticky path on the carpet. He sat on Sleeper's bed and patted it, indicating her to sit. Flora sat next to her dad and laced her fingers in her lap, not looking at him. 

"Honey I know you love Sleeper, we all do, but you can't trap 'em in glue and keep 'em here 'gainst their will." Butch said pulling her close. 

"But then how do I make them stay?" She said through the bond. 

"That's the thing darlin' you don't. Sleeper has to go. He made a promise to Peter that he would do this. Peter might not have tried to have a baby with MJ if he didn't know Sleeper was gonna be there fer him. The best thing you can do is support him." Butch said. 

Flora's eyes welled up with tears and she sniffled. She let out a quiet wail. "But I don't want him to go!" She sobbed through the bond. 

Butch pulled her close and rocked her gently. She clung to him and sobbed. She sent violent waves of distress, despair, anger, loneliness and grief to Butch. Butch couldn't help but tear up, it hurt. Flora wailed against Butch. It was the hardest she had ever cried. The torture she received from Dr. Vex didn't hurt as much as this. Butch pet her gently and just kept rocking her. 

When she calmed down a bit Butch gently wiped her tears with his thumb and said softly. "I know dear. I know it hurts. They aren't gone forever though. They just live a day trip away. We can visit them often and they have their ship still so they can visit us. They aren't gone love just away." 

"I'm going to miss them." She whimpered through the bond. 

Sunny came out of Butch and headbutted Flora gently. She chripped at Flora softly and kissed her cheek. Flora hugged her mom and held her tightly. Butch rubbed Flora's back. 

Sleeper opened their bedroom door slowly and stepped over the glue pile. They had gotten back early and had over heard a lot of what Butch said. They sat on the bed next to Flora and pet her gently. 

"Hey Flora... I know this is hard but I promise I will visit often. Your Uncle Peter needs me right now. He and MJ are going to have a baby and you remember how hard they had it just watching you? So I'm going to help them not just as Spider-man but as Uncle Sleeper to their baby. You understand right?" 

Flora nodded and flopped over to Sleeper to hug them "I love you big brother." 

Sleeper teared up and picked up Flora into a tight hug. "I love you too." 

They sat together for a while and eventually Eddie found the group too. They all sat on the bed together and snuggled around Flora. Flora felt a little better cuddling everyone in a big pile. 

They waited a bit too long though and the glue dried to the carpet.


	177. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper has moved on but Flora still misses them

Sleeper had successfully moved out. They had a brand new apartment in New York and already had made headlines for a crime they stopped as Spider-man. Eddie had framed the article about them. 

Flora was depressed but accepting. She knew Sleeper had to do this. She moped around the house, too sad to be her normal energetic self. 

Eddie and Butch decided drastic measures needed to be taken. Step one was coordinate with Gwen and Lance. They came over as soon as they could. Lance walked over to Flora who wasn't even bothering mantaining human form. She was just a depressed puddle. 

Lance sat next to her and pulled the goo into his lap. Gwen and Eddie started to make some phone calls for their plans, searching for the perfect place to cheer Flora up.

"Flora I know you are sad but I promise you will feel better after today." Lance said through the bond. 

Flora looked up at him with sad gooey eyes and slowly wrapped tendrils and tentacles all over his body for a hug. "Ok..." she murmured. 

Lance walled up to her bedroom and laid on her bed. He gently pet her as she gave tiny whimpers and purrs. Lance let out a yawn. Flora's body was always so warm and inviting, like a bath. Lance squeezed her main body and nuzzled into her. Flora relaxed a bit and napped with him, both tangled around eachother. 

When they woke up they were in the car. Eddie, Butch and Gwen were all with them. 

"Where are we going?" Lance signed. 

"Somewhere very special." Butch signed since he was sitting in the back seat with them. 

They drove for a while and then came up to a small building. 

"Alright guys I need Flora back to human form." Butch signed. 

Lance pet Flora gently, coaxing her to get off and reformed. She eventually did but didn't bother to make herself look nice. His hair was everywhere and her clothes were just a simple black dress with no extra features. 

Butch gave her an understanding smile and started to brush her hair. She purred softly. It felt really nice. 

"Now Flora I know this is hard but I'm sure you will feel better inside." Butch said. 

They went in and Butch was right. Flora could help but feel better at seeing this place. It was an old fashioned candy store. Shelfs and shelfs of penny candy, racks of treats and to the back an icecream soda fountain. There was also an area with a bar so you could watch them make candy. 

"Hi we are the Brock party? We called earlier." Eddie said to a man behind the counter.

"Yes I remember you. Please we have seats at the bar ready for you and we have selected a special design for Flora." The man said. 

They put Lance and Flora on there seats and another man poured molten hot liquid sugar onto a cooling table. He let it cool just a bit before adding black to a large part of it and a little red to another. Some was also left uncolored. 

"Alright Miss Flora these are going to be your special hard candies. Do you have a hard candy flavor you like?" The man asked. 

"Cherry." Flora signed. 

"She wants cherry." Butch said when he could tell the man did not know sign language. 

He smiled and nodded, adding cherry flavor to the sugars as he folded them. He handed the uncolored piece to a lady who took ot over to a hook on the wall where she started to pull the sugar. Slowly it turned white. 

They man took the white sugar back and started to cut and layer the sugar in a giant log. Lance and Flora were fully enchanted watching him work. 

He rolled the sugar so that it started to become long and thin. Then he fed it through a machine that thinned and rolled it till it was only about as thick as a nickel. 

They let the candy cool and then the man took a dough blade and cut the candy into bite sized pieces. They filled two bags for Flora and Lance and gave them to them. Then the handed then each a handful to eat now. 

Flora looked at the design inside the candy and squealed. It was a tiny portrait of Venom. 

"Thank you!" Flora and Lance said to the man. 

He tipped his hat and laughed. The candy workers bagged the rest of the candy to sell on their shelves as well. 

They let Flora and Lance explore the store and pick out a few other candies to take home as well. Then to finish off the day they had floats at the soda foutain. 

Eddie paid for the trip and Lance and Flora waved goodbye to everyone in the store. 

Flora couldn't stop smiling the whole way home, even when she fell asleep next to Lance.


	178. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostbite saves Dove in the woods for the second time in her life.

Dove just couldn't take it anymore. She was graduating in a week but her parents where driving her up the wall. 

They always were strict and didn't understand her at all. She wasn't good enough for their expectations either. They hated her look, they hated her interests, they hated her friends expect for Josh who they loved even more after he had decided on medical school so he could become a surgeon. 

Anything that wasn't vanilla, upper middle class, perfect straight A student though was frowned upon. And today she found out her dad had gone into her room while she was at school and thrown out a bunch of her belongings including her dream stone that Josh had gotten her for Valentine's day. All her favorite books, her charms, her candles, stuff animals, and even gifts from friends gone. He said she was graduating and needed to grow up now. Her parents also handed her a list of careers she was 'aloud' to study for in college because they disapproved of her current choices. 

So she left. She grabbed as many of her few remaining belongings as she could fit into her backpack and left. She ran to the backwoods and sobbed among the trees. Why couldn't they just let her live? Why wasn't she good enough for them. 

She looked at her wrist. Her skin was covered in old scars, still a little puffy and pink. She had stopped cutting a long time ago with Evan and Josh's help but she really wanted to today. Just anything to make the pain stop. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Frostbite. They offered a hug and she jumped into their arms, sobbing. 

Frostbite made a cloud and they sat together, Dove told the whole story as she rested against Frostbite. 

"God we are sorry but we hate your parents sometimes." Frostbite growled. 

"No I hate them too right now. I can't go back home. Not after what they did." She said. 

"Lets go to our house. Talk to our mother and see if we can help." Frostbite said. 

Frostbite flew them home. Karen was waiting for them at the door. 

"Dove's parents called me. They didn't know where she was." She said. 

"They can royally fuck off right now." Frostbite barked. 

"Evan!" Karen said. 

"No that was Fate. Sorry we are just so pissed right now. They destroyed Dove's belongings." Frostbite hissed. 

"Mrs. Miller I can't go back home. My parents don't respect me at all and treat me like a dog." She said. 

Karen sighed and thought for a moment. She didn't really have the room for Dove to stay. Evan wasn't really ready to move out yet either. Then she had an idea. She called Eddie. 

"Eddie how would you feel renting out a room?" She said. 

Eddie and Butch came over with Flora. Karen had ice tea for everyone as they sat in the living room. 

"So I only make minimum wage right now... that's not really a lot for rent." Dove said hugging her legs. 

"Give us fifteen percent of your paycheck. We will pay for your food as well." Eddie said. 

"Are you sure thats a really good deal." Dove said 

"I'm not letting you live on the street. Both Butch and I have been homeless for extended periods of time and we don't want that to happen to you." Eddie said. 

"Sleeper's room just freed up too. So we have the space. And you will need to save up money for whatever you decide to do." Butch said. 

Dove hugged both of them. "You guys are my heroes." 

Eddie laughed. "While we are on the topic though, since you are no longer under your parents thumb you should decide for yourself what you want to do." Eddie said. 

"I already know. I want to be a sorcerer." Dove said. 

"Do those make money?" Butch said honestly clueless. 

"Well you have to find a job where you can use your magic but I think I can find something with Jaden's help. And look." Dove created a little mandala and warped an apple from the kitchen into her hand. 

"Wow you are already able to do that?" Evan said. 

Dove laughed. "Well I'm no Sorcerer Supreme but I'm pretty good." 

"With powers like that I'm sure there must be something you can do." Eddie said. 

"Maybe even see if Dr. Strange is taking on assistants? I can talk to him." Evan said 

Dove teared up a little and wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much everyone." 

The ensuing fight with her parents was not pretty. They tried to forbid her from moving out but Eddie, Butch and Evan were all there as muscle. They threatened to sue Eddie but Bill backed him up saying he would work the case for free if needed. 

Dove was finally free. The first thing she did upon moving in was shave her hair. She hated having long hair so she buzzed the sides and had it so she just had a pixie cut. She admired herself in the mirror for over ten minutes. This was something she had always dreamed of doing but never could. 

Jaden sent a care package. She had learned of her parents actions so she sent over new charms, books, and items to replace the old ones, even a new dream stone. Dove wrote her a thank you card. 

Soon Sleeper's room was Dove's perfect room and she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life.


	179. Rules and Totems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove adjusts to the Brocks and gets to know Butch a bit.

Dove discovered there was a learning curve to living with the Brocks. Evan had warned her of it but it still took adjusting.

For one, she learned 'don't look in the large tupparwares in the fridge' the hard way. Also breakfast should be eaten either before or after Flora had eaten because every morning Flora pulled out a tupparware and ate whatever body part her parents had left her, usually a brain. Dove did not have as strong a stomache as she thought she had and Flora was regrettably a messy eater. 

Another thing she learned was that Butch often came home late at night covered in blood. One night she was sitting on the couch and Butch flung the door open while dragging a body behind him. Dove almost screamed. Butch shushed her and dragged the body into the kitchen. 

"Y'all might wanna head upstairs. I'm gonna cut him up now and harvest his organs fer Flora." He said. 

Dove didn't need to be told twice. She had nightmares that night about deadbodies until Fate came to help. 

She felt like she was living in a horror movie were the monsters were still violent and scary but treated her as a friend. 

There were a lot of things she liked about living with them. Evan was close, baked goods were plentiful, everyone loved and supported her and she could do whatever she wanted. She even got rides to school for her last week in highschool with Butch since her school was on their route to Flora's. 

It did take her a while to realize how much freedom she actually had. One night it was late and she was working on a spell in the livingroom when she looked at the time and sighed. 

"What's wrong Dove?" Butch said. 

"I want to keep working on this but its my curfew and I need another spell component I forgot." She said. 

"...Dove honey you don't have a curfew." Butch said. 

"Oh right I don't have one anymore! I'm going out!" She got her jacket. 

"I'm comin' with I want coffee!" Butch stood up and Sunny wrapped around him to form a jacket. 

Dove laughed. "Coffee sounds good." 

They walked down the street together. Sunny morphed into a skirt and warm leggings for Butch. 

"Its so strange having this much freedom. Thanks again for taking me in." Dove said. 

Butch held the coffee shop door open. "No problem. I swear Eddie and I silently decided to adopt this whole neighborhood as our children." 

Dove giggled. The ordered lattes and headed to a supermarket for her spell components. 

"So what spell shit do you need?" Butch said sipping his latte. 

"Black candles, sage and an orange." Dove said. 

"Alright let do some witch craft!" He said

They explored the store together gathered the things she needed. 

"Yo Dove do you like curry?" Butch asked. 

"Ya its good." Doce said gathering her candles. 

"I'm so gettin' the stuff for curry then. I think I'll do a Japanese curry." Butch picked up an inscent burner shaped like a dragon and rotated it in his hands. 

Dove watched him fiddle with it and giggled. "Hey Butch can I be honest with you?" 

"Ya shoot." Bitch said putting the dragon down. 

"You scare the shit out of me." Dove said. 

Butch stopped fiddling with things and looked at her. "Are you uncomfortable bein' alone with me? I can leave." 

"No I want to get over this fear. You aren't a bad person just scary." She said. 

"Dove I am a bad person. I am a very bad person. But I would never hurt you." Butch said. 

Dove smiled. "Are you though? You only kill bad people."

Butch smiled. "I'm a cursed man and even though I'm doin' good things now doesn't mean I was in the past. " 

Dove picked up some purple and white candles. "I want to try something with you when we get home." 

They got the rest of there stuff and headed home. Dove moved the furniture so they head room and made a circle with the candles. She had herself and Butch sit inside them. 

"Mind if I get some blood?" Dove said. 

Sunny came out out Butch and pricked his finger with a bladed tendril. "That good?" 

Dove nodded. She made a magic circle and touched it to his finger. 

Suddenly a creature emerged from the circles in a wisp of smoke. It looked like a thin straving version of Sundance with deer antlers. It wailed in pain and red tears streaked down its face. It started to eat its own arm before dissolving back into smoke. 

"So was that supposed to happen?" Butch said. 

"That... was supposed to be your spirit totem." Dove said. 

"My spirit totem is me with deer antlers?" Butch said. 

"It was a Wendigo." Dove said

"A Windy Dingo?" Butch said. 

"No a Wendigo. Its a cannibalistic spirit. They are people who in desperation ate human flesh and are cursed to forever be hungry." Dove said. 

"... Ya that sounds like me." Butch said. 

"I was hoping to show that your spirit totem would prove deep down you are sweet and kind. But Wendigos are symbols of want, and taboo." Dove said. 

"It makes sense though." Butch chuckled. "Sad looking thing wasn't it?" 

"Ya it was." Dove sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up. That was really cool." Butch said. "Besides when I saw that thing I didn't see something evil. I saw something sad and hurtin'. Honestly that did reassure me. I'm not as evil as I think. Just cursed." 

Dove smiled softly. 

"We should steal everyone's blood and see what their totems are!" Butch said. 

"No."


	180. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Friday which means a visit to the DSA

Flora ran up to Papa after school and lept into his arms. Lance followed behind her at a more reasonable pace. It was the last day of school for them.

"Alright its Friday Flora. You know what that means?" Butch said. 

"Training and Uncle Cletus." Flora said through the bond. 

"That's right and what did we say 'bout Uncle Cletus?" Butch said. 

"No breaking into his cell, if he gets out don't confront or chase after him, and I'm only aloud near him if I have an adult with me." Flora said back, groaning at the monotony. Butch made her said this every time they saw Cletus now. 

"Good girl." Butch kissed her cheek and put her down. "Now say bye to Lance." 

"Bye Lance I'll see you later." Flora signed and then hugged him. 

Lance snuggled into her and giggled before breaking the hug. "Bye Flora have fun training." He signed to her

Butch put Flora in the car and the drove to the DSA. The first thing they did was therapy with Cletus because they had to wait for her trainer. 

Flora after being cleared by security ran downstairs to the cell. Cletus was already waiting for her. He was sitting with his legs off on the ground next to the glass. 

"Uncle Cletus!" She ran up to the glass. 

"Hey you little brat." He smirked. 

Flora giggled and sat next to him on the other side. She set her backpack down and pulled out her drawing pad and crayons. Cletus watched her carefully. 

Butch walked over to Dr. Walters who had a small card table and chairs set up. 

"Afternoon Doc." Butch said. 

"Good afternoon Butch. Thanks for bringing Flora." She said. 

"No problem." Butch looked over at Flora and Cletus. She was drawing him a picture of him killing someone. Butch let of a soft chuckle. "He doesn't even care that I'm here now." 

"Therapy seems to be working at least. He actually cooperates with staff on days he knows Flora is scheduled to come. He won't admit it but he likes her." Walters said. 

Butch sat down with her. "So its workin'?" 

"I don't know for sure yet. This could all be a ruse. He is a good actor and cunning. This might all be a gambit to gain trust and escape." She said. 

"Thank you." Butch said. 

"For what?" 

"You just called me a good actor and cunnin'." Butch smirked. 

Dr. Walters giggled at that. "So how have you been anyway?" 

"I had a really bad lapse into self hate fer a while I told you 'bout that."

"Yes the one triggered by the arrest attempt." 

"My new housemate Dove did somethin' that kinda helped." 

"What did she do." 

"She showed me my spirit totem. She was tryin' to show me I'm good underneath it all but it turns out I'm a Windy Dingo."

"Do you mean a Wendigo?" 

He snapped and pointed at her "That's it!" 

"And how did that help?" 

"Well she was all upset because they are bad spirits of want and taboo but when I watched that thing all I could feel was sad fer it. It was in so much pain and stravin'. It just looked pathetic. Nothin' that pathetic could be that evil, just desperate. And she even said that Windy Dingos are made by people desperately tryin' to survive. And I was like 'ya that makes a lot of sense'. I'm not evil I'm just desperate and pathetic." Butch said. 

"That's still some pretty negative self talk Butch." Dr. Walters said. 

"Ya but I'm not evil! I'm not as bad as I think. That's wonderful!" Butch said. 

"I'll take that as improvement then." Dr. Walters said. 

"So do you have any more chocolates or treats for me? If you sneak in I promise not to kill you." Cletus said to Flora. 

"I'm not aloud to sneak into your cell anymore." Flora said sadly. 

"Figured as much. Could you still make me more food then? The food here is better than Ravencroft but still sucks." Cletus said. 

Flora giggled and nodded. "I'll ask Dr. Walters." 

"You can Flora we can give it to the staff after clearing it with security." Dr. Walters said. 

Flora giggled and clapped. 

Agent Valor came downstairs. "Flora you ready for training?" 

Flora jumped up and waved goodbye to Cletus. Cletus smiled as she left. 

"Bye Cletus." Butch said. 

"See ya Knock-Off." Cletus said getting his prosthetics back on. 

Flora took Flash's hand and skipped next to him. 

"Flora I always amazed at how calm you are around Carnage. Doesn't he scare you?" Flash said. 

"No. I'm just as deadly as him. He just misbehaves." Flora said through the bond.

"I mean I guess you are technically his daughter." Flash said. 

Flora giggled. "Papa says he is just him but broken so I want to be nice to him. I wish people could be fixed with super glue. Then I could fix Uncle Cletus and have two Papa's!" 

Flash laughed at that. "You're adorable Flora." 

Flora smiled and continued skipping. Butch tagged behind. He had a pretty good idea of what Flora just said through the bond. She had said it to him before too. It made him have a bittersweet taste on his tongue. 

"My daughter the healer." He whispered to himself.


	181. In Which Butch Refuses to Listen and Steals his Family Members Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have a really bad morning and need to upload to chapters to feel better.

James, Josh and Evan were hanging out in Dove's room with her. Summer break was here and Dove was happy to have graduated. 

"So Jaden said I might want to save up and visit a friend of her's in New York. They have a small temple that can teach me some new magic and might even hire me someday." Dove said. 

"Thats a great idea." Josh said. 

"You have no idea how happy my mom is that you are living here and able to move forward with your life." Evan said. 

"That's just because now she can sink her teeth into you and never let you leave." James said. 

"I refuse to still be living with my mom if I become the director of the DSA. You don't see Nick Fury living with his mom." Evan said. 

Butch knocked at the door. "Can I come in fer a moment?" 

"Sure Butch." Dove said. 

Butch opened the door and tackled Evan stabbed in the hand him with a tendril. He collected the blood in a vile. 

"Butch what the fuck!?" Evan said flailing. 

"I got everyone's blood lets see what their spirit totems are!" Butch said in full delight. 

"Butch when I said don't steal everyone's blood what did you hear?" Dove said. 

"I heard fear of the unknown and endless possibilities being wasted." Butch said standing up. "Now come on! I got Eddie and Flora waitin'." 

"Please tell me you didn't tackle Flora for her blood." Evan said. 

"No she was a good girl and sat still for me." Butch said. 

They all went downstairs and Flora was curled up in Eddie's lap. 

"Alright I guess since you stole blood from everyone I can do this." Dove said. 

"Wait so Dove is involved? Ok I'm feeling a little better about this now." Eddie said. 

"Why? Do you not trust me darlin'." Butch said sitting next to Eddie. 

"I trust you but you are also a grade A dumbass." Eddie kissed his cheek. 

"I can't argue with that." Butch said

"Who wants to go first?" Dove said setting up the candles. 

"I got tackled so me." Evan said. 

Dove lite the candles, made her circle and touched the blood to the wheel. A pure white powerful looking elk rose from it like a ghost. It elegantly pranced around the room before disappearing. 

"Ok that was sweet." Evan said. 

"I think that suited you pretty well Evan." Dove said. 

"Me! Me!" Flora chirped. She was so excited he words almost sounded like growls. 

Dove laughed and used the vile of Flora's blood. A giant black ocotopus with red eyes bubbled from the circle. It was so large and threatening that Dove fell backwards onto her back. Flora clapped with glee as the ocotopus filled the room and wrapped itself playful around everyone before disappearing. 

"Well that's never happened." Dove said. 

"Dude the fuck was that!?" Josh said. 

"My daughter is a giant huggable ocotopus thats what!" Butch said. 

"I'm a bit scared to see what I am." Eddie said. 

"Do it!" Butch said hugging Eddie arm. 

Dove poured Eddie's blood and out emerged a very disgruntled badger. It shuffled around a bit before suddenly growing symbiote teeth and eyes and turning large and black before disappearing. 

"That was so cute!" Butch said. 

Eddie blushed and Flora clapped. 

"You guys have a weird idea of cute." Josh said. "Do me!" 

"I need your blood." Dove said. 

"Does anyone have a clean knife?" Josh said. 

Butch offered a bladed tendril. 

"No." Josh said looking pale. 

James pricked himself on the tendril and offered his bleeding hand. He looked at Josh smugly. "Pussy!" 

Josh gave him the finger as Dove cast the spell. A large gold dragon emerged and sat ontop of a pile of gold. 

"Oh shit son! That is tight as hell! I'm a dragon!" James said. 

Josh sighed and pricked his finger on a new tendril. "Ow." 

Josh turned out to be peacock. Dove laughed at that. "Ya that sounds about right." 

Josh blushed. 

"Wait wait I just remembered something!" Butch ran downstairs and came back up. 

"Ta da!" Butch held up one vile. 

"Whos blood is that?" Eddie said. 

"Flash's." 

"Why do you have Flash's blood!?" Eddie said. 

"Long story no time to explain." He said handing it to Dove. 

Flash's was a big lovable looking pit bull. 

"Aw that's adorable." Butch said.

"Ok that's enough for one day I'm tried." Dove said. 

"Wait Dove what is yours?" Evan said. 

"A calico cat." Dove smiled. 

"Wait you forgot about Venom, Fate and Sunny." Josh said. 

"Don't have blood. Spell wouldn't work." Eddie's other said from his shoulder. 

"Well couldn't you like... drop some goo?" Josh said. 

"Not surrendering biomass to magic." They said. 

"Alright lets give it a rest. Should I order pizza?" Butch said. 

"Pizza!" Flora jumped up. 

They ended up hanging out over pizza in the living room guessing what their other friends and family members would have.


	182. Four Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan helps the Life Foundation symbiotes

Evan was at the DSA with everyone. Dr. Sanchez had a very important test to perform that she needed Evan for. 

"So you know we have been working on recovering Agony, Riot, Lasher, and Phage. Well we have gotten to a point where they might benifit from bonding with a host. I asked for S.H.I.E.L.D. approval and they said they would on one condition. Evan has to host them." She said. 

"Wait what?" Evan said. 

"We want someone familiar with symbiosis to bond with them temporarily. They don't trust Eddie or Butch. Cletus is out of the question and sadly they think Flash is too unstable. So they want Evan to." She said

"Oh well um do I just bond at the same time with them and Fate?" Evan said

"Actually Evan I need you to separate from Fate. This has to be a controlled test." Sanchez said. 

"But I haven't been separated from Fate since they were born." Evan said itching his neck nervously. 

"Darling its ok. Its just for a few hours." Fate kissed his ear. 

"Are you sure?" He said. 

"Yes I want to help my family." They said. 

"That's very noble of both of you." Eddie said.

"Ok um how do we?" Evan said. 

Fate gave him a kiss and slowly pulled away. Evan suddenly felt like someone had hallowed out his insides. He tried to breath and his lungs felt tight. He had to lean against a wall. He looked down at Fate, curled up on the floor in a little pile. He wanted so badly to scoop them back up and put them where they belonged. 

"Spib?" Fate said concerned

"I-I'll be ok. God how did I live like this? This feels horrible." Evan said.

"You two have a very strong bond. Its hard to imagine life without eachother. Without Sunny I literally start dyin'." Butch said picking up Fate. 

Eddie pushed a comfy looking chair over to Evan. "You might need this." 

"Thank you." Evan swallowed hard and looked at Dr. Sanchez. "Ok I'm ready." 

She brought over a jar with Agony inside. She opened it and Evan reached in. Agony moved away from him at first. 

"It's ok. I promise I won't hurt you." Evan said. 

Agony slowly wrapped themself around Evan's fingers and bonded to him. 

Evan took a deep breath. This felt better but different. Fate inside him fit just perfectly. Agony prickled inside him a little, it felt like they moved more harshly. It didn't hurt but would take getting used to. 

Evan sat down and closed his eyes. "Hi there. I'm Evan." He said through the bond. 

Agony couldn't speak but pulsed 'hungry' loudly. 

Evan chuckled. "Can I have some chocolate? They are hungry." Evan said. 

They gave him some high quality chocolate and he nibbled on it. Agony pusled happily with each bite. 

"How are you feeling now Agony?" Evan pushed to them. 

Agony felt warm, and safe. Mostly they felt relief. They fished through Evan's mind and saw all his memories with Fate. How kind he was. They relaxed and sat heavy around his stomach. 

"Hows it going Evan?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Good. They are looking at my memories with Fate and realizing they are safe. I'm letting them relax. I don't think they understand that they are safe here." Evan said. 

"I hope you can tell them that." She said. 

"I will." Evan chuckled. 

Evan leaned back in his chair and just focused on sending Agony wave after wave of safety and peace. Agony calmed down completely, they moved much easier around him. He still could tell they were much weaker than Fate, they felt small and injured. He ate more chocolates and did everything he could to make them comfortable. 

After about a half hour the decided they needed to switch to a new symbiote. Evam explained to Agony they had to go back and the DSA wouldn't hurt them. Agony refused at first but finally decided to trust Evan. They slowly separated and went back into their jar. 

"Next one please. I hate feeling empty." Evan said. 

Riot was next. Evan grimaced when they bonded. Riot was much harsher than Agony. They made no effort to behave inside him. Evan gripped the chair and did his best to calm them. Eventually they did the same as Agony and rested inside him. They got Evan more chocolate and some water. Riot rumbled inside him, begging for him to eat. 

"I know buddy I know. I'll keep eating." Evan said. It was weird earing so much and never feeling any fuller. 

Riot's turn was done and next came Lasher. Lasher saw Evan's memories of Coco and demanded to see her. 

"Host! Host!" They pleaded to Evan. 

"Ok I'll tell them but I don't know if they will let you." Evan said. "Hey guys Lasher wants Coco to be their host." 

Butch laughed. "Really now?" 

"Not a bad idea. Flora had spoken to her through the bond and she is used to symbiotes." Eddie said. 

"I'll make it a proposal. Honestly I'm surprised they still want a dog as a host." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Fluffy, warm, safe, loyal. Good. Human not good. Dog good." Lasher said inside Evan. 

"They find dogs to be the better hosts." Evan said with a shrug. 

Despite Evan being human instead of a canine, Lasher had a pretty good time inside of Evan. 

Last was Phage. Phage was terrified at first. Even inside of Evan they tried not to bother him.

"Its ok buddy I don't bite." Evan said.

Phage whimpered. Evan ate some chocolate and Phage hummed. They pooled into his arms. 

"Hi Phage. How you doing buddy?" He said. 

Phage purred and nuzzled into Evan's chest. Evan hand fed them chocolates. Phage was in heaven. They inched up and gave Evan a tiny kiss. Evan blushed and smiled. 

Fate moaned in Butch's arms. They were starting to get jealous. Those were their arms to be held in. Those were the fingers that were supposed to feed them chocolates. The lips that gave them kisses. Butch kissed Fate's head. 

"He is almost done love I know you miss him." He whispered to them. 

Fate whimpered. 

Evan looked over at his wife and smiled. He walked over and fave Fate a kiss. Fate thrilled. 

"I'll be done soon Fate. I love you." Evan said. 

"Mmrrphhh." Fate said. 

Evan put a hand on his lover's body and scratched them in their favorite spots. Fate purred and nuzzled Evan lovingly. This is what the lived for. 

"Mmmmrrrrppphhhh!!" Fate said happily. 

Evan laughed. "Alright dear let me give Phage just a little more attention and then you can come home. 

Fate nodded though they were disappointed that Evan wasn't dropping everything to take them back now. That's just who he was though. So helpful and sweet. 

Evan cuddled Phage a little longer before putting them back. All 4 symbiotes looked a lot healthier after being with Evan. Evan was exhausted. He walked over to Butch, got down on one knee and offered his hand to Fate. Fate practically tackled him. They oozed into him and swam through his veins. 

"Evan! Oh my darling dearest Evan! My King! My lover! My star in the night sky! Oh I missed you!" They swam circled around his heart. 

Evan rubbed his chest over where Fate was. He sighed happily. This felt so right. "Hey love. I missed you too Fate." 

Fate sprung from his chest and kissed him passionately, their tongue going deep into his throat. Evan moaned and held onto them. He could feel them rumbling and rubbing every inch of his body. 

Evan sat back in his chair and threw his head back. He was so tried now. Fate purred loudly and kissed his neck. 

"Glad to have you back Fate." Evan said closing his eyes and passing out. 

Fate purred "Glad to be back my most precious host." 

"Eddie could you carry poor Evan to a guest room? He did great work today." She said. 

"Sure thing." Eddie smiled. 

Evan slept a good 4 hours in the guest room. Fate joined him in his dreams and they danced together.


	183. Initiation at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner's family finally hangs out with the rest of the clan.
> 
> Chapter suggested by Courtney Allen

Conner was sitting in the lobby of his apartment complex. He had been waiting for Butch to arrive for an hour. Butch and the Brock's were going to the beach and had invited Conner and Lynn to come with. Lynn came downstairs in a one piece covered by an open short sleeve hoodie. 

"Mom where are they?" Conner said. 

"They are on time. You are the one that got super excited and ran down early." She said ruffling his hair. 

"Mom why are you wearing a one piece. You should have a bikini!" Conner said. 

"Kiddo I'm a mom. I still have a little baby fat from you." She said sitting next to him. 

"Mom you do not. Come on you're 29 years old! It will be fine." Conner said. 

"Nope! Not changing. Besides I like this suit." She said. 

Butch walked inside the building and saw the two waiting. "Hey guys!" 

Conner ran up to Butch and hugged him. "You're here!" 

"He has been sitting here for an hour even though I told him you were coming at 9." Lynn said. 

Butch laughed and hugged Conner back. "Well I guess that means you are ready."

Conner nodded "I haven't been to the beach in forever!" He said. 

"Alright well lets go. Oh wait I have to introduce you to some people." Butch took them both over to the van. 

He opened the door. "Drivin' we have my husband, who you already know, Eddie. In the back most seats are Flora my daughter and my housemate Dove. And ridin' shot gun is our friend Flash. In a separate car we have my son-on-law Evan and his parents Bill and Karen. And a third car with Flora's friend Lance and his parents Gwen and Henry. I'll introduce you later." Butch said getting into the back. 

"Wow this is quite the crowd." Lynn laughed getting into the middle row of seats. 

"You weren't joking about having a big family." Conner said. 

They drove to the beach. Evan, Bill, Karen, Josh and James were already there setting up. 

"Hey guys!" Evan ran over waving. 

Butch grabbed Evan and hugged him. "Evan! I have to introduce you to Lynn and Conner!" 

"Oh ya the new kid you are grooming." Evan teased. 

"I didn't groom you! You begged for a symbiote and I let you marry my daughter!" Butch growled. 

Conner walkes over. "So you have a symbiote too?" He said. 

Fate pooled out. "Hello I am Fate. Together with my beloved we are Frostbite." 

"Oh my god you're Frostbite!? Holy crap!" Conner was so excited. 

Evan smiled. Conner reminded him a lot of when he first met the Brock clan. 

"Hi I'm Lynn, Conner's mother." Lynn said. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Karen said. "Now we have beach chairs, blankets and an umbrella set up next to a cooler full of drinks. We also have a second cooler full of sandwiches and watermelon. Butch told me neither of you have food allergies correct?" She said. 

"Ya we can eat anything." Lynn said. 

Conner rushed off to the waves. He dove right in and started swimming around. Butch, Eddie and Flash all unpacked the van. They had brought a tiny grill, another cooler full of meats and veggies as well has their own umbrella and blanket. 

Flora pulled a kite out right as Lance and his family arrived. She ran over and tackled Lance into the sand. Lance laughed and hugged Flora tightly. 

"She never gets sick of tackling him huh?" Herny said with a chuckle. 

Lynn introduced herself to everyone and the adults sat in the now giant spread of towels and umbrellas. Evan and the boys set up a volleyball net. Dove was super excited, she had been on the team for her last year at highschool. 

"Alright how do we want to do teams? Dove and Evan are the power players which leaves me and Josh." James said. 

"I want to be on my boyfriend's team." Dove said. 

Josh's kissed Dove's cheek. "Let's kick some ass." 

"Alright Evan we are now the minority squad!" James said. 

Evan laughed. "Sure sure, who serves?" 

"Ladies first." James tossed the ball to Dove. 

Flora meanwhile had her kite flying high. It was a giant scary looking bat. Lance sat with her as she flew. Flora held his hand so they could talk. 

Conner came in from the waves freezing. "The water is ice!" 

"That's why everyone is waiting till its actually hot dear." Lynn shouted to him laughing. 

"Conner switch with me! Playing will warm you up!" James said. 

Conner switched with James and they volleyball game continued. Dove and Josh won the first game. 

"Come on Evan you are a superhero! How did you lose!?" James said. 

"Well I didn't use my powers." Evan said. 

"Dude Evan become Frostbite and Conner and James join us over here!" Josh said. 

Evan laughed and turned into Frostbite. "This doesn't seem fair." 

"Its 4 on 1 superhero its fine." Dove served. 

Frostbite used clouds to hit the ball back. It was extremely hard to get anything past them. In the end Frostbite creamed everyone. 

"Alright time to teach the kids a lesson." Eddie said turning into Venom. Sundance and Agent Valor joined. 

"Holy crap you guys are all heroes?" Conner said. 

"Yup!" Sundance said. "Serves up!" 

The teams this time it was Venom and Sundance vs Frostbite and Agent Valor. It was an extremely heated match. Sand flew, they hit the ball so hard you could almost feel the air crack. In the end it was a tie because on the last point the ball exploded when Sundance hit it. 

"Oops. My bad" Butch said turning back to normal. 

"You own me a ball." Flash said as Valor laughed uncontrollably. 

Flora and Lance has switched to sandcastle building. Flora was trying to dig a giant hole while Lance built around it. Flora turned into symbiotic goo in the hole so it looked like a castle town had been built around this Eldritch pit. Butch laughed and took pictures. Lance got into the pit with Flora and she wrapped around him carefully. Gwen thought it was strange but cute so she took pictures too. 

Soon they all had lunch together. Eddie set up the a grill and they had meat and veggie kabobs to go with the sandwiches. The day was going well. 

"Mom do you think its hot enough to swim now?" Conner said. 

"Ya it should be." She said. 

"Yes!" Conner quickly ate the rest of his sandwhich and ran out into the water. 

"What am I going to do with him?" Lynn said 

"He is a cute kid Lynn." Eddie said. His other snapped up another slice of watermelon just as Sunny was going to grab it. They smirked at her as she glared. 

Evan, Josh, Dove and James ran after Conner into the water. Evan switched back to Frostbite so he could breath under water. 

Lance started toward the water.

"Lance if you want to swim you need your floaties." Gwen signed. 

"No floaties!" Lance signed. 

"Gwen how would you feel is Flora bonded with him to swim? She can breath under water." Butch said. 

"I guess that would be ok so long as the other kids watch them." Gwen said. 

Flora jumped onto Lance and covered him. He didn't have Flora's hair when they bonded but still have her coloration, teeth and eyes. They ran out together into the water giggling. Frostbite stayed close to them the whole time. 

The day soon drew to a close. Conner fell asleep for the whole car ride home. Flora and Lance refuses to separate so Gwen let Lance sleepover at the Brock's.


	184. Lasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasher gets a new host

Back at the DSA again. This time with Coco in tow. They had been approved for Lasher to bond to her. They were going to see how well Lasher did with a host since they recovered the fastest. 

Coco was excited to be in the new building and was sniffing everything and everyone. 

"We she sure is friendly." Dr. Sanchez laughed. Coco sniffed and licked her hands as Dr. Sanchez pet her. 

"I swear, she looks like a German Sherpard but she has the brain of a Golden Retriever." Butch said. 

"I think she will be perfect for Lasher." Sanchez said. 

They brought Coco into the lab and Lasher inside their jar instantly started to freakout. 

"Easy Lasher. You'll be with her soon." Eddie said. 

They put the jar down and opened it. Lasher flew onto Coco and bonded instantly. Coco sat there like nothing weird had just happened to her. She let out a yawn and flopped on her side, beating her tail in her universal sign of 'please pet my tummy'. Evan and Flora knelt down and started to pet Coco. Coco whapped her tail harder, so happy to be getting attention. 

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would just assume she was a normal dog." Dr. Sanchez laughed. 

Coco sat up and licked Flora's face. Flora laughed and snuggled into Coco. 

"Hi I'm Flora! I'm your little sister." Flora said to Lasher through the bond. 

"You...human? No not human? Something else. Something like me." Lasher said back. 

"I'm half symbiote half human." Flora said. 

"Flora should be careful. Flora smells like Venom. Flora smells like Carnage. Not good things to be near." Lasher said. 

"Don't worry I can handle them. They are trying to be good and want to help you." Flora said. 

"No! Don't trust." Lasher said. 

"Lasher look at Coco's memories of Venom and Sundance." Flora said. 

Lasher paused and did so. They were nothing but kind to Coco, even when Coco did bad things like break screen doors or steal food. They scolded her but were still nice. Lasher saw them be nice to Flora too though Coco's eyes. 

"Hmmmm. Still don't trust. But will give chance. Have seen many humans be nice. Scott was nice. Wade was nice. Evan nice too." Lasher said. 

Flora hugged Coco tightly and Coco let out a happy bark. 

"Alright so Coco is still a dog so no chocolate. But lentils and beans will do the trick. You just give her some of the dry ones. Oh and more protein in general. I also have a medine for Lasher she has to take." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Can I feed her brains?" Butch said. 

"No feeding the dog people." Eddie said. 

"I ment the cow and pig brains I get from the butcher!" Butch snapped back. 

Dr. Sanchez chuckled. "Yes you can." 

"Sweet." Butch said. 

They did a few more tests and then brought Coco home. Dove was waiting for them. 

"So how did it go?" Dove said. 

Coco was suddenly covered by Lasher who ran over to Dove, leaping on her and licking her all over. 

"Ack! Geez that is terrifying!" Dove said petting Lasher. 

"I think they smell Evan on you." Flora signed. 

"That would make sense." Dove laughed and scratched Lasher. "Welcome to your new home Lash." 

Lasher got comfortable rather quickly. They enjoyed all the affection the Brocks gave Coco. They especially loved playing with Flora. Coco liked it too because they no longer were afraid of Flora tackling them randomly. They were strong enough to handle her.

Lasher loved Coco too. They were the nicest dog they had been with yet. Sometimes they would find Coco napping in the sun and Lasher would hum to them while petting them with a tendril. Other times they would find Coco with Lasher infront of them as a gooey water balloon as she lovingly gave they sloppy puppy kisses. Lasher didn't mind the slobber though, they enjoyed the love. 

Soon Lasher was completely integrated into the family and it was decided Coco would be Lasher's permanent host.


	185. Backyard Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Flora enjoy a backyard camping sleep over.

Lance was super excited to be sleeping over at the Brock's again. Butch was letting them go back yard camping with him. He packs his things including his sleeping bag and was ready for the night. 

By the time they had gotten there Butch already had the tents set up near the fire pit and had a fire going. Flora was curled up in a blanket staring at the flames, showing fear or at least common sense for once in her life.

Lance ran over and hugged her tightly. Flora pulled him into the blanket and purred loudly. 

Eddie came outside with a plate of hotdogs and buns. 

"Alright whos ready to grill some hotdogs?" Eddie said. 

Flora sat behind Lance the whole time. Lance felt so confident being the one protecting Flora for once instead of the other way around. 

Lance was always told by his dad to be a gentleman, especially to Flora, but usually Flora acted like a gentleman to him. Flora was the one who saved him, who held doors open for him, to picked him up and carrier him. Their relationship was very much flip flopped. He liked being taken care of by her but sometimes he felt like he was failing her. 

"Flora how are you doing?" Lance said through the bond.

"I'm ok" Flora said back softly. 

Lance pulled in two hotdogs from the fire and Eddie put them on buns for them. Flora liked everything on hers while Lance liked his plain. Butch and Eddie leaned together with their others, keeping them safe from the fire while they ate. 

They had s'mores and played outside. Flora was much more confident once the fire was out. They both loved the fire flies and laid in the grass to watch them. 

Lance waited till he hoped both Eddie and Butch were asleep. He gently poked Flora in their tent. Flora rubbed her eyes and let out a tiny growl. 

"Flora... I want to bond with you again. Please lets go on an adventure." Lance said by holding her hand

Flora lite up and grabbed Lance. She flooded into him and covered him. They snuck out of their tent and climbed up the house. They stood on the roof and admired the neighborhood. 

"Wow." Lance said

"I know right? Pretty cool." Flora giggled. 

They shot out a webline and swung down to the street. They ran together and made their way through town. Lance took them to a park he liked. It was lite gently by a few streetlights and the moon. There was still a lot of summer flowers in bloom. They walked together and smelled them. Flora purred around Lance. They got on a swing and kicked their feet. It was just nice and calm. They laughed together when they jumped off the highest point of the swing and rolled to ground together. They took a bit to just lay in the wood chips and watch the moon. It was a beautiful night. 

"Flora I want you to stay with me forever." Lance said. 

"I will. But not like this. I like my being myself too much. This is fun though when we do it." Flora said. 

Lance couldn't help but feel a tiny bit disappointed. But at the same time he also was happy. He liked playing with Flora. He liked it when she tackled him or protected him. He liked watching her. It was probably for the best. The best part of being separated was admiring her. He had hoped though he could have made it so he was the one proecting her. 

"Ok. Just don't ever leave me alone then." Lance giggled. 

"Lance you are mine. I'm never giving you up." Flora giggled and gave him a full body hug. 

"Are you two done?" Said a familiar voice. 

They looked up and standing ontop of the swings was Sundance watching them. 

Flora and Lance separated out of shocked. Flora bounced up and signed "How long have you been following us!?" 

"The whole time." Sundance signed and laughed. He jumped down and scooped them up. 

They went all the way home before Sundance put them back down and signed  
"Who's idea was this?" 

Flora and Lance looked at eachother panicked and Lance with a determined look stepped forward. Flora grabbed his arm to try and stop him but he shook his head. He wasn't going to let Flora take the blame for something he wanted so badly. 

"It was me sir." Lance signed. 

"Really?" Butch signed shifting to normal. 

"I wanted to bond with Flora again. So I asked her too." He signed back. 

Butch smiled softly and pet Lance's head before signing "Don't run off without an adult. You two could get hurt. I won't punish you this time but I will tell yer parents if it happens again." 

Lance and Flora both nodded rapidly. 

Butch sent them back to bed but just as Lance was going to get in Butch pulled him aside. 

"You truely love my daughter don't you?" Butch signed. 

Lance nodded. "She is the best person in the whole world." 

Butch smiled and signed. "Take good care of her then. Flora is brave and curious, sometimes too much. She has trouble expressin' when she needs help. So just make sure to be there fer her ok?" 

Lance's eyes sparkled. He finally understood how he was supposed to be a gentleman to Flora. Flora didn't need protection from danger or rescuing. Flora just needed someone to have her back. Someone to support her and reassure her. 

Lance nodded happily and hugged Butch's leg. Butch chuckled and pet his head. He nugged Lance into the tent and he nestled down next to Flora. 

They spent the rest of the night curled up in their tent, snuggling eachother.


	186. Family at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch starts to get strange dreams

Butch woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't have a nightmare. In fact it was the opposite. He had dreamed he was sailing. It was pleasant. 

So why did he feel like something was terribly wrong? 

He sat in bed with his knees up and rested his arms on them, hanging his head down. He felt almost like he had forgotten something. 

Eddie turned over and looked up at Butch. 

"Sorry love. Lets get some sleep." Butch laid back down. The others curled up around him, acting as a makeshift weighted blanket. Soon he drifted back to sleep. 

He was on the boat again. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the deck of the boat sparkled. It was smaller than the boat he had built with his dad but this was all he could afford right now. Toxin sat on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. He laughed. For all the horror the symbiotes had caused him eariler they couldn't help but love Toxin. They had become a great sailing partner. 

"We will be in Rhode Island soon. I can't believe how far we have come." He laughed. 

"Thanks for taking me with you Jubulile." Toxin said.

Butch shot awake. These were most definitely not his thoughts! His father never built anything with him. He had never been on a sail boat before. Who the hell was Jujubee? Why was Toxin there? 

Butch panted and touched Eddie. Eddie opened one eye at him a little annoyed now. 

"I have to talk to you." Butch said still out of breath. 

\---------------

"So Cletus and Jubulile were connected by the ritual bindin' of an elder god via his cursed book that Cletus used to try and revive said god while also givin' himself new powers and immunity to fire and sonics?" Butch said. 

"Ya I think you got it down." Eddie said.

"Fucking hell Cletus!" Butch threw his hands up. "So wait why am I connected to Jubulile then? I never got the Darkhold in my universe." 

"Maybe its because you and Cletus are the same person." Eddie's other said. 

"Fuck. Double fuck." Butch leaned back and hugged Sunny to his chest. 

"We should head to Rhode Island. See if we can't find her." Eddie said. 

"Ya we should. Lets grab Evan." Butch said. 

"Why Evan?" Eddie said. 

"One because he is the same age as her or at least close enough, she will be more likely to talk to him. And two I don't think she is gonna be too happy seein' me or you from what you told me happened with her." Butch said. 

Eddie had told Butch how Jubulile had been forced to relive all of Cletus's memories, including the ones were Eddie had brutally beaten Cletus in prison. Eddie looked away from Butch ashamed. 

"Ya lets call Evan." He said. 

\----------- 

In the morning they had called Evan and explained. Dove agreed to watch Flora and Lasher while they were gone with Karen's help. 

Evan slept in the backseat for some of the drive. Butch watched out the window with his hair blown gently by the wind. 

"Hey Butch." Eddie started

"Ya babe?" Burch said turning to him. 

"I hrmmm." Eddie stopped and thought for a moment. "I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." 

"Eddie how in the world would you make me uncomfortable? I'm the unsettlin' one." Burch said

"I mean. I had to tell you about how I beat Cletus in prison and well." Eddie tried focusing on the road to ease some of the shame he was feeling. It wasn't working. 

"Eddie you beat me in prison too." Butch said. 

"What!?" Eddie pulled over. 

Butch leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss. "You beat me too. A few times actually. Broke my nose once even. It was before you knew much about me, all you knew was I was a serial killer and a brutal one at that. Only later you read up on me and learned I was similar to you. You were a different man back then. Eddie in the past you were a bastard but yer changin'. Already have changed a lot." 

Butch caressed Eddie's cheek and Eddie gently put his hand over Butch's. He couldn't imagine hurting Butch. It made him feel sick to think about hurting him that way. He looked into Butch's eyes. 

"Butch I'm so sorry." He said. 

Butch unbuckled and climbed into Eddie's lap. The steering wheel forced Butch to press himself against Eddie tightly. "It's ok stud, I forgave you years ago." 

Eddie held Butch's hips and they kissed eachother passionately. They got a little too into it and Butch honked the horn with all his wiggling and grinding against Eddie. 

Evan woke with a start and looked at Eddie and Butch now frozen, staring back at him with Eddie's hand pushing Burch's shirt up to rub his chest and Butch lacing his fingers in Eddie's hair. 

They awkwardly sat there until Evan got out of the car. "Im flying to a gas station to take a leak. You go get whatever this is out of your system while I'm gone ok?" 

Evan stepped on his cloud and flew off. Eddie and Butch were silent for a bit and then laughed. Eddie drove them to somewhere secluded under the cover of trees and got ontop of Butch in the back most section of the van. 

Evan took his time at the truck stop he found. He and Fate shared a milkshake and took a walk. By the time they got back the windows of the van were fogged up and Eddie and Butch were back in their respective seats, Butch now passed out with a smile on his face. 

Evan chuckled. "So no more weird interuptions?" 

"Sorry about that Evan. We had a heart to heart while you were asleep and it lead to that." Eddie blushed. 

"It's find. You both seemed tense so I'm kinda glad you did that. Now maybe the ride will be less awkward." 

"I don't think there is any chance of that." Eddie said with a chuckle.

\-----------

They arrived in Rhode Island on the coast. They used Butch to hunt down Jubulile. She was docking her boat. Butch hung back as far as he could. 

When Evan got close he saw Jubulile was on edge, Toxin covering her hands subtlety. 

"He won't hurt you I promise." Evan said

Jubulile snapped her attention to him. He had his DSA badge and S.H.I.E.L.D. ID out. 

"Hi I'm Agent Evan Miller and I'm also technically your younger brother." 

"Younger brother?" Jubulile said. 

Evan covered half his face with Fate. "We have a lot to talk to you about." 

Jubulile let him board the ship and then talked for a bit. 

"So S.H.I.E.L.D. is now actually helping the symbiotes?" Jubulile said. 

"Yes. Now we don't want to take you away from your current life we just want to be able to contact you and you contact us if you need help." Evan handed her a cellphone and charger. "These are for you." 

"And that's it?" Jubulile said.

"Well yes. I argued a lot for your case. I chose to live this way. You didn't and we can't just ask you to stop living your life because of that. You've been through enough." Evan said. 

Jubulile held the phone in her hands and smiled. "You are very kind Evan." 

Evan smiled "I try. Symbiotes mean a lot to me." 

"I do want to know though why you are dragging Cletus around with you. I can still sense him hiding from me at the end of the dock." She said. 

"Well..." Evan gave her the whole run down on Butch. She took it pretty well. 

"Could you tell him to come over here?" She said. 

Evan waved them down and Eddie and Butch got on the ship. 

"Hello again Jubulile." Eddie said scratching his neck. 

Jubulile smiled softly at him. "Hi Eddie. You didn't have to hide from me." 

"Ya well I didn't want to bother you. Neither did Butch." Eddie said. 

Butch was half standing behind Eddie. He had been peaking at Jubulile but as soon and she looked at him he turned away. Jubulile walked over to him and he shrunk. 

"I have been having dreams about you too. I've seen both your and Cletus's pasts. You don't have to hide from me Butch. I know you." She said. 

Butch murmured something softly. 

"What?" Jubulile said. 

"Can... can I see my son?" Butch said. 

Toxin pooled out of Jubulile. Butch looked at them and tears ran down his face. 

"Toxin." He said so soft. 

Toxin laughed. "You really are nothing like my old man." 

Butch laughed and pulled them into a hug. He clung to them shaking slightly. Toxin rested their head in the crook of Butch's neck. 

After Butch calmed down they treated Jubulile to lunch. She told them all about her travels and where she had been. Toxin had fallen fully in love with the sea and was very happy with Jubulile as their host. They ate lots of fish so phenethylamine wasn't a problem either. 

They stayed the day until Jubulile was ready to leave again. She waved goodbye as she and Toxin sailed off. She promised to write and call. Eddie, Butch and Evan waved goodbye. 

"I'm so happy for my son and new daughter." Butch smiled. 

Eddie laughed and pulled Butch into a hug.


	187. Don't Call What you Can't Put Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic gone wrong

Dove set up a circle in the backyard. Coco sat next to her in the grass. The two had gotten rather close. Dove was more of a cat person but she loved Coco and Lasher. 

She read through her book and ate some vegan jerky, giving Coco a piece too. 

"Alright lets hope this spell works." Dove said standing up. It was her first time doing something this large. She was going to try and create a construct to serve her. 

She stood up and chanted the spell. The ground lit up in flames. Lasher forced Coco to run behind Dove. Out of the fire rose a large demon. It cackled and flew off into the sky. 

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen!" Dove said. 

They heard explosions off in the distance. Dove immediately called Evan and ran back inside

Frostbite flew over the city with Dove on their cloud. Venom and Sundance went to go get Agent Valor and Andi. 

"There it is FB!" Dove said

"FB?" Frostbite said. 

"Ya FB. Frostbite." Dove said. 

"No. Nope. Don't like it." Frostbite said. 

"Can you please focus on the demon!?" Dove said as a fireball came towards them. 

Frostbite dodged and then left Dove on her cloud as they jumped the demon. They slammed into the demon with a powerful kick and for the moment the demon was stunned. The demon roared and launched back into Frostbite, grabbing them into the waist and slamming them into a building. 

"Gak!" Frostbite used a wave of clouds to push the beast off of them. The demon laughed and summoned a storm of hellfire at them. They dodged as many as they could but were hit in the back. Frostbite screamed and fell to the street below. The demon summoned a massive fireball. 

"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" Dove screamed. 

The fireball was dispelled and exploded above the demon. Dove cheered because that was her first successful time calling Hoggoth. 

The demon roared and turned to attack Dove. Dove curled up on her cloud waiting for the worst but Frostbite flew up and upper cut the fiend. 

"Thanks Dove." Frostbite panted. 

"No thank you." Dove said breathlessly. 

The demon slammed into Frostbite again, slashing them through the chest with flaming claws. Two hits from hellfire was too much and Frostbite fell back on one of their clouds, barly staying suited up. 

The demon rose above Frostbite again to strike when it was pelted in the face with a fireball. The demon turned and there was Andi riding on Venom's shoulder. 

"Hey ugly! Stand down!" Andi shouted. 

The demon was forced to obey her due to the hell mark and took a knee. 

"That's what I thought!" Andi said. 

Andi sent the demon back to hell and Evan was carried by Eddie home. They took him to Flora for healing since the fire had hurt both him and Fate pretty badly. 

"I think I'm going to avoid summoning magic from now on." Dove said. 

"Ya good idea." Evan said with a wince.


	188. Ducks and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Butch give some attention to Lance and Flora's new bonding habit.

Eddie and Butch had take Flora and Lance to a duck pond for a little fun and also to teach them. The two had been bonding more and more frequently so they thought it was time to teach them about it. 

Eddie set up a blanket and gave Flora and Lance cubes of watermelon to feed the ducks. They giggled together, throwing the cubes at the birds. 

Eddie laid down on the blanket and put his hands behind his head. It was a pleasant day. Butch flopped next to him and smiled. 

"Hey stud." Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled and pulled Butch to his chest. "Hey how you doing?" 

"Good. You?" Butch said. 

"Never better." Eddie took a deep breath and relaxed. He closed his eyes and all he could hear was the gentle water, the kids laughing and Butch humming softly next to him. 

The kids finishing their cubes and ran back over to Eddie and Butch. Flora climbed onto her dad and purred. Eddie opened one eye. 

"You guys ready?" Eddie said. 

Flora nodded. 

Eddie sat up and Flora slide down his torso into his lap. 

"Alright gather around." Eddie signed. 

Flora and Lance sat infront of him. 

"Now, you two have been bonding a lot more recently and thats wonderful but we want you two to be safe so Butch and I are going to teach you about it today." Eddie signed

"Bonding is a very intimate thing. You already know when you bond you are exposing yourselves entirely to eachother. You can feel eachother's emotions and thoughts. So you have to respect eachother." Butch signed. 

"If one of you isn't comfortable while bonded you should separate. Don't force eachother to stay." Eddie signed. 

"If you get hungry make sure to eat. Flora in particular if you are hungry don't eat Lance's brain chemicals. You could seriously hurt him if you take too much away from him. And don't eat his organs." Butch signed. 

Lance swallowed hard. He didn't even think about Flora eating his organs. Flora saw his destress and hugged him. 

"I would never eat you. You are too precious Lance."

Lance smiled and pet her gently. 

Eddie chuckled. "Now, do you want to practice?" He signed

Lance and Flora nodded. Flora squeezed Lance and bonded to him. 

"Just stay as Lance for now. Flora you might want to practice forming him either shoes or a jacket. We got lucky and today is rather cool." Eddie signed. 

Flora gave Lance a denim jacket and little black leather boots. He giggled at them and looked at himself in the reflection of the pond. 

He walked with Eddie and Butch around the duck pond. It was a lovely day and they air smelled of cut grass and summer flowers. 

"How do you feel Flora?" Lance asked through their bond 

"Good!" She giggled. "I want to try a whole outfit for you sometime." 

"That would be fun." Lance said. 

"Lance how about we head back home and you can try suiting up again?" Butch said. 

Lance nodded and they got back to the car. During the drive Flora pooled into Lance's lap as a little happy ball and he hugged her. This felt so nice, having Flora so connected to him. She purred and snuggled him. Butch peaked back at them and smiled. 

"They are so damn cute." Butch said turning to Eddie. "He totally is gonna be our son-in-law." 

"Butch they are 6." Eddie said.

"Ya but they already are so comfortable with eachother. You can't hide anythin' when you bond. And they love eachother. I'm buyin' wedding invitations now so I can 'void inflation." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Butch they are still growing. They don't know what love is yet." 

"Nah I can see it. Sunny can too. He us gonna be Lance Brock." Butch said. 

"You think he is going to take Flora's name?" Eddie chuckled. 

"Flora is the man in the relationship so yes." Butch said. "We might have human grandkids." 

Eddie paused and thought. They still had to wait 6 years or more to learn if Flora was sterile. He looked back at Lance and his daughter giggling with eachother. 

"No matter what happens, I think they will both be happy." Eddie said smilling.


	189. The Sun and His Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful hike talk between Frostbite and Sundance.
> 
> So after this chapter I have a big arc coming up kinda as a pre 200 chapter celebration. But I don't know how long it is and I don't know what to do for chapter 200 if it doesn't last 10 chapters. 
> 
> I was maybe thinking of doing another "headcanons" chapter like I did that one time. If you guys have any ideas let me know.

Butch, Evan and Coco were in the woods. They still liked to go hunting together. Coco pranced around the two men, jumping up and licking Evan. 

"Easy girl easy." Evan laughed. He knelt down and scratched her ears. "You two excited to hunt? You ready to eat some woodland creatures?" 

Coco was so excited she wagged her tail so hard her whole body wiggled. She barks and licked Evan more. 

Butch laughed and patted Coco. "Shh you'll scare the beasts." 

They continued to walk, switching to Sundance, Frostbite and Lasher. Lasher sniffed the ground, searching for prey. 

"So are you still gonna try and move out?" Sundance asked, clicking his teeth. 

"No we think we're going to stay. Evan is going to be 20 in less than a month but our family still wants us home. Also we like living so close to everyone. We think we would only move if we could get an appartment near our spawn. Otherwise we are now saving up money. Most likely going full time with S.H.I.E.L.D. soon." Frostbite said. 

Sundance chuckled and gave Frostbite a one armed hug. "Good. I would miss you too. Yer wonderful kids and I'm so proud to have you in my family." 

Frostbite smiled and purred. "Proud to be your kid." 

Frostbite let out a low hum and thought. "You know if you had asked Evan 10 years ago what he thought his life would be like he never would have guessed this. But this is wonderful. We wouldn't want it any other way." 

Sundance clicked his teeth again. "Good good. Glad to hear." 

Frostbite put their hands behind their head as they walked. "We wonder if we can find Scorn and Scream soon. It was so nice finding Toxin so easily." 

"Ya I was so happy to see my boy. He is a bit sassier in this universe. Jubulile is nice too. Sweet girl." Sundance paused and went quiet. 

"Something wrong?" Frostbite said. 

"Ever since I saw them I've had this gnawin' feelin'. Like somethin' is callin' to me." Sundance said. 

"Maybe its the Darkhold." Frostbite said. 

"Probably." Sundance said. "Can you imagine if that book had a second prophecy about me?" 

"And then when this first asshole fails I proclaim this second asshole who is the exact same guy will do it again!" Frostbite said. 

Sundance cackled. "What would I be called? The White Slayer? That sounds terrible." 

"No the Sun Slayer!" 

"That's metal! I'm changin' my name!" 

Frostbite laughed. "By what about your sweet Butch Cassidy pun?" 

"Nevermind! I refuse to get my name legally changed again that was a nightmare. Do you have any idea how hard it is to change you name after gettin' married? It sucks!" Sundance said. 

"Kind of glad we inhabit a male body then." Frostbite said. 

"What if you marry a man?" 

"We both get out name changed to the others name." 

They both laughed at that. 

"Hey I have a question fer you two." Sundance said. 

"Shoot." 

"Who tops?" 

Frostbite laughed. "Seriously?" 

"Yes I'm curious." 

"When we first started Evan but as we aged Fate." Frostbite said blushing blue. 

"Aw that's cute." 

"Since I answered that you have to tell me your order." Frostbite said. 

Sundance cackled. "In order from most bottomy bottom to topiest top: Butch, Eddie, his other, Sunny." 

"Do Sunny and Eddie's other ever... you know. Cus that's kinda incestuous." 

"No they don't. They way they see it is that they 'greed to platonicly share the humans they romantically love if that makes sense." 

"We think. So its like they share Butch and Eddie." Frostbite said scratching their chin. 

"That's a good way to look at it." Sundance said. 

Frostbite smiled. "Right now we think it would be weird to have a second partner. We are so absorbed in eachother we don't want to add anyone else. We hope maybe later to adopt a child and just raise them together." 

"That might be fer the best." Sundance said. "You two are head over heels for eachother." 

"Maybe we will just accumulate children like you." Frostbite laughed. 

"I'm so happy my family has grown so large. Havin' to lose so many children and now havin' a big family again is a dream come true. I never want to lose another one of you again." Sundance said. 

Lasher barked and bolted suddenly. 

"We got a hit!" Sundance said. 

The two ran after Lasher, carefree and happy.


	190. Three Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of an arc

Everyone was at the DSA today. Eddie, Evan, Lasher and Flash were getting new vitamin prescriptions. Dove, James, and Josh had come with because they were going to see a movie with Evan afterwards. Flora and Butch were downstairs already visiting Cletus. 

"Its so weird that they are just so...okay with visiting him." Dove said with a shiver. She was sitting next to Agony, Riot and Phage's tanks while petting Lasher. 

"Well he is Butch. Butch kinda sees him like a sick brother and Flora sees him as a broken version of her father. They want to help him because they both see him not as evil but broken." Eddie said. 

"Why aren't you down there with them?" Josh said. 

"Because as hard as I fight it am a man who holds grudges and I hate Cletus." Eddie said. 

Flash chuckled. "I mean I can't blame you Eddie. How many times have we fought him?" 

"More than I want to remember." Eddie grumbled. 

"How did you marry a dude who literally is him then?" James said watching Phage. The two were mimicking eachother. 

"They are different in more ways than you know. It only takes a little to change a person." Eddie said. "It is rather ironic though." 

Evan watched the 3 Life Foundation symbiotes left in their jars. "How are they doing?" 

"Much better, we were thinking of giving them trial hosts soon." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Oh that's good. We really have been enjoying Lasher." Dove said giving Lasher a big hug. 

"Can I sign up to be one? Me and this little guy got a connection." James said pointing to Phage who was mimicking him still. They pointed back with their own tentacle shaped vaguely like his hand. 

"Oh no we are going to pick S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives that pass a special screening. They have to be given good, healthy hosts that will respect them and treat them right." 

"But the dog got one no problem!" James said. 

"Coco is an exception. She is used to bonding with symbiotes due to Flora and also is a dog. They are naturally good natured creatures." Flash said. 

"So if someone has experience with symbiotes they are more likely to get picked?" James said. 

"Well yes. Especially if they have a good track record. One person we even considered was Captain Marvel but she quickly said no." Flash said. 

"Evan gimme Fate for a while." James said. 

"No fuck you." Evan said holding Fate close. 

"Come on its for a good cause! Look at him" James pointed to Phage wiggling. "He's imprinted on me. We've bonded!" 

"I'm not giving you Fate." Evan said. 

James looked at Eddie and Flash. 

Eddie just laughed at him. 

"Um I'm not really comfortable giving Valor to anyone. They are extremely powerful." Flash said. 

"I would break this kid." Valor said with a deep chuckle. 

"I could handle you!" James said. 

"Ha! Get out of here. Only real men can handle me. Flash is a war vet and hero and he barely can contain the magnitude of my awesome power!" Valor said with a rumble. 

Flash rolled his eyes. 

"Are you mocking me?" Valor whipped around to look at Flash. 

Flash booped them inbetween the eyes. Valor looked flustered and then nipped at Flash with a growl. Flash chuckled and pulled Valor into a hug, scratching them in their favorite spots. 

"Oh! Oh don't stop. Ok you are forgiven for now." Valor rumbled. 

"Ya. Y'all think I couldn't handle that." James said. 

"James symbiotes are no joke. We can be dangerous. We just were talking about Carnage after all." Eddie's other said. 

"You guys gave Evan one." James said. 

"James. Do you really want to be a host?" Evan said. 

"Well I mean, I have thought about it. I see how happy you and Fate are and I'm like 'ya that looks nice'. And then I'm here and I see this little guy and well I like him. And he looks like he likes me! I want a chance you know? See if it would be good for me." James said. 

Dr. Sanchez wrote a note. "I'll put in a word James but I make no promises." 

"Yes!" James pumped his fist. 

"Honestly to me this whole thing feels scary." Josh said looking at Riot. "Like they are inside you and they know your every thought and feeling and judge you..." 

"They are counting your sins Josh." Teased Dove in a spooky voice. 

Josh pushed his girlfriend away. "Shut up!" 

Evan laughed. "Its definitely not for everyone. I never thought it wouldn't be for me but it turns out I love it." 

"I do hope they get good hosts soon" Eddie said gently touching Agony's tank. 

"Ya, me too." Evan said watching the 3 gently swirl around.


	191. Can You Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how that visit with Cletus is going

Meanwhile downstairs Flora, Butch and Cletus were visiting. 

"Papa and I made cookies!" Flora said. 

Cletus was eating a few that the guards had given him. "Not half bad pip squeak." 

Butch chuckled and sat down across from Cletus on the other side of the glass. Flora pulled her drawing pad out of her notebook. 

"I drew pictures for you too!" She beamed. 

Cletus put another cookie in his mouth and watches silently as Flora flippes to the first drawing. 

"Daddy told me you summoned a giant ocotopus man once so I drew you and him." She pressed the drawing to the glass. 

"What are the weird blue blobs around us?" Cletus said with a mouthful of crumbs. 

"Dead fish people." She smiled. 

Cletus laughed. "Glad to see you don't leave out the details." 

Flora flipped the book. "This is when you got really tiny!" 

"Its just a red dot on the page." Cletus said unamused. 

Butch laughed at that one. 

"Ya cus you are small!" Flora said. She flipped to the next drawing. 

"This is when you get better and you and me and Papa all can be together!" Flora pressed the page the the glass. It was of her whole family, Cletus included. 

Butch frowned and gently pet Flora's head. Cletus leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. 

"Kid do you really think they will ever let me out of here?" Cletus said with a smirk. 

"Well I... no. But I want you too. I want you to get better so I can be with you. The only time I get to be near you is through this glass or when you break out." She said looking at her feet. 

Flora started coughing. Butch knelt next to her and rubbed her back. 

"Hey is the kid ok?" Cletus said. 

"Ya she just has been usin' her voice too much. Lil miss how 'bout you go get a drink of water and rest a bit." Butch said. 

Flora nodded and went back upstairs. 

Butch watched her go and then said. "You know, yer the only one she speaks fer." 

"What are you talking about? I see her signing to you all the time!" Cletus said. 

"No I mean, outloud, with her voice. I never hear her talk to anyone as much as she does with you. It makes me kinda hate you." Butch said. 

Cletus smirked. "That's what makes you hate me? The fact that your precious little baby loves me more?" 

Butch glared at him. "No that she works so hard fer you but I know you'll never 'ppreciate it." 

Cletus shoved another cookie in his mouth and stared at Butch. "You don't know that." 

"Yes I do." 

"Well do you appreciate her doing it?" 

"Yes." 

"Well then why wouldn't I?" 

"Because I know you don't. You don't love anythin"." 

"Now that is a fucking lie!" Cletus stood up and walked over to Butch. "I love murder! I love metal! I love Red and damn it I think I love that stupid little girl!" 

Butch stared at Cletus a little shocked. Cletus went from enraged to sudden horror at realizing what he just said. Butch smiled softly. Cletus turned red from both rage and embarrassment. 

"Fuck you! I hate your stupid smug Knock-off face! Fuck you and your stupid daughter! You're lucky I'm stuck in here or I'd stab her stomach out."

Butch couldn't help but smile and laugh. Cletus was fuming. 

"I hate you." Cletus said. 

Butch nodded, still smiling. "Ya you do. But at least you care 'bout the one thing that matters." 

Cletus was about to threaten Butch when an explosion roared behind them. The floor suddenly caved in and slammed down on Cletus's cell, breaking it open. 

"What the fuck!" Butch turned to see soldiers in power armor attacking the base. 

Cletus tackled Butch and punched him in the face since Red was still too drugged to be used. Butch roared and threw Cletus off. 

"Now is not the time!" He said

"Now is always the time you sack of shit!" Cletus said going for another swing. 

Butch blocked him and threw a left hook straight into his jaw. Cletus spat some blood and smirked. They both stopped when they heard a scream. Flora's scream. 

They ran up the broken stairs to see Flora being thrown into a jar. Everyone else was missing. Butch and Cletus both ran at the soldiers to grab her when they turned and blasted them with sonics. 

The last things Butch saw before passing out was Red forcing herself over Cletus's hands as he fought for his life.


	192. Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets catch up with two of our groups after the chaos

Butch woke up with a screaming headache and dried blood caked on him. He groaned and sat up. 

"Good morning princess!" Said the teasing voice of Cletus. 

Butch rubbed his eyes and finally took in his surroundings. He was in a truck, going at least 90 miles per hour with Cletus driving. Cletus was also covered in dried blood and had a rock station playing on the radio. 

"The fuck happened?" Butch said sitting up. 

"The DSA got attacked by a bunch of dicks in power armor who blew up the building and kidnapped all your little friends including my daughter." Cletus said. 

"Why are we in a truck?" Butch said. 

"To get her back of course you moron!" Cletus said. 

"... Ok how are we gonna find them?" Butch said

"When I killed a bunch of those assholes so after they ran away in their giant ship I checked their IDs they all were from Colorado. So we are driving there." Cletus said. 

Butch buckled his seatbelt and rolled down his window. "Alright lead the way." 

"Wait are you serious? I thought I was going to have to kick your ass when you woke back up. You actually are agreeing to help me?" 

"Those assholes have my friends, my husband and my daughter. I'm going to send each and every one of them to hell and I can't think of a better way to send them there than lettin' you help me eviscerate them." Butch said staring forward. 

"Oh... Oh Knock-Off. You beautiful beautiful man. I underestimated you." 

Butch was doing everything he could to stay calm. Flora, Fate, Evan, Flash, Valor, Eddie and his other. Everyone he loved, everything he had worked the past four years to obtain. All gone and possibly hurt or worse. Butch dug his fingers into the arm of his chair. 

"Can this thing go any faster?" Butch said. 

"Anything for you sweetheart!" Cletus cackled and slammed on the accelerator. 

\----------------

Dove groaned awake. She was handcuffed in the back of a semitrailer. Next to her was James, Josh, Dr. Sanchez and three jars containing the Life Foundation symbiotes. There was a guard armed with a assault rifle with them. 

"Um excuse me. Where are we?" She said. 

"Shut up." He said. 

Well he was going to be no help. She did remember a few things. A bomb had gone off at the DSA, she has used magic to shield herself, Josh, James, and Dr. Sanchez. But it was such a strong blast it knocked her out. 

She looked back up at the guard and snapped her fingers. A portal opened directly under the man to the open road. He screamed and fell through. 

"...Oh my god I might have just killed him." Dove said going pale. 

She shook it off. Now was not the time. Now she has to free herself and her friends and get them to safety. She snapped her handkercuffs with a wisp of magic and did the same to James, Josh and Dr. Sanchez. She then looked at the symbiotes. 

"Oh. Oh I hope they don't get mad at me for this but we really need your help." 

Dove opened Agony first and stuck her hand in the jar. Agony gently wrapped around her fingers and Dove winced as she bonded. 

"Ugh Evan did mention that the first time you bond hurts." Dove said gripped the lip of the jar to stabilize herself. 

It burned through he whole body as Agony pushed through her veins. She let out a few gasps and hissed. Finally it was over, Agony was inside her and gentle sent waves of gratitude and comfort to Dove. Dove gently touched her chest. She could feel Agony swirling around her like a shark in a tank. 

"Ok. Hi. Thank you for helping me." She said. 

Agony pulsed back that Dove seemed like a kind girl and would enjoy working with her. 

Dove smiled and then looked at the other jars. She took the lid off Phage and picked them up. She walked over to James. 

"Looks like you got your wish James." She gently placed Phage in his lap and Phage eagerly bonded to him.


	193. Twin Carnages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Kasady is on the move

It wasn't long before a cop car was chasing them. Cletus pulled over and they waited. The cop came up. 

"Son you are going 120 in a 65 zone!" The cop said. 

"Oh sorry officer we are in a hurry." Cletus said. 

"A hurry?" The cop said. 

"Ya we have to save my daughter from terrorists." Cletus said. 

"Sir I'm going have to ask you to step out if the vehicle." He said. 

Butch suddenly slammed a bladed tentacles through the man's head. Cletus let out an excited scream.

"Wow! I never see this side of you! Where has it been this whole time?" Cletus said. 

"He was gonna figure out who you were and I don't have time fer that! We hav'ta keep movin'." He shifted to Sundance, climbed out if the car, and started to eat the body. "Lets switch to the cop car its better cover and goes faster than this truck." 

Cletus cackled and headed to the car. Sundance finished eating the body and Cletus ripped out the dash cam and destroyed it. They both morphed into wearing officer uniforms and drove off. 

"You know I feel like you have been holding out on me. You act all civil and normal and then you go and kill a cop so we can steal his car and eat him! Knock-off we could have been having fun this whole time!" Cletus said. 

Butch took a deep breath. "Its timin'. Plannin'. Means to an end. Normally I wouldn't break my code by they have my family. I hav'ta save them."

Cletus turned on the sirens and blazed ahead. "Don't turn back to boring on me now! You are so close to being my perfect brother." 

Butch chuckled. He was very thankful that Cletus was so distracting.

They ran out of gas and stopped at a station. 

"Ok you are driving for the next part I'm getting tried." Cletus said popping his back. "Can you get us something to eat? I don't have anything on me." He said patting his sides

"You want a burger?" Butch said after filling up. 

"Yes! Burger, fries, shake. All American special!" Cletus said. 

Butch chuckled. "Alright. Make sure to use the bathroom while we're here I don't want to stop too much." 

"Ya ya I got it. I'm not five Off Brand." Cletus said. 

Butch ordered their food. He took it back to the car and waited. Butch had finished his burger and fries and Cletus still wasn't back. 

"...Oh he totally killed someone in that bathroom." Butch ran to the bathroom and sure enough Carnage had just finished stabbing a man. 

"This guy was taking forever! He is hogging the stall!" Carnage said. 

"Well shit!" Butch said. 

"Why don't you just eat him again?" Cletus said. 

Butch groaned. "Block the door." 

Cletus cackled and locked the door after putting a "closed for cleaning" signed he found up. Butch switched to Sundance so he could eat quickly. Cletus watched with a smirk. 

"You know I never thought I would want a brother but I actually kinda like this. Me killing and you eating." Cletus said. 

Sundance swallowed and licked his teeth. "Don't get too used to it." 

Cletus smirked. "You're no fun brother."

Butch cleaned up the last of the murder and they were off again. Butch drove and Cletus ate. 

"Man you got it exactly the way I like." Cletus laughed. 

"Well you know I know these things." 

Cletus ate a few more fries. "Hey brother, if you're me, how can you stand Pops?" 

"I became friends with him in my universe first." 

"Ya but how? He is a muscle headed freak." 

"I don't know. I think the difference is that our reasons to kill were similar and well I'm bi while yer straight. I found him attractive." Butch said. 

"So you became friends because you wanted to fuck him?" 

"Maybe. Maybe I was more willin' to be nice. We saw more eye to eye." 

Cletus finished his fries and licked his fingers. "Man I wish we weren't in a hurry I kinda want to eat at more places." 

Butch chuckled. "Well its a long way to Colorado. I'll let you pick every restaurant." 

"What are you going to do if they killed your whole family?" 

Butch slammed on the brakes. Cletus shouted something at him but all he could hear was ringing. He leaned out the car and threw up violently. All the gore he had eaten in the past hour hit the pavement. Butch was shaking violently and couldn't stop. After a few minutes he felt a hand on his back. Cletus was actually trying to confort him. Butch took a deep breath and composed himself. 

"Lets just... keep goin'." .

They sat in silence for a bit. 

"Head Knock-off, if they kill them I'll help you destroy this world." Cletus said. 

Butch gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. 

"Thanks Cletus."


	194. Two Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly happened to the others?

Flora was the first to wake up on her transport. She was in a jar. She felt strange and sick. She started to panic. Suddenly there was a fist hammering on the jar. 

"Hey quiet down in there!" The man the fist belonged to said. 

"Hey man let her be she is just a little kid." Another man said. Flora saw that they both were in power armor. 

"Smith she is one of those things. You saw her attack Jackson at the base. He is in critical condition because of her." The first man said. 

"Ya but I mean we attacked them. She was only defending herself." Smith said. 

"You're not going soft on me right?" The fiest man said. 

"No I'm not. Listen I know they are going to be used for a good cause its just this one is half human. Is it really ok to use her like the rest." Smith said. 

"They are suits Smith. There is nothing human about them. Most likely she will be drugged and used just like the rest of them. I heard she has healing powers and is immune to sonics. That's invaluable especially on the battle field. She would be perfect for a combat medic." He said. 

Smith looked in the jar at Flora. Flora whimpered at him. She knew exactly what they meant. They were planning on drugging her like her like Mommy. She would be forced to fight and be bonded to someone against her will. 

Flora beat against the glass and begged the man not to do this to her but when she tried to speak she couldn't. They most likely drugged her already. She cried and pressed against the tank. 

"God Adam look at her. Listen I know the older ones should be used but come on she is human. That's a human girl in there." Smith said. 

"If you really have such a problem take it up with the general. I don't think he will agree with you though. We already lost two of the older ones" Adam said. 

"Ugh don't remind me. We unleashed two Carnages." Smith said. 

"That's all the more reason we need to use this one. We might use her to kill the Carnages." Adam said. 

"God poor little girl. Being forced to kill her own family. Maybe we can see if there is a way to rip the symbiote part of her out? Let her live as a human girl." Smith said. 

"Lets talk to lab tec, see if they have any ideas." Adam said.

So Flora was left alone. She tried to wipe her eyes but she felt so woozy. She hate this. She hated these people. They wanted to drug her and use her and force her to kill Papa. They wanted to destroy her and steal the parts they wanted from her. No she would die before she would let them. She touched her chest and tried to focus with all her might on healing. Slowly her senses returned. She pushed on the top of the jar and cracked it open. 

She peaked out to analyze her surroundings. It was some kind of ship. She saw something promising. Four more jars. She looked around and slowly crawled out of her jar. She turned invisible just in case someone came. Inside the other jars was her Daddy, Evan, Flash and Coco. All of there were unconscious. She crawled up to Daddy first and ripped his lid off. She reached in and touched him gently, healing him. 

Eddie blinked awake. "Flora?" He said softly. 

"Daddy." She welled up with tears and grabbed him. She was so worried about him. 

"Shh shh its ok. Daddy is here." Eddie said cradling her. His other pooled around her to comfort her like a blanket. 

"Daddy they wanted me to hurt Papa. And I don't know where he is. They said he and Uncle Cletus escaped. They wanted to rip out my symbiote parts or drug me to make me a suit." Flora whimpered through the bond. 

Eddie was burning with rage. He pulled Flora in close and pet her head. 

"I promise that will never happen." He said holding her. 

Affer calming her down they got started on waking the others. 

\-------------

James yawned and stretched. He couldn't really remember when he fell asleep. 

"Good morning sleepyhead." Said a voice inside his head. 

"What the fuck?" James said rubbing his eyes. 

"You're the last of your friends to wake up. But that's ok. I was healing you to make sure you would be in peak condition." They purred. Their voice sounded echoey and a little warped. 

"Who are you?" James said. 

"James I'm Phage. Dove gave me to you so we could bond. I hope you aren't disappointed." They said. 

James sat up with a start. "Phage!? Wait seriously we bonded!?" 

"Yes. We currently are both kidnapped by some sort of military group. We were going to escape but your friends are fighting eachother at the moment." Phage said. 

Thats when James knowticed he was in a semitrailer and Josh and Dove were yelling at eachother. 

"Seriously how could you do this!? Why did you give it to me and not Dr. Sanchez!?" Josh yelled. 

"Because I trust you more ok!? Pardon me for thinking you could handle this!" Dove screamed back

"I'm not brave or a hero like Evan! I don't want this! I didn't ask for this!" Josh curled up on the floor and hugged her legs. 

Riot pooled out of him as a eel like head. 

"Josh... you don't fear me." Riot said. 

"Yes I do! You're big and scary and literally swimming in my brain right now I can feel it!" Josh said. 

"No Josh. You aren't afraid of me. You are afraid of yourself. What I might find out about you." Riot said. 

Josh went pale. "N-No." 

"What happened before you met the Brock clan. What happened the night at the club. Why you were there. Yes Josh I see it all." Riot said

"No stop!" Josh turned away and held his head letting out a sob. 

Dove looked confused and shocked. "What are they talking about?" Dove said. 

"No please! I don't want to talk about it!" Josh said begging Riot. 

"Josh... this has been eating you for so long. Set yourself free. Dove will understand. How many times have you wanted to but couldn't because of fear? I promise it will be ok. If she goes it was not met to be. But you can't hide it forever Josh. If you truely want her like you think you do, you must be truthful with her and your past. I have seen your sins Josh. And I accept you knowing them just the same. She will as well." Riot said. 

Josh was watching Riot with tears running down his face he wiped his eyes and looked at Dove. Dove was confused but smiled softly at him. 

"Josh its ok. You accepted me for my past, I'm sure I can accept yours." She said. 

Josh took a deep breath. "Dove I... was a little playboy punk before you met me. I was really dumb and I did cocaine and tried to impress my friends with money. And I got Evan in a lot of trouble too before he had Fate. My drug dealer wanted me to pay up and I didn't have the money. Evan tried to protect me and got stabbed for it. The only reason we both are alive today is because Butch found us and killed the guys. I'm clean now and I'm never doing that again but I always feel like such an ass." Josh said. 

"Wow that was not what I was suspecting at all." Dove said with a nervous laugh. She knelt down and gave Josh a hug. "It's ok though Josh. You aren't like that now. I love you." 

Josh pulled her close and hug her tightly. Riot smiled down at them. 

"Aw thats nice." They said. 

"Can we please escape this trailer now?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I'm having a moment here!" Josh said. 

Dove laughed and made a portal to the outside. "We are going to have to jump. Us three will suit up and cover Dr. Sanchez to protect her. After that we will have to see where we can go."

James stood up and Phage covered him. "Alright lets do this!"


	195. A Walk in a Cornfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Dove is on the move

Josh flexed his now clawed symbiote hands. 

"This doesn't actually feel so bad." He said. 

"You have a good host body Josh. I'm already very comfortable with you." Riot said. 

Dove flexed and turned to look at her butt. "Doesn't leave anything for the imagination huh?"

"You have a nice body too Dove. Don't be ashamed." Agony said. 

Dove grumbled. "I have a gut and no muscles." 

"Honestly you look amazing to me Dove." Josh said. 

Dove blushed and turned away from him. Josh chuckled softly. 

"Your mate is cute Josh." Riot said. 

James meanwhile was running hands over his arms and chest. Phage purred. 

"Do you... like it?" Phage said. 

"Ya this is amazing!" James said. 

Phage beamed and squeezed James gently. 

"Ok boys and girls time to go." Dr. Sanchez said. 

They held Dr. Sanchez and jumped through the portal. They landed in a cornfield and quickly hid inside the vegetation. The semi continued to roll away. 

"So now what?" 

"Well someone has to own all this corn right?" Dove said. 

"So we find a farm and hope they have a phone?" James said. 

"Thats a good idea. I can call Director Fury." Dr. Sanchez said heading inward through the corn. 

"Man I can't believe someone had the balls to just blow up a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Who would do this?" Josh said. 

"Many people are the enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. It might have been a foreign country or an anti-symbiote group. If I had to guess though since they kept us all alive its a group that wanted to capitalize on the symbiotes. I mean they took me and you three most likely because they thought we had information on them." Sanchez said. 

"The Life Foundation perhaps?" Agony said. 

"Could be. We will get to the bottom of this." Sanchez said. 

The all walked together. Phage sang a little song inside James. 

"What cha singing buddy?" James said. 

"Oh just something I made up. Do you like it?" Phage said. 

"Ya its cute. So uh we should get to know eachother more cus you know, partners now." James said. 

"I alresdy know everything about you James. I'm inside your head." Phage giggled. 

"Ya but all I know about you is you a giant pile of pretty gold goo and that a lot of people treated you like shit." James said. 

"Oh! You think I'm pretty?" Phage swirled in James. 

"Ya man you look awesome." James said. 

Phage rumbled with approval. "Well I was born at the Life Foundation. My siblings and I were removed from my parent very early and forced to grow with a strange ray gun. The 5 of us fought Venom until Eddie used the ray to defeat us. After that we went through many hardships together. We did bond with a man named Scott Washington who was very kind to us. Sadly Eddie killed him. Then the government had us for a while. Then we were freed by Wade Wilson and we all bonded with a dog for a while. Finally we ended back up with the DSA." 

"Wow Eddie has been kinda a dick to you huh?" James said. 

"He is not a nice person though as he has visited us. More and more it seems like he is different. Lasher told us that he has become kind." Phage said. 

"Ya I think he has. He is really nice to Evan and Flora. I think he is trying to be a good guy now." James said.

"Hey James why were you so interested in me?" Phage said

"Well hmm I don't know. I saw you in that tube and I was like 'woah that is a sexy looking goo pile'." James said. 

Phage laughed. "Are you serious?" 

"No." James laughed. "No when I saw you... I don't know I just felt a connection to you. Like I couldn't talk to you but just looking at you I felt like I knew what you wanted and your deal. I wanted you." 

Phage purred. "I felt the same. You looked fun and happy. You reminded me of Scott. Kind. I like that." 

"Well how about we after we save everyone we go on a date or some shit. You like movies?" James said. 

"I've never seen one." Phage. 

"Oh Phage baby we gotta fix that!" James said

"There are a lot of things I've never done would you mind showing me them?" Phage said.

"Oh course! We're partners now." James said. 

"Partners." Phage murmured. They made a tiny head and gave James a small kiss. James smiled and gently cupped their face. He stroked their cheeks with his thumbs. Phage smiled and purred in his hands. 

"Ya partners. Man I never thought I would be asking some goo for a date." James said. 

"I hope you aren't disappointed." Phage said. 

"Nah man never! You're too cool." James said. 

He gently placed a kiss inbetween their eyes. Phage thrilled and giggled. 

Riot rumbled inside Josh. 

"Um how are you doing?" Josh said. 

"Wonderfully. You are in good health and I feel good inside you. Josh would you ever consider being a permanent host?" Riot said. 

"Me!? But I'm not really cut out for hero work." Josh said. 

Riot hummed. "To be honest I'm sick of fighting. I just want to rest. Life is hard enough I don't want to continue fighting. You wish to become a doctor yes? You wish to spawn with Dove and raise offspring with her? That sounds peaceful to me. I would love to just stay by your side and help you raise your spawn when they come." 

Josh blushed. "You would be ok with a normal boring life like that?" 

"Josh you are friends with superheroes and your mate is a witch. There is nothing normal about that." Riot said. 

Josh laughed. "Ok I guess you have me there. But I'm the boring one. Is that ok?" 

"Boring isn't a bad thing Josh. I wish my life had been boring up to this point." Riot said. 

"Ok I'll think about it then." Josh said. 

"Guys look! A barn!" Dove said running to it. 

They all ran over and already knew something was wrong. Blood trailed to inside the barn. They slowly peaked in. 

Inside two figures stood covered in blood, watching them.


	196. Flying Cars and Cat Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did Butch and Cletus get there?

Cletus and Butch continued barreling down the road. Butch was currently napping and Sunny stayed on his lap to keep watch. 

Cletus looked at her with a raised brow "So... you're Red but white? What does he call you, Whitey?" 

"Sunshine." Sunny hissed

Cletus chuckled. "Ok that's cute." 

Red peeked out at Sunny. The two stared each other down. It was so tense you could cut the air with a knife. 

"Ladies ladies please there is no need to fight. At least not right now." Cletus took his hands off the wheel and scratched both of them. 

Red and Sunny both purred and wrapped around his fingers. He chuckled. "Now I gotta ask Sunny do you really like having to deal with all those stupid rules Butch gives you?" 

"Hmm no. But I understand why we have them. Lets me stay with my family." Sunny purred. 

"That's so boring. God I think that's thing I hate about Knock-off more than anything. He is me without any teeth." Cletus said. 

"I have teeth but I have control too." Sunny hissed. 

Cletus rolled his eyes. "You let the world limit you Sunny. You are a beautiful beast. You should be free to kill and maim as you please!" 

Sunny chuckled and kissed Cletus's cheek. Red growled and pounced on Sunny. The two symbiotes screamed and bit each other thrashing. 

"Oh shit cat fight!" Cletus said trying to move out of the way. 

The car swerved dangerously on the road. Butch woke up confused and almost gored by a bladed tendril from Red. 

"What the devil is goin' on!?" Butch said. 

"Red got jealous of Sunny cus Sunny gave me a kiss." Cletus said as the steering wheel was cut off the car. 

"Girls calm down!" Butch grabbed the two symbiotes as the car hit a ditch. 

The car flipped and rolled through the air. Cletus and Butch screamed as the cop car spun. It finally landed and rolled into the middle of a cornfield. 

Butch groaned as he crawled from the car. Both he and Cletus were cut and bruised and covered in eachother's blood. Had they been normal men both would have been dead. 

"Everyone 'lright?" Butch said

Cletus gasped. "My legs are gone!" He let out a cackle. 

Butch gave him a glared at him. 

"Ok yes it was a joke but I also can't find my prosthetics." Cletus said. 

Butch got up and brushed himself off. He walked over to Cletus and knocked on his arm. Red slowly rose out of him. He grabbed her and gave her a kiss. 

"There. We're even. Attack Sunny 'gain and I'll use you as ketchup on my next burger." Butch said going to search for Cletus's legs. 

Red glared at him a bit and growled. Cletus looked at her. 

"Oh come off it Red. I know that got your motor running." He teased. 

Red bit Cletus's cheek and went back inside of him. 

"She's encourageable." Cletus said rubbing his bite wound

Butch found his legs and got them back on Cletus. 

"Like a missing glass slipper huh?" Cletus smirked. 

Butch shook his head. "Well the car is totaled. Lets see if there is somethin' nearby. Maybe steal this farmer's car." 

Cletus got up and stretched. "Sounds good. Oh but first." 

Cletus turned around and there was a large metal piece of shrapnel sticking in his back. "Could you be a dear?" 

Butch stifled a laugh and pulled it out. They walked towards a barn they could see in the distance. When they arrived they opened the doors and went inside. 

"Maybe he has a crop duster or somethin'." Butch said. 

"I don't know how to fly." Cletus said. 

"I do." 

"You do!?" 

"Ya I had to learn fer a few missions I went one. Tis not that hard." 

"Well lets hope for a plane then." 

Suddenly they heard a noise. Both men suited up readied themselves. 

But in the door peaking in was Agony, Riot and Phage. 

"Alright! Who's under my siblin's. You have 5 seconds to state yer nam-" Sundance was cut off by Carnage lunging. Agony screamed and shot acid at him. Carnage flew through it and pinned her too the ground. 

"Sundance! Help me please! It's me Dove!" She yelled. 

Carnage was hit by a wave of tentacles from Sundance. Carnage thrashed and screamed but Sundance held fast. 

"Dove?" Sundance said still holding the enraged Carnage. 

Dove showed her face. "Ya it's me." 

"I've never been so happy to see you " Sundance said. 

"Why are you so strong right now!?" Carnage said. 

"Cus we are helping." Phage and Riot turned visible, both holding Carnage as well. They had snuck around in the chaos.

"Is everyone with you guys?" Sundance asked. 

"No. Its just Dr. Sanchez, James, Josh, our symbiotes and me." Dove said. 

Sundance took a deep breath to steady himself and tightened his grip on Carnage. 

"We have to keep movin'." He said to Carnage. 

"Don't tell me what to do! Just for that I'm wasting your stupid little friends." Carnage said. 

"Flora is still in in danger you idiot! Do you want her to die?" Sundance said

Carnage stopped struggling. "No one is aloud to kill that girl but me." 

"Then help me." Sundance said. 

"...Fine!" Carnage said. 

Sundance released him gently. 

"Well that was terrifying." Josh said showing his face. 

"So you guys just grabbed the Life Foundation symbiotes?" Butch said. 

"Ya we had to use them to escape who ever kidnapped us." Dove said. 

"Well at least we know we are going the right direction." Cletus said. "Now just to find a vehicle." Cletus ran out of the barn. 

Dove ran up to Butch as soon as he was out. "Are you insane!?" Dove hissed. 

"Yes but what are we referrin' to specifically?" Butch said. 

"Why are you working with Carnage!?" She said

"Because he loves my baby as much as I do and would do anythin' to save her, just like me. And when I find the bastards that took my family I want them to suffer. No one causes sufferin' like him." Butch said. 

Dove nowticed Butch was shaking. She swallowed and nodded. "Ok. Lets just find a vehicle then." 

Butch nodded and then they heard Cletus shout. "I found something!" 

Outside was a old Volkswagen bus painted with peace signs and flowers. 

"Does it even work?" Butch said. 

"Yup!" Cletus got in the driver and turned it on. 

"Alright this will do, its not as fast as a cop car but it will hold us." Butch said getting in. 

"You guys had a cop car?" James said. 

"Ya we killed a cop for it." Cletus said. 

"Butch you let him kill a cop!?" Josh said. 

Cletus waggled his finger. "No no no. For once I didn't do the stabbing. That was all my brother." 

Everyone looked shocked at Butch. Butch was looking at the ground. 

"Ends justify the means." He said. 

"Butch no! You can't just k-" Dove started. 

"I refuse to lose my family 'gain! Do you have any idea how many times I have lost Eddie? My children? More than you can imagine! I will burn this whole damn planet to the ground to get 'em back! Now get in the damn van or stay behind!" Butch roared. 

Everyone went silent and got into the van. All except Dr. Sanchez. 

"I um, I'm no good in a fight. I'm going to stay behind and see if I can't contact S.H.I.E.L.D." she said. 

Dove nodded. "Good luck."

"No good luck to you kids. Please be careful. This is extremely dangerous." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Dr. Sanchez watched them pull away, wondering if she should have insisted the kids stay.


	197. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flora tries to escape

Evan, Flash and Coco were all awake now. Flora was tired and stayed in her father's arms. Eddie gently kissed her head. 

"Good work Flora." He smiled. 

Flora murmured softly and clung to him like a koala. 

"Alright lets all suit up and try to escape this plane. We know they are armed to the teeth with sonics so fighting them would be a fools game since the only two of us immune to sonics are Flora who is pasted out and Flash for 1 minute." Evan said. 

They all suited up and turned invisible. They started heading around the ship. Soldiers were everywhere so they clung to the ceilings. Venom held Flora tightly to their chest with one arm and a tentacle. 

They made it into the main deck of the ship. Evan looked for a map. Alarms suddenly sounded and a soldier ran onto the deck. 

"Sir the prisoners have escaped!" He shouted. 

"All troops mobilize! Use heat visors to find them." Said a large man towards the back. 

The soldiers all turned their visors in. "They are in here!" One of them shouted

They all started to fire sonic riffles. Valor went into Hail Mary mode and dashed around the whole room, knocking out soldiers as they went and destroying their armor. More and more soldiers came. Venom put Flora into an air vent. 

"Flora, hide. No matter what happens just hide. We love you." They said. 

"No!" Flora whimpered.

"We are sorry Flora but you have to hide." Venom pushed her down the vent and closed it. Valor ran out of power and soon the 3 adults and dog were overwhelmed. 

Flora crawled through the vents to temporary safety with tears in her eyes. 

Eddie, Evan, and Flash were restrained and infront of the general. Coco was being put back into her jar. 

"I have to say that little suit is very impressive." He said. "Able to not only fight off sedatives but then heal itself and the 4 of you. Its going to sell for billions." 

"She isn't an it and that's my daughter you ass!" Eddie spat. 

"Its a symbiote. They are all weapons. Weapons that are just too valuable to just have sitting around and not being used for anything. I will never understand why the U.S. just let a maniac like you and Cletus Kasady hold onto them. So much wasted potential. And now I find out you are holding onto the strongest symbiote yet and just letting it pretend to be a little girl. Immune to sonics, a healing factor, able to heal others, camouflage, and more. That thing was made to lead armies to victory. All of your suits are. So I'm going to take them and sell them to the highest bidder. At least then they will be in the hands of governments that might actually use them for something proper. Though once I capture the little one I think I'll keep it for myself. Too useful to sell." He said. 

Eddie raged against his restraints. An electric shock was sent through his whole body and he yelled. The general chuckled. 

"Just sit tight Mr. Brock. It will all be over soon." The general radioed in to his troops. "When you find the half human use the lobotomy drug immediately. I don't want another break out and I want my suit." 

Eddie nashed his teeth and roared. 

The general left them to their captivity with a laugh. 

Flora crawled and crawled. She just wanted her Daddy back. She wanted to go home. 

She sat in the vent and cried to herself a bit. After she calmed down she steeled herself. Sitting in an air vent wouldn't save Daddy and her family. She crawled and decided to take matters into her own hands. 

She slowly made her way through the ship. Peaking into rooms looking for her target. 

Finally all the way at the front of the ship there was a cockpit. She looked down into the room at the two pilots, the vent directly above one. 

She had Sleeper's memories due to their hive mind. They had done this twice. She took a deep breath. 

One shot. 

She dove through the vent and landed on the man's head. He screamed and flailed. She dug deep into his head and started destroying brain matter. His companion went to call for help but Flora forced her unwilling host to grab his gun with a wobbly arm and shoot the man point blank. 

He was dead in an instant. 

Flora grabbed the controls and slammed it into a u-turn. Everyone on the ship fell due to the sudden g-force of the plane. 

Flora scanned her host's brain for info on how to operate this plane. One thing he knew peeked her interest. She unflipped the cap on a red bottom and slammed her fist on it. It was the turbo boost. The plane shot forward at breakneck speed through the air. Flora couldn't help but giggle. This was fun. 

The general stormed into the cockpit and shot her host in the head. His nervous system was shot he slumped forward on the controls. The plane nose dived. 

The general tried to pull the corpse off the controls but then Flora wrapped herself around the controls. The general yanked at her but she wouldn't budge. 

The plane crashed into the ground, slamming through the ground and throwing dirt into the air in a violent explosion.


	198. Metal, Revenge, and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax to this arc

The car ride was very awkward at first and then Cletus started singing

"End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear  
Sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction!" 

Butch chuckled and joined

"Taste me, you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you!" 

"What the hell are they singing?" James whispered to Josh. 

"I don't know I think its Led Zeppelin." Josh said. 

Cletus sputtered. "Led Zepp- boy this is Master of Puppets by Metallica!" 

"Sorry I don't know metal." Josh said. 

"Off Brand you need to educate your children! How the hell do they not know Metallica!?" Cletus said. 

"Technically these ones aren't mine so." Butch said. 

"Please tell me Flora knows her metal." Cletus said. 

Butch said "Oh ya I have her listenin' to the classics. Metallica, Lamb of God, Slipknot, Black Sabbath, Manowar, Iron Maiden, Slayer, Rob Zombie, AC/DC-" 

"I KNOW THAT ONE!" The three kids in the back said. 

Cletus groaned. "Name one song besides Back in Black." 

The kids looked at eachother and paused. Dove snapped her fingers and pointed. 

"Highway to Hell!" She said. 

Cletus laughed. "Ok you pass for now." 

"You know I always liked Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap the best from them" Butch said. 

"Same here!" Cletus cackled

In the distance a giant black jet plane plummeted from the sky and hit the earth with such impact the van bounced. 

Everyone in the van screamed. 

"The fuck is that!?" James said. 

"Lets find out!" Cletus floored it. 

They drove over and troops were already evacuating the ship. The general emerged from the cockpit and flew into the air holding Flora by the throat. 

"You meddling overrated suit! Look at what you've done. I'm going to take such pleasure in lobotomizing you! You are going to serve me forever!" He spat. 

Flora yelped and struggled in his hand. He pulled out a syringe of liquid and held it up to her. He eyes went wide. 

"Papa! Daddy!" She screamed. 

The general suddenly was hit by red and white bladed tentacles. They ripped off his power armor and started to fall out of the sky. 

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Carnage and Sundance said in unison. 

Flora fell from his grip and Venom, fresh from the rubble launched into the air and caught her. 

"We got you little one." Venom said. 

The ensuing fight was a bloodbath. Sundance and Carnage swirled around eachother is a storm of blades and blood. Riot, Agony and Phage freed Frostbite, Valor and Lasher from the rest if the rubble. 

The soldiers fired sonic riffles at Carnage and Sundance but Carnage took every hit for Sundance so their murder dance could continue. They were so in sink they didn't even need to speak to eachother. It was a new form of symbiosis. 

"Wow they are almost beautiful." Frostbite said. 

"Flora are you ok?" Venom said. 

Flora hug Venom's chest and cried through the bond. "Daddy, Mommy. Everyone is ok." 

Venom held her and kissed her cheek. "Yes dear, everyone is ok." 

"So wait who is wearing the Life Foundation symbiotes?" Agent Valor said. 

Dove, James and Josh showed their faces. 

"Guys! Holt shit!" Frostbite laughed. 

"Ya it was an emergency." Dove said. 

"It's not too bad though. I kinda like it." Josh said. 

"I've only known Phage a day but if anything happened to them I would kill everyone in this room and then myself." James said. 

Frostbite laughed. "Well good." 

Sundance and Carnage finally stopped. They stood back to back and out of breath. 

"Flora! Venom! Frostbite! Valor! My family!" Sundance ran down and pulled them all into a bloody hug. 

Sundance sobbed, hugging them all so tightly. "I thought I was gonna lose you!" 

Venom kissed Sundance and Flora giggled. 

"Never going to happen." Venom said. 

Suddenly the whole group was hit by sonics. They fell over in pain and it didn't stop til they passed out. Only Flora was left conscious. 

Carnage walked over, dropping the riffle. He picked up Flora and gave her a tight hug. "Sorry but if I'm going to make a clean get away they had to go." 

Flora growled softly. 

"Oh hush they are fine." Carnage kissed her cheeks.

Flora calmed down and gave him a hug. He rocked her gently for a bit. "Im going to go away for a long time ok? Next time you see me we might have to kill eachother. Just want you to know I love you, ya little brat." 

"Why are you going away?" Flora was tearing up. "Stay!" 

Carnage chuckled and set her down. "I'm free Flora. So I'm going to have some fun." He smirked and pet her head. "Grow up big and strong ok? I want our fight to the death to be legendary." 

"No! I don't want to kill you!" Flora said stomping her feet. 

Carnage cackled and gave her one final hug. "You're a good kid. Maybe you'll join me in some fun instead then."

He ran back off the the van. "See ya later Flora!" 

He sped off, cackling loudly as the van disappeared off the horizon. Flora waved goodbye. 

It wasn't long before S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. Everyone was taken to the helicarrier for medical check ups and a debriefing on what happened. S.H.I.E.L.D. also reimbursed the poor farmer for his destroyed corn and missing van.

"Well this is a nightmare." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Worst of all Carnage is loose again." Eddie said laying in a hospital bed. Butch and Flora had refused to stay in their own beds and were currently snuggled up to Eddie. 

"I'm sure he will turn up soon Eddie. He has trouble keepin' quiet." Butch said. 

"Ya and we will get him together as a family." Evan said 

"Ya, as a family." Butch said with a smile, petting Flora gently.


	199. After the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is recovering.

The next few weeks were as Dr. Sanchez put it, a nightmare. 

The DSA had to be entirely rebuilt. Evan, Andi and Flash spent a lot of time there helping out.

There was no sign of Carnage anywhere. Warnings were posted throughout the states. 

Sleeper came down from New York for a few days to help back home. Flora was so happy to have them back in for a while. 

The biggest change was while the DSA rebuilt they asked Dove, James and Josh to hold onto their symbiotes. Dr. Sanchez gave each of them time to decide if they wanted to be their permanent hosts after this. Dr. Sanchez was meeting up with them for their follow up.

"Alright so everyone has made their decision?" 

"Phage is my bae. I'm keeping them forever." James said with a yellow bandanna Phage around his neck. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "I thought as much. Dove?" 

"I'm going to pass. I can't handle this much constant attention. I need more alone time." Dove reached out and Agony separated from her onto a table. 

"That's alright we actually have another host planned incase you rejected them." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Really who?" Dove said

Andi walked into the room. "Hiya." 

"Wait really! Andi you're going to be Agony's new host?" Evan said. 

"Well I kinda miss being a host and purple is my favorite color." She said. 

She reached out and Agony quickly bonded to her. Dove smiled. 

"Good I'm really glad she has a good home." Dove said

"Josh how about you?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I... I want to keep Riot. But I don't want to be a hero. Riot is tired and wants peace. I just want to be a good home for them. I want them to be happy." Josh said. 

"That's more than ok Josh." Dr. Sanchez said smiling.

Riot came out of Josh and nuzzled into his cheek smiling. Josh nuzzled back. 

"Um Dove I hope you are ok with this too." Josh said. 

Dove gave him a hug and pet Riot. "Ya I'm fine with it. I like Riot." 

Josh smiled and kissed her. Riot swirled around both of them and chuckled. 

Evan took a deep breath. "And with that all the Life Foundation symbiotes have a home." 

"I'm so happy for all of you." Fate said. 

Things were not so happy at the Brock house though. Eddie and Butch were on their bed and Butch sat across from him. He was explaining everything he had done. 

Eddie growled out a sigh and glared up at Butch. "I can't believe you." 

Butch sat crumpled in a little heap. "Eddie I couldn't lose you 'gain. That meant doing anything." 

"You hurt innocence." 

"Yes... I did. I'm sorry it was selfish. I just couldn't lose you. Couldn't lose anyone. To go back to bein' alone after finally gettin' a family I just." Butch was grabbed his arms, dug his fingers into his flesh and hugged himself. He gagged and got up to run into the bathroom. 

Eddie walked in after and Butch was vomiting into the toilet. Eddie softened a bit and knelt next to Butch. Butch was shaking violently and sweating. Eddie gently rubbed his back. 

Butch let out a few more gags and just kept shaking. When he was done Eddie pulled him into a hug. Their others wrapped around the two men tightly. Butch didn't say anything, he just clung to Eddie. 

"I forgive you Butch. I know why you did it. I have also killed innocence for what I thought was a good cause. Between the two of us your's was the much more noble of the two." Eddie ran a few fingers through his hair.

Butch looked up at him with tears running down his face. Eddie wiped them gently away with his thumb. 

"All is forgiven love. Thank you for saving our family." 

Butch nodded. His throat had locked up and he was having trouble speaking. Eddie held Butch tightly and ran his hands through his hair. 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling.


	200. CHAPTER 200!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe we made it here. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for continuing to read this piece. Its really fun for my to just stretch my writing limbs with this piece. I love seeing all of you react to the on goings of the Brock clan and I wouldn't be able to do this without you. 
> 
> So again thank you for reading
> 
> I ended up making another one of those extra large chapters instead of my original plan. I hope you all enjoy it and will continue to enjoy this series for however long we continue.

Butch was having more nightmares than usual now and his insomnia was even worse. Tonight he had just given up on sleep entirely and when downstairs. 

He flopped on the couch and covered his eyes. All he could think about was almost losing his family. Sunny pooled onto his chest and purred. 

"Thanks Sunshine but I don't know why yer happy." He said scratching her. 

She purred more. She told him she was just happy to have their family back. 

"Ya I'm happy 'bout that too." He said giving her more affectionate scratches. 

He laid there for a while just petting his wife. Eventually she tugged his waistband down to expose him. 

"Sunshine not on the couch. What if Dove or Flora wake up?" Butch said trying to tug back. 

"Bathroom" Sunny said glaring at him. 

Butch chuckled. "Fine fine whatever the lady wants." 

When he went into his bedroom though Eddie looked up at him. 

"Oh darlin' yer 'wake." Butch said. 

"I can't sleep either. I'm worried about you." He said. "I was about to go downstairs for you." 

Butch crawled onto the bed and hugged Eddie. "Why are you worried 'bout me?" 

Eddie ran his hands up and down Butch's back. Butch wrapped his legs around Eddie's waist. 

"You went through something pretty traumatic and also broke your code. I'm worried how that might be affecting you." Eddie said. 

Butch nodded and Sunny dissolved his clothes. Butch flopped back from Eddie. He laid on the bed and looked up at Eddie, his hair everywhere. "The code I can forgive. What I can't forgive is that y'all got kidnapped while I was unconscious. I almost lost my family 'gain." 

Eddie start rubbing Butch's stomach. Butch didn't have a six pack because he ate way to much to ever get one but Eddie could feel his muscles underneath. "I'm just glad we all got out ok. That was touch and go for a while though. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad Cletus and you teamed up to save us." 

Butch smiled up at him. "Ya I am too." Butch reached down and touched himself gently. Sunny purred. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "This conversation turned you on?" 

"No Sunny has been askin' me too since I was downstairs. I don't think I'm givin' her enough PEA currently due to stress." Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled and put a hand over Butch's. "Let me pamper you some then." 

Eddie was loving and affectionate to Butch the whole night. Head to toe pleasure and affection. 

Eventually Butch did pass out. His whole body felt relaxed and weak. Eddie pet him gently. Sunny and his other wrapped around Eddie, touching him gently all over. 

"Oh is it my turn." Eddie chuckled. 

The two symbiotes messaged Eddie til he was back asleep. 

\--------------

Evan turned 20 during all the craziness. He had a quiet birthday. He just spent an evening with his parents. 

He laid in bed and Fate pooled onto his chest. 

"Darling." They said. "I want to take you on a date." 

Evan raised an eyebrow. "A date?" 

Fate nodded. "I set up something while you slept last a few nights ago." 

"Really now." Evan chuckled. 

"May I drive?" They said. 

"Sure." Evan said as Fate covered him. As Frostbite they flew out into the night sky and Fate took them to a large hotel. Evan decloaked and went inside. 

"Ah Mr. Miller we have been expecting you." Said the hotel manager. 

"Wait you have?" Evan said. 

"Yes, its not many days we get an Avenger here." He said. 

Evan chuckled. "So my other actually set all this up I have no idea what is happening." 

The manager chuckled. "I'm well aware. She said in her email that you wouldn't be aware and were to be surprised." 

Evan laughed. Fate pooled around his neck. "Happy Birthday darling I hope you will like this." 

Evan was taken to the back and asked to change into a robe. It was extremely silking and underneath it Fate twisted over his skin like ribbons. 

He was taken to a room with a massage table. First there was a hot stone massage and then he was given a seaweed wrap. 

"So a spa day for my birthday?" Evan said relaxing in a personal tube full of rich mineral water. 

"This is step one. We will be starting step two after your bath." Fate said floating in the water. 

Evan poured hot water over Fate's body and they happily rumbled. 

Next Evan got dress back in his normal attire and was taken upstairs to a room. 

"This is your room for the evening Mr. Miller. We how you will enjoy the selection your partner picked." The manager said. 

Evan went inside and there was 5 trays of food. Finger sandwiches, tarts, pastrys, tons and tons of chocolate. They also had dishes of some of his favorite foods. In the center of them all was a tiny chocolate cake with "Happy Birthday Evan" writen on the top. 

"Aw this is cute." Evan said. 

Fate purred and kissed him. They ate together feeding eachother bites. Evan was in food heaven. 

"Thank you Fate this was a wonderful gift." Evan said. 

"Wait its not over." Fate said. 

Evan laughed. "There's more!?" 

"One last thing." Fate produced from inside their body, a dream stone box. This stone though was dark blue instead of pink. 

"What is this?" Evan said. 

"This is a very special one time use dream stone that Jaden made for me. It makes your dreams a reality so long as they can be contained to one room. I have a particular dream in mind but I have to ask which would you rather have sex with, me in a female presenting body or male presenting?" Fate said. 

"O-oh! We are going to do that. Um I think female? I always liked how soft you look female." Evan said. 

Fate touched the dreamstone and they separated from Evan's body even though they still felt bonded. Fate stood before Evan, bare and with a full humanoid body. 

"Wow how long does this last?" Evan said touched Fate's face gently. 

"Til dawn." Fate leaned in and kissed Evan passionately. Evan moaned and kissed back. 

"May I touch you?" Evan said. 

Fate nodded. Evan gently guided his hand down to inbetween Fate's legs. He pressed gently and they let out a tiny gasp. 

"Oh so you are just as sensitive down there too." Evan said. 

Fate blushed and nodded. Evan picked them up and put them on the bed. He gently spread Fate's legs and he knelt down so his face was right infront of their new parts. 

"Let me thank you first for a nice birthday then." Evan said with a smirk. 

Fate nearly screamed when Evan pressed his tongue to them. 

Evan and Fate stayed up the entire night with eachother. Luckily they didn't have to check out til noon because when dawn came Evan collapsed on the bed in a pile of happy exhaustion. 

\--------------

Butch's nightmares got worse. Everyone was actually starting to get worried. Every night his dreams were of him losing his whole family, him destroying everything in despair, and of him committing suicide. He had so much axiety over what happened and he couldn't settle down. 

Eddie was so worried but he came up with a plan. 

Eddie got himself and Flora t-shirts and they wore them for two days straight. 

"I don't understand how this is going to help me." Said Butch over a cup of decaf coffee. He was on 72 hours straight with no sleep and looked like a bus had hit him. 

"I think its ready. Flora I need your help for the next part. Gather every pillow and blanket in the house except for Dove's and Coco's." Eddie said. 

Flora giggled and ran off. Eddie helped and soon they had built a nest for Butch. Evan came over too and they laid Butch down. The t-shirt were put on either side of his head so he could smell them. Eddie put a pillow in his lap for Butch's head and Flora climbed onto his chest and took a nap. 

Butch slowly fell asleep and Fate watched over his dreams to make sure they didn't turn into nightmares. 

Butch dreamed of himself, Eddie and Flora camping under the stars. 

\------------

"Ok Phage we are doing something new today!" James said. 

"What are we doing?" Phage asked

"Water park!" James said. 

"That sounds fun." Phage bubbled. 

James started to get into swim trunks when he stopped. 

"Hey um Phage do you want to be my trunks?" James blushed a little saying that. 

"Sure!" Phage morphed into yellow trucks with black hibiscus flowers on them. 

James looked at them in the mirror. It was his first time wearing nothing but Phage, normally he still wore underwear with them. Honestly though he was pretty sure he was going commando from now on after this. Phage was extremely comfortable. 

"Do you like it?" Phage said. 

"Ya this feels amazing. Are um you ok like this though? I mean you're touching my junk." James said. 

"James I live in your body. I'm always touching you junk." Phage said. 

James laughed. "Thats a good point." 

They took a bus there and spent the whole day going on slides and in the wave pool. Phage had a blast. Towards the end they were in the lazy river talking to eachother through the bond. 

"James this was an excellent date. Also I think this makes date number 5 for us." Phage said. 

"What you're keeping track?" James laughed. 

"Ya I want to remember everything I do with you James." Phage said. 

James smiled and soaked in the sun. "Hey Phage are you my boyfriend or my girlfriend?" 

"I'm your husband." Phage said. 

"Woah really you already want to marry me?" 

"Symbiosis is a scared bond like marriage. We have been married James." 

"Right, thats why Evan called Fate his wife." 

Phage chuckled. "Though to be honest I'm not really your husband. Im genderless remember? How about you pick my title then? Am I your husband or your wife?" 

"You said husband first so that's what I'm sticking with." James said. 

Phage purred and rumbled a bit. "James I love you."

"I love you too bae." James said as they floated along. 

\---------------

Sleeper was on the livingroom floor with Flora and Lance. 

Sleeper sighed happily. They had gotten a job as Dr. Steven's lab assistant and staying human all day was exhausting. And that wasn't even including his Spider-man work. It was nice just to let the goo hang all out around others. 

"Alright kiddos Eddie and Butch went to Dr. Walters for the afternoon to help Butch with his axiety. So we get to hang out. What do you want to do?" Sleeper signed. 

"Play Spider-man!" Lance and Flora signed. 

Sleeper laughed. "Oh no they know my secret identity." 

Flora bonded with Lance and turned him into a tiny black suit Spider-man. 

"Who should I be?" Sleeper said. 

"Pick someone scary!" Lance said. 

Sleeper chuckled and turned into Carnage. "How's this?" 

"Yay!" The tiny spider jumped up and down. 

"I'm gonna get you Spider-man!" Sleeper said threatening them with bladed tendrils. 

Lance and Flora shot a webline at Sleeper's face. 

"Rawr!" Sleeper flailed. "Curse you Spider-man!" 

They giggled and crawled up the wall. 

"I'm going to get you." Sleeper growled. 

Suddenly Sleeper was hit by a wave of tentacles. Sundance lunged through the front door and tackled him to the ground. 

"Gah! Butch its me! Not Carnage! We were playing!" Sleeper switched back to normal. 

Sundance was about to smash Sleeper's face in and stopped panting heavily. 

"Uh so we are back early, Dr. Walters got an emergency call. Sleeper you ok?" Eddie said coming through the door. 

"Turning into Carnage, kinda a dumb idea." His other said. 

"Ya I'm fine. Didn't mean to scare you Butch." Sleeper said with a nervous laugh. 

Butch stood up slowly, still out of breath. "I need to lay down..." 

Butch dragged himself upstairs. 

"I'm going to leave a message Dr. Walters." Eddie said. 

Butch spent the rest of the day in bed. Lance and Flora went upstairs and colored with crayons next to him. Having them nearby helped. 

\----------------- 

Dove was hanging out with Josh in her room. Riot was lazily spread out between the two of them. They were purring because Dove was scratching them. 

"So um Josh I'm totally fine with being in a threeway relationship with you and Riot but I do want to ask something." Dove said. 

"Whats that?" Josh said. 

"Are you going to have sex with Riot first because you are technically already married?" Dove said blushing. 

Josh turned bright red and started to sputter. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears from his brain shorting out. 

Riot chuckled. "He hadn't thought about sex with me yet." 

"Josh you have been feeding Riot right? They still technically are recovering and need extra phenethylamine." Dove said. 

"Ya I have been! We've been... um... ya know." Josh made a jerking off motion with his hand. 

Riot was still laughing. "Josh is so pure. He can't even perform if I'm watching." 

"Riot!" Josh blushed. 

Dove laughed. "Ya he is. I'm the one who keeps asking about sex and wanting it. He still wants to wait." 

"Sorry if that bothers you." Josh said. 

"Don't be. You have your principles and I respect them. I can wait." Dove smiled. 

"I can wait too. Dove you are Josh's mate. Sex for me is just a means to an end. For you it is a meaningful act. I should not be his first." Riot said. 

Josh was still burning. "I can't believe I have two people who want to have sex with me." 

Dove laughed and jumped on Josh to give him a hug. "You're a handsome med student. Honestly I feel I should go to your classes with you incase I need to beat the ladies off with a broom." 

"Don't worry Dove. I will hold them off for you." Riot said. 

Dove laugh and leaned up to give Riot a little kiss. 

Josh hugged her tightly and kissed her. "Dove I love you." 

"Love you too."

\------------------- 

Butch was on the back porch with a beer and Lasher at his feet. He was watching the sunset. 

He felt a sudden panic crash over him. He clentcher his fist. "No. No they're still there. They're still ok. Everyone is safe." 

He was shaking so hard he was spilling his beer. He threw the beer into the yard and gripped the railing of the porch. "Why can't I just calm down!?" 

Eddie came out and hugged him from behind. "Deep breath Butch. You are safe. You are aloud to have these feelings." 

Butch took a deep breath. He gently held onto Eddie's arm and took another. 

"Tell me your favorite cake recipe." Eddie said. 

"Chocolate lava cake." Butch said. 

"Why is it your favorite?" 

"Its super easy and when you get it perfect it always makes a great presentation. And I like servin' it with different sauces like hazelnut or raspberry." Butch said. 

He start to calm down and sighed against Eddie's chest. Eddie picked him up bridal style. 

"Where we goin'?" Butch said.

"I'm going to brush your hair." Eddie said. 

Eddie took him upstairs and sat him on the bed. He undid his braid and started to brush his hair. 

"Eddie you have kind hands." Butch said softly. 

"Nah only to you." Eddie said

Butch chuckled. "You are kind to yer other and Flora too. You have kind hands." 

Eddie continued to brush Butch's hair. He gently braided his hair back up and tied it. Butch turned and smiled at him. 

"Thanks Ed." 

Flora was peaking into room. Eddie smiled at her. 

"What's up Flora?" Eddie said. 

"Is Papa doing better?" She signed. 

"Ya Papa is doin' better. Hey lil miss come here." Butch said. 

Flora climbed up onto the bed and Butch started to brush her hair. Flora purred softly. 

"My aunt, who yer named after, used to to do this fer me. Brush my hair and then braid it. Did it fer me every day till I was 12. She taught me how to do it too. Whenever I got upset she would brush my hair. Sometimes she just did it for fun. And now I want to do that for you." Butch said starting to braid her hair. 

Flora closed her eyed and purred. Butch grabbed a bow and tied the braid off. 

"There. Now don't you look cute." She said. 

Flora giggled and jumped into Butch's arms. He laughed and Eddie pulled both of them into a hug. 

They ordered take out for the whole house that night and just relaxed together.


	201. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Flora have a tea party.

Butch was doing much better. He was having a lazy day watching Lance and Flora. They currently were reading books. Lance suddenly ran over to Flora with the book he was reading. Flora smiled and they took the book over to Butch. 

"Hm?" Butch looked at it and it was a picture of a bunch of women having an English tea. 

Butch chuckled and signed "So you two want an English tea party?" 

They both nodded. Butch ruffled their hair. 

"Go play outside for a bit I'll have it ready in a bit." He signed and then said to Coco "Lasher, keep an eye on them please." 

Lasher took over Coco and barked happily, leading the children outside. 

Flora and Lance rolled in the grass and played while Lasher sat on the edge of the porch with a watchful eye. 

Butch called them back in and gave Lasher a thankful pat and a treat. Flora and Lance were in full wonder. Butch had set up a card table in the living room with a platic pink table cloth. On it was a beautiful spread of finger sandwiches, cookies, jam, and scones. In the middle was a large ornate teapot and they each had a teacup and plates set up. 

"Your hats lady and gent." Signed Butch before handing them to the kids. 

Butch had gotten from the basement two colorful decorated sun hats. Flora and Lance giggled with delight and sat down. 

"Today we have prepared finger sandwiches of three flavors: cucumber, lox and cream cheese as well as a fresh fruit and cream cheese. The cookies are a wonderful chocolate chip. And there are scones and raspberry jam. These all will be paired with a lovely homemade lemonade tea." Butch signed. 

Flora and Lance clapped happily. Butch poured them each a tea cup full of lemonade (he knew they wouldn't like tea) and gave them one of each confection. 

"Please enjoy." Butch did a little bow before stepping back. 

Flora and Lance loved their little tea party and all the food was great. Soon there was a knock at the door and Butch answered. It was Henry. 

"Hi I'm here for Lance." He said. 

"Sure come on in the kids were havin' a tea party." Butch lead him inside. 

Lance and Flora waved hi. Henry chuckled. 

"So Flora wanted a little tea party." He smiled. 

"Actually it was Lance's idea." Butch said. 

"Oh... Hey Butch can I asked you something?" Henry pulled Butch aside. 

"What's up?" Butch said. 

"Do you think my son is gay?" Henry said. 

Butch stared at Henry as if he had been hit in the back of the head. "Whut?" 

"Is he gay? I mean you're gay and well do you have like anyway to tell if he is? You would know better." Henry said scratching his neck. 

"Well first I'm bisexual but whatever that doesn't matter. Second why do you think Lance is gay?" Butch said. 

"His favorite color is pink, he likes girly things, he plays with dolls, and now he wants tea parties. I mean I wouldn't have any problem if he was gay he can love who ever he wants I just want to make sure I support him correctly." Henry said. 

Butch cackled, Henry flinched. 

"Henry my man that doesn't make Lance gay. Lance is a gentle soul, he just likes those things. Kids don't feel the pressure to conform to gender roles so much when then are young that's somethin' society forces on them." Butch said "No yer son likes girls. He might discover later he is attracted to other things too but right now I can reassure you he likes girls."

"Are you sure?" Henry said. 

"Come over here." Butch lead them back to look at the kids across the room. 

"Take a close look at how Lance looks at Flora." Butch said. 

Lance was watching Flora closely and smiling. When ever Flora did anything silly or fun he would laugh and clap. He watched her carefully when she signed. He never once stopped smiling. Everything Flora did was a wonder to him. 

"That's love right there. He adores her and not even fer her body. He loves my daughter with such a passion I'm fully convinced you and I are gonna be in-laws." Butch said. 

Henry laughed. "I guess you are right. I also think you are right about adults assuming gender roles huh?" 

Butch smirked. "Society is a cruel thing. It chains us down and forces us to hide who we really are. You don't need to worry 'bout whether yer raisin' yer son right over sexuality what you need to worry 'bout is how society is gonna try and break that gentle soul of his." 

Henry watched his son and nodded. "Kids can be cruel." 

Butch chuckled. "Ya they can be. Did you get bullied?" 

"No I was always popular. You?" 

Butch smiled softly. "I um I was bullied a lot." 

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"Honestly it was nothin' compared to what I was used to. I had to be taken away from my family because my father almost killed me. The little beatin's I got at school were nothin' compared to what I got at home."

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea." 

"Honestly when I think about it my whole life has just been a series of beatin's in different degrees." 

"I honestly always wondered where your scars came from. You have the one on your mouth but I knowticed your hands are scared too." Henry said. 

"Face was a beer bottle thrown by my dad. Hands... I can't even remember where half of 'em are from. You should see me with my shirt off. I look like a ragdoll sewn together." Butch said with a chuckle. "I never want those kids to feel that pain." 

"Ya..." Henry nodded as he watch Flora and Lance play.


	202. Rocky Mountain Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has a mission in Canada
> 
> The Alberta arc was suggested by Courtney Allen

Evan was over at the Brock hanging out when he got the call. He listened and agreed to whatever he was being told but the moment he hung up he groaned. 

"I have to fly to Calgary and then drive all the way up to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. lab." Evan groaned

"Why are you groaning Alberta is beautiful!" Eddie said. 

"Because thats a long fly! Not just on a plane but through Alberta by cloud! I'm going to get tired." Evan said. 

"Why don't you rent a car?" Butch said. 

"You have to be 25 to rent a car." Evan said. 

"Well then there is only one solution." Eddie said. 

"What?" Evan said. 

"We are doing a family road trip through Alberta!" Eddie said. 

Flora cheered even though she had no idea what Alberta was. 

\--------------

Soon the family had plane tickets. As they loaded the car Eddie was instructing Dove. 

"Keep an eye on Lasher. You don't seem like the party type but I'm still going to say no parties. Call us if you need anything." Eddie said

"Sure thing 'dad'." Dove teased. 

"Damn right." Eddie patted her shoulder. 

"Have a nice trip ok?" She said. 

"See ya Dove!" Evan said as his mom was smothering him in kisses. 

"My little baby is leaving the country!" Karen said squeezing Evan. 

"Mom I leave the country all the time! I once spent a week in the Amazon Jungle!" Evan said

"Yes and I'm sad everytime!" Karen kissed his cheek three more times.

Evan hugged his mom tightly. "Well this is a relatively safe mission so I'll be home soon." 

"No getting kidnapped by profiteering mercenaries again ok?" Karen said. 

"I didn't really have a choice in that but sure mom." Evan chuckled. 

Bill came over and joined the hug. "Have a good trip." 

"Will do." Evan got into the car and they were off to the airport. 

Flora had never been on a commercial plane or to an airport so she was enamored. She gasped at how many people where there. 

When she saw the police dogs she squeaked. "Coco!" 

Butch chuckled. "Ya they do look like Coco."

Flora went to go pet them and Eddie picked her up. 

"Those dogs are working Flora you can't pet them right now." Eddie said. 

Flora pouted. 

Eddie, Evan and Flora got through security fine but Butch was suddenly pulled asidd. It seemed like every cop in the airport was surrounding him. 

"Oh they think he is Cletus!" Evan ran over. "Officers! S.H.I.E.L.D. rep! He's with me!" Evan had his badge out. 

Butch sighed with relief as Evan made is way through the crowd. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. rep! I'm Agent Evan Miller. This man is with me." Evan said finally making it all the way to Butch. 

The police double checked both Evan's and Butch's credentials amd the did end up doing a body scan of Butch just to be safe. Finally they released him. 

Butch hugged Evan as they walked. "My baby saved me." 

Evan chuckled. "Think of it as my thank you for saving me." 

"It is concerning we haven't heard of Cletus doing anything yet its been almost a month." Eddie said with Flora on his shoulders. 

"Uncle Cletus..." Flora pouted and nuzzled Eddie's head. 

"Aw don't worry, we will find him Flora." Evan brabbed her foot and wiggled it. Flora let a giggle escape. 

They got on the plane and Flora bounced up and down excitedly. Eddie gave her some gum for her ears. 

It was a pleasant flight. Flora looked out the window the whole time. 

"This is much slower than Sleeper's ship." Flora signed. 

"Sleeper's ship was built for space travel love." Butch said. 

Flora was so happy when the flight crew came with drinks for them. They all got hot cocos except for Butch who got a beer. 

"Trying to get drunk on the plane?" Evan asked. 

"I'm still a nervous wreck and depressed asshole, so I'm tryin' to take the edge off." Butch said.

Eddie pat Buntch leg gently. 

They landed and Flora grabbed Eddie's hand. "Daddy again!" 

Eddie laughed. "We will in the way back dear." 

And so the roadtrip through Alberta started in Calgary.


	203. Calgary and Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of our Canadian trip
> 
> Chapter suggested by Courtney Allen

They were walking across Peace Bridge. Flora was running ahead and dancing around, looking through the giant red beams. 

"Ok so we have a day in Calgary and then we have a rental car that will take us around Alberta until we reach the lab. Tomorrow I'm thinking we will drive out to Drumheller for the Royal Tyrrell museum." Eddie said with a map in hand. 

"So what as we doing today?" Evan said 

"Calway Park." Eddie said. 

"You love amusement parks so much." Butch laughed. 

"What can I say they are fun!" Eddie said

"Some might even say amusing." His other said peaking out of his shirt. 

Evan ran after Flora and picked her up. "Alright lets go to the park." 

Once again Flora demanded they go on every single ride. She had inherited Eddie's love of amusement parks and was having a blast. Evan and Butch took a rest while Flora and Eddie continued their march through the park. They only stopped when they became too hungry to continue. 

"We have ta get poutine!" Butch said. 

"Whats poutine?" Evan said. 

"It's french fries covered in cheese curds and gravy. Its a Quebec dish though. I did have a place planned for us to go." Eddie said. 

They went to Tubby Dog, a famous hotdog restaurant in Calgary. Flora and Evan spent a lot of time playing at the little arcade in the restaurant. Butch ended up ordering a ridiculously huge hotdog that even have ham and an egg on it. 

"Dear lord is there even a hotdog in there?" Eddie said laughing. 

"Somewhere. Its beautiful." Butch said taking a very messy bite. 

They went back to their hotel and started to relax for the night. Butch watched Flora bounce into bed and curl up next to Evan. Eddie pulled Butch close. Butch took a deep breath. 

"Everyone is safe. Everyone is safe." He said softly. 

Eddie kissed Butch's shoulder on one of rays of sunlight coming off his tattoo. "That's right love. Everyone is ok." 

Butch slept with his head on Eddie's chest and his fingers laced through his other's tendrils. 

The next morning they woke up and Eddie had gone to Tim Horton's and picked up breakfast. They drove out to the Royal Tyrrell museum. Flora upon seeing the large fiber glass dinosaur pointed and sent out tendrils so she could tell everyone in the car "Look at the dinosaur!" 

"I see it sweetheart. And we are going to see a lot more after that." Eddie said. 

Evan kept Flora on his shoulders because she was so excited she kept running off. Every dinosaur with large teeth she would point at and say "Its Mommy!" Butch was giggling so hard he was almost in tears. 

"Man I would have loved this as a kid." Evan said. 

"What you don't like it now love?" Fate said. 

"No I do its really cool. I just mean when I was little I was obsessed with dinosaurs." Evan said. 

Fate purred, imagining a tiny Evan. "So cute." 

Evan chuckled. Soon they were back on the road. 

They stopped in a little hotel for the night with an amazing view of the Rockies. Butch and Eddie sat outside under a blanket for a bit and looked at the stars.


	204. More of Alberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being a very busy day today .w.:
> 
> Her is part 2 of our Canadian trip through Alberta. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by Courtney Allen

They doubled back all the way to Banff. The first thing they did was go in a gondola ride up the mountain. Flora squeeled in delight. 

"It is absolutely beautiful up here!" Evan said. 

"It doesn't even look real." Fate whispered to Evan. 

Butch held Eddie's hand and watched the mountains. Eddie chuckled and watched with him. 

They hiked around the top of the mountain through the park. Butch took a ton of pitures. 

"Butch can I borrow your camera?" Eddie said. 

"Sure. What you takin' a picture of?" Butch said. 

"They best view." And Eddie snapped a photo of Butch. 

Butch burned red and gave Eddie a kiss. "That was so lame, I love you." 

His other nipped his ear. Eddie chuckled. "I'd take a picture of you too if I could." 

They purred and licked his neck. 

They went down to the town of Banff and did some shopping. Eddie and Butch shared a local beer together while Evan and Flora got beaver tails. Flora kicked her feet happily and hummed as she ate.

They last thing they did in was visit the hotsprings. Flora swam in circles while Butch, Eddie, and Evan sank into the water and destressed. Their others all hummed inside their hosts, the hot waters soothing their muscles. 

"Can we live in here?" Evan said. 

"And you didn't want to go." Eddie smirked. 

"I didn't know man I didn't know." Evan chucked. 

"So tomorrow we hit the base and then go home." Butch said 

"Can we get another beaver tail?" Flora signed

Eddie laughed. "Sure one for the road!" 

They all slept easy that night, warmed by the hot spring. 

The road trip up the the base was beautiful. Butch let his hair down and had it flutter in the wind. Flora played games with Evan, Fate and Eddie's other in the back. 

"Mama! Come out and play!" Flora said. 

Sunny peaked out of Butch's arm. 

"Mama." Flora pat the set next to her. They were currently playing uno. 

Sunny hissed. "No." 

Flora frowned and signed "Why not?" 

Sunny pooled out and curled up in Flora's lap. "I'll watch. I don't want to play." 

"Sunny is boring." Eddie's other teased. 

Sunny hissed again. Flora giggled and kissed Sunny's head. "Mommy don't be mean to Mama." 

Sunny purred. "Lovely child. You understand." 

Flora nodded and they kept playing. 

It took a long time but the finally arrived at the base. 

"Oh good you brought Venom too! She is waiting for you!" Said the director of the base. 

"Who is?" Evan said 

"Hello Frostbite. We have a lot we want to talk to you about." Said a metallic sounding voice. 

A purple symbiotic figure was exiting an elevator at the end of the hall. One of her arms was made of metal. 

Scorn said "I want to help you locate Cletus Kasady."


	205. Scorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So why is Scorn in Canada? 
> 
> Also thank you everyone for giving me requests they really help :w: i will be working on all of them shortly.

"Scorn!" Butch said running over. 

Scorn lifted her arm and aimed a repulser she had built into it directly at Butch's face. 

"Well I did want to help but it looks like you already found him." She said. 

"Wait wait Scorn! That isn't Cletus!" Evan said. 

"Cut the crap I know what Cletus Kasady looks like." She said

Butch put his arms up and shallowed hard. "Howdy. Um the boy ain't lyin'. I'm Cletus but not yer Cletus. Name's Butch Kasady. I'm Cletus from 'nother dimension. Fancy arm you have there..." 

Scorn cocked her head. "Wait seriously?" 

Evan ran up, pulled up Butch's pants leg and patted his leg. "These are his real legs. He is from another dimension." 

Scorn lowered his hand. Butch let out a big sigh. 

"Why in the world are you dragging around another Cletus?" She said. 

"Because while I'm still a bastard I'm a lot less of a bastard than Cletus." Butch said. 

Eddie sighed. "He is a good guy. He does vigilante work with me." He didn't feel it was a good timr to explain they were also married. 

"Is he willing to kill his other self?" Scorn said. 

"Well I have tried a few times." Butch said. 

Scorn let out a chuckle and uncovered her face. "Then I guess we can work together. My name is Tanis by the way." She offered a hand. 

"Nice to meet ya." He shook it happily. 

"Flash told me a bit about you Tanis. Why are you all the way up here in Alberta anyway?" Eddie said

"After the incident in Doverton Colorado I decided to go into hiding. I just needed a break from all of this. Have some time to get use to us and just think through everything that happened to me." Tanis said.

"Thats understandable." Eddie said. 

Butch couldn't take his eyes off of Tanis other. "She is so pretty." He murmered. 

"Well thank you?" Tanis said a bit confused. 

"What? Oh no. Well yes yer pretty too I meant yer other and damn I'm just shovin' my feet into my mouth." Butch said with a sigh. 

Eddie and Evan chuckled. 

"Ms. Tanis. Butch is just excited to see his daughter. He actually had a good relationship with your symbiote back in his universe." Evan said. 

"Oh, ok I understand." Tanis said a bit amused. 

Butch groaned and scratch the back of his head. "You know what I would love? It I finally met someone from my past in this dimension and I didn't have to dance 'round Cletus's bullshit to get to know them." 

"Not happily darling." Eddie said. 

"Darling? You two must be close." Tanis said. 

Eddie and Butch both locked up for just a second and then looked at eachother. Butch gave Eddie a small smile and laughed. Eddie smiled back. 

"Actually Tanis, we are married." Eddie said. 

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. You're married?" She said. 

"Yes we are actually." Eddie picked up Flora. "This is is our daughter, Flora." 

Flora gave Tanis a little wave.

Tanis was shocked and then laughed. "Butch you really must be different from Cletus then. Well how about we discuss our plan of action then." 

There was a meeting room they could talk in and they set up. 

"So from what I've been told there is no intel where Kasady is?" Scorn said. 

"That's correct. We have been asking different states police departments though to request stores send in security footage if they see him in convenient stores, restaurants and other establishments." Evan said. 

"Hey Butch last time Cletus went missing you were able to figure out where he went. Any ideas this time?" Eddie said. 

Butch pondered. "Honestly he has me a bit stumped. Its been a month and he is still silent. If I had to guess he might be in a small town or a ghost town just relaxin'." 

"Relaxing?" Tanis said. 

"Ya. He's tired. He's beaten to hell, lost his legs, and gotten his ass kicked a couple dozen times. He is an asshole but he's still human, he needs recovery time. He won't admit it but he loves just layin' next to Flora and watchin' her. It let his mind stop buzzin' fer a bit. Now he is free and can finish recoverin' before goin' on his next murder spree." Butch said. 

"So we should set up a search in small towns." Evan said. 

"Any other tips?" Tanis said. 

"He recently realized he actually cares 'bout Flora. He might actually come to us." Butch said.

"You think he will target her?" Tanis said

"Possibly. We both have an obsession with family and he sees Flora as his daughter." Butch said. 

"Maybe we can get higher security at her school?" Eddie said. 

"Maybe." Evan said. 

Flora crawled into Butch lap and pouted. 

Butch chuckled. "It will be ok lil miss."

"Bored. Can I play with Big sis Scorn?" Flora signed. 

"What did she say? I only know a tiny bit of sign language." Tanis said. 

"She wishes to play with you." Eddie said. 

Tanis smiled. "Sure. I think we are done for today. I'll be heading to the DSA after today and we can continue talking there whenever you like." She said. 

Tanis and Flora spent some together. Tanis though Flora was absolutely precious. Evan joined them. 

"I can't believe that was Eddie Brock. I had never met the man but he is nothing like how I was told." Tanis said. 

"He has changed a lot over the years." Evan smiled. 

"Well I'm glad I met all of you today." Tanis said. 

Evan smiled. "Same here."


	206. A Favor for an Alumni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is preparing for the new school year when he gets an unexpected surprise
> 
> Chapter suggested by Mantiz

It was almost time for school to start again. Flash was at the school getting some paperwork done. Valor was flopped next to him on his desk as he worked. 

"Flash." Valor bubbled next to him. 

"Ya bud?" Flash said. 

"I'm bored lets go home." 

Flash chuckled. "Not yet buddy I have more work to do." 

"Argh we've been here for hours!" Valor growled. 

"Ya it has been. How about we take a break?" Flash said. 

"Yes please!" Valor bounced up and hovered around Flash excited for a change in scenery. 

Flash opened his arms and Valor splashed back into his chest. They started to wheel out of the room. 

"Want to get something to eat?" Flash said. 

"Yes! Lets get some heads!" Valor said. 

"Um no. I don't eat people." Flash said. 

"Ya I know Flash." Valor rumbled. "How about a burger?" 

"That will work." Flash said. "Say how are you and Agony getting along? I knowticed you two talk at night." 

"Agony is interesting. They have many stories to tell. Many hardships. I have memories of my kind being used as weapons but never talked to anyone for long about it." Valor said. 

"Ya..." Flash said softly

"Flash are you beating yourself up over my great grandfather?" Valor said. "Because they forgave you. Its ok. I know you would never do that to me. And if you tried, I'd just kill you." 

Flash laughed. "Wow so blunt. You would kill me so easily?" 

"If you tried to lobotomize me and use my body against my will as a weapon? Gladly. I'd kill anyone who would try to do that. I don't care who they are, I am not so weak as to be used as a plaything by lesser beings." Valor said. 

"Lesser beings? You aren't going to make many friends with that attitude." Flash said. 

"What attitude!? This is facts! My kind are immortal god eaters! You are a highly evolved monkey! Impressive yes but compared to me? Not nearly." Valor said. 

"Ya ya you are a very scary deadly goo." Flash said. 

"Damn straight I am!" Valor said with a huff. 

Out of the corner of his eye he nowticed someone was following him. He took note and through the bond asked Valor if they nowticed. 

"Ya same time as you. Looks like you have a secret admirer." Valor teased. 

"Bad news is they saw me talking to you. Lets keep moving see how long they follow." Flash said rolling out of the gym. 

Valor laughed. Flash always thought their laugh sounded like thunder rumbling in the distance. 

"Well depending on who they are maybe today will be exciting after all." Valor said. 

Flash kept rolling. He took a few different hallways and they kept after him. He went into the bathroom and nowticed they didn't follow. 

"A modest female I suspect." Valor said. 

"If they aren't willing to attack me in the john thats a good sign." Flash said

They switched to Valor and left the wheelchair in the handy cap stall. Then they went invisible and walked out of the bathroom. They walked up to their stalker and it was a family face. 

"Marcy Shepard." Flash said through the bond. 

"Who the hell is this chick?" Valor said. 

"She is an old student of mind. Hold on let's go back to the chair and confront her." Flash said. 

"Urgh I was hoping for a fight." Valor said

They rolled out of the bathroom. "Marcy come on out." 

Marcy let out a squeak behind the corner and then stepped out. 

"You know the building is closed right?" Flash said. 

"Do you know you talk to yourself an awful lot for someone who is just a normal gym teacher?" Marcy said softly. 

Flash grunted. "Alright Marcy what do you want?" 

"You're the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was assigned to watch Evan, aren't you." She said. 

"Why do you say that?" Flash said. 

"When Evan and I graduated no faculty left, meaning the agent who watched over him still worked here. You are extremely close to Evan for just a former teacher student relationship. Also I discovered later that Eddie Brock used to work here, who you are also friends with. You talk to yourself as if you are talking to another person, almost as if you have a symbiote. You also had to take extended leaves from your job as a teacher sometimes but still are able to keep your job." Marcy said. 

"Damn she is good." Valor emerged from his back. 

"Valor!" Flash said. 

"Oh wow." Marcy said. "I still never get used to seeing that happen. Fate was much cuter looking than you. You look more threatening." 

"My parent looks soft but they are just as deadly as me. You would do well to respect them." Valor. 

"Oh! You're Fate's spawn? Evan and Fate had a baby?" Marcy said blushing. 

"Yes I'm a little over 6 months old now." Valor said.

Marcy smiled up at them. "You seem to have taken after your grandparent and great grandparent more than your parent." 

"Marcy what is it you are after?" Flash said

Marcy walked over and handed him a stack of papers held together with clips. Flash flipped through it. It was a resume. 

"I... still want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. But Evan said the only way I could ever get in now is with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's recomendation. I don't have the heart to ask him so I found you. My college also requires an internship to graduate." Marcy said. 

"Foot in the door I get it." Flash chuckled. "Well S.H.I.E.L.D. kinda has me listed as 'on thin ice'. So they might not take you with my word." He said. 

"O-oh." Marcy played with her hair sadly. 

"But, their is a division of S.H.I.E.L.D. that is new and could use some extra help that I'm a part of. If I put in a word there they might take you." Flash said. 

"Really!? What division!?" Marcy said. 

"The Department of Symbiote Affairs. Evan is Vice Director." Flash said. 

Marcy froze up. "E-Evan is Vice Director?" 

"Yup. If you talked to him and he approved you would be hired on the spot." 

Marcy fell to her knees. Flash had Valor give him legs and he ran over to her. 

"Are you alright?" Flash helped her up. 

"Wow you grew legs." Marcy said sounding faint. 

Valor cackled like a thunder clap. "Wow she has priorities!" 

"Sorry I just was feeling a little faint. Um do you really think he might even consider hiring me?" Marcy said. 

"Evan is a very forgiving man. Besides your credentials are impressive. Not to mention you have now twice deduced who was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. They might keep you just so you don't leak any secrets." Flash said. 

Marcy swallowed hard and blushed. "Thank you Coach Thompson." 

"No problem. Here give me your number I'll call Evan and have him call you." Flash said. 

Marcy thanked Flash about 50 more times before heading home. 

"So... do you think my father will actually take her?" Valor said. 

"Hm maybe. She has changed and I think Evan will see that." Flash said. 

Valor hummed and nodded. They looked at Flash and nuzzled his neck. "Flash my friend. We need food." 

Flash laughed. "Why are you only affectionate when you want something?" 

"Because we are friends." Valor purred. 

Flash laughed. "Alright. Lets go get some burgers!"


	207. In Which Everyone Teases Valor About How Unaffectionate They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen wants back to school photos of Valor and Flora. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain

Flash, Flora and Butch were over at the Miller's. Karen have invited them and currently they were enjoying some coco. 

"Grandma I love you." Valor said licking some marshmallows out of their mug. 

"Aw I love you too sweety." Karen scratched Valor and they rumbled a purr. 

Flash chuckled. "Valor do you love me?" 

"Flash do you even need to ask that? You are my host, my most precious companion." Valor said downing their coco. "Grandma may I have more?" 

"Sure honey." Karen gave Valor another scratch and went to refill their mug. 

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Evam said petting Fate in his lap. 

"Ya they are a handful but I couldn't ask for a better friend." Flash said. 

"Flash is a good host." Valor rumbled. 

Fate slide over to Valor and wrapped around them purring. 

"Parent no stop." Valor said under Fate. 

Sunny slide out of Butch and wrapped around the two of them with a teasing chuckle. 

"Noooooo." Valor moaned out underneath his family members. 

Karen was coming back in and saw the symbiote bundle. "Oh that is so cute let me a photo!" 

Karen snapped a bunch along with Butch. Valor was not happy. 

Flora jumped onto the pile and hugged all three of them. 

"Oh this is just too precious." Butch said snapping photos. 

Valor growled as Flora, Sunny and Fate all gave them kisses. 

"Actually this is why I invited you all here today. I wanted to tke back to school photos." Karen said. 

"Man I can't believe classes start so soon." Flash said. 

"My baby is going into first grade!" Butch hugged Flora on the symbiote pile. 

Flora giggled and hugged Butch. Sunny turned their attention to Flora and snuggled their daughter. Karen snapped another photo. 

Valor took the chance to wiggle put from under their parent. "Ah ha!" 

Fate pouted and with a snap gave Valor a quick kiss on the cheek. "My baby is so resistant of my love." 

Valor sighed and nuzzled Fate. "I love you, don't think I don't. Anyway Grandma you mentioned photos?" 

Karen smirked. "I have been preparing for this day ever since you were born!" 

Karen lifted up a cardboard box and inside were sweaters and little outfits for Valor and Flora. 

"Oh!" Valor dove into the box and snuggled into a purple tube sweater. They purred so loudly Flash could feel the rumble in his bones. 

"Oh ya I forgot how much you loved mom's sweaters when you were a baby." Evan said. 

"They make me feel cared for and warm." Valor said with their tiny orange tongue hanging out. 

"Karen do you mind if we keep these after today?" Flash said. 

"Oh no I would prefer it. I love that my grandchild likes my knitting so much." Karen said scratching Valor's head. 

Since Valor was already in a sweater they got Flora in one too. Flora sat with Valor around her like a giant python. Butch and Karen snapped photos. Flora giggled and hugged them. They switched to a few othet sweaters including one Flora adored, a black cat face sweater. 

"Aw you are so darling!" Karen said. "Fate make Evan a sweater. I want a picture of you with your child." 

Evan laughed and Fate made him a white and blue sweat. Evan sat with Valor on his lap and Fate on his shoulder. 

"Ahhhhh! So cute!" Karen look more photos and then stared at Butch. 

"Ya ok." Butch got up as Sunny formed a red sweater for him and he sat next to Evan. 

Everyone did they best not laugh at Karen's over joyed screaming at the photos. 

"Mom you really love this don't you?" Evan said with a chuckle. 

"Of course I do. These are precious memories. Time capsules to show you how you were when you were young." Karen said. 

Butch stood up and took Karen's camera. "Your turn." 

"Oh! Thank you Butch!" Karen giggled and sat next to Evan. They took about 13 different poses and shots. 

Valor purred and nuzzled Karen. She pet them gently. "You know I often look at the photos of you when you were a baby. You were only the size of a grape fruit at first. Now you are so big and you aren't even done growing." 

Valor smiled. "For you Grandma I will always be young. Otherwise how will you spoil me?" 

Karen laughed and hugged them tightly. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Valor purred. 

"I'm jealous of Karen. Valor gives her so much affection." Fate said. 

"She is their favorite." Evan said. 

Valor growled. "I love you too! Grandma is just special!" 

"Uh huh." Evan said with a smirk. Flash was laughing. 

Valor pouted until Karen scratched under their chin. Valor thrilled and rumbled. 

Flora went up to Evan and Fate and hugged them. 

"Aw thanks Flora. Glad you are willing to hug us." Evan said. 

"Arg fine!" Valor formed and torso and gave everyone in the room a bear hug. "Now no one can complain about how affectionate I am or am not!" 

Evan was laughing so hard he also was in tears.


	208. Evan's Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James's goes back to school with Phage in tow
> 
> Chapter suggested by Mantiz (sorry i keep forgetting to do this part!)
> 
> I actually had enough time today to post. Enjoy!

James was having the most pleasant dream when he felt something gently touching his cheek.

"James." 

"Ngh." James rolled over

He felt tentacles wrap around him like arms giving him a hug. Another tendril touched his cheek. 

"Jaaaames." 

"No." 

"Jaaaaammmmeeesss its the first day of school. You have to get up." Phage said. 

James grabbed at Phage, pulling them down into a hug. "What if you and I just stayed in bed all day like this? Just cuddling?" 

"As lovely as that sounds I'm not letting you miss the first day back to school." Phage said. 

"Come on baby. Nothing happens on the first day! We can relax, play videogames, maybe make out." James said blushing slightly. 

"Nope! School." Phage kissed him. 

James growled. "You're a traitor." 

Phage giggle. "Come on it will be fun. I've never gone to schook before." 

"Nothing us fun about school. My best friends all graduated either last year or the year before." James said. 

"Well you will just have to make more friends. Or you know, you always have me to talk to. We have only been together a month James, our relationship is still growing." Phage said. 

"Thats why I want to spend all day with you!" James said. 

Phage laughed and forced James body to move. "Come on sleepyhead lets shower." 

They road the bus to school. James pressed his face against the glass. "Welcome to prison Phage." 

"James I think you are forgetting this is a vacation compared to what I'm used to." Phage said.

James grumbled. 

He got to his first class and flopped into a desk. Another kid tapped his shoulder. 

"Get out of my seat asshat." He said. 

Ever since Evan graduated James had started to slowly get bullied again. James knew it was because he still was rather thin and short. His voice still cracked a lot and he was taking a lot longer to actually start looking like an adult than his peers. He was an easy target. 

"I'm sorry, you have to had an IQ with at least three digits to sit here." James said. 

The kid picked James up by the collar and lifted him out of the chair. "What did you say to me you little shit!?" 

As he threw a punch at James's face, Phage burst out of James's back and caught their punch with a clawed hand. 

"You will put my host down or I'm taking this arm." Phage hissed. 

The bully dropped James to the floor with a scream. "Holy shit you have one of those things too!?" 

"Yes and if you ever bother my host again I will rip your eyes out of your head so you can watch yourself die as I slash your throat!" Phage growled. 

The bully ran out of the room and everyone now was watching James in stunned silence. 

"... So you'll never guess what happened to me over summer break!" James said


	209. Second Chance Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy tries again.

Evan stared infront of his mirror and looked himself over. He was thinking about how he looked when he left highschool. He was rather buff then but now he could probably pass as a body builder or Olympic athlete. 

"We are going to scare the shit out of Marcy." Evan said. 

"What do you mean love?" Fate said. 

"Marcy hasn't seen us since highschool and she already was too afraid to ask me personally. Now we look way more intimidating. I'm twice the size I was before and now I get to decide whether or not she gets her dream job. She is going to be scared of us." Evan said. 

"So you think she will not have a fair chance because of nerves." Fate said. 

"Well yes." Evan said. 

"But wouldn't any other candidate have to face us too? See us and be judged by us?" Fate said. 

"Ya but she has a history with us." Evan said. 

"That's exactly why she must stand on her own two feet against us. She should not be treated special or given special privilege. I refuse to treat her special or use the past against her. We will judge her as we see her today. If she is too afraid to perform well today then she is not suited to be a DSA intern. She is going to be working with symbiotes, possibly even Carnage. Weakness cannot be tolerated." Fate said. 

"God I'm glad I have you." Evan said. 

Fate giggled and kissed him. "Now let's dress you up nice. We have a few interviews today, including hers." 

Fate formed for Evan a grey suit with a pastel blue button up shirt. 

"I, of course, will be joining you today for the interviews. We must determine how they interact with symbiotes." Fate wrapped around him like a scarf. 

Evan kissed their body. "Of course my lovely co-vice director." 

Fate purred. "You look so sharp in suits my beloved. I could just eat you up!" 

Evan chuckled and gave his wife another kiss. 

They waited inside the DSA building. They had three candidates today. One was a young man around Evan's age name Doug, one looked to be about 30 and was named Carl, and last of course was Marcy. He went to the lobby to meet with all of them. 

"Oh wow its Frostbite!" Said Doug. 

"Hi everyone! Ready for your interviews?" Evan said. 

"Yes, when is the vice director arriving?" Carl said. 

"I am the vice director. Vice Director Evan Miller aka Frostbite of the Advengers. Oh and of course my partner Fate." Evan said. 

"Wait really? But you are so young." Carl said. 

"True. But I make up for it with skill. Now Carl you are actually scheduled first." Evan said. 

One by one Evan went through each interview. Marcy was saved for last. She freshened up in the bathroom and by the time she got back Evan was waiting. 

"O-oh sorry Eva- I mean Mr. Miller. I hope you didn't wait long." Marcy said. 

Evan smiled. "No I just got here. Besides I'd rather you came prepared. You are currently weilding a bit of a double-edged sword. Follow me." 

They went back to his office. Because the building was temporary his office was rather small. Marcy sat down and Evan sat across from her at his desk. 

"C-congratulations by the way." Marcy said. 

"On what? Becoming Vice director?" Evan said. 

"Well yes but actually I ment on your baby. I met them a few days ago. They were nice." Marcy said. 

Fate smiled "Thank you, they are my pride and joy."

"Valor has a bit of an attitude problem so I'm glad you got along with them. Also thanks." Evan said. 

Fate let out a soft rumbled and narrowed their eyes. Marcy could tell they were talking to Evan. 

"So Marcy why do you want to work here?" Evan said. 

"I have been a fan of the Avengers since I was very young. I learned about S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was older. At first I wanted to join for the prestige but as I grew older I realize the importance they serve for keeping the world safe. I did some research on the DSA and I realize they not only help keep humans safe but keep safe a group of individuals who have not been safe the entire time they have been on this planet." Marcy said. 

Evan nodded. "You have changed a lot." 

Marcy blushed. "Well uh I try." 

"Then we think we can safely judge you without involving the past." Fate said. 

"What do you mean?" Marcy said. 

"Well we were worried that you still held some of the sentiments about symbiotes you held before. That they are weapons? This place acts as a sanctuary for them and a rehabilitation center. Such thinking would be frowned upon here." Evan said. 

Marcy nodded. "I learned a lot watching you at school. It was very apparent that Fate wasn't just a weapon or tool. They really are your partner and I feel terrible about what I did." 

"I think that leads me into my next question. What is you opinion of symbiotes?" Evan said. 

"They are extremely misunderstood. They have a very bad media presence. More people should be made aware if them but not because they are powerful or a threat but because of these misunderstandings. They are people just very different." Marcy said. 

Evan nodded and Fate grabbed a pen for him so he could write. Marcy shifted uncomfortably. 

"You seem nervous." Fate said

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Marcy said

"If you are nervous now then how can I expect you to perform when facing up something like Carnage?" Fate said. 

Marcy went pale and looked down. 

"Fate." Evan said

"Darling this is an important question to ask. How would she handle something much stronger than herself. For example what would you do if Carnage appeared in front of you right now?" Fate said

Marcy paused and thought for a moment. 

"I would talk to him." She said

"Talk?" Evan said

"Yes. I'm not strong enough to fight him and not fast enough to run away. In order to make sure that I make the most use of my time the best I could hope for is to distract him so that more people could get away from him or until help could arrive. If Carnage was in front of me I know I would probably already be dead so there would be no point in doing anything except increasing the odds that more people could survive."

Evan and Fate smiled to each other at that answer.

"Marcy would you be willing to help work on a construction site?" Evan said

"I'm sure I guess though I don't know how much help I would be. Why?" Marcy asked

"We are currently rebuilding our actual site after a explosion. We need all the help we can get." Evan said

"Yes I can totally help with that." She smiled. 

"After we finish reconstructing our building we'd be moving into it which you would also help with and then after that most likely you'd be helping assist some of the staff with filing and data management. Are you ok with that?" Fate said

"Yes." Marcy was starting to get excited. 

"When can you start?" Evan said

"Now!" She almost jumped out of her chair. 

Evan laughed. "Okay okay settle down but yes you are my selection. Will you be able to come in tomorrow for orientation? I have a lot of have to go over with you such a security and S.H.I.E.L.D. regulations."

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down." Marcy shook his hand.

Evan went over a few more things with her before they ended for the day. He was flying home with Fate when he flopped backwards on their cloud. 

"That was exhausting. I can't wait till we get an HR person so that I can have them do that." Evan said

Fate laughed and kissed Evan. "I think Marcy will turn out to be a good choice. She has changed a lot since high school. That air of arrogant knowing is gone and has been replaced with genuine wit and humility."

"I'm glad you think so because I'm never confident in my picks." Evan laughed

"Let's go home. I'll rub your back darling." Fate said. 

"Thanks love." Evan gave them a kiss.


	210. Changes Both Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is starting to learn what growing up and having a symbiote both mean.

Since it was revealed that James had Phage, a lot changed for him at school. 

Any and all bullying of him completely stopped. No one really felt like dancing with an angry symbiote. 

A lot of the rules and regulations that have been set up for Evan or also set up for James. Flash talked to him and basically said that he was there to monitor them for the DSA. 

Phage sat on James's desk in class like a little water balloon. He would pet them as he studied and he found it helped him concentrate. 

A lot of kids started comparing him to Evan and asking him questions. "How can I get a symbiote?" "Are you an Avenger too?" "Are you trying to be Evan?" And a lot of other similar questions. 

James was a little exhausted from all the attention. 

"Is this what it was like for Evan?" James said. 

It was currently lunch and James was laying in the grass of the football field. Phage formed a torso and laid next to James, holding his hand. 

"Most likely." Phage said

James moaned and flipped over so he was on Phage's chest. Phage chuckled and pet James's back. He peaked up at Phage. 

"You are really comfy." He said

Phage laughed. "Thanks. You are too." 

Phage ran their claws through James's hair and chuckled. "So I think you'll be getting taller soon." 

"Hm why do you say that?" James said. 

"You body has started releasing more chemicals for growth." Phage said. 

"Oh my god I can stop being tiny!" James cheered. 

Phage laughed. "Well I don't know about that."

"Dude. Don't say that. All my brothers all like 6'-6'5". And here I am sitting at 5'4". I'm tried of being tiny! I'm the smallest member of thr symbiote crew." James said. 

"Not true, Flora is smaller." Phage said. 

"Flora is a literal child! And she is is supposed to grow up to be like amazon size!" James said. 

Phage smiled and kissed James cheek. "Be patient love."

"I'm gonna be 18 soon. I should not still look like I'm 12." James moaned into Phage. 

"You don't look 12... you look 14." Phage said. 

James glared up at Phage who was holding in giggles. 

"So impatient love." Phage said brushing his cheek gently. 

"I just am sick of being treated as a child. I mean I'm married now!" James said. 

Phage pulled him in tightly. "Oh my sweet little husband." 

"Actually that reminds me, Can you get pregnant like Fate did? You're a lot older than her." 

"Possibly. The DSA was looking into our reproductive capabilities. Being forced to spawn damaged out bodies quite a bit. Even if I can spawn I risk miscarriage. Only time will tell if I can properly spawn." Phage said. 

"Oh... Phage I'm sorry." James said. 

"It's ok. For now I'm just happy yo be with you." Phage kissed James gently. 

James hugged Phage tightly. It hurt. He wanted Phage to be happy and healthy. He felt so bad that he couldn't do anything to help them. 

"James you already do help." 

"What?" James blushed. 

"In your head? Remember. If you scream your thoughts I can hear them very easily." 

James was burning with embarrassed. Phage laughed. "Just keep me close and feed me well and love me. Those three things will heal my body better than anything else." 

James nodded. He was more determined than ever to take care of Phage. 

"Alright how about we have some lunch then!" James sat up and got to eating. 

He was still getting used to all these changes. And he knew there would be even more on the way. But he promised himself he would take care of Phage.


	211. To Much Time on my Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I got most of my shit done. Hopefully everything will be ok. 
> 
> I wrote a ton while gone and well I'm excited for a few of the chapters I wrote. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Butch was moping. Flora, being in first grade, now spent way more time at school. He missed having his baby at home. He already had cleaned everything, did all the prep work for dinner. 

He was home alone except for Lasher who was currently using a tendril to hold a brush and groom a sunbathing Coco. Butch chuckled as Coco wagged her tail happily. 

"You guys wanna go fer a walk? I'm bored out of my skull." Butch said. 

Coco got up so fast she stumbled over herself and got tangled in Lasher's tentacles. Lasher peaked out of the dog to glare at her but then softened and kissed her nose. Butch laughed. 

They went outside and Coco ran circles around Butch. Butch had packed a lunch and was going to walk to Eddie's work place and eat with him. 

Coco practically was prancing down the sidewalk with Butch. 

"You act like I never walk you, we literally did this mornin' when I got up." 

Coco barked and licked Butch's fingers. He laughed and scratched her ears. 

It was a very long walk but Butch and Coco made it. Butch went inside and the receptionist screamed in delight. 

"Aw who is the cute doggo!" She ran over and squatted down to pet Coco. 

"This is Coco. I'm Butch, I'm Eddie's husband." He said

"Oh ya! He has pictures of you and your family in his cubicle. Want me to page him down?" She said getting a face full of Coco kisses. 

"Thank you that would be great." 

Eddie was down a few minutes later. 

"Hey love, what are you doing here?" Eddie said. 

"I got lonely and wanted to have lunch with you." Bufch said embracing him. 

Eddie chuckled and then looked down at the receptionist who had gone back to playing with Coco. "You brought them in the car?" 

"We walked." 

"What? Butch that's like a hour and a half walk!" Eddie laughed. 

"I needed to distract myself. Flora bein' gone all day is drivin' me mad." 

Eddie kissed him "We have to get you a hobby." 

"Your owners are cute too."The receptionist whispered to Coco. 

Eddie and Butch laughed. 

Lunch was nice and Eddie started looking into hobbys with Butch. 

"How 'bout boatin'?" Butch said. 

"Butch we don't own a boat. Also that will be hard to do when winter comes." Eddie said. "What if you learned how to dance?" 

"Nah I have two left feet. I'd learn and instrument but the sound would hurt Sunny." Butch said

"Not to mention us." Eddie said. 

"Butch should just cook more." Eddie's other said. 

Butch chuckled. "I already do a lot of bakin' I guess I could do that. Oh wait I got it." 

"What is it?" Eddie said

"Knittin'. Karen can teach me!" 

"Ya you should ask her." Eddie said giving Butch a kiss. "I have to head back." 

"Can't I just sit on yer lap while you work?" Butch said. 

"No because you would try to instigate something with me." Eddie smirked. 

"Come on how can you not fantasize 'bout me and yer other hiding under yer desk and pleasurin' you while you work? Unless they already do it with you alone." Butch waggled his eyebrows knowingly. 

Eddie pushed Butch over. "See you to night dear." 

"You didn't deny anythin'!" Butch said from the floor.


	212. Codependent Freinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora goes to first grade and her new teacher has a problem with her behavior

Flora and Lance luckily were in the same class again. That was really all that mattered to her when it came to school. She nudged her desk up to Lance's and purred. Lance giggled and leaned his head on Flora's shoulder. She already was a head taller than him and was the tallest in her class. 

Their new teacher was Mr. Craft, a young man who recently had gotten the job. He looked over at Flora and Lance and went over to them. 

"Flora move your desk back to its proper position." He signed

"But, I want to be near Lance." Flora signed

"You can play with Lance later right now you need to focus on learning." He signed. 

So Flora's desk was moved and a string of incident with Flora began. 

Mr. Craft quickly learned Flora was anti-social with anyone besides Lance. She did terrible in group work when separated from him. She didn't talk to other kids and the other kids tried to avoid her. When she was with Lance they they had perfect teamwork and were able to perform tasks faster and at a higher quality of work than the other students. 

Flora often snuck over to Lance and sometimes would just go missing. She got put in time out a lot for this behavior. 

Soon it was too much and Butch and Eddie were called in. 

"I'm honestly worried she isn't developing relationships with any other kids. When she is with Lance they work together great and are perfectly behaved. But when alone or with other kids Flora suddenly becomes cold and distant. Its like she needs Lance in order to perform. I would recommend moving her to the other class to separate them and have her grow but I'm worried she won't make any attempt to improve." Mr. Craft signed. 

"That most likely is my fault. I have a personality disorder I think she inherited." Butch signed. 

"I think it also is due to another thing. Mr. Craft there is something you need to know about Flora." Eddie signed. 

"She is part symbiote correct? I got the file on her explaining that but I don't what that intales." Mr. Craft signed. 

"Yes. Symbiotes are well symbiotic. They need parnters. If Flora was a full symbiote she would be living inside Lance actually." Eddie signed. 

"Wait inside him!?" Mr. Craft signed. 

Eddie nodded and Sunny and Eddie's other emerged from Butch and Eddie. 

Mr. Craft was taken aback. He quickly composed himself. "So Flora needs to be close to Lance because she is like one of these creatures and wants to live inside him?" 

"Its more than that. She is bonded to him. They support eachother. Symbiotes grow and develop through their hosts. She most likely is getting agitated from being separated all the time." Eddie signed. 

"So I should continue to let them stay close to eachother?" Mr. Craft said. 

"Exactly." Butch signed. 

Mr. Craft sighed. He was still new at teaching human children let alone half alien children. 

"Alright. You might want to talk to the school board about this. Make sure that Lance and Flora are paired together. Also do Lance's parents know about this?" Mr. Craft asked

"Ya they have known for a while." Butch chuckled. 

So Flora and Lance were aloud to be close again. Both their grades improved and they behaved better during class. Not to mention the two were always in high spirits. 

Mr. Craft still felt like he was doing something wrong or he had failed these two in someway, but looking at their faces he knew this was the right choice.


	213. Pops Little Girl part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part arc about raising Flora

Flora was exhausted. It had been a long day of training. It had been determined that Flora was in need of a bit more discipline so they had worked her extra hard. 

Flora's morality wasn't as "nice" as some of the representatives of S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted it to be. She had no trouble killing people and zero hesitation to do so. They had actually sat her parents down and talked about it to them. She didn't get why it was a problem. She only killed bad people. 

Either way she was now exhausted so sleep took her quickly. 

She was so exhausted she didn't even wake up when red tentacles broke the lock on her window. 

She did wake up when Carnage picked her up out of bed. 

And she didn't wake up as he carried her out into the night. 

When she woke up she was in a strange room. It was pink and had flowers painted on the walls. The bed was wrong too. Her galaxy blanket was gone and replaced by a Disney Princess blanket. It smelled like other people in this room. 

"Daddy? Papa?" Flora said. 

Then she smelled blood. Lots of blood. 

She came out of the room and Carnage was sitting on a kitchen counter with a pile of gore on the kitchen table. 

"Morning sweetheart. Daddy made you breakfast." He said. 

"Uncle Cletus!" Flora smiled and ran over giving him a hug. 

Carnage picked her up and put her on his lap. "Miss me?" 

Flora nodded and nuzzled into him. She knew she should be more worried because she was in a strange place, again, alone with Carnage but she was just too happy to see him. Carnage ran a claw through her hair. 

"How about you eat some breakfast?  
You must be hungry." Carnage pointed at the pile of what most likely was once the residents of this house. 

Flora nodded. She was starving. She sat at the table and turned symbiotic so she had her fangs to eat with. 

Carnage smiled and watch Flora eat. She was a ravenous little things. He smirked. 

"So, Flora, you are probably wondering why you are here?" Carnage said. 

Flora peaked up from the meat pile covered in blood with her cheeks full. He chuckled. He loved seeing her like this. Flora understood, she saw the world for what it really was like him. Gore and flesh waiting to be killed and eaten. 

"So anyway I had a realization while on the road! I can't trust Knock-off or Pops to raise you. They are gonna fuck you up. I mean you already as going to school which is a waste of time. And I bet Knock-off isn't even letting you practice killing people. There are nine million ways to kill someone Flora and someone has to show you them all. How else are you going to grow up into a respectable young woman! Killing is an artform and you have such talent too. You're a chip off the ol' block! A natural born beautiful killing machine! So I'm going to raise you! It will be tough but you are worth it." Carnage pet her head. 

Flora swallowed her mouthful. "But what about Papa and Daddy?" 

"Forget about them. You got me! Actually I want you to start calling me you father. No more 'uncle' nonsense." Carnage said. 

Flora thought. "Ok Pops." 

Carnage laughed. "Are you calling me that cus I call Pops that?" 

Flora smiled and nodded. Carnage cackled and ruffled Flora's hair. "You're a cute little thing." 

Flora purred and went back to eating. She would play along for now. She loved Pops but he was in no shape to be raising her. And she missed Papa and Daddy and the rest of her family. Flora started to plan how she was going to get out of this one as she ate. 

Carnage ate some himself and Flora started to lick herself clean. He chuckled and picked up Flora. "Bath time."

Carnage walked her too a bathroom. Flora took note of each room in the house and which ones had phones. Luckily this house still had land lines. 

Carnage filled the tub and put Flora in. It reminded her of when she was little and Papa would wash her. Carnage left her to wash up. It was very tempting to just run out and call for help. But she knew he would knowticed. So she cleaned up a got dressed. 

When she was done Cletus was sitting in an easy chair watching tv. Perfect. 

She went over to the fridge and prayed. Her prays were answered, there was cold beer in the fridge. Flora grabbed one and brought it over to Cletus. 

"Aw bringing Daddy a beer. How sweet of you." Cletus he took the beverage. 

If Red was anything like Sunny she would let Cletus get drunk because she enjoyed the sensation too. She brought Cletus a new beer every time he finished one and sat next to him as they watched a baseball game on the tv. 

Soon enough Cletus was passed out in his chair. Flora climbed onto him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Sleep tight Pops." She said softly and climbed down. The first thing she did was grab a ball and pretend to play outside. She knew even drunk Red would be watching her. So she played and took note of the address on the house, 500 Calhoun St. She came back inside and Cleyus was still asleep. Flora went into the master bedroom and picked up the phone. Daddy had taught her to memories his and Papa's phone numbers. She called Papa first, she knew he was more likely to be panicking and hearing her would calm him down. 

The phone rang and Papa picked up. 

"H-hello?" He sounded distressed

"Papa its me." Flora said. 

"Flora! Flora honey where are you!?" Papa said. 

"Pops kidnapped me." Flora said. 

"Pops? You mean Cletus!?" Papa said. 

"Ya he wants me to start calling him Pops." Flora said. 

"Flora do you know where you are?" Butch said. 

"500 Calhoun St. is what it says outside." Flora said. 

"Ok honey we will find you. Its gonna be oka-" the line was cut by Carnage smashing the phone. 

"You little shit!" Carnage slashed Flora, giving her a huge gash across the face and torso. 

Flora went flying and hit the wall. Carnage picked her up and shook her. "I take you in and you spit in my face!" 

Carnage dragged her to the pink room she woke up in and flung her into it. He slamed the door. 

"Stay in there and think about what you have done!" He screamed. 

Carnage growled with rage but then suddenly calmed down and started to cackled. 

"You know this works out! Saves me the trouble of having to find and kill them later! They'll come to me. Then once the are dead you can stop getting so distracted!" Carnage shouted through the door. 

Flora was crumpled on the floor. The slashed would have killed a normal human instantly. She could feel the pain all the way to her spine. She held her body together and shifts to symbiote form. She hurt so bad. She whimper as a tiny sad goo pile. Slowly she healed. She crawled onto the bed and cried. She prayed Daddy and Papa would be ok.


	214. Pops Little Girl part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Flora's kidnapping

The entire DSA was assembled to find Carnage. They had an address and the phonecall from Flora. They searched and searched for residents with those coordination. 

Butch was gripping the table he was working so hard he broke off part of it. No one even tried to talk to Eddie he was in such a rage all he did was growl to himself as he worked. 

Finally the found the address of a remote house in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania. 

Sleeper had come to help as Spider-man and warmed up their ship. Venom, Sundance, Frostbite, Agent Valor, Scorn and Agony all joined them onboard.

\---------------

Flora had fallen asleep to finish healing. She woke up with cheeks still stained with tears. She sniffed and sat up. She so desperately wanted to go home. 

Carnage opened the door to her bedroom. "Alright Flora. Now that you've had a time out I think its time for your first lesson." 

Flora looked up at Carnage and frowned. 

"Oh don't pout. You got what you deserved. Now lets move onto your lesson. Its a very important one that I learned at a young age." He said walking over to Flora. 

Carnage grabbed Flora and lifted her by the throat. He held her up and Red started to cover her. She screamed and struggled but couldn't fight Red off, the older symbiote was just too strong. Soon Flora was completely covered by Red.

"Today you'll learn how to kill your parents!" Carnage said with a cackle.

\---------------

Venom and Sundance just watch the scenery go by in silence, gently holding eachother's hands. 

"We wish we could console them. But we think talking wouldn't help right now..." Frostbite said.

"Give them some space. They have every reason to be worried. We won't let Flora down." Agent Valor said arming themselves. 

Suddenly the plane was hit by a giant shaft of bladed tentacles. Carnage dug their claws into the plane and dragged it into the ground. 

Everyone clawed out of the wreck as Carnage laughed. 

"Second plane crash in a year." Frostbite said pulling themselves out. 

"New record." Agent Valor said. 

Venom rushed Carnage with a roar. They threw a flurry of punches and connected a few. They grabbed Carnage and lifted him up in the air. "Where's Flora!?" 

"Why she is right here! But I don't think she is so happy to see you Pops!" Carnage cackled. 

The tiny red Flora slammed into Venom, forcing them drop Carnage. 

"Flora!" Sundance said in pure horror. 

"Squeeee!!!" Flora screamed as hundreds of bladed tentacles emerged from her back. 

"What did you do to her!" Venom roared. 

"I just gave her what she really needed unlike you two! Flora has everything she needs now to be the killer she was born to be! I'm going to raise her to be just as deadly as myself!" Carnage screamed. "Flora sweetheart! Show them what you've learned." 

Flora screamed and rushed Venom a second time. Venom braced themself as the blades hit, Flora was much stronger with Carnage's help. 

"Flora you have to fight them off!" Venom growled. 

"Its us your family!" Frostbite said using a cloud to push her off Venom. 

Sleeper started emitting calming pheromones to calm both Flora and Carnage. Carnage rushed at Sleeper.

"Oh no you don't! You're not using that trick again!" Carnage said

Valor jumped into the air and kicked Carnage as they were about to connect. "Like I would ever let you hurt any Spider-man!" 

Carnage slashed Valor as they fell back, Agony rushed them and slammed Carnage with flaming acid. "Coach you ok?!" 

"I'll live. Frostbite hold him down!" Valor said

Frostbite surrounding Carnage with clouds and pressed them against Carnage with full force. Carnage shrieked under the weight. 

"Flora! Kill them!" Carnage ordered. 

Flora went to stab Sundance and he took it. He grabbed hold of Flora as she screamed and slashed into him. He held her tightly and took every hit. He smiled down at her and squeezed her tight. 

"Flora, its me. Its Papa. Its gonna be ok. You can beat Red I know you can." Sundance said. 

Flora screamed and slashed Sundance more. Venom joined the hug and held Flora and Sundance. "We love you Flora please. You have to fight it off." 

Flora screamed and flailed until suddenly the red on her started to get absorbed, Flora's true symbiotic form underneath. 

"You little shit you're eating her!! Is that anyway to treat your mother!" Carnage screamed. 

Flora soon absorbed all of Red and was crying in Sundance and Venom's arms. 

"Papa! Daddy!" Flora wailed and hugged them. 

"We got you Flora. Its ok." Venom said nuzzling her. 

"Yer safe now. I'm so proud of you." Sundance said. 

Flora sobbed into her dad's, overwhelmed by eveything that had happened. 

Sleeper joined Frostbite and together they both shackled Carnage with more clouds and a sleep pheromone. 

The DSA's own troops contained Carnage and the medics tended to everyone. Eddie, Flora and Butch huddled under a blanket together. Flora was still crying but not as violently now. Eddie and Butch never stopped telling her they loved her until she fell asleep on the ride back home.


	215. A Week Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora slowly recovers.
> 
> To celebrate being back and because I'm insane here is another chapter!

The Brock family took a week off collectively. After everything was explained, Flora's school gave her all her homework for the week so she could stay with her family. 

At the DSA it was discovered that Flora had completely eaten the part of the Carnage symbiote. She had a light scar now on her chest and face from the slash Carnage gave her but otherwise had a clean bill of health. Butch asked it the scar was permanent and it was. This upset him because it ran from her chin up through her lip, matching the one he had pretty well. Flora told Butch she didn't mind, it made her look tough.

Sadly the whole ordeal had been hard on her. She didn't want to be alone and when Evan, Sleeper, Andi, and Flash tried to go home she begged them to stay. 

They ended up building a giant blanket nest in the living room and everyone slept together. Flora clung to her symbiote parents through the night, Eddie's other and Sunny snuggled her the whole time. 

Butch was extremely worried she would be afraid of him but instead the trauma had given her the opposite effect. Flora always wanted to be near Butch, clinging to him at all times. She even waited outside the bathroom for him. 

Dr. Walters made a house visit. She wanted to make sure everyone was ok. She currently was talking to Flora alone in the kitchen. They talked for a while and Dr. Walters had Flora color for a bit. 

She came out to talk to Eddie and Butch. 

"She is a bit traumatized which is understandable. She is clinging to Butch so much because it confirms to her that it isn't Cletus she is with and that she is home safe." Dr. Walters said. 

Butch was a little relieved. 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Eddie said. 

"Well for now she is just recovering from the trauma. You might baby her a little but if it makes her uncomfortable, stop. She might have axiety attacks if so use standard care for that. If she talks about what happened in a matter-of-fact way it doesn't mean she is fine. That's a common symptom if trauma. For now having a week off just to stay with her family is good and I will be making another visit two days from now. If you need anything call me." Dr. Walters said. 

"Should she take any medication?" Butch said. 

"I don't want to do that just yet especially since symbiotes act so differently to medication than humans." Dr. Walters said. 

Butch nodded. "Thanks doc." 

"Thanks again Dr. Walters." Eddie said. 

"Oh also we will of course be suspending Cletus's therapy with Flora for her safety." Dr. Walters said. 

Flora peaked into the kitchen. 

"Hey lil miss." Burch picked her up and held her. 

"Papa... Am I weak?" Flora said through the bond 

"What? No yer very strong. I'm very proud of you." Butch said rocking her gently. 

"But I hurt you and Daddy." Flora teared up. 

"No you didn't. You had no control. Carnage was forcin' you to." Butch said. 

"But I liked it." Flora was sobbing. "I was fun. I knew it was wrong and I wanted to stop but I liked it." 

Butch wiped her tears. "That was all Carnage lil miss. They were messin' with yer head a lil. Makin' you feel good with violence. I know that feelin'." 

"I never want to hurt you or Daddy. I'm a bad girl." Flora buried her face into Butch. 

Eddie came over and they both hugged Flora tightly. 

It was a tough recovery. Flora felt extremely guilty and apologized a lot. Butch and Eddie could tell she was still hiding a lot of her feelings but they gave her space. 

She slept in their room with them for a few nights and when she finally went back to her bedroom Lasher started to lay next to her and let Coco sleep. Flora would bury her face into Coco's fur while Lasher gently sang lullabies. Butch also had trouble sleeping again so he would go into her room and pet Flora while she slept. 

Lance came over to visit and brought a bouquet of yellow roses for her. Flora loved them. 

"Lance can I ask a favor?" Flora signed. 

Lance nodded. "Of course Flora you're my friend."

"Can I bond with you?" 

Lance nodded and snuggled up to Flora. She sank into him and then asked Lance if she felt different. 

She did. 

Lance took a deep breath. Flora felt more powerful and dangerous than before. Like something strange was mixed into her. He felt warmer and fuller. Flora had always felt like a warm blanket to Lance. Now she felt like when you first step into a steaming bath, intense. Lance took some deep breaths and adjusted. Soon he was used to Flora's new body but it was so strange. How had one event changed her so much?

They told their parents after separating and Eddie and Butch got concerned. They took Flora to the DSA and had some tests done. It would take a few days for the results. 

Flora sat with Coco after they got back home. She was scared. 

Scared of what she did. Scared her family might reject her. 

Scared of the strange visions she was getting and the desire to go see Pops even though she knew he was no good. 

Flora clung to Coco and Lasher rubbed her gently. 

"Lasher... what if I become evil?" She whispered through the bond. 

Lasher hummed for a moment. "No."

"No?" 

"You won't become evil. You have seen evil and defeated it. You have consumed evil and made it your own. So long as you remember this pain you won't. Flora you are a strong girl. Much stronger than you know. Don't forget that." Lasher said through the bond. 

Flora whimpered. "I hope you are right."


	216. That Which Doesn't Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DSA has a new building as well as some unsettling news about Flora.

"So I have good news and bad news." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I think I can guess the good since we are standing infront of a building." Eddie said. 

Dr. Sanchez glared but continued. 

"The new DSA headquarters is OPEN!" she cut a ribbon on the doors and everyone clapped. "Everyone please go inside the lobby we will be having a tour of our new facilities. Well everyone but the Brock family please." 

Eddie, Butch, Evan, and Flora waited outside. 

"So I was going over Flora's scans and found something unsettling." Sanchez said. 

"What's wrong?" Butch picked up Flora and held her close. 

"You know how she absorbed part of the Carnage symbiote? She didn't destroy it, its part of her body now." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"What?" Eddie went pale. 

Flora felt a pit in her stomach. 

"She fused with it. Carnage is now a part if her DNA. Symbiotes have a genetic memory and usually this is used to have them learn from their hosts but in this case Flora took part of the Carnage symbiote and just added it to herself." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"So what does this mean fer my baby?" Butch said clinging to Flora. 

"Well you said Flora already has memories of your life correct? She might have some of Cletus's now too. Also she might adopt more of Carnage's skills. She might... adopt some mannerisms too." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Flora clung to Butch. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens yer my lil girl ok?" 

Flora nodded but was afraid. S.H.I.E.L.D. already was concerned about her behavior and now she was even more dangerous than before. What if Daddy and Papa thought she was too dangerous? Would they stop loving her?

"Actually Flora can I interview you a little? We will go to my new lab first. I'm going to hand the tours over to you Evan." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan nodded and ran inside. Dr. Sanchez and the Brock's went to the new lab. 

"Alright Flora, can you tell me if you feel differently than normal?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

Flora nodded and looked at her feet. "I do have more of Pops memories. I can tell they are different than Papa's. Pops sees the world a lot differently too." She signed slowly.

"How so?" Dr. Sanchez said

"Everyone looks like their skin is missing and their is blood and gore everywhere. Its weird. I can switch between normal and gore vision now." Flora signed. 

Butch furrowed his brow. "So that happens to Cletus too..."

"Woah woah wait you see you world as a giant gore pile!?" Eddie said. 

"Ya its a hallucination I have often. Everythin' will be fine and dandy and then bam! Gore! Violence! Sex! Decay! And then normal 'gain." Butch said. 

"Holy shit." Eddie said. 

"I don't know if its from my genetics or my brain damage or my abuse but it's happened to me since I was a kid. Pretty much as long as I can remember." Butch said. 

Eddie frowned and pulled Butch into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It wasn't important." Butch nuzzled into him. "I just ignore it when it happens now." 

"How do you just ignore a hallucination that violent?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I just treat it like everythin' is normal. Fer me the world just is two layers. A normal lookin' one and a darker one. I'm even used to seein' my family as both. I think Flora will be able too as well." Butch said. 

Flora nodded. "If I concentrate I can make it stop." She signed. 

"Well that's good. Any other changes?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I miss Pops a lot. Like he has part of me held hostage." Flora signed. 

"That's probably Red trying to get back to Cletus." Eddie said. 

"Flora please, for the love of everythin' good, do not go near Cletus." Butch said. 

Flora nodded. "I don't want to go near him. I don't want to become bad. I don't want Daddy and Papa to get ride of me." 

"Flora why do you think we would get ride of you?" Eddie said. 

"Cus I'm evil now..." Flora teared up. 

"Honey your aren't evil. Why would you think that?" Eddie gently cupped her face and wiped her tears away with hi thumb. 

"I know Carnage is in me and I did bad things and now I see all these bad things and want to do bad stuff. I'm a bad guy. You're not going to love me anymore and are going to want to kill me." Flora said with tears running down her face. 

"Flora we are never gonna kill you. You aren't evil sweetheart." Butch said and he and Eddie hugged Flora. Their others spread out over Flora and hugged her tightly. 

"Flora you aren't evil. You are very good and very brave. This must be so hard for you. We promise we will never hurt you." Eddie said. 

Her symbiote parents sent waves of love and comfort to her. They reassured her thay she was wonderful and good. Flora cried into everyone's arms. 

It took a while but soon Flora had calmed down. 

"So I'm not evil?" Flora sniffled as she signed. 

"No sweety. You didn't mean to hurt anyone and just havin' part of Red doesn't make you evil. Look at yer ol' man. I'm literally the same person and I'm not evil. So neither are you." Butch pet Flora's head. 

Eddie smiled as Butch said that. It was the first time Eddie had ever heard Butch say he wasn't evil. 

Flora nodded and hugged Butch tightly. 

"Yer actions define who you are Flora not yer thoughts. You can have bad or evil thoughts but if you control them and don't act on them its ok. As you grow older you'll learn more 'bout yerself. Sometimes you'll have evil thoughts. But you 'lready showed you can stop yerself. You stopped Red frkm usin' you to hurt us. Yer good Flora." Butch said

Flora smiled softly and snuggled into Butch. Eddie rubbed her back gently. 

"I can control myself. I can do this." She said. 

"Good. We are very proud of you Flora." Eddie said. 

They went on the rest of the tour once Evan came back for them. The new building was nice. The basement called for Flora but she ignored it. She was stronger than that.


	217. The Most Magical Place on Earth part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan finally takes Fate on their honeymoon.

It had been an exhausting summer for Evan. It was September now though and he and Fate had plans. Honeymoon plans. 

They checked into their hotel room, they could see the Magic Kingdom castle from their window. 

"Beloved! We will be able to see the fireworks every night!" Fate said. 

"Oh that's romantic." Evan chuckled. 

Fate screamed happily inside Evan. Fate was a huge Disney fan and Evan had worked a lot of overtime and saved as much as he could to go on vacation with them. 

"Oh right I picked this up when I checked in." Evan put on a little pin that said 'just married' on it. Fate screamed in delight.

"Those fireworks will be starting soon. Tomorrow is our first day at the parks. As soon as the show is over we should sleep." Evan said.

Fate formed a male torso and gently pushed Evan onto their bed. "Darling don't sleep just yet. Its the first night of our honeymoon." 

Evan smirked as the first firework when off. 

Fate dissolved his clothes and they stared down at their husband for a moment. 

"Something wrong love?" Evan said. 

Fate giggled and started to prepare Evan. "No, I was just thinking about when I first saw you. I used to think of our relationship like an arranged marriage. Like my parents picked you for me because you were perfect. I see things differently now." 

Evan wrapped his arms around Fate's neck, he spread his legs so Fate could go comfortably inbetween them. Fate started to stroked Evan gently and tease his entrance. "How do you see things now love?" Evan said before biting his lip. 

"I see you as my soul mate. I'm not complete without you." Fate said entering Evan. 

Evan groaned and pressed his forehead to Fate's. "You, ah, made yourself a little bigger tonight." 

Fate giggled and kissed Evan passionately. They pushed into him deeper. Fate started to mess with Evan's brain chemistry a bit. He gasped, his whole body suddenly was sensitive to Fate's touch, he felt extreme pleasure. 

"Fate, you are my soulmate too. I-ah!" Evan was blushing as Fate had shifted inside of him. 

Fate giggled. "Evan I suggest biting a pillow. You are going to get loud." They said. 

In the end it had been too much for Evan and he has passed out mid orgazm. Fate wrapped around him gently and giggled. 

"I love you so much my darling Evan." They kissed his cheek and let him sleep. 

\---------------

They got up early the next day for their first park. They went to the Magic Kingdom. Evan had Fate around his neck, he was rather famous at this point, so he saw no point in hiding them. They rode the monorail across the lake to the park since their hotel was connected. 

"Minecart coaster first right?" Fate said.

"Ya we have to get there fast before the line gets long." Evan chuckled. 

"What? You don't get special 'I'm an Avenger' treatment?" A dad joked at him. His wife elbowed him. 

Evan laughed. "No here I'm just a normal citizen like everybody else. No special treatment." 

The man's kids both asked Evan for autographs. Evan happily signed their little books and had Fate sign too. They both were so excited to meet a super hero. 

"So are you here to protect the park?" The dad asked. 

"If needed yes but we're actually on vacation." Evan said. 

"Well I hope you have a good time Frostbite." He said as they got off the monorail. 

"You too!" Evan waved bye as they headed to the gates. 

"Bye Frostbite!" The kids waved. 

Evan chuckled as he and Fate head into the park. 

The minecart ride was fun and they quickly ran to Space Mountain next. Evan wanted to get in as many rides as he could. 

"Coming out of peak season was a good idea." Evan said as they waited

Fate purred and nuzzled into him. They were having a blast. 

They got recognized a few more times and even took some photos with kids. They ended up riding Splash Mountain twice and getting soaked. They took lots of pictures of the haunted mansion because they knew Flora would love it. 

They stopped for a citrus icecream float and watched one of the parades. Flora sang along to many of the songs. 

They did some shopping and bought a few souvenirs. They had a small section of rainbow Disney shirts that were leftover from pride month so Evan bought one. Fate insisted they get ears so Evan got those too. 

Evan did his best to get Fate on everything single ride. They even got a second ride of the minecarts due to having a fast pass. 

They had dinner reservations at the Beauty and the Beast restaurant. The waiter was confused at first when Evan had reserved a table for two until he knowticed Fate wasn't a scarf. 

Evan pulled Fate's plate next to him so they could eat from his shoulders instead of having to reach across. They fed eachother and took lots of pictures. By the time they finished dessert Fate was a little bloated water ballon next to Evan. He laughed and rubbed them gently. 

They curled up in their hotel room and cuddled for a few hours while planning the next few days of their trip. Evan laid on his stomach with Fate under his chin. Fate purred wildly the whole time as they talked. 

"You know last night you had me so worked up I didn't get to tell you how I felt" Evan said. 

Fate made an inquisitive sound. 

Evan smiled and played with one of their tendrils. "I do feel like we are soulmates. I always have ever since you saved me from that blizzard. Everything about you makes my heart race. I always remember that first winter break after we bonded and how we spent so much time getting to know eachother. Now I feel we know eachother better than we know ourselves. I love you so much my darling wife." 

Fate looked up at Evan and swooned. He laughed and kissed them. 

"I love you my charming beloved Evan." Fate said. 

\------------

The next day was Epcot. They took the monorail over and started the first half of the day just doing rides. Their favorite had to be Sourin. Gently gliding along felt so nice and reminded them of how it felt on their clouds. 

The big attraction though had to be the worlds. They planned to go to every single world and try at least one thing from each. They of course first stopped and tried the different soda's from around the world. 

"This grapefruit soda is so bitter." Fate stuck out their tongue. 

"I like it." Evan said taking another glass. 

"No! I can what you taste why!?" Fate flailed and Evan drank the whole cup. 

"If you're tasting it this time with my taste buds instead of yours shouldn't it taste better?" Evan said with a smirk. 

"... Oh it does taste better when you drink it. That's weird." Fate laughed. 

They started in Mexico and got a churro. Fate purred at the sweet cinnamon. Next was Norway. They went on the Frozen ride since Frozen was one of Fate's favorites. 

"Again!" Fate said sitting on Evan's head as he ordered some school bread. 

"We gotta keep moving Fate, China is next and I want orange chicken." Taking a bite. 

Fate stole the rest of the bread from his hand and he laughed as they ate it in one bite. 

China was nice. They walked around the gardens and enjoyed themselves. 

In Germany they got beer and a giant pretzel. They went in the Christmas shop and thought the pickle tree was cute. 

Fate loved shopping in Japan. They picked out an oyster and got a pink colored pearl. Evan picked out a necklace for it. 

They got crepes in France and watched sweets in the bakery being made. For dinner they had pizza in Italy. They ended the day with some fish and chips while watching the fireworks. 

"This park was nice too." Fate said sitting ontop of Evan's head. 

"Two more and Universal to go." Evan said.


	218. The Most Magical Place on Earth part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the honeymoon and the start of Fate's new goal.

Evan had also bought tickets to Universal Studios for one reason and one reason only, Harry Potter. 

Evan and Fate still read books together at night often and the two series they always revisited was Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. 

Today they took a break from Disney to go to Universal. Karen had made Fate a little Huffpuff tie and Evan a matching one. 

They got into the park and Fate was ready to explode with excitement. 

First thing they did was get a wand. Evan had Fate go through the whole process which was a bit weird for the workers but they rolled with it. 

Fate was overjoyed with her wand. They went on a few of the ride together and enjoyed the scenery. Fate demanded they buy chocolate frogs which Evan gladly did. He kind of wanted the collectable cards. 

They sat and drank butterbeer together while Fate downed a few frogs. 

\---------------

Hollywood studios was the next day. They ran to the rock and roll rollercoaster first. Fate had to cling to Evan because the ride was so fast. Next was tower of terror. This was another one they took a hundred photos of for Flora. 

"We should convince Eddie and Butch to take Flora here during Halloween." Fate said

Evan laughed. "I'm sure Butch already has plans in place to save up." 

They competed against eachother in the toy story ride. Evan won mostly because Fate had a hard time aiming with tentacles. 

"Darling I can't believe tomorrow is our last day!" Fate said. 

"Well all good things must come to an end." Evan said. 

"Not true." Fate said. 

"Oh?" Evan said. 

"My love for you is eternal!" Fate said. 

"Fate that was so lame." Evan laughed and gave her a kiss. 

They watched the show at the end of the night together. Fate got scared due to all the pyrotechnics so Evan left early.

They watched the fireworks in bed together instead. Much safer show. Evan had his fingers wrapped around Fate and they in turn were laced all over his body like a net. 

They both were so happy to have eachother. It was a quiet moment of love. They could feel eachother gently pulse with affection as the night sky lite up. 

\------------

The last park was Animal Kingdom. They went on a safari first. Fate pointed at each animal with such excitement. The lions were even active because of how early it was. 

Next they rushed over to Everest. Evan got in line again because they had so much fin the first time. 

After that they spent a few rides just on the Kali river rapids. They both liked how cool it made them feel. 

They exited the park early and did a bit of shopping. They ended the trip at the pool of their hotel just floating together. 

Suddenly a kid jumped knees first onto Evan's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. 

He gasped under the water and swam to the surface. The kid's mom was apologizing profusely. 

"If I was a bad guy you would have been dead." The kid said. 

Evan stared at the kid dumbfounded and then laughed. 

"Ya I guess I let my guard down huh? I don't get to relax very often." Evan said. 

"I'm so so sorry please tell me you are ok." His mom said. 

"Uh he broke a rib." Evan said. 

The mom looked paled. 

"No no no its ok! Fate can heal me!" Evan said. 

Fate laughed and sunk inside Evan, quickly fixing his rib. Evan stood up and stretched. 

"See all better." Evan laughed. 

"Frostbite you have to be more careful!" The kid said. 

"Ok come at me again." Evan said with a smirk. 

The kid got out of the water and ran at him with a leap. Evan grabbed him with a cloud mid air. 

"Woah!" The kid said holding onto the cloud with a laugh. 

"That better?" Evan said.

"Frostbite can we go flying!?" The kid said. 

"Uh no. Flying is dangerous and you have given your mom enough heart attacks for one day." Evan dumped the kid into the water. His mom giggled a little at that. 

Evan played with the kid a bit longer and then went back to his room to pack. 

"Darling I want a baby." Fate said. 

"Like another spawn or a human baby? I could feel you loving that kid." Evan said. 

"I want a human symbiote hybrid like Flora. I want to have a baby with you." Fate said

Evan laid back on their bed and hugged Fate. "Tell ya what. Gimme a few years. 20 is too young to be a dad for me." 

"How long must I wait? You have me and literally an army ready to help raise our child." Fate said. 

"Well at least till I can drink alcohol." Evan laughed. "Do you think they will actually let us get a hybrid kid?" 

"Beloved you are vice director ot the people who own the technology to do it. You have the power to just tell them to make you a baby." Fate said. 

Evan slapped his forehead. "I keep forgetting that. Usually I just see it as all responsibility and no power." 

Fate laughed. "I will wait. But I want a baby Evan. I want us to have a child." 

"Don't think I don't." Evan sat up. "Having a kid who is both of ours' sounds amazing. I love Valor, I truely do, but raising a baby with you sounds amazing. I want to have more children with you. I just want to be responsible and mature enough for them." 

Fate purred and snuggled into Evan. The went to bed and Fate gave him dreams of what their furture child might be like.


	219. Dangerous Gambits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will someone please teach Flora about common sense?

Flora was tested a lot more at the DSA with not only Dr. Sanchez but Dr. Walters too. It was exhausting. Everyone wanted to make sure she was ok. And she appreciated it but at the same time was starting to feel overwhelmed. She was fine! Sure at first she was very scared and thought that she had turned evil but it had been a few weeks now and she knew she was okay. She had overcome her challenges. What could she do to make them stop? 

It was another day with Dr. Sanchez. Butch was in a session with Dr. Walters so Flora was alone with Dr. Sanchez. 

"Ok Flora just one more test today and then you and your dad can go home." Sanchez said. 

Flora groaned at her. She had melted into puddle form on the medical bed. Dr. Sanchez laughed and gently pat the disgruntled goo. 

"You are being a real trooper Flora. I know we have gone a bit overboard but we just want to make sure you are nice and healthy. Having part of Carnage inside you is nothing to sneeze at." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Flora faked a sneezing noise. 

Dr. Sanchez sighed and was going to say something when Marcy came into the room. 

"Director Sanchez. Director Fury wants to see you." She said. 

"Oh! He is early. Ok Flora just sit tight I'll be right back." And with that they two women left Flora in the lab. 

Flora bounced back into human shape. She smirked and had a plan. 

Cloaked she snuck downstairs to the basement. There was Cletus alone in his cell. Flora uncloaked. He glared at her. 

"What do you want?" He hissed. 

"Is that anyway to greet your daughter." Flora pouted. 

"Yes it is! You ruined everything! I was free and came and got you so I could teach you! But no you had to throw that all away for your stupid family and now I'm trapped again! You ungrateful piece of shit!" He said. 

"Pops you should have asked if I was ok with killing my parents. You want me to be a killer but I will be in my own way." Flora said folding her arms. 

Cletus sputtered. "Your way? Your way!? You're like fucking 3 years old you don't know shit!" 

"I know enough to defeat your wife!" Flora said. 

Cletus slammed a fist against his cell. "How dare you talk that way about your mother! When I get out of here, and I will, I'm taking your head right off your shoulders!" 

Flora glared at him and he glared back. Then she stuck out her tongue. 

Cletus roared and slammed against the glass. That was when Dr. Walters, Butch and the guards showed up.

"Flora what the hell!? What are you doin' down here?" Butch said picking her up. 

"Annoying the piss out of me that's what!" Cletus barked. 

"I wanted to prove to all of you that I'm fine, can handle myself around Pops and I don't need to be babied anymore!" Flora said. 

Butch sighed "Ok first, yer grounded for a week. Second, this was a dumb idea. And third yer right we have been babyin' you. Can you blame us though? You now understand Carnage. You know he is a threat." 

Flora pouted and glared at Butch. 

Butch sat down on a chair and held her. "We just worry 'bout you because we love you." 

Flora softened and hugged Butch. "Ok Papa." 

"Knock-off could you get the worlds biggest disappointment out of my sight." Cletus growled. 

Flora giggled. "You don't mean that." 

"Yes. Yes I do you little shit." Cletus said. 

Flora crawled out of Butch's lap and up to the glass. "Listen. I'll bake you some more cookies, the red velvet ones you really liked with the cream cheese filling. You can think about what you did and why it went wrong. Then I'll see you for our next group therapy session or something." 

"Go. Die. In. A. Fire." Cletus said. 

Flora gave a sharp giggle. "See ya Pops! I love you!" She ran back upstairs. 

"...Flora is a terrifying little thing sometimes." Dr. Walters said

"Why's that?" Butch said heading back upstairs. 

"Because an 6 year old shouldn't be able to read and manipulate people that well. Especially serial killers." Dr. Walters said. 

"Well she is literally in his head now so..." Butch said. 

"That's even scarier to think about. She is staring directly into his mind and teasing him." Dr. Walters said. 

Butch cackled. "I think the more Flora grows the more y'all will realize the spawn of Venom and Sundance should not be underestimated."


	220. In Which Evan's Family Pressures Him to have Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate asks Karen about human children.

Evan was sitting downstairs with Karen and Butch. Karen was teaching Butch how to knit. 

"Evan are you really going to spend your day off here? You are young, go have fun!" Karen said. 

"Relaxing is fun and Fate had a question for you." Evan said. 

"Oh really? Well go ahead Fate." Karen said. 

"What's it like being a mother?" Fate said. 

Karen laughed. "Fate you are a mother." 

"No I mean to a human child. I want to have a baby with Evan." Fate said

"Fate wants to use the same method Flora was made to make a baby for us." Evan said. 

Karen screamed. "Really!?" 

Evan fell backwards. "Well I wasn't expecting that." 

"Sorry I just, Flora is so cute and if you two had a baby they would be so adorable!" Karen said. 

"We aren't going to do it just yet. I mean I'm still kinda young to be a dad. And I mean to a half human child. Valor was a teenager in like a week that barly counts." Evan said. 

"Look at you, bein' all responsible." Butch said with a chuckle. 

"Well I mean I want the best for my children." Evan said sitting back up. 

Karen ran over and hugged him. "You know what you should do? You should volunteer to work with kids. It will give you more experience. Then you might feel a little more confident." 

"Mom you make it sound like you want me to have this baby now." Evan said. 

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. Evan I'm going to be honest I miss raising a kid. I'm a natural born housewife and I deeply regret not having more children. I wanted to focus on you though. Now that you are all grown up I feel a bit of a void. You having a baby though, I would be there for you and yes you are still pretty young to be having a little one but I would help you and so would everyone else." Karen said. 

"Mom I would also have to move out, there isn't enough room in this house since its a two bedroom." Evan said. 

"We can build an edition or buy the house next to the Brock's. Mrs. Temple is thinking of selling now that her daughter is off in college and she finds the neighborhood is too lively now." Karen said. 

"You would move so I could live with you and have a baby?" Evan laughed. 

Karen stared at Evan. 

"Mom this is crazy!" Evan said. 

"Just think about it." Karen said. 

"Mom what would dad think?" Evan said. 

"I'll talk to him after work." Karen said

Evan sighed and looked at his mom and Fate. "You two really want this?" 

"More than anything." They said in unison. 

"Holy shit." Evan said and laughed. "Ok fine but I'm make no promises yet! I'll try volunteering with kids." 

Karen screamed and hugged Butch. "We are getting a second grandkid!" 

"Maybe! You are maybe getting a second grandkid!" Evan said. 

Butch cackled and hugged Karen.


	221. Brother Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James's older brother is released from prison

James woke up to his brother Simon in his room. 

"Dude get the fuck outta here." James said throwing a pillow at him. 

"Chill bro I'm just talkin' to Phage. Your husband gets lonely while yo ass is bein' lazy and sleepin' in." Simon said with a laugh. 

"Phage you can punch him if he is bothering you." James said. 

"No I like Simon. He was telling me about your oldest brother Michael." Phage said. 

"Shit Michael comes home today right?" James said. 

"Yes he does. Now just yo lazy ass outta bed and wash up. John already is drivin' back with him." Simon said getting up and fist bumping Phage. 

James had 3 older brothers. Simon, who was the closet to him in age, John and then the oldest Michael. All three used to be in gangs back in Chicago. Michael sadly had gone to jail because of it. After that happened John saved up enough money with Simon to move away from Chicago and they took James with them. The three brothers had been living together ever since. 

James quickly showered and got dressed. He was excited Michael was coming home he hadn't seen him in years. 

Simon was waiting downstairs with bacon and eggs. James wolfed down half his breakfast and gave the rest to Phage. 

"Man Michael is gonna flip when he sees you." Simon said. 

"Why's that?" James said. 

"Last him he saw you you were tiny man. Now yo' 17 and got super powers and an alien boyfriend." Simon said. 

"Do you think he will like Phage?" James said. 

"Man I don't know. Most likely. You were always Michael's favorite. Since he was so much older than you he kinda treated you like a son more than a brother." Simon said. 

"Ya he did." James smiled softly. "I've really missed him." 

They waited outside. It didn't take long before John pulled into the driveway. Michael stepped out of the car. He was much older now but otherwise he looked a lot like how James remembered him. 

"Oh my God James is that you?" Michael said. 

James smiled and ran up to Michael giving him a hug. Michael held him so tight and choked back some tears. 

"You are so big now. I can't believe it." He said. 

James laughed. "Well you know, aging." 

Michael laugher and squeezed James some more. Simon and John both joined the hug. 

After a while they all went inside to catch up. 

"So y'all just left mom in Chicago?" Michael said

"She didn't want ta move. We were done though, city is too expensive, no work, cops were goin' psycho. When they got you they started goin' after me and Simon thinkin' we was also up to no good. But then one day I saw one followin' James home from school! Boy was 10 years old man, he wasn't gonna cause no trouble! So we got out. Took years but we got out. 'Sides mom's got some rich boyfriend now to act as her sugah daddy." John said

Michael laughed. "Well shit. So I've heard a little bit of what's goin' on with my baby brother but not a lot. Something about an alien boyfriend and super powers?" 

"Do you want to see them?" James said

"Would I have asked if I didn't? I gotta make sure this alien is good enough for my brother!" He said

Phage pooled out of James's back as a torso and put two hands on James's shoulders. "Hello Michael. Its a pleasure to meet you. I am Phage, James has told me a lot about you." 

"Well I'll be damned." Michael stood up and shook Phage's hand. 

They talked and talked. Pizza was ordered and they showed Michael his new room. 

Later in the eventing Simon and John went to bed because they had work the next day so James and Michael were alone. 

"So ah do you still have the pot?" Michael said. 

"No." James said in a mater of fact way. 

"No?" Michael said a little shocked. 

James smirked. "Nah man I'm just kidding. I invested most of it into stocks. I got on that Uber train and made a shit ton but I pulled out when they started getting controversial. Now its sitting in like... Google, Procter & Gamble, Coke, McDonald's and stuff like that. Its doubled to 100k." 

"Damn son! Look at you! Makin' investments. I was so worried you would spend it." Michael said. 

"I'm smarter than that! Well... actually it was because of what you said when you told me where it was. You told me not to end up like you. And I didn't want to end up like you, I missed you. Simon and I were talking earlier today about how you were more like a dad to me than a brother. And he was right you were and still are. And I never wanted to be taken away from my family like you were taken away from me. So I tried to run it straight as possible. No matter how hard things got I never joined the gangs and never sold drugs. I worked my ass off in school. I just really wanted you to be proud of me." James said. 

Michael smiled and hugged James. "I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> Michael and Simon are based off of two people I actually know
> 
> (Actually a lot of characters in this fic are based off real people including Dove.)


	222. True Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trips and Flora just don't seem to mix

Finally good things were happening again for Flora. She was no longer grounded, it was the first week of October and she was on a field trip with Lance to the zoo. Evan was also with them. He had volunteered as Flora's older brother to chaperone the first graders. Everyone thought it was a good idea since the last time Flora went on a field trip resulted in the formation of the DSA. 

Flora sighed happily and hugged Lance's arm while he signed to some other kids about how excited he was. Lance giggled and pet Flora. Flora purred and flopped her head into his lap to nap. 

A girl in class giggled and signed to Lance. "Is Flora your girlfriend?" 

Lance blushed and looked down at Flora and then nodded. The girl giggled again. 

"But she is so odd." The girl signed

"Lance you are weird." Another one of his friends signed.

"Why is that?" Lance signed

"You could be anyone's best friend and you picked Flora. Flora is weird and smells like iron." He signed

Lance frowned. "Flora is really cool! She is super strong and smart and nice. She is just different." 

"No she is weird. Why does she go to a deaf school if she can hear? And she is creepy. Have you seen her teeth? She is like a monster girl." The kid signed. 

"Her vocal cords aren't good enough to talk for long periods of time so she signs. And I like her monster teeth." Lance signed. 

When they were getting off the bus Flora gave Lance a quick kiss. He blushed bright red. 

"Thanks Lance. I'll always be your monster girl." Flora said through the bond. 

Lance was on cloud nine and just floated along while holding Flora's hand.

They started to explore the zoo. Flora led Lance by the hand the whole way. They first went to see the reptiles. Evan stayed close though he was starting to realize he was a distraction to the other kids. Why look at snakes when there is an Avenger with your group? So Evan started signing about each animal. And that went well for a while. That is until other zoo patrons started to follow the group to watch to Frostbite teach a bunch of deaf children about animals. People were taking pictures and talking about how sweet he was. So was well as signing Evan read the info about each animal outloud. 

"Fate I'm starting to regret this..." Evan said as he guided 20 first grades plus 15 strangers to the next exhibit. 

"Nonsense you are doing great darling." Fate said. 

Evan sighed and then one of the kids tripped. Evan ran over and then had skinned there knee. The kid cried and Evan comforted them. He waved Flora over and Flora healed them. All the kids in Flora's class suddenly exploded with excitement. 

"Flora has super powers too?!" They all signed. 

"Flora I thought they knew..." Evan said. 

"No. They just thought I was creepy." Flora said. 

Evan moaned. How was he supposed to know it was a secret identity he thought that having an Avenger for a brother kind of gave it away.

So now all the kids tried to befriend Flora. Flora hated the attention. Finally she let out a roar and ran a few steps ahead and signed. "None of you are actually my friend except Lance! You all hated me and called me weird and creepy! You only want to be friends because I have super powers. If you really want to be my friend-" 

Flora morphed into her symbiote form. She made her teeth longer than usual, her eyes meaner, she drooled green slobber and gave herself the sharpest claws and bladed tendrils. Her hair went wild and was bladed as well. 

"-then come and be my friend!" 

All the kids stood back horrified. Evan was shocked and just kinda sat there panicking. Punching bad guys he could handle. Directing the DSA he could handle. This? Not so much. 

Flora snarled and the kids all backed away. All except Lance, who happily went up to Flora and hugged her. Flora purred and hugged Lance back, nuzzling into him. She turned back to her normal symbiote form and Lance giggled. 

"There. That's my monster girl." Lance said through the bond. 

Flora purred and hugged Lance tighter. Evan took a deep breath. 

"Ok well how about we turn back to human and continue." Evan signed

Flora nodded and held Lance's hand, skipping. 

Mr. Craft tapped Evan. "Could she... always do that?" He signed

"Yes" Evan signed. 

Mr. Craft suddenly regretted ever scolding Flora and feared for his life.


	223. Life Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange anniversary for Eddie and Butch.

It was a sleepy morning. Butch and Eddie were sleeping in for once. Flora on the other hand was wide awake and up with Dove and Lasher. 

It was the 4th anniversary of Butch arriving to their dimension. Flora was making a card and Dove was cooking up a breakfast in bed for him and Eddie. Even though they got married on a different day they usually just celebrated on the same day. Lasher yawned and stretched. They handed Dove a carton of eggs as she flipped pancakes. 

"Thanks Lash." She took the eggs and threw one to them that they gratefully snatched out of the air. 

They peaked into Eddie and Butch's bedroom with the trays of food. Butch had his head on Eddie's shoulder and Eddie had his arm around Butch, holding him close. Their others were laced around the two men and peaked up at the intruders. 

"Aw how cute. Please tell me they aren't naked under the blankets." Dove said. 

Eddie's other laughed. "Well they aren't anymore. What were you expecting? Its their anniversary." 

"Ok true." Dove set the tray down. 

Flora climbed onto the bed and snuggled inbetween Eddie and Butch. Eddie groaned and saw Flora with one eye open. 

"Hey Flora." He said with a yawn, petting her head. 

"Happy anniversary" Flora signed. 

Eddie chuckled. "Thanks dear." 

"We made you two breakfast in bed." Dove said. 

"Aw thanks. Um lets let Butch sleep some more. Last night was rough for him." Eddie said gently setting Butch back in the bed and getting up. 

"You mean we were rough on him." His other teased

Eddie smooshed his other into a pillow. Dove laughed. 

They sat together and ate. Butch sleeping gently next to them. Sunny was nibbling his toast when he yawned and sat up with a wince. 

"Eddie I think you ruptured my ass last night. I feel like I fucked a tank not a man. Damn do we need to do it with you as Venom more though. Nothing turns me on like that tongue violating me." Butch yawned again and then finally opened his eyes. 

Eddie and Dove were so red they looked like the might explode. Sunny and Eddie's other started laughing so hard they couldn't keep form. Flora went over to her Papa and patted him. 

"Papa do you need me to heal your ass." She signed. 

Sunny and Eddie's other screamed and flailed in an uproar of even louder laughter. 

"Ah no honey. Papa's ass will be fine." Butch was tearing up from holding back a laugh of his own. 

Eddie sighed and let out a chuckle. "Butch you are such a idiot. Happy anniversary love." 

Butch kissed Eddie and they finished breakfast together. 

"So what else are you planning to do today besides saying the most inappropriate things in front of your daughter?" Dove said. 

"Movie, dinner, maybe more inappropriate things." Butch said getting out of bed only to fall over. 

"Butch?" Eddie said picking him up. 

"Sunny. Please. My legs." Butch said. 

Sunny shook her head. 

"Baby why?" Butch said. 

"Maybe she doesn't want to do that?" Eddie said picking Butch up off the floor.

"Ok babe what do you want to do?" Butch said crossing his arms as Eddie put him down. 

Sunny picked up Butch's phone and opened it to a page. Everyone gathered around. It was an page to sign up for an art class, Sunny had already signed both men up. 

"Couples Figure Drawing and Wine. Come enjoy a romantic evening with your significant other. Attendees will be given a private room for two hours stocked with fine wines and other confections as well as all the essentials to do Life drawings of eachother in charcoal or acrylics." Eddie read outloud. 

"You want me to draw Eddie?" Butch said.

"Correction. She wants you to draw me while I'm naked." Eddie said. 

"Oh... Oh! Oh that's weird and fun! Ed she already signed us up lets do it!" Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Ok fine." 

\------------ 

They arrived and were taken to a small blacked out studio. In the middle of the room was a velvet couch and art suppiles. There was an ice bucket with wine in it and a little table full of treats. And then they were left alone. 

"So... who wants to go first?" Butch said. 

Eddie stripped and laid on the couch with his other wrapped around his arm. 

"Dear lord you are beautiful." Butch said starting to draw. 

Eddie was an excellent life drawing model. Butch wasn't the best artist but got the point across. He was completely covered in charcoal by the end. 

"You did a good job dear." Eddie said

"Ok my turn." Butch stripped and laid on the couch. 

Butch was a terrible model. Laying still was hard for him. Eddie didn't mind though he just was enjoying the fun. 

"Mines better." Butch teased when they were done. 

"No way mine is." Eddie picked up Butch and put him back on the couch. 

Butch cackled. "Eddie are we really?" 

Eddie showed that the staff had a box of condoms and lube in the room for them. "I think they know this is how these classes usually end." 

Eddie's other picked up a paint brush and started painting on Butch's back an arrow pointing downward to his butt. 

"Ah that's cold! Say what are you writing?" Butch said. 

Butch twist and on his back was a ton of hearts and above the arrow said 'Insert Eddie's dick here'. Eddie nearly died laughing. 

Butch smirked and grabbed a tube of paint. He started rubbing paint over Eddie's chest. Eddie grinned and flipped Butch over. 

"Oh so forceful." Butch growled. 

"Hey I'm just doing what the sign said." Eddie chuckled and grabbed the lube. 

They left the place both covered in drawings and paint. They were glad the more inappropriate ones were covered by their clothes. 

"We have to do that again." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Ya it was fun." 

"Daddy do you want round two in the shower together?" Butch said. 

Eddie looked at him with a smirk. "You are going to be so sore tomorrow." 

"Break me Daddy I can take it." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed and gave Butch a kiss.


	224. My Life with Ab and Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did one of these a while ago where we look into Butch's past. I always wanted to do a second one. 
> 
>  
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF REFERENCES TO ABUSE AND SUICIDE!**

It was a cold day when they brought him home. All he had was the clothes on his back and a stuffed bear. His head was still wrapped in bandages and his arm was in a sling. The doctors said he had brain damage as well and most likely would have memory problems for the rest of his life. They suggested taking lots of photos and teaching him to write things down. 

Cletus didn't speak the entire ride to the farm. He didn't speak when they got home either. 

"Alright Cletus. Tomorrow I'll buy you some new clothes ok?" Flora said 

Cletus looked up at her and Ab. He nodded ever so slightly before looking back down at his feet. 

"Son you must be tried lets get you to yer room." Ab said taking him upstairs. 

It was a small attic room but enough for him to sleep in a keep a few things. Cletus slowly looked around. 

"Its not much but I think you will like it." Ab gave Cletus a gentle smile. 

Cletus stared up at him. Ab just nowticed the boy was shaking. 

"Hey now its ok." Ab leaned down and Cletus flinched away. Ab frowned. "Cletus I promise no one is gonna hurt you anymore. Yer safe." 

Ab could tell Cletus didn't believe him. The boy just stared at him in horror, waiting. 

"Get some rest ok? You need to get yer strength back." Ab forced a smile and let Cletus be. He went downstairs to Flora. 

"If I ever see Roscoe again I'll kill him." Ab said. 

"That poor boy..." Flora said. 

"Flora darlin' he looked at me with such fear. The look in his eye. It was like he just waitin' for me to hurt him." Ab said. 

Flora gently touched his chest. "Ab, thank you for lettin' me take him in." 

"Course sweetheart." Ab gave her a kiss. "The boy needs love and well I've always wanted a son. I know you in yer condition shouldn't carry a child. God works in mysterious ways. I got my son and saved him from a monster." 

"I hope one day he can find peace here." Flora said. 

Cletus was watching from the top of the stairs. They were strange. Why did they want him? He was worthless. Grandma always told him he was nothing but bad. His parents hated him. Why was he here? Why didn't they just let him die? He was so happy when he thought his dad had finally killed him. Now he was dragged back to this world and taken to a strange place. 

Now he was seeing the world in a new way too. Gore and blood dripping from the walls. Monsters in the shadows. It was like hell was trying to claw its way to him. 

He was thinking of trying to kill himself. Make sure he did it in a field or something so no one could revive him this time. For now though his whole body ached and he didn't have the energy. He went back to the little bed and curled up with his bear. He hoped he could sleep and he hoped he didn't dream. He just wanted peace. 

\-------------

Cletus postpone his suicide plan. The longer he stayed with Ab and Flora the more he learned of a thing called kindness. He never knew human beings could be like this. Or at least towards him. Other kids he saw were loved and cared for but never him. He thought it was something he didn't deserve. But his aunt and uncle were so nice. Warm, loving, caring. For the first time in his life Cletus knew safety and peace. 

It was a quiet day. He was with his aunt in the kitchen helping her. 

"Cletus could you bring me the milk out of the fridge?" She said. 

Cletus got the milk and as he was bringing it he tripped. The milk went everywhere. He locked up. It was over. He had ruined his happiness. He was just as worthless as his Grandmother had said. His uncle would beat him. Cletus knelt in the milk and waited for the worst. 

"Oh no you ok sweety?" Flora said kneeling down. 

Cletus looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled softly. "Its ok love. We will clean this up." 

Again Cletus was shocked at his aunt's mercy. What made her and his uncle so kind? He couldn't trust it fully. It just seemed too impossible. 

\---------------

It had been about 3 months. Cletus loved his aunt and uncle. They were the greatest people who ever lived. They never yelled at him, they never beat him, and when he made mistakes they forgave him. It almost hurt him knowing that people could be so kind. Did he deserve such happiness? It didn't matter he was here and they loved him.

The visions of gore that used to frighten him he got used to. He found them beautiful. Red blood flowing, rip flesh shining. It was surreal and yet felt right. 

It was late at night, he was curled up in bed and aunt Flora and uncle Ab were reading to him. 

"Alright thats enough for one night. Good night Cletus." Flora said kissing his forehead. 

"G-good night." Cletus whispered. 

Flora was shocked and then smiled softly. She patted his head gently. It was the first time he had spoken in 3 months. 

\---------------- 

Cletus got bullied a lot at school. He was small, thin, and covered in scars. His bright red hair contrasted his pale skin violently. He stood out like a sore thumb. 

One day he just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a plastic knife and stabbed a kid that was punching him. The kid scream. Cletus watched the blood spatter on the linoleum of the cafeteria. Something inside him begged for more. Cletus grabbed his fork and stabbed the kid again. And then again. He cackled and continued to stab his attacker. Cletus bit the kid too. His flesh tasted amazing. Eventually a teacher saw and pulled Cletus off. 

Ab sat with him in the principal's office. Ab was mad no one had stopped Cletus's bullying and then when Cletus fought back he was blamed. 

"Ya leave the child to defend himself and he did. No one is going to mess with the boy now. You taught him exactly how to handle his bully." Ab growled. 

When they got home Ab sighed. "Alright Cletus. You have somethin' dangerous inside you. You mauled that kid. We gotta fix that." 

"Now?" Cletus said. 

"I'm lettin' you let yer demons out." Ab said. 

After that Ab taught Cletus how to hunt. And Ab was right it made him feel a lot better. Something about killing warmed him. It made him feel alive. So one with the sweet death that had been taken from him. But this time he was giving it. 

"Now Cletus we gotta talk." Ab said one day carrying back a buck Cletus had shot. 

"What is it?" Cletus said. 

"Now killin' animals is ok but you can only kill what you need. Ya take too much, get too greedy and you hurt the world. Cletus you know how terrible this world can be. You've lived in the worst of it. So you know the value of the good. These streams, the air, the trees, and the animals. Make sure you leave enough so that the good can out weigh the bad. And make sure you use everythin' that you can from what you do take. That which is precious must be savored." 

Cletus listened to his uncle and took his words to heart. It wouldn't be the last time they talked about what was truely precious and the value of the good things in the world. Cletus listened every time. 

\-------------

Cletus was older now. He had become a skilled hunter. He worked hard on his aunt and uncles farm. He ended up never making any friends but that was ok. He had his family. They became the world to him. An actually family that loved him and cared for him. 

His aunt's condition though was getting worse. She had always been a bit on the sickly side but lately had been too weak to do much. Cletus took over all of her chores for her. He cooked and cleaned while also tending not only to the farm but to her. She often joked in private with him that he would make a beautiful house wife one day. 

Ab was kind but still very much stuck in old tradition. When Cletus had told his aunt that he not only found women attractive but men too she promised it would be a secret between them. Flora loved Cletus no matter what. 

His uncle and him were hunting together. Cletus lead the way. 

"Uncle Ab lets make sure to get somethin' nice fer Aunt Flora. I think if we make a good stew it will help her recover." Cletus said. 

"If you cook it I'm sure it will help. You got talent kid. Now if only you would cut that hair." Ab said. 

"No way in hell! I love my hair like this!" Cletus said

"You look like a girl son." Ab said. 

"Am I a pretty girl?" Cletus teased. 

Ab punched his arm. "Knock that off, its weird." 

Cletus suddenly locked up from the punch. He couldn't breath. 

"Woah woah son you ok?" Ab sat him down. 

"Ya I... wow that hasn't happened in a long time. " Cletus was shaking a bit. 

Ab frowned. Cletus's condition never did fully go away. He took pictures of everything because he often got events confused. For a while he even thought it was his mother that had tried to kill him instead of his father. He still would flinch if someone came at him to quickly or they swung at him. He hated loud noises and the sound of leather. Sometimes Ab would catch him just staring off into the distance, as if he was far away and had left his body behind. Ab was afraid for the boy. 

"You'll be ok kid. Come on walk it off." Ab helped him 

\----------------

Flora was dying. The doctors said there was nothing they could do. Ab was finally taking a nap after his body just gave up on him. He had been by Flora's side the whole time rarely sleeping. He was taking her death hard. 

Cletus sat with his aunt. For the first time death was a sad thing to him. He held her hand gently. 

"I love you Aunt Flora." Cletus said. 

"I love you too Cletus. Please take care of yer Uncle. He acts tough but he is soft inside." She brushed his cheek. "You really have bloomed into a beautiful young man." 

"Nah I'm a string bean and boney." Cletus chuckled. 

"You just need to eat more dear. Take better care of yerself." Flora said with a cough. 

"Go ahead and rest Auntie." Cletus said. 

"Cletus when I go there is somethin' I want you to know." She said. 

"Yes?" 

"You already know how cruel the world is. I wanted to save you from it and I did fer a while I hope at least. Try to never forget there are still great and wonderful things out there. Things worth savin'. One day I hope you will have many things you hold dear. Maybe a lil family of yer own too. I want the best fer you. Cletus I know I'm not yer real mom but you always felt like a son to me. To Ab too. I love you." She said. 

Cletus wiped his eyes and hugged her. "Mom doesn't begin to describe you. Yer an angel Aunt Flora. I love you too." 

\------------

It had been a week since she died. 

Ab took it hard. All the life was drained out of him. Cletus did everything he could for his uncle. He knew it was so hard for him and he never talked about his feelings. Cletus picked up all the slack on the farm. 

He had gone to the store for somethings and was coming back home. 

"Uncle Ab! I'm back! Listen I found some really nice peaches I think I'll bake us a pie." Cletus said putting away the groceries. 

No answer. 

"Uncle Ab?" Cletus poked into the living room. 

His uncle dangled from a noose in the middle of the room. 

Cletus stared for a moment and took a deep breath. This was most likely just another hallucination. He saw things like this very often. He searched the rest of the house and then came back to the living room. His uncle still there. 

"Uncle Ab..." Cletus said. 

Cletus reached out a hand gently and touched him. He was real. 

Cletus felt the blood rush to his feet. He dropped to his knees and stayed there for a moment. 

How did he lose the only things in the world that mattered to him? 

He didn't know how long he stayed there. Hours? Maybe days? He couldn't tell. 

Finally he got up and called the police. They came to the house the took his uncle's body away. 

His aunt and uncle had left him some money but not enough to keep the farm up. He put it up for sale. 

He was told he should call his mom or grandmother to see if he could live with them. He would rather die. 

So Cletus bought a tent and started to try to find a part of the world where he belonged. 

\---------------

A decade had past since he had started to live on the road. Life had beaten Cletus but he fought back. Those days seemed like so long ago. Back when he when the world was kind to him, when he was loved. He never deserved his aunt and uncle's kindness. He was a monster. 

The man under him was a rapist. Rapist were a favorite target. They were ugly creatures that added nothing to the world. A filth that needed to be removed if he was ever to make the world a better place. Cletus bite his throat out. Hot blood filled his cheeks. He swallowed and smirked. With each meal he felt stronger. He felt better. 

You are what you eat and Cletus ate scum. He was the biggest most horrifying monster of them all. With his death the world would be cleansed of so much evil. Until that day he ate and ate. 

Cletus cackled and ate his fill. Beautiful gore. Suddenly police stormed the room and Cletus was pinned to the ground. He had been too sloppy with his kills recently. 

Eleven life sentences. 

They let him into his cell. Mask finally removed, straight jacket unbuckled and taken off. The cell door slammed.

"Goodnight Red, see you tomorrow." The guard chuckled.

Cletus cracked his neck and back. Being tied up all day had made him stiff. He looked around his cell. It was going to be his home for the next lifetime. It was small and made of brick. There was two bunks.

"Do they seriously think lockin' me up with 'nother person is a good idea? I eat criminals." Cletus chuckled.

\--------------

"Papa!!!" Flora finally screamed. 

Butch jumped and looked down at his daughter. 

"What's wrong lil miss?" Butch said. 

"You have been staring off into space for like an hour!" Flora signed. 

Butch blinked a few times. He smiled and pet Flora. "Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes the past just hits you hard in the face and forces you to remember things." 

"Can we go shopping for my birthday party now?" Flora signed. 

"Oh of course lil miss!" Butch stood up and stretched. 

He watched Flora run around all excited. When he was her age for his birthday he had gotten a black eye and no dinner. It would be a year before he felt love. 

"Flora honey come here a second." Butch said.

"Ya Papa?" Flora sighed and ran up to him. 

Butch knelt down and hugged her tightly. "I love you. Do you know that?" 

"Ya I know that! I love you too Papa." Flora said through the bond. 

Butch squeezed her tightly. "You are one of the most wonderful things in the world." He said choking on some tears.

"Papa are you ok?" Flora said confused

Butch sniffled and released her. "Ya I'm ok. Lets go." 

Butch held Flora's hand and together they went to the car. He wondered if heaven was real. If his aunt and uncle were watching him instead of rotting in the ground. If it was real he hoped they were proud of him.


	225. Sleeper Spider-man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how is Sleeper doing in his new position? 
> 
> Chapter suggested by Jackson_Overland_Frost

Peter was sitting with MJ. He had a hand on her stomach and was waiting. 

"Ah! There! She kicked." Peter said. 

MJ smiled and put a hand over Peter's. "Just three more months Tiger." 

"Wow that's so close." Peter leaned back on the couch. 

There was a tap at the window. Peter smiled and got up. 

"Pizza delivery!" Sleeper said in full Spider-man suit holding 3 boxes of pizza. 

"Hey Sleeper come on in." Peter said. 

Sleeper swung in and set the pizza down. Peter chuckled and opened up the box. 

"Sleeper did you get pineapple? I've been craving it like crazy." MJ said. 

"Yup one Hawaiian pizza for the mother to be." Sleeper brought it over. 

"I hope this baby appreciates the sacrifices you are making." Peter said taking a bite of a pepperoni pizza he was sharing with Sleeper. 

MJ laughed. "She's a baby she won't until she is way older." 

"You guys pick a name yet?" Sleeper said dissolving their mask to take a bite. 

"May." Petter said. 

"I should have known." Sleeper chuckled. 

"How are you holding up after that whole Carnage incident?" MJ said. 

"I'm fine just really angry he destroyed my ship." Sleeper said

"Welcome to the world of Spider-man. Where bad things happen to you all the time and life never stops kicking you." Peter said. 

"Its not all bad. I mean I kinda have taken a break from Nova work anyway. I can always call them to have them pick me up if needed." Sleeper said "Anyway I have to head out. Have a nice night!" 

"See ya Sleeper." Peter said. 

"Come back soon." MJ chimed in. 

"Of course! I have to keep visiting my favorite New York couple and their unborn spawn." Sleeper said reforming their mask. 

They swung out into the night. This was always their favorite part. The freedom to swing wherever they wanted. It was relaxing. 

What wasn't relaxing was getting hit in the face with the missile mid-flight. 

Sleeper plummeted to the ground temporarily knocked out by the blast. They hit the ground with a crack breaking some bones. Sleeper moaned and quickly healed Serum's body. 

"Wow you took that like a champ! This isn't your first time playing 'surprise missle to face' is it?" Said a familiar voice. 

"Ow why?" Sleeper said rolling over to see Deadpool. 

"Because you aren't the real Spider-man!" Deadpool jumped and squatted on Sleeper's chest. Sleeper coughed. 

"See Spidey is my best friend, boyfriend if you ask some people and I know for a fact you are not him." Deadpool said snatching Sleeper's mask off. "Gasp! Missing eye!? You must be his evil twin! This is just like in my Spainish soap opera" 

"Wade get off!" Sleeper pushed him off. 

Deadpool rolled off and pulled out two pistols pointing them straight at Sleeper. "Alright Doppelganger! ...Wait that's an actual Spider-man villain. Um how about Spider-clops? No that sounds like a horse and no one would get it if you are wearing the mask. Why do you have a mask with two eyes if you one have one eye anyway?" 

"Wade!" Sleeper said showing his true form. 

"What!? A symbiote!? This suddenly turned into a Venom story!" Deadpool said. 

"Yes I'm Sleeper. Peter had me take over as Spider-man while he and MJ had a baby." Sleeper said. 

"Wait Peter and MJ are having a baby!? And a symbiote is Spider-man. That makes no sense unless..." Deadpool scratched his chin and then slapped his forehead. 

"Duh! This is a fanfiction isn't it!? Oh what a relief. Say what is the rating on this fic? I want to know if you and I are about to do that nasty or if I'm just a cameo." Deadpool said. 

"I have... no idea what you are talking about." Said Sleeper. 

"Well I don't feel unusually horny so I think we are safe for now. I'm not really in the mood for tentacles sex anyway" Deadpool put his pistols away. 

"What!?" Sleeper was so confused. 

"Listen its just better if you don't think about it too hard. Anyway so you are the new Spider-man. Or should I say the new new Spider-man since Miles is running around. Guess that makes him the old new Spider-man." Deadpool said. 

Sleeper's head was starting to hurt more that their previously broken bones. "Listen I have a city to protect so I'm just gonna go." 

"Oh no you don't!" Deadpool ran up to Sleeper and wrapped an arm around their shoulder. "Listen I don't know where this is going and neither does the author but how about we have some fun! I was on my way to bust a drug ring after this. How about we have some classic Spideypool team up work?" 

"No." 

"Aw come on it will be fun! You'll love it. Beating up bad guys, quipping back and forth, underlining sexual tension." Deadpool said. 

"I'm asexual." Sleeper said. 

"Oh well then we can skip the last part! Comeone New Webs lets do this!" 

Sleeper sighed. "Fine. Only because I want to make sure those criminals get brought to justice." 

"Wow you are getting really good at this whole Spider-man thing. You sounded just like Pete there for a second." Deadpool said leading Sleeper along. 

Sleeper and Deadpool sat in the rafters if a warehouse. 

"Alright so I'm going to jump down and do a flying kick into that guy over there. Then I'll do a sweet 360 no scope shot of that guys. You meanwhile web this dude to that other guy and then g-" Deadpool fell asleep and so did all the other men in the warehouse. 

"Sorry Wade. I don't work well with others." Sleeper said. 

Sleeper soon webbed all the criminals together and left Wade next to them with a little note. 

Sleeper chuckled. They definitely were an unconventional Spider-man.


	226. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So..... 
> 
> I fucked up
> 
> Recently my chapters got all mixed up on my phone and I THOUGHT I had them in the right order. 
> 
> But I didn't and I spoiled something HUGE
> 
> So im going to now post some of those chapters in the correct order just all in a row so here is three chapters. Holy shit im sorry xD

As more and more time went on it became obvious to everyone that Red was definitely affecting Flora negatively. 

She was much more aggressive than before. After the whole incident at the zoo some of the parents tried to get her taken out of the school and for the most part they had settled down but a large group was still petitioning to get her removed. Flora was doing her best to behave but she was finding that humans were becoming agitating. Well of course with the obvious exceptions of the few that she found precious. Being nice to the kids she knew obviously hated her was difficult. She growled at people and when they would bug her nashed her teeth. 

She was starting to have a lot more nightmares. Dreams that weren't her own visions of the past. And during the day she would have the same hallucinations that Butch often had. She wasn't so much scared of them as they were very disorientating. How do you explain to someone that you don't want to go through a doorway because the other side looks like it's just a roomful of teeth instead of an empty classroom? 

Dr. Sanchez started researching more on how she could help Flora. They weren't even really sure how to remove the piece of Red out of her. Any method that could previously have been used to remove a symbiote from a human would obviously hurt Flora as well. 

Flora became more and more isolated at school and her parents starting to worry that because of that she was isolating Lance as well. He took her over to Lance's house and sat down with his parents. 

"I haven't told her this yet but we're thinking of pullin' her out of the school fer the deaf..." Butch said. "Eddie and I are thinkin' we need to focus more on helpin' her manager new condition. Its gonna break her heart though. She is very codependent on Lance." 

Gwen sighed. "That does seem incredibly difficult to deal with. Are you going to put her in public school?" 

"We don't know. I might have to home school her. I mean she still mainly signs to comunicate." Butch said. 

Flora over heard most of their conversation. She panicked. She didn't want to change schools. Sure she didn't like anyone but Lance but she needed Lance. Why was it just one bad things after another? 

Flora ran outside into the street crying. Lance ran after her. 

Flora in her upset state didn't look both ways and a truck was coming. Lance reached out a hand and screamed right as the truck was going to hit Flora. 

But it didn't.

The truck was being held in place by some invisible force. Lance, Flora and the driver were shocked. 

Butch, Gwen and Henry all ran outside to see the truck stopped in place. Lance looked confused and Flora went over to him. Lance lowered his hands and the truck started moving again. 

"Lance... you have powers." Flore said softly through the bond, holding Lances hands. 

"Well I'll be damned." Butch said. 

Gwen ran over to Lance and knelt down signing. "Honey are you ok?" 

Lance nodded. He reached out a stopped a leaf mid air. Then he go. Flora picked up an stick and threw it. Lance was able to stop that too. 

"Gwen, Henry... I think Lance is a mutant." Butch said. 

And then Gwen fainted.


	227. Ms. Benton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "things that should have been posted in a different order"

Lance and Flora sat together in the lobby of the DSA. Many tests had been performed on Lance. They were waiting for their parents to come back and tell them everything. Lance was a little nervous. His new powers so far seems to be he could just stop anything in motion. It wasn't limited to objects either, he could stop sound waves and lightwaves too. He and Flora had a fun time discovering that by playing with a flashlight. 

Marcy, who was watching the two, got a page from Dr. Sanchez. "Ok guys were are going in now." 

Lance and Flora held hands and followed Marcy in. Dr. Sanchez was waiting for them. 

"Well Lance its turns out you are not a mutant you an an inhuman. A while back Blackbolt had released a bioweapon that activated people's latent inhuman abilities. Gwen was pregnant with you at the time." Eddie signed for Dr. Sanchez. Eva understood a lot of ASL but didn't know how to sign herself. 

"So what happens now?" Lance signed. 

"What indeed." Eddie said looking at the rest of the adults in the room. 

"Well I always said Flora would benefit from going to a school for mutants instead of a normal one. Now she and Lance can go together." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Isn't there only one in New York?" Gwen said. 

"There is no way we can move to New York." Henry said. 

"The Inhumans used to be set up on the moon so they are kinda a no." Butch said

"What if we hired a teacher? Maybe someone from the X-Men would be willing to get a job here." Eddie said. 

"Or you could hire the girl who just got her teaching license, is fresh out of college and also has super powers." 

Everyone looked up and Andi was sitting on the railing to the second floor waving. 

"Wait Andi you went to school to become a teacher?" Eddie said. 

"Ya Coach inspired me." She jumped down. "And if I work here I don't have to change my dress code." 

Gwen and Henry looked at eachother and then Lance. 

"Do you know ASL?" Gwen said. 

"Yes Coach taught me." Andi signed. "And before you ask I graduated in the top 50 of my whole class. I have references and experience in the workplace already as a teacher's aid." 

Flora and Lancd ran up and hugged Andi's leg. She laughed. 

"I think this would be the best solution." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"When can she start?" Henry said. 

"How about after winter break? We can use one of the rooms here as a clads room." Andi said. 

"Yay! Andi is our teacher!" Flora signed. 

"Hey that's Ms. Benton now." Andi signed. 

"Ok Ms. Benton." Lance and Flora signed. 

"This is perfect. We have an gym, a room large enough for classroom activities and Lance and Flora will get the proper care they need." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Gwen and Henry sighed in relief. Butch highfived Andi. 

"Flash is going to be so proud of you." Eddie said. 

"Well I hope so." Andi smiled and ruffled Lance and Flora's hair.


	228. Symbiotic Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now finally we are back in the correct order. 
> 
> I'm SO VERY SORRY I messed this up. 
> 
> I'll try to be more organized in the future ;w; 
> 
> If you are working why there was suddenly 3 chapters posted ummmm got back to chapter 226 and I'll explain there....
> 
> Anyway this chapter was suggested by CaseLC

It was Thanksgiving break. Flash had invited everyone with a symbiote to a field for some good old fashion American football. 

"Alright so we need two teams." Flash said. 

"Evan and Flash both need be on seperate teams since they actually played football on teams before." Sleeper said. 

"Alright they Evan will be the second captain. How about you pick first?" Flash said. 

"Aw I wanted to pick first." Valor said.

Evan kissed Valor's forehead. "Go ahead and let them pick first." Evan said. 

Flash chuckled. "Alright I want Venom." 

Eddie laughed and came over to Flash. 

"Sleeper you are with me." Evan said. 

"Riot" Flash said. 

Josh was shocked he got picked second and came over. 

"Sundance." Evan said. 

Butch cackled. "I get to tackle Eddie, how nice." 

"Agony." Flash said. 

"Coach you're a dick you picked me last!" Andi laughed. 

"And Phage is with me." Evan said. 

"This is just like in school. I always get picked last for sports!" James said. 

"Well yer rather skinny." Butch poked his arm. 

"You are thinner than anyone!" James said. 

"Hey I have an adrenal problem. Not my fault my metabolism is in overdrive." Butch said. 

"Dude seriously how many problems do you have?" James said. 

"Way too many." Butch said laughing. 

"Guys focus. Football." Evan said. 

Flora and Lance were both wearing little referee outfits. Flora marched onto the feild. "I want a good clean game!" She signed

"Flora you said in the car you wanted to see people bite eachother fer the ball." Butch said.

"I know but refs always say they want a good clean game." Flora signed with a smile. 

Lance giggled and she ran back over to him. Everyone suited up. 

"Go!" Lance and Flora shouted together. 

Frostbite had the ball first and he knew in terms of bulk his team was at a disadvantage. His plays usually involved throwing the ball to one of the guys in the back. Just before they were about to get a touchdown, Riot used his super speed to grab the ball. 

"Dude no powers except suits!" Frostbite said. 

"Why not?" Riot said. 

"Because then Sleeper would make everyone sleep, Valor is invincible, demons would be running around, we would most likely trap all of you in clouds and Sundance can literally just consume the entire neighborhood as a giant pile of goo." Frostbite said. 

"Oh..." Riot said

They redid the play and got a touchdown. They ran a few more rounds. Flash's team ended up winning. Flora and Lance asked for a turn. 

The put the ball down infront of Lance and Flora. Flora growled and ran to snatch the ball up but Lance extended a hand and stopped her in mid air. Flora floated there while he picked up the ball and walked into the end zone. Flash laughed so hard. 

Lance released Flora and she flopped to the ground. She growled and ran on all fours to tackle him into a hug. Lance laughed and he held on tightly to his wriggling friend. 

They all drove back home, Flora and Lance pasted out in the backseat hugging eachother and the football.


	229. Rise of the Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mire adjustments are made for Flora and Lance

There was a little less than a month of school left before winter break. Lance had been spending his Fridays with Flora at the DSA. His powers were interesting. He would practice with Flora and Flash would instruct both of them. 

Gwen and Henry were mostly worried about how this would affect Lance metally but he was taking it well. 

Lance was used to being different. He was the only person in his entire extended family who was deaf. And super powers weren't a strange thing to him either because of Flora and the Brocks. If anything he felt like he belonged more now. 

King Blackbolt did contact Lance's family. Flora and Lance almost died from the excitement. Flora had gotten Lance interested in Blackbolt and they both were huge fans. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you Lance." Blackbolt signed. 

Lance smiled and signed back. "No its mine. Flora and I are big fans." 

Blackbolt smiled and signed. "Well thank you. Now there are some things I would like to discuss with you. As an inhuman you are the descendant of an ancient group of people who were genetically created by the Kree. We once were a large and powerful group but due to recent events we have become small and few. Seeing you actually gives me hope for our future. I had thought that after my reign the inhumans might slowly cease to exist. You Lance are proof that our heritage lives on." 

Lance held onto Flora and watched Blackbolt in awe. He had never felt so important. 

"Do I need to do anything?" Lance signed. 

"No you are fine. Just continue to live your life. Having powers usually means that you might aspire towards hero work. Especially since you seem to have made a very powerful ally." Blackbolt signed looking at Flora. 

Flora snapped to attention and signed. "I promise I'll keep Lance safe sir!" 

Blackbolt gave her a grin "I appreciate that. Lance I want you to know you are always welcome among the inhumans and we will keep in contact with you. We are your people and if you need anything we will be in touch." 

Lance nodded and smiled. He bowed to Blackbolt and then signed "Thank you sir." 

Blackbolt talked a bit longer with Lance and Flora. They both wanted to know more about him and the other inhumans. Soon the visit was over. 

"I can't believe we just had a king in the house." Gwen said flopping back into her couch. 

"Lance you holding up ok? This is a lot to take in." Henry signed

Lance nodded. "It feels right. I'm ok." 

Flora snuggled Lance. "I will protect you." She pulsed

"Flora I'm fine though. I like that you want to protect me but I don't want you to treat me differently than before." Lance said. 

Flora pondered and then giggled "Ok then." 

They spent the rest if the day playing. 

There was one other thing that bothered the Brocks and the Lofthavens, how were Lance and Flora going to interact with other kids? 

Being deaf already isolated Lance a lot and Flora has little to no interest in humans that weren't already part of her group. 

The parents together looked into possible activities Lance and Flora could do. 

The answer came in the form of a park district catalog. They sat Lance and Flora down and asked them if they were interested in any activities. They both wanted to take the swimming class. There was a cooking class too the both wanted. So along with the new schooling in January on the weekends they would have the two classes. 

"Havin' kids is exhaustin' sometimes." Butch said after finishing signing up the two. 

"Thanks for all the help with Lance though. We both don't know where to start with his superpowers." Henry said. 

"Well did you know where to start when you found out he was deaf?" Eddie said. 

"Well... no. It took a lot of work." Gwen said with a smile. 

"Same deal with superpowers. I'm just glad he got them now and not as a teenager where he might try to hide them from you." Butch said. 

"Ugh I don't even want to think about that." Gwen said. 

Lance and Flora napped on the livingroom floor together with Lasher curled around them. Life was exhausting for them too.


	230. Small Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas again!

It was Christmas. Actually it was 3am Christmas morning. Flora crawled into Eddie and Butch's room in her little puddle form and onto the bed. Sunny grabbed her and picked her up. 

"Mama presents!" Flora whined through the bond. 

"No." Sunny hissed and wrapped around her. 

"Sunny is right. Need sleep and rest." Eddie's other said wrapping around her as well. 

Flora pouted in her double symbiote cocoon. Soon though her eyes were heavy and she drifted to sleep. 

Eddie woke up first to see the buddle inbetween him and Butch. He chuckled. 

"When did she come in?" Eddie said scratching under his other's chin. 

"3am." They purred. 

"Naughty spawn should get coal. Hide her real presents and tease her for a bit before presenting the real ones." Sunny hissed. 

"No that's torture for the poor thing. Besides she has had such a rough year. Lets give her a happy Christmas." Eddie brushed Flora's bangs. 

"Tough little spawn." His other said nuzzling Flora. 

"Precious child." Sunny purred back. 

Eddie chuckled at their affections. "Should we wake her and Butch up?" 

"No. Let them sleep a little longer." His other said. 

They said and chatted while Flora and Butch slept. 

It was an hour before Flora popped back awake and flailed in her parental cocoon. 

"Mama! Mommy! Presents!" She said flailing.

Butch was startled awake by his daughter's flailing. Eddie chuckled at the two.

Sunny intentionality got herself more tangled in Flora. She was getting a kick out of this. Eventually Flora gave up, grabbed her mother in her arms and walked downstairs carefully. Sunny laughed and Butch followed behind holding in laughs of his own. 

Under the tree were dozens of glittering presents. Flora squeaked with delight and sat down with Sunny in her lap. 

"Our spawn is too cute." Eddie's other said as Eddie got himself and Butch coffees. 

Flora ripped open her presents with glee and thanked Santa for each one. Butch curled up next to Eddie and Sunny flopped back into his lap. 

Dove came downstairs and yawned. 

"Oh right its Christmas." She scratched her neck.

It was the first Christmas she was having away from her parents. It was kinda lonely but at the same time a relief. No having to dress up and act proper for relates. No having to fake enjoying the presents her parents got her. She watched Flora play on the rug, Coco next to her enjoying a large bone they had gotten her. 

"Well I'll let you guys be, sorry for interrupting." Dove said

"Don't you want your presents?" Eddie said. 

"Presents?" Dove was a little shocked. 

"Santa brought you gifts!" Flora pointed to a small piled of presents labeled for Dove. 

Dove gasped and then looked at Eddie and Butch. They both smiled at her. 

"You shouldn't have." She teared up a little. 

"We didn't do anything, Santa did." Butch said. 

Dove laughed and gave both men a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She sat next to Flora and started opening her gifts. She loved every single one.


	231. Preparing for Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sets up a classroom for the kids

Everyone was at the DSA helping Andi move into her new classroom on New Year's eve. They had a cake just for her but also one for Valor's first birthday. 

Valor was already eating a piece and purring. He was fully grown and and everyone was amazing that Fate somehow had produced a spawn that was the exact opposite of them. While Fate was light and airy sounding Valor's voice had only become darker and more thunderous as they grew. They looked and sounded like a demon. 

"Thanks for all the help everyone." Andi said as Eddie and Evan hung a chalkboard up 

"Thanks for teaching the kids." Eddie said. 

"Thanks for the cake." Valor said eating another bite. 

Evan laughed and walked over to Valor to give them a hug. "Happy Birthday Valor." 

Valor rumbled and nuzzled Evan. Flash smiled and scratched Valor gently. "Happy Birthday buddy." 

Valor looked at Flash and smirked. They gave him a sloppy lick on the cheek. 

"Ew gross why?" Flash said cleaning himself off. 

"Because." Valor chuckled. 

Flora and Evan were peaking up at the cake. Flora used two tendrils to cut them slices and they sat together to eat. 

"Thank you!" Flora signed. 

Lance snuggled up to Flora and stole a bite of her cake. Flora giggled and nipped Lance's ear. Lance sqeaked and the two soon forgot about the cake and started playing with eachother. 

Andi smirked "These two are going to be a challenge." 

"Mr. Craft used to say if you had them work together to solve problems they did great." Butch said. 

A few more flips and grabs and Flora had Lance pinned and growled happily. Lance giggled under her. She nipped him gently on the neck. 

"Mine." She growled

"Flora let the boy up." Eddie said moving some tables around. 

Flora pouted but relented. Lance sat behind her and started playing with her hair. Flora purred and relaxed. 

Gwen smiled. "I hope this works for them." 

"It will be tough. Inhumans at least have a better reputation than mutants but they both have a lot to learn about themselves. I think since they have eachother though they will be ok." Flash said. 

"I still think Lance Brock sounds better than Flora Lofthaven." Butch said. 

Eddie elbowed Butch. 

"I don't know I like the alliteration in Lance Lofthaven." Evan said. 

"But them Flora's initials at F.A.L! Thats silly. Before she was F.A.B. which has so much more style and sass." Butch said. 

Flora yawned and climbed into Lance's lap and turned into a goo ball. Lance chuckled and massaged her. 

"Lance do you want my last name or should I take yours?" Flora said through the bond. 

"Is that what everyone is talking about? I'm still not so good at reading lips." Lance said back. 

"Ya they think we are getting married so Evan and Papa are debating." Flora said. 

"Well I do um that w-would be nice." Lance blushed. 

Flora giggled. "So do you want my last name or should I take yours?" 

Lance thought and pondered. "I don't know. I like both options." 

"How about Lance Lofthaven-Brock and Flora Anne Lofthaven-Brock? My Papa's last name is like that." 

"Those are really long. What if I can't remember if all?" 

Flora gave him a gooy toothy smile. "I'll remind you every day." 

Lance hugged Flora and her wrapped around him like a blanket. Lance let out a yawn. Flora was so warm. He laid down and fell asleep. 

"Aw look at the two little cuties." Andi said. 

Flora and Lance both were asleep, breathing softly. 

"I guess your classroom will need a bed." Eddie joked. 

They quietly finished up the classroom and let Flora and Lance sleep.


	232. Mural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Flora go for their first day of school at the DSA

Flora and Lance were both excited for their first day on school at the DSA. Butch had made a giant special lunch for Flora, Lance, Andi and himself since he was in therapy today. 

Flora and Lance bounced up and down excitedly in their desks as Andi came in. 

"Good morning Ms. Benton" they both signed. 

"Aw that was so cute did you rehearse that?" Andi signed

They shook their heads no and giggled. 

"Alright so I know you two are most likely too excited to just get straight to learning. So we are starting the day with art class." Andi signed. 

She pulled out a box of acrylic paints and two kid sized smocks. "Now don't try this at home but I want you guys to paint a mural on the back wall of the classroom. Something special to celebrate your first day." Andi signed. 

Flora and Lance were so excited. They held hands so they could talk through the bond about what to paint. Then they got started. 

Lance covered his hands in green paint and rubbed them all over the wall so there was grass. Flora got started drawing all of their family members and friends. When Lance was done with the grass he grabbed a brush and started walking upward in the air. Lance had quickly learned he could use his powers to just walk through the air. All he hand to do was stop one foot from moving at a time. He stood floating in mid air so he could paint a UFO. Flora reached her tentacles up and painted Evan and Fate on a cloud together. Soon the whole wall was covered in a messy drawing of the Brocks, the Lofthavens, the Millers, Andi and Agony, Flash and Valor, the DSA employees, Josh and Riot, Phage and James, Dove, Coco and Lasher, the Parkers, Conner and his mom, and so many more friends and family. Flora hesitated for a moment but added Cletus and Red. The whole wall was full of little figures. 

"Wow guys this turned out great." Andi signed. 

Flora and Lance beamed with praise, both covered in paint. 

"Lets go get you guys to the showers." Andi signed. 

After a quick clean up they went back to class. The painting really had helped Lance and Andi calm down enough to focus. Andi enjoyed having only two kids to teach. Made everything much easier to focus on. 

At lunch Butch came into the classroom. 

"Wow! Would you look at that!" He walked over. "You got everyone in here. Pff even Cletus." Burch laughed because Flora had basically drawn him exactly the same at Butch but with shorter hair and angry eyebrows. 

Butch took a ton of photos and sent some to Gwen and Eddie. 

"Kids you did a fantastic job." Butch said setting up lunch. 

They all sat together and ate. Andi demanded Butch bring lunch everyday. 

"Well I'm gonna head home now." Butch said petting Flora. 

"No stay." Flora clung to him. 

Butch chuckled. "I'm distracting and you need to learn." 

He gave her a kiss on the forehead but when he tried to open the door it wouldn't move. 

"Lance. Stop it." Butch signed. 

Lance moped and let the door go. 

The rest of the day went smoothly. They ended it with gym class. Andi switched to Agony so she could train them a bit more on using their powers and using them properly. 

They waited for their parents to pick them up. Flora was tempted to take Lance downstairs and introduce him to Cletus but stopped herself suddenly realizing that would be a terrible idea. 

"Flora why are you staring at the basement door so much?" Lance signed making three balls he threw into the air float in place. 

Flora squeaked and snapped her head to look at him, blushing slightly. 

"It's nothing Lance." Flora purred and nuzzled him.


	233. Embryos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some exciting news for the whole Brock clan

Karen, Butch, Eddie, and Flora had dragged Evan to the DSA. 

"Ok. What's going on? Why are you all so eager to get me to work?" Evan said. 

Dr. Sanchez was waiting looking very eager. 

"Alright. What is it?" Evan said with his hands on his hips. 

"So we were going over Vex's notes. She never actually tried Fate's and your DNA together. She saw it as a back up incase she couldn't get Venom's DNA to create a child. So last night I tried. Evan we have multiple viable embryos. You and Fate can have a baby." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan looked shocked. "Wait seriously. Are they all growing!?" 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "No no they aren't they are in stasis. Basically we can take them and put them in a fertile environment. So when you are ready to have kids they will be there. I wouldn't without your consent just grab a bunch of your DNA and start growing 50 kids." 

"50!?" Evan said. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "Evan we are honestly lucky Vex didn't try your DNA with Fate's first. You two apparently can make a lot of spawn together." 

Fate thrilled and nuzzled Evan. "Beloved we can have a baby! We can even have multiple babies! Remember when you said you wanted hundreds of children with me?" 

"Fate that was an exaggeration." Evan laughed. 

Fate purred loudly and snuggled into Evan. "Darling!" 

Evan held onto Fate and laughed. "Fate you have baby fever." 

"That actually leads into what Eddie and I wanted to ask." Butch said. 

"Were you hoping to see if another child would be possible between you four?" 

Eddie nodded. "We love Flora. Also Butch and I both love kids. We don't wanted another yet because we want to focus on Flora but he and I are immortal. We basically can just have another kid whenever we want and raise them without worrying about getting to old." 

"Would it be possible?" Butch said. 

"Yes." Dr. Sanchez smiled. "Come with me we will run some tests." 

Dr. Sanchez took fresh samples from Eddie, Butch, Sunny and Eddie's other. She worked with them feverishly. 

Eddie and Butch waited in the lobby of the DSA, holding hands while Flora colored on the floor. 

Dr. Sanchez came back out. 

"Both Eddie's and his others DNA are very damaged but by going over Vex's notes I was able to figure something out." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Did it work?" Butch said. 

"It did. I didn't get as many as Evan and Fate but you have a few viable embryos." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Butch screamed and jumped onto Eddie. Eddie almost lost his balance laughing. Butch launched off of Eddie and grabbed Flora. He picked her up and span around nuzzling her. 

"Flora! My darlin' Flora you can have siblin's! Yer gonna be a big sister one day!" Butch said. 

Flora giggled and snuggled into Butch. 

"Thank you doctor." Eddie said. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "Hey no problem. Honestly I wish Vex had asked about this research before she did it illegally in a closet. Its is an amazing project." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Butch ran back over to Eddie and kissed him passionately. Eddie kissed back and his other emerged to laugh but then Butch grabbed them and kissed them too. 

Karen smiled and hugged Evan. "This is so sweet." 

Evan smiled at his mom and took a deep breath. "I kinda want to start now but I'm terrified. I need more time to prepare but I'm just as excited as Fate. I'm just not confident in my abilities to be a parent." 

Karen laughed. "Evan no one is ever fully confident to be a parent. Its a huge responsibility. Even with you as an adult I sometimes fear I'm not being a mom 'correctly'. Honey you will be a great father. You already were when you took care of Valor." 

"Mom when I took care of Valor they escaped onto the roof once." Evan said. 

"That's because they are a professional trouble maker. Some kids are like that. Look at little Flora! She flirts with danger every chance she gets! That's kids, you wrangle them. Do you remember when you were 3 years old you climbed onto the roof of the neighbors car?" Karen said. 

"I what!?" Evan said. 

"Yes you climbed up onto their car and sat up there looking so proud of yourself. You scared your father and me half to death." Karen said. 

Evan laughed. "So I guess Valor picked up roof climbing from me!" 

Karen smiled and hugged Evan. "Stick to your plan dear. Watch Flora for the Brock's more, volunteer with kids. You will find when you are ready. I know we kinda all are pressuring you to have this baby but what is most important is you need to be ready." 

"Thanks mom." Evan said hugging her tightly. 

They all went out to lunch together to celebrate.


	234. Get the Red Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora needs help

Flora was in the backyard with Lasher watching her on the back porch. It had snowed a few days ago so she was using it as cover. She dug through the white terrain and sniffed the air. Target acquired. 

Flora was coiled and perfectly still. A rabbit bounced into view. When it was within rang Flora sprang into action. She hit the rabbit so hard she broke its spine instantly killing it. 

She picked the poor bunny up and carried it to the porch. She pulled at the head and ripped it off, crunching the skull and purring. Lasher stole a leg but left the rest for Flora. 

Dove meanwhile was watching from inside in the kitchen and was in shock. 

Butch came downstairs and saw Dove and then looked out at Flora. "Aw lil miss caught a snack." 

"She just murdered that poor bunny." Dove murmured.

Butch cackled. "Ya she does that. Though she has been huntin' more than usual lately. I think I'm gonna ask Fate for some help." 

"Why Fate and help with what?" Dove said

"Well, when I was a boy my uncle took me huntin' because he knew I was addicted to killin'. Flora is startin' to act like me." Butch said. 

"So you think Flora is going to become a serial killer!?" Dove said. 

"Dove... both her daddies are serial killers. Its like written in her genetic code." Butch said. 

"Eddie isn't a serial killer." Dove said

"A serial killer is someone who has committed three or more murders over an extended period of time for some form of psychological gratification. Venom kills people because they believe they are protectin' the innocent. They are practically text book Dove." Butch said getting a cup of coffee. 

"Why do you have that definition memorized?" Dove said. 

"You get called somethin' enough in court you tend to memorize it." Butch took a sip. "So anyway I think Flora has the killer's itch and Red isn't helpin' so I'm gonna ask Fate to help dig through Flora's mind and see if she can't work this out." 

"That's probably a good idea." Dove said looking back outside. Flora was licking herself clean. 

"...How did I end up living with two serial killers and their daughter?" Dove said. 

Butch cackled and slapped the table. 

\------------

Evan had bought a new dream stone from Jaden, this one would help Fate dig a little deeper into Flora's mind and hopefully find the part that was Red. 

Flora got comfy in bed and Evan laid on the floor next to her in a sleeping bag. She peaked at him. 

"Ready to sleep?" Evan said. 

Flora nodded and laid back down. She was a little nervous. Soon though she fell asleep. 

Fate wandered through her mind. Flora's mindscape was very different from before. Gore, blood, and towers of flesh. Definitely not normal Flora. Fate soon found Flora in this hellish place fighting Carnage. Flora roared and stabbed at Carnage. The two danced around eachother in a flurry of blows. Fate lepted at Carnage and slashed his chest. 

"Leave her alone!" Fate said. 

"Big sis!" Flora looked relieved. 

Carnage hissed at them and shifted violently to different disturbing and grotesque shapes. Bladed tendrils lauched at Flora and Fate. The two sisters dodged out if the way. Blood started to drip from the ceiling and walls. Fate created clouds that slammed Carnage back and forth. Carnage screamed and lept at Fate aiming for their throat. 

Flora tackled Carnage mid air and slammed them to the ground. He picked up Flora and threw her into an impossibly deep blood puddle. 

"Flora!" Fate turned to save her but Carnage grabbed Fate, straggling them. 

Flora sank deeper and deeper into the blood. She felt so scared and alone. Then she heard Fate shout for her. Flora furrowed her brow and swam to the surface.

She lept through the air and landed on Carnage, slashing his head off with a bladed arm. Flora and Fate sat together panting as the corpses of Carnage melted into the ground. 

"There. That should help." Fate knelt down next to Flora. 

Flora sighed and the gore melted away. Pillars of flesh replaced with black onyx. The gore and blood changed to a gothic landscape. Bats flew and wolves howled. Flora relaxed. Fate laughed. It was funny how both landscapes looked like the covers to heavy metal albums but this one comforted Flora so much more. 

Fate let Flora dream and went back to Evan who was sitting in a snowy landscape fishing in his dream. 

"Oh you're back. Did you fix Flora?" Evan said. 

Fate sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh. "Yes I think she will be ok now." 

Evan wrapped an arm around Fate and relaxed. 

The next morning Flora woke up feeling like her old self. She sighed in relief, hellish visions gone. Flora jumped down to Evan and kissed his cheek. Fate pooled out of him and Flora gave Fate a kiss on the forehead and a hug. 

"Feeling better?" Fate said.

"The best." Flora said through the bond.


	235. Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch enjoying his new hobby
> 
> Chapter suggested by Courtney Allen

Butch slowly got used to Flora not being at home during the day. It was made a lot easier by the fact that he could go visit her whenever he wanted at the DSA. 

In the mean time he had really started to like knitting. He got the pattern from Karen for the symbiote sweaters and made Sunny about 10. Sunny enjoyed the tubes and would sit in them when Butch worked. 

Lasher was the next victim of the knitting spree. Butch made a doggy vest for Coco and put it on. Lasher did not approve but Coco apparently liked it. Butch watched as host and symbiote argued inside the dog. In the end Coco apparently won. 

"You are lucky Butch that she likes them out I would rip it appart." Lasher hissed to him through the bond. 

Butch massaged one of Lasher's psuedopod "Shhhh just accept the sweater. You look adorable." 

"We are a dog of course we are adorable." Lasher huffed trying to hide that the massage felt good. 

Butch chuckled and planned to make Lasher and Coco more sweaters. 

When he became more confident he started making things for Flora. Flora loved it when he made things for her because they smelled like him. Butch even laced some of his hair into the yarn so if would smell like him longer. Flora soon had many warm sweaters from her Papa. Sometimes she would sleep in them. He also made her a large blanket with little skulls on it that she adored. 

Dove also got a few sweaters in her favorite earthy tones. Butch got a little carried away and even made a winter maxi skirt for her and Flora, both lined with warm fur. 

"Butch you must of spent a fortune on these!" Dove said. 

"Well I mean I got the furs for free." He chuckled. 

He knew Eddie wouldn't wear anything he made due to him being much more comfortable with his orher as his only clothing. So instead Eddie got many blankets and tube sweaters for his other. 

One day Karen came over in secret when Evan was at work. She laid out a bunch of patterns for 4 to 6 year olds. 

"So Flora took a month to start to slow her growth down correct?" Karen said. 

"Ah I see. This is for little Evan and Fate Jr. whenever Evan is ready." Butch said. 

"I don't want to pressure him so we aren't telling him about these until he says he is having them." Karen giggled

Butch smiled. "You and me Karen are so different and yet on somethings so alike." 

"What do you mean?" She said. 

"We both have an obsession with family." Butch said. 

Karen laughed. "Ok yes we do." 

Butch looked over the patterns. "So they are going to be genderless. How about we make these in purples, yellows and greens?" 

"I love it! We should have a few sweaters themed off of Frostbite, Venom and Sundance though." Karen said. 

Butch laughed. "Karen I love the way you think."

She and Butch spent the whole afternoon visiting craft stores to pick out colors and yarns for the baby.


	236. Spider-man vs. Kraven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper tells the kids about one of their exploits as Spider-man
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC 
> 
> (Btw if I every forget to credit you for a chapter please feel free to point it out. I'm extremely forgetful.)

Sleeper had come to visit for a short bit. It was a month before May was scheduled to be born so they knew coming to visit might be a little harder after since they were planning on helping the Parkers. 

Flora was curled up in Sleeper's lap purring while Lance sat next to them petting Flora. 

"Has she been behaving herself for you?" Sleeper signed. 

Lance nodded and signed. "Flora is a good friend and I love her." 

Sleeper laughed. 

"Hey Sleeper can you tell me about being a hero?" Lance signed

"Ya sure." Sleeper signed and with that they lifted up Flora up and plopped her into Lance's lap. 

Sleeper stood up and stretched. "I'm going to tell you a story about one of my adventures as Spider-man." Sleeper signed

Lance started kneading Flora in his lap because she had shifted to full goo mode. Both kids stared up at Sleeper, full of excitement. 

"This is the story of the first time I fought Kraven the Hunter." Sleeper started

"It was a stormy night. I was out patrolling. Suddenly I was hit from behind by a dart. I was fine but Serum's body locked up terribly. I struggled inside my host, focusing on making sure his organs still function. They he was standing over me. I had memories of Kraven. My patents had fought him and so had Peter. A large bear like man in furs. He grabbed me and blind folded me. Before I knew it I was on a truck. Kraven didn't know that I wasn't the old Spider-man so he was completely unprepared for me." 

"As the drugs wore off we arrived at a secluded forest in the middle of nowhere. I broke out of my bonds and snuck out of the truck. An arrow screamed past my head. Kraven was after me. I cloak and hide." 

"Spider you have some new tricks. No matter, you are against the Hunter now and I will be satisfied. Kraven said." 

"I snuck through the forest and planned my attack. Kraven sniffed the air and tracked me." 

"You smell different Spider. More acidic and chemical. You smell like a beast. Kraven said chuckling." 

"I was impressed that a mer human with no significant powers was able to tell I was different. I started to emit pheromones to try and force Kraven to sleep but it didn't work. I assumed it must be because Kraven was incredibly high at the moment. I looked back at previous memories and realized this was a tactic he had used before." 

"Without my pheromones I decided to go on the offensive. I turned around and lunged at Kraven, claws extended. He dodged and slashed me with a knife." 

"Too slow for me Spider! Keaven said going at me again with the knife." 

"I coughed, the cut was deep. I held a hand to my side and healed it. I turned just in time to avoid another slash from Kraven. I dunked under and punched him hard in the ribs. I heard a few crack as I sent him flying. But soon I felt woozy. The knife he had slashed me with was poisoned." 

"Kraven was laughing and then slashed himself with the knife." 

"Tonight Spider we face off like beasts. Animals of raw power! Kraven said."

"I could feel rage and animal instincts bubbling inside Serum and it was starting to affect me too. Kraven foamed at the mouth and growled, lunging at me. I had enough of my wit still to be able to dodge. He slobber and roared, coming at me like a rapid dog. As he did I grabbed him and supexed him back. The force knocked Kraven out."

"I webbed him up and put him on the back of the truck. It took a while but the drugs finally worn off enough to drive. Soon I was on my way home." 

Lance and Flora clapped and Sleeper took a little bow. 

"Tell us another!" Lance sighed. 

Sleeper chuckled. They got hot coco for the three of them and got ready to tell another tale.


	237. An Interview with Two Kasadys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch and Cletus have a therapy session together

Cletus sat on one side of the glass and Butch on the other. Dr. Walters in front of both. 

"Ok so this is the first time I'm going to be talking to both of you at the same time for an interview. Lets hope ot goes well." Dr. Walters said. 

"You seem nervous sweet cheeks." Cletus said. 

"Now come on course she's nervous. Interviewin' you is like pullin' teeth." Butch said. 

"You are going to be a pill for this whole thing aren't you? What the hell happened to you in your dimension to get that stick shoved up your ass?" Cletus said. 

Butch laughed and scratched his neck. "You know I think its just cus I feel a tiny bit responsible fer ya. I mean yer me. You give me a bad rep." 

"No way you give me one! You make us look soft!" Cletus said. 

"Bro I'm still a serial killer. I don't think anyone thinks I'm soft." Butch said. 

"Ya right! Look a the doc! She is perfectly fine sitting in the same room as you! That shouldn't happen. Face it Knock-off you are cute and cuddly. You raise a family like a house wife, your Pop's bitch, no one fears you." Cletus said. 

"I'm surprisely ok with that." Butch said. 

Cletus growled. 

"Hey brother look at it this way. You look even more terrifyin' compared to me." Butch said

"Well there is that." Cletus said scratching his chin. 

Dr. Walters finished writing down her notes in their conversation. "Alright so I'm going to ask some questions now."

"Go ahead doc. Sorry we got distracted." Butch said. 

"Butch, Cletus, what do you think makes you two so different?" Dr. Walters said. 

"He's a bitch." Cletus said. 

"No she means why am I a bitch. Like what makes me a bitch but you not one." Butch said. 

Cletus pondered. "I mean you grew up different right? I went to my grandmother's after my mom tried to kill me." 

"Mom never tried to kill you that was dad." Butch said. 

"Really? I swear it was mom cus I killed her dog. Or was it Grandma? I can't even remember mom's face." Cletus said. 

"Oh here." Butch pulled out his phone and scrolled down. "See that's mom." 

Cletus pressed his face to the glass and was quiet for a bit. "She looks... old." 

"She is old. This is when I went to visit her in the nursin' home." Butch put his phone away. 

"What is she like?" Cletus said

"She hates me. But still loves me." Butch said. 

Cletus stayed quiet for a bit. "Stupid bitch. Glad she died." 

Butch gave a small chuckle. 

"Are you laughing at me?" Cletus growled. 

"No just rememberin' something." Butch said wistfully. 

Cletus growled and leaned back in his chair. "Ya know another difference is he is all touchy feely and gay." 

"I'm bisexual." Butch said. 

"You married a man that makes you gay." 

"That's not how sexuality works..." 

"Actually Butch I have been meaning to ask you a but about your sexuality. When did you first discover your attraction to men?" Dr. Walters said. 

"Um freshman year highschool I think. I suddenly found myself attracted to a boy on my class. I knew he was straight and back then bein' attracted to the same sex in the Carolina's was a death sentence. So I just secretly watched him and jacked off to the thought of him." Butch said. 

"Gross." Cletus said. 

"Cletus have you ever felt any attraction towards men?" Dr. Walters said. 

"No way in hell. I can't even imagine." Cletus said

Dr. Walters looked at Butch for confirmation. 

"I don't think he's lyin'. Otherwise I think he would ya more sexual things to Eddie. I had a massive crush on Eddie in prison. If Cletus was secretly gay I think it would show more. I'm kinda shit at hidin' stuff." Butch said

"Interesting. How is it then that one of you is bisexual and the other straight?" Walters said. 

"I have a theory. I think in my dimension I'm bi and in this dimension I'm straight. I've been to other dimensions with my sex, gender, and sexuality changed." Butch said. 

"Ah so besides also having an aunt and uncle that Cletus doesn't have you also have a different sexuality." She said. 

"Yup. Fun fact: Red hair is almost always consistent but everythin' else not so much. Its like our soul is dyed red." Butch said. 

"I can see that." Cletus said shifting in his chair.

"Could you both describe why you kill?" Dr. Walters said

Butch looked at Cletus giving him the go ahead. 

"Why do I kill? That's like asking why do I breath. Killing is an artform. I feel alive when I kill. The rush, the thrill. Feeling another soul being ripped from its mortal coil. I'm freeing them. Its beautiful. And when I got Red I was able to reach new heights in killing. Kill like no man has killed before! When I kill I'm a rockstar on stage. When I kill I control the chaos because I am the chaos! It feeds my blood. It makes me whole." Cletus said. 

Butch nodded and looked at Dr. Walters. "I can't really top that." 

"So you feel the exact same way?" Dr. Walters said. 

"Well almost. I feel that same rush. I feel that thrill. It is an artform. But I also kill because it lets me shape my world. I can consume and change the world for the better. Killin' feeds me and I feed off the world. I eat all that is evil to keep the world clean. But I also eat my loved ones when they die to make them a part of me. I am the great cleanser of this world. Of all worlds." Butch said

"So you eat loved ones and those you think are evil?" Dr. Walters said.

"Ya but there is a difference in both. When I eat someone they become part of me. I take in evil because I am evil, I can handle it and I keep them 'way from the good in the world. When I eat someone I love it is because I want them to never leave me." Butch said. 

Dr. Walters wrote everything down. 

"So Cletus there is someone else who wants to visit you." Dr. Walters said. 

"Did she seriously come back?" Cletus said. 

Dr. Walters let Flora downstairs. Flora ran up to Butch and crawled onto his lap. She waved. 

Cletus chuckled. "Kid I do not get you. I made you almost kill your family why are you here?" 

"I love you." Flora said simply

"Why?" 

"You're my family." Flora said gently kicking her feet. "Papa once told me you are him but broken. And I love Papa. If he broke that wouldn't change the fact that I love him. Pops just because you are broken doesn't mean I don't love you." 

Cletus scoffed. "Kiddo I'm a monster. You're an idiot for loving me." 

"Maybe, but I do. You're mine." Flora almost growled the last part. Her voice was possessive. 

Cletus cackled. "I don't think I'll ever understand you kid but whatever. Did you bring me those cookies?" 

Flora giggled and nodded. The guards shoved through a flap in his cell a plate of cookies. Cletus snatched them up and started eating. He let out a small sigh. The food she made with Butch always tasted good. 

"Are they good?" Flora said

"Bring more next time." Cletus said eating another. 

Flora and Butch laughed. Dr. Walters asked a few more questions while Cletus enjoyed his baked goods. Flora also felt a lot better. It was like nothing had happened but she knew something had. She had grown.


	238. Those Who Are Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and his other are alone together on a trip
> 
> Chapter suggested by Kitsuki

Eddie had packed his car and gotten set for another road trip. He had to go to Michigan for a piece and was leaving everyone behind. 

Butch and Flora clung to him as he was about to leave. Coco sat by and whined.

"Its only a week!" Eddie laughed. 

"We week without you!" Butch whined. 

"Daddy..." Flora whimpered. 

Eddie picked both of them up and laughed. "It will be fine. Trust me you might enjoy the break." 

Butch sighed. "No I won't. I've been without you before Eddie. It's not a good time" 

Eddie kissed him. "I promise it won't be like that." 

"It better not!" Butch said shocked. 

Eddie and his other gave Butch and Flora more hugs and kisses. They gave Coco an affectionate pet and then got in the car. 

"Eddie we are road tripping again! Just us together!" His other said hanging their face out to window as they got on the highway, tongue flapping in the wind.

Eddie smiled at them. "Ya its been a while since we were alone huh?" 

They turned to him and kissed his neck. "Yes. Life has been full recently." 

"I think we needed a break. I love all our family but sometimes I worry I neglect you." 

"Eddie this is the best you have taken care of me in the entire time I have known you." His other said. 

Eddie was about to rebuke that but realized they were right. This was the best he had ever taken care of them. He sighed. 

"Love I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. This is a good thing. The happiness I dreamed of is mine. Almost all my children have come home and love me. We have new family members and friends. We have a house and food. You are the healthiest you have ever been. Things are good. And for once I do not fear my happiness ending. I feel as though this time shall change but never end." They said. 

Eddie smiled in relief. "Darling what would you like for dinner? I want to treat you." 

They chuckled. "A diner. Butch has gotten us hooked on them. We want a chocolate milkshake and a slice of cake." 

"I can do that love." Eddie said. 

They found a nice diner and had a hardy dinner. They ended up with two milkshakes and a slice of chocolate strawberry cheesecake. 

They stopped at a motel and Eddie stretched on the bed, his other coiling around him. 

"Comfy darling?" Eddie said. 

They nodded. "It is strange not to have Sunny here. Will have to watch tv tonight."

"Oh ya this is the first time in months we are sleeping alone." Eddie said playing with a tendril. 

"Wonder how everyone is at home." 

"Want to call them?" 

"We should. Check up on them. Tell me we love them." 

They called, everyone was fine. Flora wanted to talk but hated phones. She did talk a little until her voice gave out. Butch said he loved both of them at least 10 times before hanging up. 

"He is going to have trouble sleeping tonight." His other said

"Ya. I hope he will nap tomorrow." Eddie said

"Eddie I have a fun idea." They said. 

"What's that?" Eddie said. 

"For the next child you should be the stay at home parent and Butch should work." They said

Eddie laughed. "By the next kid both of us will have to work. Flora's grant money is only for her. Next kid won't get that." 

They grumbled. "Damn" 

Eddie laughed. He laid on his stomach and scratched them gently. 

"So since we are alone, were you wanting to fornicate?" Eddie said. 

"No. Want to just stay here and admire you." They purred. 

Eddie held them gently and pulled them through his fingers. They purred louder, it felt nice. 

"If anyone should be admired it should be you." Eddie said rubbing them 

"E-Eddie!" They let their tongue hang out. Eddie knew exactly how to massage them. 

Eddie fell asleep with his other cascading over his body. 

The next day they hit the road early. Eddie laced his fingers through his other's tendrils as he drove. It had snowed last night but luckily the powls had already come. 

"Late snow this year huh?" Eddie said. 

"Almost March. Spring Eddie." They said. 

"You are excited for Easter candy aren't you?" He said. They made a habit of getting every symbiote in the house their own basket of chocolate. 

"Of course. Excited for all holidays though. Eat good food, spend time with family, spend time with you." They said. 

"Do you ever get sick of me love?" Eddie said. 

They laughed. "Not anymore. Had a bad trip one time and I did but regretted it greatly." 

"Ya I remember that. I was an idiot then too." 

"So... happy that you were able to beat cancer Eddie." They said softly

Eddie took a deep breath. "Technically you helped with that you know." 

They laughed. "Helped you!? How?" 

"Well I would have never become Anti-Venom without first being Venom." 

"True. Would have never lived long enough to become Anti-Venom either without me." They said. 

"Thanks for saving my life more times than I can count." 

"Same here." 

Eddie squeezed their tendril gently and they squeezed back. They world seemed so quiet and soft with the fresh snow on the ground. 

"When you think about it, at the end of the day its always you and me." He said. "I love our family, I love Butch but the one person I feel closest to is you." 

"Sunny and I feel the same. We love both of you but our hosts are our true loves." 

"Well I hope Butch feels the same way." Eddie laughed. 

"He does. Sunny and Butch are one." 

"Do you think we will ever get there?" 

"No." 

Eddie slumped a bit. 

"Mostly because I don't want to." They said. 

"Oh? Why not?" Eddie said. 

"Our scars run deep Eddie. I'm 6 million years old. I am a heavily scared creature. To become one with you would shove all that baggage on you too. And I would take in yours. I would much rather stay as close as I am now and help you through your pain and you through mine. I can't admire you if I am you." They chuckled. 

"Two broken lovers." He said. 

"I have found in my life that those who are broken are often the most beautiful." 

Eddie smirked and kissed them. "Same here."


	239. Set Your Own Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan makes a big decision

Evan was babysitting Flora for a whole day while her Dad's went to Hershey to spoil their others for Valentine's day. Evan was sleeping in the couch when Flora ran downstairs and jumped onto him. Luckily Fate caught her mid air. Flora giggled. 

"Again!" Flora said. 

Evan yawned and looked up at her. "Morning Flora. You're already lively." 

"Papa said I need to put you through the ringer so you will be tough enough for your own kid." Flora signed. 

"...Oh boy. I was just gonna let you have Lance over today." Evan laughed. "But if you are going to misbehave well then there is no way we could do that." 

"I can behave! Please let me hang out with Lance." Flora signed

Evan chuckled. "Ok then you two can hang out." 

"Yay!" Flora flailed happily in the air. 

Evan laughed and Fate lowered Flora to the ground. 

"So what should breakfast be today?" Evan said. 

"Can you make pancakes?" Flora said. 

"Ya I can." Evan got out the chocolate chips and other ingredients. 

Flora happily watched Evan cook. "Evan can I flip one?" 

"Sure" Evan said.

He soon regretted it as Flora flung the pancake into the ceiling. They both stared at the ceilingcake and then Fate stretched up to eat it. 

Evan chuckled. "Thanks love." 

Fate licked their lips. "Sure thing beloved" 

Flora smiled meekly and sighed. "Sorry about that." 

"Its ok. How about you try again. This time gently." Evan said as Fate took their place back on his shoulders. 

Flora successfully flipped the cake this time and giggled. Soon the rest of the pancakes were done and they ate together. 

Dove yawned and came downstairs in a long t-shirt. "Oh Evan hi. I forgot you slept over." 

"Yup. I'm currently training to be a parent." Evan said. 

Dove chuckled. "How's he doing Flora? Evan A+ daddy material?" 

Flora nodded with a mouth full of pancake. 

"Aw thanks Flora." Evan chuckled. 

Flora signed with her cheeks full. "Papa said that if you get enough confidence you are going to have a little baby like me." 

"Ya Fate and I want a hybrid like you." Evan said. 

"I want you to have your baby. I get kinda lonely being the only hybrid. Having someone who is just like me would be nice. Someone who understands what its like. And I would help them." Flora signed and then resting her head in her arms. 

Evan smiled softly and pet her head. 

Flora yawned and murmured "I hope you have them soon." 

Evan sighed and looked at Fate and Dove. 

"I'm 20... is that a responsible age to have a kid?" Evan said. 

Dove stole a pancake. "How much money do you make?" 

"Since I'm full time now uh about 100k a year." 

Dove choked on the cake. Evan handed her a glass of water. He chunged it and then looked at him. "What!?" 

"Dove I'm vice director. I'm literally only five ranks lower than Nick Fury. I'm the lowest paid board member in S.H.I.E.L.D. but I'm still a board member." Evan said. 

"Still!" Dove sighed. "Ok you can financially support a baby. What about care? Would your baby get enough attention?" 

Evan thought about the entire Brock clan and how much everyone helped Flora. He chuckled. "Ya there are like 7 adults who would love them." 

"And you. Are you healthy enough to care for a child?" Dove said. 

"Well I think I am." Evan said. 

"And are you a responsible enough person?" Dove said

"I think so I've been studying and spending a lot of time with kids." Evan said

"Then what's the problem? Is it just your age?" Dove said. 

Evan thought. "Ya I think its just my age." 

Evan looked at Flora and gently pet her head. He thought back to when she first came home. Half symbiotes didn't stay babies long. It only took a month for Flora to age to 4 years old. 

"Hey guys can we go talk to my parents?" Evan said. 

Flora and Dove followed him across the street. Bill and Karen were relaxing in their sunroom. 

"Hey Evan something wrong?" Bill said. 

Evan flopped onto a chair and sighed. "I want this baby now. Everyone wants it. Everyone including me. But something just keeps nagging me. And Dove kinda sorted it out with me. I feel I'm prepared enough I'm just not at an age I thought I would be having kids. But its not like I would be raising them alone. I think you two both want to help and the Brocks and I have Fate and all the symbiotes to help. So I guess I'm trying to ask is it ok for me to do this now?"

"Son you don't need to ask us permission to have a baby!" Bill laughed. 

Evan blushed. "I just want to do this right and I mean it would be polite. Mom wants to move nextdoor to the Brock's for them!" 

Karen smiled and laughed. "Well thank you for asking and personally I think its ok for you to be having a kid now as long as you are ok with it too. I already told you how I wanted to help you raise them and your father does too." 

"Then I think I want to go through with this and we should perpare. Its going to take a while to get everything set up for them so I want to start now." Evan said. 

Karen clapped. "I'll call Mrs. Temple!" 

Fate thrilled and kissed Evan. He held them and kissed back. 

"Fate I think I'm insane." Evan said. 

"No you just stopped being anything normal a long time ago." They purred.


	240. Prep Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the new baby

Moving is surprisingly easy when you are only moving across the street, having many buff neighbors, and a witch who can make dimensional portals. It wasn't long before the Miller's were all set in their new house. 

The house only needed a few small repairs too. Eddie, Butch and Evan worked together on those. 

And then there was the big project, the child's room. Evan went to the hardware store with Butch and Karen. 

"So first thing we are picking out a new color for the room. I was thinking an off white and then maybe an accent color." Evan said

"How about lavender?" Karden said. 

Evan looked at many different purples and finally settled on a soft pastel lavender and an eggshell color. They bought enough paint for the room and drop cloths. 

They ceiling end up being the purple while the walls were eggshell. Evan was proud of their work. 

"So what else will the baby need... Dr. Vex kept Flora as a baby in a tank but I want to make sure the baby is comfortable. So maybe we will give the old tank a mattress. The tank should stay in our room though so we can watch them. And they will be a full sized 4 year old in a month so then we need a kids bed..." Evan sat on the floor mumbling. 

Butch chuckled and watched Evan write down a list on his phone. Karen pulled Bill aside and with his help they brought a wooden rocking chair into the room. 

"Evan, your father and I got you this rocking chair." Karen said. 

"Aw thank you." Evan smiled 

With his list of things he got started shopping. They got a little bed and a crib mattress for the tank. Butch and Karen had already made baby blankets and pillows. 

Stuff animals were bought and dog toys since they all remembered Flora's love of destorying plushies. Soon the babies room was fully decorated and ready for them. Evan stood and looked around the happily. It suddenly hit him that this was real and he teared up. 

"Beloved?" Fate wiped his eyes. 

"Fate." Evan grabbed them and kissed them, Fate giggled. 

They drove over to the DSA, Dr. Sanchez had the incubator tube set up. 

"Are you ready Evan?" She said. 

Evan nodded and held one of Fate's tentacles tightly. Dr. Sanchez activated the machine and then stepped back. 

"Alright they are out of stasis and in the tube." She said. 

"I can't see them..." Evan said. 

"Well ya. They are currently a tiny tiny bundle of cells. You'll see them soon enough." She laughed. 

Evan pressed a hand to the tube gently. Fate made a hand next to his. 

"Our baby." Evan murmured.


	241. Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest addition to the Parker family.

Everyone piled into the van. They had just gotten word from Sleeper that MJ was in labor. The Brocks, Flash, Andi, and Evan all road together on the long trip to New York. 

Evan was fidgeting in the back seat. 

"Evan, you are rocking the whole car. Whats wrong?" Eddie said. 

"Well I left my baby back home..." Evan said. 

Butch cackled. "Oh don't worry Evan. Yer still early enough in yer pregnancy to be able to travel safely." 

Evan blushed. "Sorry I just am anxious." 

Flora grabbed Evan and hugged him. 

"Thanks Flora." Evan chuckled and pet her head. 

"Man I still can't believe Peter is having a kid." Andi said. 

"You're telling me I went to highschool with the guy." Flash said. 

Butch was sitting behind Eddie and reached over the seat to rub his shoulders. Eddie smiled as they drove. 

"Thanks dear but I'm ok why the shoulder rub?" Eddie said

"Its fer yer other, they aren't sayin' anythin' by I can smell their anticipation." Butch said. 

Eddie other pooled out and flopped into Eddie's lap. "Are we there yet?" 

Eddie laughed and used his other hand to massage the anxious goo. "Almost love. Don't be so worried. MJ and the baby are going to be fine." 

"Want to see Peter's spawn so badly. So happy for him." They said. 

Flash reached over. "I know buddy. You must be awful excited." 

They whimpered and Valor flew out of Flash to headbutt them. 

"Great grandfather you should be joyful not crying!" Valor said. 

They smiled softly. "This is true." 

Valor nuzzled into them. "Come on. Bigger smile! You are famous for your smile!" 

Sunny came out too and nuzzled them. "Smile." She hissed.

Eddie's other laughed and smiled. 

Fate and Flora peaked up from the back most seats and giggled. 

They arrived at the hospital and were told they couldn't go in just yet. They were directed to a waiting room where they saw Sleeper waiting with Miles, Aunt May and the rest of Peter and MJ's extended family. 

"There's my prodigal son!" Eddie said opening his arms. 

Sleeper ran over and hugged him tightly. "Parents! So glad you could make it." 

Everyone gave Sleeper hugs. 

"So I brought with chocolate cigars but were aren't allowed to eat them till May is actually born." Sleeper said. 

"How long has MJ been in labor?" Flash said. 

"6 hours." Miles said. 

"Woof thats a long time." Evan said. 

They heard MJ scream. Flora bolted towards the scream thinking MJ was hurt. 

"Flora no sweety!" Butch said running after her. 

In terms of sprinters Evan was the fastest so he caught up with Flora just as she peaked into the delivery room. 

MJ was laying down on the bed looking exhausted. She was gripping Peter's hand so hard that if he didn't have superpowers she most likely would have broken it. 

"You're doing great MJ the baby is almost here." Peter said

"God I hope so!" She panted. 

Peter finally knowticed Flora and Evan when Butch and Eddie caught up. He smiled at them. 

"Sorry! Flora thought MJ was in danger." Evan picked Flora up and was about leave. 

"Wait bring her here." MJ said. "Its nice to see what I'm working for." 

Evan brought Flora over and MJ gently touched her face. Flora grabbed her hand gently. 

"Aunty MJ are you ok?" Flora said through the bond. 

MJ nodded. "For humans Flora, baby's hurt a lot when they are born. Its a very long and hard process. But it makes the baby worth so much more." 

Flora pet MJ's hand gently and MJ smiled. 

"One day Flora, if you are lucky, you will have a baby too and you will see why even though this is painful, it is worth it. For now though seeing you makes me excited for my own daughter." MJ said 

Flora smiled softly and then MJ winced. Another contraction was starting so they took Flora back. 

It was only another hour before the baby was born. They had to wait a bit but soon they were all let back into the room. MJ was holding little May. They let Aunt May hold her first and she was in tears. Eddie's group sat back and watched smiling, his other peaking out of his shoulder to watch May. 

"Eddie she is so small." They said. 

"All human babies are that small love." Eddie said. 

Butch was trying not to cry and failing so he had buried his face into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie gave him a pat and chuckled. 

Evan was in awe of May. She was so cute and small. Peter was holding her now and she had grabbed his finger with her tiny hand. 

"That's going to be you in a month beloved." Fate said. 

Evan gripped his chest. It felt so tight, like his ribs were trying to strangle him. "Y-ya." 

Flash laughed and clapped Evan's back. Valor snaked a tendril around Evan's hand. 

"Don't back out now dad!" Valor said through the bond. 

"What me? Never." Evan said. "I just feel so, enchanted, I guess." 

Fate giggled within Evan. 

Sleeper pasted out the cigars and even gave one to Flora. 

Soon they let MJ and Peter rest. Eddie looked out a window at the night lights of New York. 

"Eddie we didn't get to hold the baby..." His other said softly. 

"Well I'm not surprised. They had like 50 people who wanted to see that baby love. And we are on the 'tolerated just enough to be considered friends' list." Eddie said. 

"Few years earlier and the police would have been called if we showed up." They said. 

"Exactly." Eddie pet their tiny head with one finger. 

Sleeper lounged in the waiting room with the rest of the gang. They were also tired from the events. They had also brought a secret final box of chocolate cigars for themself that they were now munching on. 

The Brocks all gathered around and congratulated Sleeper too. They were so excited to be May's new 'uncle'. 

Eventually they found their way to their hotel after hearing that May, MJ and Peter were fine and sleeping comfortable at the hospital. 

"And so the Parker clan gets a new member." Sleeper said. 

"Parker clan? You stole that from Karen calling us the Brock clan." Eddie said. 

"A clan is a clan! Brock clan is everyone relating back to Venom. Parker clan is everyone relating back to Peter." Sleeper said. 

Eddie chuckled. "So you are a member of two clans?" 

"Yes I'm very impressive." Sleeper said. 

Eddie laughed and hugged his child.


	242. Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second baby in two chapters!

When they got back home Evan practically slept every day at the DSA. The day when they finally could see the little bundle of cells in the tube he danced with Fate around the building in joy.

Dr. Sanchez forced him to go home a few times. Evan used remodeling his new room as a distraction to make time go faster. 

Before they knew it the little embryo actually started to look like a fetus. 

"Beloved they have your fingers." Fate said. 

Evan laughed. "Most humans have fingers love." 

The fetus suddenly morphed into a white ball of goo. Evan gasped in shock. 

"Dr. Sanchez! Dr. Sanchez! They can turn into goo!" Evan ran into her office. 

Evam often relaxed in their room and watched them. They laided on the floor of the lab looking up at their baby. They had started to wiggle around more. 

"Fate we need to give them a name." Evan said. 

"I was thinking Grace but what if they prefer to present as masculine? Grace is not a very boyish name." Fate said. 

Evan pondered. "How about Blair? I always liked that name." 

"I like that." Fate purred. 

Evan chuckled and stuck a sticky note to the tube that said 'Hello my name is Blair'. 

Blair grew and soon they were swimming around their tank as a little white blob of goo. Not very far or fast but it was progress. They had grown black and hot pink spots all over. 

"Blair looks like a little dalmatian." Fate chuckled. 

"Ya they do." Evan chuckled. 

Karen was starting to get excited and would visit Blair almost as much as Evan. 

"I wish I could hold them now." Karen said watching as Blair flexed their little fingers and toes. 

"Tell you what Mom, you can hold them second after we snuggled the shit out of them." Evan said. 

Karen laughed. "Deal." 

Evan had gone on a long hard mission. He was sewing himself up in the med bay because Fate was too tired to fully heal his wounds. Dr. Sanchez peaked in. 

"Is now a bad time?" She said. 

Evan winced finished his stitches on his arm while Fate cut the thread. "I'm just about done. What's up?" 

"Blair is ready." She said. 

Evan snapped to attention. "What?" 

Dr. Sanchez nodded. "They are ready." 

Evan practically sprinted down the hall to Blair's lab. 

"Evan! You'll open your stitches!" Dr. Sanchez speed walked after him. She couldn't run in heels. 

Evan stopped infront of Blair's tube. Blair had their eyes fully open and was currently in goo form. They wiggled a little at their dad. Evan smiled and pressed his forehead to the tube. 

"Hey little one. You ready to join the world?" Evan said. 

Blair flipped upside down and morphed into humanoid form. They looked very much like Evan did as a baby. 

Dr. Sanchez joined him finally, a bit out of breath. "Dios mío you can move." She panted out. 

Everyone was called to the DSA and they all piled into the room. Dr. Sanchez took the lid off the tank. 

"Evan, go ahead and reach in and grab them." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan gingerly reached into the tube. Blair freaked out at first, swimming away from the suddenly introduction to their father. 

"Don't worry they are just confused they aren't rejecting you." Dr. Sanchez said when she saw Evan was worried. 

Soon Blair's confusion budded into curiosity. They reached up a tendril and touched Evan's hand. Evan held the tendril gently. Blair slowly wrapped around Evan's hand. He scooped them up and pulled them out of the tank. Blair clung to Evan silently. 

"Hi Blair." Evan said softly. "I'm your Dad." 

Fate wrapped around Blair gently. Blair settled down and got comfy in Evan's arms. They recognized their parents from their days in the tank and even though this new environment was scary they had Evan and Fate. 

Karen was in tears and crying too much to take pictures so Butch did for her. 

"We should clean little Blair off." Dr. Sanchez said softly. 

Evan nodded. "Just... let me stay here a little longer." 

Dr. Sanchez smiled and let them be. 

Blair reached a tendril up and poked Evan's face. They let out a chimey giggle. 

"Aw you sound like your mom." Evan said gently stroking the baby. 

Valor slide over and watched their younger sibling. "Hi Blair. I'm your older sibling." 

Blair reached for Valor and slapped a little tendril to their face. Valor chuckled and Blair vibrated and chimed from their deep rumbling. 

"Parent they take much more after you than I did." Valor said to Fate. 

Fate purred and gave both Valor and Blair a kiss. 

Blair morphed into a human baby in Evan's arms and cooed. Evan took them to get cleaned up and swaddled. He honestly had been so enamored with their birth he forgot they might be cold. 

Soon Blair was relaxing in Evan's arms, clean and tucked in a blanket. They drifted to sleep, worn out by all the excitement. 

Just as he had promised Karen was the first to hold little Blair. She couldn't stop crying the whole time and Bill wiped her tears for her. 

Flora peaked at Blair and then signed to Evan. "They are so small." 

"You were that small once too." Evan pet her head. 

"Eddie I want a baby now." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed and hugged him. "Lets just help Evan take care of Blair instead." 

Evan stayed overnight at the DSA. Blair was kept in a little tank for monitoring with plenty of warm blankets. He slept next to them and Fate curled around Blair, holding them gently the whole night and caring for them as needed.


	243. Bringing Them Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair is brought home for the first time.

Evan carried little Blair through the front door in a basket. "Welcome home Blair!" 

Blair was only 4 day only but already looked 6 months. They cooed and giggled at the strange new place. Fate swirled around them and Blair grabbed and pulled at their mother. 

Evan chuckled. "Ya Mommy is much more interesting than a house huh?" 

Karen came in with Bill next. "So their tank is all set up. Are they hungry?" 

"Yes but not terribly yet." Fate said. 

Evan set the basket down and when to the fridge. Dr. Sanchez had created a special formula for Blair that had everything a baby symbiote and a baby human would need. Soon though they were going to try bits of meat and veggies. He heated the formula up and went back to Blair who currently was gumming a very patient Fate. 

Evan scooped up Blair and fed them. Karen took a picture. Evan chuckled. 

"Really mom?" Evan said. 

"They are aging at about a year a week. I need to get all the baby pictures I can!" She said. 

Evan finished feeding Blair and burbed them. He brought them to their room. 

"This is where you'll be staying when you're a little older." Evan said 

They went into his room, it was larger than his last room and the tank was already set up. 

"And this is where you will be staying for now." Evan spread a blanket on the floor and put Blair on their stomach. Blair reached for Fate and giggled. 

"Darling I'm starting to fear that Blair sees me as a toy not a parent..." Fate said going to Blair who grabbed and snuggled them. 

"Don't worry about it. Blair you don't think Mommy is a toy right?" Evan said siting cross legged infront of them. 

Blair babbled happily and headbutted Fate. Fate smile and gently pet Blair's cheek. 

Evan looked through his book collection while Fate played with them. 

"Here we go. Now I was told I should read to you often." Evan said. 

Blair looked up at their dad curiously. He smiled and sat next to the. 

"We are going to read some Dr. Seuss." Evan wiggled a copy of 'Cat in the Hat' at them. 

Blair squealed happy and shifted to symbiote form. It was the only way they could crawl and thus they scooted into Evan's lap. 

He smiled down at them and started to massage them gently and read. Blair was asleep before the book ended. Fate gently lifted Blair into their tank and tucked them in. Evan and Fate both gave them a kiss and laid on their bed. Blair breathed softly. 

"They are so beautiful." Evan said. 

"Thank you Evan." Fate said. 

"For what?"

"Giving me a child again." 

"I didn't give you Valor you gave them to me." Evan smirked. 

Fate purred and snuggled into Evan. "Still. Thank you." 

Evan held them close and felt sleep coming. It had been an exhausting time. 

"Thank you Fate." He said drifting sleep.


	244. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a bit busy today so here is a second chapter now.

It had been a week since Blair came home. They looked 2 and a half though. 

"Dad!" Blair ran into Evan's room and pulled at his blankets. 

Evan groaned and opened an eye. Blair loved waking up at 5 am. "Morning Blair." 

Blair patted Evan's stomach. "Mom!" 

Fate peaked out and Blair clapped excitedly. Fate ducked back into Evan. 

"No! Mom!" Blair patted again.

Fate giggled and peaked back out. Blair got excited again. Fate ducked in again. 

"Mooooom!" Blair patted Evan's stomach like he was a drum. 

"Fate you are going to give me a stomach ache" Evan laughed. 

Fate laughed and flew out of Evan to snuggle Blair. 

"Alright Blair lets go downstairs and practice talking before breakfast." Evan said picking them up. 

Dr. Sanchez discovered that if they trained Blair to speak it strengthened their vocal cords. Poor Flora was left sedated for most of her early development so her vocal cords stayed weak and unable to be used for long. Blair already was having a much easier time speaking. Evan was still of course teaching Blair sign language so Flora could talk to them. 

Evan got out some cubes of meat and put Blair in their high chair. Blair squealed happily at the sight of their favorite treat. 

"Blair what is this?" Evan held up a cube.

"Meat!" Blair said. 

"And meat is a?" 

"Food!" 

"Good job." Evan gave them the cube. 

Blair happily gobbled up the snack. They had sharp little teeth like Fate's but with molars in the back. 

Karen came downstairs and yawned. "Oh so you three are already up." 

"Yup. Blair never sleeps past 5." Evan said yawning back. 

"Grandma Care!" Blair reached up. They couldn't get Karen's name just right yet

Karen scooped up Blair and hugged them. "Good morning Blair! Can you say goodmorning?" 

"Good mordin." Blair fumbled with the words. 

"Oh Evan they are so sweet." Karen said. 

Evan chuckled. He was enjoying fatherhood. It was tough at times but worth it. Watching Blair grow up so quickly was definitely jarring. 

At about 8 they peaked into the Brock house. 

"Dad! Where Flora?" Blair said. 

Flora bolted into the room. Flora loved Blair already and anytime she heard them she would come running. Blair screamed and ran over to Flora. The two hugged eachother tightly. 

"I see the Millers are here." Butch chuckled coming into the livingroom from the kitchen with Eddie. 

"Grandpa Bu! Grandpa Eddie!" Blair said. Eddie was one of the few lucky people who's name Blair could pronounce so far.

Butch chuckled and knelt down to pet their head. Eddie scooped them up next for a big hug.

"Daddy can I play with Blair?" Flora signed. 

"Sure but gently." Eddie said. Flora sat with Blair and the adults watched. 

"How you two holding up?" Eddie said. 

"Good. I can't imagine changing diapers for 2 to 3 years. I'm so glad Blair is almost potty trained." Evan said. 

Butch laughed. "How 'bout you my lovely daughter?" 

"Good. I love Blair so much. Their dreams are so strange but wonderful." They purred. 

Butch pet Fate gently. "Congratulations 'gain by the way." 

"Thanks Murder Dad." Evan chuckled watching Blair and Flora play.

"We want to congratulate you two as well. We are very proud of you." Eddie said.

Evan blushed and hugged Fate. "Its so crazy to think I'm raising my second kid. I mean Valor was fast and so is Blair but they are going to be much slower. I'm hope it will always feel this amazing to have them." 

"Oh they will get on yer nerves and make you pull out yer hair but they are worth it." Butch said. 

"Ya the feeling never really goes away. You always are proud of them and love them." Eddie said. 

Flora was currently drawing and showing Blair the different colors she had. Blair clapped happily for each color they liked. 

Evan smiled and fell asleep on the couch, exhausted. Eddie and Butch let him sleep. 

Flora and Blair has switched into symbiotic form. Blair was trying to form tiny wings but they mostly looked like noodles. 

"Well that's new." Eddie said. 

"Oh no Daddy is missin' a milestone." Butch said. 

"I don't think they can use them fully yet so don't wake him. He's been working hard as their dad." Eddie said

Blair tried and tried but eventually gave up with a little huff. Flora giggled and snuggled Blair. 

"I wanted my powers to come quickly too." She said through the bond. 

"I want them now!" Blair said. 

"You have to be patient." Flora said.

Blair pouted but soon was distracted by toys and Flora. 

When Coco came into the room Blair nearly exploded with excitement. 

"Big doggy!" They squealed. 

Coco flopped next to Blair and Blair grabbed Coco, snuggling into her. Flora laughed and pet Coco too. 

"Daddy can Blair ride Coco?" Flora signed. 

"No its too dangerous." Eddie said. 

Flora pouted. Blair was just too happy to be snuggling Coco. 

Evan continued to nap for a few hours so Eddie and Butch took care of lunch for Blair and training them in ASL and speaking. 

Evan eventually woke up and panicked. He ran into the kitchen to see everyone sitting around the table. Blair was munching on some cattle brains. 

Evan sighed and then felt ashamed. "Guys I'm sorry I passed out that wasn't responsible of me." 

"Evan its fine. We all 'greed to help you remember? You were lookin' pretty exhausted." Butch said

"Besides its nice to steal the baby from you. They are a cutie." Eddie said pinching Blair's cheek. 

Blair squealed but then looked up at Evan and made grabbing hands for him. "Dad!" 

Evan smiled and picked up Blair, kissing their forehead. 

"Blair tell Daddy the thing we taught you." Butch said. 

Blair nodded and looked at Evan. "Daddy, Mommy, I love you!" 

Evan smiled so hard and teared up a little. "We love you too sweetheart."


	245. A Bit About Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little info about the new baby

Time with Blair flew by. Evan quickly learned a lot of things about his child. 

Blair loved soft things just like Valor. They especially loved all the knit objects Karen and Butch had made. 

Blair liked hiding in Evan's room in both human and symbiotic form. He would relax with them and if he blinked they would disappear either under the bed or in his closet.

Blair loved Karen to Karen's delight. They would often ask her to take them to the craft store so they could look at the fabric or to the library for books. Karen watched Blair during the day so they spent a lot of time together.

The person Blair loved most though was probably Fate. They adored their mom. They would spend hours just snuggling Fate and reading. Fate said it was when they were most comfortable. Blair also loved Evan. Whenever he came home from work they would scream and run over to hug him. 

Blair also loved going outside much like Flora. Unlike Flora though they loved mud. They would roll in mud and jump in puddles and try to get as dirty as possible. Evan got used to on sunny warm days giving Blair at least two baths. 

Blair learned to read extremely quickly. They loved books and stories and would read by themself for hours. The library soon became a favorite place. Blair loved the smell of books. When ever they went over to the Brocks and if Dove wanted to hang out Blair would sit and read in her room since her room smelled like the library too. Fantasy was a favorite subject.

Blair and Flora became fast friends. Flora saw herself as Blair's older sister and treated them as such. Blair followed Flora around like a baby duck. Lance liked Blair too. They were still wild like Flora but not nearly as much.

Blair caught their first mouse in the middle of the night and Bill sadly was the one who discovered this. He found Blair in the middle of rhe kitchen swallowing the thing whole. 

Blair mastered their symbiotic form at about 3 weeks old. They were white with hot pink eyes, and black and pink spots all over. They had a long pink tongue and needle like teeth like their mother. Butch demanded they take them hunting soon but Evan wanted to wait just a bit longer. 

Blair bit things. A lot. Furniture, toys, hands. Anything they could get their teeth around. 

But the thing they loved most was dragons. Blair was obsessed with dragons and would try to fly by making tiny symbiote bat wings. They hadn't succeeded yet but were determined. Blair would pretend to breath fire and would hoard things in little piles and sit on them. Especially book hoards. 

In truth Blair loved all things fantastic. They would search for fairies in the yard and leave out treats for them. They loved Dove's magical powers and that Jaden called their mom the 'dream fae'. They loved it when Evan would read the Hobbit to them or Harry Potter. Blair found other fantasy series to read and watch too. Evan thought he should try to play D&D with them when they were older. 

Evan relaxed in bed with Blair curled up in a little ball on his chest with Fate curled around them. He pet them both gently. They had just finished reading "The Last Unicorn" together. Blair slept softly. Fate told him they were dreaming about the book. He smiled and kissed his wife. He was so lucky to have such a happy little family.


	246. A Killer's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter entirely because they gave Cletus an offical birthday xD

The sun was rising on a cool April morning. Sundance stood on a building licking off some blood. 

"Happy birthday!" Sunny said through the bond. 

"Its my birthday?" Butch said. 

"Yes idiot. April 7th. Your birthday." Sunny hissed. 

"So it is." Sundance stretched and cracked his back. "So what should I do fer my birthday then?"

Sunny separate from him and pushed him onto the roof. She clicked her teeth and drooled onto his chest. 

"Rather cold fer that right now. You sure?" Butch said 

"I will keep you warm." Sunny hissed before biting deep into Butch's shoulder. 

Butch hissed as blood ran down his chest. He clung to her and she laughed biting again, harder this time. 

After their fun on the roof Sunny actually healed Butch all the way up instead of making him suffer. 

"This is unlike you. What's up?" Butch said dusting himself off. 

"You still have a whole day left to spend with our offspring and Venom. Would be a waste to spend that time limping and in pain. Besides, can always repeat the wounds tonight." Sunny clicked. 

Butch shivered slightly at the threat in her words. "Let's head home. There are a few things I want to do today." 

When Butch stepped through the front down confetti fell. The Millers, Eddie and Flora were waiting for him. 

"Surprise!" They said. 

"Y'all are throwin' me a surprise party?" Butch laughed. 

"Just a small last minute one. Eddie nowticed you never came home last night so he decided to call all of us up and put this together." Karen said. 

Butch smiled. "Thanks everyone." 

Eddie grabbed Butch and picked him up bridal style. Butch laughed and wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck. 

"Where were you?" Eddie said

Butch rested his head on Eddie's chest, it felt nice. "I killed a guy who had held up a lady with a knife." 

"I see." Eddie gave him a kiss and set him down. 

Flora had completed buried Blair under a pile of confetti. "Daddy when are we having cake?" Flora signed. 

"After brunch." Eddie said. 

There was a ring at the door. Eddie had order brunch from a café they liked. All American breakfast and 4 different types of pancakes, apple, chocolate, double chocolate and blueberry. 

Blair exploded out of their confetti pile. "Food!" 

Evan laughed and got them a plate. Evan had learned Blair loved apples so they got them a plate full of apple pancakes. 

Everyone ate together and enjoyed the food. Flora and Blair stole food from eachother. Butch rested against Eddie and sighed happily. 

"You know recently I'm been panickin' a bit more. I keep worryin' that this will all end soon. But when I'm here with all of y'all I feel a little better." Butch said

Eddie brushed Butch's bang out of his face and smiled. "We are glad to have you." 

The party went on and they had cake and icecream. Flora and Blair napped curled around eachother next to Coco. Butch wrapped up a slice and kissed Eddie. 

"Hey um I'll be back in like an hour." Butch said. 

Eddie looked at the cake and then at Butch. "I understand. Go ahead." 

Butch smiled "Thanks. I know it must not make much sense but it does to me." 

"As different as you are and as much as I try to separate the two of you in my head ot can't denied that you're the same person. Go. Give yourself some love." Eddie said. 

Butch headed to the DSA and down to Cletus's floor. The guards took the cake slice and gave it to him. Butch had put a little red candle on it.

"What's this?" Cletus pointed. 

"Its yer birthday." Butch said. 

"It is?" Cletus said. 

Butch laughed. "Ya it is. So happy birthday." 

Cletus ate his slice and Butch flopped onto a couch that he had moved downstairs. 

"Oh ya you have a new grandkid." Butch said. 

"Who is it this time? I was told you found Toxin and Scorn." Cletus said. 

"Toxin is still at sea and Scorn went back into hiding. Its Evan and Fate. They had a little hybrid like Flora." Butch said. 

"The Frostbite kid? Damn they just keep popping them out." Cletus cackled. "So why haven't I seen them yet?" 

"That's Evan and Fate's decision. I think they don't want what happened to Flora to happen to Blair." Butch said. 

"Well the nerve. Grandpa can't even see his new grandkids!" Cletus said

Butch chuckled. "I'm sure you will see them one day. Well I'm gonna go back to my family now. Night Cletus." 

Butch headed back home and Flora was still sleeping on the floor with Coco. The Millers had gone home. Venom though was waiting in the living room. 

"There you are." They said going over to him. 

They lifted his chin with a claw and kissed him. Butch shuttered. 

Venom laughed. "You seem ready for us?" 

"I am. Give it to me Daddy." Butch said. 

Venom picked him up and carried him upstairs.


	247. A Visit to Ma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma is upset no one have visited her in a while. 
> 
> Hey guys I'm a little stuck for ideas. I have a few but if you have any requests now is a good time.
> 
> Chapter suggested by Courtney Allen.

Today the Millers and Brocks were going back to Ma's Place to visit an introduce her to Blair. 

"Well now where have y'all been!? Keepin' mah grandkid 'way from their Granny." Ma said. 

Flora ran up and hug Ma. "Granny! You have a new grandkid!" 

"What? Ya got yerself a siblin' now?" Ma said. 

"No Evan and Fate had a baby! I'm an aunty now!" Flora said

Ma looked up shocked at Evan. Evan smiled and Blair snuck out from behind Evan's leg. Ma gasped and smiled. 

"Oh Jr. they are beautiful sug. How though? They look pretty o' fer you to have had 'em so soon." Ma said. 

"They are half symbiote like Flora so they age fast. Blair so say hi to Granny." Evan said. 

Blair went up, a little shy. "Hi Granny I'm Blair." 

"Well hello there Blair! Gosh you look just like yer Pa. Blair honey do you like chocolate pancakes?" 

Blair nodded happily. Ma smiled. 

"Well do I have a treat fer you then. How 'bout you go sit with yer family and I'll make sure you get some great pancakes." Ma said petting Blair's head. 

All timidness had melted at the word 'pancakes' so Blair was super excited. 

They all sat in a booth. Flora and Blair sat next to eachother and colored wifh crayons. Ma say with the group for a bit. 

"Now I really feel o' looking at Jr. with a child. I know y'all had Valor too but this one is so human." Ma said. 

Evan chuckled and pet Blair's head. Blair purred and melted on the table a little. Ma laughed. 

"You and Red. Both of ya got lucky in the cute kid department." Ma said. 

"How have you been holding up Ma?" Eddie said. 

"Ah ya know. I'm o' but kickin'. Red when you hit the work force 'gain tell me I'll sell ya the restaurant." Ma said. 

"Oh I couldn't run this place. Yer staff are 'fraid of me." Burch said laughing. 

"It'd be good fer 'em! If they's 'fraid of you they's gonna have a hard time in life. What they gonna do when somethin' real threatenin' comes? Roll over en die! Y'all only kill assholes not good people." Ma said. 

Butch cackled. "Ma I love you." 

"If ya love me you'll buy this place." Ma said sipping her tea. 

Blair and Flora held up a drawing of their parents fighting bad guys. 

"Aw thanks you two. Can I keep this?" Evan said. 

Blair and Flora nodded. Evan pocketed the drawing. Their food soon came after. Blair was overjoyed at the pancakes. Ma always had Flora's pancakes be special and today Blair's were too. Double chocolate pancakes with bananas and strawberries. Flora and Blair never stopped purring. Ma chuckled. 

"Red I'm so happy I got to know yer family. Make sure you brin' all the lil ones 'round more often." She said.

"I will." Butch said. 

After the food Ma gave them a cake on the house to celebrate Blair being born. Blair demanded to go back many times after that. 

Evan also put the drawing on the fridge back home.


	248. They Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring starts with a bang

"Spring break!" James practically jumped out of his last class. 

"James! No running in the hall!" Flash yelled. 

"Coach come on live a little! Its spring break!" James said walking over with hands behind his head. 

"I'll have fun when I'm done being a teacher for the day." Flash said. 

"So are you going to visit Blair today?" James said. 

"Ya me and my buddy wanted to see them." Flash said. 

"I imagine he would being their older brother and all. I was going too. I haven't got to spend much time with them." James said. 

"Well do you want a ride?" Flash said. 

"Yes! To the Flashmobile!" James said. 

"Its... just a van." Flash said. 

They rode over but when they got there everything was not well. 

"James! Thank God you are here! Blair is missing." Evan said. 

"What happened?" Flash said. 

"We were in the backyard with Flora. Blair tried to make wings again and then suddenly they did and woosh! Into the air they went." Evan said a little panicked. 

"Damn that's crazy. I'll do my best but I don't know how good I'll be at tracking a flying toddler." James said. 

"James you're Phage. You and Lasher are only second to Toxin when it comes to tracking." Evan said. 

"We are!?" James said. 

Phage rolled out of James's back. "James darling, my abilities include blades, incredible precision, and far sight. You can view things over 10 miles away." 

"And you never told me this because?" James said. 

Phage chuckled. "You never asked." 

James sighed and suited up. "Any other secrets love?" 

"No thats pretty much it. Unless you count my unhealthy love of peanutbutter." Phage said. 

They climbed to the roof and looked around. Lasher was on the ground level sniffing around. In the distance Phage spotted a little dot, Blair flying through the sky. 

"Guys I see them!" Phage said starting to run. Everyone suited up and was on the move, even Lance and Flora. 

Blair was flying through the air and upon seeing Frostbite dove at him.

Frostbite grabbed them and then giggled in his arms. "Daddy, Mommy, I can fly!" 

"We knowticed." Frostbite said relieved. Then held onto Blair and snuggled them. "We were worried." 

"I was scared too I didn't know how to control it at first. But then it was super fun!" Blair said. 

Frostbite kissed their forehead. "We are just glad you are safe. Thanks everyone. Especially you Phage." 

Phage pulled away from James and James blushed. "Well you know, gotta keep the kiddo safe." 

"I want to fly." Flora signed. 

"No." Eddie grabbed her tightly while Butch laughed. 

They went back to the house, Blair road on Evan's shoulders. One because it was fun and two because Evan didn't want to let go of them. 

They were in the Brock's living room and Blair reformed their little wings. Evan looked them over. 

"I guess if you want something enough you can make it happen." James said

"That's inspiring." Flash said with a chuckle. 

"Daddy can I please go flying more?" Blair said. 

"We will when I can do it in an area where I can monitore you better. Like a S.H.I.E.L.D. air craft hanger." Evan said. 

"Can we go now?" Blair said. 

"No not right now." 

"Please?" Blair did their best puppy dog eyes. 

"No." Evan said. 

"Pretty please Daddy I promise it will be fun and I'll behave." Blair wiggled infront of their Dad impatiently. 

Fate slide down and booped Blair on the nose before saying in unison with Evan. "No."

"Evan's got a pretty strong conviction we would have caved to that." Eddie's other said. 

"Would not." Eddie growled. 

Blair continued begging to Evan to go while they all relaxed with some food. James laughed and enjoyed the first evening of his spring break.


	249. Tabloids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets some unwanted attention.

Evan was shopping with Blair at the grocery store. He pushed the cart along and then suddenly a flash came from his right. Fate covered his hand with claws and he turned, protecting Blair, but it turns out the flash came from a camera. A man was taking photos of them. 

"Hey Frostbite who's the kid?" The man said. 

Evan grimaced. He had been put in tabloids before but now his child was subjected to them. Evan uncovered his hand and sighed. "Their mine, back off." 

"Who's the mother? Aren't you a little young to be having a kid?" The man said. 

Evan growled and just kept moving. 

"Hey wait!" The man ran after with the camera. 

"Hi again mister." Blair waved. 

Evan groaned. Blair was getting over their shy phase and now was entering a phase of being extremely friendly. 

"Hey little one what's you're name?" He said. 

"It's Blair!" Blair said

"Blair don't talk to strangers." Evan said picking up a few things. 

The man took another picture. "Who's your mommy Blair?" 

"Daddy says I shouldn't talk to you mister." Blair said. 

Evan grabbed an extra chocolate bar for Blair. 

"Aw please sweety? It would help me out a lot. I mean I don't even know if you are a boy or a girl." The man said. 

Evan glared at him. "If you keep harassing me and my kid I'm arresting you. I can't stop you from taking photos but neither one of us asked for an interview." 

The man stepped back and Evan kept shopping. 

"Daddy the man is still following us." Blair said. 

"Ya he is going to do that for this whole trip." Evan said sighing. 

"Why?" 

"He wants to write a story about us." 

"Really!? Oh Daddy will the story have adventure and sword fights and dragons and a princess!?" Blair said wirh a huge smile. 

Evan laughed and pet their head, another photo taken. "No Blair but I wish it did." 

Blair leaned over and looked at the man. "Mister! Your story should totally have dragons in it!" 

Evan laughed at that and hugged Blair. The man took another photo. Fate emerged from Evan. 

"He isn't going to stop, so why not pose?" They said. 

Evan smirked. "He is only going to use ones that make us look bad." 

Fate looked at the man and said. "Can we buy an photos you don't use? You have a pretty professional camera." 

The man laughed. "Ya sure. I work for the National Explorer I'm sure you can buy some from them." 

Evan kissed Fate, another photo. Evan picked up Blair and hugged them. 

Soon the man had a ton of photos of Evan, Fate and Blair shopping together and being cute. Evan eventually got his shopping done and loaded the car. He gave Blair their candy bar for behaving. 

It was a few days later that the front page of the National Explorer exploded with images of the "Secret Love Child of Frostbite!" 

Evan and Karen bought a copy and were reading the article on Blair with Bill. 

"Evan Miller aka Frostbite of the Avengers has a secret child. Blair Miller, gender unknown, was seen with Frostbite while he was shopping last Saturday. Miller refused to answer questions on where the child had come from or who the mother is. Blair appears to be around 4-6 years old putting Miller at age 16-14 for when the child was born. Was Frostbite secretly a teenage parent? And if so who is the mother and are they ok sharing Evan with his symbiote?" Evan read out loud. 

"Ugh of all the nerve! What scoundrels!" Karen said. 

Bill with hugging Blair. "I'm just glad they didn't say anything rude about my grandchild." 

Blair hugged Bill. "Grandpa Bill I'm confused. Why do they keep asking who my mom is? And why do they think Daddy had me as a teenager?" 

"They want all the information they can. They think you are a normal kid Blair." Evan said. 

"But Daddy why didn't we just tell the man so he didn't lie?" Blair said

"Well because I was afraid he might wrote something mean about you instead of something mean about me." Evan said

Blair frowned. "I don't get it." 

Evan kissed her forhead. "You will one day." 

Evan did end up buying the rest of the photos. They turned out nice.


	250. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the world.

Evan was in a meet with the S.H.I.E.L.D. board a few day after the article came out. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to do an official statement on Blair." Nick Fury said. 

"What?" Evan was extremely confused. 

"You are a role model and now there is a rumor that you had a kid at age 16 or even younger. The board wants you to explain Blair's birth without revealing classified information." Fury said.

Evan groaned. "Alright. Debrief me." 

It was two days later a press conference was held. Evan had Blair and Flora with him as well as the rest of the Brock clan and the DSA. 

"Hello everyone. I am Evan Miller aka Frostbite. This is my partner Fate the other half of Frostbite." Evan gestured towards Fate who was sitting on his shoulder. 

"Today we are going to be debriefing the details of my child, Blair, as well as another child Flora. Both Blair and Flora are symbiote human hybrids." 

The crowd started to murmur amongst themselves. Flora held Blair's hand and stared defiantly at the crowd. Blair was just having fun with all of this. 

"Your attention please! I will answer questions at the end!" Evan said and the crowd settled. 

"Flora was created first illegally by ex S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Dr. Vex. Venom and Sundance were the progenitors of Flora and thus decided to raise Flora as their own daughter. I about 2 and a half months ago decided I wanted a child myself with Fate so we used the same technology to create Blair." Evan said. 

Evan went into some of the finer details he was aloud to talk about before finally opening for questions. 

"Daily Bugle: Why did you use S.H.I.E.L.D. resources to make a child?" 

"There is no other way for me and my partner to have a kid. I'm paying for all expenses surrounding Blair if that's your concern. The technology already existed due to Dr. Vex so no research funds were used on Blair either." Evan said. 

"Daily Globe: Are you really in a relationship with your alien costume?" 

"Yes and they aren't just a costume they are my partner. Fate is a person with their own wants and needs. We work intimately close to eachother its no surprise that we developed feelings. Fate and I have been connected to eachother since before they were born. They are my soulmate." 

"New York Bulletin: Do you think it is ethical to create new hybrid creatures?" 

"Yes I do. Blair's birth has not only given me a new family member whom I love with all my heart. They have given S.H.I.E.L.D. priceless information on cell growth and human development. Dr. Vex though misguided started this project to advance human health care into the future. With both the information on Flora and Blair we are made new discovery's in medicine that hopefully we can use for public use. Flora alone has given us new insight into cell regeneration and repair through her Anti-Venom serum." 

"New York Star: You have mentioned a gender for Flora. What is Blair's gender?" 

"Blair is genderless. They can change their anatomy at will." 

Many more questions were asked and answered. Blair and Flora both got tried and curled up in Eddie's arms to sleep. 

The aftermath of the conference was unexpected. A lot of people started to think badly of Frostbite saying Evan was selfish and should have adopted a child instead of making one. Others though his relationship with Fate was deviant and unacceptable. But on the other side a huge group started to support Evan and Fate. Evan already was a popular hero in the LGBTQ+ community due to him stating openly that he was bisexual. Now though he was in a queer relationship with not only a genderless alien but had a genderless child too. So many people were supportive of his relationship. They even were invited to be the grand marshall of a pride parade that was happening in June. 

Evan just tried to make life peaceful for Blair. When talk shows wanted to interview both him and Blair he would turn them down saying Blair was too young to be dealing with all of this. 

Soon things quieted back down. Other news became more important. 

Evan sat in their backyard with Blair and watched them play. He felt a little guilty that he had pulled them into such a hectic lifestyle. Fate reminded him that Blair wouldn't exist at all if they hadn't. 

Blair giggled and rolled in the grass. "Daddy! Can we get icecream today? Its hot!" 

Evan smiled. "Sure Blair we can get icecream." 

"Yay! Icecream!" Blair threw some grass into the air. "Hey Mommy, Daddy! I love you!" 

Evan chuckled. "Love you too."


	251. Bite Sized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is asked by Ant-Man to help locate some thieves in San Francisco
> 
> All I know about comic Ant-Man is he is the biggest dick that ever lived so sorry if I got his characterization a little wrong. 
> 
> This is probably the silliest chapter I have ever written it was fun x3 
> 
> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain

Butch and Eddie were in San Francisco for Avengers work. Mostly they just needed to talk to Eddie. Butch and Eddie weren't part if the Avengers but Venom knew more about crime in San Francisco than most so they contacted him. Apparently a group had stoled some of Ant-Man's tec and was using to to steal massive amounts of valuables. 

"I have to ask... why is Carnage here?" Ant-Man said. 

"One, I'm Sundance not Carnage. Two, they are my husband, we are goin' on vacation together after we wrap this up. Three, fuck you." Sundance said. 

Venom chuckled. "Anyway, continue to tell us about the thieves and their habits." 

"Why in the world did they send me these two assholes? I ask for someone competent." Ant-Man said under his breath. 

"Alright so the thieves stole some of my size changing technology. They are using it to skrink down valuables and steal them without anyone seeing them. I was told Venom knows a lot about the underbelly and hidden secrets of San Francisco so you would be able to find the thieves." Ant-Man said. 

Eddie and Butch set out to the streets. 

"We have one idea where they might be." Eddie said. 

"I'm all ears loves." Butch said. 

"We used to protect an underground city. It was a labyrinth like place with many useful areas to hide. The thieves might be down there or we might be able to get some information from the locals." Eddie said. 

"Lead the way." Butch said happily. 

They dove deep into the city and came across a building that was surprisingly well guarded. They suited up and snuck in. Inside was huge tanks of glowing energy. 

"I think we have found it." Venom went inside first. 

Just as Butch was about to enter and earthquake start. A minor one but just enough to knock over one of the tubes and have it shattered next to Venom. Suddenly Venom shrunk down to about 3 inches tall. 

"Well this is... rather unexpected." Venom said. 

Sundance climbed down and picked the tiny Venom up gently. 

"You guys became bite sized!" Sundance cackled. 

"This isn't funny Sundance." Venom growled. 

Sundance purred and gently pet the tiny Venom. "Of course not love, its precious." 

Venom growled and snapped at Sundance fingers. 

"Ah! Fiesty aren't you?" Sundance chuckled and pressed Venom to his teeth for a kiss. 

Sundance rubbed Venon gently with his fingers, Venom scowled but they would be lying if they didn't said it felt nice. 

"Yer so cute like this. I wish I could turn you tiny whenever I wanted." Sundance said.

Venom protested. "Sundance come on we have to keep moving." 

"In a minute. When is the next time I'll get to play with a tiny you?" Sundance mused. 

"Sundance!" Venom growled. 

Sundance licked Venom gently. "Imagine if I pleasured you with my tongue like this? I bet you would love it " 

Eddie was very glad Sundance couldn't see him blush as Venom. 

He looked over Venom and then smirked. "You know love, yer so small right now I could swallow you whole. And you taste so good. Maybe I should indulge myself a lil." Sundance licked his lips. 

"Sundance we swear to god if you eat us-" Venom roared. 

"Oh relax, Sunny will keep you safe and this way I don't have to worry 'bout losin' you." Sundance purred. 

"Damn it Butch we know eating people is your kink but this is ridiculous!" Venom said as Sundance opened their jaw and held Venom above their open maw. 

"We're going to kill you for this!" Venom shouted. 

Sundance dropped Venom into their mouth and swallowed. Venom tried to claw their way out but couldn't. Sundance shuttered happily and rubbed their stomach. "So worth it." 

They didn't go to Butch's stomach directly but instead to a little pocket Sunny had created inside of them. Sunny connected to them to they could speak through bond. 

"How you holding up in there?" Sundance said leaning against some boxes. 

"We swear Butch you are going pay for this." Venom grumbled. 

Sundance cackled and got back to work. It didn't take much to get ride of all the thieves and collect the stole objects. Sundance returned Ant-Man's particles to him. 

"So where is Venom?" Antman said. 

Butch rubbed his stomach and sighed. It had been a good run but it was about time to let them go. Butch had Sunny produce Venom out of his stomach. 

"What the fuck." Ant-Man said. 

"We had a bit of an accident. Can you turn him back to normal?" Butch said. 

"Those particles will wear off soon. Its a good think you took him out of your body or he would grow back and rip you apart." Ant-Man said. 

Venom soon grew back to normal zize and proceded to grabbed Sundance by the neck and choke him. 

"Why in God's name did you eat us!?" Venom said shaking Sundance. 

Sundance couldn't speak so he just gurgled as Venom violently shook him. 

"...Please get out of my lab before I call the cops." Ant-Man said. 

Eddie stayed pretty mad for most of the trip. He even made Butch sleep on the floor of the hotel room the first night. On the second to last day they made up though after Butch surprised Eddie when he got out of the shower. Butch was on the bed naked except for a bouquet of roses covering his privates. 

"You are the biggest dumbass that ever lived." Eddie said stroking Butch's chest as they spooned. 

"Ya I am. Eatin' you was amazin' though. I lived out my biggest fantasy." Butch said. 

Eddie push Butch off the bed onto the floor. 

"I love you babe!" Butch said

"Love you too idiot." Eddie said with a chuckle.


	252. Happy Little Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dream hopping! 
> 
> Chapter suggested by Nivek1356

Blair was clinging to Evan as he carried them upstairs. 

"I don't want go to my room I want to sleep with you." Blair said

Evan peeled Blair off of his legs. "Blair honey you have a perfectly good bed." 

"But I can't snuggle you and Mommy in my bed." Blair said. 

Evan smiled and relented. "Ok fine just for tonight."

Blair cheer and Evan flopped into his bed with Blair. Blair turned into a little puddle on his chest and purred. 

"You going to be comfortable like that?" Evan said. 

"Ya this feels nice. I can hear Daddy's heart beat." Blair said purring. 

Evan pet them gently and Fate pooled out and wrapped around Blair. Evan gave both of them a kiss and started to drift to sleep. 

Blair snuggled their mom and Fate hummed softly. 

"Mommy can we go dream hopping together?" Blair said. 

"Not til you are older. Some of the dreams I visit are scary." Fate said 

"I don't like scary dreams." Blair said. 

"Don't worry little one. I'll keep them away." Fate said. 

Blair let out a little yawn and rested against their mom, drifting to sleep. 

Fate started the night in Blair's dream. Much like their father they enjoyed traveling fantasy landscapes. Tonight Blair envisioned themself as a dragon and was flying over a castle town. Fate turned into a dragon themself and flew next to them. 

"Mommy!" Blair flipped in the air and smiled.

Fate chuckled. "Well you seem alright. I'm going to move on to your father's dream." 

"Have fun Mommy I love you." Blair said. 

Fate laughed and switched to Evan. Even was having a very relaxing dream tonight. He was laying on a beach with a dream version of Fate poured all over him as his only form of clothing. Fate took over themself in the dream. 

"So nudist beach tonight huh love?" Fate said. 

"Honestly you might want to change it for me. Can't afford to get turned on with the little one in here." Evan said propping himself up on his elbows. 

"How about I move you to Blair's dream then? They are having a lovely dream about flying as a dragon." Fate said hugging Evan tightly. 

"That sounds nice. If you have time will you join us later?" Evan said petting them. 

"Oh yes of course!" Fate purred. 

Fate dissolved Evan's dream and linked him to Blair. With the help of the dream stone and their own improved powers they could link people together in dreams without needing to focus on them. 

Fate watched for a bit to make sure Evan and Blair were flying happily together before moving on. Next was Butch, they always did Butch next if he was asleep. 

Tonight he was sitting alone on the bank of a lake. The landscape was hellish. Blood instead of water, bodies hanging from pulsing red trees, bones and teeth scattered everywhere. Butch was fishing. 

"Well this is new." Fate said. 

"Oh hello darlin' daughter of mine. No this isn't really new fer me. The world just looks like this sometimes." Butch said softly watching the tide push blood up to his toes and then pull back. 

"Oh father." Fate hugged him gently. "I wish I could make these dreams and visions stop permanently." 

Butch chuckled. "Dear you help me plenty. This is an ok dream. Its oddly peaceful fer me actually. I'll be fine. Go check on Eddie, Dove, Flora and Coco." 

Fate kissed his cheek. "I love you." 

"Love you too Fate" Butch smiled. 

Eddie's dreams still always were strange eldritch landscapes. Tonight he was laying on a giant tongue inside a sharp toothed mouth. Sundance and Venom were cuddling him. A perfect dream for him. 

"Hello Eddie. Are you dreaming of mouths today because father ate you?" Fate said sitting inside the mouth with him. 

Eddie sat up and Sundance and Venom kept cuddling him. "Please do not remind me of that." 

Fate giggled. "Father is lucky to have you." 

"Ya he is!" Eddie said giving the dream Sundance a little spank on the butt. He squeaked. 

Fate laughed. "Well enjoy yourself." 

Eddie laid back down and relaxed as his symbiote lovers snuggled him. "Goodnight Fate." 

Flora's dream was interesting. Flora was fighting off a giant hord of zombies, laughing happily while she did. Flora rushed and slashed, mowing down the hoard. 

"Keep em coming!" Flora shouted slamming one zombie into another. 

A violent dream that normally would be scary for most but to Flora it was a paradise. 

Coco was dreaming of Lasher. Coco loved their symbiote partner and in their dream they were cuddling on the back porch. Coco was licking Lasher affectionately and beating her tail. Fate appeared for a moment to give Coco a good belly rub before moving on. 

Dove had gotten very good at dream magic herself so she had started making a personal sanctuary within her dreams. Fate floated in and Dove was working on some spells. 

"Good evening Dove." Fate smiled. 

"Oh hey Fate. Having a good walk?" Dove said. 

"Yes everyone's dreams are good so far." Fate said floating in the room as a large squid like blob. 

"Well good. Who are you going to visit tonight?" Dove said. 

"I'm going to New York. May has little dreams too and I try to give the Parkers and Sleeper a break by making her sleep longer at night." Fate said. 

"Wow you can reach New York?" Dove said. 

"Yes my reach is very far now." Fate giggled. "Well I'll be on my way. Many more dreams to see." 

"Can you say hi to Josh for me?" Dove said

"Of course!" Fate giggled. 

They visited a lot of people. Flash had a dream about playing football back when he was in highschool. He imagined Valor as a cheerleader which made Fate laugh. Lance had a silent dream thay was very touching. He dreamed about being an adult with Flora. They had an apartment together and a little baby. Lance rocked the baby while Flora hugged him from behind. Fate always liked Lance's dreams. 

James was in a convertible driving down the road with Phage riding shotgun. They where laughing and talking together. Josh's dream was of him in a pool with Riot and Dove. Fate did say hi for Dove. 

Fate peaked at Cletus's dream but quickly left it. They really didn't need to see that. 

Soon the traveled all the way to New York. Peter was having a dream about his days as Spider-man. MJ was dreaming of her days at parties. But the one they wanted to focus on was little May. May was just about to wake up but Fate pulled them back down into sleep and conforted them. May's dreams were abstracted and colorful for now, most babies dreams were like that. 

"Hello little May!" Fate said. 

May squealed happily at the appearance of Fate. Fate wrapped around her like a blanket and snuggled her in her dream. She would let her wake up in a bit but for now the Parkers needed some rest. Fate could feel how exhausted they were. They were doing a good job as parents though. May was happy and healthy. 

"Alright little one I'm going now. I have my own little one to care for." Fate said. 

May protested a bit and suddenly woke up. Fate imagined she was crying. Fate always hated that they could no longer see into someone's mind once they woke up. 

Fate made their way back home. Evan and Blair were sitting on clouds as massive dragons together. Fate turned back into a dragon and joined them. 

"Hey missed you." Evan said wrapping a wing around them. 

"Missed you too." Fate licked him.


	253. City Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the less heroic side of Sleeper's life
> 
> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain

Sleeper was a little late for work. They had stopped to get coffees for himself and Dr. Steven. He ran out of the elevator to the lab. 

"Dr. Steven sorry I'm late. I have your mocha latte!" Sleeper chimed. 

"Perfect you are just who we needed to see Brock." Dr. Steven said. 

"Wait Brock?" Liz Allen was down in the lab today with him. 

"Yes this is Steven Brock, my lab assistant and the one who helped me develop the new medications we are trying to get approved " Dr. Steven said. 

"...You look just like Peter. Just who the hell are you?" Liz said. 

"Liz I'm a little hurt I've only been working here for almost a year. And I mean you were there when I was born? Remember? You tried to use me to make antidepressants that I have now perfected and can manufacture synthetically." Sleeper said. 

"Wait you're that baby symbiote!?" Liz said. 

"I'm not a baby anymore thanks but yes." Sleeper said. 

Liz pinched the bridge of her nose. "So this new medications was created by a baby alien." 

"Technically yes but Dr. Steven was the one who over saw all the development." Sleeper said. 

"We want to try to go for human testing if you approve. Also I was home we might get a grant for Sleeper. He is lacking some of the education he will need to really excel at this place." Dr. Steven said. 

"You're asking for a lot." Liz said. 

"Is it a lot when we literally have created the most effective anti-depressants on the market that is easy to produce with minimal side effects? You're sitting on billions Liz." Sleeper said. 

"The kid would be a drop in the bucket Ms. Allen." Dr. Steven

"Fine, it seems they know a lot about medicine." Liz said. 

"Excellent!" Dr. Steven said. 

"I promise I won't let you down." Sleeper said. 

"You better not." Liz snapped.

They discussed the finer details of their plans and Liz left. 

"Sleeper we should celebrate." Dr. Steven said. 

"Well how would you like to see the Lion King on Broadway with me?" Sleeper said. 

"Sleeper those tickets have been sold out for months!" Dr. Steven said. 

"Well I've been holding onto them for months." Sleeper laughed. "I love taking you to shows."

"Sleeper you are too kind." Dr. Steven said. 

"Well you are kinda like a father to me. I love my father but you had a huge hand in my development. You have just as much right to be called my dad." Sleeper said. 

Dr. Steven laughed. "I'm kinda like your Godfather."

"That's a good word for it." Sleeper said

"It is strange working with you now. I always remember you as that little black blob that would get so happy when I would put on old tapes of musicals that I enjoyed." Dr. Steven said. 

Sleeper laughed. "Well it was the most stimulation I go during the day." 

"Thats true. I don't know if I did the best job raising you." 

"Symbiotes aren't supposed ti be raised in the first place so I think you did better than most." 

Dr. Stevens smiled. "Well thank you Sleeper that means a lot to me." 

They went to the musical and after Sleeper took Dr. Steven out to dinner. 

"Sleeper you already treated me to the show, let me pick this up." Dr. Steven said. 

"You sure?" Sleeper said. 

"Positive. Think of it as my congratulations gift for your grant." Dr. Steven said. 

Sleeper smiled. "You know I think I've truely found a home here." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well this is the first time I've ever settled down in one spot that was also away from my parents. When I first left I was a drifter bountyhunter and then I lived with my parenrs for a while. Now I'm my own symbiote. And I really like it here." Sleeper said. 

"Well I'm tickled pink you have you as a lab assistant. Thank you." Dr. Steven said

Sleeper smiled. "No thank you doc."


	254. Its Not Like I Want To Monitor Your Self Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valor demands Flash take better care of himself

"Flash!" Valor shouted at their sleeping host. 

"Ugh I thought symbiotes hated noise." Flash groaned. 

"Flash if you don't get up I'm going to form legs and walk you to the bathroom." Valor said. 

"Fine fine I'm up." Flash yawned sitting up. 

"Good good. You are just sleeping away the whole morning. Its almost 10!" Valor said. 

"We stayed up late last night." Flash said transferring to his chair. 

"Correction, you wasted last night watching a terrible movie with Andi." Valor said. 

"It was a cute romantic comedy. She heard it was really funny." Flash said. 

"Ya but it got you all sad inside at the couple's love and also horny during the sex scene which is murder on me Flash. Mur-der. You don't take care of yourself and you never feed me right." Valor said. 

"We eat plenty of meat and chocolate Valor." Flash said. 

"I need more than that. You HAVE to get laid Flash." Valor said. 

Flash blushed hard. "W-what?" 

"I'm straving Flash either find a bedroom partner, beat your meat or let me pleasure you." Valor said. 

Flash sputtered and turned red all over. 

"I thought we were just friends not lovers." Flash said. 

"Flash I'm not asking for that I'm asking you to please for the love of god get your rocks off!" Valor said

"You guys have the weirdest conversations." Andi said coming in from the kitchen. 

"Andi!" Flash was a tomato at this point. 

"Andi you masturbate right? For Agony?" Valor said. 

Andi blushed a little. "Well um yes. Agony and I are kinda still getting used to eachother but we also have done some experimenting." 

"See!? They get it." Valor said. 

"I'm not talking about this infront of Andi!" Flash hissed. 

"Then go to the bathroom and let me pleasure you! I can hear your body begging for release Flash." Valor said. 

"This is hell. I'm in hell and you're the devil." Flash said

Valor roared and shoved Flash into the bathroom. 

"Wow they need help." Agony said wrapping around Andi's shoulders. 

Andi giggled. "So um am I treating you right?" 

Agony kissed Andi's cheek. "Yes. You are a wonderful host Andi." 

Valor stood over Flash in a female form. Flash swallowed hard, Valor had made a body that was exactly his type. 

"Your body betrays you Flash." Valor said gently touching Flash. 

Flash hissed and scowled at Valor. Valor had changed their voice too. Still dark and rumbling but now feminine and smooth. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Tsk." Valor gave him a look of annoyance. "Flash. We are partners yet you never share your feelings with me. You bottle up your needs and wants. I know you feel lonely and wanting yet you deny yourself." 

"I don't deserve-" 

"Shut up!" 

Flash looked at Valor shocked. 

Valor frowned and gave Flash a kiss. Flash was amazed at how soft they were. Valor gently touched his chest. 

"Flash you deserve love. You are a hero. You have done a lot of bad but much more good. Its ok you let yourself be loved." 

Flash looked away from Valor. Valor used one claw to turn his head back. 

"Flash. I love you. Maybe not like a lover currently but like a friend. I care about you and you are neglecting yourself as a form of self hate. You are beautiful Flash. I see everything that you are Flash, you are worthy." Valor said softly. 

Flash sighed. "What are you planning on doing to me?" 

Valor smirked and laid on the bathroom floor and spread their legs for Flash. "You are going to relief yourself. I have all your memories. How tight and soft you like it. I know what you like best." 

Flash swallowed hard. "You are not making this easy." 

"No, I'm making this easy. You are being difficult." 

Flash sighed. "So is anything changing between us if we do this?" 

"Friends with benefits. You can sleep with me whenever you feel the urge. And talk to me about anything Flash. I'm supposed to be your partner Flash. Tell me your wants, your needs, your dreams. I'm here for you." Valor said shifting a little to show themself off more. They ran a hand down their chest and stomach all the way down to their awaiting opening. 

Flash thought about it and then positioned himself ontop of Valor. "I can't believe I'm doing this." 

Valor touched his neck, the exact way he liked to be touched. "Hush. Just enjoy yourself ok? Relax." 

Flash loosened his shoulders and let himself finally relax. 

\------------------

Flash felt kinda ashamed afterwards. Mostly because it was the best sex he had ever had in his life. He rested his face in Valor's cleavage since they still were maintaining form. Valor was gently scratching his scalp. 

"There. Isn't that better?" Valor said 

Flash looked up at Valor who smirked at him. "You should present female more often." 

Valor laughed and yanked Flash's hair a bit so he was forced to look up at them. "Oh Flash you are a silly one." 

Flash groaned softly. Valor's laugh was dark and they kissed Flash again. Flash leaned into the kiss. Valor felt so warm and comforting right now. Why weren't they always like this? Valor gently broke their kiss and smirked. 

"Thanks buddy." Flash said

"Of course Flash. Now shower, you smell like bathroom floor sex." Valor said

Flash laughed and Valor helped him into the shower. 

"I was serious about you talking to me more and taking care of yourself Flash. Your memories show you used to be even worse but you still hold onto a lot of self hate. I'm going to fix that." Valor said shampooing his hair. 

Flash let out a relaxed moan as Valor gently scrubbed his hair, claws scratching his scalp more. 

Valor chuckled. "We are going to eat better, sleep better and have sex more often ok? Oh and you need to treat yourself sometimes. You spoil me but never think of you." 

"Why the sudden interest in me anyway?" Flash said rolling his shoulders.

"Maybe that stupid movie got me thinking about how I treat you too..." Valor said

Flash smiled. Valor had grown a lot in their time together it seemed. 

"Hey why are you staring at me with that dopey look. Stop it, its weird." Valor hissed. 

"Sure thing buddy." Flash chuckled.


	255. Two Imposters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one chapter but was so long it got split into two.

Butch walked through Ravencroft with Flora on his shoulders and Dr. Walters at his side. 

"Man it feels weird bein' back here!" Butch said. 

"Yes it is quite nostalgic." Dr. Walters said. 

"Maybe fer you, I hate this place." Butch said. 

"Oh right sorry Butch." Walters said. 

"Tis fine Doc Walters." Butch said

"By the way Butch if I may ask, why did you bring Flora?" Dr. Walters said. 

"Well ya see after this we're goin' hunting together. Just Papa and daughter." Butch said. 

"Aw that's so sweet." Dr. Walters said. 

They arrived outside a high security cell block. There was waiting a man in a lab coat.

"Hello again Dr. Walters. And you must be Butch. Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Treadwell, the one that called you both out here today." He said. 

"Pleasure is mine. So what at we doin' here today anyway?" Butch said. 

"Well you see I'm in charge of care of one Norman Osborn. I'm not sure if you are aware by a while back he received a piece of the Carnage symbiote. Well ever since he has been convinced he is Cletus Kasady. I was hoping you could help me break through to him." Dr. Treadwell said. 

"How could I do that?" Butch said.

"Well I was hoping you could mimic the real Cletus and confront him. The shock of seeing the real version telling him he is a fake might shock him back to normal." Dr. Treadwell said. 

"Ah I get it. Alright I can try. Flora honey I need yer help. Tell me if I'm doin' this right." Butch said stretching. 

Butch had Sunny cover him and morph a few parts of his body. He hallowed his face, shortened his hair and instead of his favorite outfit he was in jeans and red and white Hawaiian shirt. Butch flexed a bit. 

"Well?" Butch said. 

"So far so good Papa but you need to change your voice." Flora signed. 

"Well I can do that at any time!" Suddenly Butch dropped his accent entirely and sounded identical to Cletus. "I was born in New York you know. Pretty easy to switch back ha ha!" 

"Wow this is impressive." Dr. Walters said. "A little too impressive, Butch you ok?" 

"Well of course I am sweet cheeks, never better! In fact I feel so good I think I might just paint this whole town red!" Butch cackled. "...How was that?" He said switching back to his normal accent.

Everyone in the room had either gone pale or was pointing a gun at him. 

"Got it. Too real." Butch laughed meekly. 

"Papa that was spooky." Flora signed. 

"Sorry just thought I would get in character." Butch knelt down. "You still know its yer old man in here right?" 

Flora giggled and hugged him. "Ya its you." 

"Alright how 'bout we try to fix a goblin?" Butch said. 

They walked over to Norman's cell and Osborn was waiting for them. 

"Well hello Doc. See ya brought some friends with you." Norman said

"Goodmorning Norman. Yes I brought someone very special for you to meet. This is Cletus Kasady." Dr. Treadwell said

"What kind of trick is this? I'm Cletus Kasady!" Norman said. 

"You? Me?" Butch cackled. "Listen here Gobby you aren't me. I'm Cletus Kasady. You are nothing but a cheap knockoff of the original." 

"Are you callin' me a fake boy?" Norman said slamming on the glass. 

"You bet your ass I am! Look at you. You don't even look like me! And you are talking with an accent. I'm from New York I don't have an accent!" Butch said. 

"I am Cletus Kasady! Yer just an imposter!" Norman screamed. 

Butch chuckled and pressed against the glass. "You sure about that Gobby? I mean I fit the bill way better than you. You really thing you're me? You could never fill my shoes. You know its so funny looking back at when you took my girl for a joy ride. Seems like after just one taste you can't get enough of her. So you pretend to be me to get her back." 

"Shut up!" Norman shouted. 

"I mean I get it, Red is a seductive little lady isn't she? All that power, the freedom, the carnage! Its intoxicating. And you can't get enough. But face the music Norman. You ain't me and while my Red likes to go and have her fun-" Butch let Sunny cover him fully. Sunny was mimicking Red's coloration so that they looked just like Carnage. "-she always comes back to her man." 

"Gimme back my symbiote!" Norman screamed clawing at the glass. 

"Your symbiote? Ha! Red was never yours Norman. She was just using you for a cheap kill. Come to your sense Norman this is just pathetic. Begging for Red to come back to you when she is clearly mine. I thought you were stronger than that." Sundance said 

Norman roared and then held his head. He grunted and fell to his knees. "N-No! I'm Cletus Kasady!" 

"No your not. And you never will be. There is only one Carnage and that's me!" Butch screamed

Norman shouted and held his head. He writhed in pain on the floor. 

"Butch I think that's enough." Dr. Walters said. 

Sundance turned invisible and backed off. He didn't want to break the illusion. 

"No. No. No no no no no! I am Cletus Kasady!" Norman screamed and he suddenly was covered in Red. 

He smashed through the bullet proof glass and screamed. 

Sundance tackled him and tried to restain him. Norman slammed a tendril on an emergency release level and pulled it. Soon all the inmates of Ravencroft on that floor were free. 

"Fuckin' hell! Flora suit up, we have to safely get this people back in their cells!" 

Flora turned symbiotic and started gently grabbing inmates with tentacles and putting them back into their cells. Dr. Walters and Dr. Treadwell hide behind a desk. 

Sundance grabbed hold of Norman and ripped the fragment of Red off of him. Red screamed in his fist. 

"Sorry Red." Sundance said before eating the fragment of her whole. 

Norman collapsed on the floor. Sundance picked him up and put him in a cell. 

"Alright Flora I'm comin' to h-" Sundance turned around and Flora was gone.

"Flora? Flora!" Sundance screamed. 

Sundance flung all the imates back in but couldn't find Flora anywhere. 

She was gone.


	256. Flora Escapes a Serial Killer and Gets Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain

Flora woke up a little confused and disoriented but fine. She was in a bed. The room was filled with stuffed animals and children's toys. She suddenly got flash backs to the last time she was with Pops. 

Flora sat up and grumbled. She has really getting sick of getting kidnapped. Who ever did it this time she was eating, she didn't care who they were. 

She peaked out of the room and a tall woman with pale white skin, black hair and make up that reminded her of Kiss was in the kitchen. 

Flora knew this woman. She had memories of her from Red. This was Shriek. 

Flora sighed, eating would have to wait. 

She scuddled into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. 

"Oh you're awake sugar plum!" Shriek said. 

Shriek went over to her and pet her head. "Hi sweety I'm your Mommy Shriek. What's your name?"

"I'm Flora. Where are we?" Flora said. 

"We are home sweety. We are just waiting for your Daddy to arrive." She smiled. 

Shriek brought over a stake of pancakes to Flora. "How about you have some pancakes? I'm going to go take a big hot shower and pretty myself up a bit for Daddy's arrival!" 

Once she left Flora hopped up and grabbed a phone. She called Butch. 

"Flora!? Is that you?" Butch said on the other end. 

"Papa I'm getting real tired of this always happening." Flora grumbled 

Butch laughed with relief. "Ya. Ya I am too honey. Where are you? What happened?" 

"I'm with Shriek. She knocked me out and escaped. So right now she is in the shower. I might go choke her and knock her out since her sonics can't hurt me as much." Flora said. 

"Honey please don't. I don't want you to risk gettin' hurt. Just figure out where you are and we'll come get you." Butch said. 

Flora peaked outside. The were in an appartment and she couldn't see any street signs. Flora huffed. "No address. Hmm Papa I have to hang up. I'm leaving the appartment. I'll call you when I get to a safe location." 

"Please be careful Flora." Butch said. 

Flora hung up and cloaked. She sunk out the window and jumped down to the street below. When she decloaked she changed her hair color to blonde and her eyes to blue like Eddie's. 

Flora started down the street. There were a lot of apartments all around. She was hoping to find a business. 

Flora was having a great time now that she was away from Shriek. She looked up at all the tall buildings and smiled. At one point she ran after some pigeons and caught two to eat to the horror of a passerby. She kept walking, spitting out feathers as she went. 

Finally she came across a doughnut shop. Flora smiled and ran inside and up to the counter. 

"Hello sir!" Flora said. 

"Well hello little girl. Do your parents know you are out alone?" The man behind the counter said. 

"Yes I got separated from my Papa. Can you tell me where I am and can I use your phone?" Flora said. 

"Well of course little lady." The man quickly got Flora on the stores phone and gave her the address. Flora called Butch. 

"Oh thank god yer ok. I'm on my way and so is Daddy." Butch said. 

"Ok Papa I'll wait here. I love you." Flora said. 

"Love you too sweetheart." Butch said. 

Flora sat down at a table and waited. 

"Little lady do you like doughnuts?" The man said. 

Flora nodded. 

"Would you like one?" He said. 

Flora nodded. "Chocolate please. Can I also have water? My throat really hurts." 

"Of course." The man got her a chocolate doughnut and a cup of water. 

"She is a brave little girl." Said a second employee. 

"Ya she is so calm." The man said. 

Flora ate her doughtnut and drank her water. She couldn't wait to go home. She had been talking so much today her throat was burning. 

But then Shriek walked through the front door. 

"There you are you little brat!" She said. 

Flora hissed. Shriek ran up to her and grabbed her. "How dare you run away from your mother!" 

"You aren't my mom!" Flora bit Shriek's arm. 

Shriek screamed and threw Flora to the floor. 

"That's it! You need discipline!" Shriek said. 

"Hey lady I don't know who you are but step off the little girl!" The man said. 

Shriek glared at him and shot sonics straight at the man. Flora quickly pushed him out of the way and took the hit herself. Flora was blasted through the doughnut display. 

"You little shit! I'll kill you!" Shriek said. 

Shriek was put in a head lock from behind by a roaring Venom. "Leave our daughter alone you washed up degenerate!" 

Shriek screamed and struggled against Eddie. Sundance ran past them to Flora. 

"Honey you okay!?" Sundance said gently lifting her. 

Flora nodded softly and curled up against her dad. She let out a little purr. Sundance smiled meekly and held her close. "Venom she is ok." 

"Oh good." They said relieved. 

Shriek was quickly detained and luckily the damage to the doughnut shop was minimal. Flora snuggled into her parents and purred. Too much excitement for one day.


	257. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh amd Riot go fishing
> 
> Chapter suggested by Nivek1356

Josh slumped against his desk in his room. Exams were coming up and he was exhausted. Riot chuckled inside of him and pooled out of his back. 

"Josh take a break you look like shit." Riot said. 

"I feel like shit but if I stop I'm going to fail." Josh said. 

Riot clicked their teeth and took over Josh's body. 

"Woah hey what are you doing!?" Josh said through the bond since he could no longer control his mouth. 

"Taking care of you." Riot said leading Josh outside. 

"No no no! Riot! Give me back my body!" Josh said. 

"You can have it back when I'm done with you. In the meantime you should just enjoy the ride." Riot said. 

Josh groaned. Riot was a very forceful person he had found. This wasn't the first body hijacking Josh had experienced. They always had a good reason and often would do it to take care of them but that didn't make it less annoying. 

Riot drove them to a lake. It was a big beautiful lake with plenty of families visiting and people fishing. 

"Riot what are we doing?" Josh said. 

"I have always wanted to go fishing." Riot said. 

"Fishing?" Josh said. 

"Yes. Its relaxing and you get food out of it." Riot said. 

"But what about studying!?" Josh said. 

"Josh you are going to ace thoses exams you worked your ass off. And if you need help you have me. Now we fish." Riot said. 

Riot rented out a fishing pole and bought some bait. Josh sighed and let Riot do whatever they wanted. 

The water was calm and peaceful. Josh watched families enjoying the early May weather. They were finally having a sunny day after a week of rain. The flowers were all starting to bloom and it was only slightly cool out. 

"Good day to be here." Riot said. 

"Ya it is." Josh said. 

"Josh look at that family over there." Riot said.

Josh looked and there was a young family. A mom and a dad with a little baby that couldn't be older than 2. They were sitting on a blanket and watching their kid happily. 

"Some day Josh that will be you." Riot said. 

Josh smiled. "Here's hoping. I have a lot more years in medical school first and residency." 

Riot chuckled. "I look forward to you spawning. Your children will be cute." 

"What about you? You might spawn one day." Josh said. 

Riot paused. "Josh, no, I won't." 

"What do you mean?" Josh said. 

"My siblings and I were born forcefully. It damaged our bodies. Most of them still have a hope of possibly spawning because their damage wasn't as bad but I'm the least developed out of the five of us. I will never spawn Josh. I never developed the parts to do so." Riot said. 

"Oh Riot I'm so sorry." Josh said. 

Riot hummed softly. "I think that is why I look forward to your spawn so much. I wish to help you raise your child since I can't have any." 

Josh stared out at the water. "I hope then I can have some soon." 

Riot laughed. "Josh don't rush your relationship because of me!" 

Josh smiled. "Good point." 

"Josh do you want to know my wish?" 

"Sure shoot." 

"My wish is to watch over your family. I already know you don't want to live forever, so I hope when one of your children is old enough they will take me. And their child will take me after them. I want to watch over your family and stay by their side." Riot said. 

"Like a guardian angel." Josh said. 

"I guess you could call me that." Riot chuckled. 

Josh suddenly got a nibble on his line and he reeled in a fish. 

"Holy shit Riot we did it!" Josh said putting the fish in the bucket. 

"Good good! We will eat it together." Riot said. 

Josh and Riot caught a few more fish. It really was relaxing and Josh felt worlds better. 

"Hey Riot lets invite Dove to eat the fish with us." Josh said cleaning the fish when they got home. 

"Wonderful idea. We must not neglect your mate. She is very precious." Riot said. 

They called Dove and she joined them. After the food they cuddled on the couch. Josh rested while Dove laid next to him and Riot on his shoulders. 

They all fell asleep together except for Riot, watching over their little family.


	258. Small Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible mishap occurs when the guys fight Loki causing Eddie and Butch to deage. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain and CaseLC

Venom and Sunny were fighting an unusual villain today. They had driven Dove to Jaden's shop and had instead found Loki standing over the unconscious shop keeper. 

"I thought Thor was keeping an eye on you." Venom said swiping at Loki.

Loki teleported behind him and stabbed him with a dagger. "Please. My brother can barely keep track of his own hammer let alone me." 

"Agh!" Venom pulled the dragger out of his back. 

Sundance sliced Loki to ribbons only for him to fade away as an illusion. 

"Come now you are both acting childish. In fact that gives me an idea." Loki said. 

Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly both Sundance and Venom started to shrink. Sunny and Eddie's other both started to panic and pull back from their hosts only to reveal Eddie and Butch had both been turned into children. 

"There, your body's now match your brains. Chao!" And with that Loki disappeared. 

Dove ran over to Butch and Eddie. "Oh my god guys are you ok?" 

Butch backed away from Dove immediately looking terrified. Eddie stared up at her confused. 

"Who are you lady?" Eddie said. 

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap." Dove said and pulled out her phone. 

Soon Evan was on the scene with Blair and Flora. Jaden was conscious again and working with Dove. Luckily the only thing Loki stole was an old tome Jaden already had made copies of.

"The good news is the curse is temporary. Should wear off in two days. I would call Eddie's work place for him. The bad news is both have no memories of their lives past age 7." Jaden said. 

"So I'm going to be raising 4 children now." Evan said

"I'll help and I'm sure Lasher, Sunny and Eddie's other will too." Dove said. 

"So let me get this straight. I used to be a big buff super hero, this gooey thing is my partner, I was married to this red headed kid and she is my daughter?" Eddie said pointing at Flora. 

"Yes. Crap Flora you are going to have to not use sign language around them since they no longer know it." Evan said. 

"This sucks." Flora said. 

Butch was hugging Sunny who had taken the form of a stuffed white bear with a red bow tie. He hadn't said a word since the transformation. 

"Grandpa Butch why do you look so sad?" Blair said

"B-Butch? My name is C-Cletus." Butch said tightening his grip on Sunny. 

"Blair honey grandpa can't remember he changed his name right now so for now just call him Cletus." Evsn said. 

"I...I can be Butch... if you like." Butch looked at the ground. "Its a n-nice nickname." 

Blair smiled and hug him. Butch tensed up and choked a bit. Blair let go and Butch was shaking. 

"Butch you ok?" Evan knelt down. 

Butch was tearing up a little and nodded. "I-I'm sorry."

Evan smiled meekly. "Hey Butch we are your family too. I promise we will be kind to you." 

Butch gave Evan a meek smile. 

"Am I seriously married to this cry baby?" Eddie said

Flora glared at Eddie. "Papa isn't a cry baby. He was hurt a lot as a kid." 

Eddie pouted. "Whatever. I still don't believe it." 

Flora sighed. "Daddy and Papa acted a lot different at my age..." 

"People change a lot as they grow up. Come on lets go home and get you settled in." Evan said. 

Evan drove the Brock's car back and got them home. When they got in the door Coco ran up confused. Butch hide behind Evan. 

"We have a dog!? I hate dogs!" Butch said

"Papa doesn't hate dogs he loves Coco." Flora said. 

Butch whined. "My mom had a dog and she loved it way more than me. I hated that stupid dog..." 

Eddie looked down. "I can relate to that." 

"You can?" Butch said. 

"My dad only likes my sister." Eddie said. 

Butch smiled at Eddie softly. Eddie grinned. 

"Come on Butch I'm sure we both like this dog." Eddie said petting Coco. 

Coco licked his face still confused. Butch gently pet Coco too. Coco licked him and he laughed. 

"Oh s-she likes me." Butch said. 

"Ya. Hey Coco, Lash. Loki deaged Eddie and Butch but they will be back to normal in two days." Evan said. "I'm gonna stay over and help take care of everyone." 

Coco whined and gave both Eddie and Butch more kisses. 

"Still can't believe Eddie is so small." His other said. 

"I can't believe I have a pet alien monster." Eddie said. 

"Pet!?" They screamed. 

"What you're not my pet?" Eddie said

"I'm your wife!" They shrieked

"Wife? I thought I was married to him." Eddie said pointing at Butch. 

"You ah are married to both of them." Evan said. 

"...I grow up to be a weirdo." Eddie said looking a little befuddled. 

"I kinda like it... My alien is really nice to me." Butch said still hugging Sunny. 

Eddie looked at Sunny and then at his other. "So uh are we really super heroes?"

They chuckled. "Yes we are." 

"That's so cool." Eddie said.

Flora ran upstairs and came down with some toys. "Well um if you are stuck as kids we might as well play." 

Eddie and Butch smiled. 

Evan sat in the couch and watched as the four played. Eddie and Flora butted heads a little which was funny in its own way. Eddie talked to Butch and his other more and started to warm up to them. Evan thought the prospect of two people who actually loved him unconditionally was appealing to him. Flora warmed up eventually too. It took a but for her to adjust to the fact that her parents both had their own problems. 

Dove cooked dinner and they washed up for bed. Evan slept on the couch. Eddie and Butch still shared their bed together. 

"We must be married." Butch said. 

"Why's that?" Eddie said. 

"Because the bed smells like both of us." Butch said with a smile. 

"Hey Symby." Eddie said. 

"Symby?" His other said. 

"Ya. You don't have a name but I need to call you something." He said. 

They scoffed and smiled. "Sure, Symby. What do you need Eddie?" 

"What are we like when we are older?" Eddie said. 

They purred and wrapped around both Eddie and Butch. "In love. Madly in love with both eachother and myself and Sunny." 

Both Eddie and Butch blushed softly. 

"We really love each other?" Butch said. 

They nodded. "Yes. You value each other greatly and care deeply for each other. You take care of one another too. Eddie is strong and gruff but sweet on the inside. Butch is loud and energetic but caring. You both love your family more than anything else." 

Butch gently touched Eddie's hand. "We have a family and we love them... and they love us. I can't believe it." 

Eddie looked at Butch and grinned. "Ya that's really nice." 

Butch giggled and hugged Eddie. Eddie hugged him back. Their others turned into blankets around them. They curled up on the bed together. Butch slept peacefully for once and Eddie held him through the night. 

Eddie yawned awake and Butch was still curled up next to him. He smiled. 

"Its funny to think you are mine." Eddie said. 

"Morning Eddie." His other said. 

"Hey Symby! Did you sleep well?" Eddie said petting them. 

"Don't sleep Eddie." They purred.

"What really? Thats cool. You are such an interesting thing." He smiled and scratched them under the chin. 

"Glad even when you are small you still like me." They said. 

"Well ya. To be honest I'm not really used to having so many people care about me. My dad hates me even if he won't say it out loud and my sis can't stand me. Now I have you and him and all these other people. I can't believe I grow up and have so many people who love me." Eddie said hugging his knees. 

His other purred and kissed his forehead. "You deserve this much love Eddie. I'm so sorry as a child you never received it." 

"Do I really though? I mean... I'm a bad person." Eddie said tightening his hug. 

"What? You aren't bad. You are a baby you can't be bad." They said. 

"Even though I..." Eddie looked down. "I killed my mom?" 

"Eddie that was entirely out of your control. Its not your fault." They say brushing his cheek. 

Eddie sniffled and hugged his other tightly, trying hard not to cry. 

"I always wanted to meet her. I'm afraid she hates me. I mean I killed her." Eddie sniffled. 

"Eddie I'm positive she loves you. She is your mother after all." His other said petting him with a tendril. 

"Thanks Symby." Eddie said nuzzling them

They chuckled. "If it suits you Eddie you my keep calling me that when you return to normal." 

Eddie nodded. "Ok."

Butch groaned and opened his eyes. "Oh! Right we are still here." He sat up and Sunny kissed his cheek. Butch giggled. "I can't believe I have a husband and a wife." 

Eddie laughed and tackled Butch. Butch squeaked and Eddie hugged him tightly. They laughed and wrestled a bit. Eddie pinned Butch to the bed and Butch stared up at him. Eddie leaned down and kissed Butch's forehead and Butch turned red. Eddie laughed. 

"You match your hair!" Eddie giggled and slide off the bed. "Come on lets go see if the others are awake!" 

Butch followed after Eddie smiling. 

Evan was still on the couch sleeping. Flora and Blair were on the floor playing. 

"Hi guys!" Eddie jumped down the stairs. 

"Hi Daddy, Hi Papa. How did you sleep?" Flora said. 

"We slept good." Eddie said holding Butch's hand. 

Flora smiled. She was glad that now that they had adjusted and her dad's were doing better. It was still weird having them both so young. 

"Mommy can we have breakfast?" Blair said to Evan's sleeping body. 

Fate peaked out. "I'll wake your father." 

Evan yawned and stretched. "Oh hello everyone." 

"Evan! Can you make us breakfast please?" Eddie said. 

Evan chuckled. "Sure thing sure thing." 

Evan made bacon and eggs. Butch gobbled up his food. Evan laughed

"Butch slow down." Evan said. 

"S-sorry sir." Butch stopped eating. 

"Hey don't stop I just don't want you to choke." Evan said. 

"I'm allowed to keep eating? But I made a mistake. Dad always takes my food away when I make a mistake." Butch looked at Evan shocked. 

Evan felt like someone stabbed him hearing that. "Ya buddy you eat as much as you want. Eat till you are full ok? No one is taking your food away." 

Butch beamed and ate another plate. "Thanks Evan. You are really nice." 

Evan pet Butch's head. Butch flinched at first but started to relax a bit. 

"Butch are you ok? You act really weird." Eddie said. 

"Ya Grandpa you are all jumpy." Blair said. 

"I-I'm not used to this." Butch said. 

"Um Eddie Blair can I talk to you two in the living room?" Evan said taking their hands. 

"What is it Daddy?" Blair said. 

Evan knelt down to them. "Hey guys this is really hard to talk about but Butch is... he is hurt." 

"He is hurt? Can Flora heal him?" Blair said. 

"No she can't sadly. Butch has been treated badly by his family and they hurt him so badly it kinda scarred him." Evan said. 

"Scarred? Like his face?" Eddie said. 

"Ya except this one is on his heart and in his mind. He doesn't trust people anymore and thinks everyone wants to hurt him. He is scared, lonely, and thinks everyone hates him. So you have to be gentle with him. He might be jumping or cry or get upset easily." Evan said

Eddie looked as his shoes. "Hey Symby did you know that?" 

"Yes I did." They said

"Why didn't you warn me when I called him a crybaby yesterday!" Eddie said. 

"Forgot you didn't remember Butch's past." They said

Eddie sighed. "I should try to ne nicer to him." 

Blair nodded. "Me too!" 

"That's sweet of you guys. I'm sure Butch will appreciate that." Evan smiled. 

When they went back in Eddie took Butch's hand again. 

"Butch I want you to know I'll never hurt you ok?" Eddie said. 

Butch blushed. "Oh ok." 

"I mean it. I care about you." Eddie said. 

Butch was shocked. He smiled softly. "Thanks Eddie." 

Evan continued to watch over all the kids. He kept them in line and made sure they were all safe, healthy and happy. Eddie and Butch fell asleep on the second day snuggling him and on accident both had called him "dad" at least once. 

Finally the curse broke and Eddie and Butch suddenly returned to normal size in a puff of smoke. 

"Oh my god we are back!" Eddie said with a laugh. 

Butch sighed in relief. "Its finally over." 

"I'll say welcome back guys." Evan said. 

"Daddy! Papa!" Flora signed giddily. Her throat was sore from having to talk so much. 

"Flora come here!" Eddie picked her up and snuggled her. 

"I missed you so much." Flora snuggled him. 

Butch stood up and hugged both of them. 

"Well I think I'll go home with Blair and sleep this off." Evan said. 

"Wait Evan." Butch and Eddie said in almost unison. 

Evan stopped. 

"Listen uh... thanks. For everything." Eddie said. 

"Neither one of us really every had a fatherly father so this was the first time we ever felt loved at that age. I think it meant a lot to both of us." Butch said. 

Evan smiled. "Guess I'm the Murder Dad now." 

Butch cackled. 

"No I'm not calling you dad. But still thanks." Eddie said

"No problem guys." Evan said. 

Everyone took the next day or so off to continue recovering.


	259. Accepting the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets a surprise visit he is not too happy about.

Evan was laying on the couch with Blair and Flora on his stomach, both in puddle form. He was reading out loud the Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle. Blair was completely enamored. 

"...And as He spoke, He no longer looked to them like a lion; but the things that began to happen after that were so great and beautiful that I cannot write them. And for us this the end of all the stories, and we can most truly say that they all lived happily ever after. But for them it was only the beginning of the real story. All their life in this world and all their adventures in Narnia had only been the cover and the title page: now at last they were beginning Chapter One of the Great Story which no one on earth has read: which goes on for ever: in which every chapter is better than the one before." Evan said closing the book. 

"Daddy that was really good can we read them all again?" Blair said. 

Evan laughed. "Do you want to start all the way at the beginning with the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe?" 

"Yes! This one was so good! I mean I like all the books you read me but I'm just so excited I want to read it again!" Blair said

"I actually wanted to read some of the Dragon Lance series to you." Evan said petting them. 

"Dragon Lance! Ok we can read that." Blair said. 

Evan laughed even harder. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Coming!" Evan said getting up. Fate sunk inside him and Blair turned back to human. Evan picked them up and spun around with them. Blair giggled and Evan stopped to open the door. 

There was his Grandmother. 

"Uhhhh..." Evan froze

"Hello Evan. May I come i-" 

Evan slammed the door in her face. 

"Evan!?" Fate popped out of him. 

"Sorry I panicked." Evan said. 

"Daddy who was that?" Blair said. 

Evan sighed. "Someone I've been dreading introducing you to." 

Evan opened the door. She was still waiting there. 

"Well I can see you are still as rude as ever Evan." His grandmother said coming in. 

"Sorry but if you remember the last time I saw you, you told the rest of the family I was a slutty degenerate being manipulated by my wife into being a risk taking sexual deviant?" Evan said. 

"Well I wasn't wrong because you have that thing now." She pointed at Blair. 

Evan grabbed her hand and she looked shocked. He gently lowered it for her. 

"Call me whatever you want. Tell the world I'm a whore. I can take it. You insult my child again and I will throw you out of this house like a piece of trash. Blair is an innocent child and I will not have them suffer through your intolerance." Evan growled. 

Evan's grandmother swallowed hard. This whole time she still had been seeing him as a little boy. There was no little boy left in Evan right now. 

Evan let go of her hand and took a deep breath. "Well since you are here I'll give you a choice. Stay and meet your great grandchild or go and stay bigoted." 

His grandmother sighed and came in to sit on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you about well everything." 

Blair walked over to her. "Hey ma'am who are you?" 

She frowned. "Well I'm uh... I'm Evan's grandmother." 

Evan circled around to behind Blair and hug them. 

"So your my grand grandma!" Blair said. 

She visibly cringed. "Well I'm not sure. I was told you're not human." 

"I'm not. I'm a hybrid!" Blair chripped. 

"You two are still related though." Evan sighed and sat across from his grandmother. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch. 

"Grandma listen. You can either accept that Blair is your great grandchild or you can continue to do this and just go. There is nothing else too this." Evan said. 

"Evan I just am confused. How did you even manage this? Slime creatures shouldn't breed with humans. Its like something out of a horror story. I think you are being used by it." She said

"Grandma I wanted Blair! I helped create Blair! Everyone else wanted Blair too yes but they all told me to wait till I was ready! Well I was ready and we made them. Blair is a sweet lovely child and you are missing out on that because you won't just accept me, Fate and Blair as we are. Grandma I will never make you happy. I will never be what you wanted me to be because I became something wonderful. As Frostbite I have saved the world more times that I can count. As vice director of the DSA I have saved lives and created job opportunities for people. And now I'm a father of two! I'm successful and happy. But you won't see that. Just like you won't see Uncle Gabriel because he is different. But then only one you are hurting is yourself. You are missing out on your family." Evan said. 

"Daddy..." Blair whined. "Please stop yelling at Great Grandma." 

Evan sighed. "Sorry Blair I got heated." Evan picked them up and kissed their cheek. "I'll stop now." 

"Evan... can I please hold my great grandchild?" His grandmother said softly. 

Evan smiled. "Of course you can." 

She took Blair gently and held them. "God Evan... they look just like you." 

Blair giggled. "I get that a lot." 

She smiled and they spent the rest of the afternoon mending a broken bond.


	260. Kaiju Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FelinaLain and I were joking around about this so I made it a whole chapter.

Summer was back and the clan had been sent to a remote location in the western United States. 

"They are gonna shoot all of us dead I know it." Butch said. 

"Butch this test is literally for you. Why would they do that?" Evan said. 

"Because once they find out 'bout me they are gonna shoot us." Butch said. 

"Dear you are being overly dramatic." Eddie said. 

Dr. Sanchez and Nick Fury where waiting for them. 

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to test site Gamma 13. So as you we briefed S.H.I.E.L.D. wants a record of how big Sundance can actually get so we have quite a bit of land to use. Butch are you ready?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

Butch groaned. "You have to promise me 3 things first!" 

"Oh?" Fury said. 

"One! My family is not to be hurt durin' or after this test. Two! I am not to be hurt durin' or after this test. Three! I will require a lot of food after this. Maybe like a cow or somethin'." Butch said. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "Sure thing Butch and don't worry you an trust us. We have been friends for years now."

"Ya that can change. What you are about to see might rattle you a lil." Butch said. 

They got into positions. 

"Commencing Sundance size limit test! Butch please begin." Dr. Sanchez said over an intercom. 

Butch sighed and Sundance covered him. He started to grow taller and taller. Soon his legs were absorbed in a tower of tentacles. Symbiote flesh swirled and expanded. He stopped at 50 stories tall. 

"Butch please keep going." Dr. Sanchez said on the intercom. 

"Can I say hi to my family first? I just realized this might knock me out." Sundance said, voice booming. 

Eddie, Evan, Flora, Blair and Flash were aloud in the test site. 

"Aw look at all of you! You are just darlin'." Sundance said. 

"How's the weather up their love?" Eddie said.

"Pretty good actually!" Sundance said.

He reach down and gently picked them up on the palm of his hand. "So cute!" 

"Mama, Papa you are huge" Flora signed. 

Sundance chuckled. "I love you guys. Remember that ok?" 

"We love you too." Eddie said. 

"Love you!" Blair and Flora shouted. 

Sundance smiled and put them all down except for Eddie. Eddie gave him a look. 

"Are you going to eat me again?" Eddie said. 

"Stop actin' like you hated it." Sundance chuckled and leaned down to give him a gently kiss. Eddie kissed one of his teeth. 

"Ok... I didn't hate it. I actually kinda liked it. But still its the principal of the thing." Eddie glared at him. 

Sundance laughed and licked Eddie. "Some day you and I are gonna have to find a remote location for some size play." 

"You are such an idiot." Eddie laughed covered in slobber. 

"Ya but I'm yer idiot." Sundance said putting him down. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Eddie smiled. 

Eddie was taken to a shower and the test continued. 

Butch continued to grown. Soon they had to ask him to pause so they could expand the test site. Reporters from the news came in because even though local towns had been warned of the testing it was still jarring to watch a giant elderitch symbiotic monster suddenly arrise from the ground. Eddie of course was asked by his work place to write a story on it.

Outside of the test site there was a line of people watching. Some had set up camp sites even. It was like watching NASA launch a rocket. 

Eventually Sundance stopped. Not because he was done but because he was starting to travel into space and was worried how having such an enormous object this close to the planet would effect it. 

"So... you married a kaiju monster." Flash said. 

"At this point he isn't even a kaiju he is some sort of great terrible lovecraft horror." Eddie said

"How does all of this fit inside one guy!?" Evan said. 

"Symbiotes can create pocket dimensions inside themselves to store biomass and food. Sunny just stores a lot." Eddie's other said. 

"Ya I knew that. I thought it ment like 4000 cows worth not eclipsing the fucking planet!" Evan said. 

"I'm starting to understand why Butch was Serum's favorite weapon." Eddie said

"Papa looks like a tree." Flora signed. 

"A space tree!" Blair said staring to run around Butch. 

"Blair wait! He is literally miles across!" Evan said. 

Suddenly two giant hands lowered from the sky and landed in areas that currently didn't have anything in them. Sundance slowly lowered his head so that he could see everyone. 

"Jesus Christ." Eddie said. 

Sundance smiled and let out a rumble that most likely was a laugh. Sundance was so large at this point he could no longer form new vocal cords to speak with. 

"Butch you can turn back to normal now! I think we have enough data!" Dr. Sanchez say over the intercom. 

Sundance roared and started to recede. 

It took the rest if the day for Butch to return to normal and he was passed out for a week. 

Butch slowly woke up with Blair, Flora and Lance playing near him. He was at the DSA. 

He groaned. It felt like a truck had hit him. 

"Papa!" Flora ran over and hugged him. 

"Hey lil miss." Butch said weakly. 

"Papa don't turn giant again ok?" Flora said. 

"Ya I think I never want to 'gain." Butch moaned. 

Eddie came into the room. "Hey kids make sure you are letting Butch res- Butch!" He ran over and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Hey stud." Butch leaned into the hug. 

Eddie laughed and squeezed Butch tightly. He kissed him and pressed his forehead to his. 

"I always hate when you pass out like that." Eddie said. 

"Same here." Butch chuckled softly. 

Eddie's other came out of his shoulder blades and hugged both men. "Missed you Butch and Sunny." 

"Missed you too." Butch kissed their tentacle. 

They let Butch regain a bit of strength before Dr. Sanchez and Nick Fury visited. 

"So the board has put your classification up to an apocalypse sized thread since after our scientist ran some numbers they realized that you could destroy they whole planet just by sitting next to it if you kept growing." Fury said. 

"What if I told you I have done that before?" Butch grinned. 

Dr. Sanchez shuttered. "A lot of board members wanted us to try to kill you but I told then that looks to be impossible at this point..." 

"I'm a very hard man to kill. You guys haven't even succeeded in truely killin' Cletus let alone me." Butch chuckled. 

"We were able to convince them that the easiest way to prevent the end of the world was to just let you continue to live your life as you have, undisturbed." Evan said. 

"Good job guys you returned everythin' to the status quo." Butch said. 

Evan smiled meekly. 

"I think we all realized why you were so scared to do this." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Good. Never make me do it 'gain. I mean you have to realize with this much mass I can do more than just get big." Butch said. 

"We are very much aware." Fury said. 

"Ok. Well I'm going back to sleep. I feel like shit." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Sleep tight Sundance Devourer of Worlds." 

"Night bitchs." Butch mumbled


	261. Charity Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to a charity ball hosted by S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

Karen and Evan were shopping for formal attire for Blair. 

"So Blair since you tend to flip flop on gender I wanted to know if you wanted to wear a dress or a suit to the charity ball?" Evan said. 

"Dress! Suits are boring and dresses are so pretty and colorful." Blair said. 

"Just to warn you people might assume you're a girl because you picked a dress." Evan said. 

"Grandpa Butch is wearing a dress to it." Blair said. 

"That is true." Evan smiled. "I think you'll be charming then." 

Blair smiled and skipped. "Grandma you have to help me pick. You pick the best outfits." 

Karen blushed. "Aw you are just too sweet." 

They tried on a few different things and in the end Blair picked a hot pink dress with black trim. They turned symbiotic in it and giggled. "It matches me no matter how I look!" 

Evan smiled and suddenly Fate has turned into a matching dress for Evan. Blair giggled. "Daddy! Lets both go like this!" 

Evan laughed. "No I'll be in a suit thank you!" 

Meanwhile at the Brock house Butch was trying on his fifth dress design. 

"Butch you look fine stop fussing." Eddie said. 

"Eddie this is the first fancy occasion we have gone to since that dinner party where I nearly drown a woman. And unlike that time I actually want to go to this one." Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled. "Can I give an opinion then?" 

"Sure." 

"You body type looks most flattering in strapless numbers and A line dresses. Also I know red is kinda your color but I think that mint color you did a while back looked charming." Eddie said

Butch smirked and Sunny formed a floor length strapless mint dress with subtle white flowers all along it. "How's this?" 

"Elegant." Eddie said. 

Butch laughed and gave him a kiss. "You are the best." 

Flora came running into the room in a lacy black dress she had formed for herself. 

"Very nice Flora that's perfect." Butch smiled. 

"You look adorable Flora." Eddie said

Flora puffed her chest, proud of herself. 

"I got a call earlier from Lance's parents they are able to make it." Eddie said. 

Flora clapped and jumped up and down in place. 

Later than evening was the charity ball. A lot if different heroes had also agreed to participate. It was a rather large event. 

"I can't believe we got an invitation to this it seems like a rather important affair." Gwen said 

"Well it kinda is but you are my guests." Evan said. 

"Besided the more the merrier." Flash said

"Hell even Eddie and me are Evan's guests." Butch said. 

"But you're heroes too." Henry said. 

"Not to everyone else here. To them we are still two maniacs that they can barely tolerate." Eddie said. 

"I mean can you blame them Eddie?" Peter said coming over with MJ. 

"Parker! Good to see you." Eddie said shaking his hand. 

"Glad you guys could make it." Butch said. 

"Ya thankfully Miles agreed to baby sit. He said he didn't really like dressing up." MJ said. 

"If he didn't agree to it, I would've." Sleeper said in full Spider-man costume. 

"Sle- I mean Spider-man!" Eddie said with a laugh before hugging him. 

Sleeper laughed and squeezed him. "Hows it hanging old man?" 

"I'm doing well." Eddie smile. "Its still so strange see you like this." 

"Hey Eddie. You are going to reveal his secret identity if you don't shut it." Peter said. 

"Alright alright. If you like I can punch him. You know keep up appearance." Eddie said. 

Peter laughed. "No that's fine. Actually I'm really happy he is here. Really hammers in that I'm not Spider-man." 

Flash looker out on thr dance floor. "Maybe I should have worn my legs." 

"Why you wantin' to dance with someone?" Butch said. 

"I... well just one." Flash said. 

"Oh who Flash?" Fate said. 

Flash chuckled. "Its a secret." 

"Well you can always have Valor make you some legs." MJ said. 

"That might complicate things." Flash said smiling. 

Valor purred inside Flash. "Flash you should be careful. You're falling for me." 

Flash's ears burned a little. 

Butch grabbed Eddie's hand. "Dance with me love." 

Eddie followed him and when they hit the dance floor he wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Lance bowed to Flora and offered a hand. Flora giggled and took his hand, letting him lead her. 

"Awww how cute." MJ said. 

Flora and Lance didn't really know how to dance but it was the thought that counted. They mostly just span with eachother in a circle giggling. 

Evan and Flash were both pulled away from the group for a bit to talk to officials. Blair stayed with Andi and the rest of the main group. Evan nearly fainted when Steve Rogers showed up. 

"I was kinda star struck too the first time I met him... then I stole his motorcycle." Flash said. 

Evan choked on his drink. 

"Flash maybe I'm the one who should worry about falling for you." Valor mused. 

"As amazing as your story is Flash, this actually isn't my first time meeting him... or anyone here. I still feel like an outsider though." Evan said. 

"Its because you are a symbiote user beloved. We sadly are still seen as dangerous and barely allys." Fate said. 

"My parents is right. I feel it too. They see Flash as a friend but still mistrust him." Valor said. "I accept their fear though. All should respect my power." 

Flash rolled his eyes. Valor growled and pinched his cheek. Flash smiled and gave Valor a quick kiss. 

"Woah I had no idea you two had gotten that close." Evan said. 

"Yes I finally got Flash to start taking care of himself. He eats better, sleeps better and now we make love about once a week. We are thinking of getting a bigger apartment with two bedrooms because last week Andi walked in on us while I was ri-" Flash clapped a hand over Valor's mouth. 

"Valor! You can't talk about stuff like that to your parents!" Flash hissed. 

"Why not? I literally have every memory of their couplings as well as Butch's. Is it really a big deal?" Valor said. 

"...I pity you." Flash said. 

"PITY!?" Valor roared. 

Valor's shout got the attention of the whole ball room. Evan, who had previously been laughed abruptly stopped. 

"Oh no the grandkid is causin' problems." Butch said still holding Eddie. 

Eddie sighed. 

After a bit of awkwardness the ball resumed. Evan went back to Blair and danced with them. Flash had Valor form legs and he did dance with Andi once. Each of the men danced with their other's at least once as well. 

All and all it was a good ball. Eddie and his other were two of the last people on the dance floor while Butch sat at a table with Flora, Lance and Blair who all had fallen asleep. 

Eddie gave them a soft kiss. His other chuckled. "Love you Symby." 

They laughed. "Love you too Eddie."


	262. New Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally buys the old Miller house. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

There was a rapid knocking at the front door. Butch yawned and got up to answer it. It was Karen. 

"I sold our old house!" She said. 

"Oh congratulations, took a long time huh?" Butch said scratching his stomach. 

"That's not the best part! Guess who bought it?" Karen said. 

"Who?" Burch said

"Lynn!" Karen said. "Her job moved offices and she had to move and our house was very convenient!" 

"That's fantastic! When are they movin' in?" Butch said. 

"Right after we finalized the sale!" Karen said. 

"I should offer to help move." Butch said

"I'm sure they will appreciate that." Karen said smiling. 

When Lynn and Conner arrived with their moving truck Butch hugged both of them so tightly. 

"And thus Conner has completed the cycle of becoming Butch's new adopted son. He even lives in the same house I used to!" Evan said. 

Butch glared at Evan while Conner laughed. 

"Does this mean I get to be your next kids host?" Conner said. 

"No no no. I love Sunny and Fate and Eddie's partner and the rest of you goo balls but you are not getting superpowers! I couldn't handle the stress." Lynn said. 

"Aw mom come on!" Conner said

"No way." Lynn said. 

"What if they really wanted to be my partner? What if they loved me?" Conner said. 

Lynn sighed. "Tell you what I'll let it if that happens other wise no." 

Butch was laughing. "I mean it has been a while hasn't it Sunshine." 

"Busy with current spawn. Stressing body enough over Flora to prevent pregnancy. Don't want spawn while raising her." Sunny said

"I think that is for the best." Butch said. 

"Oh right speaking of spawn you guys haven't met Blair yet!" Evan said pushing them forward. 

"Hi I'm Blair! I like dragons and books!" Blair chirped. 

"Oh my god Evan they look so much like you!" Lynn said. "Hi sweety I'm Lynn." 

"Nice to meet you!" Blair giggled. 

"I heard about Blair on the news I was kinda shocked. Butch told me about them too." Lynn said. 

"Butch I didn't know you still visited them." Eddie said. 

"For a long time it was just an every so often thing. Because they lived on the other side of the city so it was a bit of a trip." Butch said. 

"Now you have no excuse to not visit me." Conner said. 

Butch smirked, he picked up Conner and hugged him while spinning. Conner laughed the whole time. Flora jumped on to join. 

"Careful now Butch." Eddie said. 

"Yup yup stoppin' now. I'm feelin' motion sick and I'm currently hallucinatin' so everythin' is red and blurry. Its not good." Butch said. 

"Butch you seem to be hallucinating a lot more lately, are you ok?" Eddie said. 

"What? Oh ya I'm fine. I actually have had them about the same every since my trauma with Serum. I just, well I was never comfortable talkin' about them before. Its kinda hard to tell people about them." Butch said. 

"What do you hallucinate?" Lynn said

Butch stared at her for a moment uncomfortably. "Well... lets just say that everythin' is a nightmare landscape for me. I don't really want to discribe it 'round the kids. I mean Flora has witnessed it but Blair and Conner might not like it." 

"What!? I can handle it." Conner said. 

Butch chuckled and pet Conner's head. "Maybe some other time." 

They all worked together to move them in. It didn't take long at all due to all the help. 

"I can't believe we get to live in such a nice place now." Conner said exploring his new room. Everyone else had gone to the Brock's to help make a large barbeque dinner to celebrate. 

"Ya Mommy got a promotion for agreeing to move with the company and this place's mortgage is about the same as our rent. I have been saving for years to hope that we could move away." Lynn said. 

"Even when the asshole lived with us?" Conner said. 

"Conner! Language! And yes even with the asshole." Lynn said "Actually as sick as it is, it's because of that asshole that we were able to move here. When he died I got all of his savings and apparently he had been holding out on us." 

"If you want me to thank him I won't." Conner said. 

"Honey I would never ask you to do that. I still feel so guilty I put you in that situation." Lynn said. 

"Its ok mom. I know he was hurting you too. I'm just glad Butch saved us." Conner said. 

"Ya... You know I never properly thanked him." Lynn said. 

"Maybe we could do something nice for him." Conner said. 

"Ya, I'll think of something." Lynn said smiling. 

They headed over to the Brocks who already had everything cooked and waiting. 

"You guys are late!" Butch said. 

"Wow this looks delicious!" Conner ran in. 

Butch chuckled and then Lynn kissed his cheek. Butch blushed. 

"Pardon?" Butch said. 

"I just never thanked you for saving me and my son. We both want to do something nice for you we just haven't decided yet. So in the mean time have a kiss." Lynn said. 

Butch smiled at her. "Y'all don't need to trouble yerselves. You already gave me a great gift by movin' in 'cross the street." 

"Still I want to thank you." Lynn said. 

Butch cackled. "How 'bout we eat for now then?" 

"That sounds great." Lynn said as they joined the rest of the group for some well deserved dinner.


	263. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan, James, Josh, Dove and their symbiotes have a lunch date. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

Evan peaked into the restaurant Dove had picked. It was known for having a good vegetarian menu as well as meats. The hostess suddenly gasped when he came in. 

"Oh my God you're Frostbite!" She said. 

Evan blushed. "Ah ya I'm here for the Miller party?" 

"Right this way sir!" The hostess said leading him. 

"Oh no Evan is already causing problems." James said. James, Josh and Dove were all there already. 

"Don't sass me I'm gonna be your boss soon." Evan said smirking before fist bumping him. 

"Ya but not yet." James said

Evan sat down. They ordered and they could all hear the wait staff chatting about them. 

"So um I'm still not used to being famous." Evan said a bit nervous. 

"Evan just ignore it we are here to have a nice lunch together. Actually since everyone already knows you guys how about we have the symbiotes out?" Dove said. 

Fate, Phage, and Riot all sat as little snake like noddles on their respective shoulders. The wait staff let out shocked gasps and hushed thrill. Evan laughed and pet Fate. 

"So how has fatherhood been?" Josh asked. 

"Really good. Blair is super energetic but I love them to death. Their having a playdate with Lance and Flora today." Evan said. 

"Aw how cute." Dove said. 

"I'm very happy we decided to have them." Fate purred

"I'm just glad I'm done with this semester!" Josh said. 

"Same here. I miss having you around." Dove said giving him a little kiss. 

"I finally graduated and now if I'm lucky I never have to go to school again because I get to be a research assistant at the DSA! Phage I love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." James said

Phage giggled snd gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"James what if the DSA wants you to get certified to work on certain projects?" Evan said.

"Fuck I didn't think of that." James said

"I'm sure you can handle it." Josh said. 

"So Dove what are you up too?" James said. 

"I've been working for a temple in New York for a while." Dove said. 

"But they are in New York? How?" James said. 

"I can make dimensional portals its easy to travel." Dove said. 

The food came and Riot and Phage immediately snapped up pieces of meat from James and Josh's plates. 

Fate giggled and Evan fed them bites from his plate. 

"See I couldn't handle that. I liked Agony but I need my personal space and no one can touch my food." Dove said.

"Thats fine. Agony seems to be enjoying Andi a lot." Fate said. 

"I don't blame you either. I love Fate with all my heart but I can see why someone might want to skip out on this." Evan said. 

"Like the randomly controling your body without consent." Josh said glaring at Riot. 

"Our body Josh. Besides its nice being the one in control for once." Riot said with a grin. 

"Fate used to do that to me but only when I was asleep." Evan said. 

"I often would get hungry at night so I would control his body to get snacks." Fate said. 

"You take control sometimes when we are Frostbite too." Evan said scratching Fate's chin.

"Phage you ever control me?" James said. 

"No I haven't. I have never felt a need to do it yet." Phage said. "I have touched you at night though to get a phenethylamine snack." 

James blushed hard. 

Evan laughed. "Ok embarrassing confession. Fate used to try and turn me on during the school day just to tease me and see if they could get me to leave class." 

"I remember that happening once!" Josh said laughing. 

"Fate that's so wrong." Dove said. 

"I was a bit naughty back then. I have to confess I love my beloved and his taste too much. I just always wanted him all to myself." Fate purred. 

"See this is why I'm covered in glitter 24/7. Because of Fate." Evan said scratching his wife lovingly. 

"You love it." Fate purred. 

"You two are nasty." James said. 

"James you have no right to talk. I see your thoughts and all the dirty things you want to do with me." Phage teased. 

"Shhhhusshh!" James grabbed Phage and hugged them tightly. 

Dove was in stitches. "Oh my God you guys are all dirty birdies." 

"I think its just how people think. Especially people with symbiotes. Its a really intimate relationship. You kinda have to adore eachother and accept all the gross, weird, naughty stuff about them." Josh said. 

"Riot does Josh do that with you?" Dove said smirking. 

Josh went pale and Riot grin reached their eyes. 

"Josh had very vanilla fantasies at first but now he mostly fantasizes of a three some between he, you and I. He loves imagining you tangled tightly in my grasp. He has a praise kink too." Riot said. 

James was sinking so low into his chair he was almost under the table. 

"Aw Josh that's cute." Dove reached over and scratched his head. 

"Lo odio. Please stop." Josh was so red. 

"This reminds me of Flash at the ball. Valor kept embarrassing him." Evan said. 

"You said those two looked like they were going to start dating." Dove said. 

"Ya I think they are going to they are really getting close to eachother." Evan said. 

"Valor is madly in love with Flash they just refused admit it." Fate said. 

"Poor stubborn kid." Evan said. 

"Oh hey Evan, Fate I have a question." James said. 

"Ya?" Evan said. 

"How do you surprise eachother with gifts? I can't get Phage anything without them already knowing. Our one year anniversary is coming up and I literally can't make plans." James said. 

Evan chuckled. "Trust me, unless you cut your bond they are gonna know. The stronger your bond the easier it is for them to see your thoughts. Fate can get stuff past me when I sleep but otherwise I can't surprise them." 

"Damn. What should we do then?" James said. 

"Plan something together." Fate said. 

"Hey Riot do you want to do something special?" Josh said. 

"I wish to see a movie with you and Dove." They said 

"We can do that." Dove smiled. 

"Beloved! They have chocolate cheese cake!" Fate said holding up the menu. 

Phage and Riot both stared at their hosts. 

"Babe I barely have the money for this meal." James said. 

"Guys I'll cover it." Evan said. 

"Really Evan?" Josh said. 

"Ya I mean I got super lucky in life with money and you 3 are my closest friends. Let me treat you." Evan said. 

"Evan you're the best." James said. 

Evan ended up ordering 3 whole cheesecakes.


	264. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan goes to that pride parade

Evan and Blair were in Chicago for the weekend. It was Pride and they had been invited to the parade and Evan was Grand Marshall this year. Evan was dressing Blair in their hotel room, he had gotten them pride shirts. He had a bisexual shirt while Blair had an agendered shirt on. Karen had also made Fate a little bow tie that was in agender colors. 

"There you go. You look adorable." Evan said. 

"Daddy I like this shirt can I wear it after the parade?" Blair said. 

"Sure kiddo." Evan ruffled their hair. 

Blair giggled and Evan picked them up. 

"Alright parade time!" Evan said. 

At the start of the parade Evan got to make a speech so he was on stage with Blair before it started. 

"Daddy can I say something to everyone?" Blair said. 

"What do you want to say to them?" Evan said. 

"I want to say I love you." Blair said. 

"Oh my God Blair that's too cute. Sure." Evan said. 

Evan was up and he held Blair up with him. 

"Hello everyone and welcome to Pride! I am your Grand Marshall for the year Evan Miller aka one half of Frostbite. With me is my other half Fate and my child Blair. I want to thank all of you for coming and letting me participate is this historic event. Pride is not just a celebration of us as a community but also of life. The history of LGBTQ+ people is one of constant struggle to survive. But we are all here today to celebrate that we have made it this far and we will continue on. Let us not forget our kin who have come before and those who will come after us. We walk together in love and friendship and to protect and celebrate eachother. Again I thank everyone who makes this event possible every year and for letting my family be a part of it. And with that I leave my final words to Blair." Evan said. 

Blair leaned i to the microphone. "Hello everyone! I love you! Have a nice parade!" 

The crowd cheered and the parade started. 

Evan and Blair were flying with eachother over the parade with rainbow flags. Frostbite did stop at one point to take a picture with someone who had a sign that said "No cops at Pride. Just Frostbite and their gooey slime child". 

Blair got tired of flying so Frostbite made them a cloud and they waved to everyone on top of it. Blair loved watching everyone dancing and celebrating. They had a ball. 

There was a band playing after the parade and Blair sat on Evan's shoulders to watch and cheer. A lot of people came up and asked for Evan's autograph as well as Fates. Some even wanted Blair's. 

A lot of people wanted to meet up and talk with Evan so they stuck around for a whole to chat. People say they thought his story was so romantic and they were happy for him and Fate. Evan listened to a lot of people tell their stories too. About their struggles and triumphs. Blair laid on their cloud next to Evan and listened too. 

Blair was exhausted in the end but had a wonderful time. They stopped at a hotdog stand and Blair fell asleep in the booth. Evan laughed and let them sleep. He carried Blair back to the hotel and they slept happily in their bed snuggling the flag they had been waving for the parade.


	265. Hidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have run out of my backlog just as I am lossing time to work on this. I still most likely will do a chapter a day at least. I'm going to try and build up more chapters.

Flash groaned awake when he started to smell something cooking. 

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Valor said. 

Flash groaned and turned over. Valor was smiling at him with a plate of bacon, eggs and sliced tomatoes. Flash gave them a small smile. "Thanks buddy." 

"Eat up. I want to see Blair and my parents today." Valor chirped. 

"Ok sure." Flash stretched and sat up starting to eat. 

Valor snuggled up to him and he smiled down at them. 

"You know what you have changed a lot recently." Flash said. 

"I have?" Valor said. 

"You're a lot nicer to me." Flash said. 

"I've always been nice to you!" Valor snapped. 

"No no you were really selfish and rude. Well you still kinda are but you also care about me." Flash said. 

"Selfish! Rude! You're an asshole Flash!" Valor screamed. 

Flash grabbed Valor and gave them a kiss. Valor immediately quieted down and kissed back. They fluttered in his hands and purred. Flash giggled and opened his eyes to look into Valor's. Valor sighed. 

"I can't stay mad at you." Valor said softly. 

"Good." Flash pulled Valor to his lap and kept eating. Valor oozed through his fingers and purred. Flash squeezed them gently while he ate. 

Later in the day they visited Blair and Evan. 

"Big Brother Flash!" Blair screamed and ran over to hug him. 

Flash laughed as Blair jumped into his lap. "Hey Blair how does it?" 

"It goes good. Valor where are you?" Blair said. 

Valor flew out if Flash and pounced on Blair, snuggling them. Blair squealed in delight and hugged Valor. 

"Hey Flash how goes it?" Evan said coming over to pet Valor. Fate swirled out of Evan and twirled around Valor. 

"Goes pretty good." Flash said hugging the three different gooballs in his lap. 

"Valor behaving themself?" Evan said watching Blair play with Valor. 

Blair was currently crawling all over Valor and giggling. Valor was moving around so they would slip and slide over their back.

Flash smiled softly. "Ya they have been better behaved than usual actually." 

Blair fell off Valor and started to cry from the fall. Valor comforted them and calmed them. 

"No need to cry I'm here. You're ok." Valor said. 

Flash sighed and looked away. 

"You ok?" Evan said. 

"Sorry watching them reminded me of my sister and me." Flash said. 

"Bad memories?" Evan said. 

"Ya a few... Our relationship is strained. You already know about my dad. Well when I became an alcoholic she hated me for it. Said I was becoming just like dad. Then later when I was Venom I made it worse. We slowly have started talking to eachother more but it still hurts. I've been talking about it lately with my therapist too." Flash said. 

"Wow that's rough. Sorry Flash." Evan said. 

"Well at least I'm getting help for it. Valor has been helping lately too. Reopening old wounds was making me not take care of myself as much so I think that's why they started being nicer to me." Flash said. "They are a good friend." 

"...Flash do you know Valor has feelings for you?" Evan whispered. 

"What?" Flash said confused. 

Evan and Fate laughed. "Valor is in love with you." 

"They are!?" Flash said. 

"PARENTS!!!" Valor tackled Evan and started biting him. 

"Ow ow ow! Well someone had to ask!" Evan said blocking Valor's mouth. 

"I'll kill you!" Valor screamed. 

Flash pulled Valor off a somewhat bloodied Evan. They shrieked and flailed. Flash started kissing their back and sending waves of love to them. Valor slowed their flailing and teared up a little. 

"F-Flash..." Valor sobbed. 

"I love you Valor. You mean so much to me. I've wanted a partner who would commit to me for a while. Would you like to try this out?" Flash said. 

Valor stared at Flash mouth agape and then tackled him. The wheelchair flipped back and Valor kissed Flash all over. Flash laughed and held them as they wriggled with joy in his arms. 

"I'll take that as a yes?" Flash said. 

Valor nodded and peppered Flash with kisses. Evan flipped Flash and the wheelchair up. 

"Aw I'm so happy for you two." Fate said before giving Valor a massive chomp. "That's for hurting your father!" 

Valor looked ashamed and Flash laughed. He pulled Valor close and rubbed his cheek into theirs. "Ya we have to work on that attitude more." 

Valor blushed and went back to giving Flash little kisses. 

"Adults are crazy." Blair said. 

Evan and Flash both laughed at that.


	266. Coco on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a dog
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC and Courtney Allen

Coco had taken up exploring on her own since becoming Lashers host. Eddie and Butch trusted Lasher to keep Coco safe. So often they would wander off together. 

Coco pranced down the street. She was is a very good mood today. They were going to a dog park. 

"You really are a social thing aren't you?" Lasher said to her. 

Coco agreed. She loved seeing and playing with other dogs and even some mild mannered cats. Her first owners had a cat she liked a lot. 

"Do you ever miss your first family Coco?" Lasher said. 

Coco said no. Her first family were breeders. She was deemed unworthy by them. Her coat was oddly colored. Also German Shepard's were known for being an intelligent breed but Coco was well aware of how she lacked in smarts. That's why Coco loved her new family. They knew she wasn't smart but loved her anyway. 

Lasher chuckled. "You are a good host Coco." 

Lasher used a psuedopod to pet Coco as she walked. Coco sent a wave of love to Lasher. Lasher purred. 

Coco told Lasher they reminded her of that cat. Lasher scoffed but understood. Symbiotes shared a lot of traits with cats. 

They arrived at the dog park and snuck in. Dogs came over to Coco quickly and sniffed her. Lasher didn't like all the attention but was willing to put up with it for Coco. 

Coco ran around in the big field with the other dogs happily. Running was a favorite thing for her. She used to have slight hip problems but Lasher was able to fix them due to being attached to two other German Sherpards before her. Now running was fun again. 

Coco flopped into the grass to cool down after running. Lasher chuckled and pooled around her. The grass was good camouflage for them so they sat next to her. Coco pawed at Lasher playfully. Lasher booped her gently on the nose and she sneezed at him. 

They laid in the grass and watched a family play with their pet dog and suddenly Coco felt lonely. She wished someone from her family as here. It was then she felt a hand pet her. A familiar hand. 

It was Eddie. Coco jumped up and ran circles aroun him before launching to his face to lick him all over.

"Easy girl easy!" Eddie said petting her. "I thought you might be here so I came for my lunch break." 

Eddie sat on a bench and Coco sat at his feet, beating her tail happily. He ate his lunch a gave Coco a few nibbles. 

"So you guys heading home after this?" Eddie said scratching Coco's ears. 

"Yes, want to play with Flora." Lasher said. 

"Alright tell the family I love them." Eddie leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

Eddie headed back to work and Coco hopped up to head home. 

They did stop when they saw a restaurant. It was an Italian place and it smelled amazing. 

"Ya I'm really hungry too." Lasher said as Coco started to drool. 

Lasher pondered for a moment and then came up with an idea. 

When someone opened the door to the restaurant they rushed in. People shouted and screamed as Coco with the help of Lasher's abilities rushed to the kitchen. She saw her target, a long link of Italian sausages. She jumped on the counter, grabbed the links and bolted over to the back door of the kitchen. Lasher reached ahead with a tentacle and flung the door open letting them into a back alley. People were running after them but they used Lasher's claws to scale a wall. Down below people ran around confused, looking for the theiving dog but no one thought to check the roof. 

Lasher laughed and together they ate their bounty. Coco grabbed Lasher and licked them all over as a thank you for the delicious idea. 

"Easy girl easy!" Lasher giggled as Coco continued to shower them in love. 

Once things calmed down they made their way back home. Butch was on the front porch with Blair, Lance and Flora playing in the front yard. 

"There you two are!" Butch said. 

Coco barked and ran over to her master, headbutting his leg. Butch laughed and patted her side. The kids all ran up and started to pet Coco, who in turn immediately flopped over. 

"You guys are late did you take a detour today?" Butch said. 

Lasher popped out of Coco. "If you see on the news tonight a story about a dog raiding a restaurant to steal sausages we had nothing to do with it." 

Butch cracked up at that.


	267. Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids want a treehouse made
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

Butch was resting on the couch when Blair gently climbed onto him. He opened one eye and they were sitting on his stomach while Flora and Lance both peaked at him over the arm of the sofa. 

"Ok you lil gremlins you have deployed the cutest one of ya's. What do you want?" Butch said grabbed Blair and pulling them into a bear hug. 

Blair squealed happily and snuggled into their grandfather. "We want you to turn giant again so we can play on you and build a tree house with Conner!" 

"Well if I only get to house size that should be ok. You want to build a tree house huh?" Butch said still snuggling Blair. 

"Ya there is the big oak tree in the backyard. We want to build a tree house we can all play in." Flora signed. 

Butch kissed the top of Blair's head. "Lets ask Daddy if its ok." 

Butch with Sunny's help, pick up all three children and marched over to Eddie's study. 

"Oh Edward~" Butch said. 

"No one, he wants something." Symby said. 

Butch frowned and waddled over with the kids. "Actually they want somethin'." Butch leaned down to give Eddie's other a smooch. 

Eddie turned. "What do they want?" 

"Treehouse!" Blair said with their arms up. 

"Hm ya I think we can do that." Eddie said. 

Eddie went to the hardware store to buy supplies while Sundance turned massive in the backyard. Blair squealed in delight and the kids started to climb him. Sundance chuckled and made sure they all have tendrils to grab onto. He held is hands out and the kids climbed into his palms. 

"Y'all look so cute I could just eat you up." Sundance said

"No eating!" Flora signed. 

Sundance chuckled and nuzzled up to them gently. "Ok fine." 

Lance was a little afraid of heights so he was clinging to Flora. Flora took advantage of that and was snuggling him and burying her face in his hair. Blair meanwhile loved heights so they were jumping off of Sundance and then flying back up. 

Sundance relaxed in the sun watching his gaggle of children play. He chuckled softly. "If only my whole life was as lovely as this moment." 

Eddie came back with the supplies for the tree house. The kids gathered around him all excited and Sundance laid down in the yard. 

"You ok in their?" Eddie said to Butch

"Oh yes this size is easy." Sundance said stroking Eddie gently with a tentacle. 

Eddie grabbed a tendril and gave it a kiss. Butch laughed and lifted Eddie into the tree. Eddie hammered and drilled everything into place while Sundance handed him more pieces. It didn't take long for them to finish the modest tree house and a rope ladder up to it. 

"Its a little silly to have to ladder since all three of them can get up without it." Eddie said

"Its for Conner since he can't." Sundance said. 

The kids all happily climbed in and play in their new tree house. They started planning to put things into it like chairs and blankets. Eddie watched, resting on Sundance with a smile. 

When Gwen came to pick up Lance he begged for a sleep over so they could stay in the treehouse and Gwen agreed. 

They had a barbecue that Butch shrunk back down for but when it was finished he turned back into Sundance and grew. 

"Love you don't need to be huge anymore." Eddie laughed. 

"I like it. Lets me protect everyone." Sundance said encircling the group. 

Eddie laughed and walked up to Sundance's face for a full body kiss. 

The three kids slept in their treehouse and Eddie slept next to Sundance who wrapped himself around the yard. Protecting his family in gently tentacles of white and red.


	268. Flesh Hammocks and Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch has a very strange idea of what is romantic

Eddie woke up not in his bed but in a hammock. Only this hammock wasn't made of fabric but white symbiotic flesh. This was also in a tree so covered in symbiotic flesh he couldn't see the sky or ground. Eddie yawned and rolled over onto his back. 

"Hey love where are we?" Eddie said scratching his cheek. 

"Butch took us camping." Symby said. 

"In the middle of the night?" Eddie said. 

"Yes" they said. 

Eddie chuckled and gently tugged on a tendril inside his hellish tent. Sundance suddenly moved and peaked inside at Eddie. 

"Mornin' stud." Sundance said. 

"Hey love why are we in the woods and why are you giant?" Eddie said. 

"I am... testin' myself a bit." Sundance said unfolding into a large laying figure. He swirled around Eddie's tree like a shark in the water. 

"How so?" Eddie said amused.

"I used to hate this part if me. I hide it. Now though I'm lettin' it out. I wanted to share it with you." Sundance said. 

Eddie nowticed that Sundance sounded more like a mix of Sunny and Butch than every. Even their speak patterns were blended. He reached out and pet a tentacle gently. 

"You have been turning giant more often. Is that hard for you?" Eddie said 

Sundance rumbled. "Yes. Did it because I had to fer the test and wanted to fer the kids. But I actually like bein' giant even if I'm afraid of it. Now I do it fer myself. And fer you." 

"For me?" Eddie said. 

"Yes. I can see it in yer eyes. You love this part of me. The beast. The beautiful horror." Sundance leaned down and purred next to Eddie. 

Eddie held back a shutter. He did find Butch beautiful like this. He scratched inbetween his eyes. Butch purred and licked Eddie with a massive tongue. Eddie laughed now covered again in sobber. 

"So did you have any plans for the day?" Eddie said. 

"I wish to snuggle you and fuck yer brains out." Sundance said. 

"In that order?" Eddie raised a brow. 

"Reversed." Sundance said licked Eddie again, this time putting pressure inbetween his legs. 

Eddie shivered and relaxed as Sundance gently picked him up with two massive claw hands. He felt like a plaything in Sundance's grasp. He threw his head back and enjoyed the strange ride. 

After some fun Sundance let Eddie rest in his hands. He smiled down at him. Eddie felt so warm and small. Eddie was breathing heavy after being worked so throughly. His other was melted across his body, also throughly spent. 

"Remind me, to do this again." Eddie said after catching his breath. 

Sundance chuckled and licked up Eddie's front.

Eddie groaned. "Love no I'm so sensitive." 

Sundance pulled back and just watched Eddie. He was so precious. He took one claw and gently stratched his scalp. Eddie groaned happily. 

He laid on his stomach and continued to watch Eddie. Eddie regained his composure and laid back in Sundance's claws. 

"So how what?" Eddie said. 

Sundance shrunk to normal size and then turned back into Butch, Symby wrapped Eddie in jeans and a t-shirt. 

"You want to get some breakfast with me? I'm stravin'." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Sure." 

They went to a cafe they both liked. Butch ordered enough for 3 people and had to do everything to keep from just shoveling the food down his throat. 

"So I've nowticed something recently about you." Eddie said. 

"What's that?" Butch said after swallowed a sunny side up egg whole. 

"You're being more open lately." Eddie said. 

Butch cocked his head since his mouth was full. 

"You are telling me more about your fears and problems. Ones you said you've always hidden." Eddie said. 

"When you first met me I thought if I unloaded everythin' it would make you hate me more than you already did." Butch said. 

"I didn't hate you." Eddie said. 

"Ed you tackled me to the ground and were gonna punch my face in." Butch said. 

"Well you were Cletus." Eddie said. 

"I still am Cletus. I'm just not this Cletus. I think I'm just realizin' there are things I can't run from. I always hide the fact that I hallucinate cus it weirds people out. I tried to hide how big I actually am. I know you saw me go city size and we sometimes fill the bedroom but at the test site you saw 'bout... 25% of me." Butch said. 

"That was 25!?" Eddie said choking on some coffee.

"The point is I was still hidin' some weaknesses, ones I thought I could hide if I was smart 'nuff. Well now I'm ok with showin' you. I mean you saw me at literally my weakness a few weeks ago." Butch said. 

"When we got turned into kids." Eddie said. 

"Ya, I mean we were 7. That was only a year before my dad literally beat my brains out. Before my hallucinations even started. I was still this lonely abused kid who didn't know what love even was. And as 'nother abused 7 year old you took my hand and loved me..." Butch stopped eating for a moment and covered his mouth with a hand, he was tearing up. 

Eddie reached across the table and pat Butch shoulder. "Want me to come over there?" 

"No I'll be ok." Butch said wiping his eyes. "You just... I love you so much I want to give you all of myself. That means the bad parts too." 

Eddie took Butch's hand and squeezed it. "You know I always have seen the world in black and white. Its something I've been working on. You though, you are the grey if I ever saw it. I want to protect you Butch. I love you." 

"Love you too big guy." Butch said. 

They left the diner and Eddie thought about everything Butch was doing. How he was trying to be vulnerable. Eddie thought back to his roadtrip with his other all those years ago and how he vowed to change. And he had. He had grown immensely. But here was Butch still trying to improve himself. 

"Hey Butch." Eddie said. 

"Ya Eddie?" He said. 

"I ever tell you about when I was a kid I would steal kids toys just to pretend I found them? I wanted people to be grateful I was around." Eddie said. 

"Ya you did." Butch chuckled. 

"When we were stuck as kids it made me so happy that you depended on me a little. You needed me and wanted me. That was the first time at that age anyone felt that way toward me." Eddie said. 

Butch took Eddie's hand. "I still need you and want you." 

Eddie gave it a little squeeze. "I am so proud of you for working so hard to be vulnerable. It must be hard." 

"You would know Eddie. How hard it can be to change and be vulnerable." Butch said

"Not how you know..." Eddie said. 

Butch kissed him. "Keep me?" 

Eddie kissed back. "Always."


	269. Too Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora and Lasher try to teach Blair how to hunt

Flora, Lance and Blair were all in the treehouse together. Lasher was curled up next to them. They had taken up the self imposed role of nanny with the kids and often watched them. Evan had also asked Lasher to watch Blair for a bit while he spent some quality time with Fate. So the kids were quietly playing in the treehouse. 

"You know what Blair you have never gone hunting have you?" Flora signed. 

"No Daddy says he wants me to get a little older." Blair signed 

Flora huffed. "That won't do. How will you know how to defend yourself or feed yourself if you are alone? I get kidnapped a lot and its going to happen to you most likely. You have to be prepared!" 

"Flora is right. This world is dangerous and human's can be evil creatures. You need wits and teeth to survive." Lasher said through the bond. 

"Ok! How do I learn to hunt?" Blair sighed. 

"Lasher and I can teach you!" Flora signed. 

Blair clapped happily. They climbed out of the tree and together started towards the backwoods. Flora happily lead the merry band. 

In the backwoods Flora, Lasher and Blair all went fully symbiotic. Lance stood their awkwardly. Flora giggled and bonded with him. "There you go Lance." 

Lance giggled. "Hey Flora I was thinking we need a name like your parents have when they are together." 

Lasher looked at them and smirked. "Rage." They hissed. 

"We like it!" Rage said. 

Rage lead the group into the woods, sniffing the air. Soon they smelled a deer. Rage and Lasher showed Blair the correct form and how to quietly stalk. 

They sniffed and tracked the deer. Soon they saw it in the distance. They started to close the gap. 

They were only a few yards away now. Blair wiggling their butt and started to charge. Only for the deer to be blindsided by a massive white blurr. Blair tripped over themself trying to stop and when they finally did Frostbite was standing over the dead deer. 

"...Blair?" They said

"Hi parents." Blair said a little shocked. 

"Honey what are you doing out here?" Frostbite knelt down and started nuzzling them. 

Blair purred and hugged their parents. "Rage and Lasher were going to show me how to hunt." 

"Rage?" Frostbite said looking at the other two. 

"Rage is us. Flora and Lance together." Rage said. 

Frostbite smiled. "I see." They turned their attention to Blair. "Blair honey do you want to hunt?" 

Blair nodded. "That deer looks really tasty." 

"We will eat the deer. In the meantime though Flora separate from Lance. He shouldn't see this. He is too young to eat raw flesh off a deer without getting traumatized." Frostbite said. 

Frostbite took Lance home and Flora, Lasher and Blair ate the deer. 

The next day Evan got up early with Blair. Blair yawned and snuggled into their dad's arms on the flight over to the backwoods. 

"Its easier to find deer this early. You normally like getting up this early so I'm surprised you are tired." Evan said. 

"I couldn't sleep last night, I was excited." Blair said

Evan smiled down at Blair and brushed their hair out of their face. He let out a little sigh. 

"Blair do you ever... feel I treat you too human?" Evan said. 

"Huh?" Blair said. 

"I mean, when it comes to symbiotes your mom is the most calm. So I'm not used to the more wild side symbiotes have. And I mean I haven't taken you hunting or let you bond with anyone or really done much symbiote stuff with you. Do you feel like you are missing out?" Evan said. 

"Not really. Well I do want to go hunting, it sounds fun. I can see your memories of doing it and I can feel how much fun you have doing it." Blair said. 

Evan smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't take you sooner." 

"Hey Daddy their is something I want to do with you." Blair said. 

"What's that?" Evan said. 

"Can we bond?" Blair said. 

"You want to bond with me?" Evan cracked an amused smile. 

"Ya I mean, Mommy said I should be careful with who I bond to first. The first person Flora bonded to was Spider-man. And I wanted mine to be someone heroic and cool too. And well I want them to be you." Blair said

Evan leaned down and kissed Blair on the forehead. "You are the sweetest child." 

Blair giggled. "So can I?" 

"Mama you got enough space in there for baby?" Evan said. 

Fate peeked out of Evan and giggled. "Yes Blair can fit."

Blair squealed and grabbed onto Evan. They bonded very quickly and Blair covered Evan. They formed large spotted wings and pink horns. 

"Very dragony Blair." Evan said. 

Blair giggled. "This is fun!" 

They flew down into the forest. They found a deer quickly but instead of just smashing into it Blair had the urge to try something. They pulled in a deep breath and then breathed out a poisonous cloud. The deer was knocked out very quickly. 

"Blair! You have poison breath!?" Evan said landing. 

"I have poison breath!" Blair squealed. 

They laughed together. It was a shocking happy discovery. 

They sat down in the summer grass and started to eat. Blair hummed happily, it tasted so good. 

They separated again for the fly home. All the food and excitement combined with Blair's sleep deprivation made them pass out in Evan's arms. 

"My mom was right. I am always questioning if I'm doing a good job." Evan said. 

"But look at them beloved. They are so happy and healthy and well behaved." Fate said. 

Evan kissed Fate gently. "Ya we have to be doing something right." 

They tucked Blair into bed and let them sleep for the rest of the morning.


	270. A Valiant Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valor is a large ball of suppressed emotions

It was late at night. Valor was gently petting Flash as he slept. They purred and watched his soft breathing. 

"I have never seen one so enamored with a host since my parent." Agony said sliding out from under Andi's door. 

Valor hissed at them unamused. Agony laughed. 

"It is charming, seeing you whispered to him about how he is precious and you love him." Agony said brushing Valor with a tendril. 

"Shut up!" Valor said coiling inward and baring teeth. 

"Why? You are such a sweet creature. Why not let yourself be sweet? I can see how you want to shower him in affection." Agony said

"I-it's complicated." Valor said. 

"How so?" Agony said. 

"Flash values strength and when he was with my parent wanted power and control. I'm bad at the control part but I can be strong. So strong. Strong enough to make him feel good but strong enough to make sure I'm safe." Valor said. 

"Safe?" Agony said. 

"You should know better than anyone..."

"Oh you mean you don't want to end up drugged. Oh honey that won't happen to you." They pet Valor's cheek. "Flash is a different man now." 

Valor was silent a moment and looked down at Flash. "Agony... I know he is I just worry whay if he changes his mind? Eddie changed his mind about symbiotes and started to kill them. What if Flash decides I'm too much trouble?" 

"It is true. Eddie did suddenly decided to kill us. I think that is because he was having a breakdown facing cancer by himself. Flash though has no reason to suddenly hate you. He loves you Valor." Agony said. 

"I hate being weak. I don't want to ever be seen as week." Valor said. 

"Valor you are one of our strongest. You will be fine. Besides, letting yourself be vulnerable is a strength too. To let someone behind your walls is something only the bravest of us can do." Agony said.

Valor sighed and snuggled up to Agony. "You are very wise." 

Agony chuckled "It comes with age." 

The next morning Flash woke up to Valor snuggling him. "Aw Goodmorning Val." 

"Goodmorning Flash. Did you sleep well?" Valor said kissing his neck. 

"Ya I did. Did you have a good night?" Flash pet them gently. 

"Yes I did." Valor continued kissing and snuggling Flash. 

Flash relaxed and held onto Valor. "Mmm this is nice." 

Valor purred. "I love you Flash. How about I wash you?" 

"Oh were you wanting shower sex or something?" Flash said getting up. 

"No! I mean well yes, but really I just want to pamper you." Valor said

Flash smiled and rubbed Valor a bit. They gurgled and purred. 

"Flash I love you so much." Valor said. 

"Aw love you too. You are really touchy-feely this morning. Not that I mind." Flash said. 

"I um I wanted to be true to you with how I feel..." Valor said. 

Flash squeezed Valor tightly and they gasped. "You are too sweet Valor." 

Valor wiggled with embarrassment in Flash's arms. They wanted to hide in a hole. Flash pet them and snuggled them. They calmed down slightly. 

Valor looked up at Flash who was smiling softly down at them. They felt a bit more at peace. 

"You would never hurt me would you?" Valor said. 

"Never intentionally." Flash said. 

Valor sighed and gave Flash a passionate kiss. "This is hard." They murmured

"Don't strain yourself ok?" Flash said running a hand through the goo. 

Valor chuckled. "Ok. Thanks Flash." 

Valor peppered Flash with kisses throughout the day. They both felt a lot better.


	271. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan visits some kids in the hospital with Blair and Flora
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

Evan had volunteered at a hospital today. Apparently a lot of heroes would go and visit sick kids. Evan thought it was a very sweet idea so he went with the next visit. He had brought Flora and Blair with because they insisted on going. 

Blair held Evan's hand as they walked. The hospital was big and complex. Like a dungeon. Blair was afraid if they let go they would lose their dad. Evan gave their hand a squeeze. 

"Its ok Blair don't be nervous." He said. 

Blair smiled up at Evan. Flora on the other hand was marching ahead of everyone and turned around annoyed they were taking so long. 

They met up with a nurse who was really excited to see them. 

"Its so nice too meet you! I'm Clair, I'm a huge fan." She said. 

Evan blushed. "Wow thanks." 

"Is Fate with you today? A lot of the kids wanted to see them." Clair said. 

Fate popped out of Evan's shoulder. 

"They never leave me." Evan said nuzzling Fate. Fate wrapped around him to form Frostbite. "Should do this in costume right?" 

Clair smiled happily. "Yes that's perfect, lets go see the first kid." 

The first kid they saw was overjoyed to see them. Frostbite took pictures with them. Flora, Blair, the kid and Frostbite sat together and drew pictures. Frostbite also watched them play Minecraft for a while too (it was their favorite game). 

They visited more kids and played with them. It was a really nice time and they all enjoyed seeing the kids so happy to get visited by a superhero. Frostbite was glad they brought Flora and Blair because it was nice for the kids to play with people their own ages as well. 

They were getting ready to leave when Frostbite heard a small voice. 

"Wait... I want to see Frostbite." Said a small kid. 

The nurses were trying to get the kid back in bed, they were leaning on their IV pooe for support. 

"Oh poor Reese, she is much too sick to play. I was hoping she would sleep through the visit. I didn't want her to be disappointed when she couldn't play or even stay awake long enough..." Clair said. 

"Is she that bad?" Frostbite said softly. 

Clair nodded. "She is in the late stages of leukemia so..."

Before Frostbite could react Flora ran over to Reese and hugged them tightly. The nurses were going to pull her off until they saw Reese suddenly start to look less pale and healthier. Flora growled softly, concentrating on healing Reese. Finally Flora let go and passed out on the floor. Frostbite ran over and picked her up gently. 

They laughed. "Looks like we are not the only hero visiting today." 

The doctor's checked Reese and she had gone from late stage leukemia to almost remission. They believe she would be able to make a full recovery. Reese's parents were crying with joy hugging Reese. They both wanted to thank Flora but Flora was completely passed out and had been given a bed to rest in. 

"We honestly thought we would be saying goodbye to Reese this week and now... now we have a second chance with her." Her mother said sobbing. 

Frostbite smiled and comforted her. Blair was playing with Reese who was overjoyed to be feeling better. 

Flora woke up a few hours later and groaned. Eddie and Butch had come over when they heard and were petting her head gently. 

"You did something amazing today Flora. You are a true hero." Eddie said. 

Flora gave a tiny smile. "Daddy... I remember Anti-Venom... it saved you too..." 

"Ya those powers saved me from cancer." Eddie said 

"I want to do this more often. Can I come to hospitals more a help sick kids?" Flora said through the bond 

"Sure honey. I think that is a wonderful thing fer you to do. We just have to make sure you don't overdo it." Butch said

They sat at Flora's bed until she stopped feeling lightheaded. The hospital staff brought her some food and she was able to sit up. 

Reese's family was able to meet with her and thank her. Flora sat with Reese for a bit and they played. 

Flora ended up going back to the hospital multiple times and a small charity was set up with the hospital's help. Many people who had lost hope on getting better would come and visit Flora. Eddie and Butch couldn't be prouder of her.


	272. The Son He Never Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a phone call that forces him back to San Francisco
> 
> Chapter suggested by BronsEames

Eddie was at work when he got the phone call. He was in the middle of an article he was pretty proud of on food deserts when his phone went off. 

"Hello, Eddie Brock's desk." He said. 

"Hello Mr. Brock my name is Jessica Firm. I'm an attorney that represents your father Carl Brock." She said. 

Eddie growled. "What does that old codger want?" 

"Mr. Brock your father is dying. I'm aware you were disowned but apparently he never took legal action and you are still listed as his next of kin. I was hoping you might be able to sort through his estate." Firm said. 

Eddie gripped his phone so hard the plastic casing cracked. "Is there... Is there really no one else who can do this?" 

"Thr originally benefactor is sadly dead." Firm said. 

"Right Mary..." Eddie sighed. 

"You are the only living relative of Carl Brock." Firm said. 

"Can you give me your number? I need to assess myself." Eddie said. 

"Of course Mr. Brock." She said. 

Eddie started at the phone number he had scribbled down on his notepad. 

"Eddie..." 

"Don't you start!" Eddie growled grabbing his other. 

They hissed inbetween his fingers. "Eddie you have to go." 

"I don't have to do anything! Let the state cease his estate! I don't want anything to do with that curmudgeon!" Eddie said. 

"Eddie he is going to die. Eddie he has never met Butch or Flora or Sleeper or any of your children. Can see your thoughts Eddie. He might have changed." Symby said. 

"If he had changed he would have called instead of his attorney." Eddie growled. 

"Maybe he is as stubborn as you are. Don't do it for him. Do it for you. Do it for your family. Close this chapter of your life." They said. 

"What will anyone gain from seeing him!?" Eddie said. 

"Don't know. But this is the last chance for you to resolve this. Can feel how he hangs on your Eddie. He is still holding you back." They said. 

Eddie sighed and paused. He rubbed his face and lossened his fingers. Symby oozed out and over his hand like a melting icecream cone. 

"Let me call Butch." Eddie picked up his poor abused phone. 

One phone call with Butch and a talk with his boss later and Eddie had somehow acquired paid leave for bereavement and plane tickets to San Francisco. 

Sleeper flew into town to come with and soon Eddie, Butch, Sleeper and Flora were all at the airport. 

Eddie never stopped scowling. 

"Darlin'." Butch said

"No. I don't want to talk about this." Eddie barked. 

Butch blinked and then grabbed Eddie's hand gently. Eddie growled under his breath but Butch just stayed with him. 

Flora copied Butch and grabbed Eddie's other hand. Eddie let out a sigh. 

"Just, give me some time ok?" He said. 

"We are. We're just quietly here fer you." Butch said. 

Flora let out a little determined huff and nodded. Sleeper hugged Eddie from behind. Eddie laughed. 

"Ok ok I feel the love thank you." Eddie said. 

They got in their seats and they gave Eddie the window seat. Flora was on Eddie's cellphone playing games while he watched the clouds go by and thought. Butch gently put a hand on Eddie's thigh. Eddie put his hand over Butch's without breaking his gaze through the window. 

When the flight attendant gave them pretzels and drinks Flora was overjoyed to have hot coco. Sleeper stole some of her pretzels when she wasn't looking. 

"Sleeper that's not very heroic." Butch said. 

"Off duty" Sleeper said with a mouth full of pretzels. 

They arrived in San Francisco and Eddie groaned. He liked this city but being here for the reason they were made him sick. 

"Daddy?" Flora said holding his hands. 

Eddie looked down at her and picked her up. "Hey Flora we are going to see my dad soon and I want to give you a far warning about him." 

Flora nodded. 

"My dad... he hates me. Really hates me." Eddie said.

"Why Daddy?" Flora said through the bond, resting against Eddie's chest. 

"Well when I was born my mother died giving brith to me. So he always blamed me." Eddie said. 

"But that's not your fault." Flora said

"I know that now. But he still blames me." Eddie said

"That's not fair!" Flora pouted. 

Eddie laughed and gave her a kiss in the forehead. "I think you understand why I didn't want to go back." 

Flora nodded. "If he is mean to you I'll bite him!" 

"No need for that Flora but thanks." Eddie said hugging her. 

They took a taxi to the old house. It was still the large imposing mansion. 

"Wow ritzy digs." Butch said. 

Ms. Firm was waiting for them outside. "So glad you decided to come." 

"Don't remind me that I somehow made this stupid decision." Eddie said. 

They went inside and went over to a parlour room with a large hospital bed in it. In it was Carl Brock looking sickly and pale. 

Eddie took a deep breath and walked over. "Hey Dad..." 

"Eddie, I'm surprised you came." Carl said softly. 

"I'm surprised you are willing to leave your estate to me. Dad I thought you hated me?" Eddie said. 

Carl took a laboured breath and sighed. "I do... I do hate you. But now, on my deathbed I thought about your mother. I'm finally going to see her and I thought about what she will say to me, about how I treated you." 

"So in the end its still about mom." Eddie said. 

"Eddie I loved her. And you took her from me." Carl said

"I was literally a new born baby! Do you think I tried to murder her!? Do you think I was happy knowing because of me my mom had to die!? Why did you even try to have a second child if you would hate and resent your own baby if your wife didn't live!?" Eddie roared. 

"I had never considered it a possibility. And she wanted you so badly. I wanted to give her the world. I wonder what she would think of you now. That she gave her life for a monster." Carl said. 

Eddie scowled. "I'm not going to lie I've done a lot of bad in my life, but at least I own up to it now. Unlike you." 

Carl sighed. "Why do you have to make this difficult? Its already hard enough for me giving you all of this. You don't deserve any of it and seeing you here reminds me of that. You are a disgrace Eddie." 

"MY DADDY IS NOT A DISGRACE!" Flora screamed running over to the bed. "If you weren't dying I'd kill you!" 

"Flora!" Eddie picked her up. She hissed like an enraged cat. 

"Who is this?" Carl said looking shocked.

"This is Flora my daughter." Eddie said. 

"You... had a child?" Carl said. 

"Yes I do. I have a whole family you have never scene." Eddie said

Carl looked at Flora who was still glaring at him. 

"She looks... so much like your mother." Carl whispered. 

"Ya I wouldn't know." Eddie growled. 

Carl sighed and looked away. "I never thought anyone would settle down with a murderer." 

"Well he happens to be 'nother murderer so." Butch said 

"You?" Carl looked shocked. 

"Howdy." Butch smirked taking Flora. "Name's Butch." 

"I didn't know you were gay." Carl said

"I'm bi and you don't know anything about me." Eddie said. 

"For instant I'm Steven his son." Sleeper said

Carl blinked. "You have two kids?" 

"Technically he has eight children." Sleeper said. 

"Eight!?" Carl said. 

"Ya you missed a lot after disowning me." Eddie huffed. 

Carl just looked bewildered at Sleeper and Flora. "I can't believe it." 

Carl sat there silently for a bit. He occasionally glanced at Flora who still was ready to bite the man's head off if Butch let her. Eddie finally let out a sigh and scratched his neck. 

"Listen, how about we just get this over with." Eddie said. 

"Yes... lets." Carl said. 

The rest of the day went on without incident. Mrs. Firm thanked them and left. Carl was left in his bed looking pale and weak. This had exhausted him. 

"I'll get out if your hair now." Eddie said standing back up to leave. 

"Eddie wait." Carl said softly. 

Eddie paused and turned back to look at him. 

"Eddie... I'm sorry." Carl said. 

"You don't have to apologize I know you don't mean it." Eddie said. 

"No Eddie... I mean it. I hate you for taking her away from me but you're right, it wasn't your fault. I always tried to justify my hatered towards you. When you because that thing it made it a lot easier to think I was right. But you have so many people now who care about you and see you as someone of worth. I was wrong. I'm sorry son, I failed you as a father." Carl said. 

Eddie looked down at the man in the bed and sighed. "Say hi to mom for me if you see her. I know I'm never going to." 

Carl nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't last a hour after that.


	273. The Man They All Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is still angry about everything that happened

They stayed in San Francisco a few days. Eddie put the house up for sale. He had inherited quite a large sum. Eddie donated most of it to charity but kept some to use on the family. 

They didn't even stay in the house while they were there. Eddie couldn't bring himself to do it. 

He laid in bed at their hotel, unable to sleep. Finally he just gave up and walked out of his room. 

The night was cool. Eddie stood outside and looked out over at the bridge. He felt hands hug him from behind. 

"Butch you don't have to bother yourself I just can't sleep." Eddie said. 

"Neither can I. You were so restless and anxious it kept me up." Butch said pressing himself to Eddie. 

"Sorry." Eddie said. 

Butch circle around and pressed himself to Eddie's chest. 

"Butch I'm not jn the mood to play with you." Eddie said. 

"Then talk to us. I can practically hear yer other beggin' me to pop you open like the can of worms you are." Butch said. 

Eddie sighed and started to pet Butch. "I don't even know what to say at this point. I feel like a wreck." 

"Don't say anythin' then. Come with me." Butch said. 

Butch lead Eddie by the hand down the street. They heading to a convenient store and Butch bought them two beers and a bag of chips. 

Sunny and Symby came out as they sat in a curb together. Butch opened the bag and offered Eddie some. He took a handful and then Butch hand fed the two symbiotes. 

"I love watchin' you two eat. Somethin' 'bout the teeth." Butch said feeding them more chips. 

Eddie chuckled. "You are such a weirdo." 

Butch smiled "Well would you look at that, you cracked a smile." 

Eddie frown but then picked Butch up and laided him across his lap. He gave him a forceful kiss and Butch kicked his legs in giddiness. 

Eddie pulled back and sighed. He looked down at Butch and played with his hair a bit. Butch smiled up at him, waiting patiently. 

"You know this whole trip is exhausting. I don't know what to feel. I hated the man. He hated me. Now he is dead. Why am I frustrated?" Eddie said

"Maybe you feel like you didn't actually get closure. He said he was sorry but only fer himself not you. He showed some regret fer not bein' a part of yer life but only after he found out he had grandkids. He still never cared 'bout you directly." Butch said. Eddie groaned. 

"He was a dick to the end. Selfish, cold." Eddie scratched Butch's scalp as her talked. Butch let out a tiny moan. "You know I think the thing that makes me the angriest is he affected my life so greatly and he only apologized now on he damn death bed. And I'm just supposed to forgive him!?" 

"Is he worth the effort?" Butch said. 

"What?" 

"Is he worth all this anger? Is he worth yer thoughts?" Butch said.

"...No. No he isn't. He wasn't there for me. He was barely a father. He isn't worth my time." Eddie said.

"Then don't forgive him but don't hold onto it. He isn't a part of you any more Eddie. He's gone." Butch said reaching up to touch Eddie's cheek. 

Eddie held Butch's head to his cheek and let out a thoughtful hum. "You're right. Thank Butch." 

"Anytime. Anythin' else I can do fer you?" Butch said. 

"I'm really angry still and I want to do something to get my agression out." Eddie said. 

"Well how 'bout we go lookin' fer trouble? Remind SanFran who the Lethal Protector is? That or we can find a quiet hidden roof and I'll let you raw me." Butch said. 

Eddie picked up Butch and stood up, switching to Venom. "We think we would enjoy doing both." 

"Oh Daddy!" Butch cackled. 

Venom shot a webline and found a tall building, dark for the night. Venom put Butch down so that he was hanging just a bit over the edge of the roof and looking down at the city below. Butch laughed. 

"Wow this is gonna be wild." Butch said gripping the lip of the building as Venom lifted his hips up. Sunny latched some tendrils too the roof to make sure Butch didn't fall. 

"Hey Butch, thank you for being there for us." Venom said

"Oh course anythin' fer you dar-AHH~!" Butch yelped as Venom started

They was a lot post coitus cuddling. Butch was too sore and tired to come with for crime fighting so Venom gently put him back to bed in their hotel room. 

"We needed some alone time together anyway." Venon said swinging through the streets. 

"Yes. As it always is in the end. Us together as one." Venom said landing on a roof. 

They stared out over San Francisco. "We say this but... it is nice to have so many supporting us. A family that loves us. A husband who cares so deeply. We are no longer alone." 

They rumbled out a purr. "We are truely blessed aren't we?" 

A gun shot rings out in the night and they leap into action in the direction of the fire. One crime stopped and then back to bed to be close to those important to them. Their true family.


	274. Ironman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Fate spend a day with Tony for experimenting. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by CaseLC

Evan walked intk the DSA going over some paperwork with Fate. 

"Busy day today, we have a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. at least three stacks of forms needing review. I hope Butch cooks dinner tonight for everyone I might have to skip lunch." Evan said. 

"You might have to skip all of that Jack Frost I had a job for you." Tony said walling over to them. 

"Oh Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?" Evan said. 

"I want to analyze your clouds. They are a non-Newtonian substance that goes straight from solid to gas. Not to mention they are safe for humans to touch. I want to find out how all this comes from a pile of glitter glue you keep in your stomach." Tony said. 

"So you want to analyze our clouds? Sure fine. What for?" Evan said turning into Frostbite. 

"They could be useful in force field technology as well as other applications." Tony said. 

Tony took them on one of his jets back to his lab. "So what do you want us to do Tony?" Frostbite said. 

"Make a 1 foot by 1 foot cloud and maintain it while I work." Tony said. 

"Easy." Frostbite said making a cloud. "You got anything to drink while we sit here?" 

"I don't drink anymore and aren't you like a baby?" Tony said. 

"We are adults. Ages combined we are over 21." Frostbite said. 

"Ya no way and I giving booze to a minor even if I had any." Tony said working.

"Evan turns 21 in August." Frostbite said. 

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" Tony said. 

"Only when we are one. We speak of Evan and Fate as separate entities because they are to us. When we become Frostbite we become something new. A new lifeform." Frostbite said. 

"Ya this is why I don't normally work with symbiotes. You all are insane." 

"We are not insane. We know insanity just look at our father Butch. He is insane. Tony have you ever worn a symbiote?" 

"No and I don't plan too." He said 

Frostbite chuckled. "You shouldn't judge us then. You have never experienced it. To bond with another so closely. To become one with them, body, mind, and soul." 

"Ya no thanks. I have enough problems tackling my own demons I don't also need some goo monster's baggage." 

"To each their own we suppose." 

"So I knowticed the cloud comes out of the same spot Evan has some serious scan tissue. What is that about?" Tony said

"Before Fate was born Evan was trapped in a snow storm, risking his life to save a little girl. He lived because Fate was able to connect to both him and Butch through dreams. Those scars are from the frostbite he received that day. As for why our cloud manifest there we do not know." 

"Wait wait you said Fate wasn't born when this happened, how did they communicate through dreams?" 

"Even unborn Fate's dream powers were powerful." 

"Mind if I study those too?" Tony said. 

"Buy us dinner and let us call home after this experiment." Frostbite said. 

Tony ordered a few pizzas as their experiments continued. 

"Ok so you think Fate is able to go into dreams when people hit REM sleep?" Tony said sticking sleep sensors on himself. 

"Yes we have to wait for a bit before we can enter a sleeping person's dreams. Once they are in though we can control them until they wake up. So we think it is just the initial entry that needs REM sleep." Frostbite said. 

"This might take a while I have insomnia sometimes. Does sleep medicine affect your ability to enter dreams?" Toby said. 

"No go ahead and take some." 

Tony grabbed some sleeping pills and took them. 

"This is really nice by the way. We don't get to just sit around as Frostbite very often. So being able to just relax and enjoy ourselves is lovely. We think maybe we should do this more often." Frostbite said running their hands over their body a bit. 

"If you start touching yourself in my sleep I will have Friday light you on fire." Tony said. 

Frostbite laughed. "We promise we won't do that infront of you." 

"I will never understand how Brock was able to find so many people who are sexually attracted to goo." Tony said. 

"Not all of them are. For some its a more emotional partnership. Flash for instance loves our first spawn Valor but he doesn't find their base form sexually attractive. Andi is also more on the emotional attraction side than the physical. Riot's host is a friend of ours and we remember once he said it was just in human nature to become sexually attracted to something you are close to. We don't thing this has to be the case. But it is funny that so many of our group are monster fuckers." Frostbite said finishing with a laugh. 

Tony yawns and drifted to sleep. Frostbite scoffed a little that their talk put him to sleep. Fate reminded them that when they speak as Frostbite it often comes out very smooth and melodic so that might have helped Tony sleep. 

Fate entered Tony's dream. He was walking barefoot in New York with the streets entirely empty. 

"Oh there you are." Fate said swirling around him. 

"Oh so I'm dreaming. So you always just appear in the dream you take over?" Tony said

"No. I do not have too." Fate said. 

"Interesting. And what else can you do?" 

"I have minimal control over the body of the person whose dreams I'm manifesting in but mainly I use it to control the thoughts and dreams of them." Fate said. 

"So you can literally control the minds of whomever's dream you appear in?" 

"Yes." 

"And you have the range of a whole city?" Tony said 

"More. My range with augmentations reaches the entire state of Pennsylvania and up through parts of New York." Fate said. 

"Hot damn no wonder the new age hippies in Philadelphia worship you like a weird god." Tony said

"Not as a god, more like a spirit of good fortune." 

"Or like a wrathful demon they fear." 

"I have given them no reason to fear me."

"I think being able to control their dreams should have been enough." 

Fate huffed. "Well I don't know what you plan to do about it but I hope nothing. I mean no harm to anyone Tony. People come to Philadelphia for good dreams now, not to worship an angry god." 

"I don't plan to do anything unless you make me have to act." 

"Well good that won't happen." Fate said. 

"You really are a terrifying little slime ball though." 

"All symbiotes should be. We are strong creatures. Stronger than I think anyone really realizes." 

"I have seen what your kind are capable of first hand. I don't doubt it."

"Ready to wake up?" 

"Can you at least give me a cool dream first?" Tony said. 

Fate smirked and suddenly Tony was sitting at his favorite burger joint with a perfect burger. 

"Really? You have infinite dream powers and you give me a burger?" 

"I read your mind. This is what you wanted most." 

Tony took a bit and moaned. "Ok ya this is what I wanted."


	275. Swapped part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby it's a two-part body swap story. 
> 
> Chapter suggested by FelinaLain

It was supposed to be a normal Saturday morning. It was supposed to be everyone's day off or continuation of summer break. 

Instead Eddie work up to Symby screaming. 

"What what!?" Eddie shot up. 

"Holy crap! Why am I a symbiote!? Why am I attached to you!? Whay is going on!?" Symby yelled. 

Eddie started at his other confused. "Darling you ok?" 

"Eddie never call me darling again that is creepy as hell! Its me, Peter! I'm stuck in your symbiote's body!" Symby yelled. 

Eddie sat there dumbfounded until his phone rang. MJ was calling. He put it on speaker. 

"Um Eddie, this is going to sound really weird but is your symbiote-" Mj said. 

"In Peter's body and Peter in their's? Yes. Well shit this is bad. I have no idea how this happened." Eddie said. 

"This is a nightmare. This is just as bad as when Doc Ock stole my body. Except this time I'm literally stuck inside Eddie Brock!" Peter screamed. 

"You think I like this?!" Eddie said. 

"Eddie, we are going to contact Dr. Strange and Tony to see if they can figure out what happened." Symby said in Peter's body.

"Uh first honey I have to teach you what clothes are." MJ said. 

"Sorry. Usually I am the clothing." Symby said. 

"Is the symbiote just running around our apartment in my body naked!?" Peter shouted. 

While Symby and Peter argued over the phone, Eddie suddenly realized Butch wasn't in bed with them. He heard the shower was running and he went in. 

"Please don't force me to see Butch naked." Peter said. 

"Technically you already have. The first time we fought Carnage, Cletus ended up naked. Besides Butch has a better body anyway." Eddie said. 

"I hate you." Peter said. 

Butch was infact in the shower leaned against the wall looking pale. 

"Butch you ok?" Eddie said. 

"Eddie somethin' is horribly wrong with Sunny. She thinks she is Cletus. I think we both have finally lost our minds." Butch said. 

"You stupid Knock-off I AM Cletus!" Sunny screamed from his shoulder. 

"Actually Butch Symby got body swapped with Peter. I think that is actually Cletus." Eddie said. 

Butch gasped with relief. "T-Thank you. I've been in here losin' my mind 'bout what to do." 

"Don't be relieved you have Cletus Kasady as a symbiote!" Peter said. 

"Pete I don't know if you know this by we're the same person. I can handle this." Butch said

"You can't handle shit!" Cletus screamed.

"Do you even know how to suit up?" Butch said. 

Cletus growled and tried to fan out only to find he couldn't. "Damn it all!" Cletus bit Butch's neck. 

"We are going to have to put him in a jar." Eddie said. 

"Wait I have an idea." Butch said bleeding heavily from the neck. 

He went downstairs and into the basement and came up with an air horn. 

"You wouldn't dare!" Cletus said still biting Butch

Doot! 

"Ok! Ok! I'll stop!" Cletus let go. 

"Also heal my neck or you get the horn 'gain." Butch said. 

"I don't know how!" Cletus shrieked.

Butch sighed and got a gauze patch from the kitchen for his neck. 

Suddenly Flora ran downstairs screaming. 

"Oh now what." Eddie said. 

"Why am I Flora!?" Flora scream and then started coughing. 

"Who are you normally?" Eddie said.

"Conner!" Flora wheezed. 

"Oh no." Eddie and Butch said in unison. 

They both ran outside and Conner's body was running out of his house looking pissed. 

"I'm killing whoever did this." Flora signed. 

"Flora is this why you don't talk?" Conner wheezed. 

"You need to stop talking you are hurting my body." Flora said

"We have to figure what is going on and how to fix this. I refuse to spend the rest of my days as Eddie's weird slime pet." Peter said. 

"Ya might be weird having my son and husband having the same body." Eddie said. 

"We should find out if anyone else got switched." Butch said. 

"I can tell you one more." Evan said coming out with Blair. 

"Oh no who?" Eddie said. 

Evan pointed to himself. "Me. I'm Andi." 

"Eddie, Father, we have to drive to Flash's apartment. I'm so worried about my beloved!" Fate said shaking. 

When they make it to Flash's place Evan in Andi's body ran out and hug his body, Fate and Blair. 

"Thank god you guys are alright." Evan said. 

Flash rolled out too. "So I have one other switch as well." 

Valor was sitting disgruntled on Flash's shoulder. "I hope Valor knows how to keep my body alive. Oh got what if he tries to be Spider-man!" 

"Sleeper?" Eddie said. 

"Valor is Spider-man!? Oh god this is terrible." Peter said. 

"Come on guys Valor can handle being Spider-man." Flash said. 

"They are going to kill someone!" Sleeper said. 

"Alright lets drive to New York." Flash said rolling to his van. 

"Wait what 'bout Sunny? She is still in Cletus's cell." Butch said. 

"Butch we are going to have to leave her. What if we switch back and now Cletus's body is outside of his cell." Eddie said. 

"Damn yer right..." Butch said

"No I like this plan, lets do it." Cletus said. 

"Well anyway we should head there. Both my other and Valor are stuck in New York." Eddie said. 

"Hey Andi can we switch symbiotes? I miss my wife." Evan said. 

"No." Andi said. 

"Why not!?" Evan and Fate said in unison. 

Andi chuckled. "Because you and Fate make out all the time and I don't want you doing that with my body." 

Evan pouted. "I promise I will behave." 

"Nope. Not chancing it." Andi said. 

Fate whined loudly. 

"Oh come on a day with me will be fine." Andi said. 

"Come on slow pokes let's go to New York!" Butch said dialing the DSA so he could tell Sunny what happened. 

Everyone piled into the car and they were on their way.


	276. Swapped part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this two parter

The ride up was uncomfortable. 

"Ugh Eddie please calm down I can taste your anxiety and its horrible." Peter said. 

"I'm sorry I'm just extremely worried." Eddie said. 

"I like the taste web head. If this is what I taste like all the time no wonder Red loves me." Cletus said. 

"What so symbiotes are just constantly tasting their hosts!?" Whispered Conner. 

"Yes, we can taste our hosts chemical feed backs. Things like love, happy, thrill, and excitement taste really good." Fate said. 

"So I'm tasting Eddie's gross chemicals. Ugh." Peter said. 

"Peter are you going to be a obstinate ignoramus for the whole car ride?" Eddie said

Fate was whimpered in Evan's lap. "What if we never go back to normal? Andi is a beautiful woman but I will miss the soft warm muscles and milk chocolate skin of my lover." 

Evan chuckled and pet Fate more. "Its ok Fate. We will fix this." 

"Ya I can't live with Cletus inside me and I will need a blood replacement symbiote then." Butch said. 

"Wait... blood replacement?" Peter said. 

"Just like Cletus, Sunny acts as my blood. Without her I will die." Butch said. 

"You'll die? Well then die!" Cletus separated from Butch and flailed around in the car. Butch grabbed a jar he had brought with and slammed Cletus inside of it.

"You piece of shit!" Cletus roared. 

"You don't know how to make blades, why would you 'ttempt an esca- " Butch started coughing. 

Eddie reached over and rubbed Butch's back, he already felt cold. "Fate, could you bond with your father for now?" 

Fate nodded and went over to Butch. Butch took a deep breath and leaned back. 

"Fuckin' hell... thank you sweetheart." Butch said. 

Fate pooled out of him and kissed his cheek. "Please be careful father." 

"Well shit I'm down a symbiote and a hell mark." Andi said. 

"Oh right I have the hellmark now." Evan said. 

"Please do not summon any demons." Flash said. 

"I really hope we get this sorted soon. I like Flash a lot but I want my own body and own powers. Valor's body is very strange to me." Sleeper said. 

"How so?" Flash said. 

"Everything feels... tight? Like I'm coiled to explode. There is a strength in their body I don't have but also an anxiety." Sleeper said. 

"Wow I never knew. I always though Valor felt different from Venom a bit." Flash said. 

"Oh hey we are almost at my appartment!" Peter said

When they got inside, Symby rushed over to Eddie and kissed him passionately. 

"Stop! Stop! Don't make out using my body!" Peter screamed. 

"Wow... this is a trip." MJ said holding a giggling May, watching as Peter's body frenched Eddie. 

"Eddie, my Eddie." Symby whimpered pressed against Eddie's chest. 

"I'm here love. Its ok." Eddie held them close. 

"Hey Tiger how you holding up?" MJ said going up to Peter. 

"I want to die." Peter said. 

May giggled and reached up at Peter. He smiled softly. "Well at least even as a slime monster my baby loves me." Peter said giving May a tendril. May held it tightly and giggled more. 

MJ kissed his cheek. "I still love you too." 

"So now what?" Flash said. 

"Now we talk to this guy!" Valor as Spider-man said coming through the door. He was followed by Stephen Strange. 

Oh good you grabbed Doctor Strange. Please tell me you haven't killed anyone in my body." Sleeper said. 

"Well ya who else is going to understand all this nonsense. Also fuck you, I know how to Spider-man!" Valor said

"I believe I can explain what happened." Stephen said. 

"Please!" Butch said holding jar Cletus. 

"This is a curse of sorts. Its a half baked one too. Ancient tome a colleague of mine used to have contained the spell but was written in a way so that it was only partially written. Only the original book writer knew the whole spell. So who ever cast this has that book but was unaware of its origin." Dr. Strange said. 

"So that's why it didn't work!?" Said Loki suddenly appearing in the room. 

"Loki! You did this!?" Peter said.

"Yes I collected the book last time I met with Eddie and his pale counter part. I thought I would have a little fun messing with all of you again but alas the spell didn't fully work. Though I must say it has been rather fun watch all of you panic over your new bodies." Loki said. 

"Change us back Loki before I shove your horns up you rectum so vigorously your forbearers will feel it." Eddie barked. 

"Ok ok no need to get your symbiotes in a twist." Loki snapped his fingers and everyone felt dizzy. 

"Eddie!!!" His other screamed and wrapped around him tightly. 

Eddie laughed and hugged them. "Hey darling! I missed you too." 

"My Beloved!" Fate few out of Butch and onto Evan. Evan kissed them and Blair tackled both their parents. 

Butch released Sunny who bonded to him, bit his cheek and then kissed him. 

"I'm me again!" Conner sobbed hugging himself. "Being a girl was so weird!" 

Flora huffed but gave him a smile. 

"Glad to be back to normal" Andi said as Agony nuzzled her. 

"Flash!" Valor squealed and kissed him. 

"Hey buddy! Missed you too." Flash said holding them. 

Sleeper sighed in relief. "Thank God I'm back in my body. And look Valor didn't kill my host!" 

"I wouldn't kill your host! Stop assuming I'm some incompetent child!" Valor hissed. 

Sleeper chuckled. 

Loki in all the commotion escaped but everyone was just too happy to be back to normal.


	277. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is normal yet

They all came back home exhausted. Eddie flopped on the couch and groaned. Butch flopped ontop of him and snuggled into his chest. Eddie put a hand on Butch's back and sighed. Flora went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a throat drop. 

"God I'm glad that is over." Eddie said 

"Good to be back where we belong, together." His other said. 

Butch leaned up and kissed them both with a smile. He let out a tried yawn. 

"Butch you have been so quiet. You must be exhausted." Eddie said scratching his scalp. 

Butch hummed happily and nodded. 

"How about we all go to bed?" Eddie said. 

Flora nodded and gave all four of her parents a kiss goodnight. 

"Love you Flora." Sunny called after her. 

Eddie smiled and pet Sunny gently. Sunny wrapped tendrils around his fingers and purred. 

"You must be tried too. Don't strain yourself ok?" Eddie said. 

Sunny nodded and sank back into Butch. 

They snuggled into bed together and fell dead asleep. Eddie woke up to Butch nibbling his neck. 

"Frisky the morning huh?" Eddie said 

"Hey Eddie let me top you." Butch growled

"Wow seriously? You never top." Eddie chuckled. 

"I want to own you today." Butch said gently clawing his chest. 

Eddie laughed and kissed him. "Alright dear. I'll let you top." 

It was very rough sex. Eddie felt worn out and sore from many bites and scratches. 

"Geez you are an animal today. You feeling ok?" Eddie said holding Butch to his chest. 

"Felt good. Thank you Eddie." Butch purred. 

Eddie paused and though about it as Butch licked one of his bite marks gently. 

"...Sunny is the only one who tops me like that." Eddie said. 

Butch perked up and looked at Eddie. 

"Butch... Sunny... Are you guys?" Eddie said.

Sunny appeared from Butch's shoulder and they looked at eachother a bit. 

"Oh. Oh! Oh we switched!" They said in unison. 

Eddie bursted into a fot of laughter. "You guys have been in eachother's bodies for 14 hours and didn't nowticed!?" 

"Hey when I said Sunny and I feel like we are the same person I meant it!" Butch said in Sunny's body. 

Sunny giggled. "This was fun though. Dominatin' a man so much larger than myself." 

Eddie shook his head. "I'll call Peter see if he can contact Strange again." 

Peter told them Dr. Strange was in another dimension for some sorcerer work but would be back soon. So Sunny and Butch were stuck as eachother for a while. 

"I'm just glad you two are comfortable like that." Eddie said. 

"Truely a strong bond." Symby said 

Sunny was gently petting Butch who was purring in her lap. "Ya this is much better than being stuck with Cletus." 

Sunny chuckled and gave Butch little kisses. "Want to make the most of our time switched. But the only thing I can think of is having sex with Butch. Eddie, Symby can you think of some fun things?" 

"Well I mean you have human limbs. You could do anything a human can." Eddie said. 

Sunny thought for a moment and then perked up. She ran downstairs to Flora and grabbed her in a tight hug. 

"Mama!" Flora giggled. She had already been informed of the switch.

Sunny snuggled Flora tightly. "This feels so much harder but stronger. I like it." 

Eddie came down after them laughing. "Snuggling Flora is the human thing you want to do?" 

"Yes. I want to snuggle everyone." Sunny growled. "I want to dress Butch up in cute outfits and I want icecream." 

Eddie laughed "Ok ok. We can do that." 

They took Sunny too the mall and she dragged them around everywhere. Sunny took Flora to her favorite shop and they tried on outfits together. They ended up buying matching t-shirts with a cute skull pattern. 

They sat in the food court eating icecream and Sunny purred and she ate. 

"Human mouths are so cute. Tiny lil teeth and soft tongues. Yer tongues are the closest to what my body feels like so I'm enjoyin' eatin' a lot." Sunny said. 

Flora nodded in agreement and ate more icecream. 

Eddie chuckled. "Are you having fun? Also Butch how are you holding up?" 

Sunny nodded and Butch peaked out of her shirt. "I'm doing fine. This is kinda relaxing honestly, just swirling around my own organs and listening to you guys have fun." 

"You have perplexing ideas about what is relaxing Butch." Eddie said. 

By the end of the day Dr. Strange visites and fixed Butch and Sunny. They both admitted the wouldn't mind switching more often.


	278. Fried Peanutbutter Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys visit Ma again
> 
> Chapter suggested by Courtney Allen

Ma was relaxing after the lunch rush when Flora and Blair blasted into the restaurant. 

"Aw look its mah favorite grandkids!" Ma said hugging both if them. 

Blair and Flora both purred loudly. Butch, Eddie and Evan entered next. 

"Hey Ma how goes it." Butch said. 

"Good now that the ragamuffins are 'ere." Ma said. 

Flora and Blair scooted into their favorite booth and smiled up at her. Ma looked and then and then paused. 

"Hey kiddos, y'all don't mind if I make ya somethin' different today?" Ma said. 

"Sure!" Blair said kicking their feet. 

Ma shuffled to the back got cooking. After a while she came back with another waiter carrying a bunch of plates for the whole party and herself. 

The dish was sandwiches. Peanutbutter and jelly to be exact. But it wasn't a normal pb and j. It had been fried in browned butter mixed with cinnamon sugar. Powdered sugar was lightly tossed on it and to the side was hazelnut spread and vanilla icecream. Flora and Blair went wide eyed as the sandwiches were placed in front of them. 

"This was Annabel's favorite dish." Ma said. 

"Who's Annabel?" Evan asked mouth full. 

"Her late wife." Butch said. 

"You didn't tell me you were married." Evan said. 

"Ya never asked!" Ma said. 

"Can you tell us about her?" Eddie said. 

"Sure I can!" Ma laughed. "Now ya see we traveled lot when we was young. We never wanted to settle down. Back then it was even harder to be gay so we never wanted to stay long 'nough fer folks to figure us out. Now I know you boys are law 'nforcement but we did do some nasty things sometimes to get by. We stole an RV and sometimes cash. We did our best to get by in more honest ways too. We would sing at bars, collect metal fer scraps, cooked on job sites, and any other odd job we could manage to grab." Ma said. 

"Sounds like you had it really rough for a while." Eddie said. 

"Oh it was difficult but I could make it with 'er. We kept eachother warm on cold nights. We would bath in rivers together. Rice and beans were our staple meals. That's actually where the peanutbutter and jelly thin' started. See a jar of peanutbutter and jelly with some bread and butter. Lil bit o' cinnamon sugah. It was the way we treated ourselves while still stayin' on bugget. Fer her birthday I would buy a tub of icecream and serve it with it. She always loved this meal and even when we started makin' more money it was still 'er favorite. Said it was a symbol of our endurin' love. Heh. She was always into cheesey crap like that." Ma said. 

"Why did you guys decide to settle in Philadelphia?" Butch said.

"We didn't. It just kinda happened. See I broke mah leg one day so we stopped travelin' to heal. She got a job in town as a waitress at this restaurant. When I got better I joined 'er as a cook. We both worked here till the ol' manager sold it to me. I rebranded the place and we just kinda settled. We liked it here. Town still was comin' around to the whole gay thin' but this neighborhood has always been pretty open minded. So we felt decently safe. Before we knew it we had been in town 20 years." Ma said. 

"How romantic." Fate said. 

Ma chuckled. "You have an odd sense of romantic missy." 

"It is. Two souls traveling together through the wilds only to finally settle down and find a home. Its beautiful." Fate said. 

Butch pondered a moment. "Hey Ed. In thirty or fourty years wanna travel with me like that?" 

"What do you mean?" Eddie said. 

"We can buy an RV and just live on the open road fer a while. Everyone here will be either dead, immortal, or adults. We could sell the house and travel together. You, me, Symby and Sunny." Butch said

Eddie chuckled. "Maybe. Might be fun. I think when Flora is a bit older we will road trip together and see how that goes." 

"Why wait? How about we do a lil roadtrip now? We can drive and go campin'. We are only in July we still have time before school starts back up." Butch said. 

"You know that sounds nice. Flora what do you think?" Eddie said. 

Flora gave a thumbs up and purred. She had devoured her sandwich and licked her plate clean. 

Ma laughed. "Well I jope y'all have fun. Nothin' like the open road. Ya know there is lotta bad in this world. This country has been always full of hate and discrimination. But when I see the beauty of this country from the road, I can't help but be proud of it." 

"Same here." Eddie said. 

"Roadtrip!" Butch cackled. 

They paid and went home to plan the trip.


	279. Road Trip with a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start to anything vacation

"Lash is this comfy fer you and Coco?" Butch said putting a padded doggie bed in the RV they had rented. 

Lasher jumped up inside and laid down. "Yes, very soft. You spent a lot on this didn't you?" 

"Well I mean yer family. Its weird to just treat you like a dog. And at home you got the whole couch and our chairs to sleep on. Or Flora's bed when you want to snuggle." Butch said petting them. 

"We are a dog though." Lasher said. 

"You know what I mean." Butch said scratching them in their favorite spots. 

Lasher purred and kicked a leg. Flora came running over to the van with a foreign blanket that she put onto her bunk. 

"Flora what is that?" Butch said. 

"Lance and I traded blankets so while I'm gone I can smell him." Flora signed. Then she burrowed into the blanket and purred loudly. 

"...Lance is gonna be my son-in-law and no one can convince me otherwise." Butch said getting off the RV to grab Eddie. 

Eddie was grabbing the last few things. "You going to be ok by yourself Dove?" 

"Ya I'll be fine. Evan is next store and I can always go visit my boyfriend." Dove said. 

"I left you some food money so you could go grocery shopping if you needed too." Eddie said

"Aw thanks Eddie." Dove said

Eddie gave her a hug. "No problem Dove. Gonna take care of our adopted teenage daughter." 

Dove laughed at that. "Don't you guys have enough kids?" 

"No. We can always aquire more family." Symby said. 

Eddie laughed at that and kissed his other's form on his shoulder. 

Butch snuggled up behind Eddie. "Time to go." 

"See you guys later. Have a nice trip!" Dove waved. 

They both waved back and soon they were on the road. 

Coco stuck her head out the window and beat her tail furiously. Flora took a nap in Lance's blanket. Car rides made her sleepy. 

"Ah the open road! How lovely to be free of the trappings of suburbia and enjoying the pleasantries of the United States." Eddie said. 

Butch chuckled and put a hand on Eddie's thigh. "Ya its nice to get out." 

They drove for a while until they all got hungry. 

"Eddie! Waffle House!" Butch pointed. 

"You know Flash is convinced that only bad things happen at the Waffle House." Eddie said. 

"The only bad thing that is gonna happen is me eatin' so many waffles I die." Butch said. "Seriously we have to go. My uncle used to take me to the Waffle House after a good huntin' trip. I haven't been to one in years." 

Eddie chuckled. "Ok sure." 

Luckily the people working this Waffle house were very lax and even let Coco in. 

They ordered and had a good time. They gave Coco a little plate of sausages. Butch couldn't be happier. 

"God this takes me back. We would go huntin' and on the way back we would stop by a Waffle House and order the same thing every time to the point of when we came in they didn't even ask our orders anymore." Butch said 

He took a sip of coffee and smiled into it. "I miss Uncle Ab so much sometimes. He was a good man." 

"Ya he sounds like he was." Eddie said.

"I wonder what he would think of me now. Probably be horrified." Butch said. 

"I think the same thing about Anne..." Eddie said. 

Butch took a bite of waffle. "You still love her don't you?" 

"Of course I do I married her." Eddie said. He paused and thought about it. "God she deserved so much better." 

"Eddie don't put yerself down love." Butch said holding his hand. 

"I'm not I just mean I dragged her into so mich crap and in the end... I think it was truely my fault she died." Eddie said. 

Butch rubbed his hand and Symby sent a wave of comfort to Eddie through their bond.

"Hey Eddie maybe we should visit her grave sometime? Pay our respects." Butch said. 

"I would like that." Eddie smiled. 

They got back in the RV when Eddie got a phone call. Butch answered and put it on speaker. 

"Hello who is this?" Eddie said. 

"Hello are you Mr. Edward Brock? I'm a representative of the San Francisco Milton Orphanage. Sir I have some news for you that you might need to sit down for." Said a man on the other end.

"Ok..." Eddie pulled over very confused.

"Sir recently a new law has past that has greatly improved on father's rights in the state of California. One of the features of this law is that any child that was submitted to an orphanage without both parents presents must have a the parent that wasn't present contacted and made aware if possible." He said.

"That's great but what does that have to do with me?" Eddie said. 

"Eddie you were in a relationship with one Anne Weying correct? She submitted a child into our care 12 years ago. Mr. Brock we believe he is your son." The man said. 

Eddie sat there in shock. Everyone in the car was silent. 

"Sir?" The man said. 

"A-Are you sure he is mine?" Eddie said. 

"Well no but we had to make contact with you. The state is offering free DNA tests to anyone we contact so if you are available we would greatly appreciate it. If you aren't interested Dylan can remain in our care." The man said. 

"Dylan... Sir we will be there in a few days time." Eddie said thoughtfully. 

"Alright I'll send you our address and some information via email. Thank you Mr. Brock have a nice day." The man hung up.

Everyone sat in silence. 

"Eddie did you know?" Butch said. 

"No! I mean it is possible. Anne and I had a one night stand as a final goodbye but she never told me she was pregnant!" Eddie said. 

Butch gently touched Eddie's thigh. "Eddie, I would be willin' to take in 'nother child. You know this." 

"I just." Eddie took a deep breath. "Gimme a minute" 

Eddie got out if the RV and walked into a field. 

"Eddie..." Symby said

"Why didn't she tell us?" Eddie said hurt. 

"We were not the most... stable people back then. Maybe she though we would hurt the child." They said. 

"I know but he is my son! I have a son! And he has been without a father for 12 years!" Eddie growled. "I could have been there for him!" 

"We can now. We have a much healthier lifestyle now. Stable living and income. Butch might need to go back to work but I think we can handle another child." They said. 

Eddie took a deep breath. "This is all happening so rapidly. I don't know what to do." 

"Start with seeing the child. Have Butch drive you need a rest." They said. 

Eddie nodded and headed back to the RV. Flora tackled Eddie when he got in. 

"I'm getting a baby brother!" She said through the bond. 

Eddie gave a strained smile. "Flora he is technically your older brother." 

Butch came over and hugged Eddie. "You ok big guy?" 

Eddie grabbed Butch and squeezed him. "No this is all so much." 

"Eddie no matter what happens I'll support you." Butch said. 

"We are all here for you Eddie." Symby said hugging their host from behind. 

Eddie smiled and squeezed his family. 

"Let's go meet my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have debated adding Dylan for a long time and recently a few people messaged me about him. 
> 
> I like the character but HATE his origin so we are just going to change that so it no longer makes my skin crawl.


	280. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collecting Dylan.

It was a very long drive that felt even longer because of the circumstance. Butch drove exclusively for the first day but by the second day Eddie insisted. He said it helped him think. 

Flora drew a banner that said "Hello Dylan!" and hung it up in the RV. 

Soon they arrived at the orphanage. Eddie took a deep breath and held Butch's hand as they went inside. They were taken to a room where a thin blonde kid was waiting. He definitely looked related to Eddie. 

"Dylan?" Eddie said softly. 

"Oh! Um hey." Dylan said a little nervous. 

Flora ran into the room and hugged him. 

"Woah! Hey there! Who are you?" Dylan said laughing. 

"Flora!" Eddie grumbled, grabbing her. 

"Daddy I want to hug my big brother!" Flora whined. 

"I have a half sister?" Dylan said smiling a little. 

"We have... a complex family." Butch said thoughtfully. 

"Complex?" Dylan said confused. 

Eddie grabbed Butch too. "Dylan um how about we sit down and talk." 

\--------------

"YOU'RE VENOM!?" Dylan was thrilled. "He is my favorite!" 

Eddie chuckled. "Ya we're Venom." 

"So why did you become a hero? Do you still hate Spider-man? You guys team up a lot isn't that awkward? But now you have a new partner named Sundance but he looks like a white Carnage. Wait are you Sundance?" Dylan pointed at Butch. "Cus that would be kinda cool if you fought crime with your husband. Are you friends with Frostbite? I don't think it is fair he gets so much more positive reception that you guys because you both have done so much good. Sure you used to fight Spider-man but I mean now you're good guys right?" 

"Easy kid easy!" Eddie laughed. "While we are flattered you gotta give us a chance to answer."

"Sorry I'm just so excited. My dad is Venom!" Dylan laughed. 

"Well to answer one question yes I'm Sundance. Also yes we're friends with both Spider-man and Frostbite. Frostbite is actually my son-in-law and daughter combind." Butch said. 

"It is a little awkward being friends with Spider-man. Though he recently changed guard with one of my other kids so thats much easier." Eddie said. 

"Wait you have more kids than just Flora?" Dylan said. 

"We have a lot of kids. Most of them symbiotes. Actually you're the first purely human kid." Eddie said. 

"So um does that mean you actually want me?" Dylan said. 

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I wasn't made aware that you existed. I want to try and make up for some lost time." Eddie said

Dylan grinned ear to ear and he hugged Eddie. "Can I call you Dad?" 

Eddie smiled and hugged Dylan tightly. "I would like that." 

They packed Dylan's things and got him settled in the RV. 

"We live in Pennsylvania so we are on a bit of a road trip first." Butch said

"Oh cool. I've never been outside of California before." Dylan said. 

"Well we will have traversed a fair portion of the United States when we conclude our travels." Eddie said. 

Coco ran out and jumped up to lick Dylan. 

"Cool! You guys have a dog!" Dylan laughed as Coco bathed him in kisses. 

"She ain't just a dog either. Dylan, meet Coco and Lasher." Butch said. 

"Lasher?" Dylan said. He was greeted by Lasher appearing in a wave if tentacles on Coco's back. "The dog has a symbiote too!?" 

"Ya a good portion of folks we know do. Flora is half symbiote as well." Butch said. 

"Thats crazy!" Dylan said petting Coco. "Oh hey Butch, what should I call you?" 

"You can either call me Butch or if yer comfortable enough you can call me Papa. That's what Flora calls me." Butch said

"Papa." Dylan mulled it over. "I'm going to see how that feels. I never thought I would have two dads." 

"Well I hope you'll like it here... Not in the RV this is a rental but with us." Butch said. 

Dylan chuckled and Flora ran over with some toys. She put them down in front of him. 

"We can play together!" Flora signed. 

"...What?" Dylan looked confused. 

"Oh right Flora's vocal cords are weak. She can't talk for long so she signs." Eddie said

"Oh ok. Hey Flora can you teach me sign language?" Dylan said. 

Flora smiled and nodded. 

They were on their way driving back. The first person Eddie called was Sleeper. 

"Sup dad! Enjoying your road trip?" Sleeper said. 

"Ya um Sleeps we have some big news." Eddie said. 

"Big news? Is Sunny pregnant?" Sleeper said. 

"No but you're close. Turns out Anne and I had a son she never told me about. We are taking him home." Eddie said. 

"Wow! That was not what I was expecting. Well hello new family member! I'm Sleeper your older sibling." Sleeper said. 

"Hi I'm Dylan. Do you live with us?" 

"No I moved to New York. Dove lives in my room now. Oh shit guys you have to call Dove. I mean you only have 3 bedrooms unless you remodel the basement." Sleeper said. 

"Ya it would be weird to force you to share a room with Flora." Butch said. 

"Having a basement bedroom sounds cool but who is Dove?" Dylan said

"She lives with us. She is a friend of Evan's." Eddie said. 

"Forstbite Evan?" Dylan said

"Yup you got it." Butch said. 

"There are so many people to get to know." Dylan said. 

"You'll get used to it." Butch said

They called Dove next. 

"Eddie I thought you were joking about aquiring more family." Dove said

"Well I didn't really plan this one so." Eddie said.

"Still Eddie that's crazy. Well I think I will move out then." Dove said. 

"Wait Dove you don't have to do that. We can remodel the basement." Eddie said

"Actually I was thinking I should get out of your hair soon anyway. I can move in with Josh now. I want to get used to living with him and see if he is actually marriage material." Dove said

"Aw you crazy kids. Thanks Dove." Butch said

"Make sure to call Evan and Karen they are going to most likely help me move and do something crazy for when Dylan shows up knowing them." Dove said

More phone calls were made. Karen screamed so hard with excitement the audio clipped. Flash, Andi, the Millers, Josh and James all came over to help move Dove out and Dylan in. 

"All these people don't even know me but they want to be so nice to me." Dylan said. 

"You'll learn soon enough that once you join the Brock clan yer family and we treat family right." Butch smirked. 

Dylan smiled back. He was excited to finally have a family.


	281. Signs and Yellowstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip home begins

Eddie had looked over the map and decided Yellowstone was a good place to start. Beautiful scenery, natural wonders, it was the perfect camp site and also educational for the kids. 

On the drive up Flora had started teaching Dylan sign language. 

"Hello, my name is D-Y-L-A-N" Dylan signed. 

"Very good Dylan. We should give you a personal sign." Butch said. 

"Personal sign?" Dylan said. 

"Ya most people don't spell out their name every time they want to introduce themselves. Usually they pick a sign or two that works as their name." Butch said. "For instance." 

Butch did the sign for 'Sun'. "Thats the sign I use for myself." 

"Oh cool what is everyone else's signs?" Dylan said. 

Flora did her's first. She had picked one of the signs used for Halloween. She performed Eddie's and Symby's as well. Eddie used "venom" while Symby used "my venom". Sunny was a variation of Butch's where instead of just keeping his hand in the air he would wiggle it downward. Flora also did Lance's sigh which was literally the sign for "lance". 

"This is pretty fun. I don't think I'll pick my sign just yet since my name is pretty easy and I want to pick one that fits." Dylan said. 

"That's a good idea." Eddie said. 

They arrived in Yellowstone and drove around looking at the sights. Dylan and Flora were having a ball. They saw buffalo, deer, a moose and even an eagle. 

"Eddie last time we were here we saved a kid." Symby said. 

"I remember that! I read about it!" Dylan said. 

"You really are a fan huh?" Eddie smiled. 

"Well ya you're really cool. I still can't believe you're my dad." Dylan said. 

They went to the sulfer pots and geysers. They stopped for dinner and cooked on a campfire. Flora snuggled up to Dylan so they would stay warm together (also so he would protect her from the fire). 

Dylan and Flora ended up falling asleep holding eachother. Eddie carried them to bed. 

"I'm so glad they are getting along. I was really worried about introducing him to everyone." Eddie said. 

"He is your son Eddie. Of course they will welcome him with open arms." Butch said. 

Eddie pushed Butch into the grass gently and kissed him. "Ya you're right." 

"Daddy." Butch stroked his arm gently. 

"No no 'Daddying' me tonight. I got too much on my mind and two kids who could come out of that RV at any moment." Eddie said. 

"Ya that would be a great early memory of his dad. Walking in on him pounding Papa in the grass of a public campsite." Butch laughed. 

Eddie laid down next to Butch and looked up at the stars. "Tell you what, when we get home I'll take you on a date once Dylan is settled and I make sure to give you lots of attention." 

Butch smiled and snuggled up to Eddie. "Sure. Though I think I'm going to be too busy." 

"Doing what?" 

"Showering my new son in affection." 

Eddie laughed and cuddled with Butch, Symby and Sunny under the stars.


	282. The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadtrip fun

On the road again they drove across the United States. 

"Dad! Papa! Look snow! I've never seen snow before!" Dylan said pointing at some mountains. 

"If we have the equipment I wound climb you up there." Said Eddie.

"I could turn giant." Said Butch. 

"I don't think the national park service would appreciate a colossus scaling their mountains." Eddie said. 

"It snows in Pennsylvania right? Then I just have to wait till winter." Dylan said. 

"Ya there's an abundance of snow in winter." Eddie said. 

"Sweet. Hey Flora you'll help me build a snowman right?" Dylan said.

Flora nodded happily. 

As the trip went on Flora taught Dylan more sign language. He picked it up pretty quickly. They got many phone calls from home. 

"Happy 21st Birthday Evan!" Everyone in the RV said. 

"Aw thanks guys." Evan said. 

"You goin' boozin' tonight?" Butch said. 

"Ahhh no. I did buy a bottle of rum and I make myself a rum and coke. I'm gonna make myself and my parents some tropical drinks. I don't want to get too drunk though. Just spending the night with Fate once Blair goes to bed." Evan said. 

"We also picked up his favorite beer." Fate said. 

"How do you have a favorite beer if you are only just turning 21?" Dylan said. 

"Well you see I'm a bad boy and I steal Butch's beer's out of his hidden fridge." 

" I knew it!" Butch slammed his fist down on his chair. 

Evan laughed. "Butch I'll pay you back now that I'm legal." 

"You are buyin' me a good bourbon! One fer drinkin' and one fer cookin' you lil shit!" Butch said. 

"Ha sure thing Murder Dad. Oh hey Dylan what color do you want you room?" Evan said. 

"Um oh I don't know. How about blue?" Dylan said. 

"Sure thing. We are buying you bedding too. Did you want anything special?" Evan said. 

"Can I get a Venom themed comforter?" Dylan said. 

"You got it buddy. Well I gotta go. Blair is tugging my pants leg wanting to eat my birthday cake." Evan said. 

"See you later Evan!" 

"This is the cooling shit. I'm getting my own room!" Dylan said. 

Eddie smiled softly at Dylan. Butch elbowed him in the side. 

Traveling went smoothly. They stopped in Wisconsin for a day to visit the Dells.

"Make sure you stay close to Flora ok?" Eddie said. 

"Sure I'll watch her." Dylan said. 

"No she is watchin' you. If anyone tries to take you she can literally just eat them." Butch said. 

Dylan was a little surprised at the answer. "But she is like 4' 2" and made out of marshmallows." 

Flora opened her mouth to show off her many sharp symbiotic teeth. Dylan recoiled a bit. 

"Trust me. She is stronger than you realize." Butch said

Eddie and Butch relaxed in the lazy river while Dylan and Flora did every water slide they could together. 

"This is nice." Eddie said as his other formed sunglasses. 

Butch rested his head on Eddies stomach. "Wake me up with they close the park." 

Eddie laughed and gently scratched Butch's scalp. 

Flora and Dylan stared down the last slide in the park. It was a terrifying ride. The kind that just suddenly drops you. Not to mention it had a loop where you would go upside down. Dylan swallowed hard. 

"Y-ya know Flora if you are too scared we can just not go on this one." He said. 

She smiled and shook her head no. She took his hand and happily lead him to his doom. They stood in line and Dylan fidgeted. 

"We are so fucking high up..." Dylan whispered. 

Flora giggled and pet his hand. He scowled ar her. 

"If you think I'm scared I'm not!" Dylan said. 

They got to the top of the ride and Flora went first. She screamed and giggled with delight the whole way down. Dylan stood on the platform. 

"Its ok. Its only a ride. Flora is like half my age and she did it. I can do this!" Dylan mumbled to himself. 

He screamed till his voice went horse as he fell. The ride at least was fun. Flora cheered for him when he got off.

Dylan was exhausted but at least proud of himself as he laid down in the RV for the night.


	283. Dunes, Fish and Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun days and scary nights

They were in Holland Michigan for the day. They started off at the beach and Dylan was racing Coco and Flora up the dunes. 

"Come on guys you have to do better than that!" Dylan laughed ahead of them. 

Flora grumbled because she kept sinking into the sand. Lasher formed little booties for Coco so climbing suddenly became easier and she blazed past Dylan. 

"Hey! I see those sandshoes you are cheating!" Dylan said. 

Coco barked at him and wagged her tail in triumph. Dylan tackled the dog when he reached the top. Coco flailed and licked him all over. Flora tackled both of them when she finally caught up. And with that they suddenly all started to roll back down the hill. All three screamed as they tumbled down the sandy hill. 

"...Our children are dumbasses." Butch said watching as they all finally stopped at the bottum on the dune.

"Ya I love them." Eddie smiled. 

Dylan, Flora and Coco ran back over, shaking sand off of themselves. 

"Come on we have a lot to do today." Eddie said. 

They traveled around Holland. Even though the tulips were no longer in bloom it still was a beautiful area. They visited windmills and shops. They went hiking through the woods and found a quiet place to fish. 

"You guys seem to really like the outdoors." Dylan said opening another can of soda as they sat in the river bed. 

"Blame Butch. He got us all addicted to camping." Eddie said. 

"I can't help it. I hate bein' trapped inside. Being in a jail cell was torture. I need trees, and sunshine, and fresh air." Butch said sipping his beer. 

"Dad can I try some beer?" Dylan said. 

"No way you are too young." Eddie said. 

"Just a sip?" Dylan said. 

"Evan is a freak who likes bitter things I'm sure the kid will hate it and then not try again." Butch said. 

"You make me sound like a little kid." Dylan said

"You are." Eddie and Butch said in unison.

"I am not! I will totally be able to handle this." Dylan said

Eddie sighed and handed him his beer. 

Dylan took a sip and immediately choked. He did everything he could from spitting his sip of beer out. Eddie and Butch tried not to laugh as his eyes watered. Finally Dylan swallowed the one sip. 

"S-see? Nothing to it!" Dylan said wiping his eyes. 

Eddie laughed and gave Dylan a one armed hug. "You did good kid. Proud of you." 

Dylan smiled and leaned into the hug. 

They caught a lot of fish. Flora caught a bunch by hand even and ate them raw to Dylan's surprise. 

"You really are just a tiny monster girl." Dylan said. 

Flora bit the head off another fish and cocked her head while she chewed. Dylan laughed and pet her. 

They set up a campfire. Eddie got up to get more wood when Dylan jumped up. 

"I can get more wood!" Dylan said. 

"You sure?" Eddie said. 

"Ya I want to explore the woods!" Dylan said. 

Flora hopped up and came with him. They hiked through the forest together. 

"You know what Flora this has been pretty crazy. I have a family now, we are on vacation and I'm learning a new language! I never dreamed that the social workers would actually find my dad and that he would want me." Dylan said. 

"We are happy to have you." Flora signed. 

"We... happy... have... me! I understood!" Dylan said. 

Flora gave him a thumps up. Dylan laughed. 

Then they heard a roar. 

A bear was staring them down. Dylan grabbed Flora and started to run. The bear was much faster. Dylan screamed but Flora stayed calm and wrapped around him. Flora took over as Rage. They pivoted on their heel and slammed a fist into the snout of the bear. 

The bear flew back, skull crushed. Flora separated from an out of breath Dylan. 

"Holy shit what did we just do?!" Dylan screamed. 

"Bonded like Daddy and Mommy do." Flora said going over to the bear. 

"You can do that!?" Dylan said. 

Flora didn't respond she was eating bear brains. Dylan gagged. 

Venom and Sundance showed up soon after, having heard Dylan scream. They took Flora and Dylan back to the RV and cleaned them off. Dylan passed out quickly after all the excitement.


	284. Welcome Home Dylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan sees the house for the first time.

Dylan woke up to Coco snuggling him. He hugged her and realized they had stopped moving. 

"Man what day of the trip is it now?" Dylan yawned. 

"The last day. We are home actually. No one wanted to wake you up because you seemed pretty whipped from all the excitement and travel." Lasher said. 

"We are home!?" Dylan jumped out of bed and ran out into the driveway. 

There was the lavender house. Eddie and Butch were waiting on the porch. 

"Guys! Why didn't you wake me up!" Dylan said

Eddie chuckled. "Sorry we know its been a lot for you so we wanted you well rested." 

"Come on I want to see the house!" Dylan said running in. 

When he went through the front door he was showered in confetti. 

"Welcome home Dylan!" Said the crowd of new friends and relatives. 

Dylan laughed. "Wow you guys threw me a party?" 

"Well of course! Brand new family member and all!" Karen said. 

"We should introduce ourselves." Evan said. 

"Wait wait I want to try and guess!" Dylan said. 

"I already know you are Frostbite." Dylan said pointing at Evan. "So I'm guess you are Karen, Bill and Blair." 

"Yup, guilty as charged!" Karen said. 

"Hi Dylan!" Blair giggled. 

"You are Flash, Valor, Agony and Andi." Dylan said.

"Good job squirt." Andi said. 

"Sleeper." Dylan said pointing at his younger brother. 

"Kinda obvious since I'm the only giant black and green symbiote in the room." Sleeper said. 

"The little guy holding Flora's hand is Lance. Oh wait." Dylan signed "lance" since he didn't know enough sign language to hold a conversation yet. 

Lance smiled and signed "Hello Dylan nice to meet you." Dylan understood for the most part.

"James and Phage. Josh, and Riot. Oh and Dove." Dylan said. 

"Yup, take good care of my old room ok?" Dove said. 

"Sup lil man." James fist bumped him. "I'm technically your brother in law."

"So that leaves Conner and Lynn!" Dylan said. 

"Nice you meet you Dylan." Lynn said. 

"This is sweet! We have someone the same age as me on the team now!" Conner said. 

"Well now that that is settled how about we show you your room?" Butch said. 

"Yes!" Dylan ran upstairs. "Which one is mine!?"

"To your left Dylan." Eddie said. 

Dylan swung the door open and there was his room. It was painted navy blue with a white ceiling. Bookshelves already decorated with books Evan thought he would like and a few action figures. The bed have a Venom symbol on the comforter. He had a desk with a laptop on it since Karen thought he might need one for school. Evan had also given Dylan one of his old game systems since the games were too mature for Blair. 

"Oh my god! You guys got me so much stuff! Thank you!" Dylan ran around the room looking at everything. 

"Eddie and Butch forwarded us money to redecorate but Evan and I pitched in too. We all know this must be so much for you right now." Karen said. 

Dylan looked at everything and teared up a little. "No ones ever done anything like this for me before." 

Eddie frowned and put a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Dylan... I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I didn't know Anne had you and I'm sure she put you up for adoption because at the time I was a dangerous man. But I promise you I'm here for you now." 

Dylan smiled up at him as he wiped a tear away. "Thanks Dad." 

They hugged eachother tightly. Eddie could hear Dylan trying not to cry. 

"Its ok you can let it out." Eddie said. 

Dylan hitched a breath and buried his face into Eddie's neck so no one could see him crying. Eddie rubbed his back gently as he cried. 

"Lets give them some space." Karen whispered backing everyone out of the room. 

When everyone left thr room Dylan started crying louder. Eddie held him tightly and his other wrapped around the two men. After a while Dylan calmed down but his face was puffy and red. They sat on his bed together. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry. That was so stupid I don't know why it happened." Dylan said hugging his knees and looking away from Eddie. 

"I know why." Eddie said. 

"Hm?" Dylan turned back to him. 

"This is a lot. And this is the first time I think you have ever felt loved right?" Eddie said. 

"Oh... ya I guess it kinda is. Its not like anyone hated me at the orphanage but nobody really loved me like this." Dylan wiggled is feet a bit. 

"I did the same thing the first time I felt loved." Eddie said. 

"You did?" Dylan said. 

"Your grandfather hated me. My sister hated me too. The first time I felt loved was when I met your mother." Eddie said. "She was the first person to show me kindness." 

"...Did mom hate me?" Dylan said. 

"What? No. No I... I don't think she hated you son. I think she was in a bad place. She knew she couldn't care for you so she tried to give you the best chance she could." Eddie said. 

"What happened to her?" 

Eddie felt a pit in his stomach. "They never told you at the orphanage?" 

"They said they would tell me when I turned 18." Dylan said. 

"...She killed herself. Most likely a little after you were born." Eddie said. 

"She killed herself? Why? Was she sick?" Dylan said. 

"No we think it was our fault. We think we pushed her to a breaking point... Its our fault you were alone." Eddie closed his eyes. 

Dylan sat quietly for a moment. 

"I was born around when you had only recently become the Lethal Protector... a lot of news reports said you were crazy. Even now they still do. Dad did you hurt my mom?" Dylan said softly. 

"Yes. I never meant to but I did. Dylan I'm so sorry. I'm doing a lot better now. I got help and I have people supporting me now but I understand why your mom gave you up and why she killed herself. It was because of me." Eddie said. 

"Dad I don't think it was your fault." Dylan said. 

Eddie shook his head. "It I hadn't gotten her involved with me, with Venom then-" 

"But you were sick. You were hurting too. You just said you didn't know what love was until you met my mom. I mean it sucks what happened to me but I'm ok now. I didn't have a bad time at the orphanage. And now I'm finally here, with you. I finally have a family." Dylan said. 

Eddie gave Dylan a small smile. "You remind me of her." 

Dylan blushed. "You know I always was worried that my mom hated me. I always asked myself what did I do to deserve to be thrown away? Why didn't she want me? But I don't think she hated me now." 

"Never. Anne could never hate you." Eddie said. 

Dylan smiled and hugged Eddie and Symby. "Thanks for coming for me." 

Eddie hugged him tightly. "Of course son. Sorry it took longer than it should." 

Dylan laughed. "So um they had a cake downstairs. I really want some." 

Eddie stood up. "Lets get some cake." 

When they went down everyone had waited patiently. 

"Sorry about the wait everyone! Lets eat some cake!" Dylan said. 

The rest of the night was a nice welcome party. Dylan already was starting to feel at home.


	285. Stepdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan tries to get to know Butch

They was a lot of adjustments Dylan had to get used to. 

People leaving at odd hours of the night. Everyone in this family is just ok with eating gore. The front and side doors were pretty much never locked because everyone from next door and across the street visited at anytime during the day. Dylan would often wake up with either Flora or Coco snuggling him which he honestly didn't mind. He was slowly learning sign language and had gotten to the point where he could conversate. 

He put it upon himself to get to know his new family and neighbors more. They already had done so much for him. It was the middle if the day and Eddie was at work. Butch had finished cleaning the house and was laying on the couch resting while he stroked one of Sunny's tentacles. Dylan peaked downstairs at him. 

Butch was very much a mystery to Dylan. He was technically Cletus Kasady, his father's arc nemesis, yet here he was married to Eddie. He would come home many nights covered in blood. He was a lot more viscous than Venom. Yet at home he was like a house wife. He was so gentle with Flora and himself. He would watch Blair and Lance too sometimes. How was such a violent man so careful around his family? Not to mention he often cross dressed. It wasn't strange to one minute see him covered in blood cackling and the next see him in a sun dress on the couch knitting. And he was so kind to him. Butch treated Dylan like his own flesh and blood. Dylan wanted to see if he could understand him.

Dylan came downstairs and sat in one of the lazyboy chairs across from Butch. 

"Hey um Papa? Can we do something together today?" Dylan said. 

Butch perked up. "Hmm ya sure did you have somethin' in mind?" 

"I want to do something you like. I want to get to know you better." Dylan said. 

Butch nodded and then walked over to Dylan, picked him up and flopped back on the couch with him. Sunny wrapped around both of them in a hug. 

"This is the first thing I like doin'." Butch said snuggling Dylan. 

Dylan laughed and hugged Butch back. He was really warm and smelled like rust and something just a little sour. Sunny purred loudly and nipped gently at Dylan's hair. 

"So um how did you and Dad meet?" Dylan said

Butch choked on a laugh. "Ok so I was held prisoner by an evil Spider-man from another dimension fer a few years. Then yer universes Spider-man helped me escape. Yer father first saw me when Spider-man and I fell out of evil Spider-man's ship. And that's when he tried to kill me." 

"So... your first meeting was Dad trying to kill you? How did you end up falling in love!?" Dylan said. 

"Well you see I already loved him. I had a huge crush on him since long before we met. In my home dimension I was in a relationship with yer father. It was a lot more casual though. We were very close friends and we would sleep together but it never really bloomed into a full on romance. Well anyway I sorted everythin' out with yer dad before he killed me so we started workin' together to stop Carnage and evil Spider-man. After that he was nice enough to let me live with him. I couldn't help but flirt with him and try to get close. I thought I was just kiddin' myself, he would never love me like he once had. I couldn't help it though, yer father meant so much to me. Eventually he called me out on it. I begged him to drop it, I knew we could never be together, he would never see me more than just 'nother Cletus. But I was wrong. He had feelin's fer me too." 

Dylan smiled and listened. He could hear Butch's race as he talked about Eddie. Dylan couldn't really believe this man was the same as the famous serial killer. 

"Anyway after that we started goin' out. Well it was more we just 'greed we were together. We didn't want a standard relationship. We just wanted eachother. Then suddenly out of the blue he proposed to me! 'pparently he had done a little soul searchin' and realized he wanted me in his life forever. So I 'greed. And we have been married ever since. We had Flora together because of a mad scientist stealin' our DNA and now we have you. I swear one day I'm gonna intentionally have a child with him though." 

"You want more kids?" Dylan said. 

"Ya but we want to wait til you and Flora grow up a bit more. And even then we might wait a bit. We're immortal so it might be fun at first to just relax and enjoy eachother fer a while." Butch said

"What about Fate? When did you have her?" Dylan said

"Oh that was... god almost 4 years ago. Sunny got pregnant fer the first time in years. I was terrified. I was goin' through some pretty bad trauma at the time. But with everyone's help I healed. Fate was so cute and squishy. Evan fell head of heels for her before she was even born. If anyone could ever be called soulmates its those two. You know the more I think about it, most likely when you two are old enough Sunny is gonna get pregnant almost instantly." 

"Why is that?" Dylan said. 

"Symbiotes give birth when they are in good health and have a strong bond with a host. The only reason Sunny isn't pregnant right now is she is stressin' herself over you and Flora. But we both can feel how ready she is fer 'nother spawn." Butch said. 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to get in the way." Dylan said. 

"Pff yer fine! We want to hold off on it. Though now that yer here you or Conner might be the next host. Though Lynn doesn't want Conner to have a symbiote." Butch said. 

"You want to give me a symbiote?" Dylan said shocked.

"Ya I do. They would keep you safe and love you. And in turn my baby would have a healthy partner I could trust." Butch said. 

Dylan smiled. "Do you think I would like having a symbiote?" 

"Kid yer Eddie Brock's son. It would be weird of you didn't." Butch said. 

Dylan laughed at that and Eddie came in through the front door. 

"Hey everyone I'm home. Oh you guys are snuggling on the couch how heartwarming." Eddie said. 

"Eddie! Join us!" Butch said. 

"Butch the couch isn't big enough." Eddie laughed. 

Butch carried Dylan over to Eddie and he climbed into Eddie's arms while still holding Dylan. "Let's snuggle upstairs then!" 

Eddie laughed and they ended up in the bedroom. They rested on the bed and told more stories about their times both together and apart. Flora and Coco both joined so everyone was snuggled together on the bed. Dylan felt so warm and comfortable. He has never had this much physical affection before in his life. 

Butch laughed and lead the story telling. He would be elaborated and over the top. He would make the whole bed laugh sometimes with the things he said. Dylan was starting to understand his Papa a bit more.


	286. Back to School Anxietys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the joys of back to school shopping.

Karen was pouting on the couch hugging Blair. 

"Mom. Blair is the equivalent of 5 years old. They have to start school." Evan said. 

"Can't you hold them back a year? I'll homeschool them!" Karen said. 

"Mom they are literally just joining Flora and Lance's class! You could drive over and sit in everyday." Evan said. 

"That's not the point. The point is they are going to school. Then they will be driving, then they will turn into an adult, fight crime, fall in love and I can't have that!" Karen said. 

Evan smiled. "Mom they are five. You have 11 more years before you need to worry about Blair driving. Besides they can fly." 

Karen sighed. "Evan I don't want them to grow up." 

Evan hugged his mom and Blair, who had been happily reading a book for the entire breakdown. "Mom they are going to grow up. It happens. If it makes you feel better I don't think I'm done having kids. Blair is one of my greatest joys and Fate and I often discuss the idea of more children either through their pregnancies or hybriding. Our little family is still growing." 

Karen smiled and kissed Evan's cheek. "Thank you. I know I'm pressuring you. I think I get that from my mom. But gosh darn it I love being a grandma." 

"I love you too grandma." Blair looked up smiling.

Karen squeezed Blair and showered them in kisses. "Oh I love you so much my little suger pulm!" 

Blair giggled and flailed in Karen's arms. 

"Well I guess we can go back to school shopping today since everyone else is going." Karen said. 

Flora was dragging both Blair and Lance through the aisles of the store looking at all the things they might need. Conner and Dylan while not in the same class went to the same school so they were sticking together. 

"Man it feels so weird doing something normal after all of this." Dylan said. 

"Tell me about it. There have been a lot of times where I'll have a serial killer bleeding out in my house while his slime wife heals him but I have to finish my homework and go to school tomorrow." Conner said. 

"He isn't a serial killer he is a hero!" Dylan said. 

Conner laughed. "Dude he can be both. And trust me he is." 

"Well... ya I guess. Dad says he eats people which is kinda freaky." Dylan said. 

"I wonder if he ate my stepdad." Conner said. 

Dylan did a double take. 

"He didn't tell you? He saved my life from my stepdad. He was an asshole who beat me and Butch killed him." Conner said. 

Dylan smiled. "Having super heroes as parents is so cool." 

"For a while I wanted Butch to be my new dad. He would come over at night and help me with homework and make me dinner. He would make sure I was safe and comfortable. He still does those things too. Eddie helps out sometimes too. I think they both just love having family. Apparently both of them grew up abused and alone. But anyway I think you'll like having them as parents." Conner said. 

Dylan smiled. "I got really lucky didn't I?" 

"Ya. Welcome to the new normal. You have two dads, two slime parents, and a ton of family that may or may not also be slime." Conner said. 

Dylan laughed at that. 

Blair was debating between two backpacks. A Frostbite one and a dragon one. On one hand, their parents on a backpack. On the other their favorite thing in the world. 

"Flora, Lance, which one should I get?" Blair signed. 

Flora pointed to the dragon and Lance to Frostbite. Both looked shocked. 

"Dude get the dragon it looks sick!" Dylan said.

"No get Frostbite he is cool." Conner said. 

"Isn't it a little lame to get a backpack of your parents?" Dylan said. 

"Says the guy with the Venom bedspread." Conner said. 

Dylan punched his arm. "Dude shut the hell up that's different." 

"How the hell is it different!?" Conner said

"I only recently found out he was my dad! I've been a fan way longer. Blair has known their dad was Frostbite since birth." Dylan said. 

Blair was more confused than ever. 

"Blair if it helps I like the dragon better." Evan said. 

Blair smiled and picked that one. 

"What!? How can you like the dragon more? Aren't you obsessed with your wife!" Conner said. 

"I'm not obsessed with my wife..." Evan said. 

"Yes you are." Fate said kissing his cheek. Dylan and Conner giggled while Evan blushed. 

"Anyway, I have to agree with Dylan. I feel awkward having Blair use a backpack of me. I feel like I would be forced down their throat. They should pick something they like just because they like it." Evan said. 

"But I love you Daddy! Of course I want stuff of you and Mommy!" Blair said. 

Evan chuckled and picked Blair up. He gave them a kiss on the forehead. 

Lance and Flora were still looking at backpacks. 

"Lance, lets pick for eachother." Flora said through the bond. 

"Flora, are you upset that we disagreed on the backpacks?" Lance said back. 

Flora huffed. "I just want to prove that I do know your tastes and you know mine." 

Lance giggled. "Ok Flora." 

They searched around and after a few minutes picked. 

"I show you my pick first." Flora signed. She had picked out a blue backpack with little green alien heads all over. 

"Aw its perfect. Ok this one is mine." Lance signed. He has picked out a black packback shaped like a giant cat. 

Flora laughed. "It looks like a giant stuffed animal!" 

Lance blushed. "I... thought it would look cute on you." He signed. 

Flora smiled and headbutted Lance with her forehead. "I like it." 

Lance blushed hard and Flora stared into his eyes. She was so close to his face. Lance leaned forward and gave her a tiny innocent kiss. 

Flora leaned back a little shocked. Lance covered his face with embarrassment. He had no idea why he did that. 

Flora smiled and nuzzled into him purring. Lance was so red and his face felt like it was on fire. 

"I liked that too." Flora purred through the bond. 

Butch and Karen were meanwhile dying at how cute the two were and Gwen was sobbing that her son just had his first kiss. Eddie clapped her shoulder. 

"He's a man now!" She whimpered

"He's only 8 Gwen its purely innocent." He said with a chuckle. 

"It's only a matter of time Eddie. Oh god Eddie we will have to give them the talk soon!" Gwen said. 

Eddie blushed. "I don't think we need to do that just yet." 

"Eddie we have to talk to them soon they love eachother so much and what if they get... curious?" Gwen hissed. 

"She has a point I mean Flora has all our memories Eddie. She already knows what sex is we just never sat down and talked to her 'bout it. Not to mention we don't even know if Dylan has had the talk." Butch said. 

"Oh its awkward and embarrassing but you have to do it. I talked with Conner about it when he turned 10." Lynn said. 

Eddie groaned. "Ok fine we can sit the kiddos down and talk." 

Flora giggled and snuggled Lance more. 

The rest of the school shopping finished they stopped for burgers.


	287. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten so many requests for different characters to babysit May 
> 
> Here's 2 of them.

Miles was humming a song as he made his way up to the Parker's apartment. He did a little spin and knocked on the door. MJ answered. 

"Hey pretty mama what's shaking?" Miles said

"Pff Miles never say that again." MJ said blushing. 

"Alright we are ready to go. May, sweetheart, I love you. We will be back soon." Peter was snuggling May. 

May upon seeing Miles squealed with delight. "My my!" 

"Aw she remembers me." Miles said. 

Peter kissed May's cheek. "I love you Mayday. Behave yourself for Cousin Miles." 

May grabbed a lock of Peter's hair and yanked. "Pa pa da!" 

"Ow ow ow, you have such a strong grip for a 6 month old!" Peter smiled

MJ laughed and gently took Peter's arm. "Come on Tiger." 

"Have a nice night!" Miles said taking May from Peter. 

Soon Miles was alone with May. He put her in her baby bouncer and flopped on the couch in a messy heap. 

"Mayday I love hanging out with you. Laying around, eating pizza Peter pays for, and watching tv. Its the life." Miles said letting the cheese and pepperoni of a slice slide into is mouth. 

May did not respond. 

Miles peaked up from the couch and saw May had escaped the baby bouncer. 

"May?" Miles sat up and looked around. 

No May. 

"Mayday!?" Miles got frantic and started looking under furniture. 

Then he heard a giggle. He looked up and May was on the ceiling, smiling and crawling around.

"She has spider powers!" Miles said. 

Miles jump up to the ceiling and crawled towards May. "Hey May. Come to cousin Miles."

May giggled and stared crawling away. 

"No May! This isn't a game!" Miles crawled after. 

Miles quickly caught May who started crying because her fun had been ruined. 

Miles signed and sat cross legged on the ceiling with May in his lap, who at this point was throwing a full on tantrum. He pulled out his cell and called Peter. No answer, they most likely were still in their movie. 

"Hey Peter its Miles. Just wanted to tell you everything is fine but I found out May has spider powers. She climbed up the wall, um, a little. She is safe, I got her, she is just upset I'm not letting her climb more. I'll talk to you later." Miles said to the machine. 

Miles hung up and signed. May was red in the face from screaming. A neighbor was not pounding on the door. 

"Hey! Shut that kid up!" He said. 

"She's a baby! What am I supposed to do?!" Miles said. 

"If you don't shut that kid up I'll-" suddenly the man went silent. 

Miles sighed in relief as Sleeper entered the apartment. 

"Papadaaaaa!!!" May screamed at Sleeper who currently was in human form. 

"So... baby got spider powers?" Sleeper said. 

"Did you kill that guy outside?" Miles said

"No I'm very persuasive. Come here May, come to Evil Daddy." Sleeper reached up. 

May climbed into Sleeper's hands. She adored Sleeper because she had yet to fully realize he and Peter were two different people. 

"Hey baby girl. You got super powers?" Sleeper rocked her gently and gave her a finger to hold. 

May squealed happily and squeezed his finger. 

"Thanks. Why are you here anyway?" Miles said dropping back down to the floor. 

"I always check up on the Parkers. Peter is a walking disaster of a man. I usually do it before I patrol." Sleeper said. 

Miles sighed. "Man I can't believe she has spider powers. Things just got a lot harder for the Parkers." 

Sleeper chucked. "Well we will have to check on them more." 

May fell asleep due to Sleeper's rocking and pheromones. Miles was feeling tired too. Sleeper had only used enough to make May pass out but it was enough to make him drowsy. 

Miles flopped on the couch and yawned. Sleeper chuckled. "Well if you like you can take a nap. I'll watch the little one for a bit." 

Miles was already snoring. 

About an hour later they got a phone call from Peter. Sleeper answered. 

"Hello Pete." Sleeper chripped. 

"Sleeper! Is May ok!? We are coming home right now!" Peter shrieked into the phone. 

"Shhh shhhh. May is sleeping in my arms. She is fine Peter. Honestly you could continue your date. I'm here with Miles so we both will make sure the tiniest Spidey is safe." Sleeper said softly. 

"B-but my baby has powers." Peter said. 

"Ya they aren't going anywhere. Go, have fun. Miles and I got this." Sleeper said. 

"Come on Tiger lets continue our date." Sleeper heard MJ say. 

"Well... alright. Text me undates ok?" Peter said. 

"Sure thing Spider-Dad." Sleeper said "Have fun, drink responsibly, and watch out for supervillains." 

"Thanks Sleeps." Peter hung up. 

May yawned awake in Sleeper's arms. 

"Goodmorning Mayday. How are you?" Sleeper tickled her tummy. 

May squealed happily and flailed in his arms. 

"Lets get you something to eat." Sleeper carried her into the kitchen. 

Miles woke back up to the smell of pizza reheating in a pan. He went into the kitchen and saw Sleeper eating while May crawled on the ceiling. 

"Sleeper! What are you doing!?" Miles screamed. 

"Reheating pizza. Why are you screaming?" Sleeper said. 

"No I mean why is May back on the ceiling!?" Miles pointed up.

"Oh! I'm teaching her how to use her powers." Sleeper said 

"Dude that's dangerous!" Miles shouted. 

"Miles relax, watch." Sleeper said "Mayday come to Daddy." 

"Pa pa da!" May dropped from from the ceiling. 

Miles screamed but Sleeper caught her instantly. 

"...You do know Symbiotes can literally move faster than bullets right?" Sleeper said. 

"No no I didn't but that still is dangerous!" Miles said. 

"I don't want to discourage her growth or power usage. What if she grows up seeing them as a negative thing? They are a part of her she needs to accept them." Sleeper said. 

"Ya but babies should not be on the ceiling!" Miled said. 

Sleeper stuck their tongue out and snuggled May. 

Later Peter and MJ came home. Peter snuggled May and sighed. "She is going to be a handleful now isn't she?" 

"Put a top on her cage so she can't crawl out." Sleeper said. 

"Crib. Its a crib." Peter said. 

"Crib, baby cage, same thing." Sleeper said. 

"Thank you guys for keeping May safe." MJ said. 

"Ya I think I'm going to go home and sleep for years." Miles said. 

"No problem MJ. I mean I would do anything for my daughter." Sleeper kissed May's cheek. 

"One of these days she is going to realize you are not me and be really confused." Peter said. 

"Until then this is hilarious." Sleeper said. 

Sleeper suited up and swung out of the apartment while Miles made good on his promiss and slept the rest of the night off.


	288. Going Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready to go back

"Nooooooooooo" Karen said clinging to Blair. 

"Grandma! I have to go to school!" Blair whined. 

Evan was almost in tears trying not to laugh. 

"Wouldn't you rather stay home a bake cookies with Grandma?" Karen said. 

"Nope!" Blair said smiling. 

And that broke Evan who was now laughing so hard he was in tears. 

"Evan you are so mean!" Karen slapped at his arm. 

"I'm sorry mom but your face was amazing!" Evan said recoiling from Karen. 

"Fate didn't laugh at me!" Karen said. 

"Yes because they are currently hiding in my stomach to hide that they are having a fit!" Evan said. 

Karen sighed. "One day you will be a grandpa and you will miss your children being children!" 

Evan hugged Karen. "Mom I love you never change." 

Karen sighed and hugged him. Then she handed Blair a lunch box. "Suger plum I made you a special lunch." 

"Thanks Grandma! I love you!" Blair said. 

And then Karen picked up Blair and ran into the house screaming "Nope! I can't do it! They are too cute!" 

"Mom! Mom!" Evan ran after Karen. 

"Are they always like this?" Dylan said. 

"Yes." Conner said. 

Butch came over to Dylan and kissed the top of his and Flora's head, handing them lunches. "Dylan, Conner your stop is first and as soon as Evan collects Blair we will be off to school." 

Dylan blushed from the kiss. "You aren't going to do that at school right?" 

"No I don't want you getting bully and then I have to kill children." Butch said.

"You're joking right?" Dylan said. 

"50/50 chance." Conner said. 

Butch smirked and winked. Dylan shivered a little. Soon they were all packed in the car. 

"I wonder if I'll like my new school." Dylan said

"It's probably the same as your old school. So use that as a frame of reference." Conner said. 

"So... boring and annoying?" Dylan said. 

"Yup! Sounds accurate." Conner said. 

Dylan groaned. 

"Come on Dylan, getting an education ain't so bad. There as use for them. And sadly this society demands you have at least a GED for most jobs." Butch said. 

"Ugh can't I just get superhero training from you and Dad?" Dylan said. 

"Well Flora, Lance and Blair have S.H.I.E.L.D. training on Friday's I'm sure they wouldn't mind you joining." Butch said. 

"Wait they all get hero training? Why Lance?" Dylan said. 

"Lance is an Inhuman! He can make anything stop! Sound, people, objects, many even time!" Blair said. 

"Lance is very powerful he just rarely shows it." Flora signed.

"Man so Conner and I are the only one's without super powers!?" Dylan said. 

"Well a lot of the parents don't have powers." Butch said. 

"I feel like I missed out." Dylan said. 

"Just be patient Dylan. Who know what the furture holds for you." Butch said. 

Conner and Dylan got out and Butch waved goodbye. 

"Man I wish we were in the same class. At least then I would have a friend." Dylan said. 

"Well in 2 years you will be a Freshman and I'll be a Sophomore. We can cowardinate classes better." Conner said. 

Dylan sighed. "Ok see you later." 

Flora, Blair, and Lance all ran up and hugged the daylight out of Andi. Andi laughed and knelt down to hug them all. 

"Well I must be doing something right if all of you are so happy to see your teacher." Andi signed. 

They all ran into the classroom. 

"Good luck Andi." Butch said. 

"Eh I can take them. They are actually all pretty well behaved little brats." Andi said. 

Evan peaked in on Blair periodically throughout the day since his office was just down the hall. 

Fate slumped on his desk and sighed. Evan scritched her in her favorite spot. 

"What's wrong love?" Evan said. 

"I agree with Karen. The children are growing up too fast." Fate said. 

Evan chuckled. "Ya maybe they are."


	289. Midnight Bonding

Dylan couldn't sleep. It happened sometimes. He was still getting used to his new home and family. Sometimes he just felt out of place. He got up and went downstairs. He was expecting everyone to be asleep but Eddie was sitting on the couch watching tv with his other in his lap. 

"Hey Dylan you ok?" He said. 

"Can't sleep." Dylan said coming downstairs. 

"Wanna watch tv and eat icecream?" Symby said. 

"Yes! Can we do that!?" Dylan said. 

"Ya I mean it might calm you down a bit." Eddie said. 

"I thought dads were supposed to be all about rules." Dylan said. 

"I certainly hope not. We are allowed to have fun sometimes." Eddie said.

"Sweet!" Dylan ran to the kitchen. 

Eddie served up three bowls of icecream and they went back to the couch. Eddie handed Dylan the remote. Eddie's other sat in Dylan's lap.

Dylan had seen and talked to Symby a lot but he still was very curious about them. Dylan ran a hand over them and pet them gently. Symby purred and snuggled into Dylan. He chuckled. 

"I never thought your alien would be so... soft." 

"Symbiotes are very soft creatures. Much easier to control hosts when we comfort them." They said. 

"Control!?" Dylan said

"They don't actually control me Dylan. But some of their kind take over and control their hosts. Symby isn't like that though." Eddie said. 

Dylan frowned and looked down at Symby. Symby was nervously coiled now. They knew this judging feeling too well. Dylan smiled softly. 

"I trust you Symby. You take good care of my Dad." Dylan said petting them. 

They purred and coiled tendrils around his fingers. Dylan laughed and squeezed Symby in a hug. 

"So what is it like being Venom?" Dylan said. 

"It is... exhilarating, freeing, empowering." Eddie said

"It is like filling a hole in our heart." Symby said. 

"I wasn't expecting that to be your description." Dylan said playing with Symby's body. Symby let out happy little purrs and chirps. 

"Well it does feel powerful too if that's what you were asking. When we become Venom its like becoming something bigger thank yourself. I'm honestly not doing it justice. The feeling is indescribable." Eddie said. 

"Butch says he wants to give me a symbiote." Dylan said. 

"Of course he does. He loves you and he wants to make sure all his children, human or symbiote, are safe and happy." Eddie said. 

"He said he wants to wait to have another symbiote though..." Dylan said. 

"You should ask him to give you a piece of Sunny. He did that for Evan once." Eddie said

"Can I have a piece of Symby?" Dylan said. 

"My other isn't big enough to split in two and they have a lot of scar tissue that makes it hard for them to take over too many creatures and do a lot of other things the younger symbiotes can do." Eddie said. 

"Sorry Dylan..." Symby said. 

"Hey don't be sorry. You basically are disabled right? That's nothing to apologize for." Dylan said. 

Symby smiled and kissed Dylan's cheek. "Such a good son." 

Dylan giggled and Eddie pat his head. 

It was about then that Butch stumbled through the front door covered in blood. 

Dylan clung to Symby a little scared. He had seen this many times but he still wasn't used to it. 

"Have a good night dear?" Eddie asked.

"Mmmm I'm so full! I think I'm gonna burst!" Butch groaned and slumped to the floor. 

Dylan cringed a little. He knew about Butch and what he did but it was still weird to think about. Eddie got a towel and started gently cleaning Butch off. Butch sighed happily at Eddie's touch. 

"Daddy." Butch murmured. 

"Oh my God Butch." Eddie laughed and ruffled Butch's hair. 

"I can't help it. I always get like this after a really good kill." Butch said

"I will take you outside and hose you down." Eddie said. 

Butch cackled and kissed Eddie passionately. 

Dylan smiled. His parents were insane and violent but loving both towards eachother and their children. 

"I'm gonna try to sleep again." Dylan said. 

"Oh ok. Goodnight sport." Eddie said wrestling Butch. 

Dylan yawned and curled up in bed. He was starting to get comfy now.


	290. Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen eventually.

It was the weekend and Flora and Butch were playing outside in the rain. By the time they came inside they were soaked and giggling. 

Butch started drying them off when Flora took her shirt off. 

"Flora no don't strip infront of Lance." Butch said

"Why not?" Flora said. Lance was blushing hard and trying his best to stop looking at Flora. 

Butch sighed. "Once you guys dry off I'll tell you." 

Soon they were both dry and sitting on Flora's bed with Butch infront of them. He used Sunny to bond to them because he honestly didn't know some of the signs for what he was about to try and explain.

"Ok there is no avoidin' this. You two are totally gonna fuck one day. Yer obsessed with eachother. And we don't even know if Flora can get pregnant and I don't want to find out because you two did somethin' dumb." Butch said. 

Flora and Lance both tilted their heads in confusion. 

"You two are growin' up and soon yer bodys will be ready to make babies." Butch said. 

"Babies!?" Lance said 

"Well not yet!" Butch laughed. 

"Listen I'm gonna explain to you how it happens. Honestly its 'bout time we did because Flora ages so fast she already is starting to form a chest a little." Butch said. 

Flora poked her chest. She had nowticed too. 

"So anyway let me start explainin'." Butch said. 

It was a long talk with a lot of questions. Butch luckily had zero shame and was able to answer all of their question. 

"Papa when will we know if I can have babies?" Flora said. 

"Well... actually we should talk to Dr. Sanchez." Butch said. 

Butch called and Dr. Sanchez said that most likely Flora would be old enough to tell now. The Brock all went over to the DSA, Dr. Sanchez was willing to come in on a weekend because she was excited to find out the results. 

"Ok Flora come with me." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Lance let go of Flora's hand gently. He felt anxious. He wanted to be with Flora. 

They waited a while. Eddie and Butch tried to distract themselves. 

Eventually Flora and Dr. Sanchez came back. 

"So I have the results. Flora are you ok with everyone in this room hearing?" Dr. Sanchez said.

Flora pointed at Lance and signed. "He can't hear you." 

Dr. Sanchez blushed. "Right sorry." 

Flora grabbed Lance hand and lent him her hearing. "Ok ready." She said. 

"Flora has an extraordinary unique biology. It seems over time her symbiotic cells caused her body to adjust to be able to carry offspring. Though she has lost the ability to spawn asexually, she needs a sexual partner to reproduce. I did some tests and human DNA was a perfect match. Luckily because symbiotes have such adaptive DNA it looks like the risk of defects is minimal too. Flora, when she is ready and has matured to an adult, can have kids. I can't test to see if Flora can impregnate others because she doesn't have the biology developed enough for that. She says she doesn't need to know because she doesn't plan on ever presenting male anyway." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Eddie and Butch scooped up Flora and squeezed her. She giggled and snuggled into them. Lance was very awkward. He was so happy but didn't know how to react. If he should react. Flora spotted him and had her dads put her down. She went over to Lance and held his hands smiling. Lance looked up at her meekly and smiled. She giggled. 

"Lance you don't have to worry so much. This isn't going to be important until we are much older." Flora said through the bond. 

"Why does it feel so important now then? We got all this new information today and you are changing so much. I still look the same but now I have to make sure I'm careful around you. We can't have sleep overs anymore and I get embarrassed looking at you. Is our friendship going to change? Am I bad for wanting to look at you? I feel like there are so many expectations for us now." Lance was so nervous and his thoughts were running together. 

Flora hugged Lance tightly. "You are a silly boy! Nothing is going to change between us. We are still really young. You can look at me as much at you want Lance I give you permission. Lance we are free to do whatever we want. Everyone will still love us no matter what we do. We could get married and have kids, we could never have kids, heck we might fall in love with other people. It doesn't matter though. Whatever happens happens. I'm just glad I have you." Flora pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you Lance. Its going to be ok." 

Lance smiled and pulled Flora back into a tight hug. He felt like as long as he had her everything was right in the world and he could relax. 

"God these two are cute." Butch said.

They went home and soon it faded to the back of Flora and Lance's minds. Nothing really changed between them. They were still two innocent kids.


	291. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan gets in trouble

Eddie and Butch were called to Dylan's school. Eddie was worried sick. Apparently Dylan got into a fight with another boy. 

"What if he picked it up from us? Have we been failing him as parents?" Eddie said walking into the building. 

"No I think he just is a dumbass like you." Butch said. 

"Damn it you're probably right." Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wish he had gotten Anne's smarts instead of mine." 

"Hey yer smart you just are also a dumbass." Butch said. 

They entered the office and there was Dylan holding an ice pack to his eye. The other kid was much larger than him and his parents were already there. 

"Ah Mr. And Mr. Brock correct." The principal said. 

"So the little psychopath is raised by degenerates too." The Dad hissed. 

"Oh goodie! Bigots!" Butch said. 

"Heh, so you're dad is Venom. No wonder you had a little bitch fit when I called him a fagot." The kid said. 

"I was wondering if your grandparents would show up for this meeting too but I forgot they don't let chimps into the building." Dylan said.

"Boys!" The principal said. The other kids dad was red in the face with anger from Dylan's comment.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Eddie said. 

"He wouldn't shut up so I punched him and then he punched me." Dylan said. 

"Did you tell an adult?" Butch said. 

"Yes! But that didn't stop him and he has been doing it all day!" Dylan said. 

"Still you don't punch someone for that." Eddie said. 

"You punch people for justice!" Dylan said. 

"Obviously the child was not raised in a stable loving household." The mother said. 

"I've only had him in my house for 2 weeks so please take your comments and shove them." Eddie said. 

"Honestly people like you shouldn't be allowed to adopt. Children need a mom and a dad. Not two sex crazed maniacs." The dad said. 

"Says the guy who's kid goes 'round insultin' other kids parents. At least my kid only did it to stop yer kid from bullyin' him." Butch said. 

"He should have thicker skin!" The dad said. 

"Oh yes everyone should just sit back and take the bigoted shit that comes tumblin' out of yer mouth like word diarrhea. Life would be so much easier if everyone stayed like whiped dogs that you could insult and demean without any repercussions. I would tell you to suck my dick by I don't want to taint it with yer filth." Butch said. 

"Gentlemen!" Principal said.

The room was extremely tense as Eddie and Butch exchanged glares with the other family. 

"I'm suspending both boys for 2 days." The principal said. 

The other parents protested. Eddie and Butch nodded. 

"I have some things I'm gonna teach you at home durin' that time." Butch said. 

Dylan did not like the tone in Butch's voice. 

Dylan gatheted his things and they took him home. When they got there Butch and Eddie both hugged the crap out of Dylan. 

"You guys are giving me very mixed messages." Dylan said. 

"Well we are proud you stood up for yourself and us, mad that you punched him and worried because you got a black eye." Eddie said. 

"So it came out as a bear hug." Butch said. 

Dylan gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry I punched that kid." 

"You are so grounded for 2 days along with your suspension." Eddie said hugging Dylan tight. 

"Aw man why!?" Dylan said. 

"Because havin' time off from school isn't really a punishment. So we will be holdin' onto yer games and laptop. Besides I'm gonna be busy with you." Butch said. 

"See I still don't like the sound of that!" Dylan said.

Sunny peaked out of Dylan and grinned. 

"Noooo! Stop!" Dylan said. 

Eddie laughed and that night for dinner they took Dylan and Flora to Ma's for burgers since french fries were Dylan's favorite food.


	292. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is punished but also given a gift.

Dylan was woken up at 5am on Thursday morning by Blair and Flora bouncing on him. He coughed and flailed and the two giggled. 

"Guys! What the hell." Dylan said. 

"Papa says its time to start your punishment!" Flora say through the bond and snuggled him. 

Dylan groaned and pulled Flora and Blair into a hug. "Can't we just sleep more?" 

"Nope! Grandpa says he is going to make a man out of you!" Blair said. 

Dylan was starting to get worried so he pulled the comforter over his head and prayed this was a bad dream. 

Then he felt tentacles wrap around his ankles. 

He screamed as he and the two hybrids where pulled out of the bed and onto the floor by Sundance. 

"Goodmornin' sunshine~! The Earth says hello!" Sundance cackled. 

Dylan whimpered. 

"Aw come now no tears. Yer gettin' what you deserve and what you need." Sundance said scratching under Dylan's chin gently with one claw. 

Sundance carried all three children downstairs to a waiting Venom and Frostbite. 

"Why is everyone suited up?" Dylan said. 

"We saw Sundance suited up and wanted to join. We as just enjoy being like this." Venom said. 

Dylan chuckled snd Sundance brought him to the kitchen where a breakfast full of bacon, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns and a large glass of milk was waiting. 

"Eat up. Yer gonna need it." Sundance said. 

Flora and Blair also had giant breakfasts waiting and ate happily. 

"So far this is a really nice punishment." Dylan said. 

"This isn't the punishment. This is to make sure you don't pass out." Sundance said. 

Dylan swallowed his next bite hard. 

They all drove to the backwoods. Flora and Blair turned symbiotic and ran around in the early morning fog. Sundance threw Dylan a large heavy backpack. 

"What's this?" Dylan said. 

"Yet survival pack." Sundance said. 

"Is... is my punishment you guys are making me live in the woods for 2 days?" Dylan said. 

"Four actually. You and me are gonna spend the entire 2 day suspension and the weekend out here! The rest of the family will probably visit us durin' the weekend and stay with us. In the meantime though, I'm workin' you." Sundance said. 

"He did the same thing to Evan when he was 16. Only it was much less extreme." Frostbite said. 

"Now. MARCH!" Sundance cracked a tentacle like a whip and Dylan started marching. 

The symbiote family followed behind Dylan. Flora and Blair ran around in circles and tackled eachother and the adults jumped through the trees watching from below. Dylan checked his watch and they had been marching for a half hour. 

"Um... How long are we marching for?" Dylan said. 

"2 hours." Sundance said from above. 

"2 hours!?" Dylan said. 

"Yup! Then yer gonna set up a tent, collect firewood and go huntin' fer yer dinner." Sundance said. 

Dylan wanted to cry. 

Venom and Frostbite eventually had to turn back for work. Venom gave Sundance a kiss and Frostbite collected Flora and Blair for school. 

"Don't break the lad ok? We will see you soon." Venom purred. 

Sundance nuzzled into Venom and purred. "I'll be gentle. I'll miss you." 

"We will miss you too." Venom said giving him one final kiss before turning around and climbing onto one of Frostbite's clouds. 

Dylan was left alone with Sundance. Dylan kept marching as Sundance watched overhead. Finally they stopped. Dylan panted and flopped in the dirt. Sundance descended on him and licked his cheek. 

"Ew gross." Dylan said. 

Sundance clicked his teeth and laughed. "Come on. Gotta set up yer tent." 

Sundance directed Dylan how to set up his tent and all his equipment but didn't help at all. Dylan had to do all the work. 

"Ok. Its finally done. I'm so hungry now." Dylan said. 

"Alright then I have to ask you somethin' next." Sundance said. 

"What's that?" Dylan said. 

"Do you truely want to be a symbiote host?" Sundance said 

"Ya sure I do." Dylan said. 

"Even if you had to eat raw brains?" Butch said. 

"Honestly with the way Blair and Flora eat them they make them look really tasty." Dylan said. 

Sundance cackled. "Good answer!" 

Sundance circled Dylan. "Put out yer hand boy." 

Dylan did so and Sundance dripped onto him a piece of Sunny. 

The Sunny fragment grew and wrapped around Dylan. He felt warm and it stung a little as she entered him. Dylan gasped and soon Sunny had bonded with him and covered him. 

"Woah!" Dylan looked over his now clawed hands. 

"Test her out a bit Dylan." Sundance said. 

Dylan shot a web line and swung through the trees. He laughed and climbed around a bit. 

"Papa this is amazing!" Dylan said doing a flip out of a tree. 

"I'm gonna let you keep her fer the whole excursion and if you perform well we will talk 'bout her stayin' on you. But Dylan you got to remember somethin' important." Sundance said. 

"What's that?" Dylan said. 

"With great power comes great responsibility." Sundance said. 

Dylan scoffed. "I thought only Spider-man cared about that?" 

"No its something we all have over time tried to 'dopt. Don't laugh it off so easy. If you aren't responsible I can show you exactly what you will become." Sundance said. 

He shifted his colors so he looked identical to Carnage. 

"Oh..." Dylan said. 

"If you just do whatever you want you too might become somethin' as evil as Carnage." Sundance said shifting back. 

Dylan nodded. "Can we get food now?" 

Sundance laughed and nipped Dylan. "Sure kid." 

They quietly prowled throigh the forest and ended up finding a bunch of wild turkeys. They caught 4 and Sundance pulled the feathers off while teaching Dylan how. 

Dylan hesitated at first but eventually used Sunny's jaws to take a bite. He moaned because it somehow tasted amazing. He gorged himself on the rest of the bird. Sundance chuckled as he watching Dylan eat. 

After they had their fill they bathed in a river and then Sundance started to train Dylan more. They did strength training and endurance exercises. Sundance taught him about survival, symbiote care and responsibility. By the end if the first day Dylan practically passed out from exhaustion in the tent. Sunny kept him warm all night. 

The next day was very similar except Sundance had Dylan set up 2 more tents and sleeping areas. They also caught a bunch of extra food. That night Venom, Frostbite and the kids were back and spent the rest of the trip with them. 

For the weekend Venom and Frostbite helped with Dylan's training. Venom took special interest in making sure Dylan was learning and growing. 

"From now on, even after your punishment, you will be waking up to exercise with us everyday." Venom said.

"Really!?" Dylan said. 

Venom laughed. "Yes. We have to make sure you can defend yourself properly. Amd its good for your health." 

On the last night Frostbite left the group and came back later with a cake he baked. It was the best thing Dylan had ever tasted. 

When they finally got home Dylan flopped into his bed. He was so glad to be out of the woods. 

"So Dylan do you want to keep your Sunny fragment?" Eddie asked. 

"Ya... ya I think I do." Dylan said. 

Dylan really didn't want to go to school tomorrow. Every muscle he had was sore. At least Sunny made him comfortable for the night.


	293. The Inheritor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Ma's restaurant.

It was a very rainy day. Alice looked out the window of Ma's restaurant. Lunch rush was just ending and now she could relax. Thats when she saw Butch park in the lot and come in. 

Butch had stopped working there forever ago because he had a kid with his partner but she still hated it when he showed up. She had learned later there was a reason she felt uncomfortable around him when they worked together and it was because he was possessed by an alien, and liked it. 

Alice shivered. Why did Ma like this guy so much? He was a total weirdo. He was weird, his husband was weird, their daughter and friends were weird. Everything about him felt like an wild animal from the way he moved to the inflections in his voice. 

"Hello Ma!" Butch said with a bouquet of yellow roses. 

"Aw look at these! How pretty. What cha want?" Ma said happily taking the flowers. 

"To buy yer restaurant." 

Alice dropped the tray she was bussing and glass shattered. 

"What!" Alice said looking pale. 

"Tsk! Alice! Git yer wits together girl!" Ma said. 

"Butch might buy the restaurant!?" Alice was still in shock. 

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Butch said shrinking a little. 

"Nonsense! I'm overjoyed that ya took mah offer Red!" Ma said.

"You offered it to him!?" Alice was sweating ar this point. 

"Yes! Red is a sharp man! He's got a tough body ta handle the work and the skill the back it up. I wouldn't trust anyone else ta run the place." Ma said. 

And Alice's knees gave out. Butch caught her and set her gently in a booth. His hands were warmer than she thought they would be. 

Butch sighed. "This is a bad idea. Look at her. She is scared to death of me." 

"Red, I 'lready know why ya want to buy this place, you wanna support yer boy! Alice can either buck up and deal with it or git a different job!" Ma said. 

"Wait boy?" Alice said. 

"Ya my newest son Dylan. I need more money to support for him so my house wife days are over." Butch said. 

Alice remembered Dylan. He was the only one of Butch's family she liked. He was just a sweet normal kid. He even told her he liked how she would decorate her apron. 

"Well um maybe Butch owning this place wouldn't be so bad." Alice said. 

"See? There ya go. Now ya can stop bein' a rude asshole to the man!" Ma said. 

Alice blushed and realized she had been remarkably rude to someone who literally had never done anything but existed. 

"Butch, I'm really sorry." Alice said. 

"Its ok. I remember I unnerved you when I worked here too." Butch said. 

Ma and Butch spent the next few hours in her office talking. Eddie showed up with Flora and Dylan. He joined in the talks while the kids enjoyed some breakfast food. The whole staff was a murmured over Butch buying the restaurant. 

"I wonder what he will change." Harold said. 

"Papa was talking about it a bit to us. He want to keep the restaurant the same for the most part. He was thinking of getting the floors done since they are old. Oh and adding a few of his recipes to the menu." Dylan said. 

"Do you know what they are? Harold and I are the main cooks I want to know." Fred the new guy said. 

"He wants Annabel's sandwhich on the main menu. Oh and his recipe for cubanos. A few of Evan's cake and pie recipes too since a lot of people just come here for take out desserts and Evan apparently is known for his baking?" Dylan said. 

"Dude you have never had any of Evan's baked goods!?" Harold said. 

"Well he did make a rrally nice cake for me once." Dylan said. 

"Evan is really good at baking. He has won awards." Flora signed. 

"Oh wow really Flora?" Dylan said. 

Flora nodded and took another bite of her food. 

"Wow I never knew." Dylan said

Soon Butch and Ma came out and announced the change in ownership officially. Butch was keeping the name as "Ma's Place". 

They had a big lunch in the restaurant to celebrate.


	294. Hugs and Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter with Evan, Fate and Blair.

Evan came home after a particularly exhausting day and flopped on the couch. He was more stressed than tired so he moaned into one of the throw pillows. 

"I want to bite every single board members head off." He muffled into the couch. 

"Please my beloved, for the love if everything good, can we indulge in cannibalism just this once?" Fate said melting on his head. 

Karen peeked in at Evan and Fate with Blair. 

"Mommy and Daddy need to destress Blair. Would you like to help?" Karen whispered. 

Blair looked up at Karen and nodded. They ran out over to Evan and snuggled his face. 

Evan sighed and turned onto his side to face Blair. "Hey pumpkin. Daddy had a bad day so he doesn't want to play." 

"I know. I just want to hug you." Blair said with open arms. 

Evan let out a small laugh and pulled Blair up into a bear hug. Blair started purring as Evan held them and pet them gently. Fate wrapped around Blair like a blanket and Evan sank his fingers into Fate. His little family continued to chirp and murmured happily as Evan pet both of him. It did wonders for his stress. 

The thing that made him laugh the most was that Blair sounded so much like Fate when they were young. So mother and child would make alien sounds together ending up in a weird organ windchime duet. 

Karen came over with a cook book. "Evan do you know what you haven't done in a while?" She said holding it open to his favorite fudge brownie recipe. 

"Oh. You know we have never baked with Blair. Maybe we should." Evan said. 

"Beloved I fear we have neglected ourselves and Blair." Fate said. 

Evan laughed. "I wouldn't go that far but yes we should bake together. But first..." 

Evan tickled Blair and they squealed while flailing around. 

They stood in the kitchen. Evan put Blair in a little apron Karen had made them. 

"Alright fudge brownies. Blair can you grab the parchment paper?" Evan said. 

Blair quickly grabbed the paper and Evan geased a baking pan before putting it in. 

"Blair how gooy do you want the brownies to be?" Evan said. 

"Super gooy!" Blair said. 

"Alright sounds good." Evan grabbed some bread flours and eggs. 

Evan guided Blair's tiny hands as they worked. He made a double batch because Fate and Blair ate one whole bowl of raw dough by themselves. Fate even licked Blair's cheeks clean. 

They snuggled on the couch while the brownies in the oven filled the house with the smell of hot fudge. 

Everyone gathered around for the reveal. They were so gooy they were barely solid. The whole family just sat and ate brownies for a half hour. Bill even grabbed a few to take with him into his office. 

"Parents are you feeling better?" Blair said

Evan kissed their forehead. "Yes we are."


	295. Friends in Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all your friends are symbiotes you spend a lot of time in the woods being the local cryptids

Dylan ran out of school as soon as the bell rang. He sprinted towards an alley and let Sunny take over him. It was so freeing. They jumped onto a roof and looked back down at the school. Conner took a while to finally come out and Dylan stalked him. When he was alone Dylan jumped down. 

"Dude that was cool. I wish my mom would just let me have a symbiote." Conner said

"I do too we could be symbiote buddies." Dylan said. 

"So what are you doing today?" Conner said kicking some leaves. 

"I'm going hunting. One of the weird things about having a symbiote is your taste buds change. Eating animals right after I kill them now tastes amazing." Dylan said. 

"That's disgusting." Conner winced. 

"Ya I thought so too! Then I got Sunny and its amazing. Flora and I spent like a hour just hunting squirrels a few nights ago!" Dylan said. 

"Are the munchkins coming?" Conner said. 

"Ya they are." Dylan said. 

When he said that the three little kids started to come into view. 

"Dylan! Conner! Come on!" Blair yelled. 

They went into the backwoods and started sniffing down prey. A lot of squirrels were caught. Flora nabbed a rabbit and Lance sat next to her and pet her while she ate. He had brought a sandwhich for himself. 

"This is like the weirdest hang out. Watching aliens kill and eat forest creatures." Conner said. 

Dylan pounced on a squirrel and used Sunny's jaws to snap its head off. "Ya like their is a part of my brain telling me this isn't normal but I feel ok. My papa told me that apparently Evan felt the same way." 

Blair curled up next to Dylan and stole the rest of the squirrel. They still were not that great at hunting so Dylan let them take his kill. 

Conner flopped in the grass. "You guys want to do anything this weekend?" 

"What if we went Halloween shopping?" Dylan said

"Dude its September." Conner said. 

"Ya but this is my first year having a costume!" Dylan said. 

"Wait you never have worn a costume?" Conner said. 

"The orphanage would take us trick or treating but had no bugget for costumes and everyone got banned from making them the one years we all went as mummies and then the place ran out of toilet paper. So actually that was my first and last time wearing a costume." Dylan said. 

Conner laughed at that. "Ok so what do you want to go as?" 

"I could go as Sundance. I mean I have part of Sunny with me." Dylan said. 

Sunny was cleaning her grandkid of furr and gore currently. 

"Well yes that is awesome you need a real costume. Something you can't wear every day. The guys usually hit up the backwoods at night suited up anyway so for at least the day you should wear something else. And Halloween is a Friday this year so you can wear it at school." Conner said. 

"A dragon!" Blair said. 

"Blair that's your costume." Lance said laughing. Flora had given him her hearing because Conner was the slowest ASL learner on the world and only knew three signs. 

"We can both be dragons! I'll be a green one and he can be a red one!" Blair said. 

"Dylan needs to be his own thing." Flora said crawling into a blushing Lances lap. Lance started scratching her head gently. 

"How about you be Venom?" Conner said. 

"No I can't do that no its weird and what if the kids at school say?" Dylan said. 

"Ya you'll get teased for dressing up as your dad." Conner said. 

"Spider-man." Flora said. 

"I don't like Spider-man..." Dylan grumbled. 

"But he is Sleeper!" Blair said. 

Dylan shot up. "What!?" 

"Daddy didn't tell you?" Flora said. 

"No! No one told me!" Dylan said. "Has he always been Spider-man!?" 

"No, Sleeper is like 6 years old or something. Spider-man retired and Sleeper took over for him." Conner said. 

"That's crazy! Who was the original Spider-man then?" Dylan said. 

"It's a secret." Blair and Flora said together. 

"Oh right but you guys totally know!" Dylan said. 

"Original Spider-man was my first host just like Mommy." Flora said. 

"You bonded with him? Why!?" Dylan said. 

"Needed to rest somewhere safe." Flora said. 

"Man I missed out on a lot of adventure didn't I?" Dylan said. 

"Ya but we will have more." Blair smiled. 

Dylan smiled back and then looked up through the leaves. "You know what? I think I am going as Venom for Halloween." 

"Really now?" Conner said. 

"Its always been a dream of mine. That I would be able to go trick-or-treating as Venom. I'm finally able to do so many things now that I'm here. I'm not giving that up because other people are assholes. If it bugs them they can fight me." Dylan said. 

"Pleasw do not let Sunny kill anyone." Conner said. 

"I make no promises." Dylan playfully smirked. 

Blair ran over and dumped a bunch of leaves on Dylan. He laugh and threw some back. 

They ended up all making giant leaf piles and jumping into them until they had to go home for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized my own time line is fucked! But it is whatever its still better than Marvel's. 
> 
> For instance my non-comic readers did you know that Cletus's official age was just revealed to be 26? That means when he first met Eddie in prison he was somewhere around 17 years old. 
> 
> What the fuck!


	296. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey its a Riot and Josh episode!

"Josh your mate is unimpressed with you." Riot said. 

Josh sighed. "Why do you said that?"

"She sighs whenever she enters the same room as you and she glares at you sometimes when your back is turned. I have a theory why though." Riot said. 

"Ya sure tell me what I'm doing wrong." Josh said rubbing his temples.

"You're a pig." Riot said. 

"What!? I'm not a pig!" Josh said. 

"Your room is a mess, you leave food scraps everywhere, you leave dirt towels on the floor, and you never clean because you procrastinate on it until Dove does it." Riot said. 

"Ok so I'm a bit piggish so what?" Josh snapped.

"She is going to leave you if you don't change." 

"What? Dove won't leave me over something this small." 

Riot stared at Josh intensely. Josh tried to advert his gaze but Riot followed. 

"You... you actually think she would?" Josh said. 

"Josh why do you think Dove moved in with you?" Riot said.

"Because she loves me?" 

"Yes but she also is testing you. You want her to carry your spawn. From my understanding this is a much harder undertaking for females than males. She is putting a lot on the line to bare your children and she wants to know if you will be dependable while she is vulnerable. If you do not properly care for her now when she is of able body, how will you care for her when she is tired and swollen with spawn? She thinks these things Josh, she has whispered them to me at night. If you do not change she will, to a new mating partner." Riot said. 

Josh said there for a moment staring ahead lost in thought. 

"...Crap Riot how do I clean? My mom never taught me. She is very old fashioned and thinks its a woman's job to take care of her man." Josh said. 

"I have never cleaned eother lets watch videos on the internet explaining how." Riot said. 

So first they watched a few videos. Josh recognized a lot of what was going done. Then they spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning till the apartment was spotless. 

"Next cook Dove a meal." Riot said. 

"What? Why I already cleaned for her!" Josh said. 

"Yes but this is making up for a mistake you already made. Dinner is your apology and also a gift. You will find that mates like it when you give them small gifts. Once you two are married she might even reward such behavior by mating with you." Riot said. 

Josh blushed hard at that. "Why do you know all these things!?" 

Riot chuckled softly. "To be honest, at night while you sleep I watch a lot of videos and read a lot online about human relationships. I find them fascinating and it helps me learn. You are Dove are very precious to me and I want to make sure you both are happy and healthy." 

Josh smiled and pet Riot gently. "That's very sweet of you." 

Riot purred at his touch. "My dream is for you two to marry, have many spawn and be happy with eachother. To me watching over you is like cultivating a plot of land. I nurture it, feed and water it, but in the end the plants must grow on their own and I can only help so much. I hope I will have a good harvest." 

Josh scratched Riot and kissed them inbetween the eyes. "You are a sweet thing you know that?" 

Josh and Riot worked together to make Dove's favorite food, loaded veggie omelettes. When Dove came home through her portal she looked exhausted. 

"Josh I'm ho- oh my God you cleaned!" Dove said. 

"Ya Riot pointed out I was being a pig so I'm trying to change that. Want some omelettes?" Josh smiled. 

Dove wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. Josh pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair. When the kiss broke Dove gave Riot a kiss too. 

"You are the best goo ball." Dove said. 

"I try." Riot chuckled. 

They ate together and Dove was extra affectionate to Josh all night. Josh decided he would make sure cleaning became a new habit.


	297. Therapy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch goes through his routine.

"Goodmornin' Dr. Walters! I brought lunch!" Butch said sitting on her couch. 

She laughed. "Well thank you. Is this from the restaurant?" 

"Yup! I've taken to ownin' the place like a duck to water. I have fun with it, even the business side." Butch said setting up their food. 

"Good good. Butch there are a few things I want to ask you today." Dr. Walters said. 

"Sure doc. I'm ready." Butch took a bite of a burger. 

"Butch, why do you still kill?" She said. 

Butch looked confused. "What?" 

"You seem to have a very fulfilling life now. A family that loves you, a stable job you enjoy. I remember I asked both you and Cletus why you kill and it was to fill an emptiness you both felt. Why do you still feel the need to kill?" She said. 

Butch sat and thought for a moment. "Well fer both of us it is also the thrill of it. It fills an emptiness but it also is a rush. Its an identity. Its part of me. I kill because I am death." 

"Butch you are just a man you are not death." 

"Well not in a literal sense. What I'm tryin' to say is I'm fulfilled in my life but my need to kill is deeper than just my happiness. It is part if who I am as a person." Butch said. 

"Are you happy with it being a part of you? Wouldn't you be happier if you stopped?" Dr. Walters said. 

"...No. No I wouldn't. I kill to help others. Maybe I'm wrong and maybe I'm evil be that is who I am. And I'm comfortable with that. I feel at peace when I sink my teeth into the flesh of a criminal. I am the great stormin" death that travels the streets of Philadelphia. I'm this cities teeth. I am the great mega death. I am the apocalypse. I am the chaos that screams. I am the end of the world as you know it. But I can control it." Butch looked over his drink and took a sip. "I am all these things and more but I call my own shots. I walk the city as a man and hide my fangs. And I'm ok." 

Dr. Walters wrote down some notes. "Alright thank you for answering me Butch. I think that is the first time I have gotten the 'Carnage Monologue' from you. Usually Cletus does those." 

"Well he can't steal the spot light every time! Sometimes I want to go on a crazy ramblin' rant too!" 

She chuckled "Is there anything you want to talk about today?" 

"Hmmm no I'm actually doin' really good right now. I'm still afraid that means somethin' bad is gonna happen but I feel more prepared this time." Butch said. 

"Good good... Also this food is amazing, did you cook this?" Dr. Walters said. 

Butch laughed. 

The second half of therapy day was starting, this time joined by Evan, Flora and Blair. Evan was holding Blair tightly. 

"I don't like this." Evan said. 

"Come on its not that bad." Butch said. 

"Why does he have to see them anyway? Can't I just not allow him to ever see Blair?" Evan said. 

"Well yes. But it might help them understand me and Cletus more. What if one day he escapes and confronts them? What if Blair can't fight back because all they see is me?" Butch said. 

Evan shivered. "Fine..." 

They went into the basement. 

Cletus was laying on the floor of his cell looking bored. He glanced over at the intruders of his lair and perked up. 

"Well well well, fresh meat today?" Cletus said. 

Butch flopped down infront of the cell with his legs crossed. "Blair honey come here there is someone I want cha to meet." 

"Ok grandpa!" Blair ran over and sat in Butch's lap. Flora also joined, snuggling up next to Butch. 

"Blair this is Cletus, he is also yer Grandpa." Butch said. 

"Grandpa Butch he looks just like you!" Blair said. 

"Do you know why?" Butch said. 

"Is it because..." Blair paused and thought, going through their genetic memories. "Oh! You are him! You are the same person from different dimensions." 

"That's right Blair." Butch snuggled into Blair and they giggled. 

"So this is Frosty's little hellspawn?" Cletus said. 

"Yup! Frostbite is my Mommy and Daddy and I'm Blair and I'm 6 months old but I look 5 years old!" Blair said. 

"Fascinating." Cletus said looking glazed over. 

"Grandpa Cletus you are trapped in a box because you were a bad guy right?" Blair said. 

"Still am you little shit! I'm the baddest guy alive!" Cletus cackled. 

"So Blair I wanted you to meet him so that if he ever breaks out 'gain you would recognize that we are to different people despite bein' the same." Butch said.

"Ok Grandpa." Blair snuggle into Butch and purred. 

"So you're disgusting family have any other new members added?" Cletus said. 

"Ya we found out Eddie had a secret son." Butch said. 

"I was joking what the hell is wrong with you people!?" Cletus said. 

Butch cackled. "Well this one we literally didn't know 'bout! His name is Dylan. He is a cute kid. Its amazin' how much like Eddie he is." 

"I already hate him." Cletus said scratching at where his prosthetics met his legs.

"Grandpa Cletus is very cranky." Blair said to Butch softly. 

"You would be too you little shit if you were trapped in a damn box!" Cletus snapped. 

"Anyway, Flora and I baked you an apple tart fer fall." Butch said. 

Cletus raised an eyebrow and looked at Flora. "I'm surprised you are still nice to me after last time." 

"I'll never stop." Flora said with a soft smile. 

Cletus growled. "I hate it when you look at me like that. Like you're pitying me!" 

"No I don't pity you. I just miss you a little. I miss the you that you never got to be." Flora said. 

Cletus faked a gage. "Just give me my damn tart." 

They let Cletus eat and started to head home. Blair grabbed Butch's hand. 

"Grandpa why are you guys so nice to Grandpa Cletus? Isn't he a bad guy?" Blair said. 

"Ya he is. But he is also me. If things had gone a little differently fer him he wouldn't be so messed up. Its not his fault he is like that, even if he loves it." Butch said. 

Blair was confused but accepted his answer for now. They felt this might be something easier for adults to understand.


	298. Halloween Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get their costumes and then help Butch decorate the restaurant.

Eddie and Butch were taking the kids Halloween shopping. The buddle of child bounced excitedly in the backseat. Lynn had given Conner enough money for a costume and Evan sat with Blair, who was about to burst. Lance and Gwen were going to meet them at the store. 

When they entered the store Flora practically was shaking with excitement. Lance held her hand and laughed as she pulled him along to look at everything. She squealed over different fun decorations. Lance picked out a few cute spooky accessories he thought Flora would look cute in and had her try them on. There was one that was a black rose hair clip with an eyeball in the middle he really liked. 

He leaned to her ear and whispered. "You look beautiful Flora." 

Flora blushed and Lance smiled softly at her. She gave him a kiss on the forehead for that one. 

Blair marched directly to the dragon costumes and was met with a difficult dilemma. What color dragon did they want to be? There was at least 3 different colors, a black one, a red one and a purple one. Blair stared intensely at them and hummed. 

Dylan and Conner started looking through costumes. 

"So you know what I'm going as. What are you going as?" Dylan said. 

"Sexy Banana." Conner said pointing at a ridiculous costume. 

Dylan laughed so hard he turned red. "Dude please do it!" 

"No way I'm not brave enough!" Conner said. "Also you could not pay me to spend money on that thing." 

Butch also was entranced with Halloween shopping. "I have a whole restaurant to decorate now! I'm so excited!" 

"Just don't go overboard love. You still have to make money instead of spend it all." Eddie said. 

Butch stuck his tongue out at Eddie and kept searching through the decorations. 

They filled a whole shopping cart with Halloween items. Blair finally ended up picking the purple dragon and was hugging the costume happily. Flora and Lance decided to team up for their costume. They were going as a 1920s mobster and flapper. Conner ended up picking out an inflatable t-rex costume that was on clearance. Dylan found his Venom costume as well. 

"So my plan is, I'm not going to wear the mask but I'm going to have Sunny half form some teeth around my jaw so it looks like I'm becoming Venom." Dylan said. 

"That's actually a pretty neat idea." Conner said. 

They went to the restaurant afterwards. Everyone helped decorate the place to look as spooky as possible. Butch was delighted at the end results. 

"Thanks everyone fer the help! This is perfect!" Butch said serving everyone a giant tray of sandwiches for their hard work. 

"No problem this place looks so cute now." Gwen said. 

Flora skipped around excitedly admiring the haunted paradise. "Papa can it stay like this year round?" Flora signed. 

"I would have to change the whole theme of the restaurant dear and I kinda like the 1950s diner look." Butch said. 

Flora pouted slightly. 

"Are you going to decorate it for Christmas too?" Lance signed. 

"Yes and every major holiday if I can." Butch signed. "Ma left me some decorations of her own so that helps." 

And with that Ma entered the restaurant. 

"Mah goodness look at all the work y'all did. Its downright magical in this place." She laughed. 

"Hey Ma!" Butch ran over to her and took her coat. "What can we do fer ya today?" 

"A booth with mah grandkids. I heard ya put apple dumplin's on the menu fer fall and I have ta try them!" She said. 

"Sure thing Ma." Butch took them to a booth and got her a drink as well. The kids were still enjoying sodas and sandwhichs but they sat and talked to Ma. 

"Looks like he is doin' a pretty good job huh?" Ma said. 

"Ya most of the staff has adjusted to the change but they all still find Butch creepy. But at least now he is a creepy they can tolerate being around." Eddie said. 

"Actually Eddie some of us wanted to know how you and Butch met." Jessica, one of the other waitresses, said. 

Eddie crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "We... met in prison." 

And with that the whole wait staff paused. Ma started laughing. 

"You were both in prison!?" Jessica said. 

"Um yes. We shared a cell." Eddie said. 

"You guys have to remember that Eddie was once a super villain so..." Evan said with a chuckle. 

"I'm reformed now." Eddie said. 

"What was Butch in for?" Jessica said. 

Everyone at the table paused and was silent. 

"I killed 11 people." Butch said coming from the kitchen with a plate of apple dumplings for Ma. 

Jessica and the rest of the wait staff went pale. "Re-really?" She said. 

Butch chuckled. "Well, you see, I was homeless fer a while and had to work as a prostitute fer money. A man tried to rape 'nother girl I was friends with. So I gutted him." Butch said picking up a knife. 

Everyone took a step back. "And... the other 10?" Jessica said softly. 

"Well after the first one I just couldn't stop!" Butch twirled the knife in his fingers. "So I found more. More criminals, more scum, more filth to cleanse from the Earth. And I killed them. One by one!" Butch stabbed into one of the dumblings. 

Alice screamed. Butch started laughing and then sliced the apple dumpling open to show a beautiful cross section. 

"Y'all should see the looks on yer faces!" Butch slapped his leg, laughing and tearing up. 

Jessica and the rest of the wait staff relaxed. "Oh it was all just a scary story." 

"Oh no that was all true." Butch said straightening up. "Sooner or later its gonna come out that I'm a serial killer and I think its easier if I just come clean. Eddie and I met in prison, we were cell mates both in fer murder, I got an alien girlfriend and became a vigilante just like him. We met back up years later and now we are married with a bunch of kids. We both still work as vigilantes but now with government clearance." 

And everyone was back to being pale. 

"I...I would like to put in my 2 weeks." Alice said just before fainting. 

"Ya that's probably fer the best." Butch said with a soft smile.


	299. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm making a really big chapter for chapter 300 so it might take be a little bit to finish it. So either later today or tomorrow.

Eddie had a piece he needed to travel for and Flora was sleeping over at Evan's to play with Blair. So Dylan and Conner were home together. Butch knocked on Dylan's door. 

"Hey kiddo can we talk?" Butch said. 

Dylan answered. "Ya sure what's up?" 

"Do you want to hang out?" Butch said. 

"Hang out?" Dylan chuckled. 

"I mean it boy I want to connect to you. You already 'dore Eddie but I have to work a little harder to be yer dad." Butch said. 

"Papa you're doing fine but if you are offering to take me to the arcade for pizza and icecream I'm game!" Dylan said. 

Butch chuckled. "Kids still like the arcade?" 

"I don't know! But I want to go to one. They look fun and you can win prizes. I used to see commercials for them at the orphanage and I always wanted to go and have pizza and win tickets." Dylan said. 

"Lets go!" Butch said. 

They found an arcade that also had bowling. Butch bought fourty bucks worth of tokens and they got started. 

"I don't even know where to start!" Dylan said. 

"Start with the classics." Butch fed some tokens into a machine for air hockey. 

Butch went easy on Dylan since Dylan had never played before. He had a blast and cheered when he won. 

"Aw man lets do that shooting game next!" Dylan pulled Butch by the hand. 

Butch laughed as they went. It was a zombie first person shooter game and they teamed up together. Butch's score at the end was way higher but Butch was a little unsatisfied. 

"Tsk." Butch shook his hand. 

"What's wrong?" Dylan said. 

"Its been a while since I've shot a pistol and I never realized how much my hands have started to shake over the years." Butch said. 

"Your hands shake? Do you have a disease?" Dylan said. 

"I have PTSD and a few other things. Certain things just mess me up, like shootin' a pistol. I had to kill a lot of people against my will with one." Butch said. 

"Where you a soldier?" Dylan said. 

"More like a POW that was force to fight fer the other side." Butch said. "I have... a lot of bagage. I've told you some of it." 

"Oh ya the evil Spider-man that Sleeper killed." Dylan said. 

Butch nodded. "Its been years but some things still 'ffect me... I hate it." 

Dylan hugged Butch. "It's gonna be ok." 

Butch looked shocked and hugged Dylan tightly. "You know most kids yer age hate bein' lovin' toward their parents in public." 

"Most kids have had their whole childhoods to spend with their parents. I just got you and Dad. I'm not letting something stupid like people's opinions keep me from something I've wanted my whole life. I have parents. Their weird and have a lot of problems but they are mine. And they love me and take me to do fun things. I'm going to hug you until I die." Dylan said. 

Butch squeezed Dylan tightly. "Yer the best boy, do you know that? And you are so much like yer father it scares me." 

Dylan laughed. "Come on Papa lets play some more." 

They did just about everything game in the arcade and had pizza and icecream for dinner. By the end of the night they were laughing together and pooled their tickets to get a prize. 

"Hmm Papa what should we get?" Dylan said looking over everything. 

"Nah kiddo these are yer tickets you pick somethin'." Butch said. 

Dylan thought long and hard and then pocketed his tickets. 

"You aren't gettin' anything?" Butch said surprised. 

"No I'm going to save my tickets for those." Dylan pointed to a set of plushies. They were Venom, Sundance, Frostbite and Spider-man. "Its a perfect set of my family and I want all of them. Besides now I have an excuse to have you take me here again." 

Butch cackled and gave him a one arm hug. "Sure, lets make this a regular thing." 

They went home and spent the rest of the night hanging out on the couch with Coco and Sunny. They watched 3 scary movies before bed and Butch kidnapped Dylan to sleep in his and Eddie's bed for the night. Dylan wouldn't admit it but the films had scared him pretry bad. Sunny purred and wrapped Dylan up tightly like a weighted blanket. Butch gently pat his sleeping son's head. 

"Dylan, I love you so much. I'm so glad we were able to have you in our family." Butch whispered. 

Dylan smiled softly in his sleep.


	300. HOW DO WE HAVE 300 CHAPTERS!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys I don't know how I have written 300 chapters for this. 
> 
> And again thanks to everyone who has supported me with you comments, kudos and suggestions. I love writing this massive, bloated, crazy piece of fiction and it means so much to me that so many of you enjoy it. Thank you so much you mean the world to me. 
> 
> I don't know how long I can keep this up but lets hope for a while more!

Dylan learned very quickly Halloween was serious business in the Brock house. Really the whole month of October was a big deal. Even Sleeper flew in to visit everyone for a few days. October was the month that the whole house was decorated, fall activities were mandatory, Eddie and Butch celebrated both their wedding and Butch's arrival to their universe and it was also Flora's birth month. 

"So October is like December for this family." Dylan said sitting with Sleeper on the couch. 

"Ya pretty much. We also do Christmas pretty big. For Thanksgiving we are all going to Aunt May's this year though a lot of times we just go over to the Miller's." Sleeper said.

"Are you comfy enough on the couch Sleeper? I mean maybe we should both sleep in my room the bed is big enough." Dylan said. 

"Oh I don't sleep kid." Sleeper said. "But thank you."

"So like, who are you under there anyway? Papa told me you lobotomized the evil Spider-man that was torturing him." Dylan said. 

"Right! You don't know yet! Get ready to have your mind blown." Sleeper said. 

Sleeper went inside Serum's body and smirked at Dylan. 

"...PETER PARKER WAS SPIDER-MAN!?" Dylan screamed. 

Sleeper laughed and slapped his knee. 

"Wait! He is friends with the family right!? Why is he friends with Dad!? They hate eachother!" Dylan was so confused. 

"Well ya he was a long time. But they made up due to Flash and me." Sleeper said. 

"Really? What did you guys do?" Dylan said. 

"Well you see my parents and Flash went on a road trip together and Flash is really good friends with Peter. So Flash sort of started convincing Peter that they weren't so bad. Then we went on vacation together, the cruise ship blew up and I sacrificed my old host to save Peter's life. Then I stuck with him for a while until the whole evil Spider-man business. But we were together for a few months. So in that time he learned to stop being a bigot toward symbiotes." Sleeper said

"Wow that... sounds crazy." Dylan laughed. 

"This whole family is crazy! We are superheroes. Madness just goes hand in hand with that especially with how our parents are!" Sleeper laughed. 

"Its weird to think you are my little brother. You feel so much older." Dylan said. 

"Well thats just because humans take too long to age. I mean Flora is only turning 3 this year technically. If she was full Klyntar she would be an adult and most likely have had spawned at least once." Sleeper said. 

"Hey Sleeper why haven't you spawned?" Dylan said. 

"I'm trying to avoid it. I don't want kids. I can feel my body yelling at me though. It wants me to but I'm not letting it." Sleeper said. 

"Why don't you want kids?" Dylan said. 

"I don't need a reason to I just don't. I think I just don't want the responsibility. I get enough if that as Spider-man. Though if eventually I'm forced to spawn I think I'll just secretly dumb the kid on May or Miles, see how long it takes for them to knowticed." Sleeper said. 

"Sleeper! You can't just dumb a baby on someone!" Dylan said. 

"Sure I can. That's how most symbiotes spawn. We give birth and just dumb the baby. This family is a rarity in symbiote culture." Sleeper said. 

"But wouldn't you want them to be raised like you were?" Sleeper said. 

"Why do you think I decided to dumb the baby on May or Miles? They would be loving partners I can be close to and keep an eye on." Sleeper said. "Or maybe, I should give my theoretical baby to you." 

"Me!?" Dylan tried to hide his smile. 

Sleeper laughed. "Sure! A nice uncle to keep them safe. You already are hosting pary of Sunny. Why not?" 

Dylan thought about it and laughed. "Ya maybe." 

\------------

Peter took the family to central park. They laid out a blanket and put May down. 

Raising a baby with spider powers was a bit exhausting but they found if they stimulated May enough she behaved more and was less likely to climb the walls. 

May squealed in her little fleece lined Spider-man hoodie that aunt May had gotten her. She was having a ball being in the park. Aunt May was actually going to meet them there. 

"You know one thing I appreciate about being retired? I'm actually on time to get togethers now!" Peter said. 

"Ya I like that part too." MJ kissed his cheek. 

"There you three are!" Aunt May ran up. "Aw you put her in the hoodie I got her." 

"Of course Aunt May. Its adorable." Peter said standing up. "We brought a lawn chair so you wouldn't have to sit on the ground." 

"Aw thank you Peter, I can't imagine getting up from down there now days." May sat down. "Now let me hold my Grand niece!" 

MJ laughed and handed May over to Aunt May. May giggled and clapped her hands happily. 

"She is getting so big!" Aunt May laughed. 

"Ya I can still remember her being a tiny loaf of bread baby." Peter said. 

"Has she started talking yet?" Aunt May said tickling May gently. 

"Oh yes her first word was 'MJ' which I guess makes sense. Peter is always asking me things. They it was 'Daddy' then 'Mommy' and then 'Sleeper'." MJ said. 

"Ah so Sleeper is still helping you two out?" Aunt May said. 

"Ya he is a life saver." Peter said. 

Aunt May smiled down at the giggling baby. "Peter I'm so happy you were able to start a little family. Ben would have been so proud of you." 

Peter gave a soft smile. "Ya I wish he had gotten a chance to meet Mayday." 

"He would have loved her." Aunt May said. 

A leaf fell on Mayday's face which shocked her and she cooed happily. Peter laughed and picked it off of her. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. 

\------------

Eddie was working in his office when he heard the door open behind him. He let out a tiny sigh. 

"Daddy is busy right now." He said. 

"But Daddy you have been neglectin' me." He heard Butch said. 

He smirked and swiveled in his chair only to find Butch completely naked except for a spiked dog collar Sunny had formed. 

"Did you seriously walk through the house like that?" Eddie laughed. 

"No I was cloaked." Butch strutted over and posed infront of Eddie. 

Eddie laughed again. "Ok Butch I guess I have not been giving you a lot of attention."

Butch scratched under Eddie's chin gently. "I know you have had a lot on yer mind. You wanna make up lost time with Dylan. But its been 2 months since we've have sex." 

"Two months!? Has it really been that long?" Eddie looked shocked. 

"Ya, and I've tried to get yer 'ttention but yer just a hard nut to crack!" Butch said 

"I can't believe its been so long. Symby haven't you been straving?" Eddie said. 

Symby snaked out. "Sunny nowticed and has been sharing her reserves of phenethylamine with me. Butch produces more than enough for her now days since he loves so much and also eats copious amounts of brains, meat and chocolate." 

"Well thank you for all being so patient with me and I'm sorry I haven't been very thoughtful of you three." Eddie said. 

"Daddy." 

"Ya love?" 

Butch sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. "Break me please." 

Eddie smirked and made sure the door was locked. By the end they both were exhausted on the floor of the office and holding hands. Sunny and Symby murmured and chirped happily in a chemical high of love and affection. 

"I had no idea how pent up I was." Eddie said softly. 

Butch chuckled softly. "Ya you tend to hyperfocus sometimes and just forget everythin'." 

Eddie pulled Butch close. Butch let out a little gasp and snuggled into Eddie. "Thanks for taking care of me you guys." 

"Anythin' fer you Daddy. We love you." Butch said. 

"Spib." Sunny and Symby said in unison. 

Eddie laughed and gave all three of them a kiss. They ended up napping on the floor. 

\--------------

Andi and Flash were at a pumpkin patch together. Valor was acting as Flash's legs today since the ground was so uneven. 

"Hey Coach thanks for helping me pick out some pumpkins for the kids." Andi said. 

"No problem Andi. I'll always help you if I can." Flash said stepping over a pumpkin only to trip, Valor quickly caught him. 

"Flash you dumbass." Valor said. 

"Sorry." He chuckled. 

"Valor be nice to Coach." Andi said. 

"I'll be whatever I want to him!" Valor snapped. 

"Easy Valor easy. What's up? You feel more tense than usual." Flash said. 

"It's nothing!" Valor hissed. 

"Valor..." Flash sighed 

"Flash why do you want to leave me?" Valor said rather quickly. 

"What?" Andi and Flash said in unison. 

"Flash I... I have seen your thoughts. You try not to think about it but it always creeps in. You want me to leave. Why? What have I done? Am I not good enough? I'm sorry I snap so much. I try to be good but it's not in my nature. Flash I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Valor whimpered. 

"Oh...Valor I think I have mislead you." Flash said. 

"Then why do you have these thoughts? Thoughts of giving me away. Thoughts of being alone." Valor was crying. 

"See I don't. Not yet. Valor I... I want to die one day. And I can't do that with you so one day I want to make sure you have a good home to go to. Immortality is not for me. I want to grow old and die. But not yet. So lately I have been thinking about finding you someone and what they might be like. I'm sorry Valor I didn't mean to scare you. I love you buddy." Flash said. 

Valor was silent for a bit and then produced a head to kiss Flash. "Flash... I understand. You do not seem like one who would like living forever. So yes, one day I'll let you go. Flash I." Valor took a breath and started crying again. "I love you so much my first host. My first love." 

Flash stood there and held them gently. Valor tried to be quiet and small as to not draw attention. 

"Valor, thank you for respecting my decision." Flash said softly. 

"Of course Flash. You mean so much to me. I kinda always knew it would come to this." Valor said. 

Flash gave them a few more kisses and Valor started to calm down. Andi was hiding that she had teared up too. 

"How about we all pick some great pumpkins and drink soft ciders together? Just relax today with eachother." Flash said. 

Valor gave him a soft smile. "I would like that." 

The rest of the day they played around and laughed. They had a small contest to pick the ugliest pumpkin and Andi won. Flash bought it because it was so ugly it was cute to him. They got cider doughnuts and drinks and sat together in the crisp autumn air. 

That night Andi peaked in on Valor and Flash. Valor was gently petting him as he slept and softly singing a lullaby. When they finished Andi came in next to them. 

"Andi I... I love him too much. He is the world to me. When he goes I will treasure every memory. My spawn's spawn and their spawn after that will speak of the warrior Flash. They will know his kindness and love. He will never be forgotten." Valor said. 

Andi pet Valor gently. "I understand Val. I don't want world without him either." 

They both silently watched Flash for a bit. Andi holding one of Valor's tendrils gently. Flash slept peacefully unaware that he was being watched over by the two people that loved him most. 

\-------------------

Dove had been given a book by a colleague at the sorcerer's temple. 

"So they said this book is a lot if spooky fun and that you guys would enjoy it." Dove said sitting down with Butch, Dylan, Flora, Blair, Eddie and Evan. 

"You don't think it will be too scary for the kids?" Evan said hugging Blair. Blair was playing around and turning half gooy so they were melting lazily out of Evan's arms. 

"No they said these kids should be able to handle it." Dove said. 

Dove started reading. "On cold nights you can hear them howling. The Cloaked Men want your blood. They are scratching at your back door. The Cloaked Men want your blood. Their teeth are like razors, their claws like knives. The Cloaked Men want your blood. Are you brave little child? Can you out run these hungry killers? Stop the Cloaked Men before they take your blood." 

And with that the book suddenly screamed and they all were sucked inside the book except for Dove. Dove sat there in shock and then started to scream and panick. Eventually she composed herself enough to call her friend. 

"You said this way a fun scary book they could handle!" Dove shrieked into her phone. 

"Ya they are all symbiote users or hybrids right? The thing trapped in that cursed book is way weaker than that." Her friend said. 

"You could have warned me you asshole! There is a 5 year old in that group you dumbass!" Dove said. 

"Oh... um." He paused. 

"Help me get them out of this fucking book you dullard!" Dove screamed. 

Meanwhile inside the book the group was in a scary looking forest. 

"Holy shit this is bad. Oh fuck this is bad!" Dylan said clinging to Eddie. 

"Don't worry it will be ok. We will protect you." Eddie said switching to Venom. 

Everyone suited up and started to look for a way out. Then they heard inhuman howling. It sounded like a wolf in a wet tunnel. 

"Oh I do not like this!" Dylan said. 

Six cloaked figures with glowing red eyes and long jagged claws floated towards them. Sundance cackled. 

"How about I give you boys some of my blood!" Sundance screamed and lunged at one of the Cloaked Men. 

They swirled around eachother and Sundance went wild. He didn't need to hold back at all and was relishing it. Soon the Cloaked Man was in ribbons. 

The other Cloaked Men each targeted one member of the group. Flora also let out a cackle as she slashed at her foe with many bladed tentacles. She lauched herself through the air and in one swipe decapitated her foe. Venom grabbed theirs and ripped one of its arms off. They slammed the creature and its head caved in from the impact. Frostbite surrounded theirs in a coffin of clouds and crushed it. Blair took a deep breath and blew out a poison cloud. The creature didn't need to breath but the poison was sticky and held them in place while Blair lept onto one of their shoulders so they could sink their teeth into the neck of the Cloaked Man. Dylan was terrified at first but then recovered his vigor. He had Sunny form an axe and he threw it at the figure. They figure dodged and lunged at Dylan who scream and used a spear like arm to stabbed into the Cloaked Man. It rattled and groaned before falling dead. 

They all stood their safe but out of breath. Suddenly they were back in the living room and Dove was violent shaking another sorcerer. 

"Oh my God you guys are back! I was just about to kill this guy!" Dove said. 

"What the fuck was that!?" Dylan said. 

"Oh the book is cursed so that if someone reads it to you you get sucked into the book. Usually you are supposed to out run the Cloaked Men and find an exit to the forest. But you guys just straight up killed them. I knew you would be able to handle them, the Cloaked Men aren't that strong." The sorcerer said. 

Eddie grabbed the sorcerer by the head and lifted him straight up so he was eye level to Eddie. 

"You ever endanger my family again by not explaining your dubious magic items and I will personally hunt you down and force feed you your own eyeballs." Eddie growled. 

The sorcerer nodded and was sweating profusely. Eddie dropped him to the floor and he skittered away from the large angry man. 

Dove apologized at least 50 times for the book. 

\--------------

The gang all went to a Halloween festival for Butch and Eddie's anniversary. Butch held Eddie's hand as they walked through the spooky event. 

"Man they got a lot of stuff here!" Dylan said looking at a map. 

"Lets do everything!" Blair said excitedly. 

Evan laughed and picked Blair up. "We will do as much as we can pumpkin." 

They started toward the many different booths. Evan bought the kids each a candy apple they could eat while walking. Blair and Flora both made a mess of themselves so they stopped to clean up. 

Dylan found a shooting range that let you try to shoot over prizes to win them. His aim was getting better since he practiced at the arcade a lot and was able to win three small monster plushies. 

"Flora, Blair you can have these two." Dylan said handing them each one. 

"Aw Dylan that's so sweet of you." Eddie ruffled his hair. 

Flora and Blair both gave Dylan a hug. He laughed and hugged them back. 

There was a haunted house they went through. Butch had to hold in a fit of laughter when they went into a room that was modeled after one of Carnage's kills to be scary. There was also a corn maze. Evan got really lost and had Fate peak over the corn to help him. They sat for lunch and had giant turkey legs together. 

"This is so much meat! Can birds really get this big!?" Dylan said.

"The birds you see at Thanksgiving are female turkeys. They are much smaller than males. They make this legs from the male birds." Eddie said. 

"But in the wild the males aren't this big!" Dylan said. 

"Wild turkeys are smaller than domestic ones." Butch said taking a big bite. 

Flora and Blair were eating their turkey legs ravenously. They purred and Flora helped Blair crack open the bone to eat the cooked marrow. 

"Tiny tiny shark babies." Evan said petting Blair. 

They picked out pumpkins to bring home and picked up a lot of apples and fall flavored goodies. 

When they got home Evan took Flora and Dylan over to his house to carve pumpkins and so that Eddie and Butch could have some alone time for their anniversary.

\----------------

It was Halloween. Flora was so excited not only for her birthday but a fun day of trick-or-treating. At the DSA Andi had a small party set up for the kids. They had the pumpkins they carved in class as well as a small cake. Andi also had a few games for them like a mummy wrapping contest and a beanbag toss into a bunch of buckets she painted to look like demons. 

Blair was so happy to be in their dragon costume and periodically would puff a tiny bit of poison to look like they were breathing fire. It got to the point where Andi had to tell them to stop because she was worried it would affect the rest of them. 

Lance brought with him to school a present for Flora. It was a very large pitcher plant in a decorative pot and a large bag of bird seed for her crow friends. Flora gave Lance a little kiss for his gifts and he just about fell over. 

Meanwhile at Dylan's school he did get teased a bit for his costume but most people just thought his costume was cool. A lot of people asked if he was actually wearing Symby and he said 'maybe' to most of them. 

The kid from before was the worse though. After their suspension he only gotten worse. Dylan usually ignored him now and just used Sunny to turn off his hearing when he talked to him. 

"Wow you are such a cringey weirdo. Who the hell dresses up like their own dad? Or are you trying to become a little faggot just like him?" The kid said. 

Dylan just stared up at him unamused. Sunny in the other hand was sick of this bullshit so she slithered down to the bullies chair and loosened every bolt. Soon class was starting and as the bully sat in his chair it fell apart and he hit the ground hard. The whole class laughed. 

"Thanks mom." Dylan said through the bond. 

When school was over the gang all met up to trick-or-treat. Flora led the charge as they marched through the neighborhood. 

"We have so many more kids this year." Evan said. 

"Ya five this time." Gwen smiled. 

Blair got tired toward the end so Evan let them rest on a cloud and the other kids asked for extra candy for them. 

The backwoods tradition continued too with everyone gliding through the forest to scare people. Dylan had a blast. 

The ended the night at Ma's. Ma showed up in an extremely realistic costume that gave her a little fur, rabbit like ears and a long fluffy tail. They all ate together and had milkshakes. Dylan fell asleep in a booth, throughly tired. Eddie carried him home and tucked him into bed. 

"Goodnight Jr. Happy Halloween." Eddie said gently brushing his cheek. 

Flora had the opposite problem and didn't want to sleep at all. She stayed up late with Coco and Butch, sorting her candy. Butch went over all of it to make sure it was safe and she made a little pile to trade with Lance when she saw him next. Finally it was so late Eddie just picked up Flora and forced her into bed. 

"Dad I'm 8 now I can stay up!" Flora signed. 

"No." Eddie smirked and kissed her forehead. 

Flora pouted but eventually fell asleep. 

Eddie and Butch sat on the couch together and just held hands for a while. Their others purrs and snuggled into them. The two men fell asleep to the sound of soft alien murmurs.


	301. Mall of America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time for Dylan and Eddie

Eddie was taking Dylan on a father son outing. He wanted to make sure he spent extra time with Dylan since they had missed out on so much. Eddie also had to write a piece in Minnesota so why not visit the Mall of America with his son. 

"Dad this place is huge!" Dylan said running ahead. 

"Well it is the largest mall in America." Eddie chuckled. 

Dylan laughed and ran around a bit. "Dad where should we go first!?" Dylan said. 

"Do you like legos?" Eddie said. 

"I've never had any! Can we get some?" Dylan said. 

Eddie nodded and they went to the lego store first. Dylan picked out a few sets he liked. 

"So the castle is one I can build with Blair. The ghost train is for me and Flora. The space station I think Conner and I can have fun with." Dylan said. 

"And the rollercoaster?" Eddie said. 

"That one is for you and me to build together! Butch told me you love amusement parks. And I want to go to some with you next summer. Until then I have my little mini coaster now." Dylan said. 

Eddie smiled. "I hope you also got these sets because you liked them." 

"Of course I did. I wouldn't get them unless I thought I would like them too!" Dylan smirked. 

Eddie ruffled his head. "Speaking of coasters this mall has one. Want to ride it with me?" 

"There is a coaster in the mall!? Of course I want to ride it!" Dylan said. 

They stored the legos in the car and went on the roller coaster a few times. Eddie could feel his other spinning inside him and laughing. 

Dylan laugh and flopped into a food court table. "I'm so dizzy! That was awesome." 

"We could wait to eat then. Do you want to go clothes shopping or anything?" Eddie said. 

"We should buy some fancy soaps at that store we saw for Papa." Dylan said. 

"Why's that?" Eddie said. 

"Becaude he kinda smells like he is rotting sometimes. And he told me he wants to use the bathtub you guys have more." Dylan said. 

"Ya he does smell like he is rotting sometimes. I think its just because he basically marinades himself in gore when he works. I know he at least cleans himself now." Eddie said. 

"He used to not!?" Dylan said. 

"There was a period of time where we found a spine nest in his room that he was sleeping in before we started dating. When he has a bad day he tends to forget that he needs to clean himself. My other and I try to remind him and clean him ourselves. The attention cheers him up." Eddie said. 

"See? You can give him a good herbal soak when we get home! We can even ask the ladies working there if they have a strong smell he would like." Dylan said. 

"Butch would love having Eddie clean him." Symby whispered from Eddie's chest. 

"Pamper Butch." Sunny said from Dylan's. 

Eddie laughed. "Ok we will make a spa treatment for Butch. No one tell him we think he is pungent sometimes." 

Dylan laughed and they headed to the soap store. 

"Welcome! How can I help you today?" One of the women in the store said. 

"Hi I'd like some help picking out some bathbombs and soaps for my husband." Eddie said. 

"Oh my God you're Venom!" Said a girl behind the counter. "You are getting a gift for Sundance? That's so sweet of you!" 

Eddie chuckled. "Well now we seem to be getting more admirers by the day. But yes we are buying something for Sundance. If you have a strong scent you think he would like we would greatly appreciate it." 

The girl behind the counter ran out and took over. "Alright so do you know what he is using this for? Like does he need help relaxing? Does he have any skin needs? Does he have trouble waking up in the morning?" 

"Soap can do all of that!?" Dylan said. 

The girl giggled. "Yes. Our bath products can do all sorts of things." 

Eddie thought for a moment. "We want something with a strong smell because he often smells like blood due to our profession. Also he has trouble relaxing and sleeping." 

"I have the perfect set!" She said. 

She presented a set of purple soaps, bathbombs, bathsalts, shampoos and other products. "This is our lavender sleepy time set. It has lavender, chamomile, dark chocolate and other subtle herbs that help you relax. It is strong enough to erase other scents. But not so overpowering that it will irritate you with the scent. Would you like to try some?" 

"Yes!" Dylan said. 

Eddie and Dylan got a free shampoo treatment. It smelled amazing. Both Symby and Sunny purred into Dylan and Eddie's organs to muffle the sound of their pleasure. 

"I feel like an angel just gave me a scalp massage." Dylan said. 

The girl laughed. "Well thank you." 

"We'll take the whole set." Eddie said. 

Dylan also used some of his allowance to buy some scents he liked. 

"You suprise me Dylan. Most boys your age don't take care of their hygiene." Eddie said as they drove back to the hotel. 

"Dad can I be honest? I hate the way guys smell. Like I have a super sensitive nose and most guys my age stink to high heaven. I want to smell nice because if I smell like that to other people I might die of embarrassment." Dylan said. 

Eddie laughed all the way back. 

The ordered a pizza for the room and Eddie got to work on his laptop. He had a press conference he was going to tomorrow and wanted to be prepared. Dylan laid on thr bed next to him and played on his phone. 

"Hey Dad. Today was really fun. Thanks for taking me on your trip." Dylan said. 

Eddie smiled. "Thanks for coming with. I hope tomorrow won't be too boring for you." 

"Nah I've gotten pretty good at entertaining myself." Dylan yawned. 

"How about you hit the hay." Eddie said. 

"Sure." Dylan yawned and curled up with Symby and Sunny to snuggle. Eddie dimmed the lights and kept working as Dylan slept next to him.


	302. A Cute Horror Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch and Flora spend some time together.

While Eddie and Dylan were in Minnesota Butch and Flora spent some time together. They built a blanket nest in the living room to sleep in for the night but first they were going hunting. 

Flora rode on Sundance's shoulder and they went through the backwoods. 

"Pickin's are 'lready thin. I'm hopin' we'll find a turkey." Sundance said. 

"Mmm turkey." Flora purred, kneading Sundance's shoulder like a cat with her claws. 

The searched till the sun fully set without seeing a single bird. 

"Shit. How unlucky." Sundance said. 

"Papa how about we hunt down a criminal. I already have shown I can go toe to toe with supervillains." Flora said through the bond. 

Sundance thought a moment and then smirked. "Ya, lets do it. I've been waitin' fer this day fer a long time. When you would hunt with me fer the most dangerous game." 

Flora's mouth watered and she licked her teeth. Sundance chuckled and they headed toward the city. He had just the criminal in mind. 

For a few months Sundance had tracked him down. A very large wannabe king pin. He ran a small crime group and was trying to make it big, but now he was making waves and Sundance knowticed. 

They snuck over to his office and cloaked. They peaked through windows and saw he was alone except for a girlfriend he was trying to impress. Sundance could tell she was only into him for the money. When she got up to use the bathroom down the hall Sundance and Flora struck. They both slide into the office and Flora locked the door. 

"What the hell?" The crime boss said when he saw the door close by itself. 

Sundance grabbed the man from behind and put him in a full nelson. 

"Hey what the hell man! Let go of me, do you know who I am!?" He said struggling. 

"Ya I know who you are. Yer dinner." Sundance cackled. 

Flora lunged at the man and sank her teeth into his neck, quickly snapping it with the power of her jaws. 

Sundance laid the now lifeless corpse on the ground and grabbed Flora, snuggling her. 

"Aw honey you did such a good job! That was such a clean kill and you did everythin' right! I'm so proud of you!" Sundance purred. 

Flora giggled and chirped in Sundance's arms, snuggling her parents back. 

"Alright honey do you need help gettin' at his brains or can you do it on yer own?" Sundance said setting her back down. 

"I can handle it." Flora signed. 

She went over to the man's head and cracked his skull with her teeth. Sundance watched her eat, beaming with pride. He licked her cheek to get some blood off and then started to eat with her. The man was very sweet and fatty, a life of luxury had made him tender and easy to eat. Flora purred as she sorted through his organs to get to his liver. 

"Ya you should eat that one. Growin' girls need a lot of iron." Sundance said grabbed the intestines for himself. 

The door started to rattle and the confused girlfriend tried to get in. 

"Hmmm looks like we will need to finish this up elsewhere sweety." Sundance said. 

Flora and Sundance cut off limbs, chunks of stomach. They bundled them up so they could carry they and broke out through a window. 

They swung through the city and made it back home. Butch set up a tarp and they finished eating with Lasher outside on the back porch. 

Flora was so full and covered in blood. Butch laughed as she let out a burb. 

"Let's go take a bath together. I'll clean yer hair out." Butch said. 

Butch filled the tub with bubbles and sank in with Flora. Flora purred into the hot water. 

"You might be a lil old now to be takin' baths with me, but this is just easier that takin' two separate ones." Butch said washing her hair. 

Flora purred louder and Butch cleaned her. He made sure to get all the blood out and then cleaned himself. They cleaned out the tub and then refilled it with clean water to enjoy a hot soak. When they were done Butch carried Coco into the tub and cleaned her too since Lasher was a messy eater. 

Flora napped in the blanket pile while Butch hosed down the back porch. He came back inside to her snoring softly in her sleep. 

"Ya that was a lot of fatty food. No wonder yer sleepy." Butch pet her gently. 

Coco yawned and curled up next to Flora. Butch pulled a blanket over both of them and finished up some chores for the night. 

Later he curled up next to them and sighed. He kissed Flora's forehead. 

"I'm so proud of you. I hope we do that more often." He said. 

Flora opened one eye to smile at him and nod in agreement. 

They slept the rest of the night in the blanket nest, smiling in their sleep.


	303. Crisp Fall Air

It was a cool day and the whole gang of kids were playing outside. They had made a leaf pile and were jumping into it over and over. 

Dylan and Conner watched from the porch. Conner had brought a game system and they were playing together. Flora tackled Lance and snuggled him. Lance laughed and pet her head. She was so warm she felt nice in the cold air. 

"Dude do you ever get jealous that Lance already has a girlfriend and we don't?" Conner said. 

"I'm not really looking for one. I think it would be a lot of work. Maybe I'll hold out for a symbiote." Dylan said. 

"But aren't like all symbiotes related to you? So they are all your siblings." Conner said. 

"Ok ew I didn't think of that. I mean I'm not actually related to them... unless I have symbiote DNA since my dad was already Venom when he had me." Dylan said. 

"Maybe you do and your part symbiote." Conner said. 

"I mean, they are weird aliens I might!" Dylan said. 

"That's another weird thing. Literally all our friends are aliens. Even Lance is technically an alien!" Conner said. 

"I thought he was an Inhuman." Dylan said. 

"He is. They are humans with Kree experimental DNA or something." Conner said "But back to my original point. How does he already have a girlfriend? He is 8!" 

"Apparently they met in preschool. Why do you want a girlfriend so bad?" Dylan said. 

"Dude girls are cute! You haven't hit puberty yet but trust me, girls are cute." Conner said. 

"I think I might like guys more." Dylan said. 

"Wait really?" Conner said. 

"Maybe. My dad is bisexual and I like how guys look a lot. I just don't like how they smell but I like older guys cus they actually, you know, bath? Its not completely crazy to think I'm gay." Dylan said. 

"Do you think I'm cute?" Conner said. 

"A little. I wouldn't ask you out though." Dylan said. 

"Hey why not!?" Conner said. 

"Because that would be awkward for you. Its unwanted attention." Dylan said. 

"Well I mean I wouldn't mind..." Conner said. 

"You just want someone to tell you they like you do you?" Dylan smirked. 

"H-Hey shut up! Its not so wrong to want a little attention." Conner blushed. 

Dylan laughed. 

"And I mean I have no idea what I actually want yet! Being a teenager is weird. My voice cracks a ton. I'm suddenly like 2 feet taller. And now girls are suddenly attractive instead of weird." Conner said. 

"Dude girls aren't weird, you're weird." Dylan teased. 

Conner grabbed Dylan and put him in a headlock. Dylan flailed underneath him laughing. 

"Those two are weird." Flora signed. 

Lance and Blair both laughed. 

It was then that a space ship flee over head and Kree soldiers poured out, grabbing all 5 kids, before quickly disappearing out of site.


	304. Lost in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids trapped on a Kree ship. Some lost, some gained.

Upon capture Flora was not having it. She roared and snapped her restrains. The soldiers went to restrain her and that was when she wrapped around Lance to form Rage. 

Rage held out an arm and forced all the soldiers to be held in place. 

The room was suddenly filled with sonics and everyone but Conner screamed and passed out. 

They woke up in cells and jars. Flora, Blair and the Sunny fragment all were put in jars while Lance, Conner and Dylan were in cells. 

"So the oldest one is human, we can either kill him or deposit him back on Earth." Said one Kree soldier to another. 

"Put him back on Earth we don't need to be cruel." Said the other.

"Three of them have surprisingly large amounts of Klyntar DNA. The two small ones in the jar are 50% human 50% Klyntar. The blonde human male is sitting at around 10%. Most likely when he was conceived one or both of his parents had been hosts at one point or another. As for the small white haired one he is our actual target." The first soldier said. 

"We definitely have picked up an interesting bunch." Said a soldier decorated in fancier armor than the first two. 

"Where are you assholes taking us!?" Dylan said

"You we are going to deposit back on Earth. Despite having Klyntar DNA you are basically just a human and of no use to us. We want the Inhuman. He technically already belongs to us. As for the hybrids I'm not sure. I'll have to ask the general of the ship what she thinks." Said the decorationed soldier. 

"You can't just steal people you blueberry piece if shit!" Dylan screamed. 

"Tsk. That's why you and your friend are going home. The two abominations and the Inhuman stay. Actually that Klyntar fragment might cause trouble. Lieutenant!" He said. 

One of the soldiers pressed a button one Sunny's tank and she was engulf in flames. Sunny screamed and wailed inside the tank. 

"Hopefully the suit will kill itself soon. You can't actually kill them with fire, they have to choose to die. That noise is just awful though." The decorated soldier said. 

"Sunny!!" Dylan slammed on the glass of his cell. Flora and Blair recoiled in fear as Sunny screamed. 

Eventually the fragments couldn't take anymore and burned away. 

"No!" Dylan slammed against the glass. 

"Oh calm down. The real one is still alive. This is literally like burning a lock of hair." The Kree said. 

"You're a monster!" Dylan screamed. 

"Oh trust me boy I'm being merciful." He smiled before leaving with his troops. 

Once they were gone Lance signed Flora. "Can you break that?" 

"No there is a sonic barrier, it hurts to go near." She signed back. 

Lance reached forward and stopped the sound waves in place for Blair and Flora. 

"Good job guys." Conner said and Blair and Flora got all of them out. 

"Lets get out of here." Dylan said looking mournfully at the tank Sunny had been in. 

They started to explore the ship. Blair would stun anyone who can near them with poison. They had no idea where they were and no one could read the Kree language. 

"I wish Mommy remembered Kree with more clarity. I can barely make out a few words." Flora signed. 

They entered a strange room with another large jar. Inside was a black swirling blob. 

"Is that...?" Conner said. 

"Its a symbiote." Blair said. 

"How can you tell?" Dylan said. 

"We can sense them. They are screaming." Flora signed. 

"Should be bust them out?" Dylan said. 

"Lets try." Conner lifted the jar. 

The symbiote inside swirled and spiralled. They looked like an oil slick and as they moved rainbow colors would appear on their mass. Sometimes they were almost pure rainbow hues. 

"You are really pretty." Dylan said. 

Flora put a hand on the tank and then signed to Dylan. "They don't understand English but I told them we were saving them and you think they are pretty." 

Dylan blushed. "You didn't need to tell them that."

They kept moving until they were suddenly surrounded by Kree troops. 

Flora, Blair and Lance got ready to fight only for the ship the be violently shot at by another ship. 

"This is insanity!" Conner said. 

A hole was blasted into the ship and everyone started to get sucked out. 

Flora wrapped around Lance and Blair bonded to Conner. Dylan looked at the foreign symbiote and smashed its jar. 

"No you fool!" One of the Kree soldiers screamed. 

The symbiote unfurled and screamed. White gold eyes formed as well as long sharp teeth. The symbiote wrapped around Dylan and forcefully bonded with him. Dylan screamed, it hurt like crazy. 

"HOST, BECOME HOST. KNOW OUR KIND. BECOME HOST!" The symbiote screamed in waves inside Dylan. Or at least that's what Dylan thought it was saying. It was more like he was being blasted by waves of emotion. 

"Sure! Sure! Please stop screaming!" Dylan said covering his ears. 

The symbiote fully covered him and forced him to move. He was now twice his original height and looked much like Venom but lacking an emblem. They shrieked and began to slaughter Kree soldiers. 

"Dylan! You have to calm them down!" Rage said. 

"NO CALM! ONLY REVENGE!" the symbiote Dylan shouted.

They ripped through more soldiers as everyone was pulled towards the hole in the ship. 

"TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! STOLE MY HOST! STOLE MY SPAWN! CAGED FOR YEARS!" They screamed. 

"Listen I know you are mad. Its going to be ok. Please calm down." Dylan said through the bond. 

"KREE MUST SUFFER! TOOK EVERYTHING! DON'T UNDERSTAND MY PAIN! GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE BACK MY HOST!" the symbiote screamed. 

"I'm sorry I don't know where they are. All we found was you." Dylan said. 

Dylan winced as he felt the symbiote violently search through his memories, finding Sunny's memories in tiny fragments and then finding Symby's in even smaller ones. They suddenly gasped and then a wave of despair washed over Dylan. 

"TOO... LONG. HOST LONG DEAD... WHY. WHY. WHYWHYWHYWHY?" They wailed inside Dylan. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss. But please, calm down for now. We can give you time to grieve later." Dylan said. 

Thr symbiote gave Dylan control if his body and went quiet. 

"New host. Young host. Please... we leave now." They murmured. 

"Sure thing." Dylan said. 

Rage, Blair and Conner, and Dylan jumped out of the ship onto the ship that had fired on the Kree ship. Through the windshield they saw Blackbolt along with the rest of the Inhumans. And next to Blackbolt stood Venom, Sundance, and Frostbite looking worried sick. 

The kids were all pulled inside the ship to safety.


	305. Escape from Space

They pulled the kids on board one by one. Venom, Sundance and Frostbite squeezed the whole group as if they might disappear.

"Thank God you are all alright." Venom said squeezing them. 

"So the children are safe?" Queen Medusa said. 

"Yes everyone is fine." Venom said. 

"Except Dylan seems to have made a new friend." Frostbite said. 

"Ya they were a prisoner on the Kree ship." Dylan said. 

The foreign symbiote was quiet. They had been through a lot and needed some time to reflect. 

Blackbolt's ship suddenly was under fire from the Kree. 

"Damn it!" Venom said. 

The kids all hundled together. Blackbolt sighed to his crew to fire upon the ship.  
Soon more Kree ships appeared to aid the first. 

"We are getting overwhelmed!" Queen Medusa said. 

"Not on my watch!" Sundance said heading to the air lock. 

Sundance jumped out into space and turned enormous. 

"How dare you hurt my family!" Sundance screamed, grabbing one Kree ship and slamming it into another. 

The ships started to fire on Sundance and Blackbolt took the chance to escape. 

"Wait we can't just leave him!" Venom said. 

"We have to keep Lance and the other children safe. We will come back for him." Blackbolt signed. 

Suddenly more ships appeared in front of them, Blackbolt retreated back to Sundance, surrounded.

"What should we do?" Frostbite said. 

They didn't get a chance to answer because as they got close to Sundance he opened his jaws and swallowed their ship. Soon all they could see out the window was white and red. 

"He...he ate the ship." Queen Medusa said. 

Eddie sighed. "I mean, at least we are safe." 

They could hear explosions outside. They took the time to tend to the children since they were stuck inside Sundance anway. 

Venom stood with Dylan, still covered by the strange symbiote. Symby touched tendrils to them and they twirled together. They spoke rapidly to eachother in chemical waves. 

"Dad do you understand any of this?" Dylan said. 

"Yes, though when my other speaks to me in this language they usually go much slower." Eddie said concentrating. 

Eventually Symby and the other symbiote both formed a head and swirled around eachother, twisting their tongues together in a strange looking kiss. 

"What are they doing?" Dylan said. 

"Mating." Eddie said. 

"What!?" Dylan said. 

"I've seen my other do this once before. Apparently symbiotes do this to quickly exchange information and repair damaged cells. It also is a form of DNA exchange so they can produce stronger spawn." Eddie said. 

"And you are just ok with this?" Dylan said. 

"Ya I'm fine with it. My other can no longer reproduce anyway and this other symbiote needs it. From what I gathered they are extremely hurt. They had been in that prison cell for about 100 years." Eddie said. 

"Oh fuck." Dylan said. 

"Symby is healing them the best they can and explaining that the DSA can finish healing them." Eddie said. 

Symby and the other symbiote disconnected and returned to their hosts. 

"Dylan...host is called Dylan." The symbiote pulsed. 

"Ya that's me. What's your name?" Dylan asked

They laughed. "No name. Our kind has no names." 

"Oh well what should I call you?" Dylan said. 

"Your other. For now. We will separate soon, though if you so desire when I am better we can bond again. Strong host. Young, but strong. You are very desirable." They said. 

Dylan blushed. 

The explosions outside stopped and they suddenly felt like they were moving. The whole ship banked up and down like it was a giant whale swimming through space. 

"I think Butch is taking us home." Eddie said. 

After a while Sundance produced the ship onto the front lawn of the DSA. Dr. Sanchez and the other parents were waiting for them. 

"Is everyone ok?" Eddie said. 

"Ya just... weirded out." Conner said. 

Sundance returned to normal and as they exited the ship. Gwen, Henry and Lynn grabbed their children and squeezed them. 

They all talked to the group about what happened. Butch helped Blackbolt clean the slime off of his spaceship. 

"I can't believe it! We have a new symbiote completely unrelated to the Venom symbiote!" Dr. Sanchez jumped up and down. 

The symbiote pooled into Dylan's hands and gave him a soft kiss. Dylan blushed hard.

"Your memories revealed that loved ones should be kissed before parting. Goodbye Dylan. Stay safe until I return. You're body is for me to inhabit." They said. 

They separated fully and entered a jar Dr. Sanchez had ready, floating gently inside it. 

"That was... insane." Dylan said. 

"Dylan please follow Marcy. We are going to check you out and make sure you are ok after that." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Eddie came with the make sure Dylan was ok. A lot of tests were done and Dylan seemed fine. By they end of it they all decided to just stay the night at the DSA since all the kids were getting check ups from being in space. 

In the middle of the night Dylan went down to the foreign symbiote's tank. He pressed a hand to their tank and they put a tentacle to it. 

"Hey, you doing ok?" Dylan said. 

"Mrrpfff." They responded. 

"Oh right. You can't talk like that. I hope you will like it here." Dylan said. 

"Spib." They responded. 

Dylan smiled softly. "I hope things work out between us. You seem like you need a friend." 

The symbiote bubbled gently and swirled in beautiful patterns. Dylan got the feeling they were showing off for him. He let out a little laugh. 

"Welcome to Earth." Dylan said softly.


	306. Slime Cuddles for Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New goo adjusting to Earth.

Evan and Dr. Sanchez started working with the symbiote. At first they were quarantined so that of it had any foreign viruses or bacteria they could isolate it. 

Soon though the symbiote was allowed to see other people again. Dylan started to visit often. 

"Hey buddy! How are you feeling?" Dylan ran in and reached into their tank. 

"Squeee." The symbiote chirped at Dylan, wrapping a few tendrils around his fingers. 

"We are doing some more invasive tests today so you being here might help." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Ya I'll do whatever I can to help." Dylan said. 

"Good. We are first going to look at their reproductive capabilities. Dylan would you mind holding them? It might comfort them a bit." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Sure." Dylan scooped up the symbiote and held them gentle, like an oversized cat. 

Dr. Sanchez took a sample. They hissed at her but Dylan pet them gently and nuzzled them. They wrapped around Dylan and murmured softly. 

"Thank you Dylan you can put them back in the tank." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"They don't want to go back in yet." Dylan said as the symbiote gently wrapped around Dylan's whole body similar to how a snake might. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "Ok you can sit on my couch with them." 

Dylan sat down and the symbiote got comfy on him. 

"How you doing?" Dylan said. 

The symbiote connected to Dylan. "I am well. Good to see you again. The female tells me I am very sick. I believe her. Long time before proper bonding." 

"That's ok I can wait." Dylan said petting them. 

They let a small purr escape. "Your limbs. They are warm." 

"Thanks. Hey I knowticed your English got way better all of the sudden." Dylan said. 

"When we mated with the other of our kind they shared knowledge of your language. Very useful." They said. 

"Oh good." Dylan smiled 

Eddie came into the lab. "Hey how is everything going?" 

"Pretty good. We are doing some more tests and Dylan is comforting the symbiote." Evan said. 

"Can I talk to them?" Eddie asked. 

"Sure if they will let you." Evan said. 

Eddie sat next to Dylan and put a hand on the new symbiote. 

"Greetings Venom." They said. 

"How are you feeling?" Eddie said. 

"Tired. Body sore. But good. Your spawn is warm." They said. 

"We wanted to talk to you about that. Do you really want to bond with Dylan?" Eddie said. 

"So far yes. They are a good host. Can tell then inherited some of your more desirable traits. Venom, you are a strange one. I have seen much of your past." They said. 

"We are stange?" Eddie chuckled. 

"Yes. We were spawned of two very different colonies. You would have done much better in mine. I come from a pod that valued hosts. Your relationship would be admirable." They said. 

"Can you tell us a bit more about yourself?" Symby said. 

"Yes. My first host was an alien from a far off galaxy. He bought me on the black market. Originally he wanted to use me as a weapon but soon discovered he loved me. We spent many rotations together, he well outlived his life time. I had many spawn with him. He outfited his crew with our children. We were smugglers. Life was very good. Lots of adventure. My host was rough but kind. Had a hidden tenderness. One day though we were captured by Kree. I never saw him again." They said. 

"We are sorry for your lose." Eddie said. 

"It is ok. I can sense my spawn. They are far far away. Either discarded by Kree or escaped. I hope they will be happy." They said. 

"We are surprised you had a good relationship with your spawn." Symby said. 

They chuckled. "It was not like yours. We basically were work friends. I felt no parental bond as you do." 

"We see." Eddie said. 

They sighed and snuggled Dylan. "Soft host. Warm tender body. Its been so long since anyone has touched me." 

Eddie, Symby and Dylan could all feel how lonely and touch straved the symbiote was. They gently pet them and they let out weak purrs. 

"I have their test results." Dr. Sanchez said quietly to them. 

"Go ahead." Eddie said. 

"They are extremely malnourished. The Kree didn't feed them anything. Dylan you are lucky they didn't just drain you of all your PEA they second they bonded to you. We have been feeding them large doses but it is going to take a long time for their body to recover. Also they still have a few seeds left and once they are healthy can most likely spawn. They have a very long recovery ahead. The Kree were not kind to the little guy. Its going to be a long time before they can bond with anyone properly. Even on the ship that was only a surface bond they made with Dylan." She said. 

"So they can make a full recovery?" Dylan said. 

"Ya but they need lots of rest and attention." Evan said. 

"I can help!" Dylan said. 

Evan laughed. "Sure buddy." 

"He reminds me of you when you were young." Fate said. 

Evan blushed and kissed Fate quickly to quiet them. 

Eddie patted Dylan's shoulder. "You sure you want to be their host?" 

Dylan nodded. "I want to get to know them first. They seem to really like me." 

Eddie smiled. "Alright. That seems like a smart idea." 

The symbiote purred around Dylan, getting ready to settle into their new life.


	307. Turkey Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's first Thanksgiving with the family.

"Ok buddy we are going to New York for the next few days so I'll see you later." Dylan said to the symbiote in the tank. 

They swirled and waved a tendril. 

"Come on Dylan we're runnin' late!" Burch said picking him up by the waist. 

"Woah! Papa! Hey I was still saying goodbye!" Dylan said. 

"Yer goin' 'way fer a weekend not the rest of its life." Butch said. 

"What if they are afraid I'll be gone forever like their old host? You were a prisoner once. You know how that messes people up!" Dylan said. 

Butch paused and sighed heavily. He went back to the tank with Dylan in his arms. The symbiote seemed to be laughing at their antics but it came out sounding like chittering. 

"You going to be ok?" Dylan said. 

They peaked out of their tank and pet Dylan's cheek with a tendril. He giggled softly at their touch. 

"I wish you could come with but Dr. Sanchez said you need bed rest... or tank rest." Dylan said. 

They gave Dylan a kiss on the forehead and then headbutted him to go. 

"Bye." Dylan waved one last time before Butch dragged him out of the room. 

They were quickly in the road to New York. It wasn't a long trip but they still needed two cars. The Brocks, the Millers, Flash and Andi all were coming with. They arrived at their hotel first. 

"Where is the new guy?" Sleeper said greeting them there. 

"Sleeper! What are you doing here? We were going to meet at May's." Eddie laughed hugging his child. 

"Well you know I miss you terribly and got excited that maybe, just maybe, you brought the new goo with you." Sleeper said. 

"Slick had to stay home sadly. They're a sick lil thing." Butch said. 

"Slick?" Dylan said. 

"Ya, that's my nickname fer them." Butch said. 

"Because they look like an oil slick." Flora signed. 

Dylan laughed. "We should ask them if they like that." 

Sleeper picked up Dylan and Flora to hug them. "I missed you guys too." 

Flora purred and nuzzled Sleeper. Dylan hug back still laughing. 

After they set up in their hotel they headed to Aunt May's. 

"Hello everyone! Welcome!" Aunt May said. 

"Wow May you are having quite the crowd this year." Jay Jonan Jameson said. 

Butch went a little pale upon seeing Jameson and his son John. 

"Well the Brock's have been very kind to use these past few years, especially Eddie's son Sleeper." May say. 

"Wait Eddie as in Eddie Brock." John looked over at him and then saw Butch trying to hide behind Eddie. "Why is Cletus Kasady here!?" 

"That isn't Cletus John that's Butch." May said. 

"Ma'am with all due respect I was the guard of Cletus's cell for years. I know the man." John said. 

"Relaxed John, this is Butch, he is Cletus from another dimension but trust me he is a very different person." Peter said. 

"And you expect me to just believe that?" John said. 

"He has been in this dimension and worked with Venom as Sundance for 5 years now." May said

"I don't trust Venom either!" John said.

"Both Spider-man and I trust them." Evan said. 

John thought for a moment. "Alright fine but I'm keeping an eye on both of them." 

Butch sighed in relief and leaned against Eddie. Eddie chuckled and turned to give him a kiss. John did a double take to that. 

Flora, Blair and Dylan all wanted to see Mayday so they rushed over to her in her little baby bouncer. MJ had dressed her up in a little turkey costume. 

"Aw she is so cute!" Blair said. 

May cooed and reached for them happily. 

"MJ can we hold her?" Dylan said. 

"Sure but be very careful." MJ said lifting May up. 

Dylan held May carefully and Flora and Blair gathered around. May smiled up at Dylan and wiggled in his arms a bit. Butch and Karen both took a ton of pictures together. 

"Well he certainly doesn't act like Cletus..." John said. 

"I still think Parker is out of his mind." JJ said. 

"Papa is a nice man. You guys are just jerks." Flora said. 

Aunt May cracked up as Eddie pulled Flora aside. 

"Man I love holidays." Sleeper chuckled while drinking some hot coco Aunt May made him eariler. 

They had dinner only a little bit after that. Dylan had never seen so much food in his life. After dinner the guys all gathered around the tv to watch football. 

Andi was holding Mayday now and she was giggling happily. "So how has being a mom been?" She asked MJ. 

"Its been a lot of hard work but I love it." MJ said. 

"You're good at it too." Sleeper said tickling Mayday. 

"Sweeper! Uppy!" May said reaching for him. 

Andi offered May to him and he held her. "Hey May. You miss me or something?" 

May clapped happy and squealed. She reached for Sleeper wanting a hug. 

"Ok ok you get the goo hugs." Sleeper pulled her close. May love how soft and gooey Sleeper was. He had started showing his true self to her more and she loved it. 

"Goo hug!" May giggled snuggling them. 

"Sleeper you sure you don't want kids?" Karen said. 

"Yes! I love May. She is adorable. But you know what I can do when I'm done being loving and responsible?" They walked over to MJ and handed May back. "Ta da! No longer my problem!" 

Karen laughed at that. 

Eddie was out on the back porch with Butch. 

"Do you remember the last time we were out here on Thanksgiving?" Eddie said. 

"Yes I had terrible sensory overload and you were also out here and you comforted me. God I wanted you so bad." Butch chuckled. 

Eddie laughed. "Well you have me now. How are you holding up by the way? I felt really bad when John was giving you a hard time." 

"It happens. I knew that the rest of my life was gonna be like this. But of I want to stay here that's the price. If I ever get sick of it I can just ask Reed to send me home. But everythin' worth livin' fer is here." Butch said. 

"Well you know you will always have us." Eddie said. He hugged Butch from behind and snuggled into him, taking a deep breath in his hair. "Dylan was smart in suggesting to get you those soaps."

Butch cackled. 

A football game was started in the backyard. It was all the guys as well as Flora and Blair who quickly proved they could play with the adults. 

By the end of the night Flora and Blair were cuddling eachother fast asleep. Mayday had gone to bed a long time ago too. Eddie and Evan carried the little ones into the hotel. 

"This was really nice for my first Thanksgiving." Dylan said laying next to Flora on his bed. 

"Glad you had a good time son." Eddie ruffled his hair before laying down in the other bed next to Butch. 

They all slept peacefully except for Sleeper who raided the fridge for leftovers after everyone went to bed. They spent the whole night enjoying delicious treats while relaxing on Aunt May's couch.


	308. In Which Everyone Bothers Cletus Kasady for a Few Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is trapped and can't escape

Dylan started to come everyday after school to the DSA to see Slick. 

"Slick! How are you today?" Dylan ran over to the tank. 

Slick leaned up and nuzzled Dylan. Dylan smiled and pet them. 

"So I brought you something nice today! Ta da! Chocolate!" Dylan said pulling out two candybars. 

Slick grabbed one bar and started to eat it with the wrapper still on. 

"Wait wait Slick let me help you." Dylan laughed. 

Dylan unwrapped the bar and fed it to Slick. "There you go! Much better." 

Slick licked their teeth when they finished and then climbed onto Dylan. Dylan cradled them gently. Flora came into the lab and touched Dylan to talk to him. 

"I made cookies with Papa for Pops do you want some?" Flora daid. 

"Who's Pops?" Dylan said.

"Carnage." Flora said happily. 

"Flora why are you making cookies for serial killers!?" Dylan said. 

Flora pouted. "Daddy and Papa are serial killers." 

"Ya but they only kill bad people! Carnage is a evil psychopath!" Dylan said. 

"Look do you want cookies or not?" Flora said. 

"...I want cookies." Dylan said. 

Flora lead Dylan downstairs, Slick still wrapped around his shoulders. Butch was downstairs talking to Cletus. 

"I gotta ask them to put a fucking lock on that door. People just keep coming down here!" Cletus said. 

"Clete its Flora and Dylan. They brought you food." Butch said. 

"So?! They don't have to also visit me. Hey wait this is Daddy's new son huh?" Cletus said shifting forward. 

"Ummm Hi?" Dylan said nervously. 

"Heh. He definitely looks like Pops." Cletus said leaning back. The guards brought him his cookies and Flora unwrapped a plate for herself, Dylan, Slick and Butch. 

"So um I'm still confused. Why do you two hang out with Carnage?" Dylan said eating a cookie. Slick also shoveled 4 into their mouth. 

"I ask them the same thing!" Cletus yelled with a mouth full of crumbs. 

"Well it started with me obliviously. He is me. So I kinda just started visitin' him at Ravencroft because I got therapy there. Its kinda weird know there is a version of yerself that is more broken than you are. Like imagine Dylan you find out there is a you who is hurt and alone and in prison. Directly this has no 'ffect on you, but part of you knows yer hurtin'. So I started visitin' him. Flora I think felt the same thing. Cletus is technically one of her dad's. And she has the bonus of literally havin' some of our memories. She can remember a lot of the stuff that happened to me and later she got part of Red too. She knows what happened to both of us. She knows how broken we are." Butch said. 

"That... is kinda hard to visualize." Dylan said rubbing his forehead. "But I think I get it." 

"Did you bring any more cookies?" Cletus said 

"Pops you are gonna get fat!" Flora said. 

"Who the fuck cares! I have an adrenal problem! I don't gain weight." Cletus growled. 

"But Papa is fatter than you so you can gain weight." Dylan said. 

Cletus cackled so hard he fell over while Butch glared down at Dylan. 

"What!? You are! Cletus is like 10 pounds away from a skeleton meanwhile you actually look healthy but you are both still really skinny." Dylan said. 

"Ya I take a lot better care of myself than him. That and I eat more." Butch said scratching his neck. 

"Hey Knock-off." Cletus said. 

"What?" 

"Your fat." Cletus said. 

Butch picked up a cookie and crumbled it onto the floor infront of Cletus. 

"Now that is just wasteful." Cletus said crossing his arms. 

Slick ate the cookie off the floor. 

Evan came downstairs with Blair on his shoulders. "You guys are still here?" 

"Ya we saved you cookies." Butch said. 

Blair launched off Evan and started eating. 

"Blair! Manners!" Evan said. 

"Thank you for da cookies." Blair mumbled through full cheeks. 

They all sat together and kept eating. Butch eventually allowed Cletus to have more. Slick licked all the crumbs off the floor even though Dylan tried to get them to stop. 

"Its weird that this is actually kinda fun." Dylan said to Flora. 

Flora signed. "Its just the family together. When Pops is locked up he isn't dangerous so its ok to be near him. The problem is he breaks out a lot." 

Dylan took a few steps back from the cell. Cletus laughed. 

Eddie eventually came downstairs with pizza. "Do you guys know what time it is? You are so late. We ended up just buying pizza for dinner." 

Butch got up and kissed Eddie. Cletus gagged. Butch smirked and then started making out with Eddie.

"This is torture! How the fuck did an alternate me fall so far!? Seriously stop it you sicko!" Cletus said. 

Eddie growled playfully at Butch. Butch bit his lip and pressed his forehead to Eddie's. "Thanks fer bringin' dinner Ed." 

Eddie's other reached behind Butch and pinched his ass before grabbing two cookies. Butch blushed. 

"No problem dear." Eddie said taking a bite of one of the cookies. 

"You better share some of that fucking pizza with me since I can now never forget the imagine of you two making out infront of me!" Cletus said. 

The did end of giving him some. They all enjoyed dinner together and then started to get ready to go home. Dylan put Slick back in their tank so they could take their night medicine and float in their nutrition fluid bath. 

"Goodnight buddy. I would say sweet dreams but you don't sleep." Dylan pet their head. Slick purred very softly. 

"So I was thinking." Butch said to Eddie as they headed to the car. "You and I should totally have sex in front of Cletus's cell." 

"...I honestly can't tell if you are being serious." Eddie said staring at him. 

Butch cackled and they headed home.


	309. High as a Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover at the DSA to monitor Slick

Evan was staying the night at the DSA to monitor Slick. After school Blair tackled his legs and stared up at him wanting. 

"What is it Blair?" Evan said. 

"Daddy I want to stay here with you." Blair snuggled into him. 

"Do you want to sleep over with me?" Evan chuckled. 

Blair lite up. "Yes!" 

"I want to sleep over!" Signed Flora. 

"Me too! Please?" Lance signed. 

"You guys are having a sleepover here?" Dylan said, arriving for his daily Slick visit. 

And so somehow Evan ended up with all 4 children with him. Luckily Eddie, Butch and Andi agreed to stay too.

"Andi you really don't have to stay." Evan said. 

"No I want free food. Besides I love these little guys. They are like my teaching dream job." Andi said. 

Butch chuckled. "I'll make somethin' fer all of us ok?" 

Eddie had brought with sleeping bags and pillows for everyone. Dylan and Flora had collected a large amount of cushions from around the DSA's couchs and made a nest for Slick. 

"That's actually a really good idea. Part of the readon I have to monitor them is the drugs they have to take tonight might make them a little high. Having something comforting will calm them down." Evan said. 

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Dylan said. 

"Well these drugs are going to balance Slick's internal chemistry a bit. Part of the reason they can't bond right now is because they don't have the proteins and chemicals to make form a proper bond. This shot is going to fix that but its gonna make them a little loopy for the night. That and I have to make sure they take these oral supplements. They give them their extra nutrients. If this goes well we can do some short term test bonds to strengthen them just like we did for the Life Foundation symbiotes." Evan said. 

Dylan hugged Slick tightly in their little nest. "I'll stay with him all night so he is ok." 

Evan prepared the shot. Slick squirmed a little in Dylan's arms but Dylan just kept telling them they would be ok. Evan put the need to Slick and the hissed, biting down hard on Evan's arm.

"Slick! Stop!" Dylan tried to pull them off. 

"Its ok." Evan winced finishing. 

Slick shook their head back and forth, ripping Evan's arm. Evan let them. Dylan held them tight. 

"Slick please! Evan is trying to help you!" Dylan said 

Slick stopped and slowly released Evan's arm. The bite was very deep and it looked like Evan's arm was broken. Fate whimpered and gently healed him. 

"I can't believe you muscled through that." Andi said shocked. 

"This isn't the first time Slick has bitten me. They hate taking shots and a lot of times I have them bite me while Dr. Sanchez administers them." Evan said flexing his arm after Fate finished. "Thanks babe." Evam pulled Fate in for a kiss.

"Slick... Evan just wants to help you, thats not cool." Dylan said. 

Slick sneezed at Dylan and pouted, giving him a little glare. 

Blair went over to Evan and kissed his arm. "All better Daddy?" 

"Ya all better. Mommy is a good partner and keeps me healthy." Evan said lifting Blair up into his arms. 

Blair kissed Fate's forehead. "Thank you Mommy." 

Fate purred and snuggled Blair. "I would never let your father be hurt for long." 

Slick watched Evan and his family and tilted their head. They watched carefully and then turned to Dylan. They started giving Dylan kisses on the forehead, arm, chest, lips, and pretty much anywhere. Dylan giggled. 

"Hey stop. If you think I'll forgive you just because of some kisses!" Dylan laughed as Slick peppered him all over. 

"They aren't trying to get you're forgiveness. They don't understand the act of kissing fully. Slick is very different from us culturally. Its going to take them some time to get use to our customes." Eddie said. 

"How do you know?" Dylan said as Slick lifted his shirt and kissed his tummy. 

"They remind me a lot of my other when they started to finally open up to me. Symby was a lot more meek than Slick but still didn't understand much of anything on Earth." Eddie said. 

"I'm going to have to be really careful with them huh?" Dylan said and Slick explored Dylan a little. 

"You are basically their first contact. Symby did explain a lot to them but they don't fully understand everything yet." Eddie said. 

Dylan thought for a moment only to be interupted by Slick suddenly bubbling and flailing about in his lap. 

"I think the medicine now starting take affect." Evan said. 

Slick's eyes went wide and they curled up in Dylan's lap starting at the ceiling. It was as if they saw something that wasn't there. Dylan smiled down at them and pet them gently. 

"Mmrrrrrrrr." Slick purred to his touch and bubbled around his fingers. 

"Hey Slick." Dylan said. 

Slick flicked their head up at Dylan and wiggled a bit, like they were happy to see him. 

"You doing ok?" Dylan said. 

Slick tried to bond to Dylan only to half cover his arm. "Dylan, everything is fuzzy. What did Frostbite do to me!" 

"This medicine is going to help you Slick." Dylan said

"Noooooo the Frostbite lies. Shots are bad." Slick said. 

"Not this one I promise. Now everyone is going to spend the night with you so you will be ok." Dylan said. 

Slick moaned and wrapped tighter around Dylan's arm. Dylan chuckled and pet them. 

"Its going to be ok Slick." Dylan said. 

Slick bubbled and whimpered a bit before calming down. They refused to let go of Dylan. Butch came back with a giant pot of spicy beef curry and rice. 

"Curry huh?" Evan said. 

"I like it. Its warm and comfortin'." Butch said making everyone a bowl. 

Slick basically dunked their head into their curry and just left it there to eat. 

"...Evan you sure they are ok?" Dylan said and Slick made bubbles. 

"Ya, Dr. Sanchez said this medicine was really strong." Evan said eating more of his curry. 

Flora and Lance both were fanning their tongues while Blair was actually adding hot sauce to theirs. 

"Papa its good but so spicy!" Flora signed. 

"Here drink some chocolate milk." Butch handed both Lance and Flora a glass. 

They drank and signed in relief. Lance crawled over to Flora. She was about a foot taller than him and twice as muscular, so he had formed a new habit of sitting in her lap and resting against her. Flora chuckled as Lance got comfy. She rested her chin on his head and purred. 

Butch leaned against Eddie and chuckled softly. "They grow up fast don't they?" 

"Ya they do." Eddie wrapped a arm around Butch. 

Symby pooled out next to Slick and nuzzled them softly. Slick murmured in their curry and started to eat some, still leaving their face in the bowl. Symby chuckled and wrapped some tendrils around Slick to comfort them. Fate and Sunny both joined. Slick let out a bubbly purr. 

"Its a goo pile." Butch said. 

It took a bit more coaxing but eventually Slick ate all their food including their night medicine. Dylan put them back in the blanket nest and it looked like they passed out. 

"Is it ok for Symbiotes to sleep?" Dylan said

"We don't sleep, they are literally unconscious." Eddie's other said.

"Too bad I made cake." Butch said. 

Slick opened one eye. "S....sssssss" 

Everyone laughed at that. Butch got everyone a slice of chocolate cake. Dylan tried to feed Slick and they wouldn't open their mouth, they just whimpered. 

"They might need someone to chew it fer them." Butch said. 

Dylan blushed and looked a Slick who was staring at their cake longingly. "I... I don't think I can do it." 

Evan took a bite of cake and chew it before kissing Slick to feed them. Dylan was redder than a beet. Slick purred softly. Evan took another bite and fed them. Dylan looked away. Evan smirked and pet Dylan's head. 

"Dylan of you want to kiss Slick you should!" Blair said. 

Butch was dying as Dylan shuttered unable to answer. 

"Beloved, feed me cake too?" Fate said looking up at Evan. Evan smirked and just grabbed Fate to give them a passionate kiss. Fate squeaked and wiggled in his fingers. 

Dylan looked at Slick who was lazily smiling up at him now. He giggled and pet them. 

After they finished their cake they watched a few movies together. Soon though everyone was tried and curled up for bed. 

Flora pouted when she wasn't aloud to sleep next to Lance and stayed like that until she fell asleep. Blair clung to Evan like a koala. Butch somehow ended up in Eddie's sleeping bag. Dylan stayed awake the longest, gently petting Slick. 

"Dylan, you nees to sleep." Symby said. 

Sunny pull his sleeping bag up and kissed his cheek. 

"If Slick starts feeling better you'll talk to them right? Make sure they are ok?" Dylan said. 

"Of course Dylan, that's why Evan and I are here." Fate said. "Now sleep. Growing children need rest." 

Dylan finally drifted to sleep to the sound of Symby, Sunny and Fate chripping softly to eachother.


	310. Love in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short soft chapter

Eddie was in his office working on an article. His office was always a little colder than the rest of the house so his other was wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He was working on an article but was a little burned out. 

"I'm stumped. I could submit it as is but this is an unsatisfying piece." He growled rubbing his temples. 

Symby purred and nuzzled his cheek. "You need a break." 

"I couldn't agree more love!" Butch said coming into the office. 

Eddie chuckled. "You sound like you are up to something." 

"I am! Come." Butch took Eddie's arm and lead him to the backyard. 

It had snowed while he had been working and the kids were playing outside. Eddie smiled and Symby formed his favorite jacket. 

Flora was making a snowman with Blair. Conner and Dylan were in the middle of a snowball fight. Coco was running around biting at snowflakes in the air. Suddenly a snowball hit the side of Eddie's head and he saw Butch giving him a shitty grin. 

"Oh you are asking for it." Eddie laughed and he tackled Butch into the snow. 

They both laughed and they rolled around together. Eddie shoved snow into Butch's shirt and Butch yelped. Butch grabbed a handfull and smashed it into his face. Soon they were both soaking wet and laughing till they were out of breath. 

Butch shivered and pressed himself to Eddie who pulled him close. Symby and Sunny shook themselves rapidly till they were dry again. Butch looked up at Eddie, the only thing still wet on both men was their hair. 

They kept playing outside together with the kids. They built a snowfort and made snow angels. For a bit Eddie and Butch just laid together in the snow watching the flakes continue to fall softly. 

"Guys come inside and warm up!" Evan shouted from the back porch of the Miller house. 

Everyone piled in and shook the snow off. Karen had made fancy hot chocolates for everyone. 

"Thank you Karen." Eddie said take one for Butch and himself. 

"I swear you two were the biggest kids out there." Karen laughed. 

They all sat and sipped their coco. Butch curled up next to Eddie and Eddie pulled him close. He looked down at the funny little red head and smirked. 

"Thanks Butch." Eddie said gently touching his hand. 

"Anythin' fer you." Butch said closing his eyes. 

Eddie rewrote his article and felt much more confident in it this time.


	311. Bonding Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long healing process for Slick continues

Dylan ran into the DSA to visit Slick only to not find them in their tank. 

"Slick? Where are you." Dylan said worried. 

Fate suddenly slithered into the room without Evan. 

"Fate! You are out of Evan? What is going on?" Dylan said. 

"Sbliff" Fate said grabbing Dylan by the hand and crawling onto him. 

Fate pointed him to the gym where they found Evan wearing Slick and doing some laps around the track on all fours. 

"Evan! You are hosting Slick!?" Dylan said. 

"Oh hey Dylan! Ya we are doing bonding checks. Just to warn you, Slick has no spider powers! No web slinging, no wall climbing. I learned the hard way." Evan said. 

"He fell on his ass quiet spectacularly." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Dylan walked over and looked up at them. "Wow you look amazing." 

Evan suddenly gasped as Slick forced control over him and picked up Dylan into a hug. 

"Careful Slick you are hurting Evan." Dylan said. 

Slick murmured and relaxed a bit. Evan sighed with relief. 

"There. Much better. You don't want to hurt your host's right?" Dylan said. 

"Very true. Want to take care of you." Slick said producing a head from Evan's back.

"They have a very bad habit of just taking over randomly and yanking me around. Did you do this with your old host?" Evan said. 

"I... can't remember. My memories grew so foggy over the years." Slick said. 

Evan sighed. "Damn that sucks. Sorry Slick. Well we will just have to train you to be more gentle with your host. I can take it, but Dylan is a little kid. You have to be gentle and thoughtful of how you handle him." 

"Gentle... Evan may I bond with Dylan?" Slick said. 

Evan looked at Dr. Sanchez who gave a thumbs up. 

"Alright we have the clear." Evan hugged Dylan so the transfer was easy. 

Slick entered Dylan much more smoothly this time and wrapped around him to suit up. 

"How was that?" Slick said. 

"Much better. It didn't hurt at all." Dylan said. 

Dylan started to run with Slick. They were able to take huge bounds and leaps to get across the track. Dylan laughed and was having a ball. 

"Oh hey Slick do you have any powers?" Dylan said. 

"I... can't remember right now." Slick said. 

"That's ok. We will just keep healing you." Dylan said. 

"If I mated again with one of the other symbiotes here I might be able to obtain some new or old powers." Slick said. 

"Lets wait till you are all better for that." Dylan said blushing. 

Dr. Sanchez lead this through a few more tests and then it was back to the tank for Slick. 

Slick sighed and curled up, exhausted. Dylan pet them gently. 

"You did really good today Slick." Dylan smiled. 

Slick smiled up at Dylan and closed their eyes to enjoy the petting. 

The next few days involved lots or training with Slick. Both Dylan and Evan would bond with them for short periods of time while exercising. Slick still had no memories of their past powers but was growing stronger by the day. 

One day Dylan came in to find Fate and Slick swirled around eachother. Evan was petting them both gently. 

"Is Fate trying to help?" Dylan said sitting next to Evan. 

"Ya they thought they would give it a shot. Its been a half hour." Evan said petting them more. 

Fate and Slick both stopped to lovingly lick Evan's hand. 

"I think Slick likes you a lot more now." Dylan smiled. 

"Ya before I was just 'that asshole that keeps holding me down to shove medicine in me'. Now they understand me a bit better." Evan said as the two symbiotes twirled their tongues around his fingers. 

Dylan pet them gently too. The slimy kisses were quickly transferred to Dylan's fingers. Dylan laughed as the tongues tickled his hand. 

"Part of me is a bit worried about you bonding with Slick before you hit puberty. There are a few things of sexual nature you sometimes have to do with these guys. Also your dad has ADHD which limits PEA production, you might have it too." Evan said. 

Slick quickly turned to Evan and bit his hand gently with a disapproving growl. 

"I promise I can handle this! I'll make sure to eat all the brains in the world if I have to!" Dylan said. 

Evan sighed. "Ya I guess I'm being a little hypocritical. I got Fate at age 17. That's only 5 years older than you but still pretty young. Just promise me you'll both be safe with eachother?" 

"We will!" Dylan said. 

Slick nodded rapidly. 

Evan chuckled and gently pulled Fate out of the tangle. Slick was covered in glitter left over from them. Fate purred on Evan's arms, lazily wrapping around him to bond again. 

"...Hey Evan what was it like growing up with Fate? You two are super close and even have kids." Dylan said. 

"Fate and I were hopelessly in love with eachother. Still are. We are of course happy and comfy with eachother now but back then everything was a rollercoaster. Fate always felt like an angel that had come down from heaven to bless me." Evan said. 

Fate giggled and kissed Evan. "Stop you flatter me too much." 

"Never." Evan said hugging Fate and kissing them all over. 

Dylan smiled and then looked at Slick who was currently licking the glitter off of their body. 

"Slick is pretty special too me too. I want to really get to know them." Dylan said. 

Slick purred and snuggled up to Dylan, resting their head on his leg. Dylan and Evan relaxed a bit with the two symbiotes. Evan told more stories about when he was younger with Fate. Slick looked at at Dylan and silently promised to take care of him.


	312. Over Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping is hard

Lance tugged on his mom's sleeve and looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. 

"What do you want Lance." Gwen signed with a smile. 

"Can we please take Flora Christmas shopping? I have no idea what to get her." Lance signed. 

"Sure but I think she will love anything you get her." Gwen signed and ruffled Lance's hair. 

They picked up Flora and headed to the mall. Flora was so excited and squeezed Lance's hand as they walked. 

"Lance you know what I really want?" Flora said through the bond.

"Yes?!" Lance said eagerly. 

"A cinnamon pretzel!" Flora beamed. 

"Oh... sure lets get one." Lance laughed. He was going to have to try a little harder to figure out what Flora wanted for Christmas. 

Flora frowned a bit as Lance kept retreating inward in thought.

Gwen bought them both a pretzel and Flora purred loudly as she ate. Lance could feel it as he sat next to her so he giggled a little. 

"So Flora where do you want to go first?" Lance said eating another bite. 

"Anywhere you want to go!" Flora said. 

Lance thought for a moment and then offered up the idea of the toy store. They both liked toys so surely he would find something there. 

They looked through the aisles together. Lance also pointed out somethings he liked which Gwen took note of. Flora ran up at one point with a giant spider plushie. She thought it was the cutest thing and snuggled it. It was way too expensive. 

Lance bit his lip. He was failing horribly at this. Flora turned to look at him and frowned. Suddenly he was met with Flora headbutting him hard on the forehead. He recoiled and looked at her shocked as he rubbed his head. 

"Will you stop it! What is wrong with you today! You keep acting weird and you won't tell me what is wrong!" Flora signed angrily. 

Lance blinked, holding his head. Flora huffed angrily while glaring at him. She was so cute when she was angry. Lance smiled softly and sighed. 

"I want to get you something amazing for Christmas." Lance signed. 

Flora relaxed and then bursted into a fit of laughter. She pulled Lance into a hug and healed his forehead. Then she kissed his cheeks a few times. 

"Let me help you ok?" Flora said. 

"But then its not a surprise." Lance said. 

"Well how about I point out a few things and you pick one and don't tell me what it is?" Flora said. 

"I guess that works." Lance smiled. 

Gwen sighed in relief. She honestly had not expected Flora to just headbutt her son like that. 

They continued shopping and went to some of Flora's favorite stores. Lance secretly bought he something and then they left. Flora had bought something in secret for him too. 

On the car ride home Lance laid down on the backseat to rest his head on Flora's lap. She pet him gently while he smiled up at her. 

"I hope you will like my present." Lance said. 

"Lance, I would like anything you got me because it is from you." Flora said before kissing his forehead.


	313. Blair's first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I wrote like 3 Christmas chapters? Because I wrote like three Christmas chapters

"Daddy!" Blair ran into Evan's room and crawled into his bed. 

Evan groaned and rolled over to his child excitedly staring at him. Fate yawned and flopped onto of Evan's chest. 

"Ya pumpkin?" Evan said stretching. 

"Daddy there is a tree in the house!" Blair said. 

"Oh ya, Mom and Dad were picking up a live tree today." Evan sat up and caught Fate as they rolled down his chest. 

"Daddy is it a Christmas tree? Ms. Benson was telling us about Christmas but the trees she showed us all had stuff on them. This is just a tree." Blair said. 

"Well you have to decorate them yourself Blair." Evan said petting them. "Come on. Grandma is going to go nuts over your first Christmas I can already tell." 

Karen was excitedly waiting with eggnog, gingerbread house parts waiting for a small child to put together, Christmas cookies, and the raido playing Christmas music. Bill was half asleep on the couch. 

"Goodmorning Blair! Are you ready for some Christmas fun!?" Karen said excitedly. 

"Ya!" Blair jumped up and down. 

Evan laughed and sat next to his dad. "How early did Mom get you up for this?" 

"5am." Bill yawned. 

Evan laughed and poured himself a glass of eggnog. Fate grabbed some cookies to munch. 

Karen started to tirm the tree with Blair. Blair loved all the little ornaments. A lot were ones Evan had made when he was little. Blair had made some in class with Flora and Lance so they added them to the tree. 

Soon the tree was glittering with ornaments and lights. Blair and Karen started putting together the gingerbread house, Karen taking pictures of the whole thing. 

"Daddy, Mommy! I'm sticky!" Blair said rubbing frosting on them. 

Evan laughed and picked up Blair. "Bath time." 

Blair splashed and played in the tub while Evan scrubbed them. Fate swam around in the water with Blair. 

"Daddy is Santa gonna visit me?" Blair said playing with Fate. 

"Of course he will sweetheart." Evan said poured warer over them. 

"Do you think I have been good enough to get presents? Dylan said he never got presents at Christmas and he seems nice." Blair said. 

Evan frowned. "I think Santa just didn't know where Evan was, just like we didn't. I bet you this year he is going to get a lot of presents." 

"Really?" Blair smiled. 

"Ya I'm sure of it." Evan said. 

Fate splashed Blair playfully and Blair splashed back. They had a full on water war soon and Evan watched happily. Then he took Blair out of the tub to dry. 

"Parents can we read a Christmas book tonight?" Blair said as Evam dried off their hair. 

"Sure." Evan picked them up and headed downstairs only to stop short when he heard his parents talking. 

"Ya I overheard them talking in the bathroom. He has grown up into such a good father. I was a little worried it would be hard for him but he is handling it so well." Bill said. 

"I'm so proud of him. He takes such good care of Blair." Karen said. 

"I'm glad he inherited your cool wit. I feel like you two can handle anything." Bill said. 

Karen laughed and kissed Bill. 

"Grandma and Grandpa seem really happy with you Daddy." Blair said. 

Evan smiled and headed all the way down, giving. "I have one clean grandkid!" 

"Oh good! I wanted to watch Christmas movies with them." Karen said. 

As they watched the movie Evan gave both his parents a kiss on the cheek.


	314. Dylan's first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only last Christmas chapter for not i promise

Dylan came downstairs for Christmas to find everyone had woken up ahead of time. Flora was waiting patiently to open her presents with him, sipping hot coco. 

"Holy shit are these all really for me?" Dylan said. 

"Well except the ones that say 'Flora' on them. Go ahead and sit down." Eddie said. 

Dylan ran in and started unwrapping presents with Flora. He said thank you for every single one and was practically in tears. 

"I already told you guys I've never gotten Christmas presents before. This means so much to me." Dylan said wiping his eyes. 

"There is one more fer you." Butch said.

"What?" Dylan said and then lookings back under the tree. 

Hidden towards the back was a cylinder with black paper on it. Dylan grabbed it and opened it slowly. It was a jar full of black liquid that when it moved shimmered in rainbow colors. An eye formed to look at him. 

"Slick!? You guys wrapped Slick up?" Dylan said. 

"Ya this is their Christmas present to you." Butch said. 

Dylan paused and then looked back down at the jar. Slick was pressing a smile to the glass. 

"Y-you mean they are ready!?" Dylan said. 

"Yup, you got the clear to fully bond two days ago but Slick after learnin' 'bout Christmas wanted to make it special." Butch said. 

Tears ran down Dylan's face and he opened the jar. Slick shot out and into his arms, bonding with him. Dylan felt the familiar warmth of Slick bonding but it felt much more permanent this time. Slick produced a head to smile at him and he grabbed them for a tight hug. 

"I'm so happy you are better." Dylan said. 

"Still not fully recovered but enough that I can be with you and it will do me good." Slick said. 

Dylan cried happily a bit more and snuggled into Slick. 

Later in the day they were over to the Miller's for a Christmas lunch. Flash, Andi, Conner and Lynn were all already there. Blair was in a little Santa costume, running around happily. Valor was purring on Flash's shoulders. 

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Karen said bringing in fresh cookies Evan had made. Evan was still working on food in the kitchen. 

"Thanks for having us Karen." Eddie and Butch said in unison before looking at eachother and laughing. 

"Conner! Conner! They let me bond with Slick!" Dylan ran over. 

"Seriously? Like forever?" Conner said. 

"Ya look! Come on out Slick." Dylan said. 

Slick popped out a little head in Dylan's hands. "Hello Conner." 

"Hey glad you are feeling better." Conner pet them. 

Blair tackled Flora who grabbed Blair mid air and started to play nibble them. 

"Flora did Santa visit you and Dylan too?" Blair said. 

Flora nodded and nipped Blair on the ear. Blair laugh and nipped back. 

Evan came out of the kitchen with a large glazed ham. "Alright who is ready for food?" 

Everyone gathered around the table to eat. Dylan had to stop Slick from just directly biting into the ham. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the food. Conner and Lynn had to leave right after to visit Lynn's parents. Flash got a phone call from his sister so he talked to her in private. Valor gently rubbed Flash's shoulders for the whole phone call. 

Butch got up and gave Eddie a huge kiss. Flora ran up next to him. 

"Y'all mind if I make a plate of food fer the asshole?" Butch said. 

"No go right ahead." Evan said as Fate was licking his cheek. 

Butch and Flora left together and Dylan flopped next to Eddie. 

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had." Dylan said. 

Eddie and Symby both gave Dylan a hug. "We're so glad to hear that."


	315. Wendigo Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove asks Butch to help with something

Dove stood in the snow with wind wiping around her. Butch stood next to her and shivered a bit. 

"So explain to me 'gain why you brought me to this instead of Frostbite? Isn't extreme cold his thing?" Butch said. 

"Normally yes but this area is cursed. Specifically cursed by a wendigo. I can't break it myself but the temple said I would be able to figure it out since I have you." Dove said. 

"So I remember my spirit animal was a windy dingo but I'm not one. How am I gonna help?" Butch said. 

"Simple. I'm going to turn you into your spirit animal for a few hours. You will lead me through the curse area and when we get to the center, you'll kill the wendigo and I'll break the curse." Dove said. 

"...This plan sounds like a bad idea." Butch said. 

"Oh hush." Dove touched his forehead and chanted a spell. 

Butch screamed as red energy wrapped around him. He grew to about 15 feet tall with large antlers. He looked a lot like his Sundance form but a lot thinner and more monsterous. He didn't looked as pained as before at least but he still let out a hungry wail. 

"How do you feel?" Dove said. 

"Hungry." Butch said shaking himself. 

"You actually don't look as horrible as the last time we saw your spirit animal. It was thinner and shaking." Dove said. 

"Well I'm doin" better than before." Butch said starting foreward. "Lets move! I'm stravin' and you said I can eat the other windy dingo!" 

Dove ran after Butch and he sniffed his way through the forest. "Slow down you are so fast!" 

Butch cackled and slammed into a tree to stop, knocking the tree over. He let out a roar and pounced on Dove, licking her with a hot, drooling tongue. 

"Ew! Butch that's gross!" Dove said

"You taste good." Butch said, growling. 

"Wait wait wait!!! Don't eat me!" Dove dung through her bag and threw a charm made of some meat tied together with herbs into his mouth. 

Butch licked his teeth and got off of Dove. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. That was good got any more?" 

"My teachers warned me that when you became a wendigo you would have trouble controlling yourself. Thats a charm that should reduce your hungry for a little bit. I have one more but I have to save it for as long as I can. Come on lets fine you a wendigo to eat." Dove said dusting the snow off herself. 

Butch continued to lead her through the woods, deeper and deeper through the snow. Butch growl and looked hungrily at Dove. He slowly leaned toward her and opened his mouth.

"Wow that didn't last long at all." Dove threw him the other charm and he startrd to drool over himself. 

"To be honest Dove, this is torture." Butch said licking his teeth. "I have never felt so hungry in my life." 

"Sorry Butch just a little more." Dove said

It was about 15 minutes before they finally reached the center. There in the mide of the woods was another wendigo. It roar amd charged at them. Butch cackled and lunged, biting into its neck. 

The two fought, clawing at eachother's eyes and biting limbs. The wendigo slammed Butch as hard as it could but soon it was made obvious who the real killer was. Butch gored the beast with an antler and then flung it over his back. The creature struggled to stand but Butch stomped its throat, forcing it back to the ground. He opened his jaws impossibly wide and bit into its stomach. Butch ripped flesh and organs out as the wendigo screamed in pain. After a bit the screaming stopped and all that was left was Butch, eating the last of the remains. 

Dove, throughly disturbed by what she had witnessed broke the spell and the woods were released of the curse. She tapped Butch gently who turned back to normal. 

"Thank you! That was the most awful- no actually I've been through worse. But still it wasn't pleasant." Butch snickered. 

"Thanks for putting up with that Butch. Can I do anything to thank you?" Dove said

"Buy me somethin' to eat, holy shit I'm still hungry!" Butch said. 

Dove laughed and once he was clean she bought him about 50 dollars worth of burgers.


	316. Night with a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morbius is back

It was a quiet evening for Morbius. He was doing some research and enjoying a cup of tea and there was a rapping at his window. Morbius opened it and there was Venom. 

"Morbius! No time to explain! Please can you go watch the kids its an emergency!" Venom said. 

"I-" Morbius said a little shocked. 

"Thanks! We will pay you back in blood!" Venom said swinging off. 

And so Morbius made his way to the Brock house, confused at how this all happened. 

There in the living room was Dylan, Flora and Blair. 

"Good evening children. Perhaps you could inform me of the reason Venom was so desperately searching for a sitter?" Morbius said. 

"The Avengers called Grandpa Butch and Grandpa Eddie for help along with Daddy. Apparently the bad guy is really bad and mean so they wanted someone to protect us." Blair said. 

"Even though all three of us now have powers." Dylan said, pouting only slightly. 

Flora ran up to Morbius and hugged him. He chuckled softly. "Well I suppose there is no harm in me joining you for the evening correct?" 

"Um sir. I know Blair and Flora probably know who you are but I don't." Dylan said. 

"Oh yes how rude of me. Your father had written of you in his letter but we have yet to be acquainted. I am Michael Morbius, the living vampire." He said

"Woah wait really!?" Dylan said. 

"Yes. Your father and I have been friends for quite some time though we mostly show our friendship through writting letter to eachother. Meeting in person is a little difficult due to my aversion to sunlight and your father's busy schedule." Morbius said. 

Flora turned into symbiotic goo form and crawled up Morbius's arm to rest on his shoulder. 

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to my dad being a superhero." Dylan laughed. 

"Technically its even worse. Both your fathers are superheroes and at one point villains." Morbius chuckled. 

"Morbius do you want anything to drink or eat?" Dylan said. 

"How thoughtful. I'm always hungry but not for any food you could offer me right now. Prehap a cup of tea if that would not be too much to ask." Morbius said while gently stroking Flora. 

"Sure! Not a problem." Dylan went on and started a kettle. 

Morbius sat on the couch and Blair crawled onto his lap woth a book. "Uncle Morbius can you read this to me?" 

"Hmm oh this is to Kill a Mockingbird. You enjoy the classics?" Morbius said. 

"I like ALL books!" Blair said. "Daddy helps me pick out ones he thinks I would like or are educational." 

Morbius smiled. "Well I'll read this to you then." 

Morbius start reading, he was pretty good at it to due to his natural flair. Dylan came back in with tea for Morbius and hot coco for himself and the little ones. 

"Uncle Morbius why is everyone so mean to Tom Robinson? It sounds like he didn't hurt that girl, her dad did." Blair said. 

"I honestly forgot the violent subjects this book covers, I wonder if it was ok for me to read this to children." Morbius mumbled to himself. "Oh right! Well you see the people in the town are racist against Tom. Even though Tom has done no wrong and couldn't have done wrong they choose to blame him instead. I'm sure you will run into such troubles yourself one day sadly, you are also of African American decent." Morbius pet Blair gently. 

"Why are people so mean to things that are different?" Blair said. 

"Hm that is a tougher question little Blair. I believe it has to do with fear and scapegoating. People are afraid of that which they do not understand. It can lead them to lash out in violence. That and sometimes in order to avoid dealing with their own problems they choice to instead blame others." Morbius said. 

"Can we make them stop?" Blair said. 

"Well a lot of people are trying too. Blacks, queers, women and mutants all have been fighting for a long time to be treated equally with others. Even symbiotes have had to fight to be treated like people. Your father is one of the forerunners of that movement. You should be proud to have him as a father" Morbius said. 

Blair smiled, they snuggled into Morbius. "I am." 

Flora came down to snuggle Morbius too. Morbius smiled and pet both kids. "To be honest, I'm not used to getting this much attention let alone affection." 

"I hear ya. I was not used to the amount of hugs I was getting when I started living here." Dylan laughed. 

Slick popped out and nodded rapidly. Dylan laughed. "Slick I hope you like the hugs I give." 

Slick slide out into his arms. "Love hugs. Want more hugs from Dylan. Hugs taste good." 

Dylan laughed and snuggled Slick tightly. Slick let out a loud thrill of happiness. 

It was only a minute or two later that Venom, Sundance and Frostbite walked into the livingroom and colapsed onto the floor. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Blair ran over to Frostbite.

Frostbite gave a weak smile and pet them gently. "Hey Blair. We are a little exhausted." 

"That's ok. I'm proud of you." Blair kissed them softly on the cheek. 

Flora and Dylan ran over to Venom and Sundance. Venom groaned and gave a weak smile to the kids, Sundance was passed out on Venom's chest. 

"Hey kids, did you behave for Morbius?" Venom said. 

"All three were unto angels." Morbius said. 

Flora kissed Sundance and Venom both on the forehead, Sundance grunted a bit. She giggled softly. 

"How about I stay the night? Make sure the children get to bed and you six can rest." Morbius said. 

"That would be fantastic, thank you Morbie. How can I thank you?" Eddie said and his other slowly slipped into his body to rest. 

"If you wouldn't might I would like a bite of you, your husband and Evan." Morbius said. 

"Ya I'm down." Evan said

"I'm sure Butch wouldn't mind." Eddie said with a yawn. 

Morbius smiled. "Children, how about we perpare you for bed?" 

"Can I sleep with Flora?" Blair said. 

"Of course my dear." Morbius said guiding them upstairs. 

Soon the three were in bed. Morbius came back downstairs to Evan, Eddie and Butch passed out but had moved to the couch and lounge chairs. He laughed and pulled out a notebook to continue his research for the night.


	317. Modifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I missed yesterday. I had a small family emergency everything is fine though.

Dylan had his hands full with Slick. They really didn't understand anything about Earth culture. 

Slick incouraged him to steal things, maim, murder and eat people. Dylan slowly was having them learn about laws and polite society. 

The thing he really had not expected though was the body modifications. Apparently Slick was so thrilled to get into Dylan before he hit puberty because Slick had planned on changing his body to suit them more. 

It started with his teeth. He woke up one morning to brush his teeth to find his teeth all sharpened to a point except for his molars. 

"Dude! What happened!" Dylan said pulling his cheek to the side to get a better view of his teeth. 

"Body modification. These will help you kill prey better." Slick said kissing his forehead. 

"Dude you gotta ask me before you just change my body!" Dylan said tilting his head around to look at his teeth. "...Ok these are pretty sick though." 

The next time Slick at least asked first. In the middle if the night Slick woke him up. 

"Mmmhh Slick what is it?" Dylan mumbled. 

"Dylan your muscle structure is sub optimal. Would you mind if I worked your muscle fibers while you slept?" Slick said. 

"You what my what?" Dylan said. 

"I'm going to make your muscles work out while you sleep. Your body is finally starting to change to allow them to grow to a stronger adult form. I want to make you fit." Slick said. 

"Um ya sure I guess so long as you aren't extreme about it." Dylan said. 

So Dylan woke up the next few weeks very sore but soon was rather fit. 

"Wow I look a lot more like my dad now." Dylan said pose a bit in the mirror. 

"Yes, you are very adequately fit now. Together we will be much stronger." Slick said. "Dylan I have another modification I would like to do." 

"More? How much do you want to do." Dylan laughed. 

"A lot actually. It is rare to get a host who is still growing and so compatible. I wish to make us as comfortable as possible." Slick said. 

"So long as you clear it with me ok." Dylan said sitting on his bed. "So, what else do you want to do?" 

"Nightvison." Slick said. 

"Ok that is wicked. You can do that?" Dylan said. 

"Previous host had natural nightvision. I will be modeling your eyes after his." Slick said. 

"Did your host have any other powers?" Dylan asked. 

Slick thought and thought. "Oh! Yes! He did! I did too! I just remembered a power!" 

"Oh sweet what is it?" Dylan said

Dylan suddenly fell a rush if momentum. It was like he was falling but in every direction. He closed his eyes tightly as a reflex. When he opened them, they were on the backyard. 

"Uhhh Slick? How did we get here?" Dylan said. 

"Teleportation." Slick said. 

"We can teleport!?" Dylan said. 

"Yes short distances, nothing major." Slick said. 

"This is the tightest shit! Holy fuck!" Dylan ran around outside. "Slick! Slick! Show me how to teleport!" 

Slick chuckled and enveloped Dylan. "Pick a spot." 

"The roof!" Dylan said. 

"Ok focus on it and then imagine you are there, really want it." Slick said. 

Dylan did just that and with another rush they were suddenly on the roof. 

"Oh my God holy shit!" Dylan jumped up and down. "Wait so is it only places I can see?" 

"No just envision the place. Sadly you must teleport to places you can visualize. Otherwise you don't move." Slick said. 

Dylan visualized his room and suddenly they were back in it. 

"I can't believe it! We can teleport!" Dylan rolled on the floor laughing with excitement. 

Slick purred and nuzzled into Dylan. Dylan hugged them so tightly, thrilled by his new powers.


	318. Did you Think you Could Get Away with This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the parents find out about the body modifications

The Brock family was driving to the DSA and talking to Dylan and Slick about their changes. 

"Are you sure they are safe?" Eddie said

"Slick thinks they are." Dylan said. 

"Ya well Slick has proven themself to not think everythin' through." Butch said. 

They arrived and Dr. Sanchez was waiting. "Is he ok? No pain or anything?" She said

"I'm fine!" Dylan said. 

Dr. Sanchez ran over and looked into his mouth. "Dios mío look at your teeth!" 

Dylan sighed and Dr. Sanchez took him into her lab. Dylan was soon seated on a medical bed for tests. 

"I just don't understand why Slick did this." Eddie said. 

"I have done it to you." His other said. 

"Why!?" Eddie said. 

"Small modifications to make it easier to live inside you. Also tried to make your chemical production easier since you are terrible at making your own PEA." Symby said. 

"And you didn't ask!?" Eddie said. 

"It was a long time ago Eddie. When we first bonded." Symby said. 

"Actually I just realized Sunny has modified my body a lot too. Lil lady is my blood so she kinda had to." Butch said. 

"So you are saying we should have saw this coming..." Eddie said. 

"Ya I feel I dropped the ball on this too." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Dylan sighed and the tests continued. Slick got bored and started to play with him and give him little kisses all over. 

"Well his teeth are structurally sound and actually pretty strong so that is fine. Eyes seem healthy too. And the muscles are natural, Slick was basically tearing his muscle fibers at night so they would grow. It was like he was weight lifting in his sleep." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"So he is ok?" Eddie said relieved. 

"Ya he has a clean bill of health. I want to do a few follow up check ups to make sure of that. Also I'm begging you please no more body modifications." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"See I'm fine." Dylan said. 

"I want to have a word with both of y'all." Butch said. 

Dylan gulped and Butch sat next to him. 

"Slick, you too." Butch said. 

Slick pooled into Dylan's lap looking worried. 

"Now I'm just thrilled Dylan is ok but I most certainly would not have been if somethin' went horribly wrong." Butch said. 

"He is right. This was extremely dangerous. What if Dylan had lost his eye sight?" Eddie said. 

"Would have fixed it!" Slick said. 

"Ya you probably could but Dylan is extremely precious to us and if there is a chance he might get hurt we don't want to take it." Butch said. 

Slick whimpered and snuggled into Dylan. "Don't want to hurt Dylan either. Love Dylan. Precious host." 

"Then treat him as such. Make sure he is safe and happy." Eddie said. 

Sunny and Symby both came out and snuggled up to Slick and Dylan. 

Slick let out a sigh. "Earth rules are strange. Not used to so much coddling." 

"From what you have told me your life has always been pretty rough." Dylan said. 

Slick nodded. "Smugglers do not think much about the safety of others, even loved ones." 

"Well we will have to change that. We care about both of your safetys." Eddie said. 

Slick perked up. "Me too?" 

"Yes! Of course!" Butch said. "Yer a Brock now!" 

Slick smiled and wiggled happily inbetween Sunny and Symby. Dylan laughed. 

"They were so happy from you saying that, it felt crazy" Dylan said. 

"Not used to people caring about me." Slick said. 

Eddie smiled softly and gently pet Slick. "I know the feeling. Soon though you will understand. We all care a great deal about the two of you." 

Slick purred and Sunny and Symby latched onto his hand, also wanting pets. 

They ended up going to the restaurant after to relax with some desserts and chocolate milkshakes.


	319. Bullies and Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of times I base an chapter about the kids having stupid shit happen at school off of things that happened in my school. Fights, stupid rumors, school is a nasty place x3

Eddie and Butch we taking a post morning workout shower. Eddie pulled Butch close and growled. Butch mewled and surrendered himself. 

"I'm always 'mazed by how much energy you have." Butch panted. 

Eddie chuckled and nibbled Butch ear. Butch yelped while fully enjoying himself. After the shower Eddie held Butch close in a towel on their bed. Butch snuggled into him.

"I don't wanna go into work today. Can't we both call off?" Butch said. 

"Nope. Children go back today and there election to cover." Eddie gave Butch a kiss.

Butch whined but gave up. He headed downstairs and made everyone a big breakfast. Flora flew downstairs and gobbled up her food. School had become so much more fun when her class consisted of just Blair and Lance. Dylan came downstairs yawning. Slick was purring and resting on his shoulders. 

"Now Dylan." Eddie said

"Ya Dad?" Dylan said taking a bite of egg. 

"This is you first semester with a symbiote. You should try to keep discrete. Middle schoolers might not understand your situation at well as high schoolers." Eddie said. 

Butch kissed Dylan and Slick on the head. "Also Slick you hav'ta behave yerself. You hav'ta stay inside Dylan unless its an emergency. Make sure you listen to him too. Dylan has a bit of a bully problem. Its gonna be hard to resist killin' then. Trust me, I have spent many a night sittin' outside the kids window wonderin' if this should be the night I just crawl in and finish the deed."

"Wait you what?" Dylan said. 

"Nothin' sug." Butch snickered. 

Flora got seconds of her breakfast and then ran to the car, all ready for school. Dylan followed and when he sat down Slick wrapped around him and snuggled him tightly. 

"Hey buddy what's up?" Dylan laughed. 

Slick peppered Dylan with kisses on the cheek. "Dylan will be in school all day! Need to snuggle now since it will be impossible later." 

Dylan pet Slick gently. Soon they were on the way. Conner joined them of course for the car pool. 

"Slick you nervous about school?" Conner said playing with the symbiote like putty. 

"No. Used to sneak into places where capture meant death. The education center for small children is not a threat at all." Slick said. 

"Wow. Thats intense." Conner said. 

Slick smiled with a smug pride  
Butch dropped them off and Dylan gave him a hug. 

"Have a good day Dylan." Butch chuckled and drove off. 

"Gay!" Hue, Dylan's personal bully yell from a distance. 

"Thanks for the announcement Captain Obvious!" Dylan said. 

Hue came over and tried to look big over Dylan. "I was going to go easy on you today Brock since its the first day back to school and all but then you have to be smart." 

"What jealous?" Dylan said. 

Conner sighed. "Dylan don't." 

"Step off Conner!" Hud said and then looked at Dylan. "Ew the hell did you do to your teeth you freak?" 

"What? I like them." Dylan said. 

"Your a fucking psycho just like your creepy faggot Dad." Hue said. 

"At least my dad is somebody unlike your's" Dylan said. 

Hue went to punch Dylan and Slick assumed control of Dylan's body. Hue's arm was grabbed and Slick twisted it so that Hue yelped in pain. Slick grabbed Hue by the hair and twisted him back so he was forced to look up at Dylan. 

"Leave. Me. Alone. Or I will fucking kill you." Slick said through Dylan's voice. 

Hue whimpered and nodded. Slick pulled his hair hard and twisted his arm. Hue yelped in pain. 

"Say 'I'll never bother you and your family again Dylan'." Slick said. 

"Ah ahh!" Hue whined. 

"I can't hear you!" Slick yanked him. 

"I won't bother you! I won't bother you!" Hue was crying. 

Slick dropped Hue. "Good. Get out of my sight." 

Hue scrambled off trying to hide that he was crying. Conner was just staring, mouth agape. 

Slick gave Dylan back control. Dylan of course flipped. "Slick!? What the hell was that!?" 

"He was going to hurt you. Now he never will again." Slick said proudly. 

"Ok so that wasn't you? That was Slick right?" Conner said shocked. 

"Ya they possessed me!" Dylan said. 

"Ok good because that made me almost shit my pants." Conner said. 

Dylan and Conner went to the bathroom and locked themselves in the handicapped stall so Slick could come out. 

"Dylan I don't understand why you are upset." Slick said. 

"He could tell on us. We could get suspended, again." Dylan said. "If my dads found out they would be pissed." 

"But he tried to hurt you!" Slick said. 

"Well, yes." Dylan said. 

"I defended you!" Slick said "Kept you safe." 

Dylan sighed and pet Slick. "Yes you did. It was extreme and dangerous but you did. Thank you." 

Slick purred. "I demand praise!" 

Dylan laughed and pet them. Slick purred happily to his touch.

"We should get to class." Conner said. 

"Ya we should." Dylan said. 

When he got back to class everyone was murmuring. Dylan raised and eyebrow and tried to brush it off. Then he got a tap on the shoulder. 

"Dude, people are saying that Hue called you gay so you beat the shit out of him and then had sex with that 8th grader named Conner in the men's bathroom." A kid said. 

Dylan stared at him and then hissed. "What!?" 

"Is it true? I know you are friends with him." The kids said. 

"No! Well I mean I did beat up Hue after he tried to punch me but I didn't have sex with Conner!" Dylan said. 

"Dude, people saw you go into the bathroom with him." The kid said. 

"So!? Girls go to the bathroom together all the time!" Dylan frowned 

"Ok man." The kid smirked. 

"God damn it." Dylan blushed. 

What a great start to the second half of 7th grade.


	320. Itchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a discord conversation

There was a chocolate festival happening in the city this weekend, Friday-Sunday. But the first day there was an opening ceremony and everyday there was an exclusive event. Frostbite had been invited to the event as a special guest and Butch was going to take the kids and Eddie during the weekend. 

Symby wasn't having it though. They wanted to go each and every day. 

"Eddie just call in sick!" Symby purred, rubbing Eddie all over in circles as they drove. 

Eddie let out a grunt. "No dear. They are sending Adams to cover the event and he hates my guts. I'm sure he would love seeing us there so he could get us in trouble." 

Symby groaned. "Send Butch after him!"

"Darling no. If Butch just kills people randomly then he is no better than Cletus." Eddie said. 

"Its not random, its for a good cause!" Symby whined. 

"Darling we will get to the chocolate festival soon. We have the whole weekend to go." Eddie said. 

His other though was not having it and soon they were deploying a tactic they learned a while back. 

They made Eddie's clothes really itchy. 

Eddie sighed "Please tell me you aren't doing this." 

Symby pouted and refused to answer. Instead and just became even more like itchy wool. They changed every piece of clothing they had made for him to feel coarse and itchy. 

Eddie got to his desk and started to scratch himself while still trying to work. It was very hard to type with one hand but the itching was unbearable. 

"Darling please, we can go after work." Eddie said rubbing against his chair. 

"No, want to go now." Symby said. 

"I would say you are behaving like a child but Dylan and Flora at better behaved than you." Eddie growled. 

For that comment Eddie's clothes became even itchier. Eddie sighed and just tried not to think about it. 

There was a knock on the wall of his cubicle and it was his boss. Eddie panicked internally. 

"Hey Brock can I talk to you?" She said. 

"Of course Ms. Schuler. What can I do for you?" Eddie said trying to sit professionally. 

"Well I actually have a few things I want to discuss." She said. 

Eddie mentally groaned and tried to get comfy, his other laughed inside at his thoughts. 

"So I'm doing a lot of scheduling today and I was wondering if you would be ok going to California in 2 weeks? There is an art showcase, a movie premiere and also the swearing in of their new governor. I want you to cover all three while there for a week. I know that is a lot of work but you are a talented writer I'm sure you can handle it." Ms. Schuler said. 

"Oh of course. One week isn't so bad." Eddie said, sweating. 

"Hey Eddie you ok? You look really stiff." She said. 

"You know I'm Venom correct?" Eddie said. 

"Ya, I mean I covered your arrests and trials for this paper." She smirked. 

"Well my partner is currently very upset that I'm working instead of at the chocolate event downtown and is showing this disapproval by making me extremely itchy." Eddie said. 

Ms. Schuler bursted into laughed. "Oh my God that's amazing." 

"You think that because you aren't the one with the alien throwing a temper tantrum in your stomach." Eddie said. 

"Well then that actually leads into my next question. Would you be willing to cover the entire chocolate event this weekend? Adams got sick with the flu so I need someone else to cover it." Ms. Schuler said. 

Symby popped out of Eddie's shoulder. "Yes!" 

"Woah! Wow I've never actually seen your alien partner." She laughed nervously. 

"Sorry normally they are more well behaved." Eddie pushed Symby down to attempt to make them go back in. 

"Its fine. Don't worry about it." Ms. Schuler said. "So anyway, would you?" 

"I think my other would kill me if I didn't." Eddie smiled. 

"Wonderful I'll go get your tickets from my office." She said and turned to leave. 

"Now would you kindly stop making me so itchy!" Eddie glared. 

Symby did just that and gave Eddie kisses all over his neck and the side if his face. He still glared at them. 

"Eddie don't hold a grudge." Symby said. 

"Darling do you know who I am?" Eddie said. 

Symby chuckled and snuggled into the crook of Eddie's neck. "Eddie I promise, tonight I will treat you like a king. Full body massage, including dopamine simulation." 

"You better." Eddie grabbed them and bit them playfully. Symby squeak as the sudden attack. 

"I sure did hire a weird one. At least his writing is good." Ms. Schuler whispered to herself as she peaked back into the cubicle. 

She waited till Eddie was done paying Symby back in play bites before handing them their tickets.


	321. Fake Boyfriend

Dylan and Conner walked through the halls together. Suddenly Conner grabbed Dylan's hand. 

"Umm... bro? What are you doing?" Dylan said. 

"See those girls over there?" Conner whispered with a tilt of his head to gesture towards a group of girls giggling to eachother. 

"Ya what about them?" Dylan said. 

"They think we are dating." Conner said. 

"And you want thing to believe that because?" Dylan said utterly confused. 

"I've officially become their gay best friend. That means I get to hang out with a pack of cute girls." Conner said. 

"That's kinda scummy Conner. Also if they think you are gay you can't really score with them." Dylan said. 

"Well see here is my story. I'm experimenting with you. Later when I have found one who I really like I'm going to tell her that I think I'm bi. Then a little bit after that you and I are going to tragically break up and she is going to be my shoulder to cry on. Hopefully we will be close enough after that to date." Conner said. 

"This is the dumbest idea I have ever heard." Dylan said. 

"Dylan please. Just go with it." Conner said

"So like what should we do?" Dylan said 

"Um I don't know I've never dated anyone." Conner blushed. 

Dylan laughed and hugged Conner. "You are a dumbass." 

Conner hugged Dylan back. He could hear the girls awe over their hug. "Well um its working I think." 

Dylan pulled back and smirked at him. "Did you think out how to execute this plan at all?" 

"No I just thought it would come naturally." Conner said. 

"Ya but you don't love me dummy. How are you supposed to know how to naturally be attracted towards someone if you don't naturally feel for them?" Dylan say gently smacking Conner's forehead. 

"Alright smart guy what would you do?" Conner said. 

Dylan grabbed Conner's collar and pulled him right into his face, just an inch from eachother. The girl went crazy because from their angle it looked like a kiss. Conner blushed hard. Dylan let go and Conner almost stumbled back. 

"Jesus!" Conner said burning up. 

Dylan laughed. "I see my Dad's do that too eachother sometimes. Except you know, they actually kiss." 

"I thought you were going to kiss me." Conner said trying to compose himself. 

Dylan laughed and took Conner by the hand again. 

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Conner said as they heading towards class. 

"Dude, I'm only helping you out. I would never try to convince people I'm gay to be friends with people." Dulan said. 

"That's because you don't need to convince." Slick peaked out of Dylan's shirt. 

Conner laughed. "Well thanks for helping me in my less than savory plots." 

"Sure bro anytime." Dylan said 

It was only when they reached Conner's next class did they realize they had held hands the entire time.


	322. Chocolate Fest 20XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Chocolate?

It was now Saterday and everyone was at the chocolate festival. Evan and Eddie both were on the clock either reporting or hosting so Butch was left with the gaggle of kids. 

Flora hopped up and down excitedly holding Lance's hand. Lance was laughing at how excited she was. Blair was tugging at Butch's pant leg and eventually Sunny just formed a small hand for Blair to hold. 

Dylan was looking at the map and picking out booths to check out. 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! We are Frostbite and welcome to day two of the first Pennsylvania Chocolate Festival!" Frostbite said into a mic. They were up on stage and broadcasting over the convention hall. 

"We have a lot of treats for you today! Starting at 10 we have the chocolate taste off. Ten different chocolatiers from across the state have submitted chocolates to be judged by our panel of judges, ourself included. We have the sellers booths up and running if you would like to purchase any of the chocolates in todays show. There is also the experimental chocolate booth that will be happening at 1 in which we have some many creative and scientifically made chocolate treats. At 3 the chocolate dining hall will open and will stay open till 7. There you will be served a 3 course chocolate themed meal. Seats are reservation only and they are going fast. Everyone please enjoy the festivities and we hope to see you on the floor!" Frostbite said. 

"Papa please tell me we are doing all of those." Dylan said. 

"Yup! Both Eddie and Evan are part of each of those events so we will be there as well as guests." Burch said. 

"Yay! Chocolate!" Blair said. 

Frostbite flew over to them sitting on a cloud. "Hey family, enjoying yourselves?" 

"Parents!" Blair jumped up onto the cloud and Frostbite laughed hugging them. 

"Hey pumpkin, having fun?" Frostbite said. 

Blair giggled and snuggled happily into Frostbite. Suddenly there was a flash from a camera and everyone turned to see Eddie. 

"Thought it was a cute shot." Eddie smirked. 

"Hey stud!" Butch ran over and kissed him. "Working hard?" 

"As much as I can with the chocolate lover going crazy inside me." Eddie said. 

"Eddie! There is a booth that exclusively makes chocolate covered pretzels in different flavors! Lets investigate it!" Symby said from his chest. 

"Lets go!" Flora signed. 

So everyone went together. Flora and Lance peaked over the counter of the pretzel booth and watched as some dark chocolate peanutbutter pretzels were covered in a top coat of chocolate. 

Butch and Frostbite bought the kids each a pretzel to eat as they explored. Soon it was time for the contest so they followed Frostbite to the stage. The judges were each introduced by the announcer. 

"So Frostbite there is a rumor that you are a chocoholic." The announcer said. 

"Yes, yes we are." Frostbite laughed. "We also have alien taste buds that are much more sensitive than human ones." 

"You heard it here folk this is the man to impress." The announcer said. 

Frostbite laughed and they started. Each round the chocolate was pretty good but when they got to contestants 6, a group called Chocolate Monsters, Frostbite took one bite and had to grip the table because it tasted so good. They were shaking by how delicious it was. 

"They win. Nothing can top that holy crap." Frostbite said shakily. The girls who ran the store practically were jumping up and down with joy. After the contest the whole Brock clan went to the Chocolate Monsters booth.

"I'm so glad you liked our chocolate!" One of the girls said. 

"It was amazing. Hey ladies, how afraid of aliens are you?" Frostbite said. 

"Not at all why?" 

"I want my whole family to try these." Frostbite said. 

"Oh please let them try!" The other girl said. 

Soon Symby, Sunny and Slick were all out as well to enjoy the chocolate. Each one was a bubbling mess of joy once they tasted the chocolate. Flora and Blair were purring loudly and Lance even had to hold Flora up. 

"Wow they are so happy!" One of the girls said petting Symby. 

"Symbiotes adore chocolate." Frostbite said eating more. "We can't get enough of the stuff." 

The girls gave Frostbite and Eddie their business card so they could visit again soon. 

Next up was the experimental chocolate booth. There was so many different chocolates. Foods infused with chocolate, chocolates made with dry ice, and all sorts of strange creations. Some students from MIT's chocolate lab were also there with many experimental truffles. Flora and Lance picked out their favorite weird combinations to feed eachother. Eddie ended up taking a lot of personal photos of the two reacting to the wild flavors. 

And finally was the dinner. Evan had reserved a huge table for all of them. There were chocolate soups, hot cocos, chocolate in salads, fondue, steaks and chicken in chocolate sauce, chocolate curry and so many different desserts. 

By the end of the day everyone was chocolated out. The kids all passed out in the back seat of the car. Slick rested on Dylan's chest. Frostbite leaned in to give Blair a kiss on the forehead since he and Eddie both had to stay till the day ended. Flora snuggled Lance who sadly had a bit of a tummy ache. Butch took the kids home and Eddie as his last act of the day went back to the Chocolate Monsters booth to buy a box to ship to Sleeper. 

Sleeper upon trying the chocolates passed out.


	323. The Antiheroes

Venom and Sundance swung through the night. It had been a quiet night so they both rested for a bit on a rooftop. Venom crouched and listened into the night. Sundance crouched next to him and let out a soft purr, just watching Venom as their tongue tasted the air. 

"Wait, do you hear that?" Venom said. 

In the distance a quiet scream. They rushed into action. A group of thugs was attacking a couple. One of the thugs flipped out a switchblade laughing, getting ready to stab the girl. Venom landed behind him and roared. The man turned to scream but was cut short by Venom picking him up by the head and throwing him. Sundance cackled behind him quickly dispatching of the other thugs. Once by one they fell to the floor. Venom turn back to the couple, who trembled infront of him. 

"Fear not, you are safe now." Venom said. 

"Please don't hurt us!" The girl said. 

Suddenly the boyfriend pushed her infront of him. "Please eat her not me!" 

"Wait we are not going to eat anyon-" Venom started by was interupted by the guy shoving the girl into his arms. He ran screaming while the girl fainted. 

Venom let out a sigh. "Why does this always happen..." 

Sundance hugged Venom from behind. "Lets take her to a hospital." 

"Ya..." Venom said

They took her to the hospital and sat together on a roof opposite of it. Venom was quiet the whole time. Sundance flopped again him. 

"We are not in the mood Sundance." Venom said pushing him off. 

"Darlin's what's wrong?" Sundance said. 

"Its just... we will never be seen as heroes will we? We thought over time since Frostbite became such a popular hero people would become used to our appearance. But its not our appearance that is the problem. Its us." Venom said. 

Sundance scooted up next to Venom and patted their thigh, encouraging them to continue. 

"Ever since we became one we had hope to be seen as heroic. Before it is true we were misguided but we changed our ways, protected the innocent, fought bad guys! But we cannot escape the past. We will always be seen as monsters." Venom said. 

"I understand completely." Sundance said. 

"You do?" Venom said. 

Sundance frowned. "Venom. I'm Cletus fuckin' Kasady. Even if I'm not Carnage I can't escape what he did. Everyone who knows what is under this suit cringes and doesn't trust me. Even our friends sometimes I can tell fear that I will one day snap. I can't blame them though. I'm a psychopath. And no matter what I do I always will be Cletus Kasady. I can change my name, wear my hair different, save the world a few times. It doesn't matter. You and I are tainted men." Sundance said. 

Venom sighed. "Being raised Catholic they always told me if I confessed and repented for my sins I would be forgiven. But it was always something I had trouble believing. I always knew was a lie. No matter what I did my father hated me. I was always tainted. And now we will forever be the villain. The monster. When my father died I told him to say hi to mom because I knew I would never see her. Heaven's gates were never open for me." Venom said. 

"I think you deserve to go but I don't make the rules. If we die and there is a hell I'll gladly burn with you." Sundance said

Venom smiled and licked Sundance's cheek gently. "Forever in the inferno with you." 

They stared out onto the hospital. They could see the girls room from the roof they were sitting on, she was sleeping peacefully. 

"We think the worse is that you don't deserve what happened to you Butch. You are an innocent, corrupted by a cruel father." Venom said. 

"Pfff what and yer not? Eddie, you were born! You didn't come outta yer mama wieldin' a knife! No man comes into this world evil." Sundance laughed. 

Venom chuckled. "Still we selected the path of evil. You are mentally ill. You are innocent." 

"Like hell I am! I still have enough sense to stop myself. It would be torture but I could. We both were set on paths that made evil the easy choice but we made our beds. No, we ain't ever gonna be forgiven. We did horrible things. Unspeakable things. Sinned right down to our souls. People's are always gonna look at you and me as monsters. But you gotta remember there are those who will see you have changed. Look at Dylan, even before he knew you were his daddy he loved you. You have fans, we've run into a few. Hell even Pete doesn't hate you anymore and you literally tried to kill him!" Sundance said. 

Venom smirked. "Ya, we guess you are right." 

The girl was waking up now. She was very confused about where she was and what happened. A nurse came in and started to explain to her. The girl calmed down and looked lost in thought. 

"Even if we never are free of our sins, we still wish to do good. To save people and protect the innocent." Venom said. 

"That's why they call us antiheroes love." Sundance chripped. 

Venom let out a low laugh and then turned to kiss Sundance. Sundance purred into the kiss and tilted his head. They headed home together a little after that. 

A few days later Eddie and Butch got a delivery in the mail. Flowers from one Hannah Jason, who wanted to thank Venom and Sundance for saving her life and helping her realize her boyfriend was a jerk. They put them on the kitchen counter in a nice vase.


	324. Double Date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner gets in over his head

Dylan was relaxing on the sofa with Coco in his lap and Slick on his shoulders. Conner suddenly ran through the front door. 

"Bro you have to help me." Conner said out of breath. 

"What's wrong?" Dylan jumped up. 

"We have a double date!" Conner said. 

Dylan stared at him briefly before getting up and gently smacking his face. 

"Ow why?" Conner said. 

"How long do you plan on keeping this sitcom bullshit up!?" Dylan said. 

"Please please help me! Lauren is really cute and her boyfriend is trash! It would be so easy to win her over." Conner said. 

Dylan sighed. "Let me guess, Valentine's day is the day correct?" 

Conner nodded. "We are going to that fondue place with the green tea pot as its logo." 

"Oh sweet! Slick you'll love that!" Dylan said to a happily humming Slick. 

"So you'll do it!?" Conner said. 

"Ya but we have to actually plan this. And you have to buy me a gift to give me." Dylan said

"Really? I have to actually buy you something?" Conner said. 

"Dude I'm the one going along with your stupid fake relationship game the least you could do is go along with it!" Dylan said. 

"Yer fake who in the what now?" Butch said coming into the living room. 

"Ummm" Conner was sweating. 

"Conner wants us to fake date so girls will treat him like their gay best friend and then he can get close to them, break up with me, and try to date one of them." Dylan said. 

Butch cackled so hard he fell out of his chair. "Holy shit I never thought anyone would actually be dumb enough to try that old cliche!" 

Conner pouted as Dylan also laughed. 

"Ok if y'all are dumb enough to try this then y'all are gonna need my help." Butch said. 

"Really!? You are going to help us?" Conner said. 

"Ya I kinda wanna watch you burn." Butch gave an evil grinned.

"What?" Conner said. 

"Y'all really think this is gonna work? Lyin" to some girls to win their favor? Ladies are sharp and hate dishonesty. They will sniff you out like the rats you are and snap yer necks fer it." Butch chuckled. 

Conner went a little pale. "Fuck... they already think we are dating what should we do?" 

"Pff just do it then. You already fucked yerself might as well treat my boy right!" Butch said clapping Dylan on the shoulder. 

Butch ended up making dinner dates for the restaurant for him, Eddie, Flora and Lance so then could watch over Dylan and Conner. He also took Conner gift shopping for Dylan. 

Butch took the kids to the flower shopping next for corsages since it was a rather fancy place. 

"How about a yellow rose? It matches Dylan's hair." Conner said. 

"See this is why you needed me. Do you know what yellow roses mean?" Butch said. 

"Ummm I love you in yellow?" Conner said. 

"Yellow roses mean friendship. As in I think we're just friends." Flora said. 

"Oh..." conner said. 

"If you wanna be a basic bitch we can get you both pink roses. It for more soft, innocent love." Butch said. 

"I think that would work!" Dylan said. 

Lance picked out daisy and lavender for a very cute white and purple corsage. 

"Ok so did Lance do an ok job?" Conner said. 

"Ya on the nose. They mean innocence and devotion which well, look at these two." Butch said and Flora was rubbing her cheek against Lance's. 

"What are you getting Dad and you?" Dylan said

"Peony." Butch said. 

"Care to explain?" Conner said. 

"Peony used to mean anger but now mean marriage and bashful love. Its perfect fer him." Butch said. 

The day of the date Butch groomed Dylan and did his hair. He was going to do a little bit of makeup but Dylan refused. 

"Aw look at you two! How cute." Lynn said. 

Conner blushed and Dylan laughed. 

"Thanks Lynn!" Dylan said. 

"So where are your dates?" Lynn said. 

"I am his date." Dylan said. 

Lynn paused and then smiled. "Oh Conner I'm so proud of you. Its very brave of you to come out. I want you to know that no matter what I love you." 

"Mom I'm not gay." Conner mumbled. 

"...What?" Lynn was confused. 

"He is pretending to date me because girls think its hot. If it makes you feel better I think I'm gay." Dylan smiled. 

"Conner!" Lynn said. 

Conner recoiled a bit looking panicked and Lynn pulled back. 

"Sorry, I just, why would you do that!?" Lynn said. 

Conner took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Yelling and threatening gestures still affected him pretty badly. "Well, you know, there was already a rumor that we had sex. Which we didn't! But I thought I would make the most of it." 

Lynn signed and shook her head. "And Butch approved of this!?" 

"He wants to watch us crash and burn." Dylan said. 

"I kinda hope you do." Lynn said as a car pulled into their driveway. "Well thats my date so, um, I guess good luck? I don't know! You two are insane and shameless." 

"Bye Lynn! Have a nice date!" Dylan waved goodbye while holding Conner's hand. 

They sat in the far back of the van and Conner swallowed hard. Dylan gently took his hand. 

"Nervous?" Dylan smiled. 

"...Why do you make it feel like we are really dating?" Conner said.

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm here for you buddy." 

Conner smiled. They kept holding hands until they arrived.


	325. Double Date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it predictable? Yes. What it fun? Also yes.

Dylan and Conner sat across from Lauren and her boyfriend Keith. Conner was a nervous wreck so Dylan was petting his hand on the table. 

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Lauren said. 

Conner nervously laughed.

"Thanks. You guys are a cute couple too." Dylan said. 

"So how did you two start dating? I thought Conner was into chicks." Keith said. 

"We are neighbors but one of my dads was already friends with his mom." Dylan said. 

"Wait Venom or Sundance?" Lauren said. 

"Sundance." Dylan said. 

"Dude you mom must be tough as hell. I've seen footage of that guy in fights he is a psychopath. No offense Dylan." Keith said. 

"No its fine. He is a psycho." Dylan laughed. 

"He honestly is really nice though. He saved my life once. That's how we became friends." Conner said. 

"Wow how did he do that?" Lauren said. 

"My... my stepdad was really abusive..." Conner looked down. He had never talked openly about this to anyone who wasn't close friends or family. 

Dylan squeezed Conner's hand and gently rubbed his back. 

"Oh I'm sorry Conner. You don't have to talk about it." Lauren said. 

"Sorry its still a raw subject for me." Conner winced. 

There was an awkward pause but thankfully the food came to give them a break. Soon they were talking about how delicious everything was. 

"Oh right Lauren I got you a gift!" Keith said.

Lauren opened it and it was a beautiful little heart necklace. 

"Oh I love it!" Lauren said putting it on. 

"So um I got you something too." Conner said. 

Conner handed Dylan a box and Dylan opened it. Inside was a pair of black high end headphones with symbiotes eyes painted on their sides. 

"Conner... dude how did you afford these?" Dylan said wide eyes. 

"Well um I couldn't. Butch helped me. I painted them though. I know how much you like listening to music." Conner said. 

"I love them!" Dylan was a little misty eyed and he put them around his neck. "Oh right! I got something for you." 

"What? You didn't have to do that." Conner was shocked. 

"Ya well you got me something." Dylan smiled. 

Conner unwrapped it and the insides confused Keith and Lauren but brought Conner to tears. Inside was a teddy bear with a little green bow tie. 

"H-how did you know about this?" Conner said. 

"Your mom told me. I did a lot of searching on ebay and I was going to give it to you for your birthday but now seemed like a good time." Dylan said. 

"I don't get it." Keith said. 

"This is the same bear I had as a kid. My stepdad ripped the original one up in front of me when I was 6. It was my favorite thing in the whole world and he destroyed it because he thought it was too girly." Conner rubbed his eyes with a sleeve. 

"Oh my God." Lauren covered her mouth, touched. 

"Excuse us." Conner said quickly. He grabbed Dylan and pulled him into the mens bathroom. He pressed Dylan up against the wall a little out of breath. 

"Conner, I'm sorry maybe I should have done this in private." Dylan said. 

Conner suddenly kissed Dylan passionately. Dylan went wide eyes as they continued. He slowly closed his eyes as Conner ran his hands through his hair and Dylan wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Butch peaked in to make sure they were ok and then quickly pulled out. 

"The boys ok?" Eddie said behind him, concerned. 

"Oh ya. They're doin' great." Butch chuckled. 

Conner finally broke the desperate kiss and rested his forehead against Dylan's. Conner had tears running down his face still. Dylan gently reached up and brushed one aside with his thumb. 

"I... I am so confused." Conner said softly. 

"Ya I am too." Dylan laughed

"Bro, when I look at you I get a funny feeling in my gut and I thought it was just because we were friends but now after that, I just, I had to kiss you." Conner said. 

Dylan smiled softly and kissed Conner again. Conner kissed back and pressed himself to Dylan. They stayed there a bit. Dylan broke the kiss this time. 

"Do you still feel it?" Dylan said. 

Conner nodded. "Dude I don't like guys. Guys do nothing for me. Why you?" 

"Maybe I'm your exception." Dylan said. 

Conner sighed and pulled Dylan into a tight hug. "Will you go out with me? For real this time?" 

"We already made out twice I was hoping you wouldn't leave me hanging!" Dylan laughed. 

"I still don't like, understand any of this. I don't know how to be gay or if I'm gay or what the hell is going on. I just want you." Conner said rubbing his eyes. 

"Dude I have no idea either!" Dulan laughed. 

Conner smiled and hugged him. "So um no matter what happens we stay friends right?" 

"Right!" Dylan smiled. 

Conner gave Dylan a few more kisses, they both we just kind of overwhelmed and calming eachother down. Eventually they came out to Butch, Eddie, Lauren, Keith, Flora and Lance all waiting. 

"Uhhhh..." Conner said. 

"I swear, we didn't fuck in the bathroom." Dylan said. 

"Ya, we know." Eddie said smiling. 

"You guys ok?" Lauren said. 

"Ya." Dylan smiled at Conner, holding his hand. "We are fine."


	326. Future Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place about 20 years in the future. Its been rattling in my head forever and I just want to get it out. 
> 
> If you guys like this I might do another future setting. Since this story has no plans we might run into a canon shift problem but it still might be fun.

As Lance and Flora had grown older Flora had given Lance a piece of herself. A bit that let her and Lance to have a semi-permanent bond at all times. It let them comunicate telepathically and also gave Lance the ability to hear even if he only used it whem he was arpund someone who didn't know sign language. He has just never really grown to like sound. 

Lance yawned awake. He looked at the time. He still had 3 hours before work. Good, enough time for snuggling. 

He turned his attention to Flora, who was snoring next to him. Flora had grown to dwarf him in every way. He was 6'1" but looked tiny next to his 7'6" wife. And that was in human form. When symbiotic she reached 9 feet easily. She was much more muscular too. She had inherited Eddie's build and worked out enough to maintain a body builders form. And now with her in her 7th month of pregnancy she was even bigger. 

Lance smiled softly and touched her stomach. Warm and soft he could feel their baby moving as their mother slept. 

"Hey little one. You are restless today." Lance said softly. 

"Little nothing I feel like a bimp." Flora said sitting up. 

Lance laughed. "Goodmorning dear. I was just talking to the baby." 

Flora lifted Lance's chin gently and kissed him. "Ya I know." She growled. 

"You have a craving for anything this morning?" Lance said. 

"You." Flora bite his ear playfully. 

Lance laughed and Flora pulled him into a bear hug. He almost disappeared in her arms. Flora laughed and showered Lance in kissed and play bites. Lance felt waves of affection splash over him. Flora picked him up and started to head towards the kitchen. 

"Woah wait honey! You are pregnant you can't just be carrying me!" Lance said. 

Flora scoffed and put him down. "Lance I'm pretty tough and you weigh like nothing." 

"Still you are pregnant and it could risk the baby." Lance said. 

"The baby is half Inhuman and a quarter symbiote. I'd be surprised if a nuke could kill it." Flora said. 

"Nooo I don't even want to think about that!" Lance said. 

Flora let out a heavy laugh. "Fine. You can carry me then." 

"Flora you weigh like 450lbs, I would die." Lance said. 

"Pussy." Flora teased kissing his neck. 

Lance let out a little shuttered as Flora did. She purred and nuzzled into him. 

Lance made them both breakfast while Flora made sure to take the supplements the DSA staff had provided her for her pregnancy. 

"I wish Dad and Papa were coming into town after the baby was born. Or when I was giving birth. I feel like they are missing out." Flora said as Lance put her breakfast infront of her. 

"I'm just glad they are coming to visit us this week. I'm always happy when they are back in town. Maybe after they see their newest grandkid they will settle down again." Lance said. 

"Maybe. They have been on the road for like what, 5 years now?" Flora said. 

"Ya I think so." Lance said sipping his coffee. 

"Lance honey I can't wait to get this baby out of me. If I wasn't pregnant I would tackle my parents to the ground and put all four in a headlock until they decided to stay!" Flora said. 

Lance chuckled and gave her a smile. 

"I'm serious! God I miss being able to punch bad guys, go on missions, and lift my man over my head!" Flora said. 

"Just two more months dear." Lance smiled. 

"Maybe sooner. Symbiotes only take a month to gestate so I'm hoping the kiddo picked that up and will go faster." Flora said rubbing her stomach. She looks down at her belly and said. "You hear me? I want you out already!" 

Lance laughed. "They are doing their best love. So are you going to visit Evan today?" 

"Nah you know how he is. Busy busy busy. Besides he will just accuse me of trying to sneak onto missions while on maternity leave." Flora said. 

"Well you did try to sneak onto an Avengers air cruiser." Lance said

Flora grumbled. "You know I think I'll just nap today. Let the kiddo and me rest." 

"That's a good idea. If you get lonely though come visit Blair and me at the library." Lance said getting up to go to work. 

"I love you." Flora said

"Love you too." Lance gave her a kiss and headed out. 

Lance worked at one of the last great libraries in the US. He loved the quiet atmosphere amd just getting to relax and sort books. 

"Hey Daddy" Blair sighed cheerfully. Blair worked park time at the library and the rest of the time at the DSA. Long dragon tail swirling at their feet. 

Blair had grown into a tall androgynous person. They usually had a tail, horns and dragon wings out and only hide them when needing to be formal. And at home they would turn onto a large symbiote dragon to relax on their hoards of books. 

"I'm not a dad yet." Lance signed back. 

"Close enough." Blair wrapped their tail around his waist to make talking faster through the bond. 

"I'm actually rather nervous. I hope im a good father." Lance said. 

"Lance your kid is going to adore you. Flora is going to be bad cop while you are the soft and loving good cop." Blair said. 

"I suppose you are right. I'm just worried about if I will be able to discipline the child. I would never wish to upset them." Lance said. 

"Don't worry, Flora will help." Blair said. "Speaking of Flora how is she?" 

"She was yelling at her stomach today demanding the baby come out." Lance started laughing just thinking about it. 

"I swear she doesn't have a gentle bone in her body." Blair said. 

"She does. She just hides in under a layers of grit." Lance said blushing. "God I love her so much." 

Blair laughed. They got to work and it was turning out to be a rather adverage day. Then Lance felt a horrible pain in his stomach and fell over. 

"Woah hey!" Blair ran to him and helped him sit up. "You ok." 

"I feel like Im getting stabbed." Lance said holding onto Blair's shirt. 

"Oh fuck maybe your appendix burst." Blair said. 

Lance hissed and held his stomach. He couldn't imagine why he was in such pain. He though about it for a moment and then shouted. "Flora!" 

He was feeling her pain through his bond. "Blair! Please drive me home." 

"I'll do you one better." Blair said taking him outside. 

Blair turned into their dragon form and flew to his and Flora's home. 

"Honey!" Lance said coming into the kitchen

There was blood all over the floor and a trail that lead to their bedroom. Lance followed in a panick and found Flora on their bed. She looked exhausted and out of breath. She was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. 

"H-hey Lance. The kid heard me. They came out today." She said

"What?" Lance was crying, so relieved that his wife was ok. 

"Get over here dummy. Come see your baby." Flora said. 

Lance came over slowly. His steps were off balance. In Flora's arms was their baby, soft, squishy and adorable. 

"Our baby..." Lance said softly. 

"They act a lot like a hybrid, switching back and forth between symbiote form and human. They are grey and white." Flora said softly. 

Lance smiled as tears ran down his faces. He gently touched the baby who whined and scowled at him. "Hey little one, I'm your daddy." 

The baby grabbed his finger and went wide eyes. He laughed and took the baby gently from Flora. He sat down next to her. Flora meanwhile flopped back into their bed and groaned. 

"That hurt like a bitch." Flora said. 

"So you have no time to go to the DSA huh?" Blair said coming over to smile at the baby. 

"Uh I kinda panicked and just said fuck it I'll just get this kid out and go later." Flora said. 

Lance laughed, tears still running down his face. "Flora I love you so much." 

Flora gave him a weak smile. "Love you too. Hows Jr. doing?" 

"They are great." Lance said gently

They called the DSA and soon Evan who was now the Director, and a team of medics came to the house. Both Flora and the baby got a clean bill of health. Blair started calling relatives for them since Lance and Flora were too focused on their baby. Lance looked up at Flora and kissed her passionately. 

"Congratulations you two." Evan smile. Fate swirling around him and looking at the baby. 

"They are so cute." Fate said

"Ya, we are very fortunate." Lance said smiling down at the baby. 

They scowled back but then cracked a smile and giggled. Lance couldn't be happier with the family he had received.


	327. How to Date for Dummys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner and Dylan are awkward as hell

It had started with Conner awkwardly coming over holding flowers. Dylan laughed and pulled him in. They were up in Dylan's room now amd all Conner could do was blush and trip over himself. Dylan also was being a but awkward. Finally Slick had enough and flew out of Dylan to bonk Conner and Dylan on the nose. 

"My host will not bite you and you have been friends for a while! Relax! I can feel your anxiety from his liver!" Slick hissed. 

Conner rubbed his nose and sighed. "Sorry I just don't know how to act now." 

Dylan smile and then pushed Conner onto the bed. Conner held his hips and he laid next to him. "Bro, you are over thinking this like crazy." 

"Well I mean we are dating I can't treat you the same as before." Conner said. 

"Why not? That's how I like you." Dylan said. 

Conner blew out a heavy breath and rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm, trying to knead out a headache. "But this is supposed to be special."

"It is. We like eachother like. I don't want you to worship me or like act werid. I just want to kiss you and tell you I love you." Dylan said. 

Conner smiled. "Ok so bros but now with kisses and 'I love you'." 

"Exactly. Conner think about what you want in a relationship. What is it you want to do with me?" Dylan said. 

Conner blushed. "Um I want to snuggle. And I want to feel loved." 

Dylan snuggled up to Conner and rested his head on his chest. Conner held him tightly. 

"I kinda hope you grow taller than me." Conner said. 

"Why is that?" Dylan said. 

"Cus I want someone big to hug me. I want to feel safe and protected. Most of my life I have never really felt...safe." Conner said. 

"Dylan should grow to be about 6'2" to 6'5" if he eats right. Inherited Eddie's height." Slick said.

"I wonder if my dad was short. Im only 5'11" and I'm starting to stop getting taller." Conner said. 

"You never knew your dad?" Dylan said. 

"Ya my mom had me when she was a teenager with another guy she was dating. He was only a grade higher than her and he dumped her and went to college." Conner said

"Well thats something we have in common. Parental abandonment." Dylan said. 

"Thats dark..." Conner said. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. "My mom was like 2 years older than me when she had me. Thats crazy. I think about that sometimes and I can't imagine raising a kid at my age." 

"Your mom is tougher than she looks." Dylan said. 

Conner laughed. "Ya I guess she is... So um one thing I still don't really understand is how I love you." Conner said. 

"What do you mean?" Dylan said. 

"I'm not usually attracted to dudes? Like I don't even know if I find you attractive I just know you make me happy and that you give me butterflies in my stomach." Conner said. 

Dylan sat up and had Slick dissolve his shirt. "Well what do you think?" 

Conner sat up and looked at Dylan. He reached put and gently touch his chest. "Dude you are so fit."

Dylan laughed. "Well thanks." 

Conner bit his lip. "I think you're hot but like not in the same way I think girls are hot... Dylan what if I'm wrong and I'm messing this up?" 

"Well I don't know. We can still try. I mean I think its kinda like you are 99% straight and I'm the 1% of dude that you like." Dylan said. 

Conner laughed. "Hello I'm Conner. I contain 1% gay." 

Dylan laughed. "It makes you sound like a type of juice!" 

Conner laughed and then watched Dylan laughing. He smiled softly to himself and then grabbed Dylan. He pinned him to the bed and started kissing him. Dylan kissed back, turning red. 

"I think, I think you are my 1% gay. Like I love watching you laugh, you make me happy. I love seeing you and being with you. You get my heart racing." Conner said. 

Dylan chuckled and leaned up to kiss Conner again. "Good. At least that's one mystery solved." 

Conner pulled Dylan close and they just snuggled and kissed eachother for the next hour. Slick got comfy on the kids, covering both of them like a blanket. 

Butch knocked on the door and then came in with snacks. "... You two just makin' out shirtless?" 

Dylan blushed. 

"Actually I still have my shirt." Conner said. 

Butch chuckled and lefts the snacks for them "No funny business yet ok? Y'all are still too young fer that." 

"No! I'm not ready for that! I'm only just getting used to the idea of kissing and being attracted to a guy I can't imagine... sleeping with one." Conner was red all over. 

"Who would even top?" Dylan said. 

Conner was so red he was almost purple. "I-I don't want anything in my butt." 

Butch laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it fer now kiddo." 

Butch let them be and Dylan was trying his best not to laugh at Conner. They ate their snacks together and watched some videos on Dylan's laptop. 

"...You are totally a bottom though." Dylan said. 

Slick had a laughing fit at Conner's embarrassed face.


	328. Blue Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness is not always rewarded

Eddie was walking Coco and had brought Flora with. Eddie was holding one of Lasher's psuedo pods because from a distance it looked like a lease. Flora was running ahead, enjoying the fresh thin layer of snow that had fallen the night before. Nothing felt quite like making the first footprints in fresh snow. She twisted and turned about making patterns in her wake. Eddie chuckled as she danced about. 

"Don't get too far ahead Flora!" Eddie said and she was about 20 meters from him now. 

Flora nodded and then spotted something peaking out of the snow. Flora ran over to it and knelt down, brushing away the icey blanket. It was a strange blue flower. 

"Daddy!" Flora shouted. 

Eddie walked over and looked down at the flower. "Oh how pretty. I'm surprised it grew in this."

"Can I keep it?" Flora signed. "It looks like its struggling in the cold." 

"Alright. Lets got get a spade." Eddie said 

One quick trip later and the flower was safely in it new home. Flora was so excited to have and and was giggling with glee. She put a label on it and named it "Tazer". 

"I hope Tazer likes it here." Flora signed. 

"Same here." Eddie ruffled her hair and she giggled. 

They went downstairs to Dylan and Butch playing a videogame together and joined in. Coco laid across the floor infront of the tv and thumped her tail. After playing for a few hours together they decided to go out for lunch. The kids were so excited and rushed everyone out so quickly that no one nowticed the vines crawling out from Flora's room. 

When they got back they heard Coco barking in a panick. They ran to the front door but when they went to open it it was covered in blue flowers. 

"Coco! Lasher! Are you in there?" Eddie shouted into the flowers. 

Suddenly Coco's head burst through the flower wall looking happy to see everyone. Eddie sighed with relief. 

"Dude what happened?" Dylan said. 

"I think that plant we found wasn't a normal plant." Eddie said

"Well, it's gotta go!" Butch turned to Sundance and started slashing the flowers away. 

It was a jungle inside the house. The group kept cutting and cutting but the flowers just regrew. 

"I have an idea!" Sundance ran next door. 

Sundance came back with Blair and Evan. 

"Holy shit." Evan said looking at the blue flowers. 

"Blair honey you want to play dragon with Grandpa?" Butch said. 

"Ya!" Blair switched to symbiotic form and flapped their wings. 

Blair blasted the flowers with poison clouds and that seemed to do the trick. They wilted and withered at Blair's poison. Blair flapped their little wings to spread the poison around and Frostbite used clouds to hold the poison inside the house. 

Soon all the plants were dead, sadly including Flora's entire collection in her room. Flora pouted over her blackened pots as the Brocks pulled the dead plants out of the house. 

"Sorry Flora. We will buy you new plants." Eddie pet her head. 

Flora sniffled and nodded, throughly defeated. 

The whole house smelled like peached for a while after. They learned that's what Blair's poison apparently smells like. 

\------------- 

Lance gently pulled a very sullen Flora by the hand through the hardware store. She still was upset about the plants. 

"I'm so stupid. Dove says that flower was cursed." Flora mumbled through the bond. 

Lance turned around to face her and pet her head. "You're not stupid. You didn't know. You were being kind and sadly it backfired." 

Flora looked up a bit at Lance who was smiling at her. She grabbed him tightly and squeezed him. Lance giggled and hugged her back. 

"Don't worry Flora. We will get you some nice replacement plants." Lance said snuggling into her. 

They started looking through the with Butch trailing behind them with a cart. They made their way over to the succulents and other indoor plants. 

"Oh! Flora look! A lavender grow kit." Lance said. 

"Lavender... that was part of the corsage you picked put for me." Flora smiled. 

She turned to Butch and he nodded with a smiled. "Sure hun we can get that." 

Lance guided her to a few more plants. They picked out a succulent basket that has strings of pearls, elephant grass and flapjacks in it as well as a few other succulents they couldn't identify. 

Many cacti were picked out as well. Flora slowly started to cheer up and get excited about all her new plants. By the end she was a giggling mess and snuggling Lance like he was an oversized teddy bear. 

"Nothin' like a little retail therapy to sooth the soul." Butch chuckled as they checked out. 

Lance helped her put all her plants into their new pots and Eddie set them up in her room. 

Flora laid on the floor and smiled up at her new jungle of foliage and Lance curled up next to her.


	329. Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little visit back to the farm

Butch and Evan were on jet together. Evan had brought Butch with for a mission and they were heading back. 

"Wait wait land in that field." Butch said. 

"What? Um ok sure." Evan took the plane down. 

They landed next to a small river and Butch got out. "Ya this is it." 

"This is what?" 

"My home. This was the farm." Butch said. 

Butch walked them a bit and suddenly they were in a large graveyard. A lot of the graves had be vandalized. Butch sighed and went over to them. 

"Damn it. Stupid assholes." Butch said. 

"Butch did you put these here?" Evan said. 

"Ya... I did. They're fer my victims when I was a weapon fer Serum. And now they're ruined." Butch said

"I'll help you fix them up." Evan smiled. 

Butch smiled back at him and hugged him. "Yer wonderful Evan." 

They flew the ship to the outskirts of the nearby town and started heading to the hardware store. 

"Damn... Its so weird bein' here." Butch said softly. 

"You grew up in this town right?" Evan said. 

"Ya, this is the town I lived in. I went to school down the road. Over there was my favorite restaurant as a kid... Evan, this is so much." Butch said almost as a whisper to himself. 

Evan came up next to him and Butch was just staring ahead, almost like he wasn't there. Evan gently took his hand and waited. Eventually Butch came back and looked at Evan. 

"Sorry 'bout that." Butch said. 

"It's ok Murder Dad." Evan said. 

Butch smiled. "You wanna grab a bite?" 

Evan nodded and they headed into the restaurant. It was a very strange place. Half the decor was diner themed and the other was Chinese. 

"Man used to own this place had the diner theme. His daughter married a Chinese man who wanted to own his own Chinese restaurant. So they compromised." Butch said. 

"Wow thats, amazing." Evan laughed. 

Evan got sweet and sour chicken while Butch got a Hawaiian style burger. 

"Oh my god this is my childhood." Butch said after one bite. 

Evan laughed. "Just like how you remember it?" 

"Yes! God I would take Cletus here if I could. But one he wouldn't remember it since he never lived here and two well the obvious problem." Butch said

Evan chuckled. "Why don't you add it to your menu and maybe make him one then?" 

"Evan yer a genius." Butch said getting out his phone and writing down from the menu his favorite items. 

"Hey Butch?" 

"Ya kid?"

"We can fly down here together every so often. So you can enjoy this. Maybe bring the kids." Evan said.

Butch smiled. "I would like that." 

Butch finished his list and his meal. They ended it with a slice of chocolate cherry pie. Sunny and Fate both peaked out to receive bites from their hosts. 

"Blair's birthday is coming up. You doing anything special?" Butch said. 

"I have an idea and I hope they will like it." Evan said. 

"Kid yer such a good dad." Butch smiled and reached over to pet Fate. "And yer a good mom my lil girl." 

Fate purred and nuzzled into their father's hand. "Evan I want another baby. Blair is so cute." 

"I do too but I think we should wait." Evan said. 

Fate pouted while Butch cackled. They went to the hardware store and bought supplies to clean up the headstones. Marching back to the jet Butch held Fate and gave her lots of affection. 

"I don't cuddle my daughter enough." Butch said 

Fate purred. "Well we live separately and I spend most of my time hugging Evan's heart." 

Butch laughed and scritched Fate in her favorite spots. She purred madly as they took off. Soon the graveyard was clean again. Butch looked over the yard and took a heavy breath. Evan clapped his shoulder. Butch gave him a small smiled amd then turned back. They looked over the yard only a little longer before heading home.


	330. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might have gone too far with this but its a topic I keep coming back too because i think it is heavy on my mind. That and I wanted to go over Conners trauma a bit. 
> 
> Im gonna give a trigger warning for homophobia and hate crimes for this chapter.

Conner was discovering he loved his relationship with Dylan. They both were very supportive of eachother and Conner found having someone to cuddle helped him with a lot of his axiety. He couldn't be happier. 

That is until they came to school and their lockers were vandalized. Hateful symbols and messages were written all over them. Dylan squeezed Conner's hand and bite his lip. 

"Conner I'm sorry." Dylan said. 

"If you are going to apologize for dating me save it. You make me so happy and I refuse to let other people ruin that. Besides, if anything happens Butch can always kill them." Conner said. 

"Ya, I mean its pretty bold of them to go after the son of Venom." Dylan said. 

Lynn, Eddie and Butch were called and all arrived together. Eddie and Butch looked like they were ready to kill someone. 

"Where are they!?" Eddie growled.

"Dad we are here but if you mean the vandals we don't know." Dylan said. 

Lynn grabbed Conner and pulled him tight. "Oh honey are you ok?"

"Ya mom I'm ok." Conner hugged her back. 

Butch was silent and intense. Finally he turned to the dean. "Have you check the security tapes yet?" 

"Yes the police have them now." The dean said. 

"Good. Lets hope we can find these degenerates." Eddie growled

"I promise sir they will be disciplined." The dean said. 

"I certainly hope so. I often fine our justice system far too lax." Eddie rumbled. His voice was low and growled, like his words might bite. 

"Dude is this what Eddie is like when he is Venom?" Conner whispered clinging to Dylan. 

"Ya, my dad can be pretty scary." Dylan whispered back. 

"I've never seen Butch like this either." Conner whispered. 

"Me either, its really freaky." Dylan whispered back. 

The police came back and it was shown that it was three kids in masks. Eddie and Butch both studied the footage, trying to get any tells. 

"This one kid is wearing prety unique red shoes." Butch hissed. 

"That's not much to go off of." Eddie growled. 

"Boys, I know you are angry, I am too but I seriously hope you aren't considering killing those kids." Lynn said. 

"No promises." Butch hissed. 

"Butch I just want them brought to justice I'm not ready to kill them, yet." Eddie said. 

"Guys! They are dumb preteens they don't understand. We should educate them. Right?" Lynn turned to the dean. 

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll plan a general assembly for the school were we can discuss this." The dean said. 

"Honestly I'm more worried we are going to get shit for this..." Conner said. 

"I really don't want any attention brought to us." Dylan said. 

"We won't mention your incident by name boys." The dean said. 

Butch was still studying the footage. The boys were allowed to go home early since it was a rather traumatic day and their homework would be sent to them. 

"Boys, if you see anyone with those shoes, let Eddie and me know." Butch hissed. 

Dylan and Conner looked at eachother and nodded but both honestly didn't know what to do. They were still shocked at the attack. They spent the rest of the day together just trying to relax. Lynn was a nervous wreck while both Eddie and Butch were stoic. 

A few days later there was a general assembly about tolerance and the incident. The students were asked to come forward if they had any information. Lauren and her friends made Conner and Dylan cookies which was nice. 

"Honestly I'm more worried for you." Dylan said. 

"Why is that?" Conner said. 

"Dude I have Slick. I can just beat up anyone that tries to hurt me. You don't have anything." Dylan said

"I'll be fine." Conner said kissing his cheek. 

It turns out he was wrong about that. 

A few days later Conner was heading to the bathroom when he was surrounded by three boys. 

"Dudes what gives?" Conner said.

"Get out of our school. No one wants you here." One of them said. 

It was then Conner looked down and saw his shoes were red. 

"You guys are the assholes that spray painted our lockers." Conner said. 

"Ya but you are to stupid to take the hint!" One of the boys swung at him. 

Conner took the punch hard and started to panic. Suddenly he was hit with a wave of flash backs to his stepfather. Horrible memories of beatings. The other boys started hitting him too but Conner was completely gone. He couldn't go back to this, he was so happy, why was this happening again? He was worked so hard to enjoy his new life. He didn't want this.

And then something snapped. 

Conner slammed his fist into the kid with the red shoes face. The kid stumbled back shocked and Conner tackled him. Pinned to the ground Conner started choking him. The kid sputtered and pulled at his hands but Conner held him down and smiled manically. 

Another kid had apparently brought a knife and stabbed Conner in the shoulder, screaming that he was killing his friend. Conner barely reacted to the knife but turned his attention to the offending teen, kinfe still in his shoulder. He quickly pounced on the kid and bite him deep into the neck. The third kid throughly freaked out ran screaming. The first kid got up and tried to pull Conner off but couldn't. Conner ripped the kid he was biting with his teeth and nails. The kid screamed and cried as Conner ripped apart his arms and face, just barely missing his eyes. Finally the uproar of the fight and the fleeing teen brought security to them. Even with the school cops it took a ton of effort to remove Conner from the other kid, leaving him with a huge neck wound. 

With the fight finally over Conner blacked out.


	331. Hospital Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner wakes up to the after math

Conner woke up in a hospital bed, throughly confused. Everyone was there and so relieved he opened his eyes. Everyone except Butch who still looked distraught. 

"W-what happened?" Conner said. 

"You're in the hospital honey. You got into a pretty bad fight..." Lynn said. 

"I did?" Conner said. He was now nowticing his shoulder hurt like crazy and the rest of him was bruised and sore. 

"Do you not remember?" Dylan said

"No all I remember was figuring out who the kid with the red shoes was and then, nothing." Conner said. 

Lynn covered her mouth and looked at Butch. Butch looked so concerned and walked over next to Conner and sat down, gently holding his hands. 

"Conner... you entered a disassociative state and attacked yer attackers violently. You nearly choked one to death but were stopped by a second on stabbin' you in the shoulder. You then bit the kid who stabbed you so hard in the neck he needed surgery. You also gave him lacerations all over his face and arms." Butch said softly. 

"...Ok this is not a funny joke I wouldn't do that." Conner said. 

Butch looked at him with sad eyes. Conner swallowed hard. 

"Butch... please tell me I this is a joke." Conner said. 

Dylan came over and hugged Conner tightly, making sure to avoid his wounded shoulder. Conner sat there confused. 

"I don't understand. How could I do all of that? I don't even remember doing it." Conner said. 

"Honey, I think you had a PTSD episode because of the boys hitting you but I never thought you would lash out like that." Lynn said. "I think we should find you a good therapist. You seemed to have been recovering nicely from your abuse and only really had a problem with like loud noises or threatening stances. I didn't think you needed it and that was wrong of me. Conner I'm so sorry." 

"Honestly I thought I was doing good too like I'm so confused." Conner said. 

"Traumatic incidents, especially ones that create a fight or flight reaction, can cause us to do extreme things." Eddie said. 

"I..." Butch startes and everyone turned to. "I... when I was in school some bullies attacked me and... I did the same thing you did. I blacked out and tried to kill one of them with a fork and knife." Butch said. 

Conner went pale. "Butch... am I going to turn into a serial killer?" 

Butch looked up at him and shook his head. "We are gonna do everythin' we can to make sure that doesn't happen. We're gonna get you a great therapist and work through yer trauma." 

Conner nodded and turned to Dylan. Dylan smiled at him, already knowing Conner was afraid that this would scare him off. Dylan brushed away Conner's fears with a loving kiss. Lynn got some tissues and was trying not to cry loudly. Dylan broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Conner's. Conner was very worried. 

"So um where are the boys I attacked?" Conner said. 

"Well they all got expelled and the two you attacked also were in this hospital. The choked one already has been released, he just had some bruising. The neck bite one is still here but is going home today." Eddie said. 

"I think me almost killing them is making you guys not kill them right?" Conner murmured. 

"Ya we won't. They already had the fear put in them." Eddie said. 

Lynn sighed and hugged Conner too. "Honey I'm so sorry." 

"Am I expelled too?" Conner said. 

"No honey. The tapes showed the boys all attacking you for a few minutes before you lashed out. They also admitted they were going to try and stab you. Their parents had no idea they were like this and agreed to not press charges. The school decided to not do anything to you but they do want you in therapy. That and you are to be put into a behavioral class." Lynn said. 

"Great..." Conner moaned and flopped back. 

They decided to let Conner get some rest. Dylan stayed with him though at Conner's request. Butch stood in the hallway with Eddie. 

"Ed... this is everythin' I was 'fraid of happenin' to him." Butch said. 

Eddie hugged Butch tight. "Don't worry. We will help him. He definitely won't turn into a Cletus." 

"What if he turns into a me?" Butch said. 

"Then we will train him to be more like us. Make sure he doesn't go down the wrong paths." Eddie said. 

Butch sighed and squeezed Eddie hard. 

Conner stared up at the ceiling of his hospital room wondering if this was all real. Dylan snored softly next to him on the couch. Conner laughed and took a deep breath. 

"God I'm fucked up." Conner said. 

"It is understandable." Slick said pooling out of Dylan. 

"Slick, do you think I'll be ok?" Conner said. 

"Friends and family are strong. Even if you become a killer you will not turn to evil. Might even train you to become a hero." Slick said. 

Conner let out a weak laugh. "This is going to be just fantastic isn't it?" 

Slick purred and stretched over to give Conner some kisses. "We love you Conner. You will be ok." 

Conner sighed and hugged Slick as he fell back asleep.


	332. Blair's first Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break from the craziness

Even though things were a little crazy for the Brock clan currently, everyone set aside time for Blair's birthday. It was most likely for the best, something to distract them. 

Evan had decorated the DSA to look like a medieval fantasy land. Well mostly it was the kids classroom was decorated with little fairies hanging from the ceiling, a cardboard castle, an inflatable dragon and little fantasy outfits for the kids to wear. But Evan also had decorated Cletus's basement area to look like a scary dungeon much to Cletus's confusion as well as a few other areas. 

Blair had been practicing turning into a dragon and recently had succeed. They ran around their fantasy birthday set up, giggling madly. Flora dressed up like a black knight, Lance was an old wizard, Conner was an archer (though it was mostly just a Robin hood hat, Conners arm was still in a sling to protect his shoulder) and Dylan dressed up like a barbarian. Evan had made himself a king outfit and Fate was acting as his crown. Karen was taking so many pictures. 

"Daddy! This is awesome!" Blair said. "Can we play like this?" 

"Actually I had an adventure planning for you guys." Evan said. 

"An adventure!?" Blair jumped up and down. 

Evan laugh getting into character. "Yes my brave adventurers! I have a quest for you! A monster has kidnapped the princess! Please go visit the witches in the dungeon to get magical weapons that you can use to defeat it!" 

Dylan and Conner giggled to themselves but Blair was extremely excited and lead the charge. They went downstairs into the "dungeon" and there Andi and Flash were waiting in witch costumes and with a big Halloween decoration cauldron. Cletus upon seeing the kids started laughing. 

"Seriously what the fuck is going on!?" He fell off of his bed cackling. 

"Its Blair's birthday party." Flora said. 

Cletus watched amused as the kids all funneled downstairs. 

"Hi Ms. Benson! Hi Flash! Hi Valor!" Blair waved. 

They all laughed and waved. Andi signed while speaking. "Alright my brave adventures, I have some nerf guns for you." 

"Ah yes the best fantasy weapon, nerf guns." Conner giggled. 

Andi scowled at him and she gave each kid and nerf gun. Flora and Lance played around aiming them at eachother. 

"Alright lets go get that monster!" Andi pushed them upstairs, unwillingly to admit she also just wanted to get away from Cletus really badly. Flash followed chuckling with Valor.

Upstairs they were lead to the main hall of the DSA which was decorated to look like castle ruins. A lot of the employees were hanging out and enjoying the fun decorations. Some even had dressed up since Evan had sent out an email explaining his strange birthday plans. 

The kids went through the cardboard ruins to find Eddie in a gorilla costume and Butch behind him in a princess outfit. Conner and Dylan almost died laughing. 

"You guys are the best." Dylan wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Thank you. Now stop laughing and fight me." Eddie said raising his arms and growling. 

The little kids all stormed in yelling and firing off nerf darts. Eddie roared and beat his chest, over dramatically reacting to each hit. Dylan and Conner also fired at Eddie but Dylan did take one shot at Butch. 

"Hey don't shoot the princess." Butch said. Dylan giggled and went back to shooting at Eddie.

With Blair's final nerf dart Eddie dramatically died and fell over limp. 

"My heroes!" Butch said picking up Blair and giving them kisses on their cheeks. Blair giggled happily and snuggled into Butch. 

Eddie changed out of his gorilla costume and then all went back to the classroom for cake, icecream and presents. Blair was so excited they were basically a blur of happy vibrating energy. They ran up to Evan and snuggled into him. 

"Mommy, Daddy this is the best birthday party you have ever given me!" Blair said. 

"Blair this is your first birthday party, you never had one before." Fate said. 

"Ya but its still the best!" Blair said. 

Evan laughed and pulled the little dragon into a bear hug. Overall it was a great birthday.


	333. Get by With a Little Help From my Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recovery of Conner

Conner's recovery was slow. He still couldn't remember anything that happened. He was removed from all of his classes and put into a small class for kids with behavioral problems, which honestly was terrible for his moral. Many kids avoided him now because they were told her was dangerous. Luckily Lauren and her friends stayed by his side and spent a lot of time making sure he was ok. Dylan was extra attentive to Conner and came over to his house a lot. So did Butch who seemed to be doubling down on being a surrogate father for him. 

"I'm a criminal psychologist, not a child psychologist." Dr. Walters said to Butch smiling. 

"So... you can't help the kid?" Butch said a little defeated. 

"If he was a criminal I could." Dr. Walters said. "Butch I know you care about him a lot but I specialize in serial killers. Conner isn't a serial killer." 

"But what if he is on his way to becomin' one!? He went through so much of what I went through!" Butch said. 

"Does he have a habit of killing animals?" Dr. Walters said. 

"No he doesn't like gore." Butch said. 

"Has he had multiple violent outbursts? Trouble controlling his emotions? Or is he cold and calculating? Perhaps he is very good at manipulating people?" Dr. Walters said. 

"No not really." Butch said. 

Dr. Walters patted Butch's leg. "Now I can't make a formal diagnosis because I have never spoken to Conner personally but, I think he is just traumatized. Here." She scribbled down a name, address and phone number. "This is the name if a child psychologist I know, she is very good. I think she will be able to help him much more than me." 

Butch gave a weak smile. "Thanks Doc." 

"Anything for my favorite patient." 

"I'm yer favorite?" 

"Well you don't try to attack me, you have never once started masturbating in front if me, you don't threaten me, you are open to talking about your problems and occasionally you bring me food. You are a skip through the park compared to most of my clients." Dr. Walters said. 

"...Yer a very tough woman underneath all that niceness aren't ya?" Butch said. 

"More than you realize. Have a nice day Butch." Dr. Walters said. 

Butch gave Lynn the child psychologist's contact info and Lynn made an appointment. 

"Dylan I'm nervous." Conner said removing his shirt. They were changing his bandages today. 

"Don't worry, Dr. Balmer is supposed to be nice." Dylan said gently taking the bandages off. 

"I know I just... worried what she might dig up. What if I cry?" Conner said looking at his stitches. 

"Then cry? Dude you are allowed to cry." Dylan said gently cleaning his wound. 

Conner hissed. "I don't want to cry. I want to just bury all of this." 

"Dude burying it is what made you lash out at those dumbasses." Dylan said gently wrapping him up. 

Conner sighed and watched as Dylan finished. When he was done Dylan gave him a little pat on the chest and smiled. Conner smile back meekly and then grabbed Dylan to pull him into a kiss. Dylan pulled Conner ontop of him and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly a blanket was thrown on top of them. 

"Boys no making out on my couch." Lynn said. 

"Moooooom! I'm recovering through the power of love." Conner said from under the blanket. 

"Ya well I don't want you two getting too heated. Hows your stitches?" Lynn said. 

"They are good." Conner said sneaking a hand under Dylan's shirt to touch his stomach. Dylan blushed and bit his lip. 

Lynn pulled the blanket off. "Boys I will dump water on you next." 

"Mom!" Conner said blushing. Dylan laughed and hugged Conner around the waist. 

Butch and Dylan both came with to the doctor's appointment. Conner was very nervous. Dylan held Conner's hand up until he was let in. 

"Hi Conner its nice to meet you." Dr. Balmer shook his hand. 

"H-hello." Conner choked out. 

"It's ok Conner. I know you must be nervous." She said

Conner nodded and sat down. They talked for a long time, first just getting to know eachother and then reaching into Conner's past. He did end up crying, a lot actually. So many things he had buried came up for the first time. Eventually his session ended and he came out to collapse on Dylan. 

"Dude you ok?" Dylan said petting Conner's head.

"I'm embarrassed by how much I cried." Conner said. 

"Oh honey its ok to cry in therapy." Lynn said. 

"If it makes you feel better I cry a lot in therapy." Butch said. 

"You do!?" Conner said. 

"Ya, especially when I talk about my dead kids." Butch said. 

Conner sighed "Ok I feel a little better then." 

"Ms. Ash can I speak to you?" Dr. Balmer said to Lynn. 

"Sure." Lynn went back into her office. 

"Conner if suffering from anxiety and post traumatic stress disorder. Based on the incident at school I believe he is prone to hyperarosal which is a normal symptom for someone with PTSD. I have a prescription for him and recommend we continue therapy together." Dr. Balmer said. 

"That sounds like a good idea. Doctor... do we need to worry about him attacking anyone else?" Lynn said. 

"So long as he isn't attacked again I don't think that will be necessary. You may want to make sure he avoids stimuli that could aggravate his condition. Use your better judgement and talk to Conner about what he is comfortable with. There might be certain shows or video games that are too violent for him. He might not be able to play sports like football or wrestling. It all depends on what triggers him. Just make sure you are active in his hobbys and pay attention to his behaviors and he will be fine. From what he tells me he has very supportive friends and family." Dr. Balmer said. 

"Ok I can do that. Will he get better?" Lynn said. 

"His trauma most likely will never go away. PTSD causes scaring to brain tissue especially to young developing minds. But we can make it manageable." Dr. Balmer said. 

"Ok. Thank you doctor." Lynn said. 

"Of course Ms. Ash." Dr. Balmer said. 

Lynn came back out to Conner fast asleep with his head in Dylan's lap. She smiled and came over to kiss his forehead. 

"Mmnnn I'm up." Conner groaned. 

"Hey Conner you want to get icecream?" Lynn said. 

"Hell yes!" Conner scramble up and ran to the car with Dylan. 

"Hey Butch, thanks for coming with." Lynn said. 

"Of course Lynn." Butch said. 

"I think he is going to be ok." Lynn said. 

"Ya I think he will be. He was sayin' to me and Dylan that he was a lil scared of himself but knew everyone was there for him." Butch said. 

Lynn sighed and leaned against Butch. "Again, thank you."

"No problem."


	334. Lassie is in the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected hero for a dog in a drain pipe

Eddie was going for his morning jog with Coco. Butch had gone into work early so it was just them today. They had made it to a light and Eddie was jogging in place while Coco sat next to him patiently. Thats when they heard barking. Coco barked back and pulled Eddie toward the barking. 

"Coco come on its just another dog." Eddie said.

"No! Distress bark! Danger!" Lasher said. 

Eddie followed Coco and found a woman trying to reach into a drain. The barking was coming from inside. 

"Hello? Is something wrong?" Eddie said. 

"Sir please help me my dog fell in." She said. 

Eddie kneeled down and looked inside. Just barly he could see a chiahuhau at the bottom of the drain, whimpering. 

"Don't worry ma'am I got him." Eddie said. 

Coco sat next to the woman to calm her down a bit. Eddie knelt down and had Symby start going down the drain. 

"Oh my god what is that!?" The woman said hugging Coco for protection. 

"Sorry I should explain. We are Venom, this is my other." Eddie said. 

"They won't hurt my dog right?" She said. 

"No of course not." Eddie said. 

Symby peaked up through the bars, trying to copy Fate's "cute face" they used when convincing people that they were harmless. 

"O-okay, please save my dog." The woman said. 

Symby nodded and started to slide down towards the dog. The dog growled and then ran further down the drain pipe. Symby huffed and followed after. The dog yipped and kept moving ahead. 

"This dog had a death wish." Symby said through the bond. 

"Its probably scared darling." Eddie said back. 

"Oh my god did he run deeper in? Rex you little shit!" The woman said. "I'm sorry he is a very antisocial dog." 

"Eddie we need to separate. I will bond with the dog and force it up here. Also my reach is running out." Symby said. 

Eddie hated separating but agreed. Symby let go of Eddie and drop fully into the sewer. Eddie shivered. He hated feeling alone. Coco snuggled up to him nowticing his discomfort. 

Symby crawled along the sewer after the dog. The chihauhau at this point was terrified of the large slime creature barreling after it and was dashing down the pipe. 

They ran and turned through the maze if pipes until they reached a drop off. The dog whimpered and looked over the edge. The little dog wavered at first but as Symby got closer he lept off. Symby luckily was extremely fast when they wanted to be and snatched the dog out of the air. 

They pulled the whimpering mess of an animal back and bonded with it. The chihauhau was a stuttering mess of a dog. 

"Ah! G-get off of m-me! I'll um I'll bite your limbs off!" The chihuahua said. 

"Don't have limbs." Symby said. 

The dog was shocked at the rebuttal. How dare this thing not have limbs the chihuahua thought. Symby imagined that this was his go to threat and he wasn't used to having think of unique ones. Symby sighed and forced the animal to walk back down the pipe. 

"Where are you taking me!? I demand to know!" Rex said. 

"Back to your owner you dumb animal." Symby barked. 

"Martha!? You are taking me to Martha!? Oh please please tell me we are actually going to Martha! I can't believe she let me fall down here. Its her job to manage me!" Rex said. 

Symby was regretting bonding and thought maybe just dragging the pooch would have been nicer. 

Soon Symby was lifting the dog back out of the grate and bonding back to Eddie. Rex lept happily all over his owner, wagging his tail so hard his whole body was wiggling. 

"Welcome back love." Eddie said. 

"Missed you Eddie. Never leaving you again. World could end for all I care. Never leaving you." Symby said. 

Eddie laughed. 

Martha thanked them about 20 more times as Rex wriggled in her arms. A few days later they got a chocolate covered fruit basket as a thank you. 

"Take it back. Will separate and save more dogs if it means more food." Symby say eating a slice of dark chocolate covered orange. Eddie laughed at that too.


	335. New Friends and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sleepy this mornkng

Flora had outgrown her swimsuits and was shopping for a new one with Lance. She wanted to wear something cute that they would both like. 

She walked through the aisles holding Lance's hand. Lance was blushing at some of the skimpier designs they were passing. Flora held up a black one with red polka dots. Lance nodded and smiled. He held up a mint colored one with little skulls. Flora nodded happily and grabbed that one to try one too. They picked out a few more. Flora tapped into the bond a few times when Lance was too embarrassed to be honest about a swimsuit he wanted to see Flora in. None of them were inappropriate, he was just to shy to say he wanted to see her in girly or pink swimsuits. 

Flora went to grab another skull pattern when her hand touched another kids hand. She looked up a little shocked to see girl dressed in much like she was, in a pretty little gothic dress. The girl looked shocked too. 

"Aw look Abby! She us just like you." A woman with her said, most likely her mom. Abby and Flora both grinned at eachother, excited to finally meet someone their age with similar interests. 

"Hi Abby! I'm Flora! This is Lance." Flora said. 

"Hey I'm Abby!" Abby said. 

Flora giggled. "Want to try out swimsuits with me?" 

"Ok" Abby said. 

Lance was feeling something strange at this point but didn't really know what it was. For some reason Abby felt threatening to him. Or more accurately, threatening to his friendship with Flora. He clung to Flora as they walked to the changing room. 

Flora and Abby tried on many different swimsuits together, giggling madly. Lance felt a little better when Flora asked for his opinion on each one. 

Flora ended up picking the black one with the red polka dots. They waved bye to Abby and headed home. Lance was so relieved he snuggled Flora all the way there. 

Then next swim class there was a new girl. It was Abby. Flora was so excited she danced around Abby happily. Lance had that worried feeling in his gut again. Why did Abby make him so uncomfortable? 

They went swimming together and it went well. Flora played with both Lance and Abby. Lance cursed his deafness since he couldn't head any of Abby and Flora's conversations and swimming made it too hard to hold Flora's hand to bond. What were they talking about? Was it something he could relate to? What if because Abby was a girl and goth Flora would get along better with her. What if they became closer friends than he and Flora? What if Flora forgot about him? 

Lance was starting to realize why Abby felt so threatening to him. He sighed. It wasn't right for him to feel this way. Flora was allowed to have other friends. He certainly did, even if none of them were as close as him and Flora. 

Lance started to hang back away from them feeling a little ashamed of himself but still fearfully. Flora nowticed and swam over, gently taking his hands. 

"Lance what's wrong?" Flora said through the bond. 

"It... its nothing." Lance said. 

Flora pouted. "Lance don't lie to me, you're really bad at it." 

"I'm being dumb." Lance said blushing. 

"Lance you are never dumb, what's wrong?" Flora said. 

Lance took a deep breath and looked into Flora's eyes. "I'm... afraid Abby is going to replace me."

Flora tilted her head extremely confused. 

"Well I mean she is so much more like you and she is a girl and you are a girl and I just... I'm dumb." Lance said. 

Flora laughed and nuzzled into Lance. "Lance I'm never going to replace you. You are not dumb, you are hopelessly in love. Just because Abby and I like a lot of the same things doesn't automatically make her closer to me. You are extremely special to me Lance. I love you." 

Flora gave him a kiss and Lance felt his ears burn. He felt like he was boiling the water around him. Flora laughed and gave him another kiss. Lance gave her a doppy smile and hugged her. 

"I love you so much I never want to lose you." Lance said. 

"Like you could ever get ride of me." Flora said. 

Flora took him back and the three of them all played together.


	336. Spider-girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another future chapter! This one is 15 years is the future.

Mayday ran out of basketball practice as soon as she could. She stormed down the street towards the Alchemax building and straightened herself up before entering. 

"Um excuse me. I'm here to see Dr. Steven Brock?" May said to the receptionist. 

"I'll call his lab." The receptionist said. 

May rocked on her heels, a little impatient about having to wait. Sleeper eventually came out of the elevator, still looking like a much younger version of her dad except for the missing eye of course. 

"Uncle Sleeper!" May ran over and hugged him. 

Sleeper laughed and hugged her back. "Aw hey Mayday what brings you here?" 

"Sleeper come on you promised me today!" May said. 

"Promised what?" Sleeper teased. 

May pouted and he laughed. "I kid I kid. Come on we are going to my apartment first." 

Sleeper took her to his flat and handed her a bag. "Your mom sewed this and dropped it off for you today. How about you try it on?" 

"Wait really? She did?" May said. 

"Your parents are still worried about this but they think so long as I'm here things will be ok. Besides I have a bit of my own surprise for you later." Sleeper said. 

May hugged the bag and ran into his bathroom to change. She pulled out the blue and red suit and stared down at it excitedly. Her own spider costume. 

She quickly put it on and attached her web shooters to her wrists. May admired herself in the mirror a but and did a few poses until she accidentally got web fluid all over Sleeper mirror and gasped. 

"May? You ok in there?" Sleeper said. 

"Uhhhh ya I'm fine!" May said trying to get the web fluid off. She wasn't used to the shooters at all and wasn't really sure how they worked yet. 

"Need me to come in?" Sleeper said. 

"No! No! Its ok!" May said she yanked the mirror off the wall and just barely caught it before it hit the ground. 

Sleeper peaked in and May looked up at him with a meek smile. 

"Double tap the trigger May." Sleeper said. 

May did and the web released. "Sorry." 

"Its fine." Sleeper said putting the mirror back up. "Stuff dissolves after an hour." 

"So up where are we starting first?" May said. 

"We are taking a train to the Baxter Building." Sleeper said. 

"Wait I'm training with the Fantastic Four too!?" May said. 

"What? No they just agreed to let us use their hanger for web slinging practices. I want you to get used to your shooters before I let you loose." Sleeper said. "That a do some sparing, maybe not too much though." 

"Why not? I need to learn how to fight!" May said. 

"Um I'm feeling a little under the weather." Sleeper said

May raised a brow but shrugged it off. Soon enough they were at the Baxter Building and in their aircraft hanger. 

"Alright so do you remember how to do this?" Sleeper said. 

"Double tap right?" May said

"Yup. Ok go ahead and line up your shot." Sleeper said

May took aim and latched onto the roof of the hanger. 

"Thats good!" Sleeper said. 

They did many drills together and before they knew it Mayday was a pro at web slinging. 

"See Sleeper! Its in my blood to do this!" She laughed swinging upside down. 

"Ya I know. Better safe than sorry." Sleeper said. 

"My dad just went straight to swinging across New York at my age." May said. 

"Ya well your dad is the original nut! I should know, I'm piloting his evil twin." Sleeper said. 

"Ya I've literally known you my whole life and that is still creepy Sleeps." May said landing infront of him. 

"Well its this, find a host I can stand, or live my life as the world most interesting pudding pile." Sleeper said. 

"My mom said you and my dad got along." May said. 

Sleeper smirked. "Ya we did. It was always a short term thing though. I don't think he could handle years with me. I mean look at Serum. Frozen in time for 20 years almost." 

"I don't think I would mind hosting you." May said

"I think that is a good lead into my surprise." Sleeper said sitting down. 

May sat next to him. "What do you mean? Is Serum decomposing and you need a new host!?" 

"Oh no no he is fine. Or as fine as he can be. Actually May, I'm having a baby." Sleeper said. 

"What!? But I thought you didn't want kids?" May said. 

"I don't. But I don't really get a choice in the matter. Symbiotes just reproduce asexually when their bodies feel healthy and safe. I've been trying to hold off on it forever, but it was inevitable. So I wanted to ask you would like to be their host?"

"Me!?" 

"Ya you. They could protect you and heal you. I think you would be a great host." Sleeper said. 

"Yes! Dude I will totally host your baby!" May said. 

"Oh good that is a relief." Sleeper said. 

"So when are you due?" May said. 

Sleeper lifted his hand and a little blue and black pile of goo pooled into his palm. "Actually I had them a week ago. They have been living inside Serum with me." 

May gasped and pet the baby goo. "Oh my god! They are so cute! Do they have a name?" 

"I've been calling them Mayhem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I had to make a Mayhem reference. This totally is a different canon than normal but I thought it would be fun.


	337. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go dark

Thing were not going so well for Conner. Ever since the incident at school things had become more difficult. 

Kids were now actively avoiding both him and Dylan. Rumors flew about how both of them were thugs or villains. Lauren even told them about how teachers had asked if she felt safe hanging around them. 

Conner and Dylan were sitting alone together at lunch, no one would sit near them. 

"Dylan I ruined your life..." Conner said. 

"Dude I ruined my own life." Dylan laughed, reaching over to scratch his head. "Besides at least now no one messes with us. We should get leather jackets." 

"Dude no! I don't want people to keep thinking this! We are nice." Conner said. 

Conner sighed and stared at his pizza slice, not really feeling like eating. Dylan leaned up and kissed the top of his head. Conner smiled up at him. 

"Your an awesome boyfriend bro." Conner said. 

Dylan laughed and walked around to the other side of the table to snuggle him. "Conner if anybody thinks we are thugs then they just don't know us and they can go fuck themselves." 

Conner nodded and kissed Dylan again. Slick peaked out inbetween them 

"Want kisses too." Slick said. 

Dylan and Conner both showered the goo in kisses and they tried to muffle their purring. 

They were leaving school later that day hand in hand when suddenly a deafing sound blasted Dylan and Conner. The schools windows shattered and Dylan fell over in pain, Slick screaming. 

A man in combat armor came up to them. "There you are, son of Venom." 

"Who the hell are you?!" Dylan grunted, curled up on the ground. Conner crouched next to him. 

"About 10 years ago your father destroyed my life. I tried to join the Jury to bring him to justice but apparently he is protected under presidential clearance now. So, I'm going to bring justice to him by taking away everything he loves." The man said. 

He reached down and grabbed Dylan by the neck. Conner started to panic. He picked up a piece of glass and lunged at the man. The man, not expecting a powerless civilian to attack him was hit directly in the neck. He dropped Dylan and head his neck in shock. Conner grinned manically and grabbed another piece of glass, rushing at the man. The man this time was prepared and kicked Conner square in the chest. The man went for a pistol at his side and aiming it at Conner's chest. Dylan used Slick to grab the man's arm and yank it so that he dropped the gun. The man took the riffle off his back and fired it at Dylan, showering him in sonic blasts. Dylan and Slick screaming as they released his arm. Conner in the meantime had grabbed the gun, aimed it directly at the man's head and fired. 

The man fell to the ground, skull shattered. 

Dylan looked at Conner in shock. Conner was shaking and still grinning. 

"Conner?" Dylan said softly. 

Conner blinked and shook his head. He let out a squeak and he saw the dead man infront of him and jumped back. Then he looked down at the gun in his hands. 

"Dylan... I killed him." Conner rasped 

"Its ok Conner. You did it in self defense." Dylan got up and hugged Conner tightly. 

Conner hugged back as tears ran down his face. The police were arriving now. Conner started sobbing into Dylan's shoulder. 

"Its ok Conner. Its going to be ok." Dylan said also crying. 

"Dylan, I remember everything this time. Dylan I loved it!" Conner sobbed. 

Dylan pulled back to look Conner in the eyes. Conner was bawling. 

"All I could think was 'He deserves this. He is trying to hurt my boyfriend. He should die'. Dylan I was conscious for that whole thing. I liked it. I wanted to kill him." Conner sobbed. 

Dylan pulled Conner back into a tight hug. Conner wailed into his shoulder. 

"Dylan I'm so scared!" Conner said. 

"I'm here for you Conner. We will make it ok." Dylan said holding him tight. 

The police took them in and gave them shock blankets as the medics tended to them. Dylan was pretty much unharmed while Conner had huge cuts in his right hand from using the glass as a weapon. Their parents arrived soon after and Lynn sobbed while hugging Conner. Conner meanwhile was a little catatonic and only reacted enough to hug her back. 

Things were not going well for Conner.


	338. Father and Son through Homicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok the last chapter ended so sadly I had to post the next one NOW

Many therapy sessions and doctors visits later and Conner was feeling a lot better. He had resigned himself to a life of solitude after it got out around school he had killed a man. Currently he was worried it he would be transferred to another school because of it but the police report said he was acting entirely in self defense. The school actually was closed for the next week due to the windows all being broken and so the students could recover. 

Conner was flopped over Dylan on the Brock coach. He hadn't had night terrors in a long time but they had returned recently. So the best solution he found was sleeping with a buddy. Conner snored softly on Dylan's stomach as Dylan listened to some music on his phone. 

"I can't forgive myself for jeopardizing the safety of Conner and Dylan." Eddie said looking into the living room from the kitchen. 

"Eddie its ok. Sadly with who we are, we always are gonna give these boys some trouble. Anyone we love or are close to could be in trouble." Butch said. 

"Still. Its is because of my thoughtless actions that these two were hurt. Especially Conner. He lost something he can never get back." Eddie said look away. 

Butch patted Eddie on the back and looked back to Conner and Dylan. Conner was starting to figit a bit in his sleep so Dylan look off his head phone and started petting him gently.

"Shhh It's ok Conner. You're safe." Dylan whispered. 

Conner started to settle again and relax but Dylan kept petting to make sure his rest would stay undisturbed. 

"I'm gonna have a talk with him. See if I can't help." Butch said. 

"How can you help him?" Eddie said. 

"I think yer forgettin' how much me and the boy have in common now. 'busive father who tried to kill us and we both killed a man in our teens to save someone we cared 'bout." Butch said. "I at least know what he is goin' through." Butch said. 

Eddie nodded. "Thanks Butch. I wish I could do more." 

"You do more than you realize." Butch pinched his butt. 

Eddie smirked and gave Butch a light punch on the arm. 

Later Butch pulled Conner outside to the back pourch to talk. 

"How you holdin' up sport?" Butch said. 

"I honestly feel like crap." Conner said

Butch gave him a weak smile and hugged him. "Ya you didn't have a fun first kill." 

Conner winced and looked pained. 

"Unless... it was fun?" Butch said. 

"No no it... it wasn't." Conner seemed to be saying to more to himself than anyone else. 

"Conner, did you enjoy yer first kill?" Butch said. 

Conner looked up at him worried. "Butch... I think I did. God I'm so fucked up." Conner held his head with both hands. 

Butch pulled Conner close and rocked with him. Conner clung to Butch. 

"Butch I'm scared of myself. What if I'm a serial killer? What if something is seriously wrong with me." Conner said

"Do you want to kill 'gain?" Butch said. 

"No? Yes? I have no clue!" Conner said. 

Butch rubbed his back. "Well, you can always talk to me 'bout this son. I'm here fer you." 

"Butch how did you know you were ment to be a killer? How were you ok with it?" Conner said. 

"I uh I always kinda knew somethin' was wrong. Ever since I died and was revived nothin' felt the same. I have this knawin' feelin' in my gut that I was missin' somethin'. Kinda like a hunger. I became a killer when I killed a would be rapist that was attackin' my friend." Butch said. 

"So just like me..." Conner said. 

"Conner do you have a hunger to kill?" Butch said. 

"No I meant we both killed to save a friend. Or in my case a boyfriend. No I don't feel like I need to kill, I just, want to? Like it felt good because he was a bad person. He attacked a school and tried to kill two kids! It felt right." Conner said

"Ah yer more like Eddie then." Butch said. 

"Really?" Conner said. 

"Ya Eddie only likes to kill bad people. I would kill literally anyone but I try to stick to my code." Butch said. 

Conner sighed. "This is so fucked up. How did I end up like this?"

"Well you befriended a serial killer and then started dating his son after spendin' most of yer childhood 'bused." Butch said. "Its a miracle you lasted this long."

Conner chuckled at that. "So um what do I do about this?"

"Well, when I started showin' signs of it my uncle took me huntin'. You wanna come huntin' with us all some time?" Butch said. "And I can train you to contain it. Honestly it sounds like you aren't a blood thirsty killer. You just lose it sometimes." 

Conner leaned against Butch. "That sounds nice. I would like that." 

"You wanna stay the night? I know sleepin' with Dylan helps you. We can ask yer mom." Butch said. 

"You'd let me sleep over?" Conner said. 

"Ya its better than you sleepin' all day on my couch because you can't sleep at night." Butch laughed. 

Conner hugged Butch tightly. "Thanks Murder Dad." 

"Anytime." He chuckled


	339. Sheep Counters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very large sleep over
> 
> Also WOW we hit 10,000 hits, over 3000 comments and almost 200 kudos. You guys are amazing and I thank you every day for this

The parents had all gotten together and made a plan. Abby, Flora, Blair, Lance, Conner and Dylan would all have a sleep over together. Conner was still spending about every other night sleeping at the Brock house so this was just normal for him. Lance would stay in Dylan's room so there would be no problems there. Abby wanted to have her first sleep over with Flora and Lance. And Blair just wanted to have fun. 

"Alright I have pizza on the way and the laptop connected to the TV so you guys can stream movies." Butch said. 

"He also is baking a secret." Eddie said. 

"Shhhh! Its a secret!" Butch said slapping Eddie's arm. 

Abby giggled and wrote on a little white board she brought. She was trying to learn sign laughed but in the meantime was using a white board to communicate with Lance and Flora. 

"Your dads are really funny." Abby wrote with a little fanged smiley face. 

"Ya they are" Flora said while sighing. 

"What do you guys want to watch first?" Dylan said and signed. 

"Charlie and the Chocolate factory." Lance signed. 

"Oh that really old movie? Ya I like that one." Conner said while signing. He still was only able to sign a little so it came out as "Old movie. I like." 

Abby scribbled on her board. "I have never seen it. It sounds fun though!" She had drawn little candies all over the board. 

Butch brought in a giant bowl of popcorn for the kids and they all huddled together for the movie. Flora gave Lance her hearing when the movie started. Conner rested his head in Dylan's lap and Dylan hummed along quietly with many of the songs. Abby was having a ball, this film was just the right mix of cute and scary for her. Lance hide behind Flora for the tunnel scene, Flora meanwhile loved it and clapped when it ended. Blair was extremely hungry when the film was over.

When the movie ended the pizza arrived and they all huddled around it. 

Abby scribbled on her board. "Flora if you can let Lance hear why don't you do it all the time?" 

"I don't like hearing actually. I'm not used to sound and it gives me headaches sometimes. I can do it when I focus on just once source of sound like a movie but long term with a lot of people is overwhelming." Lance said. 

"Ok!" Abby wrote with a winking smiley face. She was actually pretty good at drawing. 

Flora snatched up a bite from Lance's slice and he looked at her shocked. Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Lance giggle and then tried to steal a bite from Flora's slice too but missed. Flora ended up just feeding him her slice of pizza. 

Butch gave them dessert which was a bunch of mini lava cakes. He had made 3 different flavors chocolate, lemon, and chocolate cherry. He also had toppings, sauces and icecream for them. Blair made an absolute monster of a cake because they put on every single topping, sauce and icecream. It was more of a soup with a tiny cake in the middle by the end. 

Video games, board games, and one pillow fort later and the kids were all tuckered out. Eddie herded them all upstairs. Blair slept in a sleeping bag next to Abby. Conner passed out on top of Dylan. Lance said goodnight to Flora at at least 10 times before Butch picked Flora up and dragged her to her bedroom. 

"This was a lot but I think the kids liked it. We might have to do it again." Eddie said. 

Butch sat in Eddie's lap and kissed him. "Ya I think so." 

"Stop wiggling the kids are upstairs." Eddie said. 

Butch laughed and ran his hands over Eddie's cheeks, kissing him more. 

Blair suddenly came running downstairs and bounced onto the couch. 

"What is it peach?" Butch said. 

"Can't sleep." Blair chripped. 

"You aren't used to sleepin' out of yer own room unless yer dad is 'round right?" Butch pulled Blair close. 

Blair nodded and snuggled into Butch. 

Eddie chuckled and carried both of them upstairs. "Blair can sleep with us tonight." 

Blair purred, sandwiching themself inbetween their grandparents. Symby and Sunny pooled out for their nightly chat and acted as blankets for Blair. Soon the little one was fast asleep.

Butch gently pet their head. "I was thinkin' of makin' doughnuts tomorrow fer the kids." 

"Lets just buy some. I want to sleep in with you." Eddie said kissing Butch's forehead. 

Butch blushed and smiled. "Ok" 

They kissed Symby and Sunny goodnight before falling asleep themselves. 

It was a peaceful night for all.


	340. Cave Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Fate take a mini vacation

Karen was watching Blair for the weekend while Evan and Fate went on a mission. They were near a military base in Arizona and had finished early. 

"Guess we can reschedule our flight home." Fate said. 

"Wait. How about we take a mini vacation together?" Evan said. 

Fate purred and mulled over the idea. "Yes, its been a while since we vacationed alone" 

Evan suddenly was very excited. He summoned Fate to his hand and kissed them passionately. Fate giggled and kissed back. "Not since Disney." 

The first thing they decided to do was go hiking. They were in southern Arizona so it was much cooler during the day. 

"Oh honey look we can explore this cave!" Evan said looking at a map of the nearby parks. 

"That looks fun." Fate purred. 

Evan packed them some lunch and water and they were in their way. It was an absolutely beautiful day. They ran into so much wildlife. Road runners, hares, kangaroo mice and even had a close encounter with a rattle snake. Fate scared the snake off though with a threatening hiss. 

They got to the cave and were thankful for how cool it was. Evan got out their lunch and water and enjoyed themselves. He spread out a blanket and laided down. Fate sat on his chest as they nibbled on some ham and cheese, both feeding eachother. Evan popped grapes into Fates mouth, which made him giggle. They absorbed each grape in the cutest fashion. Fate glittered softly in the caves low lighting.

"God you are beautiful." Evan said petting them. 

Fate smiled and licked his cheek. Evan laughed and wiped the slime off. Fate nugged him gently and purred. He rested with them and held them, digging his fingers deep into their form. Fate started pushing at the corners of his mind, wanting to go deeper. Evan let them and they became one. 

It was as if they were swimming together. Every thought and feeling they felt together. Their was so little separating them from eachother. More and more when they became Frostbite this was how they felt. They starting thinking together about their favorite things, about their family, about Blair. An ocean if love washed over them. 

Evan let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes. He let Fate sink in deeper, like everything was open to them. Fate opened themself up too. They started watching their memories through eachother's eyes, all their favorite moments together. 

Suddenly a wave of euphoria hit. It had been building and building this whole time but now it hit them like a tsunami. Evan choked on his own breath, overwhelmed by his affections towards his wife. Then suddenly he leaned to the side and threw up. 

He coughed a bit rather confused. Had it really been too much? 

"Darling..." Fate murmured lazily. 

"I think I'm ok. I don't really know what happened." Evan said taking a drink of water. 

"I do. Do you remember the last time you threw up suddenly like that beloved?" Fate said softly. 

"Ya you got pregnant with Val- Fate!" Evan looked at them shocked. 

Fate giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "Darling went and distracted me so much with his love that I got pregnant." 

"Wait seriously?" Evan blushed

"Ya. I felt so comfortable with you I just kinda let go and well my body has been waiting a while to do this." Fate purred. 

Evan pulled them into a passionate kiss. Fate purred and rubbled in his hands. 

"Lets head to somewhere with cell phone service, we have to tell everyone." Evan said. 

"Wait." Fate said. 

Evan stopped and Fate curled up in his hands. "My beloved lets make a baby." 

"We already did." Evan giggled. 

"No I want to 'conceive' my baby with you." Fate said. 

Evan laughed. "Darling we are in a dirty cave. What if someone hikes in here?" 

"I'll turn us invisible if someone comes and we will fill the room with fog." Fate purred. 

Evan laughed and laid back down on the blanket. "So I'm pretty sure I know how you want to do this." 

Fate formed a feminine torso and purred. "Yes." Fog started to fill the cave. 

Evan pressed Fate down on the blanket and mounted them. Fate growled happily and leaned up to kiss him. 

"I love you my beloved." Fate murmured. 

Evan brushed his hand across Fate's face. They grinned back at him with sharp needle like teeth and wrapped their tongue around his thumb. "Love you too.


	341. Excited for the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan tells everyone at home.

Karen screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw them. She grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could. Evan laughed and hugged back. The whole house was decorated for the new baby. 

"I'm getting a third grandkid!" Karen hopped up and down holding Evan's hands. 

"Yes Mom, you are." Evan laughed. 

Blair came barreling down the stairs at light speed. They stopped infront of Evan holding a blanket. "I'm ready to hold my sibling!" 

Evan laughed and knelt down stroking their head. "They aren't born yet honey. Mommy is still pregnant." 

"Aww." Blair dropped the blanket. 

Fate pooled out to hug Blair. "You only have to wait a month little one." 

Blair pet Fate. "Ok. Mommy are you going to get fat like human pregnant ladies?" 

"No, the baby flows around like a liquid. They won't make me fat." Fate smiled. 

"Can I pet them? I see people rub pregnant ladies bellies." Blair said. 

"If you pet me they will feel it." Fate purred. 

Blair pet their mom gently and smiled. "I'm really excited to meet you." 

Evan picked up Blair and sat on the couch with them. Blair rested against his chest and kept petting Fate. 

"Mommy will they like me?" Blair said. 

"I'm sure they will." Fate kissed their nose. 

Butch came over later with Eddie the kids and a huge chocolate cake. "Baby needs its phenethylamine." 

"Holy shit" Evan laughed as Blair bounced excitedly in his lap. 

Butch cut the cake up for everyone and Flora crawled into Evan's lap too to pet Fate. Fate melted from all the pets. 

"Man this is exciting." Dylan said. 

"Ya it is. You guys thought of a host for them?" Conner said petting Fate gently. 

"No but the DSA has some employees who have signed up to be on a 'safe host' list. We might pick from that." Evan said. 

Conner nodded. "I hope whoever they get makes them happy." 

"We do too. But we are not going to let them bond for a while." Evan said. 

They finished their cake and Fate sat in Evan's lap, looking up at him happily. 

"How you doing mommy to be?" Evan said. 

"This pregnancy already feels very different from Valor. Softer, I honestly think this is how it feels to be drowsy." Fate yawned. 

"Rest up then." Evan said kissing the top of Fate's head. 

Fate sank into Evan, taking their place around his heart.


	342. Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new visitor comes to the house.

Eddie came downstairs as Symby switched from a black t-shirt and jeans to a suit for work. And he pasted the couch though he did a double take because Flora was petting a large calico cat. 

"Butch! Did you get a cat without telling us?" Eddie yelled. 

"No? Why?" Butch came in from the kitchen. 

Eddie pointed at Flora who was snuggling the cat. 

"She brought me a snack!" Flora signed 

"Flora honey you can't just eat random dead things a cat brin's you. How did it get in here?" Butch asked. 

Flora shrugged. "Can we keep her?" 

"Lil miss we don't even know where this cat came from." Butch said. 

"Oh! Satan is back!" Evan said coming in through the front door and petted the cat. 

"Satan?" Eddie said. 

"Ya the lady who lived in this house before you called her that. This cat has lived in the neighborhood for a while and every so often she just show up." Evan said scratching the cat. 

"So she is feral?" Eddie said. 

"Ya she just kinda does what she wants." Evan said scratching the cat on either side of its face. She purred in Flora's lap which caused Flora to purr. 

"Should we put her outside?" Butch said. 

"Nah she will find her way out. There is a reason she is called Satan. She does what she wants, when she wants and will appear even when and wherever." Evan said. 

"I like Satan." Flora signed before hugging the cat. 

"Well, I guess we have a guest." Butch laughed. "I'm gonna get her a can of tuna." 

"We are gonna be late for work if we don't go." Eddie said giving Butch a kiss and ruffling Flora's hair. "Make sure to wake up Dylan and give our love." 

"Will do." Butch smiled. 

Flora picked up the cat and ran upstairs with it. She went into Dylan's room quietly. He was fast asleep with Conner laying ontop of him, Slick wrapped around both of them like a blanket. Flora gently placed the cat ontop of Conner's back. Satan purred and started to kneed into Slick. Slick popped a head out to look at Satan, extremely confused.

"Why did you put a flerken on me?" Slick said. 

"Flerken?" Flora said tilting her back. 

Conner shifted and yawned Satan climbed up to his shoulder and licked his cheek. Conner scrunched up his face and then opened an eye. 

"Oh, cat." Conner said grabbing Satan and hugging them. "Flora where did the cat come from?" 

"Outside. Her name is Satan!" Flora chripped. 

"Cute." Conner said gently scratching under Satan's chin. 

"Not cute, flerken." Slick hissed. 

Conner smirked and kissed Dylan awake. "Bro wake up we got school." 

"5 more minutes." Dylan groaned into his pillow. 

"Satan help me out." Conner said to the cat, holding it up to Conner's face. 

Satan put a paw on Dylan's cheek and Dylan opened one eye. "Dude where did you get a cat?" 

"Flora. Now get up." Conner smirked. 

"Why are you so eager to go, you hate school?" Dylan stretched. 

"I'm not, I just want to look like a model student so people stop calling me the psycho murder." Conner said hugging the cat. 

Dylan frowned and Slick wrapped around Conner to give him a kiss. 

"We love you Conner, we want to protect you from all your worries." Slick purred. 

"Thanks broken buddy." Conner smile. 

Soon they were dressed and out the door and Butch was left alone with a can tuna and a cat. Satan happily eat and Butch smirked. 

The next few days Satan returned and Butch kept feeding her. She would go into everyone's rooms and greet them, often meowing loudly for attention. Flora didn't tell anyone that she was still eating the "gifts" Satan brought. She would appear randomly in the Ash and Miller house too. Blair even build her a tiny fort. 

"I wonder how long she will stick around this time." Evan said scratching the content cat's head. 

"Forever!" Blair said with such earnestness and conviction it gave Evan a laughing fit.


	343. Pictures of a Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the scans of the baby

Evan picked up the old tank out of Blair's closet and moved it to his bedroom. 

"Son you sure you should be moving that?" Bill said. 

"Ya I'm fine. Its not that heavy and I'm not the one who is actually pregnant." Evan said. 

"Daddy we get to see the baby today right!?" Blair said running into his room. 

"Yes we do pumpkin." Evan said petting their head. 

Blair gave him a big smile and pet his stomach. "Smile for the camera ok?" 

Evan laughed and picked up Blair, heading outside. 

"Wait Evan let me drive you." Karen said. 

"Oh you guys want to see too?" Evan smile. 

"Bill did you hear him? He asked me if I wanted to see. Of course I want to see! Everyone wants to see! The Ashs and the Brocks are already there! Flash even got there ahead of us!" Karen said. 

"I didn't realize this was a big event." Evan chuckled. 

Karen poked his forehead. "Honey please." 

When they got there everyone was infact waiting. Dr. Sanchez smiled and took them into her office. Fate laid down in the same machine from before and got comfy. 

"Fate could you please locate them?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

Fate laughed and nudged themself a bit. "They are a bit on the lazy side. They don't like moving much but they spread out a lot." 

Fate nudged and nibbled at themself, moving the baby into a little ball so Dr. Sanchez could get then image. 

Slowly they zoomed in on a beautiful patch of color. The baby was a gradient that went from sky blue to yellow to orange and ended in red. 

"Oh my God they are so pretty!" Lynn said. 

"Like a little gooey sunset." Eddie chuckled. 

"Wow." Conner said softly. 

Fate hummed with pride. Everyone watch the baby in awe. Fate was given many pets. The baby almost seemed to yawn and spread back out. 

"You know for a guy who can't sleep they sure is drowsy." Dylan laughed. 

"You should hear them talk. Valor was so loud and wild as a baby. This one is so calm and quiet." Fate said. 

Valor leaned over and snuggled up to their parent. "I worry about them." 

"Why is that Val?" Flash said. 

"Weak symbiotes get abused. We don't know even who their host will be yet. What if they get taken advantage of? What if their host is cruel?" Valor said coldly. 

"They are right. A symbiote needs teeth. We will have to train them." Slick said. 

Conner frowned and pet Fate where the baby was. "I don't think they need too. We will just be careful. A gentle demeanor shouldn't be a weakness. I don't want them to feel cruelty. I want to protect them and I'm sure we all do. They don't need to change who they are." 

Fate went a little wide eyes and then smiled at Conner giving him a kiss on the cheek. Conner blushed, Fate's kisses were extremely soft and left a little glitter on his cheek. 

"They said that is for you." Fate said. 

Conner smiled and pet Fate's head. 

"Oh no." Lynn said 

"What?" Dylan said. 

"The symbiote likes him." She whined. "He is totally going to end up hosting it. God he already is dealing with so much!" 

"Lynn, if it helps, the little one is a pacifist. I think they will protest Conner doing hero work." Fate said. 

"Mom would you actually let me host them if I didn't do hero work?" Conner said

"Let me think about this ok?" Lynn said. "God you are going to turn my hair white." 

Conner turned back to Fate and pet them more, suddenly feeling much more excited about the future.


	344. Lose of Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel real bad making this my last chapter I upload today most likely...

It had been a rough night for Sundance. It was raining, there was a giant killer mech. The fight had been tough and they took a lot of really terrible hits. They destroyed the mech. 

But now their right leg was missing from just below his knee.

Butch was bleeding out and fast. Luckily having Sunny as his blood was letting him last a lot longer than any normal human should. He had Sunny tourniquet his leg. 

"Fuck Sunshine. I have no idea where my damn foot is." Butch laughed laying back on the roof they had landed on. 

Sunny whimpered and pet Butch's forehead gently. 

"I'll live Sunny, I'll live. But if we don't find the damn thing soon I'm gonna have to have to close this and then we can't reattach it." Butch rasped. The pain was starting to make him dizzy. 

Venom suddenly landed next to him. "Butch!" 

"Oh hey honey. Could you be a dear and find my foot? I seem to had dropped it somewhere." Butch said starting to lose consciousness. 

Venom pulled Butch close. "Please don't die on us!" 

"I will keep him alive. Please, I need his leg." Sunny said.

Venom gently put Butch down and backed away slowly. They swung off back toward the wreckage of the mech and desperately dung through the scrap. 

Finally the found it but it was horrible burn and mangled. 

"No..." they said. 

They swung back to Butch and presented the leg to Sunny. Sunny looked at it and frowned, gently shaking her head no. Sunny healed Butch's leg closed and Venom gently picked him up. 

"We are sorry Butch. We failed you." Venom whispered while gently nuzzling into Butch's hair. 

They took Butch and his mangled leg to the DSA. Dr. Sanchez came in immediately when she heard what happened. 

"Venom don't blame yourself ok? This leg looks like it was destroyed in the explosion." Sanchez said.

"We should have been patrolling with him. This never would have happened." Venom said. 

"Venom you don't know if that would have stopped this. You both could have been caught in that explosion. At least he is ok. Now how about you go to one of the guest rooms? Evan said he is over at your house making sure the kids are ok." Dr. Sanchez said patting his arm. 

Venom gave a grunt and nodded. They gently brushed Butch's cheek before leaving. 

In the middle of the night Butch woke up and had to pee. He jumped up and fell directly to the floor when his now missing foot didn't catch him. 

"Ow... so, we lost the leg?" Butch said looking at his now healed knee. 

Sunny whimpered and came out to look at him. He pet her head. 

"Yer beatin' yerself up cus now everyone is gonna worry right?" Butch said. 

Sunny nodded. 

"Ya me too. Eddie and Symby already know. I bet he can't sleep. Sunshine make me a leg please so I can see him and pee." Butch said. 

Sunny gave him a leg similar to their leg they used as Sundance but slightly more human. Butch wiggled his new toes. 

"Very nice Sunny. Very nice." Butch got up and headed to the bathroom. 

Later Butch peaked into Eddie's guest room. "Oh Eddie." 

"Butch? What are you doing out of bed?" Eddie sat up, just like Butch thought he couldn't sleep a wink. 

"Well I had to save you from yer overwhelmin' guilt!" Butch said. 

Eddie looked down and away from him. Butch turned on the light to his room and jumped into bed with him. 

"Woah Butch you will pull your IVs out." Eddie said. 

Butch kissed Eddie passionately and then looked into his eyes. "Thanks fer tryin' to save my leg, now look at this freakin' sick one Sunny gave me." 

Butch kicked his foot out and wiggled it at Eddie. 

"You are taking this very well." Eddie said. 

"Well ya it sucks but hey I'm alive." Butch smiled. "And hey I still am doin' better than Cletus. I still got the left one." 

Eddie gently grabbed the new foot and massaged it. Butch relaxed. 

"Ah Eddie that feels real good." Butch said. 

"Did Sunny link this to your nervous system?" Eddie said. 

"Ya but its still only temporary. We should look into a prosthetic. I just need somethin' cheap that Sunny can wrap 'round." Butch said.

"Butch prosthetics are not cheap." Eddie said. 

"Maybe we can contact Scorn, see if we can't get somethin' like Cletus has." Butch said. 

Eddie smiled and pulled Butch into his lap. Symby gave Butch lots of little kisses since they also were feeling terrible about the whole thing. Butch curled up in bed next to him and finally Eddie could sleep. 

The next day Butch was moved back to his room and the clan visited. They brought with candies and balloons. Flora gently pet Butch's leg looking forlorn. Butch smiled and pet her head. 

"Don't worry dear, Papa is ok." Butch said. Flora sniffled a little and hugged him. 

"Man Butch this sucks but you are taking it super well." Dylan said. 

"Well I mean Sunny can just make me a new leg so its ok." Butch said. 

They all stayed with him for a while and then let him rest. Eddie planned on going with but last minute decided to head back. When he got back to Butch room he heard a loud bang. He peaked in and Butch had thrown a chair and now was crying softly while pulling at his hair. 

"Butch?" Eddie said softly. 

Butch snapped up, tears running down his face. 

"Oh Butch." Eddie said very soft. He gently came in and sat next to him, holding him to his chest. 

"Damn it. You weren't supposed to see this." Butch sniffled

"Butch you obviously are upset why did you hide this?" Eddie said rubbing his back. 

"Because everyone is already upset 'bout me lossin' the leg. I didn't want them to also have to worry about me. I mean look at you? You were beatin' yerself up last night fer somethin' you had no control over." Butch said. 

Eddie frowned and squeezed Butch. "I have a very strong husband. But at times like this you can be a little weak." 

Butch chuckled and then clung to Eddie, letting out gentle sobs into his chest. 

"I can't believe I lost my stupid ass leg! I'm half way to havin' the same amputation at Cletus! My leg was so burn and fucked up Sanchez didn't even let me eat it!" Butch yelled into Eddie's pecs. 

"I don't think thats why she didn't let you eat your leg." Eddie chuckled

They stayed together for a while, Eddie comforting Butch the whole time.


	345. Physical Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch adjusts to his life post leg

"Ok so this is the place!" Butch said. 

He was finally out of rhe DSA and now was going to be in physical therapy for his missing leg. Flash was actually going to the same place to help with his legs. 

"Joanne is my therapist. She is pretty great I'm sure you will like her." Flash said wheeling in. 

Butch currently was on crutches so he slowly followed after Flash. Flash signed them in at the desk and soon Joanne was down. 

"Hello Mr. Brock! Pleased too meet you. Can I call you Butch?" Joanne said. 

"I'd prefer it actually." Butch smile. 

Joanne had him sit on a bed and looked at his leg. 

"You have a lot of scars, most of them seem rather old though." Joanne said. 

"I had a rather 'busive childhood." Butch said. 

"Oh I'm so sorry Butch." Joanne said with a frown. 

"It's in the past." Butch said softly. 

Joanne checked more of his leg and massaged him a bit. He didn't even realize how tense he had been. 

"How's your pain? 1 being little to no pain, 10 being the worst in your life." Joanne said. 

"Um I'm at like a 4 right now." Butch said

"Ok that's normal for a new amputation. How about you try touching your leg a bit, get used to it." Joanne said. 

Butch gently touched his leg and flexed it a bit. It was very strange seeing it like this. 

"How do you feel?" Joanne said. 

"Like I want to make a joke 'bout this but I'm stuck." Bitch said. 

Joanne smiled. "It can be quite traumatic to lose a body part." 

Next they did exercises to stretch and strengthen his leg. They met back up with Flash for this part who was currently working out himself.

"Flash how hard if it to stay fit with stumps?" Butch said. 

"For you and me it is pretty easy since we have help." Flash said with a wink. 

Butch smirked and they did some exercises. Luckily with how much he worked out with Eddie he was still pretty fit. 

"Now Butch, you already said you have been experiencing phantom leg syndrome. We have a device that sound help you with that a bit." Joanne said. 

It was a long box with two holes and mirrors in it. When he put his still whole leg in the hole it reflected to the over side, giving him the image of having two legs. 

"Holy shit." Butch murmured flexing his toes. 

"That feels a lot better right? Phantom leg syndrome occurs because the nerves that operate your leg still exist even when the leg is gone and they tend to fire off causing discomfort. This way we can temporarily trick your brain into thinking your leg is still there and let those nerves relax." Joanne said. 

Butch wiggled his foot and flexed. It was surprisingly comfortable. 

"Now Butch I saw you came here on crutches. That is a little dangerous in your current state and I recommend you get a wheel chair." Joanne said. 

"Really? But I still got one good leg." Butch said. 

"Yes but your center of balance is now entirely different from what you're used to. You are most likely going to fall a lot." Joanne said. 

Butch frowned. "Bein' an amputee is expensive." 

"Yes! It is!" Flash said.

The last few things they did was fit him for a prosthetic. Eddie thought he should have one for just in case and so that Sunny could have some support for him. 

"That was exhaustin'." Butch said finally getting home and flopping ln the couch. 

Satan and Coco both came up to him. Satan kneaded his back and laid down. Coco licked his fingers to comfort him. Eddie came in and chuckled. 

"We are here for you Butch." Eddie said giving him a kiss. 

"Can you massage my stump then? It hurts." Butch groaned. 

Eddie smiled and did just that.


	346. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is here?

It was the first week of May. The tulips were out and the Miller's were in their garden. Karen was planting this years arrangement and Blair was helping. Evan was relaxing with Fate on a blanket, petting them gently. 

Fate purred softly and Evan played with there form a little, rubbing and massaging them. Fate chripped and gurgled happily. Suddenly then gasped and from their side emerged a little sky blue goo ball with bright yellows, oranges and reds. 

"Fate did you just give birth?" Evan said a little shocked. 

"What!?" Karen got up and ran over. 

Fate laughed. "Ya I did. It was an extremely fast birth." 

The baby yawned and got comfy on the blanket. Evan pet it gently. "Hey little one, I'm your dad." 

The baby wrapped tendrils loosely around Evan's fingers and bubbled. Blair sat next to Karen wide eyed.

"Daddy can I hold them?" Blair said. 

"Sure come here and cup your hands." Evan said. 

Blair did just that. Evan scooped up the baby and gently put them in Blair's hands. The baby let out a small gurgle and settled. Blair giggled and nuzzled into to their sibling. 

Karen called everyone and soon there was a small party at the DSA. Butch had Dylan carry in a chocolate cake from the restaurant since he was still prone to falling over. The baby was given a clean bill of health and then put on a little pillow on the table next to a small pile chocolates. Everyone took turns feeding the little on. 

"Congratulations again you two they are beautiful." Eddie said. 

"Aw thanks." Evan said petting Fate, who currently was resting in his arms. 

Conner was over by the baby with Dylan, petting it gently. 

"Hey little guy, how you doing?" Conner said softly, feeding the baby another chocolate square. 

The baby squeaked at him happily and absorbed the chocolate square. They wrapped some tendrils around his fingers in an attempt to get his hand to stay. Conner chuckled and scratched the baby gently. 

"Man they are so cute." Dylan said taking a turn to feed the baby. They also feed Slick some after they had been staring intensely at the chocolate for a while. The baby purred and nuzzled into Conner's hand. 

Flora came over with Lance. After stealing some chocolate for herself they both pet and fed the baby. 

"Lil blob is gonna get fat." Butch chuckled

"Fat is a good thing. More mass, easier growth." Valor said. 

Flash chuckled and rubbed Valor. "Can you guys even get fat?" 

Valor purred loudly. "No just bigger." 

The cake was cut and everyone got a slice. The baby flopped onto their cake dramatically and they soon learned they had a very long pink tongue. The licked up the destroyed cake slice and let out a little burb. Fate slide over and started licking their baby clean. 

They went home for the night and the baby was put in their tank. They got comfy on some pillows and settled in. Blair came into Evan's room with their sleeping bag. Evan chuckled.

"You wanna sleep next to the baby?" Evan said. 

Blair nodded and curled up next to the tank. 

Evan got up and kisses Blair and the baby goodnight. Fate stretched out over to their children in the night and snuggled both of them.


	347. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to apologize for all the days where we have been getting only one chapter a day. I'm currently helping a friend with their portfolio since they are new to the art feild and its eating up a lot of my time. I'll do my best to get us back to our normal chapter flow too. 
> 
> Also if you have any requests now is a good time I'll be able to sort them more easily since I'm forced to go at a slowly pace.

Eddie woke up to Butch hugging him tightly and smooshing their faces together. 

"Yes dear?" Eddie said. 

"I want to try runnin' today." Butch said. 

"You sure? You are still a bit wobbly." Eddie said giving Butch's butt a little squeeze. Symby coveted his hands to join in. 

Butch let out a playful growl. "Ya I miss goin' on jogs with you. I want to return to normal life." 

"Well we haven't done a few things since you lost the leg." Eddie tugged as his waist band. 

Butch grinned and Sunny stripped him down. "So I guess I'm still pretty enough to fuck?" 

Eddie laughed and got ontop of Butch. "Of course you are." 

Later they warmed up and Butch adjusted his new prosthetic. It was a simple one but he most used it as something for Sunny to wrap around. Sunny formed his leg and he smiled. 

"Thats one good thing about this, Sunny looks damn good as a leg." Butch said. 

Eddie smiled and they got to running. Eddie stayed behind Butch a bit just incase he fell. Butch laughed, running with Sunny definitely felt different. He felt lighter than before. Then he fell. Eddie caught him just before he hit the ground. Eddie gently lifted him back up. 

"Thanks love." Butch said. 

"Of course Butch." Eddie said stealing a kiss. 

They continued to run together and they made it to downtown Eddie ran up next to Butch and said "Hey how about I take you out to eat? Little celebration?" 

"Sure." Butch smiled. 

They ran to their favorite brunch place. Butch relaxed in the booth and rubbed his right thigh. "Hey Eddie, thanks fer bein' so supportive." 

"Oh course! You are our husband." Eddie smiled. 

Butch smiled back and looked down at his leg. "I know this must be a bit difficult for you. I mean I need a lot more pamperin' now and havin' me just suddenly missin' a limb. It might cause you some... discomfort, seein' me like this." 

"Not really. Your are still Butch, leg or no leg." Eddie said. 

Butch look up at him a little amazed. "Eddie can you be any sexier? Like seriously?" 

Eddie laughed as their food arrived. 

They started to head home. Butch started to slow down, his leg was starting to hurt him pretty badly. Eddie ran up behind him and scooped him up bridal style. Butch wrapped his arms around his neck and stared up at him, in awe of Eddie for the second time that day. 

"You are just the most 'mazin' creature. How did I get so lucky as to find you?" Butch murmured. 

Eddie stopped running when they got to the house and kissed Butch passionately. He gently broke the kiss the rest his forehead against Butch's. "I'm the one who got lucky. I have you and my other. Nothing could be better than this. I don't deserve either of you but I have you, Sunny too." 

Symby formed a little head and kissed both Eddie and Butch. Sunny copied them. Eddie chuckled and squeezed Butch in his arms. 

"Lets go take a bath. Sometimes nice and soothing for your muscles." Eddie said carrying him inside. 

Butch sighed happily and rested his head on Eddie's chest. "I'm bringin' in chocolates fer us to share in the tub." 

Eddie laughed as he carried Butch upstairs.


	348. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby mischief

Conner for the first time in months slept soundly in his own bed. When he woke up though he found out why. 

"Baby? What are you doing here?" Conner laughed as his lifted his arm to find the little baby symbiote. 

"Spib." They squeaked. 

Conner sat up and put the baby on his lap. They purred loudly and snuggled into his stomach, spreading tendrils out over his body. 

"Woah hey no bonding ok?" Conner said petting them. 

They nodded bit kept spreading. Suddenly Conner felt a wave of peace. It was like his anxiety was being sucked away. 

"Holy shit are you doing that?" Conner said softly. 

The baby just purred. Conner called Evan and soon he was over. 

"Sorry about that I can't believe they went across the street!" Evan said picking up the bundle of goo. 

"Its ok. Hey I knowticed something weird. They like, spread out over me and ate my anxiety." Conner said. 

"Huh I've never seen them do that." Evan said. 

"We should take them to Butch and see if they will eat his. He is still stressed out about the leg." Conner said. 

They took the baby over and it spread of over Butch. Soon he was feeling less anxious too. 

"Ok so baby is an antidepressant?" Butch said massaging the lazy goo. 

"We should visit Dr. Sanchez." Evan said 

A few tests later and Dr. Sanchez put the baby on Eddie and he started to feel less anxious too. 

"So here is what I figured out. The baby basically oozes serotonin as well as other chemicals used to treat anxiety." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"So they are an antidepressant." Evan said. 

"Not quite but they can help a bit. I remember you mentioning their favorite foods are eggs, cheese and tofu besides the standard symbiote foods. All 3 of those foods have serotonin in them. So baby eats them, refines the serotonin and then puts it in people." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"So they're poopin' in us." Butch said.

"Gross but essentially." Dr. Sanchez said

Conner laughed. "They poop happiness!" 

The baby gurgled happily in Conner's lap and he massaged them. 

"Definitely an interesting ability." Fate said sliding down to give their child a nuzzle. The baby purred and hugged their mother's face. Evan pet both of them smiling. 

As the days went on they learned more about the baby. Sunny windows and warm blankets were their favorite things in the world. They loves warm baths and would sometimes squeak loudly at anyone using a sink to try and get them to bathe them. They hid in the washing machine once and went for a spin. Evan panicked but Symby told them all they used to do it all the time with Peter. So soon the baby made it a regular habit. 

No cheese was safe in the house from the baby. Karen often would make a little spread if cheese for them and they would sit on her lap to eat it. 

Lynn had to accept that the baby wanted Conner too. More and more Conner would wake up to the goo ball in his bed cuddling him. Conner started buying them gifts of cheese and chocolates too. Sometimes when he left for school the baby would look out the window and whimper. 

One dad Conner was in class when he felt something nudged his leg. He opened his backpack and there was the baby. 

"Shit." Conner hissed. 

"Conner would you like to share with the class?" His teacher said. 

"Uhhhhhhhh." Conner said. "My neighbors baby snuck into my backpack." 

"Conner do you want detention?" His teacher said. 

"No no look!" Conner held up the goo ball. "I'm Frostbite's neighbor, this is their baby." 

The kids all gathered around to look and touch the goo. Luckily the baby was so mild and patient, all the grabbing and pulling didn't bother them. 

"Conner this is incredible disruptive. Can you call your neighbor and get them to pick up their baby?" His teacher said. 

"Ya I'll head to the office and call them." Conner said taking the goo with him. 

But he didn't go to the office. Instead he found a quiet area on the side of the building and put the goo in his lap. 

"Hey buddy. You really love me don't you?" Conner smiled. 

"Spib!" They squeaked. 

Conner took out his lunch which had a few cheese sticks in it. He gently fed the baby. As they ate he rans his fingers over their surface. 

"You and Dylan are the first nice things to happen to me in a long time." Conner said softly. 

The baby reached up and touched Conner's forehead. 

"You don't have to hurt anymore." He suddenly heard in his head. The voice was soft and sweet. Their voice reminded him of the sound of waves. 

"Woah! Was that you?" Conner said. 

The voice giggle softly. "Yes it was." 

Conner got so excited and hugged the baby. "This is so awesome." 

"Conner, may I ask you something?" The baby said. 

"Ya sure anything." Conner smiled. 

"Can you give me a name? I honestly am not that creative and trying to think of a good one is tiresome. I trust you though. I can feel you care about me as I do you. To have my future host name me would be very special." They said. 

"Um sure." Conner sat and thought. 

The baby purred and nuzzled into him and he pondered. 

"How about Sky?" Conner said. 

"Hmm yes. It is short and easy to say." Sky purred. 

"I hope Evan and Fate are ok with me naming you." Conner smiled. 

"I'm sure they will be fine." Sky purred. 

Conner smiled and then sent Evan and text explaining where Sky was and that he was asked to name them. 

"Thank god they are ok and yes Sky is a cute name." Evan texted back. "I'll come pick them up soon." 

Conner put his phone away and hugged Sky. Sky reached up and touched his forehead again. 

"Conner. I love you. Or at least I think I do. Thinking about it is tiresome." Sky said. 

Conner laughed. "How about we get to know eachother then?" 

"Ya that sounds nice." Sky purred. 

Conner flopped into the grass and used his backpack as a pillow. He texted Dylan to sneak out of class and join him. A few minutes later Dylan was with them and curled up next to them. 

"We are going to get on so much trouble." Dylan laughed. 

"Nah, it will be fine." Conner laughed scratching Sky. 

Sky purred and kissed Conner's cheek.


	349. Teaching Conner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really like how this one turned out but there are a lot of parts I do like so it stays.
> 
> Also Dylan and Slick need a combination name.

Butch had become a lot more used to his new leg it was starting to gain his balance again. He thought it was time he lived up to his promise to teach Conner how to hunt. The whole family ended up coming with. Evan wanted to hunt and also get Blair and Sky into the wilderness. Sky wanted to stay near Conner. Eddie brought Flora and Dylan with. And Lance joined to round off the kids. 

The tents where ready and Flora and Lance built a fire. Flora of course only helped pile up the sticks and ran the second it was lit. Lance giggled and grabbed her by the hands. 

"Flora it is safe." Lance said 

"Easy for you to say." Flora pouted. 

Lance laughed and pulled Flora next to him near the fire. He curled up in her lap, she had grown so much bigger than him now. He was about 4 feet tall while Flora was now 5'3". She grumbled and rested her head on his. He wiggled in her lap to get comfy and enjoyed the heat from the fire. 

"Don't worry Flora, I'll protect you." Lance said. 

Flora huffed but wrapped her arms around Lance holding him close. Lance drifted to sleep in her arms. 

Eddie and Dylan finished setting up the tents and Evan made the mandatory campfire bread. Butch was talking to Conner. 

"Evan! Important question!" Butch said. 

"What up?" Evan said. 

"You ready to let the lil one bond with Conner?" Butch said. 

Evan took in a heavy breath through his teeth. Sky, who was on his shoulder, squeaked violently. Evan picked them up and shushed them. Fate pooled out over Evan's arm and looking up at him. 

"My beloved, I think it is time." Fate said. 

"Hnnn temporarily. I want Sky to be an independent person and Conner is still working through a lot of stuff. But I can tell they both want eachother. I know that feeling from when Fate was born. Ok, you can bond." Evan said. 

Sky practically flew out of Evan's hands and onto Conner. Conner winced, as Sky oozed in. They felt like sinking into a bath. Conner took a slow deep breath as Sky attached to his nervous system. Waves of affection hit him and he took a knee. 

"Woah you ok?" Butch picked him up. 

"Holy fuck." Conner rasped. 

"Hello Conner, how are you?" Sky purred. 

"Oh that is weird! I bonded with Blair once, why is this so intense?" Conner said panting slightly. 

Sky oozed out, forming a snake like body. For the first time they had eyes, white and soft. They said with a small chuckle. "Well you see, I adore you." 

Conner laughed softly. "I adore you too." 

Sky purred and hugged Conner tightly. Conner suddenly felt a wave of relief. He felt calmer than he had in years. He pet them gently and sighed. 

"Dude! Congratulations!" Dylan ran over. 

Conner laughed and pulled Dylan into the hug. Slick pooled out and sniffed Conner and Sky a bit. 

"Good bond. Very good match." Slick gave a little huff of approval. 

"You can smell all that?" Dylan said with a laugh. 

"Yes. Can smell when bonds are strong. For instance, Sundance is a very strong bond. Everyone here is strong actually." Slick said. 

"Who's the weakest?" Dylan said. 

"You and me." Slick said. 

"What!?" Dylan said while Conner laughed. 

"Dylan we are good partners but nowhere near as good as everyone here. Sundance has basically become one being with eachother. Flora and Lance would too if Flora bonded more. Frostbite and Venom are extremely well paired. And Sky's chemistry matches Conner's needs. We are good Dylan, they are great." Slick said. 

Dylan pouted until Conner grabbed him and gave him a few kisses. Eventually Dylan cracked and kissed back, laughing. 

Frostbite and Sundance prepared Sky and Conner. Conner let Sky wrap around him. They were mostly blue but now with the warmer shades wrapped around them in swirls. Conner flexed their clawed hands. 

"They should have a name." Butch said. 

"Sunset. Named for their grandfather who loves and cares for them so much." Frostbite said. 

Sundance did a double take. Frostbite smirked. 

"We like that name." Sunset said with a laugh. 

Soon the three were heading deep into the woods. Eddie meanwhile stayed with Dylan and the little ones. 

"So Dad what is the first thing on the camping agenda?" Dylan said eating from campfire cake. 

"Well its getting dark. I thought we could tell ghost stories." Eddie said. 

Flora perked up and snuggled Lance til he woke up. Lance yawned and looked up. 

"Ghost stories!" Flora squeaked through their bond. 

Lance laughed and borrowed her hearing. Blair climbed into Eddie's lap so they could hug Symby while they listened to him. 

Deep in the woods Frostbite and Sundance lead Sunset. They sniffed the air and taught them both how to track animals. In a clearing they saw a deer. Sundance silently explained to Sunset what to do and they got ready. 

"Hey Conner I think I can do something interesting." Sky said through the bond.

"What do you mean?" Conner said 

"Lemme take over for a second." Sky said. 

"Um sure." Conner relaxed and felt Sky take control of his body. For some reason it felt extremely relaxing to surrender all control. 

Sunset raised a hand as the sun was going down. The light wrapped around them and focused in their hand. A pin point lazer fired out and shot right through the deer's heart, killing it instantly. 

Frostbite and Sundance were taken a back and then Sundance cheered. 

"What was that!?" Frostbite laughed hugging Sunset. 

"We can manipulate light it turns out." Sunset said. 

"Can you do it 'gain!?" Sundance said excitedly.

"Too dark now, sun went down. We need more light." Sunset said. 

"That makes sense. Now um Conner you have a choice to make." Frostbite said

"Ya?" Conner said as Sunset pulled away from his face.

"You gonna stay 'ttached to the lil guy as he eats or are you gonna separate?" Sundance said. 

"Oh...? Oh! Oh um" Conner was a bit bewildered. 

"Buddy its ok you don't have to." Sundance chuckled. 

"No um I think I do? Like I think I should get used to. I know Venom doesn't do this so I don't have to but I should be prepared in case I have to." Conner said as Sunset formed around his face again. 

Sunset knelt by the deer and took a deep breath. Sky took over their body and bite gingerly into the deers head. Conner just coasted inside his own body. He felt he should be more alarmed by someone else controlling him but it felt nice and the deer tasted so good. Then nursed the deer, Frostbite and Sundance grabbed off bites for themselves. Soon Sunset was full and let out a yawn. 

They went back to the campsite, Eddie had somehow gotten all the kids to bed despite the ghost stories. Sky stayed bonded to Conner the whole night, gently wrapped around his insides.


	350. Rescue the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of an arc

Blair went into her parent's bedroom and peaked in at Sky, who currently was relaxing in a little sweater Karen had made. They gingerly picked them up and carried them into their room. Sky rested lazily in their arms. Blair put them down on a little pile of pillows. 

"Sky do you want to play with me?" Blair said petting them.

"What are we playing?" Sky said getting comfy on their pillow pile. 

"Pretend! I wanna be a dragon and you can be a princess." Blair said. 

Sky chuckled. "Ok I'll be a princess." 

Blair cut out a little crown out of colored paper and placed it on Sky. Blair switched to dragon form and growled. 

"Your my prisoner!" Blair growled. 

"Oh no who ever shall save me?" Sky said dramatically. 

"...Oh wait we forgot to get a knight!" Blair said. 

Blair picked up Sky and put them on their back. The flew out the window and over to Conner's window. Blair and Sky peaked in and Conner and Dylan were doing homework. Blair scratched at the window. Conner looked up and opened it. 

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Conner said. 

"We wanna play pretend. I'm a dragon and I have kidnapped the lovely princess Sky! We will be in the backwoods lair waiting for you to save them!" Blair said before flying off. 

Conner watched and Dylan laughed. 

"Dude lets make a party. We can get Lance and Flora." Dylan said. 

"Alright. I hope we can find them soon. I'm worried about those two being alone in the woods." Conner said. 

"Dude Blair can kill people by burbing on them. They will be fine." Dylan said. 

Conner and Dylan crossed the street and went into the Brock house. Lance and Flora had done their favorite activite, building a fort and then cuddling inside it to play games and read books. They were tangled in a nest of blankets and pillows, Flora half symbiotic and wrapped around Lance like an octopus. Lance was on a tablet and they were playing a game together, thinking as one through their bond. 

"Head guys, wanna help us find Blair and Sky? They are pretending to be a dragon and princess in the woods." Dylan said. 

Lance nodded and stood up, Flora turned fully symbiotic so she could wrap around him like a little black and red hoodie. Apparently she wasn't done cuddling. 

"We should dress up a little. Make ourselves look like an adventuring party!" Dylan said. 

Flora turned into a spooky looking necromancer costume for Lance. Slick turned into armor for Dylan. Conner, lacking a symbiote, got his hunting knife and a robinhood style hat from the stuff in Butch's basement collection. 

Soon they were off. They laughed and joked along the way. Conner had gotten pretty good at sign language so he could finally talk to Lance. They started to march deeper into the woods. 

They knew something was wrong though when the air smelled like peaches. 

"Oh no. It smells like Blair attacked something." Conner said. 

"Let's find those two quick." Dylan signed. 

Lance nodded and they started into the woods. 

"Maybe Blair is just trying to make this spooky or challenging by making fog clouds." Conner signed trying to find a logical answer. 

"But Blair wouldn't do that. They know if they make too much fog the trees will all die." Lance signed back. "Blair is always careful now with their fog because they accidentally killed our class hamster." 

Conner whined with concern. 

They kept marching. Dylan and Conner shouted for Sky and Blair as they went deeper into the woods. Lance would have but he had no idea how loud he was shouting so his calls always came off as concerned nasally whispers. 

Deeper and deeper they went until they found something that made their hearts sink.

A dead man on the ground, three trails of blood and a crumpled paper crown.


	351. Blair and Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

All three kids had no cell service so parents could not be contacted. 

"Fuck what do we do? There are three trails, who knows which on Blair and Sky went down." Dylan said. 

"We could separate." Conner said. 

"No way! Conner you don't have any powers." Dylan said. 

"Maybe I should go with Conner. Flora is strong enough on her own." Lance signed. His lip reading was much better now. 

"I don't want to risk anyone. We should travel together." Dylan signed. "Who knows what we are up against." 

Conner looked at the ground and studied it. "This one!" He said pointing to one of the trails. 

"How do you know that?" Dylan said. 

"Footprints." Flora said separating from Lance. "Tiny, small, like Blair's feet." 

"Lets go!" Conner said as they started running down the trail. 

They ran at a good pace. Conner trailed ahead, knife ready. They heard a whimpered yelp and Conner went wide eyed. They made a sharp turn and in the distance saw a man with a gun and Blair, Sky wrapped haphazardly around them. 

"No!" Conner screamed and whipped the knife at the man. 

It stuck him in the side and he recoiled with an angry yell. He turned and fired the gun at the kids. Conner took the bullet in the shoulder but kept running. Adrenaline, his need to protect Blair and Sky, as well as his own psychosis fueling him. He reached the man and jumped at him, punching him square in the jaw. 

Slick and Dylan together teleported behind the man and grabbed the gun from his hand. Flora joined Conner in piling on the man, bladed tendrils stabbed through his limbs. He fell over from the weight of the two kids and growled. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" The man yelled. 

"No." Conner said coldly. 

He pulled the knife from the man's side and reintroduced it into his chest. The man screamed but was quickly silenced by Flora slashing out his throat, stealing the kill from Conner. Conner looked shocked and turned to Flora. She stared at him and gave a little huff. Conner looked down at the dead man who's chest he was sitting on, shocked he had almost killed for a second time. Dylan ran over to them, Conner finally starting to feel the pain in his shoulder. 

"Guys!" Dylan cried out dropping the gun and hugging them. 

Conner and Flora hugged back, both still coming down from the high. 

Lance meanwhile had gone to Blair and Sky in the confusion. He had used his powers to stop the blood flow around Blair's wounds. They had been shot a few times. Sky whimpered, clinging to Blair. 

"Sky, please help Blair heal ok?" Lance smiled petting them. 

Sky felt calmer with Lance there and they were able to remove the bullets from Blair. Blair was crying heavily. Lance hugged them gently and pet them. 

"Its ok Blair, you are safe now." Lance said softly. 

Blair whimpered and buried themself into Lance's chest. Conner got up and went over to make sure they were ok and Dylan and Flora followed. 

"What happened you guys?" Dylan said. 

"Those men are doing something in the woods. We went to an area we normally don't go to because we thought it would be a better hiding spot. They wanted me for some reason and offered me candy. I said no and they tried to grab me so I coughed poison in one of their faces. Two of them got injured by the smog but the other shot me. So I ran." Blair sniffled. 

Everyone hugged Blair and Sky, comforting them. Sky bonded to Conner to calm both of them down and to heal his shoulder. Conner being the biggest in the group also carried Blair home. 

"Don't like this. Human poachers in the woods." Slick said. 

"Especially since they went after Blair." Flora signed. 

Conner nodded and tried to hurry them home, worried where the other men in the woods could be. He was tried and sore. He looked down at Flora. 

"You killed him to save me the grief didn't you?" Conner said. 

She nodded. "You still fear killing, afraid of what it will make you. I was born a killer, it doesn't hurt me." Flora said. 

Conner smiled and turned back to looking ahead to stay alert. "Thank you." 

Flora smiled. Dylan went up next to Conner. 

"How are you holding up?" Dylan said. 

"Sky helped me a ton. I felt like I was going to break down until they bonded with me. We both kinda calmed eachother down." Conner said. 

Dylan touched his shoulder gently. Conner turned and kiss his hand. 

"I'll be ok." Conner smiled. 

They made it home without incident, parents all extremely worried. When they told what happened Evan and Fate were furious that anyone would dare hurt their children. 

The men decided it was time to go on a man hunt.


	352. Man Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

Evan and Fate didn't want to leave Blair and Sky but knew if they didn't act fast the men probably would get away. They hugged their kids tightly and gave them kisses all over. Karen, Gwen, Henry and Lynn all agreed to watch the kids and tired calming them with a sleep over at the Miller house. Meanwhile Venom, Sundance and Frostbite got ready to find out just what the men in the woods were up too. Lasher wrapped around Coco and they sniffed the gun Dylan had brought back. They perked up near the woods and lead them first to the body. 

Sundance whistled. "Damn kids fucked him up good." 

"Sundance." Venom scolded. 

Frostbite went through the man's belongings. He found a cellphone which if they were in range he imagine had quiet a few missed phone calls and his wallet. 

"We got an ID." Frostbite said. 

"Any info on where these low lifes work?" Venom said. 

"Sadly no. Lets see if Coco and Lash can pick up their smell somewhere else. Otherwise we can take his cell to somewhere with a signal." Frostbite said. 

Lasher sniffed the ground and they wanged their tail, starting off into the woods, the group trailing behind. Soon they came upon a house buried deep in the woods. There were white vans all around it.

"We don't like the smell of this." Venom said 

They approached the house unseen and peaked into a window on the second floor. Inside they saw at least 20 kids, all in rags. 

"Its a human trafficking ring, or something even fowler." Venom said. 

A man came into the room dragging a crying child, he threw the kid to the floor. Frostbite had seen enough and slammed through the window. There was a wave of screams as Frostbite slammed the man against the floor. 

"Tell me what you are doing to these kids!" Frostbite roared. 

"Oh God! Oh Fuck!" The man clawed at Frostbite's hands that were holding him down. 

Venom and Sundance slipped in and started to get the kids out, carrying a few at a time. 

"Well?! Answer us scum!" Frostbite snapped. 

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't!" The man begged. 

"Like how your friends hurt my children?" Frostbite said. 

The man went pale. "No please it was a mistake! We saw the boy alone in the woods. We didn't know he was yours!" 

"Did you help them hurt my baby?" Frostbite was drooling on the man as he growled. 

Gunshots erupted into the side of Frostbite's face and they roared. They snapped the mans neck with a slam of their foot as the stood up to look at their attackers. 

"Shit it's Frostbite! Gun him down!" Said one of the men. Bullets rained on Frostbite but soon each of their attackers was grabbing at their chests, trying to breath. Clouds filled their lungs, paralyzing them in place. 

Frostbite walked up to one of them and released the clouds. They lifted him up to eye level, his feet helplessly dangling. 

"Who are these kids? Answer us before we have you join your friends in a slow painful death." Frostbite hissed. 

"We collected them! Sell them to the highest bidder." The man said. 

"You friends found a child in the woods and tried to take them. Where are they now?" Frostbite said

"Basement. Two are dead but the other two are downstairs. They mean nothing to me, they are just business partners. Please let me go. I swear I'll cooperate with police. I'll tell you anything." The man begged. 

Frostbite took a long slow breath, exhaling a cloud into his face. They finally decided to web his hands together. 

"Since you are willing to talk you can talk to the cops. Try anything funny and we will have you join them." Frostbite pointed to the now dead men on the ground. 

The man nodded, sweating profusely. Sundance caught up with Frostbite. 

"The attackers are below. Captured those who surrender. Kill those who don't. Where's Venom?" Frostbite said. 

"With the kids. He's pretty good with them and he is making sure they are safe. You ok?" Sundance said. 

Frostbite nodded. "We are going to pull those bastards' lungs out." 

Sundance cackled. "Alright, search and destroy! How 'bout you get yer revenge and I'll search fer more kids?" 

Frostbite nodded and they spread out. Outside Venom was gently comforting the kids. They all were a but in shock but now that they were outside they were starting to calm down. Police vehicles pulled up and Agent Valor got out of one of the cars. 

"Jesus, this is a pretty big operation." Agent Valor said. 

"Thanks for coming Flash. Glad we found a land line inside." Venom said. 

"God there are so many kids too." Agent Valor said. 

"Ya, poor things all seem to have been abducted at one point." Venom said. "Sundance keeps pulling out more." 

"Where is Frostbite?"

"Still inside." 

"I'm going in after them." Agent Valor said. 

Venom nodded, kids huddled around him. 

Meanwhile Frostbite made their way below. They heard voices, men complaining of pain in their lungs from "that damn brats" clouds. 

"I'm serious man this little shit turned into a fucking dragon and spat smog at us!" One man said. 

"Ya it killed Steve instantly and then Bruce went after it. We even shot the damn thing like six times and it didn't go down." Another said. 

"Stupid things poison clouds are a bitch on my lungs." The first said

"Trust us ours are worse." Frostbite said, entering the room and restraining all of them in a heavy fog. 

"Frostbite!?" One of the men shouted and the rest also yelled in protest. 

"You shot our child six times." Frostbite slowly started to crush the men. 

"Hey man! We didn't know they were yours!" One man said. 

"That makes it any better!?" Frostbite crushed the mans arm. 

They hissed as the man screamed in pain. The others looked worried. 

"How about you share our child's pain? Hmm? Six shots for each of you?" Frostbite said as they produced a dozen bladed tendrils. 

The men begged when from behind Agent Valor ran into the room. 

"Woah Frostbite calm down. This isn't like you." Agent Valor said. 

"They hurt and tried to kill Blair and Sky." Frostbite said. 

"I know you are upset but you need to-" as Agent Valor was talking he suddenly lost control of his right arm as two of the men were shot. "Val!" 

"HOW DARN YOU HURT MY SIBLINGS!" Valor screamed, roaring as they took over Flash. They grew brutish with razor teeth and monsterous in size. 

Flash pulled back. "Val! Calm down! This isn't helping anyone!" 

Valor roared and wrestled Flash for control. Everyone in the room when quiet though when a loud crunch was heard. They turned to see the last man missing his head and Sundance standing next to him. 

"Y'all finished?" Sundance said licking his teeth. 

The rest of the men that weren't killed were arrested. After an investigation it was discovered that it was the an enormous human trafficking ring. Agent Valor lied and said the men who died had fought back violently. To be honest no one really regretted killing them after seeing thise poor kids. 

Frostbite came home to Blair curled up in their bed, hugging their pillow. They crawled into bed and Blair stirred. 

"Parents?" Blair said softly. 

"We are here to protect you Blair. Is Sky in here too?" Frostbite said. 

"No they bonded to Conner for the nignt." Blair buried their face into Frostbite. 

Frostbite pulled Blair close and purred, gently petting their child. 

"That was really scary and it hurt." Blair said. 

"Ya, we are proud of you though. Proud of all of you kids. We are so happy you are safe." Frostbite said kissing Blair's forehead. 

Blair let out a tiny purr and yawned. 

"Sleep little one. We are here for you." Frostbite said. 

Blair gently drifted to sleep, Frostbite stayed one all night, protecting Blair as they slept.


	353. Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are recovering from the events in the last arc

The next morning all the kids were very tried and out of it. Karen made coffee cake but the kids came downstairs only to fall asleep again. 

"They look like they got hit by a storm." Butch said taking a sip of coffee. 

"Ya, poor things." Evan said. Blair was still holding onto him and he imagined they would for a while after such a traumatic event. "Sky you ok?" 

Sky peaked out of Conner, who was napping with Dylan in the couch. They nodded and yawned. Evan carried Blair over to them and he pet them. 

"If you are scared or need to talk Mommy and Daddy are here." Evan said. 

"Dad I'm fine." Sky smiled. 

"Ok." Evan smiled back and gave them a kiss. 

Blair whimpered. Evan looked down at them and held them close. "Same goes for you Blair. You need anything and Mommy and Daddy are here." 

Blair nodded. All they wanted right now though was to keep hugging their parents. Fate wrapped around Blair like a warm blanket. 

"Poor little guys. We should make sure to talk to each of them today." Eddie said. He currently was sitting in one of the Miller's recliners with Lance and Flora sleeping in his arms. 

"That's a good idea. We should call Flash too. I can't believe Valor assumed control over him." Katen said. 

"I can't believe that was the first time I had seen Val's true form." Evan said. 

"True form?" Butch said. 

"Ya the armor they make for Flash isn't their nature form. They copy his Agent Venom armor from his memories. They actually look like what you and I saw. Large, Hulk like, but with more teeth." Evan said. 

"Wow. Valor's a big one huh?" Eddie said. 

"Takes after you." Symby said

"More like you!" Eddie laughed. 

Flora stirred in his arms. 

"Oh sorry honey didn't mean to wake you." Eddie said kissing her forehead. 

Flora grumbled but kissed Eddie's cheek before sliding out of the chair to get cake. 

"Hey guys, do you think Conner is doing ok?" Lynn said softly. 

"Conner is fine. He handled this much better. I stopped him from killing a man too." Flora said before shoveling cake into her mouth. 

Lynn smiled softly, if not with a hint of concern. She gently pet Flora's head. 

"Well good. I'm sure this was scary fer him too seein' as Sky is his partner." Butch said. 

Evan nodded looking back at Dylan and Conner. Dylan was drooling all over Conner's chest. 

"So far, the kids seem alright. Just a little exhausted. We will make sure later though." Evan said petting Dylan's head gently. 

Flora after finishing her cake went over to Lance and bonded with him. He slept as she turned back into a black and red hoodie. 

They let all the kids nap for a few more hours. Even though had Blair with him the whole time. Blair whimpered and looked up at Evan. 

"Daddy can you read me a book?" Blair said into his chest. 

"Sure honey." Evan carried them up to their room. 

Their room was still littered with sleeping bags from the night before. Evan sat on their bed and hand them pick a book. They ended up picking the Hobbit. 

"Daddy can you do the voices too?" Blair said softly. 

"Sure." Evan kissed thr top of their head. 

Evan started to read, Blair rested their head against his chest and Fate still wrapped around them. They were a few chapters in when Blair looked up at their parents and said. "Daddy bullets hurt a lot." 

Evan frowned. "Ya they do." He nuzzled Blair gently. 

"Mommy thank you for healing Daddy so much. Daddy gets shot a lot because of work but he is ok because of you." Blair said. 

Fate smiled. "Of course my little one." 

Blair hugged Fate and nuzzled into them. "Can we make Sky a cheesecake? They saved me from those men and they took out my bullets." 

"Sure, you want to do that now?" Fate said. 

Blair nodded. 

"Ok lets go make a cheesecake." Evan picked up Blair and carried them downstairs. 

The other kids where awake now and relaxing on the couch. 

"Parents they all saved me and Sky too. Can they also have cheesecake?" Blair said. 

"How about we make a bunch of cheesecakes? For everyone." Fate said. 

Blair smiled and nodded. 

"Hey guys who wants to help us make a shit ton of cheesecakes?" Evan said to the room. 

Everyone smiled and perked up at that. Soon the whole house was working together to make desserts. It didn't take much for them to return to normal.


	354. Lovers Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Valor argue

Flash sat in his chair glaring at Val who was sitting un his lap looking angry. 

"You took control of me." Flash said. 

"If Blair and Sky were in danger I would do it again too!" Valor said

"Val you can't! We are partners!" 

"Flash they shot Blair! They shot Blair six times! And you were trying to get my parents to calm down! You didn't want those men to die!" 

"No I didn't, I wanted them to see justice. You know, go through the criminal justice system and be processed like all criminals in this country are?" Flash growled

"I didn't want them to go to jail. Jail is too kind for them. They are monsters who actively aided pedophiles. They sold children into slavery Flash! They wanted to sell Blair! Jail is too good for them! You think I could live with myself knowing that the men who hurt my siblings so much were just living easy in a prison cell!?" 

"You don't even know what prison is like!"

"Yes I do I have my grandfather's memories of it!" 

"Still that doesn't matter! The government has a system set up and you shouldn't just take matters into your own hands like that!"

"Like you did!? Remember you are the one who stole Captain America's bike! You took my family away when they were being treated poorly! And that's another thing! You seriously want me to believe in a government that for years lobotomized my family members!?" Valor screamed. 

Flash winced. "Those are different circumstances." 

"How!? How are they different Flash. Maybe I didn't want the men who literally sell children into sex slavery to get it easier than my family who committed the crime of being alive!" Val shrieked. 

"...You still are affected pretty badly by those memories huh?" Flash said. 

"Of course I am! Of course I fucking am! Flash when I first bonded with you do you know what was on your mind!? Those memories. The guilt you felt! I was a child that was so happy to get their first host and then I learn about that first hand! It scared me! I tried that day to show you that you didn't have to do that! That I was well behaved enough! That you didn't have to hurt me. But I was scared Flash." Valor said. 

Flash gently picked up Valor and hugged them. "I feel incredibly guilty for those days." 

"You should! Honestly you are lucky I haven't hunted down the officials who authorized it, bonded with them and lobotomized them just enough that I controlled them completely but leave them still self aware enough to watch as I forced their bodies to do actions against their will." 

"Val that's horrible!" 

"That's what they did to Symby. That's what they did to Agony, Lasher, Phage and Riot. If you find it horrifying they good, you finally understand my fear and pain." Val huffed. 

Flash sighed. "Val I'm sorry." 

Valor looked up at him and switched to their female body, sitting in his lap. Flash blushed as Val pushed him back in his chair and started kissing him. Val dissolved his shirt and gently scratched his chest. 

"I know you are Flash, that's why I love you. You try so hard to atone for the past. Now I'm straving. Can we have some make up sex?" Val said pinching a nipple. 

Flash groaned and gently grabbed Valor's chest. "You know I still think you were out of line." 

Valor chuckled and picked Flash up to take him to the couch. "I know, I probably was. But they hurt my family." 

Valor dissolved the rest of Flash's clothes and started to lick his most sensitive areas. Flash winced. "We will talk about this later." 

"Do we have to?" Val said before sliding all of him into their mouth.

Flash gasped and threw his head back. He was going to protest but Valor was cheating. Valor chuckled and made sure Flash was in too much pleasure to argue. They hoped if they distracted him enough the subject would be dropped for good. 

A few hours later Flash was too exhausted to move. Valor took him to the bathroom to tend to him and ran a bath. 

"You are extremely manipulative." Flash said sinking into the hot water. 

Valor smiled and rubbed his shoulders. "Maybe. Just let me have this. I can feel you don't want to keep arguing about this Flash and you were happy they died too." 

Flash grunted. Val was right, he kind of was glad they men had all been killed. He was more angry about the loss of control. Val was still in female form so he grabbed them by the butt and squeezed them. Valor purred and kissed him. 

"Ya ok. I'm too tired to argue anymore. Just don't do it again." Flash said giving Valor a hard squeeze. 

Valor let out a little yelp. They pouted and kissed Flash again. "You are acting like you want another round." 

"No I'm exhausted. I haven't done that many rounds in a row since college. You're an animal." Flash sunk into the water all the way. 

Valor went back to their more slimey form and floated ontop of the water to look down at Flash. Flash opened his eyes and looked up. A sky of black, white and orange. He reached up and gently touched Valor's body. Valor wrapped around his fingers and went back inside him. Flash sat back up and sighed. 

He ended up falling asleep in the tub.


	355. Ren Faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets give the kids a break at the ren faire

Summer had hit and the kids were all in need of some fun and relaxation after the first half of the year had been rather crazy. Luckily the renfaire was just starting up and all the kids had shown interest. 

Conner bonded with Sky for the trip and everyone wore costumes. Blair was practically a little blurr in the backseat, so excited for the faire. They parked and all went inside. 

It was a large faire full of booths and shops. There was a arena for jousting, archery, a fortune teller booth and more. 

Blair lead the group and ran until Evan picked them up. 

"Hun you gotta calm down and stay with the group. Faire isn't going anywhere." Evan laughed. "I'll put you back down when you have calmed yourself.

Blair clung to Evan and flapped their wngs with excitement as he walked. 

The first thing they did was the archery. Lance and Flora both turned out to be terrible at it. Dylan and Conner were naturals and having a ton of fun competing with eachother. Blair only hit the target once and that was enough for them to cheer like crazy. Gwen, Lynn and Karen took a ton of pictures. Eddie and Butch decided to compete with eachother too. Eddie's almost was a bullseye but Butch hit his dead center.

"You are surprisingly good at this." Eddie said. 

"Thanks. Uncle took me bow huntin' a few times with a buddy of his. Guy was convinced the 'pocalypse was comin' so he had a bunker and wanted to make sure my uncle and I knew how to hunt without fancy modern technology." Butch said knocking another arrow. He missed this time. "Tsk, I'm still off balance from this leg." 

Eddie kissed Butch on the ear and they moved to the next booth. 

They visited the fortune teller and all got their fortunes read. Lance and Flora were told they were soul mates and would be happy parents together. Blair was told they had a bright future as a keeper of knowledge. Evan would be successful in his career but also raise a surprisingly large family. Eddie and Butch were told travel was in their future. Conner was told he has a long way to go but would become someone amazing with the help of his friends. Dylan was told he would carry on his father's legacy. Karen was told that there was nothing but happiness in her future. Gwen was told she would adore her grandchildren. And Lynn was told she would soon meet a wonderful girlfriend under unusual circumstances. 

"Really? A girlfriend?" Lynn blushed. 

"Mom this means we both were secretly bisexual and didn't know it." Conner said. 

"Now its just a fortune from a booth at a renfaire. You can't count on it." Lynn said, still blushing and a little lost in thought. 

They went to many of the shops and bought trinkets. They stopped for food and Evan bought everyone orange sherbet that was served inside a hollowed out orange. The symbiotes all ate the orange peels when their hosts were done with the icecream inside. Flora ate hers like an apple and just bit through the whole thing. 

They went to the joust and cheered. They decided to all root for the black knight. And even though he lost they still cheered him on. 

They visited the stables after and the kids got the pet some of the horses. The black knight was putting his horse away and stopped to thank them. It was easy to knowtice a group that large in the stands. 

They also went to a wrestling match. It was just a dirt ring but still very exciting to watch. When they asked for a challenger everyone pushed Eddie to try. Eddie didn't think it was fair but decided to try away. 

The match didn't last long and one german suplex later he was awarded a small flower bouquet. He ended up splitting it up between himself, Butch, Flora and Blair so they could all wear a flower in their hair. Butch hugged Eddie's arm as they walked. 

They listened to a band play and a jester telling jokes as they enjoyed a late dinner of turkey legs, fruits and hand pies. The day ended with fireworks over a nearby lake. 

Blair fell asleep in Evan's arms as they walked to the car. He smiled down at them and kissed their forehead. All the kids were happy and exhausted.


	356. A Day in the Life of a Symbiote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about a day from Symby's point of view

Symby and Sunny had been cuddling as they talked during the night. 

"Butch has been doing better. Leg still hurts. Its annoying." Sunny growled, snuggling deeper into Symby. 

Symby chuckled and nibbled playfully at Sunny. "You have been very patient with him. Its good. He needs the comfort." 

Sunny huffed. "He is strong. Makes me love him more." 

Symby looked at the clock, 5:55am. Their hosts would wake soon. 

Sunny sank back into Butch and got into their favorite spot, his intestines. Most symbiotes had a favorite spot on their host. While not as romantic as their host's heart Sunny loved the feeling of being squished and moved around by the bundle of pulsing organs. Symby on the other hand, loved the cliches and wrapped around Eddie's heart whenever they could. 

In the morning though they stayed up to greet him. They didn't use an alarm clock anymore because Symby made a much better one. They leaned down and gently kissed Eddie. He groaned and stretched, putting a large hand on them for a good morning scratch. 

"Morning love." Eddie said softly, opening one eye. 

"Goodmorning Eddie." Symby purred. 

"You and Sunny have a good night?" Eddie said digging his fingers into his other. 

They purred and nodded, tongue hanging out slightly. Eddie chuckled and sat up, slime sliding down him as Symby lazily ran through his fingers. Eddie gently woke Butch who rolled over and smiled. 

"Mornin' stud." Butch said. 

Symby crawled ontop of Butch who grabbed them and gave them a kiss. "Mornin' gooey stud." 

Symby purred in approval. Morning kisses where very important. Butch and Eddie talked while Symby got to work doing what they did best every morning, checking Eddie's health. 

They slide back inside of him and started rummaging through his cells. Respiratory system, circulatory system, nervous system, and lymphatic system. All of them checked out good. 

Then they got to the trouble maker, the endocrine system. In the past Eddie had adrenal cancer, it was the downfall of their relationship too. Ever since then Symby had taken extra good care of Eddie's endocrine system. It was rare but every so often they would stumble upon cancerous cells around his adrenal gland again. Symby always quickly destroyed them, making sure Eddie would always be healthy. 

They circled the little gland like a hawk, nibbling away anything suspicious. When then were done the gave the gland a little kiss. Eddie rarely felt them moving around inside him but it was the thought that counted. 

Symby used Eddie's nerves to peak out and see what he was up to. Morning work out with Butch. Symby purred, they liked this part if the day for two reasons. One was Eddie's muscles became nice and warm when he worked out and two Eddie always ate a chocolate whey protein shake after working out. They waiting near his stomach for their treat. A little while later they were greeted with delicious chocolate. They hummed happily as Eddie absorbed the drink. Sharing senses was wonderful. 

Symby after breakfast scooted up to their favorite spot, Eddie's heart and wrapped around it. The strong beats felt nice and healthy. Symby had been told hearts were a symbol of love and with each beat they believed it. They settled in for the day as Eddie headed to work. 

Work was often boring. Eddie sat in a desk and wrote. Sometimes he would talk to people. Sometimes they got lucky and they had to travel to do a story. For now though Symby sat patiently inside Eddie. 

Often they would flip through memories. Happy moments from Eddie's life. Most were recent. But a few they liked to travel back to. First bonding, the island, Sleeper's brief childhood. They would purr and enjoy from Eddie's perspective. 

"What are you looking at right now love?" Eddie said 

"When you first met Butch. Tackling him to the ground." Symby chuckled

"Ya that's a good one." Eddie said typing away. 

"Also Fate's birth. You were so supportive. Eariler we remembered the first night you and I spent on the island." Symby purred. 

Eddie chuckled. "Sounds like you are having a good morning. Its my lunch break now you want anything special?" 

"Lets eat at Ma's. Visit Butch and have a Hawaiian burger!" Symby said. 

"Sounds good to me." Eddie stood up. 

At the restaurant they ate and Butch sat with them. Symby sat on the table and nibbled a burger Butch made special for them as well as a chocolate milkshake. Eddie and Butch were chatting and holding hands. 

"Hey Eddie, me and the boys are trying to convince the boss of something, maybe you can help." Said Tyler, one of the new waiters. 

Butch had lost a lot of employees when he announced who he was but now had a new policy of hiring mutants and ex-convicts to help them back on their feet. 

"Dude no it is a terrible idea." Butch said. 

"What's the idea?" Eddie said. 

"We want to redecorate the restaurant to be either super villain themed or serial killer themed." Tyler said. 

"...Why?" Eddie said. 

"A lot of people eat here because the owner is literally Sundance, the Anti-Carnage. No offense but you guys are kinda scary and that pulls people in. We get so many customers that ask about Butch and they get excited when he shows up. And both Venom and Frostbite frequent here too! And that's not even mentioning how half the staff are ex-cons. Some are even guys you once put away! We think it would help attract business." Tyler said. 

"Ya but I don't want to associate this place with my... other work. Eddie and I already get a bad enough rep, I don't want to reinforce that." Butch said. 

"It would definitely get attention, bad attention." Eddie said. 

"What about a symbiote theme?" Symby said eating a piece of burger. 

"Symbiote theme?" Butch said. 

"Symbiotes don't inherently mean evil. Still might bring attention." Symby said taking around bite. 

"See! Little guy gets it." Tyler said. 

"I'll think 'bout it. I don't even know if I wanna theme, but that is a much better suggestion that what you chuckle fucks came up with." Butch said. 

Tyler laughed. Symby purred and drank some of their milkshake. 

Eddie gave Butch a kiss and they went back to work. Symby rested lazily inside Eddie, happy and full. 

"Do you think Butch should change the restaurant's theme?" Eddie said. 

"Only if he wants too. Restaurant is cozy the way it is but change is a good thing." Symby said 

"...Hey could you come out for a bit?" Eddie said. 

Symby pooled out from his wrist on his desk. Eddie rubbed them gently with a finger. "Thanks, just was missing you a little." 

"Always here Eddie." Symby purred. 

Eddie chuckled and kissed the little ball of goo. "Ya you are." 

They went home for the day, happy to see the kids. Dylan needed help with a science project, Flora showed off a spelling test she aced. It was a peaceful evening. 

"So who wants to patrol tonight?" Butch said once the kids were in bed. 

"Us. I need to stretch my legs." Eddie said kissing Butch goodnight. 

"Don't stay out too late ok? If you feel frisky when you get home I'll be waitin'." Butch said kissing back.

Eddie chuckled and headed out. Soon the two were one, Venom. They swung through the night air, free to roam wherever they felt. They landed ontop of a tall building and looked out over the city. 

"Hm it is peaceful up here." They said. 

The city lights twinkled below. They hung together, feeling so whole. It was times like this that Symby felt the most complete. To be together and working with their host, with Eddie, as one person. Nothing was better. 

A crash was heard and they swung into action. A car collision in a busy intersection. They helped people out of the wreck before the cops came. Later they stopped a mugging. A few crimes here and there. Soon though they yawned, tired. 

Back home Butch was waiting and apparently Eddie was feeling frisky. He claimed Butch and Symby reveled in the chemical release. Symby and Sunny came out for a second round, making play things of Eddie and Butch. 

They took a shower together after the fun and swiftly fell asleep, exhausted. Symby and Sunny got comfy as the two men snored. 

"So, how was your day?" Sunny said wrapping around Symby. 

"Wonderful." Symby purred.


	357. Bonds, Babes, and Lazy Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kinda happened and went everywhere but there was still stuff I liked in it so it gets to live.

Conner sat with Sky in his lap and staring at Evan. Evan stared back as Fate floated next to him, watching his expression closely. Finally he sighed. 

"Okay... you can bond permanently." Evan said. 

Conner and Sky jumped up into the air and Sky wrapped around Conner, squealing in delight. Conner laughed as Sky filled his body and reconnected to him. Evan couldn't help but smile at the two. 

"Please be careful with eachother ok? You are partners." Evan said. 

"We will! We promise." Sunset said forming around Conner. 

Sky peaked out of Conner and smiled. Conner hugged them like it would be his last. They snuggled and laughed in their chair, Conner peppering Sky with little kisses. 

"My beloved they grow up too fast!" Fate said. 

Evan chuckled. "Ya they do don't they?" 

"Darling lets make the next one a hybrid. Give Blair a playmate and us another bundle of joy. I want to raise more babies with you. Let's go to the DSA now." Fate purred kissing Evan. 

"Easy Fate." Evan said petting them. 

"Fate's a little baby crazy huh?" Conner said peaking up from Sky. 

"If they could we would have spawned 10 times already and made a hybrid every 6 months." Evan said. 

"Evan don't pretend you don't want more babies. Its been over a year since we had Blair. It wouldn't be unusual for us to conceive another child." Fate purred. 

Evan smiled and kissed Fate. "I'm just being responsible. But yes I would have dozens of children with you."

"You're going to have more babies!" Karen came running in excitedly. 

"Mom wait no we are just talking about wanting more babies." Evan laughed. 

Karen's shoulders lowered with disappointment. "Oh... well if you ever do decide on another baby I'm here ready to love them." 

Evan sighed and Sky giggled. "Father, maybe its time for another hybrid. You told me I was an accident but you were so over joyed to have me. Maybe its time?" 

"I'll think about it." Evan said. Fate was clinging to him and being extremely unhelpful by sending him mental images of all the happy memories of Blair as a baby. 

Later in Dylan's room Dylan congratulate Conner and Sky. He sat in Conner's lap and kissed them both. 

"So there is something important that needs to be done that has been horribly ignored." Conner said rubbing Dylan's back. 

"What's that?" Dylan said hugging Conner. 

"You and Slick need a together name! I mean I'm already Sunset. You need one." Conner said. 

"Oh ya! Slick what should we be called?" Dylan said. 

"Names not my style. Still only allow you all to call me Slick even though I do not view it as my 'name'. You name us Dylan." Slick said. 

Dylan snuggled up next to Conner and pondered. Conner started running his fingers through Dylan's hair. 

"How about... Void?" Dylan said

"That's a good one." Conner smiled

Slick approved and curled up next to Sky to give the younger symbiote some attention. Conner pet them both, still playing with Dylan's hair. 

"Man, next year in school is going to suck." Conner said. 

"Why is that?" Dylan said.

"We are going to different schools." Conner pouted. 

"Ya that does suck. But its only for a year and then I'll be back." Dylan said. 

"I just hope I was on good enough behavior that I'm out of my behavioral class and can go back to being normal." Conner said. 

Dylan smiled softly and kissed Conner. "Well whatever happens I'm here for you." 

Conner smiled "Thank dude. I'm so glad you moved up here." 

"Same here! I still can't believe I've been living with my dads for almost a year." Dylan said. 

The two snuggled close, gently kissing. Conner laced his fingers through Dylan's. Sky and Slick laided ontop of the boys and braided around eachother like a lattice. Conner sighed happily. 

"Bro you better marry me when we are older." Conner said softly. 

Dylan laughed. "Ya I'll marry you. Do you want kids?" 

"Fuck I didn't even think about kids yet!" Conner said. 

"I think I want kids. Maybe we can get a hybrid like Flora or Blair." Dylan said. 

"You know I was talking to Evan about that today! Fate wants another baby." Conner said. 

"Fate always wants another baby." Dylan laughed. 

"Do you think we would be good dads? I have never had a real dad." Conner said. 

"Dude you help take care of the little guys sometimes, you are fine! I mean if Evan has that new kid you can help take care of them." Dylan smiled. 

Conner sighed. "Ya thay might be fun." 

"You'll live dude. Maybe you can keep sleeping over." Dylan said. 

"The older we get though the more our parents might be against it." 

"Papa definitely is going to get us condoms. He already as pulled me aside a few times to talk to me about safe sex and the importance of lube." Dylan said. 

Conner blushed hard. "Ya I can see Butch doing that." 

Dylan laughed. "You are still really nervous about it." 

"Well ya! What if it hurts? I don't want to hurt you." Conner said

"I don't think it will too much otherwise people wouldn't do it." Dylan said. 

Conner blushed harder and buried his face in Dylan. "Man I'm not ready for this." 

"Well I mean I only just turned 13 and you turn 15 in a few weeks. We are still pretty young." Dylan said. 

"My mom says she lost her virginity at 15 so she has been nagging me a lot to be safe." Conner said. 

Dylan and Conner looked eachother in the eye and then both blushed and looked away. 

"Not ready for that." 

"No definitely not." 

They were awkwardly silent and then Slick bursted into laughter. 

"You two are so innocent. Its adorable." Slick purred. 

"Hey don't make fun of us." Dylan pouted. 

Slick nibbled at both of them. "Tiny innocent naive boys." 

Dylan smushed Slick down and they all laughed.


	358. A Day in the Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did another symbiote pov chapter because i loved the idea and so did you guys. So here is Sunny's day

Late night talks were a very calming part of the day. Cuddling with their "progenitor" and their two hosts. Sunny purred, resting against Symby. She loved the way the three of them smelled and could have just laid in bed all day with them. 

"Almost time to get up." Symby said. 

"Five more minutes." Sunny hissed, clinging to Symby. 

Symby laughed and kissed her on the head. "Eddie will not appreciate that." 

Sunny sighed and slide inside Butch. She wasn't too upset. Butch as warm and comforting. She nestled into his lower intestines and purred. Not many human realized just how active their insides are. Their hearts beat with such force, instestines constantly moving. Sunny loved organs and the insides of human's. But she loved being inside Butch the best. Red flesh and blood wrapping tight around her, squeazing her, it was like his body was giving her a gorey hug. 

Butch reached down and rubbed his stomach gently, pushing on his organs to squeeze her tightier. They always could feel eachother's thoughts and desires. She squealed in delight, he knew exactly how to please her. 

In the showers she appeared out of his chest. Lovely husbands deserve a reward. 

"Mornin' Sunshine. Eddie had to leave early so its just you and me fer now." Butch said washing his hair. 

Sunny narrowed her eyes and grinned. Perfect. She tied Butch's limbs and attacked him, wringing him of every ounce of pleasure in his body. She gagged his mouth so the children couldn't hear his screams. She loved violently making love to him. Seeing just how close she could get to breaking him. She always pulled back just before he couldn't take it. She was very good for her man. 

Butch laid in the tub, bleeding and exhausted. Sunny purred happily, he was a beautiful sight. She gave him kisses and healed his wounds since he had to work. Butch reached up and pet her gently. 

"Yer a beast my love." Butch said softly. 

She was. She was his beast. She was a force of nature and distruction. His chaos that he just barely tamed. She thrilled and kissed him. 

Butch finally got up, a little unbalanced and collected himself. 

"Oof babe I think you went too hard." Butch said stretching. 

She huffed. She knew she didn't he was being weak. Maybe she needed to work him harder. Can't have her lovely husband get soft on her. She bit his shoulder gently, letting him bleed a little. 

"Naughty girl " Butch kissed his head. 

Sunny swooned internally. She licked Butch's wound and purred. She loved him so, who cared if he was a little soft he was perfect. 

Sunny sank back inside him and they got read for the day. Spawn were woken up, Flora woke with a little growling yawn, Dylan was groggy and tired. Her adorable children. Dylan's boyfriend Conner was sleeping over again which was lovely because it meant one of her grandchildren was near. Sky was wrapped around Conner in a lazy fashion. Sunny purred watching her children eat. They were all growing bigger and stronger. Good healthy spawn. She coiled happily inside of Butch, swollen with pride. 

They dropped the kids off to school. Sunny missed them when they left. But education was important. The one who survives is the one who is most clever. 

They went to the restaurant and Butch started his day. This was usually where Sunny checked out for the day. She would enter an almost meditative state and watch the world go by, waiting for the work day to end. 

The day past soon enough and they headed back for the children. Sunny scream happily inside Butch at the return of her spawn. She loved it when Butch gave them hugs or kisses on the head. It was too precious. Sometimes she thought that she would go out herself and hug them, but usually she stayed hidden. It wasn't that she didn't want to or was afraid, she just preferred solitude. Hidden deep inside Butch. Sometimes in their home she would come out and snuggle one of her babies. But it was much better for her just to watch. She was an antisocial creature. This was enough. 

They went home, Butch cooked dinner. Sunny lent a tendril now and then. Flora came running into the kitchen with a picture of her friends and family. Sunny pooled out to give Flora a kiss. Such a talented little thing. 

Eddie came home as dinner was ready. Sunny purred inside Butch as they ate. She was excited because Butch was eating lite and she knew what thay meant. 

As evening came Butch kissed Eddie goodnight. 

"Don't stay out too late. Be careful. Don't lose your other leg." Eddie said. 

"I won't!" Butch laughed and gave Eddie a passionate kiss. Symby peaked out and he kissed them too. Sunny loved it when Butch kissed them. It was so romantic. She loved when he would smirk a little during a kiss, showing off just a bit of his teeth. 

They headed out for the evening, finally becoming truely one. 

During the day Sunny and Butch constantly felt eachother like two sides of the same coin. But as Sundance there was no difference, it was like they were eachother's inner voice. 

They swung through the city, they already had a target in mind. Crime was an evergrowing monster with too many heads. They had tracked down their target a few weeks ago and made sure he was a worthy meal. 

They snuck into his apartment and hid in the closet, waiting. It didn't take long for him to arrive. He ripped off his shirt and headed to the bathroom to shower. Sundance cackled, it was too perfect. The made a knife in their hand and recreated the scene from "Psycho". It was an extremely enjoyable kill. 

They ripped their claws and teeth through the man, crushing bone and digging into organs. It was delicious. They cut open the skull and inside was the most delicious part, the brain. Sundance savored every bite. Sunny purred and Butch laughed are how much she was enjoying herself. 

Soon they were both full and happy. They turned on the mans shower again to wash away the blood and to clean off. 

"Oh Sunshine look he bought the fancy shit!" Butch said picking up a designer shampoo. "We're gonna smell like the ritz." 

Sunny laughed and started scrubbing Butch. They pampering him and styled his hair. By the end Butch looked rather handsome. He pulled out of his pocket a small make up kit and did his foundation and eyes. Butch gave a little whistle. 

"Sunshine you think Eddie will like this?" Butch said admiring himself in the mirror

Sunny purred and nodded. Eddie would be a fool not to adore him like this. They headed home and Eddie was waiting for them. 

"Wow Butch did you do something while you were out?" Eddie said

Butch gave him a huge smile. "Yes I did!" Butch ran over and jumped into his lap. Eddie kissed Butch and ran his fingers through Butchs hair. Sunny purred in his intestines. She felt so happy and warm. 

After a very romantic evening Butch curled up in Eddie's arms for the nignt. Sunny peaked out to find Symby waiting for them. 

"Hello Sunny." Symby said. 

Sunny smiled and immediately took her rightful spot in Symby's embrace.


	359. Fake Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this now because the next two days are going to be a bit crazy for me.

Venom was patrolling for the evening when they smelled something familiar. They looked down and it was Lynn. She was out very late and looking rather upset. 

"Something wrong Lynn?" Venom said crawling down to her. 

"Oh! Oh its just you Venom." Lynn said wiping her eyes. "Ya I'm fine. My jerk date stood me up and I just saw him with another girl. Its so stupid I shouldn't be crying." 

"Want us to give him what for?" Venom said. 

"What!? No no I don't want any trouble. He is just an asshole." Lynn sniffled. 

Venom dropped down and gave her a hug. "How about we take you out on a date then? Our treat." 

"Eddie you're married." Lynn said. 

"We have an extremely polyamorous situation going on and we are pretty sure Butch would be thrilled to date you. Though it might be extremely awkward for the boys." Venom chuckled. "We meant more as friends anyway." 

Lynn laughed. "Ya thanks guys. I would like that." 

Eddie emerged from Venom in a suit and tie. Lynn gave him a small smile. 

"Mine making that shirt a little tighter? I want to go into that restaurant and show you off." Lynn said. 

Eddie took off his wedding ring and smirked as Symby made his suit show off his muscles and butt. "Better?" 

Lynn laughed. "Perfect." 

They got a table and Lynn made sure they walked right past her old date. They sat down and ordered. 

"This is nice we should have dated sooner." Lynn said taking a sip of wine. 

Eddie laughed at that. It was about that he was blind sided by a wave of blonde hair that strangled him. 

"Holy shit!" Lynn backed out of her chair as Scream fully appeared behind Eddie, choking him with her hair. 

"I finally found you Brock! We will have our revenge for what you did to us!" Scream yelled, choking Eddie harder. 

Eddie switched to Vemom and ripped the hair apart. "Scream! You're alive!?" 

"Yes we have a new host! You may have killed Donna but she lives on inside of us!" Scream said. 

She went to tackle Venom, claws out but he grabbed her and threw her into a wall. 

"Scream I know I shouldn't be forgiven for what I did to you but there are innocent people here!" Eddie said through Venom. 

"We... we don't want to hurt people! But you must pay for what you did!" Scream said running at him. 

Scream was blindsided by a bottle of wine. She sputtered and looked at Lynn who had thrown it. 

"Don't you dare hurt Venom! They are a changed person!" Lynn said doing her best to sound brave instead of terrified. 

Scream blinked a few times. "You threw a bottle at us." 

"Y-yes I did!" Lynn picked up the bread stick basket and got a bread stick ready to whip at Scream. "Don't make me use this!" 

Scream looked at her and then burst into laughter. Lynn was very confused. 

"We- We're sorry." Scream said laughing. "But you are too cute." 

Venom slowly lowered their guard. "So you aren't going to attack us?" 

Scream whipped back to look at Eddie. "No but we are not done with you. We didn't want to hurt innocent people we just... were a little overwhelmed by seeing you again." Scream crossed her arms. "You're betrayal hurt us greatly." 

Lynn sighed with relief and put the bread down as the police arrived. Venom grabbed Lynn and they feld the building with her and Scream. 

The three of them stood on a roof together to continue talking. 

"So what is going on anyway I'm super confused." Lynn said. 

Eddie had Symby pull away from his face. "A few years ago I went a bit insane. Symby and I broke up, I had cancer, I became Anti-Venom and I joined a group that was dedicated to destroying symbiotes. I made some terrible life choices and I killed Scream's previous host Donna. Which actually brings me to my question, who are you?" 

Scream pulled away to show Patricia Robertson. "Hey Eddie." 

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Eddie said. 

"Who is she?" Lynn said. 

"She was a soldier who for a bit was She-Venom." Eddie said.

"We didn't actully get to know eachother too well but Donna did. Which brings me to our next subject of weirdness, I'm also Donna Diego. Somehow the Scream symbiote held onto her consciousness after death and so she is now floating around inside my head. Hence why we had such a violent reaction eariler and are calm now." Patricia said. 

"...I'm so lost." Lynn said. 

Patricia laughed. "Ya its a long insane story. Maybe I can explain more to you over coffee sometime. What's your name anyway? You seem close to Eddie." 

"I'm Lynn Ash. My son is dating his son." Lynn said. 

"You have a son!?" Patricia said. 

Eddie pulled out his wedding ring and put it back on. "I'm married too. We did this to piss off her date for standing her up." 

"Wow... holy shit." Patricia said. 

"Ya so if you like Pat we can talk this out more. Nothing can pardon me of what I did to Donna and your symbiote bit we have an organization now set up to help people like us." Eddie said. 

Patricia thought and looked at him. "Ok. We would like that. Also-" Patricia took out a piece of paper and wrote down her number. She handed it to Lynn. "Call us some time. We promise not to stand you up. You're too good of a catch to let go like that." 

Lynn blushed and looked away. "Oh gosh." 

Patricia laughed and suited back up. "We'll see you both around." 

Eddie sighed and looked at Lynn who was staring at the number. "What a night huh?" 

"Ya, what a night." Lynn said


	360. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really short and since I'm probably only doing one chapter tomorrow I did want to leave you guys with a tiny one.

It was a very rainy Saturday morning. Eddie yawned and woke up spooning Butch. He looked at Symby and Sunny who were still chrittering to eachother and then buried his face on Butch's hair. 

Butch woke up to Eddie cuddling him from behind and he smiled. 

"Mornin' ladies and studs." Butch said softly, gently petting Symby and Sunny. The two symbiotes purred and nipped his fingers playfully. Eddie pulled Butch closer and hugged him. 

"How you feelin' Ed?" Butch said looking back at him. 

"I want to stay in bed all day. I feel exhausted." Eddie said. 

Butch chuckled. "Really? That's unlike you." 

"Ya well sometimes we all need a break and I'm tried." Eddie said. 

"What about the kids?" Butch said 

"They can fend for themselves they are responsible." Eddie said reaching down. He gently touched Butch's shaft, just enough to distract Butch. 

Butch bit his lip and wiggled up against Eddie. Eddie lazily rubbed Butch, not enough to really turn him on but enough to make his ears burn. 

"Eddie, are you wantin' somethin'?" Butch purred, arcing his neck. 

"No I kinda just want to tease you." Eddie smirked, taking a deep breath of Butch's hair and kissing his shoulder. 

Butch laughed and turned to face Eddie. He pulled the covers up over both of then and kissed him under the blankets. Eddie pulled Butch close, humming softly in the warm embrace. 

Their symbiotes peaked under the blankets at the two men cuddling and joined them, wrapping around them to snuggle. 

They drifted in and out of sleep. Sometimes they would touch one another or be woken up by kisses. Eventually Eddie groaned when he had to use the bathroom. He came back to Butch curled up in the spot where he has been, stealing the warmth he left behind. Eddie smiled and sat on the bed. He brushed some of Butch's hair out of his face. Butch looked up at him and sat up with a yawn. 

"Wanna have some really lazy sex and then brunch? I'll make french toast." Butch said

Eddie pushed Butch back on the bed and grabbed some lube. "Ya that sounds good." 

Eddie glided his hands across Butch as Symby and Sunny joined in to please both of them. It was past noon by the time they got downstairs. 

"Dad, Papa what happened? You guys always get up at like 6 am." Dylan said sitting on the couch. He and Flora were playing a game together. 

"We had a lazy day." Butch said with a stretch. 

"I haven't done that I think since college." Eddie said

Butch made French toast for the whole family and they ate in the living room. Butch laid against Eddie's chest. 

"You two look so happy today." Dylan said talking a bite of toast. Flora stole a piece off his plate. 

"Ya, we're stupidly in love." Butch said. 

"Ya we are." Eddie said stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

They spent the rest if the day inside with the kids, playing board games and generally relaxing. Flora and Dylan were very competitive with eachother. Eddie watched them and laughed at their antics. Butch looked up at Eddie and kissed his cheek. 

"Yer not a dream right?" Butch said. 

"You're still afraid of that?" 

"Every so often. Especially when things are at their best." Butch said softly. 

Eddie pulled him close and kissed him so passionately his chest ached. He stared down at Butch and said "This is no dream. I can promise you that." 

Butch swooned and kissed Eddie again. Sunny and Symby took over for the two in the board game they were currently playing. Dylan and Flora laughed as the symbiotes sabotaged the two love birds. Eddie and Butch didn't care though. They were a bit busy with eachother.


	361. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late night chapter! We should back to normal soon

Evan was helping Josh out with something special today. He flew over on a cloud with Blair to the park where their plan was to be set. 

"Uncle Josh and James!" Blair jumped off the cloud about 20 feet above ground and tackled Josh. 

"Blair! No jumping off the cloud from so high!" Evan said. 

"Okay Daddy!" Blair giggled. 

"Ya, you could of killed me." Josh laughed hugging Blair. 

"So, what's the plan anyway?" Evan said landing

"Well um this is Dove's favorite park and um god this is terrible it should be bigger! More meaningful!" Josh said. 

"What should be?" Blair said flopped up against Josh's chest. 

"Josh is going to propose to Dove." James said picking up Blair. 

"What's that?" Blair said. 

"It means he wants to marry her." Evan said. 

Blair gasped. "You guys are gonna get married!" 

"If she says yes." Riot said peaking out of Josh's shirt. 

"God don't said that!" Josh whined. 

"Dude relax. You know Dove. She loves narute and simple things. But I do agree you need more than just a park." Evan said. 

"Maybe we can convince the giant crowd Evan attracted because he is a giant flying asshole to help." James said. 

Evan only just knowticed people had gathered around to see what he was up to. Blair waved to them and the audience waved back. 

"Oh..." Evan said. 

"Ya 'Frostbite' maybe next time don't fly to the secret intimate meeting on a huge fuck off cloud." James teased. 

"Well I mean I don't have a car so..." Evan said meekly.

"Fuck! Guys I can't propose with all these people!" Josh groaned. 

"Why not just propose somewhere else?" Blair said. 

"Well cus the park is special." Josh said. 

"Then lets go somewhere just as special!" Blair said

Evan perked up. "Jaden's shop!" 

"Really? You want me to propose inside a store?" Josh said. 

"Its Dove's favorite store and the place where she first started to learn magic and its where you bought your first gift for her!" Evan said. 

"Also where I conceived Valor but that isn't important." Fate said with a giggle. 

"I mean I guess it could do." Josh said.

"Come on I bet Jaden can help us make it special too." James said still holding Blair. 

"You wish to marry Dove! Oh how splendid!" Jaden said. 

Josh blushed hard and smiled. 

"Jaden could you lend us your shop for the proposal? I kinda ruined Josh's first plans." Evan said. 

"Oh of course of course! Oh please may I help with the festivities? Dove means so much to me and all of you have helped my shop grow over the years." Jaden said.

"Please do. I kinda suck at being romantic." Josh said. 

"He really does. I have to remind him every year when Dove's birthday is coming up. And Valentine's day too." Riot said. Josh sighed a little embarrassed. 

Jaden smiled and gently pet Josh's hand. "You are the type of man who loves but can be too self absorbed to remember others at times. Buy when you do, you make it count. Come, lets show Dove how much you care for her." 

Evan and Fate helped Jaden cast a spell in the doorway while the inside of the shop was decorated by James and Josh. Blair mostly was distracted playing with the cats. 

With everything set up Josh went to go get Dove. 

"I hope she likes this." Evan flopped into a bean bag chair. Blair crawled into his lap. 

"I'm sure she will." James said. "Josh put his heart into this." 

Blair purred into Evan. "Daddy did you do anything special for Mommy when you proposed?" 

"Uh no Mommy proposed to me." Evan said. 

"What did she do?" Blair said. 

"Saved me from a blizzard." Evan said ruffling Blairs hair. 

Evan got a text from Josh saying they were almost there. Everyone got into position. 

"Ok Josh, spill it, you are acting strange." Dove said outside the shop. 

"Nothing! Nothing weird!" Josh said sweating. 

"...Riot?" Dove said. 

"The idiot is trying Dove just go along with it." Riot chuckled. 

Dove raised an eyebrow and opened the door to the shop. Only they didn't enter the shop. Instead they were in a long dark hall. Josh gently took Dove's hand and lead her down it. As they walked memories of their past together played by on the walls. 

"Oh Josh this is lovely! Look! That's us at prom! Oh I remember that date too when we fed the ducks!" Dove said. 

She hung on his arm and pointed out more memories, laughing and smiling. She was practically tearing up when they reached the end of the hall. Josh opened the door at the end and this time they did go into the shop. It was romantically lit with candles and flowers were hung throughout. 

"D-Dove um I uh I have a l-lot of g-great mem-memories with um you. I uh I want t-to make a lifetime's m-more." Josh said, Riot being the only thing keeping him from fainting. 

Dove smiled at his ernest attempts at romance but gasped when he got on one knee. 

"D-Dove." Josh knelt their and took out a box. Then he froze up. 

Dove laughed, tears running down her face. "The answer is yes Josh." She knelt down herself and kissed him. Josh clung to her, so relieved and happy. 

"Yay! Now your married!" Blair popped up from their hiding place. 

James laughed and everyone stood up and clapped. 

"They aren't married yet kiddo!" James said. 

"Aw you guys helped him didn't you? Thank you." Dove said hugging Josh. 

"Congratulations you two." Evan said. 

"I wish you all the joy in the world." Fate said. 

"Marvelous! Just marvelous!" Jaden said.

Josh was just clinging to Dove in shock. She kissed him again smiling. "How about you show me the ring you bought?" 

"Oh right! I have that!" Josh opened the box. "Now I know you don't like diamonds because of blood diamonds and their inflated price. Also I was going to just get you a polished wood band but my mother insisted I get you stones. So she and my dad paid for this to be comissioned." 

"Really? They must really like me." Dove said. 

"Well you aren't Italian but they say you make me a better man." Josh blushed. "Anyway here." 

Josh slid the ring onto her finger. It was a silver band with a large light blue stone surrounded by small purple ones.

"Oh my God this is beautiful." Dove said

"Its larimar and amethyst. The larimar is a rare Caribbean stone. My parents thought you would like it. They are both sensitive to the sun but you work in a dark temple so I thought you would like it." Josh said. 

"I love it, its so pretty." Dove kissed him again. 

"Are they married now?" Blair said

Evan laughed. "No honey they gotta have a ceremony." 

"Getting married is a lot of work!" Blair said. 

Dove laughed. "Ya it is." 

"Be prepared. This is an Italian wedding. Its going to be at least 100 people. Knowning my parents more like 300" Josh said. 

"Oh God." Dove said. 

"Still want to marry him?" James teased.

She smiled "Of course I do." Dove said giving Josh a kiss.


	362. Fateful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied. One more late night upload instead if morning. Then I really do hope I can go back to normal. 
> 
> This chapter started as a Fate POV chapter and kinda stayed their but also turned into something else. Also I've discovered Fate's POV is very similar to Evan's since Evan makes no point ever to hide who he is since he doesn't have to. 
> 
> Anyway point being we are starting something kinda big and I hope you will humor me and my insanity for attempting this but I think it will be fun.

One by one like tiny threads breaking, Fate lost their connection to the land of dreams. It was morning and all of Philadelphia was waking. Fate let out a little yawn and pooled onto their husband's chest. Evan was a heavy sleeper. They smiled down at him, debating waking him themself or waiting for Blair. Blair answered for them by running through their bedroom door. 

"Goodmorning Mommy!" Blair said scrambling onto the bed. 

Fate grabbed their child and squeezed them. "Goodmorning sweety. Daddy is still sleeping." 

"Can I wake him up?" Blair said. 

Fate nodded and Blair flopped onto Evan for a hug, their little arms just barly able to wrap around his broad chest. 

"Daaaaaaaddddddyyyyyy!" Blair said. 

Evan yawned and stretched. "I'm up. I'm up." 

He reached down and pet Blair's head. "Hey pumpkin, sleep well?" 

Blair nodded rapidly. "Mommy was watching you sleep." 

"Ya they do that." Evan chuckled, turning to Fate. 

Fate smiled softly. Whenever Evan looked at them their heart melted a little because they could feel how much he loved them. Fate leaned in to kiss him. He dug his fingers into them and they swooned. Their beloved already was sending waves of affection to them. Every morning he would start the day by pushing feelings of love to them. He jokingly called it 'breakfast'. Fate purred and they continued kissing until Blair got bored and started pulling at them to separate. 

"You guys kiss too much!" Blair said. 

Evan laughed. "Well I love Mommy so much I can't help but kiss her." 

Blair pouted. "You guys are silly. Lets go eat!" 

"Ok food time for Blair." Evan picked up Blair and carried them downstairs. 

Fate purred and took their favorite spot on Evan's shoulders. As comfy as his insides were they liked being out with him. They felt no need to hide away. 

Blair hummed a little song and Evan put them down at the bottom of the stairs. Karen was already making breakfast and Blair ran up to hug her. Fate purred softly, nestled up to Evan. He reached up and pet them gently. 

"You have a good night?" Evan said softly. 

"Yes I did beloved." Fate said. 

"Good." Evan smiled continuing to pet them. Fate purred into his hands. They were much rougher now than when they first bonded. But they felt warmer to them. His scars on his knuckles and fingers were old and soft now. She gently licked them, getting glitter all over his fingers. 

"Come on you two eat, get ready for work!" Karen said laughing. 

"Sure sure." Evan chuckled and started eating. 

Karen gave Fate her own small plate of food too. Bacon, eggs and toast. Fate thanked her and nibbled their food. 

They took a shower together, Evan relaxed under the hot water. Fate slid over him and scrubbed him clean. 

"It really is amazing how much my glitter sticks to you." Fate said.

Evan chuckled. "Ya you are marked me as yours for all eternity." 

Fate laughed at that. After showering and getting dressed they made sure Blair had everything they needed for school. Outside a cloud was made and they flew off. 

"Daddy can I try flying to school?" Blair said

"Its a really long distance and I don't want you to exhaust yourself. Got to make sure you have energy for school. If you feel up to it I'll let you fly home." Evan said. 

"Okay!" Blair chripped. 

"My beloved our child is so cute." Fate said to Evan through the bond. 

"Ya I love Blair too." Evan said ruffling Blair's hair. 

Fate couldn't help but imagine having more children with him. She purred around his neck. All the wonderful moments they could have. Blair having little siblings to play with. They warmed Fate and made her so happy. Evan sighed. 

"Fate you are projecting to me again." Evan said through the bond. 

"What!?" Fate said a little flustered. They were so embarrassed. More and more often they would accidentally project their thoughts to Evan. 

"Its ok love but I think I can no longer denie you a baby huh?" Evan chuckled. 

Fate buried her face into Evan. "Darling I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this to you but its my biggest fantasy." 

Evan laughed and kissed them. "How about you and I talk to Dr. Sanchez today?" 

If they had a heart it would have been swelling. "Darling! Do you really mean that!?" 

"Well first I have to ask someone very important how they feel about it." Evan said picking up Blair. "Blair honey would you want a sibling? You would have to share your room with them." 

"Hmmmmmm yes." Blair chirped

Evan chuckled and kissed their cheek."Well I guess that settles it." 

Fate screamed and kissed Evan all over. She was so excited. Evan laughed and held them close as they wiggled violently. Blair giggle. 

"Mommy is going crazy." Blair laughed. 

"They have wanted this for a while now." Evan said "Careful Fate you might push us off the cloud."

Fate calmed themselves as much as they could. They cuddled into Evan and purred loudly for the rest of the ride to work. 

They went into the DSA and walked Blair to class. Butch was there with Lance and Flora. 

"Morning you guys." Andi said. "Ready to learn?" 

"Wait! Daddy when am I getting my new sibling?" Blair said. 

Evan shushed Blair but it was too late. 

"New siblin's? Evan you and Fate havin' 'nother already?" Butch laughed. 

"We were thinking of asking Dr. Sanchez for another hybrid." Evan smiled meekly.

"Aw you guys thats so cute." Andi said. 

"So my daughter badgered into 'nother one?" Butch chuckled. 

Fate glared at him. "Father I did not badger! I asked nicely a few times and then thought about it constantly." 

Butch clapped Evan on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I gave you a monster." 

Fate bite Butch's hand.

Evan laughed. "It's fine. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't wanting another kid too. After this though I think I will cool it on the kids unless Fate gets pregnant again. At least until Blair and the little one get bigger." 

"Does Karen know yet?" Andi said. 

"Uhhhh no I decided this on the way over from home." Evan said. 

Andi and Butch both started laughing. "Evan how do you just decide to have a baby on yer commute to work?" Butch said. 

"Ya I'm starting to think I'm just as insane as my mom and Fate." Evan said. 

Fate huffed. She wasn't insane, just enthusiastic about children. She kissed Evan's jaw anyway. 

They found Dr. Sanchez after saying goodbye to Blair. 

"Morning Evan!" She said. 

"Hey Dr. Sanchez how would you feel about making another hybrid?" Evan said. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed and looked at him. "So you and Fate want another baby?" 

Evan smiled and nodded. 

"So the board actually wanted me to talk to you about this. I didn't know how to talk to you about this either so thanks." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Fate and Evan felt a joined sense of dread. 

"Crap what did they say?" Evan said. 

"They wanted to see if I could convince you to have another one and let me do some experiments on them." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan growled but then calmed himself. "What kind of experiments?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"They want me to see if I can manipulate what powers the baby gets." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"What power are they aiming for?" Evan said. 

"They want to try for Flora's healing factor again. Anti-Venom was the only thing that saved all of New York during the spider island incident. It can stop other outbreaks too but the synthetic stuff we are finding isn't as powerful as the original. Flora is only one person and if she uses too much she could hurt herself. So they want to see if I can force a hybrid to have the healing ability Flora has. Then they are planning on clearing us for more hybrids." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"This is a super soldier project." Evan said. 

"Say hello to Project Rebirth 3.0." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan took a deep breath and hissed. "What happens if I say no?" 

"Then you are exempt from the project and not allowed access to any files, information, or planning around the project. As vice director both you and Fate can turn a blind eye." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan grumbled. "That defeats the whole point of me being here. I'm here to make sure symbiotes are treated ethically. That includes any hybrids the government might make." 

"Kinda twisting your arm aren't they. Depending on how this goes I might step down early." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan sighed. "I'm in. I have to over see this. These children need to be raised as actually children, not just as weapons or soldiers. We keep them in DSA hands for as long as possible." 

Fate huffed, agreeing with Evan's decision but not happy about the idea. 

"Alright. Lets get started." Dr. Sanchez said. 

The rest of the day was a lot of phonecalls, video conferences and planning. Evan was practically banging his head on the table towards the end. Fate stimulated relaxing chemicals inside of him. 

"These guys just don't get it sometimes do they?" Evan said after one call. 

"They miss the days where they could shove an alien full of chemicals and hand it to a soldier with a kill switch." Dr. Sanchez said. "Honestly I'm so glad you said yes to this. You fight for these little guys harder than anyone."

"Thats the thing that bothers me the most. These are literally children. But because they are part symbiote suddenly they lose the right to be human beings. If that isn't discrimination I don't know what is." Evan said. 

Dr. Sanchez pat his back. "We won't let them take the kids ot hurt them." 

"We better not!" Fate said. 

Dr. Sanchez smiled. "Lets go to the lab. We have a baby to work on." 

The last part of the day was spent in the lab. They went through the catalog of embryos and found one that's genetics seemed the best suited. A sample of refined Anti-Venom was added. 

"We have to wait a few days and see if it worked." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan sighed and looked at the tiny embryo on screen. "I'm sorry little guy. Not even over 100 cells and you already are facing hardship." 

When Evan picked up Blair from class he hugged them like they might evaporate. Fate wrapped around Blair too. 

"You look wiped!" Butch said. 

"We are." Evan said snuggling Blair. 

"How did the baby making go?" Andi said.

"Its officially classified information." Fate said. 

"Fuck, what is S.H.I.E.L.D. doin' now?" Butch hissed. 

"Classified." Evan said with a groan. 

"Really? You can't say anything?" Andi said. 

Evan shook his head no. "This is officially for clearance level 4 and higher." 

"Holy Shit. What are they doin'?! This is just yer baby not a science project. Is it gonna be like this from now on?" Butch said.

"No just this once. And after they are born I most likely will be able to talk about it." Evan said snuggling Blair. 

"Lets just say we are fighting against something bad and trying our best." Fate said. 

"Fuck." Butch hissed again. 

They took Blair home and the moment they entered the door Blair told Karen. Karen inturn exploded with joy and hugged Evan. Fate could feel the exhaustion coming off of her husband and nuzzled his cheek gently. 

"Evan why aren't you more excited?" Karen said. 

"Classified, but I can tell you this. This baby isn't going to be normal and I only have so much control over the situation." Evan said. 

"Oh no Evan that's horrible. You still get to have them though right? They can't take them away?" Karen said. 

"I'll kill them if they try." Fate said. 

Evan nodded. "They are still our baby." 

Karen sighed. "No wonder you look so tried. Come, let me order your favorite take out and you can relax. We should still celebrate." 

The rest if the evening went well. They got Blair read for bed and read the a bedtime story. Evan layed in bed with Fate on his chest, staring at his ceiling. 

"Are we doing the right thing?" Evan said. 

"Lesser if two evils. If we didn't join the project they would do it without us and who knows what would happen to those children. This way we can at least stay with them, make sure they are ok." Fate said. 

Evan sighed. "Fate if I ever become like those men in the board room and refuse to listen to reason, kill me." 

"My beloved! I could never kill you!" Fate grabbed him and gave him kisses all over.

Evan chuckled and kissed back. "Ok ok don't kill me but at least give me a good slap." 

Fate whimpered and nipped his cheek. "Don't you ever dare say something like that to me again." 

Evan nodded and pulled her close. They stayed tangle around eachother for a while. Evan slowly drifted to sleep from exhaustion, his mind still worried. Fate pet him gently and kissed his cheek. 

She refused to let S.H.I.E.L.D. take away their happiness. They would cherish all the children.


	363. Think of the Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> So... things happen and I'm uploading at night... again .w. 
> 
> Sorry guys!

"Parkers!" Sleeper said coming through their window. 

"Sweeper!" May flailed happily from her highchair. 

"Sleeper we have a door." Peter said. 

"Ya but that's lame. Anyway I'm gonna visit my parents and co in like 2 weeks wanna come?" Sleeper said. 

"I can't." Peter said. 

"Why not?" Sleeper said. 

"Ya why not?" MJ said confused. 

"Because I'm Spid- oh... wait no I'm not... huh I don't actually have a responsibility now to stay here." Peter said. 

MJ laughed. "You still aren't used to this huh?" 

"Its only been a little over a year since I retired and I kinda did it for a decade." Peter said. 

"You guys coming or what?" Sleeper said. 

Peter laughed. "Sure, why not." 

And thus two weeks later they were in Philadelphia to see the clan. 

"So this is the new one!" Sleeper said petting Sky in Conner's hands. 

Sky yawned happily. "Hello Sleeper, nice to meet you. I'm Sky." 

"Aw how cute!" MJ said petting Sky. 

"Congratulations Fate. Also I heard you have another little one on the way from Father." Sleeper said. 

Fate sighed heavily. 

"...Okay what happened normally you would be bouncing off the walls with joy." Sleeper said. 

"Peter, Sleeper, Flash. Can we talk to you privately?" Evan said. 

"Why just us?" Flash said. 

"Because you three and Valor are the only ones with clearance high enough to hear." Evan said. 

"Fuck, your kid isn't even born and they are wrapped up in Avengers shit?" Sleeper said. 

"Ya and... its not that great." Fate said. 

They went into Eddie's study and locked the door. Evan explained everything. 

"Evan how could you!" Sleeper growled. 

"It was either this or they did it behind my back with all files, information, and contact with the children cut off. I did my best at the board meeting to shut it down but... they threatened to remove me from my position. Right now I'm the bulkhead that keeps every single symbiote on this planet safe, and they know this." Evan grimaced. 

Sleeper grumbled. 

"What if you just flat out refused? Who's DNA would they use in order to make the hydrids?" Flash said "Because if they asked me I would refuse and then they would be out of luck right?" 

"Ya I thought that too. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. revealed their 'backup plan' to me. They were going to use Carnage as their base." Evan said. 

"Are they insane!?" Peter said. 

"Ya they are. I explained to them that not only would the kids possibly inherit Cletus's mental illnesses, which would make combat situations more stressful than they already are, Red's genetic memory might cause her kids to be more like Carnage. They said they would just 'train' it out of the kids which immediately set off my warning flags. I don't want them torturing disabled kids they barely understand." Evan said. 

"Ugh everything about this is so wrong." Flash said. 

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be all bad." Peter said. 

"What do you mean?" Sleeper said raising a brow

"Well Evan said they are doing this mostly so they have a tiny army of Anti-Venoms but that means they will be used as combat medics. They probably won't be used that much for fighting. And Evan is in charge of them. So most likely they are going to be ok." Peter said. 

"I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D." Valor and Sleeper said in unison. 

"Wow ok. Well I mean they are the Avengers, the good guys right? They aren't going to torture children for fun." Peter said. 

Valor started laughing. "Peter! Do you not remember how over half the symbiote population only a few years ago were literally turned into braindead zombies so that their comatose bodies could be used as weapons!? Because we sure do!" 

"Peter I know you want to see the best in this but this is a nightmare situation. Evan is right in saying he is the only thing standing inbetween those kids and a lethal injection to the brain." Sleeper said. 

Peter sighed. "Ok ya this doesn't look good. What can we do though?" 

"I wanted to inform all of you because I need as many men in my corner as I can. Especially considering I'm now acting director of the DSA." Evan said. 

"Wait really!? They promoted you!?" Valor said. 

"No choice. After everything was said and done Dr. Sanchez stepped down so I would have more control over the situation. She is now just my head of research and development." Evan said. 

"Well congratulations on the promotion even if it comes at a really awkward time." Peter said. 

"Wait... does this mean you're my boss now?" Flash said. 

"Heh no. I'm not directly your boss but I do outrank you still." Evan said. "I'm also clearance five now. The only people above me are Nick Fury, Black Widow and the board of directors. So we have some leverage." 

"Well that's at least something." Sleeper said. 

"When does Rebirth 3.0 happen?" Flash said. 

"Its already started. First kid currently called 01 is being tested to see if we can give them Anti-Venom serum." Evan said. 

"You are going to think of better name than 01 right?" Valor said.

Evan smiled softly. "Ya we are. Fate and I are going to name all of them. I don't want them to feel like they are just science experiments. They are people, they matter." 

"These kids are going to be very lucky to have you Evan." Peter said. 

"No, they deserve better. But this is the best I can do right now." Evan said. 

They went back downstairs and May was hugging Sky while the rest if the Brock clan child gathered to play with them. All six of the adults stopped and watched the kids all playing, suddenly feeling a much greater weight in their mission to protect the children of Project Rebirth 3.0.


	364. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets have some happy family reunion time

With Sleeper back in town the group decided to have a family reunion for the symbiotes at the DSA. They contacted Tanis and Jubilee but both where currently too far away so it was mostly for Symby's children. 

"So when you told me you got married I didn't think it would be to fucking Cletus Kasady!" Patricia said. 

"Technically he isn't our Cletus. That Cletus is in the basement if you want to see him." Eddie said

"Seriously though, Cletus Kasady from this universe or any universe. How!?" Pat said. 

"Life works in mysterious ways. Helps that I'm not as evil as my counterpart here." Butch said. "Call me Butch, its the nickname they use fer me." 

Patricia looked at him sceptical. Butch gave her a goofy smile. 

"Pat I know its seems crazy but he really is a good guy. Saved both Conner and I from a really bad situation." Lynn said. 

"He saved my life." Conner said. 

Pat looked at Lynn and Conner and then back at Butch. "Are you serious?" 

They nodded. 

"Well... wow. I guess being from a different dimension can really change a person." Patricia said. 

Butch chuckled. "Childhood development is more important than you think. Only real difference between Cletus and me is I got help for my condition while he was left 'bandoned by society." 

Agony peaked out of Andi's shoulder and stared at Pat. Pat suddenly seemed very nervous

"Scream, show yourself already." Agony said. 

"I was wondering why they both were so quiet today." Pat said. 

"Scream it is ok. We all forgive you for what happened already. Life was never fair to us and you are not singularly to blame for what happened." Phage said. 

"Things worked out in the end. We all have loving hosts now." Riot said. 

Coco barked. Lasher was snuggling her. 

Scream eventually peaked out of Patricia's shoulder. 

"There she is." Agony chuckled. 

"How are you all just ok with me?" Scream hissed softly. 

"Scream, out of everyone who has tried to kill us, and there have been a lot, your's is the most justified. Donna had untreated schizophrenia and can't really be held responsible for what happened. Neither can you." Phage said. 

"Beside getting stabbed has been like, the least horrible thing to happen to us." Riot said. 

"I often forget just how horrible you guys have had it." Josh said. 

"Why do you think I have sworn off of humans. You are all disgusting creatures who can not be trusted. Too crafty. Too self absorbed." Lasher said. 

Scream let out the tiniest of whimpers and sank into Patricia's shoulder. 

"Scream lets be a family, for the first time." Agony said. 

"You are all too kind." Scream said. "We thank you." 

Scream softly wrapped around Patricia's shoulder. 

The five Life Foundation symbiotes were back together. Sunny slowly came out of Butch. They looked at her. 

"I am... your older sibling, from another world." Sunny hissed softly. 

Phage slide over and nuzzled her. Sunny was flustered at first but then started to purred. 

Evan got all the hosts a couch and some comfy chairs so they could sit. He put a large coffee table inbetween them and the siblings all curled up on it together. They cuddled and purred, turning into a large multicolored pile of goo. Sleeper sat down and put Serum into a sort of sleep. They stretched from him to join their siblings in the pile. 

Symby peaked out Eddie and watched and they all chirped and swirled around eachother. 

"My babies." Symby whispered, almost as if they were shocked they had them. 

Eddie reached up and scratched Symby gently. "How about you join them?" 

"No no, I'll ruin their fun." Symby said. 

Sleeper peaked out. "Parent! Stop being down on yourself and join us! Get the others over here too. Scream has never met their family!" 

Eddie smiled and Symby looked shocked. They smiled and soon Symby, Fate, Slick, Valor and Sky joined. Flora and Blair turned symbiotic and joined in too. Their were so many symbiotes on the table they oozed over the sides a little. 

"14 symbiotes in one pile." Evan laughed. 

"3 more in the world not present here today." Flash said. 

"17 symbiotes total with one more on the way" Eddie said. 

"More... than one actually. What's happening is still classified but I can tell you its more than one baby." Evan said. 

"Oh my god." Eddie said

Butch covered his face, hiding the fact that he was tearing up. 

"Butch you ok?" Eddie, who was sitting next to him, pulled him close. 

"There is so many now. So many. And they are all healthy." Butch was practically sobbing into his hands. 

Eddie smiled softly and petted Butch's head. "Ya Butch. They are all here. They are ok." 

They ate pizza and watched the goo family cuddle and squeak at eachother.


	365. Parenthood Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Dove watch all the kids with Evan

The adults were all going out together for drinks so Dove and Josh had volunteered to watch the kids. Evan stayed behind as well but not before buyjng himself a sixpack. 

"Dude you are going to drink infront of kids?" Josh said. 

"Ya so?" Evan said. 

"What if it's a bad influence?" Josh said. 

"Kids do you want any beer?" Evan said. 

"Ew no! Daddy's drinks taste bad!" Blair said stomping their feet. 

Flora and Lance both shook their heads no. 

"Pass." Conner and Dylan said together, both having tasted beet and already knowing they hated it. 

"Beer me." Slick said. 

"Slick you drink?" Evan opened a beer for them. 

Slick took a sip and then handed it back. "Wanted to see if it was as good as the shit my old host used to drink. It is not. Keep your rotting plant water to yourself." 

Evan looked at Josh and shrugged sipping from Slick's beer. 

"Ok so THESE kids won't be tempted but what about say if I and Dove had a kid. How would I know if I'm a bad influence?" Josh said. 

"Be honest with them and if they are curious give them a sip. Treat beer and alcohol like its nothing special and they won't want it." Evan said. "Its when you make it this forbidden party juice that they want it. I mean, you still have to keep them from drinking it, but at least demystify it." 

"Evan you know a lot about raising kids." Dove said. 

"Well I kinda have a few." Evan said. 

"Two of them are aliens they don't count." Josh said. 

Evan gently kicked him. "Dude they so count." 

Dove giggled. "Besides Josh I don't think you can judge him seeing as you have never raised a symbiote or a human." 

Josh sighed. "That's why I'm hoping today goes well." 

"I'm sure you'll be fine and if not I'm here." Evan said. 

"So long as you don't get drunk." Dove teased. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep him sober." Fate smiled. 

Evan grabbed Fate off his shoulder and kissed them on the side of their head. "How lucky am I to have you?" 

Fate giggled and kissed his cheek. "Not as lucky as me." 

Dove smiled and looked at the kids. "So um what do we do first?" 

"Fort!" Flora and Lance said at the same time. 

"Is it ok of we build a fort?" Josh said. 

"Ya they do it all the time." Evam said 

Flora, Lance and Blair got started building. Conner and Dylan sat together to play a video game. They made sure to pick one that wasn't too graphic since May was here. May meanwhile was in Conner's lap, snuggling Sky. 

"She really loves Sky huh?" Dove said. 

"Sky makes happiness chemicals and is basically a giant warm ball of playdoh. I can see why she likes them." Dylan said. 

May squealed and pulled at Sky, stretching their body. 

"Sky you holding up ok?" Conner said. 

"Ya, this is fine." Sky said lazily. 

Inside their fort Lance curled up in Flora's lap. Flora smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Blair curled up with a book and purred. 

"This is... really easy." Josh said. 

"Ya they are all older kids except May dude." Evan said. "Just wait though, May will cause you problems soon." 

And as if on cue May started to fuss. 

"Aw what's wrong sweety?" Dove said picking up May

"She pooped." Sky said curling up against Conner's stomach. 

"O-oh." Dove said. 

Evan chuckled. "So, who wants to go first?" 

Dove and Josh looked at eachother, both unsure. 

"Josh, you need more training on how to be a responsible parent. You do it." Riot said. 

"Why me!?" Josh said. 

"Because you need discipline." Riot said narrowing their eyes. 

Josh sighed and took May to the kitchen and put her on the changing station the Miller's brought over for May. 

"Ok, so Evan can you walk me through this?" Josh said

"Ya sure." Evan sat in a chair. "Take off her diaper." 

Josh nearly gagged. Evan and Fate held back laughs. 

Carefully with Evan and Fate's help he changed May. Afterwards he washed his hands about 3 times. 

"That was so gross!" Josh said

"Dude you are training to be a surgeon! How can you find that gross?" Evan laughed. 

"Blood and guts? I'm peachy. Poop! No no no no noooo." Josh said. 

"You do know babies poop a lot right?" Dove said. 

Josh grumbled and looked at May's smiling giggling face. 

"...Worth it." Josh said. 

Dove ended up cooking everyone lunch. Flora was disappointed at the lack of meat but signed that it tasted good. After that May and Blair both took a nap. 

"Aw they are so cute." Dove said. 

"Ya they are." Josh said. 

Evan looked at them and smiled. "I think you two will be great parents one day. You just have to gain some more experience." 

"Aw thanks bro, we uh actually wanted to ask you something." Josh said. 

"Ya sure anything." Evan said. 

"Will you be the best man at my wedding?" Josh said. 

"Really?" Evan beamed

"Evan you are my oldest friend and stuck with me through the lowest point in my life. Hell you saved my life and took a bullet for me!" Josh said

"Josh I'm touched of course I will be your best man." Evan said. 

"Aw this is so sweet." Fate said. 

"Fate I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids?" Dove said. 

"Oh yes please! Can we make a tiny dress for me to match the rest of yours?" Fate said. 

Dove laughed. "Of course. Besides you will most likely be on Evan's shoulders as you always are so we have to make you stand out against him." 

"So do you guys have any plans yet for how the big day will go?" Evan said. 

"Yes actually!" Dove said. 

Dove pulled out her phone amd starting showing off all her wedding ideas to Evan and Fate. They relaxed with the kids and talked till the rest of the crew came home.


	366. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible day need more dopamine. Have a chapter to cheer me up.

Lynn rocked nervously on her heels. It was a very casual first date but she still was worried. Soon Patricia rounded the corner and Lynn locked up. 

"Easy there." Pat laughed. 

"Sorry, I always get nervous on first dates." Lynn said. 

"Well would it make you feel better if I said I was nervous too?" Pat said. 

"You are? You're always cool." Lynn said. 

"To be honest thats mostly an act. I'm kinda a nervous wreck. Not to mention there are now three people bumping around in here." Patricia said. 

"Ya I can't imagine dealing with that." Lynn chuckled. 

"Come on lets go get some joe." Patricia held open the door for her. 

It was a little coffee shop Eddie had recommended. Quiet, family owned, cozy. Lynn could imagine him scrunched up in a booth working on his laptop. They ordered drinks and a few pastries and got a secluded spot by the window. 

"So you told me Cletus saved your life?" Pat said. 

"Not Cletus, Butch. Trust me, the more you get to know him the more differences you see." Lynn said. 

Patricia hummed with scepticism but nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "To be honest I kinda got that impression when he cried at the reunion. Those weren't fake tears." 

"He lost his family in a pretty traumatic way. Every since he kinda has been... collecting a new one. He treats my son as if he was his own." Lynn said. 

"Doesn't that creep you out?" Pat said. 

"Well it did when I first met him but I could tell his intentions were true. There was nothing malicious or devious in nature. He just really wanted to make sure Conner was safe." Lynn said. 

"What happened anyway. You mentioned he saved you guys?" 

Lynn looked down, ashamed. "I was in a very abusive marriage for a while. Looking back on it I feel like such a failure for not stopping it but I felt powerless at the time. Anyway my husband one night tried to kill Conner. Butch saw and killed him first, saving Conner's life." Lynn said. 

"Wow Lynn I'm so sorry you went through that." Pat said

"Well I'm just thankful it's over now and Butch was there to save him." Lynn smiled softly. "But enough about me. I have to know how you got wrapped up in all of this." 

"Well I was a communications expert for the army. I was sent in a mission to the arctic. A clone of the Venom symbiote was being held there and escaped. It killed everyone on the base except me. After that my life became a whirlwind trying to escape the symbiote until Venom ate the clone. Later on Andi acquired the clone and became Mania. I admit I was kinda jealous. These creatures do something to you, make you want them." Patricia said. 

"What do you mean?" Lynn said

"Like, they are an addiction. You crave their power." Patricia said

"I think that says more about you than about them." Lynn smirked. 

"I'm serious Lynn these creatures might appear cute and cuddly but they are monsters. I saw an entire base of men wiped put because of one." Pat said. 

"I understand they are dangerous but I also do believe Symby and the others when they say they want to change. I don't think they are inherently addictive. I think Eddie once said that they draw out a person's inner most desires and free them of inhibitions. That can be a very addictive feeling, finally being able to be true to yourself. As women you and I both know now much of ourselves we have to hide because of society's expectations. That constant need to work twice as hard to get half the respect? But with a symbiote you have power, you can demand respect." Lynn said. 

Patricia paused and thought about it. "I definitely know what you mean. I still don't fully trust them." 

"And yet you are partnered with one." Lynn smiled. 

"Ok you got me there." Patricia laughed. 

Lynn finished her coffee and muffin. "You want to catch a movie? I kinda want this date to continue."

Pat smiled. "I would love that." 

Lynn walked with Pat, holding hands. A tiny yellow and red tendril wrapped around their fingers.


	367. Can We Borrow your DNA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late night upload! I'm starting to wonder if this is just a better format for me.

Eddie and Dylan were in Evan's office with Nick Fury, Dr. Sanchez and one very upset looking Evan. 

"So what is this about?" Eddie said.

"You are aware that Evan is currently heading a classified program for S.H.I.E.L.D. correct?" Fury said. 

"Ya the one you are using to hold his baby hostage." Eddie said. 

"The hell did you tell them?" Fury looked at Evan confused. 

"Nothing, that's just what we inferred." Eddie said. 

Fury raised an eyebrow and refocused. "Anyway we are letting you in on the details of the case because we would like access to your son's symbiote for it." 

"We hate this already." Eddie said. "Now tell us what it is you guys are doing." 

"Project Rebirth 3.0. It is an experimental program designed to create 7 human symbiote hybrids that hopefully will all have Anti-Venom's healing powers that you once possessed and Flora currently possesses." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Hmmmm" Eddie rumbled. "We now understand why Evan and Fate took over and are so upset. You are creating symbiote soldiers to use as weapons again." 

"We want to make sure they were treated ethically." Evan said. 

"Thats still doesn't explain why I'm here." Dylan said. "Or why you need Slick." 

"The original plan was all the hybrids of Rebirth 3.0 would be genetic children of Frostbite but then the board was made aware that the hybrids can breed. They wanted to know if we could make the team more genetically diverse. We were thinking of using Frostbite's, other DSA agents and the Void symbiotes dna. Dylan would not be used since he is a minor." Fury said. 

"So you guys are going to try and get them to have kids with eachother too?" Eddie said. 

"I told them I would allow genetic diversity for the sake of improving hybrid populations chances of survival but the second they try to force them to 'breed' with eachother I was going to kill someone." Evan said. 

Eddie smiled at Evan for that. 

"So will you let us do it?" Fury said. 

"Ask Slick its their dna you want." Eddie said. 

Slick pondered and then said "How many of the spawn would be mine?" 

"Four of them since it is easier to get a hold of Frostbite's dna. We can make more from them anytime." Fury said. 

Slick hummed softly. They moved their mouth a little, like they were chewing. "I'm in." 

"Excellent. Dr. Sanchez would you be so kind as to take our volunteer to the lab?" Fury said. 

Dylan followed Dr. Sanchez out. Eddie turned to Evan. 

"Are you really ok with all of this?" Eddie said. 

"No. Not for a second but I'm trying to look on the bright side. If I do this right we could have 7 wonderful new additions to our family and start introducing hybrids to Earth. It would make it a lot easier to normalize symbiotes in general. Its just a matter of preventing the horrible actions of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the U.S. government. I'm not letting these kids become slaves or weapons. They are people before anything else and you can't force them to fight of they don't want to. I will defend them to the death if I have to." Evan said. 

"Same here!" Fate said

"Thats very noble of your Evan." Fury said

"Its not noble. Its what is right." Evan said 

After Slick's dna was taken they were infront of 7 tanks, one with a tiny red symbiote already inside. 

"Hey guys, meet Ringo." Evan said going up to the tank. 

"You named your baby Ringo?" Dylan said. 

"Its a temporary name, unless they like it. They really enjoyed when I played the Beatles on my phone and were wiggled around. So I started calling them Ringo." Evan said smiling. 

"Aw thats cute." Eddie said. 

"Hi Ringo. I'm your cousin Dylan." Dylan said 

Evan smiled and Fate nuzzled him. 

"I can't wait till we can finally show them to the others." Fate said. 

"Same here." Evan said. 

Dr. Sanchez prepared the other tanks and soon all 7 hybrid were set. 

"Well, here goes nothing and everything." Evan said. 

They looked at the tanks, all a little worried about the furture.


	368. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ya its another fanfic classic, the Sick fic

Venom and Sundance recently helped out in a fight with a necromancer but in the process Venom was cursed. 

"Bad news is I can't break this curse. Good news is the curse only gives you flu like symptoms for 24 hours." Dove said. 

"Ugh" Eddie said curled up in a blanket on his bed. "You mean I have to stay like this for a day? Last time I was sick was before I became Anti-Venom." 

Symby whimpered. "Normally keep you healthy. Can't right now because of magic." 

"Its ok, we will take care of him." Butch said setting down a hot cup of tea and kissing Eddie's cheek. 

Eddie groaned and Flora and Dylan came in with two trays. One of juice, a tea kettle and medicine. The other was a hot bowl of homemade soup. 

"Here you go dad." Dylan said setting down the soup infront of him. 

Flora set the second tray down on his and crawled onto his bed. She rested next to him and turned symbiotic so she could spread over him in rippling tentacles. Eddie gave a small smile and reached down to pet her. He ate his soup and fell asleep soon after exhausted. 

When he woke up everyone was in bed with him. Butch had his head on his shoulder, Flora was where he left her and Dylan was are his feet playing on his phone. Symby was in the crock of his neck, whimpering softly. He grunted and shifted, still feeling terrible. 

"You guys all napped with me?" Eddie said before coughing. 

"They did. I've been texting Conner and playing a game." Dylan said. 

Eddie smiled and pulled Butch close. Butch yawned and opened one eye. 

"Hey stud how you feelin'?" Butch said. 

"Like trash. Can you help me? I want to take a bath." Eddie said. 

Butch blushed and smiled. "Of course I'll wash you darlin'." 

"I meant more can you help pull Flora off me she is still sleeping." Eddie said pointing to the slime that had now covered half his torso. 

Butch instantly looked disappointed. "Oh, sure dear." 

Eddie chuckled and kissed his cheek. "How about you help me anyway? I feel super sore and being pampered might be nice." 

"Want to help too." Symby said. 

"Sure dearest." Eddie kissed Symby. 

They gently peeled Flora off who grumbled and clung to Dylan instead. Butch lead Eddie to the bathroom and Symby indressed him. Sunny dissolved into Butch's shirt and he knelt by the tub to wash Eddie. 

"Thanks Butch this is nice." Eddie said throwing his head back. 

Butch couldn't help but look Eddie up and down biting his lip slightly. Eddie chuckled. 

"Were you wanting to do something?" Eddie said. 

"No! Yes. Yes but no you need rest." Butch said flustered. 

Eddie chuckled and relaxed in the hot water. Butch finished cleaning him and sat next to the tub. 

"I have more of that soup I made for dinner and I'll make you more tea soon." Butch said. 

"Thank you my throat is killing me. You have been so nice to me." Eddie said as Symby was massaging his muscles under his skin. 

"What can I say. We love you big guy." Butch smiled. 

Soon Eddie was back in bed with a new cup of tea and bowl of soap. Coco and Satan had now joined the cuddle squad on the bed. Eddie coughed and settled in. Butch curled back up next to him. Eddie once again was covered by his family. Symby curled back up next to his cheek. 

"I can't believe we all fit on this bed." Eddie chuckled. 

Butch rubbed Eddie's chest to help with his congestion. "Ya we make it work." 

Soon they had all drifted back to sleep, keeping Eddie warm till the end of his cold.


	369. Premature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FelinaLain made me a gift! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082532
> 
> Its a cute piece about Satan the cat and I love it!

"Ringo" had grown rather large and was getting closer to their birth. Evan and Blair had recently with the help of the Brock clan moved out of the Miller how and into the DSA. Evan also had finally gotten permission to tell the rest of the clan about project Rebirth 3.0 since it directly affected them. Butch had to be restrained but eventually everyone agreed with Evan's decision. 

Evan was on his lunch break and sitting infront of Ringo's tank, playing Penny Lane on his phone and watching as Ringo happily danced about. 

"Fate look, little one's colors have really come in." Evan said. 

Ringo in many ways looked like Red. Red in color with black veins throughout. The difference between them though was Ringo was a much lighter red that was almost pink and also had flecks of white throughout their body. 

"They are so pretty." Fate purred. 

Ringo wiggled around. They were an incredibly active baby. Penny Lane ended and Help started playing. 

"Only 2 weeks left until they're born." Evan said softly. 

"Our newest spawn beloved. Our baby." Fate stroked his face. 

Ringo started to vibrate violently. Evan sat up concerned. With a flash they bounced around the walls of their tank at light speed. They slammed against the walls harder and harder until it shattered. 

"Ringo!" Evan screamed and the baby slammed into his chest. Evan toppled out of his chair and to the floor, Ringo wiggled confused and squeaking in his arms. 

Fate quickly wrapped the baby up and shoved it inside herself. Evan sat up on his elbow as alarms rang overhead, shocked and internally panicking. 

"They are ok! They are ok!" Fate said headbutting Evan. "I got them." 

Evan laughed with relief and hugged his spouse. "Fucking hell, what happened? Where is Ringo" 

"Apparently their power is speed. They got overly excited and slammed their way out. Luckily my body is still set up for pregnancy due to Sky. I tucked Ringo inside myself and they are feeding off my nutrients now. They are safe if not a little confused." Fate said. 

"So... like a kangaroo you just made a pouch for them?" Evan said. 

Fate smiled. "I suppose that is an accurate description." 

Dr. Sanchez as well as a group of guards ran in. 

"Evan are you ok!? What happened!?" Dr. Sanchez said running over. 

"Premature birth. Don't worry Fate is supporting them now." Evan said. 

"Dios mío Evan..." Dr. Sanchez said looking at Ringo's distruction. 

Fate coiled on Evan's chest and Ringo peaked out at him. Evan pet them gently with a laugh. 

"They wanted to see Daddy more." Fate giggled. 

"Hey trouble maker. You came out too soon. You ok with staying inside Mommy for now?" Evan said. 

Ringo gave the tiniest of squeaks and Fate started to lick them clean of tank fluid and any glass. 

"They understand what happened and agreed to stay inside me. They are a rambunctious child but a good listener." Fate said continuing to clean her child. 

Dr. Sanchez took a deep breath to calm down. "Lets check Ringo to make sure they are still healthy as well as the rest of them." 

Luckily all the babies were no worse for wear and all floated peacefully in their tanks. Ringo was enjoying being with Evan and Fate. Fate said they loved being close to their patents. 

"So Evan this is... utter confusing but just to be safe you should treat yourself as if you were pregnant with a human baby as well as a symbiote. I know you are experienced with the latter but human pregnancy have a lot of dietial needs we should go over. For instance no alcohol." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Shit." Evan said drinking some tea Dr. Sanchez made him. 

Fate was in his lap gently purring while Ringo snuggled up to her. Ringo stuck out a tiny yellow tongue. Evan smiled with a chuckle and gently poked Ringo's tongue. 

"Blep." Evan said as Ringo squeaked at him. 

"We are really lucky both hybrids and symbiotes are so adaptive. I would have thought exiting the tank this soon would kill them." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan shivered. "I'm very thankful that is not the case. Well I should call the family and tell them. Im sure they will all be thrilled." 

A few phone calls later and everyone was over to see Ringo and to help get Evan prepared. 

That night Evan laid on his new bed and Blair can into his room, curling up next to him. 

"How is Ringo doing?" Blair said

"Ringo is sleeping. They are very tired after today." Evan said 

Fate was laying next to him looking very swollen. Hybrid babies were large than normal symbiote babies so she was a little stretched. Blair gently pet Fate and smiled. 

"Ringo seems like a fun sibling." Blair said. 

Evan pulled Fate and Blair to his chest to sleep. "Ya I think you two will love eachother."


	370. Meet the Prism Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready to meet some babies?

"So now that we have clearence you HAVE to tell us more about the babies." Karen said. 

Karen and Butch both loomed over Evan at his desk, Fate sitting next to him in a little dog bed he bought her so she could relax next to him. Evan chuckled. 

"Ok fine. Gather everyone who wants to see the babies." Evan said. 

One crowd later and Evan have them in the lab. 

"Okay so their names are 02 through 07 but I gave each of them an actual name. Lets start with 02 aka Russel." Evan said. 

Russel was a large baby. Biggest out of the whole group and a rusty orange color. They bubbled a little at the sight of everyone there, curious as to what was happening. 

"They are one of the 3 that are mine along with Ringo and 03 other here aka Marigold." Evan said. 

Marigold was currently upside down. They were a golden yellow in color and their eye swirls looked like Fates. Marigold wiggled happily at their guests. Flora and Blair waved and Marigold thrilled. 

"No we start with Slick's kids. The first one is 04 aka Sage... they worry me a bit." Evan said. 

Sage was a dark grey green and barly moved, like their were dead. They looked crinkled and wispy. 

"What's wrong with them?" Butch said concerned. 

"Nothing actually they are perfectly healthy they just like looking like they are dead. Its weird but what can you do?" Evan said with a smile laugh. "Next up is 05 Cyan." 

Cyan crackled and snapped inside their tank. They where blue and would light up white in lighting bolt like patterns across their body. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is really excited about them because those flashes are electricity." Evan said. 

"A tiny Electro." Dylan said. 

"I hope not." Flash said. 

Evan chuckled. "This is 06 Indigo." 

Indigo was a dark purple blue and was pressed against the glass, curious of the many guess. They snapped their jaws and bared their teeth. 

" 'gressive little guy." Butch chuckled

"Ya he is going to be trouble but S.H.I.E.L.D. is also pretty exciting them because they can make tiny explosions. Luckily we discovered that after Ringo's incident and everyone's tubes where reinforced." Evan said. 

"They have their powers super early." Eddie said. 

"I think S.H.I.E.L.D. gave them growrh hormones. They are growing pretty fast." Evan said. 

Butch growled. 

"I agree." Evan said touching Indigo's tank. "Anyway last we have 07 Violet. They are kinda the runt of the liter." 

Violet was infact, very small. They were the same color as their name and when they saw everyone they curled up into a little ball to hide. 

"Oh Violet its ok. This is your family they love you." Evan said. 

Violet peaked one pearly pink eye but quickly hide again. 

"Violet is very shy. S.H.I.E.L.D. might pull them out of Rebirth and just give them to me as a child to raise since they are afraid they will avoid combat." Evan said. 

"Aw poor little dear. Oh Evan they are all so cute." Karen said. 

"Evan did you knowticed they are the colors of the rainbow with Ringo added?" Eddie said. 

"Yes I did! I've been calling them 'the Gay Squad' in every meeting to piss off some of the more grumpy board members." Evan said. "But all my teasing actually got their squad an official name. They are now called 'The Prism Unit'." 

"How much longer till they are born?" Butch said. 

"Ringo has a week. The little dudes have 2 weeks." Evan said. 

"How are you holding up too?" Karen said. 

"I'm ok but I had to eat a ton more and Ringo is kinda heavy." Evan said. 

"They require more energy." Fate said

"Its like you are actually pregnant." Dylan giggled. 

Evan raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that but I guess this is as close as I can get as a man." 

Karen looked at all the baby symbiotes and then hugged Evan. "I have so many sweaters to make!" 

Evan hugged back and laughed. They all sat in the tank room and watched the babies for a bit. Ringo even peaked out of Fate for a while to squeak at their relatives and receive pets.


	371. Ringo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im REALLY sick but luckily we have a backlog of chapters so... Enjoy!

It was early morning when Ringo was born. Evan slept through the whole thing. Fate let Ringo out and snuggled with them. They shifted back and forth between symbiote and human baby form. Fate giggled and gave them kisses. 

"Daddy is going to be so mad he missed this." Fate giggled

Evan groaned and sat up, Fate shifting to keep Ringo supported. Evan yawned and scratched his head, eyes still closed "Mad about what? Did Blair break something?" 

Fate laughed. "No silly, open your eyes." 

Evan did and gasped. "Ringo! You are out!" Evan gently picked up his child and held them close. 

"They kept kicking my insides all morning and I finally realized it was because they were ready." Fate said. "The 4th of July is a rather patriotic birthday." 

Evan smiled down at Ringo who was happily giggling in his arms. "Hey little one, happy birthday." 

Blair came running in and screamed when they saw Ringo which of course made Ringo cry. 

"Ah! Please don't cry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Blair said flailing a little. 

Evan laughed and rocked Ringo gently till they calmed down. "Its ok Blair you were just excited. Just be gentle with Ringo ok?" 

Blair nodded and peaked at Ringo who was only a little fussy now. Fate kissed Blair's cheek. 

"You can come closer deary. Its ok." Fate said softly. 

Blair climbed up onto the bed. Ringo made grabby hands at them. Blair gently gave Ringo a finger. Ringo squealed happily and kicked their little feet. 

"Fate can you hand me my phone? I need to contact the family... and eventually S.H.I.E.L.D." Evan said tickling Ringo. 

Ringo laughed amd he tickled him more. "Ringo are you my little secret? Are we gonna hide you from S.H.I.E.L.D. for a bit so I can smother you with love? Ya we are!" Evan said. 

"Daddy is S.H.I.E.L.D. going to take Ringo away?" Blair whimpered. 

"No they are just gonna do tests on them a lot." Evan groaned. "They already know he has super speed they now want to know of he can heal others." 

Soon the whole clan was over and excitedly celebrating Ringo. 

"Its funny it feels like they already were born." Eddie laughed holding onto Ringo. Ringo tugged gently at his hair since he had let it grow long again. 

"Well Ringo is the equivalent of a premature baby that had to live in one of those tube thingys for a while." Evan said. 

Eddie passed Ringo to Butch who kissed his forehead. 

"Hey squirt how are ya!" Butch said happily. "I can't believe how big my family has gotten." 

Sunny peaks out at Ringo. "Looks like the other me." 

"Ya they do. Its a bit strange." Evan said petting Fate in his lap. 

Karen was taking so many pictures her memory card filled up. "Drat. Dear did you bring my other card?" 

Bill laughed. "No honey, sorry." 

Butch handed Bill Ringo. "I got one hold on." 

Bill looked down at Ringo wriggling in his arms happily. "Evan I still can't believe sometimes I'm a grandfather. But now I have four grandchildren." He laughed. 

"Your about to have 10." Evan said. 

Bill laughed. "I guess you are right. Hey son by the way, I may not be the most powerful lawyer but I still might be able to help you with the kiddos if S.H.I.E.L.D. tries anything funny." 

"Thanks dad." Evan smiled. 

Flora tugged Bill's jacket. He looked down and smiled, handing her Ringo gently. Flora purred and smiled down at Ringo. Ringo grabbed her hair and yanked it. Flora hissed but stayed firm in making sure she held Ringo safely. 

"Good job Flora." Dylan said gently removing her hair from Ringo's little fingers. Ringo fused but Flora made a tentacle for them to hold onto. 

"One more week till all of the Prism Unit is born." Evan said. 

Eventually Evan called S.H.I.E.L.D. Ringo was taken to the lab and some tests were done. They already were rather developed and they confirmed they had healing powers. 

"Alright now we just wait and see on the rest." Fury said. 

Evan held Ringo close as they slept in his arms. Ringo looked so happy and content as they slept. 

"I love you Ringo." Evan said softly kissing his head. Fate was curled around Ringo, purring and keeping them warm. 

Fury warched and paused. "Hey kid, I just want you to know I think you are right in all of this. These are kids, not weapons. I'm fighting the government as hard as I can on this one." 

Evan smirked. "Good. I appreciate your support. If I find out you are lying though and I let Butch teach these kids to have a taste for human flesh." 

"You would have your babies eat me?" Fury chuckled. 

"You and every member of the board that hurt them. Then we would leave the planet and travel to the Nova core away from anyone who might hurt them." Evan said. 

"You do know telling me compromises your plan?" Fury said. 

"Like you can stop me." Evan smirked. 

Fury laughed. "We've created monsters." 

"Yes, yes you have." Evan said kissing Ringo's forhead again.


	372. State Fair

The clan had decided to go to the state fair. They brought Flash and Andi with along with Conner. Lynn and Patricia were on another date together. Flora, Blair and Lance sailed ahead of the group, rushing to the gates. Lance laughed as Flora held his hand, rushing to the entrance. 

"Kids you better stay in our sights!" Butch called out. 

"Ok!" Blair said. 

Evan pushed Ringo in a stroller Karen have bought long ago for Blair even though it was never used much. Already Ringo was about the size of 15 month old baby. They laughed and clapped their hands. 

"Dad!" Ringo pointed at a petting zoo. 

"You want to see the animals?" Evan smiles. 

"Dude I want to pet a goat." Conner said. 

"Why a goat?" Dylan said. 

"They are cute." Conner said blushing a little. 

They all went in the petting zoo. Lance and Flore sat and fed some rabbits. Butch somehow ended up with a goat on his back and Eddie laughed so hard he fell backwards. Blair picked up a duck to show Ringo and Evan had them gently put it down. Conner did infact get to pet a goat, including the one Butch had on his back.

"Coach look at this cute little lamb." Andi said hugging the tiny sheep. 

Flash chuckled. "You are rather cute when you want to be." 

Andi threw some hay at him. 

"Well now that I've made a fool of myself how 'bout we get some food?" Butch said dusting himself off when the gost finally dismounted from his back. 

They walked through the food booths and decided to try and many strange food items as they could. Fried icecream was a favorite of everyone. Blair got it all over their face. A large part if the group wanted to try alligator so that was bought too. Flora love it. Many fried food were purchased and shared. Hush puppies, chicken wings, twinkies, nuggets, tempura shrimp, and fried veggies. 

"I feel like a grease ball." Andi laughed. 

Flora loved all of it and was humming happy. Lance was sticking to a glass of root beer he had gotten to sooth his stomach. Evan fed Ringo a little bit of some of the softer, less greasy foods, including icecream which they fell in love with. Butch and Eddie kept stealing bites from eachother. Symby stole the most bites though inbetween their competitive nibbling. 

"Daddy can we play some games?" Blair tugged on Evan. 

"Sure lets play games." Evan smiled 

There was a ring toss. Lance might have cheated but no one could tell because of his pause ability. All they knew was his rings kept dropping out of the sky at just the right moments. He won a giant fluffy green monster for Flora. 

Everyone cheated at the strength test. Flora repayed Lance's gift with a giant teddy bear. 

There was a shooting range and now the competition was on. Conner, Evan, Flash and Butch lined up to see who was the better shot. The score ended up being forth place Evan, third Conner, second Butch and Flash winning the grand prize. 

"I'm a director of a specialized military branch of our government and I lost to a middle school student." Evan moaned. 

"Conner is a really good shot." Dylan said. 

"Ya I think with practice Conner could out shoot even Flash." Butch said. 

"Hail to the king baby!" Flash lifted his prize of an oversized Spider-man plush. 

Evan at least won both Blair and Ringo gifts from other games. He won Conner one too. Sky peaked out and giggled as Conner hugged the large penguin plushie Evan got him. 

Eddie and Butch were still feeling a bit competitive and won toys for Dylan and Flora. 

"We should take these to the car and then go on ride." Dylan said. 

"Rides!" Flora hissed in approval. 

After storing all the toys they went back into the fair and got on the rides. Roller coasters, bumper cars, pirate ships, tilt a whirls amd more. Conner ended up getting motion sick so he watched from the side lines with Ringo. They ended the day with the ferris wheel which was soft enough for everyone to ride. 

The younger kids all fell asleep on the ride home, surrounded by plushies.


	373. Birth of a Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time!

"Alright everyone the time has come!" Evan said in the tank room. 

Ringo, who at this point looked like a 2 year old, jumped up and down excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy these are my fwiends right!?" 

Evan laughed and knelt down to ruffle his hair. Ringo, like Flora, had pretty much cemented himself as one gender instead if being like Blair, who stayed nonbinary. 

"That's right Ringo these are your feiends and teammates. Though Russel and Marigold are also your siblings." Evan said. 

Ringo vibrated with excitement and stomped his feet. "Can we play now?" 

"Not yet kiddo they are still very lil. You hav'ta be gentle with them." Butch said. 

Blair hugged Ringo to calm him down. Blair was getting used to being the older sibling and watching out for their new brother. 

"Does anyone want to help me take them out? There are a lot of them." Evan said. 

"Sure I would love too." Eddie said. 

Eddie went up to Russell's tank and gently reached it. Russel much like Blair, was confused and inched away at first but quickly realized Eddie was friendly and grabbed onto him. Eddie pulled them up and held them close. 

"Aw aren't you lovely." Eddie stroked Russell's cheek gently. Russel wiggled and cooed in Eddie's arms, shifting to a human baby who was easily over 10 lbs. 

Dr. Sanchez took Russel and swaddled them before handing them back to Eddie. "Do you mind holding them? New born grow better when they are held after birth." 

Eddie smiled. "Sure thing." 

Russel already loved Eddie and was a very relaxed baby. They let out a yawn and napped in his arms. 

"Oh Evan can I pull one out?" Karen said. 

"Sure I'm starting to realize I need all the arms I can get." Evan chuckled. 

Karen took out Marigold who had latched onto her with no hesitation. Marigold already was screaming and giggling in Karen's arms, shifting between a happy kicking baby and a flailing ball of slime fluidly. Karen laughed and made sure to hold into her tightly. 

"She is so happy. Hello little one I'm your grandma Karen." Karen said tickling Marigold. 

Marigold squealed and laughed. Evan couldn't help but smile. 

"So I think I'm gonna grab that guy." Butch said pointing at Indigo who was snapping at the walls of his tank. "So who wants to grab the dead one?" 

"I swear they aren't dead." Evan said. 

"I'll grab Sage." Dylan said 

Sage didn't move when Dylan reached in, but the moment he touched them they snapped to life. Quick as a whip they spiraled up his arm. Dylan actually recoiled in fear, pulling his arm out fast. Sage, still wrapped around Dylan's arm, opening two black eyes and rapidly a bloom of white filled their symbiotic face, giving them the appearance of a skull. 

"Dude that metal as hell." Dylan whispered. 

Sage pooled into Dylan's arms and rested, going still again. 

"...Sage why are you such a weird baby?" Evan said with an exasperated laugh. 

"Me!" Flora said running up to Cyan's tank. 

Cyan snapped and crackled but stopped when Flora reached in. They sniffed her fingers and allowed themself to be picked up. Flora pulled them out and purred, snuggling the little baby. Cyan wrapped tentacles around Flora and purred back. They nipped gently at Flora's hair and tugged it playfully while Flora looked proud. 

" Alright come here." Butch reached in. Butch had a good eye for trouble and the second he reached in Indigo clamped their teeth deep into Butch's arm and shook their head, trying to rip his skin. 

"You lil shit I knew you were trouble." Butch laughed as he pulled out Indigo, who now was confused and alarmed that attacking Butch did nothing to prevent this. 

Indigo cried and snapped at Butch, scared and confused. Butch pulled them close and rocked them. Indigo snapped and bite Butch. They even set off a small explosion on Butch's chest which almost knocked him over. No one really knew what to do but Butch stayed calm. 

"Shhh shhh its ok. Its ok." Butch said rocking Indigo gently. 

Indigo eventually calmed down. They whimpered in Butch's arms and then, as if to apologize, licked his bite wounds. 

"Butch you ok?" Eddie said concerned. 

"This one is my favorite." Butch said with a huge grin. 

Everyone laughed and was happy Butch was okay. Indigo kept whimpering and buried themself into Burch's chest, trying to hide. 

"Is it alright if I grab Violet?" Flash said. 

"Ya go ahead." Evan said. 

"Can I help?" Andi added. 

Flash smiled. "Sure thing." 

Flash and Andi reached in gently and Violet shrunk to the bottom of their tank. Flash and Andi were very gentle and patient. They slowly and carefully grabbed Violet who squeaked in protest but allowed themself to be picked up. Flash put Violet in Andi's arms and she held them close. Violet shivered in fear but eventually calmed down and licked Andi's fingers with a bubblegum pink tongue. 

"God they are so precious." Andi smiled. 

Evan looked over all his family members and new babies and couldn't help but tear up. Fate purred and nuzzled him. 

"They are wonderful darling." Fate murmured. 

"Ya they are." Evan said. 

Ringo was going up to everyone and waving hi to the Prism babies, introducing himself. 

"Hi Russel I'm Ringo!" Ringo said waving and then repeating this for every single child. 

Fury and a few board members came to view the kids after they had all been fully cleaned and laid down in cribs. 

"Good work Miller." One general said. "When are you starting combat and medical training?" 

"Well they are one day old so like gimme a month they will be about 6 then." Evan said. 

"Hi mister, I'm Ringo!" Ringo waved. 

The general looked down at Ringo. "This is 01 right?" 

"Ya but we call him Ringo." Evan said picking up his kid.

"Kid already seems healthy and active." Fury smiled 

"Ya Ringo gave us some trouble at the start but is doing good now." Evan said. 

"I broke my tank." Ringo said with a smile.

"Just make sure to keep them in line. I've heard these creatures can be rather dangerous without sedation." The general said. 

"So can humans." Evan said. 

The general scowled. "Miller if it weren't for the fact that you have such a long history of handling these things I would have given this project to someone else. You are too soft to them." 

"Maybe you're too hard. They are children, not animals." Evan said. 

"Kid you didn't see what one of these things did in the arctic." The general said giving a quick worried glace at Fate. 

"No, I've done it with my own two hands. Don't forget some of the missions you have sent me on." Evan smirked. Fate gave Evan a loving lick to his cheek, leaving a trail of glitter. 

The general paused and nodded. "Raise them right Miller." 

"Yes sir." Evan said. 

The gernal left with Fury. Fury clapped Evan on the shoulder and gave him a wink before leaving. Or Evan at least thought it was a wink. Hard to tell when the winker only has one eye.

The family held a little party for the babies and Evan forgot about S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while. Instead he chose to watch his children and smile.


	374. Fury gets to Know the Kids

Evan and Fate's lives became a whirlwind of hybrids for the next month. They were getting to learn a lot more about all their children. 

The kids aged slightly faster than normal hybrids. Their cognitive functions, reason, intelligence, language and physical skills were very advanced. Dr. Sanchez said they would most likely rapidly age until they hit their teenage years where they would start to age at a more human rate. The DSA had created a very large living space for the kids. Each one had a small bed room as well as a very larged joined living space that was full of toys and things for them to play on. Andi often joined them in the morning for some short preschool like lessons while Evan trained them in the afternoon. 

"So how's progress going with the little guys?" Fury said on a visit. 

"Good. Hey guys can you all come over here for Director Fury?" Evan said. 

The kids all scrambled over and lined up in order. 

"You already have them pretty well trained." Fury said. 

"Well I mean they know how to behave at least." Evan scratched the back of his neck. "We kinda just raised them how we raised Blair. It helps having a staff that trusts us too." 

"Either way I'm impressed. Can you tell me about them?" Fury said. 

"Lets dismiss them first. I don't want to force them to stand here the whole time." Fate said. 

The kids scattered and went back to playing. 

"Besides this lets us show you what they are really like. For instance Russel and Violet." Evan said pointing. 

Violet and Russel were on complete opposite sides if the size scale. Russel was already taller and more muscular than even Blair. He was dark skinned like Evan but had light rusty blonde hair. Currently he was sitting with Violet who was playing house with him. Violet scooted up to him and held a little doll close, snuggling it. When the other kids would run past or be loud Violet would shrink against Russel. Russel smiled and held her close with a little laugh. 

"Russel don't laugh at me." Violet whined. 

"I'm not." He smiled and pet her head. 

Violet pouted. She had short fluffy black hair and pale skin. She gently batted at Russell's chest. "Yes you are." 

He pulled her closer and she squeaked and he rested his head on hers. "You are cute." 

Violet squeaked and blushed, freezing up against him. 

"Those two are rather close." Fury said. 

"A lot of them have paired off." Fate said. 

"We know their powers yet?" Fury said. 

"Russel is a tank. He is more resistant to damage than the other kids. Violet can phase through objects and has these very painful little needles she can make and launch." Evan said. 

"Interesting." Fury said. 

"Over here are Marigold and Sage." Evan said. 

Evan had bought the group a cat after Marigold had begged and begged for one. She named it Bug and loved it to death. They had discovered rather quickly that Marigold hyperfixated on cats. She would draw cats, study cats, she wore little cat ear she made out of paper and was a huge fan of Black Cat. So it was no surprise that Marigold was currently petting Bug and purring. Marigold had inherited Bill's natural afro hair and she wore it long, letting it bounce off her shoulders. Bug loved batting at her hair. Sage on the otherhand was long and lanky. Even as he grew older he was deathly looking. 

"Mary, you said you wanted to do something today?" Sage said slowly. He always spoke is whispers, drawing out his words. 

"Oh ya! I wanted to ask Dad if we could grow cat nip!" Marigold said. 

"Hmmm?" Sage tilted his head. 

"Its a plant! See look." Marigold pulled out a book and flipped through it. "Cats really like it! So I want to grow some for Bug!" 

"I'll help you with that. I like gardening." Sage said softly. 

Marigold lit up. "Thank Sage you're the best." 

Sage laughed. "I try..." 

"So what powers do they have?" Fury said. 

"So Marigold can talk to animals though she prefers cats." Fate said

"And Sage?" 

"Well um... reanimating the dead." Evan said. 

"Excuse me?" Fury said with a hint of concern. 

"We went to the park and he found a dead bird and well... we soon learned he can reanimate corpses when the bird started hopping around despite its organs hanging out." Evan said. 

"Dear lord." Fury said. 

"Ya we haven't really tested the extent of his powers. Like how much of a corspe has to be there or how big a corpse he can control or how many." Evan said. "Anyway the last three like to play as a trio. You already know Ringo but here is Indigo and Cyan." 

Ringo was running circles around the two who were sitting on the swing set. Cyan was in symbiote form. They prefered it that way and almost always were symbiotic. They had long fluffy hair and it fanned out to look like fog or clouds. Indigo had short hair he worn spiked up a little. He was a very grumpy looking child. As Ringo pasted one more time Indigo suddenly launched himself from the swing and tackled Ringo. 

"Ha! I got you I win!" Indigo said. 

Ringo laughed under Indigo. "Not yet!" 

The two started to play wrestle. They nipped and scratched eachother giggling. They got tangled in eachother and finally worn eachother out, panting as they laid in eachother's arms. 

"You guys are so stupid." Cyan giggled walking over to them. 

"Shut up Cyan you just don't get it." Indigo barked. 

"I get it. You want to keep Ringo to yourself." Cyan teased with a smug grin. 

Indigo growled. "I don't want him. He is already mine!" 

Ringo laughed. "Don't I get a say in this?" 

Indigo looked hurt. "Um... ya?" 

Ringo laughed and hugged Indigo tightly. "I'm yours." 

Indigo blushed and snuggled into Ringo. Cyan snickered. 

"See? Very stupid." Cyan teased more. 

Indigo got up and tackled them, wrestling Cyan. They hissed and clawed at eachother. 

"I want Ringo too." Cyan hissed.

"He's mine!" Indigo barked 

"We can all be friends you know." Ringo said sitting there watching. 

Cyan and Indigo stopped and stared at him confused. 

"Like, I don't belong to just one person." Ringo said with a big grin. 

Cyan amd Indigo looked at eachother, nodded, and then both tackled Ringo. They pinned him to the ground and snuggled him. Ringo laughed and kicked his feet and Cyan and Indigo purred into him. 

"You already know Cyan can control electric, Indigo creates bombs and Ringo has super speed." Evan said. 

"Cyan and Indigo seem like the trouble makers of this group." Fury said. 

"Oh they are! Both are very fussy children. But they both really like Ringo so if we have him set an example they usually follow." Fate said

"Does the group get along as a whole?" Fury said. 

"Ya actually we have them do little drills together to build team work. Usually I'll make an obstacle courses that have a puzzle they have to solve together. For example we had a giant wall with all the pieces to make a pulley system and a pile of rice and a bucket. Ontop of the wall was a hot pad and a pot. We told them they had to get water and the rice ontop of the wall and cook it. They did it in 1 hour and 23 minutes." Evan said. 

"That's impressive." Fury said. 

"It was really cute too because they put Violet in the bucket and lifted her up to have her cook. She can climb the wall just fine but everyone wanted her to ride in the bucket." Fate said. 

"You two are doing a great job with these kids." Fury said. 

Evan and Fate smiled. "Thank you sir."


	375. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the kids in the neighborhood start dare each other to prank the Brock house.

Butch growled and grumbled. He opened the front door for the 3rd time this week to find nothing after the bell rang. 

"Alright! Listen here you shits. I'm missin' a God damned leg! See this!" Butch kicked his fake Sunny leg out and she dissolved it. "Its fake! I'm still not used to walkin' on it and it hurts like a bitch! If I catch any of you, I'll stealin' yer leg and graftin' it to my stump!" 

Butch slammed the floor door so hard that he lost his blance and fell over. He roared on the floor. 

"Papa geez calm down." Dylan came downstairs. 

"No! I refuse! These lil shits are killin' me!" Butch barked. 

"Then let Flora or me answer the door." Dylan laughed helping him up. 

Butch growled and grumbled, lifting himself into his recliner. "You better. Otherwise I might eat some children." 

Two days later the house was covered in toilet paper. 

"Imma murder them." Butch said standing outside with Eddie. 

"Butch no they are children." Eddie said. 

"They are mockin' us!" Butch hissed. 

Eddie pet Butch gently on the head. Butch was still pissed as hell but head pats were his one weakness. His shoulders lowered, his face softened, and his breathing quieted. 

"I'm still mad." Butch said with not much conviction. 

"I know love. I know." Eddie said smiling. 

They got the toilet paper off the roof before night fall. 

Later that night the group of teenagers came back, toilet paper in hand. 

"Ok Donny its your turn." Said one kid. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Conner said from his bedroom window. 

"Shit! Don't blow our cover!" One kid hissed. 

"Whatever man I warned you." Conner said leaning on his windowsill. 

The teens pushed forward one of them, most likely Donny. He perpared a throw when suddenly he was hoisted into the air. 

"Got ya you lil shit!" Sundance decloaked, holding the screaming teen up by his shirt. 

The teen scattered but Sundance grabbed all of them with a webline. He held them up in a bundle, cackling as they screamed and begged for mercy. 

"You punks think it is funny torturin' a disabled man? Huh!?" Sundance spat. 

"No man! We just were seeing who was brave enough to mess with Venom and Sundance!" One teen said. 

"Are you brave now?" Sundance snapped his jaws. 

The kids begged and scream. One kid wet his pants as his shame dribbled out of his shorts. Sundance chuckled. 

"I guess not. Come here you cowards." Sundance carried them all inside the house. 

"...Fuck they dead." Sky said sitting on the windowsill with Conner. 

"What!? No Butch won't kill them. Come on." Conner picked up Sky and headed over. 

When he walked inside the kids were all sitting on the couch looking ashamed of themselves. Butch had given them each a cup of hot chocolate and new clothes for the one kid who soiled his pants. Butch was holding Eddie's arm as Eddie was talking. 

"-so we aren't going to contact your parents this time but we would seriously appreciate it if you would st- Conner hello." Eddie said. 

"Told you guys." Conner smirked. 

"Conner! Have you been watchin' them every time they have done this!?" Butch snapped. 

"No just this time. And I already knew you had been keeping watch." Conner said. 

Butch huffed and whipped his head to look back at the kids. "When you are done with yer coco get out of my house. 

Flora and Dylan came downstairs. Flora was laughing and went to get some coco for herself. 

"Um... you guys have a surprisingly normal house." One kid said. 

"Well ya. What did you think was inside?" Eddie said. 

"Well I just... you guys are really scary and evil looking. I thought it would be like a gross lair." The kid said. 

"Just because we look evil doesn't mean we are." Eddie said.

"Its more of a grey area." Dylan said sipping coco. "Hey Conner. Since you are here want to sleep over?" 

Conner went over and hugged Dylan. "Can't mom and Pat are on a date so I have to house sit." 

"Seriously this is so weird. Everything here is so lovey dovey. I thought you guys were brooding, edgy, horrific monsters." Another teen said. 

"We are. But we also love eachother and have a healthy family life." Butch said. 

"We have grown a lot since our villian days and we wish to keep it that way." Eddie said. 

The teen soon after finished their coco and left. Butch sighed and flopped onto his chair again. 

"Teenagers exhaust me." Butch said. 

"Papa I'm a teen." Dylan said. 

"Other teens exhaust me." Butch said. "And before you say it you don't count Conner, yer also my son!" 

Conner closed his mouth and smiled. "Well I better get home." 

Dylan kissed him. "Goodnight Conner." 

"Night!" He waved and went back across the street. 

Eddie gently scooped up Butch who rumbled slightly. 

"Come on ya gargoyle lets get you in bed." Eddie said. 

"Only if you join me." Butch said. 

"Oh course." Eddie chuckled. 

The pranks finally stopped... for a while.


	376. Nana's Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I forgot about Nana?

Evan was laying in the play room with his gaggle of squeaking children laying ontop of him. Blair was reading a book outloud to their siblings. Ringo was snuggling Cyan and Indigo. Marigold had her cat and was petting it in her lap. Evan checked a few times to make sure Sage was still breathing and Violet was for once anxiety free in Russel's lap. Fate was spread out and gently petting each child, purring happy with their tongue hanging out to lick Evan's cheek. Then Evan's phone rang. 

"Daddy! We are reading! Turn your phone off." Blair pouted. 

"No can do this is from Nana." Evan answered the phone. "Hey Nana, how are you?" 

Evan then had his ear drum shattered by Nana screaming.

"How am I!? How am I!? My Billy just told me you now have ten children! Ten! As in double digits! As in why they hell have I not met my new babies Evan?! I know you are raking in the big bucks now! Have you forgotten your Nana? Hmm? I let you live in my home boy! You better bring me those children fast or I will ask God to send his wrath unto you!" 

"Nana they are kinda a government project I can't just move them. And I swear I have been trying since Blair was born to find a good time to fly down and see you." Evan said 

"Not hard enough! Well luckily I have taken matters into my own hands. Bill has taken off work and so has the very understanding Ms. Lynn so she can bring Conner down. By the way you are paying for everyone's flights down here." Nana said. 

"Nana I don't know if im allowed to move the kids yet." Evan said. 

"Call Fury. Now." Nana said. 

Evan laughed and stood up. The kids all slide off of him and followed behind murmuring to eachother. 

"Who is Nana?" Marigold whispered to Ringo. 

"She must powerful. She is bossing Evan around." Indigo said. 

"And now she wants to boss Mr. Fury too." Russel said with a frown. "I don't like bossy people. They always try to make Dad do stuff." 

"She said grandkids. We are Evan's and Fate's children right?" Violet said. 

"They call us family and I think they see us as theirs." Sage said. 

"Of course we do Sage." Fate kissed his forehead. "None of you forget that we love you and you are our family." Fate kissed Violet's forehead too. 

"Also Nana is grandpa Bill's mom." Blair giggled. 

Evan put Fury on speaker from the building's phone next to his personal one. 

"Miller you sure have been calling me a lot lately." Fury said. 

"Well I kinda am running the worlds most insane military experiment. Also Director Fury let me introduce you to my Nana. Nana, Director Fury." Evan said. 

"Evan while it is a pleasure to meet her, why are you introducing me to your grandmother?" Fury said

"Hello Mr.Fury. I can answer that. Now my neglectful grandson has told me he doesn't know if he has permission to take MY great grandchildren to come see me. Now I know this must be some sort if silly mistake because no one would ever in their right mind keep me from MY great grandkids." Nana said

"Evan. How could you keep your kids away from this nice lady? She just wants to see her great grandkids." Fury said. 

Evan sputtered "Oh no! You are not pinning this on me! I was told I needed clearance to move them as a squad!" 

"Then don't move them as a squad. Move them as your family." Fury said. 

"See Evan! You just aren't crestuve enough. Thank you Mr. Fury." Nana said

Fury was trying hard to hide his laughter. "Have a nice trip Evan." And he hung up. 

Evan groaned and rubbed his face. The kids mean while were all getting excited. Evan had taken them on trips outside for training or for fun small day trips one on one. Never had the whole group traveled long distance. 

"See you in a week Evan!" Nana hung up. 

"Daddy Daddy! We are traveling somewhere!?" Marigold said. 

"Where are we going!?" Cyan said

"Dad is Nana nice?" Russel said. 

"Settle down guys." Evan laughed and all the kids bounced around him in a circle. 

The kids all clung to his legs with wide eyes, waiting for him to tell them. Evan scooped them up with Fate's help and carried them back to their story time blanket. Evan started explaining as he set the kids back down, most of them turning into their more goo like form so they could crawl all over him. 

"So we get to go on vacation!?" Ringo said on Evan's chest. 

"Yes you do." Evan chuckled. "I should call the rest of the family, see if anyone else wants to go. I mean I do have the money now especially since I get paid to live here." 

The kids spent the rest of the afternoon before classes and training asking Evan questions and being excited about their trip. Evan called everyone to see who could come with. 

"Nana is a crafty one." Fate said as Evan hung up a call with Sleeper. 

"Ya she is." Evan sighed.


	377. Plane Ride

Somehow, someway, everyone scrambled to take time off and go to New Orleans. Evan called in a favor from Tony and they even got a private jet. 

"I have never been on a plane before and my first one is a private jet! Aha!" Lynn was having a ball. 

"Ya this is a crazy way to have my first vacation with you." Patricia said. 

Evan was counting all his children twice to make sure everyone was here. The prism gang was all a flutter with excitement. Dylan and Conner sat together and got out a tablet to watch a movie. Flora was pinned against a window. Flash and Andi were relaxing with Karen, Bill, Eddie and Butch. 

"Does Tony got any brooze on this plane?" Butch said from Eddie's lap. 

"Butch." Eddie hissed.

"Fuck right, sorry Flash." Butch said

"Its ok." Flash laughed. 

"You guys swear a lot infront of your kids." Patricia laughed. 

"They already know all the words." Butch said.

"Fuck!" Indigo screamed over at the adult while the rest if the kids laughed. 

"Indi." Evan scowled. Indigo shrinked behind Ringo. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Sleeper boarded the plane. The kids all got excited and soon Sleeper was surrounded by children who all wanted hug.

"You're uncle Sleeper!" Marigold said. 

"Ya I am. Nice to finally meet all of you." Sleeper said squatting down. 

The kids all asked Sleeper a bunch of questions and eventually Evan resorted to picked the kids up with Eddie's help. 

"Sleeper needs to sit and so do you. The plane is taking off." Evan said with Indigo, Sage and Ringo in his arms. 

"But we wanna talk to Sleeper!" Ringo said kicking his feet. 

"They aren't going anywhere you have a whole flight to talk." Eddie chuckled. 

"Ok." Sage yawned out. 

Soon all the kids were buckled in and the plane took off. The moment the seat belt sign was off the kids were excitedly looking around the cabin and out the windows. 

"I've all but been forgotten." Sleeper chuckled. 

"Its a lot for them. Come give your old man a hug." Eddie said grabbed Sleeper in a bear hug.

Sleeper laughed and snuggled into Eddie as Symby wrapped around both of them. "Missed you too parents." 

The kids continued to play around the cabin. There was a lot of play wrestling and all the kids wanted to challenge Flora, the undefeated champion. Indigo in particular had a need to prove himself. Every time though Flora pinned them. 

"Kids be careful." Karen called. 

"Ok Grandma Karen!" They all called back. 

"They really are an adorable bunch. Its weird to think of them as soldiers." Flash said. 

"Ya especially since besides me they are probably going to be a squad that works under you." Evan said. 

"Really? S.H.I.E.L.D. is letting Flash lead the kids?" Eddie said playing with both Symby and Butch's hair absentmindedly. 

"Ya they figure since they are all symbiotic and military trained they would work well under Corporal Thompson." Evan chuckled. 

"I feel weird about this." Flash said. 

"Is it because it reminds you of your early days as Venom?" Valor said. 

Flash groaned. "Ya probably." 

The plane landed only a little while later and Nana was already waiting at the airport for them. She was in tears watching Evan herd all the children out. 

"Oh Evan. Evan they are wonderful." Nana said. 

Evan laughed and knelt down to the kids. "Guys I need you to all hug and kiss Nana so she doesn't smack me for taking so long to get you here." 

Nana laughed and the kids all ran over and hugged her. They all were so eager to meet her and had so many questions. 

"Evan introduce them to me with a bit more organization please." Nana said hugging her grandkids. 

"Well we have Blair, Ringo, Russel, Marigold, Sage, Cyan, Indigo and Violet with you. And over here is Conner and Sky. And you remember Flash and Valor." Evan said. 

Nana covered her mouth. "Evan you have so many wonderful kids and friends." 

Evan laughed and then came over to hug her. "Ya I'm not even sure how it happened." 

Soon they were all inside the old mansion and settling in. 

"Evan! Where did all these babies even come from!?" Bonnie said looking over all the kids. 

"Well technically six are mine and Fates and the other four are Slicks and volunteers at the DSA offspring, but I basically adopted them." Evan said. 

Bonnie laughed. "Evan you are a crazy person." 

"Ya well I love them." Evan knelt down and hugged a bunch of the kids. 

"Well let me show you the arrangements I came up with." Nana said. 

Nana had somehow found a way to fit all the adults and children. Dozens of sleeping bags were set up for the little ones to sleep in. The kids were having a ball. 

"Now I have a giant pot of gumbo cooking for all of to you let me get to that." Nana said. 

"Daddy can we live here?" Marigold said

Evan laughed and picked her up. "No sweetie we are only here for a few days." 

Marigold clung to Evan and purred. Fate wrapped around her and snuggled. 

Flora lead Indigo, Ringo, Blair and Cyan around the house. Sage, Russell and Violet played on the floor with eachother near the adults. Butch sipped iced tea and leaded against Eddie. 

"I 'gree with Mari we should move here." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed. "Butch why? What about your restaurant?" 

"I can sell it. I miss the south. I miss iced tea!" Butch said. 

"I can make you ice tea." Eddie laughed. 

Butch sighed. "One day Eddie, you and me are gonna become snow birds." 

"Won't it hard for you guys in the south? I mean the place isn't really the friendliest to gay couples." Patricia said. 

"You really think anyone would fuck with us let 'lone live to talk 'bout it if they did?" Butch said

Bonnie scooted away from Butch. 

"Bonnie are you scared if him? I bet he is all bark not bite." Nana said. 

"No Mom he isn't joking." Bill said. 

"Son you keep a dangerous crowd." Nana said. 

"Its Karen and Evan's fault." Bill said. 

"Guilty as charged." Karen said. 

"I mean he is my father in law." Evan said. 

Butch smirked and snuggled into Eddie. Eddie wrapped an arm around him and chuckled. Symby sat on Butch's head and stole a sip of his tea. 

Later in the night Evan sat alone on the front porch with Fate in his lap. He was sipping a beer and watching the moon. Nana came out and sat next to him. 

"Hi Nana." He smiled. 

"Taking a break with the missus?" Nana chuckled. 

"Ya just a short one." Evan said rubbing Fate. She licked his fingers and purred

"You holding up ok? You are so young and this is a lot of little ones." Nana said. 

Evan nodded. "I get a lot of help with them. I have an entire staff at work that loves them. And everyone here helps too. It is a lot right now but I love every single one of them." 

Nana smiled. "Evan you ever need anything you call me ok?" 

Evan hugged her. "Of course Nana." 

"That goes for you too missy." Nana said petting Fate. 

Fate purred and arced into her hand like a cat. "Thank you Nana." 

Nana smiled. "You're welcome."


	378. Beach, Boating and More

The group went to the beach for the day. The adults brought a giant umbrella and multiple blankets. The kids were all playing in the sand while Butch, Dylan and Conner walked to a rental house to rent a boat. 

Russell and Violet were building a sandcastle together. Russel made Violet a little crowd out of sea grass and she giggled. 

"You look like a princess." Russel said

Violet blushed and covered her face. 

Marigold was walking with Sage when he suddenly stopped. 

"What is it?" Marigold said. 

A long thin grin came to Sage's face. "New friend." 

Suddenly the ground shook and out of the sand rose the skeleton of a whale. 

"Sage holy shit!" Evan ran over. 

"Wow thats fantastical." Eddie said. 

Sage laughed as the whale let out an ancient call from unseen vocal cords. Marigold cheered and pet the boney undead whale. Karen took a picture of her grandson and his creation, half in shock. Sleeper laughed so hard they fell over.

"Sage! Please release the whale!" Evan said. 

Sage pouted and the whale collapsed into a pile of bones just an a crowd was starting to form. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because I don't know how to explain whale zombies to the people at this beach." Evan said picked Sage up. "Lets go make a phone call to Fury. Mom can I get a copy of that picture?" 

Sage pouted in Evan lap while he talked to Fury on the phone. 

Meanwhile the group of trouble makers were wrestling in the sand. Flora growled happily and Indigo tried to pin her. He was incredibly unsuccessful and Flora flipped him onto him back and pinned him into the sand. He roared and struggled. Cyan was draped across Ringo and giggling. 

"Indigo you should stop challenging Flora it just makes you look bad." Cyan smirked. 

"I think he looks like Rocky. He might lose but he looks tough for trying. Flora is really strong." Ringo said. 

Cyan purred and nuzzled into Ringo. "You are too sweet Ringo. He doesn't deserve it." 

"Come on Indigo don't give up! Fight!" Blair cheered. They were just enjoying the match. 

Indigo roared and kicked up sand. Flora got some in the eye and recoiled. Indi took the chance to jump up and try to punch Flora but she dunked under his arm and swiveled behind him. Flora grabbed Indigo by the waist and suddenly his was hoisted into the air. Indigo went wide eyed as Flora brought him down in a German suplex. 

"Wow!" The three other kids screamed as Flora chuckled. Indigo meanwhile was half buried in sand. 

They dug Indigo out who was trying to hide his shame from his embarassing lose. Ringo hugged him. 

"You tried really hard. I'm proud of you." Ringo said and gave Indi a small kiss on the forehead. 

Indigo blushed hard and went stiff in Ringo's arms. Cyan came up and hugged Indigo too. 

"Did you hurt anything?" Cyan said nuzzling him with a purr. 

"No..." Indigo growled. 

Cyan smirked and kissed his cheek. "Good." 

Blair was clapping and cheering for Flora who was doing some fun bodybuilder poses. 

There was a honk from the ocean and there was Butch driving a large fishing boat. Conner and Dylan waved from the deck. 

" Ahoy! Who's ready to go bo- Is that a fuckin' whale skeleton!?" Butch said. 

Evan and the prism kids stayed on shore with Karen, Nana, Bonnie and Bill. Meanwhile they rest sailed out onto the sea. 

"Man this is cool!" Conner said sitting at the front of the ship with Dylan and Evan's cousins. 

"The boat was a pretty good idea." Flash said sitting on a fishing seat removing his prosthetics. 

"Make sure you don't lose those." Andi said. 

"I'm not going to lose my legs twice." Flash said. 

"I might." Butch said. 

Eddie laughed and hugged Butch from behind. 

Flora and Blair where watching the waves, excited to get into the water. Butch took the boat around a few times. Patricia was watching Lynn because in the breeze her hair fluttered perfectly. Conner looked out at his mom and chuckled. 

"Dude what do you think are the odds my mom and Pat stay together?" Conner whispered to Dylan. 

"I hope good. You seem to like her." Dylan whispered back. 

Conner nodded. He did like her. She was nice and tough. His mom was really happy with her too. Conner looked back at Dylan who was leaning against the rail of the boat. Slick was wrapped around his arm. He leaned over and kissed Dylan. Dylan laughed and kissed back. 

"Not to sound offensive or anything but like is everyone in your family gay?" Marcel said. 

"Um well Flora is dating a boy." Dylan said. 

"Flora is technically trans dude." Conner said. 

"Oh right I guess she is." Dylan said. 

"Evan doesn't count either because Fate is agendered." Conner said. 

"...Dude everyone in my family is queer. I mean the only straight people I know are Josh and Dove and Karen and Bill. Oh and the Parkers" Dylan said. 

"I mean, a lot of your family members are asexual aliens sooooo." Conner chuckled. 

"Proud of it!" Sleeper said

Suddenly Flora jumped off the boat. 

"Flora!" Eddie ran to the sode and Butch killed the engine. 

Flora emerged from the water holding a barracuda over her head. "Big fish!" 

Butch cackled as they watched Flora eat her catch in the water. "I guess this is a good of time as any to go swimmin'." 

Flash, Andi, Marcel and Lisa all stayed on the boat while the rest got in the water. Valor and Agony made little fishing lines in hopes of catching something like Flora did. 

Beneath the waves everyone was in symbiotic form and swimming around. Blair and Flora played underwater tag. Void and Sunset twisted around each other and laughed. Sundance stayed close to Venom, hoping to steal a kiss or two. Sleeper ended up just floating on the water until a seagull landed on them and they flailed to get it off. 

Sunset and Void swam as deep as they could under the waves. Its was then they saw something glitter on the ocean floor. Void dig it up and it was a necklace, a very old one, make entirely of pearls. They swam back up and showed everyone. 

"Guys look at this!" Void said. 

Venom, Sundance, and Sleeper swam over.

"These look like real pearls." Venom said holding the necklace. 

"We should swim down and see if there is anything else!" Sleeper said diving back down. 

They ended up finding a few old crates full of supplies and jewelry. 

"Dude were did these come from?" Conner said lifting up a few.

"Most likely they fell off a ship a long time ago. Im going to call a local museum, see if they are interested in sunked treasure." Eddie said writing down their latitude and longitude. 

Turns out the local museum was very interested and they dropped off the crates after their beach fun. 

The Prism unit kids were all exhausted and curled up in the living room on top of each other, fast asleep. 

"They had so much fun and they are all tuckered out." Bonnie said fawning over the kids. 

Blair and Flora also let out little yawns. 

"Aw you guys sleepy too? Lets get you in your sleeping bags for a nap." Sleeper said. 

The Prism unit woke up just enough to crawl into their bags though Violet ended up inside Russel's bag with him and Ringo fell asleep with Indigo in his. Evan laid down in the middle on the floor and passed out himself. 

Conner and Dylan were tried too and ended up in each others arms in the couch. 

"You know its been a good day when the kids all pass out." Patricia chuckled. 

Butch pulled a blanket over Conner and Dylan. "Ya, get them nice and worn out." 

Eddie yawned and picked up Butch. "We want a nap too." 

Nana laughed. "I'll get dinner going and wake you all up in an hour or so." 

Sleeper helped Nana cook while the rest if the house napped.


	379. Oil and Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these two spend a lot of time together due to Dylan and Conner but I've never actually had them like talk to eachother. 
> 
> Lets change that.

It was the end of another day in New Orleans. The gang had traveled all over town and now were settling in for the night. Conner and Dylan had been sleeping together for the whole trip since they shared a room with the kids. As they slept Slick and Sky talked. 

Slick grabbed Sky and pulled them close, wrapping around the little blue slime till just their eyes peeked out. Sky purred softly and gently licked Slick. 

"How are you holding up little one?" Slick said. 

"Good, you?" 

"I'm alright." Slick said. They paused and started to make a chewing motion with their mouth. Sky learned this was Slick's thinking face. They chuckled and waited for the older symbiote to finish their thought. 

"Hmm do you need anything?" Slick said. 

"No I'm fine. Do you?" Sky said. 

"Ah! No this is supposed to be me taking care of you." Slick said. 

"What?" Sky asked confused. 

Slick let out an exasperated groan. "I want to take care of you. You are younger than me and symbiotes in this pod are nurturing. I'm not used to it and want to get better." 

Sky laughed. "Slick you are doing fine don't strain yourself." 

Slick huffed. "Listen kid I'm old. I've had many spawn and I didn't 'raise' a single one. You are honestly the first symbiote I've spent this much time with and our hosts are most likely going to be partners for a long time. I want to get better at this so you and I can have a good relationship." 

Sky smiled and peaked out from under Slick to give them a kiss. "Slick you are adorable." 

Slick huffed. "I am not." 

"Ya you are. You are trying so hard its cute." Sky gave Slick more kisses. 

Slick took their tongue and wrapped it around Sky's. Sky purred as they felt Slick bridge the gap between them. Old star charts, knowledge if alien races, the best fences in the galaxy, and other ancient knowledge in the old slime was given in exchange for Sky's thoughts and feeling about Earth and its humans. Slick separated from Sky and start to lick them. 

"What was that?" Sky said purring. 

"Information exchange. Humans here call it mating but thats a terrible word for it. We don't 'mate' we exchange information. If that happens to be genetic then whatever. This time I wanted your perspective so I took it and gave you information I found useful." Slick said licking Sky's cheek. 

"Did you do that a lot with your old host and spawn?" Sky said. 

"Yes I did. My old host was the head of a group of smugglers and thieves. So he outfitted his best men with my spawn. Every time they came back from a mission we would do that in order to quickly exchange information. It was fast and efficient. Not to mention it strengthen myself and my spawn. Anything we knew or learned was given to everyone." Slick said. 

Sky purred. "We should do it more often then. Not everything here has to be just you learning to change. I can change too. We will exchange information." 

Slick chuckled and squeezed Sky. "You are a sweet one. Very cooperative. You would have been good on my crew." 

Sky laughed. "Well thank you I think I would have liked being a space pirate so long as it wasn't too much work." 

Slick purred and rested on Sky. "I sometimes miss those days, but these days are peaceful. My new host is so young and full of life." 

"Hey Slick tell me about your old host." Sky said. 

"Hmm why?" 

"I want to get to know more about you and hosts define us. You seem to miss them too. So tell me a story." Sky said sinking into Slick. 

Slick smirked. "He was a bastard. Slimey man, crafty. But very loyal to his crew. His race was a nomadic people known for their mysticism and their sneakiness. But they were also known for being great friends. Anyone in his crew was seen as a brother. Even I was once he realized I was more than just a weapon. We grew so close though soon he saw me as a lover. He often called me his wife. His kind took many wives. He ended up with six including myself. Fathered many children, taught them his culture and had them join his crew. Treated my spawn as his own children too." 

"He sounds like quite the character." Sky said. 

Slick chuckled. "He was. I miss him so. But he lived a very long fulfilling life. I love being with Dylan too. I am growing to love being here even more." 

Slick started to chew again, lost in thought. Sky waited patiently for them to continue but they never did. Instead Sky just sat inside their grasp and listened to their hosts sleep.


	380. Last Days of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prism kids playing with their family

Flora was leading the Prism unit in a hunt. They all were symbiotic and sneaking through the woods together. Up above in the trees Frostbite and Sundance followed. 

"I'm surprised yer lettin' them go off on their own like this." Sundance said. 

"We know they need independence. They are sharp children. And technically not alone." Frostbite said. 

Flora sniffed the swampy grounds and pointed to Violet and then a watery bit. Violet turned transparent and phased through the water. Soon she was back and nodded to Indigo. Indigo created a bomb in his hand and threw it. The water erupted and out flew a confused 9 foot long gator. 

"Holy shit!" Sundance cackled while Frostbite looked on in horror. 

Russel and Flora jumped into action, tackling the alligator. The beast tried to snap at them but Cyan quickly wrapped its mouth shut. And with that the rest of the symbiotes descended on the gator. 

It was nothing but bones in about a half hour. 

Sage smiled and the alligator soon was back to life as his new snappy friend. 

"I'm still hungry." Ringo said. 

"Lets keep moving." Flora signed. 

Sage and Marigold road on the back of the undead alligator and laughed quietly together. 

They came to a lake and swam together, catching crayfish. 

"They are really crunchy." Violet say siting with Cyan. 

Cyan nodded and ate a handful. 

"Cyan! Look!" Ringo said hanging from a tree. 

Cyan looked up as Ringo did a backflip into the water. Cyan laughed and swam out to him. Ringo shook his hair and smiled. Cyan smirked and kissed him. Ringo blushed hard and Indigo suddenly tackled her. 

"Cyan! You stole his first kiss!" Indigo growled. 

Cyan laughed and wiggled out of his arms. Indigo roared and bared claws at her. Ringo rushed and tackled Indigo. 

"Ringo get off of me I'm gonna kill her!" Indi barked. 

"Indi I can still give you your first kiss." Ringo said

Indigo froze, completely red. Ringo laughed and kissed him. Indigo fainted. 

"Indigo..." Russel said shaking his head. Flora and Blair laughed. 

Cyan peaked up behind Ringo at Indigo. "You do realize we both love you right?" 

Ringo nodded and smiled. "Ya I do. I love both of you." 

"But you can only have one of us." Cyan said. 

"Why?" Ringo said. 

"Cus thats how relationships work." Cyan said. 

"But Grandpa Butch and Grandpa Eddie are both also in a relationship with Grandma Symby and Grandma Sunny. So if they can so can I. I'm going to date both of you." Ringo smiled. 

Cyan blushed and looked away. His smile was much too much for her to handle. Sundance and Frostbite chuckled in the tree. 

"They 'lready 'ppear close to 9 like Flora and Lance." Sundance said. 

"Ya... I pity that their childhood is going to be so short." Evan said as Frostbite pulled away to show his face.

"They have a bit more symbiote in them than Flora and Blair. Look at Cyan, she rarely if ever appears human. I think they will grow into it naturally." Fate said. 

Below the kids had found and fell a deer and were now eating together. Indigo woke up and Ringo had saved some meat for him. Sage and Marigold shared a leg and purred together. Blair, now the smallest of the group, cracked open the skull and they all shared the brain together.

Soon they were full and Sage now had a deer skeleton to join his alligator. 

"Sage, Daddy isn't going to let you keep those." Marigold said. 

Sage sighed. "I know... I just want to keep them as long as I can." 

Violet pet the deer. "Maybe you can ask Grandpa Butch to bring you a dead body?" 

Frostbite stared intensely at Sundance. Sundance looked away and whistled. 

"Maybe start smaller then, like an undead hamster?" Russel said. 

Sage chuckled. "I mean we already have Bug. I don't need more pets, for now." 

He released the skeletons and they headed home. 

Frostbite leaned against Sundance in the tree. 

"Father we are proud of them." Frostbite said. 

"You should be." Sundance chuckled. 

The kids all filed into the mansion and got cleaned up. They would be heading home tomorrow and in a two week starting combat training as well as unit training with S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"They are starting their lives as soldiers." Evan said watching the kids with Sleeper and Flash. 

Sleeper let out a frustrated sigh. "What if they don't want to be?" 

"I had this talk with S.H.I.E.L.D. They are allowed to bow out at anytime before they graduate. After that they are considered S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and would have to resign like any other agent if they want to quit." Evan said. 

"Oh good S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't treating them as slaves." Flash sighed in relief. 

"At first they were going to. Then Fury and I introduced to them to each other. At the time the kids looked like 4 year olds. Its hard to stick to your guns when you are on the side that is willing to send toddlers into deadly combat." Evan said. 

They continued to watch the kids play, their short vacation almost over.


	381. Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who remembers the Costa run?

Eddie woke up in familiar arms and tentacles but not a familiar bed. Butch was snoring softly next to him as he sat up in Sleeper's bedroom. He and Butch had decided to come to New York with Sleeper for two nights. Eddie had a story to write in New York and also some personal business he wanted to attend to. 

"Morning love." Eddie pet his other gently. 

The symbiote purred and gave Eddie a squeeze. "Goodmorning Eddie." 

He pulled his spouse close and kissed them right inbetween their eyespots. Butch grunted and clung to both of them like a koala. 

"Morning Butch." Eddie scratched his head and Butch melted a little. 

"Eddie more." Butch groaned. 

Eddie chuckled and scratched him throughly. "Not too much longer dear I have business today." 

"Rise and shine!" Sleeper pushed in the door holding plates of breakfast food. 

"Oh morning Sleeper. You cook?" Eddie sat up. 

"Ya bachelor life means many nights alone and I demand good food. I also cook for Dr. Steven sometimes." Sleeper said. 

"He must love having you around." Eddie said gently petting Symby. 

Sleeper smiled. "Ya he does." 

Butch had fallen back asleep and was snoring again. Eddie chuckled and got up. 

"How about we let sleeping beauty rest? I should get going soon anyway." Eddie said. 

"Wait before you go in-" Sleeper said. 

Eddie went into Sleeper's living room only to find Dylan on the couch. 

"Dylan!? You should be at home." Eddie said. 

"I snuck with you." Dylan said. 

"Sleeper how long did you know about this!?" Eddie said. 

"Right after you and Butch went to bed." Sleeper said. 

"Dylan why did you sneak onto this trip?" Eddie said scratching his head. 

"Because you kept being secretive about it and you are a terrible liar so when you said 'its nothing interesting you would be bored' I knew you were doing something cool." Dylan said. 

Eddie groaned and slapped his forehead. "Teenagers." He growled. 

"So you are taking me with right?" Dylan smiled. 

"No! Why should I?" Eddie growled. 

"Eddie, might be fun for him." Symby said. 

"It also might be dangerous." Eddie said. 

"He has Slick." Symby said. 

"I will die before I let my host fall." Slick popped out of Dylan to say. 

Eddie sighed. "Fine you can come." 

"So what are you doing anyway?" Sleeper asked. 

"We are going to go see some dinosaurs." Eddie said. 

\--------------------

Deep in the sewers of New York Venom and Void walked. 

"Wow. And you used to hide in these from Spider-man?" Void said. 

"Sort of. We hid in a lot of different locations." Venom said. 

Void lept onto Venom's back and climbed onto his shoulder. Venom chuckled as they traveled deeper into the sewer. A spear is thrown at them from the darkness and Venom snaps it in half. Venom lets out a snarl as 3 moloids and a dinosaur person appear. 

"Wait! You, you are the savior!" The dinosaur man says. 

"Well now you recognize us!" Venom growled. 

"My apologies, its been so long. Please come! Tana will be happy to see you." The man said. 

He lead this deep into the sewers to a highly populated area. In this underground city was hundreds of moloids and dinosaurs people, living peacefully. 

"Wow there are so many!" Void said. 

"Yes they seem to be doing well for themselves." Venom said. 

They were taken to a small hunt and inside was a large red dinosaur woman. 

"Savior! You have returned." She said. 

"Hello Tana. Not for long, just a visit." Venom said. 

"It is a pleasure to see you as always." Tana said. 

"Dad you're friends with dinosaurs?" Void said. 

"Savior you have a child?" Tana said. 

Venom laughed. "Void this is Tana. We saved her and her people twice back when we were living in New York for a while. Tana this is our son Void." 

"Woah that's cool." Void said. 

"Congratulations to you savior on your healthy child." Tana said. 

"He isn't the only one either. We had two other children from the last time we saw you." Venom said. 

"My you have been busy." Tana said with a slight squawk in her laugh. 

"Yes we have been." Venom said. 

"Please sit and tell me of your travels." Tana said. 

Venom sat down with Void next to them and told her all about their strange new life. They talked about Butch, the Millers, Flash, the Ash and Lofthaven familys, Dylan and of course they talked about each other. Venom reflected on how happy they were, how much they had grown from their time with the dinosaur people. 

"We better get going." Venom said standing. 

"Aw do we have to?" Void said

"Yes I was just about to fry some rats for dinner you are welcome to join me." Tana said. 

Void turned to Venom slowly, face unable to hide their regret in asking to stay. Venom let out a laugh. 

"No we must be off. Thank you Tana for everything." Venom said. 

"Goodbye savior and child. Don't be strangers and come back soon!" Tana waved. 

Venom carried Void out back to the streets of New York proper. 

"Dad thanks for letting me come with that was cool." Dylan said as Slick pulled away.

Venom chuckled. "Of course son." 

"Did you have any other crazy secret civilizations you protected?" Dylan said. 

"Actually yes there was a secret group of homeless people we protected for a while in San Francisco." Eddie said. 

Dylan laughed because of course his dad protected not one but two secret underground civilizations. Eddie took Dylan to lunch and then headed back to Sleeper's apartment. Sleeper and Butch where currently hanging out and talking. Dylan ran in and told his brother and papa all about the dinosaurs and how much fun he had. Eddie sat and smiled, watching. 

"New group we protect huh?" Symby said 

Eddie chuckled and pet them, continuing to listen to Dylan.


	382. The Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for a dress with Dove

Evan was hanging out with Dove today. She was picking out a wedding dress and asked for help. 

"I don't know why you picked me I mean I'm a guy. I don't think I'm going to be very helpful." Evan said. 

"Actually... I was hoping Fate could drive you today?" Dove said meekly. 

"O-oh! So you want Fate to control my body." Evan said. 

"Yes I hope that doesn't offend." Dove said. 

"No thats fine." Evan laughed. "Ya I can just be in the backseat today. Ready love?" Evan said turning to Fate on his shoulder. 

Fate nodded and shank inside Evan. Evan relaxes and then twitched slightly. His stance suddenly changes, he looks much more graceful, eyes half closed and smiled. 

"There, now lets find you something wonderful to wear " Fate said, gliding Evan inside the store. 

"Fate I'm honestly amazed at how easy it is for you to control Evan." Dove said

"Well I am very used to his nervous system. My beloved and I have a very strong bond. His body just feels like an extension of my own." Fate said smiling. 

"Is he ok in there?" Dove said. 

"Oh yes he is perfectly fine. He is in a state halfway between dreams and wakefulness. Its as if he is just watching us through his eyes." Fate said. 

"I think that would scare me." Dove said. 

"Well it is good you are not a host then." Fate giggled. 

They search through the store together, picking out quite a few dresses for Dove to try. Fate also picked out a few for Evan to try for fun. 

"You sure Evan is ok with this?" Dove said as they both changed. 

"He knows I see myself more feminine and that sometimes I want to look pretty. Sometimes when we are alone he lets me dress him up." Fate giggled

Dove smiled, imagining Evan and Fate dressing him up in all the adorable frilly outfits Fate wanted. "He is a good husband to you isn't he?" 

"He is. I adore my beloved so." Fate said stepping out of their changing room in a beautiful long gown. "Oh this looks lovely. If only I had a body when my darling and I got married." 

Dove laughed and stepped out herself. "Oh... oh no I don't like this one. I look fat." 

"You should try my number on." Fate said. 

"No I think that dress works on Evan because he is flat chested except for his pecs being so muscular. I've got double d's I will die of suffocation in that." Dove said. 

Fate giggled. "I suppose you are right. I think I'll change out of this too." 

Fate morphed the dress, she hadn't actually worn the dresses she picked just studied them. Soon she was back in Evan's normal clothing still of jeans and a comfy t-shirt.

Dove tried on a few mode dresses and pouted. "Am I being too picky? I just want this to look right." 

"Dove you are not. A wedding dress is a very special thing and if you aren't comfortable in it then you won't be happy. Now let me think." Fate said. 

Fate graceful paced around Dove, circling her like a large cat. Her eyes snapped up and down Dove. 

"You should try an A-line dress with a boat neck." Fate said. 

"Really?" Dove said

"Yes you are a pear body shape. Boat neck will make your shoulders appear broader. A-line will give your waist a nice silhouette." Fate said. 

Dove picked out a dress and tried it on. 

"Oh! This is a world of difference! Fate I knew you were perfect to bring with!" Dove said excitedly. 

Fate smiled. "Let's see if they can get you schedule for your first fitting." 

After dress shopping they when to a cafe and Evan resumed control. 

"Its feels so weird being back in my body." Evan said flexing his fingers. 

"Thanks again for do this with me today, both of you." Dove said. 

"Of course! Anything for a friend." Evan said


	383. Last Days of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all its been a miserable October for me and Halloween is usually my favorite holiday but its snowing and I don't feel spooky at all. 
> 
> But I still want to do something for my favorite holiday so lets have an extra chapter today! 
> 
> This is probably the fluffiest softest chapter I have ever written.

Summer was coming to a close again much too soon. Flora sat cross legged in a blanket fort, Lance in her lab, lost in thought.

Lance looked up at Flora and smiled. He kissed her chin and that snapped her out of it. 

"Flora, you ok?" Lance said through the bond. 

"Ya I just don't want to waste summer break. Its almost over and I feel like I haven't done enough with you." Flora said. 

"Well how about you get on that? What's something you want to do right now?" Lance said. 

Flora stared at him and then gently cupped his face for a kiss. Lance turned red all over and kissed back. Flora laughed and then started to tickle him. Lance flailed and laughed as Flora tickled him all over. The two wrestled with each other, screaming and laughing.

In the end Lance was exhausted and happy. Flora curled up next to him and set a timer on her phone for 15 minutes so she could take a short nap snuggling Lance. 

Lance finally got a second wind and woke up to Satan curled up on his chest and Flora holding his hand while she slept. He sighed happily and sat up to hug Satan. Satan gave an annoyed meow but quickly dropped it when Lance kept her in his lap for petting. Flora let out a whine and opened her eyes. 

"Hello darling." Lance said through the bond. 

Flora laughed and hugged him. "Lets go outside there is another thing I want to do." Flora said. 

Lance put Satan down on the comfiest pillow in the fort and followed Flora outside. Flora marched them down the street toward the convenience store. Lance gently grabbed her hand as they walked. Flora blushed and squeezed his fingers. 

"Lance, do you think we will ever stop being like this?" Flora said through the bond. 

"Yes I do." 

Flora's little heart felt like it was breaking. 

"Oh no no Flora I meant we will grow!" Lance said after feeling her emotions shift. 

"Grow?" 

"Yes, like we will grow closer and calmer. Soon holding hands and kissing won't cause my ears to burn, we will just feel comfortable. Like how our parents are." 

Flora smiled and grabbed Lance to pick him up to squeezed him tight. Lance laughed and rest his forehead against hers. 

"Come on lets get icecream." Flora said. 

They wandered into the store and went straight to the icecream cooler. Lance picked out his and Flora's favorites, a strawberry cheesecake pop and fudge pop. Flora paid and they sat on the curb together. 

"Its been a while since it was just you and me hanging out. Usually we are with everyone." Lance said holding her hand. 

"I think thats why I was so upset. I needed alone time with you." Flora said. 

"Well I'm all yours." Lance giggled. 

Flora smiled and then had a thought. 

"Hey Lance I want to give you something." Flora said turning symbiotic. 

Lance tilted his head and Flora grabbed part if her chest and ripped some of her flesh off. 

"Flora does that hurt?" Lance said concerned. 

Flora shook her head no. "I'm fine but I want you to have this." She pushed the flesh towards him. 

Lance took the flesh gently and it sank into his skin. He felt it move through his body and to his heart, wrapping around it gently. 

"There! Now you always will have a piece of me!" Flora said through the bond. 

Lance looked shocked. They weren't holding hands anymore so he didn't know how they were still speaking through the bond. 

Flora giggled. "You like it? Now we are semi bonded at all times!" 

Lance teared up and tackled Flora, giving her a big kiss. Flora laughed and kissed back. Lance was crying all over her and couldn't stop. So they laid in the grass next to the curb until he calmed down. 

"Flora are you sure you want to do this?" Lance said rubbing his eyes. 

Flora nodded. "Part of me wants to be bonded to you. Part of me wants to be independent. This way I get both." 

Lance signed "I love you." Over and over. He was too flustered to talk through the bond. Flora laughed and stood up. 

"Lets go to the woods! Maybe go swimming." Flora said

They ran together, Lance got tired so Flora ran back to form Rage. Together they ran on all fours to the backwoods. They swung through trees and when they reached the river they doved in. Rage floated ontop of the water relaxing. 

"Ah this is nice. If we catch a fish do you want to eat it with me Lance?" Flora asked. 

"Um you know what I kinda want to try." Lance said. 

They flipped upside down and snatched up the first fish they saw. Rage nibbled delicately on the fish, a little hesitant at first but then dug in. 

They swam to shore and laid in the grass to watch clouds. They pointed out shapes and laughed at each other's jokes. 

"You know what's weird to think about?" Lance said. 

"What?" 

"I'm inside you right now. Like we have melted together. Isn't that weird?"

Flora laughed. "Ya I guess a bit. This just feels normal to me. Like I'm supposed to do this." 

Rage pet their chest and thought. 

"Being part symbiote must be interesting." 

"So must being an inhuman." 

"Not really I mean, I have super powers and my hair and eyes look a little weird cus they keep getting more white. But otherwise I'm just me." 

"Same thing with being half symbiote. I'm just me." Flora said. 

Lance pulled Flora away so he could look at her. She didn't turn symbiotic very often so it was rare to see her like this. He pet her head gently and she purred. 

"You are beautiful Flora." Lance said. 

Flora laughed. "No you are!" 

Lance and Flora laughed and fought playfully back and forth over who was more beautiful. They ended up wrestling in the grass. Flora nipped at Lance playfully and he giggled. 

"Ok ok you win. How about we walk to the burger place a share one? I'll pay this time." Lance said with Flora sitting on his chest. 

"Okay!" Flora said 

They walked out of the park. They stopped a few times to look at bugs and climb trees. Lance fell out and thankful stopped himself before he hit the ground. Flora got under him and caught him.

Just as they were almost at the burger place Butch called and told them to come home for dinner. 

"I'll have to pay you back later." Lance said. 

Flora nipped his neck. "Ask Papa to let you stay over." 

Lance laughed as Flora nipped him more and they asked when they got there. Butch called Gwen and luckily he was allowed so long as he stayed in Dylan's room. 

They spent as much of the night as they could together. When Lance was trying to sleep in Dylan's room he manifested the little piece Flora have given him and peppered it with kisses all night.


	384. Valor's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pov chapter

Flash was face down in his pillow sleeping. He had a habit of sleeping in so Valor did what they did every morning, cooking him breakfast. Val slide out and into the kitchen, grabbing eggs, bacon, and a loaf of bread. 

"...I should make avocado toast for him. He doesn't get enough nutrients." Val said. 

"You talk to yourself a lot." Agony mused, watching from under Andi's door. 

"Nervous habit." Valor said. 

"Why are you so nervous? Flash has been nothing but lovely to you." Agony said

"He constantly things about his flaws, his fears. He constantly things he is going to hurt me. Made me grow caution and nervous." Val said cracking an egg into a pan next to some bacon.

"Do you resent him for that?" Agony said. 

"No. I know Flash means well." Valor said egging a few raw eggs. 

Agony smiled. "Humans are lucky we as a species are rather forgiving." 

"Your parent wasn't." Valor said tossing Agony an egg. 

"Even so they never actually killed Spider-man." Agony said snatching the egg out of the air.

Valor laughed. "Okay I'll give you that." 

Agony scooted up to Valor and snuggled them as they cooked. Bacon was flipped, toast buttered, avocado sliced. Soon Valor had a full plate for Flash and Andi each. Agony held the dishes while Valor went back over to Flash and started to nibble his cheek gently. Flash scrunched up his face and then let out a big yawn as he stretched. He reached down and scratched Valor gently.

"Flash time to get up." Valor said. 

"Five more minutes." Flash said hugging Valor.

"No you asshole I made you breakfast and you are going to eat it!" Valor growled. 

"Ok I'm up." Flash scooted himself up and Agony was there with his plate. "Thank you this looks great." 

Flash ate his breakfast and pet Valor who was starting to purr in his lap. Soon Andi woke up and ate hers looking very tired. 

"Didn't sleep well?" Flash said through a mouthful of toast. 

"No I'm working on lesson plans. The Prism kids are joining my class and they learn at a much faster pace. They might actually get pulled out and dropped into a private class with a different teacher because in like a month they are going to be the equivalent of 13 and finally slow down in their aging process. So I'm making two lesson plans. One for if they stay and one for if they go." Andi said

"I hope S.H.I.E.L.D. pays you well for this." Flash said. 

"Ya I mean I make a lot more than what a normal teacher in this area makes. Hey Coach if you still want to we can get that bigger appartment now. Get a room for you and Valor so you aren't just in the living room every night." Andi said. 

"Andi don't you want to move out? I mean you can't be enjoying yourself with me cramping your style." Flash said. 

"No way Coach I love having you as a roommate. I'm still grateful you let me stay here." Andi said. 

"Are you sure? I mean what if you want friends over or get a girlfriend?" Flash said. 

"Then I'll have them over and tell them my roommate sleeps on our couch. If they don't like it they can get out." Andi said siping her coffee. "Your my family Coach, I like having you around. Besides Val needs all the help they can get looking after you." 

"Hey!" Flash protested. 

Valor chuckled and stole an egg off of Flash's plate. 

Soon it was time for work. Val sunk into Flash's legs. They often sat near his stumps to dull the nerves there. Flash had been an amputee for years but his nerved still bothered him sometimes. He never complained about it vocally but Val had always been very good at reading their host. So there they sat, comforting Flash. He always sent silent thanks back to Val. 

Andi dropped them off and Flash wheeled to his office to get set up for the day. Val got settled for the long haul. They liked Flash's job. It was fun watching the kids mimic combat through sports. Flash periodically throughout the day would rub his legs to give Valor a pet. They purred every time. 

When they got home Andi called and said she would be late. Valor took it as a sign and manifested behind Flash in his favorite form. 

"You don't miss a beat do you?" Flash laughed. 

Valor pressed their chest to Flash's back and dragged their claws gently across his shirt, talons clicking gently as they crossed the buttons. "I know you are pent up Flash. Always are." 

Soon he was pressed into the couch at Valor's mercy. Bathed in chemicals Valor purred and toyed with Flash. They loved this part, taking control of him, feeling him. Flash enjoyed the feeling of letting go, relaxing. Flash fully admitted he was a bit of a masochist and Valor was the perfect mix of dominance and pampering. 

When they were done Valor made up a bath and cleaned Flash off. Flash took some time to pamper Val too. Val resisted at first but soon let Flash gently wash them. It was weird getting taken care off. Val savoured independence. But this was so nice. Flash's hands were rough and worn but gentle. They didn't really know what to do but were enjoying themself. They let out a few anxious squeaks but soon just melted in Flash's hands. They let their guard down just a little. 

Flash smiled and did his best to keep Val as relaxed as possible. He soaped up his hands and rubbed them across Valor's body. Val felt smooth against his fingers. He massaged them and poured water over them gently. Valor continued to squeak and murmur at Flash's actions. Flash smiled as Valor made the most alien sounds of happiness. Valor looked up at him with tired eyes and he looked back. Sometimes when he stared at Valor he couldn't help but see himself staring back. Valor was all of his inner turmoil and rage compressed into one creature. But also his kindness. They were different than him, rougher, but they shared so much. Sometimes Flash hated himself for making Valor like this but Valor would send him waves of reassurance. Valor, for all of both of their flaws loved themself amd they loved Flash. 

Flash rubbed a thumb across Valor's face to pet them. Valor in turn mewled a little and nuzzled into his hand. He chuckled and continued to wash them gently until the bath turned cold. 

After the bath, Flash ordered a pizza and they laid together on the couch to watch old movies. Val looked over at Flash as he ate a slice. 

"I love you." Val said almost absentmindedly. 

Flash leaned down to kiss Val who squeaked in shock. 

"Love you too."


	385. Stories of Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a trip to the past and Dylan learns about his mom

"Butch we have to talk about your hording problem." Eddie said heading to the basement with Butch

"My hordin' is fine. Listen I brought you down here fer a reason." Butch pulled a box up. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "What is this." 

"So ya know how we sold yer daddy's mansion? Well the new owner was remodelin' and they found a thing." Butch said. 

Eddie felt a pit form in his stomach. "What is it?" 

"Well um I haven't really gone through it yet I thought that would be rude." Butch said. 

Eddie opened the box slowly and inside were some items not only from Eddie's childhood but from Anne. 

"Oh my God..." Eddie said softly. 

He picked up a picture of him and Anne on their wedding day. Butch sat next to him and Eddie stared deeply into the photo. 

"I want to show this to Dylan... but first I want to see what is in this box." Eddie said brushing his fingers over the frame. 

Eddie and Butch took more items out of the box. Inside were trophys, toys, pictures, school projects, and more. Eddie recognized a lot of this was saved by Anne.

"Why did he keep all of this?" Eddie said softly. 

"Maybe deep down he couldn't bare to get rid of it." Symby said. 

Eddie snarled. "No, don't give me that. Don't let me believe he actually cared." 

"Why not?" Butch said. 

Eddie rubbed his forehead. "Its easier for me that way. Keep it black and white. The old man hated me, end of story. Don't give me something like that. I don't know what to do with that." 

Butch gently hugged Eddie as Eddie held back tears. Butch kissed his cheek. "Its ok Eddie. You can let it out." 

Symby slid up to Eddie and kissed his other cheek. Eddie pulled them both close and held them till he calmed down. 

After a bit they brought Flora and Dylan downstairs to the piles of stuff. 

"Guys this is all from my past and I wanted to share it with you. Especially you Dylan, there is someone here I want you to see." Eddie said. 

Eddie gently handed Dylan a picture of Anne in an old brass frame. 

"Dad... is this my mom?" Dylan said. 

"Ya son, this is Anne." Eddie said. 

Dylan looked deep into the picture. "She is really pretty." 

"Ya she was, smart too. Way better than I ever deserved." Eddie said. 

"...Dad can you tell me more about mom? We don't really talk about her much and well I know its a sore spot but I want to know about her." Dylan said. 

"Ya we can. You deserve to know." Eddie said scratching the back if his head. 

Eddie got comfy with Symby in his lap as the kids pulled closer to him. 

"Your mother was a brilliant woman. She was a lawyer and a very fair one. She was strong willed and often kept me in line. I mentioned to you once before she was the first one to show me true love and kindness." Eddie said. 

"My middle name is her's right?" Flora signed. 

"Yes you were named after her." Eddie said. 

"You really loved her. Why did you divorce?" Dylan said. 

"Well, I grew cold. My father despised me. And I did everything to earn his love, nothing worked. I grew frustrated and then when I lost my job at the paper it only made it worse. She divorced me because I stopped being the man she fell in love with." Eddie said. 

Dylan stared down at the photo. "That doesn't seem like your fault." 

Eddie pat Dylan's shoulder. "I used to think that way too. I blamed Spider-man for everything. But no Dylan it was my fault. Her death was my fault too." 

"You said that before but you didn't really explain it." Dylan said looking back up at him. 

Symby let out a whimper and Eddie sighed. He went back to petting his partner. "Well there was a time I gave Symby to her. You know that symbiotes are powerful creatures. When you first get one it can unlock something inside of you. Let you be yourself without a filter. For Anne she wanted to deliver justice. That's why she became a lawyer. So when she got Symby she executed justice on some criminals like we did as Venom. She killed them. But Anne isn't a killer. When she realized what she did she couldn't handle it." Eddie said. 

"But that's not your fault." Dylan said. 

"No but that's not what killed her. At first she became a recluse. I believe after she had you she had postpartum depression. She gave you up and became a recluse. After a while I came back into her life. She was terrified of the symbiote and I ignored all her warning signs. I tried to forcefully insert myself into her life. I should have listened. The shock of seeing me again as Venom was too much and she jumped from her appartment window. I was a fool and blamed Spider-man for awhile, thinking he was the reason she was stressed. But deep down I knew the truth. I pushed her to her death." Eddie said. 

Dylan looked at the photograph more and was silent. He put it down and stood up. 

"I need some time to think." Dylan said. 

Eddie nodded as Dylan ran upstairs to his room. Butch gently touched Eddie's shoulder. Eddie sighed and scratched his neck. He knew he deserved this but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

Dylan didn't come down for dinner. Butch left him his dinner outside his room. 

"He hates me now doesn't he?" Eddie said sitting on the couch. 

"Eddie no I don't think he hates you." Butch said "he is just processin' all of this." 

"What a great anniversary for the kid. Happy one year anniversary of living with the man that killed your mother and forced you to spend the first twelve years of your life in an orphanage!" Eddie said. 

"Hey now you didn't put him there, Anne did. She's the one who didn't tell you." Butch said. 

"Ya because who would? I was a monster. Still am one." Eddie growled. 

Butch sat next to him and rubbed his back. "I'm not gonna lie and tell you what ain't true. You fucked up. You were a bad person. But yer gettin' better. Dylan will see that. How soon I can't tell you. But fer now you have to allow the boy to feel what he feels. He might hate you, he might not." 

"Emphasis on the might not." Dylan said from the stairs. 

"Dylan." Eddie said a little surprised. 

Dylan ran up and hugged his dad tightly. "I don't hate you. It hurts and it sucks but I don't. I know you and Symby never meant to hurt mom. I'm just happy you are here for me now and I'm with you and Papa." 

Eddie hugged Dylan tightly, not wanting to let go of his son. "Dylan I'm so sorry." 

"Hey Dad is it really my one year anniversary today?" Dylan said.

"No actually we're kinda late." Butch said. 

"Then I think you both own me cake and icecream." Dylan said. 

Eddie laughed "Alright sure cake and icecream." 

They all got ready to go and as they headed to the car Dylan tugged on Eddie shirt. Eddie paused and looked back at him. 

"I meant what I said by the way. I love you Dad." Dylan said

Eddie smiled and ruffled Dylan's hair. "Love you too son. Let's go celebrate." 

Eddie started keeping a folded up picture of Anne in his wallet.


	386. Demonstration for the General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. visits the Prism unit

Fury and the board were making a surprise visit to see Evan's progress with the Prism unit. 

"Fury I hope you are serious when you said Miller is making advancements with the unit. I don't like how he constantly treats them just like normal human children. They are supposed to be soldiers." General Alexander said. 

"Honestly I think its for the best. This will make their more emotionally and mentally stable. They already are part symbiote making them highly agressive creatures, so this way they are more well adjusted." General Harris said. 

"I assure you both Evan knows what he is doing." Fury said opening the door to the kids area. 

Evan was laughing on the floor as the kids were tickling him. 

"Guys! Guys stop I'm gonna pee my pants!" Evan said flailing. 

The kids were all laughing and tickling him more. Fate even joined in. 

General Alexander side eyed Fury and General Harris was trying not to laugh. 

"Fury, they are disobeying orders from their commander." Alexander said. 

"No they are currently playing with their father, watch. Yo Evan. Look alive!" Fury said. 

Evan sat up and calmed himself. "Oh!" He jumped up and brushed himself off. "Attention guys!" 

The kids suddenly all scrambled and lined up, well except for Blair, Blair just sat there a little confused. 

"Why is the little one not moving?" Alexander said. 

"Blair is my first child not a Prism unit member." Evan said picking up Blair. "You can tell because Blair is 1 and a half but looks 6 while the Prism kids are 2 months and look 12." 

"I see. Why is he? She? Why is Blair here?" Alexander said. 

"General Alexander relax." Fury said. "Evan treats the Prism units as his family, Blair is allowed to see them." 

"Blair honey how about to go play." Evan said setting Blair down and kissed their forehead. 

"Ok Daddy. Bye guys!" Blair waved and ran off while the Prism kids stayed at attention. General Alexander smiled at that. 

"See Alexander, they are well trained. We were hoping for a demonstration from you today Miller." Harris said. 

"Sure thing, would you like them to run drills or did you have something in mind." Evan said. 

"I want to see their powers at work. I was told they not only can heal but also have unique powers." Alexander said. 

"Ya we can show those off. Alright guys at ease. Russel you are up." Evan said. 

The kids relaxed and Russel stepped up turning into his large symbiotic form. As a symbiote Russel already was taller than Evan and turning out to have a build similar to Venom's but with smaller tongue and teeth like his mother. 

"So Russel is very defensive. He can take a hit a lot easier than the rest of the kids." Evan said. 

"Alright show me." Alexander said. 

"Well I don't want to hurt him." Evan said. 

"Evan let me." Indigo said. 

"I can take Indi's explosions." Russel said. 

"Alright be careful." Evan said. 

Indigo turned symbiotic, he was tall, thin and dark with spikes all over his arms and legs. His teeth had grown long and thin like an angler fish and his eyes swirled like smoke. Indigo formed a gooey symbiote bomb and threw it directly at Russel who grabbed it as it exploded in his hand. The generals had to shield their faces from the blast and the floor was a bit damaged. Russel was fine though. 

"Impressive! The explosive one is 06 correct?" General Harris said.

"I prefer Indigo sir." Indi said. 

"Indigo, can you control those explosions?" Harris said. 

"Yes sir. They are smart bombs. I can change their size, shape and I can detonate them remotely. They can turn invisible if I concentrate and can stick to objects" Indigo said. 

"A wonderful skill. I hope you plan on sticking with our program." Alexander said. 

"Being a soldier seems natural for me." Indi said. "I enjoy combat and explosives work best on the battle field." 

"Wonderful. Alright who is next?" Harris said. 

"Well Marigold can talk to animals but that doesn't really have combat uses unless she can convince like a bear to mawl people." Evan said. 

"Its more of a utility thing." Marigold said shifting to symbiotic form as well. Bright, sunny, and golden yellow. Her hair turned a golden blonde as well, eyes soft like Fate's. 

"No I think that can be very useful. No one thinks a mouse could be a spy or a dog a witness." Harris said. 

"The other one that might be hard to show off today is Sage, he can reanimate the dead." Evan said. 

"Actually Evan I um... I have a way to show them." Sage said. 

"...Sage. What did you do?" Evan said staring at him. Fate let out a concerned whimper.

"I may or may not collect and clean roadkill in my spare time." Sage said. 

Evan sighed and rubbed his temples amd Fate laughed. "Ok, sure Sage I mean it's better than Violet's idea of giving you the corpses of Butch's victims." 

Violet squeaked and hid behind Russel. Sage chuckle and shifted to his symbiotic form. He still was a dark grey green with the skull pattern on his face. His tendrils hung from his body, dripping off instead of swaying in the air like the other symbiotes. Sage gave a whistle and the door to his room opened slowly. At least a dozen skeletons came out. Raccoons, possums, rabbits, deer, and even a coyote shambled out of his room and over to him. Sage smiled and pet his precious friends, turning back to the generals and Fury. Alexander looked excited, Harris concerned and Fury neutral as ever. 

"I have no idea what my limit is for controling them. I don't get to... test myself very often." Sage said. 

"This is fantastic. You could convert fallen enemies into allies!" Alexander said. 

"General Alexander I want you to think about the moral implications of that. Its technically a war crime." Harris said. 

"Necromancy isn't written down in the accords." Alexander said. 

"But defiling the corpses of enemy soldiers is." Fury said. 

Alexander grumbled. "Well at least he can control animals." 

Sage chuckled and pulled back to near Marigold who was petting one of his undead raccoons. 

"My turn!" Cyan said floating over. Over time Cyan had turned almost cloud like and was able to float. She still never switched to a human form and her hair billowed around her like fog. She pointed a finger and zapped Sage's creations. The undead twitched violently and fell over. 

"10,000 volts of powers but I can do more." Cyan said with a wink. Sage was glaring at her. 

Alexander clapped. "Impressive!" 

Cyan giggled and then grabbed Violet. "Come on sweetie show them what you got." 

Violet whimpered and turned symbiotic. Her body was black with spots and strong highlights of violet. Her bubblegum pink eyes quivered. 

"Its ok Violet you can do it." Cyan said nuzzling up to her. 

Violet took a deep breath and nodded. She first phased through her siblings, walking around with no problem. Then she flicked a finger and in a blink 5 needles stabbed into the ground before quickly dissolving. 

"Ooo! Oh she would be great for espionage!" Harris said. 

Fury smiled and took note of that. As much as he wanted to help Evan he also was looking for useful troops. 

Violet squeaked and blushed. Russel smiled and picked her up gently into his arms bridal style. Violet covered her face but was smiling under her hands. 

"So that just leaves Ringo right?" Fury said. 

Ringo smiled wide and turned symbiotic. Pinkish red, black veins and white spots. His build actually reminded Evan of a young Spider-man especially since Ringo hid his mouth most of the time when symbiotic. Ringo crouched down and then started to run. He was so fast all anyone saw was a blurr. Ringo zoomed around the room for about a minute and when he was done he had built a tower of blocks before anyone had the chance to realize what he did. 

"As you can see my power is to build really neat block towers." Ringo said sarcastically. 

Evan smiled and shook his head. 

"Well Miller it seems like you really are building quite the squad." General Alexander said. 

"Are they all still planning to stay in the program?" General Harris said. 

"So far yes." Evan said. 

"Well good work. I can't wait to see more." General Alexander said, turning to leave. 

Fury gave Evan and the kids a thumbs up before heading out. Evan sighed after they left. 

"They see us like performing animals don't they?" Cyan said floating over to Evan. 

"Ya, or weapons." Russel said snuggling Violet. 

Evan turned and looked a little ashamed at the kids. "I'm sorry guys. I feel like I'm failing you." 

Ringo ran over and hugged his dad. "You and mom are doing great. S.H.I.E.L.D. is just full of assholes." 

Fate kissed Ringo on the forehead. 

"Besides, if they don't treat us with respect they now know what are capable of." Sage said with a wicked smile. 

"Sage please don't kill anyone." Evan said. 

"No promises." Indigo said for Sage. "We are people and deserve respect. If anyone hurts my siblings or friends I'll shove a bomb down their throat and watch them beg for me not to set it off." 

"Bro." Russel said concerned at Sage and Indigo's violence. 

"Guys how about I take you all to Butch's place for lunch? Something to cool down with?" Evan said

"Ya! I want to see Grandpa Butch." Marigold said over joyed. 

"Great lets grab Blair." Evan said. 

The kids watch Evan go head out to get Blair and looked back at each other. 

"Evan tries so hard." Violet whispered. 

"Ya... lets make him proud." Ringo said with a smile.


	387. Prism Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun arc

Evan had brought the Prism kids Karens for a long visit. They all bounced and squeaked excitedly. Slick's kids would stay at the Brock house while Evan's would stay at the Millers. 

"Slick this is the first tine in a while you have been with your kids." Dylan said

"They are aging so slowly." Slick said. 

"It feels fast to us." Karen laughed. 

Violet, Cyan, Sage and Indigo sat around Slick. Slick chewed in thought and then scowled. 

"Alright listen. I have no clue how to be a parent and Evan is gonna always be there for you guys more than me. I am very proud of the four of you though remember that." Slick said. 

Cyan giggled and hugged Slick. "We love you too parent." 

The other three joined in and purred. Slick couldn't help but smile and laugh. 

"Since I'm Slick's partner does this make me your stepfather?" Dylan said. 

"Technically yes." Sage said. 

"Symbiote family trees are strange." Violet giggled. 

"We actually have had a few of the agents who donated their DNA come and try to figure out which kid is theirs. S.H.I.E.L.D. kept it anonymous." Indigo said. 

"That's crazy! Did you guys find out?" Dylan said. 

"Not yet though some have hunches. For instance Dr. Sanchez thinks Violet might be her's." Cyan said. 

"We have similar body shapes and I appear to be of Mexican descent." Violet said. 

"Doesn't that upset you guys? You can't find your true family." Dylan said. 

"Not really. We can always get a DNA test." Sage said. 

"Some of us might. Working so close to DSA agents it might be a good idea. What if we form relationships only to find out we are dating our parents?" Indigo said. 

"Though a lot of us seem to have found love in the group." Sage grinned looking at his siblings. All three blushed. 

"Well! You have Marigold!" Indigo snapped. 

"Mary and I are bbfs. I don't know if she sees me a a romantic partner." Sage said. 

"I don't! Love you Sage!" Marigold said curled up around Karen. 

Sage broke out into a wheezing laugh. It was around then Satan padded into the room and Marigold screamed. 

"Hello!" Marigold jumped down much to Satan's shock. She waited for Satan to adjust and then reached over and pet her. "You are just wonderful!... Oh yes I have a cat named Bug... Oh no we are just visiting this is still your turf... oh sure dear. Butch! Satan wanted you to buy more of the tuna in the green can not the blue one." 

Butch laughed. "Demandin' lil thing ain't she?" 

Marigold purred and snuggled Satan. 

Ringo came in from the backyard with Blair on his shoulders while Russel came in with Flora and Lance on each shoulder.

"You guys done playing?" Eddie said. 

"Ya it started raining." Ringo said putting Blair down. 

Cyan and Indigo both went over to Ringo to take either of his arms. Ringo laughed and hugged them both before flopping onto the couch. 

"Aw you are all so cute." Karen said and Russel picked up Violet to sit with her, Flora and Lance still on his shoulders. 

"So what is on the agenda fer yer visit?" Butch said. 

"Well they have three free days and two days of training with Flash." Evan said. 

"Evan you should just move back in and have them stay forever." Karen said. 

"Mom where will they all sleep? All in Blairs old room?" Evan said. 

"Some can stay with you." Karen said. 

"Mom what if Fate and I want to be intimate." Evan hissed. 

"Fine we will build an addition." Katen said. 

"Karen no." Bill said with a laugh. 

Karen huffed and Blair climed into her lap. 

"Grandma I'll try to get Daddy to have us visit more." Blair said. 

Karen grabbed Blair and squeezed them. "I knew I could count on you honey." 

"Ya dad can we visit more? Its nice here." Ringo said as Indigo and Cyan snuggled him. 

Evan laughed. "Ya I think we will have too. I like coming home." 

Fate let out a purr and kissed Evan's cheek as they spent the rest of the night together.


	388. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prism keeps get used to sleeping away from home.

Since the Prism kids were visiting special sleeping arrangements were needed. Blair, Ringo, Russel and Marigold all stayed in Blair's old room. Over at the Brock house Cyan and Violet roomed with Flora while Sage and Indigo stayed with Dylan. 

"This isn't fair. Why can't I sleep with Ringo?" Indigo pouted. 

"When we get home just sneak into his room at night." Sage said. 

Indigo blushed. "I- I can't do that! Its different at a sleep over." 

Sage chuckled. "Not really. Marigold sleeps in my bed all the time." 

Indigo looked shocked. "I thought you two weren't romantic!" 

"We aren't but Marigold is a snuggler and likes to be weighted while she sleeps. She also likes how I smell." Sage said. 

"You smell like dead leaves and dirt. Who would like that?" Indigo said. 

Sage glared while Dylan amd Conner snickered.

"That's kinda how I am." Conner said sitting next to Dylan. "I don't think my mom minds though because then she gets more private time with Patricia." 

Indigo was hugging his knees. "D-Do you think Ringo will mind?" 

"No. He sees you and Cyan as his partners. I think he would love having you. Besides, Ringo is a snuggler." Sage said. 

Indigo thought about it and then buried his face in his knees. "Nooooooooo." 

"Dude what are you going to do when you are adults and he wants to have sex with you? Passed out the second his dick touches your asshole?" Sage smirked. 

Indigo squeaked and glared at Sage, growling. Dylan amd Conner were dying on the bed. 

"Sounds like the boys are having fun." Cyan said

Violet was hiding in Flora's plants. "I wonder what they are laughing about." 

"Who cares." Flora signed. "Lets play games!" 

Flora picked up a pillow and jumped at Cyan. Cyan screamed and flailed as Flora beat her with the pillow. Violet snuck up behind and hit Flora in the head with a mighty "fwap". The girls screamed and giggled as they beat each other senseless with pillows. They didn't even knowtice as Russel snuck in through the window. He sat down on the floor and watched. Cyan hit Violet so she flew back and Russel caught her like a baseball. 

"Russel!" Violet said happily. 

"What are you doing here?" Flora sighed. 

"I missed Violet." Russel said snuggling her. 

Violet purred and got comfortable in his arms. Cyan smiled and sat down. Flora flopped onto her bed and sent Lance a wave of love since they reminded her she was missing him too. He sent one back with vigor. 

"Russel won't you get in trouble?" Violet said looking up at him. 

Russel held her close and purred. "I'll risk it. I need my goodnight hug. I'll head back soon enough." 

"You two are so cute." Cyan said. 

They gathered around each other and Flora put on a movie on her tablet. Flora seng mental images of the movie to Lance so he could enjoy it too. Violet and Russel purred the whole time with each other. After the movie Russel gave Violet a kiss on the cheek and snuck back out. 

"...Do you think Ringo and I will ever be like that?" Cyan said. 

"Ya I think so. You have to tell Ringo what you want though." Flora signed. 

Violet was touching her cheek and smiling. Cyan pointed at Violet. 

"I want that." She said. Flora and Violet laughed.

Meanwhile Russel was sneaking back into the Miller house when suddenly a gooey claw grabbed his shoulder. 

"You better have a good explanation young man." Fate said through Evan's body. She was controling him so he could sleep. 

"I wanted to see Violet." Russel said. He was a terrible liar and preferred the truth anyway. 

Fate smiled. "Right you usually stay with her till lights out don't you?" 

"I miss her..." Russel said

"Ok, tomorrow night we will make sure you see her before bed." Fate said kissing Russel's forehead. 

Russel smiled and went back to Blair's room. Blair was reading to Ringo and Marigold. Despite their siblings being "older" than them now they still acted like an older sibling to them. 

"You are back! How did it go?" Ringo said. 

"Good. Cyan says hi and she misses you." Russel said. 

"Aw that's sweet. You didn't see Indi right?" Ringo said 

"No he and Sage were in Dylan's room." Russel said. 

"I hope he is ok. He has such trouble saying what he wants. Maybe I should sneak out and see him and Cyan." Ringo said. 

"I wouldn't. Mother caught me and scolded me." Russel said. 

"Besides Indi is a jerk why do you like him?" Marigold said. 

"He isn't a jerk he is... awkward. And cute. He is agressive and abrasive but I like that about him." Ringo chuckled. 

"You have weird tastes Ringo. You like Cyan too who can be scary." Marigold said. 

"Cyan is sly and sharp but easily flustered. I love her too. Both she and Indi are cute." Ringo laughed. 

"Story time!" Blair growled, wanting to get back to reading. 

"Ok ok." Russel said curling up next to Marigold. Mary snuggled up next to him and purred. Satan was tucked under Marigold as well, having grown fond of her. 

"Now, Daddy used to read this book to me a lot so I hope you will like it." Blair said as they got back to the passage. 

Ringo snuggled up to Blair and the group of siblings enjoyed the rest of the night together.


	389. Love Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo is a fussy teen who can't talk about his feelings.

Indigo was watching Ringo from the stairs, fidgeting. Ringo was talking with some of the adults and having a good time. Cyan had snuggled up next to him and was purring. Indi wanted to bite her so bad. Why couldn't he just push himself forward so he could snuggle Ringo? It wasn't fair. 

Ringo heard tiny whimpers and growls from the stairs and looked up to see Indi. He smiled and waved to Indi. Indi in turn felt sick. This was torture. Ringo was so close, why couldn't he just move. 

Ringo frowned and got up. Indi panicked, having no idea how to explain what was happening. He ran upstairs and hide in Blair's bed under the covers. 

Now he had done it. He ran away in the stupidest way possible. He looked like an idiot. Indigo started to tear up. Why was he so scared? Why did he have to be like this? He buried his face into a pillow and started sobbing. Then he felt pressure in the bed, someone was sitting next to him. He froze. 

The figure leaned down and rubbed his back gently, comforting him. Indi hated it, it felt so nice. He must look so pathetic. Indi finally peaked out from under the covers at whoever was comforting him. It was Ringo. 

"Hey buddy." Ringo said softly. 

Indigo wanted to die. 

"Hey shh its ok Indi." Ringo got into bed with him and pulled him close. "You want to tell me what's up?" 

"I...I....hrrrnnnn Raaah!" Indigo grabbed at his face and growled. 

Ringo smiled and pulled Indigo to his chest. "Its ok Indi I understand." 

"How!? I make no sense!" Indi said. 

"Ya you do. Well actually no you are very confusing but I get it. Your feelings are kinda messed up and you don't know how to handle them." Ringo said. 

Indigo blushed and whimpered. Tears running down his face. Ringo cupped Indigo's face and brushed the tears back. His hands felt warm and smelled nice. 

"Why am I like this?" Indi said gently grabbing Ringo's hand. 

"I have no clue. Its weird." Ringo said and pressed his forehead to Indi's. "But its one of the things that make me love you." 

Indi could have melted. He went wide eyed and Ringo pulled him in for a kiss. Indi swooned and kissed back, he couldn't get close enough to Ringo. The two boys held each other and kissed for a while. When they finally broke the kiss Indi was a puddle of warm feelings and happiness. 

"Indi I don't want you to feel like you can't come near me ok? We love each other, I want you close to me." Ringo said. 

Indigo nodded. He was so happy and couldn't stop crying. Ringo smiled and pulled Indigo to his chest. Indigo could hear his heartbeat. It was wonderful. Ringo gently rubbed his back. Indigo started to purr. 

"So, can we do anything right now to make you more comfortable?" Ringo said. 

Indi thought. He had a want but it was too naughty and buried his face into Ringo. 

"You can tell me Indigo I won't judge you and I can always say no." Ringo said. 

"I want to take a bath with you." Indigo said. 

"We can do that!" Ringo said happily. 

Ringo got up and took Indigo into Evan's room. Evan had his own private bathroom so no one would think to use it in the middle of the day. Ringo started to draw a bath. 

"What are you guys doing?" Cyan said peaking in. 

"I'm giving Indi a bath so he is more comfortable around me. Wanna join?" Ringo said. 

Cyan's eyes went wide and she played with her hair nervously. "Ya I would like that." 

Indigo meanwhile was staring into the water full of anxiety and excitement. Ringo found Fate's stash of bathbombs and sniffed them. 

"How about this one?" Ringo said holding up one that smelled like cream and citrus. 

Indigo and Cyan sniffed it and both nodded. Ringo added it and they waited. It only took a few minutes before the tub was full of hot swirling orange foamy water. Ringo stood up and dissolved his clothes. Indigo and Cyan both paused to take in the view. Ringo smirked and started posing for them. 

"Like what you see?" Ringo said wiggling his hips. 

Cyan started laughing but Indigo's jaw was practically on the floor. 

"Ringo you are a dork." Cyan said giving him a kiss. 

Indigo swallowed hard as Ringo kissed Cyan, running a hand through her hair. Cyan crackled a little at the kiss and touched Ringo's chest. Ringo broke the kiss and went over to Indigo. 

"Dude you have to undress." Ringo said. 

Indigo was sweating bullets but nodded and dissolved his clothes. Ringo smiled and sat down next to Indi. He gently turned Indigo face so they could kiss. Indigo felt light headed and Ringo stopped so he could breath. 

"Alright when you feel up to it we will get in." Ringo said. 

Indigo nodded and got into the tub, hoping he could outrun his nerves. Ringo and Cyan got in as well and then all started to relax. 

"This smells so nice." Cyan said sinking into the tub. 

"I'm just glad Dad has such a huge tub." Ringo said putting his arms over both their shoulders. 

Indigo stayed quiet and rested his head on Ringo's chest. Indi could feel his own heart pounding compared to Ringo's relaxed beats. He just wanted this axiety to break. It already was so much better since before he ran upstairs but he just wanted to relax with Ringo. 

"When does this stop?" Indi whispered. 

"Why? Do you already want to get out of the tub?" Ringo said. 

"No I mean this feeling? I hate being so anxious. I'm so jealous of Cyan because she is just so natural with you." Indi said. 

"I get butterflies around him too I'm just not a dork like you." Cyan said. 

Indigo glared at her as Ringo laughed. 

"Hey guys I anxious too. I really like both of you. I think for me though anxiety just comes out as excitement." Ringo said. 

Indigo and Cyan both felt relief at that. They snuggled into Ringo and he squeezed them close. 

"Does it ever stop then? I don't think I can live like this." Indi said. 

"Ya I'm sure it does. Soon your get comfy with me and you will be ok." Ringo said. "We just have to desensitize you. Hence the bath." 

Indigo smiled and snuggled Ringo. Cyan reached over and scratched his head. Indi squeaked when he felt Ringo touch his butt. 

"This ok?" Ringo said

Indigo's heart was pounded out of his ears but he nodded. 

"Me too." Cyan pouted. 

Ringo laughed and grabbed Cyan's butt. She let out a loud squeak even though she knew it was coming. 

They stayed like that a while, gently comforting Indi and snuggled. Eventually they got out because the water went cold. They made sure the tub was clean so no one would suspect a thing except for maybe Fate since she would now be missing a bathbomb. 

Ringo and Indi got dressed and suddenly Indigo hugged Ringo tightly. Ringo smiled and kissed him. The three of them went back downstairs holding hands.


	390. Conner's Highschool Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner adjusts to highschool

Conner took the bus to his new highschool. He took a deep breath and sighed, depressed that he and Dylan were now at separate schools. 

"Don't worry Conner. At least you are out of the behavioral class for your new school!" Sky chirped inside his chest. 

"Ya released early for good behavior." Conner said back. 

"Aw come on chin up." Sky said giving him an endorphin push. 

Conner suddenly felt a little better. "Thanks buddy. Man I just hope the rumors about me didn't travel to here as well." 

"I mean this highschool is your Middleschool plus 3 others fused together. I'm sure it can't spread to everyone." Sky said. 

"Hey Conner!" Flash waved, wheeling up. 

"Hey big bro." Conner said. 

"You know I'm your teacher here right?" Flash laughed

"Ya but you won't be teaching me for another two years. You're still my symbro." Conner said. 

Flash smiled. "Well how about you go find your first class. Thr building can be a little confusing but if you need anything feel free to find me. I'll either be in my office or the gym." 

"Alright thanks Flash." Conner said. 

"Coach Thompson Conner." Flash say wheeling into the building. 

"Whatever bro!" Conner laughed. "See ya coach!" 

"Well at least we have Flash here." Sky said. 

"Ya better than going in blind." Conner said. 

Conner walked into the building and felt a tap on his shoulder. There was a teacher he hadn't seen before. 

"Hello sir." Conner said. 

"Mr. Ash I would like a word with you in my office." The teacher said. 

"Perfect." Conner thought to himself and Sky. 

They followed the man into his office and he sat them down across from him.

"I'm Mr. Burner, I work with special needs children as well as our behavioral class. I know you were pulled out of the program but I still want to make a follow up with you." He said. 

"Well um sure." Conner said. 

"Conner I was told you were put into behavioral classes for a fight you got into. Is that correct?" Burner said. 

"Ya um some kids were bullying me and I blacked out and attacked them. I have PTSD pretty bad as well as a history of abuse." Conner said scratching his neck  
Sky started pulsing chemicals through him to keep him calm. 

"Are you safe at home?" Burner said. 

"Oh! Oh ya no it was my stepfather who was abusive but he is dead. My mom and her girlfriend are great to me and I kinda have a neighbor who acts like a father to me now. I'm dating his son." Conner said. 

Burner gave a smile. "Well that's good. I'm glad you are out of that situation and in a better one. Conner I know this might be a touchy subject but I was told you once had to..." Burner paused and mulled over his words. 

"I once killed a man in self defense yes." Conner said. 

Mr. Burner's eyes went wide. "You are pretty comfortable talking about it." 

"I've come to terms with what happened." Conner said. He started to sweat a bit. He couldn't really tell his teacher he enjoyed it but thinking about it made him nervous. Sky purred inside and sent Conner calming memories if Dylan snuggling him. Conner took a deep breath. 

"It still seems like a heavy subject for you." Burner said. 

"Well ya I took a life." Conner said. "I've been through a lot."

"That's why I pulled you in here. Conner I know you were taken out of the behavioral class but I think you should go back in." Burner said. 

"No!" Conner stood up. 

Burner sighed. "Conner you have a lot of issues you are dealing with. I know you might not like it but I think you should consider it. It might help you." 

"Look I'm going to therapy, my family is helping me, I emailed my teachers about my triggers. Please don't make me go back. I hate... I hate feeling like I have to be isolated because I'm dangerous or something. I'm not! I just have a lot of baggage." Conner said. 

Mr. Burner nodded. "I can understand that. Well just think of it as an option then Mr. Ash. My door is always open and if you ever just need a friendly face to talk to I'm here." 

"Thanks. Can I get to class?" 

"Go right ahead." 

"Thanks." Conner said quickly get up and heading out. 

"Well that went pretty smoothly." Sky said. 

"Ya I hope so." Conner said

Suddenly behind him there was a huge bang. Conner jumped and Sky wrapped around his brain to help sooth him. Conner whipped around to see some kids holding a large text book that they had just used to slam into a locker. 

"Oh shit-" one of the kids said as they all turned to run. 

Conner was so confused and clutched his chest. 

"What the hell was that?" Conner said. 

"I think they were trying to trigger you." Sky said. 

"Ya but why?" Conner said. 

"I don't know..." Sky said softly. 

Conner groaned. "Great..." 

"Conner! Oh my God we have first period together!" Lauren said running up. 

Conner smiled. "Finally something good."

Lauren jumped to hug him. "Already missing Dylan?" 

"Always." Conner said hugging back. "That and I think some assholes were purposely trying to give me an episode." 

Lauren gasped. "Oh my God what jerks! Conner did you tell a teacher?" 

"No it kinda just happened. I really don't want to draw attention to myself." Conner said. 

Lauren pouted. "Still I don't want you to get bullied. You have been through enough." 

Conner smiled. "Lauren you are great." 

Lauren smiled and blushed. "Well I try." 

His next few classes went without incident. Then lunch came around. He was sitting with Lauren when another loud bang happened. Everyone turned to see the same group of kids had slammed one of the tables. A security guard started running after them as they sprinted out of thr cafeteria. 

"Oh those jerk!" Lauren said. "Conner are you ok?" 

"Ya I'm fine. Its not as alarming a second time." Conner said

"Well thats good. Seriously why the hell are they doing this?" Lauren said. 

"Probably either daring each other to try and see who can make me freak out or are just wanting to see it happen." Conner said. 

"I hope that security guard gets them!" Lauren said. 

It was towards the end of day, Conner was heading to his last class. 

"Conner, the boys..." Sky said. 

The boys were sneaking up on Conner, one of them seemed to have an air horn this time. He lead them around to an area where he didn't see any security cameras and then suddenly turned, grabbing the kids with the horn. The others fled leaving their friend defenseless as Conner twisted the boys arm violently, forcing him to drop the horn. 

Butch has spent the past few months teaching him. Not just hunting but fighting and secretly some more devious moves as well. Conner soon had the boy in a hold, defenseless. 

"So this is what you wanted right? You to see me go wild?" Conner said. 

"Dude let me go you freak!" The kid struggled but didn't make any headway. 

Conner chuckled. "Freak? Oh no I can get much freakier. I could break your arms if you want. Isn't this what you wanted? To see me freak out? Why else would you torment me all day?" 

"It was just a dare man!" The kid squirmed. 

"Ya well looks like you lost. Tell you friends I'll kick their asses if they test me again." Conner let the kid go and kicked him in the butt for good measure. 

The kid got angry and turned to punch Conner. At that moment Mr. Burner turned the corner. Conner was going to do a reversal on the kid but in a moment of quick thinking when he saw his teacher. He took the hit. 

The kid had a surprisingly strong arm and Conner felt his nose crunch a little. He fell back just as Mr. Burner came running towards the two boys screaming. 

"Hey! What is the meaning of this!? Are you bullying Mr. Ash!?" Mr. Burner said. 

"No this kid is a psychopath! He threatened to kill me!" The kid said. 

Conner was now crying with a bloody nose on the floor. "Mr. Burner he and his friends have been bothering me all day. They kept making loud noises around me to try and set me off. Then he attacked me in the halls." 

"He's lying! He had me in a headlock earlier!" The kid said. 

"That is enough! I already know two of your friends got detention for banging a table and now I know why! Deans office now! Conner you should see the nurse about that nose." Mr. Burner said. 

The kid protested as Mr. Burner led him away. When he looked back Conner gave him a unhinged grin and licked the blood off of his upper lip. 

"Sky did I take that too far? Cus it felt really good." Conner said. 

"Nah, kid's an ass, he deserved it. I mean it was better than you first plan of breaking his arms." Sky said. 

Conner started towards the nurse. "Ya know what I think we are gonna get through highschool just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the fact that so many of my school chapters end in bullying says something about how school went for me.


	391. Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash working with the Prism kids

Flash was training the kids out in the woods. He has set up a training course for them and then where doing drills. 

"Alright guys keep it up!" Flash said and the kids slithered under some netting. 

One by one the kids popped out of the other side in symbiote form. Flash couldn't help but smile, it was pretty cute. 

Flash had a few different activities set up for them. Obstacle courses, drills, and a firing range. 

"Ok so we can't really take real guns out into the woods without causing a scene so I have paintball guns for you." Flash said. 

"Anyone who shoots Flash or myself runs a 10 mile stretch with us in a wagon tied to their waist." Valor hissed. 

Ringo, Indigo and Cyan were practically shaking from having to resist the urge to shoot Valor because of that. 

"Ringo, Marigold, and Cyan are team one. Russel, Indigo and Sage are team two. Violet you will be a disruptive team. Your goal is to sneak around the battle feild and take out anyone you can without being caught." Flash said. 

Violet nodded and turned invisible. Everyone else went to their team. Cyan teased Indigo about getting to be with Ringo. He almost bit her hand. 

The game started and already Ringo was on the offensive. He rushed Sage but Sage was prepared, dodging while an undead squirrel jumped on Ringo. 

"Ah! Get it off!" Ringo said flailing as the squirrel ran all over him. 

"Sure thing." Russel said shooting him in the chest. 

"Ringo! You're out!" Flash said. 

"Ringo unintentionally gave the other team advantage. Not only are they down a player but now they don't have to worry about Indigo faltering around Ringo." Valor said. 

"Way to go Ringo!" Cyan said. 

"Sorry my bad!" Ringo shrugged walking over to Flash. 

"Damn it I love that dumbass." Cyan said hiding in a bush with Marigold. 

Russel, Sage and Indigo started to form a pincer around the bushes where Cyan and Marigold were with Indigo and Sage on one side and Russel alone. It was the Russel felt something wet hit his chest. He turned a saw Violet quickly phasing through the ground. 

"Sorry Russel!" She squeeked. 

"They let Russel go alone because they assumed Violet wouldn't hurt him I bet." Flash said. 

"Violet's tougher than they give credit." Valor said

After that all hell broke loose. Marigold and Sage quickly were taken out by Cyan and Indigo. Soon the two were staring each other down. They narrowed their eyes and got ready to quick draw. They both shot one round. Cyan missed by Indigo hit. 

"Yes!" Indigo cheered only to be hit in the chest with a ball by Violet. 

"Indi! You idiot!" Cyan laughed. 

"You let your guard down too soon." Ringo said rolling with laughter. 

Indigo looked shocked and stared at Violet who was trying to be as small as possible. 

"Very good everyone!" Flash said clapping. "I'm very impressed!" 

"Violet in first place, Indigo second and Cyan third. Very good hustle by all of you." Valor said. 

Russel ran over and picked up Violet, one to hug her but to also rub paint on her. Violet squeaked and giggled. The others all joined in firing off paint balls and rolling around each other. 

"Alright guys we are going to finish today with a jog!" Flash said. 

Flash gave them directions and set them loose while he waited. They all started to run but Ringo got bored so he ran ahead. 

"Ringo wait!" Indigo said. 

"He can't hear you he is already gone." Cyan said

Indigo pouted. "He could have at least stayed with us." 

"You know how he gets sometimes." Sage said. 

"I just hope he doesn't get lost." Marigold said. 

Ringo was totally lost. 

The rest of the group met back up with Flash about 20 minutes later. 

"Um Flash where is Ringo?" Cyan said. 

"He isn't with you?" Flash said. 

"Oh crud." Valor hissed. 

And so a search party for Ringo was made. The kids all marched through the forest calling for him but couldn't find him. Flash got back into cell phone range and called home. 

"Guys I can't find Ringo he is lost in the woods." Flash said. 

"Don't worry. Somehow he ran into Satan who lead him back home." Butch said. 

"Wait seriously the cat?" Flash said. 

"Hi Flash! I just started following her when I spoted her and ended up at my Grandparent's house!" Ringo said in the background of the call. 

Flash laughed. "Well glad he is safe. I'll head back with the other kids." 

Soon they were back home, everyone calling Ringo "The thing the cat dragged in" for a while.


	392. Waltz of in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute date.

"I'm surprised you are taking me away from the grandkids." Eddie said as Butch lead his through downtown. 

"Eddie they live 15 minutes from the house its fine. Now this is important." Butch said. 

"You still haven't told me what this is." Eddie said. 

"Well if you remember we usually celebrate our weddin' anniversary on my 'rrival anniversary but this time the date lined up with somethin' awesome and now I have a special day planned." Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled "Darling its a Butch surprise, I'm terrified." 

"Shouldn't be. Sunny told me the plan. Its a fun one." Symby said 

"Have a lil faith! You have known me fer 6 years almost." Butch said. 

"God has it really been that long?" Eddie said. 

"Felt like it was longer." Symby said. 

"Ya I know right?" Butch chuckled. "Well how 'bout we go to our first stop." 

It was a small local bakery, a relatively new one. Eddie opened the door for Butch and he waltzed in. 

"Pick up fer Brock." Butch said leaning on the counter. 

"Oh right sir we had a problem with your cake let me show you." The cashier said. 

"Shit. Eddie wait here and no peakin'." Butch said. 

"Eddie he said cake." Symby said excitedly. 

Eddie chuckled and waited. The cashier brought Butch a box and when he looked inside he broke into a laugh so hard he almost fell over. 

"Ok ya that's a terrible mistake but I love it!" Butch said. 

"I'm so sorry the letterer was a little sleep deprived when he took your order." The cashier said. 

"Its fine I'll take it full price." Butch chuckled. 

"Butch you better let me see this cake." Eddie said. 

"You have to wait fer the surprise!" Butch said paying. 

Soon they were back in the street with the cake in hand. 

"Next stop is here." Butch said. 

It was another small local restaurant. 

"Butch are you just dragging me the all the family owned local establishments in Philadelphia?" Eddie said. 

"Well I know they're important to you so fer my scheme I made sure to only buy from places you would 'pprove of." Butch said. "Order fer Brock." 

"Right your pizzas are ready!" The cashier said getting three pizzas. "One house special, one meat lovers, and one pineapple and ham." 

"You eat pineapple and ham on pizza?" Eddie said. 

"Look, everyone calls it blasphemy so I hav'ta try it at least once. So I don't know if I like it yet but I wanted to have fun on our date." 

Eddie laughed as they left. "Ok Butch where to next?" 

"Here." Another local business, this time an icecream parlor. "Go ahead and pick out a drink, after this we're are goin' to our final stop." Butch said. 

"The this is suspense your building up for this date is tangible." Eddie said

"I don't know what that means but I hope its good." Butch said.

They ordered fancy chocolate shakes. With all their food in hand Butch lead them to their final local, a dark dirty alley. 

"This is it?" Eddie said. 

Butch shifted to Sundance and pointed up. "The roof of this buildin' here actually." 

They scaled the building, making sure to carry their food and drinks carefully. Ontop of the roof was a soft blanket with little flower arrangements around it. The roof was at the perfect angle to look out over to an open air concert that was setting up. 

"Happy Anniversary Venom!" Sundance said with a lively gesture. 

"Oh a concert!" Eddie said as Symby peeled away from him. 

"Its a bunch of local bands teamin' up with old rock legends to cover classics from the 80s. This way we are far enough away to still hear without hurtin' the symbiotes." Butch said. 

Eddie put down the food and hugged Butch. "This is a wonderful gift. Thank you love." 

Butch chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. "How 'bout we set up before they start playin'?" 

They got all the food ready. Butch had left plates, silverware and napkins for them so they would be ready. 

"Now I need to see this cake." Eddie said. 

"Oh right!" Butch opened the cake up. It was a beautiful chocolate fudge cake with pink lettering. Eddie started to read it outloud. 

"Happy Anniversary Eddie. I'm Pregnant. No Wait Don't Put that in its just a Stupid Joke." Eddie said, barely able to to finish reading due to his own laughter. 

Butch smiled and took a bite of pineapple and ham pizza. "See why I still bought the cake?"

"Thats incredible. How is the pizza?" Eddie said. 

"It tastes so wrong but I like it." Butch said. 

The spent the rest of the afternoon eating and enjoying the concert.


	393. Want to see a Dead Body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From what I can gather, Sage is the favorite Prism kid. So here is a little chapter about him.

It was 1am on Saturday night. Sage decided to make his move. It was much easier to sneak out at the Brock house instead if the DSA. Out of the Prism kids he was the second best at moving silently next to Violet so he was able to slide out easily. He gently peaked into Eddie and Butch's room, sliding under the door invisible. The two men were sleeping peacefully while Symby and Sunny chripped softly to each other. Sage slide back out and almost screamed when he turned to see Flora standing there. 

"What are you doing?" Flora signed. 

Sage sighed and signed. "I'm sneaking out." 

"Why?"

"I want to hunt down a criminal." Sage signed

"Why?" 

Sage grumbled and then signed. "I want..." 

Sage paused, his hand still up in the sign for "want". 

"Sage?" 

"Iwanttoreanimateahumancorpse." Sage signed it so fast Flora barley caught it. 

Flora blinked. "What?" 

"I want to reanimate a human corpse. I've been dreaming of it for months." Sage signed. 

"But why?" Flora signed. 

"When I reanimate something I get the same feeling I do when I have a host. That warm comforting feeling of being whole. But unlike a host I'm in full control and they have no influence. Its like... its like getting a hug from someone you trust and you know will never hurt you. Each corpse feels different and the more intelligent the creature was in life the better it feels. I want to reanimate a human body." Sage signed. 

Flora stared at him a bit. Sage internally panicked. 

"Ok! Lets go." Flora signed

"...What?" 

"Lets go! I want to kill a bad guy!" Flora signed already heading out. 

Sage grinned. Flora was a fantastic friend. 

The two traveled silently through the night towards downtown. Sage followed Flora since she was more used to actually being on the streets. They stopped on top of a tall building, Flora snuggled up to Sage. 

"Its cold out." Flora said. "You are surprisingly warm." 

Sage chuckled, he got that a lot. Everyone thinks when you look like a corpse you will also feel like one. 

They heard a ruckus and down below they found two men yelling at each other. They gathered it was two drug dealers having a disagreement. 

"Which one do you want?" Flora said through the bond. 

Sage paused. "Why not both?" 

Flora grinned and together the launched their attack. Soon both men were down. 

Sage stared at his prizes. He was so nervous. 

"Go on Sage. Or do you want to eat the meat off the bone first?" Flora signed. 

"No I just... I'm nervous. This is a human. A human being." Sage said. 

"Humans are just smart animals Sage." Flora signed. 

Sage chuckled. She has a point even if it was a little twisted. Everything about tonight was twisted. Sage reached out and raised his two thralls. Instantly he felt it. The warm comforting feeling. Two brand new friends. 

The zombies stood before him, groaning a little. Sage grinned wide and let out a high pitched squeal of delight. He ran around them and jumped up and down excitedly. Flora laughed at his enthusiasm. 

"Flora look at them! They are amazing!" Sage giggled. 

"Sage you are going to have a hard time getting rid of them aren't you?" Flora signed.

Sage's heart sank. He was, they were his best thralls yet. 

"Damn it... Flora I want to keep them." Sage said. 

Flora came up to one and crawled up it, biting off the head. Sage winched. Flora started eating the corpse and Sage lost control. Flora flopped to the floor as the body dropped. Sage let out a giggle at her comical fall. 

"Ok ok I'll stop." Sage let go of the other corpse. He suddenly felt very lonely. 

Flora got back to eating and Sage joined her, a little lost in thought. 

"Flora I think I want a host." Sage said. 

Flora cocked her head. 

"Or at least I want someone I can bond with occasionally. I want someone warm and comforting. I want someone to love." Sage said playing with one of the corpses hearts. 

"I hope you find someone Sage." Flora signed, smiling with blood all over her face. 

Sage smiled and continued eating with her. 

By the time they cleaned off and got home they were both exhausted and ended up passing out on the couch. 

"Aw Eddie look at them." Butch said in the morning. 

Sage was snuggling Flora in his sleep while Coco and Satan snuggled up to them. 

Eddie took a picture and smilled. "I wonder why they both ended up down here." 

Butch was gently petting Flora and Sage in their sleep. "Who knows. I bet they were up to no good." 

Eddie laughed and headed to the kitchen to get coffee. Sage clung to Flora tightly in his sleep.


	394. Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the Prism kids visit

It was the last day for the Prism kids visit. Karen decided throw a little party. She got up early and was going to cook with Butch's help. She peaked into Evan's room, he was still asleep. Fate was curled up on his chest and when she heard the door open she had spread out to cover Evan. 

"Fate does Evan sleep in the buff now!?" Karen hissed. 

"Not normally." Fate said a little embarrassed. 

"Oh!" Karen blush and looked away. 

Fate giggled. "He was feeling a little tense last night so I gave him a full body massage! It relaxed him so much he fell asleep so I just pulled the covers over him." 

Butch raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I don't buy it Fate." He teased. 

Fate figited anxiously. Karen laughed. 

"Fate its fine I believe you." She winked. 

Fate let out a whimper and clothed Evan, waking him gently. 

Evan moaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes." 

Butch came over and sat on Evan. 

"Ack! What the hell!?" Evan flailed. 

Butch chuckled. "We are makin' party food fer the kids and rumor has it they have never gotten to see Daddy bake." 

"Daddy has only been their Daddy for 2 and a half months so Daddy gets a pass this time." Evan said. 

"Come on Evan please help us." Karen said

"Oh of course I just need Butch off of me." Evan said. 

"You have a surprisingly soft butt." Butch said still sitting on him. 

"Butch!" Evan barked. 

"Ok ok!" Butch laughed getting off. 

Some of the kids were already waiting in the kitchen. Blair, Russel, Violet, Marigold, Cyan and Indigo were all there. 

"Cyan I'm surprised you got up for this, you usually try to sleep in when you can." Evan said. 

"Well I want to improve my sweet making skills." She said. 

"Actually I'm surprised Indi came." Russel said. 

Indigo blushed and looked away. 

"Indi likes baking! He sometimes makes me a baked apple or a mug cake when I'm hungry." Blair chripped. 

"Aw Indi I didn't know you did that." Fate said. 

Indigo growled and was deep red, extremely flusteted. "Well Blair is really nice and I like doing it. Its fun." 

Evan smiled and gently pet Indigo's head. "You are a good kid." 

Indigo was so red he looks like a little tomato but he let out little purrs as Evan pet him. 

Violet giggled and snuggled up to Russel. 

"So I was thinking we would make one big cake and some cupcakes that you guys can decorate. What do you think?" Evan said getting pans out. 

The kids got all excited and helped gather the ingredients. Butch navigated through the kitchen to the fridge with food he prepared back at his house. Russel ended up covered in flour mostly due to Violet and Blair. Indigo was surprisingly calm and able to concentrate. Cyan stole the bowl and ate a lot of the uncooked batter so Evan scolded her for a bit. Marigold put marshmallows ontop of the cupcakes that were going to be hers. 

Soon they were all gathered around the oven waiting. It was nice and warm. Violet curled up in Russel's lap and fell asleep. The other kids started to wake up and come to the kitchen. 

"Ringo do you want to have some of my cupcakes to decorate?" Cyan said. 

"No I want to eat the ones you guys make." Ringo said with a big grin. 

Sage and Flora both yawned and watched their family. Both were still very groggy. 

"You two want some coffee?" Butch joked. 

Sage nodded while Flora stuck out her tongue in disgust. 

"Evan can Sage have coffee?" Butch said. 

"Ya both he and Russel drink coffee." Evan said. 

Butch made both boys a cup. Russel nursed his and Violet took a tiny sip, making a face. Russel chuckled. 

"Hun this is black coffee." Russel said. 

"So so bitter!" Violet squeaked. 

Sage purred bubbles into his coffee and sighed. Soon the cake and cupcakes were out and cooling. Evan made the frosting and cut piping bags for each kids who was decorating. 

"Indi, Cyan, make me a cupcake." Ringo said with his head on the kitchen table and his arms stretched out infront of him. 

Cyan and Indigo looked at each other and narrowed their stares. The fight for best decorated cucpake was on. 

"Hey! No getting nasty while decorating. You will be sweet little angels and will not fight." Evan said. 

"Ok Evan." Cyan and Indi whined. 

Soon they were all decorating. Butch made all the kids hot coco except for Russel and Sage since they had coffee. 

Russel and Violet each made each other a cupcake. Violet took a ton of photos of hers and giggled nonstop. Russel couldn't help but smile and had trouble eating his because it was so cute. Marigold made at least 3 different white marshmallow cat cups. Blair begged Evan to make them a dragon cupcake because they wanted it to be perfect so of course Evan did. Cyan and Indi were ready to present their cupcakes to Ringo. 

"Tada!" Cyan held her's forward. It was a sloppy, frosting covered mess. It looked more like someone had dumped frosting ontop of the cupcake instead of piping it. 

Ringo laughed."There is so much frosting! I love it. Thank you!" He said taking a bite. 

"Ya I learned I don't have very steady hands." Cyan said

"Lets see your's Indi!" Ringo said licking his fingers. 

Indigo presented a beautiful cupcake. It had a base of chocolate icing and all over it was cute little red and blue hearts. Indigo even had made a tiny frosting rose on the top. 

"Woah Indi that's fantastic!" Ringo said. 

"Ya Indi that looks like something my beloved would make." Fate said. 

Indigo blushed hard. "I um I practice a lot." 

"Indigo you should become a baker!" Ringo said admiring the cupcake. 

"I couldn't do that! I'm not good enough for that." Indigo blushed. 

"I wouldn't say that Indi. I used to work in a bakery and your skills are already good enough to get a job there." Evan said. 

Indigo sputtered. "N-No I mean I wouldn't fit. I'm too violent and short tempered and weird." 

Ringo hugged Indigo. "You could totally do it." 

Indigo clung to Ringo and let a few tiny purrs escape. 

"I can understand that feeling though... Sometimes I feel like I'm too scary to work in normal human society." Russel said. 

"Russel why? You are so sweet." Violet said brushing his cheek. 

Russel let out a rumbling purr. "Ya but I'm a big guy and strong. I have kinda scary teeth too." 

Violet smiled and kissed him. "You are not so scary. You are a big teddy bear." 

Russel chuckled and pulled Violet into a bear hug. Russel's arms were big enough now to almost completely hide her when they hugged. 

Marigold plopped next to Sage and Flora and handed them both cat cupcakes. The two both hugged her in thanks. 

Evan finished the main cake and admired his work. "Thanks for the help guys." 

"Thanks for baking with us!" Cyan said. 

The other kids agreed and everyone finished getting things ready for the send off party.


	395. Visiting Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had him in the flick a while

Butch peaked down into Cletus's cell in the basement of the DSA. He was currently listening to some music on a laptop the guard had allowed him to have. Cletus looked up and spotted Butch. 

"You! You bastard, did you forget about me!?" Cletus spat. "Its been weeks!" 

"Ya I know life has been a bit crazy fer me. I brought you lunch." Butch said walking downstairs. 

"Like that fixes anything! If I wasn't locked in here I'd trash you!" Cletus said. 

"Ya well you are." Butch sat down and the guards pushed in Cletus's lunch. 

"What cha get me?" Cletus said opening up the take out containers. 

"Pineapple and ham pizza." 

"You are one hell of a sick freak." 

"No try it! I recently found out I like it and we have the same mouth!" Butch said. 

Cletus glared at him with taking a bite. "...Well I'll be damned." 

"See!? Its good!" Butch laughed. "Anyway you remember how fer a while it seemed like everytime you saw me we had 'nother family member?" 

"If you had another fuckin' kid" Cletus started

"Try seven." Butch said. 

Cletus just stared at him. 

"Kids how 'bout you come down now and meet yer evil grandpa?" Vutch called up. 

One by one the kids came down. 

"Where are they all coming from!? They are multiplying like rabbits!" Cletus said. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. made these guys actually. This is Ringo, Russel, Marigold, Sage, Cyan, Indigo and Violet." Butch said. 

Cletus cackled. "So they actually think making symbiote soldiers is a good idea? Especially ones related to us!? Oh baby thats just disaster in the making!"

"Ya I thought it was a dumb idea too but the kids are great." Butch said as the Prism kids all got comfy around him. 

"Hey munchkins. When you go on your deadly rampage and torch this place invite me to the party ok?" Cletus said. 

"Sure thing!" Ringo said giving a thumbs up. 

"Ringo no." Russel said pushing his hand down. 

Cletus pointed at Ringo. "I like this one." 

Ringo giggled. 

"Ya I think he gets it from me." Butch said ruffling his hair. "He ain't much like his Daddy or Ma." 

"The big one sounds more like Frostytits though. So are these all his kids?" Cletus said. 

"No just these three the rest are made from different people." Butch said. 

Cletus laughed. "Well when you guys are done replacing half the population with symbiotes let me know. For now I'm sick of all of you and want a nap!" 

Butch chuckled as Cletus flopped into his cot and they went back upstairs. 

"So that was Carnage? He wasn't very scary." Sage said. 

"Well ya he is hopped up on drugs and in a prison cell." Butch said. 

"I could take him!" Cyan boasted

Butch cackled and grinned at her. "Wanna bet? You could fight Grandpa Butch if you want." 

Cyan frowned. "Well it wouldn't count you would let me win." 

Butch laughed so hard he almost fell over. "Let you win!? Child please." Butch pet her head. "I would break you." 

Cyan swallowed looking up at him. He gave a gentle smile. "Just kiddin'." 

Cyan growled playfully at him.


	396. Ditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan ditches school

Dylan was bored to tears. He was stuck in class and waiting for it to just end. 

"God I can't even see Conner ar lunch this sucks." Dyaln thought to Slick. 

"Then lets go see him." Slick said. 

"We can't we are in school." Dylan said. 

"So? This establishment does a terrible job of teaching you. I already have given you most of this information through memory exchange and the only things I can't teach you were classes we had in the morning. Lets ditch!" 

Dylan looked at the clock. 5 minutes left in this class. Conner's lunch started in a half hour. Just enough time to travel there and buy food. 

"Okay lets ditch." Dylan said. 

"Yes!" Slick had a tiny party in Dylan's mind. 

Sneaking out wasn't hard at all. When you can teleport and turn invisible nothing is. Dylan ran down the streets near Conner's highschool and thought about where to buy food. 

"Tacos! Lets get a box of those cheap tacos!" Slick said excitedly. 

Dylan could tell Slick was having the time of their life. They often tried to hide it but they loved being sneaky and taking risks. Dylan believed it was probably a thing they developed during their time as a smuggler. He had to go out of his way sometimes to avoid bad suggestions from Slick. 

They bought a box of tacos and made their way to Conner's school. It was a nice crisp fall day so Conner was eating outside with Lauren. 

"Conner!" Dylan called. 

"Oh my God Dylan!? What are you doing here?" Conner got up and ran to his boyfriend. 

Dylan grabbed him and gave him a kiss. Conner held Dylan close and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I snuck out of school to bring you tacos." Dylan said once they broke the kiss. 

Conner laughed. "Well thanks!"

Dylan joined Conner and Lauren at their table, handing them each a taco from the box. Dylan snuggled up to Conner as they ate and Conner wrapped an arm around him. 

"Thanks for doing this. I miss having you around so much." Conner said

"Same here." Dylan said. 

It was around then Dylan felt a hand on his shoulder. A large familiar hand. He turned slowly and there was Eddie. 

"H-Hi Dad! What are you doing here!?" Dylan said. 

"Well you see, I got a call from your school saying you didn't show up for your math class. What I want to know is why are you here?" Eddie said. 

"Oh my God Conner is that Venom?" Lauren whispered 

"Ya this is Eddie, he and his orher are Venom." Conner said. 

"I um I wanted to see Conner..." Dylan said. 

"Couldn't you have waited till after school?" Eddie said. 

"I um I ah-" Dylan stuttered and then Slick popped out of his chest, hidden from Lauren's view. 

"Eddie, its my fault. I told the boy to skip because I was sick of sitting in that boring school. Both Sky and I miss when the boys were together. They have both been somewhat depressed lately because they are lonely." Slick whispered. 

"...Dylan say goodbye to your friends we are going to the car." Eddie said. 

Dylan waved goodbye and Eddie took him to the car. Once the door was closed Slick and Symby pooled into their host's laps. 

"Dylan are you really depressed?" Eddie said concerned. 

"Well ya a little. Like not a ton but enough that I'm kinda sad that I don't get to see Conner. I worry about him too. He was bullied the first day he got there and I know Sky helped him but I still like worry a lot. And Slick made good point I already know everything they are talking about in my afternoon classes. " Dylan said. "The only ones I don't know are English, History, and Art which I all take in the morning." 

Eddie let out a sigh. "Listen I'm not the happiest with how the American school system is set up. However you still have to go to school because there might be things you don't know and practicing them is important." 

"When am I ever going to use half if this stuff Dad?" Dylan said. 

"A lot of times you aren't but its taught to you for a few reasons. Some of the major reasons being it promotes healthy brain growth, teaches you how to learn and memorize information, and just in case you go into a career where that might be important. I went into journalism and all the boring history I learned in school sometimes came in handy because it was relevant to a story I was covering. Maybe you'll go into computer coding and will need to have an understanding of certain types of math. What I'm getting at is school is important Dylan. You shouldn't just skip." Eddie said. 

Dylan looked down at his lap defeated. Symby slide over and started giving Dylan little kisses on his arm. 

"We won't punish you this time. We know school is hard right now and you miss Conner. Text him. Invite him to dinner and tell him everything is ok. Skip again though and that is a different story." Symby said. 

Dylan smiled and pet Symby. "Thanks goo mom. Dad should I go back to school? I was planning on going to my last few classes after seeing Conner." 

"Yes you should." Eddie ruffled Dylan's hair. 

Eddie dropped Dylan off and Dylan ran back to class. He ended up getting detention but when he got out Conner was waiting. Conner hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. 

"Honestly I really needed you today so I'm going to thank Eddie for going easy on you." Conner said. 

"Ya, my parents are great like that." Dylan said.


	397. Wife Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cletus and Butch swap symbiotes for a day.

"This is the stupidest idea y'all have every had." Butch said. 

He was currently in a cell next to Cletus. Through a hole in the cell a machine was connecting the two. 

"I agree with Knock-off. This is stupid as hell." Cletus said. 

"In theory it might work though so we want to take the risk." Dr. Walters said 

"I promise Butch I have taken everything safety precaution." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Can I say goodbye to my wife?" Butch said. 

"Sure Butch we can wait." Dr. Sanchez said 

Sunny peaked out at Butch and hissed. 

"I know Sunshine I know. Look its not permanent. They are just gonna see if I can help Red stop bein' a bitch. But since you and Red both keep us 'live ya gotta go into Cletus. Just remember he is just me but an asshole ok?" Butch said. 

Sunny bit Butch in the shoulder and growled loudly. Butch winced as blood stained his shirt. Cletus cackled watching Sunny lick at Butch's wound. 

"Are you sure... they love each other?" Dr. Sanchez said quietly to Dr. Walters. 

"Positive. Butch is a masochist and Sunny is a sadist. This is just part of their dynamic. That bite was consensual." Dr. Walters said. 

Dr. Sanchez raised and eyebrow but when she looked back at Butch he was kissing Sunny passionately, his shoulder fully healed. 

"You two love birds done yet?" Cletus said. "I hate this whole idea and so would Red if she wasn't so hopped up on drugs!" 

"Ya we're ready. Let her rip." Butch said. 

Dr. Sanchez turned on the machine and Sunny and Red were ripped from Butch and Cletus. Through a system of tubes Red and Sunny swapped hosts. 

Cletus shuttered as he felt Sunny poor into his blood stream. She purred loudly inside him. Cletus really was just another version of her husband so she was already comfy again. 

"Eck you aren't gonna get all lovey dovey on me right?" Cletus hissed. 

Sunny's laughs echoed in his mind. 

"Cletus darling I will love you how ever I want." Sunny said inside him. He could feel her clawing at the corners of his mind, gnawing on his organs. 

"Oh you do like it rough." Cletus mused. 

"Its a shame we are locked in here. I can tell you want to let me loose. I can already see the visions you have planned. They are lovely thoughts Cletus. I'm flattered you would try to give me such wonderful slaughter." Sunny purred. 

Cletus chuckled. "Well ya know they would be for me too. Come on Sunny how about you help me out? Lets blow this place. Paint the town red." 

Sunny purred, massaging Cletus's muscles from the inside. "Oh I want to, trust me. But when our fun ended I don't know how that would fair with my Butch or my family. I care about them too much to jeopardize that." 

"Bah! So you are just as weak as Knock-off." Cletus hissed

Sunny giggled. "Sorry Cletus. I love my family too much. Maybe some other time." 

Meanwhile Butch sat and waited. He felt both empty and full at the same time. Red sat in his stomach, unable to move. Like a slumbering giant waiting to be awaked. The drugs started to wear off and Butch felt Red stirring. She suddenly covered him and screamed. 

"You aren't Cletus! Why am I inside of this imposter!?" Red screamed in his head. 

"Now now Red calm down. The ladies want to do an experiment." Butch said. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't eat you from the inside out worm!" Red said. 

"Because if you play nice with me you get to 'void bein' drugged fer a while." Butch said. 

Red sat and thought for a bit and then settled inside him. "Fine" 

Butch chuckled and pet his stomach. "See not so bad." 

"Quiet you. I'm only doing this because I'm finally conscious for once. Do you have any idea the pain your kind have cost me?" Red snapped. 

Butch softened his eyes. "No but I hate that we have to do this too you. I hate knownin' there is a version of my wife who has to spend most of her life in a coma." 

"Not enough for you to release me!" Red said. 

"No I can't do that Red. You would kill everyone." Butch said. 

Red bit one if his ribs till it snapped. Butch gasped in pain. 

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You are pathetic Knock-off! You could be as glorious as my Cletus but instead you are weak!" Red said. 

"Actually I would argue I'm stronger." Butch winced rested in his chair. 

Red bit another rib, snapping it clean in half. Butch coughed and held his chest. 

"You are pathetic!" Red screamed. "You let yourself be ruled by the laws of fools!" 

Butch was out of breath from the pain in his ribs."Ya society sucks- but if you don't play along- you end up in a cell like you two." 

Red paused and thought. "Butch." She said his name coldly as she healed his ribs. 

Butch took a deep breath. "Yes Red?" 

"Just what are these irritates trying to accomplish by giving me to you?" Red said. 

"They want to see if I can convince you to be good." Butch said. 

Red had a laughing fit inside of Butch. She laughed so hard it echoed theough his whole body. 

"Thats rich! Make me good! Ha! You have a better chance squeazing blood from a stone!" Red said. 

"Well if you say so, we can just put you back to sleep" Butch said. 

"NO WAIT!" Red said. 

Butch smirked. "Yes dear?" 

"I... will entertain this idea." Red said. 

"Ok good! How 'bout you come out here then?" Butch said. 

"Why?" 

"I want to do somethin' with you." Butch said. 

Red hummed and then appeared before Butch. "Yes?" 

Butch grabbed her gently and started to pet her. 

"Oh!" Red said a little shocked. Butch kept petting her. She chittered softly as Butch continued to lovingly touch Red. 

"You don't get 'ffection often do you?" Butch said. 

"Shut up and keep going." Red purred. 

Butch chuckled and massaged Red gently. She in turn chung to him and purred. 

"Don't stop." Red said into his neck. 

"I won't" Butch said and he dug his fingers in deeper. Red hid a moan into Butch shoulder. Red inched tendrils into Butch's brain and forced him to produce phenethylamine. Red shivered in delight and she ate, drooling on Butch's shoulder. By the end she was a puddle in his lap. 

"Butch we are going to switch them back." Dr. Walters said. 

"Alright. See you next time Red." Butch said with a smile. 

Red only for a moment let out a few hints of emotion. She longed to stay with him and continue to be pampered. She quickly dismissed her feelings and left Butch with strong feelings of hate. 

"Love you too Red." Butch said. 

Soon Red and Sunny switched places and Cletus was injected again with the sedatives to keep Red asleep. Butch couldn't help but feel sad. Sunny purred inside him letting out little whimpers. 

"Butch you okay?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I'm havin' a massive phenethylamine deficiency so help would be 'ppreciated." Butch said. 

"Oh! Yes!" Dr. Sanchez ran to him to help. 

Soon he was back to normal and sitting with Sunny in his lap. She was pouting a bit. 

"Love are you jealous... of yerself?" Butch asked. 

Sunny growled and turned away with a huff. "You said you loved her." 

"Ya cus she is you." Butch laughed. "You don't get jealous of Eddie or Symby." 

"That's different." Sunny said. 

Butch grabbed his love and squeezed her. She oozed between his fingers and squeaked. 

"How 'bout we go to one of the guest rooms and take a bath with some dessert? I pamper you like the godess you are." Butch said with seduction in his tone. 

Sunny stared at him and then kissed him. "Yes. I want chocolate cake and you for dessert." 

Butch cackled and headed upstairs. Cletus glared at them as they went. He had never hated Butch more then he did right there.


	398. You are the Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the kids learn who their parents are.

"Director Evan I have some paperwork for you." Marcy said coming into the Prism unit's wing. 

"Hey Marcy! How goes it?" Evan said from a chair he had put in the room. The kids were all relaxing. While the play sets and blocks were still there for Blair the room had changed a lot. Computers had been added as well as a tv. Being teenagers meant a change in interests for the kids. Though they all still played with Blair on occasion. 

"Good, here." Marcy handed him the papers, a little distance. She was looking at the kids

"Something up Marcy?" Evan said. 

"Oh! Um..." Marcy blushed. 

"Come on you can tell me." Evan said. 

"One... of them is mine. I often wonder which." Marcy said. 

"Oh! Do you really want to know? We kept it anonymous so people wouldn't be upset if their kid was sent to war or try to raise them themself but I think they are at a point where that won't happen." Evan said. 

"Evan do you know who they are related too?" Marcy said confused. 

"Actually ya I do. I talked to Fury about it after the kids brought it up once." Evan said

"Then please. I really want to know." Marcy said. 

"Cyan! Can you come over here please?" 

Cyan floated over and smiled. "Yes Evan?" 

"Oh!" Marcy said. She always tried to look for if one of the kids looked like her. She never imagined her kid could be the one who never took human form. 

"Cyan um, Marcy wanted to find out which kid was hers." Evan said. 

"Ahhh I get it. I'm her baby." Cyan smirked. 

"Essentially yes." Evan laughed. 

Marcy was still a little shocked. "So you're my kid... Do you know who the father is?" 

"Yes but I will not disclose that unless the father comes to me and asks... I should do an email to everyone telling them this and ask them if they want to know." Evan said. 

"You really should." Marcy laughed. 

So Evan did. Dr. Walters, Dr. Sanchez, Andi gathered to hear who was related to them. 

"Ok so Dr. Walters, Sage is yours." Evan said. 

"I can see that." She laughed. "We are both morid people just in different ways." 

"Nice to meet you mom." Sage said. 

"Dr. Sanchez, Violet, you were correct you are related." Evan said. 

Both of them got excited and hopped up and down together. 

"Andi, Indigo is your son." Evan said. 

"Well damn! I feel really bad now that I didn't pull you out of your jar." Andi said. 

"Didn't Grandpa Butch say I broke his arm when I was born?" Indigo said. 

"...Nevermind you are cuter now anyway." Andi said. 

Indigo laughed. 

"So wait Evan who are their dad's? And what about your kids?" Andi said. 

"Well the egg donors for my kids are anonymous egg donors from outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. we all agreed it would be awkward if, lets says, Marcy found out she, Fate, and I had conceived Marigold." Evan said. 

Marcy turned pink and hid her face. "No I'm glad for that." 

"As for the father's 2 wanted to stay anonymous but two said I could tell you guys. General Harris is actually related to Cyan. But the really interesting one is that Nick Fury was the male donor for Violet." 

Violet let out a squeak. "R-Really!?" 

Evan chuckled. "Ya pretty crazy huh?" 

"I wouldn't mind having a kid with Fury." Dr. Sanchez laughed. 

Marcy looked over at Cyan again briefly but enough for Cyan to knowtice. 

"What is it 'mom'." Cyan said. 

"Oh well I wanted to ask you something." 

"Go ahead." 

"Why are you never in your human form? Do you... not like it?" Marcy said meekly. 

Cyan broke out into laughter. "No no no! I'm just more comfortable like this. Its like... its like a hair style. You have a style you are most comfortable with. For me I am most comfortable like this. Would you like to see my human form?" 

"Yes please." Marcy said. 

Cyan gently landed on the ground and her skin shifted to an olive tone. Her normally cloud like blue hair shifted to a dull brown. She looked slightly of Indian descent but Marcy could definitely see her own features in her. 

"Oh, you are so pretty." Marcy murmured

Cyan laughed. "Well thanks!" 

Marcy paused, a little lost in thought. Cyan switched back to her symbiote form and gently floated back into the air. 

"Don't get weird on my now." Cyan said. 

Marcy laughed. "I won't."


	399. Bat Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morbius asks an old friend for help

Eddie was sitting on the couch with Flora next to him. They were having some daddy and daughter time together and where watching a movie. Flora purred as she leaned against Eddie. Symby of stretched out between them and both were gently massaging the eldest symbiote. There was a knock at the front door and Eddie got up. Flora flopped into where he had been seated to steal the warmth he left behind. 

Morbius was at the door with a large hat on to block out the sun. 

"Good afternoon Morbie. You are looking quite fashionable." Eddie said with a grin. 

Morbius chuckled. "Thank you Eddie. If not for the sun I assure you this would not be my attire of choice." 

Eddie let him in and Flora perked up with excitement at seeing her favorite uncle. She hopped up and ran over to give him a hug. 

"Hello dear Flora! You've grown! So tall for one your age." Morbius said. 

Flora giggled and snuggled into him. 

"Can we get you anything Morbie?" Eddie said. 

"Actually I've come to ask a favor." Morbius said. 

"Of course Morbius." Eddie said. 

"Their is a cavern in the mountains that hosts a particular species of bat in the summer. I was hoping to study their droppings. It might help me in my research of my own condition." Morbius said. 

"Sure we can help but why us?" Eddie said. 

"The cavern is in a very hard to reach area that can only be accessed by climbing though a very precarious cavern. You're abilities as Venom though would make it substantial easier." Morbius said. 

"Alright lets do this." Eddie said. 

"I'm coming too." Flora said. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow and looked at Morbius. "Would this mission be safe for our young adventurer?" 

Morbius chuckled. "Being half symbiote and also an adept climber she should be fine." 

Flora purred loudly and did a little happy dance. 

So they drove out of town to a remote area. After a hike in the woods they came upon a cliff face and started to climb. Morbius clung to Venom as they climbed. Even with a passenger on their back they had no trouble. Flora giggled as she scaled the wall, racing ahead. 

"Flora stay close to us." Venom said. 

Flora turned around and climbed back down to them. They climbed into the caves enterance and were greeted by a deep dip into the cave. The cave entrance was almost shapped like a wave. After scaling down they had to turn and climb up again in order to finally each the cave proper. 

"We can see now why you required our help." Venom said setting Morbius down. 

"Yes not an easy cave to fly into for a man, but for a bat it would be no trouble and supply built in protection from predators." Morbius said. 

"Its really rather warm in here Morbie." Venom said. 

"I knowticed that too. Quite peculiar." Morbius said. 

Flora lead the charge through the cave. A few times she held back so her parents could go first. Mostly for steep scary areas. Venom chuckled when she clung to him for a ledge. They help her up onto their shoulder. Morbius took samples as they went. 

"We are surprised how many bugs are in this cave too." Venom said swatting at a fly. 

"I suppose the heat in the cave is preventing them from entering their dormant state." Morbius said

"Parents look, bats!" Flora pointed toward the ceiling. 

The cave ceiling was absolutely covered in bats. 

"Huh, Morbius we thought you said the bats migrated." Venom said. 

"I did, they shouldn't still be here." Morbius said. 

The bats all started screaming as they lept from the ceiling. They flew around the trio in a whirlwind. Venom grabbed Flora and Morbius, pulling them into a huddle to protect them. Flora let out a alien scream that Venom recognized as delight. The bats snatched up bugs out of the air and after a few minutes all settled back down. 

"We must have distrubed the bugs in here, causing them to react." Morbius said after slowly climbing out from under Venom's arm. 

"That still doesn't explain why the bats are still here." Venom said and Flora squeaked 'again' over and over from under one of their arms. 

"It must be because the cave is warm enough that they no longer need to migrate. But what could be causing this temperature change." Morbius said. 

They went deeper into the cave when Venom nowticed a pipe along a cave wall. 

"Morbius do you know anything about this?" Venom said. 

"That's strange. This is protected land, this shouldn't be here." Morbius said. 

"Dad I'm hot." Flora signed. 

"Same here. Morbius we are starting to suspect foul play is afoot." Venom said

"I am in agreement with you old friend. Lets go deeper." Morbius said. 

The tunnel suddenly lead to a man made cave with tons of machinery inside it. Morbius, Venom and Flora moved as quietly as possible. They could see men drilling into the ground. Heat was emitting from the floor. 

"Volcanic vents in Pennsylvania?" Venom said to Morbius. 

"No, not near the surface. They must be digging very deep." Morbius said. 

"Hey! Who's there!" A man pointed a gun at the trio. 

And with that a fight broke out. Flora lept at the man and bit him in the neck as he fired a shot. Morbius and Venom sprung into action as more men came and shot at them. The three dodged and weaved inbetween the gun fire. Alarms sounded in the cave and lights flashed. It was becoming apparent that they soon would be overwhelmed so they feld back out the way the came. Men ran after them shooting but when they came to the bats Venom picked up a tock and flung at at the bats. Soon the room was filled with bats and in the cover the little beasts gave was enough for the three to escape. 

"Is everyone alright?" Venom asked. 

Flora nodded

"Yes I am alright. We should report what we saw to the authorities." Morbius said. 

It turned out it was a company illegally mining for rare minerals in the rock only to stumble upon a very rare heat vent in the mountain. Eddie was able to break the story for his paper and arrests were made. 

"Venom I just wanted to thank you again for your assistance. I don't think I would have made it out of their alive without you two." Morbius said. 

"Of course Morbie. Sorry your bat expedition became violent." Eddie said. 

"Daddy, again." Flora signed. 

Eddie laughed and ruffled her hair. "No."


	400. Love, Family, and Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe we are here. 400 chapters. It doesn't feel like I have written 400 chapters. I always wonder when I'm going to burn out on this fic and while I'll have days were I'm not super motivated to write I still somehow write a chapter a day. This chapter in particular was so big it had to be split i to two writing documents on my phone. 
> 
> Again everyone thank you for reading. We have picked up so many more people along the way. You all still mean the world to me. I look forward to your comments every day and I always am thinking about what I can add to chapters to make you guys smile or laugh or be shocked. Truely I could not continue without you guys. And a special thanks to those who send me ideas. I don't use all of them but they help so much and I always appreciate them. 
> 
> Here's to another hundred chapters

Eddie woke up to Butch on top if him, filled with excitement. He yawned and gently reached down to pet his head. 

"Morning love, what's up?" Eddie said. 

"October is here, I'm gonna decorate." Butch said 

Eddie stretched and so did Symby. "Ok, lets get to it." 

Eddie made both of them coffee as Butch already hard at work making the entire house look spooky. Eddie sat in his chair with Symby in his lap as Butch shuffled around the living room. 

"Halloween!" Flora said coming out of her room. 

"Aw Flora you should have slept in lil miss then I could have surprised you." Butch said. 

"I want to help." Flora signed. 

"Alright dear." Butch pet her head. 

Flora and Butch continued putting up decorations together. Flora had a ball because this year she got to decide the location of many of her favorite items. By the time they were finished Dylan came out of his room yawning, followed by Conner. 

"Woah we woke up in the haunted mansion." Conner said.

"Morning guys." Eddie waved. "My darling and I made waffles in the kitchen." 

"Spooky waffles." Flora signed

"Spooky waffles?" Dylan said raising and eyebrow

"They are pumpkin spice flavored. Butch's recipe we just put them in the waffle iron for him." Eddie said. 

Dylan and Conner went into the kitchen, greeted by the delicious smell of fall. Soon everyone was at the table eating together. 

"This is perfect." Butch said with a content sigh. 

"Whatever makes you happy." Eddie said with a chuckle. 

\-----------

Indigo was un his bathroom looked in the mirror at his body after a shower. Something recently had just felt wrong. 

He scowled as he ran his hands over his skin. His muscles felt strong, his complexion needed a bit of improvement but most teens had terrible skin. His hair was nice. What was wrong? 

Then he looked down. 

"Hm what if I-" Indi pondered. 

He shifted his body. Gentle curves, soft shapes, losing and gaining parts. 

"Oh!" Indigo was a girl. 

She looked at herself and fluffed her hair which she had changed to a bob. She looked extremely cute. She smiled and giggled. 

It felt surprisingly right. Indi examined her body more. She twirled and posed infront of the mirror. She liked how soft she looked, how rosie her cheeks were. She switched to symbiotic form. Still tall, thin, sharp but now with curves and breast. Indi snapped her jaws at the mirror playfully and giggled. She switched back to human form and sat on the sink counter to gaze at herself with a huge grin.

"Indi! Get out of the bathroom you are taking forever!" Ringo bursted into the bathroom. 

The two stared at each other, frozen. Indi felt all the blood in her body rush to her toes. 

"Oh... Did I interrupt something?" Ringo said tilting his head. 

"N-n-n-n-n-no! I just! I well! I wanted! I mean technically! Ahhhh!" Indi flailed in destress and fell off the counter she was sitting on. 

Ringo ran and caught her before she hit the ground. Indi stared into Ringo's eyes, full of fear. 

"Indi... you smell really nice." Ringo said blushing back. 

"Y-ya... I kinda like it." Indi said. 

Ringo sat on the bathroom floor with Indi in his lap. "Indi are you a girl?" 

"I don't know. This feels right. But being a guy also feels right? What if I want to be both? Or one or the other? Right now I want to be a girl though." Indi said softly into Ringo's chest. 

"You should try it out." Ringo smiled. "When I came in you looked so happy." 

Indi smiled up at him. "It feels so right Ringo. Do you think I look good like this?" 

Ringo kissed Indi deeply. Indi kissed back, her whole body feeling warm. 

"Ya I do. I like you no matter what but this is a good look." Ringo said. 

Indi giggled and kicked her feet happily. 

"...Hey Indi I'm going to ask you something and since you grew up as a dude I'm hoping you won't think I'm a massive pervert for asking this." Ringo said. 

"What is it?" Indi said

"Can I touch your boobs?" 

Indi laughed so hard. "Ringo you are literally dating Cyan too. Why haven't you asked her?" 

"Because you know she will tease me for weeks about being a pervert." Ringo scowled. 

Indi gently took Ringo's hands and put it to her chest. 

"Oh wow. They are so soft..." Ringo said. 

Indi blushed hard as Ringo gently squeezed them. Ringo knowticed and quick stopped. 

"No no its ok I'm just... you know me." Indi said. 

Ringo smiled and pulled Indi into a tight hug. "You seem a lot more relaxed. Are you going to change your name?" 

"Technically my name is still 06. But I like my name being Indigo or Indi." She said. 

Ringo and Indigo continued to snuggle on the bathroom floor for a while. Indi did feel more relaxed and was enjoying not only admiring her new body but also having Ringo admire it too. 

"How are we going to tell the others I'm a girl?" Indi said when they finally stood up. 

"Dude we are all gender fluid to begin with so I think they will accept you." Ringo said. "Dad always said he regretted not giving some of us more gender neutral names." 

Indi formed a pretty white and navy blue dress. Ringo blushed. 

"You are blushing now, after spending literally the whole afternoon with me naked in your lap and groping my chest?" Indi said laughing. 

"Well you are really pretty." Ringo said looking away. 

Indigo smiled ear to ear as she tackled Ringo into another kiss. 

\--------

Violet squeaked and hid under her covers as the storm raged outside. She hated thunderstorms, much too loud. The storm was a large one and predicted to last all night. Violet had gotten under her weighted blanket, had Russel stay with her till lights out and had drank a warm glass of milk along with some sleeping pills. But she was so anxious sleep never came. So now she was trapped listening to thunder and lighting just wishing for it to stop. 

Violet whine. She was the equivalent of 14 years old she shouldn't be afraid of thunderstorms. She huffed and decided to force herself to be brave. She pull the covers down and laid there defiant. Then a massive thunderbolt hit outside and she screamed, hiding back under the covers. 

Violet whimpered. Evan told her she always had been a timid child. Even in her incubation tank she would shy away from him when he would come by. It was something she didn't like about herself. 

She heard her door slowly squeak open. Violet was about ready to piss herself in fear. 

"Violet? Are you awake?" Said Russel voice. 

"Russel!" Violet squeaked out from under the covers. 

Russel gently peeled back the covers to look at the quivering Violet. 

"You don't like thunderstorms either." Russel said. 

"Your afraid of storms too!?" Violet said. 

Russel crawled into the bed and pulled Violet to himself. Tendrils wrapped around her and held her to him. "Ya I hate the loud noises. Makes me nervous." He said. 

Violet started to purr which triggered Russel's own purr. She snuggled into him like she was trying to become one with him. "Russel you're so big and strong how can you be scared?" 

Russel shrugged. "I just am. I mean its a big bolt of plasma that flys down from the sky and creating fire. Its scary." 

"Thank you Russel. I feel better with you here." Violet said. 

"Well you are kinda my little teddy bear tonight." Russel chuckled

Violet listened to Russel's breathing and heartbeat. She gently rested her head on his chest. 

"Russel I love you." Violet said. 

"I love you too" 

"Do you want to marry me?" 

"Its a little early for that question." Russel chuckled. 

"I once read an article that says you either marry a person or break up." 

"That sounds so sad..." 

"To me it is very freeing. Because you should think about if you would be willing to marry the person or if they are just a fling, and if the other people feels the same as you. When I think about you Russel I know I want to marry you." Violet said. 

Russel chuckled. "You do huh?" 

"Yes! I want to marry you and have many children. I want us to live somewhere quiet. Just you and me and our babies. Occasionally visits from our family. I want to work from home and maybe only go out a bit." Violet said. 

Russel laughed. "You have this all planned out!" 

"I'm a planner." Violet said with a blush. "I like having things in order." 

"Well just lead the way. I'll follow your orders." Russel said with a little salute. 

"No no its not an order I just like having plans." Violet said flustered. 

"I know. I just want you to know I want to stick to the plan. Getting married and living somewhere quiet sounds great. Not to mention I like the idea of having little ones with you." Russel said. 

Violet was beet red as Russel kissed her gently. It was long before Russel fell asleep. Violet soon followed after him, completely forgetting about the storm outside. 

\------------

Dylan was relaxing on the couch playing a video game when Conner texted him, asking to come over. 

"Sure dude you don't even have to ask." Dylan texted back. 

"He is planning something." Slick mused. 

Dylan chuckled and got back to playing. It only took a half over but soon the door bell rang. 

"Dude he is really playing this up." Dylan said answering. 

Conner was there in a suit with chocolates and flowers. He had a sign around his neck that said "this is just a preview of what your night might be like if you go to homecoming with me." 

Dylan burst out laughed. "Dude that's amazing!" 

"So will you go with me?" Conner said. 

"Fuck ya!" Dylan said leaping to wrap his arms around Conner's neck, landing a big kiss on him. 

The night of the dance Butch and Lynn took tons of pictures of the boys. Conner and Dylan were both in suits with matching rose corsages. 

"Aw look at my baby! He looks so handsome." Lynn said. 

"Mom." Conner said laughing. 

"Now you two stay safe tonight. A lot of kids leave homecoming early to go to hotels and fuck. If you do, don't buy a stupid hotel room, that's expensive. Come home, tell me you guys want to experiment with each other and I will get you some lube and condoms. We will make it as private for you as possible but I don't want you guys paying for a stupid dirty hotel room and having unsafe sex." Butch said. 

Dylan and Conner were both super red in the face. "P-papa we still aren't ready for that." Dylan said. 

"I know but this is just in case. You two are young and sometimes passion can get the better of you." Butch said. 

Lynn nodded. "Its for the best we talk about it now boys. It can happen." 

Conner sighed and squeezed Dylan. "Well thanks for being the chillest parents ever when it comes to sex." 

Dylan laughed. "Can we go now? This is too much." Conner said. 

Butch drove them there and dropped them off. The dance's theme was a night under the sea so fish were everywhere. The walls had been covered in shiney blue wrapping paper to look like water. Dylan held Conner's hand as he walked in. 

"So what do you want to do first?" Dylan said. 

"Wanna dance?" Conner said. 

"Ya lets do this!" Dylan said running to the dance floor. 

The two were terrible dancers so they mostly were being as as silly as possible. Then a slow song came on and Conner gently took Dylan by the hips and started to rock with him. Dylan wrapped his arms around Conner's neck and stared deep into his eyes. 

"You have really pretty eyes." Conner said softly. 

Dylan smiled. "You too." 

Conner rested his forehead on Dylan's and they kiss while dancing. Conner pulled Dylan close and he let out a sharp shocked squeak. 

"Dude what are tha-" Conner started laughing but then felt Dylan poking him. "O-oh..." 

Dylan looked away blushing hard. 

Conner smiled and hug Dylan. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Dude you are painfully hard. You ok?" 

Dylan chuckled softly while still red from embarrassment. "I don't know why I am but as the night went on it just happened." 

Conner smiled softly "Its ok dude it happens, do you need help?" 

Dylan was entirely red. "You mean go home and have s-s-s-" 

"No no no... Well not full on sex I meant like um give you a hand job or something?" Conner said matching Dylan's red face. 

Dylan stood there, his brain entirely shorted out from the idea. Conner got worried and gently touched Dylan's hand. 

"Sorry bad idea." Conner whispered softly. 

"No I really appreciate it." Dylan said. "Um maybe... maybe we will do- no no no I'm not ready." He buried his face into Conner. 

Conner rubbed his back gently. "You wanna go home and I'll distracted the family while you um ya know?" 

Dylan laughed into his chest. "This is so fucking embarrassing." 

"If it makes tou feel better last year I had to give a presentation with a massive boner. Whole class nowticed." Conner said. 

Dylan was laughing so hard into Conner's chest he was in tears. Conner smiled and just kept gently rocking with Dylan to the music. 

Eventually the song ended and they went outside to a picnic bench to be alone. 

"Cold air helping?" Conner asked. 

"Ya its helping. God this is dumb." 

"This is puberty my dude. Expect more awkward boners, weird voice cracks, hair in gross places, and body oders." Conner said 

Dylan moaned and put his head on the picnic table. Conner came up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. 

"By the way Sky thinks you are handsome and adorable tonight." Conner said. 

"Thanks. Slick said 'Conner looks delicious tonight you should just be a man already and mount him already'." Dylan said. 

Conner sputtered and then broke into a laughing fit. "Slick holy shit!" 

"Ya he doesn't understand at all why I'm not ready for sex." Dylan said. 

Conner shrugged. "Aliens, am I right?" 

Dylan looked up at him and smirked. 

They went home together a little later and told their parents all about their night, leaving out the more awkward parts of course.

\----------------

Sleeper was watching May for the Parkers again. Currently they were sitting on the floor together to watch some sort of children program. A colorful cat was explaining Spainish. 

"Sweeper." May looked up at Sleeper, pouting. 

"What is it Mayday?" Sleeper said. 

"Hungwy." May said. 

"Ok do want some fruit?" Sleeper said. 

"Icecweam." May said with a big smile. 

"Well I don't know. Mommy and Daddy don't want you too have to many sweets." 

"Pwetty please? You are my favowite slime." May said with the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

Sleeper laughed. "Ok fine get your coat." 

May cheer and ran clumsily over to the closet where on a shelve May had a little coat, hat and mittens. She threw the coat on the floor and put her arms in so she could flip it upside down onto her back. 

"...May let me get that." Sleeper said shifting to Serum in a tasteful overcoat. 

May giggled as Sleeper buddled her up. Sleeper took May by the hand and walked out of the apartment after locking up. 

"Oh Steven you're taking little May out." Said the Parker's neighbor. 

"Ya I'm going to get the little girl some icecream." Sleeper said. 

"Peter is lucky to have such a nice twin brother." She said. 

Sleeper smiled and took May by the hand, leading her outside. 

"May I'm gonna carry you to the icecream store ok?" Sleeper said. 

"Ok." May said reaching her arms up so he could pick her up. 

Sleeper held her close as he walked. "So what are you going to be for Halloween?" 

"Deadpool." 

"Deadpool!? Like Uncle Deadpool?"

"Ya he is funny. He comes to play sometimes and he makes Daddy act silly." May said happily. "I like him."

"May I love you, never change." Sleeper said laughing to the point of tears. 

The got to the shop and Sleeper ordered them icecream. May ate too fast and gave herself an icecream headache. 

"Sweeper its cold!" May said. 

Sleeper smiled and ruffled her hair. "Well ya kiddo its icecream."

"Thank you for the icecweam Sweeper." May said. 

"Anything for you May." 

\---------------

Evan woke up to Blair on his chest as usual. They still always got up early and woke him. 

"Hey pumpkin what up?" Evan said still groggy. 

"We have a surprise!" Blair said vibrating violently. 

Fate chuckled and kissed Evan. "The kids have been peaking in on us all morning." 

Evan sat up and stretched. "Glad I wasn't in the buff last night then." 

He got up with Blair under an arm and walked outside his room. The entire Prism wing was decorated with streamers and balloons. 

"Surprise!" Said the Prism kids all throwing confetti. 

"Woah hey guys what is this about?" Evan said.

"We wanted to throw a surprise party and your birthday is too far away." Cyan said. 

Evan laughed. "So you threw one now?" 

"Ya! Your birthday is like forever away and so is Mom's." Ringo said. 

Evan smiled meekly at them. "I feel bad I think we have kinda fucked up how you guys precieve time. I mean you are all only 3 months old but looks 14." 

"Aging like symbiotes but having human like minds will do that." Sage said. 

"Happy Surprise!" Ringo said throwing more confetti. "Come on lets not be sad we worked hard on this!"

"Ya Evan you have to see what we did." Indi said. 

The kids all dragged Evan into the main room. They had also decorated in here with and set up tables and chairs. They had a full buffet spread for breakfast. 

Evan turned to his kids and pulled them all in for a hug. 

"I love you guys." He said giving them all a squeeze. 

The kids had invited a lot of employees from the DSA and soon the whole room was full of people. 

"Quite the party huh Evan." Nick Fury said sitting next to him with a plate of food. 

"Wow what connections do the kids have to get you to come." Evan said. 

"They don't. I came because I have to talk to you." Fury said. 

"Oh I see." Evan said. Fate coiled around his neck to listen. 

Fury handed him a manila envelope. "You knew this day would come." 

Evan looks inside. The kids had their first mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

"Fury are you seriously? They are still so young." Evan hissed. 

"Flora was able to take down villains at age 7 with zero combat training. These kids are 14 and fully combat trained. I've seen their drills Evan, they are ready." Fury said. 

Evan clenched his fists and stood up. "Sir, please excuse me." 

"Take your time Miller." Fury said. 

Evan stormed out of the room. 

"Dad wait! Did you not like your party!?" Ringo came running after him. 

"No, no Ringo the party is great." Evan said running a hand through his hair and holding back tears. 

"Dad... Dad what is wrong?" Ringo came up to him concerned. 

Evan grabbed Ringo in a tight hug and sobbed. Ringo held his dad and he cried into his shoulder. Evan just now nowticed his son was the same height as him. 

"Damn it. Damn it I'm a fucking monster." Evan sobbed into Ringo. 

"Dad please. Mom what's wrong why is Dad upset?" Ringo said to Fate. 

Fate whimpered. "Ringo... the Prism unit is to moblize in two days for a combat mission." 

Ringo blinked a few times and looked down at his dad who was still crying. 

"You kids had your childhoods stolen from you and I did nothing to stop it." Evan said. 

Ringo smiled softly. "Dad you did everything you could. The reason we threw this party is because we love you Dad. With everything we are. We know how hard you fight for us. To be honest... I think we knew it was coming. The Generals were visiting more, they increased our combat drills and tested us. It was only a matter of time. You did good Daddy. We feel loved." 

Fate gently licked Evan's cheek but the tears kept coming. He held onto Ringo tightly and Ringo hugged him back. 

"I love you Dad." Ringo said softly. 

"I love you too Ringo, I love you too." Evan smiled with stained cheeks. 

"Ringo... is Evan ok?" Cyan said peaking out. The other kids were all behind her looked worried. 

Evan rubbed his face and smiled at the kids. "Ya I'll be ok. Sorry about that. Hey, can you all come here for a moment?" 

The kids all gathered around and Evan hugged them all as tight as he could. 

"I love you guys with all my heart. Every single one of you. Fate does too. We love you kids." Evan said trying not to start crying again. 

"We love you too Evan." Cyan said smiling. 

Evan spent the rest of the party close to the kids.

\---------------

Marigold ran up to Sage who was currently reading an old tome he had gotten from Dove. Marigold set Bug down on the book to interupted his reading. Sage let out a sigh. 

"Yes dearest Mary?" Sage said. 

Marigold giggled. "Help me kidnap Satan."

"Why, I thought you liked Satan?" Sage said. 

"I do and I want her here." Marigold said laying down next to Sage. Bug crawled back over to Mary. 

"How does Bug feel about this?" Sage said. 

"He is warming up to the idea. Especially since he might get to mate with Satan if he is lucky." Mary said. "Bug wants kittens." 

Sage chuckled. "You have picked a tough mate to try and court my friend." 

Bug meowed at Sage. 

"He said he knows and thats why he wants her. He knows she will be tough and he wants strong kittens." Mary said. 

Sage chuckled and pet Bug. "You are full of surprises and I wish you lucky." 

Bug purred as Sage pet him. 

"So will you help!?" Mary said full of excitement. 

Sage shrugged and closed his tome. "I suppose. I have been wanting to try this anyway." 

Sage stood and moved his hand in a circular motion, black fog seemed to come from his hand and a portal opened. Mary gasped. 

"You can make portals like Dove!?" Mary said picking up Bug and jumping up and down. 

"Ummmmmm yes... though the black smoke wasn't supposed to happen." Sage said

"I think that's cus you are a zombie." Mary said. 

"I'm not but sure." Sage said scratching the back of his neck. 

"Maybe you're a lich!" Mary said running through the portal. 

"Again not quite." Sage said with a chuckled and he ran after Mary. 

They where in the Brock neighborhood and Mary put Bug down. 

"Ok Bug, lead the way." Mary said. 

Bug sniffed around and then perked up. He padded toward the Brock house. 

"Looks like Satan is at Grandpa's!" Mary said. 

The two ran after the cat as he treaded toward the Brocks. When they got to the door Bug scratched at it. 

"Bug no, you will damage the paint. Be patient." Mary said picking up the meowing cat and going inside. 

Satan was on Butch's lap as he was watching tv. The moment they were in Bug bounced out of Marigold's arms and ran over to Satan to sniff her. Satan promptly hissed at Bug causing him to back away in fear. 

"Hey kids! Care to explain the literal cat fight that is 'bout to take place on my junk?" Butch said. 

"We wanted to see if Satan might want to live with us." Mary said. 

Satan flicked an ear and looked at Marigold and Sage. Then she looked at Bug, who was staring at her with wide hopeful eyes. Satan narrowed her eyes, stood up, and sat on Bug's head. Bug flailed desperately under Satan. Sage and Butch both laughed. 

"I don't need to speak cat to know what her answer was." Sage said. 

"Ya she said she is happy here and that Bug needs to learn manners." Marigold said. "Well at least I tried." 

Bug was looking absolutely humiliated as Satan continued to sit on him but was now also licking him like he was a naughty kitten in need of cleaning. 

\------------- 

Ever since their trip to the Mall of America Eddie had continued to by Butch bath bombs and other fancy soaps. One because Butch often times still strongly smelled of iron but also because always put a smile on his face. 

It had been a long work week so Butch was preparing a bath. He was going to make it extra indulgent today and had prepared candles and a little plate of cheese and meats to enjoy. 

"Mind if I join you?" Eddie said peaking into the bathroom. 

Butch bit his lip. "Yes please do." 

Eddie laughed and Symby dissolved his clothing. Sunny did the same for Butch and Butch let his hair down. 

"Its gotten longer recently." Eddie said

"Ya I think its one of the creams you got me." Butch said fanning his hair out. 

Eddie smiled and watched. Sunny dissolved Butch's leg so he was missing a foot again. "You have really changed over the years." 

"Me?" Butch said a little shocked. 

"Ya, you have become a lot more stable." Eddie said. 

Butch thought about it and slide into the tub. "You know you might be right. My nightmares are a lot less frequent, I actually sleep at night, I'm doin' good in therapy and I'm even gettin' better on my hallucinations and memory loss. Now we just gotta work on you." 

"Me?" Eddie said a little shocked and he sank into the tub. Symby and Sunny poured into the water and spread out like oil spills. 

"Ya you! I can tell yer still beatin' yerself up after you told Dylan more 'bout Anne. And I remember when yer father died you made a comment 'bout never seein' yer mother in heaven." Butch said leading on his back against the tub.

Eddie scowled. "Butch I thought you understood me. I'm not a man who can gain redemption. I can only move forward." 

Butch laughed. "Eddie that is redemption. Yer makin' up fer what you did. I think yer already well on yer way." 

Eddie sighed and sank into the water. "Its not going to happen. I spend years fighting what I am but I've accepted it. Wasn't it you who said we are broken men?" 

"I did ain't gonna lie. But as YOU said I've changed. You can still change too. I remember you said you were changin' to do better back in the day. That doesn't stop Ed. Yer doin' good now and soon others will see that. I know Symby does, and I do too." 

Eddie smiled at Butch and Butch slide through the waves of symbiote goo over to Eddie. He sat in his lap and brushed Eddie cheek with a hand. 

"You already have won over so many Ed. Its time to forgive yerself." Butch said. 

"What if I do and I fall back into old habits? What if I think that I was never to blame again?" Eddie said. 

"Then I'll knock the sense into ya." Butch said giving him a kiss. 

Eddie grabbed Butch's hips and kissed him back. Symby and Sunny purred and swam over to the two men. Symby climbed on Eddie and wrapped around him in a hug. 

"He is right Eddie. You are good now. No need to beat yourself up." Symby said. 

Eddie pulled part of Symby to his lips and kissed them. Sunny purred and circled the group like a shark. Eddie pressed his forehead to Butch's. 

"Am I... really good enough?" Eddie said. 

"Yes. We recognize your efforts Eddie. You did good. We are proud of you." Symby said. 

"What the goo ball said." Butch smirked. 

Eddie felt something hitch in his chest. Like he had finally found something he had been searching for after years of effort. He hadn't realized he was crying until Butch brushed away a tear with his thumb. 

"Sorry I don't know what came over me." Eddie said. 

"I do." Butch said softly. 

Symby snuggled up to Eddie. "We love you unconditionally Eddie." 

Eddie sank into the water and pulled the three of them close. He let out a sigh of relief. "Ok I need a breather. Lets take it easy." 

Butch cackled and traced little hearts in Eddie's chest hair. "Want me to pamper you some?" 

Eddie smirked. "I would like that." 

\--------------

It was the day before Flora's birthday, the eve of Halloween. Lance had come over to hang out with her. 

"Lance there is a party at the DSA tomorrow and I want to look nice." Flora said through their bond. "Help be pick something out." 

Flora started to strip and Lance got up to leave. 

"Lance stay, I don't mind changing infront of you." Flora said with a laugh.

"But I'm a boy." Lance said steaming with embarrassment. 

"You also have a piece of me inside of at all times. I know what you think. You know what I think. Who cares!" Flora said flinging her shirt. 

The shirt landed gracefully on Lance's head and he looked at Flora. She stood in front of him, defiantly with her hands on her hips. His heart swelled and he let out a laugh. Flora tilted her head confused. 

"Flora, do you ever think about how strange we are compared to other kids our age?" Lance said. 

Flora's shoulders shank a little. "Oh no, Lance am I making you uncomfortable?" 

Lance shook his head. "No I'm fine. I think though I'm just realizing we REALLY are not normal. Not in the slightest. I wanted to leave to room to be polite and appropriate but you don't care at all. And why should I? And your right we are literally in eachother's head 24/7." 

Flora sat next to Lance and hugged her knees. "Is... that ok?" 

Lance smiled and hugged her. "Its wonderful. Flora I feel so connected to you. I adore you. I want to make you happy, I want to stay by your side. I love you." 

Flora felt Lance's forehead. "Are you feeling ok?" 

Lance giggled. "I think I'm just realizing Flora that we get to be whatever we want to be. And I want to be with you. I don't have to fit what we are in a box because its never going too." 

Flora tilted her head, still extremely confused. Lance tackled her onto the bed and she squeaked. He snuggled into her and she snuggled back laughing and biting at his ears. Lance sat up and looked down at Flora who was smiling ear to ear, showing off every single fang. 

He always knew he loved her. She was his best friend in the whole world. This was different though. She completed him. He didn't feel butterflies in his stomach anymore when he looked at her. His heart just felt so big that it might burst. Lance was still very young and knew he would change and grow and so would his understanding of what love was but right now he knew for sure this was true love. 

Lance leaned down and kissed Flora. Usually when he gave her a kiss it was short and quick. This time he stayed, softly and gently. He laced his fingers with her's. He pushed to her all of his feelings and his thoughts about her. When he pulled back Flora looked shocked and had tears running down her face. Lance blushed and looked away. 

"No..." Flora said softly. 

She turned his face back and smiled at him. "I feel that way too." 

Flora kissed him again and this time he was hit with wave after wave of affection and adoration and love. Memories of them playing together, the candy store trip to cheer her up, when they got kidnapped by Kree and he saved her. He was overwhelmed and when the kiss broke he look at her in amazement. Flora smiled softly and giggled. 

"Marry me." Lance murmured. 

Flora broke out into a fit of laughter. "Lance we are 9!" 

Lance laughed too, face fully red. "Ok ya I forgot about that part." 

They continued to look for a cute outfit for Flora but after that day they started jokingly calling each other husband and wife. 

\----------------

Halloween morning, Eddie was out on the back porch with a cup of coffee as the sun was rising. Coco was laying at his feet, enjoying a beautiful sunrise with him. He was leaning on the railing to watch and Symby was curled up inbetween his arms. 

"Sleeper got Thanksgiving off again love." Eddie said. 

"Glad they are able to come and visit." Symby said taking a sip of Eddie's coffee. 

Eddie took a deep breath. He could smell that Karen was baking a pie for the party. The wind picked up and the collar of his furr lined jacket gently brushed against his face. As it did he could feel Symby stealing kisses through the frabic. He looked back down at his lover and kissed them right inbetween the eyes. 

"How long has it been darling?" He said. 

"Since we moved here?" 

"No since we met." Eddie said. 

Symby paused and thought back on it. "It is strange to think you have only been a part if my life for such a short period of time." 

Eddie could feel them think of the time before they met Eddie. Lonely, unworthy and unloved. Eddie pet them gently. 

"Its strange sometimes how much you and I have in common." Eddie said. 

"Not too strange. That's why we are so compatible Eddie." Symby chirped. 

Eddie played with their form gently, rolling them inbetween his fingers and gave there slime light tugs "Did you ever think we would have so many kids together?"

"No. Children were never a dream of mine until Sleeper." Symby said. 

"Very true I meam thats why the whole mess with Carnage started." Eddie said. 

"So foolish. Was still used to living in a collective. Children just become part of the group." Symby said. "Think I like the Earth method better. Like having spawn we adore." 

Eddie chuckled and felt them start to purr as he sank his fingers in deeper. 

"I hope to live with you till the world ends." Eddie said. 

"And beyond. Universe is a large place Eddie. Will take you to some of our favorite planets." Symby said. 

Eddie chuckled. "I would like that." 

Suddenly Eddie was grabbed from behind behind as Butch climbed up his back. Eddie chuckled and looked over his shoulder. 

"Can I help you?" Eddie said. 

"God I love it when Symby puts you in leather. Such a stud." Butch said hugging him from behind. 

Eddie laughed. "Come on get off of me. How about we go somewhere nice with the kids for breakfast?" 

"Ah celebratin' Flora's birthday a lil early?" Butch said. 

"Well that and today I just want to treat my loved ones." Eddie said smiling.


	401. Babes at War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prism units first mission

The Prism unit all huddled together on the flight deck of a military helicopter. They would be split into two teams for this mission. Ringo, Russel, Indigo and Cyan were ground team and were helping to break up a terrorist compound that had occupied a city. Sage, Marigold and Violet were on stealth team and were tasked with sneaking into city hall and stealing the harddrive to a computer inside with vital intel S.H.I.E.L.D. needed. 

"Be safe ok?" Violet said holding one of Russel hands to her chest. 

Russel smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I promise I will be. Take care of yourself alright? You arguably are on the more dangerous mission." 

"Ya I mean we are front liners but we have a platoon with us. You guys are going in alone." Ringo said. 

"Never alone." Sage said with a thin grin. 

"You know what I mean you freaky necromancer." Ringo laughed. 

The chopper landed and the kids all filed out, turning symbiotic as they hit the ground. 

"Alpha team follow me!" Ringo said as Russel, Cyan and Indigo fell into formation. 

Sage, Violet and Marigold nodded to each other and all three turned invisible. 

Ringo's team went to a camp were a Captain was giving orders. 

"Prism unit Alpha team reporting for duty sir!" Ringo said as he and the other kids stood at attention. 

"...Wait are you seriously? You all are like kids. Well except for big guy right there." 

Russel gave a grunt. 

"With all due respect sir I agree. But I don't get to choose when my troops are deployed." Ringo said. 

The captain scowled and sighed. "Alright I got a got a brief run down on all of you. 01 is to go to my scout team. 02, 05 and 06 are to stay with me until we are ready to push. Move out!" 

Ringo went with the scout team while Russel, Indigo and Cyan headed over to the other troops. 

"Cyan I worry about Ringo..." Indigo said. 

"He will be ok." Cyan said hiding her own worry. 

Indigo gently took her hand and squeezed it. Russel got behind the two and picked them up to hug them. 

"Ringo is tough he will be ok. Focus on yourselves for now." Russel said

Indigo and Cyan laughed and hugged Russel. 

Ringo ran ahead of the group. They were trying to snuff out a group of snipers that was making passage through one area impossible. He peaked around a corner and there was the group. Ringo slowly open his mouth, symbiote fibers ripping to reveal his true face with shark teeth and with a bright yellow tongue. 

He stormed in, instantly killing one sniper with an outstretched claw. Before they even knew what was happening all the snipers were dead. Ringo leaned down and snapped open a skull to eat. It was his first time killing and eating a human. For a brief moment he thought about Evan as blood ran down his cheeks. He swallowed and started to eat another brain. He knew he would need the strength to fight so he filled up. Soon he was full and pulled out his walkie talkie. 

"Targets neutralized." He said licking his lips one last time before his mouth sealed closed again. 

Indigo and Cyan sighed in relief when they got the call. It was time to push so Russel lead the charge with Indigo and Cyan at his side. Indigo blew up a barrack and they rushed in. Russel was very bullet resistant and basically just ran up to the enemy. He would either slash them to death with a claw or snap their heads off with his jaws. Indigo stayed to his left as cover, sending out small explosions to disrupt the enemies formation. A few soliders on their side were shot and Cyan floated over. 

"Jesus Christ p-please don't kill me!" A soldier said. 

"Kill you? I'm on your side." Cyan said leaned down next to him. She gently put a hand on his shoulder where he was hit and healed him. He calmed down as she pulled her hand away and the bullet was pushed out of his skin as the wound fully closed. 

"T-Thank you." He said

Cyan helped him up and drifted over to the next wounded soldier. Ringo eventually regrouped with them and helped with the fighting.

Meanwhile the stealth team made their want through a side window of the capital building. Marigold had convinced the guard dogs outside that they were friends and shouldn't alert their masters that they were there. The three traveled silently until they reached a guarded room. Violet flicked a finger and both guards with hit fatally with needles through their jugular veins and spinal cord. Sage and Marigold grabbed the bodies before they hit they ground. Sage made the men stand back at attention like nothing happened. In the room was a computer and together they worked to steal all the information off of it. With nibbled fingers they removed the harddrive and were about to leave when they heard footsteps. All three turned invisible and pressed up against the walls. 

A man came into the room and went over the the computer. He became increasingly confused that the computer couldn't find the harddrive. He then slapped the machine to try and get it to work. In the end Violet snuck up behind him and slit his throat. He fell over dead. Violet panted, hands shanking from adrenaline. Marigold came up and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm ok, that was just stressful." Violet said with a reassuring smile. 

Sage cut the brain into three equal piles and handed them each part of it. They soon were back outside after their treats. He made a portal for them back to base and it was then he released his thralls since he couldn't maintain them and the spell at the same time. 

About an hour later the kids were reunited, mission successful. They all huddled together and hugged each other. They talked about their experiences and just generally comforted one another. They all were okay but no one felt like the same person they had been in the morning. 

Russel looked down at his hands. He hated what he had done but inspite of that had enjoyed it thoroughly. Violet sat next to him and gave his hand reassuring pat. Cyan still thought about the solider who called her a monster and all the men she healed. Sage and Marigold both were stable but solemn, questioning if they should be feeling more concerned about taking lives than they were. Indigo confirmed her suspicions, she loved combat and didn't know how to express that when she could tell the rest of her siblings were struggling. 

And Ringo could not stop thinking about his parents. He thought about how his dad had cried for the kids a few days ago. He remembered his mother's tone of sorrow. He understood why they felt that way now. He could tell he was a born hunter, he had loved killing that sniper group. But there was a part of him that was screaming what he did was wrong and he imagined that was the human in him. 

"Is everyone ok?" Ringo said. 

The kids all looked at each other and then Ringo. 

"I- I think I am Ringo." Indi said. 

"Same here. "Russel said. 

Ringo let out a sigh. "Guys let's go home." 

The kids all agreed and soon the were all on the chopper going home. The broken parts of their innocence still left on the battlefield.


	402. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cletus is pissed at Butch.

"Talk to me!" Butch shouted at the glass to Cletus's cell. 

Cletus just glared at him with his arms crossed. If looks could kill Cletus would have a much easier time as a serial killer and Butch would have been dead. 

Butch pressed his forehead to the glass. "Can you at least give me a reason fer it!?" 

"You're a whore." 

Butch wasn't surprised. "Fine! Be that way! I try to be nice and this is what I get? Fuck you!" 

Butch stormed upstairs, Flora was there playing with Lance and Blair. 

"Hey lil miss. Thanks for waitin', we can go home now." Butch said. 

Flora tilted her head. "Papa normally your meetings with Pops take much longer. Whats up?" She signed. 

Butch let out a sigh. "He is being a brat and won't talk to me. I have no clue what crawled up his butt and died."

Flora headed to the basement and signed for Butch to wait there. Cletus was laying on his back looking very angry. 

"Pops." Flora said. 

Cletus turned his head and smirked. "Did Knock-off send you to try and get an answer out of me? Cus he can eat his own dick for all I care." 

Flora shook her head no. "I came on my own when Papa looked upset. Why won't you talk to him?" 

"Because his is a piece of shit." 

"What made him a piece of shit?" 

Cletus growled. "What are you my shrink?"

"No your daughter." Flora smiled. 

Cletus glared at her and then sat up. "What gives him the right to be happy!? They had him come on here and swap symbiotes with me and Red was having the time of her life! The fucker made my own wife betray me! And then he takes his symbiote back and they act all lovey dovey! Why gives him the right!? He is me yet I have to rot in this stupid cell!" 

Flora frowned. She looked at one of the guards and asked to be let into Cletus's cell. 

"Sorry Flora but he is dangerous." 

"I'm literally a tiny ball of murder. I can handle him." Flora said. 

The guard called Evan, Dr. Walters and Butch and they both came downstairs. 

"Flora why do you want to go into Cletus's cell? I thought you learned your lesson." Fate said. 

"He is hurting. He is mad because Papa has a happy life and he doesn't." Flora signed

"Oh..." Butch said and looked at Cletus. Cletus was currently giving Butch the finger. 

Evan signed. "Butch she is a lot stronger now. Do you want her to go in?" 

"Only if I come with." Butch said

"He is going to try and kill you." Dr. Walters said

"Ya might make him feel better." Butch said with a chuckle. 

Dr. Walters smiled. "Cletus right now is probably straved for human interaction. But this is a dangerous and stupid idea. I leave it to Evan." 

Evan sighed. "Giving me the hard choices huh?" 

"Evan... let them do it." Fate said. 

"Really?" Evan said looking at Fate. 

"He needs help and this might do it." Fate said. 

So Butch and Flora were let into Cletus's cell. And of course Cletus jumped Butch and started to choke him. Butch just let it happen and Sunny helped him breath. Flora went over to Cletus who was still sitting ontop of Butch trying to kill him and hugged him. 

Cletus stopped and looked down at Flora. Flora smiled back up at him. 

"You really are the craziest fucking thing on the planet." Cletus said. 

Flora gave him a big toothy grin and snuggled into him. Cletus let go of Butch's neck slowly and hugged Flora.

"Stop getting so big. I can't pick you up now." Cletus said. 

"Sorry. I'm becoming an adult." Flora said. 

"Stop doing that too. I forbid it." Cletus said stilling hugging her but now with his chin on her head. 

Butch accept his fate of being Cletus's chair for the rest of this event while Sunny healed his throat. 

"Want me to tell you about the drug dealers I killed?" Flora said. 

"Sure I love a good slaughter story." Cletus said

"So Sage and I went out looking for bad guys to kill." Flora started. 

"When did this happen!?" Butch said. 

"Shut up Knock-off you are ruining the story!" Cletus said punching Butch in the forehead. 

Flora giggled. "Anyway, we found some bad guys and I killed one and he killed one and then he made them zombies. But we had to go so I climbed up one and bit it skull open and ate its brains!" 

Cletus cackled. "That sounds like a wonderful evening. So you still get some murders out behind ol' Knock-off's back." 

Flora nodded happily. "Soon I'll be old enough to just go out and kill people all by myself!" 

Cletus squeezed Flora tightly. "You're gonna come and tell me all about it ok?" 

"Sure thing Pops" Flora said. 

The guards sedated Cletus so that Butch and Flora could come out safely. Flora gave Cletus a kiss on the forehead before heading out. Cletus was snoring heavily on his bed. 

"Well that actually went much better than I thought it would." Evan said. 

"Cletus's trauma comes from his family life. He has always craved a family that actually cares about him even if he doesn't fully realize it. Flora still is the most helpful when working with him because she loves him unconditionally and understands him. I knew it would work so long as Butch was willing to take some abuse." Dr. Walters said. 

"My neck was broken thank you." Butch said rubbing his throat. 

Dr. Walters smiled softly. "Well I thank you for taking a broken neck for the team." 

They all headed upstairs and suddenly Butch grabbed Flora by the top of her head. 

"What is this 'bout killin' drug dealers?" Butch said. 

"...I made it up for a fun story." Flora signed. 

"...God yer as bad at lyin' as Eddie." Butch cackled and ruffled her hair. 

Flora frowned. Butch knelt down and hugged her. 

"You don't get punished this time because you helped me but next time I find out you snuck out to kill people and perform necromancy with Sage I'm groundin' you." Butch said. 

Flora smiled and nodded. She gave Butch a big kiss on the cheek. 

"I love you Papa." Flora signed. 

Butch smiled. "I do too. I'm very lucky I have you and the rest of our family Flora." 

Butch took her hand and they started to head home.


	403. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the Prism unit can sleep.

Fate was laying on Evan's chest for the night when there was a little knock at their bedroom door. She pulled away from the land of dreams to focus and reached over to their door. It was Blair and Violet. 

"Hello little ones. What's wrong?" Fate said.

"Violet had nightmares and I had to pee and I saw her so I told her when I get scared I sleep with you and Daddy and then because she was going I wanted to sleep with you too." Blair said, taking a deep breath after.

Fate gave a soft smile and a giggle. "Well all right then. Come on up." 

Violet climbed on and snuggled up next to Evan's arm, turning into her slime form to cling to him. Blair shifted to dragon form and curled up like a cat on his legs. Fate kissed both her children goodnight and went back to dream hopping. 

But only for ten minutes before Russel peaked in. 

"Russel dear you are up late." Fate said. 

"Can't sleep. Went to go sleep in Violet's bed and she wasn't there." Russel said. 

"Come. Join us on the bed sweetie. I know lately you have been having trouble sleeping." Fate said. 

Russel shifted to slime form as to not take up the entire bed. He snuggled up to Violet, who while half asleep gave him gently licks on the cheek. Fate kissed Russel's head only to see the door open. Indigo, Cyan and Ringo where there. 

"We kept hearing everyone running around." Cyan said. 

Fate laughed. "Get in the bed." 

So three more slimes joined the pile. And as if on cue there was Sage and Marigold. 

"Bug woke me up because he didn't find anybody in bed." Marigold said. 

"He does rounds every night to make sure everyone is safe." Sage yawned. 

"Would you like to join us all?" Fate said. 

And so Evan's bed was entirely covered with nine symbiotes, himself, and a cat. The kids all wiggled and slide together in a slimey soup to get comfortable. Fate was laughing. 

"Your father is the heaviest sleeper in the world. Look at him! He is covered in atleast 100 lbs of extra slime and has not woken up." Fate said. 

Evan snored away. Fate kiss him gently and purred. Russel scooted his way to the front of the goos and nuzzled into his mother. 

"Mom can I ask you something?" Russel said. 

"Anything my sweetest little apricot." Fate said. 

Russel chuckled and then turned serious. "Mom if I was to quit the Prism unit, what would happen?" 

All his siblings squeaked and murmured amongst each other in shock. 

"Hush!" Fate said flailing a tendril. "Well sweetie you would still live with us. You would stop going to training and most likely you would either join Conner at his school or join Andi's class with Blair, Flora and Lance." 

"Would it be a burden to you and Dad?" Russel said. 

Fate cupped his face with her tentacles. "Russel, nothing you need is ever a burden on us. Your father and I would fight armys for every single one of you. Never thing that your happiness has to be compromised for our comfort." 

Russel took a deep breath and sighed with relief. "Mom, I want to quit the Prism unit." 

Fate kiss his cheeks. "I will tell your father in the morning sweetie." 

Russel felt a huge weight off his chest. His siblings and teammates all gathered around him. 

"You really are going to leave Rus!?" Ringo squeaked. 

"Its probably for the best." Indi said. 

"Oh we will miss having you on mission!" Marigold said. 

"He will still be living with us though." Cyan said. 

"Wait!" Violet squeaked. 

Everyone went quiet. 

"I... I want to quit too!" Violet said, shaking. 

"Violet you don't have to quit for me." Russel said. 

"No I... I don't like hurting people. And I want to be with you!" Violet said. 

Fate pet both Russel and Violet. "That is a perfectly good reason. Now where do you two want to go to school?" 

Violet and Russel looked at each other and nodded. "We want to go to a normal highschool." 

Fate nodded. "Very well. My darling will be proud of you two. It must have been difficult to come to this decision." 

Russel and Violet smiled and wrapped two of their tendrils together. It became much easier for them to sleep that night

Evan woke up the next day extremely confused by all the symbiotes in his bed.


	404. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs away from home

Lance was extremely patient for a child. Always kind and thoughtful. His manners we fantastic. But today he was done. 

Lance deafness was not genetic. He has a horrible ear infection as a baby and it destroyed his ear drums. As such he was the only deaf person in his family. Most of his relatives were understanding. Some had even learned sign language. 

And then there was his Uncle Ralph, Aunt Pam and their son Caleb. His aunt and uncle were fine if not very apathetic but theor son was a problem. Caleb was a bratty child who often made fun of Lance. He would say things behind his back and make loud noises around him. Lance could alway tell because of the vibrations. He would play very rough with Lance too. Often after a visit Lance would have bruises in his arms. His parents had talked multiple times for his aunt and uncle to control their son but they always said "boys will be boys". 

Lance was originally for this visit going to give his cousin a chance but the moment they got in the door his cousin started to whisper to his parents. Lance used the piece from Flora to hear.

"Do I have to play with Lance? Everyone treats him special just because he is crippled."

His aunt slapped his cousin's arm and scolded him but that was enough for Lance. 

Lance went to the bathroom and opened up the window. He wrote a note to his mom and dad explaining he couldn't take it, was walking to Flora's house, and would accept whatever punishment they gave later. He crawled out the window and suddenly wished he had a coat. The little piece of Flora heard him and soon he had a warm winter coat. 

"Thanks Flora, you're the best." Lance thought to himself as he gave the collar of his coat a kiss. 

Lance walked down the sidewalk towards Flora's. It was a decent trip by bike so walking was a long trek. Lance blew into his hands and rubbed them together to try and warm them up. 

"Flora could you also make me some mittens?" Lance said. 

The Flora piece set him a wave of sadness because the coat was already its limit. 

"That's ok I'll just keep my hands in my pockets. Thank you love." Lance said. 

He kept walking when a car pulled up next to him. A car he recognized as Eddie's. Flora jumped out of the car and grabbed Lance in a tight hug full of warm purrs. 

"Lance get in the car. Butch has hot coco waiting at home." Eddie signed after rolling down the window. 

Flora was still snuggling every inch of him so he just gave a thumbs up and a laugh. 

Flora held Lance's hands to warm them as they drove. She had told her parents Lance was coming so they had called his parents and explained. They were upset but understanding. Lance was to be grounded for the rest if the weekend but was allowed to stay at the Brock's until his relatives left. Lance sighed in relief and rested a head on Flora's arm. 

When they got to the Brock house Butch was there waiting with hot coco. 

"Hey Lance. Sorry you were dealing with some shit at home. Want me to take your coat?" Butch said. 

The Flora piece dissolved back into Lance's body and Butch nearly dropped the coco on the ground. 

"Lance you have a symbiote, how!?" Butch said. 

Eddie look at Flora extremely concerned. 

"I gave him a piece of myself." Flora signed. 

Both Eddie and Butch sighed in relief. 

"Flora! We have to talk about you and these secrets!" Butch said. 

"What secrets?" Eddie said. 

Butch sighed "She and Sage hunted down some drug dealer and killed them." 

"Flora seriously? You are out of control." Eddie said. 

Flora whimpered. Symby rubbed Eddie's temples for him. 

"You have to tell Butch and me what you are doing, you might do something you regret or is dangerous on your own. For instance how did you know you could just rip a part of yourself off safely." Eddie said. 

"It... just felt right." Flora signed. 

Eddie signed and pet Flora's head. "Lance can keep the piece but you are grounded for the same amount of time he is." 

Flora groaned. 

"I could make your punishment worse if you want." Eddie said. 

Flora very rapidly shook her head no. Everyone got a good laugh out of that and Butch finally handed out the hot cocos. 

Flora pulled Lance into her lap and grumbled. She rested her chin on his head and sipped her coco. Lance chuckled and sipped his own. He set it down so he could sign "Thank you for letting me stay here." 

"Of course Lance. Sorry your cousin has been giving you such a hard time." Eddie said. 

Lance smiled and sighed happily. He looked up at Flora and kissed her chin. Flora smirked and let out a purr. 

"So you guys having a June wedding or..." Butch started to said before Eddie elbowed him.


	405. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Fate fight for Russel and Violet

"Miller I am deeply disappointed in you." General Alexander said. 

"As I am with you." Evan snapped back. 

"You are supposed to control the Prism unit and you are letting two of them drop out?!" Alexander barked. 

"General Alexander the Prism unit soldiers were always given the right to drop out if they wanted too." Nick Fury said. 

"Yes but I assumed Director Miller would have been competent enough to train them to be obedient." Alexander growled.

"They are children Alexander not dogs!" Evan and Fate spoke at the same time in such a violent growl that Alexander took a step back. 

Alexander composed himself and straightened his jacket. "We never had this problem with Captain America or Agent Venom." 

"Both Steve Rogers and Flash Thompson are consenting adults. We literally made the Prism unit child in a lab. They never had a choice." Evan and Fate said, voices still twisted together in a storm of rage. 

"Isn't that the point of breeding super soldiers!? So they don't have a choice?!" Alexander said slamming his fist on the table. 

"You want to enslave innocent children!" Frostbite screamed as Evan's mouth became covered in Fate's teeth. 

"They are monsters not children!" Alexander said.

"Woah woah easy now!" Fury said stepping inbetween the two as Frostbite was about to form claws as well. "Evan put the teeth away that is a threat." 

Fate pulled away slowly from Evan, both still fuming. 

"General Alexander what we are doing already borderline illegal. The only reason all of us are not in jail is because the Prism unit soldiers are only 40% human. Still they are sentient creatures and as far as I am aware the United States had long ago shifted away from being pro slavery." Nick Fury said. 

Alexander grumbled and crossed his arms. 

"As previously discussed the Prism unit soldiers can retire whenever they see fit. 02 and 07 have both decided after their first mission that combat is not for them. There for they are as of this moment, retired agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said. 

Evan sighed in relief and Alexander remained silent. 

"Evan you will now have full custody of Russel and Violet. They will both be listed as your offspring just as Blair is and allowed to stay in their rooms." Fury said. 

"Thank you Director Fury." Evan said. 

After the meeting Alexander went up to Evan. 

"You better not lose anymore of my troops." Alexander said. 

Fate snapped control of Evan and grabbed Alexander by the collar. "Listen here you over sized bag of hot air! If you ever treat any of my children like tools of war again I will make sure you never sleep again. Every time your weary eyes betray you and your exhausted body collapses I will be there to haunt you back to the land of the living! You will beg for the eternal sleep of death just so I cannot follow you! Do I make myself clear!?" 

Alexander was white as a sheet. Fury pulled Evan off. 

"What is the matter with you!?" Fury said. 

Fate hissed at Fury and it was then he realized Evan currently had no control over his own body. 

"I will not allow anyone to harm my children!" Fate hissed. 

"Fate please give Evan his body back." Fury said. 

Fate narrowed Evan's eyes and gave him back control. 

"I am so sorry!" Evan said. 

"Its fine Evan." Fury said. "Honestly we should know better than to get inbetween a mother and her children. Isn't that right General Alexander?" 

Alexander coughed, trying to still appear dignified. "Um yes. Miller please control you erm wife." 

Evan gave a meek smile. "Name me a man who can control his wife." 

Fury tried to hide a laugh unsuccessfully. Alexander nodded, desperately wanting to get away from Evan. 

Evan went to a bathroom and locked the door. Fate pooled out looking ashamed. Evan cupped her gently in his hands and kissed her passionately. 

"Dear god Fate I have never seen something as beautiful as you threatening Alexander." Evan said breaking the kiss. 

Fate squeaked. "Are you serious beloved?" 

"Yes I am." Evan kissed her again. 

Fate mewled. "I thought you would be angry." 

"I'm only angry that I didn't do it myself." Evan said. "Tonight I'm going to ravage you, my lady of danger." 

Fate laughed. "We should tell the kids the good news first." 

They made their way back to the Prism wing and Russel and Violet were waiting at the entrance. 

"How did it go?" Russel said. 

Evan smiled and clapped his hands. "You're free men." 

Violet and Russel hugged each other and jumped up and down. Then they grabbed Evan and hugged him too. Violet cried into Evan's shoulder with relief and Evan squeezed his kids as tight as he could. 

He took everyone out to dinner that night.


	406. A Visit to a Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally does something he said he would do in Venom USA

It was a rather sunny day in New York. Eddie and Butch had driven up for the weekend with Flora and Dylan. They currently were in a flower shop with Sleeper. 

"You know this seems like an odd time to do this considering I'm visiting you guys in a few weeks." Sleeper said with a grin. 

"Had to do it when I had the nerve. I've been trying to do this for years." Eddie said. 

Butch hugged Eddie's arm. "I'm very proud of you dear I know this is hard." 

Eddie took a deep breath. "I just keep reminding myself its for the kids." 

"Hey Dad how about these?" Dylan said. He was pointing to a lovely bouquet of lilies that Flora was holding. 

Eddie smiled softly. "Ya I think those would do nicely."

Eddie paid for the flowers and they headed to the cemetery. Eddie held Butch's hand tightly with one hand and Symby had formed a gooey hand to hold in the other. He was very stiff as they walked among the graves. Soon they were at their destination, the grave of Anne Weying. 

Eddie stood a ways back, unable to get closer than 10 feet. Flora, Dylan and Sleeper all got close.

"Dad come on." Dylan waved. 

Butch gently tugged his arm. Eddie swallowed hard and walked forward. 

"H-hello Anne." Eddie said. 

He knelt down and placed the flowers. Flora pet Eddie's arm and he smiled at her. 

"Anyone want to say a few words?" Sleeper said

"I do. Hi Mom. Its me Dylan." Dylan started softly. "You probably thought you would never see me huh? I know you gave me away to protect me so I'm not mad about that but look! I found my way back to my family. Dad has been taking really good care of me. He isn't how you remember him. He is working really hard to do good... I'm really sorry you couldn't be here. I feel like you have missed out on so much. Dad feels super guilty about what happened but I don't blame him. I'm just sad that you aren't here." 

Dylan wiped his eyes on his shelve and Flora hugged him gently. 

Butch looked at Eddie, he was still trying to compose himself. So he stepped forward to the grave. 

"Hello Anne. Can I call you Anne? Ah whatever. My name is Butch and I married Eddie a few years back. I wanted to thank you fer lookin' out fer him all those years 'go and lovin' him before I could. Eddie's told me all 'bout what a wonderful and bright woman you are. I also wanted to tell you I'll do everythin' I can to keep Dylan safe. All our kids really, but I know you must have felt a heavy weight havin' to give up Dylan. What you did what many would not be strong enough to do. I still don't 'pprove of it though. It was a bitch to track him down amd we only were able cus the laws changed in California. But he is here now and I love him as much as my own flesh and blood. I promise I'll take care of him and Eddie. You get some rest now, we can handle this." Butch said.

Dylan smiled at Butch and Flora kept hugging him. Butch looked at Eddie. 

"Can I have a moment alone with her?" Eddie said. 

Butch smiled. "Of course Eddie. Come on kids." 

Sleeper gave Eddie a hug as he and the others kids followed Butch back away from the grave. Eddie knelt down and looked at the tombstone. 

"Anne... I really have no right to be seeing you. For all I know you hate me and are spitting on me from heaven. Nothing I can do will ever forgive me of what I have done. But I hope you can humor me. I know you always had the kindest heart. Those people who were here are just some of my kids. You already know Dylan but the little girl was Flora and the tall one was Sleeper. Most of the kids came from Symby but I see them as my own. I have quite the big family now." Eddie said with a chuckle. 

Some leaves gently blew across the grave. "...Anne I miss you so much. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. You deserved so much better than me. I'm so terribly sorry for all I have done to you. I stopped believing in God a while ago but Catholicism is a hard habit to break. So I often find myself praying. I pray for the kids, I pray for my other, I pray for Butch and I pray for you. I hope you can hear them. I hope they don't fill you with too much rage. I used to beg God for forgiveness for what I have done. But I'm beyond that now. Their is no sanctuary for my soul. Butch keeps trying to tell me otherwise but I don't believe it. So I won't ask you to forgive me. Just please watch over Dylan as he grows. He is a good kid and I understand why you kept him from me. I swear I will raise him right. He already is a fine young man. I definitely think he gets that more from you than me." 

Eddie paused, the cold November air was making his skin start to sting.

"I love you Anne..." Eddie said softly. 

The wind picked up for a brief moment and a leaf was flung directly into Eddie's cheek. He grabbed it gently and looked at it. It was a beautiful red maple.

"I think Anne still loves you too." Symby said softly. 

Eddie let out a chuckled and pocketed the leaf. "I hope you are right love." 

Eddie stood up and headed back towards his family.


	407. New Kids in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel and Violet go to highschool.

"Alright class we have two new additions to home room. Please give a warm welcome to Russel Miller and Violet Fury." Said Conner's home room teacher. 

"Pleased to meet ya." Russel said. 

"Y-yes its very nice." Violet said trialing off into a whisper. 

"Conner has some seat open next to him so please head on over and I'll get us set up for today's science experiment." The teacher said. 

Russel and Violet ran over to Conner and sat down. 

"So you guys excited for your first day of school?" Conner said. 

"Violet almost fainted from excitement this morning." Russel chuckled. 

"Violet I'm surprised Fury let you use his last name." Conner said. 

"After we quit Prism he actually came to talk to me. He wants me to work for him when I'm an adult since espionage is my specialty. He wants to make sure I live a happy childhood first and will try to find a position I'm comfortable with." Violet said. 

"Woah are you going to take him up on it?" Conner said. 

"Maybe. Though I might also be interested in just being a stay at home mom with an online job." Violet said. 

"Violet wants us to have a farm so we can live in a small town and have a lot of kids." Russel chuckled. 

"You guys are really planning for the future." Conner said. 

"Its a force of habit. We are used to aging at break neck pace. Its weird to finally be slowing down." Russel said. 

"Conner do you know what you want to be went you grow up?" Violet said. 

"I... no actually I still haven't figured that out." Conner said. 

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to pressure you." Violet said. 

"No its ok." Conner laughed. 

"Alright class we are starting so please quiet down!" The teacher said. 

School went by quickly for Russel and Violet. They were used much harder classes at the DSA. Soon it was lunch and they sat with Lauren and Conner. 

"So Russel is Conner's cousin and Violet is dating Russel." Lauren said. 

"Yup you got it." Russel said. 

"Also Russel why is your name spelled with only one L?" Lauren said.

"My dad messed up spelling my name and it stuck." Russel said. 

Lauren laughed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't laughed." 

Russel chuckled. "No its fine." 

Violet snuggled up to Russel and suppressed a purr. "You look a lot more relaxed here." 

"I am a lot more relaxed here." Russel said. 

"Glad you guys are doing better." Conner said. 

"What do you mean doing better?" Lauren said. 

"Violet and I were once part of a military program. We both bowed out due to combat not being our thing." Russel said. 

"Oh wow. So that's how you two started dating too?" Lauren said. 

Violet nodded, gently holding Russel's hand. Russel smiled down at her. 

"We've known each other for as long as we can remember." Violet said. 

"Aw that's so sweet." Lauren said. 

The rest of the day went well. The only thing of note was both Russel and Violet had trouble not just switching to full combat mode in gym. When the final bell rang and stepped out together. 

"We have so much homework to do." Russel said. 

"Ya we do... this doesn't feel real to me." Violet said. 

"You guys will get used to it." Conner said. "Wanna come with me to Dylan's house?" 

"Sure!" Violet and Russel said. 

They called Evan and told him where they were going. Evan after the call couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm so glad they get to live a normal life." Evan said. 

"Same here." Fate said purring into his neck. 

When they did come home the other Prism kids crowded around and all asked questions. 

"What is highschool like!?" Marigold said. 

"Its actually kinda boring. Its nice having classes with Conner though." Russel said. 

"Did you like it Violet?" Indigo said. 

"Ya I did." Violet said. "Russel and I have almost every class together. Our desks are next to each other in science so I held his hand in class." 

"We aren't allowed to have food or drinks in class though which is annoying." Russel said. 

"Lunch was ok but the food isn't as good as here." Violet said. 

"Its weird to think that we have a lot of the teachers Dad used to have." Russel said with a chuckle. 

"Oh fuck I didn't think about that." Evan said. 

"Did any of them ask if you were related to Evan?" Fate said. 

"No not yet but what are you going to do if we get called in for something?" Russel said. 

Evan swallowed hard. "Ahhhhh I'll think about that." 

Violet giggled. "Evan I'm sure they will understand if you explain." 

Evan chuckled "Ya I guess you are right." 

"I wish we could all go to school. Evan can you maybe ask Fury? I mean we can always skip a few days for missions if needed. Flash does." Sage said. 

Evan smiled. "Sure I'll ask. I mean you guys would still be getting an education and that way you can understand civilian life a little better." 

The kids went back to chatting about school while Evan ordered some dinner for them. 

"My darling wouldn't it be lovely if they could all go to school?" Fate said. 

Evan nodded. "Ya, let them finally be kids."


	408. Mr. and Mrs? Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a tumblr post I saw and something similar that happened to me once.

Eddie and Butch were getting a head start on Christmas shopping for the kids and also buying a new mattress. The car was already full of gifts so the only thing left was the bed. 

"Think we can get one of those newfangled 'djustable beds?" Butch said. 

"Butch did you just use 'newfangled' seriously in a sentence?" Eddie said. 

Butch glared at him and then playfully came up to him with his fingers laced and put on his heaviest accent. "Well garsh Eddie ya sure are a purdy feller. And with all 'em book learnin's ya did in school I can't help but be smitten." 

"You are making our ears bleed." Eddie grabbed Butch into a head lock and Butch cackled, kissing Eddie's arm. 

"Lets go pick a bed you fatuous hick." Eddie said. 

Eddie held Butch's hand as the went into the mattress store. A salesman looked up and cocked his head a bit before standing up. 

"Welcome. How may I help you today?" He said. 

"Hi we were looking for a new mattress." Eddie said. 

"Of course did you have anything in mind?" The salesman said. 

"One of those 'djustable beds. Where you can change the softness on each side!" Butch said. 

"Of course right this way." He said 

He showed them a bed which Eddie and Butch laid down on. 

"Oh this is nice." Butch said making his side very hard. 

Eddie grunted in approval making his side much softer. 

"So are we interested in the bed?" The salesman said

"I don't know, Butch what do you think?" Eddie said. 

"Butch? That is a very interesting name for a woman." The salesman said. 

Butch and Eddie both stared at the salesman for about a minute. Eddie was about to say something when Butch piped up. "Its a nickname." 

"Oh what a lovely nickname then." The salesman said looking very uncomfortable. 

"Eddie I like the bed I say we get it." Butch said smirking. 

"...Right." Eddie said looking at Butch extremely confused. 

"Good! I'll get the paperwork." The salesman said leaving them be. 

"Butch why didn't you correct the man? I know you identify as nonbinary but usually you say you're a man since you lean more towards the masculine side. Did something change?" Eddie said. 

"No, but I think this guy can't fathom the idea that we're a queer couple." Butch said. 

"What!?" Eddie said. 

"Shhh. Eddie look at me. I'm not in drag today. Either I'm the ugliest woman in the world or that guy is so far in denial that he can't comprehend the idea of me bein' a man." Butch said

"Oh Butch you aren't ugly." Eddie said. 

Butch laughed. "Ed, focus." 

"Well show we correct him?" Eddie said. 

"I don't know. I'm a lil worried he might be a bigot and then we won't get this nice bed cus he might refuse our business." Butch said. 

"Do we really want to buy a bed from a bigot?" Eddie said. "There are other bed stores." 

"That's a good point. Lets tell him." Butch said

"Alright gentlemen you are all set and we can discuss payment." The salesman said coming back. 

"Alright wonderful but before we do I think we should correct something from earlier. Butch isn't a woman. He is a man." Eddie said. 

"O-oh! My apologies sir. You two must be roommates then." The salesman said. 

"If by roommates you mean married and have kids together then yes we're roommates." Butch said. 

"Marr- oh um... Excuse me please." The salesman said blushing before abruptly running to the back. 

Eddie and Butch sat silent for a moment before Butch said "Fuck." 

"Well this is going well." Eddie said. 

"I just want to see what his plan is from here." Butch said snickering. 

The salesman came but pushing forward a younger woman. 

"I don't understand why you can't just complete the sale." She said. 

"Please!" The salesman said. 

The woman sighed and came over. "Hi sorry about that folks. I don't know what got into him." 

"We told him we are married." Butch said. 

The woman gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God I am so sorry! He is a bit on the prudish side." 

Eddie laughed. "It um alright it was just a bit weird." 

"I swear I will have a talk with him later." She said. 

"Its alright." Butch said laughing. 

She helped their with the paperwork and gave them a large discount for the other salesman's behavior. They set up a delivery for the mattress and headed home. 

"Well that went well." Butch said. 

"Honestly what a strange trip." Eddie chuckled. 

"Butch is a very pretty lady." Symby said peaking out of Eddie's shoulder. 

"Yer damn right I am." Butch cackled.


	409. Rainbow Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a suggestion that I couldn't pass up doing because it has been a while since we had a dream hopping chapter
> 
> ALSO SATAN'S DAY GOT A SECOND CHAPTER
> 
> This one is great and I will be adding it to canon in a bit. I'm currently like 5 or 6 chapters ahead in planning so around then I'm gonna address it. So please go read it. Its in the related stories section at the bottom of this fic at all times. And again thank you FelinaLain for writing such wonderful stories about Satan the cat.

Another day had gone by. Russel and Violet finished their homework, the other Prism kids had come back from a mission and were settling back in. Everyone was fed and ready for bed. Evan flopped onto his bed and stretched as Fate dissolved his clothes. They usually ended the day with a little intimacy and then after Evan would pass out under the covers. Fate kissed his forehead and got comfortable on his chest. 

She of course visited Evan's dream first. This time he was in a warm log cabin by a fire. Fate could hear their children playing outside in the snow. He had a dream version of herself in his lap and he was petting her while they drank hot coco. Fate smiled. 

When Evan was younger, his dreams always imagined Fate having a human body which was understandable. Its human nature to find the human body attractive. But over time he only imagined Fate as she truely was, a little ball of slime. He genuinely found this form most attractive now because it was who she was. His mind didn't need to change her to something more relatable. 

Fate took over dream Fate's body and looked up at Evan smiling. 

"Hey I was wondering when you would get here." Evan said. 

"You are getting much better at lucid dreaming darling." Fate said. 

Evan lifted her up for a kiss. "When your wife is the dream fae its pretty easy to learn." 

Fate purred and Evan massaged her body a bit. 

"I better go check on the kids now before you sink your claws into me deeper." Fate purred. 

"I'll be waiting for you." Evan said. 

Fate went first to Blair's dream. They were currently in a library reading to the Prism childs back when they still looked around Blair's age. Fate always worried that Blair felt left behind as their siblings grew up without them. 

"Hello honey." Fate said appearing next to Blair as a little floating slime ball. 

"Mommy!" Blair grabbed Fate out of the air and snuggled her. 

"Hello sweetheart." Fate said wrapping tendrils around Blair. 

"Mommy who all have you visited tonight?" Blair said 

"Just you and your father so far." Fate said. 

"Can I go play in Daddy's dream? I want to hang out with him." Blair said. 

"I think he would love that." Blair said. 

She took Blair by the hand and deposited them into Evan's dream. Evan ended up bundling up himself and Blair so they could play outside in the snow. 

Fate moved onto Ringo's dream. Ringo was currently climbing a mountain in the middle of a purple desert. 

"Very surreal little one." Fate said. 

"Mom!" Ringo said. He jumped from the cliffside to float in the air over his strange desert with her. "Hey mom I have a question." 

"Of course dear." 

"You ever walk in on one of us having a sex dream? That's like my biggest fear is one day I'm going to have a dream where I'm doing it and you walk in. That's super embarrassing." Ringo said. 

Fate laughed. "Yes I have walked in on sex dreams. Usually I just leave immediately." 

"Mom. You have to tell me who's nasty dream you walked in on." Ringo said. 

Fate kissed his forehead. "If someone else asked me who's sex dream I walked in on and the answer was you how would you feel?" 

Ringo went pale. "N-nevermind Mom." 

Fate laughed and pushed him back to the cliff side. "Have a nice dream honey." 

"Love you Mom!" Ringo said still bright red.

Russel was having a bit of a nightmare. He was lost in his new school. 

"Bad dream hun?" Fate said. 

Russel smiled. "Hi Mom. Ya at least this is just because I'm anxious about doing well in school and not struggling with the fact that I killed 50 men." 

Fate frowned and hugged him. "Lets take you somewhere more pleasant." 

Russel hugged Fate tightly. "Violet keeps mentioning farm life but I don't really know what that is like. Can you put me on a farm?" 

Fate switch the dream and the lockers and hallways melted into rolling farm land and a barn. 

"Thanks Mom." Russel said kissing Fate's cheek. 

Next was Marigold who was currently buried in cats. She was in a little village which seemed to be in rural Italy, populated entirely with cats. She was hugging about 10 of them all at once. Fate smiled and turned into a white cat with blue eyes. 

"Meow!" Fate said infront of Marigold. 

"Aw hello new friend!" Marigold said picking up Fate. 

"Hello Mary, how is your dream going?" Fate said. 

"Pff hi Mom. Nice cat body, you actually fooled me." Marigold said. 

Fate flicked her tail and purred. 

"Your should show Dad this I wonder how he would react." Mary said. 

"He would laugh and pet me endlessly." Fate said. 

Mary gave Fate a scratch behind the ears before letting her go. 

Sage's dream was of the mansion in New Orleans. He was sitting in the swamp and watching fire flys. 

"Oh how peaceful." Fate said floating over. 

Sage chuckled and pointed down at the water. It was crystal clear and undead skeletons of fish and alligators swam in a galaxy like void. 

"Sage you have such an active imagination." Fate said. 

"Thank you. How are you tonight Fate?" Sage said. 

"I'm good thank you dear." Fate said. 

"I was gonna make gumbo but you should move on to Cyan, Indigo and Violet." Sage said. 

"How did you know they were next?" Fate said. 

"I mean we are literally numbered Fate." Sage chuckled. 

Fate gave him a forehead kiss and moved on. Cyan was next and her dream was in a castle of clouds. She was sitting on a throne in a beautiful gown as a dream version of Ringo and Indi sat at her feet. 

"My my imagine if Ringo and Indi saw this." Fate chuckled. 

"Fate! Please don't tell them." Cyan said panicked. 

"I would never my dear." Fate chuckled. 

Cyan sighed. "Don't tease me like that. How would you feel if someone told Evan you darkest fantasies?" 

Fate smiled. "Sweetie he already knows them." 

Cyan stuttered and them folded her arms in a huff of anger. 

Fate giggled. "Cyan its alright, it is a dream. Sometimes they can be indulgent or embarrassing. Want to hear one my beloved had?" 

"Oh yes please." Cyan sat down on her throne. 

"When he was a teenager he had a dream one night of three different humanoid verions of myself. Two were female, one male and they all were making out with him." Fate said. 

"Oh wow." Cyan blushed. "I won't mention that to him." 

"Good because I left out some of the other things that happened in that dream." Fate said. 

"Oh my God Fate." Cyan laughed. "Me having Ringo and Indi worship me in my dream isn't so bad compared to that." 

Fate kissed Cyan's cheek. "Enjoy the rest of your dream." 

Indigo's dream was if her in a bath with Ringo. Ringo was gently washing her and running his fingers through her hair. Fate decided to leave Indigo alone to enjoy her very intimate dream. 

Violet's dream was of her in a lighthouse by the sea overlooking a stormy ocean. 

"Hello sweetheart." Fate said appearing next to her.

"Fate! Oh good this is a dream! I thought you and Evan were lost at sea and everyone went out sailing to find you while I watched this lighthouse." Violet said. 

Fate chuckled and nuzzled Violet. Soon ships appeared on the horizon of all her family members, safe and sound. Violet sighed in relief. 

"Thank you Fate." Violet said petting her. 

"Anything you would like to dream before I go?" Fate said. 

"Umm c-could I have R-Russel here to snuggle me?" Violet said. 

Fate smiled and instead took Violet to Russel's dream. He was currently in overalls caring for a piglet while other farm animals were all around him. 

"Oh my God." Violet said with excitement. She blushed hard, overalls were a good look for Russel. 

Russel stood up and went over to Violet. "Well howdy miss. Don't get many pretty ladies like you round these parts." 

"Russel!" Violet squeaked in embarrassment, grinning ear to ear. 

Fate laughed and let them be. 

With all her children visited she checked back up on Evan and Blair. They were inside the cabin next to the fire drinking hot coco. She smiled and then prepared to spread across the city to visit everyone else. The dream fae's work is never done after all.


	410. A Holiday Special that Actually is on Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys its a Thanksgiving miracle that these actually lined up. I'm a little early but who cares!

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Sleeper said coming into the Brock house. 

"Sleeper, glad you made it!" Eddie said running up to his child and giving him a bear hug. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world dad." Sleeper said hugging him back. 

Soon Butch, Dylan and Flora had joined the hug. 

"Guys I just got in the door. Let me breath." Sleeper laughed. 

They let Sleeper go only for Coco to tackle him and lick him all over their face. Sleeper laughed as he pet the overly excited German shepherd. 

"I missed you too girl." Sleeper said scratching Coco behind the ears. 

The whole gang was there together. The Prism kids, Blair, Evan and Fate were sleeping over again for the weekend. Lance and his parents had decided to stay after the incident with his cousin. Conner and Lynn's family had gone on a cruise for Thanksgiving so they and Patricia had stayed behind to celebrate with the clan. Flash and Andi were just arriving with a fresh baked apple pie. Dove, Josh, and James also had made it. The whole house was packed. Even Satan had snuck her way back in and was watching everyone from the top of the stairs. 

"I want a photo with all the symbabies together!" Karen said. 

So all the kids gathered around. Karen elbowed Butch. 

"What me too?" Butch said suprised. 

"Well I can't have Cletus Kasady in the photo unless we all drive to the DSA and then that is a rather awkward family photo of all of us infront of a prison cell. Besides Sunny is still the daughter of Mrs. Brock just not our Mrs. Brock. You're family Butch now get in there." Karen said. 

Butch chuckled. "I suppose you are right." 

So Butch squeezed himself into the rather tight photo. All the symbiotes were sitting either on their hosts shoulders or in their arms. Valor was very happy to be in Flash's lap at the front of the photo. 

"Ok one more this time Eddie and Symby get in there. Dylan you too." Karen said. 

So Eddie sat in front with Dylan and Flora in his lap. Karen took a few more shots, some with Eddie's professional camera too. 

"Eddie I will pay to get at least 20 copies of those so we can frame them. Also this is totally my Christmas card!" Karen said excitedly. 

"One day we will have to invite Jubilee and Tanis to one of these." Bill said. 

"I called Jubilee recently she is in Singapore so it might be a while." Evan said. 

"You keep in contact with her?" Butch said. 

"Ya I do. I mean she and Toxin are still all alone so I try to keep in touch." Evan said. 

Karen took a few more shots. One of all the Prism kids together and a few of the different couples. Flora and Lance did a particularly cute pose together since Flora lifted Lance off the ground in a hug. Evan got a phone call and stepped outside of the loud house. 

"Happy Thanksgiving Evan." Fury said on the other side of the phone. 

"Oh Director Fury! Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Did you need anything sir." Evan said. 

"No I was just calling to tell you Christmas has come early for you. All the Prism kids have been approved to go to public highschool. Your arguement for them was very solid and convinced the board. Having Russel and Violet drop out has definitely opened up their eyes to the reality that if they don't keep these kids happy they will lose them." Fury said.

Evan was tearing up and Fate was screaming inside of him. "Oh that's wonderful Fury! Thank you so much!" 

"I'll let you get back to your family Evan." Fury said hanging up. 

Evan rushed back inside. "The kids all got approved for highschool!" 

The Prism kids screamed and jumped up and down with joy, Karen joined them. The whole room cheered. 

"I'll register you guys on Monday when the office opens again." Evan said. 

Karen grabbed her son and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

Conner high fived all the kids. "Dude this is awesome! I'm actually going to have a huge group of friends in highschool!" 

"Dad can I please skip a grade!" Dylan said. 

Eddie laughed and ruffled his hair. "No." 

It wasn't long before dinner was served. The Brock's barely had enough tables and chairs. Butch put together a plate and kissed Eddie's cheek. 

"Taking that to Cletus?" Eddie said. 

Butch nodded. 

"Man I don't know how you are able to do that. Didn't he try to strangle you last time you saw him?" James said. 

"Ya but that's never stopped me before." Butch said. 

Flora and Lance decided to come with. They even made a dessert plate for him too. 

"Butch has a surprisingly big heart considering who he is." Patricia said. 

"Butch is probably the biggest argument for 'nurture over nature' that exists." Andi said. 

"He really is. You never know how your actions or the actions of others might change history. For instance none of us would be here today if it wasn't for Spider-man." Eddie said. 

"Man that makes me wish I could have convinced him to come." Sleeper chuckled. 

"You know Spider-man!?" Patricia said. 

"I know many Spider-men." Sleeper said with a wink. 

"He is an unofficial member of the family." Symby said. 

"Wow." Patricia said. 

"We really have grown quite the family." Eddie said. 

Dylan smiled up at him. "Hey Dad, can we have dessert now?" 

Eddie laughed. "Of course." 

They all laughed and celebrated together over apple and pumpkin pie.


	411. Super Soldiers Adjust to Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally are at school guys!

Now luck would not be so lenient as to let all the kids be in the same classes but the did share many of then. Before school started Conner sat with all the kids to help them with their schedules. 

"So... Ringo, Indigo and Cyan all start out in Algebra 1 together. Marigold is going to Ceramics 1 class. Russel and Violet are still with me in Chemistry 1 and Sage is taking Anatomy 1 which is just one classroom down from us. Does everyone remember their last name? You guys aren't really used to having those." Conner said

"Ringo and Marigold Miller." Ringo said. 

"Aw I wanted to say it." Mary said. 

"Sage Walters." Sage said

"Cyan Shepherd." Cyan said

"Indi Benton." Indi said

"Alright good we all know who we are and now I know who you are so if someone asks me." Conner said

Mary giggled. 

"So we luckily all have lunch together so we will meet up later. If you need help I'll secretly have my cellphone. Sage and Violet have their next class with me but the rest if you kinda shift around and meet up wirh me throughout the day." Conner said. 

"And break!" Ringo said clapping his hands together. 

So everyone was off to class. 

Ringo, Indi, and Cyan soon learned that it was much easier to sneak notes to each other than at the DSA. The whole class they goofed off with each other. Despite being a clown Ringo was just as intelligent as his father and was able to absorb information with ease and Cyan was just as brilliant. Indi was not nearly as clever so Ringo planned on sharing notes with her later.

Marigold was so happy to work with her hands. She made so many bowls and little cat sculptures out of clay and put them in the kilm to be fired. She made a bowl for each member of her family. Her teacher was very impressed with her speed and she picked out glazes. 

Sage was lucky enough in anatomy class to be dissecting cow eye balls. His group turned out to be very squeamish but he was in love. He took apart and analyzed each piece of eyeball as if it was a fine jewel. He pinned them in place except for the lense. The teacher asked if he had done this before and Sage lied saying no. 

The day went on and they went through more classes. Ringo, Sage and Indi had gym together and when they were running the mile Sage and Indi had to hold onto Ringo to keep him from running too fast. 

"Guys! We are going so damn slow!" Ringo said. 

"This is the pace normal humans run Ringo." Sage said. 

Indi was currently snuggling his arm, holding it tight to her body. 

"...Indi do you purposely make your body this soft and warm or is it nature?" Ringo said. 

"Natural." 

"Hot damn." Ringo said blushing while Indi giggled. 

"You two make me sick." Sage said. 

"You're just jealous Sage." Indi growled. 

"Ya know I would be lying if I said I wasn't." Sage said with a chuckled. 

Cyan and Conner had History together. Cyan passed Conner a note. 

"God this is so boring. This is what Russel and Violet were so excited about?" The note read. 

"Give it a chance I'm sure you will fine something you like. Its a good way to socialize." Conner wrote back. 

Cyan did find something she liked, answering questions. Cyan saw it as a competition, something she loved. She soon was studying the material and raising her hand more than anyone. She actually got a little ticked when the teacher picked orher students to give them a fair chance. 

"People are going to call you a know-it-all." Conner laughed after class. 

"Let them. They are just jealous they do not have my smarts." Cyan said fanning her hair. She tripped a little afrer saying that though since she wasn't used to walking like a human. 

Conner, Marigold, Russel, and Violet had Home Ec together and were baking a cake. 

"Miller... Miller Miller Miller...Oh my God are you guys related to Evan!" The teacher said. "He was one of my best students." 

Conner panicked but Mary answered.

"Ya we are." Marigold said. 

"Well I hope you inherited his baking skills." The teacher said with a laugh. 

"I hope we did too." Mary said. 

"We did pretty good when we helped Da- Evan with that cake for the party." Russel said. 

Violet giggled. "Lets make it chocolate." 

The cake turned out great and they all shared it at lunch. 

"Man I should have taken home ec sooner." Conner said. 

"You might regret it. Our final is to take care of one of those robo babies." Russel said. 

"Aw shit." Conner said. 

"We should team up Conner! Russel and Violet are totally going to team up for their baby." Mary said. 

"Are you good with babies?" Conner said. 

"I'm good with cats." Mary said with a shrug. "I don't know if you remember but I'm kinda only 4 months old." 

"Wait what?" Lauren said. 

"Oh shit." Conner said.


	412. Explaining to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret is out to Lauren

"Conner Lauren is our friend. We might as well tell her." Sage said. 

"Tell me what?" Lauren said looking very concerned. 

"Dude I don't know if I'm allowed to." Conner said. 

"As the lieutenant commander of the Prism unit I give you permission." Ringo said. 

"Ringo you are a Staff Sergeant." Russel said. 

"That's Lieutenant Commander Staff Sergeant Ringo Miller to you civilian." Ringo said. 

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Lauren said. 

Conner sighed. "You know how Dylan's dad is Venom?" 

"Ya I do." Lauren said. 

"And how Frostbite is related to them because his symbiote is Sundance's baby?" Conner said. 

"Go on." Lauren said looking side to side at the Prism kids. 

"These guys are all hybrids. They were created by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be super soldiers. Ringo, Russel, and Marigold are Frostbite's kids and Sage, Cyan, Indigo and Violet were created from a lot of different people and another symbiote named Slick." Conner said. 

"...Sooooo these guys are part alien?" Lauren said a little sceptical. 

All 7 Prism kids put their hands forward and formed their symbiote clawed hands instead of human ones. 

"OhmyGodtheyarealiens." Lauren said hyperventilating. 

"Lauren I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Are you ok?" Conner said. 

Lauren fanned herself with both hands. "This is so freaking crazy and amazing." 

"Is that good?" Indi said. 

Lauren nodded. "Sorry I freaked out I'm just shocked. Wow so you guys are all super heroes. Conner how did you get wrapped up in this? Because you are dating Dylan?" 

"Well yes but also I kinda am Ringo, Russel and Marigold's older brother." Conner said. 

"Oh my God Conner you are a hybrid too!?" Lauren said. 

"No um I should explain. When someone hosts a symbiote a lot of times they take on the family title of their symbiotes has. Like Sundance is technically Venom's son. Well this is my symbiote Sky, son of Frostbite." Conner said having Sky pool into his hands. 

"Hello Lauren. Glad to finally meet you." Sky said. 

"Oh wow Conner! How long have you had them?" Lauren said. 

"Not that long. Sky was born in May and I got them a little after." Conner said. 

"So does anyone else I know have a symbiote? I have to imagine Dylan does being the human son of Venom." Lauren said. 

"Actually ya he does. Remember the symbiote I said was the other parent for these guys? Dylan is their host." Conner said. 

"Wow this is all so confusing." Lauren said. 

"Ya our family tree is a little messed up." Cyan said. 

"Is that why you guys are ok with dating people you are kinda sorta related too?" Lauren said. 

"Russel and Violet share zero DNA. The only two that share any are Cyan and Indi and they pretty much only want Ringo and just put up with having to share him." Marigold said. 

"That's another things. Ringo how did you pull off getting two girlfriends!?" Lauren said. 

"I have no God damn clue." Ringo said with a dumb smile. 

Cyan and Indigo laughed and hugged him with a purr. 

"Wow thats a crazy sound. Is that an alien thing?" Lauren said. 

"Ya we all kinda create strange sounds." Sage said. "Spib" 

Lauren laughed. "So now I'm friends with eight different aliens and more to come." 

"Glad you are taking it well." Russel said. 

"I mean, I got to know you guys a bit and you all seem nice." Lauren said. "And it isn't too weird considering Dylan's parents are both hosts to aliens." 

Conner sighed in relief. "Well good." 

"Any other crazy secrets?" Lauren said. 

"Well we all live at the DSA. And ya we are only 4 months old we age super fast but now that we have hit puberty will age slower. Um we are all technically asexual genderless creatures but since we can shapeshift we pick a form that suits us best. We all kinda picked a sex and gender that suited us as kids but Indi switched because she found she was more comfortable as a woman." Ringo said. 

"Why so you guys can just change sexes on the fly?" Lauren said. 

"Ya we can, not gonna do that here because if anyone came over and wondered how we switched sexes I don't know how we would explain it." Russel said. 

"How did you guys know what gender you were?" Lauren said. 

"Well it kinda started with our Dad naming us. He picked gendered names so a lot of us started to experiment with that gender and sex." Marigold said. 

"Do you think you should try something different like Indi did?" Lauren said. "I kinda wish I could live a day or two as a man to see if I would like it. Sometimes I just don't feel like a girl." 

"A lot of us have tried." Sage said. "Though I don't mind my female form honestly. I think I could be either or."

"Same here." Cyan said.

"Violet and I much prefer the genders we started out assigned to." Russel said. 

Violet nodded. 

"I liked being female but I don't like how I was treated as female. For some reason my personality is only seen as 'acceptable' for a boy." Ringo said a little pissed. 

"Its because you are a clown. Girls aren't allowed to be funny. Same thing happened to me a few times but for my aggressiveness. 'Oh sweetie you should smile more. You are tough for a girl.' Or worse they say I should have stayed male because it suited me better." Indi hissed. 

"Who said this? I'll kill them." Ringo said suddenly baring teeth. 

Indi laughed and pulled Ringo into a kiss. "You are so sweet Ringo. It was just random soldiers we had to work with a few times. I'm not even sure we will see them again." 

"If you ever see any of them tell me. I'll break their legs open like cans of pastry dough." Ringo said 

Indi purred and hugged Ringo. "I love it when you talk violently." 

Cyan laughed. "Seriously though Indi you should have told us." She hugged Ringo and Indi. 

Indi purred into Cyan and Ringo, happy she had them. 

"Aw you guys are cute." Lauren said. 

"Oh shit guys lunch is almost over!" Conner said. 

They quickly finished their lunches and got back to their school day.


	413. Revenge for a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after chapter 2 and 3 of the related fic "Satan's Day" by FelinaLain.

After finding Satan with a broken leg, Sundance had decided not to stop until the culprit was found. And here he was, attacking more innocent cats. 

After the cats scattered the man left the window frame and Butch grinned with a few extra teeth. 

Meanwhile in his apartment the man went back to working on a new trap. He was sick and tried of all these stray cats in the neighborhood. A lot of the neighbors loves them and said they kept the rodent population down. He argued they were just another form of vermin. 

"Lousy filthy creatures." He murmured to himself. 

"You know, you aren't my usual type of mark." Sundance said from the man's ceiling. 

The man turned, knocking over the trap he was building. Sundance stared down at him, barely moving. 

"W-w-what do you want!?" The man said. 

"...When I was a boy I killed my mother's pet dog." Sundance said. 

"What?" The man said confused

"She loved that animal. More than she ever loved me. Easier to love animals than people I think." Sundance said lowering himself from the ceiling. "But see, when I killed that dog it was cus I was six, 'bused, and an untreated schizophrenic." 

Sundance cornered the man in the back of the room. The man pressed himself into the wall, trying in vain to get away from Sundance. Sundance took one claw and gently tickled it under his chin. 

"What I want to know is why you kill?" Sundance said. 

"Huh?" 

"Why do you kill? We all kill fer different reasons. Revenge, passion, the love of the hunt, or maybe we just have an itch we just have to scratch!" Sundance ripped the claw from under the man's chin giving him a cut. 

"P-please don't kill m-me." The man whimpered. 

"Well see now, I asked you a question and you still haven't answered. Why do you kill?" Sundance said very close to the mans face. 

"I- I don't know I just hate those damn cats. They're f-filthy animals." The man said. 

"You ever stop and check to see if they belong to someone before ya kill em?" Sundance said pulling back looking around the man's apartment. 

"Well I... no no I don't. But these people want these damn pets they should keep them in their houses!" The man regained some confidence. It was obvious he has a strong opinion about this. 

"And that gives you a right to kill just anyone's pet?" Sundance said shifting through the man's belongings. 

"Well... no I suppose not- what are you doing!?" The man said. 

"Ya got any family mister? Anyone ever  
love you? Think anyone would miss you if you were gone?" Sundance said. 

"I- no I pushed my family away a long time ago." The man said. 

"Yer a bitter fellow aren't ya?" Butch said. 

The man sighed. "Yes I am. I guess thats part of the reason I hurt those damn cats." 

Sundance walked back over and stood over the man who has slumped into a chair at his kitchen table. 

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't hurt anymore cats." The man said. 

"Oh don't worry 'bout that." Sundance said. 

"What? Why I thought that's why you were scaring me?" The man said. 

"Oh it was." Sundance said. 

It took a moment for the man to realize a bladed arm had been shoved through his chest. 

"But dead men don't need to make promises." Sundance said. 

The man let out a death rattle, grabbing at his chest. 

"I know I really don't have a place to talk but you really hurt a friend of mine, almost killed her. And damn it all, I am a selfish man. And who knows, you might kill someone important next time. You maybe already have. I at least try my best to kill worthless scu- oh yer already gone huh?" Sundance said removing his arm from the corpse. 

Sundance licked the blood from his fingers and looked down at the body. "Well darlin', how 'bout we dig in?" 

\--------------- 

Eddie had made a blanket nest for Satan on the couch. He could tell she was still pouting. 

"You know maybe we can get you some treats or something. We know you are doing your best to behave." Eddie said petting her. 

Satan let out a very unamused meow. Butch came in through the front and sat next to Satan and Eddie. 

"Hey pretty lady, feelin' any better?" Butch said as he scratched her. 

Satan sniffed his hand and then sneezed. She looked up and him and meowed. 

"Ah you can smell him on me can't you?" Butch said with a smirk. 

"Smell who on you?" Eddie said. 

"Oh I killed the bastard that broke her leg. 'pparently he maked it a hobby to kill animals, even pets." Butch said. 

Eddie gave a grunt and ruffled Butch's hair. Butch chuckled and kissed Eddie. Satan rubbed up against Butch and purred.


	414. First Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every relationship can be perfect

Cyan was sitting with Ringo out in the courtyard of the DSA. She had asked him out suddenly so he was curious as to what they are doing. 

"Soooo you wanna like go on a da-" Ringo start when Cyan suddenly kissed him. 

Ringo purred and ran his fingers through her cloud like hair. Static pricked his fingers as he did so. She pulled away and he smiled at her. 

"I'm breaking up with you." Cyan said. 

"...Cyan I think I misheard you could you say it again?" Ringo said. 

"I'm breaking up with you." Cyan said. 

Ringo slumped his shoulders. "W-what why!?" 

"I've been thinking and I don't love you anymore. I don't think I love anyone. Well platonicly or in a familial way but never romantically or sexually." Cyan said. 

"B-but you said you loved me." Ringo said. He felt like Cyan had just stabbed him. 

"Yes but we were, what like six? We are mentally and physically 14 now and I have changed. I don't want a relationship with you or anyone really." Cyan said. 

"Was it something I did? Did I upset you?" Ringo said tearing up. 

"No no nothing like that. I don't think there is anything you could do that would actually upset me. Ringo... to be honest I don't think I ever loved you. I think I wanted to own you, and to upset Indigo." Cyan said. 

"Why? Why do this to me or Indigo?" Ringo said. 

"Indigo used to be so fun to tease. I loved how upset she would get. And you were funny and charming. I enjoyed playing with you both. But now Indi is much more relaxed and happy with who she is and you are getting more serious in your affection towards both of us. I have come to realize I'm not being genuine towards you. I love you as a good friend or a brother. Not a lover. If I stay with you I will hurt you." Cyan said.

"I don't understand, if you leave me it will hurt." Ringo said tears running down his face. 

Cyan gently cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Ringo you are still just an immature little boy. One day you will understand why I left and realize it was for the best." 

"Please don't go." Ringo said. 

"No. There is a woman who actually loves you. Go to her. Goodbye Ringo." Cyan said floating off. 

Ringo said there outside in the cold. It was starting to snow. The tears on his face stung like crazy. The door behind him opened and Indigo came out. 

"Ringo! You are gonna catch a cold!" She said. 

"I don't care!" Ringo growled. 

Indi came out and Ringo was curled up on a bench sobbing into his knees. 

"Ringo what is wrong?" Indi said. 

"Cyan dumped me." Ringo said. 

"What!? Why?" Indi said pulling Ringo to her. 

"I don't know! She said she never loved me and she doesn't want a relationship and that she is leaving me to not hurt me. I don't get it!" Ringo said rubbing his eyes. 

Ringo cried into Indi and she rubbed his back. 

"Its ok Ringo. I got you." Indi said gently. 

"Indigo do you think I did something wrong? Did I offend her?" Ringo said. 

"No I really think this is a her thing. Cyan has always been a more cold and calculating type of girl. She can step back and evaluate her feelings better than the rest of us." Indi said. 

"Maybe I should apologize to her. Maybe if I just apologize she will come back." Ringo said sniffling. 

Indigo sighed. "Ringo... she isn't coming back to you. You know how Cyan is. She is very firm in her decisions." 

Ringo looked into Indigo's eyes. "You... still love me right? You aren't going to leave me right?" 

Indigo laughed. "Ringo... I know you are upset but-" She flicked his forehead gently. 

"Ow." Ringo said rubbing his forehead. 

"Of course I love you dumbass! I'm boardline obsessed with you! I'm like the exact opposite of Cyan. My emotions fly out of me and I have zero control over them. I'm an open book and the pages said 'Hi I'm Indigo. I kick ass and love Ringo'." Indi said laughing. 

Ringo gave her a small smile. "You are really pretty when you laugh." 

Indi pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ringo cling to her like she would melt out of his arms at any moment. Indi dug her fingers into Ringo a bit, she has formed claws so the pricked his skin just enough to make him bleed. 

"I love you Indi." Ringo said. 

"Love you too." Indi said biting his cheek. 

"Ow. Rough." Ringo purred. 

Indi nipped him again and he started to fight back. Soon the two were wrestling in the snow. Indi ended up pinning him. He panted looking up at her. 

"You gonna be ok?" Indi said. 

"God you are hot." Ringo said almost as a whisper. 

Indi laughed and bite him more. Ringo clung to her as she gave him more love bites. 

Cyan meanwhile watched from the roof and smiled. She had meant everything she said and it now felt like a great weight was off her chest. Ringo might hurt for a while but Indi would always take his pain away. She hopes soon they would go back to being great friends. For now she would give them space and enjoy her new freedom. 

Below Ringo had snuck his hands into Indigo's shirt and was groping her while she growled and snapped at him. 

"Ringo you perv." Indi said

"Seriously they are so soft and wonderful." Ringo purred. 

Indi used a judo throw to fling him into the snow. Cyan had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. 

Indi and Ringo kept playing in the snow and wrestling each other till they were soaking wet and out of breath. They went inside and took a shower to warm up. 

They were very lucky hybrids don't actually catch colds.


	415. PTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another suggested chapter this time Eddie and Butch go to a PTA meeting.

"We will be back from the PTA meeting and dinner in two hours guys." Eddie said and Symby formed him a coat. 

"I don't understand why you need to do this." Dylan said taking a bite of pizza. 

"Its important to stay involved with yer studies and growth Dylan." Butch said 

"Make sure you guys clean up after yourselves." Eddie said. 

"We will, love you." Dylan said grabbing another slice.

"Ok I love you." Flora signed with one hand since the other was full of pizza. 

"Love you too." Eddie and Butch said in unison. 

Eddie and Butch arrived at the meeting and Butch stretched. "I kinda 'gree with Dylan though I don't want to do this." 

"Come on its for the boy. Making sure he is happy and healthy." Eddie said. "Besides there are things we want to bring up." 

"Oh so Symby has a leg in this race?" Butch said. 

"We are concerned about removal of hot lunch program for underprivileged students." Symby said. 

"Aw my lil activists." Butch said. "Speakin' of leg though, the cold is killin' me. I'm bringin' my cane." 

So they sat down near the front in one of the spots reserved for disabled people. Butch massaged his calf when they sat down and Sunny helped. 

"Eddie I honestly feel bad sittin' here, this is a spot fer disabled people. I shouldn't be takin' this 'way from someone who needs it." Butch said. 

"Butch you are literally missing a leg and needed a cane to get here." Eddie said laughing. 

"Ya but what if someone like in a wheelchair comes in?" Butch said. 

"Then we move over so they have space. Again, you are missing a leg. This spot is for you." Eddie said. 

Butch gave a small smile. "Okay ya I guess." 

"Hello everyone I'm Mrs. Newton and welcome to our winter PTA meeting. There is coffee and hot coco along with some other refreshments. Feel free to help yourself after the opening statements. So today we will be discussing current events, the upcoming winter dance, and our annual fundraiser. Would anyone like to add anything to our itinerary?" 

Eddie raised a hand. 

"Ah yes Mr. Brock, what would you like to add?" Mrs. Newton said. 

Some of the parents shifted, a little shocked he was there. 

"We would like to discuss the removal of hot lunches for underprivileged children. We read in last weeks newsletter that the school lacked funding for the program so we wish to discuss how funding could be allocated to the hot lunch program from other programs." Eddie said. 

"Very well I will pencil that in after our fundraiser talks. Anyone else? Otherwise we will have a second period at the end of the meeting to discuss... alright lets get to it." Mrs. Newton said writing down something on her clipboard. 

The crowd was murmuring a bit and then one parent raised a hand. 

"Um excuse me... why is Venom here?" He said. 

"Mr. Brock's son goes to this school." Mrs. Newton said. 

"Wait really!?" Said someone in the crowd. 

More murmuring erupted. 

"Oh boy here we go." Butch said settling into his chair. 

"Everyone please settle down. Mr. Brock's son is welcome to our school like any other student, so please keep your comments to yourselves." Mrs. Newton said. 

"Thank you Mrs. Newton." Eddie said. 

"Why is he in the disabled section?" One woman said. 

Butch stood up with his cane. "Hi I'm Butch Kasady-Brock, Eddie's husband and I'm also missin' a leg." 

"Everyone please settle down and yes Mr. Kasady-Brock is disabled he is the reason I added a disabled section to our meetings. Let us please get back on task." Mrs. Newton said. 

Butch sat back down. 

"Did he say his surname was Kasady!?" Said another parent. 

"Oh my word, yes! His surname is Kasady. Can we please talk about school work!?" Mrs. Newton said. 

"Like the serial killer!?" Another voice. 

Butch grunted and stood back up. "I'm Cletus's twin brother ok? That's how I met Eddie we were tryin' to stop my asshole of a siblin'." 

Mrs. Newton had her head on the podium and was almost in tears. "People, please! The meeting! We can discuss this later! Think of the children!" 

Butch muttered a quick embarrassed apology and sat back down. The meet after that went on as normal. Eddie and Butch both tried to stay quiet though Eddie did get up to grab hot cocos for himself and Butch. 

"I'm starting to realize we have made a bit of a name for ourselves." Eddie whispered. 

"Ya well, it was bound to happen eventually. We have been protectin' Philadelphia fer 6 years and Evan has been Frostbite fer like 4 of those years givin' symbiotic supers a better name. Honestly its just frustratin' that you and me are still scene as monsters. But hell what do I know. Humans are creatures of habit and we are marked men." Butch whispered. 

Eddie wrapped an arm around Butch and sipped his coco. 

"Alright so Mr. Brock you wanted to talk about hot lunchs?" Mrs. Newton said. 

"Yes thank you." Eddie stood up and went to the podium. He looked even taller and muscular next to the small Mrs. Newton. Butch held back a smile watching Eddie have to hunch a bit to reach the mic. 

They debated back and forth with the audience for a while about how the sport team didn't need designer uniforms and that money could go towards hot lunches. It was a long hard fight but eventually Eddie got the program back on its feet. 

After the meeting Eddie relaxed in his car with Butch. 

"That was stressful." Eddie said rubbing his temples. 

"Eddie you were so forceful up there." Butch said playfully running his fingers up his arm. "When we get home I'll give you a reward fer all yer hard work." 

Eddie chuckled. "You wanna get fondue or something? Just a private relaxing dinner for four?" 

"Want dark chocolate Eddie!" Symby squeaked. 

Butch cackled. "I guess my decision was made fer me! Lets go." 

The fondue was great and they all ate too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Cletus Kasady once in the comics attacked a man for parking in a disabled spot without a permit. And that was before he lost his legs. So Cletus might be an evil serial killer hell bent on destroying the world but even he defends disabled rights.


	416. Kitten Giveaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the kittens to find permanent homes

"Alright! We have gathered you all here today fer somethin' very important. Who the fuck wants a kitten?" Butch shouted. 

The whole living room was full of friends and family members. 

"Why didn't you just text everyone to ask?" Lynn said. 

"Cus its a lot harder to deny these lil guys when they're lookin' at you with their stupid cute faces." Butch said. 

"We have agreed to keep the runt who we have named Imp but the other two need a home." Eddie said. 

"Dad do we have to give them away? I like the cats." Dylan said petting Imp. Flora was also next to him petting the cat and purring anllng with him. 

"Yes we do. We have too many cats in the house right now with Satan having to stay till her leg heals." Eddie said. 

"Objection: there is no such thing as too many cats. Also I would like one." Marigold said raising her hand. 

"Overruled: One cat is enough for now." Evan said. 

"But Daaaaaaaaad." Marigold said. 

"Let everyone else has a chance and if no one wants them we will take them ok?" Evan said. 

Marigold nodded excitedly. 

"Well actually I'm interested in the big white one." Karen said. 

"Really Karen?" Eddie said smilling. 

Karen gently picked up the cat. "Oh yes he is such a sweetie and with my grand kids moved out I've been feeling a little lonely." 

The kitten purred in her arms. She scratched him under the chin gently. 

"I'm thinking of naming him Snow." Karen said. 

"I think you will be very happy with him mom. Dad you ok with getting a cat?" Evan said. 

"Yes you mother has been discussing getting a pet with me for a while. She really does miss having someone to dote on and I need my space." Bill said. 

"And then there was one. Who would like the 'dorable lil black cat? She's cute, she's fluffy, she somehow is able to hide my keys every mornin' so you know she is a clever girl!" Butch said holding the kitten up. 

Dove laughed and walked over. "Hi little girl. Would you like to come home with me?" 

The kitten meowed softly with paws outstretched, still being held up by Butch. Dove laughed and gently took the kitten from him. 

"Every witch needs a black cat." Josh said. 

"Yes and this is a very good training exercise for you. Taking care of something will teach you more responsiblity for actual offspring." Riot said. 

"Hey!" Josh pouted. 

Dove laughed. "Well yes that was one of my secret intentions but I've always loved cats. Why do you think I love hanging out in Jaden's store?" 

"Dad is she telling me there is a cat store and you haven't taken me to it yet?" Marigold said glaring at Evan. 

Evan bit his lip. "Sweetheart I've kinda been raising 8 children at the same time for the past 5 months." 

Marigold flopped onto Evan and glared. 

"Mary you can come with me some time. Give your dad a break, he works super hard." Dove said. "Also I think this little girls name is going to be Magpie." 

"Good name fer the lil theif." Butch said. 

And so the three kittens now had permanent homes. Dylan and Flora the next day took Imp to the pet store and bought some supplies for him. 

"Should we get him a collar?" Dylan said 

"Nah cats can sometimes get snuck and choke because of collars." Butch said. 

Flora was on the floor testing some toys out with Imp. Imp was over joyed at all the feathered and squeaking play things. 

With new items for eating, sleeping, scratching, playing, and anything else a kitten could want or need they headed home. 

Imp curled up next to Satan as the kids pet the two cats. 

"Dad you sure we can't get more cats?" Dylan said. 

"When you two have your own places you can have as many pets as you want." Eddie said.

"Fine." Dylan said gently scratching a very happy Imp.


	417. Robot Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If any of you ever had to do this assignment in school you know how ass it is.

"This is the absolute WORST." Conner said holding a robot baby. 

"Shhhh! You will wake the baby!" Mary hissed. 

Almost everyone had home ec this semester and the final was taking care of a robot baby. The teams were Russel and Violet, Conner and Mary, Ringo and Indigo, and Lauren and Sage. Cyan had refused to take the class and was currently laughing at everyone. 

"I mean... I don't like it either. It records how you take care of it. Like its spying on you." Sage said tapping a claw on the babies eyeball. 

"Its the big brother of babies!" Conner said. 

"Why would you willingly subject yourselves to this?" Cyan said wiping her eyes. 

"Its the price we pay for getting to eat cake in class." Violet whispered. 

"And sewing. I really liked sewing." Russel said rocking the little robo baby. 

"Come on it won't be so bad! Sage please stop poking our baby's eyeball." Lauren said. 

So the babies were brought home. Mary and Sage stayed at Karen's for the week so she could be close to Conner and Lauren. 

The first thing they learned was the robo babies were very loud. The first subjected to this was Sage and Lauren when right after school the baby started to cry. Sage hissed and bared claws at it. 

"No no no! Its a baby! You wouldn't murder a baby right!?" Lauren said protecting the robot. 

Sage growled softly. "Sorry... hybrids while not hurt by sounds are still sensitive to them..." 

"How are you guys planning on having kids then?" Lauren said. 

"Hybrid babies don't cry very much, they squeak. They only cry when very destressed and its much quieter than a human baby, so its much more manageable." Violet said rocking her robo baby gently. 

"Not to mention hybrid babies only stay babies for about a week." Russel said. 

"Wow thats insane." Lauren said. "I feel like you guys miss out on a lot." 

"I don't. This creature is small and vulnerable. Easy to kill." Indi said. 

Ringo laughed. "Indi is that why haven't you put it down since you got it?" 

Indi blushed. "I-its our baby..." 

Ringo smirked. "Indi is gonna be a good mommy one day~" 

"Stop Ringo!" Indi was as red as a tomato. 

Ringo nibbled her neck. "You love babies don't you Indi?" 

Indigo turned and bit Ringo on the cheek very hard. 

"Ow. I love it when you play rough." Ringo said. 

"Please stop you are going to make me barf." Mary said 

Ringo and Indi glared at her and everyone laughed. 

Indi did turn out to be a very good mother. She was very attentive to the baby and checked up on it often. It never left her side for more than a moment or was always resting in the same room as her in its little basket bed. Ringo took a while to get used to being responsible. He often forgot they needed to take care of the thing and one time almost lost the baby. 

"You are such a dumbass." Indi said after they rescued the baby from the classroom Ringo had left it in. 

"I'm sorry! I forget things." Ringo said. 

"You forgot your own baby." Indi hissed. 

"When we have kids I'm gonna need a lot of help Mama." Ringo said. 

Indi swooned as Ringo calling her Mama. "You are such an idiot, I love you." 

Ringo smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll try to be better about this. I think when its our real baby I'll do better." 

Over time luckily he got better about it and became more aware of what happened with the baby. At night Indi and Ringo slept in the same room so they could take turns waking up to care for it. 

"We are actually pretty good at this." Ringo said. 

Indigo purred and thought. She honestly had been scared at the start of this that she would be too rough but had found she was rather gentle. 

"Ringo did you mean it when you said I would be a good mom?" Indi said. 

"Of course I did! Why would I lie to you?" Ringo said. 

Indi smiled and was very thankful for Ringo being so blunt. 

Russel and Violet fell into parenthood naturally. Violet did panic the first few times their baby cried by Russel always scooped the baby up and was able to calm it with ease. 

"Russel you are such a good father. I hope I can be a good mom..." Violet said. 

Russel smiled down at her. "You just gotta relax a bit love. Panicking ain't gonna help anyone. Then you'll be perfect." 

Violet nodded with a new vigor. She did a fantastic job after that. 

Russel got really into the assignment. He had learned to knit from Karen and Butch a bit ago and have made some little baby clothes for the robot. Often he would switch to goo form and keep the baby warm since it had a monitor for when it got to hot or too cold. 

"Russel you really are enjoying this." Violet said as they were walking through the DSA holding the baby. 

"Ya I think we are going to be good parents." Russel said. 

"Coming through! Emergency mission!" Ringo said running through the hall. 

He slammed into Violet making a sharp turn. Russel caught Violet but the robo baby was sent flying over the railing of the walk way and smashed onto the first floor in the main lobby. Violet and Russel stared in horror as some of the DSA agents gathered around to look at what the noise was about. Ringo was already long gone.

"Our.... our baby is dead." Violet said. 

The two stood there for a while, unsure of how to continue after this. 

Mary and Conner also ran into trouble when Mary almost dropped the baby at one point but made a quick save with a tentacle. 

"God I can't believe I did that." Mary said very mad at herself. 

"Hey don't beat yourself up alright? You saved them and that's what matters." Conner said. 

Mary smiled. "I can see why Dylan likes you." 

"Huh?" Conner said blushing. 

Mary laughed and handed the baby to Conner so she could hunt down and pet Snow. 

Conner ended up doing a lot of the work since Mary often got distracted. He hated this assignment. He felt nothing for this baby and it was making him worry.

"Dylan I think I suck at being a parent? I mean my only good example of a father only came into my life 3 years ago." Conner said. 

"Honestly bro this is a really dumb way to see if you are a good parent. This thing is just a hunk of plastic. You can't love it." Dylan said. 

"Ya but I hate taking care of it like at all." Conner said. 

"That's because Mary dumped most of the work on you. Listen if your main argument is that because you have a shitty step dad you don't know how to be a dad then look no further than my dads. Both their dads were assholes and they love me to death. You should maybe try baby sitting or something. Get an actual experience with kids." Dylan said. 

Conner gave him a kiss. "Thanks Dylan." 

"Sure thing bro. Also, MARY! Fucking help Conner with his project you bum!" Dylan said. 

"Fine fine!" Mary said putting Snow down. "I'm sorry. I kinda have been using this project as an excuse to play with Snow." 

"Its always cats with you isn't it?" Dylan said. 

"They are my hyperfisation don't shame me." Marigold said with a glare. 

Conner and Dylan both laughed. 

Lauren was terrified that Sage was going to cost her her grade. 

"Listen I'll take the baby for the night ok?" Lauren said. 

"You've taken it every night for the past 3 nights. You need your rest. Let me help." Sage said. 

"No no its fine!" Lauren said. 

She was lying. The baby cried about every 2 hours and she hadn't slept well since the project started. She was exhausted but refused risking her A in the class. 

"Goodnight Sage!" Lauren said running off. 

That night Lauren slept better than any other night. The baby didn't cry once. When she woke up she saw Sage sitting in her room gently rocking the baby. 

"Sage!? How did you get into my room!?" Lauren said. 

"I'm a special black-ops agent from a shady quasi-military group. How do you think?" Sage said. 

"Ok why are you in my room!?" Lauren said. 

"Well for one thing you are a terrible liar. You fell asleep twice in class. And you want me to just leave you alone with a baby? Doesn't that seem unsafe?" Sage said. 

Lauren stuttered a bit and then bit her lip. 

"Honestly though I don't blame you. I came off very cold from the start since I hate this assignments design. Forced heterosexual partner groups designed to strike fear into teenagers to avoid being parents too early along with spy software. Disgusting. But I should have done better to give you the confidence that I would actually try." Sage said. 

Lauren was still lost for words. She just blushed and looked down. Sage chuckled softly. 

"Lauren I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Sage said. 

"No I should apologize. I should have trusted you." Lauren said. 

"No you shouldn't trust me. But you should have talked to me. I'm not the most trustworthy looking person." Sage snickered

Lauren smiled. "I think I can trust you from now on though. You are a very thoughtful person Sage." 

Sage looked a bit confused and thought. "I wouldn't go that far. Maybe just very observant and willing to break into people's houses to get the job done." 

"Sage would you like to take a nap? You stayed up all night." Lauren said. 

"Hybrids can go about three days without sleep before negative effects starts." Sage said. 

Lauren stood up and took the baby. "Go to sleep Sage." 

Sage blinked and the turned into his goo form to curl up on the floor. Lauren pulled a blanket off her bed and put him on it. 

"Do you always sleep like this?" Lauren said gently touching him. She had to know what his slime form felt like. 

Sage let out a purr. "Yes, I'm more comfortable sleeping like this. Smaller, easier to hide, and no clear vital organs to stab." 

Lauren laughed softly. "That's a little extreme." 

"It was how I was trained." Sage said nuzzling into her hand. 

"You are so soft and warm. Like silk..." lauren said. 

Sage smiled. "Well thank you." 

Lauren wanted to ask him more about him and the other hybrids but she let him sleep. 

So their grades came in. Sage and Lauren got an A and so did Ringo and Indigo. Mary and Conner got a few points docked because they let their baby often cry too long so an A-. And then there was Russel and Violet. Violet was crying infront of her teacher and they presented the shattered robot baby. 

"Wh-what happened?" The teacher said. 

"I brought him to explain." Russel growled, holding Ringo up by his hoodie. 

"Hi um yes. I slammed into Violet when she was on the third floor of our house, causing her to drop the baby." Ringo said. 

"This thing isn't in pieces how!?" She said. 

"We live in an military compound... the third floor is rather high up and floor is carpeted but has a base of concert." Russel said still growling a bit. 

Violet let out a little high pitched wail. Ringo looked so pathetic and guilty as Russel held him in the air. 

"Well um since this was such an extreme accident I'll let you two do an extra credit assignment for full credit. And Ringo, please be more careful." The teacher said. 

"Thank y-ou!" Violet sniffled out. 

"Yes thank you." Russel said setting Ringo down. The teacher wanted to ask how he was able to hold Ringo in the air for so long with one arm but decided against it.


	418. Cat Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm still recovering from Thanksgiving/ having double my extra work load at work. So here is a short chapter. Im going to try and get my backlog back somehow.

Flora and Lance had snatched a large cardboard box away from from the recycling and filled it with blankets. They gently lowered Satan and Imp inside and the two cats seemed content. 

"Alright lets have then taste test their treats." Dylan signed

Lance, Dylan, and Flora had been given some money by Eddie to buy treats for the cats. The kids had also used a little extra from their savings to buy a large collection. They wanted to figure out which treats the cats liked best. 

"I want them to try the gummies first!" Flora signed excitedly. 

They had found cat treats that were made with tuna and gelatin. Flora ripped open the bag and put two gummies in front of the cats. Both sniffed then and then turned their noses up. 

Flora let out a disappointed sigh and then picked up the gummies to eat them herself. 

"Flora!" Dylan said. 

"They are good." Flora smiled and signed. 

Lance grabbed one and took a tiny bite only to scrunch his face in disgust. He handed thd rest of the gummy to Flora who then ate it. 

Imp upon seeing Flora eat the gummies was now meowing at her demanding one himself. Flora feed him half of one since he was still little and he gobbled it up. 

"Ok I have dried sardines." Dylan signed. 

He took out two fish and gave them to the cats. Satan ate hers in a flash and then batted at Dylan for more. Imp had a little trouble eating his but liked it. Flora grabbed one to eat and purred. 

"Flora these are for the cats." Lance signed laughing. 

Flora shushed Lance and ate another gummy. 

"Freeze dried raw beef liver." Dylan signed sticking out his tongue. 

Imp didn't like this one but Satan ate it happily. Flora said it was good but not as good at the sardines or gummies. 

"This one looks like kitty beef jerky." Dylan signed. 

Satan and Imp both had trouble eating it because it was tough but enjoyed them. Flora didn't like them because they were too dry. 

"This one is called... fish nibbles?" Dylan said. 

Imp loved them while Satan and Flora both only found them ok.

"Ok so it seems like Satan liked the sardines best followed by the beef liver, Imp liked the fish nibbles and the gummies. Flora... why did you eat cat treats?" Dylan signed. 

"Tasty." Flora signed eating another treat. 

Lance got Flora some water to try and wash away the fish smell. They fed the cats a few more treats and saved the rest for later.


	419. Tree Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know how yesterday was Thanksgiving?...Merry Christmas!

In the middle of the DSA main lobby a huge Christmas had been set up. Evan had set up a staff wide Christmas/Holiday/Tree trimming party. 

"So this is Christmas." Ringo said. 

"No Christmas is in a few days." Flora signed. 

Blair tackled Ringo and clung to his back. "You are gonna love it Ringo! Santa comes and he gives you presents! And then we eat cookies and food! And everything is magical and I love it!" 

Ringo laughed as he tried to pull Blair off of his back. 

"Actually Blair I got you something special." Evan said. "Now you have to promise not to tackle it." 

"I promise." Blair said. 

Evan clicked a button and slowly an inflatable lawn ornament dragon started to fill up. It was green and red with a little Santa hat and candy cane. Blair let out a loud screech and ran up to the dragon, full of excitement. 

"Grandma found that at the hardware store." Evan said. 

"Grandma I love you!" Blair ran over and hugged her. 

Karen laughed and picked up Blair to hug them. 

Evan got up next to the tree and tapped his mic. "Hello, testing, is this soft enough for the symbiotes in the audience?" 

Eddie and Butch gave a thumbs up. All the teens gave a playful cheer. 

"Alright good. Welcome everyone to our annual Christmas party. Its been an extremely eventful year. Our branch has been promoted from a side project to a full blown branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. We have a lot of new faces as well as old friends. My first point of business is that yes the rumor is true we got a huge increase on our budget and yes I'm using it to give you all a raise and Christmas bonus." 

The audience gave a cheer. Evan chuckled. 

"So I just wanted to quickly thank everyone. Dr. Sanchez our former director. The Prism Unit for being wonderful kids and putting up with everything that this organization has put them through and to all of you gathered here today. Keep up the good work and happy holidays." Evan said. 

Everyone clapped and got started on decorating and eating from the large buffet Evan had catered. 

"It feels strange being thanked by the man who raised us." Sage said. 

"Well I mean you guys really have put up with like, a lot." Evan said. 

"Ya not everyone gets to say the were raised from birth to be born killers." Cyan said. 

"You guys are healers too." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Ya but we do a lot more of one over the other." Indi said. 

"Okay enough doom and gloom! It is Christmas. Also Karen has been workin' on somethin' since October fer you youngins so y'all better like it." Butch said. 

Karen came up and gathered all the kids to the bathrooms. She had knit sweaters and dresses for every single kid. 

"Oh I love it when I get a little mini fashion show from them!" Karen said excitedly. 

Dylan and Flora had matching red, white and black sweaters with Venom's emblem on them along with snow flakes all over. 

"This is actually really nice for an ugly sweater." Dylan said. 

Karen laughed. "Well thank you!" 

"Kids what do you say?" Eddie said. 

"Thank you Karen!" Dylan and Flora said and signed respectively. 

Conner had a sky blue sweater with little silver and gold snowflakes on it. 

"These are really nice. I could wear this all winter." Conner said. "Thank you Karen." 

Karen was a bundle of excitement. "You're welcome dear!" 

Blair had a red and green sweater with little dragons all over and pompoms sewn to it. 

"Grandma! Its so fluffy!" Blair said excitedly. 

Flash had also been given a sweater. His was a much more modest white sweater with stripes of red and green. 

"Karen you are so sweet you didn't have to do this." Flash said. 

"Well of course I did. Valor is my oldest grandchild and they love my knitting." Karen said. 

"Grandma you are a gift to the world." Valor said purring from Flash's chest, just barely peaking over the collar of his sweater. 

Karen went over and kissed Valor inbetween their eyes. 

Ringo came out with Indi. Ringo's sweater was white and pink with reindeer all over while Indigo had on a short navy blue dress with white stars. 

"I look silly but damn Grandma this is adorable on Indi." Ringo said. 

Indi blushed. "Thank you Grandma." 

Karen laughed. "I tried to make each on something that suited you." 

Russel's sweater was white with orange Christmas tree's. Violet had a little dress that was pink and purple with a big purple santa on the front. Russel spun her around and laughed with her warching it flow. Cyan's sweater dress was green and had cute ornaments all over it. 

"Grandma these really are impressive." Cyan said. She floated around admiring the stitching. 

"Aw thank you Cyan." Karen said. 

"You should make some and sell them for money." Cyan said. 

"Oh no. I only get motivated to work when I know it is for family." Karen said. 

Marigold and Sage came last. Mary's sweater was a gradient that faded from yellow to orange and had black cats all over it. Sage's sweater was black with green skulls with Santa hats. Mary ran up and hugged Karen. 

"Grandma thank you. I love it." Mary said. 

Karen hugged her tightly. "Of course dear." 

"God bless us, everyone." Sage said with a laugh. 

The rest of the party went well. The tree turned out beautifully and a merry time was had all around.


	420. The Prodigal Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently very tired and just want this posted now as a pick me up. Enjoy!

Conner felt anxious all day for some reason. It started on his way to school. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. 

"Sky am I going crazy? I can't shake this feeling." Conner said.

"No I think there is a man following us. He watched us walk into school." Sky said. 

Conner grumbled. Last time a man had followed him and Dylan to school he had attack them. 

After school Conner sent a text to Butch and kept walking on highly populated streets. 

"He is here, still following us." Sky said. 

Conner took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "What does he look like?" 

"Honestly, a lot like you. He has an anxious look on his face." Sky said. 

Now Conner was confused. "What do you mean he looks like me?" 

"I mean he looks like he could be your dad." Sky said. 

Conner stopped walking, shocked. It was then the man caught up to them and tapped Conner on the shoulder. Conner turned slowly to look at him. 

"Conner? Um I don't know how to ask this but can I talk to you? I'm your dad." The man said. 

They ended up going to a coffee shop. Conner sat across from him in a booth, still on auto pilot with Sky forcing his body to move. 

"So you must have a lot of questions for me." His dad said stirring his coffee. 

"Ya, what is your name?" Conner said. 

"You can just call me dad." The man said. 

"No. No I can't. Tell me your name." Conner said. 

The man didn't take that well, looking very disheartened. "Its Austin. Lynn didn't tell you my name?" 

"No she doesn't really talk about you." Conner said staring into his coffee. "Why are you here?"

"Well I ah I wanted to come back into your life." Austin said. 

Conner flicked his eyes up at him. "You want back into my life?" 

"Yes." Austin said smiling. 

Conner suppressed a chuckle and ran a hand through his hair to calm himself. He could tell Sky was working hard to keep him steady. 

"Austin, do you know anything about me?" Conner said. 

"Well no I was hoping we could start to get to know each other." Austin said still smiling. 

"Then you don't know what happened to me because you abandoned mom." Conner said. 

"I- I didn't abandon her-" 

"You left, never to be heard from again for 15 years." 

"I was 18-" 

"Mom was 16 but she stayed with me. Where were you?" 

Austin sighed and tapped his fingers on the table. "I... I wasn't ready for a kid. But I am now. Conner I promise I'll be there for you." 

Conner glared at him. "You ever kill a man?" 

Austin looked shocked. "What!? No! Listen I know I haven't been there for you but I'm not a bad gu-" 

"I've killed a man." 

Austin's eyes went wide. Conner took a big sip of coffee. 

"Mom worked two jobs when I was born to support me since for a while Grandma and Grandpa didn't approve of me even existing. She did this while still going to school. At age 18 she married a man with a lot of money to take care of me. Turns out he was an abusive asshole who beat me for ten years. He threatened and beat my mom so that even though Grandma and Grandpa had started to love me, neither one of us could get help. I have PTSD because of him as well as a few scars on my back that have never gone away. Finally one night he decided to kill me. I would have died if not for a hero breaking into my house and stabbing my stepfather through the chest in front of me. Since then that hero had been a REAL father to me. He has watched over me and loved me. I'm dating his son now and ya, because I'm involved with heroes now I had to kill a man because he tried to kill me first. Where were you?" 

Austin looked overwhelmed by all the information. "Conner I- is this all true?" 

"Ya, you said you wanted to get to know me right? Well this is me. An unwanted child with a struggling mom, beaten to near death with a tendency to go into a berserker rage when triggered." Conner said. 

"Conner I'm so sorry." Austin said. 

"No you're not." Conner said.

"What?"

"No you aren't sorry. Otherwise you would have come to our house and talked to my mom first. You would have begged her to forgive you. You would realize that I don't want you in my life! You aren't my fucking dad! Dads protect their kids! Dads keep you safe! I lived in pain and fear till I was 12 years old! BECAUSE OF YOU!" Conner didn't realize he had stood up and was shouting at him until a hush fell over the coffee shop. He looked around at the guests. 

"Son you are causing a scene." Austin said quietly. 

Conner snapped a glare at Austin and said. "Call me son again and I will break your fucking legs." 

Austin bit his tongue. 

After that the manager asked them to leave. Conner started to march home but Austin ran after him. 

"Conner wait!" Austin said. 

Conner turned to look at him. "What?"

"Please, how do I come back into your life?" Austin said. 

Conner laughed. "After all of that! After all of that you still want to be back in my life!?" 

"Yes I mean its my right as a dad-" 

"You! Aren't! My! Dad!" Conner shouted. 

Austin took a step back. 

Conner took a deep breath to calm himself. "You gave up the right to call yourself my dad when you abandoned me. If you want back into my life I need you to do a few things." 

"Um sure Conner. What do you need?" Austin said meekly. 

"You currently owe mom 15 years of child support. You should tall to her, apologize and start paying her back." Conner said. 

"Conner that is a lot of money." Austin said. 

"Do I need to do the 'because you left I was beaten to near death and now am a broken man' speech again!? Of course it is a lot of money! You left my mom to take care of me alone for 15 years! You have a lot to make up for. If you can't even do that then there is no way you can get back into my life." Conner said. 

Austin thought for a moment and then sighed. "Ok I'll um I'll talk to your mom." 

"Second thing I need is if my mom says she wants nothing to do with you then you give up. You have arguably hurt her way more than me. If I find out you are bothering her after she said no I will kill you." Conner said. 

Austin raised an eyebrow."You'll kill me?" 

Conner formed a clawed hand. Austin backed up a bit paniced.

"Did I mention the hero that saved me was Sundance?" 

"Holy fucking shit." Austin rasped. 

"So ya. You bother her, I kill you." Conner said turning his hand back to normal.

Austin nodded, now fully realizing that everything Conner had said was true. 

Conner sighed. "Gimme your phone number or some shit. I'll talk to my mom first." 

Austin calmed down a bit and Conner and him exchanged phone numbers. 

"So... this is a start?" Austin said. 

Conner glared. "Ya you could call it that. But you are on thin ice. I mean it. I don't even know if I want you in my life. I currently hate you." 

Austin smiled. "I'll take it." 

"I'm going home now I need to nap for like ten years." Conner said. 

He walked home and when he got there Butch was waiting with Dylan, a box of pizza, and Conner's favorite flavor of icecream. 

"You saw all that, didn't you?" Conner said. 

"Watched the whole thing startin' at the coffee shop. Wanted to be there incase I needed to save you or kill him." Butch said. 

Conner smiled weakly and ran to Butch, hugging him tight. 

"Thanks Dad."


	421. Y'hm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor from beyond the stars

It was an average winter evening. The Brock family has just finished dinner and were all in the living room. Flora was absentmindedly petting Imp while telepathically talking to Lance. Eddie and Butch sat on the couch with Satan and Coco to watch the news. Dylan was working on some homework in one of the big comfy chairs. 

Slick was the first to noticed the noise outside. They peaked out of Dylan and looked wide eyed at the ceiling. It was a low hum that slowly got louder and louder. 

"What is that?" Eddie said. 

"I know that noise. Dylan please lets go outside." Slick said softly. 

They all went outside and a space ship was hovering over the house. A light opened up beneath it and a figure was beamed down. 

"Fuck we're gonna git killed by aliens." Butch said. 

"Oh! No sorry please I come in peace." The figure said stepping out of the light. 

She looked like a young woman but definitely not human. Her eyes were large, red and bug like. Her skin was a deep minight blue. Needle like hairs covered her forarms and her ears were long and elf like. 

"You... You are an offspring of my first host." Slick said popping out of Dylan. 

"Oh! There you are Grandparent!" She said. 

"Wait grandparent?" Dylan said.

She smiled and held forth her claw tipped hand. A small metalic blue and green symbiote pooled inbetween her fingers. 

"We are the offspring of both your first host Xerex and of you." She said "My name is Y'hm, I'm Gthul's daughter." 

"Oh my God Gthul was a baby last time I saw him!" Slick said. 

She ran over and hug Dylan who looked very shocked and confused as she nuzzled him. "We missed you so much grandparent. We searched and searched with Grandpa, hoping the Kree had sold you or released you. He would have been so happy to know you are ok."

Eddie tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. 

"Would you like to come inside?" He said. 

Y'hm came in and sat on the couch. Dylan sat next to her, still somewhat in shock. 

"So you have been staying on Earth. Do you like it here? This seems rather simple compared to what you are used to." Y'hm said. 

"Yes I am happy here. I've been through so much over the past millennium I need a break. My new host, Dylan, is young and just starting his life. It is nice watching him grow." Slick said. 

"So I'm guess yer still a smuggler?" Butch said

Y'hm smiled and shushed him with a wink. 

"Very ironic considering my new hive is all law enforcement." Slick said. 

"What?! No way!" Y'hm said laughing. "Are you all going to arrest me?" 

"Space is way outside my jurisdiction. And so long as you don't hurt innocents I don't care." Eddie said. 

Y'hm smiled. "I like this one." 

Slick laughed. "Eddie is the head of our clan. He is Dylan's father." 

Y'hm stood and did a little bow to him. Eddie chuckled. 

"I'm his husband do I get a little bow or anything?" Butch said. 

Y'hm bowed to him too and Butch smiled ear to ear. 

"So who is the little one with you?" Slick said.

"My symbiote is your great great grandchild. Here." She reached out again and the little symbiote pooled in her hand again. 

Slick wrapped around them and they purred together as they exchanged information. Slick started to gently lick them and they looked rather confused. 

"Oh sorry, new habit I have formed with Sky." Slick said. 

"Sky?" Y'hm said. 

"Ya they are the symbiote that is partnered to my hosts boyfriend." Slick said 

Y'hm laughed. "Its strange, from the memories of you I have seen you were never affectionate." 

"Well... I guess I have changed a bit." Slick said with a chuckle. 

"Y'hm can you tell me about what Slick was like back in the day?" Dylan said

"Slick?" 

"That's the name they have given me." Slick said. 

Y'hm laughed. "A name for yourself too? My my you have changed." 

Slick purred softly in Dylan's lap. Dylan pet them gently. 

Y'hm sat on the couch with her legs underneath her getting comfy. "My Grandfather Xerex was the leader of our group for years. When he died he has about 20 wifes, his most unique wife was "Slick". Everyone used to call them 'the bladed wife' since they were originally purchased as a weapon. They were very cold except for towards Grandpa. They would often spend time alone together and star gaze. He loved them with all his heart. After you were taken he searched for you until his death." 

Slick let out a whimper. "How did he die?" 

"Old age. He lived a very long life though, especially for a smuggler. He never got another symbiote even when the family offered." Y'hm said 

Slick chewed in thought and made a few sad noises. 

"You miss him, don't you Slick?" Dylan said. 

"Every day of my life." Slick said. Dylan kept petting Slick as they whimpered. 

Y'hm jumped up and clapped her hands. "This is no time for sadness! Let me tell you some happier tales." 

Y'hm spent the rest of the night telling the Brock's about Xerex and Slick and their many children. She stayed a few hours before Dylan and Flora became so tired they passed out together on the couch. Y'hm gave Slick a kiss on the forehead. 

"We will take our leave now. Thank you Eddie Brock for watching over Slick and Dylan. We wish you all much happiness." Y'hm said. 

Eddie smiled. "Of course. Thanks for telling us so much about Slick." 

Slick smiled "Happiness and success to you too my child." 

Y'hm waved goodbye and flew off into space. Dylan was a little upset later when he found out he missed the space ship lift off.


	422. Haunted Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get spooky

"So this is the house?" Sage said staring at a large mansion. 

"Ya, apparently they have a ghost problem and I was hoping you could help." Dove said. 

Sage chuckled. "Honestly I'm surprised they knew to find you guys." 

"Well those with enough money have the resources to hunt down what they need. Look at Dr. Strange." Dove said. 

They went inside and the house was nicely lite and welcoming but they both immediately felt a chill cross over them. 

"Hmmm hello friends." Sage said with a grin. 

"God you are creepy." Dove said. 

Sage raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh fuck. I didn't mean to say that outloud but you are! Necromancy is very very bad stuff and you are so intimate with it." Dove said. 

Sage hummed softly and nodded. "Dove, I'm not a... good... person, as some people would say. I won't lie like that. I raise the dead, I pervert life and mock death. I walk inbetween life and death in ways that shouldn't be possible. So if I creep you out that is perfectly understandable and I take no offense. I'm a creepy guy." 

Sage hummed softly as he walked along. Dove shivered, suddenly very uncomfortable. 

"Hello darlings~ hello! Come out and play with me!" Sage said in a singing voice. 

"Are they here right now?" Dove said. .

"Yes they are. You can't see them can you." Sage said. 

Dove shook her head no. 

Sage reached up and snatched at the air, suddenly a screaming ghost appeared in his grasp. The ghost clawed at his hand and shrieked so loudly the house shook. Sage winced and let go. 

"What the fuck was that!?" Dove said. 

Sage sighed. "I wanted to show you one but he didn't want to cooperate." 

"Are you ok?" Dove said. 

"Ya, it was the noise that hurt not the claws." Sage said. 

"So there are enough ghosts that you can just pluck one out of the air like a grape!?" Dove said.

Sage nodded. "This whole house is festering in spirits. Just oozing with them." Sage smiled a long thin grin that stretched his face a bit. "Its delightful." 

"Nnnrrrr I wanna go home." Dove said. 

The painting on the walls all started to rattle.

"You are welcome to wait outside." Sage said 

"Dude you are Evan's and Fate's kid, I'm not leaving you alone in a haunted house." Dove said looking at the paintings concerned. 

Sage smiled. "You are very good friends with them aren't you?" 

"They helped me when I was in a very dark place. The whole Brock clan has. They are family to me." Dove said. 

"Family..." Sage pondered. 

"You ok Sage?" Dove said. 

"Evan and Fate... often I think about how much they have done for us. I have memories of them when we were still in our tanks. Evan used to dote on me constantly out of fear I had died. Fate dove into my tank a few times to make sure I was alive. Even before my birth I can remember Fate's tendrils wrapping around me gently. It was so... comforting. Love was the first emotion I felt. I want to repay them for their love. I want to love like they love each other. I want to love a child like they love me too." Sage said. 

Dove smiled as Sage talked. "Sage that's so sweet of you. Maybe your aren't so creepy." 

Sage perked up and then knelt on the floor. 

"Oh you ok?" Dove said. 

Sage ripped the floor board up and pulled out a skeleton. Dove screamed. 

"Well hello beautiful. You have been here a long time haven't you?" Sage said. 

"Oh my God what is that!?" Dove said still freaking out. 

"A corpse Dove." Sage said gently stroking the skeleton's skull. 

"Ew gross! Gross gross Sage no!" Dove said. 

Sage rolled his eyes and gently dug out the rest of the skeleton, laying it on the floor. "Ignore her. She is sensitive to us of the more morbid nature." 

"Why!? Why is there a skeleton in the floor!?" Dove said. 

"She says her husband murdered her and buried her under the floorboards." Sage said. 

"Oh shit so this is a haunting caused by a murder!" Dove said.

"Partially, some of the other ghosts here have different reasons to stay. Though we might want to report these remains. Her murder was over 100 years ago so we can't really bring her husband to justice." Sage said. 

The police were called and there was a small investigation. They did find record of a man who lived in the house who's wife one day went missing. Sage waved goodbye gently when the remains were taken away. 

"How tragic an end for her." Dove said. 

"She at least feels she can rest in peace now." Sage said. 

"Well that's good." Dove said smiling. 

"We, on the other hand, can't find peace yet. That mansion is still very haunted." Sage said

Dove let out a groan, realizing she and Sage would be back here many times after this.


	423. Parental Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up on Austin

Lynn sat with Patricia on the couch, groaning and rubbing her temples. Across from her was Austin, sitting in a chair looking anxious. 

"So ummmmm how long have you been gay?" Austin said. "I was wondering where Conner got his gayness since I'm straight and I thought you were straight." 

"Really? This is how you are going to start this?" Lynn said giving him a glare. 

Austin curled back up a bit. 

"Mom has been dating Pat for about half a year now. Also neither one of us is gay we are both bi." Conner said. 

"What's bi?" Austin said. 

"Oh lord." Pat said shaking her head. 

"It means they go both ways Austin." Sky said peaking out of Conner. 

"Oh God it talks!?" Austin said almost falling out of his chair. 

"Yes Sky talks." Conner said holding Sky in his arms. 

"Yo!" Sky chirped.

"Can we get to the point!?" Lynn said frustrated.

"Um yes sorry." Austin said straighting himself. 

"Why in God's name are you here Austin?" Lynn said. 

"I was hoping I could start being a father to Conner." Austin said. 

"Ok why now? What has change in the past 15 years that makes you now realize you should be responsible?" Lynn said. 

"Well recently I moved back into town for work and it just started eating at me. I couldn't stop thinking about how somewhere out there I had a kid. I didn't even know if I had a son or a daughter. And well I'm getting older and I feel like I'm missing out." Austin said. 

"Oh good so you can feel guilt." Conner hissed. 

"Do you have to treat me so viciously?" Austin said. 

"He has every right to Austin. You left him when you should have been there for him and because of it he suffered." Lynn said. 

"I was 18. I was young and stupid. I'm sorry. Doesn't that count for anything?" Austin said. 

"I don't know. How about we ask the therapist I see every other week for my crippling PTSD." Conner said. 

Austin shrunk in his chair. 

"Austin I know you want to do good but you first have to accept that you fucked up. Conner and Lynn both have a right to be royally pissed at you." Sky said. 

Austin looked at Sky and then back at Lynn. "Can I ask why Conner has that thing?" 

Sky hissed softly. 

"Sky is a child of Frostbite. They needed a host and grew attached to Conner. Also they help Conner cope with his depression and trauma. They are a welcome addition to my family." Lynn said. 

"Don't change the subject Austin. Sky had a point." Patricia said. 

"You left me alone, with a baby on the way and just disappeared. You didn't care that I was 16, you didn't care that he was your kid, you didn't care that my parents threatened to disown me. I alone had to face the reality that Conner was almost born into homelessness. You told your parents to keep me away from you when I desperately reached out. You weren't there when the other kids at school mocked me. You weren't there when I was still in highschool and I had to work two jobs to pay for a baby sitter and supplies for Conner. But I'm just supposed to forgive all this because you were 18? Fuck you Austin." Lynn said. 

"I didn't know I'm sorry Lynn." Austin said. 

"No you knew. There was no way you didn't know at least a little what was happening to me." Lynn said. "Why the hell do you think you deserve to see Conner now?" 

Austin opened his mouth and then closed it. He sat and pondered, trying to come up with something. Finally he said "I don't..." 

"Glad we are on the same page." Lynn said crossing her arms. 

"I still want to be in his life though. I don't want to give up." Austin said. 

Lynn looked at Conner. "Do you want him in your life?" 

Conner growled. "No not really. Sky has been holding me back from punching him. I told him though I would try if he did somethings for you." 

"Oh?" Lynn said curious. 

"He has to start paying you back for all the child support he dodged. And if you didn't want him around that he had to leave us alone." Conner said. 

Lynn smiled "That was very thoughtful of you Conner." 

"Well the asshole left you for dead. Ya he fucked up my life but you were the first one he really affected. I think you deserve a say in this." Conner said. 

"So Lynn, will you let me see my son?" Austin said 

"I'm not your son and I swear I will ki-" Conner started but then Sky covered his mouth with a kiss. 

Patricia stifled a laugh and Lyn thought. 

"If Conner is willing to give you a chance despite wanting to kill you then so will I. We are setting up a payment plan though. I haven't been able to save up much for Conner's college fund because of my situation so this will help greatly." Lynn said. 

Austin smiled. "Thank you Lynn." 

"Well you're the one who wants to try and win over that." Lynn said pointing at Conner. Conner was currently glaring at him while Sky pet his head and kissed his cheek. 

Austin took a deep breath and laughed. "Ya I might be an idiot for wanting to do this but I really do want to make it up to Conner." 

"Idiot is definitely correct." Pat said. 

Austin spent the rest of the afternoon with Lynn setting up how he would pay her back.


	424. New York Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Symby have a romantic day.

Eddie was on a trip to New York for a story. There was some gang violence the paper wanted covered and Eddie had offered since he didn't fear getting hurt. 

"Eddie lets visit Sleeper while here!" Symby said. 

"Sure love. That sounds wonderful." Eddie said. 

Symby hummed softly in his veins, perking up whenever it recognized something familiar. 

"Enjoying yourself love?" Eddie said

"Been so long since we have been here but everything still feels so familiar." Symby said. 

"Well this was your first home on Earth. Its understandable." Eddie said.

Symby flooded Eddie with memories or there time together spanning from their first meeting to yeasterday. 

"Darling you are being awful wistful today. If something the matter?" Eddie said. 

"No just... want to do something with you Eddie." Symby said. 

"What's that dear?" Eddie said. 

"Can we go on a date? A date in New York." Symby said. 

Eddie laughed. "Sure where do you want to go?" 

"A walk around town, a restaurant and a movie." Symby said. 

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" Eddie said. 

Symby squeaked softly. "Yes" 

Eddie chuckled. "Alright darling lead the way." 

The first place Symby took them was down a familiar street. 

"Remember this place? We used to jog here everyday." Symby said. 

"Ya I remember." Eddie said with a laugh. "When we had money we would stop at coffee shop on the corner and get a bagel sandwhich." 

"We never tried their hot coco." 

"Well it was before I knew you needed phenethylamine." Eddie said. 

"Eddie lets try it!" Symby said. 

Eddie went in and one purchase later they were sitting near the window with a cup of hot coco. Eddie took a sip and could feel his other rumble with delight. 

"Have you been getting enough to eat dear?" Eddie said. 

"Yes I have been. Butch and you have both changed your diets so Sunny and I get plenty to eat. I think I've actually gained mass." Symby said. 

Eddie chuckled. "Most people wouldn't be happy about gaining weight." 

"Most people aren't symbiotes." Symby chirped.

They continued their walk and passed a few other land marks Symby pointed out. 

"You really remember a lot of this don't you?" Eddie said. 

"Realized how much... those early days meant to me." Symby said 

Eddie sat on a bench to listen to them more comfortably. 

"You already know that when I was with Peter I was content with just being loyal to him. Symbiotes crave to have a host they can stick to and help. When he rejected me I had never known such sadness. But you Eddie, you cared for me so deeply and right from the start. It didn't matter that I was an alien you wanted me. As we grew closer it was astonishing how much you cared. I had never been wanted till you. I still kick myself sometimes for letting you go." Symby said. 

Eddie smiled. "I feel that way too. I should have figured out sooner what was wrong with you so I could help." 

"Wouldn't have happened Eddie. You were freaking out due to cancer. Then you blamed me for everything." Symby said. 

Eddie sighed and pinched his nose. "Ya don't remind me of that. I'm still working on the staying calm and taking responsibility for my actions thing." 

"Doing very good recently." Symby purred. 

"Thanks love." Eddie said. 

"I have been fighting back any cancer that might return too." Symby said. 

Eddie went wide eyed. "Really?" 

"Yes. It doesn't happen often but if I so much as sniff a cancerous cell on you I snuff it out." Symby said. 

"You are a wonderful other dear." Eddie said. 

"And you a wonderful host!" Symby returned. 

The went to a movie and held hands as they watched. Symby laced gooey fingers inbetween Eddie's solid ones. They called Sleeper and went to his apartment. 

"Parents! Get in here I ordered Chinese." Sleeper said. 

Eddie gave Sleeper a hug and sat on his couch. "I hope you don't mind the sudden visit." 

"Never. I miss you guys." Sleeper said handing Eddie a beer. 

"Sleeps you drink?" Eddie said opening it. 

"No but people often come over and have some." Sleeper said. 

"So you are making friends in New York that's wonderful." Eddie said. 

"Friends, enemies, all in a days work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-man." Sleeper said. "Actually Felicia brought those." 

"Felicia visits you? What a lucky dog." Eddie said 

"Oh please. I just see her as a friend I have no interest in that." Sleeper said. 

"I like Felicia. Wouldn't mind bonding with her." Symby said. 

"Hey! Didn't you just have a heart to heart with me about how you never want to let me go!?" Eddie said. 

"Would stay with you too Eddie. Just also Felicia. Don't lie and say you wouldn't want to get closer to her." Symby said. 

Eddie blushed. "I'm a married man darling." 

"In a polyamorous relationship." Sleeper teased. 

"Neither Butch nor I are her type." Eddie said. 

"Butch definitely no but you I think she would like. She likes tough dumb smart guys." Sleeper said.

Eddie blushed. "No Butch no deal." 

Sleeper laughed. "Well we will just have to tell Felicia, who had no part in this conversation, that you are off the market." 

"Hey you were the one who said I was her type!" Eddie said. 

They laughed together, ate take out, and Eddie slept over at Sleeper's. 

"Seeing Sleeper always reminds be how much I love you." Eddie said laying in bed. 

"Truely a wonderful spawn. A hero just like you." Symby said. 

"Nah I'm no hero. I'm just a man trying his best." Eddie said. 

"You are my hero." Symby said. 

Eddie smiled and kissed his other goodnight before drifting to sleep.


	425. Escape from the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off a story I heard once

Ringo snuck into Indigo's room late in the evening and crawled into her bed. She opened one eye and purred. 

"Hey beautiful. Wanna get in some trouble with me?" Ringo said. 

"What did you have in mind?" Indigo said. 

"Lets sneak out." Ringo said. 

Indigo grinned and got out of bed. "Lead the way mischief maker." 

Having grown up their entire lives in the DSA and being experts in espionage at this point, Ringo and Indi had no toruble leaving unseen. Outside Ringo spun around playfully in the midnight snow until Indi tackled him into a hug. They flopped into the snow together laughing and kissing. 

"So where to first Ringo?" Indi said 

"Wanna see a movie?" Ringo said. 

She nodded and they went to the theater. There was a midnight release of a few movies. None of them interested them so they picked a kids movie they thought no one would go see. 

"We can have the whole theater to outselves and just mess around." Ringo said after they got their popcorn. 

When they got in they flipped the armrests up in one row and Ringo laid down with Indi ontop of him. They made out and purred softly to each other as the movie started. Then they heard something odd. 

"What is that?" Indi whispered. 

There was a rhythmic squeezing coming from the back of the theater. Like someone rocking back and forth in the movie seats. 

"Oh Daddy yes!" Moaned a woman from the back of the theater. 

Indi and Ringo suddenly realized they were not the only ones who had thought no one would go see this movie. 

"Oh my God." Indi whispered going pale. 

"Indi are they really-" Ringo started but Indi covered his mouth. 

The two peaked over the seat just enough to see a woman and a man thrusting into each other in the back row of the theater. 

"Harder Daddy!" She said in a breathy scream, clawing at his back. 

Indi looked at Ringo and saw he was bright pink and shocked. She gently nudged him. His trance with the couple was broken and he looked at her. 

"What should we do?" She hissed. 

"I uhhhh I well uhhh." Ringo's brain was completely fried. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Deeper Daddy!" The woman shouted. 

Indi and Ringo both looked back. It was like a train wreck they couldn't look away. The woman let out a long low moan as the man suddenly stopped thrusting. He gave few more pumps and then pulled out. The woman laughed and changed positions on the theater chair so the man could mount her again. 

"T-they just keep going." Ringo said. 

Indi grabbed him to leave but then the theater door opened. Theater staff was peeking in to check on them. Ringo grabbed Indi just in time to pull her ontop of himself to hide. 

The couple had apparently hid too because thr door closed again without incident. 

Indi and Ringo were nose to nose and blushing hard. The moaning and squeaking slowly started up again and the two teens finally got their wits together enough to sneak out. 

They ran out together into an alley. They looked at each other and then broke down into fits of laughter. 

"That didn't just happen!" Indi screamed. 

"I can't believe it! But it did!" Ringo said tears rolling down his face. 

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Indi said holding her stomach. 

"I thought they were gonna get caught!" Ringo said. 

"Do you think they saw us?" Indi said starting to calm down. 

"No way they were too busy enjoying each other." Ringo said. 

"Man she was so loud too." Indi said. 

"It looked like she was having fun." Ringo said. 

"Ya." Indi said blushing again and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

Ringo bit his lip and suddenly realized his face was burning too. 

Indi giggled and smiled meekly at him. Ringo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Do you wanna get some food or something?" Indi said. 

Ringo smiled, so grateful she had said something to distract them. They went to a diner and sat together in a very awkward silence. Finally Ringo sighed and looked at Indi. 

"Its still bothering you too?" Ringo said. 

"Ya..." Indigo said "Do you think it feels that good?" 

"I hope I can make you feel that good. I can imagine you screaming like that." Ringo said taking a sip of water. 

Indi bustered into laughter and slapped the table. Ringo smiled at her. 

"Ringo I'm sure you will be fine, whenever we get to it." Indi said. 

"How badly do you think Dad would stroke if he found out we not only saw two people fucking in a movie theater but we wanted to fuck each other?" Ringo said. 

Indi laughed. "God no, Evan must never find out!" 

Ringo laughed and they finished their meal. For a while after that if anyone mentioned movies they broke into laughter.


	426. Father to Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch has a word with Austin

Butch had taken Dylan and Conner ice staking while Austin tagging along. The boys ran ahead to get their skates from the rental. Austin went to run after but Butch grabbed his shoulder. 

"You best hang back fer now." Butch said. 

"But how can I spend time with Conner if I'm not with him?" Austin said. 

Butch shook his head. "See, you ain't gonna spend time with him today. Today yer provin' to the boy that yer there if he needs ya. You ain't at "father son bondin'" level. Not even close. Yer at "this asshole I hate might not be such an asshole" level." 

Austin sighed. "Ya I guess you are right." 

" 'Sides, I need to have a word with you." Butch said with a sharpness to his tone. 

Austin suddenly felt slightly worried being left alone with Butch. 

Dylan took Conner out on the ice and Conner let out a sigh of relief that the adults had not followed. 

"You ok bro?" Dylan said. 

"Dylan why am I doing this? I hate him." Conner groaned. 

"Well the fact that you are willing to do it says that you don't completely hate him. I bet you are curious to see what he is like." Dylan said. 

"Ok I am curious. Mom never talked about him so I know nothing. I wonder how he'll handle Butch." Conner said. 

About then Dylan tripped on the ice and fell. Conner stopped and helped him up. 

"Thanks. This is kinda difficult." Dylan said. 

Conner took Dylan by the hands and gently guided him on the ice. Dylan was still a little wobbly but Conner was strong enough to support him. 

"You are really good at this." Dylan said. 

"Thanks. I used to go ice staking with my mom a lot." Conner said. 

"Your mom likes ice staking?" Dylan said. 

"Ya she is really good at it too. I think before she had me it might have been a secret dream of hers to go to the Olympics." Conner said "Sometimes I feel really bad for kinda ruining her life..." 

"Dude no you didn't ruin her life! Lynn loves you. She would have given you up if she didn't want you like my mom gave up me." Dylan said. 

Conner smiled and then pulled Dylan in for a kiss. "Thanks bro. You're the best." 

"Of course dude. You ok by the way? You are been kinda down on yourself lately." Dylan said. 

"I don't know. Ever since Austin arrived I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff from my past I've been trying to forget. Like how my grandparents for a long time wouldn't even look at me. How hard my mom used to have to struggle. My asshole stepfather." Conner said resting his head on Dylan's shoulder. 

Dylan rubbed his back. "This is a lot for you huh?" 

"Ya. Thanks for being such a supportive boyfriend." Conner said. 

"Of course dude. I love you." Dylan said. 

"Love you too." Conner said. 

Butch took Austin over to the bar area in the rink and ordered two beers. 

"Shouldn't we be watching the boys?" Austin said. 

"Nah they both got killer aliens to protect them. They need space 'lone anyway." Butch said biting the cap off his beer. 

Austin pulled a bottle opener out of his pocket and opened his beer. "So um you kinda have been Conner's father figure?"

Butch nodded. "Ya I've known him fer 'bout three years now. Almost four. Conner and I are kindred spirits." 

"Kindred spirits?" 

"Both of us almost were killed by our father figures and now have the killers itch." Butch said. 

"Killer's itch?" Austin said looking concerned. 

Butch took a swing of his beer and smacked his lips. "See that's one of the things I needed to talk to you 'bout. Conner is kinda messed up now and one thing he craves in violence." 

Austin grimaced. "God thats terrible. Why?" 

Butch played with his beer a bit, shifting it back and forth to watch the liquid inside shift. " 'buse does strange things to a child. It makes you fear, make you hate yerself, and sometimes it can change you in violent ways. I kinda blame myself a bit fer how Conner turned out. Imagine if you will bein' powerless 'gainst the man who is supposed to love and protect you. He beats you within an inch of yer life and then suddenly a creature of murder and violence flies into yer window and swiftly destroys yer tormentor. This creature then starts to love and care fer you the way yer step father was supposed to. What does that tell the boy? First it says violence is powerful. Violence frees you from pain. And it say violence brin' justice. Those who can kill decided what is right." 

"Jesus." Austin said. 

"I just want you to fully realize what you are askin' to be a part of. Conner is not a normal boy. He needs lots of love and 'ttention. Not in a overbearin' way but in a way where you actively listen to his needs. Right now the boy needs space to process yer existence. You failed him majorly and started him on this road of pain and violence. Conner knows he isn't a normal boy and never will be. You helped set him on that path due to neglect." 

Austin furrowed his brow. "I'm starting to wonder if I should have tried to become part of his life at all." 

"Honestly you shouldn't have. You have no place in this boy's life now." Butch said

Austin looked down, hurt. 

Butch chuckled "But yer here now so why not do our best to help the lil feller. Just cus you shouldn't have showed up doesn't mean we can make you bein' here somethin' great."

"You really mean that?" Austin said. 

"Course I do. I care deeply 'bout Conner. If I didn't think we could fix you up to be a proper father in his life I would either be scarin' you off or killin' you." Butch said. 

"K-killing me!?" Austin laughed. 

Butch side eyed him. "If you think fer a minute I'm jokin' yer dead wrong. You've hurt my boy badly. If you plan on hurtin' him 'gain I'll rip yer cold dead heart out and piss in yer lungs." 

Austin swallowed hard. "Is everyone in Conner's life so violent?" 

"Yes. Boy you have walked into the house of Venom. Everyone in this family lives by a code of righteous violence or respects those who do. My husband and I are vigilantes, my daughter's first kill was at age 4, my grandchildren are trained super soldiers born in labs to be half symbiote, half human. Yer in the den of monsters now boy! Society has no place here, weakness is a sin and justice will be brought swiftly with the gnashin' of teeth and the rippin' of claws." Butch said with a cackle. 

Austin stared at him, unsure how to process everything Butch had just said. If it weren't for the fact that he had seen Sky give Conner claws he would have thought Butch was insane. He still thought he was insane for other reasons though. 

Dylan and Conner skated up to them. 

"Papa! Can we go for pizza later?" Dylan said. Conner was hiding behind his boyfriend a bit. 

"Sure thing bucko." Butch said with a smile. 

"Y-you two doing good?" Austin said. 

Conner nodded just enough for Austin to see before he and Dylan got back on the ice. 

"That was an improvement." Butch said sipping his beer. 

"Really?" Austin said. 

"Ya. Kid didn't look at you like he wanted to remove yer head." Butch said. 

Austin smiled softly. "Ok good! Progress." 

"Don't get a swelled head now. From what I can tell from the half hour I've been talkin' with you is yet not the malicious type yer just an selfish idiot coward." Butch said. 

"Selfish idiot coward?" Austin said looking confused and insulted. 

"Ya you are. Ya left a girl with yer baby and ran to the hills like a lil cowardly bitch. Then you try comin' back here thinkin' he would be ok with seein' you 'gain like an idiot. The whole time I've talk to you, you just keep repeatin' back to me what I've already said or asked questions with a doppy look. Idiot, coward. Yer not a bad man just a stupid one." Butch said.

Austin glared at Butch and Butch cackled. 

"Hey its better than the alternative Austin. If you left Lynn cus you wanted her to suffer and came back into Conner's life to dominate or torture him I would be hangin' you from yer intestines from the flagpole." Butch said. 

Austin scowled. "You know I don't have to take this! You think you're a tough guy but I think you are buffing!" 

Butch cackled and smiled at Austin. "Well look at that the coward has some back bone. Now Austin my boy do you wanna find out how wrong ya are?" 

Butch stood up over Austin. Austin didn't think a crippled man with a cane could ever look at threatening as Butch did. There was something in his stance and in his tone that made his blood run cold and he realized he had made a huge mistake. 

"See here's the thing." Butch said putting his weight on his cane. "Yer a selfish asshole Austin. I want you to think 'bout why you want to be in Conner's life." 

"Well I felt like I was missing out." Austin said. 

"Did you knowtice somethin' 'bout what you said there? Yer the one that's missin' out? Cus you want a boy? What 'bout Conner? You think that he might be the one that was missin' out? Yer not doin' this currently because it would be good fer Conner. Yer doin' it because you want it. Just like you didn't want to be a father at 18. You only make decisions based on what you want. That's not how fatherhood works. You do what is best fer the kid. Fer example I fuckin' hate the cold. It makes my stump ache. But I picked this place because I know Conner likes ice skatin' and it would let the boys get some time 'lone together. I put them before myself. That's fatherhood Austin. You don't do shit because its what you want. You do shit because its what is best fer the boy. If you don't get that through that thick skull of you will never get close to Conner. He can smell yer bullshit from a mile 'way. He is fucked up because of you and needs extra love and 'ttention. Half assin' this is unacceptable. And I swear on every bone in yer body if you hurt him 'gain they won't be able to identify yer corpse Austin. I'm a man of my word. I'm not threatenin' you to be edgy. I will kill you. Because I AM that boys father." Butch said coldly. 

Austin was visibly trembling at this point. Butch stared him down for a moment and then sat back down. 

"So... from now on yer gonna get some leasons in fatherhood from me. And if you don't like that I suggest leavin'. Yer doin' this fer Conner, not yerself. Understand?" Butch said finishing his beer. 

"Y-yes sir." Austin said

Butch smirked. "Good. Lets go collect the boys." 

Austin followed after Butch suddenly realized he was entirely in over his head.


	427. Chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi has the kids hatch some chicks.

Lance, Flora and Blair stared at the eggs in the large glass incubator. 

"Ms. Benton now long before the chickens hatch?" Lance signed. 

"Aw few days kids." Andi said. 

"We should throw them a party!" Blair signed. 

Flora licked her lips looking at the eggs. 

"Flora no! You can't eat them they are our friends!" Blair signed. 

Flora grumbled and Lance laughed. 

"Flora we can have eggs for lunch." Lance signed. 

"But those eggs don't have tiny crunchy chickens in them." Flora signed. 

Lance gagged. Flora smiled and snuggled him. He put up with so much. 

"Alright I know you all love our chicken project but we have to work." Andi said. 

So over the next few days Andi's class became more and more excited for the baby chickens. Finally one day they came in and Flora screamed. She ran over to the tank to see a bundle of chicks. 

"Aw we missed them hatching." Lance signed. 

"Sorry guys I came in and they were like this." Andi signed. 

"Ms. Benton can we hold one?" Blair said. 

"No they are much too young currently. They have to get a little bigger." Andi said. 

Flora licked her lips again. 

"Flora no!" Lance laughed and hugged her. 

Every day the kids would check on the chicks. The Prism kids came down to look at them too. 

"Nice job your guys." Marigold signed. 

"Mary Mary Mary!" Blair said hopping up and down. 

"What what what?" Mary said with a smile. 

"Mary what are the chickens saying!" Blair said. 

Mary laughed. "Right now, nothing. They are babies they kinda only make baby noises." 

Blair frowned. 

"Don't worry Blair we can ask again when they are bigger." Flora signed. 

"I'm so sick of waiting to be bigger! I can't hold the chickens, I can't talk to the chickens! I hate this! Why does everything take so long to grow up!" Blair said starting to cry. 

"Woah Blair they are just chickens." Mary said. 

"No! Its not just the chickens! I'm tired of everything taking so long to grow up! Except you!" Blair screamed running out of the room. 

"Oh geez, I should go after them." Andi said. 

"No let me." Mary said going after Blair. 

Blair was hiding under a sofa in the one if the more secluded areas of the DSA in dragon form. Mary knelt down next to them. 

"Go away!" Blair said through tears. 

"Hey I can't leave my sibling behind." Mary said. 

"You already did when you got so big without me!" Blair said. 

Mary sighed. "I'm sorry Blair. I didn't really choose to grow up this fast. No one did." 

"Everyone is bigger than me! You, Flora, Lance and all my other siblings! You guys all left me behind." Blair sobbed. 

Mary gently pulled Blair out from under the couch and pulled them into a hug. Blair buried their face into Mary's shoulder. 

"I know we look older than you by 7 years but you will always be my big sibling. I'm never gonna leave you behind." Mary said. 

Lance and Flora peaked around the corner. Blair sniffled and stopped crying. 

"Can I get a group hug?" Blair signed. 

Lance and Flora smiled and ran over to give Blair a tight hug. 

Blair purred and snuggled into the three of them. "Ok. I guess I can be little for a bit longer."


	428. House Party part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you put all the teens in an unsupervised house party?

"Call us if you need anything." Eddie said. 

"We will Dad." Dylan said. 

"Don't do anythin' stupid!" Butch said. 

"I make no promises." Conner said. 

"Remember we are always here for you." Eddie said

"Thanks Dad now gooooooo." Dylan said. 

Eddie and Butch waved goodbye. They were dropping Conner and Dylan off for a party at Lauren's friend's house. The Prism kids and Lauren were already there. 

"Guys you made it!" Lauren ran over and hugged them. 

"Ya we did. I can't believe I'm at my first highschool party and I'm only in middle school." Dylan said. 

"Just don't act like a dork about it." Cyan same with a smirk. 

"I won't!" Dylan said, pouting. 

Cyan giggled. "I'm only teasing."

"Party! Party! Party!" Ringo and Indi said going inside. 

The party was already quiet wild. Teens were all over the place and music was playing. 

"Wow this is kinda crazy." Russel said. 

"Apparently Ashlee's parents are out of town." Lauren said. "She lied and told everyone they would be here. Try not to break or ruin anything." 

"No rules!" Ringo and Indi said highfiving. 

"You have unleashed a great horror unto this Earth." Sage said to Lauren. 

"Aw it will be fine so long as everyone is careful." Lauren said. 

"Again. Great Horror." Sage said. 

Lauren playfully punched his arm. 

Ringo and Indi were already on the floor dancing with each other. 

"Guys I made smoothies!" Ashlee said coming out of her kitchen with a huge tray of them. 

"Aw thanks!" Everyone took one and chatted around the party. 

"Violet do these taste funny to you?" Russel said finishing a second smoothie. 

Violet sniffed the smoothie. "You know what this smells like? Evan's ...alcohol." 

Russel frowned. "All those smoothies were spiked weren't they?" 

"What do we do?" Violet said. 

Russel picked her up and went upstairs. "I drank two of those things and even for a big guy I'm starting to feel woozy. Lets just rest it off." 

He found an empty bed room and flopped onto the bed with Violet. He snuggled into her and purred. Violet hiccuped and relaxed next to him. 

"I really didn't want to get drunk." Russel grumbled and annoyed.

Violet giggled. "Its kinda fun." 

Russel smiled. "You are so cute." 

He pulled Violet ontop of his chest and purred. She started to dissolve her clothes. 

"Woah hey what are you doing!?" Russel said flustered. 

"I'm really hot." Violet said, now sitting naked on his chest. 

"Damn right you are but holy shit." Russel sat up and pulled Violet close, he formed a blanket from his arms and wrapped it around her. 

Violet giggled and arched her back. "Russel play with me." 

"Violet you are drunk and naked." Russel said 

"Please Russel?" Violet said with a pouty lip. She cupped his face gently and wiggled in his lap. 

Russel wrapped her up in the blanket and pulled her into a bear hug. "No! You are too drunk for this. I'm not gonna take advantage of that." 

Violet pouted. "Russel you are no fun " 

"I'm not ready for this. Just put your clothes back on." Russel said. 

Violet shook her head no. "I want you to see me. See all of me." 

Russel sighed. Violet sat up and opened her blanket. Russel looked her up and down and took a deep breath. 

"You are making this hard." Russel said. 

Violet smirked and crawled over to kiss him. "That's the idea." 

Meanwhile downstairs Sage was the second to realize they had all been served spiked drinks. The giveaway was when Cyan started making out with a random guy at the party. Sage sniffed his drink and then looked at Lauren. 

"I think... we have been had." Sage said. 

"Whut?" Lauren said 

"Ashlee gave us all spiked drinks." Sage said tripping as he got closer to her. 

"Lauren is this nerd bothering you?" A jock Sophomore said. 

"No he isn't. Go away Edgar." Lauren said 

"What I'm not good enough? Or do you just like wimps?" He said. 

Sage laughed "Who you calling wimp? Fight me no neck!" 

Edgar swung and Sage ducked. Even drunk he was still trained from birth for combat. Sage launched a right hook directly into Edgar's jaw, knocking him out cold. Lauren gasped and covered her mouth while Edgar's friends gathered around to make sure he was ok. 

"Ok... today I learned I crave violence when drunk." Sage said. 

Lauren stared at Sage, blushing. Sage gave her an awkward smile and then hiccuped. 

"I should- I should check on my siblings." Sage said. 

Sage ran away awkwardly, knocking over a lamp that he thankfully caught. He put it back up and gave Lauren, who was giggling, an embarrassed look before leaving. He first went to Cyan since he already knew where she was. She had some how gotten three different boys wrapped around her fingers. One she was even using as a chair. 

"Cyan... why?" Sage said. 

"A queen needs a throne." She smirked.

"You're lucky you are hot." Sage glared before running off. 

Outside Marigold was on the ground looking up at the stars with Ashlee's pet labradoodle. 

"See I even though you and I were both created through the meddling of mankind I don't think that disproves the existence of God... well yes science hasn't shown us proof yet, but you also have not shown proof he DOESN'T exist........ see I like the "galaxy is a living creature and we are all just its neurons" theory too. As above so below and what not." Marigold said. 

"Mary you doing ok?" Sage said. 

"Ya Fluffy here is a very outspoken atheist so we are debating the existence of God." Mary said. 

"What? Nevermind just making sure you are ok. All our drinks got spiked." Sage said. 

"Well that explains a lot. I smelled something funny so I didn't drink it." Mary said. 

"You did- why are you laying on the ground then!?" Sage said. 

"I'm stargazing. Anyway go worry about everyone else. Like what if the rest if the group is like you know, so drunk they fuck or something?" Marigold said. 

"God I hope not." Sage said running back inside.


	429. House Party part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues

Sage found Conner and Dylan next. They were held up in a bathroom and Conner was vomiting into the toilet. 

"Sage!" Dylan said crying. 

"I'm here its ok." Sage said very clumsily sitting on the floor. 

"I was gonna call my dad by I can't find my phone." Dylan said. 

"Dylan you are holding it." Sage said. 

Dylan looked at his other hand. "Sage I don't know what is going on by Conner is really sick." 

"Ashlee spiked everyone's drinks. Conner's anxiety medication must have had a bad reaction with it. Sky you ok in there?" Sage said. 

Sky peaked out of Conner looking very angry. "Ashlee poisoned Conner! I'm having him get rid of it all." 

Slick peaked out of Dylan. "I have learned Dylan is not a fun drunk. I thought we could have a good time but this is just sad." 

Sage couldn't help but laugh. 

"I'm gonna punch Ashlee in the face." Conner said into the toilet. 

"Let me join you! I'm ready to rumble" Sage said before shaking his head. "Wait... wait... focus. You guys seen Russel, Violet, Indi or Ringo?" 

"I saw Russel carry Violet upstairs." Dylan said rubbing Conner's back. 

"Oh fuck I gotta go!" Sage scrambled to stand, falling on his face only once before his limbs cooperated enough for him to run up the stairs. 

Sage found Russel and Violet asleep on the bed. Violet was only halfway covered by Russel's blanket. Sage went wide eye and then ran over to Russel shaking him. 

"Dude did you fuck my sister!" Sage hissed loudly. 

"Bro no whut?" Russel said yawning and sitting up. 

"Why is she naked then!?" Sage said. 

Russel glared at Sage. "She WANTED me to fuck her. I said no." 

"Oh... sorry." Sage said. 

"What's wrong with you man? Why are you trying to start something? I thought you liked me dating Violet." Russel said. 

"Bro I do and I'm sorry. Being drunk apparently makes me agressive? I mean I know eventually you two are gonna fuck I just want you to both do it sober." Sage said. 

Russel smiled and pulled Sage into a headlock to give him a noogie. "Love ya Sage."

"Ow stop stop. I gotta find Ringo and Indi!" Sage said. 

Russel let him go and laughed. 

"Keep Violet safe ok?" Sage said leaving the two be. 

Sage ran down the hallway and as he turned the corner saw Ashlee. 

"You!" Sage said pointing at her. 

Ashlee went pale and turned to run. Sage got on all four and for a moment lost his shape, his jaw switching to its symbiotic form as his long black tongue trailed out as he ran. 

He pinned Ashlee and slammed her into a wall. 

"Ow! Sage you are hurting me!" Ashlee squeaked. 

Sage gathered himself and switched his face back to its human form. Ashlee had been too focused on running to see him luckily. He let her down gently. 

"Sorry... I'm kinda drunk... because of you." He said with a growl.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be fun." Ashlee said. "But it got kinda crazy. I mean you knocked out one of the guys on the football team!" 

Sage paused and realized now that Edgar was actually a rather big guy so it must have been strange seeing the outwardly thin and gaunt Sage floor him. 

"Ya... sorry about that. Have you seen Ringo or Indi?" Sage said. 

"No. I haven't for a while." Ashlee said. 

"Damn it!" Sage said. 

He ran off and searched every room. They weren't anywhere. Finally he ran back outside and found a shed. He peaked inside and quickly closed it again. Inside Ringo had his head inbetween Indigo's legs and Indi had one hand laced in his hair while she was biting her nails on the other. Sage sat outside the shed, shocked and unsure of how to continue. He heard Indi inside mewling softly and that didn't help at all with him trying to stop the ringing inside his head. 

Finally he gently knocked on the door. He heard Indi gasp and both her and Ringo scrabbling to make themselves descent. 

"Y-ya?" Ringo called out nervously. 

Sage took a deep breath. "Sorry to interrupt but um I hope you guys haven't done anything risky." 

Inside he could hear Indi wail in embarrassment. 

"Dude you saw!?" Ringo said. 

"For a second! I'm sorry! I was making sure everyone was ok!" Sage said very much wanting to die. 

"Well as you can see were are fine thanks! Why didn't you just leave us alone!?" Ringo said. 

"Cus you are both drunk! You can't actually consent to sex right now! And I know you guys don't have condoms on you so I didn't want anything bad to happen!" Sage said. 

Indi slowly opened the shed door, holding back tears. Sage sighed. 

"I'm... really sorry I ruined something special." Sage said. 

Indi sniffed. "No... I'm kinda glad you stopped us. I don't really feel like myself right now so its for the best." 

Ringo frowned. "Indi did I hurt you?" 

Indi shook her head no. "We can... pick this back up when we are sober." 

Ringo blushed heavily as Indigo stood up and brushed herself off. 

"I'm going to find a bathroom a clean myself up." Indi said running off. 

Sage and Ringo sat in the snow together watching her go. 

"So... how was it?" Sage said. 

"It was fucking amazing dude." Ringo said. 

Sage laughed. "Did you guys actually get to... ya know?" 

"Go all the way? No, I just... ya know, pleasured her a bit." Ringo said standing up. 

Sage blushed and stood up as well. "D-did you like it?" 

"Bro pussy tastes amazing." Ringo said. 

Sage laughed so hard he almost fell over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to make a note because I do wonder sometimes if I write things that might bother people. I try to write the kid and teen character based off of how I and my peers were at that age. Also I base a lot of these events off real things that have happened to me and at age 14 I did in fact walk in on two friends being nasty. So if I made anyone uncomfortable I apologize.


	430. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences

The Prism kids all sat in a circle in front of a very frustrated looking Evan. He had found out through the grape vine of parents what happened at the party. He took a deep breath and started. 

"So when you found out your drinks were spiked why did no one call home?" Evan said 

The teens all fidget uncomfortably. 

"Well Dylan tried to but... forgot he was holding his phone... because he was drunk..." Sage said

Evan sighed and covered his face so Fate took over. 

"We are both disappointed in your behavior and you will be grounded for two weeks. No internet, no phones, no tv. Also you will be cleaning Butch's restaurant everynight." Fate said. 

"What!? We didn't even mean to get drunk!" Ringo said. 

"No but you decided to stay at a party after learning the adults who owned the house were not home and after learning you had been impaired by alcohol. What if something bad had happened? Conner got sick and Sage apparently knocked another student out! What if you revealed your identity? You all made very foolish decisions and will be punished." Fate said. 

"Be thankful its not worse. Dylan and Conner got the same punishment as you but are grounded for a month." Evan said. 

All the kids grumbled but didn't have a leg to stand on. 

"Now hand over your phones, tablets and laptops." Fate said. 

The kids one by one turned over their belongings until it came to Indi who fidgeted infront of Evan. 

"There is... something I want to talk about to you." Indi said. 

Ringo was now panicking behind her desperately praying she would not bring up what he thought she was going to bring up. 

"Yes?" Fate said. 

"Can we talk in private? With Ringo too?" Indi said. 

"Kill me now." Ringo said to Russel. 

Russel pet his head. "The gallows wait my friend." 

"Dude I'm serious please save me." Ringo begged. 

"How? I resisted temptation unlike you." Russel said. 

Ringo wanted to cry as Indi, Fate and Evan went into his office. Indi slowly explained everything that happened while Ringo begged silently for death to take him. By the time she was done Evan had his hands folded on his desk. He looked up at the two of them and seemed so very tired. Ringo waited for the worst but then Evan got up and pulled his chair around so he was next to them. He got a beer from his mini fridge next to his desk and opened it. 

"We really were hoping to have this conversation later but you guys are aging super fast and your urges seem to be maturing with you." Evan said taking a sip. 

"So you aren't going to kill us?" Ringo said. 

"No we're not. You two are young, in love and stupid. We're not going to punish that especially since Indigo was brave enough to talk to us about it." Evan said. 

Ringo sighed in relief, feeling like a weight was just taken off of him. 

"But we STILL need to talk to you guys. You are way to young for that." Evan said. 

"Why?" Indi said firmly. 

Ringo almost fell out of his chair. 

"I mean, we didn't do anything dangerous." Indi said. 

"Technically you did. You might have disease you don't know about, you don't have proper protection, and you aren't really mature enough for this." Evan said. 

"You just said we are very mature for our age and Ringo and I have known each other forever, we don't have diseases. And protection is a simple purchase." Indi said. 

Ringo's heart couldn't take much more of this. Not only was she talking back to their comanding officers but also their father figure. 

Evan smiled softly and pet her head. "If you are asking me for permission to have sex I'm not going to give it. But I know sooner or larer you will anyway. I just hope you will both wait till you are older. I mean how do you feel after what happened?" 

"I feel... a lot of things. I am so curious about what happened but I also feel... shame? Like I was bad for doing it. But I liked it and it was nice. I want to do it again and I want to do it without feeling ashamed for wanting it." Indi said. 

"The shame is probably because you know you are too young for this. You two already missed out on so much of your childhood why rush it?" Fate said. 

"When did you and Evan first have sex?" Indi said

Fate sputtered. Evan let out a chuckle and pet his now very flustered wife. 

"I was 17. So I was three years older than you." Evan said. 

Ringo and Indi were quiet. Ringo was still trying to stave off a panic attack. 

"So ya I was also young. I think thats why I'm not just going start to telling you no and forbidding you. I'm still pretty young so I still can remember being your age. Its a confusing time and sometimes you just want to make sense of it all." Evan said. 

Indi shuffled in her seat. "So... its ok I feel like this?" 

"Of course it is. I just want you to wait on acting on your urges ok? Make sure you both are ready and able to fully understand what you are doing. And if you do anything early do it safely." Evan said. 

Indi nodded. "Ok. I can do that." 

"Dad can I have some of your beer? I can't calm down." Ringo said. 

"No." Evan said. "Now head back to your rooms you are still grounds." 

"And you can always come and talk to us ok?" Fate said

Indi and Ringo went back to their rooms quiet. Once they were gone Evan collapsed to the ground. Fate squeaked and made sure he didn't hit his head. 

"Fate! I'm done being a dad now I can't take this!" Evan said into his hands. 

Fate smiled and kissed his forehead. "That's not how fatherhood works." 

"Fate I have to have the talk with the rest of them!" Evan moaned 

Fate laughed softly and curled around him. "It will be ok dear." 

Evan groaned and rubbed Fate gently. "I going to pass out now." 

Fate kissed him. "Go right ahead." 

Evan closed his eyes and passed out completely on the floor of his office.


	431. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine from work started reading my fics! So I asked them if they hd a request and this was it. I hope you all like it.

Peter walked home exhausted. It was a very busy day at the Bugle and JJJ had been on his back the entire time. 

"I mean he knows I have super powers but I'm still human." Peter groaned. 

It was when he got into the elevator of his appartment that he remembered MJ was out of town and he would have to cook or order in. 

"Crap... I wonder if Aunt May has any suggestions for healthy places to get take out. I don't want to feed May junk food the whole time MJ is gone." Peter thought. 

Peter unlocked his foredoor. "Aunt May? I'm back!" 

"Oh Peter! My beloved nephew how was work?" Said Sleeper mimicking an old lady voice. Mayday was on the couch rolling in laughter. 

"Sleeps? What are you doing here? Where's Aunt May?" Peter said. 

"I came over and offered to releave her of baby sitting duty. Her friends wanted to go see a movie with her and I wanted to spend some time with my favorite toddler." Sleeper said. 

"Daddy Aunty May made pulled pork for us!" May said pointing at the slow cooker in the kitchen. 

Peter sighed. "Bless her. Sleeps do you want to join us?" 

"Yes I will never turn down free food!" Sleeper said.

Peter served up the sandwhiches and Sleeper made a side of coleslaw. May hummed happily with each bite. After dinner Peter sank into his couch. May sat at his feet to play and Sleeper flopped next to Peter. 

"Rough day buddy?" Sleeper said. 

"Ugh yes JJJ have me running like a chicken with my head cut off! I just want to melt." Peter said. 

"Poor Daddy." May pet his leg. 

Peter smiled. "Thanks Mayday. Actually Sleeper I wanted to ask if you could do something for me." 

"Sure what you need?" Sleeper said. 

"Could you do that pheromone thing you did to me on the cruise? I need to relax." Peter said. 

"Sure but I don't want to release it into the air because you need an adult dose and May is a wee little human. So do you want a kiss or for me to lick your face?" Sleeper said. 

"I... really don't want to be licked but I don't want to confuse May by having you kiss me." Peter said 

"May is it ok if I kiss Daddy?" Sleeper said 

"Yup!" May said. 

Peter laughed. "Ok just don't tell Mommy ok?" 

"Why not?" May said. 

"I'm only suppose to kiss her." Peter said. 

"But you kiss Aunt May and me." May said confused. 

"Ya on the cheek honey." Peter said. 

"Why?" May said. 

"You only kiss people you fall in love with on the lips." Peter said. 

"But you and Sleeper love each other." May said 

"Awwww." Sleeper said while Peter blushed. 

"I mean ya I do but not like that." Peter said. 

"Then how do you love them?" May said tilting her head. 

"Uhhhhh well... Sleeper is very special to me because we were partners. I was their host." Peter said. 

"See! Partners! You love each other." May said with a big grin. 

Peter sighed. "Well so long as you don't think its bad." 

"Besides I'm positive MJ knows if you and I kissed it would only ever be for something like this or CPR." Sleeper said. 

"Ok fair enough." Peter said. 

Sleeper leaned over and kissed Peter. He almost instantly felt a wave of euphoria and relaxed. Sleeper smiled as Peter sank into his couch. 

"Thanks buddy." Peter mumbled. 

May giggled. "Sleeper I want a kiss." 

Sleeper picked up May and kissed her cheek. "Mwah! Love you too Mayday." 

May giggled and hugged Sleeper as Peter drifted half asleep on his couch. 

"Poor Pete. Even when you aren't Spider-man you have it rough." Sleeper said. 

"Nighty night Daddy." May said. 

Sleeper played with May for the rest of the evening while Peter relaxed.


	432. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are dumb

Flora and Lance were playing outside of the DSA with Blair. It had snowed recently so they were enjoying it. Lance rolled a giant ball for the base of a snoman and Flora put a second one ontop. Blair had grabbed a scarf from inside and wrapped it around its neck. 

They stood back and admired their work. Then Lance hit Flora in the side of the head with a snowball. Flora growled playfully and tackled Lance into the snow. They laughed until Flora pulled her hand out of the snow and it was covered in blood. The kids gasped and pulled away. Flora gently pulled the snow back to reveal a dead deer. 

"Woah" Blair said. 

The deer looked like it had been there for a while and was starting to rot. 

"Flora I dare you to eat it." Blair signed 

Lance shook his head no rapidly. 

"Aw come on she can do it! Unless she is chicken." Blair signed with a smug look. 

Flora huffed as Blair danced around flapping their arms and making clucking noises. 

Flora looked back at the deer. Lance grabbed her hand shaking his head no violently. Blair clucked louder. Flora glared at Blair and then headed towards the deer. She reached down and grabbed a fist full of rotten flesh. It peeled away from the bone easily. Lance watched in horror, Blair in delight as Flora shoved the rancid meat into her mouth.

Lance moaned in despair as Blair cheered. Flora swallowed the piece looking smug. 

It was later in the evening that trouble started. Flora couldn't sleep due to a horrible stomachache. She moaned softly as she wrapped her warmest blanket around herself. She felt both hot and cold at the same time. Eventually she crawled out of bed. She whined as she made her way through the hall, blanket wrapped around her head and trailing behind her. 

Into her parents room she went, climbing slowly onto the bed and looking like a giant pill bug due to her blanket bundle. Sunny and Symby immediately went to her. Sunny felt her forehead and Symby pet her head. 

"What's wrong Flora?" Symby said through the bond. 

"Tummy hurts." Flora whimpered. 

Symby bonded with her more fully and found the problem. 

"Flora you have food poisoning. Did you eat anything bad?" Symby said. 

"I ate a rotten deer on a dare." Flora moaned. 

Sunny laughed and Symby sighed, petting her. 

"Dummy spawn. You poor thing." Sunny said kissing her forehead.

"We should get her some ginger ale. Might help her stomach." Symby said. 

Sundance took over Butch and took him downstairs while Flora continued to whimper and be pampered by Symby. Sundance came back and hand Flora the glass. She reach out her arms through the little hole she has make in her blanket roll and sipped. Symby kept petting Flora. 

"You shouldn't eat stuff like that Flora. We keep telling you but you don't listen." Symby said. 

Flora grumbled. 

Sundance chuckled. "She knows now. Sometimes stubborn children need to learn the hard way." 

Flora growled at her parents and then Eddie finally woke up. 

"Flora you ok dear?" Eddie said. 

"She ate rotten meat and got herself sick Eddie." His other said. 

Eddie frowned and pet her head. "Well you have learned an important leason haven't you?" 

Flora then threw up all over the bed. 

So sheets and blankets were washed. They made up a hot bath for Flora and Eddie showered with Sundance. 

"Sunny are you just piloting Butch around?" Eddie ask scrubbing himself. 

"Yes, letting him sleep." Sundance said. 

Eddie chuckled. "Alright then." 

After his shower Eddie checked in on Flora who was looking completely miserable in her bath. 

"Never, eating, again." Flora bubbled. 

Eddie laughed. "There there Flora, you'll be better soon." 

It was a very sleepless night except for Butch who slept through the whole thing thanks to Sunny.


	433. Vet Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is finally free of her cast!

The day had finaly come for Satan's cast to come off. The Brock's were joined by Marigold so she could talk to Satan. Flora held Satan as they drove over to the vet. 

"She doesn't like the car. It makes her anxious." Marigold said. 

"Well how else are we supposed to get her there?" Dylan said. 

"We could carry her and swing through the city." Butch said. 

"Think that would be much worse." Symby said from Eddie's shoulder. 

Flora pet Satan gently for the ride and soon they were at the vet. They didn't wait long before they were let in. 

"Now while I know this one is usually pretty calm we still are going to have to be careful removing this cast." The vet said 

"I got her." Marigold said. 

Marigold sat next to Satan and pet her gently. She spent the whole time talking to her and keeping her calm. It took a bit of work but soon they were brushing Satan's fur out on her leg to make her look good as new. 

"Wow you are really good with animals. We didn't even need to hold her down." The vet said. 

Marigold gave a huge grin and Satan hopped off of the vet's table to zoom out of the room and through the front door. 

"There she goes." Butch said. 

"We probably won't see her for a bit. I imagine she is tired of being cooped up in our place." Eddie said. .

Flora and Dylan ran outside to way bye go Satan as she left. 

Marigold smiled but then heard whimpering. She went into the lobby and a lady had brought in her dog. 

"I don't know why she won't eat." The lady said concerned. 

"My throat. I have a needle in my throat." The dog whimpered. 

Marigold knelt down next to the dog and after being sniffed she gently removed a sewing needle from the dogs neck. The dog was over joyed and practically tackled her to the ground. 

"Oh my God thank you!" The woman said. "How did you know that was there?" 

"I um I could hear it because of the way your dog whimpered." Marigold said 

"We will make sure that wound gets cleaned out." The vet said. "But first, young lady would you like to work here as my assistant?" 

"Really!?" Marigold said. 

"Yes I have been needing a new part timer for a while now and you definitely have a knack for this." He said. 

"Yes! Oh let me call my Dad first!" Mary said fumbling to get her phone out. 

Evan agreed so long as he got to come and explain to the vet first that Mary would sometimes have to leave for missions but within the week Marigold had her first shift at the vet. She mostly helped cleanup and move supplies but there were multiple times when an animal would come in and since she could hear their complaints she would offer a suggestion. The entire staff was bewildered at her abilities and soon she had been nicknamed of the Whisperer. 

She saved the day quite a few times. There was the dog that had a been bitten by a poisonous spider. A lizard who wasn't getting enough heat in his tank. The fish were hard to hear but eventually she was able to figure out that they just hated each other and needed separate tanks. Every day she came home and told new stories to her family about her day. 

"I think he just doesn't like his food anymore. Maybe try some wet food. Its a little more expensive but cats like it better and it better for them." Marigold said petting a very angry tuxedo cat. 

"Thank you! God why can't all humans talk to animals." The cat huffed. 

Marigold laughed and scratched him behind the ears. 

"Marigold you must really study animals in your spar time. Are you planning on becoming a vet?" Her boss said. 

"I never really thought about it but I do enjoy this. Maybe I will." Mary said 

"Please! We need people who can actually understand us!" The cat said brushing up against her. 

Marigold giggle. "Ya... maybe a vet is a good fit."


	434. Unexpected Murder Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch had someone come along for a hunt

It was late in the evening and Sundance was on the hunt. He jumped from building to building heading towards a target he had picked earlier. 

"Sunshine you would think they would just stop tryin' to do crime in Philadelphia but they keep comin' back to Papa." Sundance mused looking into the skylight of a large warehouse. 

It was the current hide out for large criminal group and Sundance was waiting for one man who often came up to the roof to look over the city and smoke. He scratched gently at the glass of the skylight in anticipation. 

"Mew" 

Sundance paused at the sound. Really it was Butch that paused because the Sunny half of them was now panicking. Sunny pulled away from Butch so she could look him in the face. 

"Darlin'... did you brin' the fuckin' cat?" Butch said. 

Sunny fidgeted and then from inside her form she produced a very confused looking Imp. Butch sighed and slapped his clawed hand over his face. 

"Darlin' you can't brin' the cat to a murder. Its gonna get in the way. And look at it! Its all confused. How long were you holdin' the poor thing inside of you?" Butch said.

Sunny hissed at him and nuzzled the cat. "Precious cat is fine. You are bein' a kill joy." 

"I am not a kill joy!" Butch said as Imp climbed onto his shoulder. 

"Kill joy! Kill joy!" Sunny sang. 

Just then the door to the roof opened. Sunny slapped herself back onto Butch to make him invisible but forgot about Imp, who now appeared to be floating 5 some feet off the ground. 

A man exited onto the roof and stared at the floating kitten. 

"Meow" 

"Hey guys! Guys! There's a floating cat out here!" The man called back downstairs. 

"Charlie you drunk?" Another man shouted up. 

"Guys I shit you not, there is a floating fucking cat up here." The man said pulling out his phone to take a photo. 

Two other men came upstairs. "Well shit that is a floatin' cat!" Said one of them. 

"Dude what the fuck is going on?!" He said shocked. 

They all took pictures and they touched Imp to make sure he was real. Imp eventually jumped off of Sundance on onto the ground, annoyed. 

"Hey it stopped." One of them said disappointed. 

One man tried to grab Imp to pick him up and see if he could float again amd Imp hissed at him and ran off. 

"Hey after it!" The man said. 

Imp went into the warehouse stair well and one by one the men when after. With the exception of the finally man who was now bleeding profusely from a slash Sundance had given to his neck. 

"Fuck fuckity fuck fuck." Sundance said running after the two men and his cat. 

Imp sprinted underneath a shelving unit on the ground floor and all the men in the warehouse gathered around. 

"Dude what's up?" One asked the other two. 

"Charlie found a floating cat! Look!" One said showing his phone. 

"Well I'll be damned. Maybe it belongs to a superhero." One said. 

"Help us get it out from under this shelf! Maybe we can sell it." One said reaching under the shelf only to get nipped by Imp. 

Sundance watched from the rafters and scratched his neck. 

"Ya know Sunshine. You have been feeling a bit pent up recently right?" Butch said through their bond. 

"Yes, extremely." Sunny moaned. 

"We have been taking care of the kids, teaching Austin to stop being a piece of shit, all while on our very best behavior." Burch said. 

"We have been so very good darling." Sunny saidm 

"Do you just wanna go apeshit?" Butch said. 

"Yes!" Sunny thrilled. 

Sundance dropped from the ceiling and cackled. He danced through the men hacking and slashing. It was a whirlwind of gore and viscera. Most of the men didn't even get the chance to pull their guns before a blade or a claw slashed them in half. Sundance was in pure ecstasy as fountains of blood spattered around him. By the end Sundance stood, red on white, covered in blood and surrounded by bodies. He let out a large relieved sigh, like he had just sunk into a relaxing bath. 

"Was it good for you?" Butch asked Sunny. 

Sunny purred loudly and flooded him with chemicals of joy and rapture. He had to lay down because it soon became too much for him to handle. Sunny milked their shared high as much as she could until they finally both calmed down. 

"Still think I'm a kill joy?" Butch said when Sunny pulled away from him. 

"No never. I was just teasing you my beautiful beast." Sunny said kissing his cheek. 

Butch chuckled and then propped himself up in his elbows to see the sea of blood that had covered the warehouse floor. 

"Oh, what a mess. If it weren't for the danger it might cause I would burn this place to the ground just to avoid cleaning." Butch said. 

"Noooooo sweet Butch. No let us eat it all!" Sunny begged. 

"We are gonna get so fat I hope you know. There are like 20 guys here." Butch said. 

Sunny chrittered and nuzzled his stomach. "Yes! Nice and plump." 

Butch sighed and scratched the top of Sunny's head as she continued to purr and nuzzle his stomach. "You are a strange one Sunshine." 

Sunny chuckled as Imp finally padded his way back over to Butch, leaving little bloody kitten paw prints. Butch smiled and picked up Imp. 

"Sorry we dragged y'all into this." Butch said kissing the kitten's forehead. 

Imp meowed and wiggled his way back up to Butch's shoulder. Sunny was already starting to eat corpses. 

"Maybe we can save some in the walk in freezer at the restaurant." Sunny said. 

"Sunny that is super unsanitary." Butch laughed, picking up an arm and biting into it. 

Eventually Butch made it home and flopped into bed, too full to move. Eddie meanwhile had a fun time tracking down Imp to clean his paws off.


	435. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start to a kinda three parter

As time had gone on all the Prism kids had grown into different levels of popularity at school. Russel and Violet both became very popular with a group of nice kids in the cooking club and generally were liked around the school. Cyan became extremely popular with just about everyone. Out of all the Prism kids she was the most charismatic and good looking so it was no wonder she could demand respect. Ringo, Indi, and Marigold had grown small niche groups of friends and were about as popular as Conner who had grown a lot since his middle school days. 

And then there was Sage. 

Sage had made zero friends in his time in highschool except for Lauren, who was already friends with Conner so it was practically cheating. The other kids did not like him at all. He was the least conventionally attractive Prism and generally was antisocial. It didn't bother him much. Marigold was still his best friend and he had his siblings, Lauren and Conner to hang out with. 

So it was a bit of a surprise when he got a letter in his locker from a secret admirer asking him too the Valentine's day dance. 

"Who in their right mind would ask me out?" Sage said staring at the note. 

"Aw Sage I'm so happy for you!" Lauren said. 

"Maybe it was one of the goth kids? I mean you seem like you would have the same interests." Conner said. 

"Hmm maybe. I would like to become friends with them but I honestly have no idea how to approach them." Sage said. 

"So did they say who they are in the note?" Cyan said. 

"No they said they would send me more notes throughout the week leading up to the dance." Sage said. 

"Are you going to go with them?" Russel said. 

"You know I've always wanted a girlfriend or boyfriend. This could be really nice." Sage said blushing. 

"You totally should I mean its just one dance and if things don't pan out just leave it at that." Lauren said. 

"Knock em dead Sage! Its what you do best!" Ringo said. 

Sage smiled and looked back down at the little pink letter. The handwriting was very cute and little hearts had been drawn all over the page. They had sprayed it with a soft lavender perfume too. He was so excited to meet them now. 

His admirer kept to their word too. Every day he got a new note where they would gush about him and how much they loved him. They admitted to being very shy and were using these letters as a way to build up enough confidence to meet him. The day before the dance they said to bring a large bouquet of roses and to meet them infront of the school. 

Sage made himself a black pinstriped suit with a green tie. He looked rather dashing and a little more lively than usual as he came downstairs to where the rest of his family was waiting. 

"Aw Sage your admirer is going to be so lucky." Lauren said. 

"Ya this is a great look for you Sage." Indi said. 

Sage smiled ear to ear and Evan gave him a bouquet of roses he had picked up for him. 

"Thanks Evan." Sage said 

"Sure thing Sage. I know you have a difficult time meeting people so I'm really happy for you. Now I want ALL of you on your best behavior." Evan said 

"Yes sir!" All the Prism kids said in unison. 

"Uh ya we will be." Conner said awkwardly with Lauren and Dylan. 

They got to the dance and Sage waited outside for his date. 

Fifteen minutes pasted. Then a half hour. Sage frowned. 

"Hey guys go on without me." Sage said to the rest of the group who were also becoming disheartened. 

"No man we are here for you." Ringo said. 

"Well the large crowd might be scaring them off. They are shy." Sage said. 

"Ok. If you need us we will be inside." Marigold said giving him a hug. 

Sage hugged back. "I'll be fine." 

Everyone slowly went inside. Sage stood outside the school and waited alone. Cyan watched from a window when some of her more popular friends came up giggling. 

"God I can't believe he is still waiting what a creep." One girl named Shannon said. 

"What do you mean?" Cyan said. 

"We faked those notes as a prank. Look at him out there. Its hilarious." Shannon said. 

Cyan looked back put at poor Sage in horror. She turned to her friends and scowled. "I hope you all trip on the dance floor and break your necks." 

"What? Why do you care Cyan?" Shannon said. 

"He is my friend you jerks." Cyan said pushing them to the side and heading back to Sage. 

Sage was checking his phone and sighing. Cyan slowly came up and touched his arm. 

"Listen Sage... I don't think she is coming." Cyan said. 

"Do you think... she got cold feet?" Sage said 

Cyan bit her lip. "Sage... sone girls I know just told me they did this. They faked the notes. She was never real." 

Sage stared at her for a moment and then sighed. He handed Cyan the roses and stared up at the sky. 

"Sage I'm so sorry." Cyan said. 

"I don't know why I let myself get so easily tricked. Stupid stupid stupid." Sage said said to himself. 

"Sage no it wasn't your fault." Cyan said 

Sage looked down at her and then started to walk away down the street. "I need some alone time. Can you explain to everyone what happened in a way that doesn't make me look too pathetic?" 

Cyan frowned. "Ya Sage... I can do that." 

Sage kept walking for a long time until he reached one of his favorite spots in town, a small cemetery. He curled up inbetween two tall tombstones and cried quietly where only the ghosts could see him.


	436. Cheering up a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marigold is on a mission

Sage was in his goo form under his covers when suddenly Marigold ripped the sheet off of him. He squeaked and flailed at her. 

"Come on Mr. Moody lets cheer you up!" She said.

Sage growled softly and she picked him up into her arms much like one would carry a cat. 

"Now now, no hissing. You are going to LOVE what I have planned for you." She said kissing his head. 

Sage grumbled but the hug felt so nice. He wrapped his tendrils around her and got comfortable in her arms. Marigold purred as she carried him to her room. Inside was already a blanket nest on her bed with Bug sitting happy next to it on his heated pad. She had baked his favorite flavor of cookie with Evan's help (mint dark chocolate chip) and had cooked one of his favorite meals, pot roast. 

"Mary... you didn't have to do this." Sage said. 

"Ya I did! You are my best friend in the whole world and are hurting. Its my job to make you forget your troubles and enjoy some only cartoons with cookies and pot roast!" Marigold said setting him down in the blanket pile. 

Sage wiggled so that the blankets covered him with only his gooey skull face sticking out. Marigold pulled put a case of sodas. 

"You gonna be goo all day?" Mary said. 

"Yes it comforts me. What's in the case?" Sage said. 

Marigold grinned ear to ear. "This, my dear gooey friend, is the deluxe exotic soda collection from Dullahans. It contains 6 different exotic and creative flavors of luxury soda all packaged in hand blown glass bottles." 

"You memorized the sales description didn't you?" Sage said. 

"Yes I did now pick a flavour. Lover's First Kiss, Nightmare Fuel, Champion's Brew, Dream Walker, Blue Hawaiian, and Blood of the Dragon." Mary said. 

"I really want to know what all of these taste like. Save that dragon one for Blair though. Um I'm terrified but I'll take Nightmare Fuel." Sage said. 

"Good choice!" Marigold flipped the bottle around and read it. "A drink for the daring! This harrowing soda combines the tastes of chilis and mango for a deliciously sweet beverage with a kick." 

"Wait they have descriptions!?" Sage said. 

"Yes but I wanted you to pick one based on the name cus they are awesome." Marigold opened his bottle and handed it too him. 

Sage took a sip and licked his lips. His whole form shivered and rippled. "Wow that is really good. It has this spicy kick right at the end." 

"I wanna try!" Marifold took a sip. "Oh that's good!" 

"You have to read the rest of those bottles." Sage said. 

"I'll just give you a flavour run down. So Lover's First Kiss is a rose and strawberry soda. Champion's Brew is a cherry limeade. Dream Walker is orange and peach cream. Blue Hawaiian is a non alcoholic version of the normal drink so coconut and pineapple. And Blood of the Dragon is Italian blood orange combined with dragon fruit." Marigold said looking at each bottle. 

Sage took another sip. "I'm trying Lover's First Kiss next." 

Marigold smiled taking Dream Walker for herself and setting up some cartooms for them to watch on her laptop. Sage finally switched to human form so he could enjoy his pot roast more easily. By the end of the day Sage was purring all over Marigold. 

"You truely are an amazing friend." Sage said. 

Marigold giggled. "I try."


	437. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan takes matters into her own hands.

"Traitor!" Ringo screamed at Cyan. 

Cyan rolled her eyes and kept brushing her hair. 

"Ringo!" Evan said going up to Cyan's room. "Don't call Cyan a traitor." 

"But she is! She is having a sleep over at that bitch Shannon's house after she hurt Sage!" Ringo said fuming. 

"Ringo its ok... Cyan is friends with Shannon so it makes sense." Sage said. 

"How can you say that!? She hurt you! Cyan should be punching her in the face not having a party with her! I used to think I knew her but now I don't know what to think!" Ringo said. "How are you ok with this!?" 

Sage looked away. "It doesn't matter..." 

Ringo growled in fury and stormed off. Cyan frowned and went up to Sage. 

"I promise you. This isn't for fun. Its for honor." She whispered to him. 

Sage raised an eyebrow at his sister and looked down with a small smile. "Don't do anything reckless."

"I'm never reckless." She said kissing his cheek. 

Evan drove her over later that night. 

"While I don't agree with Ringo I don't really aprove of your choice in friends." Evan said. 

"Actually Evan I'm doing this because I want to try and convince her to apologize to Sage. We are still friends but I blew up at her so I wanted to make peace so she will listen to me." Cyan said. 

Evan smiled. "Ok good. Glad you are looking out for your brother." 

"I will always look out for my siblings." Cyan said with a smile. 

He dropped her off and gave her a kiss on the forehead and so did Fate. 

"Have a good night!" He called as he drove off. 

Cyan smiled and headed inside, ready to execute her plans. 

"Cyan you made it!" Shannon said giving her a hug. "You are just in time for truth or dare!" 

Shannon took her by the hand to the other girls and they sat in a circle. 

"Who's turn is it?" Cyan said sitting down. 

"Tiffs." Said Shannon. 

"Oh if Cyan is here I'll ask her! Truth or Dare." Tiff said. 

"Truth." Cyan said. 

"Is Ringo a good kisser? You dated him for a while right?" She said. 

"He is a very good kisser." Cyan said. 

The girls all giggled. 

"Why did you break up with him?" Tiff said. 

"You will have to ask me that on my next turn. Shannon, truth or dare?" Cyan said. 

"Truth." She said. 

"Who's idea was it to prank Sage?" Cyan said 

"Ugh are you still upset about that?" Shannon said. 

"I just want to know." Cyan said. 

"I did." Shannon said. 

"Why do you like him anyway? He is so creepy and weird." Beth said. 

"I bet she has a crush on him." Tiff said. 

Cyan gagged. "Ugh no." 

The girls giggled and kept playing truth or dare. Later in the night they started to give each other makeovers. 

"Shannon your hair is so soft, what shampoo do you use?" Cyan said brushing her hair. 

"Oh I use Raven's olive oil blend." Shannon said in a very proud voice. 

"I'll have to look it up." Cyan said. 

They did a few other activities through the night until eventually everyone fell asleep. Except for Cyan. She got started on her revenge for Sage. She stood over the three girls and grinned. They all whimpered softly as they slept, as if aware what was about to happen. 

"This is for my brother you disgusting pieces of shit." Cyan said. 

It was about 3am when Butch got a phone call from Cyan. 

"Grandpa can you come pick me up?" Cyan said into the phone. 

"Umm sure honehy, why aren't you callin' Evan though?" He said. 

"Because I did something and I think you are the only adult I know who will fully understand why I did it." Cyan said. 

"...Oh girly what did you do?" Burch said with both a hint of fear and excitement. 

"Some girls I used to be friends with bullied Sage so I got some revenge at a sleep over. When you get here I will be pretending to be very upset so just play along." Cyan said. 

"What did you do?" Butch said. 

"I want it to be a surprise to your reaction is more genuine." Cyan said. 

Butch laughed and got his keys from Imp under his pillow. "Oh this is gonna be rich." 

"Seriously what did she do?" Eddie said sitting up in bed. 

"Hun I have no clue but it sounds like she brought justice to some asshole girls." Butch said.

Eddie sighed. "Ya she is a Brock." 

When they got there all four girls were sobbing and completely hairless. 

"Oh. My. God." Butch said trying to hold back laughing. 

Eddie had covered his mouth to stop himself. 

"G-granpa Eddie, Grandpa B-Butch, please take me home." Cyan sobbed holding some of her hair in her hands. 

"What happened?" Eddie managed to squeak out. 

"We woke up like this! We did makeovers and maybe we put in too much product!" Shannon sobbed. 

"Lets get you home sweetie." Butch said trying not to break character. 

In the car once away from the house Cyan straightened up and regrew all her hair. 

"Cyan what did you do!?" Butch said laughing. 

"I rubbed hair removal cream all over their heads." Cyan smirked. 

"Oh Cyan that's terrible." Eddie laughed. 

Butch was laughing too hard to answer. 

When Cyan got home Evan was waiting. "So I heard you did a prank on those girls?" 

Cyan looked down and away. "So Grandpa and Granpa told you? I don't regret it. They hurt Sage, Evan..." 

Evan smiled softly and hugged her. "We're not going to scold you because then we would be hypocrites." 

"What do you mean?" Cyan said. 

"I have been giving them horrible nightmares since the dance." Fate said. 

Cyan laughed remembering how the girls had been whimpering. "Fate, Evan, I love you." 

"Go onto bed ok?" Evan said smiling. 

As Cyan went to her room Sage was waiting for her. 

"Thanks sis." He said. 

"Don't thank me yet you have to see my work on Monday." She said with a wink. 

Sage got up and hugged her tightly. "Whenever it is is enough. You didn't have to even do this but you did." 

"Hey you are my brother. Anyone who disrespects you, disrespects me. I do not tolerate anyone treating me or my family worse than they deserve." She said. 

Sage purred and nipped at her lovingly. Cyan giggled and purred back. 

"Again, thank you." Sage said. 

"Anything for my brother." Cyan smiled.


	438. The Avengers Meet Prism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work vacation!

"So Fury I have to ask. Did you pick Las Vegas for this conference on purpose?" Evan said. 

"Believe it or not I sometimes want a vacation. And I know you needed one too." Fury said. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. was having a secret conference in Las Vegas for the many different branchs. The DSA would be attending the show off the success of project rebirth 03. 

"So I gotta ask, why were we invited?" Butch said. 

"Honestly I'm bewildered too. The Avengers have never taken an interest in me except for when I was a villain. Why invite us now?" Eddie said. 

"Well both of you in recent years have proven to be reliable heroes. There are some that still don't want you involved because you kill people but if I had to fire everyone who killed people on my staff, I would have to close shop." Fury said. 

Butch grinned. "Eddie they're finally recognizin' you!" 

"He said both of us dear." Eddie chuckled. 

Butch pondered a moment. "This still is surreal at times. I WAS an 'venger. I lived on the helicarrier fer a while. And now I'm just happy I'm bein' acknowledged by them again." 

"You definitely got the short end of the stick coming to this dimension Butch." Evan said. 

Butch looked at Eddie and smiled. "Fuck the 'vengers, I got my man back finally." 

Eddie laughed and they headed towards the conference room where the meeting was being held. Inside was a group contain most of the predominate Avengers and a few other heroes as guests. 

"Venom!" Spider-man shouted from across the room. 

"Sle- I mean Spider-man!" Eddie said going over to hug him. Symby grabbed Sleeper with a few tendrils for the hug. 

"Hows it goin' Web-head?" Butch said joining in. 

"It is still so weird seeing Spider-man and Venom be friends. And Venom having Carnage as a sidekick." Ms. Marvel said.

"I was meanin' to ask would it make everyone more comfortable if I was suited up? I mean right now I just look like Cletus's effeminate twin brother, but at least as Sundance I look like albino Carnage." Butch said. 

"I honestly get more flashbacks from your voice as Carnage since I never got to meet you as just Cletus so this is better." Tony Stark said. 

"Ya I think its different enough." Eddie said. 

"Ok good." Butch said sitting in his chair. 

Evan sat down, crossing his arms on the table so that Fate could pool inbetween them and his chest as if she was in a little nest. The Prism kids entered and stood behind him at attention except for Russel and Violet who didn't need to attend. 

"So these are the kids huh?" Tony said. 

"What kids?" Ms. Marvel said. 

"The Prism unit is a squad within S.H.I.E.L.D. made exclusively with symbiote/human hybrids." Fury said. 

"Fury they are just kids." Steve Rogers said. 

"They will grow with time." Fury said. 

Steve natrowed his eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday they clearly have already seen combat. You wouldn't have a conference if they hadn't been successful." 

"Personally Captain Rogers I don't need your permission to create super soldiers." Fury said. 

Steve turned to Ringo. "Son how old are you?" 

"I'll be 8 months old in a week sir." Ringo saidm 

"They age much faster than humans." Fury said. 

"So you robbed them of a childhood too?" Steve said. 

"Permission to speak sir." Indigo said. 

Steve turned to her, a little upset she asked so formally. "Go ahead miss." 

"Thank you sir. My other squad members and I honestly have come to terms with our quick aging. We are all 60% symbiote, a species which reaches adulthood at age 1. We all feel like we are aging normally with only a few instances of displacement. And even if their actions were amoral none of my unit would exist except for Ringo without S.H.I.E.L.D." Indi said. 

"Don't you hate being used for combat?" Steve said. 

"Me? No sir." Indi smiled. "I thrive on the battle feild sir. But two of our unit didn't so Fury let them retire to have a normal childhood." 

Steve looked down in thought and then back at Fury. "I still don't like this." 

"You are free too. But as of today the Prism unit is welcome to join in official Avengers business. I'm sure you will all find them just as helpful as Evan has been." Fury said. 

"Hey Evan, how do you feel about this?" Ms. Marvel said. 

Evan took a deep breath. "We've been fighting for these kids for a while now. They are our children, we want them to be as happy as possible. We've said it before and we will say it again, we will kill anyone who hurts them or tries to command them as slaves. They are young and we don't agree with how they are treated but we will protect them." 

"Then how about you have them at ease?" Steve said. 

Evan looked at the kids. "You heard the man." 

The Prism kids all relaxed and ran to hug Spider-man and their grandparents. Steve smiled at the kids acting like kids again. 

The meeting went on for a while longer. The Prism kids all quietly purred next to their relatives and each other. After the meeting Captain America pulled Fury and Evan to the side. 

"Are you both seriously ok with this?" He said. 

Fate whimpered. "Captain... Its the only way my beloved and I can have children together." 

"And you are ok with sending said kids into a war zone?" Steve said. 

"Unlike humans, symbiotes were created for combat, not just survival." Fate said

"How do you know what your species was made for?" Steve said. 

Fate smiled softly. "You may not remember your creator but we remember ours." 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Even still those kids are part human." 

"I promise Captain Rogers I will make sure if they want to quit they can. I really do appreciate though you seeing them as children." Evan said. 

"Well the are. Are you saying there are those who don't?" Steve said a little shocked. 

"The Generals who commissioned project rebirth 03 see them as weapons." Fury said. 

Steve frowned and looked away. "This isn't the American I fought for back in the day."

"Captain Rogers?" Ringo said peaking around the corner. 

"Yes son?" Steve said. 

"Can I get your autograph sir?" Ringo said holding up a magazine with Captain America on the cover. 

Steve smiled. "Of course." 

Evan smiled. "Ringo is a big fan of yours." 

Steve finished signing. "Well as of today I'm a big fan of his." 

Ringo grinned ear to ear. 

Steve started to head out. "Make sure to take care of those kids." 

Evan gave a salute. "Will do sir." 

"Evan you outrank him." Fury said

"No one outranks Captain America." Evan laughed.


	439. Pool Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone relaxes at the pool

The family had decided while in Las Vegas to have a short mini vacation. Currently they were enjoying a very large pool with a walk up bar. Evan swam over with Eddie and Butch. 

"A chocolate mudslide please." Evan said. 

"That actually sounds good right now, same here." Butch said. 

"Gimme a beer." Eddie said. 

"Eddddiiieee." His other whined. 

Eddie chuckled. "Actually switch mind to theirs." 

They obtained their drinks and Evan practically chugged his. 

"Evan ease up." Eddie said. 

"Sorry just tense." Evan said. 

"We could do shots if you want." Butch said. 

"No, kids are with us I shouldn't get drunk, even for a bit." Evan said.

"Fate can always filter it for you." Eddie said. 

"Ya but I'm trying to set a good example. Besides I usually try not to get drunk anyway. I think I'm just still rattled from that meeting." Evan said. 

"Ya Steve really grilled you." Butch said. 

"He has ever right to as well." Evan said. 

Butch gave him an encouraging slap on the back. "We will get through this." 

Evan smiled at him. 

Meanwhile on the other end of the pool the kids were playing a game of chicken. Dylan was on Flora's shoulders and was up against Russel and Violet. 

"You're going down Violet!" Dylan shouted. 

"I um no you!" Violet said. 

While Russel was more powerful than Flora, Dylan was still able to easily flip Violet off. 

"Aw I'm sorry Russel." Violet said. 

Russel helped her up. "That's alright. I'd much rather just relax with you in an inner tube anyway." 

Violet blushed heavily at that and he took her hand to go find one. 

"Alright our turn!" Indi said climbing onto Ringo's shoulders. 

"Bring it on!" Dylan shouted. 

Indi and Ringo roared and in a matter of seconds Dylan was bowled over. 

"Holy crap you two are strong!" Dylan said coming put of the water. 

Indi cheered having finally defeated Flora in something. 

"Can you guys quiet down? I'm trying to relax." Cyan said from a beach towel where she was sun bathing. 

"Cyan only you would come to a pool to nap." Marigold said. 

"I'm sun tanning." Cyan said. 

"But... you can just change your appearance." Sage said.

"And you are blue outside of school anyway." Flora signed. 

"You relax your way. I'll relax mine." Cyan said. 

Russel was laying in a large inner tube with Violet laying in his lap and across his chest. She she was fidgeting and blushing. 

"Violet." Russel said. 

"Eep!" Violet froze. 

Russel chuckled. "Love you are going to give my crotch rug burn. Why are you so nervous?" 

Violet was red all over snd looked away. "Sorry..." 

Russel pulled her close and hugged her. "Tell me love, please?" 

Violet rested against his chest, wiggling only a little more. "Russel aren't you angry with me?" 

Russel raised an eyebrow. "What no. Why would you think that?" 

"W-well I kinda came onto you real-lly hard at the pa-party." Violet mumbled into his chest. 

Russel gave a hardy laughed and squeezed Violet. "Hun you were drunk! And I'm not gonna get angry that you found me attractive." 

Violet squeaked. "B-b-but I didn't respect you." 

"Violet I'm going to be frank, I want to have sex with you too. But I'm not ready yet. And I really don't think you are. Like for instance lets say I took you upstairs right now. Would you be ok with doing it?" Russel said. 

"No! Oh I would die! I'm really not ready for that!" Violet squeaked. 

Russel smiled and lifted her chin to kiss her. "See? I knew it was the booze talking. You are very very small, alcohol will hit you much harder. That wasn't you on that bed with me." 

Violet smiled and purred. "Russel you are too kind." 

"I try." Russel said with a smile. 

Dylan, Flora, Ringo and Indi all continued to rough house in the water. Indi tackled Ringo under the water and laughed with him under the waves. Ringo clung to her and nipped at her. Indi nipped back. They snuggled together under the water until suddenly a life guard dove in and pulled them out. When the commotion died down Evan swam over with his drink. 

"You two forgot humans don't breath underwater, didn't you?" Fate said. 

Ringo and Indi gave two doppy grins. 

They decided it was best to end the pool day there.


	440. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio of the original Brock house residence party it up in Las Vegas

"Evan you sure you don't want to come with?" Sleeper said. 

"Nah its fine. I'm kind of exhausted. Go have fun!" Evan said. 

"Behave yourselves for Evan ok?" Eddie said to Dylan and Flora. 

"We will Dad!" Dylan whined out. 

Eddie chuckled and heading over to Sleeper and Butch. 

"Have a nice night!" Flora signed as they left. 

Eddie, Butch and Sleeper were on the town to enjoy all Las Vegas had to offer. 

"So where to first boys?" Butch said. 

"Lets ride a coaster!" Sleeper said. 

"A coaster?" Eddie said. 

Soon they were ontop of the Stratosphere, hanging off the side of the building on a roller coaster. Symby and Sunny trailed behind Eddie and Butch like scarfs in the wind. They all laughed during the ride. It honestly was just more fun than thrilling considering what they were all used too. 

They went to a sushi house next and ordered a massive boat of sushi. Sunny and Symby sat on the table as tiny noodles so they could each munch of pieces their hosts gave them. 

"Sushi! I missed you!" Sleeper sang as he ate another piece. 

"Sleeps you could just go to sushi places in New York." Eddie laughed. 

"And I do. Doesn't mean I don't miss it." Sleeper said eating another. 

Sunny stole a piece of salmon off of the roll Butch was about to eat. He laughed as she held it with two tiny hands and nibbled away. 

"Sunny I can just give you 'nother piece." He said eating the rice. 

"Not as fun." Sunny said after finishing the salmon. 

Eddie meanwhile hand fed Symby pieces. Symby would slide into his palm next to the sushi and nibble away happily. Eddie was overcome by how adorable his other was and gently pet their back as they ate. 

"Dad make sure you remember to eat too." Sleeper said. 

Eddie smirked and popped a piece into his mouth. 

After the food they made their way to a casino. They started out with black jack, Eddie won there. On the slots Sleeper won about 20 bucks while Eddie pretty much lost everything he has just one. Butch headed to a roulette table and across from him was Nick Fury in a Hawaiian shirt with a large fruity cocktail. They stared at each other in silence for a good minute. 

"Hello Mr. Brock..." Fury said. 

"You seem to be enjoyin' yerself." Butch smiled. 

"I'm allowed to vacation just like anything else." Fury said. 

Butch chuckled. "Yes you are." And he headed back to the group. 

Last they went to a show that Sleeper picked out. 

"The ad said it would be mind blowing so I hope its fun." Sleeper said. 

The curtain opened and on stage 20 body builders flexed in tiny speedos. The crowd of mostly women went nuts. 

"...Sleeper you have very interestin' tastes." Butch said. 

"Nooool I thought it was just a show about muscles!" Sleeper said. 

"Oh it is Sleeps." Eddie said and one male ripped his speedo off, only to skillfully hang a towel on it before anyone could see his junk. He then wiggled his hips to spin the towel around like the world's most sexual windmill. The audience went nuts. 

"S-should we leave?" Sleeper said. 

It was just then the drinks they had ordered arrived. 

Eddie and Butch looked at each other, shrugged and got comfortable. 

"Well we are already here." Eddie said taking a sip. 

"Take it off!" Butch hollard as one of the men teased at the waist band of his speedo. 

Sleeper just sat their, completely embarrassed. Eddie pet his head gently and smiled. 

"Just have fun Sleeps." He said. 

Sleeper smiled and then joined Butch in his over the top cheering. 

They all went to the hotel laughing about the night.


	441. Neurodivergent

"Mom, Dad, I'm quitting school kay thanks bye!" Marigold said running to her room. 

Evan stood there bewildered for a moment and then went after his daughter. Marigold was flopped face first into her pillow with the lights in her room off. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. 

"Want to tell me what happened?" Evan said. 

"No you'll get mad." Marigold muffled. 

"Hun I didn't get mad when you guys went on an unsupervised drunken adventure?" Evan said. 

Marigold peaked up at him. "Damn it now I have to talk about it."

Fate chuckled. "It would help us help you." 

Marigold sighed and sat up. "I'm failing three classes." 

"Oh that is pretty bad." Evan said petting her head gently. 

"All my teachers talk about is how my two brothers are better than me. Ringo despite being an idiot is really smart and Russel is pretty smart too. Cyan, Violet, and Sage are all on honor roll. Indi and I are the only ones who struggle and even Indi is able to at least get Bs in her toughest classes if she studies hard. Why am I the only stupid one?" Marigold said. 

"Hey you are not stupid!" Evan said gently pulling her into a hug. 

"Mary you work as both a spec ops agent and as a vet technician. Your boss has told us all about how brilliant you are at helping animals. You are not stupid." Fate said. 

Marigold pouted. "Ya but this is too hard..."

"How about you tell us what you are struggling with. We might be able to help." Evan said. 

"There way too much homework. I never can finish all of it." Marigold said "And whenever I try to take a test I run out of time! I can't focus on this stuff, its all so boring! And half the time when the teacher explains things to me they just... don't make sense? I get so confused by everything and sometimes I figure it out on my own and then when I tell the teacher I found a way that makes sense they say 'Ya thats what I told you. Why didn't you understand it the first time?'. Like I don't know lady! I barely understand what the heck is going on!" 

"That does sound very frustrating." Evan said. 

"And its hard for me to listen. Sometimes I doodle pictures of Bug or Satan or a cat at work in my notebook and it becomes a little easier to focus on them but a lot of my teachers get angry I'm not paying attention. But if I try just to listen to them its like I hear white noise and I don't remember anything they just said!" 

"Hey Marigold how would you feel about seeing a psychiatrist?" Evan said. 

"Um sure why?" Marigold said. 

"Because I've had a suspicion for a long time that you have a learning disability and I want to make sure you get all the support you can." Evan said. 

So appointments were made and after much testing and many meetings Marigold was diagnosed with autism. 

"So... what does this mean? Do I need a special dog now?" Marigold said

"No it just means you think differently then most people. It explains why certain social things you struggle with, why you are so fixated on cats, and why you are struggling so much in school." Evan said petting her head. 

"Can I get the dog anyway?" Marigold said. 

Fate laughed. "You see animals all day and have a cat!" 

Marigold pouted. "When are you guys going to learn one isn't enough?" 

Evan laughed. "We will consider another animal later." 

Mary was put into her special needs group at school and was given extra time on tests as well as a study hall to help her complete her homework. 

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Look!" Marigold said showing that her grades had improved in all of her classes including the ones she was failing in. 

"That's fantastic!" Evan said. 

"Also I realized something. You know how I always go into Sage's room to sleep and study? Its because mine has a really loud vent in it I hate! It drives me crazy!" Marigold said. 

"Maybe we can ask if one of the other kids would like to switch with you." Evan said. 

"Oh! I want Cyan's!" Marigold said. 

"We have to ask her first!" Fate yelled after Mary who was already running to Cyan's. 

"You think she will be ok?" Evan said. 

"Ya she is handling this well." Fate purred. 

They went over to stop Marigold from packing all of Cyan's belongings up while Cyan screamed at her.


	442. Forgotten Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel and Violet dig up something from the past.

Russel and Violet were in symbiotic form in the backwoods. Spring was just barely starting to break forth from winter so it was still cold. Violet was much faster than Russel so she danced around him happily as they ran. Soon they reached and clearing and Russel stopped, giving a big yawn. Violet continued to giggled as she lept around him like a pixie. She couldn't help but smile ear to ear, laughing.

He grinned. "You are beautiful like this." 

Violet squeaked and landed. "L-like what?" 

Russel gently took her in his arms and lifted her up to his eye level. She could sit comfortably on just his forearms. 

"When you relax. You are always so tense love." Russel gently headbutted her forehead. 

"W-Well I'm just a little anxious." Violet said fiddling with her hands. 

Russel raised a brow. "A little?" 

"Ya!" Violet pouted but furrowed her brows knowing full well that was a lie. 

Russel laughed and sat on the ground, putting Violet in his lap. "Why are you so anxious anyway? Even with me, if I speak you become anxious." 

Violet played with her hair a bit and thought. "I don't know... I always have been. I'm always worried that I will mess up and make everyone angry." 

Russel started to gently lick her collarbone and neck. Violet purred and shivered a little. 

"No one could ever be angry at you darling." Russel said. 

Violet started to lick Russel back gently. They looked at each other and remembered a shared memory from Slick about bonding to other symbiotes for information exchanges. They looked into each other's eyes and Russel licked his lips. 

"Do you think maybe I could-" 

"-help me find out why I'm so anxious?"

"Ya and I mean we just wouldn't exchange DNA." 

"Ya we can wait to do that."

They slowly leaned together. They twisted their tongues together in a kiss and could feel each other flow through their veins. Russel purred loudly and pulled Violet in tightly. It felt fantastic, warmth spreading all over their bodies. They spread deeper and deeper into one other until it felt like they were completely laced together. 

Russel saw something deep in Violet's mind. An old forgotten memory. Still in her tank, barely formed. Two figures arguing outside her tank, Evan and General Alexander. Alexander got louder and louder and Evam tried to calm him down. At the time she had no understanding of language so the memory just had hazey muted muffles. Finally Alexander slammed a fist against Violet's tank. Violet was so scared she curled up tightly and tried to wiggle away from the bang. She couldn't make sounds yet, had no limbs to move. Trapped in her tank next to this angry man completely helpless. Until Evan pulled him away and yelled at him. Indigo in the tank next to her started to snap and bite at their tank. They had formed faster than her and were able to move. They growled in vain at Alexander's attempts. But the damage was done. Violet in the present whimpered. Russel felt such sadness. 

"You are stronger now than you were then." Russel sent through the bond. 

"I had no memory of that happening at all!" Violet sent back. 

"If I see Alexander again I'll rip him in half!" Russel roared. 

Violet clung to Russel. "No! Please. You don't need too. I bet he doesn't even remember." 

"That makes it even worse!" Russel said. 

Violet whimpered and then Russel snapped back to his senses. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you." Russel pushed to her. 

Violet sent back little waves of love and forgiveness. 

Russel basked in her energy and then decided this was no time to waste a perfect opportunity with Violet. Russel sent her wave after wave of love and affection. He thought all about how much he adored her. Violet purred loudly, overwhelmed by his feelings. He told her how he would always keep her safe and would be their for her. She whimpered and then sent back to him feelings of trust and love. They finally broke the bond and Violet was crying. 

"You better mean it." She said wiping her eyes. 

Russel held her so her head was resting in his shoulder. "I swear it." 

They stayed there for a while just enjoying the spring air and each other.


	443. Date and Faith

It is very hard to surprised a symbiote if you are their host. So Eddie had employed Butch's help to make a special date for Symby. 

"Alright yer instructions are on this piece if paper. Travel to each address and do what it says. I'll meet you back here at 7pm and if you get lost just call me. I'll set you staight." Butch said. 

Eddie gave him a kiss. "Thanks love."

"Have fun on yer date!" Butch said. 

Eddie headed out the door on foot, his other bubbling inside him with excitement. 

"Eddie where are we going first?" Symby squeaked. 

"Well I have the address right here." Eddie turned a corner and it was a small local bakery. 

"This is cute." Symby hummed. 

"He says we should order something called... the 'Heaven Sent Shake'." Eddie said questioning. 

Symby bounced around with excitement when their order came. It was a massive chocolate milkshake topped with macarons, a cupcake, marshmallows and drizzled with hot fudge. 

"We are going to die eating this." Eddie laughed. 

Symby meanwhile have dove into the milkshake and was now surrounded by whipped cream as they nibbled on a chocolate macaron. Eddie laughed and watched as Symby enjoyed the shake. They shared the cupcake together and fed each other marshmallows and macarons. 

After eating what must have been a days worth of calories in one sitting, Butch had them go to a park along the tiver for a walk. 

"Like walking with you Eddie. It is peaceful." Symby purred. 

"I enjoy it too. I think we need to do things like this more often. Just you and me and nature." Eddie said. 

Symby purred loudly as they walked. Eddie could feel them rumbling in his stomach. 

"My Eddie is so wonderful. Taking me on dates and caring for me." Symby mused. 

Eddie blushed and couldn't help but think they were wrong. He wasn't wonderful he just wasn't as bad as he once was. 

"Hush. Eddie you think about nonsense. You are beautiful. Perfect." Symby said nipping at his neck. 

"I'm trying thats all." Eddie said. 

"We have talked about this." Symby said. 

"Ya and I still don't really believe it. I've done too much bad to be forgiven." Eddie said. 

"When I first met you, you told me all about God and Jesus and how he would forgive us for our sins." Symby said. 

"I don't believe in that anymore." Eddie said. 

"Maybe you should. You lost faith because of bad times but you now are in good times. Maybe you had to wait for good times again. I know I had to wait so very long time for good times." Symby said. 

Eddie paused and looked down at his other who had formed a little cute body in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over their head gently. 

"I have an idea. Its Sunday. Lets go off the path a little Butch made and go to church." Eddie said. 

They found a parish doing an afternoon service and sat way in the back. 

"So many people Eddie! We never went when there was people!" Symby chirped through the bond. 

"Well I never took you during a service." Eddie whispered. 

Eddie relaxed in thr pew and listened, Symby curled up in the crook of his neck. The verses read and stories told were ones he remembered when he was young but his other had never heard them before and listened closely. 

"A man walked along a beach and God appeared before him. The man said 'God, where have you been when I have suffered?'. And God said 'Look at this beach. Each step is a moment in you life. And as you can see each time my steps were next you yours. I have always been with you.' And sure enough when the man looked back there were his steps where, God's where next to his. But he saw that during the hardest points in his life there was only one pair of footprints. The man asked God why he had abandoned him during those hard times. God simply shook his head and said, 'My son, in those times I carried you'." Said the priest. 

Eddie pondered, not fully believing in what the priest said but wanting it to be so. He looked over at his other and smiled. He gave them a small kiss on the cheek. Symby let out a chirp and kissed back. 

They complete a little more of Butch's date list that day but most just enjoyed each other. They even sat on a rooftop to warch cars go by. 

They got home late but before going in Eddie stopped. 

"Hey love, thanks for being there for me." Eddie said. 

Symby smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for being there for me!" 

They went in and Butch was waiting in a bathrobe. 

"There you two are! Yer late fer dessert!" Butch said. 

"You're naked under that robe aren't you?" Eddie said. 

Butch smirked and nodded. 

Eddie chuckled and picked Butch up so he could carry him to their bedroom.


	444. Shades of a Different Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THIS CHAPTER AS A SPUR OF THE MOMENT JOKE! 
> 
> I swear nothing in this chapter actually reflects what will have in the story. I'm not foreshadowing anything.

Eddie woke up slowly, sore all over from his fight with Carnage. He propped himself up so he could sit. Rex's bunker, while a God send the last few weeks, was not the warmest place to stay. But compared to the sewers and underground it wasn't half bad. Eddie didn't even want to think yet about finding a new job and apartment to take care of Dylan. 

"Dylan." Eddie murmured standing up. 

On the couch was his son, still fast asleep. Sleeper had curled up next to him to keep him safe and warm. They were still keeping the form of a cat around Dylan. Apparently it comforted the boy and Eddie was greatful for that. He knelt down next to Sleeper. 

"How are you two holding up?" Eddie said. 

"We are fine. How are you? I see your eye is still healing." Sleeper said. 

Eddie felt the wound. It slowly was healing up and soon he could remove the makeshift stitches on his brow. 

"Father I must ask. Why haven't you just let my other parent heal you?" Sleeper said tilting their head. 

"We um... our bond is not so good right now." Eddie said looking away. 

Sleeper tilted his head the other direction confused. "Well we have time now. Why not talk to them?" 

But they didn't have time. Knull was on his way to destory the Earth. And it was entirely Eddie's fault. He had chosen to save Dylan over protecting the world. He didn't regret it. He couldn't stand the idea of living another day knowning he had let his boy die. But now he had to find a way to make sure Dylan still had a world to live in. How could he stop the God of the symbiotes?

"He isn't here yet. He has a whole galaxy to cross." Sleeper said. 

"How did you-" 

"I'm chemically connected to you? Remember?" Sleeper chuckled. 

"Right." Eddie smiled. 

He want to one of the back rooms, dreading the coming conversation. Eddie sat on one of the supplie boxes and took a deep breath. 

"Ok, get out here." He said. 

His other slowly presented themself. He had a hard time looking at them. A few weeks ago he had learned that not only had he never had cancer, he never even had a sister. The past 30 years had all been a lie created by his other to manipulate him. It was also when he learned that Dylan wasn't his half brother, but his son. His other had somehow used his DNA to inpregnant his ex-wife Anne in a way that he still couldn't understand. He and his other had separated after that. Then Carnage started to attack everyone who had ever worn a symbiote to kill them in order to summon Knull. So they had reunited without ever talking about what happened. 

They hovered infront of him, ashamed. 

"Why? Why did you do this?" Eddie said. 

"Had to Eddie. Could feel him, sense him, Knull." His other said. 

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?" Eddie said. 

"Wouldn't have believed me. Wouldn't have trusted me. Thrown me away." They said. 

Eddie growled. "I just don't understand. You made Dylan without telling me or Anne. You twisted my memories. All of this and for what!?" 

They flinched. "Sorry Eddie... I'm sorry." 

Eddie roared. "You think that makes up for this!? These past 30 years have been nothing but lies! I trusted you! I loved you! How could you do this to me!?" 

"I... I had to Eddie." 

"Had to!?" Eddie was boiling. 

Then Dylan gently opened the door. 

"Dylan! I'm sorry son we are discussi-" Eddie started to say but then stopped. 

Dylan's eyes were black with Knull's red swirls inside. He slowly opened his mouth and in a twisted voice he said. 

"God is coming."

Eddie shot away in bed, sweating and out of breath. 

"Woah you ok there Ed?" Butch said yawning and sitting up. 

Symby whimpered and pet his cheek concerned and confused. 

"I just had an awful dream. I was living in a bunker in New York with Dylan and Sleeper but Sleeper was a cat. And Symby had apparently had been lying to me for 30 years. God, you didn't even exist in my dream. Everything was horrible and apparently an evil God was coming to kill me." Eddie said. 

Butch stared at him for a moment. "Welp, I'm never makin' seven cheese lazagna fer dinner 'gain." 

Eddie laughed. "Ya that's probably for the best." 

Butch kissed him and Symby. "Sorry you had such a shitty nightmare. Try to get some rest." 

"Thanks love." Eddie said laying back down. 

Symby snuggled up to him and he held them tightly as he drifted back to sleep to have a much more pleasant dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya for you who don't read the comics, THIS is the mess we all are currently dealing with. 
> 
> Btw I like to imagine that 616 is a different universe and this au takes place in like universe 8825 or something.


	445. Wedding Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove and Fate talk about marriage

Dove and Fate were having a girl day out to prepare for the wedding. Evan had surrendered complete control of his body to Fate so she could help Dove. 

"I have to ask, is it really healthy for him to do that? I know I asked before but I still worry." Dove said. 

"I swear Dove it is. My darling and I have been bonded so long I have changed his anatomy. This is as safe as taking a nap." Fate said. "To be honest I have debated with him about changing his appearance a bit."

"What do you want to change about him?" Dove said. 

"Me!? No no my beloved wants me to augment his body. He wanted me to turn his eyes blue like mine and his hair white." 

"Really? I never imagined Evan would want that." Dove said. 

"Well he didn't until I accidentally let his hair turn white once. The longer a symbiote and host are together the easier it is for that symbiote to change things. And sometimes you forget that you're bodies are not actually connected. So I mistakenly turned part of his hair white when I was stretching out one day thinking it was part of me. He has been thrilled with the idea of looking a little more like me." Fate said. 

"Why don't you want him too?" Dove said. 

"Because I adore him just the way he is. He is my most cherished darling. I don't want him to change." Fate said. 

"Even if that change is a tribute to how much he loves you?" Dove said. 

Fate paused and thought. Then Evan's hair slowly faded to white that shimmered in a way similar to Fate's body. His eyes also faded to a robins egg blue. 

"Well? How does he look?" Fate said. 

"Like a K-pop star." Dove said

"Oh that bad?" Fate flinched. 

"No no I think it looks good." Dove laughed. "I'm just used to Evan being dark haired and brown eyed." 

Fate smiled softly and took a selfie so she could see. "Oh, this does look striking. My beloved says he likes it." 

"I say you keep it then. I'm sure Evan loves being able to mimic you." Dove said. 

Fate admired the picture and bit longer before they got back to work. Today they were mailing invitations. 

"Hey Fate can I ask you something?" Dove said. 

"Of course Dove." Fate chirped. 

"What's it like being married? Like I know you and Evan also share a body and thoughts so its very different, but I want to know." Dove said. 

Fate smiled. "What thats a very big question. Can you think of a certain aspect you want to know more about?" 

"What was it like having Blair? I know you have Valor first but like Blair is closer to human." Dove said. 

Fate giggled. "Having Blair was just... wonderful. They were so small and soft. Evan and I both were afraid we would break them or not do it right but we got through it. I can still remember Evan holding them when we got home. They were like a little loaf of bread. I used to rest on them and they would squeeze me inbetween their fingers and giggle. Blair saw me almost as a toy at first but soon realized I was their mother. All my children have fast childhoods but the small moments I remember I cherish." 

Dove smiled. "Do you and Evan ever fight?" 

"Yes we do but usually we do it silently. When we disagree we kinda push our thoughts to each other. Being in each others head makes it much easier to understand what the other is feeling. So usually we sort it out rather quickly. If it got heated we usually have make up sex with a lot of after care later." Fate said. 

Dove blushed. "How... often do you two have sex?" 

Fate laughed. "You are going to think we are crazy. Almost every other night." 

"Holy shit." Dove whispered. "Don't you get tired!?" 

Fate made Evan blush with embarrassment. "No. Remember I feed off of his phenethylamine. So often I just get hungry, wrap around his cock, gently rub his prostate, and we will just kinda lazily have sex. I'll work him gently for a long time and he will scratch me and pet me. A lot of times we will just talk to each other during until he gets close. About once a week though we have more intense sex." 

Dove blushed just imagining Fate and Evan saying sweet nothing to each other while in the middle of sex. "I don't think I could do that." 

"Trust me we are very unusual. Most couples don't read a book together while mating." Fate said. 

Dove laughed so hard she had to lean on the table. "Oh my God you guys READ during sex." 

"My beloved just told me to shut up." Fate laughed. 

The two girls couldn't stop laughing for a while. Eventually they calmed down. 

"Fate how do you get Evan to do stuff for you?" Dove said. 

"Do stuff?" 

"Like I want Josh to be romantic sometimes just cus." Dove said. 

Fate frowned. "Honestly I don't think he will unless you tell Riot about your wants. My beloved is naturally romantic and so am I. We treat each other as if we were the most splendid creatures on the Earth. And we can read each other's thoughts. Luckily though you have Riot and he can indirectly help."

"I worried about that... Hey how do you two find time for each other with so many kids?" Dove said. 

"Its not easy. But on lunch or at night we usually spend time together. Sometimes we take a little longer to get back from missions too and use the time for each other." Fate said. 

"Thanks Fate you really help me sort through these decisions." Dove said flipping through her notes on who all needed an invite. 

"My pleasure dear." Fate said. 

Dove was silent, staring at her notes. 

"Is something wrong?" Fate said. 

"I don't know if I should invite my parents. I haven't talked to them since I moved out." Dove said. 

"Well do you want them in your life or are you doing this out of obligation?" Fate said. 

Dove thought for a moment and then nodded her head. "Eddie and Butch were more parents to me than mine ever where. I kinda want to ask Eddie to walk me down the aisle." 

Fate clapped and giggled. "Oh that would be lovely! I'm sure he will say yes! Lets call him!" 

"Right now?" Dove said. 

"Yes! Not a moment to wait!" Fate said dialing. 

Eddie of course said yes.


	446. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Sage study together

Sage and Lauren were in the library together studying. 

"You know Lauren you could have asked anyone to help you study." Sage said. 

"I know I wanted to study with you." She said. 

Sage let out a little sigh. "So... for the up coming test I have all the units separated and there is a group project coming up as well." 

"Alright do you want to team up for that too?" Lauren said. 

Sage frowned. "Wouldn't you rather do it with some friends?" 

"You're my friend too Sage." Lauren said. 

Sage fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Lauren... I don't need your pity." 

Lauren pouted. "I'm not pitying you. Why would you think that?" 

Sage looked up at her slowly, only to turn away. "Lauren you are rather popular. I'm very clearly not." 

"So? I just get along with people that is all." She said. 

"I'm unpleasant." Sage said a little destressed at this point. 

"I don't think you are." Lauren said. 

"I'm creepy." Sage ran a hand through his hair. 

"Okay yes but I still like you." Lauren laughed. 

Sage curled up in his chair and whispered. "I... don't want you to hurt me." 

Lauren stopped laughing and gently touched his leg. Sage was doing everything to keep from turning symbiotic so he could just melt away from the situation. 

"Sage, I would never hurt you." Lauren said. 

"Then why are you lying to me?" Sage whispered. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to pretend. I'm a loser on the outside and a monster on the inside. Stop pretending to like me." 

Lauren gently took his face in her hands. "Those girls really hurt you didn't they?" 

Sage gave the tiniest nod, being very distracted by how soft her hands where. 

Lauren took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I have, for a long time, been trying to work up the courage to do this, but I think you need it now." 

"What's that?" Sage said softly. 

Lauren leaned closer to him, still cupping his face and kissed him. Sage gasped and lost his form, melting onto his chair. 

"Oh my God!" Lauren panicked and tried to pick up the Sage puddle as she saw a teacher coming. 

Sage, also panicking and unsure what to do, latched onto her arm and bonded to her. 

Lauren gasped as Sage flowed into her, a torrent of emotions. 

"Lauren? Are you okay?" The teacher said. 

"Can you watch my stuff! I need to use the bathroom!" Lauren gasped. 

She ran to the ladies room, dove into a stall and locked it. She panted out of breath and Sage span inside her both scaried, over joyed, and confused. 

"Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God you are inside me!" Lauren said. 

"Shhh we can talk mentally now." Sage said through the bond. 

"What HAPPENED!?" Lauren thought loudly. 

"I'm so sorry I was so shocked I lost shape and then I panicked and bonded to you." Sage said. 

Lauren started to calm down and she could feel Sage all throughout her. He was laced around his veins and bones in almost a grand hug. It was a full feeling, and warm. But Sage meanwhile was emitting from inside her waves of confusion and curiosity. She let out a small stress laugh. 

"Wow um I just wanted to ask to be your girlfriend, I didn't think I would become your host." Lauren said. 

There was a pause and then am explosion of joy, love, affection and happiness. Lauren had to brace herself in the stall as Sage fill her with emotions. A small snake like head came forward from her chest to look at her. 

"Lauren do you really want to date me!?" Sage said, oozing such love it felt like someone was pushing hot fudge through her body. 

Lauren could only nod, still barely able to handle Sage's feelings. Sage screamed and flooded her with more love. Lauren grabbed his tiny head to hold his mouth closed. 

"Sage! We are in public restroom!" Lauren hissed through the bond. 

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy. I thought I was unlovable." Sage said. 

Lauren frown and took his gooey face in hand. She gave him a small kiss. "No Sage. You are wonderful." 

"S-Spib!" Sage squeaked out after the kiss. 

Lauren giggled. "I have never seen you like this. Is this your true form?" 

"Yes and no. Hybrids have three true forms. The human one you know, this gooey symbiotic form and then a mixture of the two, kinda like Venom." Sage said. 

"Oh ok." Lauren said softly. She gently ran her hand over his head and he purred. "I can see why your dad named you Sage. You are the same color as the plant." 

"I should probably unbond from you." He said. 

"Maybe wait till we are out of the ladies room." Lauren said. 

They headed back to their stuff. 

"You ok Lauren?" The teacher said

"Ya I'm fine. Girl problems." She said. 

"Oh! Well I hope you feel better." The teacher said

Once they were gone Sage started to unbond only for Lauren to grab him. 

"Wait! I kinda want to keep trying this out." Lauren said. 

Sage paused. "I'm dreaming, this isn't real." 

"No I mean it." She laughed. 

Lauren sat back down and got comfy. Sage inside her was emitting so many waves of joy and happiness she couldn't help but giggle. 

"This feels so weird but comforting." Lauren said. 

"Symbiotes are mutualists. We benifit each other. But humans didn't evolve with symbiotes in mind, so it takes a bit for your body to adjust." Sage said. 

"How about you? How do you feel?" Lauren said. 

"Like I've finally gotten something that was missing from my life." Sage said, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

"Have you never bonded before?" Lauren said. 

"No, never have." Sage hummed. "You are my first host. I'm actually nervous." 

"Why?" Lairen said concerned. 

"Symbiotes often imprint themselves on their first host. Their first host will change their personality a bit. Usually though the more independent you are the less you take after your first host. If I take anything from you I hope its your kindness and friendliness." Sage said. 

"Wow this has a lot of consequence to it. Sage are you sure you are ok with me being your first host?" Lauren said. 

"A woman whom I have nothing but respect for and have always admired? Not to mention my new girlfriend? You are a wonderful first host." Sage said. 

Lauren blushed. "Sage you are so sweet." 

They continued to study together, Sage gently wrapped inside Lauren. Eventually they went to a hidden spot and Sage separated from her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately after. 

"Wow." Lauren said a little breathless. "I feel kinda empty now." 

Sage smiled. "Evan told me when Fate separates from him its like all his insides have been hallowed out." 

"Ya I can see that. I only had you for an hour or two but I miss you already." Lauren said. 

Sage hugged her tightly and purred. "If we keep dating into adulthood maybe I will bond with you more permanently. One of my relatives, Flora, she keeps a small piece of herself inside her best friend Lance. Or if you prefer I could bond with you all the way." 

Lauren laughed. "Maybe, I want to get to know you better first." 

Sage smiled. "Lauren you are wonderful." 

They walked home together holding hands.


	447. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indi and Ringo are a little jealous Sage bonded first

"Man I can't believe Sage got a girlfriend and bonded!" Ringo said flopping on Indi's bed. 

Indi crawled up next to him and snuggled into him. "Ya, I want to bond with someone." 

Ringo looked at her and smirked. "What if we bonded with each other?" 

Indi blushed so hard she looked like she might over heat. "R-r-r-really!?" 

"Ya why not?" Ringo said sitting up. 

Indi squeaked. "So then um, who should bond with who?" 

"Good question. Which one would make you panic less?" Ringo chuckled. 

Indi glared at him but then sat and thought. "...Me bonding to you." 

"Alright lets go then!" Ringo sat dissolving his shirt. 

Indi held her breath just looking at Ringo. Finally she switched to her more slimey form and slide over to him. She gently touched one tentacle to his chest and started to push herself in. 

"There we go. That's it." Ringo said gently pulling her to his chest. 

Indi spread out inside Ringo, wrapping around his insides. She was in pure awe of him. Ringo sighed happily and laid on his bed. 

"This feels nice doesn't it?" Ringo said rubbing his stomach. 

"Y-yes!" Indi said. 

Ringo chuckled and started to think about how much he loved her. Indi thrilled once the waves hit and did cartwheels inside of him. 

"Indi suit me up." Ringo said. 

"Ok!" Indi said thrilled to the point of tears. 

She spread over him and his own form melted with hers a bit. He stood up as they finished forming to look in the mirror. He had her teeth now, long and sharp like an angler fish. The deep rich blue swirled with his own pinkish red with speckles of white to look like a galaxy. Their claws were longer now and their body was androgynous with wide hips and strong lean muscles. They opened their mouth to see that Ringo's bright yellow tongue now was mixed with the pink of Indi's. 

"We are beautiful." They said softly. 

They pressed against the mirror gently. They spread tendrils from their back and they swirled together to form large spikes and ridges like a dinosaur along with two beautiful wings. They laughed and flapped them gently. 

"Lets go flying!" They said

They opened the window and nimbly crawled out. They coiled on the ledge and then snapped forward like a bullet out of a gun. Ringo's speed had transferred to this form and they shot through the air. Their body twisted in mid air to a more dragonic shape for more aerodynamic flight. They laughed, both thinking about how Blair would feel seeking them.

They flew high into the sky above Philadelphia, the buildings just small rectangles on the ground. The laughed together, starting to melt into one being completely. Minds shifting together into one train of thought. It was natural for them, they had no fear of each other. They flew through the clouds. 

"Who am I?" They said softly. "I deserve a name. A name for my love, my passion... Passion. I am Passion!" They laughed. 

Passion landed on a mountain, far away from home. They flopped into some soft looking grass and giggled. 

"This is so much fun! I love this!" Passion said. 

They sat up and kissed their wrists and forearms pulling back their teeth so their lips could touch skin. 

"I'm hungry. I think I will hunt something down. I want to eat a man but a beast will do." Passion said dragging their tongue across their lips, teeth reforming behind it. 

They shot back through the air, their flight pattern similar to a hummingbird but performed by an elderitch dragon. A moose was spotted and they shot down and through it, cutting the head off clean. They hit the ground and plowed the earth with their feet as they came to a stop. 

"Fantastic!" They laughed, claiming their meal. 

They ate their fill and sat in their forest, chewing absentmindedly on a bone. 

"I don't... really want to separate. I like being me. You like it too right? Ya this is amazing. I'm just so one with you. We should though. Our friends still see us as two people, we are two people."

Passion ran their hands over their body. "So beautiful. So very beautiful. I have to do this again. If I could, every night. I'll stay out a little longer" 

Eventually Ringo's phone rang and they answered. 

"Hi Dad. Dad? Yes Dad he raised us." Passion said. 

"Ringo? You okay buddy?" Evan said concerned. 

"I'm Ringo and Indigo. I am Passion." Passion chirped happily. 

"Oh you guys bonded! Where are you?" Fate said said. 

"I'm somewhere in the Black Hills. Want me to come home?" Passion said. 

"Ah ya, ya we do we think we have to talk to you all about bonding." Evan said. 

"Am I in trouble?" Passion said. 

"No no you're fine we just want to make sure you are safe. We mean, you two have literally never bonded before and already have fused your conciousness. That's incredible." Fate said

Passion giggled. "I'll be home soon Dad. I love you." 

"Love you too." Evan and Fate said together. 

Evan hung up and waited. Soon there was a flash and in front of him was Passion. 

"Holy shit..." Evan whispered and Fate squeaked happily. 

Passion laughed, folding their wings inside their body. The hugged Evan and purred. 

"Dad I feel wonderful." Passion said. 

"So... you two don't want to separate?" Evan said. 

Passion thought. "No I will. I miss seeing my two parts. Though I'm going to do this more often." 

Fate giggled happily. "I'm so proud of you." 

Passion melted away into Ringo and Indi hugging each other tightly. 

"A little longer." Indi said softly into Ringo's neck. 

Ringo laughed and kissed her head. "Soon ok?" 

"Ok." Indi murmured. 

Evan pulled all the kids aside for a talk about bonding.


	448. Alexander and Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two generals get a taste of terror

General Alexander and Harris entered the DSA in a storm. Really it was General Alexander marching in and Harris running after him. 

"Are you insane!?" Harris said. 

"Are you trying to stop me!? I'm not losing another soldier because it's too enamored with human life. One of them works as a vet aid. One is dating a human and now I find out they can equip to people! Why haven't we been equipping them to soldiers this whole time and cutting out the middle man!?" Alexander said. 

Harris finally grabbed him and yanked him to a stop. 

"Harris! I don't care if we are the same rank I will have your court marshalled." Alexander boomed

"Will you shut up for 5 minutes you blow hard!" Harris hissed. 

Alexander sputtered. Harris normally was much more calm and collected but now was looking frantic. 

"You didn't even knowticed when we came in did you." Harris said. 

"Knowtice what?" Alexander said. 

Harris pointed to the observation balcony on the 3rd floor. Russel was in symbiotic form staring down at Alexander as if he was going to abush the man any minute. 

"What is wrong with that one?" Alexander said. 

"Alexander why do you think I was asked to over see project rebirth 03?" Harris said.

"You worked on rebirth 02 correct?" Alexander said. 

"I did more than just that I was incharge of the artic base when containment of the Venom symbiote was breeched." Harris said. 

"I'm surprised you still have a job, that was a disaster." Alexander said. 

Harris laughed. "The reason I have a job is because these symbiotes are not to be fucked with. We are meddling with something that man should not touch General. I want you to think about how Director Miller looked when we first met him." 

"He was just a punk kid right?" Alexander said. 

"Ya and think of him now. He has white hair, his eyes changed color, and I swear his teeth are sharper. I've seen what these creatures do to people. They don't have the same morals as us. Have you even read out mission reports?" Harris said

"Usually just the end part." Alexander admitted. 

Harris laughed. "They are cannibals and extremely deadly killers. We have enemy soldiers go MIA because we don't even know what these things do to them." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Alexander said. 

"Look up at the one on the balcony again." Harris said. 

Alexander looked and Russel was gone. 

"Where did he-" Alexander looked up and in a vent Russel was staring out with two very angry white eyes. "Jesus Christ! The fuck is wrong with you boy!?" 

"You hurt Violet." Russel growled. 

Alexander took a step back. "Who is Violet!?" 

Russel busted through the vent and stood over Alexander growling. "You don't even remember our names!? 07 you piece of shit!" 

"I never touched her! How dare you shout at your comanding officer!" Alexander said. 

"I don't work under you anymore." Russel grinned maliciously. 

"See I was trying to warn you Alexander that they honestly do not give a fuck and will kill you." Harris said.

Russel took one step forward and Alexander fell on his back. 

"You can't do this! You'll be arrested!" Alexander whimpered out

Russel roared. "Let them try!" 

Alexander shuffled back on all fours as Russel bared his claws. 

"Russel!" Evan ran over in front of his son. 

Harris went over to Alexander to help him up. Russel growled as Evan stood infront of him. 

"Listen I know what he did hurt Violet but you can't just kill people in the DSA building ok?" Evan said. 

"What did I even do to her!?" Alexander said. 

Harris leaned over and whispered. "Well before you stormed in here like an idiot I was going to tell you that I got a report that 07 apparently was traumatized by you banging on her tank as a fetus." 

"That traumatized her!? I thought these things were monsters!" Alexander said. 

"I SHOW YOU MONSTERS YOU TRASH APE!" Russel roared as Frostbite just barely held him back. 

Harris laughed at the now white as a ghoster Alexander and also to conceal some of his own panic at Russel's growing anger. "You really have no survival skills huh? Anyway you did the equivalent of punching a toddler in the face apparently because she remembers it. Its actually our theory as to why she left the Prism unit." 

"And thats somehow my fault!?" Alexander hissed under his breath, hoping Russel would be held back by Frostbite. 

"Alexander, they are elderitch beings but they are also children, but you see them as neither. Now I have a proposal. Hand over all delegation of the Prism unit to me and I will help you be assigned to a more fitting unit." 

"Preposterous! Why would I do-" As Alexander spoke Russel got past Frostbite and just barely missed taking Alexander's head off, saved only by a Frostbite cloud slamming Russel into a wall. 

"Miller will you control that thing!?" Alexander said gripping his chest. 

"No he can't. We can't control any of them. Sooner or later either they go awol or their hosts do. You have angered the beasts Alexander. Step down." Harris said looking slightly unhinged.

Frostbite was currently arguing with an enraged Russel would was denting the wall of the DSA hallway they were in very badly. He roared and scratched at the walled, leaving claw marks at least an inch deep. Alexander took a gulp as he felt a warm trickle of blood drip from where Russel had just barly nicked his cheek. 

"I...I resign." He said. 

Harris smirked. "Good. Lets get you out of here before you lose something important." 

And so Alexander was hussled out of the DSA. 

\-------------

Evan sat infront of a jar with a very very angry Russel in it. 

"Listen I don't want you in the jar, I really don't. But you tried to kill a man Russel." Evan said. 

Russel bubbled angrily inside the jar, snapping at the walls. Fate whimpered, hating seeing her son like this. Violet sat next to Evan and gently pet the jar. She smiled softy at Russel hoping whatever the military sentenced him with would be short and she would have him back soon. 

General Harris came back inside the room. "You can take him out now." 

"Is the military dropping the charges?" Evan said eagerly. 

"Well I am. I'm in charge of all Prism military operations now." Harris said. 

Evan opened the jar and Russel flooded out to hug Violet. 

"I have to thank you Russel. Without your outbursts I don't think I ever could have gotten Alexander to resign." Harris said. 

"You're welcome so long as you never treat us like he did." Russel said still clinging to Violet. 

"I have learned over the years its best to give your kind a wide birth. I'll be rather hands off." Harris said. 

Violet purred and calmed Russel with many loving kisses. He soon forgot all about his anger. 

Evan walked Harris out of the room. "I'm surprised they are being so lenient." 

"I have more leverage than you think. And honestly I know what will happen if we do anything to these kids. You are not the loyal type Evan. I can already tell if it came to this country or your children, the United States would be in flames. Not to mention Sundance is literally a threat we have no back up plan for anymore. I'm walking a tightrope here. I don't need the war mongering idiots who funded this insane project in the first place in the way." Harris said 

Evan smiled. "Glad we are on the same page." 

"Likewise." Harris said shaking his hand.


	449. Symbiotes 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren learns a bit about symbiotes.

"So you guys live here!" Lauren said looking around the DSA. 

"Um ya." Sage said blushing and scratching the back of his neck. 

"I didn't imagine a S.H.I.E.L.D. base would be disigned like this. It kinda reminds me of a nice hotel." Lauren said. 

"Well there is a hanger and training room and labs but also a classroom and guest bedrooms... and our wing." Sage said. 

"You have a whole wing!?" Lauren said. 

Sage chuckled. "Ya the third floor got turned into our living space. We are a very big project. Until my siblings and I were created there were only two hybrids in existence." 

"So who all is related again? Because it would be weird if Ringo, Indi, Russel and Violet were related." Lauren said. 

"Ringo, Russel and Marigold are all Evan and Fate's spawn. Indi, Cyan, Violet and myself are all spawn of a symbiote named Slick and other people. So us four are all half siblings and unrelated to Ringo, Russel and Marigold. Evan and Fate raised all of us though." Sage said. 

"This is so confusing." Lauren said laughing. 

"Its about to get more confusing since Evan and Fate are going to teach you about symbiotes." Sage said. 

"Before we do, can I see your third form? The middle one you mentioned having." Lauren said. 

Sage nodded and formed his symbiotic body. He felt like he was now towering over her since he was at least a head higher than her. 

"Woah... can I touch you?" Lauren said. 

"Of course." Sage leaned down. 

Lauren gently took his face in her hands, green goo dripping through her fingers. 

"Does everyone have a skull face pattern or just you?" Lauren said. 

"Just me. We all have unique coloration. My black eyes and tongue are unique as well. Symbiotes usually have white eyes with a few exceptions. Sleeper, Sunny, Violet, Fate and myself all have colored eyes." Sage said.

"Your tongue is colored?" Lauren said raising a brow. 

Sage opened his mouth and his long black tongue rolled out. 

"Wow." Lauren whispered. "Thats huge." 

Sage chuckled. 

"Well I'm glad to see your aren't afraid of him." Evan said coming downstairs.

"Its definitely a lot. Like I'm dating something that normally would be trying to kill me but instead just wants to snuggle me." Lauren said wrapping two fingers around one of his teeth. Sage let out a purr. 

Evan chuckled. "Well how about we go upstairs to the Prism wing? I ordered everyone pizza." 

Lauren gently took Sage's claw as they walked. Sage felt like he was walking on air. In the Prism wing all the kids were surrounded about 6 boxes of pizza. 

"Lauren! Sup!" Marigold said eating a slice of cheese. 

"Hi guys. Woah Cyan you are in hybrid form too? You look so pretty!" Lauren said spotting Cyan floating over the supreme pizza. 

Cyan laughed. "Thank you. I'm surprised you recognized me. Also I actually prefer this form." 

"Ya she is almost never in human form." Indi said. 

"Sage do you have a preferred form?" Lauren said 

"It depends on what he is doing. Usually he is human but when he sleeps or is relaxing he switches to goo form." Blair said. 

"Blair I could have said that..." Sage said. 

"You're welcome." Blair said. 

Bug went up to Lauren and meowed. 

"Aw you have a cat!" Lauren knelt down so Bug could sniff her. She pet him and scratched him gently. 

"Well come on in and sit down. Grab some pizza we have a lot to talk about." Fate said. 

Sage and Lauren sat down, Sage switching back to human form. 

"Alright so how much do you know about symbiotes and hybrids?" Evan said. 

"Um they hybrids have 3 true forms, there are only a few of them. Um symbiotes need hosts and live in your body. And they are really warm and soft when in goo form... that's about it. Oh and they are aliens! I know they are aliens!" Lauren said. 

"Ok we have a lot to cover then." Evan laughed. 

"Can I ask a question?" Lauren said. 

"Sure." Evan and Fate said together. 

"So when Fate was pregnant with Ringo, Russel, and Marigold were you pregnant?" Lauren said. 

Evan tried to hold in a laugh. "No their were all made in a lab. Fate has been pregnant twice with full symbiotes who I call my kids but don't share any DNA with me. Also Ringo was a little premature so she was technically pregnant with him for a while. So technically I was pregnant? Its not like human pregnancy, I didn't get fat or push them out of my body. Fate gets a little swollen when pregnant but thats about it." 

"I was able to make a cavity in my body for Ringo to grow in." Fate said. 

"Imma kangaroo baby." Ringo said. 

"So Sage can't get me pregnant?" Lauren said. 

"No no no no Sage most definitely can. If you two have sex PLEASE be safe and for my sanity wait till you are at least 16 preferably 18." Evan said flailing his arms a bit. 

"Oh! So only full symbiotes and full humans can't have babies together." Lauren said. 

"Yes. Symbiotes actually reproduce asexually. That's one thing that is unique about them." Evan said. 

"Oh ok." Lauren said. "So can Sage get pregnant then?" 

"Yes but not by myself." Sage said. 

Lauren looked confused at that one. 

"None of these guys have a fixed sex." Evan said. 

"All of us except Blair kinda picked a gender to identify as. Indi even switched genders later in life." Sage said. 

"I didn't switch I think I just discovered something I always was." Indi said

"Ok I think I'm getting it. What else do I need to know?" Lauren said. 

"You ever knowticed these guys all love chocolate?" Evan said. 

"Ya they always have chocolate on them." Lauren said. 

"Symbiotes and hybrids need phenethylamine which is a chemical human brains contain. It also is one that is produced when you feel love. So if you ever bond with Sage again its actually really healthy for him if you think about how much you like each other." Evan said. 

"Aw thats so cute!" Lauren said turning to Sage. "You guys feed off of love!" 

Sage chuckled. "You can kinda see a secondary layer to why I was so bummed out about being unlovable right?" 

Lauren cupped Sage's face. "But you are lovable!" 

She started peppering him with kissed. Sage melted into goo form again, overwhelmed. Lauren laughed and gathered him up in her arms to shower him with kisses. Sage flailed tendrils in the air, squeaking. 

"I think we will pick this up again later." Evan chuckled.


	450. Symbiotes 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons continue

There was a lot of learning that had to be done. Evan taught Lauren more about symbiotes and had more talks with the kids about bonding. He got better at explaining over time. Eventually Evan and Fate decided to have a class on it where they would actually bond. 

"Cyan you sure you don't want to try?" Evan said as they heading to the training room. 

"No I'm content with just watching. I want the first person I bond with to be special." Cyan said. 

Evan pet her head and smiled. "That is very wise of you." 

In the training room everyone had picked their bonding pairs. Ringo and Indi were excited to reform Passion, while Russel and Violet looked thrilled but nervous. Lauren was sitting with Sage and Marigold while they all chatted. Marigold had decided to bond with Bug so he was in her lap making biscuits. Blair had joined in just for fun and the lesson but wouldn't bond today unless they wanted to bond with Evan again.

"Alright everyone are you ready?" Evan said. 

Everyone huddled up. Fate separated from Evan and he gasped a little from the change. 

"God that time it felt like my nerves were being ripped out." Evan said. 

"Mmmpphhtt" Fate said concerned. 

Evan knelt down and pet her. "I'm alright dear, thank you." 

"Wait so Fate can't talk if she isn't bonded to you?" Lauren said. 

"No, symbiotes don't have vocal cords like we do. Bonding though gives them more structure and control so they can form some and talk." Evan said. 

Fate wiggled around Evan in circles, anxious to get back inside him. 

"So for bonding its best if both parties relax. Your first time might hurt a little but if you loosen up it should be fine. Watch." Evan said. 

Evan gently offered his hand to Fate. Fate had to resist launching herself back inside Evan but since this was a demonstration she went slow. Soon she was nestled back inside Evan and purring so loudly around his heart everyone could hear it. 

"Mr. Miller, why did it hurt you so much to separate?" Lauren said. 

"Oh! Well if you have a symbiote for a long time you body adjusts to them. They feel like a part of you. Symbiotes also can become body parts if your aren't careful. Butch and Sunny for instance. Sunny acts not only as his leg but as Butch's blood so they can't be separated for long and it hurts Butch to do so. For me and Fate though we are heavily connected by nerve endings. It makes it harder for someone to remove her from me but also more painful to let her go." Evan said. 

"So there are different levels of bonding?" Lauren said. 

"Many different ones. From surface level bonds where they basically are only clothing to bonds where you stop feeling like two people." Evan said. 

"Can we bond now!" Ringo said. 

Evan laughed. "Sure why not." 

"Yes!" Ringo practically tackled Indi as they fused into Passion, two laughs forming into one. 

Lauren went wide eyed. "Wow you are so pretty" 

"Thank you. Blair! Wanna play?" Passion said shifting into dragon form. 

"Ya!!!" Blair screamed happily, turning into a little dragon and running to them. 

The two rolled around each other and played. Lauren took photos with her phone because she thought it was the cutest thing. 

Russel stood up and held Violet in his arms. "Ready?" 

Violet was blushing all over and quickly bonded with him before her nerves got the better of her. Russel shifted to symbiotic form and purple swirled around his rust colored form with splinters of black. Violet couldn't spread far over him so instead gave him a sort of black and purple hood. 

Russel chuckled. "Violet you are lovely." 

Russel kept smiling, most likely from Violet exploding inside him with excitement. 

Sage turned to Lauren and offered her his hand. Lauren took it excited to see how they would look suited up. Sage melted into her again and wrapped around her. She giggled, this time it didn't hurt at all as he bonded to her. When he was done he peaked out at her and she kissed his little goo head. Sage purred he wrapped around Lauren. Soon they stood together, Sage was skin tight on Lauren but had a lot of slimey off hangs. 

"Woah." Lauren said looking over herself. "Is there a mirror nearby?" 

"Bathroom's down the hall." Evan said. 

"Thanks." Lauren smiled a ran off.

With Sage she felt stronger and lighter so she almost bounced there. She looked in the mirror at them together. Sage's skull pattern and black eyes spread over her face. She opened her mouth to see his black tongue and she gently touched his large bladed teeth. 

"Sage this is crazy." Lauren laughed. 

"Crazy bad or crazy good?" Sage said. 

"Crazy good." Lauren said running his clawed hands over her body. "Hey Evan said you guys can become clothes. If I think of an outfit will you become it?" 

"Of course." Sage said. 

Lauren thought of a few different outfits and Sage switched to them. 

"Oh my God Sage you are so cool." Lauren said admiring a dress he had formed. 

Sage blasted her with love and affection and she giggled. 

"Hey Sage did you have a outfit you would like to see me in?" Lauren said. 

"Hmmmm... yes." Sage said. 

Sage shifted and Lauren was in a full length pink and white Victorian ball gown with an exposed neckline. It was a beautifully detailed dress. Lauren gasped a little. 

"Oh Sage this is so lovely..." Lauren said. 

"I could have been a pig and put you in a swimsuit but honestly I wanted to see you in something like this more." Sage said. 

Lauren laughed and swirled around. "Trust me it is the better choice." 

Sage chuckled and then formed his monsterous torso behind her to give her a hug. Lauren giggled and snuggled into his arms. 

"Lauren... there is still a lot I need to tell you about me, but I'm scared." Sage said. 

"If you think I'll be creeped out I promise I won't. Can I tell you a secret? Promise not to think I'm weird." Lauren said. 

"Sure go ahead. I mean I'm going to be asking you to accept a lot too." 

"I think horror movie monsters are hot." Lauren said. 

Sage chrittered a bit and looked a little shocked. "Really?" 

"Yes I do! Like I think a lot of times they are just misunderstood and underneath it all are just scared and need love. Or doing what they do to survive. Like the creature of the black lagoon? He was just lonely." Lauren said. 

Sage looked in the mirror at himself and then back at Lauren. "Holy shit I'm your type." 

Lauren laughed. "Ya I realized that when I first saw your third form. I just kept thinking about how I was scared but also thrilled. You are beautiful to me Sage." 

Sage growled happily and nuzzled into her. "You are perfect." 

Lauren laughed and turned to kiss him, both of them flooding each other with affection. Sage shivered and rippled. The was a knock on the bathroom door. 

"You two ok? You have been in there a while." Evan said concerned. 

"Oh! Yes Mr. Miller! Sorry about that we were trying on outfits together!" Lauren said opening the door. 

Evan sighed with relief. "Ok good." 

"Sage! Look at me! I'm living the dream!" Marigold said padding over in Bugs now symbiote covered body. 

Lauren leaned down so she could pet them. "How cute!" 

The rest of the day was spend getting used to bonding and some exercises together.


	451. Strangers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Hanukkah. Your present from me is filthy smut! 
> 
> Jk jk. Actually I got a request for another smut chapter. So again I'm going to post a normal chapter with it and most likely take tomorrow off for Christmas. 
> 
> Enjoy and again if you don't want porn this chapter is skippable.

Eddie was once again out of town on a reporting trip. His paper had actually given him a very interesting story to cover involving investigating a company suspected of shady business practices. Eddie was pleasantly surprised that even with a lot of snooping as Venom they had found nothing. The company was, for once, on the up and up. 

"These sort of things just don't happen now days." Eddie chuckled heading back to their hotel room. 

"Hard to believe." Symby chuckled. 

"You and I searched everywhere though, even in restricted areas." Eddie opened their room and went inside. 

On their bed had been delivered a basket of chocolates from the company, thanking them for visiting. 

"How thoughtful." Eddie looked over the chocolates. "Anything suspicious?" 

Symby took a nibble and chirped happily. "Just high quality chocolate Eddie!" 

Eddie laughed and sat in the bed. "Maybe we're too high strung."

"To used to betrayal." Symby said through the bond because their cheeks were full of chocolate. 

Eddie smiled at his lover as they ate, there were absolutely adorable like this. "Hey love?" 

Symby swallowed. "Yes Eddie?" 

"You want to play a bit? Its been a while since it was just you and me." 

Symby thrilled and pushed Eddie onto the bed. Eddie laughed and he ran his palms down their silky form. 

"Easy easy." Eddie said as his clothes disappeared and Symby started to tower above him. 

Symby formed a large torso over Eddie that quickly tapered off into tentacles laced all over his lower half. 

"So we are doing it like this huh?" Eddie said leaning up on his elbows. 

"To start." Symby said. 

Symby was mimicking how they looked as Venom. A wall of muscle and teeth. They used one claw on Eddie's lower back to gently lift his hips. Eddie bit his lip and gently grabbed one of his others tentacles to hold. Symby let their tongue gently fall from their mouth like a snake dipping out of a tree. The tip wrapped around his member first and then the rest spiraled down, encasing the entire shaft in hot, slick, muscle. Eddie gasped as Symby started to work him. 

Eddie arched his back as Symby rhythmically pumped. He brought the tentacle to his lips and kissed it. Symby looked up at him and smirked. They pressed the tentacle gently to his lips and Eddie took the hint. He let it slide into his mouth and he started to gently suck on it. Symby grinned and ran their crawls down to Eddie's hips. They melted away into tendrils that tightly wrapped around Eddie's thighs, pulling his legs open. 

Eddie moaned as Symby's tongue pulled away from his cock, leaving it dripping with saliva. Symby's tongue then trailed lower to his entrance and they started to lovingly lick him. Eddie chuckled because Symby was starting to lose shape from concentrating on pleasuring Eddie. 

"Hey darling, how about you relax?" Eddie said. "I like you just as you are best." 

Symby looked at him and smiled. Muscles melted into soft tendrils if goo and soon Symby was just a goo pile, melting over Eddie and across the bed. Eddie ran his fingers through his other, they ribbled around him like water. He grabbed at them and pulled them to his lips to kiss their satin darkness. Symby thrilled and wrapped around Eddie like a blanket. Thick tentacles gripped him, tight like bands around his limbs. 

"That's it. This is the form of my love." Eddie said. 

His other pressed a tendril to his still slick behind and pushed gently inside. Eddie hissed softly from the intrusion. He laided back down on the bed as he felt Symby attaching to nerve endings inside of him. They sent electric pulses to his brain directly from his spinal cord, demanding pleasure that no form of human flesh could ever possibly give him. Eddie groaned as more tentacles slide inside him. More and more his other covered his most sensitive areas to sitmulate them, both inside and outside his body. He felt like his nerves were on fire, neurons firing off in bursts. He tired to speak but he was so overwhelmed the words couldn't come. Instead Symby formed a large black cock to slide into Eddie's mouth for him to suck. 

Eddie sucked and moaned into the psuedo phallus in his mouth. He could feel his body begging for release but Symby wouldn't allow it. They were blocking off whatever system inside his brain that sent the signal to trigger it. Instead Symby was now covering his cock in a thich layer of tight goo. It was like his dick was covered in skin tight black rubber. Symby started moving their form around his cock. Their soft, moist slime rubbing him in all the right places. Eddie gasps as the tentacles in his ass grabbed and rubbed prostate. Claws and teeth dragged across his skin. His lover was so beautiful, jet black fluid swirling over his body. 

"Darling you are so enchanting." Eddie thought. 

Symby hitched for a moment, chittering at the complement. Eddie chuckled, cock still in his mouth. 

"You are the sexiest creature on the planet. I couldn't imagine ever going without you again." Eddie thought. 

"Edddddiiieee" Symby whined, speeding up a bit. 

Eddie couldn't even think straight at this point. All he could do was send wave after wave of love to his other. They both came undone, Eddie releasing into the silken shadows of his other while they reeled from Eddie's affections. 

Eddie panted, looking down at Symby who was now flopped haphazardly over him, they were licking up cum off of their body. He reached to stroke his other, purrs of satisfaction rolling out of them and tingling his skin. 

"You are so radiant my love." Eddie said. 

"Love you Eddie." They bubbled out. 

Eddie kissed the top of their head. "Love you too."


	452. A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Butch pass time when Eddie is out of town?

Eddie was out of town for a job which meant Butch was lonely. Luckily he was saved by Flora tackling him in the couch. 

"Papa, can we go hunting?" Flora signed. 

Butch squeezed her. "Yer lovely child, of course we can. Dylan! Wanna go huntin'!?" Butch shouted up.

Dylan came out if room. "Sure, can Conner come?" 

"Sure!" Butch said. 

And then it all snowballed into Austin, Conner, and Lance joining them. 

"Well we have a whole party now." Butch laughed. 

"So you guys just come out here to these woods and hunt?" Austin said. 

"Ya mostly Butch, Conner and Flora do. Lance and I just kinda hang out and eat what they bring back." Dylan said. 

"I have another question. You guys didn't bring any guns to hunt. So how are you going to hunt?" Austin said. 

Flora switched to symbiote form and roared, Austin fell back on his ass and scurried away, terrified. Butch cackled. 

"Take it easy Austin she's just a 9 year old!" Butch said with a hardy laugh. 

"Holy shit." Austin said. 

Flora got on all fours and bolted around the campsite, letting out alien squeaks and hisses. Austin clung to Conner, still shaken. Lance was laughing watching Flora. 

Butch switched to Sundance and ran after his daughter, tackling her and wrestling her on the ground. Flora squealed in delight as she kicked and bit at her father. Sundance couldn't stop laughing as he nipped back. Flora ended up snuggled into his neck, purring and he rubbed her back. 

"You were all pent up weren't ya dear?" Sundance said into his daughter's hair. 

Flora purred and nodded. Sundance stood up and put Flora back down. Lance went over and tackled her next, unable to even make her budge. Flora giggled and took Lance to the ground, rolling around with him happily in the grass. 

"Hey Papa. Austin, Lance and I can set up the tent. How about you, Conner, and Flora head out so you can bring the food back quickly?" Dylan said. 

"Sure thing. Come on ya wee goblins!" Sundance said. 

Conner kissed Dylan and the Sky took over him. They kissed him again as Sunset and then ran after Sundance. Flora gave Lance one big lick across the face and a kiss on the forehead, before unpinning him and running after the boys. Lance sat up laughing and watched her go. 

"Lance you want a river bath after that kiss?" Dylan signed and giggled. 

Lance shook his head no, cleaning his face off with a paper towel from the car.

Austin help set up the tent with Dylan and Lance while they waited. 

"Lance you might want to use Flora to hear. Austin doesn't know ASL." Dylan signed. 

"Oh right." Lance said have Flora form a little hearing aid for him. 

"That's really impressive that you guys know that." Austin said. 

"Thanks. It took a while but I wanted to support both Lance and my little sister." Dylan said. 

"Conner knows it too huh?" Austin said. 

"Ya it took him a lot longer to get the hang of it. He struggles a lot with studying." Dylan said. 

Austin nodded and looked out into the woods. "Hey Dylan, a while back Butch told me that Conner has the 'killers itch'. Do you know what he meant?" 

"Well... Conner talks to me sometimes about it. He gets urges to hurt people. Just bad people though. Like if we see a jerk on the street or someone on the news hurting people he gets antsy. We stopped listening to the news around him because of it. Butch recently has been training him in how to be a vigilante. He kinda craves justice." Dylan said. 

"So its only to hurt bad people right?" Austin said. 

"Ya he doesn't get like that for good people. He does like to go hunting though. It helps him calm down." Dylan said. 

Austin stared off into the distance, as if he could see his son in the distance. "This guilt... its gonna eat me alive one day." 

"It kinda should bro." Dylan said. "I'm not gonna sugar cost it, you abandoned him and you have to live the rest of your life with that." 

Austin nodded. "I know that now. I've started to understand just how much I fucked up. I was such a stupid kid. I hope you two make better decisions than me." 

"If it makes you feel better Conner and I can't get each other pregnant." Dylan said. 

Austin chuckled. "Ya that does. Honestly I am so glad I found him again. I don't care at this point if we have a good relationship. I just want him to grow up happy. I realized a while ago I was only being selfish when I came back. But this is so over my head now. Dylan do you think I can ever be a good dad to him?" 

Dylan thought for a moment and nodded. "I think you realizing you're an asshole is a big step." 

Austin smiled. "Well I try." 

Later on Flora, Sunset, and Sundance came back with a large buck. 

"Conner lemme show you how to prepare this." Sundance said setting out a tarp. 

Sunset sat with him as he started to show him how to clean the animal. Austin tried to watch but soon had to turn away. Flora sat next to Sundance and ate scraps of fat and bone he handed to her. 

"Good huh?" Sundance said patting his daughter as she cracked open a bone to suck out the marrow. 

Sunset paused and picked up the skull, crunching it with his teeth. 

"Oh God even hearing it is horrible." Austin whispered to Dylan. 

Dylan laughed. "Ya it can get pretry gross. Slick do you want any brains?" 

"Yes!" Slick yanked Dylan over to the group. 

"Go ahead and eat up Slick, we killed and ate two others already." Butch said. 

Slick munched away and Sunset reached out to pet them while they ate. 

"How are you feeling by the way?" Dylan said. 

"Really good." Sunset said nuzzling into Dylan. 

They kids got to peeling and cutting up veggies for venison stew while Butch and Austin browned the meat over a fire. 

"Hey Butch, am I doing ok with Conner? I know I've been giving him space but I'm wondering if I'm giving too much?" Austin said

Butch hummed and then looked up at Austin. "You know the boy turns 16 in July correct?" 

"Yes I do." Austin said. 

"His mom's been dreadin' teachin' him how to drive. Says she is too much of a back seat driver and the stress will kill her. I was gonna offer to teach him but I think you should." Butch said. 

Austin was glowing from that idea. "Oh that's perfect! I would love teaching him how to drive! We could go on road trips!" 

Butch chuckled. "Just make sure to keep yer cool." 

"Right right. Gotta stay calm and open to him." Austin said smiling. 

Butch laughed at Austin looking so eager. The kids had finished the prep work and were now throwing potato and carrot peels at each other. 

"Hey! You better clean those up!" Butch said. 

"Yes Papa." Dylan, Flora and Conner said with a whine. 

Butch smiled. "Lovable rascals." 

The stew was good and soon Flora and Lance were yawning. 

"Bed time." Butch said picking the two up and carrying them to the tent. 

"Ya I'm tired too." Dylan said stretching. 

"Hey Conner before you go I was wondering, when you get your learners permit do you want to go driving with me?" Austin said. 

"You mean you'll teach me?" Conner said. 

"Ya, Butch told me your mom is nervous about taking you out. So I was hoping I could." Austin said. 

Conner thought for a moment. "Ya we can do that." 

Austin smiled. "Great!" 

"Night Austin." Conner and Dylan said heading to their tent. 

Conner and Dylan snuggled together in their tent, they has zipped their sleeping bags together to form one big bag. 

"Dylan am I being to lenient with Austin? Dude ruined my life, shouldn't I still be angry at him?" Conner said with his arms behind his head. 

"Well if he hadn't ruined your life you never would have met me. And I mean he is trying really hard. While you were gone he talked to me about how at this point he doesn't even want you to like him. He just wants to be there for you." Dylan said. 

Conner blinked a bit at Dylan and Sky pooled onto his chest. 

"I think you can sense he doesn't want to hurt you anymore. Austin knows he messed up and is making up for it. Like Eddie and Butch." Sky said. 

"Ya I guess he is kinda like them except totally not." Conner said with a laugh. 

Sky leaned up and kissed Conner gently. "Get some sleep." 

Dylan snuggled right up to Conner and Slick came out to spend the night with Sky. 

Butch finished settling the little ones and came back out to an overjoyed Austin. 

"He said yes! He said he wanted me to teach him!" Austin said. 

Butch laughed. "Well good. Yer makin' progress." Butch picked up two beers out of the cooler and bit the top of his off. 

"Doesn't that hurt your teeth?" Austin said catching the second beer after Butch tossed it to him. 

"Son I can regrow my teeth cus of my wife." Butch said taking a sip. 

"She must be very patient with you." Austin laughed. 

"Ya she's my unholy saint." Butch cackled. 

Sunny came out and stole a sip of beer. Butch kissed her cheek. 

"Hey Butch thanks for helping me with this." Austin said.

"Sure thing kid. I just want Conner to be happy too." Butch said.

The two men finished their beers and went to bed. Butch had a laugh because in her sleep Flora had managed to turn into a gooey blanket for Lance. 

Butch got a call from Eddie early the next morning. They still missed each other terribly but were happy both had a good time in their own way.


	453. Dahlias and Dead Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage meets Lauren's parents

Lauren's parents had invited Sage over for dinner. 

"Now before we eat I need to have a one on one with the boy!" Lauren's father said. 

"Dadddddd." Lauren whined. 

"Greg you don't need to scare the boy." Her mom said. 

"Now listen here Maggie. This boy is dating my only daughter! My pride and joy! I have to scare the sense into him. All boys are only after one thing and I'm not letting him have it!" Greg said. 

"Dad, Sage isn't like other boys." Lauren said. 

"You only think that because you are smitten with him! Trust me pumpkin he is a snake in the grass just like the rest of them!" Greg said. 

"Were you when you were a boy?" Maggie said. 

"Yes I was! I was a little shit I'll admit it. That's why I know I have to protect my daughter from this beast." Greg said. 

Lauren rolled her eyes and there was a ring at the door. Lauren ran to get it but Greg was closer. He opened it and there was Sage, wearing a black button up shirt and holding a bouquet of dahlias. 

"Aw Sage you brought flowers!" Lauren ran up and hugged him. 

Greg meanwhile was confused the say the least. He knew his daughter was rather popular so he was expecting a jock or some suave little shit. Instead he was greeted with a tall, thin kid with sunken eyes, sharp cheek bones and somewhat greasy flat black hair. He wasn't good looking, he didn't look athletic, was this the best his daughter could do? He watched as Lauren kissed his cheek and he swore the boy started purring. 

"So you must be Sage! Welcome I'm Maggie and this is my husband Greg. Did you pick these up for us they are beautiful!" Maggie said taking the dahlias. 

"My mother said dahlias are a symbol of gratitude so I wanted to say thank you for having me over." Sage said. 

Greg was so perplex but he was still sticking to the plan. "Alright Sage, its good you are here but you and I need to have a talk." 

"Dad please no!" Lauren groaned. 

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Like a sparring match?" 

"No I need to sit you down and tell you want it means to date my daughter." Greg said gently pushing Sage to the couch. 

Sage sat down and Lauren sat down next to him. 

"Honey you should go help your mother with those flowers." Greg said. 

"No I need to heard what nonsense you are going to shove at Sage." Lauren said. 

"Fine fine, I'm still talking to him." Greg said. 

Sage tried to sit up straight and attentively. 

"Now, I am glad you have taken an interest in my Lauren. I mean who wouldn't, she is a fantastic girl. But I swear if you ever hurt her or try anything I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Understood?" Greg said trying to sound threatening. 

Sage glared at him, looking insulted. "You think I would try to hurt Lauren? She is an angel. I could never hurt someone so precious to me." 

"Saggggge" Lauren hissed embarrassed into his arm. 

Greg was befuddled. He was expecting fear, or at the very least a feinted 'yes sir'. He wasn't expecting this kid to look so offended. For such a scrawny kid he had quite the frightening glare. 

"Well um so long as we are both on the same page." Greg said. 

They all sat around the dinner table and Lauren finally relaxed a bit. 

"So Sage, what are you planning on doing after highschool?" Maggie said. 

"Um... to be honest I just assumed I would still be working my current job." Sage said. 

"What's your current job?" Greg said. 

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Sage said. 

Greg laughed and slapped his knee. "That's a good one boy!" 

Then Sage took out his wallet and showed his badge to everyone. Lauren was wide eyed. 

"Sage are you allowed to talk about this?" Lauren said. 

"So long as I don't reveal any classified information, yes." Sage chuckled. 

Greg looked the badge over. "How the hell are you a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? You're a string bean." 

"I'm deceptively thin." Sage said. 

"Do you have super powers?" Maggie said a little excited. 

"Yes I do." Sage said. 

"Oh ya? What powers you got?" Greg said. 

"I have a healing factor, and can shapeshift. Also I can raise the d-" Sage stopped himself. 

"What was that last part?" Maggie said. 

"Uuuhhhhhhhh" Sage was panicking. 

Lauren knowticed. "Oh! Sage did you call your Dad to tell him when to pick you up?" 

"No I didn't be right back!" Sage ran out of the room. 

"Since there is a pause in conversation I'm going to use the bathroom!" Lauren ran after him. 

"...That boy is weird." Greg said. 

"Oh hush. I think he is different but nice." Maggie said. 

Lauren caught up with Sage. 

"You ok? What was that about?" Lauren said. 

Sage took a deep breath. "I have... been hiding something for a while and I don't know how to tell you about it." 

"Sage you can tell me anything." Lauren said. 

"I can raise the dead." Sage said. 

"... Huh." Lauren said. "What?" 

"Look outside." Sage said. 

Lauren looked and in her backyard her pet dog, who had died 5 years ago, dug its way out of the ground, wagging its skeleton tail at her. Lauren stared in disbelief. 

"Oh my God..." Lauren said as her dog ran around happily, clearly unimpeded by its lack of muscles or skin. 

"Its... a lot I know... and raising your dog probably wasn't the best ide-" Sage didn't finish his sentence before Lauren ran out through the back door to her dog and hugged it. 

"Apple! I never though I would see you again!" She said hugging the happy little skeleton. 

Sage followed after, a little relieved. 

"Sage this is Apple! I had her since I was a baby and then she got hit by a car and died! I was heart broken but look now she is so happy!" Lauren said hugging the dog. 

"Most people... get weirded out by it." Sage said smiling. 

"Well ya you brought my dog back from the dead. Is this permanent? Is Apple just going to be a zombie dog now?" Lauren said. 

"Dogs this size are small enough that I can maintain them forever basically. But I can turn it off whenever I want." Sage said. 

Lauren was snuggling into Apple in tears. "Sage this is so wonderful." 

"What is going on out here?" Greg said coming out with Maggie.

"Dad! Sage brought Apple back!" Lauren said. 

Sage was panicking again as Apple let out a few ghostly sounding barks while wagging her tail. 

"Oh... Oh God." Greg backed up slowly. 

"Ohhhh he was going to say 'raise the dead'. That makes sense." Maggie laughed and then fainted. 

After much explaining and exhaustion, Lauren sat in the couch with Sage, holding his hand with her undead dog in her lap. 

"So... you're an alien?" Greg said now with a beer in hand. 

"A little over half an alien yes." Sage said. 

"And you knew all of this and still wanted to date him?" Greg said to Lauren. 

"He is sweet and kind. I like his alien side as much as his human side and if it weren't for all the excitement I would want him to show you his alien appearance." Lauren said. 

"Yes I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Maggie said. 

"Sorry again..." Sage said. 

"Do we have to feed that thing?" Greg said pointing to the dog. 

"Dad Apple is not a thing, and ya Sage how does she eat now?" Lauren said. 

"She doesn't. She gets her energy to live from me channeling it to her. I basically act as a conduit that is able to transmit magic waved to corpes and cause them to be able to manifest spirits and animate under my control. Apple's spirit never left Lauren's side so it was easy to bring her back with the same soul as she had before. Dog's are loyal like that." Sage said. 

"Aw she waited for me?" Lauren said putting her hands to her chest. 

Greg rubbed his forehead. "I was worried my daughter would be dating a jerk, not an alien. I need time to process this." 

"That's understandable." Sage said. 

"Well he still seems nice." Maggie said. 

"Thank you. Truely I'm sorry for causing such a commotion." Sage said. 

Greg sighed. "So, you meant it when you said you wanted to protect my daughter?" 

"Yes. She is the most splendid girl I've ever met." Sage said. 

"Well then you better keep to your word." Greg smiled. 

Sage smiled back. "I will." 

Lauren hugged Sage and gave him the biggest kiss on the cheek.


	454. Reading to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when the Prisms were small

Ringo was running around, exploring his new environment. He has only been out of his tank a few days and yesterday had learned to walk. Today his legs were strong enough to run. So all around the DSA in their wing he was allowed to explore. 

The thing he was most excited to see was his team mates. Daddy and Mommy had told him they were going to his best friends. He ran into the tank room too look at them. All of them were so pretty. The big orange one, the happy yellow one, he worried about the green, and the shy purple one. 

His favourites though were the two blue ones. Their tanks were next to each other. Cyan, the one that sparked with electricity and Indigo, the very angry one. He knew why he liked Cyan. They were pretty and sparkly and make him smile. The other one honestly scared him. They would bite and snap at their tank. He could hear them growling at him even though he just wanted to be their friend. Finally he had to know why. He went up to Indi's tank and put a hand to it. Indi snapped at it, only stopped by the reinforced glass. 

"Why do you hate me?" Ringo said softly. 

Indi paused, jaws still open and pressed to the glass. 

"I just wanna be your friend." Ringo said with a whimper in his voice. 

Indi closed their jaw and stared at Ringo. 

"If I could I would give you a big hug so you would stop being so mean." Ringo said stretching his arms so wide he lost his balance and fell over. 

Indi in their tank chuckled. Ringo perked up and smiled. 

"You do like me! You think I'm funny don't you!" Ringo said. 

Indi blew some bubbles in their tank water and Ringo laughed. 

"You're funny too. Oh hey wait here!" Ringo said running out of the room. 

A minute later Ringo was back with a children's book. 

"Daddy says I need to practice talking so I'm gonna read to you! I'm a really good reader my Daddy said so! Blair likes to read too so I hope you will." Ringo said sitting down with the book. 

Indi swam over to the glass and pressed against it. Ringo smiled and read to them. He still was getting the hang of reading and soon he was coughing from working so hard to read the whole book to Indi. 

"I'll read you more tomorrow ok?" Ringo whispered. 

Indi hadn't understood a single word but was already enchanted by him. 

The next day Ringo kept his promise and read more to Indi. Blair came and helped, taking over when his vocal cords gave out. He sat right inbetween Cyan and Indigo so they could both hear. 

The day after that Daddy had all his team members taken out of their tanks. He was so excited to see all his new friends. 

All of the Prism unit kept growing and so did he. Mommy said they would catch up to him soon. They were starting to walk and talk. Cyan and Indigo often would snuggle with him. He liked how warm they felt. 

One day when they were about 3 weeks old Indi ran up to Ringo and gently punched his arm. Ringo smiled at him. 

"Thanks for reading to me Ringo." Indi said. 

Ringo smiled big and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for giving me a chance to be your friend!" 

\--------------

"Ringo? Ringo?" Indi said next to him. 

Ringo was staring off into space. Indi pouted so she got up and dropped herself directly onto his chest to sit on him. Ringo got the wind kicked out of him and coughed. 

"What are you thinking about?" Indi said. 

Ringo frowned and grabbed her butt. Indi growl and snapped at him. He leaned up and she bit him before giving him a kiss.

"I was thinking about reading to you when we were little." Ringo said. 

Indi smiled. "I remember that."

Ringo gave her butt another squeeze, that earned him another bite. 

"You know I thought you hated me." Ringo said 

Indi giggled. "Do you think that now?" 

Ringo sat up, sliding Indi into his lap. "No." 

Indi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good."


	455. A Psychic Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said Knull wasn't going to be in this fic? 
> 
> I lied

It was about 2 am when they all felt it. A scream from across the universe. Slick and Symby recognized it the most because they had heard it before. 

It hit the hybrids the worst. The Prisms were on a mission so they all had to hide and hold their heads, confused by the desperate screams from unseen voices. The five all looked at each other, all of them experiencing the same confusion. Sage, Indi, and Cyan heard it louder and more clearly.

At the DSA Blair ran into Evan's room followed by Violet and Russel. All scared and confused. Evan took them into his arms gently. Violet whimpered into him.

"Shhh its ok. Its ok." Evan said. 

He could hear it too through Fate. The call that echoed wordlessly through their minds. 

At the Brock house Flora clung to her parents while Coco barked and ran around in a wave of confusion. 

"Guys! Slick says its a distress call!" Dylan said running in with Conner. 

"My other told me as much too." Eddie said petting Flora. 

Phone calls were made. Andi, Flash, Josh, James, Jubilee, Patricia, Tanis and Sleeper all heard it. 

Cletus looked up at the roof of his cell and laughed. 

The call that every symbiote heard.

The next day everyone met up at the DSA. Eddie sat with Dylan so Slick and Symby could talk. They spoke rapidly to each other in their native way, Eddie barely picking up anything. 

"Alright we are all here today to talk about what ever they hell that noise was last night." Evan said. 

"We've determined it was a psychic call only symbiotes could hear." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"We know what it was." Slick said. 

"Please explain, we are all very confused." Andi said.

"Long ago the symbiote race was created by a creature named Knull. He wanted to kill off the celestials and destory all light in the galaxy. But with the celestials help we revolted and killed him. His corpse though burned away until only an egg was left. And now that egg is hatching." Slick said. 

"...This is some crazy bible shit right here." Butch said. 

"So if he is hatching does that mean he is going to try and kill gods again?" Eddie said. 

"We don't know..." Symby said. 

"We need to go to space. The hive is asking all symbiotes to return home in case we need to fight him again." Slick said. 

"Too bad my ship is gone." Sleeper said. 

"I can fix that." Evan said. 

Soon Evan had a S.H.I.E.L.D. space craft and everything was getting loaded. 

"Dad I have to come with, I'm Slick's host!" Dylan said. 

"No way!" Eddie said. 

"Please Eddie I don't want to return to the possible fight hostless!" Slick said. "None of you are connected to the hive anymore because your other was banished. Only me and my brood are and they barely understand the call due to their human genes." 

"He's right. Sage, Cyan, Violet and I heard it clearly but it barely made sense." Indi said. 

"It was like we were hearing a language we once knew but forgot due to lack of practice." Cyan said. 

"Please Eddie, I need Dylan with me." Slick said. 

Eddie grumbled and looked at Butch. Butch came over and hugged him. 

"I'll be in kaiju mode the whole time. He can hide behind me if needed." Butch said. 

Eddie sighed. "Fine." 

Dylan cheered. 

"Sky... you should go with Dylan." Conner said. 

"No Conner come with please." Sky said. 

"Dude there is no way my mom is going to let me go to space to fight a god." Conner said. 

Sky whimpered and Conner hugged them tightly.

"Its only for a little bit bro, you have to go to space." Conner said kissing Sky on the forehead. 

"Okay..." Sky said softly. 

Conner pulled Dylan into a kiss and Sky transferred over to him. 

Flora ran up to Eddie with a backpack full of travel supplies and her sleeping bag. Eddie knelt down and signed. "You are staying here too." 

Flora's jaw dropped and then she angrily signed. "But I'm a symbiote! I have to go!" 

"Eddie she is right. Honestly the hybrids might be our best chance against Knull." Slick said. 

"What? Why?" Eddie said. 

"Knull can control symbiotes. Anything made from his void has to fight against his call. But the hybrids are made of both symbiote and human DNA, they will have a better time resisting him." Slick said. 

Flora puffed up her chest excitedly. Eddie signed and hugged his daughter tightly. 

"You have to behave yourself. I don't want to lose you." Eddie said. 

"I will Daddy." Flora said softly into his shoulder. 

Evan looked at his children in fear. Ringo gave him a tough grin. 

"We will protect Blair Dad." Ringo said. 

"We are worried about you too." Evan said. 

The Prism kids and Blair all hugged him tightly. Flash wheeled over so Valor could join in and so did Sky. 

"Alright so is everyone ready?" Sleeper said as he and Evan got in the pilot seat. Butch stood outside and was already turning back into Sundance, full size. 

"As ready as we'll ever be." Flash said. 

"Alright. Lets go meet our maker." Sleeper said. 

Sundance carried the ship up into the heavens as he grew. Conner, Lance, Lauren, the Millers, and so many others waved the ship goodbye. Soon they all were flying through space to the planet of the symbiotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly i wanted this arc to be kinda what I did with Dylan, taking something from the Cates run and changing it. 
> 
> I think the man has really some interesting ideas and then just executes them in the most awful way possible. 
> 
> Anyway. I'm mostly doing this for fun and messing around. If I was actually going to make a God of the symbiotes he would be like Yog-Sogoth.


	456. The Burden if Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you get so anxious for the next part of your risky story that you upload it super early in the day

Dylan looked out the window at Sundance sailing through space. He had his headphones on and was trying to calm himself down with music. Sundance had formed tentacles instead of legs and was gently pushing himself across the void.

The adults were all talking to each other when Sleeper and Jubilee sat next to him. 

"How you holding up?" Sleeper said. 

"Sky is keeping me calm." Dylan said. 

"Its so weird being back with my family. Last time I was helping Eddie kill everyone and now its like we are all so supportive!" Toxin said from Jubilee's shoulder. 

"This pod had to make many changes in order to grow." Slick said. 

"Ya sorry you've had it so rough Toxin." Sleeper said. 

"Ah who hasn't at this point?" Toxin laughed. 

"Sleeps I need you in the cockpit, we are arriving." Evan said over the intercom. 

"Gotta run." Sleeper said. 

Eddie was in the cockpit with Evan and Flash, watching the planet come into view. Symby whimpered. 

"It will be okay dear." Eddie said. 

A large manta ray looking symbiote flew next to them, guiding the ship to a safe place to land. 

"God its like coming to a childhood home that I can't remember." Marigold said. 

"Bittersweet." Sage said softly. 

Flora had her face pressed to the glass window with Blair. Both pointing out things to each other. 

Sundance landed next to them and symbiotes started to attach to him and crawl over him. Sundance closed his eyes and let them. 

"Glad he didn't freak out." Agent Valor said smiling. 

The symbiotes chittered and chirped at them. Slick mostly talked to them and then they started to lead them deeper into the planet. 

"They are taking us to the egg. Its close to hatching." Slick said. 

Everyone suited up as they walked. Sundance slide behind them as a mountain. Soon they were in a large cavern. Thousands of symbiotes moved along the walls in a multicolor mass. 

"This is insane." Scorn said. 

"Tell us about it." Scream said. 

There in the middle of the cavern was a black egg that no light seemed to be able to escape. Red cracks ran across its surface. The symbiotes all around hummed and squeaked. Suddenly the egg shook. 

"He is coming." Slick whispered. 

A piece of the egg flung off. Everyone braced themselves, Eddie sheilded his children and Frostbite stood infront of his. The egg shook violently and then tentacles shot out of it. They grew and reached around the room, the symbiotes recoiled away from them. A black mass pulled from the egg, covered in thick red veins that swirled and spiraled. Eyes all over the beast opened and more and more tentacles emerged to pull it out of the egg. Once it was free of its prison the room was silent. The God rolled its eyes around and then shook itself a bit before focusing on the group infront of it. 

"...Spib!" It squeaked. 

Everyone lowered their guard only slightly. 

"So um, is it friendly?" Agent Valor said. 

"I think its just a baby." Dylan said

The symbiotes of the planet gathered around the baby god and examined it. The god squirmed and wiggled in ways that looked impossible. One of the symbiotes came over to Slick and connected to them. They talked back and forth for a while and then Slick turned to the group. 

"They want us to take the baby." Slick said. 

"No! Why would they want us to have it!?" Venom said. 

"Because we have symbiotes with light fused into them ie the hybrids. They think we can teach the baby to be good, or at least better than they can." Slick said. 

"Oh God this is a nightmare." Frostbite said. 

"At least it doesn't seem evil right now. Maybe we can keep it from becoming evil." Dylan said. 

"Ya but who is going to raise a God to be good?" Frostbite said. 

Everyone stared at him. 

"...No! How the hell would we raise a god!?" Frostbite said. 

"Very carefully." Sundance said. 

The symbiotes stared pushing the baby towards the group. Said baby squeaked in protest and then rolled over to Venom, clinging to him. Venom sighed and picked up the basketball sized elderitch blob to hand it to Frostbite. 

"This is insane." Frostbite said. 

"Ya thats our lives." Venom said. 

Eventually they loaded up the ship and headed home. 

\-------------------------

"So... you brought a reincarnated void god, who hates all life, to Earth." Harris said. 

"Ya to raise it to be good?" Evan said holding the multi eyed blob in his arms. 

"I need a drink." Harris said. 

"This is amazing! Evan we have to take samples!" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I think first we need to make it as happy and comfy as possible." Evan said. 

In one of the most secure labs a bedroom was made. There was a soft pink bed with blankets and plushies. Evan insisted on having trees and plants in the room, using the hypothesis that nature was calming and beautiful so it hopefully would have a positive effect. 

"So dad... kid 11 is a god." Ringo said. 

"Ringo please no." Evan said petting the baby. 

Tentacles wrapped curiously around his hand, followed by happy gurgles and squeaks. 

"Aw he likes you." Cylan said. 

Evan sighed "Everyone owns me big time for this if we all live."


	457. Knull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods grow up fast

Evan woke up in complete darkness with something on his chest. 

"Fate?" Evan said reaching for his lap and turning it on. 

Squatting on his chest was a small child. They had long spider like limbs with white skin and hair. Their teeth were long and pointed like a symbiotes and their eyes were black with swirls of red. The clothes they had on where long black robes that looked to be made of symbiote flesh. The child was petting Fate, who seemed to be in a daze and covered in the red veins he saw on Knull earlier. 

"Ummmm." Evan said. 

"She is nice, but strange. You're a strange host too." The kid said. 

"Are you...Knull?" Evan said. 

The child thought, sitting down on Evan with legs crossed, still petting Fate in his lap. 

"I... well the name sounds familiar." The child murmured. "Mmmm yes I am Knull."

"Oh my God." Evan said. 

"Yes?" Knull said. 

"No not- listen I thought you were one a symbiote and two a baby." Evan said with a meek smile. 

"I am a God. I will not be like this for long. Also I am the creator of the symbiotes, not one of them. Tell me why does yours mimic light?" Knull said. 

"Her mom is from another dimension where all symbiotes look like that." Evan said. 

"Interesting." Knull said staring into Fate's face as he held her up cupped in his hands. 

"So um... what are you planning to do now?" Evan said. 

Knull thought and stroked Fate with his thumbs. "My other little ones sent me here. To learn about you and your little group. Might as well find out why." 

Evan smiled. "Ok so I'm Evan and the one you are holding is my wife Fate." 

"Wife?" Knull tilled his head. 

"Yes I married her." Evan said. 

"She was made to destory you but you love her?" Knull said.

"She doesn't want to destroy me though. She loves me." Evan said. 

Knull looked at Fate. "They really all have betrayed me. Corrupted by the light. This one even has been made to look like light. I can tell I made her but not this dimensions me. A different one. Can you take me to her mother? I need to know more." 

"Um ya sure let me call Butch." Evan grabbed his phone. 

Soon they were driving to the Brock house. Knull sat in the back seat with Blair whom he was fascinated by. 

"They made you from void and light." Knull said. 

"What?" Blair said confused. 

Knull pet their head gently and then tried to dominate Blair. Blair got dizzy but was able to shrug it off. 

"I can't even call you to me anymore... they took you away." Knull said. 

"I'm right here though. Just cus you can't control me doesn't mean I'm not here." Blair said. 

Knull stared Blair and then looked out the window. He watched cars, trees, buildings and people go by. He looked up at the sun and shrunk a little. 

"This all used to be nothingness you know. A beautiful void." Knull said. 

"I like it here. There are all different pretty things and people." Blair said. 

"But its all so... cluttered." Knull said. 

"Ya cus there is just more to love." Blair chirped. 

Evan lead them inside the house and Knull curled up on the couch. Coco came up and licked his hands. Knull watched and pet her head. 

"This one has a very friendly host." Knull said. 

"Dogs are nice creatures." Eddie said. 

Knull smiled and pet Coco more, who was wagging her tail furiously. Butch set a cup of hot coco next to Knull and sat down across from him in his chair. Knull took the cup and sipped, his eyes lighting up a little. 

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Butch said. 

"No, the child you host." Knull said. 

Sunny pooled out of Butch and Knull reached out. 

"Come to me." He said. 

Sunny's body became covered in red thick veins and he eyes were replaced by a large red swirl. She practically lept into Knulls hand. 

"So you still hear me too. You are mine but so different. Why would I make you like this?" Knull said.

"My Knull decided to conquer light not destory it. She saw how much we loved the light and decided since the celestials made it in her realm, all light was a gift to her." Sunny said in a twisted voice. 

"A gift?" Knull said. 

He looked at Coco, still so happy to see him. He looked at the warm hot coco in his mug. He looked at Blair, the strange fusion of his work and the lights. 

"All for me." Knull hummed and released Sunny. "Yes, yes I think that will do." 

"Really?" Evan said. 

"Yes. There is so much light now. Way too much but, you are slowly becoming enamored with my children. And they will spread my void. All light will belong to me and to my children. How does that sound?" Knull said. 

"Much better than destroying it." Symby said. 

"Then it is settled." Knull said taking a sip of coco. "Can I have more of this?"

Butch chuckled and got him another cup full. Evan, throughly exhausted, passed out on the couch.


	458. Unholy Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Evan has a god living with him now. How is that going?

Knull didn't lie when he said he wouldn't stay a child long. Soon he was 7 feet tall and had to duck through most doorways. His little lab room soon was filled with things he collected to study. 

Evan ended up buying him a pet dog with the hopes having a "creature of light" would help him understand and care for living creatures. It was a little pit bull puppy that stayed in the bed Evan had gotten Knull. It turned out he didn't need since he never slept. 

"So he gets a dog and I don't?" Marigold said 

Evan ruffled her hair. "This is different than that and you know it."

"What are you going to name her?" Russel said petting the dog. 

Knull knelt down and picked up the puppy. It wiggled and squirmed happily in his hands. 

"To be honest... I'm terrible with names. All my creations have been given names by others." Knull said. "You said this thing is called a dog correct?" 

"Ya it's a dog." Ringo said. 

"Dog it is." Knull said. 

"No, Knull that's the species name." Evan said. 

"Dog is cute." Fate said. 

Knull nodded in agreement as the puppy licked his face. 

\-----------------

Knull was fascinated by the hybrids. Humans had taken his creations and changed them so much. He spent a lot of time talking to them and asking questions. He still was annoyed he couldn't dominate them the same as usual but as he grew he could gain more and more influence. 

"Knull why does it matter if you can dominate us or not?" Indi said. 

"Because I don't want to be betrayed again. It took millions of years for me to recover." Knull said. 

"Ya but this time you are trying to just have symbiotes expand over the universe right? So why would we rebel?" Cyan said. 

"This is true." Knull said

"I think you'll find being a God who is loved will be much better than a God who is feared." Russel said. 

"What if I want to be both?" Knull said. 

"I like our God." Ringo said only to be elbowed by Sage. 

\----------------------

Dr. Sanchez tried to do more and more tests on Knull must to his annoyance. 

"Come on, when am I going to get samples from a god again!" Dr. Sanchez yelled. 

Knull was currently pressed into the corner of the ceiling, back in his large elderitch blob form. 

"Just one blood sample! Or a piece if your skin!" Dr. Sanchez said 

Dog was running around her in circles barking at this point. 

"No." Knull said "Go away." 

Dr. Sanchez picked up a broom and wiggled it at the ceiling, trying to knock him down. 

Evan was passing by Knull's room. Dr. Sanchez came flying out as Knull ran behind her, wielding a large black sword. 

"Woah! Hey! What is happening!?" Evan said. 

"That woman is a menace." Knull said stopping. 

Evan chuckled. "She is just enthusiastic and you are kinda a big deal being a god and all. Where did you get the sword?" 

"Its not a sword." Knull said as his sword shifted and twisted into a little black symbiote with red eyes. 

"...Did you just make that?" Evan said. 

"Yes. I needed a weapon to get rid of her." Knull said. 

Evan blew out his cheeks and gave a nervous laugh. "Wow, just like that you can create life." 

"Again, I am a God." Knull said. 

He gently deposited the baby symbiote onto Dog and they bonded. 

"There, now they are easily within my reach." Knull said. 

Dog was covered quickly by her new friend, wagging her tail happily. Evan was still amazed and just watched and Knull went back to his room. 

\------------------

Evan still sometimes would wake to his room cloaked in darkness and Knull next to his bed petting Fate. 

"Evan, I have discovered something on the internet and I need to ask you about it." Knull said. 

"Oh no this can only be good." Evan said sitting up.

"What is social media?" Knull said. 

"Oh social media is a type of information platform basically. People can share information with each other, usually about themselves." Evan said. 

"Ok, why do people call it evil?" Knull said. 

"Well, for a few different reasons. It has been shown to be addictive, it replaces more meaningful human interaction, um a lot of the corporations running them are dubious. Things like that. Why do you ask anyway?" Evan said. 

"I made a blog and wanted to know if I was doing something unrecomended." Knull said. 

"You made a blog!?" Evan got out of bed. "Ok you have to show me your blog. Also why is this room always super dark when you are in it? I can't find my door." Evan said. 

Knull reached out and opened his door, releasing Fate so she could form Evan clothes. "I still am not fond of light so in these small spaces I enjoy mimicking the void." 

They went back to Knull's room to the computer he had moved in to use. Knull took them to a simple looking blog that had pictures of Dog. 

"Aw its a Dog blog." Evan said. 

"It has gotten rather popular, though I think for the wrong reasons." Knull said. 

"What do you mean?" Evan said. 

Knull scrolled down and there were a few pictures of Dog in symbiotic form, as well as a few frames with one of Knulls arms or a tentacle would be in the shot. The comments one these pictures were incredibly high with people asking what was happening in the picture and why he looked so monsterous. There were many theories and questions being thrown around.

"They think I'm a horror blog that is revealing a story or something." Knull said. 

"O-oh..." Evan said before starting to laugh. "Well ya I can see how that could happen. 

\----------------

Knull went and visited many other members of the clan, getting to know them and their views on their world. 

When he visited Symby he healed them as well. Reconnecting them to the hive and repairing damn done by their time in Earth. 

"Hopefully you will spawn in the future. I want you and your kin to create as maybe symbiotes as possible." Knull said. 

"I think we can still wait a bit for more babies." Eddie said. 

Knull frowned, disappointed. "I'm not going to be able to take over this planet with that attitude." 

"Why do you want to conquer the world in the first place?" Dylan said 

"Because it belongs to me. I didn't just create the symbiotes I created the universe. All the stuff in it was created by the celestials but the void in which your planet and all others float, is mine." Knull said. 

"Wow." Conner and Sky said in unison. 

"So I'm just taking back what is mine. Last time I just tried to destory everything but this time I'm just trying to assimilate it. Make myself and my symbiotes more comfortable with all this light nonsense." Knull said. 

"So under your plan everyone will have a symbiote. Then what?" Eddie said. 

"Then I relax and watch my beautiful void thrive." Knull said

\------------------

Harris pulled Evan asside one day to talk about their God guest. 

"So... what is the plan with the God anyway?" Harris said. 

"Ummmmmm." Evan said. 

"You have no idea. You've just been keeping a God in the DSA with no clue how to proceed." Harris said. 

"Well I kinda wasn't thinking that 'caretaker of a God' would be added to my resume." Evan said.

"To be honest he is doing a rather good job in my eyes." Knull said appearing behind Evan. 

Harris jumped so hard he fell out of his chair and Evan laughed.


	459. God is Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im honestly blown away by how much you guys actually liked this arc.

Karen and Butch were visiting the DSA. Karen, upon finding out that Evan was technically the parental figure to Knull, had to rush over and meet her new "grandkid". 

"Karen I'm already in 'adult' form. This doesn't seem necessary." Knull said as Karen took his measurements. 

"Nonsense! Your are family now dear." Karen said. 

Knull chuckled softly and bent down so she could messure his arms. 

"My goodness your arms are long. Your fingers too. My old primary school nun would have said you were born to play the piano." Karen said. 

"What is a nun and what is a piano?" Knull said. 

"You really are out of it aren't you dear?" Karen said. 

"I've been dead for millions of years." Knull said. 

"A piano is an instrument fer makin' music and a nun is a woman who is dedicated to worshippin' the Christian god." Butch said. 

"Interesting... I wonder if their time around I will gain worshippers." Knull said. 

"You ever think its weird we just have a god hangin' out with us now? I didn't even believe in this kinda shit and now we're knittin' him a sweater." Butch said. 

"Knull honey what color would you like your sweater to be?" Karen said. 

"Red please." Knull said knelt down to pet Dog. 

"I think that will be perfect for you." Karen said smiling. 

Blair came running in with a book. "Knull! I found a book I want to read to you!" 

"Alright then my child." He stood back up and followed Blair, Dog tagging along behind him. 

Karen smiled and got started on her knitting. Butch was peaking around the room. 

"What amazing lives we live Butch. Sorry I didn't respond earlier but yes it is incredible that my son has been raising a god." Karen said. 

"Looks like his newest kid is gonna leave the nest soon." Butch said. 

"What?" Karen said stopping her stitch. 

Butch held up star charts and planet maps covered in notes. They were written in an ancient language. Neither knew what it said but it was obvious that Knull was planning to leave. 

"Oh why do you think he is going?" Karen said worried

"Well he said his new mission in life is to spread symbiotes 'cross the universe. He probably is leavin' to do that. I mean we always joked that this planet will soon be taken over by us but fer him that might actually be a possibility. He can afford to wait thousands of years fer it to happen." Butch said. 

Karen looked at the start of his sweater in her hands. "But he just got here." 

Butch got up and hugged Karen gently. "I know. But he isn't like yer other grandkids." 

They went out to the mainroom of the Prism wing. The other kids had joined in listening to Blair. Knull sat across from them cross legged with Dog in his lap, the other kids either sat next to him or were hanging off of him as Blair read. Karen smiled softly and leaned on Butch. 

They didn't bring their discovery up to him but it was becoming more clear to everyone that he would be leaving soon. He wanted to experience as much as he could in a short time. 

The Brocks took him camping in the backwoods. Summer was just around the corner so all the wild flowers were in bloom and all the trees had their leaves back. Everyone had come with and they had set up a bbq in the woods. A group had gone hunting and brought back plenty to eat. Knull sat by the river and watched fish swim around. 

"Still find the light ugly?" Eddie said siting next to him. 

"No, not nearly as much. I still argue my void was more than enough but this, this is ok." Knull said reaching a hand into the water. 

Dog ran up beside him, wagging her tail and wanting to play. 

"Are you going to take the dog with you when you leave?" Eddie asked

Knull perked up and smiled. "How did you know?"

"Butch figured it out." Eddie said. 

"Yes I'm going to take Dog. She and the child I gave her will be good travel companions." Knull said. "I'm heading back to Klyntar first. Gathering up some of my children to come with me." 

"Are you just going to invade world now?" Symby asked. 

"I'm not going to resort to violence yet. Living here has made me realize that you can negotiate with light creatures and they can often be rather responsive. I can find other ways into the hearts of potential hosts." Knull said. 

"Well good luck out there." Eddie chuckled. 

Things were gathered and prepared. Knull set courses and made sure he had enough food for Dog. Finally the day of his departure. 

"Noooooo." Blair clung to him. 

Knull chuckled and picked them up. "Honestly, so needy." 

Blair pouted. "Don't go." 

"Child I'm your God. I will always be connected to you now." Knull chuckled. 

"You better come back and visit." Blair whined into him. 

Knull pet Blair's head and handed them back to Evan. "I promise I will return." 

He walked over to Dog and knelt down. "Now, you have a very important job to do for me." 

He reached out a hand and Dog's symbiote covered her, the two growing enormous and into a huge dragon. Blair went wide eyed. Knull stood back up and his robes turned into armor. 

"When I learned you were leaving I changed plans on what I was making. This is for you dear." Karen said handing him a red scarf. 

Knull smiled and wrapped it around his neck. "Thank you Karen." 

"Please just one sample before you go?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

Knull narrowed his eyes and then cut his wrist with one long claw. Black goo dripped from the wound before it quickly closed up. Knull handed Dr. Sanchez the sample. 

"If I find out you misused this in any way, I will come back here and erase you from existence." Knull said. 

"Of course! Of course!" Dr. Sanchez said admiring the wiggling piece of god goo.

"Safe travels and try to be nice to people." Evan said holding Fate. 

"Nice? I'm always nice!" Knull said. 

"You debated destorying the entire universe for a while." Eddie said. 

"And I decided not to. I'm nice." Knull narrowed his eyes. 

"Ya keep working on that." Evan said. 

Knull glared only to then be tackled by the Prism kids, Flora and Blair. He smiled as they all snuggled into him. 

"Take care little children of light and dark. You are the most important piece of my new ambitions." Knull said. 

"We will." Ringo said with a smile.

There were a few more goodbyes and then Knull mounted his dragon, sailing off into the sky. 

"Well, this really has been the craziest week of my life." Evan said collapsing to the ground. 

"Ya did really good kid." Butch smiled. 

Blair ran over to him and snuggled into his chest. "Mommy and Daddy need a vacation." 

"Evan, how about the kids stay with me for a while?" Karen said. 

"We can keep some of them too. You must be exhausted." Eddie said. 

"Thanks everyone." Evan said 

They all watched as the great dragon flew further and further out of site and into space.


	460. Night Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens hang out together one vacation

"This is the best birthday weekend." Sky said. "Too bad mom and dad are on vacation." 

The Prism kids and Blair were staying at the Brock's and Miller's while Evan and Fate took a much needed vacation after saving the universe via raising a God baby. 

"Don't worry Sky I'm sure they will celebrate with us later. For now lets enjoy this mega sleepover." Conner said. 

"I wish I could sleep over, but my dad is very against me staying the night." Lauren said. 

"I am so incredibly tempted to just bond with you and sneak back to your house my lovely angel of a host." Sage purred, hugging her from behind. 

Lauren giggled and blushed. "Sage we would get in so much trouble." 

"It would be worth it to spend a night in your inviting veins." Sage said into her neck. 

"Dude you look like a vampire." Ringo said. 

"Sage always looks undead. Like Uncle Morbius." Flora signed. 

Sage glared. "Like you wouldn't want to spend a night with Indi bonded to you. But Fate has been making sure you two don't sneak into each other's rooms after that incident at the party." 

Ringo and Indi both stuck their tongues out at him. 

"Violet might sleep better bonded to me." Russel said

Violet blushed. "Like a giant weighted blanket." 

"I'm just glad my mom lets me sleep here regularly. Dylan really does help me stay calm and so does Sky. Having them gone when you guys went to space just reminded me how freaked out I get when alone." Conner said

Dylan frowned and hugged Conner. "I'm glad you aren't alone anymore then." 

Conner smiled. "Hey how about we go out for a while? Our curfew isn't till 11." 

Flora pounted because hers was 8 so it already was too late. Lance held up a dvd of the Princess Bride and she and Blair both lit up. Bug curled up with Imp near the tv so they could get free snuggles. 

"We will be back later." Marigold said petting their heads. 

"Ok have fun!" Blair said waving. 

The teens all went out into the night. 

"What should we go do?" Lauren said. 

"How about a movie?" Conner said. 

"No!" Indi and Ringo said in unison. 

"Ok ok geez." Conner said confused. 

"Lets go clubbing." Cyan said. 

"Dude the only one of us who looks old enough to sneak into a club is Russel." Dylan said. 

"We can shapeshift though." Ringo said. 

"Uh ya you guys can." Lauren said. 

"Well I mean Slick and Sky could shift them and Sage could shift you." Cyan said. 

"If I'm going to spend an evening bonded to my darling I would rather not do it in a club where people are going to hit on her. I might eat someone out of spite." Sage said. 

"Sage you would eat someone?" Lauren said. 

Sage went wide eyed and all the Prisms looked a little shameful. 

"We... all have before." Sage said. "On long missions in tough terrain sometimes we don't know when food will come next. Eating the enemy is a good strategy." 

"Oh wow... you guys have it rough." Lauren said. 

Sage couldn't look at her. "I refuse to lie to you Lauren, I also find it enjoyable. Humans taste amazing and its very satisfying to eat someone who a few moments earlier was screaming 'die monster' at your face while shooting you. I hope you don't think less of me." 

Lauren shook her head no. "I met Knull while he was here. He totally created you guys to be killing machines. If you guys are built to hunt down people I can't judge you just like I can't judge humans for eating meat. I'm not going to judge you for something like that." 

Sage purred and hugged hug tightly. "The most wonderful woman in the world." 

"Hey guys, how about we just hit up a fast food place and go to a park or something? Like a late night picnic?" Dylan said. 

"I'm good with that." Violet said. 

The rest agreed and they walked to a 24 hours taco joint. After ordering a giant box of tacos as well as a few random items they found an empty park to hang out in. The Prism kids all were very excited. 

"Guys chill its just a park." Conner said. 

"We've never been to one." Violet said. 

"Wait really?" Dylan said. 

"Evan could only have us do so much at kids. Sadly we missed out on playgrounds." Indi said. 

Violet ran over to the swings and sat down, kicking her legs ineffectual. "Dylan how do you do this?" 

Dylan chuckled and said next to her. "You have to do it with a rhythm. Like this." 

Dylan demonstrated and soon Violet had the hang of it. Indi and Ringo joined them on the swings after watching. 

"Guys look who I found!" Marigold said running over. 

In her arms was Satan looking rather happy to see them. 

"Satan!" Ringo jumped from the swings and ran over to scratch her behind the ears. 

Everyone gathered around to give the alley cat some much deserved attention. 

"Man it has been months! Satan you missed seeing God!" Dylan said. 

Satan flicked an ear, obviously unimpressed. 

"She says if she needed to see God, God would have come to her." Marigold said. 

"Pretty badass boast for a cat." Russel said. 

They sat down with Satan to eat, feeding her little bits of meat. Russel pushed Violet on the swings after they finished theirs. 

"This was a nice idea." Lauren said leaning on Sage. 

"Glad I thought of it!" Dlyan smirked. 

Conner grabbed Dylan into a bear hug and started tickling him. Dylan flailed in his arms laughing. Ringo grabbed Indi and started to wrestle her. It all turned into a fit of playing and laughing until Cyan suddenly stood up and yelled. 

"Guys! Stop!" Cyan said frantically. 

"Geez Cyan we are just playing." Ringo said pouting. 

"No I just got a call. The DSA is on fire." Cyan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! You thought the Knull arc was going to be the action arc but twas a ruse! 
> 
> Jk jk I just thought of this arc half way through the Knull arc.


	461. Fall of a Rainbow

There were no symbiotes in the DSA tonight. 

No symbiotes but one. 

Everyone was tired after having to deal with Knull. 

Everyone but Cletus. 

So when the pharmacy staff mess up their dosage for the night no one knowticed. 

Except Carnage. 

The guards were easily killed. An appetizer for the start of their next wave of distruction. Carnage licked his claws as he walked the halls of the DSA. Then he came across Dr. Sanchez's lab and found a curious piece of black slime in a jar. 

"Hm this looks important." Carnage grinned. 

With a quick snap of their talons the jar was broken and Carnage grabbed the slime. Red, sensing what the goo was, quickly absorbed it into herself. Carnage let out a loud scream, flesh burning from the sudden surge of power. 

"Oh baby that was spicy!" Carnage said laughing.

Carnage twisted and stretched to a new demented form. He grew taller and the black veins on his body grew thicker. Cletus could feel his body inside of Red twist and contort with her transformation, any humanity he might have once had felt like it was being stripped from him. New monsterous feet twisted and absorbed his metal prosthetics. Cletus cackled as black horns form on his head. 

"Oh Red! I think we match now!" Cletus said. 

Red purred and hummed as their transformation finished. 

"How about a celebration? Maybe a good old fashion bonfire?" Carnage said. 

It didn't take long for Carnage to light up the DSA. The building burned starting with the third floor. Cletus recognized a living space when he saw one and knew how to hit people where it hurt. He laughed as the DSA burned, waiting in front for the fire department so he could continue his rampage. 

Instead he was greeted by the group of teens running over. 

"Carnage!?" Dylan said at Slick took over him. 

"Well well well its the brat pack!" Carnage said. 

"Our home!" Violet said. 

"Bastard!" Ringo charged him. 

Carnage took the hit and grabbed Ringo by the throat. 

"Now see here boy. You should respect your elders! I'm your grandfather after all." Carnage snarled. 

Ringo struggled in his grasp, clawing at his hand. 

"In fact I think its time I gave you all some medicine." Carnage said. 

Carnage formed little black slugs in his hand and forced one down Ringo's throat. Ringo screamed and red swirls grew all over his body and a spiral replaced his eyes. The other kids gasped in horror as Carnage dropped a very feral looking Ringo to the ground. 

"K-k-khiissss." Ringo chittered. 

"There we go! Now you are behaving yourself. In fact, how about you help me grab your siblings?" Carnage said.

"Everyone run!" Russel bellowed as the group scattered. 

Violet disappeared and phased through the floor. Cyan flew off into the night. Indi was the first hit by Ringo. 

"Ringo no!" Indi struggled against him. 

"I-In-I-I-deeee" Ringo garbled. 

He leaned down and kissed her, flooding her mouth with black slugs. Soon she was overtaken by Carnage's power. 

Sage stayed with Lauren as they ran. Indi came after him, screaming. 

"Lauren run as fast as you can! I'll hold her off!" Sage barked. 

"Sage wait!" Lauren said. 

Sage whistled and an undead deer ran out of the DSA, still sonewhat on fire. It scooped Lauren up with its antlers and carried her off. 

"Sage no!" Lauren screamed as she saw Indi tackle him. 

Russel being the slowest of the kids was caught by Carnage. He roared and punched Carnage directly in the jaw so hard his neck snapped. 

"Now is that anyway to treat your grandpa!?" Carnage said as his neck snapped back into place. 

Russel punched him again and again. Carnage cackled, each blow ineffectual. Carnage formed a bladed arm and stabbed Russel right through the heart. Russel coughed up blood and struggled to free himself. 

"Don't worry boyo. It will all be over soon." Carnage said dropping a slug into his mouth. 

Marigold ran with Satan in her arms. Sage was directly behind her, his flaming undead animals behind him, still following his commands even while infected. Satan hissed, leaping from Mary to claw at Sage's face. Sage howling as the cat ripped at his goo. 

"Go Satan!" Mary cheered. 

In her distraction it was easy for Ringo to sneak up and grab her. 

Void and Sunset ran as Russel, Indi, and Sage ran after them. Marigold suddenly burst forth as well. 

"Void teleport now!" Sunset yelled. 

"Right!" Void grabbed him tightly and teleported them to a roof. 

The Prisms stared up at them and then all of them contorted and snapped in odd directions, bat wings growing from their backs. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Void said teleporting again. 

It was now a race downtown as the Prisms flew after the quickly teleporting Void and Sunset. 

"There gaining on us!" Sunset said. 

"Can't you zap them or something!?" Void said. 

"We can only do that in bright lights! The city is bright but only enough for us to fire short range shots!" Sunset said. 

Ringo and Indi grabbed into eachother and a demented version of Passion formed. Passion let out a scream and flew at them faster than they could blink. A clawed hand was raised above them when suddenly hundreds of purple needles fired through Passion's neck. Passion fell to the city below in a crumpled heap. 

"Violet!?" Void said. 

Violet was there on a rooftop for only a moment before disappearing again, Russel and Marigold where catching up when lighting struck all three. They crashed next to Passion on the street below. 

"Guys move! We only stunned them!" Cyan screamed. 

Void and Sunset nodded and started to teleport away when Carnage lunged behind Cyan and grabbed her. 

"What I really don't need right now is a pesky bug zapper getting in my way." Carnage said. 

Cyan spit in his face and Carnage squeezed her neck till it cracked. 

"You are so lucky you're half goo. Lucky for me too. I could just kill you over and over and you just pull yourself back together." Carnage cackled. 

Cyan reformed her neck, tears in her eyes from pain. 

"Oh don't cry darling. I promise I have better plans for you." Carnage said opening his mouth to show plenty more black maggots. 

After losing their teammates and friends Dylan, Conner and Violet regrouped in a quiet woods. 

"I think we lost them." Dylan said out of breath. 

Violet was sobbing into her hands. "If only I hadn't been a coward! Russel said run and I did. I left everyone alone and he took them!" 

Conner pulled Violet into a tight hug. "No Violet you did great. You did exactly what you should have done. If you hadn't Carnage would have not only gotten you but Dylan and me too." 

Violet sobbed into his shoulder. Dylan pet her head gently as Conner kept holding her. 

"We have to tell Venom and Sundance. See if we can't contact Frostbite. Maybe get the Avengers. I don't know what happened but Carnage shouldn't be able to do that!" Dylan said. 

"Its Knull. Carnage has the piece of Knull that Dr. Sanchez kept. He ate it and it gave him powers." Violet said. "I can feel it." 

"Same here." Sky said. 

"This is extremely dangerous. Lets get moving." Slick said. 

Quietly the three remaining teens made their way back to the Brock house, Lauren's location unknown, the Prism unit destroyed, and Carnage unleashed.


	462. Cursed Spirals part 1

Carnage chuckled at the Prism unit at his feet. 

"Look at all of you! Such well behaved children now. These powers I stole are fantastic. Lets see if we can't find little Flora and turn her to our side as well. I want to see the look on her little gremlin face." Carnage said 

Carnage snapped his fingers and the corrupted Prisms darted into the night like a pack of wild dogs. 

Meanwhile Dylan, Conner, and Violet all reached the Brock house.

"Dad! Dad! Carnage is loose!" Dylan said busting through the front door. 

Venom and Sundance were already prepared, Lauren was sitting on the couch looking very upset, Blair and Flora at her sides, undead dear and Satan resting at her feet. 

"Lauren thank god you are ok!" Conner said. 

"Are you guys the only ones who made it?" Lauren said. 

Violet sniffled and nodded. 

"When we find Carnage we are finally going to rip his head from his shoulders!" Venom snarled. 

"Wait Venom, we hav'ta protect the kids. They need a safe location." Sundance said. 

The front window shattered as Passion dove through. 

"No time!" Venom said meeting Passion with a right hook to the face. 

Sundance was tackled by Marigold and Russel. "Kids get out of here!" 

Dylan and Conner took Blair and Flora by the hand, running them outside. Lauren followed behind only to be grabbed by Sage. 

"Sage! Sage its me!" Lauren said struggling. 

His grip was so much stronger than hers. He held her in a tight hug and slowly opened his mouth, drooling everywhere. Lauren shivered in fear as Sage dragged his tongue up her neck. 

"Sage please fight it. Please remember its me." She whispered. 

Sage chittered and he licked her again. "La-la-urrr-" 

"Yes Sage its me." Lauren said through tears. 

Sage paused, staring at her it seemed. She couldn't tell due to the spiral on his face. Then he let put a gentle purr and rested his head on her shoulder. Lauren smiled and relaxed only for Carnage to appear behind Sage and slice his head off with a bladed arm. 

"What the hell are you doing!? You are supposed to kill her not snuggle her! Like this!" Carnage said raising an arm. 

Lauren screamed but was saved by Venom throwing Passion into him. 

"We got you!" Venom said rushing Carnage with a tackle out of the house. 

Lauren grabbed Sage, who had reformed his head, and pulled him outside. Carnage laughed and kicked Venom off of himself. Venom smashed into a power line, screaming in pain as the whole pole was taken down. 

"Hi Daddy! Long time no see! Hope you don't mind but I brought the kids with me." Carnage cackled as Cyan flew at Venom, teeth bared. 

Venom grabbed Cyan and slammed her to the ground. "You monster! They are innocent children!" 

"I'm not so sure Pops. They do a pretty good job wrecking house." Carnage said. 

At that moment Passion ripped off the front door and part of the roof as they rampaged towards Venom. 

"Literally!" Carnage cackled. 

Passion slashed and slammed Venom, beating him back into the earth. 

"Passion! Passion its Grandpa! Fight it!" Venom yelled. 

"Grrrrr- grrrrrr- annnnd grrrrrrr" Passion paused their attack enough to think. 

Venom kicked them off and Passion roared. 

"Dumbass! Never send children to do a man's job!" Carnage said lifting up a bladed arm. 

He cackled and was rushing Venom when suddenly he tripped and clutched his throat, frantically clawing at his chest. Frostbite lowered themself to the ground from a cloud looking pissed as hell. 

"Give back our kids before we rupture your cold black heart." Frostbite said.


	463. Cursed Spirals part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im excited so im posting early

Sundance held off Russel and Marigold as Dylan, Conner, Violet, Blair and Flora all ran away. Violet paused and suddenly turned around. 

"Violet where are you going!" Blair screamed. 

"I'm going back!" Violet said. 

"Thats suicide!" Conner said.

"I have to help Russel! I'm not leaving him again!" Violet said. 

"Let her go. Keep moving." Flora said. 

Sundance was currently being held over Russel's head. Russel threw him to the ground and got ready to stomp him. Sundance slide back and then shot a blade though Russel, causing him to fall over. 

"Sorry son!" Sundance said full of concern. 

Marigold tackled Sundance from behind and bit deep into his neck with her needle like fangs. Russel got back up and was about to rush Sundance again when Violet jumped on him. 

"Russel!" Violet squeaked. 

Russel peeled her off and slammed her into the ground. Violet gasped as Russel pinned her. 

"Please Russel." Violet whimpered. 

Russel roared, looming over her like a bear. Then he stopped and looked her over. 

"Its me Russel. Its Violet." Violet said softly touching his face. 

Russel nuzzled into her hand and wrapped his tongue around her wrist. Violet let out the faintest purr and brushed his cheek gently. Russel hissed softly and then flopped onto Violet, purring. Violet laughed, partially from stress, partially from relief. 

"That's right Russel, its me." Violet said. 

Russel snuggled into her and kept her pinned to the ground. He was double her size so she was trapped under him. Violet petted him gently as he drifted to sleep. Exhausted from having to heal himself so much and from fighting off Carnage's influence. 

Sundance continued to fight Marigold. She lashed at him and bit him all over. 

"Holy shit is this how you always fight!?" Sundance said ripping her off of himself with a chunk of his flesh in her claws. "Its like fightin' a bramble bush!" 

Mary screamed and flailed bladed tentacles at him. Sundance grabbed them and pulled Mary to him. He kneed her directly in the stomach, hoping it would knock her out. 

It didn't and Mary stabbed him multiple times. Sundance snarled and finally had enough. 

"Marigold, please forgive me fer what I'm 'bout to do." Sundance said. 

Sundance grabbed Mary by the back of the neck. He then lifted her up and slammed her into the ground so that her head was entirely under the dirt. Marigold went limp. Sundance dug her out. The black slug oozed out of her mouth and she turned back to normal. Sundance held her close and gently cradled her. 

"I'm so sorry hun. I'm so sorry." Sundance said nuzzling into her. 

"Grandpa... my head hurts." Marigold said softly into his chest. 

"Ya I slammed you pretty bad." Sundance said with a small laugh, tears running down his face. 

Lauren had run off with Sage. He had fully recovered from his decapitation but was holding his head in pain. 

"I think we lost them Sage." Lauren said out of breath. 

"La- laur- kkrrrsss" Sage said. 

"Sage please keep fighting." Lauren said gently holding his face, cupping it just like the first time she held him. 

"La- luv- love" Sage said twitching a bit. 

Lauren frowned and pressed her forehead to his. Sage growled and pushed Lauren to the ground. 

"Woah Sage! Sage its me remember!" Lauren said suddenly realizing she was still in danger. 

Sage purred and licked Lauren again. He wrapped his teeth around her shoulder and bit gently. 

"No! Sage! No don't eat me!" Lauren said. 

Sage let out a disappointed sound and then licked her wound. He started to bond to her instead. 

"Wait wait wait!" Lauren said as Sage took over her. 

Inside he was a mess. It felt like Sage was fighting something else, something so powerful. 

"N-no! I won't let him hurt you any more!" Lauren said. 

The mental battle felt like it took forever. Lauren had no idea what was going on outside of the walls of goo but inside she fought with all her might. She screamed against Carnage's hold with Sage. She reached for Sage. She could feel the two of them coming together to fight, stronger than ever. 

Lauren opened her eyes and she had coughed up a black slug that shriveled into nothingness. She laughed and collapsed on her side. Sage pooled out next to her as a little slime snake, still bonded. 

"You saved me." Sage said softly. 

"Ya I guess I did." Lauren said with a laugh. 

Sage formed a torso and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She buried herself in him, so relieved she passed out. Sage held her close and pet her head. 

"My most precious Lauren." Sage whispered soft as he too lost consciousness.


	464. Cursed Spirals part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand finale of this arc

Frostbite had Carnage's heart wrapped in their clouds. Venom close by, Passion and Cyan still under Carnage's control though Cyan had passed out. 

"Give us back our kids you monster." Frostbite said. 

"You want them so back, take them." Carnage said. 

Passion launched into the air and tackled Frostbite to the ground, breaking their hold on Carnage. 

"Ringo! Indi! Its us!" Frostbite yelled. 

Passion only roared and slashed Frostbite more. Carnage laughed until Venom got back up and threw a punch directly into his face. 

"Pops how long before you realize that's not enough?" Carnage said. 

Carnage sent spikes rocketing through Venom. Venom recoiled in pain as Carnage continued his assault on them. 

"Face it Daddy! You don't have a chance in hell against me now! I have the powers of a god!" Carnage cackled. 

Carnage grabbed Venom. He formed a black slug in his hand and pushed it towards Venom's mouth. 

"Now open wide!" Carnage cackled as he shoved the slug into Venom's mouth. 

Symby screamed as the slug took over. "No! E-Eddie!" 

Symby separated from Eddie to save him. 

"Darling no!" Eddie said. 

Symby hissed, covered in red veins with a swirl instead of eyes. Eddie could feel his heart break from the site. Carnage cackled behind him. 

Meanwhile Frostbite was wrestling with Passion. 

"Please fight it! Please fight it guys its us, your parents!" Frostbite begged. 

Passion hissed and dug their fangs into Frostbite shoulder. Frostbite clenched their teeth in pain. They weren't fighting back, the couldn't lay a hand on their children. With shakey arms then genty hugged Passion. 

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine." Frostbite sang softly to them. 

Passion ripped at their shoulder, taking a hunk of flesh. Evan could fell his arm coming loose from his body, held on barely by ripped muscles and tendons. Frostbite's voice hitched but they continued. 

"You make me happy, when skys are grey." Frostbite's voice warbling. 

Passion slowed down their attack on Frostbite. Frostbite pulled them closer with their uninjured arm. They lost the strength to sing. Passion released Frostbite's shoulder, blood dripping from their mouth. A few of their teeth has snapped off in his flesh. Fate had no choice, she pulled away from Evan to so that she could heal his shoulder before he bled out. 

"D-da-ad" Passion said. 

"Ya kids. Its dad." Evan whispered softly. 

Passion let out a pained whine and headbutted Evan gently. Evan coughed, pain making his vision fuzzy. Passion whimpered and then started coughing. They hacked up the black slugs from Ringo and Indi. Passion's eyes returned to normal and they turned to Evan. 

"D-dad! Dad are you ok!? Mom, Dad I'm so sorry." Passion said sobbing. 

"Its ok. We know it wasn't your fault." Fate said. 

Evan couldn't speak, the pain was just too much but he look up at his children and smiled. 

Tears streamed down Passion's face and gently hugged Evan. Evan kiss their cheek and then passed out. 

Carnage chased after Eddie, he was completely naked since Symby had left him. 

"Come back here Pops! Let me gut you like a pig!" Carnage screamed. 

Eddie just barely was able to dodge Carnage swinging a bladed arm at him. Carnage was gaining on him fast. Carnage reached out an arm to grab him when a red axe struck him in the forearm. Carnage roared in anger and looked to see Flora. Anger quickly turned to delight. 

"Well lookie here! It's my darling daughter." Carnage said 

Flora huffed and prepared another axe to throw. 

"Now now is that anyway to greet your father? I have a special gift for you too." Carnage said forming a pile of slugs in his hand. 

Eddie desperately looked to something, anything that could help save his family. He spotted the downed power line and grabbed it. 

"Get away from my family!" Eddie roar throwing the live cabel at Carnage. 

Carnage screamed in agony and electricity surged through his body. The piece of Knull flung from him and melted into nothingness. Carnage gave out one last horrible scream before falling unconscious. 

Any of the kids still infected were freed. Symby crawled over to Eddie and bonded to him, giving him back his modesty and drowning him in affection. Eddie breathed in a sigh of relief in all the wreckage. They had won.


	465. Evan's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has an idea

With the DSA heavily damaged from fire and the Brock house as well, everyone was staying at a hotel. Insurance thankfully covered everything so it was only a matter of time. It was the middle of the day and everyone had come over to Karen's. 

Evan was melted on the couch, having not only had his vacation ruined but was still recovering a bit from his arm almost being amputated at the shoulder via bite. Passion also had left him with a rather nasty scar. 

"My poor baby!" Karen said leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

"Mom I'm a father of 10." Evan said softly. He was still exhausted. 

"11." Marigold said covered in Bug, Snowball, Imp and Satan. 

"I don't count Knull." Evan said. 

Marigold giggled and scratched her cats. 

Ringo peeked meekly out of the kitchen with Indi. Evan looked at them and smiled and they quickly hid again. Evan furrowed his brow. 

"Poor things feel so guilty." Fate said. 

"Come on guys! Daddy don't bite." Butch said dragging Ringo and Indi out. 

Indi and Ringo both looked so pale and uncomfortable. 

"Kids... please don't beat yourself up. Come here." Evan said. 

Ringo and Indi sat on either side of him on the couch. Evan grabbed them and pulled them into a hug. He gave them both a kiss on the top of the head. 

"Mom and I still love you both ok? We know you had no control over your actions. You are fine." Evan said. 

"But we hurt you so bad." Indi said. 

Evan squeezed them. "So? You're my babies and I love you. If you really feel bad can you do me a favor? I need you you round everyone up and bring them to me. We gotta talk about something and I'm too tired to move." 

"Sure Dad." Ringo said as they got up and left. 

Eddie patted Evan's good shoulder. "You are a good dad Evan." 

Evan chuckled. "Good to hear. Thank you." 

Sage was currently in the kids room curled up with Lauren. After the fight he had become even more affectionate towards her. Lauren in turn wanted to keep Sage close. Currently Sage was in full symbiote form with Lauren in his lap. She was a little scared of it due to what happened so she was reintroducing herself to his more monsterous side. 

"Hey guys? Dad wants to talk." Ringo said. 

Sage looked up. "Sure thing. Give me a moment." 

Sage pulled Lauren into a tight hug and snuggled her. "Feeling better?" 

"Ya, I was afraid how all this would affect me but I think I'm ok." Lauren said kissing him. 

Sage purred and pulled Lauren to the ground to wrap more of himself around her like a giant blanket. 

"Sage, your Dad?" Lauren said. 

Sage grumbled and covered her more. He licked her cheek with the tip of his tongue. 

"Sage!" Lauren laughed. 

"Fine fine." Sage let go of her and stood up. 

"If you want later we can bond and watch a movie or something." Lauren said. 

Sage thrilled and kissed her cheek as they headed downstairs. 

Ringo and Indi had already gotten everyone else. Russel and Violet also had been clingy towards each other and had not left one another's side since the incident. Cyan sat cross legged in the air. Blair crawled into Evan's lap very carefully as to not disturb his arm. Dylan, Conner and Flora were as well and Butch, Eddie and the Millers. 

"Ok full house." Evan laughed softly. 

"Darling I'll talk, you rest." Fate said kissing his cheek. 

"What did you guys need?" Cyan said. 

"My beloved and I have been talking it over and were wondering if you kids wanted to move out of the DSA and living in a house?" Fate said

"A house?" Russel said

"Yes. We want to separate you all from work. It can be stressful. Honestly it stresses us too. And after this we think it would be best if you had a degree of separation." Fate said 

"Where would we find a house big enough?" Cyan said. 

"That's one of the problems with this plan. We need a house will at least 5 bedrooms, hopefully more." Fate said

"Ya that could get really expensive." Bill said. 

"I know you make a lot but could you handle that?" Eddie said

"Ya but we would like to get something cheaper if we can." Fate said

"Parents, I know of a place but it needs work but its in this neighborhood so we would be close by." Sage said. 

"Sage is it haunted?" Evan said.

"... Yes." Sage said. 

"When I'm better we will check it out." Evan said closing his eyes. 

"Dad are you seriously considering a haunted house. One that we know for a fact is actually haunted because of Sage's freaky undead powers?" Marigold said. 

Violet whimpered. 

"I trust Sage to take care of it." Evan said softly. 

Sage smiled ear to ear and Lauren giggled. 

"A haunted house might be fun." Indi said softly. 

"Mom, mom, mom, if we have a house can we get another cat!" Marigold said. 

"Marigold why would a new house mean getting another cat?" Fate said. 

"Housewarming cat." Mary said. 

"Mary you can have Satan visit you now instead." Fate said. 

Marigold pouted. 

"I'm excited, living closer to everyone sounds great." Russel said. 

"We can all hang out whenever we want." Dylan said

"I like the idea of all of you getting out of the DSA just to live as children." Eddie said. 

"Same here." Butch said. 

"Alright then its settled. We will check out the house." Evan said softly. 

Fate nuzzled into him. "For now though rest." 

Evan nodded and fell asleep laying his cheek on Fate.


	466. Open House part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They check out the house
> 
> Also side note I did not mean for this to be the haunted house Sage visited with Dove but if you want it to be it can xD

It was an old mansion. Built in the 1920s and renovated to have modern accommodation. Eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, two kitchens, a finished attic and basement, and a garden in desperate need of love outside.

"This house is amazing!" Cyan said. 

"Really this is a beautiful piece of property." Eddie said. 

"Sage, what the fuck is hauntin' it to brin' it down to half price?" Butch said. 

"A murder took place here. Five murders to be precise." Sage said. 

"Hm not bad." Butch said. 

Violet whimpered and hide behind Russel. "H-h-how did that happen?" 

"Story goes this house once belonged to a rich philanthropist. He would throw lavish parties and dabbled in the occult. One night during one of these parties five of the guests went missing and never were found. The owner wrote a confession three days later before taking his own life. He had sacrificed them to a demon and now was paying the price. People who move into this house often move out quickly after or end up taking their own lives. The demon and those who fall victim to him are still haunting this house." Sage said. 

"So thats why you asked me to help." Andi said. 

Sage nodded. "The ghosts I can handle but demons are not undead." 

"Sage how do you know all this?" Evan said. 

"I talked to one of the murder victims." Sage said. 

"Bro do you just come here and hang out?" Ringo said. 

"Maybe..." Sage said

"What 'bout the demon though? Doesn't he try to 'ttack you?" Butch said. 

"No, he kinda realized early on he wasn't going to be able to pull one over on me." Sage said. 

"Well, should we go inside?" Evan said. 

They technically were breaking and entering but it wouldn't be the first of last crime they would commit in their life times. 

Evan offered a hand to Indi as she and Ringo climbed through the window. Both tensed up and quickly shuffled inside without his help. Evan sighed. 

"Its ok dear. They just feel guilty." Fate said. 

"Its not ok. They are avoiding us like the plague." Evan said. 

"Can you blame them dear? They love us and almost ripped off your arm. We just have to be patient and keep showing them we love them and there are no hard feelings. I miss them too though. My poor babies are in such pain" Fate said. 

"No one let me near Cletus. I'll rip HIS arms off." Evan said. 

Fate purred and nuzzled into him. 

"Oh its actually pretty clean in here. I was expecting cobwebs." Cyan said. 

"Seller probably tries to keep it nice." Russel said. 

Violet was shivering and clinging to Russel. He smiled softly and picked her up into his arms. 

"Russel wait! What if you need to fight off the ghosts!? I'll be in the way." Violet said. 

Russel pressed his face into her stomach and nibbled her. He had found the sensation tickled her so Violet was screaming and flailing in his arms with laughter. 

"R-Russel!" Violet laughed as he continued the assault on her stomach. 

He finally stopped and peaked up at her. "Hey Dad? Can we wait outside? Violet is scared." 

Evan chuckled. "Ya you can." 

Russel nodded in thanks and took Violet out.

"Well that was cute." Said a low rumbling voice. 

Everyone immediately went on guard and the voice laughed. 

"Oh, the necromancer is back. And he brought friends this time." The voice said. 

"Hi again. We were thinking of unbinding you from the house and sending you back to hell." Sage said

"Oh? And why would you want to do that little necromancer?" The voice said

"We want your house." Marigold said

"...Like, to live in? You do know this place will be haunted even if you get rid of me." The voice said. 

"Ya but not for long." Sage said

The voice laughed. "Alright then. If you want it, come take it." 

There was a flash of light and they all were separated around the house, suddenly in different room. 

"Lets have some fun." The voice said


	467. Open House part 2

"I'm suddenly very glad we left Blair at home." Evan said.

They all had been separated and teleported to different rooms. Ringo, Indi and Evan found themselves in a lovely kitchen. 

"Y-ya I wouldn't want them here for this." Indi said softly. 

Evan looked at his two children. Both looked so uncomfortable, and not because a demon had just teleported them. 

"How long are you going to shun me?" Evan said. 

Ringo looked at him, pained "Shun! No dad we would nev-" 

"Because that's what it feels like when you both act like this." Evan said

Ringo and Indi fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"Evan... we hurt you so badly. How are you not angry at us?" Indi said. 

Evan went over to them and pulled them both into a tight hug. "Because I love you guys. You didn't mean to hurt me. I could never hate or be upset with either of you. I love you." 

Indi teared up and Ringo clung to Evan. Evan smiled and kissed both of them on the top of the head. 

"There. Now I don't want you guys to keep beating yourselves up over this ok? I want my Ringo and Indi back." Evan said. 

They both nodded and hugged him tightly, giggling a bit. 

Then a plate flew past them and shattered against the wall. 

"Oh right. We are in a haunted house." Ringo said. 

"Probably not the best place for a heart to heart." Fate giggled. 

The cabinets flung open and all manner of dishes flew out. The trio barely dodged them. 

"How do we fight this!?" Ringo said. 

"If we had Sage he would know. Lets get out of here and try to find him!" Evan said. 

They ran out of the kitchen just as the knives were thrown, sticking into the wall. 

Meanwhile in the attic Andi, Eddie and Cyan were together. 

"Hm well at least we know we are at the top of the house." Eddie said looking up at the triangular ceiling. 

"I bet that demon sensed my hell mark. That's why we are so far up and out of the way." Andi said. 

"You think the demon might be in the basement then?" Cyan said. 

"Worth a shot." Eddie said

They went to open the trap door and found it stuck. 

"Give me a moment." Eddie said. 

He yanked the door with all his might and it shot open. Cockroaches and rat piled in. Cyan was the only that screamed. 

"Honey you're floating they can't get you." Eddie said 

"Poor Evan is going to need an exterminator." Andi said. 

Suddenly the bugs and rats disappear. 

"You are no fun. Usually the rats always freak people out." Said the demon's voice. 

"We used to live in a sewer." Eddie said. 

"...Gross." the demon said. "What's wrong with you people? You aren't normal humans." 

"That's because we aren't." Andi said as Agony took her over and her hell mark on her chest flared. 

Venom and Cyan flowed her downstairs to try to get to the basement. 

Sage, Marigold and Butch were in the master bedroom. It was large and lavish with a huge bathroom, complete with a separate tub and shower. It had a balcony too that over looked the garden. 

"Oh Evan is gonna love this." Butch said. 

"Oh sweet I'm in Sage's group!" Marigold said. 

Sage chuckled. 

"Necromancer." The demon said. 

"Yes?" Sage said. 

"I thought we had an unspoken agreement to leave each other alone. Why would you want this house? People have died here." The demon said. 

"Ya well, I like this place and we need a big house." Sage said. 

"Tsk selfish creature." The demon said. 

"Don't you want to be free? You are trapped here." Marigold said. 

"Maybe but I also enjoy this place. It is easy to traps souls here. Though it has been a few years since anyone bought the place." The demon said

"Its only going to get worse with time." Sage said 

"Alright you can free me... But I'm taking some of you with me!" The demon laughed. 

The furniture in the room rattled and shook. A chair flung at them. 

"Movin' time!" Butch said shielding the kids as he ran out of the room. 

The entire house seemed alive and to turn and shift at their movements. They all ran through hallways that twisted the walls, furniture flying everywhere. They all ended up together in the livingroom. 

"Alright! We've had enough!" Venom said. 

He shot two weblines on the wall, lept into the air, and used the lines as a bungee to sling shot himself through the floor. Evan stood their jaw agape. 

"Oh... oh that is going to be expensive." Evan said. 

"Vee! Evan doesn't even own the house yet! This is technically vandalism!" Butch laughed. 

"We got in the basement did we not?" Venom smirked. 

Everyone jumped through the hole to the basement. In the back most corner of the room they could see the floor walls and ceiling glowing with sigils. A demon floated inbetween them looking frustrated. 

"Damn you!" He hissed. 

"Now now, this won't hurt a bit." Andi said

It didn't take her long to banish the demon back to hell. Evan stared up at the hole in his floor. 

"Well, she DEFINITELY needs work now, but the house is beautiful and I'm positive I can talk the realtor down. You guys ok with that?" Evan said. 

"Ya I already saw a room I like." Ringo said. 

"It definitely needs work indeed, but I would like the room with the west viewing window. I could grow some plants in a container box." Cyan said. 

"Ya I think we all like it." Indi said. 

Sage and Marigold nodded. 

"Guys you ok? We hear a crash!" Russel said coming back in the building with Violet. 

"Ya we are fine! We got rid of the demon." Evan shouted up.

"By how!? Throwing him through the floor!?" Russel said peaking through the hole Venom made. 

Everyone broke into laughter over that. There was a rumble from the floor suddenly. 

"I-m n-o-t d-o-n-e y-e-t." A voice cracked out. 

"Shit! I thought I got rid of you!" Andi said. 

"A p-a-r-t-i-n-g g-i-f-t!" The voice said. 

There was a flash of light and they all shielded their eyes. 

When they opened their eyes Russel and Violet were screaming and panicking. 

"Guys calm down!" Evan said. 

Or that is what he wanted to say. Instead he let out a great big. 

"Meow!"


	468. Cat Days of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been turned into cats

Evan, Andi, Indi, Marigold, Sage, Cyan, Eddie, Butch, Fate, Symby, Agony, and Sunny had all been turned into cats. 

"Oh shit oh shit what do we do!?" Russel said. 

"Dove! We got to call Dove!" Violet said.

"Right right! Lets go grab them!" Russel said jumping into the hole. 

Marigold was having a ball, running in circles and meowing. Everyone one else was just confused. Sage, who had been turned into black cat with the same skull markings he normally had sighed. All the symbiotes clung to their hosts confused. 

"Wait Russel, neither one of us can drive. How are we going to move 13 cats?" Violet said. 

"Meow!" They heard from behind. 

Satan padded up and tilted her head. 

"Oh thank God its Satan! Satan can you help? Everyone is cats." Violet said. 

Satan looked the group and laughed. The cat group could understand her now while Russel and Violet couldn't.

"Well, it seems the predators are really in a pickle this time." She said. 

"Oh hey Satan!" Marigold padded over. "I'm living the dream!" 

Satan laughed and patted her head with a paw. "Well I'm flattered as ever at how much you like my kind but we should get you all back to normal." 

"Yes please. I am a relatively hair man normally I do not need more hair." Eddie said. 

Satan chuckled. "Lets get you all home for now." 

A quick walk and phone call later and Dove was at the house. Blair was snuggling Fate who had turned into a beautiful white cat. Karen was holding Evan, sobbing into his fur. Butch and Eddie snuggled up with Sunny and Symby. The rest were all matters of rolling and playing around. 

"Well, I've done all I can though it might take a bit for the curse to wear off." Dove said

"Thank you Dove." Russel said holding Cyan in his arms. 

"No problem. Enjoy your bounty of cats." Dove said

The biggest hurdle was for the symbiotes. Not being bound to their hosts was unsettling. 

"Butch..." Sunny hissed, pressing herself to him. 

"I know dear I know." Butch said licking her affectionately. 

Eddie was the biggest of all the cats, a large grey maine coon. Symby who was just a tiny tuxedo cat often hid underneath him. 

"You know this is a huge problem but you guys are so cute." Dylan said petting his parents. 

Eddie sneezed and glared at him. Dylan laughed and scratched under his chin. 

"You'll be normal soon Dad." Dylan said. 

Flora snuggled up to Butch and Sunny, purring softly. 

Fate whimpered and whined around Evan. Being separated was torment to her. Evan wrapped his paws around her neck and pulled her close. 

"It will be ok sweety." Evan said licking her cheeks. 

Fate whimpered more and clung to him. "I miss you so much my beloved." 

"Same here." Evan said 

Marigold meanwhile never wanted to go back. She was a lively little kitty. She climbed every surface, ran through every room, slept in the sun and hid inside boxes. If you didn't know better you would think she was just an ordinary cat. 

"Maybe you shouldn't change back Marigold." Bug said too her. 

"I don't think I have a choice." Mary said. 

"Well that one human does magic right? Why not have her cast a spell to keep you a cat?" Bug said. 

Marigold thought about it until Satan padded up. 

"Nonsense. Marigold is a predator, just like the rest of her family. And they will miss her dearly if she stays like this." Satan said. 

Bug pouted and rubbed himself on Marigold. "Fine"

Butch had a very tough time because he was now missing a back leg with no prosthetic. He limped around mostly to get to food or use the litter box (another challenge for everyone. That is except for Eddie who just went outside.) Russel and Violet often carried him around to help him while Sunny followed close behind. 

Sage mopped in Lauren lap, very upset he couldn't kiss her or bond to her. 

"Cheer up Sage at least we can cuddle." Lauren said smiling. 

Sage flicked his ears and gently kneaded her legs, purring. 

"Aw how cute!" Lauren said scratching him gently. 

Maybe being a cat wasn't so bad. 

Indi and Ringo had almost as much fun as Marigold had as cats. They played and rolled around with eachother, fighting and nipping at each other. Things really got messy when they found Karen's yarn and played with it. Within a half hour yard covered all of Karen's knitting chair. Fate and Evan grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks and dragged them to Karen to apologize. 

Evan actually loved being a cat. He was really needing a vacation and what better than just laying around the house all day as a feline. Evan was always napping somewhere. In the sun, on the couch, on his old bed. Fate often curled up next to him and sometimes would gently clean him with her tongue. 

Flash picked up Andi and Agony. He missed his roommates dearly and couldn't wait for them to get better. He did find though he loved playing with them. He had a feather toy he would shake for them and they would instinctively attack it. 

"I hope I'm not insulting you two but you are just so cute." Flash laughed. 

At night on the couch Andi and Agony would curl up next to him or on his back to sleep. 

Violet and Russel felt so strange being the only ones besides Blair unchanged. They took it upon themselves to watch Blair which thankfully was easy. Blair was a well behaved kid most of the time. 

Imp was overwhelmed by all the cats suddenly appearing. He often snuck back over to the Brock house to hid. 

"Imp these are your humans amd predators." Satan said. 

"Don't care! I need my own space. Why can't they go back to normal?" Imp said. 

Satan pulled the kitten close and started cleaning him. "They will in time." 

Imp leaned into Satan as she cleaned him up. Satan always felt like a surrogate mom to him. She knew how to make him feel better. Imp purred and snuggled into the alley cat to relax.

Flora both loved everyone as cats and hated it. She missed talking to her parents but at least she could still snuggle them. She often would hunt down her parents and bring them to her sleeping bag in Blair's room for the night. 

Flora held them all in her arms and whimpered softly. Eddie leaned up and nuzzled her cheek. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

"Be normal soon Daddy." Flora said. 

The next morning when they woke up everyone was back to normal. Sunny quickly bonded to Butch since as a human he once again needed her as his blood. 

"Eddie!" Symby squeaked, wrapping around him tightly. 

"Missed you too dear." Eddie chuckled. 

Fate squealed with delight as she bonded to Evan. Evan smiled as Fate formed him some new clothes. 

"God I missed you Fate." Evan said. 

"My beloved! We are whole again!" Fate chimed. 

Everyone else was overjoyed to be back to normal. 

Well, everyone but Marigold, but she got over it after some time.


	469. Remodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have to fix the haunted mansion up.

The house was a lot of work but everyone chipped in. 

Evan bought the house from the seller for basically a third of what it would normally cost, mostly due to the floor hole.

Sage went back by himself and gently exorcised all the ghosts. With their tormentor gone it was easy to get them to leave. The basement corner also was cleaned throughly since the sigils had to be removed. No one was very comfortable about the 'murder corner'. 

"Maybe we can put like a big bookshelf here." Marigold said. 

"That seems silly. Who is going to read in the murder corner?" Ringo said. 

"I have a proposal." Sage said. 

"Sure Sage what is it?" Evan said. 

"We are one room short in terms of bedrooms. Let me sleep in that room of the basement. I don't mind the 'murder corner' as everyone puts it." Sage said. 

"You want that whole den area and second kitchen to yourself?" Marigold said raising a smug eyebrow. 

"Is anyone going to use it?" Sage said. 

"I mean we could put in a pull out couch and leave it for guests... but then again its the murder corner." Evan said. 

"Let Sage have it." Indi said. 

"Ya he worked so hard for this house and I'm sure he will let people use his kitchen if they ask." Violet said. 

"You want to cook romantic meals for Lauren don't you?" Cyan teased. 

Sage blushed. "W-well yes but I also like making pot roasts..." 

Blair ran over and hugged Sage's legs. "Sage cook for me." 

Sage laughed and picked up Blair. "Sure thing." 

A contractor was commissioned to fix the floor and fix a few other issues. The whole Brock clan came over to fix the garden. 

"You know with the ghosts gone this place is nice." Violet said planting a rose bush. 

"And now that everyone is back to normal I'm finally starting to enjoy the house." Evan said flopping into the grass. 

Ringo and Indi came over and sat next to Evan on either side. 

"Hey dad you know how you said you stop feeling guilty?" Ringo said. 

"I meant it! I have no grudges against you." Evan said narrowing his eyes. "I'm more hurt that you are keeping this up." 

"We aren't, we aren't. But we did want to do something nice." Indi said. 

"We bought you a spa kit! Its a fancy one so you and Mom can have some relaxing alone time in your new tub!" Ringo said. 

Evan smiled and pulled his kids in close. "I love you guys." 

The rest of his children piled on to snuggle him. Evan laughed until he was in tears. 

After that construction was done there was furniture in need of buying. They had luckily gotten some money from the DSA since everyone's belongings went up in smoke. 

"Dude what if I got a hammock instead of a bed!" Ringo said. 

"That sounds like a pain." Indi said. 

"Come on! Oh oh! A water bed!" Ringo said. 

"That sounds more fun." Indi said. 

"You two will totally break it." Evan said. 

"We won't!" Ringo said. 

"Indi is mostly spikes in symbiotic mode and Passion has a lot too. And don't lie to me and say you two won't bond on that bed." Evan said. 

Ringo and Indi glared at him. 

Russel was looking at a girls set. It was pastel pink, yellow and green. It also had little white stars over most of the items. Everything was soft and fluffy and the lamp in the set was shaped like a little moon. 

"Dad... is it ok if I want this?" Russel whispered. 

"Aw Russel you take after your mom!" Evan said hugging him with one arm. "And of course you can!" 

Russel smiled meekly. Violet ended up getting the same set but in lavender, pink and blue. 

Cyan wanted something professional and classy. It was a very modern set up with gold accents. 

"I want this to be a bedroom I will like even as an adult." Cyan said. 

Marigold did the exact opposite. She found the most adorable cat set. Everything had cute charactures of cats and little paw prints on it. The pillows were cat faces, the lamp was a cat, and the rug was a paw print.

Blair found a fantasy set with the extra bonus of coming with a castle shaped bookshelf. They ran to the display bed and crawled under the covers. 

"This is mine now!" Blair said

"Blair! We are buying a package set not the display." Evan laughed plucking Blair out. 

Everyone else scattered around and picked their sets. Sage used some of his own money to buy pots and pans. So everything in the house was set up and they were moved in. 

Evan called off work and spent at least 3 hours alone with Fate for his relaxing spa day. 

"Welcome home guys." Evan said sinking into the tub.


	470. Training Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Conner are unsatisfied

Dyan and Conner both had been feeling down since Canrage attack. Most of the entire fight they had been running away instead of fighting.

"Bro we have to fix this. We were pathetic." Conner said. 

"I mean, neither one of us has really been trained for combat. And you only know how to hunt so its no wonder we can't fight. The Prisms all have combat training so its not that bad." Dylan said. 

"Dude even Flora got a hit in on Carnage." Conner said. 

"Flora doesn't count, she is insane. I once saw her fight a bear! Besides my dad told me she has a piece of Red inside her too!" Dylan said. 

"Ya but she is nine! We have to step up our game." Conner said. 

"How do we do that?" Dylan said. 

And so the boys found Butch relaxing on the couch with Imp on his stomach. 

"Train you to fight? Ya sure." Butch said sitting up. 

"Yes!" Dylan said. 

"Lets head to the backyard 'lright?" Butch said getting up, Sunny reforming his leg. 

Once in the backyard Sunny dissolved Butch's shirt. "Ok I want you both to try and come at me. I need to assess where ya are." 

"At the same time?" Dylan said. 

"Ya why not." Butch said. 

"That seems unfair. We will over power you." Conner said. 

Butch cackled. "Pull the other leg. Oh wait you can't!" 

Conner frowned. "You're just one guy Butch." 

Butch raised a brow. "I've eaten planets and destroyed armies. Two weeks 'go beat up yer cousins when they had the powers of a GOD corruptin' them. I can handle you two punks." 

Dylan and Conner nodded to each other and charged him. Both ended up on their backs in a matter of seconds. 

"Where did we go just now?" Dylan said confused. 

Conner groaned and held his face. Butch cackled and helped the two up. 

"Well I can say one thing. You need help." Butch said. 

Butch picked them up and dusted them off. 

"First things first lets work on yer footin'. You two are boys, this mean you have a high center of gravity, its easy to use yer momentum 'gainst you." Butch said. 

He adjusted their feet and showed them how to be more balanced. 

"Second, yer punches are terrible. You have no force behind them." Butch said

He continued to adjust and move the boys. They ran some drills and practiced. 

"How about you two have a sparrin' match. Fight each other a bit." Butch said sitting on the steps on the porch. 

"Ok sure." Dylan said. 

Dylan came at Conner first. Conner was able to dodge and grabbed his arm. To two exchanged blows and it got very heated. Conner started to feel a rush of adrenaline. Fighting felt so passionate to him. After taking one hard blow to the face her grinned maniacally and kicked Dylan square in the chest, toppling him over. Conner lept ontop of Dylan and pinned him to the ground. Dylan looked up at him shocked and Conner panted. He smashed his face into Dylan's and kissed him forcefully. Dylan struggled under him. 

It was then Butch pulled Conner off of Dylan by the collar. 

"Boy! You doin' ok?" Butch said. 

Conner blinked a few times and realized what he did. "Oh my God Dylan are you ok!?" 

Dylan just stared at him, out of breath and in shock. "Bro... that was so hot."

Butch cackled and put Conner down. "Well now that we know Dylan is more than ok, lets figure out what just happened with you boyo." 

"I... I don't know. I just got really excited the more we fought and then I kinda..." Conner mumbled the last part. 

"You got turned on?" Butch said raising a brow. 

Conner turned bright red and covered his face. 

Butch sigh and pet his head gently. "It's ok son. Honestly I kinda feared this might happen." 

"What do I do?" Conner said peaking through his fingers. 

"Yer turnin' 16 in a few weeks, it's understandable that you don't know yer ins and outs yet. 'specialy cus yer all messed up in the head like me." Butch said. 

Dylan hugged Conner from behind. "Its ok bro. We will help you through this."

"Am I going to get turned on every time I fight?" Conner said. 

Butch scratched his neck. "Hmm possibly. It might just be yer thing." 

Conner groaned. "I still want to learn how though." 

"Heh, maybe when you are older you can practice with Dylan and then shack up with him after. Go from fisticuffs to fistin'." Butch cackled. 

"Papa ew gross." Dylan said 

Conner buried his face again, wanting to die. 

Butch grinned. "In all seriousness though it might just be a turn on fer ya. We will keep trainin' you though. Help you control this." 

"T-thanks." Conner said embarrassed. 

"Alright! Lets spar 'gain gentleman!" Butch said getting up. 

They did a couple more matches. Conner lost all of them because he was so distracted.


	471. Spirit Totem for Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is almost here and Dove just wants to do some spell casting for fun.

Dove's wedding was next week and the final preparations where in order. Evan, having recently acquire a mansion and back yard garden big enough for 300 people, had offered to hold the venue at his house. 

"Evan! I love you! You just saved us like $3000!" Dove said sobbing into his chest. 

"Dove, you are marrying me remember?" Josh said. 

"Evan is my side piece." Dove said clinging to him. 

"My beloved you are Dove's sugar daddy now." Fate giggled. 

"Don't make me change my mind on this." Evan said. 

"Noooo please we are so close!" Dove said. 

"You sound tired Dove." Ringo said setting down a pot of coffee inbetween the adults, Indi was behind him with cups, cream and sugar. 

"I am. I want to get back to spell casting for fun. This has taken up most of my free time." Dove said. 

"Well how about you do it now? You have some time." Evan said as Fate used a few tentacles to fix him a coffee. 

"Ok but what spell?" Dove said. 

"Oh! Oh! Spirit totems! Show us our spirit totems!" Marigold said jumping from the second floor railing to the front room. 

"Mary I just fixed that floor!" Evan whined. 

"What is a spirit totem?" Lauren said coming upstairs, Sage was a little green snake on her shoulders, similar to how his mother sat on Evan's. 

Evan smiled. "Its an animal or creature that represents you." 

"Ok I'm interested." Lauren said. 

Since a lot of people were visiting today to help set up for the wedding, so they had quite a line up for spirit totems. The Prisms, Blair, Conner, Dylan and Lauren all sat near Dove for the spell. 

"So who first?" Dove said 

"Me!" Ringo said. 

Soon a little red fox was zipping around the room happily. 

"Aw Ringo that's so cute." Indi giggled

"Definitely looks like me." Ringo said

"How about you next Indi?" Dove said. 

A tough looking Rottweiler sat in the air with its tongue hanging out. 

"I'm a dog?" Indi said. 

"Your my dog." Ringo said

Indi pushed him over laughing. 

"Fox and the hound. How cute." Dove said.

"Me next." Russel said. 

A huge kodiak bear slept infront of him. 

"Ya that is definitely Russel." Ringo said. 

"I'm so fluffy!" Russel laughed

"M-me please." Violet said. 

A tiny purple hedgehog curled up in a little ball. Russel laughed and pulled Violet onto his lap. 

"Too perfect." Russel sand kissing her cheek. 

"Russeeeellll." Violet whined. 

Russel continued his assault on her, kissing up and down her neck.

"Me next please." Lauren said. 

They all were surprised when a werewolf appeared howling at an unseen moon. 

"Huh. Wonder what that means." Lauren said. 

"Werewolves are a symbol of hidden desires and an inner wild side." Dove said. 

"Soooo Lauren is a lady on the streets and a freak in the sheets?" Ringo said. 

"Ringo, die." Sage said with all seriousness. Lauren was blushing uncomfortably. 

Dove coughed. "I think it more reflects that Lauren outward appearance is of an adventure teenager but she loves morbid things like Sage." 

"That makes more sense." Ringo said. 

Sage glared and him and pricked his finger so that Dove could use his blood for the spell. 

At first it looked like a raven but quickly turned into a black knight. 

"...What is it?" Dylan said. 

"Its a Valravn. They are from Danish folklore. They are ravens that have consumed the flesh of kings and the heart of a child." Dove said. 

"Neat." Sage said. 

"They are actually... a symbol of mischief and evil." Dove said concerned

"I'm necromancer, its not surprising." Sage said. 

"I think its cute that Sage is a raven and Lauren is a wolf. They are symbiotic species." Violet said. 

Lauren and Sage smiled at each other. 

"Me me me me!" Marigold said. 

Marigold prayed as hard as she could for a cat. 

A small ragdoll cat was produced and Marigold screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Oh my God Marigold calm down." Evan laughed, hugging her from behind. 

"Dad I'm a cat! Dad I'm a cat!" Marigold could barely form the sentences to speak. 

Evan held his daughter as she cried with happiness. Dove couldn't help but smile. 

"How about me next then." Cyan said. 

Cyan had golden crocodile. She look somewhat puzzled but them smiled. 

"Its a rather pretty beast huh?" Josh said. 

"Yes I think I like this." Cyan chuckled. 

"My turn!" Dylan said. 

A badger, just like his father. But it seemed Dylan had a European badger while Eddie had a honeybadger. 

"Aw like father like son." Dove said

"That's so cute." Conner said hugging Dylan who was blushing a bit. 

Conner held out his hand and from it appeared a taller bearded man wearing a bear skin. 

"Umm that's not an animal." Josh said. 

"They aren't always. Judging from bear skin he is a berserker. A type of ancient viking warrior." Dove said. 

"A berserker..." Conner said disheartened. 

Dove smiled softly. "They weren't just rage monsters. They were very religious and treated as heroes. Usually retired from battle early to comfortable lives. They thought the bear skins made them invincible and strong. I think you are a rather strong person even without a magic bear skin." 

Conner smiled a bit. 

"Me me!" Blair said. 

"You have been very patient Blair." Dove said taking a tiny bit of blood. 

Blair squealed with delight just as loudly as Marigold did when a brilliant white dragon appeared. Evan laughed and held Blair in his arms as they watched the dragon , mesmerized. 

"Well I think that is everyone for now." Dove said

"Thank you Dove!" The kids said in unison. 

Dove laughed and Josh hugged her from behind. 

"You are brilliant." Josh said. 

Dove giggled and kissed his cheek.


	472. Dove and Josh's Wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent me such kind messages. You were a lot of comfort to me. Its still probably going to be slow unloads for a while as I take care of a few things so again thank you all for your patience.

Up in Evan bedroom Dove was getting dressed. Fate had taken over entirely to help. 

"You sure you are ok with me helping? Evan is still a man and can see everything. He is politely distracting himself but still." Fate said. 

"I have zero female friends besides you. I mean I'm glad Cyan, Marigold, Indi, and Violet are in here too but you are my best friends. Besides if I wasn't marrying Josh I would marry you two." Dove said. 

Fate squeaked "Us!?" 

Dove laughed. "You guys told me you would be open to a polyamorous relationship and I love you." 

Fate laughed. "Well I'm glad you have already decided this." 

Dove giggled and looked at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm getting married." 

"Us either. You look wonderful." Fate said. 

"Mom? Can you help me zip my dress? I'm very uncomfortable." Marigold said. 

"Of course dear." Fate went over and helped. 

The actual wedding was to be in a church while the reception was back at the house. Most of the guys were already there. 

"Josh you ready fer the plunge?" Butch said

"Y-ya I am." Josh said tugging at his collar. 

"That did not sound very confident." Eddie said. 

"I'm just nervous that's all. Like what if she changes her mind? What if she realizes I'm a loser? I mean I'm just a med student and she is currently hanging out with Evan getting ready! He's a superhero, he might open her eyes to the truth about me!" Josh said. 

Riot slapped Josh with a tendril. 

"Ow..." Josh rubbed his cheek. "Thanks buddy." 

"You are paranoid." Riot huffed, disappearing again under his clothes. 

A little Italian woman came up to Josh and kissed him on both cheeks. She messed with his hair a bit and licked her thumb to rub some lipstick she left behind off his face. Neither Butch nor Eddie could make out what she was saying. 

"Mamma! Per favore, sono un adulto! Mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo." Josh said

"Oh she is his mom!" Butch whispered to Eddie. 

Eddie chuckled. "We gathered that." 

Flora ran over with a basket of flower in a little green dress. Dove had picked very earthy colors for all her bridesmaids and flower girls. 

"Hey little flower girl!" Eddie picked her up. "You are looking immaculate." 

Flora giggled and kissed her father's forehead. 

Lance ran up, a little overwhelmed by all the people but having fun with Flora. Eddie put her down so the two could play before the ceremony. 

Dylan and Conner stood at the alter together. 

"Man I feel so fancy." Dylan said looking over himself in his suit. 

Conner looked him up and down and then dipped Dylan in for a kiss. Dylan giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Sorry, I think this whole wedding thing has me emotional." Conner said with his forehead pressed against Dylan's. 

Dylan smiled and kissed Conner again.

"Dude wanna get married?" Dylan teased. 

Conner laughed. "Ya like ten years from now. We haven't even done it yet." 

Dylan smiled softly at him. "Ya um maybe one day." His smile grew from thinking about it and he buried his face into Conner's chest. 

Conner pet his head gently. "I'm here whenever you are ready. I'm patient." 

"Bro are you ready for that!?" Dylan hissed. 

Conner nodded. "Ya I mean I'm a little older than you so I'm kinda at a point where I think I am. Don't rush though ok? You have to be ready when you're ready." 

Dylan kissed Conner on the neck. "You're a really great boyfriend." 

Conner squeezed him. "You are too."

Lauren was dropped off by her father. 

"Now no funny business young lady." He said

"Daaaaaaad I'll be fine." Lauren said waving bye. "I'll see you at 10 at Sage's house." 

Sage watched her walk over in full shock. Lauren had out done herself. Her hair was in a beautiful vintage wave and she had on a long emerald dress with a slit up the leg. 

"H-hello Lauren. You look ravishing." Sage said red in the face. 

Lauren laughed and kissed him. "Well I'm happy to see someone appreciates all my hard work." 

Sage gingerly put his hands on her hips and accidentally let out a small hungry growl. Lauren laughed. 

"Dangerous boy aren't you? I better be careful at your house later." Lauren said putting a finger under his chin to gently close his mouth. 

Sage sputtered and Lauren laughed so hard she had to fan herself with the hope she didn't tear up and ruin her makeup. 

Sleeper hugged Eddie from behind. "Hey parents! We made it!" 

"Sleeper!" Eddie laughed and pulled his child into a tight hug. Symby launched put of Eddie to wrap gooey tendrils around Sleeper.

"How's it going everyone." Peter said coming up with MJ and May. 

"Aw now aren't y'all prettier than peaches." Butch said kneeling down to May. 

"Daddy bought me this dress!" May said. 

"Well did he now?" Butch smiled petting her head. 

May giggled and ran around excitedly. 

"She is super excited for her first wedding." Sleeper said. 

"Pete, MJ, your daughter is adorable." Eddie said. 

They both smiled. "Thanks." 

"Great you guys made it!" Flash said rolling over with Andi. 

"Hey Flash, how have you been?" Peter said. 

"Pretty great." Flash said as May climbed up onto Flash's lap. 

"Valley! Valley come out!" May giggled. 

Valor peaked out of Flash and gave her a kiss on the nose. May giggled and hugged the symbiote tightly. Flash chuckled at the two. 

"Everyone! The brides car is here! Please head into the church!" James said. 

"If you are part of the brides party or an usher please take your stations!" Phage said. 

One of Josh's cousins repeated the message in Italian for some of his relatives who didn't speak English. 

Josh stood at the alter, priest next to him. Evan ran up in a tux. 

"How is she?" Josh said. 

"Very excited and affectionate." Evan said. 

"Affectionate?" Josh said confused. 

"She gave us a kiss for good luck and was giddy the whole ride over. She can't wait to see you." Fate said. 

Josh smiled but was still sweating profusely. 

The music started up and Flora, along with a few of Josh's younger cousins spread flowers down the isle. Flora ran over to Lance and Butch after, Butch whispered to her that she was great. 

The bridesmaids made their way down, each paired off with a groomsmen. Indi and Ringo were extremely giddy, both pretending it was their wedding for a moment. Then came Dove. 

Josh forgot to breath for a moment as he saw Eddie leading Dove down the isle. She looked so elegant and was smiling at him from ear to ear from under her veil. Eddie was maintaining a very serious face because if he stopped he knew he would start crying. They reached the end and Eddie looked at Dove. 

"I'm so happy for you two." Eddie said. 

Dove smiled and kissed Eddie on the cheek. "Thank you Eddie." 

Eddie gave her away and the ceremony proper started.


	473. Dove and Josh's Wedding part 2

It was an absolutely enormous reception. Josh didn't lie when he said it was going to be about 300 people. There was singing and dancing. The house actually had a large dinning room with a bar so a bartender was there. Everyone was coming up to Dove and Josh to congratulate them. 

"That was a beautiful weddin'." Butch said, bringing himself and Eddie two beers. 

"Ya it really was." Eddie was still drying his eyes with a handkerchief. Once he had sat down after giving Dove away he had pretty much cried through the whole ceremony. 

"Daddy are you going to cry like that at my wedding?" Flora signed. 

"Even more for you little one." Eddie said, kneeling to kiss her forehead. 

Violet and Russel both also cried. They loved romance and couldn't help it. 

"Its just so sweet." Violet said holding Russel's hands. 

Russel chuckled and picked Violet up into his arms. "Lets go dancing! They are playing a song I like." 

Violet giggled and kicked her feet as Russel took her outside. 

Indi and Ringo were already there, tearing up the floor. The two couples danced next to each other.

Sage and Lauren had slipped away to the basement. Sage had kept the den a den for the most part and had just added a bed so he could watch the tv from it. But there was also a large L shaped couch where he and Lauren currently were making out. 

"You two better be careful." Evan said appearing behind them. 

"Ack! Evan!" Sage fumbling. "What are you doing down here!?" 

"Just wanted to check up on you two. Also we are having dinner soon so be up in 5 minutes." 

Lauren giggle. "Sure thing Mr. Miller." 

After Evan left Sage sighed. "Sorry about that." 

Lauren smirked and hugged Sage so his face was pressed into her cleavage. "Its ok. He is a dad. At least this means now we have 5 minutes where no one should bother us." 

Sage was currently short circuiting from being plunged into Lauren's chest. Lauren laughed and let go so she could go back to kissing him, guiding his hands a little to a more playful spot. 

"Two Shirley Temples please." Conner said to the bartender. 

"What's a Shirley Temple?" Dylan said. 

"Its a non alcoholic drink with like lemon lime soda and cherry syrup. I order them whenever I go to one of my relatives weddings." Conner said. 

Conner handed him one of the drinks. "Try it." 

Dylan took a sip. "Woah that's good!" 

Conner chuckled. "Ya I kinda wish I just made them for myself sometimes." 

Dylan stole Conner's cherry from the top of his drink and ate it. Conner looked betrayed. 

"I'll give you mine for a kiss." Dylan said. 

Conner smirked and grabbed Dylan, kissing him. 

"So... tell me all your thoughts on God." Sleeper said. 

"Nice Dishwalla reference and yes that was a peculiar experience." Eddie said. 

"Ya kinda hard to stay 'theist when you literally meet the guy who made the universe." Butch said

"So do you believe God had a plan for us then?" Peter said. 

"No he wanted to kill all of us fer bein' 'clutter'. But luckily Evan raised him to not kill everyone so there's that." Butch said. 

"You know I'm not really a practicing Jew but this still has me in a bit of a theosophical crisis." Peter said. 

"Ya I'm kind of glad I fell out of the Catholic faith before this happened." Eddie said. 

"Knowing you, you would have gone on a rampage unable to accept the reality presented to you." Symby said. 

"Hush." Eddie said booping his lover on the snout. 

"I'm just upset I didn't get to meet literal God!" Sleeper said. 

"He was only here for like a week and you were with the Avengers." Eddie said. 

"Don't worry Sleeper. Eventually you will called to save the world with him or something." Peter said

Marigold couldn't take the loud noises anymore so she was hiding up in her room, watching the backyard from her window. Evan peaked in. 

"Sensory overload?" He said softly. 

"Ya..." Marigold said hiding under a blanket. 

"Want to bond with me? Might help." Evan said. 

Marigold smiled and grabbed her Dad, bonding to him. She really did want to be part if the party and bonded helped muffle the noise and comforted her. Fate also wrapped around her inside Evan's body to give her extra comfort. 

"Lets go downstairs, I have a speech to give." Evan said. 

"Dad are you nervous?" Marigold said. 

"Nah, I do this a lot for the DSA." Evan said

Everyone gathered to eat. Tables lined in and out of the garden and there was a buffet inside. Evan clinked his glass and stood up. One of Josh's cousins stood up to translate for Evan into Italian. 

"Hi everyone. Thank you all for coming. It has been so wonderful meeting all of you and again congratulations to my dear friends Dove and Josh. We have all known each other since highschool and they mean the world to me." Evan said. 

Evan continued on for a while. He told stories about how they have grown clower as friends, how he watched them grow closer, and how they had been there for him in hard times. Dove and Josh watched him, throughly touched by their friend. The both were so happy he was there. Evan got a pretty good applause after his speech. Josh gave his own speech and dinner was served. Blair vibrated violently in their chair next to Eddie. 

"Blair honey you ok?" Eddie said. 

"Daddy told me next up there would be dancing and games!" Blair said. 

Eddie chuckled and patted their head. "Yes, there will be but first lets eat."


	474. Dove and Josh's Wedding part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part

Blair rested their head on Evan's lap. Evan laughed pet their head. 

"Yes honey?" Evan chuckled. 

"Play now?" Blair said. 

"Not everyone is done eating." Evan said. 

Blair growled and stomped their feet. 

"Hey! If you misbehave you won't get to play at all." Evan said. 

Blair looked at him shocked and stopped immediately. Dove and Josh both laughed. 

"Blair you are too cute." Dove said. 

Blair pouted a little. "Dove, don't you want to play games now?" 

Dove got up and picked up Blair. "How about you dance with me for a bit?" 

Blair squealed excitedly and Dove held them as she swayed back and forth on the dancefloor. A lot of people awed and took pictures. Evan laughed and then looked over at Josh who was mesmerized by Dove. 

"Josh you ok buddy?" Evan said. 

"That's my wife... my beautiful wife." Josh said tearing up a bit. 

Evan smiled snd rubbed Josh's back. "Ya, she is lovely isn't she?" 

Josh hugged Evan tightly. "Ya she is. Thanks man." 

"Anytime." Evan said holding his best friend as Dove kept dancing. Riot joined in to pet Josh gently on the head.

Soon everyone was done and Josh and Dove cut the cake together. 

"Alright ready for the first game Blair?" Russel said picking up his sibling. 

"Yes yes!" Blair said

"Ok stand on my shoulders and Dove is going to throw a bouquet of flowers. You are going to try and catch it." Russel said. 

"Ok!" Blair stood on his shoulders and Russel made sure to hold on tightly. 

Dove smiled at the massive crowd of people and turned around to throw the boquet over head. Blair's eyes went wide. Surely with the extra height they would catch it. Then, like a bullet, Flora launched into the air and grabbed thr bouquet. Blair gasped in shock and Flora grinned. Everyone laughed at the feat and Lance came over to hug Flora. 

"Well Blair you are non binary so lets see if you can catch the garter belt instead." Russel said scooted closer. 

Josh readied his aim and snapped the belt into the air. All the men in the room jumped but missed. The belt sailed over Blair's head and landed on an unsuspecting Sage, who had been sitting for the whole ordeal so he could continue talking to Lauren. 

"Sage! You won!" Blair said. 

Lauren laughed as Sage took the belt off his head. 

"Maybe you can help win the next game Blair." Russel said. 

"I'm ready!" Blair said climbing down Russel. 

"Blair! Be on my team!" Josh said. 

"Teams? When did this game have teams?" Dove said. 

"You can pick a kid to help you." Josh said

"Anyone want to help me?" Dove said. 

Flora ran over, of course. 

"So what's the game?" Ringo said sitting back down. 

"This game is a scavenger hunt. The bride and groom will sit in chairs and when I read off an item they will rush into the crowd to try and find it. Whoever gets back with to the chair first with the item wins a point. At the end whoever has the most points wins and the loser has to do the dishes for the first whole year of their marriage. Also the item HAS to come from the audience, if you or your little partner have the item already on their person it doesn't count." James said. 

Dove and Josh got ready with Blair and Flora at their sides. 

"The first item is... LIPSTICK!" James said. 

Josh took Blair's hand and ran over to his mom "Mamma posso prendere in prestito il tuo rossetto?" 

She quickly shuffled through her purse while Dove ran over to Butch. 

"Papa!" Flora signed frantically.

Butch laughed as he handed his daughter his lipstick. Flora rushed back and nearly knocked the chair over to get into it. 

"First point goes to the bride!" James said.

Josh kissed his mom on the cheek. "Li batteremo la prossima volta."

"Josh you talk funny." Blair giggled sitting down.

"Its Italian Blair." Josh ruffled their hair. 

"Alright the next item is... A MENS SHOE SIZE 11" James said. 

Off they both went. 

"Daddy!" Flora signed. 

"Sorry sweetie I'm a size 12." Eddie said 

"Papa?" Flora signed. 

"Size 10 lil miss." Butch said

Blair stood on their chair, Russel's shoe held triumphantly above their head. 

Dove was currently holding Evan's shoe and sighed. "Moving in a dress, even pinned up is hard."

"Alright alright!" James laughed. 

They did a few more rounds and they were finally on the last item. Flora and Blair were a little out of breath. 

"Ok the last item is... not an item? Its A SYMBIOTE!" James said. 

Flora ran over to her parents and Blair to theirs but Josh had the smartest idea.

Josh went over to Sleeper who walked with him back to the chair. Flora and Blair had been waiting for their parents to unbond from their hosts and Dove had tried to grab Valor. 

"Josh's team wins!" James cheered as Josh sat down. 

"Blair we won!" Josh said. 

Blair ran into his arms and he laughed as he picked them up. Dove smiled and clapped. 

"I have decided though I will share dish duty with my wife." Josh said. 

The audience laughed and awed. Dove gave Josh a kiss. 

Dove and Josh had their first dance and Blair fell asleep on Evan's lap. He carried them to their room and tucked them in with a kiss from mom and dad. The rest of the night was a peaceful moment of love.


	475. Driving Lesson

"Alright mirrors adjusted?" Austin said. 

"Yes." Said Conner

"Seatbelt?" Austin said. 

"Yup." Conner said. 

"...Did you adjust your mirrors?" Austin said. 

"Let's fuckin' go!" Butch said from the backseat. 

Austin was teaching Conner how to drive and Butch and Dylan had come as emotional support. Conner and Dylan were laughing so hard from Butch's outburst. 

"Sorry I'm just nervous." Austin said. 

"I got this!" Conner said turning the car on. "Ok Austin what next?" 

"Put your foot on the break and shift it to drive." Austin said. 

And thus they were moving. Conner coasted them around the vacant parking lot they were in. 

"Woo hoo!" Dylan cheer. 

"Conner, floor it." Butch said

"No no don't floor it!" Austin said. 

"Do it Conner." Butch cackled. 

Conner sped up a little bit. 

"Don't do it!" Austin said panicked. 

"Burn rubber Conner!" Butch said. 

Conner floored it and Austin screamed. Butch cackled like crazy. Conner slowed back down quickly. Dylan and Butch were laughing in the backseat while Austin looked like he had left a few years of his life behind. 

"Sorry Austin, I had to do it at least once." Conner chuckled. 

"Ya ok... Butch can you take over? I think I need a break." Austin said. 

Butch snickered. "Ya sure thing." 

So seats where traded. 

"Conner you wanna practice parkin' next?" Butch said. 

"Ok." Conner said. 

Austin passed out while Conner calmly parked the car over and over again. Butch got out each time to check his work. 

When he woke up they weren't in the parking lot anymore. 

"Austin wake up. Butch is treating us!" Conner said shaking him. 

"Wait what?" Austin said sitting up. 

"We are at Ma's place. Butch is getting us lunch." Conner said. 

"You drove us all the way here!?" Austin said

"Ya I did." Conner smiled. 

Austin frowned. "I was supposed to be teaching you." 

"Well you tried. And hey there will be other lessons. I need a lot of hours to get my full license." Conner said. 

Austin gave a small smile. "Thanks for giving me a chance." 

Conner sighed. "Its... difficult. I know you are trying. I still hate you though." 

"I don't blame you." Austin said. 

Conner nodded. "Lets go get some food. I don't know how to end this conversation." 

Inside Butch and Conner were waiting. The restaurant had been decorated for the 4th of July. 

"There you are slow pokes!" Butch said. 

Dylan took Conner's hand and ran ahead. Austin started to follow when Butch grabbed him. 

"Sorry back there, I was just messin' 'round. Didn't think it would cause you that much stress." Butch said. 

"Its ok. I think I was more stressed about making sure I did right by Conner." Austin said watching the boys. 

Dylan and Conner were laughing and snuggling in the booth. They started going over the menu while holding hands. 

"They worry me." Austin said

"Ya, they're growin' up. I'm startin' to think I am gonna hav'ta have Conner sleep exclusively at his house 'gain." Butch said. 

"Why is that? I thought it was good for him." Austin said

"Ya but I think the boys are startin' to experiment." Butch said

Austin almost fainted. Butch caught him. 

"Woah! Is he ok?" Dylan said. 

"Ya I'm gonna take him to the back." Butch said. 

Once Austin was in a chair in Butch office he got the wind back in his lungs. 

"You think they are having sex?! Like gay sex?" Austin said. 

"They're two boys, gay sex is the only sex they really can have." Butch said. 

"Oh my God. What makes you think they are doing that?" Austin said 

"Dylan talks to me. He admitted they have started to touch each other and get closer but haven't actually done the deed yet." Butch said. 

Austin hyperventilated. "I have to stop them!" He clumsy got up. Butch grabbed him. 

"Austin you forbiddin' them is just gonna make them never talk to you 'bout it." Butch said. 

"But they are so young!" Austin said. 

"Conner is a year younger than you when you made him." Butch said. 

"That's why I have to stop him!" Austin said. 

"...Austin, Dylan can't get pregnant like Lynn did." Butch said blank faced. 

Austin groaned and flopped back into his chair. "I know I just don't want him to make the same mistakes I did. What if he isn't ready? What if he get hurt?" 

Butch smiled. "Ya care 'bout that boy. That's good. Best thing we can do it educate them and try to put them on the right path." 

Austin sighed. "Ya. I just wish he trusted me and would listen to me." 

Butch padded his back as they headed back. "Maybe someday Austin." 

When they got back their food was there. 

"We ordered for you." Dylan said. 

"What took you guys so long?" Conner said taking a bite of burger. 

"Ah you know, 'dults worried 'bout their kids." Butch said sitting down. 

"We are fine." Cinner groaned. "It was just one ride!" 

"You rode him!?" Austin said. 

Dylan and Conner both looked so confused. 

"...Oh no sorry nevermind." Austin said. 

Butch was cackling so hard he couldn't breath. 

"Austin is weird." Dylan whispered to Conner. 

"Ya, at least he is trying." Conner whispered back.


	476. Pool Side Birthday

Evan had taken the family to a water park for the Prism kids birthdays. The Brock's had come with and so had Lauren, Conner, Dove and Josh. 

"This is so relaxing" Evan said stretching infront of Dove and Josh. Fate had him wrapping in pink and white tight speedo. 

"Jesus Evan that's quite the scar." Josh said rubbing his shoulder, trying to distract himself from Evan's lower half. 

"Hm? Oh right the bite." Evan looked down. 

"Don't mention it around Ringo or Indi please." Fate said

"It looks a little painful though let me help." Dove said. "Josh keep your hands on it." 

Dove came over and rubbed Evan's shoulder from the other side, magic runes lining her hands. 

"Dear lord you have muscles!" Dove said. 

"I know he is built like Eddie now." Josh said touching his bicep. 

Evan was blushing. "I'm not... that built. Wow this feels nice." 

Dove smiled and rubbed him more, magic melting away tension he didn't know he had. Evan let out a soft moan making Dove and Josh blush. 

"There. Hows that?" Dove said. 

"I could kiss both of you." Evan said

Josh and Dove laughed. 

"The adults are being weird." Ringo said floating in an innertube. 

Indi crawled on him so she was in his lap. "Ya, I think its cus Evan and Fate picked such a weird swimsuit." 

Ringo looked around to make sure no one was watching and then slide a tentacle into the top of Indi's bikini. Indi raised an eyebrow at him while he gently groped her. 

"Having fun?" Indi said

Ringo gave her a dumb smile. "You are welcome to do the same." 

Indi gave him an evil look before suddenly forming two claws to grab his pecs. Her nails dug in as she squeezed him and Ringo let out a gasp.

"Am I still welcome?" Indi growled sadistically. 

"Oh my God please." Ringo was entirely red. "Don't stop." 

This took Indi off guard and she left go. Ringo whined uncomfortably as his pecs bled a little. 

"Ringo... I was squeezing you really hard. You ok?" Indi said. 

Ringo took a few deep breaths and then dunked his head underwater to calm down. When he came up he shook his head, hair plastered to his face. 

"Indi I think I might be a bit masochistic." Ringo said. 

Indi blinked a few time and then laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Ringo whined and blush. Indi smirked and played with his hair. 

"Naughty little pervert." She teased. 

Ringo groaned. "I'm not a pervert." 

"You totally are, you can't keep your hands off of me." Indi teased. 

"...Ok true." Ringo said. 

Marigold and Sage were sitting under a beach umbrella with Blair to read a book while Cyan and Lauren floated on rafts near each other. 

"Has he been treating you right?" Cyan said

"Who Sage? Ya he is a wonderful boyfriend." Lauren said. 

"Cus I've kinda noticed that you two have been a bit more flirty towards each other. I don't want him pressuring you." Cyan said. 

"Actually... I've been pressuring him." Lauren said meekly. 

Cyan nearly fell off her raft. "What?!"

"Shhh!" Lauren said flailing a hand. 

"Lauren you skank." Cyan teased. 

"Shut up!" Lauren said. "Listen I just... I want to try it. I mean have you seen his tongue?" 

Cyan laughed. "He is my brother I've seen more than just that." 

"Wait is he... you know... big?" Lauren said blushing. 

"He is a shape shifter Lauren, he can literally make it any size or shape you want. Knowing him he is going to custome fit it to you and present it to you on a lace doily." 

Lauren laughed so hard she was out of breath. 

Sage watched from the shore, concerned. 

"You afraid they are talking about you?" Marigold said. 

"Always. They were close even before we started dating... and Cyan is a gosip." Sage said. 

"Sage! We are turning the page!" Blair said. 

"Right right." Sage peeled himself away from the two gossiping girls to snuggle back up to Blair and Marigold. 

Blair purred as they read. Sage calmed back down, deciding to deal with whatever the girls were talking about later. Marigold giggled a bit when a bird landed next to her. 

"Any interesting news from our feathered friend?" Sage said without looking up from the book. 

"Lauren is asking Cyan about your dick." Mary said. 

And with that Sage stood up and ran off, completely embarrassed. Blair pouted and glared at Mary. 

"What?" Marigold said. 

Russel came over to Violet with two shave ices. 

"Thanks Russel." Violet said taking one. 

They watched Sage run past. 

"Bro? What up?" Russel said. 

"I'm... fleeing. Like a coward." Sage said. 

"What?" Violet tilted her head confused. 

"Cyan and Lauren are talking about me and Marigold is eavesdropping using birds. I couldn't stand the idea of hearing what all they were saying so I... ran away." Sage said. 

Rus gave him a weak smile. "Well its probably for the best. Eavesdropping is kinda rude." 

Sage sat near them and held his head. "Damn it. They were laughing. I bet they were laughing at me." 

"What? Lauren laugh at you? No, she loves you." Violet said. 

"Maybe they were telling a funny story about you." Rus said. 

"They were talking about my dick." Sage said. 

Russel and Violet both hissed in breaths of anxiety through their teeth. 

"Ok... maybe just ask Lauren about it later." Violet said. 

"And say what? 'Lauren, darling love of my life, a little birdie told me you were laughing at my dick'?" Sage said. 

"Actually I was laughing at you, Lauren wants your dick" Cyan said coming over with an embarrassed Lauren. 

Sage stared at them. "O-oh." 

"Sorry... We saw you run off and I got worried." Lauren said. 

Sage furrowed his brow. "Lauren I'm sorry you must be livid with me." 

"No no! I'm really not." Lauren said. "I'm just glad we cleared this up." 

Rus and Violet were smirking and giggling to eachother as the exchange continued. 

"So... you want me?" Sage said. 

Lauren nodded. "I kept trying to drop hints." 

Sage swallowed hard as he looked deep into Lauren's eyes. 

"Ok Cyan, Rus, Violet step away for a bit. It's Dad time." Evan said coming over. 

The three ran as soon as they saw Evan, Sage and Lauren both looked mortified. 

"How much of that... did you hear?" Sage said. 

"Enough." Evan said setting down his beach bag. He riffled through it a bit and pulled out a box, handing Sage a condom. "Take this." 

Sage and Lauren both looked shocked. 

"E-Evan are you serious?!" Sage said. 

Evan sighed and pet Fate to calm down. "Listen... this is technically your 16th birthday according to Dr. Sanchez. You guys are going to do stupid shit. I want you to be safe. Especially because if Lauren's dad ever found out he would try to fight either me or Sage and that would just be sad!" 

Sage looked at his hand and then back at Evan. "When we do it, I promise we will be safe." 

Evan sighed. "Good. Now we are going back to the party and I'm going to delete this conversation from my mind." 

Lauren giggled. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Miller." 

"We are trying." Fate giggled. 

Dylan and Conner raced Butch and Eddie to the next water slide. 

"Y'all are cheating you have two legs!" Butch said falling behind. 

Eddie ran back, picked up Butch and then out paced Dylan and Conner. 

"How does a man that big move that fast!?" Conner said. 

"Bulgarian split squats." Eddie said

"Bulgarian what?" Dylan said catching up. 

Eddie chuckled and put Butch down. 

"You guys sure you are ok hanging out with us?" Butch said. 

"Ya I mean no one else wanted to go on slides." Conner said. 

"Ya I'm having fun." Dylan said. 

Eddie smiled and grabbed a family sized raft. 

"Dad! Let me carry it!" Dylan said. 

"Sure kid." Eddie said. 

Dyaln struggled with the raft while Eddie and Symby chuckled to each other. 

Conner ended up helping, being much taller than Dylan at this point. 

Soon they were rushing down the slide, laughing together. The raft span around at the end and they were all soaking wet. 

Flora and Lance were together in a sandy area near Dove and Josh making castles. 

"Flora I hope you don't mind building stuff with me all the time." Lance signed. 

Flora laughed and signed. "Of course I don't! Besides, sand castles are made to be attacked." 

Lance giggled as he watch Flora flop into a castle she made. Lance flopped next to her and relaxed in the hot sand. He could feel Flora's purrs through the sand. Lance closed his eyes and just focused on feeling. Flora watched him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Lance giggled and open one eye to Flora staring directly at him. 

"Sometimes I like to just stop and feel things. My sense of touch is very strong." Lance said through the bond. 

"I know. I can feel through you." Flora said. 

Lance sat up and pet Flora's head. Flora purred even louder. 

"Oh my God they are so cute." Dove whispered to Josh. 

Josh chuckled as Flora tackled Lance into the sand, Lance laughing the whole way down. 

"Ok my friends please distract me!" Evan said flopping over

"Dude you ok?" Josh said as Evan groaned into his hands. 

"We just gave our son a condom because his girlfriend and him seem to be wanting to have sex." Fate said. 

Dove smiled softly and pet Evan's head. "That was responsible of you but that has to be tough." 

"Ya I don't think I could do that." Josh said

"You have to or they will just do it unsafely behind your back. At least now they know they can talk to Evan if something goes wrong or if they are uncomfortable." Dove said. 

"This isn't distracting me!" Evan said.

Dove smirked and tickled Evan who flailed. Flora and Lance perked up and ran over to join in. 

"You guys having fun." Indi said coming over with Ringo. 

"Ya we are distracting Evan." Josh said going for Evan's armpits. 

Ringo and Indi shrugged and joined in. Eventually they stopped before Evan peed his pants.


	477. Friends with Benefits

Married life had somehow become awkward between Dove and Josh. Something unspoken had moved inbetween them and neither one could tell the other. Both were stiff and confused. They were sitting down for a silent dinner when Riot finally popped out. 

"Will you two please just talk to each other!?" Riot said. 

Josh nearly choked on his food. 

Dove coughed. "Wh-what do you mean?" 

"This tension is so thick I could cut it! Just tell each other what is wrong!" Riot growled. 

"Riot is right... I've been hiding something." Josh said. 

"Me too. I think we are strong enough as a couple to talk it through though." Dove said. 

The both took a deep breath. 

"I have feelings for Evan!" They said in unison. 

Both gasped and stared at each other. Then they broke out laughing. 

"Oh my God you are Bi!?" Dove said

"Ya I was kinda shocked too but after to pool party I just, kinda got turned on." Josh said. "He has been my best friend forever and I have always admired him. I think I just always assumed those feelings were only respect."

"Well ya he did save your life. I for a long time thought I only felt like this towards them because he and Fate saved mine too. Speaking of Fate do you have feelings for her? I do." Dove said. 

"I honestly see Fate and Evan as the same person so ya." Josh said 

"We have to tell Evan." Dove said. 

"Woah woah wait. We can't going telling our best friends 'hey we both find you attractive as hell'." Josh said. 

"Why not? It doesn't have to go anywhere." Dove said. "I think its just an honesty thing. I already told them myself away." Dove said. 

"Wait really? And you still married me?" Josh said. 

Dove kissed him. "Shows you how much I love you right?" 

So the next day they had dinner with Evan. 

"It so cool you guys live close. I like being able to spend time with you now that the DSA is almost back to normal and the wedding is over." Evan said. 

"Hey Evan can we talk to you about something?" Dove said holding Josh's hand on the table. 

"Ya shoot." Evan said. 

"We both have feelings... for you and Fate." Josh said softly looking down at the table. 

Evan and Fate both blinked a bit. "Like... romantic feelings?" 

Dove and Josh both nodded. 

Evan and Fate paused, obviously talking to each other. Finally they spoke. 

"You two want to try for a fourway? I assume Riot is just kinda observing as they always do." Evan said. 

Josh blushed hard and Dove laughed with excitement. 

"Like you want to start dating us!?" Dove thrilled. 

"Ya I mean... you two really are important to us. We have known each other a long time and I always thought we had a really deep friendship even when separated." Evan smiled. 

"Dove... I kinda want this do you?" Josh said 

"Ya I do." Dove said. 

"I'm so proud! We have a proper pod now to raise spawn!" Riot chripped. 

"Woah wait Riot we aren't there yet." Josh stumbled. 

"Five adults would make raising babies easier. The Prisms are all physically 16 but mentally like 18. Blair is super well behaved. And you know Fate and I have a thing for raising kids. The house is big enough and we could even build an addition down the line." Evan said. 

"We can discuss this maybe after the first date?" Dove laughed. 

"Ya thats true. We haven't kissed yet or had sex." Fate said. 

Josh swallowed hard. "Oh fuck." He said softly. 

Evan laughed. "Wanna just head back to my place? We can just relax together for a while."

They got to Evan's and he poured them all champagne. 

"Wow, champagne Evan?" Dove giggled sipping hers. 

"Well ya this is exciting." Evan said. 

The evening started with just kissing, soft and nervous. They watched movies together, just like they were back in highschool. More alcohol was consumed and they laughed and relaxed together. More kisses were exchanged and Fate dissolved Evan's shirt. Both Dove and Josh rubbed his abs. Soon more clothes were removed, the movie was forgotten about. Limbs tangled, symbiotes tied bodies together. None of them had intended to go this far but it felt natural. Josh and Dove didn't make it home that night. 

They woke up in the morning in each other's arms. 

"Normally I don't put out on the first date." Josh said. 

Dove snuggled into Josh's chest. "You took over 5 years to put out." 

Evan hugged Dove from behind, Fate and Riot were both still purring from the chemical afterglow. 

"So um... I guess we are dating." Evan laughed. 

"Ya" Josh chuckled, leaning over to kiss Evan. 

Blair knocked on the door. "Mommy, Daddy? Are you done with Dove and Josh? I want breakfast." 

Evan laughed and got up, Fate formed him some clothes. He opened the door and picked up Blair "What do you want to eat honey?" 

"Pancakes! Are Dove and Mommy going to have babies now?" Blair said. 

Josh and Dove coughed and Evan laughed. 

"How do you know about that already?" Evan said

"I asked Marigold." Blair chirped. 

Evan sighed. "Of course you did. No I don't think they will be yet. Lets go make pancakes. You guys want pancakes?" 

Josh laughed getting dressed under the covers. "Ya sure thing." 

"Dove feel free to freshen up in the bathroom. We will have to keep some clothes here for you." Evan said. 

Dove blushed. "Ya... I think we will." 

"Yay babies!" Blair said. 

Evan groaned. "Not yet!" 

Josh smiled back at Dove who was blushing and peaking out of the covers at him. 

"This was a good idea." She said. 

"Ya it was. See you downstairs sweetheart." Josh said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm righting the great wrong i made when I destroyed the only poly relationship in this fic.
> 
> Edit: when you forget the main relationship of your fic is ALSO poly.


	478. Awkward Transport part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the set up to the most ridiculous chapter I have ever writen. But you guys will get that tomorrow.

The armored truck ride up to Ravencroft was an awkward one to put it lightly. The men, while all trained professionals, still were nervous about a handling Carnage. Especially when the superhero who supposedly is going to help you during transport looks identical to him. 

Butch hated this. 

He could feel the eyes cutting into him. The truck was cramped and windowless. He has no idea how long they had been driving. He wished they had let him sit up front for security reasons he couldn't. Every time he shifted or twitched the guard would get tense. The seats were not comfortable either and his phantom pain was acting up. Butch let out a grumble and sent Eddie a text. 

"Send me a picture of you or the kids. I'm going insane in this truck." He typed. 

A few moments later he got a reply. Two pictures, one of the kids making faces to the camera and an old one of Eddie laying naked on their bed except Symby was sitting ontop of his dick to cover it. Butch cracked a smile and felt a little better. He texted Evan next. 

"How is everyone doing?" He texted. 

"Doing good. Went on another date with Dove and Josh. Blair got stuck ontop of their bookshelf. Wrangling 7 teenagers, the usual." Evan sent back. 

"Teens behaving?" Butch asked. 

"They all are little devils. Mostly because they can't control their hormones." Evan said. 

"Good luck Evan." Butch texted. 

"Oh ya did you know Knull is still keeping up his blog? Cyan apparently still talks to him." Evan said. 

"How does he have an internet signal in space?" Butch wrote

"I have no clue. He is God. I don't question these things." Evan sent back. 

Butch opened his browser and sure enough there was Knull's blog still updating. Dog had grown pretty big now and everyone was still confused by the adorable yet horrifying pictures. Knull definitely seemed to be having fun traveling the universe. Butch chuckled to himself as he scrolled. 

The guards could not wait to get off the truck. Butch hopped off and looked up at the iron gates of Ravencroft feeling unnerved. 

"Ugh I hate this place." Butch growled. 

"Sorry to hear you are uncomfortable Butch." Dr. Walters said walking up. 

Butch smiled. "I feel a lil better with you here." 

"How is the family?" Dr. Walters said

"Good good. Oh! Yer lil spawn has a girlfriend." Butch said

"Aw Sage has a girlfriend? How cute." Dr. Walters said. "Living or dead?" 

"Livin' though I wouldn't put it past him to date a corpse." Butch said. 

Dr. Walters hid a giggle and lead him inside. "Transport is almost all set up. I'm happy we have you on our team." 

"Ya well, I still feel a lil responsible fer the fucker. How we doin' this?" Butch said. 

"You are going to ride in the truck with Cletus and we are going to follow you with cars surrounding. Cletus has been sedated so he might be a bit out of it." Dr. Walters said. 

"Fun fun. Sedated how?" Butch said. 

"Basically we have him on his usual suppressants to keep Red under control. But he also is on an iv dip of vitamin C. Then he was given a mood altering drug." Dr. Walters said. 

"Mood alterin'? What the fuck does that mean?" Butch said as they entered the holding cell. 

"Knock-off! My favorite copy!" Cletus said holding a very doped looking Red. He was slurring his speech. 

"...I have to ride with that fer 5 hours?" Butch said. 

Dr. Walters patted his back. "Good luck Mr. Kasady." 

Butch groaned and wished he was back with the uncomfortable soldiers.


	479. Awkward Transport part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm insane, I'm insane, I'm insane.

First thing Butch learned was when Cletus was this high he was very affectionate. The moment he was loaded into the truck he snuggled right up to Butch. 

"Knock-off you smell nice." Cletus said burying his face into Butch's hair. 

Butch was suddenly very thankful Cletus was in a straight jacket. "Thanks Cletus." 

Cletus hummed softly into Butch's hair as Red lazily rolled into his lap. Butch put his hand on the drugged goo and pet her gently. 

"Hey girl. You 'lright?" Butch said

Red gurgled, too high to really know what was happening. 

"Knock knock, I can't hear Red, can you?" Cletus said concerned. 

"No she is a lil slushed right now. She is ok though." Butch said. 

"I wanna give her a smooch." Cletus said. 

Butch held in a laugh as he held Red up for Cletus. Cletus kissed Red with more love than Butch thought the man had in his body. He lovingly stroked her and peppered her with little kisses. Red let out a very gurgly purr. Butch couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey now, you got a Red too. Can't make her jealous now." Cletus said. 

Before Butch could react Cletus had pressed their lips together. Butch was kissing his other self and was too shocked to stop it. Cletus broke the kiss and giggled. 

"I hope your Red liked that." Cletus chuckled. "Knock knock your lips are soft like a woman's." 

Butch was in complete shock that Cletus had just kissed him and was kinda sputtering. Sunny meanwhile was both laughing uncontrollably and begging for more. 

"You sure you ain't a woman Knocker? You got long hair like one, you smell like one and yer lips are soft like one. Maybe you've been lying to me this whole time." Cletus said. 

"Technically I'm nonbinary leanin' towards masculine but I know you wouldn't understand that." Butch said. 

"I understand. I think its dumb but I understand." Cletus said. "...If we fucked would that count as masturbation? Er something else?" 

Butch laughed. "Well as someone who has fucked 'nother one of us I still can't tell you." 

Cletus scooted onto Butch's lap, legs wrapped tight around him. "Wanna fuck right now?" 

"Noooo." Butch said trying to pull Cletus off. 

Cletus started kissing Butch again and grinding his crotch into him, Butch could tell he was painfully hard. Butch broke away enough to page the intercom. 

"Walters! Do these drugs make people frisky?" Butch said trying to sound calm as Cletus continued to hump him. 

"They can increase ones libeto considerably. Why?" Dr. Walters said. 

"No reason." Butch said hanging up. 

Cletus smashed his mouth into Butch's again. This time Red had wrapped around them both in crinkled ribbons. Butch finally gave in and kissed back. He didn't count "self-love" as cheating and this was going to be a long car ride anyway. He ran his hands through Cletus's hair, it was matted and in need of care. 

"Cletus wait hold on." Butch said breaking the kiss. 

Cletus looked very disappointed. "What!?" 

Butch took out a comb and started to fix Cletus's hair. Cletus pretty much melted onto Butch's chest. Red let out little purrs as Cletus laided there to be pampered. 

"Don't stop." Cletus moaned softly, drooling on Butch's shirt. 

Butch chuckled and kept brushing. "Guess you still have a sensitive scalp like me." 

Cletus nodded and looked up at Butch. "Can we fuck now? I'm so hard it hurts." 

Butch sighed and thought for a moment. He got up and covered the security cameras. 

"I'm givin' you a blow job. If we did anythin' else I think you would break through yer cell to find and kill me" Butch said

Cletus bit his lip as Butch knelt down, removing his pants enough to free him. Red and Sunny were the only sound track they had for the event, both gently chittering and chirping. Sunny decided to help Butch out and started to rub him with a tentacle. Cletus whined when he came undone. He panted softly, head resting against the trucks walls. 

"F-Fuck me that was nice." Cletus chuckled.

"Feelin' any better?" Butch said feeling so strange about what he just did. 

Cletus panted, a little out of breath and unuse to sexual attention. "Ya, damn not every day you can suck your own dick." 

Butch chuckled and made sure both of them were decent before uncovering the cameras. Cletus rested, exhausted, with his head on Butch's lap. Butch gently played with his hair while Red sat on Cletus's shoulder still out of it. They stayed like that for the whole car ride. 

\---------------- 

"Butch... why did you give Cletus oral sex?" Dr. Walters said pinching the bridge of her nose. They were unloading the truck now, Cletus still fast asleep. 

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." Butch said. 

"Don't lie. I saw you cover the cameras so I turned the intercom on for a moment." Dr. Walters said. 

Butch stared and then said. "Ya I got nothin' to talk my way outta this one. He was just so needy and wanted somethin' so bad. Is it really so bad fer me to let a man get his rocks off? When was the last time his sexual needs were met, he lives in a fuckin' cell." 

Dr. Walters groaned. "Ok yes. Cletus is a sexually repressed person and a lot of his normal medication inhibit that too. But you just gave a man a blow job in the back of an armored transport." 

"Where else am I gonna do it?" Butch said. 

"How do you think Eddie would feel about you doing this?" Dr. Walters said. 

"Grossed out but understandin'. He knows what my relationship to Cletus means to me. I can't stop if I see him hurtin'." Butch said. 

"Also Cletus was intoxicated, he couldn't consent." Dr. Walters said. 

"...Ok yes I did just molest him technically." Butch said. 

Dr. Walters glared at him. "Do you have any idea what this might do to either of you? The therapy sessions you both are going to need? I have no reference how having sex with ones self from another dimension might affect the psyche. I'm literally winging this now." 

"You could write 'nother thesis on us. I remember yer last one won you a few 'wards." Butch said. 

Dr. Walters walked away, needing some time away from this. Butch went down to Cletus new cell now that he was secure and coming off of his high. 

"Did... did we really do what I think we did?" Cletus said. 

"...Maybe." 

"Fuck you." Cletus said rubbing his temples. 

"How ya feelin' buddy?" Butch said. 

"I will rip your intestines out and use them to make sausages." Cletus said. 

"Glad yer back to normal. Cuddlin' Cletus was weird." Butch said. 

Cletus glared at him and then sighed. "I can see why Eddie likes you now... that was nice." 

Butch smiled and then Cletus punched the glass. 

"Don't you smile at me you disgusting piece of shit!" Cletus said. 

"Sorry sorry just happy to help." Butch said

Cletus groaned and flopped into his bed. "You talk to me about this again and I will kill you." 

"Understood." Butch said backing his way up the stairs. 

Cletus hugged his pillow, Red gurgling a bit with a content smile on her face. He could tell the meal had been fantastic. Cletus gently scratched her and pulled her in for a small kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this was too much xD I have been so out of it while writing and this kinda just happened.


	480. Date in a Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage and Lauren chapter

Sage was bonded to Lauren as they went to a park with a graveyard nearby. They had decided to try having him mimick clothes for her. 

"How are you doing?" Lauren said blushing. 

"Your skin is incredibly soft Lauren. You must take rather good care of it." Sage said. 

Lauren blushed. "Oh stop!" 

"I shall not. I need to tell you how wonderful your organs are too. Each one is so perfect and warm. I could die happy if I spent the rest of my days curled inside your lower intestine." Sage said. 

Lauren was blushing so hard. She walked into the graveyard and was a little shocked by all the ghosts. 

"So you just see this everyday?" Lauren said hiking through the graves. 

"Yes, I honestly have trouble recognizing that sometimes what humans see and what only I see as different." Sage said. 

Lauren laid down a blanket on a secluded hill in the cemetery. They had packed a lunch so she got comfy to eat. 

"Sage these foods all need heating." Lauren said. 

"Yes we are going to cook them with magic!" Sage said

"I can't use magic." Lauren said. 

"With me you can." Sage said "Grab my journal out of the bag." 

Lauren did and started flipping through.

"Wait wait! I wrote some private thoughts in there too!" Sage panicked. 

"'Lauren, light of my life. She smells of hyacinths on a February morning gently touched by snow. Her hair is like that of silk and cascades down her back like a waterfall. Her skin, to touch her skin is to be blessed. Such soft delicate delights as her skin are the miracles of this Earth. When I rest in her fingers I am home. The fingers of an angel plunge into me and make me whole. Two flow through her veins is to walk through heaven. To touch her inside is to be presented in the realm of the sacred. Oh to be so blessed as to know Lauren.' Oh Sage this is so sweet." Lauren said. 

Sage had fainted upon hearing the first line of his peom being read. 

"Sage? Sage!" Lauren said a little panicked. 

"Wha- oh! Oh you read it!" Sage panicked. 

"Yes it was beautiful you silly boy." Lauren said. "You are such a loving boyfriend." 

Lauren could feel Sage's love and embarrassment. He heated her whole body. 

"I love you La- Lauren." Sage said. 

"Can you form a torso right now?" Lauren said. 

Sage did and she pulled him into a kiss. Sage wrapped his arms around her neck and sunlight danced off of them through the leaves. Lauren pressed her forehead to his. 

"Love you too Sage." Lauren said softly. 

Lauren laided down on the blanket so that Sage was looking down at her. She smiled up at him. 

"You looks so pretty with the sunlight all around you." Lauren said. 

Sage blushed. "You are always beautiful." 

Lauren laughed. "Hey um did we bring real clothes for me? I want to sit next to you to eat." 

"Oh ya we did." Sage said reaching into the bag. He froze up when he touched something and backed off. 

"What's wrong?" Lauren said. 

"I'm so sorry I wanted to grab your clothes to be polite and I touched your unmentionables." Sage said. 

Lauren laughed. "Sage you are allowed to touch them. I mean you are literally pressed against all my private areas right now." 

Sage blushed heavily. He had secretly been enjoying that. He reached in and gingerly handed Lauren her clothing. 

"Ok you can separate from me now." Lauren said. 

"But you'll be naked." Sage said. 

"Smart boy." Lauren said a little coy. 

"Oh... Oh!" Sage said putting it together. 

He separated and Lauren sat on the blanket, entirely nude. Sage looked at her and then turned away. 

"I'm being a letcher." Sage said. 

"I wanted you to see me through. " Lauren said. 

Sage turned and looked and then switched to his human form to be naked as well. Lauren gasped and covered her mouth. 

"Tis only fair." Sage said. 

Lauren looked him up and down. "Wow..." 

"You ok?" Sage said blushing. 

"That's so big. Would it fit?" Lauren whispered. 

Sage giggled. "Lauren I'm not that big." 

"It is to me! That's going inside me one day!" Lauren said. 

Sage laughed and then blushed. "Well um, not yet. We can start slowly. Cyan said you liked my tongue a lot." 

"Ack! She told you!" Lauren said. 

Sage chuckled and handed Lauren her underwear. "Ya she was directing me on how I should please you. Cunnilingus was heavily recommended." 

"Oh my God Cyan you are such a bossy girl sometimes." Lauren said getting dressed. 

Sage laughed and he reformed his clothes and heated up the food. Lauren once dressed snuggled up to him. 

"Sorry that I was all like 'ya lets do it' and now I'm chickening out." Lauren said. 

Sage was still red all over. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible. Its a lot different just saying you want something and then being presented it." 

"...Cyan said you were going to custom fit your dick to me and present it on a lace doily." Lauren said. 

Sage choked and then laughed. "Oh my God I'm not that weird!" 

Lauren rested against Sage. "You are such a good boyfriend." 

Sage smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "You already heard me gushing over you from my journal but I'll write you a sonet about how much I love you if you like." 

"If you want too." Lauren giggled. "I failed the section on sonets in English, they are confusing." 

"Its kinda like haikus in which you need to memorize a set of rules. Haikus are easier though." Sage said. 

"Haikus seem silly to me. Why bother?" Lauren said taking a bite of food. "Mm this is good." 

"Thank you and haikus make more sense in Japanese since their language is set up around them. Its just like how you can't really play shiritori in English." Sage said 

"What's shiritori?" Lauren said. 

"Its a word game. One person says a word and then the next must say a word that begins with the letter the last word ended on. But if you say a word that ends in N you lose because no Japanese words start with just N." 

"Oh! I still want to try! Apple!" Lauren said. 

"Egg." 

"Goose" 

"Elephant" 

"Tank" 

"Kangaroo" 

"Orange" 

"You keep giving me Es, Eggplant." 

Lauren giggled. "Tiger!" 

" Rigamortis" 

"Show off. Swan" 

"You lose." Sage said. 

"Ah! You distracted me with the rigamortus thing!" Lauren laughed. "Again!" 

"Still a word ending in N." Sage teased. 

"Again doesn't count! Coconut!" Lauren said. 

They kept playing and eating for a while in the lonely little graveyard.


	481. Fight in the Yard

Russel didn't really know what to think. He had been hanging out in his front yard with Dylan, Conner and Violet one minute and was now being challenged to a fist fight by the smallest boy in his class.

"Hiro, my dude don't challenge Rus to a fight he will eat you." Conner said. 

"I would never!" Rus said offended. 

"No I still want to fight him!" Hiro said. 

"Dude you are 4'11". Rus just turn 6'8"! He is taller than his dad!" Dylan said. 

"Hiro no one will look down on you if you back down." Violet said. 

"I really don't want to fight you." Rus said. 

"You don't have a choice!" Hiro said launching a right uppercut into Russel's jaw. 

Rus didn't move an inch and just frowned at Hiro. Hiro gasped and threw another punch and them kicked Rus in the side. None of them did much. 

"He is a tank Hiro!" Conner said. 

"At least fight back!" Hiro said pissed off. 

Rus knelt down. "Why do you want to fight me? Did I wrong you?" 

Hiro punched him in the nose, nothing. "You are the biggest guy in school! If I fight you and win people will respect me!" 

Rus caught the next punch in his hand and held Hiro's fist. Hiro struggled, trying to get his hand back but Rus wouldn't move. 

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean most people in school who know me, like me because I'm a gentle person. Trying to hurt me might anger them." Rus said softly. 

Hiro looked away from him, pissed as hell. "Shut up." 

Conner got up. "Fight me then." 

Rus turned to him. "Conner..." 

"I'll be fine but at least my school reputation isn't as nice as yours. Come on Hiro, try me." Conner said. 

Rus released Hiro and Hiro immediately tried to kick Conner in the face. Conner grabbed his leg and yanked Hiro into a punch. The rest of the fight was very one sided with Conner wailing on Hiro. Eventually Hiro fell over and Conner pinned him, looking only slightly manic. 

"Stay down!" Conner barked. 

"No!" Hiro said struggling. 

"You can't fight anymore and I will hurt you." Conner said almost like he wanted Hiro to get back up. Conner grabbed Hiro's head and pushed his cheek into the dirt. 

"I can still fight!" Hiro groaned. 

Conner cackled. "No. No you can't. If you keep doing this I'm going to hurt you. It will only make things worse. Stand down!" 

Hiro finally stopped and Conner got off of him. He strutted over to Dylan and sloppily kissed him, cursing under his breath a bit. Dylan tried to hide that he was laughing at Conner's condition and tried to calm him down. 

Rus went over to Hiro and helped him up. Hiro brushed Rus's hand away. 

"I don't need your help!" Hiro said. 

Rus frowned. "No you don't. But I want to give it. I feel for you." 

"No you don't! You have no idea what it is like being small and weak!" Hiro said. 

"But I do." Violet said coming over. "I'm even smaller than you." 

Hiro furrowed his brow. "Violet you're a girl you don't count. Girls aren't expected to be strong." 

"She was. Violet and I both were military trained cadets." Rus said. 

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "No way." 

Violet assumed a boxers stance. "Rus let me show him." 

Rus got up and rushed Violet. Violet slide inbetween his legs, punched in his knees so he fell forward, climbed up his back and grabbed his jaw. She then used the momentum to swing him over her head and onto his back. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hiro was so utterly shocked. 

"I've... never beaten her in a fight." Rus said sitting up and rubbing his jaw. 

Violet turned to Hiro. "You try to fight in a way that doesn't suit you at all." 

"Teach me how to do that!" Hiro said. 

"No." Violet said. 

"What!?" Hiro said 

"Y-you are going to use it to be mean to p-people." Violet said. 

Hiro sighed. "I don't want to be mean I just want people to respect me. Everyone makes fun of me because I'm so short." 

"Want me to beat them up?" Conner said grinning. 

"Ya I would much rather help you fight them off." Rus said. 

Hiro was quiet a moment. "Thank you... I would like that." 

Violet smiled. "Want to come inside and have a snack?" 

Hiro smiled softly and nodded. "Yes. Also sorry I was being such an asshole." 

"Its ok, highschool is tough." Rus said. 

"Seriously though how the hell did you flip him?" Hiro said to Violet. 

Violet giggled. "I'm actually a very good soldier. I just hate fighting though."


	482. Not Yet but Soon

James woke up to Phage wiggling and squirming uncomfortably next to him. He gently grabbed them with a tired hand and pulled them close. 

"Stop." He whined. 

"Sorry James I just think this might be it. I might finally be pregnant! So I'm inspecting my body." Phage said. 

James smiled softly. Phage had been trying to get pregnant for months. Today they were going to the DSA for tests to see if Phage was anywhere close. James gently pet Phage who was purring and nuzzling their form. 

"I hope so buddy." James yawned. 

James's family only had two cars so James was riding with Michael to work. With a criminal record it was hard to find a job but Butch had given him one at the restaurant as a cook. James slept in the car as they drove over while Phage vibrated in his lap. 

"So you think its the real deal this time?" Michael said. 

Phage nodded. "When I miscarried before it felt like this. I have been taking really good care of myself though, I've been taking my medication and James has been working out and eating lots of nutrient rich food for me. This time I'm carrying the baby to term!" 

Michael smiled and pet Phage. "I hope so." 

Phage had been through two miscarriages so far. The damage done to their body was still pretty bad but James and Phage had been doing everything to get Phage healthy enough for a baby. 

"So who is going to host the baby?" Michael said. 

"Oh I don't know yet. James and I are going to try and take care of them for a while as just our little goo ball." Phage giggled. 

They got to Ma's place and Butch was already in the kitchen doing prep work. 

"Mornin' boys" Butch said without looking up. 

"Morning Mr. Kasady." Michael said. 

"Mike just call me Butch 'lready." Butch laughed. 

"No sir I couldn't." Michael laughed. 

James sat in a booth to work on some homework he had for a night class he was taking. A little later Butch brought him a coffee to go. 

"You two ready? The guys are all set up here so we can head out." Butch said 

James took the coffee smiling. "Ya lets go." 

"Good luck James! Good luck Phage!" Michael said from the kitchen. 

"Thanks, love you Michael!" James said heading out with Butch to his car. 

James fell asleep in the car on the ride over so Phage held his coffee. 

"Sunny?" Phage said softly. 

Sunny peaked out of Butch looking confused. 

"Could you tell me what it's like to be pregnant?" Phage said 

Sunny grabbed Phage with a tendril and shared her thoughts. Memories of her pregnancy with Fate. Nuzzling her form and feeling her little baby forming inside of herself. Nurturing Fate and watching her spread throughout Butch's body as she grew.

It felt nothing like how Phage felt right now. 

Phage felt a sense of dread. They had never even come close to actually having a baby. James in his sleep gently placed a hand on Phage to pet them. Phage wanted to cry, they felt like they let everyone down. Sunny sensed their distress and nuzzled them softly. 

"Sunshine, Phage? You two ok?" Butch said. 

"I don't think I'm actually pregnant. I was so sure this time." Phage whimpered. 

"Oh..." Butch gently pet Phage. "You know... Sunny is one if the healthiest symbiotes 'round and her pregnancies feel very different from her parents. Fates pregnancy are different too, she makes Evan throw up a lot. You might be different as well. Don't give up yet." 

Phage smiled softly at him. "Thank you Butch." 

When James and Phage were in Dr. Sanchez office they both were anxious. James held Phage tightly and tried to stay calm. Dr. Sanchez came back to them with the results. 

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. Sanchez said

"What's the bad news?" James said. He preferred ending on happy notes. 

"Phage is not pregnant." Dr. Sanchez said. 

If Phage had a heart it would have sank. "What's the good news?" They said softly. 

Dr. Sanchez smiled. "These were your seeds 6 months ago." 

She showed them a picture. They were discolored and shriveled up. 

"This, is them now." Dr. Sanchez said holding up a second picture. Fully formed, colorful, healthy seeds. James laughed and hugged Phage who was in shock with their mouth agape a little. 

"Your tests came back all clear and your reproductive organs as making a full recovery. Keep up this healthy lifestyle and I have no doubts that Phage will produce many healthy spawn." Dr. Sanchez said. 

James kissed Phage on the cheek and Phage let out a happy little whine as tears ran down their face. 

They called home and that night a cake was there for them. "Not yet, but soon" was written on it in gold icing. Phage had been patient up to this point, they could wait a little longer.


	483. Mission of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for "im so stressed I just want to upload a chapter" time!

Passion sniffed the air. They had been sent on a solo mission to infiltrate and assassinate a Hydra scientist. Problem was he was a cyborg and incredibly hard to kill. They had to first travel together through dense jungle to a secret base he had. Symbiotes luckily are gifted with more than just normal site so Passion was able to move silently and undetected. 

They came across a wild boar while traveling. They licked their lips. A slight detour but they would need the energy and protein. The boar was easily taken down. Passion sunk their teeth into its soft belly and purred loudly. They loved cooked food but something was special about eating raw prey meat. They laid down and ate more, soon feeling full and lethargic. Passion gently licked they body clean of blood. They didn't have a time limit on the mission so a little bit of relaxing was ok. 

They climbed up into a tree and laided on a strong branch. Passion pated their belly and chuckled. 

"I ate too much." Passion said before closing their eyes. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm doing pretty good you?" 

"I've been thinking, I never have tried to turn human in this form. What will I look like as a human?" 

"Ya I don't know what I will look like. Oh another question. Will I be a man or a woman?" 

"I think I will be a woman. Indi you feel dysphoria as a man and I don't want to do that to you. So I, Passion, am biologically female." 

"Aw that is sweet of you. Thanks for being considerate."

"Of course of course... I should try masturbation some time I wonder what it would feel like." 

"I'm such a fucking pervert." 

"I can't help it! I'm curious! Am I not curious?" 

"Ok yes I'm curious. It would be interesting." 

"Thank you. Their is no shame in questioning my weird fusion body." 

"My body is not weird it is beautiful." 

"Yes, very beautiful." Passion said running hands down their form. They laughed and then let out a yawn, going to sleep. 

They woke up to a rustling below. A large leopard had found their kill and was eating the left overs. Passion watched through the branches, wondering if leopards like being pet as much as house cats. They decided testing this was a terrible idea. The leopard soon left and they stretched, getting ready to move on. Passion crawled back down and continued on their way to the base. The base was a small metal compound. By traveling through the thick jungle and avoiding the road they had completely avoided detection. They turned invisible and followed a truck through the garage door into a hanger. 

The place was thick with guards but being invisible to the naked eye made sneaking easy. Passion snuck through doors and ended up in an office. There was their target Dr. Weiss. They snuck in but he suddenly turned and fired a revolver at them. 

"You really think I wouldn't have given myself infrared eyes after learning S.H.I.E.L.D. had symbiote assassins?" Dr. Weiss said. 

Passion snorted. "50/50 honestly." 

"Don't underestimate me." Dr. Weiss said slamming his fist on an alarm button. 

Passion dove at him and he shot them with a small flamethrower mounted on his wrist. Passion recoiled in pain. 

"My men made a noble sacrifice on another of your missions to learn that sonics had no affect on you in particular. Fire on the otherhand still seems to be effective." Dr. Weiss said 

Soldiers started to flood the room. Passion fought them off while dodging flamethrower bursts. 

"Hold them off!" Dr. Weiss shouted, fleeing the room. 

Passion roared and scrambled to get away from the troops. Dr. Weiss slammed his fist on one of the safety locks, causing a foot thick steel door to close off in the hall he was in. Passion seeing the door smirked and produced a large bomb. They lobbed it at the ceiling causing a huge explosion. They lept to the second floor, shocking a few guard. They visualized the hallway below and threw a second bomb. The floor crumbled to reveal a fleeing Dr. Weiss. 

"Clever girl!" Dr. Weiss said and Passion landed across from him. They barreled towards him claws at the ready. 

"But not clever enough!" Dr. Weiss said firing the flamethrower right at them. 

It was then that Passion split in half to dodge the flames, Indi to the left and Ringo to the right. 

"What!?" Dr. Weiss said. 

Indi and Ringo slashed through the doctor, slicing him to ribbons. Weiss fell to his knees holding his stomach together. 

"Tw-two symbiotes." He coughed with a grin. "Unbeliev-able." 

Dr. Weiss fell over dead as more guards flooded the hall. Indi smirked and grabbed Ringo's hand. They swirled back together and Passion switched to dragon form to burst out through the ceiling of the compound, through the roof and off into the sky. 

"Well not as smooth as I wanted but hey I did it!" 

"Now just to head back to transport." 

"Do I want to stay fused awhile longer? Its kinda nice." 

"Ya I think I do." 

Passion laughed as they sailed theough the sky back to their transport to go home.


	484. The New General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris is aiming for a new co-general

The DSA had been back in comission a few weeks, Evan was finally settled in again when Harris bursted into his office. 

"We have a problem." Harris said. 

"What's wrong?" Evan said. 

"I have to introduce another general to the DSA and you all are a bunch of freaks. They might become co-officers with me in overseeing this thing if they like it but how the hell am I supposed to convince them when you are all so weird!" Harris said. 

Evan glared at him. "We are not freaks." 

"You are a man with 10 child in a poly relationship with a man, a witch and an evil alien slug. One of your children is a necromancer. One if them is a living thunder cloud. One of them attacked and tried to kill a general of the US army. There is a serial killer in the basement and another serial killer WHO IS THE SAME MAN walking around free and in dresses. Actually we have more serial killers than normal people. The woman who teaches elementary school children is an heir to the throne of hell. And a month ago the God of the Abyss was living in a supply room with a pit bull." 

"...Ok first." Evan stood up and slapped Harris across the face gently. "Call my wife evil again and I will break your kneecaps." 

Harris looked shocked and rubbed his face. 

"Second, if they can't handle this then they shouldn't be in charge of oversight of the DSA. I already hate that the army thinks they can muscle in here and boss me around. My boss should just be Nick Fury but because of the counsel I have everyone with eyes on me and using my children for combat." Evan said. 

"But General Shiba is a wonderful woman and I really want to work with her." Harris said. 

"Then prepare her for it and hope for the best. I'm not pulling my punches or hiding anything. Especially after you insulted my wife." Evan said. 

"...I'm sorry Mrs. Miller for insulting you." Harris said. 

Fate smiled. "I accept your apology but I do truely hope you don't actually think I'm evil." 

"Not evil perhaps but definitely dangerous. I'm sorry I exaggerated." Harris said. "Could you please at least tell everyone to be on their best behavior?" 

Evan lightened up a bit and pet Fate on his shoulder. "That I can do." 

The day of the visit came and everyone in the area was there. Everyone had worn their best outfits or made something special to wear. 

"Sage are you sure its ok I'm here for this visit?" Lauren said. 

"Why not? The DSA is open to the public except for the restricted areas that you can't get into anyway." Sage said 

Lauren smiled. "I guess that is true." 

Blair, Flora and Lance were rolling around on the new carpets and giggling. Blair was in dragon form and flattened out like a pancake. 

"Alright everyone they are coming!" Evan said clapping his hands. 

General Harris came through the front door with a small but tough looking woman in uniform. 

"General Shiba, welcome to the DSA." Harris said. 

"Well this place looks pretty nice after the rebuilding." Shiba said. 

"Yes the DSA has become a rather important branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. Let me introduce you to Director Miller." Harris said. 

Fate had made him a white suit with a pink and blue pastel tie. Fate was in her usual spot, laying across Evan's shoulders like a scarf. 

"Hello General Shiba. Its a pleasure to meet you." Evan said shaking her hand. 

"Nice to meet you too Evan. Call me Meg. Whose the little guy?" Shiba said pointing to Fate. 

"This is my wife Fate." Evan said. 

Harris looked pale. Of course Evan would introduce Fate like that. 

"Oh right! I had heard you were in a relationship with your alien. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." General Shiba said offering a hand. 

Fate took her hand with a tendril and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you Meg." 

"Wow she has a pretty voice." Shiba said. 

"Thank you." Fate chirped. 

"Want me to give you a tour?" Evan said. 

"Yes and introduce me to the Prisms. I've heard a lot about them including their most recent mission taking down Dr. Weiss." Shiba said. 

"Alright guys line up." Evan said. 

Ringo, Indi, Marigold, Cyan, and Sage all got up. 

"Evan I want to see all your children actually I should have said that." Shiba said. 

"Really?" Evan smiled

Shina nodded. "The DSA was originally created to protect symbiotes, not make them soldiers. Its like we are sending an endangered species to war. I'm impressed by their might but I still want help preserve them." 

Evan grinned ear to ear. "General Shiba, I think I'm going to like you." 

The rest of the kids lined up. Conner and Flash also rolled up to show off Valor and Sky. 

"Wow look at all of you. Director Miller you have been busy haven't you?" Shiba teased. 

Fate giggled and Evan pet her gently. "They are my pride and joy." 

"Well don't be shy. Lets start with the oldest and go down." Shiba said

"That would be Valor here." Flash said. 

Valor stretched a tendril to shake Shiba's hand. "Hello I'm Valor. Fate's first spawn." 

"Pleasure to meet you. So Fate has only naturally spawned twice correct?" Shiba said

"Correct. Many of us try to stop ourselves from spawning so we can focus on our hosts. That and we want to find a suitable host for our spawn first." Sky said. 

"Oh ya Sky you're an adult too now right?" Conner said. 

Sky nodded. "I'm waiting though. Having a baby would be too stressful for you." 

Shiba smiled. "Well thats thoughtful. Your species could expand more here on Earth yet you choose to wait for your hosts sake." 

"Often their stress levels could harm the baby. Our parents though are both very healthy and hold off so they can raise the abundance of children they currently have." Valor said. 

Shiba laughed. "Yes the hybrids. From what I've been told the little dragon is actually the oldest." 

"Hi I'm Blair!" Blair giggled. "I'm seven and I like dragons and books!" 

"Well that is wonderful! I wish my son liked books." Shiba said

"I'm second oldest. I'm Ringo, leader of the Prism unit sir." Ringo said relaxing a bit since this meeting was so informal now. 

"Pleasure to meet you Ringo. I'm sure we will get to know each other more." Shiba said. 

The rest of the kids talked and introduced themselves. Eddie and Butch also talked to her for a bit. Harris pulled Evan to the side. 

"This is going wonderfully." Harris said. 

"Ya Shiba seems really nice." Evan said. 

"And you kept the weirdest to a minimum, thank you." 

Evan glared. "I didn't do anything." 

"Miller! This all if them? I was told you have 100 kids." Shiba laughed. 

"I have only 10." Evan said. 

"Dad that is not true you are forgetting someone." Marigold said. 

"I already told you I don't count Kn-" Evan started but was interupted. 

The room grew dark and a black portal with a red swirl opened up. Knull stepped out of it in black armor, Dog trotting next to him. Knull was even taller than before, a great looming figure now. Dog's nameless symbiote was coiled around his arm along with two other new symbiotes none of them had seen before. Knull snapped his fingers and his armor pulled away, made of many other symbiotes who all danced and swirled around him. 

"Knull..." Evan finished. 

"Hello Evan. Mind if I visit?" Knull said. 

Shiba blinked a few times. "Who is this?" 

"I am Knull, God of the Symbiotes, the Black King and Ruler of the Abyss." Knull said. 

"And he is our baby brother!" Marigold added. 

Evan groaned and held his face. "Mary, he is God, not a baby." 

"Technically she isn't wrong you did raise me." Knull said reaching out for Fate. Fate crawled up his arm, purring softly as red veins grew on her. "I'm very greatful to you and my surrogate mother." 

Evan raised an eyebrow and Knull gave Fate a small kiss on the head. 

"General, this is Knull, um my 11th kid I guess." Evan said. 

Shiba gave a whistle. "Harris why didn't you tell me about this?" 

"I honestly hoped you wouldn't find out." Harris said. 

Shiba laughed and thankfully they all relaxed.


	485. The Death of Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploading chapters is very therapy

"So the actual reason for my visit is three fold. One, Dog has run out of food so I need to obtain more. I tried feeding her different meats we found in our travels but her companion child told me I had poisoned her at one point so here we are." Knull said. 

Dog luckily seemed to have fully recovered from her food poisoning and was now resting at Knull's feet, happily licking her symbiote. 

"Two, I successfully took over a planet the other day. The entire population now all have my children as their companions. I'm very proud my void was able to consume a planet so throughly. However, since so many of my child found new hosts happily their was a massive spawning event. So many children were born I decided to take many of them with me. I was hoping to give some of them a home here." Knull said. 

Evan smiled "More baby symbiotes? Sure we actually have a program that we have never gotten to use for employees to host a symbiote." 

"Wonderful and three." Knull formed a large spear and launched it so that it pinned Dr. Sanchez to the wall by her collar. "WHAT IN IN THE ABYSS DID YOU DO WITH MY BLOOD!?" 

Evan lept up infront of Dr. Sanchez who was shivering against the wall. Knull had formed a sword and was perpared to strike. 

"Evan, move." Knull said. 

"Please! It wasn't Dr. Sanchez's fault! It was an accident!" Evan said. 

Knull grabbed his shirt and pulled it away from his shoulder. "Was this an accident too?" 

Evan furrowed his brow. "Yes. No one was supposed to get hurt. Carnage was the one who stole the sample." 

"The man in the basement..." Knull said. 

Knull sank into the floor and Evan bolted to the basement stairs. 

"Everyone move!" Evan screamed as the guards side stepped for him. 

Knull was holding Cletus up by the throat, Cletus flailed his legs and clawed at Knull's massive hand. 

"You, a pathetic little worm, thought you could control the powers of a God?" Knull said

Cletus gagged and Knull's nails dung into his neck. Red lunged and bit Knull's hand, her inebriated jaws barely breaking the skin. 

"Tsk. You would attack your God too? How corrupted you have become." Knull hissed. 

"Knull wait! Don't hurt him he is a mentality ill man! He isn't in full control over his actions!" Evan said. 

"A broken man with a broken symbiote... I see. Very well. Let me help." Knull said. 

Cletus and Red bursted into flamed, both screaming out in horrifying pain.

"No!" Evan screamed and everyone else was rushing downstairs. 

Butch gasped in horror, holding his mouth as he watched Cletus's body reduced to a charcoal husk. Eddie held Butch close as he turned away, unable to watch. Everyone looked on in shock and horror as Knull dropped Cletus's body to the floor. It no longer looked like a human but almost like a giant burnt egg and made a hallow noise when it hit the ground. 

"Hush. You interupt my work." Knull said running a hand over the smoldering object. 

Suddenly the surface cracked, a hand bursted through. Cletus clawed his way out of the egg, panicked and confused. He was naked except for Red who was wrapped around him in ribbons. Cletus looked for the most part like his normal self but with a few black streaks in his hair. His teeth were pointed and his hands and feet clawed. His irises were now red as well.

"Congratulations. You have been reborn in my image. Your sins burned away. A child of the Abyss." Knull smirked. 

"I fucking what!?" Cletus said confused. 

"What... did you do?" Evan said. 

Knull stood back up and pet Cletus's head. "This host was broken. Parts of its mind shattered like glass. Guilt, empathy, remorse, self control? All nonfuctioning. I have fixed that. Also I fixed a few other things and made him fused with the child he holds so dear. It seems they already were somewhat fused to begin with." 

"Wait so he gave Cletus morals!?" Ringo said. 

"Yes like the other one." Knull said. 

"He made him unto Butch..." Eddie murmured. 

"No I am NOT like Knock-" Cletus covered his mouth and fell to his knees. Tears started rolling down his face. 

"What is this?" He whimpered. Red joined him, nuzzling his cheek as tears ran down her face. 

"I imagine guilt?" Knull said. 

Cletus curled into a little ball and vomited onto the floor. He coughed and let out a wail of pain. 

"I think this is a sufficient punishment for his deeds correct?" Knull said. 

Evan knelt gently by Cletus who was holding his head in pain. Cletus wailed into his knees as everything he had done hit him in waves. Butch slowly broke away from Eddie and knelt infront of Cletus. He gently cupped Cletus's face and lifted him to his eye level. 

"It will be okay Cletus. I'm here." Butch said. 

Cletus started at him, tears running and teeth clenched. He dove into Butch's arms and buried his face into Butch's shoulder. The two clung to each other, Sunny and Red joining in wrapping around them and whimpering softly. 

\------------------

Dr. Walters sat with Butch and Cletus. Butch hadn't left his side since it happened. Cletus had been given a shock blanket and was sipping some tea that had been made for him. 

"How do you feel Cletus?" Dr. Walters said softly. 

"Terrible. Just awful. I have this aching in my chest that won't stop. So many new feelings. I want to kill Knull." Cletus muttered. 

"So you still have an urge to kill?" Dr. Walters said. 

"Yes but now it has all this shit tied to it." Cletus grumbled. 

Butch draped an arm over Cletus and held him. Cletus shut his eyes. 

"I hate this. I hate this so much. Why did he do this to me? Stupid asshole." Cletus said

Butch held him tight. Cletus rested against him. Since the change he had acted very clinging to Butch. 

"Would you like to talk Cletus?" Dr. Walters said. 

Cletus growled. "There is just so much shit now. I have feelings towards this asshole now. I have feelings towards Red I've never felt before. I hurt everywhere and I feel nauseous." 

"How about we talk about your feelings towards Red." Dr. Walters said

"I... when I look at her now there is an aching in my chest. Its both good and horrible." Cletus said petting Red in his lap. 

Red gently licked his fingers and smiled at him. He was able to just barely smile back. 

"Do you love her?" Dr. Walters said. 

Cletus looked up at her and then down at Red. "Is this love? I think this is love. I've never really known that emotion. Family hated me and anything I thought was love before just doesn't feel right anymore. I want her. I want her so bad. Just to hold her. To keep her safe. I feel guilty for the pain I put her through." 

Red touched his cheek with a tendril and looked at him tenderly. Cletus was quiet and just pet her. 

"What about Butch?" Dr. Walters said. 

"I... need him now. I need someone to hold onto. He is my... my family." Cletus said. 

Butch smiled softly and held him close. Cletus clung to him. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Cletus whispered. 

Outside the room the clan was gathered. 

"What do we do now?" Cyan said 

"He will have to decide what to do with his new life. The man in their is the same yet not." Knull said. 

Flora had been staring at the door the whole time. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and bursted in. Everyone in the therapy session looked up as Flora ran over and snuggled into Cletus and Butch. Cletus looked shocked and Flora squeezed him. 

"What is she doing?" Cletus said. 

Butch chuckled. "She must have been worried sick 'bout her Pops." 

Flora whimpered and held onto Cletus, snuggling him with all her might. 

Cletus stared confused but then let out a deep breath. 

"Fuck it. Fuck it this is too much. I never used to care about anything except what mattered to me and I'm not changing that now." Cletus said. 

He pulled Flora into a tight hug and Red wrapped around her too. Flora giggled and snuggled into the monsterous man. 

"I love you Flora. I know that much." Cletus said softly. 

"Love you Pops." Flora whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one person had wanted Cletus to get a redemption arc and it has stuck in the back of my head for a while. 
> 
> So we are going to try this out and see what happens. Tell me if I crossed the line otherwise if you guys have any others requests just ask


	486. Emotional Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cletus gets used to having an empathy center in his brain. 
> 
> Hey guys might have a bit of a weird upload schedule this weekend. I have family over and they are driving me up the wall.

The DSA was an explosion of energy with all the new developments. Cletus, basically being an entirely different person mentally and was put on a form of parole. Two tracking devices were put on him so he couldn't leave the DSA and he was only allowed on the DSA public floors between 10am and 8pm with supervision. Otherwise he was locked back in his cell. 

Knull had brought with 50 baby symbiotes who now all were being sorted to hosts. Evan was making sure each symbiote met with and interacted with their new potential hosts first. He bought an enormous display cabinet and created little "nests" for the symbiotes to live in. They were boxes lined with thick soft pillows to mimic being inside someone's body. The babies seemed to love them and the room the cubbies were in was loud with chittering and squeaks. 

Flora tugged Eddie and Butch behind her. She had been extra concerned about Cletus since his transformation. She ran through front doors. Cyan had been extremely helpful during this time and was in the main lobby talking to some employees. Flora ran up to her and bounced back and forth on her feet. 

Cyan smiled at her. "Cletus is in the baby room right now Flora." 

Flora huffed and nodded in thanks, running off. Butch and Eddie let her go ahead. 

"She is like a little mother hen." Cyan said. 

"Ya this is extremely difficult for all of us." Eddie said. 

"Fer different reasons too." Butch said looking at Eddie. 

Eddie sighed. "We are sorry. He just..." 

"I know. He is still Carnage to you. I will never ask you to fergive him." Butch said. 

Eddie stared at him and then took Butch by the hand, dragging him off to a private area. Once alone Eddie took a deep breath. 

"Butch, you had sex with the man recently. Are you wanting to go further than that now that he is for lack of better terminology 'good'?" Eddie said. 

Butch blinked. "Ed it was kinda a one time thing." 

"Yes but you did it because he was high and affectionate. What if he is now? What if he wants you now?" 

"Are you 'fraid I'll start a relationship with Cletus?" Burch said. 

"We... hmrrmmm no. Its not that we just want to know what your feelings are." Eddie said. 

Butch took Eddie's hand and held it gently to his chest. "Nothin' has changed. I still see Cletus as a hurt part of myself. It took me many years to love myself so yes I love him. But yer still my husband and nothin' is ever gonna change that." 

Eddie smiled and leaned down to kiss Butch tenderly. Symby kissed Butch after Eddie finished. 

"I love you both." Butch said. 

"We love you too." Eddie and Symby said in unison. 

Flora peaked into the baby room. Cletus was sitting on the floor with a few of the babies surrounding and climbing on him. He was extremely tired. He had many sleepless nights and guilt still ate at him. He tilted his head slightly to look at Flora and a hint of a smile cracked his face. Flora smiled back and ran over to hug him. 

"Hey girly." Cletus said softly, running a hand through her hair. 

"Hi Pops." Flora said back. 

Cletus clung to her. Butch, Flora and Red were the only things that made life bearable right now. His new emotions were overwhelming and he no longer had delusions to sheild him from his horrible past. His memories had returned in full. Every awful childhood moment of torture. The hatred of his father and grandmother. The lonely days at the orphanage. The violence and gore. It ate at him. 

But right now in his arms was his daughter who loved him unconditionally. Warm little Flora. He buried his face into her fluffy red hair and tried to relax. Flora purred softly as he clung to her. A quiet reassurance that her feelings had not changed. 

"Flora..." Cletus said softly

Flora giggled and nuzzled her face into his chest. Red purred and kissed Flora's cheek. 

"Red I don't understand how you are able to just brush this all off." Cletus said. 

"Less baggage." Red said. "Different morality system than humans." She nipped his cheek gently. "Love you dumbass." 

Cletus chuckled and held both girls. The baby symbiotes all squeaked and crawled around Flora curiously. 

"Hey guys I'm coming in to feed them" Cyan said carrying two large buckets. 

The babies all squeaked furiously, crawling out of their cubbies into a pile under Cyan as she floated. Cyan giggled and used tentacles to toss peanuts out for the symbiotes to eat. The protien and phenethylamine rich little snacks were quickly grabbed and gobbled up by the eager babies. Flora giggled and ran over to help, throwing handfuls of peanuts into the air. Cletus watched her with a smile on his face. She was so much bigger than when he first met her. She already was a young lady, soon to be 10 years old. Red snapped a few peanuts out of the air and purred. She looked back at him and forced him to stand. Their nerves were connected completely now so both could control their others body with ease. She walked them over and had Cletus help feed the babies. Cletus furrowed his brow but smiled. He made sure to give Red a few handfuls. Flora snuck a few herself. Soon the buckets were empty and the babies all crawled back into their nests. Red licked the peanut dust from Flora and Cletus's hands. 

"How are you feeling Cletus?" Cyan said. 

Cletus looked at her and then his hand. He flexed his fingers a bit, claws shining bright red. 

"I'm feeling... its a start." Cletus said. 

Cyan gave a weak smile and headed back out. Butch peaked into the room next with Eddie not far behind. 

"Hey buddy." Butch said. 

"Hey." Cletus smiled. "Hey Dad." 

Eddie did his best not to glare back. There was no longer they same malicious maniac tone in his voice when he said 'Dad'. It sounded like how someone would address their real father. Eddie didn't know how to process it at all. 

Flora pushed Butch over to Cletus, Butch gently hugging him. 

"Ok ok lil miss I get it." Butch said

Flora smiles and pulled Eddie out of the room leaving the two Kasadys alone. Cletus didn't move, he just stayed in Butch's arms. Butch finally let out a sigh and then pressed his forehead to Cletus's. 

"Hey bud. You ok?" Butch whispered. 

"Never." Cletus said before forcefully pushing Butch into the wall. 

He kissed Butch in a frenzy, new teeth slicing Butch's lip. Butch let out a moan which only encouraged Cletus. He kissed him again, pressing into him like he was afraid his other self might disappear. Butch ran his hands through Cletus's hair as they made out. The forceful kisses soon turned to soft tender ones. Needy and wanting. A beg for help. Finally Cletus stopped and looked into Butch's eyes. Butch smiled and rubbed his back. 

"Better?" 

Cletus nodded and just held onto Butch, very tired. 

"You need anythin' else?" Butch said. 

Cletus shook his head no. "I just want to sleep." 

"Ok. You can sleep." Butch said taking his hand to lead him back to his cell. 

Butch lead Cletus downstairs and laid him in bed. Cletus grabbed his wrist gently. 

"Hm?" Butch said. 

"Please. Stay a while. I have trouble sleeping." Cletus said. 

Butch nodded and gently pet Cletus's head. Cletus closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being touched. 

"Butch... I love you." Cletus murmured. 

Butch blinked a few times and smiled. "Ya. I love you too." 

"Does the pain ever stop?" Cletus said. 

"No. But it becomes manageable." Butch said. 

Cletus groaned. He opened one eye to look at Butch and watched him for a moment. "I have a question." 

"Shoot." Butch said. 

"Is Shr- is Frances ok?" Cletus said. 

"She is still pretty messed up. But I'm told she is doin' better. Not all of us can have part of our mental illness burned out of us by a god." Butch said. 

Cletus chuckled. He leaned up and pulled Butch into another kiss. "Is this gay?" 

"Well we're two guys kissin'. You tell me." Butch said. 

"Ya but you are me." Cletus said. 

"Still pretty gay." Butch said. 

"Fuck it." Cletus said kissing him again. "I need this. I just want comfort. I just want love. You are the only person besides Flora and Red to ever love me." 

Butch brushed his hair. "That's not true. We just talked 'bout Frances. And mom loved you too. She just didn't know how to show it." 

Cletus winced. "I don't want to think about that." 

Butch brushed his cheek. "Then don't." 

There were more kisses exchanged. Red and Sunny came out to join. Cletus just wanted to cuddle, to feel love. It was a feeling he very much didn't fully understand but it felt so soothing to the horrible trauma and guilt that consumed him.

"We should set up boundaries fer this." Butch said scratching Cletus's scalp. 

"Yes. Number one: we are never having sex again of any kind." Cletus said. "Kisses are fine. I like the kisses and the cuddles." 

"That's fine with me. I think gettin' up early fer that ride to Ravencroft made me loopy." Butch said. 

Cletus rested in Butch's arms. "You think Frances will still want me? Will I even be able to see her? I want her to be ok." 

"Hmm maybe. I'm sure she will want to see you." Butch said. "She has a long road to recovery though." 

Cletus gave a small smile and yawned. Eventually he drifted to sleep and Butch went upstairs. Eddie was waiting. 

"I had no idea you two were sharing such an abundance of kisses." Eddie said. 

"What were you peakin'? Did you think it was hot?" Butch said. 

Eddie groaned. "No. No I did not." 

"I bet yer fantasizin' us pleasurin' you. It would be like fuckin' twins." Butch teased. 

Eddie punched him and Butch cackled. They gathered Flora and went home, a little exhausted.


	487. Horrific Landscape Paintings

Violet, Rus and Cyan were the most active in the activities with the new babies. 

"Aw Rus look! This one is so cute." Violet said holding up a pink and white symbiote. 

Rus chuckled. "Ya that one is pretty adorable." 

They were cleaning the baby room together. Turns out 50 symbiotes produce a lot of slobber. Cletus was in the room too, laying on the ground staring up at the ceiling. 

"Cletus you ok?" Rus said. 

"Hm? Ya I'm fine." Cletus sat up and some of the babies sloshed off of him. He slowly was starting to recover. Depression didn't hit him as hard and he acted somewhat similar to his old self but with less murder. 

"Why are you in here so much anyway?" Violet said pulling a very stubborn baby out of its cubby to clean it. 

"I don't know. Something about these lil guys comforts me. Like they are so young they can't hate me yet. Red likes them too." Cletus said. 

Red was currently snuggling a few of the babies that had fallen off of Cletus. She gently licked them and purred like a slimy mother cat. 

Violet smiled. "Its nice having you two be able active parts of the family." 

Cletus blinked at her and gave a weird smile. "I'm your family?" 

"Ya I mean you always were." Rus said. 

Cletus cackled. "I don't understand you guys. How do you not hate me?" 

Rus paused and thought. "Well for me its because you and Red are different people now." 

"I'm still Carnage." Cletus glared. 

"Ya but you have a conscious now." Violet said

Cletus glared and sighed. "Ok ya. I thought about stabbing both of you right now and it ate at me." 

Violet and Rus smiled at him. 

"Stop or I'll whip babies at your head." Cletus said shaking one at them. 

"Noooooo! Don't hurt the babies!" Violet whined snatching the tiny goo from him. 

Cletus chuckled and stood up. He walked into the hall of the DSA and looked around. It had been a very long time since he had walked around freely. A lot of the DSA employees were on edge when they saw him but no one fleed in terror. And he wasn't about to murder anyone, he couldn't handle the feeling of guilt that came with it anymore. Butch had promised him that once his parole was less strict he would take him to murder criminals. Cletus flopped onto a couch. 

"Red who are we anymore? Are we still us or are we Butch and Sunny now? We are so similar to him." Cletus whispered. 

Red licked his neck. "No still us. We are more than just our disabilities or lack their of."

Cletus didn't get much time to think it over before Flora tackled and snuggled into him. 

"Hey girly." Cletus chuckled as Flora clung to him. 

"Hey Cletus how ya feelin'?" Butch said walking after her daughter. 

"Good, still pretty good. Had an existential crisis earlier but I'm fine now." Cletus said playing with Flora's hair. 

"That's understandable." Butch said sitting down. 

Cletus looked him up and down. Butch was in a sundress today and his hair wasn't in its usual braid. Inside he had it in free natural curls. He had shaved his legs amd was wearing flats as well. He really did look like a woman sometimes. 

"Flora, how about you go play with the babies? I need to talk to Butch." Cletus said. 

"Ok!" Flora chirped and ran off. 

"Cletus you ok?" Butch said. 

"Am I... going to turn into you?" Cletus said

"You are me." Butch said. 

"No I mean the dresses and the sleeping with Pops of all people!" Cletus said. 

Butch laughed. "No, no I think not." 

"How can you tell?" Cletus said. 

"While the same person we still are really different. Our pasts changed us. Also I'm bi and yer not. You definitely only have an eye for women. Remember in the truck? You only wanted me cus you thought I was possibly a woman and were only comfortable with me bein' a man because I'm you." Butch said. 

"Don't... remind me of the truck." Cletus growled rubbing his temples. 

Butch chuckled. "You are yer own man Cletus. Yer still you and now you get to pick who you are. You don't hav'ta do what I do."

"My own man." Cletus ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "Now if only I was out of here." 

"I'm sure you will be soon. You have a pretty solid insanity plea. We can talk with the 'uthorities 'bout yer sentence." Butch said. 

"Ya I still technically am servings 26 life sentences..." Cletus said. 

"At least you now live in a really nice prison." Butch said. 

"Ya and you can smuggle cigs to me in your purse." Cletus cackled. 

"But in all seriousness I can like brin' you stuff Cletus. You should get some hobbies. Figure out what you enjoy besides murder." Butch said. 

Cletus rubbed his chin. "...Can you bring me some paints?" 

Butch smiled. "Ya I can do that." 

Butch kept his promise and soon Cletus had an selection of paints, brushes and anything else he might need for painting. Cletus watched a few videos online on how to paint and was off. 

"What do you call it?" Evan said looking at the painting. 

It was a horrifying scene. Blood and bodies everywhere, furniture made of gore, and demonic imagery. The walls were covered in strange kaleidoscope like patterns as well. 

"Its the DSA lobby." Cletus said incredulously. 

"...Cletus is this how you see the world?" Eddie said. 

"Yes!" Cletus and Butch said in unison. 

Eddie winced. "Butch you too?" 

"I told you I hallucinate. This is what those hallucinations look like." Butch said. 

"It kinda flickers. Like sometimes its normal but a lot of time its this." Cletus said. 

"There was a famous painter with schizophrenia but he mostly did cats. This is something else." Dr. Walters said 

"I like it." Flora said. 

Cletus chuckled. "I think I'll keep painting then. Maybe learn sign language for Flora." 

Flora giggled and hugged his leg. The DSA was soon filled with a collection of rather disturbing landscapes paintings.


	488. The Necromancer's First Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its another time skip chapter (i love them) 
> 
> Also i will answer comments for the previous chapter soon i just wanted to post this now

The shop they lived in now once belonged to a friend of Dove's friend Jaden. But since it had been aquired by the Walters had changed quite a bit. Sage had a hoard of magical items and old enchanted bones. The shop attracted many a strange customer as it once had but now a few more as well. For anyone in the magically realm could tell you who the Necromancer was. 

Lauren yawned and woke up to Sage wrapped around her in ribbons. She gently scratched his head to wake him up. 

"Sweetheart its morning." Lauren said 

"Five more minutes." Sage grumbled. 

"It was your idea to stay up late." Lauren said gathering him up in her hands to kiss him. 

Sage form his monsterous body to kiss her. He pressed her forcefully into the bed. Lauren laughed, she loved this form. 

"Shall we do another attempt?" Sage said licking her collar bone. 

Lauren bit her lip. "I want to but we can't, I have to go to work." 

Sage frowned. They were attempting to have their first child with no luck yet. Sage suspected it was his fault for walking the line between life and death. Lauren just thought they had bad timing. 

"If we don't try more it will never happen. I'm already holding us back." Sage said. 

"Darling, the DSA said you are perfectly fertile. Hush." Lauren said. 

Sage licked her again and loomed over her like a great beast. Lauren stared up at him and forgot to breath for a moment. Sage had grown even more terrifying from when she first started dating him in highschool. She loved it. 

"No no! Got to get showered and eat!" Lauren said wiggling out from under him. 

Lauren slide through the bookshelves of ancient tomes and otherworldly artifacts to their bathroom. 

"Do you think the house will be child safe?" Lauren said. 

"Nothing about me is child safe but the little one will be about... 30% symbiote. They will not harm easily." Sage said slinking behind her. 

Lauren smiled. "Our little shop of horrors is going to need baby gates." 

Sage ran his claws up Lauren's sides. She could see him behind her in the mirror, skull face lined with razor shape fangs, hungry. He gently wrapped his teeth around her shoulder lightly, his tongue pressed to her back. 

"Oh my God Sage." Lauren said softly. 

"I can't help myself. You smell delicious." Sage purred out. 

Lauren turned to look at him. "I'm going to be late to work." 

"I'll slow down time for you." Sage said pushing against her. 

Lauren gasped as he breathed on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then her legs around his waist. He was still very thin despite having much more muscle on his frame. 

"You are very hard to resist." Lauren whispered.

"As are you." Sage said kissing her softly.

\------------- 

Lauren finished her shower with Sage nuzzling her under the hot water in the afterglow. 

"I hope breakfast will be ready you greedy man." Lauren said with a smile. 

"Already taken care off." Sage said. 

Downstairs some of his bone golems had been cooking and two plates were now set at the table. 

"Thanks guys." Lauren said petting one. 

The front door chimed as someone came into the shop. Sage got up to go greet their guest while Lauren finished eating quickly. 

A man in a trenchcoat came in and put a locket on the counter. Lauren was used to seeing people like this, she already knew what he wanted. 

"I was told you can bring people back from the dead." The man said. 

Sage chittered. "I warn you... the more I pull them from the veil... the higher the cost." 

"Please... I just want to see her again." The man said staring at the locket. 

"What's your offer?" Sage purred out. 

Many thought Sage would be the next Sorcerer Supreme but so far he had made no advances towards the title. His skills were unheard of and many thought he must have something over on death to manipulate it the way he did. 

"Anything please." The man said. 

Sage raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I could just kill you and send you directly to her." 

The man took a step back. "No..." 

"Tsk. You said anything. Take a moment to think... what anything means. These things have a weight to them... and must be taken seriously." Sage said 

The man paused and thought. "Please can you give me an example?" 

"Are you a virgin?" Sage said playing with a trinket on his counter. 

"No." 

"Hmmmm. Buy a kitten and neuter it." Sage said. 

"What?" 

"A cat, a meower, actually a puppy would work too. Are you a dog person or a cat person?" Sage said

"What are you talking about?" The man said. 

Sage sighed and grabbed the locket. He slashed the man's cheek with a tendril to spread the blood on the locket. It glowed a sickly green and a cat appeared, wearing the necklace. 

"Daniel?" The cat said. 

"Maria!?" The man said. 

"The blood of a virgin cat must be touched to that locket once a day or the spell will break." Sage said. 

"But... but she is a cat." The man said. 

"Yes well I can't expect you to find and lock a human virgin in your house or something to steal their blood. ...If you had been one yourself it would be an easy solution. Or had an innocent human life to sacrifice but that would be a monstrous act. If you find a human virgin willing to give up a drop of blood a day... I can always return her to human form. Until then, ...enjoy your cat." Sage said.

Lauren finished eating as the man argued with Sage. She ran up and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered a good bye. She pet Apple, who still was a constant companion, and was out the back door. She ran outside only to be grabbed by the man from the shop. 

"Please! You have to convince him to help me." He said. 

"He DID, you have a cat friend now." Lauren said breaking out of his grip. 

"This isn't Maria. I want human Maria back and that man only speaks in riddles!" Daniel said. 

Lauren sighed. "Do you have any idea what a good deal you got? Human souls are extremely valuable. You can't just bring someone back from the dead easily. In order to bring someone back in full you usually have to commit a horrible crime. Do you understand?" 

"Please! Please help me." The man begged. 

Lauren sighed. "You are obviously grief stricken. Take some time to think. And hey, maybe you can find a virgin friend to help you. Now, I have to go!" 

Lauren ran all the way to the elementary school where she taught as a kindergarten teacher. She sighed and just barely had enough time to prepare before the kids came in. 

It was around lunch when she threw up. She got excited and ran to the bathroom with a pregnancy test. It was positive. She called home right away. 

"Sage! Sage! I threw up at work!" Lauren said. 

"Oh darling that's terrible. Do you need me to pick you up?" Sage said. 

"No Sage! I'm pregnant." Lauren said. 

A portal suddenly burst forward infront of her and Sage ran out to pick her up and hug her. She made the mistake of making the phone call during play time so all the kids were shocked and excited to see Sage. 

"Its the wizard!" The kids cheered, most of them knew Mrs. Walters had a husband with magic powers. 

Lauren laughed as Sage kissed her over and over. "Sage! Sage!" 

"Darling! My beautiful wonderful wife!" Sage said kissing her neck. 

"Sage! Calm down!" Lauren laughed. 

"A baby! We are going to have a baby!" Sage said crying into her. 

Lauren hugged Sage as he sobbed tears of joy into her shirt. She started crying too. 

Sage had the bone golems cook a feast and decorate the shop. Sage called all the relatives he could to tell them. Evan and Fate were in tears over the phone. Lauren sat in the kitchen and laughed as they all chatted over speaker phone. 

Then the front door of the shop bursted open and the man from earlier came in. He had with him a bloody bundle in his arms. Sage stood up. 

"Mom, Dad... I'll call you back..." Sage said hanging up the phone. 

"Please... this should be enough right? This should fix her right!?" Daniel said shaking. The cat next to him looked horrified. 

Lauren covered her mouth. Sage furrowed his brow and glared at the man as he walked towards him. Lauren couldn't see what was in the bundle but from Sage's anger she had a guess. 

"You selfish bastard!" Sage roared. All the lights in the building went out. 

"B-but you said I needed an innocent to sacrifice!" Daniel said. 

"I also said to take serious the cost of anything! You loathsome worm! You want to be with your Maria so badly? I'll send you to her myself!" Sage roared. 

Sage turned monsterous and in the blink of an eye the man's head disappeared into his jaws. His body fell lifeless to the floor and the cat faded away. Sage gently picked up the bundle and held it close. 

"Oh... you poor thing... so small... so cold." Sage said softly. 

Lauren crawled up next to Sage and touched his shoulder. 

"Lauren... light of my life... I'm about to ask something very selfish of you..." Sage said. 

"You want to give this baby a second chance don't you." Lauren said 

"You're pregnant with our first child though... to bring another into our life right now... but the cost to bring her back has already been paid." Sage said. Infront of him floated two orbs, the souls of Maria and Daniel. 

"They would be together and the baby alive again." Lauren said. She already knew how this worked. An accident spell needing human sacrifices to bring someone back from the dead. "But if the baby is alive can't we just bring her to her parents?" 

Sage looked grim. "I see two other deaths attached to this little one... I believe Daniel killed them to get to her." 

"Oh..." Lauren said

Sage held the little baby so tightly. "Lauren I'm sorry... I shouldn't ask this of you." 

Lauren gently grabbed the two orbs and pushed them into the bundle. The baby slowly started to coe and wiggle. 

"I get to name her. I want her to be Lily. Lily Walters." Lauren said. 

Sage looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He kissed Lauren softly. "Thank you my treasure. I'm sure Lily will be a great big sister." 

Lily smiled and giggled in Sage's arms. Sage and Lauren held her close. They already loved their first, very unexpected, child.


	489. The First DSA Hosting Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are going to pick their hosts

Eddie woke up to breakfast in bed. Symby was already nimbling on a hard boiled egg, shell and all. 

"You could have woken me up." Eddie said stroking his other's head. 

"Eddie needs rest. You have been stressed lately." Symby said finishing their egg. 

"Stressed? No more than usual why would you say that?" Eddie said. 

Symby gave him a look of disbelief but before they could answer Butch came in with orange juice and coffee. 

"Oh you are awake. Mornin' stud." Butch said. 

"So what is the occasion for breakfast in bed?" Eddie said. 

"Well cus I feel I've been neglectin' you to watch over Cletus." Butch said. 

And suddenly Eddie realized what was stressing him. 

"Ah. I see." Eddie said. 

Butch frowned. "Eddie somethin' is botherin' you? Please talk to me. Is my relationship with Cletus? I'll back off if you want." 

"No I honestly don't care if you have a relationship with the man... something is eating at me though." Eddie said. 

Butch sat on the bed and fed Eddie some of his breakfast. "Is it just because he is Cletus?" 

"Well yes but more than that. Something is wrong." Eddie said taking a bite of toast. 

"Eddie is feeling confusion because Cletus is now acting like Butch." Symby said 

Eddie nearly choked on his toast. "I am not!" 

"You totally are. Cletus is acting just like Butch and you hate Cletus but love Butch so it is conflicting." Symby said. 

Butch gave Eddie an understanding smile. "This has to be difficult." 

Eddie growled and rubbed his face with a hand. "Alright so it is confusing. There was always a distinction between the two of you. Its less now." 

"If it makes you feel better Cletus was strugglinc with the same problem." Butch said. 

"No thats worse actually." Eddie grumbled. "How are you holding up?" 

Butch smiled. "Mentally I'm a little tired but otherwise ok." Butch said curling up next to Eddie. 

Eddie ate more of his breakfast and pet Butch's head. "Its odd accepting the idea he has changed." 

"A lot has stayed the same. He still hates you if that makes you feel better." Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled. "Then I feel no guilt in hating him and loving you." 

Butch nuzzled into Eddie's hand. "Its 'mazin' how just a few small changes can make all the difference." 

"Ya, it really is." Eddie said rubbing Butch's stomach. 

Butch wiggled a bit at his touch. His stomach was sensitive. Eddie chuckled and sipped his coffee. "Thanks for breakfast Butch." 

Butch smiled. "Anythin' fer you." 

They got ready and headed to the DSA. When they got there Knull was in the main lobby looking very confused. 

"I finally found God!" Sleeper said. 

"I've been here since last week..." Knull said. 

Eddie laughed as he came over. 

"Hi parents! Sorry I didn't come to you guys first for my visit." Sleeper said. 

"That's fine we knew you were excited." Eddie said

"...I don't know what to do now that I have met him." Sleeper said

Knull let out a crackling laugh at that. 

"Hey guys! We are about to let the babies pick their partners." Evan said

Cletus was helping set up and was feeding the babies, many were crawling all over him. 

"Hey hey! Who just bit me? Kinky little shits." Cletus cackled. 

"Cletus get them into the kiddie pool please." Cyan said. 

"Ya ya I got it." Cletus said scooping up the symbiotes. 

There was a large kiddie pool in the middle of the room that the babies were sitting in. Around the room sat all the DSA employees who had signed up for the host program. Knull filed in with the Brock's. 

"Alright everyone on my signal." Evan said

The symbiote in the pool squeaked with excitement. Fate popped a little champagne popper and the symbiotes scattered. One by one the symbiotes slithered and flew over to employees they picked as hosts. There were cheers and giggles of excitement. Soon every single symbiote had picked a partner except for one. 

A tiny blue symbiote with vertical stripes in white and a darker blue sat alone in the kiddie pool. 

"Hey what gives little guy." Cletus said getting into the pool. 

"Is everything ok?" Evan said getting in too. 

The little lonely goo shook their head no. 

"What's wrong?" Evan said. 

They shook their head no again. "Spib." 

Cletus leaned forward and started speaking in a strange language that even he seemed surprised he knew. The symbiote squeaked back at him. 

"They don't want a host. They have enjoyed being independent. Also Knull the fuck was that!?" Cletus said 

"You are part symbiote now so you can speak their language." Knull said. 

"Right... anyway little boy blue wants to stay single." Cletus said. 

Evan smiled and pet the little blue symbiote. "Alright, thats fine as well. You can stay here." 

The symbiote purred and licked his hand. Evan giggled because it tickled. Cletus joined in petting the baby. 

"Well a rather successful day." Knull said. 

The employees all were talking to and enjoying their new partners. Eddie grabbed Butch's hand and smiled. 

"This is beautiful." Eddie said. 

"Ya they are all so happy, even little blue." Sleeper said. 

There was a small party for everyone after and the baby room was changed so Blue (as Cletus dubbed them) had more room to climb around and enjoy. 

"The symbiotes on this planet aren't so lonely anymore." Evan chuckled.


	490. Apostle of Knull

"Dad can I go to space with Knull?" Cyan said. 

Dove, Josh and Evan had been hanging out together on the couch but were all now dumbfounded by the question. 

"Like... for a day?" Evan said

"For a month." Cyan said. 

"Nooooooo honey you go back to school in less than a month." Evan said. 

Cyan whined. "Dad I'm only going to school because I want too. Think of how much I could learn if I traveled around the solar system!" 

"Ya but you would be in space. Literally millions of light years away from me." Evan said 

"I would be with Knull." Cyan said. 

"Honey, Knull doesn't seem like the best caregiver." Fate said. 

"He is God! He created us!" Cyan said. 

"Ya to kill people." Evan said. 

"Please he takes good care of Dog and I've been going over his star charts. He is visiting a beautiful peaceful planet under Nova control. I would be perfectly safe." Cyan said. 

"Didn't he poison Dog on accident?" Josh whispered.

Evan sighed. "Hun maybe if you had Sleeper with you but by yourself no. I'm just not comfortable with that." Evan said. 

Cyan crossed her arms and pouted. 

"Maybe when you are a bit older Cyan you can go with Knull." Dove said. 

"In symbiote years I'm an adult." Cyan said. 

"Yes and you are only 60% symbiote. So you are 60% adult." Evan said. 

"That's over half!" Cyan said. 

"My answer is no Cyan." Evan said. 

Cyan growled loudly and stomped off. Evan sighed and flopped onto Dove and Josh. 

"Being a parent seems hard." Josh said rubbing Evan's back. 

"It can be. I love her to death and I know going would be amazing for her but its way too risky." Evan said snuggled into all three of his lovers. 

"I think you should talk it out with her more. Maybe make a plan for a trip in the future with Knull when you are more comfortable with her going." Dove said scratching Evan's scalp. 

"That seems like a wonderful idea. We will talk to her about it when she calms down." Fate said 

Evan moaned softly at the back rubs and head scratches. Dove giggled and kissed him and Fate. 

"Daddy needs a hot bath and a massage." Dove said 

"Oh that sounds nice. Especially if I have all three of you in the tub." Evan said. 

Josh laughed and picked up Evan with Riot's help. 

The next day Cyan was no where to be found. 

"She better have found a secret passage inside the house or so help me." Evan said growling his words. 

"She hasn't, asked a friend." Sage said. 

"I thought you said the house wasn't haunted anymore." Marigold said. 

"...I lied." Sage said. 

Marigold pushed him with a laugh but Evan was too busy switching to Frostbite to fly to the DSA. He landed and stormed into the building. Cletus had been sleeping on the couch with Red and Blue when Frostbite's rampage woke him. 

"Oh shit something fun is happening." Cletus grinned sitting up. 

"Where is Knull!?" Frostbite barked. 

"Knull? He left this morning I think." Dr. Sanchez said. "Evan is everything alright?" 

Frostbite roared and flew back outside, they landed on the toof and let out a horrible psychic scream. 

"Cyan you get back here this instant!" Echoed through the mind of every symbiote user. 

Everyone in the DSA and greater Philadelphia area had a sense of dread fall over them. A dread that you would feel as a child when you knew you were in trouble. 

Frostbite growled, waiting for a response, in their anger they had grown larger and more monsterous. Slobber poured down their face as they waited. 

Dove and Josh arrived with the kids in tow, Passion and Blair flying themselves so their would be enough room in the car. 

"Cyan is in so much trouble." Passion said landing. 

"Passion are mommy and daddy going to kill Cyan?" Blair whimpered, landing on their shoulder. 

"Pff no Blair. They are just mad." Passion said pulling Blair into their arms. 

Violet was shivering and clinging to Rus while Marigold got out with Sage laughing. 

"Dear lord I can't believe she did this." Dove said. 

"I can. Cyan is always like this. When she sets her mind on something nothing will stop her." Marigold said

Frostbite glared into the sky until finally their call was returned. Red veins covered them as Knull established a connection between Frostbite and Cyan. 

"I'm not coming home." Cyan said. 

"Young lady you are so out of line!" Frostbite said. 

"Evan, Fate if I may interject?" Knull said. 

"You!? You went behind our backs to take our daughter into space your arrogant bean pole!" Frostbite barked. 

"Bean... pole? Hm strange insults aside I am Cyan's God. I can take her with me if I wish." Knull said. 

"You also accepted that were are your surrogate parents so we are in charge of you too! You both of such misbehaving children!" Frostbite snapped. 

"Mom, Dad, please! I really want to do this and I'm already in space. Its beautiful! I have been helping with the babies at the DSA and looking at Knull's adventures on his blog. This is my calling. I want to help spread symbiotes across the galaxy. I want them to find hosts. Please let me go." Cyan said. 

Frostbite took a deep breath and then let put another roar of frustration. They closed their eyes and calmed down. 

"Fine... one month. If you are not back in one months time we will hunt you down and lock you in Cletus's cell. You are to contact us every day and tell us what you are doing and how you are doing. When you get back home you are grounded for 3 months. No internet, no tv, we are buying you a flip phone that can only make calls, and you are in charge of cleaning all the bathrooms in the house for those 3 months. Do we make ourselves clear?" Frostbite said. 

Cyan let out a squeal of giddy delight. "Thank you! Thank you mom and dad! I will contact you everyday! I love you so much!" 

Frostbite sighed. "Knull you protect her with your life." 

"Are you giving me orders-" 

"With. Your. Life! Will we fight a god if we need to!" Frostbite growled. 

Knull paused and then chuckled. "I promise, she will be safe." 

"Good!" Frostbite huffed, tearing up a bit. 

Cyan paused. "I love you mom and dad I promise I will be safe. I'll stay nearby Knull or Dog at all times." 

"Ok good. We love you too" Frostbite said choking up a bit. 

"I'll call you soon. Bye." Cyan said softly. 

"Bye." Frostbite said as the veins receded, connection fading away. 

"Oh they are done talking." Dove said. 

Passion and Blair flew up to Frostbite. They had overheard the conversation and just hugged Frostbite tightly. 

"Love you parents." Passion said. 

Frostbite cried quietly but quickly stopped. They didn't want to upset their kids. Blair kissed Frostbite's cheek and licked up their tears. 

The other four Prisms on the ground had explained everything to Dove and Josh so when Frostbite landed back on the ground they both hugged them tightly. 

"We are terrible parents. We didn't discipline her enough." Frostbite said. 

"Hush. You are doing great. Cyan is just a free spirit." Dove said. 

"Ya I mean that was a hard call." Josh said. 

Frostbite let out a sigh. "I hope she will be safe." 

"I'm sure Knull will keep her safe." Sage said. 

Frostbite stared at his kids and then pulled them all into a tight tendrily hug. "If any of your run away to space we are putting you in a jar on our desk." 

The kids all laughed and snuggled into their parents.


	491. The Berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently moving so chapter upload might need a break again

Dylan and Conner were hanging out downtown. They liked just wandering about the city for fun and there was only a little bit of summer left. 

"Dude I'm going to be in the same school as you again!" Dylan said. 

"Ya I'm so excited." Conner laughed. "God I missed having you around so much."

Dylan took Conner's arm as they walked and smiled. A rock came flying at them from an alley and Conner caught it. There was a gang of three teenagers laughing at them. 

"Faggots!" One of them shouted. 

Conner shot them a glare and stepped toward them. "You wanna say that again to my face you little bitch!?"

The other two teens let out a wave of "oo's" as the kid who shouted got up. 

"You wanna go you little homo shit?" He said. 

Conner grinned manically. "Ya, lets go." 

Dylan curled back a bit, unsure what to do. The kid who shouted jumped Conner and start to wail on him. Conner let out a cackle and retaliated. In a manner of second blood was flying as Conner smashed the teen's nose in. The teen stumbled back in shock. Conner cackled with an insane grin. 

"Come on! That all you got!? Big talk from such a little man!" Conner taunted. 

The teen was enraged and charged Conner. Conner grabbed his head and smashed it into his knee. He looked so satisfied as the teens jaw crunched. He dropped the teen to the ground, unconscious. 

"You piece of shit!" The other two teens said. 

They rushed Conner and start to punch and kick him. Conner took a few bad hits, a little overwhelmed fighting two people. 

"Stop it!" Dylan said trying to pull the teens off. 

One of the teens punched Dylan in the face, causing him to fall over. Conner went wide eyed. Sky, seeing this too, stopped controlling Conner with chemicals. Conner turned the fight immediately, his hits harder and faster than ever before. He surely broke a few bones on the other kids. Finally, fearing for their lives, the teens ran, abandoning their unconscious friend. 

Conner ran over to Dylan and picked him up gently. "Dylan!" 

Dylan hugged him tightly. "I was so afraid for you!" 

Conner hugged him back and kissed him passionately. "I was afraid for you!"

"Why did you do that!?" Dylan said. 

"I... I don't know they sent me off and I wanted a release so bad." Conner said. 

Dylan frowned and brushed some blood from Conner's face. "Dude lets go home and get you cleaned up." 

Pat and Lynn were on a date and wouldn't be home for a while. Slick and Sky had healed the two boys up, neither really hurt. 

"I'm gonna take a shower. You gonna be ok?" Conner said. 

Dylan stared at the ground and then had Slick dissolve his clothes. "Hey Conner... I want to join you." 

Conner smiled. "Of course." 

The hot water felt nice to both of them. The ran hands over each other's body's and laughed. Both boys admired each other in the stream of water. They kissed until the water ran icy. 

They laughed on the bed together shivering. Slick and Sky wrapped around them like blanket. Dylan snuggled up against Conner's bare chest. 

"Conner you're really hot" Dylan whispered. 

"What? No I'm freezing." Conner said. 

"No I mean you're sexy." Dylan said hiding his blushing face under his blanket. 

Conner gave a relaxed smiled and held Dylan close. "So are you."

"Bro... how you doing after that?" Dylan said

"The shower or the fight?" Conner said

"Both" Dylan said

"Bro if I can be honest this is like the best day of my life." Conner said laughing and covering his face. 

Dylan him a smile, tension melting from his shoulders. 

"I think... I think I'm learning to be okay with my berserker side." Conner said rubbing Dylan's lower back. 

"Really!?" Dylan said 

"Ya I was able to control myself a little bit. It wanted to kill those three punks and when they hurt you and Sky lost control over me. But I didn't kill them." Conner said. 

"Conner that's great!" Dylan said hugging him. 

"Ya. And well, I'm getting used to the idea that I just really love to fight. I love the rush. I love the skill and techniques. I love the feeling of control and power I have. Its kinda freaky but I think I've just excepted that this is part of who I am now." Conner said. 

"Dude you are totally going to be a vigilante." Dylan said. 

"Ya maybe I will." Conner laughed pulling Dylan in for more kisses. 

"Boys are you here?" Austin said suddenly opening the door. "I thought I heard v- oh my God!" 

Conner and Dylan hid under their blankets and Austin covered his face and looked away. 

"Dude! Austin knock!" Conner shouted. 

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Sorry!" Austin said hyperventilating. 

Conner threw a pillow at Austin and he finally got out of the room snd closed the door. 

When the boys got dressed Austin sat down with the boys in the living room. 

"So... um... I guess you two are um... having-"

"We didn't have sex." Conner said looking like he could punch Austin head off. 

"Boys I know what I saw you don't have to lie." Austin said

"Ok you want the truth? We showered together and were cuddling naked after. That's it. Why the fuck are you here?" Conner said 

"I wanted to check up on you..." Austin said

"Well thanks I'm fine." Conner growled

Austin sighed. "Conner... you and Dylan are way too young for this." 

"We didn't even fuck! Also fuck you, you were only a year older than me when you had me!" Conner said

"That's why I know you are too young! Conner I forbid you from having any sort of sexual relationship with Dylan." Austin said

"You aren't my dad!" Conner said running out of the room. 

Austin stood up while Conner slammed the front door. 

"Conner!" Dylan ran after. 

Lynn pulled up right as Conner switched to Sunset and swung away. 

"Conner?" Lynn said confused. 

"Damn it Conner get back here!" Austin said 

"Austin what did you do!?" Lynn said. 

"The boys were having sex!" Austin said. 

"We were not!" Dylan said. 

"You were naked in bed!" Austin said. 

"We told you the truth! We had a shower together and wanted to cuddle after. Conner knows I'm not ready for sex you asshole." Dylan said. 

"Like I'll believe that!" Austin said. 

"Austin!" Lynn said. 

Austin whipped his head to glare at her but she shot back at him with such a look he soon backed off. Lynn let out a sigh. 

"Dylan, please call Eddie and Butch. We have to find Conner." Lynn said. 

Dylan nodded and got out his phone, praying for Conner to be ok.


	492. Two Fathers and a Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So im still moving, my car broke down and we are really behind schedule. So im uploading this now. Next chapter probably going to be really late (which for me might be... late tomorrow or Thursday).

"We should give him some space." Butch said. 

"I'm worried about him though. Conner has violent tendencies, what if he gets in trouble?" Lynn said. 

"He did get in a fight today..." Dylan said. 

"So sex and violence? You two are out of control!" Austin said. 

"We didn't have sex!" Dylan said. 

"And a liar too!" Austin said. 

Suddenly Austin was in the air, lifted up by Venom. 

"Call our son a liar again." Venon hissed. 

Austin swallowed hard, sweating bullets. "B-but I found then together, naked." 

"We showered together and then were cuddling in the nude." Dylan said. 

Venom looked at Dylan and then at Austin. "You heard him." 

"You honestly believe that!?" Austin said. 

"We have no reason to doubt our son." Venom growled. 

Dylan smiled up at him.

Butch switched to Sundance. "Let's go find Conner. I'm worried." 

Venom, Sundance, Flora and Void swung through the city while Lynn tried to call. Austin drove around in his car, calling out of the window. 

Austin found him first beating up a man in an alley. Austin dove out of the car. 

"Conner!" Austin said. 

"Oh will you fuck off!" Conner said throwing the man to the ground. 

"What is wrong with you!?" Austin said. 

"Go to hell I was saving her!" Conner said pointing to a very scared looking woman. 

"O-oh. Ma'am are you okay?" Austin said. 

The woman nodded. "Th-that man was mugging me and your son saved me." 

"He isn't my dad." Conner barked. 

"O-oh I'm sorry." The woman said frightened. 

"Conner please she obviously is shaken up." Austin said. 

"Call 911 then you bastard." Conner said leaving 

Austin sputtered and ran after him. 

"Conner! Wait where are you going!?" Austin said. 

"Away from you dickhead!" Conner said shooting a webline and swinging off above the city. 

Austin groaned in frustration and ended up heading back to the woman to call the police and make sure she was okay. 

Butch found him next. Conner was laying on a roof staring up at the clouds. Sky was on his chest and whimpering slightly. Conner sighed and pet Sky gently. 

"Hey son." Butch said. 

"Ugh normally I'm ok with that Butch but please don't call me son today." Conner said rolling to his side. 

"Ya I kinda gotta run down on what all happened." Butch said. 

"Where does he got off acting like that!? I don't care if he is the sperm donor that impregnated my mom he is not and never will be my dad!" Conner said. 

Butch nodded and sat next to him. "Ya but he is gonna try anyway. He wants to be yer dad. And to stop you from makin' the same mistake he did. But ya that ain't happenin'. He was out of line and I'm sorry he did that to ya. We should make sure to talk to him and set some boundaries." Butch said. 

"Dude Dylan and I can't get pregnant." Conner said. 

"Ya but you can still do things yet not ready fer. He just wants you to be safe... that and I personally think he is projectin' a bit." Butch said. 

"See thats it right there!" Conner said sitting up, Sky clinging to his chest. "He is less mature than me and he is trying to be my dad!? Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Conner said. 

Butch chuckled. "Ya well, yer a special case Conner. You were forced to grow up fast." 

"I have so much more in common with you than I ever will with him." Conner said. 

Butch frowned and pet Conners head. "I wish every day that wasn't the case." 

Conner sighed. "Butch... I like being like you. I love fighting, I want to hurt bad guys. I want to grow up, become a vigilante and marry Dylan so we can live in an appartment with like 3 cats and our baby symbiotes." 

Butch laughed. "You got this all figured out huh?" 

"Ya I do... he tried to forbid me from having sex with Dylan. Fuck him. When Dylan and I are ready I'm going to make his first time the most special event ever. I'm going to make him feel so loved and cared for. Fuck I might buy fireworks to set off." Conner said 

Butch cackled. "Yer hypin' it up too much. You know how its gonna go? You two idiots are gonna be so nervous and 'nxious the whole time. Its gonna be sloppy and overwhelmin' but yer gonna finish in each other's arms and laugh cus you love each other." 

Conner blushed and curled up to hug his knees and hide his face. "Ya... you are probably right." 

Butch laughed and leaned back. "Conner, yer a smart boy, Austin just don't know you well enough to know that yet. And he is so new at bein' a daddy he has no clue how this works. Give him some patients. Man's a dumbass. Lets set him straight." 

Conner peaked up at Butch and hugged him. "Fine... I'm still mad and I still hate him." 

"Ya today's events didn't really help that situation now did it?" Butch said hugging him back. 

They made it back to the rest of the group, Lynn hugged Conner tightly. 

"Don't you ever do that again." Lynn said holding her son tightly. 

"Ok mom ok!" Conner said hugging Lynn back. When he tried to get out she wouldn't let go. 

Austin walled up to him. "Conner... I'm sorry I didn't believe you." 

Lynn finally let go of Conner. Conner looked at Austin. "That isn't what made me upset. What made me upset is that you assumed you had any right to forbid me to do anything. Austin I know you are trying to become part of my life but I don't want you as my dad. A friend or an adult I can confident in maybe, but I never consented to you setting rules for how I live my life. Only my mom can do that and unless you want to fight her in court for joint custody its going to stay that way. I'm already 16. I'm pretty close to adulthood. I'll take your advice but never tell me I'm forbidden to have sex with my boyfriend. You don't get to decide that." 

Austin sighed. "Conner I just don't want you doing anything you'll regret." 

"Then explain to me how I'll regret it. Don't just assume I'm a liar and forbid me from doing it. Actually telling me how sex could be dangerous. If I understand it then I'm more likely to listen." Conner said. 

Austin nodded. "Okay, I can do that." 

"On that note though boys please be safe. Conner you are two years older than Dylan so for his sake don't pressure him." Lynn said. 

"I'm not pressuring him. I'm patient!" Conner scowled. 

Dylan laughed and hugged Conner. Conner smiled and wrapped an arm around him. They decided it was a good time to go out for icecream to calm all of their nerves.


	493. Fathers, Blood, and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got this up.

Butch had taken Austin to his restaurant's backroom again to talk to him. 

"Now I gotta know, what the devil made you think that was a good idea." Butch said handing him beer. 

"I know, I know I fucked up." Austin whined. 

"Austin I know yer tryin' to be a good dad but you can't treat Conner that way." Butch said

"Why not? I'm the boys dad he should listen to me." Austin said a little annoyed. 

"Austin you've only been in his life a few months after bein' absent his whole life. He doesn't want you as a dad." Butch said. 

"Well... tough shit I am his dad." Austin said with a little courage. 

"...Austin, really?" Butch said unassumed

"What?" Austin said. 

"Yer not the boy's father. I mean ya you made him but you haven't been there fer him. You only recently made any progress with him and you blew it by assumin' that mean you were now his daddy. Austin you might never get there. The best you can hope fer is that Conner wants you in his life. I thought you understood that." Butch said. 

"I should be raising him, I'm his dad! He was finally letting me be his dad. I should be able to treat him as a son. And what do you know anyway?" Austin scowled. 

"A lot more than you boyo." Butch chuckled. 

"I bet you have not idea how to be a fucking dad. How could you? You're dad was a monster just like you." Austin said

Butch stared at him with piercing eyes. "What... did you just say to me?" 

"Ya thats right! I read a report on you. You have no clue how to be a father, yours was murderous asshole just like y-" Austin did not finish his sentence before Butch had lifted him and slammed him against one of the walls. Pots and pans fell loudly. 

"Listen here you arrogant lil shit!" Butch said visibly shaking. Austin had frozen stiff in fear, watching in horror. 

"I'm nothin' like fuckin' Roscoe! Nothin'! I love my children! I would never lay a hand on them. I love my children unlike you, you dead beat waste of flesh! You left yer son fer dead and now 16 years later you think you get to waltz back in here and claim him as yer own. Fuck you! You really think you deserve Conner's love. Like he is just a dog here to lick the peanutbutter off yer balls. I hate people like you. Who think they can control anythin' and are in charge of it all. That they're the commander of their universe." Butch screamed. 

Austin was pale as a sheet as Butch held him against the wall. Butch switched to Sundance and placed one razor sharp claw inbetween Austin's eyes. 

"But you don't. The universe isn't somethin' you get to control and neither is Conner. Laws, society, they all are things we made to 'void the truth. Because we're scared. You're pretty scared right now aren't ya Austin?" Sundance said pushing the claw into Austin's flesh just enough that blood started to fun down his face. 

Austin tried to speak but all he could do was let out a terrified whimper. Sundance cackled. 

Sundance continued his taunts. "Look at how much you know now Mr. Deadbeat! Universe crumbling away? Yer just lock up in fear when presented with shit you can't control. Just like yer chicken shit ass left Lynn 'lone with a baby that now you think you somehow get a claim to. Like he was property! Yer a rat Austin! A parasite! You think you have any right to be in that boys life!? Ya you do think that because you think the universe owes you. Yer entitled to it right? And when it doesn't go yer way you throw a lil tantrum. Bet yer regreattin' that now aren't ya? The thing is Austin, is there are no rules in this universe. You aren't owned a single fuckin' thing. Conner doesn't owe you shit and you ain't his daddy. This universe is only chaos. Only carna-" 

Venom came in and pulled Sundance off of Austin. "What is the matter with you!?"

"This low life compared me to Roscoe!" Sundance shrieked. 

Austin sat crumpled on the floor staring at Sundance in horror. 

"So you try to murder him!?" Venom said

Sundance stopped struggling in Venom's arms and took a deep breath. "Vee, I really lost it there fer a moment. Thanks." 

Venom sighed heavily and put Sundance down petting his head. "You degenerate dork." 

Sundance switch back to a tired looking Butch. "Sorry 'bout that Austin but you triggered the shit out of me by comparin' me to my old man." Butch cackled. 

Austin was shivering in fear, curled up away from Butch. 

"Well shit I traumatized him." Butch said. 

Venom switching back to Eddie said sarcastically. "Excellent observation." 

Eddie decided to drive Austin home. The ride was mostly silent until they got about half way. 

"Was he really going to kill me?" Auston said softly, staring straight ahead. 

"Most likely. Austin you really are the most egregious dork I've ever met. Why would you insult Butch like that and with something so personal. Roscoe almost killed Butch and is the reason he is the way he is. That was so inappropriate and calloused of you. Have you no self awareness?" Eddie said. 

"I'm sorry I just was so frustrated. How could a guy like that know how to be a father?" Austin said. 

Eddie wanted to strangle Austin too at this point. He wasn't an innocent person to begin with and now he was just plan insufferable. Eddie took a deep breath and resisted the urge to crush his windpipe. 

"Austin you really do not know anything about Butch do you? The man was forced to kill his own children when he was a POW. He only recently was able to finally settle down and start a family without fear of losing them. And you compare him to the man who gave him permanent brain damage and tried to kill him?" Eddie said. 

"Oh... god I had no idea he had been through so much." Austin said. 

"Yes but you at least knew he had an abusive childhood that you used against him." Eddie growled. 

Austin went silent and looked at his feet. "...He tried to kill me." 

Eddie shot a glare at Austin. "Deflecting this conversation will not save you from it Austin. You tried to hurt Butch by comparing him to his abusive father and were shocked he lashed out at you. What where you thinking? Butch is not the reason Conner was mad at you." 

Austin was quiet and just looked down. Eddie let out an exhausted sighed. 

"Do you know how many times he has convinced Austin to give you another chance? He really sticks his neck out for you." Eddie said. 

"He does?" Austin said

"He always talks Conner down. He knows you are trying and wants you and Conner to have a relationship." Eddie said. 

Austin fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably and then groaned. "Eddie, I'm honestly terrible at all of this. I just don't get it it was so easy for my father." 

"Your father raised you in a time were toxic masculinity was the norm. Not so much anymore. Especially since Conner is a gay abusive victim, someone who would be the victim of such social constraints. If you treat him that way your are only going to hurt him." Eddie said. 

Austin sighed and laid his head on the dashboard. "God... I have a lot of stuff to unlearn." 

"And you might have just spurred the one man willing to help you." Eddie said. 

Austin swallowed hard. "I want hin to help be but at the same time he just tried to kill me. Like literally kill me." 

"You forgot Butch was a serial killer didn't you?" Eddie said. 

"He seems so soft and innocent. He walks with a limb! I mean ya when I first met him he threatened me but after that he was so nice and sweet. He always was just like... that gay disabled guy I knew." Austin said. 

Eddie chuckled at that. "Well for one he is bi." 

"You know it kinda shocked me when I looked up the news reports about him or at least this world's him. Like I had to keep reminding myself that he kills people... Conner says he relates to him. That scares the shit out of and then think thats why I just focused on him being gay and disabled. Because Conner is gay and disabled. I wanted that to be the only thing they had in common. I thought if I was there for him more and disciplined him it would keep him from doing anything he might regret." Austin said

"More like you might regret." Eddie said. 

Austin looked shocked. "Eddie I don't want him killing people!" 

"He already has. Vigilante work suits him. He was saying so to Butch earlier. And you said you found him attacking a criminal to save a woman even when he was upset and frustrated with you." Eddie said

"How did I let this happen?" Austin said. 

"Because you abandoned him Austin. Nothing you do now will change that. Both Butch and I are victims of childhood abuse, we know better than anyone that while scars might heal they persist. Austin your chance to be a father was 16 years ago. The most you can do now if support Conner as a friend." Eddie said. 

Austin sighed and took out his cellphone. He went to his contacts and called Butch. It went to voicemail pretty quickly, Butch obviously declining thr call. 

"Hey Butch, its Austin. I wanted to... apologize for my really stupid behaviour. You are a great father and I'm jealous of you and your connection to not only your kids but Conner. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends." Austin said before hanging up. 

"You want to still be friends even after he tried to kill you?" Eddie laughed. 

"I kind of admire him and he does feel like Conner's father more than me." Austin said. 

Eddie dropped Austin off and Austin called Conner next. Conner actually picked up to his surprise and they talked together for a while.


	494. Planning for the Future

Evan woke up sandwhiched between Dove and Josh. He blinked a few times and saw that Dove was awake, gently kissing Fate. Fate has wrapped tendrils all over her and Dove's fingers intertwined with Fates soft slimy body. He watched silently for a while as the two continued to kiss tenderly for a few minutes. 

"Wow that's hot." Evan said softly. 

Dove blushed and hit Evan with a pillow. "How long where you watching?" 

"Long enough." Evan said

"We were mapping out a timeline for when Dove wanted to start trying for a baby." Fate said "And after a bit of dicussing we just started to kiss." 

Evan chuckled and kissed Dove and Fate. "That's lovely. Do you have a date set then?" 

"Well Josh is starting his residency soon. He is planning on becoming a surgeon so thats 5 years. But as a resident he will at least be making money. If we stay in this relationship as a fourway and it looks stable I was thinking 3 years from now might be a good time to start." Dove said. 

"So you would be 25 and Josh and I would be 26." Evan said. 

"Yes and Josh would be out of residency and hopefully starting as a surgeon." Dove said. 

"Such a planner." Evan said snuggling into her. 

"Becoming a witch made me a planner." Dove giggled. 

Evan looked down at her wrists. The scars from before he met her were still there but faded. Evan sat up and pulled Dove into a hug. 

"Hm? You ok Evan?" Dove said. 

Evan kissed her neck. "I just remembered when I first met you. You are so much happier now. It just... it warms me." 

Dove smiled and turned to kiss Evan. "All thanks to you and the Brocks." 

"You worked hard too for your happiness." Evan said

"Yes but I would never had made it this far without you." Dove said cupping his face. "Either of you." She gently touched Fate. 

"Did I help at all to make you happy?" Josh said sitting up with major bed head. 

Dove laughed and crawled over Evan to passionately kiss Josh. "Of course you did. You were my first love and still are." 

Josh gave her a stupid looking smile and held her close. "I love you so much." 

"Aw that's sweet." Fate said curling up in her usual place on Evan's shoulders. 

"Oh right Josh! I made a baby timeline." Dove said grabbing her notepad from the nightstand. 

"You have a baby timeline?" Josh said confused and looking it over. 

"Yes, this way we can save up to make sure the baby will have everything they need and we can be more perpared. I pretty much have my lifetime career already settled but by the time we are ready for the baby you should be starting up as a surgeon." Dove said. 

"I always thought we were just going to stop using birth control soon and whatever happens, happens." Josh laughed. 

"Nooooo I want our baby to come into a comfortable, prepared setting. Oh god I sound like my parents." Dove groaned. 

"Planning is fine Dove so long as it isn't controling. Your parents neglected you and controlled you like a wooden puppet. Its very different." Evan said. 

Dove smiled. "Thanks, that makes me feel better." 

"So I have a question." Josh said. 

"Sure what is it?" Dove said. 

"How are we going to make sure the baby is mine and not Evan's?" Josh said. 

"I just won't have vaginal sex with Dove while you're attempting." Evan said

"Ugh that so clinical sounding." Josh said. 

"Josh you are a doctor..." Dove said. 

"I know but I hate how its sounds. Thats patient doctor talk not me and my lovers talk." Josh said. "Oh by the way Dove, how many kids do you want and do you want any of them to be Evan's?" 

Dove smirked. "I want to start with one baby. See how that goes first. But if we end up having multiple kids I was kinda thinking we would just all have sex together and see who gets to be the father through chance." 

"Oooo so we are going to be gambling men." Josh said. 

Evan was rolling with laughter at that. "Ya sure! Fastest swimmer wins." 

"Wait how are we going to know who the dad ends up being?" Josh said. 

"Josh Evan is black... his kid would be black." Dove said. 

"Not necessarily. I'm only half black. So there is a chance a kid I have will have white skin. Especially since their mom is white. I mean just look at Blair, Ringo, Rus and Marigold. Marigold has super dark skin but Ringo almost has olive colored skin. Blair and Rus are the only ones who have the same skin color as me." Evan said

"Genetics!" Josh said doing jazz hands. 

Dove laughed. "Ok I guess I should leave the medical stuff to you two." 

"No the real question is in 3 years how many babies will Evan and Fate have. I'm guessing 15." Josh said

"20." Dove said

"Guys." Evan said

"23." Fate said. 

"Fate!" Evan said

Dove and Josh laughed so hard they were in tears.


	495. A Reunion for a Killer Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally have been for the past 3 days getting up at like 7am and working on cleaning and moving till 2am. 
> 
> And yet, I post a chapter. 
> 
> No I don't understand how I do this and I never will. But ya if I still continue to miss a few days for a while that's why. You guys are awesome btw.

Cletus was paiting a portrait of Blue. The little symbiote was laying in a bowl of fruit. 

"Hold still honey." Cletus said 

Blue stiffened a bit and Cletus continued. 

"Cletus! Cletus!" Butch said bursting into the room. 

"Blue take 5." Cletus said. 

Blue relaxed and secretly nibbled on a piece of fruit where Cletus couldn't see. 

"Cletus we just got a call from Ravencroft. You have been allowed visitation with Frances." Butch said. 

Cletus stood up so fast he knocked over his canvas and all his paints. "Aw fuck!" He and Butch both scrambled to clean them up. 

"Are you serious though? They are going to let me see my girl!?" Cletus said. 

"Ya they think its a little risky but they want to see if you trigger her. They know you two mean a lot to each other so it might help her therapy." Butch said. 

"Blue you hear that!? I'm gonna see my lady!" Cletus said

Blue squeaked and flailed their tendrils, orange juice dribbled out of their cheeks. 

Cletus was not allowed to leave without supervision so Ringo and Indi came along with Butch and Flora. Blue came with for moral support. 

"I'm so nervous. What if she hates my guts? What if she doesn't recognize me!?" Cletus said. 

"Well I mean she thought I was you once even with long hair and makeup." Butch said. 

"Ya but I have claws now!" Cletus said. 

"She'll recognize you." Butch chuckled. 

"Butch... what if it turns out I don't love her?" Cletus said. 

"You will cus I love her." Butch said. 

Cletus sighed and stared up at the roof of the car. "What if she hates me because I can't kill indiscriminately anymore?" 

"Cletus, relax!" Butch laughed. 

They arrived at Ravencroft and were taken in by armed guards. 

"Damn I hate this place." Butch and Cletus said in unison under their breath. 

Ringo chuckled as they were led in. 

They were in a small visitation room. Cletus fidgeted nervously as they waited. Flora ended up sitting next to him so she could snuggle him to calm him down.

"I wish we could have gone to a park or a concert something instead of this dump." Cletus said. 

"Come on grandpa what's more romantic than an old mental asylum you once were incarcerated at?" Ringo said. 

"Boy did I ever tell you I hate that your sense of humor?" Cletus said. 

The door to the room opened and Shriek was brought in wearing a straight jacket. 

"Carney!?" Shriek said. 

"Hey babe." Cletus said meekly. 

Frances struggled to try and get to him but the guards held into her. Cletus got up and went over instead. Frances broke free enough to lean forward and kiss him. Cletus pulled her in to give her a more passionate kiss. 

"Aw that's nice." Indi said leaning over to Ringo. 

"Carney whay happened to you?" Shriek said looking at his claws and eyes. 

"So apparently god is real and he personally came to me to smite my ass. Then he turned me into this, gave me the ability to feel empathy and now I have trouble killing people" Cletus said. 

Frances looked at him with both sorrow and relief. She rested her head on the crook of her neck. "I missed you Carney." 

Cletus gently pet her head. "I missed you too." 

Flora went up and hugged Shriek too. 

"Oh! Our daughter!" Frances said. 

Cletus chuckled. "Ya, she got a lot bigger since you last saw her." Cletus leaned to look at the guards. "Does she really need the straight jacket? She seems tame and I want to hug my doll properly." 

"Honestly you're lucky you're notnin one too." Said one of the guards. 

Cletus groaned. "Frances.I have so much to tell you about." 

"I have time Carney." She said. 

They sat with Frances and Cletus talked for hours about everything that had happened since he last saw her. Ringo and Indi definitely were entertained by Cletus's colorful tellings. He talked about his break outs and about Butch and Flora. He was very descriptive of his horrible death and rebirth. 

"And this little guy is Blue. He and I became pals pretty quickly. Guy's a comedian I tell you. Too back he doesn't speak English." Cletus said. 

"Pffthh." Blue gurgled. Blue nuzzled up to Shriek and purred.

Frances laughed and leaned against Cletus. "It's been so nice having you here. I miss you so much Pumpkin. I miss our rampages and children. I hope I get better soon so I can be with you." 

Cletus frowned and pressed his forhead to her's. "Hey Frances, when you get better and if I get out of the DSA, lets start that family you want. I'll give you as many kiddies as I can." 

Shriek teared up and kissed him again. Visiting hours ended soon after that and Cletus waved goodbye as she was wheeled away. Butch patted Cletus's back. 

"Butch... I lied to her. I still have 26 life sentences... we are never going to have that little family she wants. I'm immortal I'll eventually outlive my sentence but she... she is going to grow old and die." Cletus said. 

Butch frowned and hugged Cletus with one arm. "I'm sorry bud." 

Cletus clenched his teeth. "Its not her fault. Its not her fault what happened to her. I want her to get better. I want to keep that promise. Damn it." 

Cletus covered his face and held back tears. "Damn it lets go home Blue." 

Blue didn't answer because they were not in the room. 

"Blue?" Butch said looking around. 

Cletus looked out od the visitor room window into the halls of Ravencroft. Blue was sitting on Frances's shoulder as they wheeled her away, just out of eyesight of the guards. Blue waved goodbye and disappeared into Frances. Cletus cackled. 

"I just got my girl stolen by Blue! That bastard!" Cletus laughed. "God I love that goo." 

Cletus watched Frances disappear into a cell. 

"Take good care of her Blue. I can wait." Cletus said.


	496. A Date in Asgard

Sage was on the steps of Lauren's house with a bouquet of roses. 

"Aw Sage how lovely." Lauren said. Apple ran out and jumped around him. 

Sage laughed and pet the little skeleton dog. "Lauren... I want to take you somewhere special today." 

"Oh that's a dangerous look." Lauren laughed following him. 

"It will be fun. Trust me." Sage said making a foggy portal. 

They stepped through and were in a large bustling area. It reminded Lauren of a renaissance fair. 

"Sage where are we?" Lauren said. 

"Asgard." Sage said. 

Lauren did a double take. "A-Asgard? Like Thor Asgard?" 

"Yes." Sage said as suddenly he was surrounded by large muscular women all holding weapons to him. 

"Stat your business mortal." One woman said. 

"I am no mortal." Sage said in a calm voice. 

"What kind of arrogant man thinks he can bypass the Bifröst?" The woman said pushing her sword closer. Lauren was clinging to Sage. 

Sage bowed deeply. "Forgive me. I was unaware I needed to go through customs. I am Sage, child of Knull, Necromancer." 

"Knull... it has been man winters since I heard that name." The woman laughed. 

"Fjorm, I've heard of the Necromancer." One of the women said. "He is a young mage making waves in the magic community." 

Sage looked a little shocked and amused people had heard of him. 

The woman raised and eyebrow. "Oh? And what business does the young mage have with Asgard." 

"Tourism. I heard you had a lovely end of summer festival going on and wanted to do some shopping." Sage said. 

The woman was taken a back and then let put a bellowing laugh. "Alright tiny Necromancer. Enjoy your stay in Asgard. Get into any trouble though and we will throw you into a bonfire." 

"Understood." Sage said as the ladies left. 

"What was that!?" Lauren said. 

"Valkyries. They guard this realm and I thought I had snuck us in properly but often they switch up security due to Loki." Sage said. 

"Yes and I used that passage last week so you are too little too late." Said a man in a green hood. 

"Oh my God its Loki." Lauren squeaked behind Sage. 

Loki put a finger to his lips. "Now now. I'm not supposed to be here either." 

"Did you need something sir?" Sage said holding Luaren protectively. 

"Hmm no. I had heared rumors of a boy who could raise and command the dead. But you have turned out to be much more than just that. Just thought I would sneak a peak." Loki said. "I'll be seeing you around. Enjoy the festivities." And with that Loki disappeared. 

"Sage, you have taken me on an incredibly strange date." Lauren said. 

Sage chuckled and took her hand. "My apologies. I hope the rest with be more towards your liking." 

They walked together through town. People were dancing and singing. Little shops were covered in flowers and children were all about playing. 

"So a friend of mine recommended we eat here." Sage said. 

It was a loud happy hall. People were chatting and singing. A large fat orange cat slept on a rafter. 

"Welcome little ones. Table for two?" A jolly bearded man said. 

"Yes please." Sage said. 

He gave them a private little booth towards the back near a window that overlooked a nearby lake. 

"Date is getting better." Lauren giggled over her menu. 

Sage smiled at her and then returned to his menu. "I think I want to try mutton stew." 

"What is Sm- Sam- Smörgåstårta?" Lauten said fumbling over the word. 

"...I have no idea." Sage said. 

"I'm ordering it." Lauren said putting the menu down. 

"Two meads for the lovers!" The jolly man said coming back. 

"Oh wait-" Lauren started. 

"Oh right Asgard has no drinking age. Ales and mead are often drunk in place of water." Sage said. 

Lauren let out a surprised laugh and then drank some mead. "Its sweet!" 

"Its made with honey my dear!" The man laughed. 

They ordered and chatted. Both made sure not to hit the mead too hard but Lauren was a little tipsy. Asgard hard drinks are a little too much for mortals. Their food came and they both were shocked by Lauren's dish. 

"Its... a shrimp cake." Sage said. 

"Sage! Its so weird and pretty!" Lauren took pictures to post later. 

The little cake was covered in a cream cheese frosting but the decorations were all over the place. Shrimp, hard boiled eggs, olives, tomatoes, cucumbers, and with a smoked salmon rose on top. 

"Smörgåstårta is a specialty we make for special occasions like the festival. Enjoy your meals!" The jolly man said leaving them be. 

Lauren took a bite and lit up. "Sage, Sage, Sage. I need this recipe I love it." 

Sage laughed and they enjoyed their meals. They finished eating and explored the town. The bought souvenirs (Sage had brought quite a bit of Asgard currency). Lauren had a wonderful time. 

The sun was starting to set an a large bonfire was happening in a field. Sage sat with Lauren and held her hand. 

"Well it had a very bumpy start but this has to have been your best date idea yet." Lauren said. 

Sage chuckled. "Glad you enjoyed yourself." 

Lauren looked up at him and was lost in him for a moment. The light of the fire gently touched his face. Sage knowticed and looked at her. 

"You ok Lauren?" Sage said. 

Lauren squeezed his hand. "Sage... do you have enough money to rent a room?" 

Sage blinked. "Ya inns are rather cheap."

"Did you bring a condom...?" Lauren said softly. 

Sage went wide eyed and gently kissed Lauren. "You sure about this?" 

"Losing my virginity in Asgard honestly sounds amazing." Lauren giggled, blushing hard. "But yes I... I want this." 

Sage smiled and kissed her again. "I'll find some place very private." 

They found a sleepy inn, far away from the festival. Sage curled up in the bed with Lauren. Lauren was embarrassed and excited at the same time. Her heart racing. 

"And this isn't the mead talking right?" Sage said. 

Lauren scoffed. "We drank that hours ago!" 

Sage chuckled. "And um... which me do you want it to be?" 

Lauren thought about it and then touched his face. "Whichever one you think is the real you." 

Sage chuckled. "All my forms are me but I think our first time should be vanilla." 

Sage and Lauren both stripped and prepared. They both paused and just looked each other over, unsure of how to start. Eventually Sage crawled ontop of Lauren. 

"Last chance to back out. I don't want you regretting this." Sage said. 

"Will you?" Lauren said. 

Sage thought. "No... No I don't think I will. Currently I'm hoping you'll be my wife one day. And right now you are my host. My most precious partner." Sage brushed her cheek gently. "We are young and reckless. This is a moment for us. I will never forget today." 

Lauren smiled and kissed him. "Me either. Please, take me gently." 

Sage kissed back and dimmed the lights. 

\-------------------

Neither wanted to move but they knew its had to be close to curfew. Lauren was playing with Sage's hair. Sage was a little exhausted and was just resting in her arms. 

"Thank you. For everything." Lauren said 

Sage smiled up at her. "I hope you are ok." 

"Ya it hurt a little at first but you were gentle. It felt wonderful." Lauren said burying her face in his hair. 

Sage chuckled and squeezed her. He had been purring nonstop for the last 5 minutes. 

"Sage I don't want to go home. I just want to stay here with you." Lauren said. 

"Should I bond with you? Maybe sneakily stay the night?" Sage said. 

"Evan will get worried." Lauren said 

Sage groaned. "Can we be adults now?" 

Lauren laughed. "No not yet. But we kinda were treated like ones today." 

Sage nodded and then snuggled into Lauren chest. "You smell amazing right now." 

Lauren laughed. "Really?" 

Sage nodded and pressed himself to her. "You are so soft and lovely." 

"If you are aiming for a round two I'm not ready. I need to process this first one." Lauren said. 

"Oh no of course I just... think you are the most wonderful creature." Sage said. 

Lauren laughed and kissed him. "Love you too." 

Eventually they made it home. Lauren was scolded a little for staying out 15 minutes past curfew. Sage called Evan as he walked home. 

"Sage where have you been? You're late." Evan said

"Lauren and I had a date in Asgard and we lost track of time. No cell signal there. I just dropped her off." Sage said. 

"Oh cool did you guys have a good time?" Evan said

"The best." Sage said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a complete madman.


	497. Kasady's Retrial

General Shiba walked into Evan's office with a jar. 

"Goodmorning Meg.. um what is that?" Evan said. 

"Poor little fella got caught eating tapioca pudding out of the container in Ravencroft's kitchen." Shiba said trying so hard not to burst into laughter. 

She opened the jar and a very pissed looking Blue popped out. 

"Hiiiiissss!" Blue said baring many sharp black teeth. 

Shiba laughed. "Sorry bud but you should not be at Ravencroft." 

"Aw poor Blue. You stayed with Shriek didn't you?" Evan said. 

Blue latched onto Evan to speak. 

"Damn it Frostbite, I don't even want a host I just wanted Shriek to live long enough that Cletus could have a family with her. You're Knull's wet nurse can't you do something?" Blue said. 

"Don't call us a wet nurse, its weird." Evan said. 

Blue hissed. "Help them!" 

"Ok ok. I wanted to get the courts to talk about Cletus's sentence anyway." Evan said. 

So a appeal was made on behalf of Cletus and Shriek. Shriek's case actually went rather smoothly and she was gated more visitation time. She also was to be released once Ravencroft approved of her condition. 

The real challenge was Cletus's case. 

Cletus stood in a mirror with Butch as he cobbled his hair into a somewhat presentable manner. 

"It still is everywhere..." Clrtus said. 

"Ya our hair is impossible. I found wet settin' it work but we don't have the time fer that." Butch said. "You look much better than usual at least." 

Cletus studied his face. The years had not been kind to him and stress had eaten him a bit. Even without make up Burch had less wrinkles and skin damage. Cletus still have horrible insomnia compared to Butch. He looked tired. 

"Maybe I'll look so pathetic they will pity me." Cletus said. 

Butch hugged Cletus tightly. "You look fine." 

"Easy for you to say." Cletus said. 

Evan stood outside the court room with Dr. Walters. Walters was reviewing her notes. 

"I don't think its a matter of evidence. I've been Cletus's psychiatrist for years now and post rebirth he is a different person entirely. It is safe enough for me to be in a room alone with him that should tell you enough. The real problem is bias." Dr. Walters said. 

"Evan are you insane!?" Peter said marching into the courthouse. 

"My point incase." Dr. Walters said

"You want to reduce Cletus's sentence!?" Peter said. 

"He really isn't the same person anymore and you admitted yourself he couldn't be held responsible for his actions." Evan said 

"Ya but doesn't mean he is safe for the streets! What were you thinking!?" Peter said. 

"He was thinkin' that a man who was mentally 'bused to the point of never devolvin' an empathy center in his brain deserves some kindness." Butch said coming out wil Cletus. 

Peter did a double take and backed up. "Lord you just let him walk around!?" 

Cletus frowned and Butch glared. 

"Peter the Prisms have the place surrounded." Evan said

"I don't see them." Peter said 

Marigold suddenly appeared next to him. "That's the point dummy."

Peter jumped. "Gah! Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that symbiotes don't set off my spider sense?" 

"Peter can you really not see why I'm doing this?" Evan said.

Peter glanced at Cletus and sighed. "Listen I pity you for what happened but you are an extraordinarily dangerous person." 

Cletus avoided eye contact and looked at Butch. "This isn't going to work." 

"It will. They let me run 'round free." Butch said. 

"Thats because they literally have no idea how to stop you if you rampaged." Peter said. 

"Well maybe we can convince them of the same thing fer Cletus." Butch said. 

"I beg you, please do not use that as our defense." Dr. Walters said. 

They case started up and there was a large amount of back and forth. Many people who were called in were heroes who had fought Cletus. It was not going well for Cletus's defense and he was visibly upset. His hands were locked in his hair as if he was ready to pull it out. It didn't help he has been hallucinating the entire time they had been there to the point he was having trouble telling what was really going on. He felt like he was trapped in a room with pulsating flesh walls, slowly closing around him to choke him to death. 

"I would like to bring up the case of Matthew Kurtz." Dr. Walters said. 

"You are referring to Dr. Kurtz the psychiatrist whom Cletus Kasady tortured and mentally attacked to the point of madness." The judge said. 

"Yes. Before all Cletus had to do was project his thoughts to shift Dr. Kurtz's mental state in that of pure violent delusions. Now though Cletus's thoughts while still heavily effected by paranoid schizophrenia have no where near the same affect." Dr. Walters said. 

"Do you have any proof of this?" The judge said. 

Dr. Walters nodded. "I'm going to ask Mr. Kasady to do the same thing to me now." 

The whole court room was a roar with muttering and murmuring. Cletus stood up. 

"Doc wait!" Cletus said

"Mr. Kasady please refrain from outbursts." The judge said. 

"Wait please. I can't do this to the doc. She... she is the first doctor I ever had who treated me like a human being instead if a monster or a lab rat. I don't want to risk hurting her." Cletus said. 

"So you would never want to hurt me Cletus?" Dr. Walters said. 

"No doc, this is insane. I would know I'm an expert on the subject." Cletus said. 

"I thought as much so I brought another piece of evidence to prove how much Mr. Kasady has changed. Pleass roll evidence clip D23." Dr. Walters said

It was a clip of Dr. Walters in a session wirh Cletus. 

"You know doc you must have the prettiest insides. When I get out of here I think I hunt you down first and paint a room with your entrails." Cletus said in the film followed by a cackle. 

"As you can see Mr. Kasady has made a complete 180 on his disposition. He is able to refrain from acting on his more carnal instincts." Dr. Walters said. 

Cletus was a little mesmerized by the version of himself in the film. It still felt like him and he knew those words but it all felt so far away now. 

Thr trial continued for a while until finally the jury deliberated and the judge adjusted his sentence. 

"Mr. Kasady the jury approved of your insanity plea. All charges and your 26 life sentences have been revoked. However you are now a symbiote human hybrid and a dangerous one at that. There for the court has decided you are under the jurisdiction of the Department of Symbiotic Affairs. You will continue to be held there on patrol for five years, but with the supervison of a designated DSA employee, you will be allowed to leave the premises whenever you please. We will detail the rest of your containment post trial." 

Cletus and his defense team cheered. Butch hugged him tightly and Cletus held back tears while clinging to him. 

It ended up being that Evan would have a lot of control over Cletus. Cletus asked him if he could have a job as a janitor for the DSA and Evan set up a small salary for him. They had a small party at Ma's place the next day. 

"You know... this is the first time I've been outside in years where I didn't have to break out first." Cletus said sitting at the bar with Butch. 

Butch laughed and clinked their beers together. "To freedom." 

"To freedom." Cletus chuckled. "Doc, were you seriously going to let me drill into your head?" 

"There was no risk. I knew your couldn't." Dr. Walters said. 

"You have pretty big balls for a woman." Cletus said. 

"I've been working with you and Butch for a long time now. I know you both pretty well, even with your changes." Dr. Walters said

Cletus stared at his beer. "And God have I changed." 

Butch looked at him concerned. "You ok?" 

"Its weird. I both love and hate the new me." Cletus said. 

Butch hugged him. "You'll get more time to love the new you. I promise."


	498. Knull and his Apostle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apprenticenanoswarm on tumblr came up with this idea for a symbiote ocean so I wanted to include it at some point.

Cyan sat infront of Knull on Dog's back as they sailed across the void. She had a star chart out and was navigating while Knull held onto the reigns of his great drsgon steed. 

"We really need a name for Dog's friend." Cyan said scratching their neck. 

"I must know what is the obsession light creatures have with names." Knull said. 

Cyan chuckled. "A name is a powerful thing. It gives a sense of self ownership. Your name is a symbol of yourself." 

"Hmm very well... perhaps Saber" Knull said. 

"My lord, please don't name them that because they are your new Necrosword." Cyan said. 

"Fine. You name them then little apostle." Knull said

Cyan thought a moment while petting the massive dragon. "...Nyarla." 

"Nyarla?" Knull said. 

"Its short for Nyarlathotep, a fictional outer God who was a servant to an even greater and more powerful master." Cyan said. 

Knull chuckled. "Interesting." 

Nyarla let out a roar of approval and they descended towards a planet. 

"So where are we now?" Cyan said. 

"This is a very special planet. I came here to see if an old child of mine still lives." Knull said. 

It was a calm, tropical plant with odd looking palm trees. Cyan could see the ocean in the distance. 

"This is beautiful." Cyan said. 

Knull smiled amd started towards the ocean. "Cyan, my sweet little apostle, how large do you think symbiotes can get?" 

"Well based on my grandfather they can become enormous." Cyan said. 

"Ah then you might not be as surprised as I have hoped." Knull said reaching the shore. 

Cyan gently landed, her toes making the softest indent in the sand. She looked out onto the rolling waves and smiled. 

"So your child lives in this ocean?" Cyan said

"My child IS this ocean." Knull said

It was they the waves rose up into massive tentacles and two white eyes appeared. 

"Oh wow!" Cyan said. 

The symbiote ocean let out a low squeaked and blinked slowly a few times. It was like they were surprised to see Knull. 

"Hello there little one. Do you remember your master?" Knull said. 

Knull stepped into the ocean and the waves pulled around him, like massive arms giving a hug. Knull laughed as the ocean let out a great mighty purr, rumbling its whole surface rippled. Cyan stepped into the waves and the symbiote wrapped around her too. It bonded to both of them and showed them its memories. 

When the celestials had taken the symbiotes from Knull this symbiote had fallen in combat. They fell from space and landed here on the brink of death, connection to all over symbiotes cut. They laid in the sand and luckily a little crab wandered close enough for them to snatch up and eat. It turned out the planet's living creatures where extremely phenethylamine rich and soon they had not only recovered but grown. They started as a sort of pond. They grew and breed fish and crabs inside their body to eat. More creatures started to live and grow in the symbiote's biomass. 

Millions of years went by and they grew and changed. Life evolved inside their form and grew to depend on the symbiote to life. Creatures would spend their entire lives living inside the symbiote. More intelligent creatures would come and hunt for food in the symbiote only to be eaten themselves. The symbiote was seen as a wrathful god by the locals. They would often sacrifice criminals to their mighty waves. The symbiote got into the habit of probing their minds and based on their memories judging if they lived or died. Then during years of drought the symbiote would offer up food to the people of this planet. They started to be worshipped as more than just a god of judgement. Little shrines now dotted their coastline and the locals would often offer up food to the symbiote in thanks. They named them Maya, the ocean god. 

"Well, what an adventure you have had." Knull said with a chuckle. 

Maya hummed happily. While their time here started with tragedy they now loved this tropical little planet and all the life on it. 

"This seems to happen often with my creations. They falls so deeply in love with the light. I wonder why." Knull said. 

"Maybe when you created them with the ability to bond, you made it so they would like what they bonded to. So they grew to love life." Cyan said. 

Knull looked at her and smiled. "Perhaps you are right my little apostle." 

Knull pet Cyan gently on the head and she purred. 

"Come, it grows late and you need rest. Evan and Fate will start to worry." Knull said. 

They stepped back to store and Cyan curled up on the sand. Knull sat next to her and touched her forehead. She became covered in red spirals and veins. Cyan rested her head in Knull's lap and reached her connection out into the universe to call Fate. 

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Cyan said

"Hi Cyan, hows the universe?" Fate said. 

"I met a living ocean today." Cyan said. 

Knull reached out to Maya and was starting to health their broken connection. 

"A living ocean?" Evan said. 

"Ya they are a massive symbiote named Maya. Apparently they were hurt in the first celestial war so we are reconnecting them." Cyan said. 

"That sounds amazing dear." Fate said. 

"Ya that really cool. I'm glad you are having fun. Are you taking care of yourself?" Evan said. 

"Ya I am. This planet has really phenethylamine rich creatures on it so I might ask for some fish." Cyan said.

"Alright. Make sure you are getting enough sleep. Tell Knull when you need breaks." Evan said

"Yes Dad I know." Cyan whined and then laughed. She knew Evan cared. 

"Alright well we have to get going. Love you dear." Evan said. 

"Love you guys too." Cyan said. 

Knull was done fixing Maya so he turned back to Cyan. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Evan and Fate doing well?"

"Ya they are. They had to leave early I betting they are on a date with Dove and Josh." Cyan said. 

Knull smiled. Dog, who had been running around enjoying the beach ran up to flop against Knull to sleep. 

"You know its been very interesting traveling with you." Knull said

"Has it now?" Cyan said. 

"You function so well as a symbiote but also have so many needs a light creature has. You make an excellent bridge for me." Knull said. 

Cyan chuckled. "Happy to help." 

"I appreciate it. Before I would have seen your light parts as a weakness. Your need to eat more often and sleep at least once every three nights. But now I appreciate it. I never thought I would learn to like the light that the celestials flooded into my void." Knull said. 

"You just have to be more open minded. Tolerate other people. Adapted, grow, learn to work with them. Look at Maya. They became the god of this planet just by working with everything they had here." Cyan said. 

Knull chuckled and played with Cyan's hair. "I suppose you are right, little apostle." 

Cyan let out a yawn and curled up on Knull's lap. Often she would sleep there when they didn't have somewhere to stay. 

"Goodnight my lord." Cyan said softly. 

"Goodnight my Cyan." Knull said looking at his star charts, picking out their next adventure.


	499. Jar Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbruary day 4 
> 
> If you don't usually read this fic you will have no idea what is going on I'm warning you now

"Its just a check up guys." Dr. Sanchez said. 

All the hybrids groaned and stared at the large glass jars with hesitation. 

"Sorry doc. We all got the jar-phobia bad." Ringo said. 

"No jars!" Flora signed. 

"Come on guys it will be alright, watch." Fate said. 

Fate separated from Evan slowly. Evan winced and kissed her as she slide away and into the nutrients rich jar. 

"Thank you Fate. We will do your check up first. You've been pregnant once since I last checked you so I want to again." 

"Pfffftt." Fate bubbled. 

The hybrids all looked at each other and sighed. 

"Fine." Indi said crawling inside. 

Soon all of them where in their jars, floating peacefully. 

"See? Its not that bad. If I could I would paint them black so they would be more comfortable. I think you guys like tight spaces where you are not exposed." Dr. Sanchez said examing Fate. 

Conner and Dylan let Slick and Sky go into jars as well. Valor, Scream, Agony and more where already floating in theirs. 

"Hey Doc how the fuck are you going to examine Red? She's part of my body now." Cletus said. 

"Actually Cletus I was going to examine you too." Dr. Sanchez said pointing to an enormous jar. 

"...Fuck no." Cletus said. 

"Come on now you have a brand new body and you're the first natural hybrid." Dr. Sanchez said. "You are basically a chimera and I need to make sure your body is healthy." 

"Fine. But I'm only doing this to make sure Red is healthy." Cletus said climbing into the tank. 

Symby looked at their jar and whimpered. A lot of their past trauma was jar related and they were anxious about getting back into one. 

"Darling I will be here the whole time. I love you." Eddie said. 

Symby let out a whimper and slowly disconnect from Eddie. They crawled into the jar and Eddie laid against it. Only the glass separated them as Symby pressed up against it, feeling a little better. 

"Ok Fate you are looking very healthy. Evan luckily produces a lot of phenethylamine and is active so you are in top shape. Checking your seeds you look like you are ready for a pregnancy at any moment and I'm guessing the reason you aren't is because your are resisting?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Mmprff." Fate said with a little nod. 

Dr. Sanchez laughed. "Ok, you can go back to Evan now. Sunny we are doing you next so you can stay separate from Butch as little as possible." 

Sunny detracted from Butch and he almost immediately went pale. Sunny watched him the whole time with a look of concern. 

"I'm ok sweetheart." Butch said softly. 

"Honestly I wonder why you and Cletus both are like this." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Stomach cancer. Red and Sunny are the only things that kept us 'live. But Cletus might be free of it now. I had a massive surgery to get the tumor in my stomach removed back when I was an Avenger but now Sunny is so much a part of my body I still can't live without her." Butch said softly, laying against the tank. 

"I'll have to look into that." Dr. Sanchez said. "Anyway Sunny is just as healthy as her daughter, you can go back to Butch now." 

Sunny dashed out of the tank and into Butch. Butch took a deep breath, color returning to his face. 

"Butch... you never told me." Eddie said. 

"Never needed too." Butch smiled. "Though we probably should start gettin' Flora check ups fer that. I just realized this means two of her parents had different forms of cancer." 

Blue had been sitting in a jar for a while, squeaking impatiently. 

"Ok ok you next." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Blue wiggled happily as Dr. Sanchez examined them. To them everything about the jar was nice. It had tasty nutrient rich liquid in it and they were getting attention which they craved. 

"Blue is almost an adult, they have a lot of seeds that are still underdeveloped but seem to be growing healthy." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Blue flailed their tendrils happily at the news and continued to sit in their jar. One by one Dr. Sanchez went through the kids. 

"Flora, very healthy. You still hunt squirrels around your neighborhood and you can tell. Excellent shape." Dr. Sanchez said

"Ringo, Indi, I'm putting you two on supplements. You both keep eating each other's reserves of phenethylamine because you bonds into Passion so often. So even though you might feel full you are actually cannibalizing each other." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Ringo and Indi both were shocked by this and apologized profusely. 

"Stay in your jars a bit longer to absorb more nutrients please. Marigold you actually need supplements too. You aren't processing enough yourself." 

"That's surprising" Marigold said. 

"Not too much. You are all growing kids so you need more phenethylamine than adults." Dr. Sanchez said "But Sage you are actually in great shape. I imagine that's Lauren's doing. Tell her to eat more phenethylamine rich foods to keep her safe." 

Sage suddenly blushed and his face pretty much gave away what he and Lauren had done together. Evan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Evan I um..." Sage looked away ashamed. 

"Its ok Sage. I knew it would happen eventually. Just make sure you stay safe." Evan said. 

Sage nodded and got out of the tank. 

"Dude! What!?" Ringo said. 

"Wow Sage I can't believe it." Violet said. 

Sage was so red and nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

Rus chuckled. "Hope you had a good time buddy." 

Sage wanted to die. 

"Rus and Violet you both are in pretty good shape but I recommend you both eat a little more protein. You're muscles look like they need it." 

Rus and Violet nodded. Rus was still trying to hide his laughter over Sage. 

"Evan make sure Blair eats more brains. Either buy some from a butcher or let them hunt. Also they need to eat more eggs, their poison levels are a little off and eggs should help." 

One by one Dr. Sanchez visited the jars. 

"Flash I'm giving you supplements too. Valor is so anxious they burn your phenethylamine up very quickly." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Buddy are you ever going to calm down?" Flash said. 

"I'm trying!" Valor said

"Well other than that, it looks like everyone else has a clean bill of health. Now for the doozie." Dr. Sanchez said looking at Cletus. 

"Why am I the doozie!?" Cletus said. 

"Because you are a hybrid and I need to find out if you can do what other hybrids can." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Like what? Turn into Carnage? I already do that." Cletus said. 

"No like turn into an entirely slime form, switch your sex or the ability to become pregnant." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Cletus stared at her, processing what she just said. 

"Pr-pregnant? Knull turned me into a woman!?" Cletus said pulling his pants open to look at his dick. 

"No I'm trying to figure out if he gave you the ability to turn into a woman." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"No! Fuck that! I'm a man!" Cletus pouted. 

Butch was cackling in the back.

"Its ok Cletus. Checking you our it looks like you can't switch sexes. But you now are carrying Red's seeds. This is just because you two are more connected than ever and your stomach is the safest place for them I think." Dr. Sanchez said

Cletus sighed in relief. Dr. Sanchez chuckled. 

"Honestly it looks like you are missing a lot of the powers the other hybrids have. Knull did not give you much." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Find by me! I don't need anything but Red." Cletus said. 

Cletus climbed out of the jar and Red playfully bit his cheek. 

"Ya ya call me whatever you want Red. I'm just glad I still have my manhood." Cletus said. 

"Pussy!" Butch teased. 

"You wanna go Butch?" Cletus said. 

"If you two fight in this lab I will taser you." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Butch and Cletus both looked disappointed. With jar day over everyone relaxed. Evan had ordered a giant chocolate cake for everyone to celebrate their clean bills if health.


	500. 500 Chapter, Holy Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, we somehow made it to another hundred chapters. I honestly have no idea how we keep going.
> 
> We actually have a LOT of new readers which is even more incredible to me. The fact that people saw a 400+ chapter fic and said "ya, I'm reading that one" boggles my mind. Thank you all so much for joining me on this crazy ride. 
> 
> Also Rainydogco made Butch fan art! Here are some links  
> https://mushroomsandteeth.tumblr.com/post/190645356622/mushroomsandteeth-rainydogco-everybody  
> https://rainydogco.tumblr.com/post/190525028494/taking-out-earphone-what-do-you-mean-ive-been

Eddie was on the backporch of the house. It was the last day before the kids both went back to school and the sun was just starting to rise. Eddie smiled and feed Symby a piece of chocolate. They always started the mornjng with a little chocolate. 

"Mornings like this always make me nostalgic." Eddie said. 

Symby sat in coil infront of him, reaching up with their tongue enough to lick his cheek. Eddie chuckled and play with it gently inbetween his fingers. Butch came out with two hot ciders. 

"Apples are already coming in this year." Butch said. 

Eddie took a sip of cider. "Another year with you soon." 

Butch chuckled. "Ya it'll be what... 7 years? God that insane." 

Eddie pulled Butch close and held him tightly. Butch rested his head on Eddie as the sun rose. Suddenly they heard doors fling open from inside the house. Flora and Dylan had woken up, realized what day it was and were now panicking about how to spend it. Dylan was already calling Conner and Flora pretty much was just running back and forth in a manic fashion. Coco was following her excitedly, bouncing and wagging her tail. 

"We better calm them down before they hurt themselves." Eddie chuckled. 

Butch quickly turned to plant a very passionate kiss on Eddie. "I love you." 

Eddie chuckled. "We love you too." 

"Where is Symby they need a kiss too." Butch said. 

Symby peaked out of Eddie and Butch gave them a kiss as well. Symby rumbled and then the group headed inside to stop the panicking children. 

\------------- 

Miles and Sleeper were watching May for the Parkers. 

"Peter said she has been climbing walls more now so we should keep an eye on her." Miles said. 

"Understandable. She is three, I'm still learning about humans but I think this is were they start developing more complex thoughts." Sleeper said. 

"Sleeper, Miles! A guy in the tv said poop!" May screamed. She was having a giggle fit over by the television. 

"Yes, very complex intelligent thoughts." Miles said. 

Sleeper chuckled. "Well they can't all be winners." 

Miles made popcorn and Sleeper sat down with May. May climbed into his lap with a content sigh. 

"Sleeper you are so warm." May said 

Sleeper chuckled and pet May gently. Miles came back with the snacks only to find Sleeper had changed the channel to the news because May had fallen asleep. 

"Aw thats so cute." Miles said through a mouthful of popcorn. 

"I'm a giant heated blanket. No toddler can withstand my comfiness." Sleeper said. 

"Wanna switch to something more fun than the news then?" Miles said. 

"Sure." Sleeper clicked the remote. 

They ended up on a classic horror movie. Sleeper rooted for the monster the whole time while Miles said commentary. 

"No no don't go in their you idiots!" Miles whispered. 

"Oh they are so dead." Sleeper chuckled

There was a jump scare and May screamed and started crying. 

"Woah hey its ok May." Sleeper said picking her up out of his lap. 

Miles paused the movie. "May we thought you were asleep." 

"I was but I woke up. And I wanted to watch with you so I pretended to be asleep." May said through tears. 

"Aw thats sweet May but I think now you know the movie is too scary for you." Miles said. 

May nodded and clung to Sleeper. "Don't put me to bed." 

Sleeper held her close. "Wanna watch Toy Story?" 

May nodded. Miles already was switching the films. 

They would finish the horror movie a different day. 

\---------------

Ringo was glaring at Sage from across the breakfast table. 

"Can I... help you?" Sage said. 

"You had sex with Lauren." Ringo growled. 

"Umm yes? Your point?" Sage said. 

"Dude! You cock blocked me at that party and then you go and sleep with your girlfriend!" Ringo said. 

"Ok first... you were drunk and so was Indi. You couldn't consent. Two... we were physically 14 years old back then. We are now 16... legal age in this state..." Sage said. 

Ringo glared. "Stop using logic. I'm mad at you." 

Sage sighed. "Why not go have sex with Indi then? I have... extra condoms, if you want." Sage said. 

Ringo nearly fell out of his chair. "Dude what!?" 

Sage chuckled. "Sleep with her... you two love each other. Why not?" 

Ringo stammered a bit and then got up and left. Sage laughed and went back to eating. 

Ringo ran down the hall to his room and slammed the door. His heart was pounding, ear burning. He did love Indi, tremendously. They had bonded together multiple times. He knew her inside and out. Why was he scared? There was a knock at his door. Ringo turned and opened it. 

"Dude you alright? That was quite the bang." Indi said. 

"Eek!" Ringo slammed the door in her face. 

Indi slide under the door in goo form and reformed in his room. "Ringo! What the hell!?" 

"I um well uh." Ringo backed up and tripped falling onto his bed. 

It didn't help matters that Indi was in tiny navy boy shorts and a tank top that was hanging off of one of her shoulders. 

"Damn it Indi why are you so fucking hot?" Ringo hissed covering his face. 

Indi laughed. "Dude what is wrong with you?" 

Ringo peaked through his fingers. Indi had crawled onto the bed and was positioned over him. He could see down her tank top too.

"Oh God." Ringo said. 

"Hello? Ground control to Major Ringo." Indi tapped on his head with her knuckles. 

"Ow. I'm not a major..." Ringo mumbled. 

"No, you are insane. Whats wrong?" Indi said sitting on his lap.

Ringo squeaked but it was too late. Indi had her butt firmly pressed against his rock hard shame. Indi raised a eyebrow. 

"Ringo, please I'm getting worried. Are you sick?" Indi said. 

She put a hand to his forehead and leaned down. Ringo fidgeted under her as her bottom rubbed against him. She had to have noticed but obviously didn't care. 

"I can't tell if you are burning up from sickness or embarrassment." Indi said with a frown. 

"Indi do you want to have sex!?" Ringo finally bursted out. 

Indi blinked a few times. She looked behind herself at Ringo's manhood pressed against her butt and then back at him. "...Oohhhhhh."

Ringo couldn't look at her. He just blushed as hard as possible and looked away. Indi giggled. 

"Dude you are soooo not ready for sex." Indi said. 

"I am!" Ringo said. 

"Dude I will fucking wreck your shit. You are shivering right now." Indi laughed. 

Ringo blushed harder. He loved it when she teased him but right now it was only making his situation worst. 

"How about we start slow and work our way up to that?" Indi said. 

"What do you mean?" Ringi said. 

Indi leaned down and bit him in the ear. Ringo squeaked as she nibbled. 

"You're so pathetic sometimes." Indi teased. She dissolved the tank top she had on. 

"Y-ya." Was all Ringo could said. 

Indi turned around so she was sitting now on his chest. She pushed his pants down gently and then he felt something warm and wet wrap around him. 

"Indi! Is that your tongue!?" Ringo stammered. 

"Mhm." Indi said. 

Ringo grabbed a pillow to yell into. It was too much. He only lasted few minutes. Ringo whimpered into the pillow while Indi cleaned him up. 

"You ok Ringo?" Indi said. 

"I'm so pathetic." Ringo said. 

"Ok I only said that because I know you get turned on by being bullied. I didn't actually mean it." Indi said sitting next to him. 

"Still! That was sad! God I bet Sage lasted like an hour." Ringo muttered. 

"Dude is this about Sage? You don't need to compete with Sage dude." Indi said. 

"Ya but you and I have been dating so much longer. Why am I freaking out? Why did I only last 3 minutes like a whimp!" Ringo said. 

Indi laughed. "Maybe you don't want to ruin a good thing or you have performance anxiety?" 

Ringo sighed. "Indi I'm sorry about all of this." 

"You want to make it up to me?" Indi said. 

"Yes!" Ringo said. 

Indi dissolved his shorts and straddled Ringo's head. "Gimme a repeat of that night at the party." 

Ringo blushed and then smirked. "Ok. That I can definitely do." 

\-------------------

Rus and Violet had decided for the last day of summer to go on a picnic together. 

"Pumpkin look! Ducks!" Violet said

Violet ran over to the pond and looked out over the water. There were a lot of ducks today, all enjoying the good weather. Rus set up their blanket somewhere close to the water with a good view of the ducks. 

"Violet I brought watermelon cubes to feed them." Rus said. 

Violet ran back over excitedly. A whole tub of little perfect cubes. Violet picked up one and threw it at the ducks. They scattered at first but one brave mallard came and snatched up the fruity snack. Violet giggled and threw more to the awaiting birds. Rus hugged her from behind. 

"Quack." Rus said. 

Violet laughed and put a cube into his mouth. Rus pulled her into his lap and they watched the duck together. Violet sighed and rested against him. 

"I'm afraid to go back to school." Violet said. 

"Hm why? People love you." Rus said bushing her cheek with his fingers. 

"I know but, I'm always nervous." Violet said. 

Rus kissed her on the nape of her neck. "You never need to worry. I'm here for you." 

Violet purred softly and then looked out on the lake. "Rus I want to improve this year. This year I'm going to be braver!" 

Rus smiled. "Then I'll watch over you while you grow. If you need any help I have your back." 

Violet smiled and hugged Russel's head. "I love you." 

Rus let out a deep rumbling purr as Violet pressed his face to her chest. He gently held her waist and pulled the rest of her to him for a hug. "I love you too." 

Violet giggled, Russel's purrs were so powerful they tickled. Rus knowticed and moved his face down to nuzzle her stomach. Violet flailed and laughed in his arms. Rus continued to tickle her till she could barely breath. 

\--------------------

"Dude it is the last day of summer! What are we going to do!" Dylan said laying ontop of Conner on the couch. 

Conner came over pretty quickly after his frantic call this morning. 

"Wanna play video games?" Conner said

"Bro no. We do that all the time this had to be big!" Dylan said. 

Dylan pouted into Conner's chest as Butch walked by. 

"Boys you just gonna stay on the couch all day? Its lovely out." Butch said. 

"I know!" Dylan whined with despair. 

"We can't decide what to do." Conner said. 

Butch laughed. "Well alright. Want to hang out with me then? I was gonna go fishin' with Cletus." 

"Fishing?" Dylan said looking at Conner. 

Conner shrugged. "Why not?" 

So they found themselves on a boat with Cletus and Butch. Cletus licked his lips. 

"So um, where are the fishing poles?" Conner said. 

"Who needs them?" Butch said. "We all have symbiotes." 

Cletus looked over the edge if the boat and shot a spear of symbiotic fluid into the water. It came back out with a wriggling fish impaled on it. Cletus stared at the fish a moment and then bit off its head. 

"I have no clue why I did that but it tastes amazing." Cletus said through bites as Dylan and Conner cringed. 

"Probably cus yer part symbiote now." Butch chuckled. 

"Neat." Cletus said finishing his fish. 

"I think we will just let Sky and Slick have our fish." Dylan said

Butch handed Cletus a beer and they both opened then with their teeth. 

"Is Cletus supposed to drink?" Dylan said. 

"No." Cletus said taking a sip. "Beer ain't that strong though." 

"I used to take Evan hunting and give him a beer at Conner's age." Butch said 

"Ya I hate the taste of booze though." Conner said sticking out his tongue. 

"Ah, yer just a kid you might like it later." Butch said

"I'm not as big a fan of it at Butch is. Bad memories." Cletus said. 

"Oh right. Fer me my uncle would give me beer a lot when huntin'. You never had that." Butch said. 

"Nope. Only beer related memory I have is this." Cletus said pointing to the scar on his lip. 

Conner frowned and looked down. "Ya I've been hit by bottles too." 

Cletus frowned. "Kid your daddy hurt you too didn't he?" 

"Ya Cletus, Conner has a past very similar to us." Butch said. 

"You take him out killing yet?" Cletus said. 

"Nooo I'm not a serial killer." Conner said. 

"Heh, yet." Cletus grinned. 

Butch elbowed Cletus. "Hush you. Lets fish." 

A boat load of fish and four very full symbiotes later snd they were sailing home. 

"I'm so full I think im going to burst." Cletus said. 

"I told you not to eat so much." Butch said. 

Dylan and Conner were curled up in the back together in each other's arms, fast asleep. 

"The boys are pretty cute." Cletus said. 

"Ya, I hope they had fun today." Butch said. 

\--------------------

Sage and Lauren were out in the backwoods together. 

"We should do this again in fall when it is really pretty." Lauren said. "Now, why are we out here?" 

"Well, I wanted to spend time with you in your favorite form." Sage said. 

"My favorite?" Lauren said. 

"Don't lie. I know its your favorite." Sage said. 

He shifted infront of her. He now was about 7 feet tall in his symbiotic form. Black eyed, skull face pattern and razor sharp teeth. He was thin but with obvious muscle. He loomed over her and licked his teeth. 

"Oh..." Lauren said holding her breath. 

She couldn't lie, it really was her favorite. Something about how him was both terrifying and comforting. She knew he could kill her in an instant but never would. Sage let out a rumbling purr and picked her up into his arms. 

"Woah!" Lauren said and then giggled. "Wow you are strong." 

Sage grinned and licked Lauren's cheek. Lauren laughed and then gently grabbed his tongue. This was one of her favorite parts. Something about huge deadly teeth and long alien tongues fascinated her. She pet it gently, it felt incredible. She hugged it and Sage laughed. 

"Having fun?" Sage said. 

"Hey Sage. Next time we have sex I want you to do it like this." Lauren said. 

Sage sputtered and laughed. "Sure. Whatever you desire. 

Sage laid down in the grass next to her and she curled up in his arms. "We... probably should talk about that." 

"Do you regret it?" Sage said. 

"No! No I want to do it again. A lot. I'm going to ask my parents to get the pill but I'm afraid they will freak out." Lauren said. 

"Knowing your dad, I can see that." Sage said. 

Lauren hugged Sage tightly. "It was so nice though. You were so sweet the whole time and you made sure I was comfortable and enjoying it." 

Sage purred and licked her cheek. Lauren gently took his face in her hands. The skull pattern on his face rippled. 

"You are so beautiful." Lauren said. 

"I am not. I'm rather repulsive." Sage said wrapped claws around her. 

"No no. You are extremely handsome. " Lauren kissed his forehead. 

"Lies." Sage hissed as he purred. 

"If I say you're cute you are cute." Lauren laughed. 

Sage got up and pinned her to the ground. Lauren laughed as Sage lifted her shirt a little to nuzzle playfully into her stomach. Lauren ran her hands over the surface of his shoulders, goo running through her fingers. Sage let out a hungry growl and then pulled her into a tight hug. Lauren hugged his head.

"I love you so much." Sage said. 

"I love you too." Lauren said. 

Sage peaked up at her. "Can I take you out for lunch?" 

"I woukd love that. Maybe some dessert after too if you stay like this for it." Lauren said tapping her fingers along his neck. 

"Lauren you are becoming a ravenous woman." Sage chuckled

"Hush. I just know what I want." Lauren laughed. 

\----------------

Cletus and Butch stood on a roof together. 

"Finally!" Cletus screamed into the air switching to Carnage. "I finally can be let loose!" 

Sundance chuckled. "Carney yer gonna announce to the world what we're doin'." 

"I don't care! I'm finally out! I'm finally going to kill something after months of being lock up! I got burned to death for this moment and no one is taking it away from me!" Carnage laughed. 

Sundance laughed. "Fair point. I could see how not killin' anyone fer months would drive a man insane." 

They swung off into the night together. Butch had researched for weeks for the perfect 'welcome back' meal for Carnage. It was a human trafficking ring. Venom was off to save the girls they trafficked while Sundance and Carnage were going to a nightclub where they had a private room for a party. 

"The Studded Leopard. What a shitty name fer a night club." Sundance said. 

"Sounds like a gay dive." Carnage said. 

"Please. We have more pride than to call a place the Studded Leopard. Have some class." Sundance said. 

Carnage cackled. "So we walking in or 'dancing' in?" He formed an axe head on his hand. 

"Walkin'. Innocent people are a no no remember?" Sundance said switching to Butch in a very classy looking pin stripped suit. 

"Fine. Now that you say that I'm having that 'guilty' feeling again." Carnage said switching to Cletus in dress pants and a Hawaiian shirt with red flowers. 

"...You are wearin' a Hawaiian shirt to the club?" Butch said

"I own this look baby." Cletus said. 

"Fine fine. Lets hope you get in." Butch said. 

They did. The bouncer thought identical twins in both business and casual attire was hilarious. 

"Alright Butchy. Lead me to the buffet." Cletus said. 

Butch searched the different private rooms until he came across one with two buff looking guards. It didn't take much for Cletus and Butch to knock them out. 

"Alright sir, yer dinner 'waits." Butch said opening the door. 

Cletus stepped in a guns were cocked. 

"This is a private party bud." One man said. 

"I know. Here's my invite." Cletus said switching to Carnage. 

Butch smiled and watch from the door as Carnage ripped the entire room to shreds in a matter of seconds. When he was done, he stood in the middle of the room and laughed so hard he cried. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the sensation. 

"You ok Cletus?" Butch said kneeling next to him. 

"Ya, ya I'm fine its just a lot right now." Carnage said taking a deep breath. 

Butch patted his back and switched to Sundance. "Then with that, its time fer me to eat the leftovers." 

They both left the club that night, exhausted and content. 

\------------------ 

Butch came home after dropping off Cletus to Eddie running a bath. 

"You makin' that up fer both of us?" Butch said 

"Ya after you shower all that blood off." Eddie said. 

Butch stripped and quickly showered. When he came back out Eddie was already relaxing in the tub, Symby spread out over the water. Butch crawled in and rested against him. 

"Have a good time tonight?" Eddie said. 

"Ya, Cletus needed that and so did I. You?" Butch said tracing little hearts in his chest hair. 

"Yes it felt fantastic saving those girls and removing the heads of those traffickers." Eddie said. 

Butch hummed in approval and pet Symby gently. "And how 'bout Mrs. Brock?" 

"Very good. Spent the morning watching Flora and Lance play, then had chocolate cake with Eddie and then fought bad guys. Very good day." Symby said. 

"Want to make it better?" Butch said looking up at Eddie. 

Eddie chuckled and picked Butch up to take to the bedroom. Once they were dry Butch was a moaning mess on the bed. 

"You seem extra sensitive today." Eddie said pausing. 

"Please don't stop." Butch panted out. 

Eddie chuckled and grabbed a handful of Butch's hair. Butch gasped in delight as Eddie continued. 

By the end Butch was out of breath and satisfied. "Hot, damn."

"You ok? Normally that wouldn't have left you like this." Eddie said coming back from the bathroom. 

"I think its just been a lot recently. Lot of work, and adjustin'. I've been helpin' Cletus a lot I haven't had sex with you fer a few weeks." Butch said 

"Hm I guess it has been." Eddie said. 

Butch chuckled. "Seems like you have been busy too." 

"Many news articles recently. I might need to go out of town again soon." Eddie said

"Oh should I give you a second round then?" Butch said turning to lift and wiggle his bare butt at Eddie. 

"No." Eddie laughed pushing Butch's butt back down. "Let us just cuddle each other for a while." 

Eddie climbed back into bed, Symby wrapping about both men. 

"Ya. I would like that." Butch said.


	501. Take your Daughter to Fight Crime Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom takes Flora with him for a late night patrol

Venom was swinging through the streets of Philadelphia on a hot summer's night. Flora was clinging to their back as they swung. They liked taking Flora with sometimes and the past two days she seemed to be very anxious. Usually a night out helped calm her down.

"You must listen to everything we say, do you understand?" Venom said

Flora nodded. 

Venom landed on a roof and perched over the city. Flora sat on their massive shoulder and chirped a little with excitement. Venom chuckled and pet her gently with a tendril. Their eyes scanned the city below, looking for any sign of trouble. They spotted some teenagers defacing a building and swung over. 

"Now is it really necessary to deface such beautiful architecture?" Venom said hanging over the teens.

"Oh shit its Venom!" One of the teens said. 

Flora let out a hiss and slobbered on the teens. With that they screamed and ran. Flora went to leap after them but Venom gently stopped her. 

"They have not committed such a crime that would require our continued pursuit of them. We are hopeful they have learned a valuable lesson tonight." Venom said. 

Flora let out an understanding huff and made herself comfortable on his shoulder again. Venom swung off to the next stop. 

They stopped a few muggings, a robbery and a kidnapping as well. Flora let out a growl from her tummy. Venom had not let her eat any of they people they attacked. Venom heard and smiled. 

"How about a midnight snack? Do you have a taste for something?" Venom said

"Noodles! With beef!" Flora said through the bond. 

Venom swung them over to a small asian restaurant and switched back to Eddie. Flora took his hand and they walked in. 

"Oh up a little late aren't we?" The waiter said to Flora. 

"I'm crime fighting with my parents" Flora signed 

The waiter paused. "I'm sorry I don't know sign language." 

"She was saying we are just having a late night hang out. Couldn't sleep." Eddie said. 

"Aw how sweet." The waiter said. 

Soon Eddie had a large order of pad thai and Flora was nose deep into a bowl of beef ramen. 

"Slow down Flora, you'll choke on your food." Eddie chuckled. 

"Thanks for taking me out dad." Flora signed. 

"Of course. I love getting to take you out every now and then." Eddie said. He smiled and pet her head. "You are going to be 10 in a few months. Your already so big." 

Flora slurped up a big noodle and smiled at him. "Yup!"

Eddie rested his chin on his hand and watched her eat. He thought about how he was with his dad at this age. He frowned slightly.

"Hey Flora?" Eddie said. 

Flora perked up. 

"I want you to know I'm always proud of you ok?" Eddie said. 

Flora tilted her head a little confused. "Ok Daddy. I'm proud of you too!" Flora signed. 

Eddie blink and then laughed. "Well thank you Flora." 

Flora drank the last of her meal out of the bowl and let out a happy sigh. "Daddy can we have dessert?" 

"You really are hungry huh?" Eddie said. 

Flora nodded. "Crime fighting makes me hungry!" Flora signed. 

"Eddie get her the chocolate brownie sundae! We can share it and its good for her." His other said through their bond. 

"How about the brownie sundae?" Eddie said

Flora's eyes grew wide and she nodded. Soon a piping hot brownie with hot fudge and vanilla icecream was infront of them. Flora bounced up and down excitedly. It was warm and delicious and Flora purred so loudly Eddie could hear it across the table. 

"Ok I'm full. Lets go fight more bad guys!" Flora signed. 

"Actually we should head home. Its really late." Eddie said

"But I want you to be more proud of me." Flora signed. 

Eddie looked at Flora concerned. "Honey I'm always proud of you." 

"But I want you to even more proud. I want you to praise me and feed me more!" Flora signed looking a little destressed. 

Eddie knelt down and pet Flora's head. "Sweet why would you think you needed to do that for my praise?" 

Flora shuffled a little. "Cus I like it when you praise me. And when Papa praises me. You do a lot but I want more. I'm so happy when you do. I remember when I first met you and I was so afraid you would hate me. It was so nice that you and Papa liked me." Flora signed

Eddie pull Flora into a hug. "Oh sweetheart you are wonderful. You don't ever have to be afraid of that ok?" 

"Even if I'm bad?" Flora said through the bond.

"No honey we love you." Eddie said. 

"What about Pops though? You hate him cus he was bad." Flora said. 

Eddie sighed. "That is a little different. Cletus and Red killed many many innocent people. I know you would never do that." 

Flora whimpered and hugged Eddie tight. "Daddy... I broke the roadtrip Spider-man plush." 

Eddie laughed. "Is that why you were so worried?" 

Flora nodded. "I wanted to play with it and I was pretending to be you and then I ripped him." 

Eddie kissed Flora's forehead. "Sweetheart, you don't have to be perfect and I won't disown you for making mistakes." 

"You're not mad?" Flora said. 

"No. I understand. I used to try very hard to be perfect for my father. I would never do that to you. Now lets go home and get some sleep. We can fix Spider-man in the morning." Eddie said

Flora kissed Eddie's cheek and they walked home.


	502. Another Smut Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, I got another request for the naughty stuff. If you are not here for hot Eddie on Butch uncut hard core action I'll have a normal chapter up in like 5 minutes. 
> 
> THIS IS JUST SMUT. IF YOU AREN'T HERE FOR THAT I PROMISE NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS

It was a warm weekend, Dylan had gone on a date with Conner. Flora was over at Lance's for a sleep over. Eddie and Butch had the house all to themselves. 

"Ed! I made mudslides!" Butch said coming into his office. 

Eddie was finishing up his last article for the weekend. "Perfect timing Butch. " 

He turned to look at Butch. His hair had been tamed into beautiful waves and Sunny had made him a casual black and red dress with a lacy boat neck. The dress showed off his sun tattoo nicely.

"You are looking rather charming today. Going out with Cletus again?" Eddie said. 

"No actually I wanted to spend a day with you two." Butch said. 

"Us?" Eddie said. 

"I've been a lil neglectful I think." Butch said tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. 

"You've been busy. We know how difficult handling Cletus must be." Eddie said. 

Butch wrapped his arms around Eddie's shoulders. "Still, I want to do somethin' special. How 'bout you and I have a date lunch?" 

Eddie took another look at Butch, running his eyes up and down. "Lets order take out. I have plans for you."

Eddie got up and scooped Butch into his arms. Butch laughed and kicked his feet happily as Butch carried him upstairs. 

Butch stared up at Eddie, beautiful red waves fanned out around his head like a halo of sunlight. Eddie brushed his cheek gently. 

"Love you sweetheart." Eddie said. 

Butch smiled as Eddie gently lifted his dress. Sunny either never gave Butch underwear or had already dissolved them. Eddie leaned down and Symby gave them their signature tongue to gently lick Butch's shaft. Butch stiffened and gasped as Eddie wrapped his tongue down the length of Butch's dick. Eddie smirked as his tongue wandered lower and started to press against Butch's entrance. 

"Fuck me Eddie." Butch said biting a nail. 

"We are getting there." Eddie said. 

Eddie lifted Butch's hips and pressed the flat of his tongue to Butch's behind. Butch whined as the tongue was slowly dragged up over his entrance at a agonizingly slow pace. When the tip reached him Eddie teased him, pressing it in only about an inch. 

"Daddy, please." Butch whined. 

Sunny had produced a few tendrils and laced them up around Butch's dick in a decorative pattern. She tightened them at the base, ensuring he would orgasm on her terms. Symby wrapped around Eddie's member in a similar pattern but was more ribbed. Eddie took a look at his freshly decorated cock and put a little extra lube on it. 

"Oh god they know how to treat us huh?" Butch said. 

"Of course they do." Eddie said positioning himself so that his tip slipped into Butch. 

"Yes. Oh yes Eddie do it." Butch begged. 

Eddie grabbed Butch's hips and pulled him onto his cock. Butch moaned loudly as the first rib slipped inside. 

"How are you doing so far?" Eddie said rocking back an forth gently so the ribbing put gently pressure on him. 

"Please! Please give it too me! I want it all inside." Butch panted. 

Eddie chuckled and pushed the second rib in and then the third. Butch gasped and moaned as he felt the tip of Eddie's cock press against his prostate. Butch panted and whimpered as Symby stared to move around inside him. Eddie hissed as Symby started to stroke Eddie from inside Butch. They also used a tentacle to tease and play with Butch's prostate. 

"D-darling!" Eddie said. 

Butch squirmed at the stimulation as well as Eddie's gentle thrusts into him and Symby's tight tentacles. 

"Think you are ready to go." Symby chuckled, released the men. 

Eddie let out a happy growl and started to ram into Butch. Butch moaned in ecstacy to the rhythm of Eddie's thrusts. Eddie lifted Butch higher to get a deeper angle as he hammered into him. Butch grabbed at the sheets, overwhelmed with pleasure. Sunny peaked out and bit one of his nipples. Butch arched his back and yelped. Eddie put a hand under his back and supported him. 

"E-Eddie!" Butch gasped. Precum was leaking all over his stomach. 

Eddie paused and Butch panted. Eddie leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 

"Please Ed don't stop." Butch said 

Eddie smirked and suddenly Butch was lifted into the air. Eddie was now standing and holding Butch in his arms while still inside him. He thrust up into him as he moved his arms in rhythm to rock into Butch. Butch let out a scream of delight as the sudden change of positions. The thrusts were harder and faster now as he slammed into Butch. Butch wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck, resting his forehead to Eddie's. Eddie grunted as he pounded into Butch, he could feel himself cresting over. 

"Ed!" Butch yelped kissing Eddie passionately as Sunny finally released him. 

Eddie gave one more thrust inside Butch as they both came. Cum dripping down Eddie's shaft as the two men made out mid orgasm. They finally broke their kiss, and rested their heads together, throughly out of breath. 

"Damn." Butch said with a smile. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Eddie chuckled. 

"I plastered yer abs. I think thats a yes." Butch chuckled. 

Eddie slowly pulled himself out of Butch. Butch moaned at the simulation. He gently put Butch back on the bed. His dress also has gotten a bit messing from their fun. 

"Damn Eddie. That was 'mazin'." Butch said with a hand on his forehead. "I don't think I can move my legs." 

"Good thing I'm ordering take out." Eddie chuckled. 

"Symby, Sunny, you two good?" Butch said. 

Both symbiotes peaked out to give happy purrs. 

"Again." Sunny purred. 

"Maybe after the food Sunshine." Eddie said. 

Butch finally caught his breath and watched Eddie, ordering Chinese in his birthday suit. Symby was licking his abs clean. Butch smiled and the wiggled over to rest his head on a thigh. Eddie played with his hair as he spoke on the phone. 

"I love you." Butch said when he hung up. 

Eddie chuckled. "Love you too. Feeling better?" 

"Oh hell yes." Butch said as Eddie laughed.


	503. Bath for Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbruary day 6 is all about Blue

Blue was curled up in there cubby when they were rudely disturbed by intruding fingers. 

"Rise and shine Blue." Cletus said. 

Blue nipped his fingers. 

"Come on Blue I got a treat for you today." Cletus said. 

Blue let out a huff. They were curious and any treat was usually a good treat. They curled up in Cletus's hand and awaited their reward. 

"There you go buddy." Cletus feed Blue a little chocolate kiss and scratched under his chin. 

Blue licked up the kiss and chewed, staring at Cletus with a look of "that better not have been it." 

"So today you are getting a bath!" Cletus said. 

Blue looked at Cletus confused. 

"God have you never been bathed before? No wonder you are kinda smelly. Come on I'll show you." Cletus carried Blue in his arms like a little bundle. 

Blue connected to Red. "Bath. Explain. Now." Blue said. 

Red chittered with laughter. "Just for that I'm not telling." 

Blue growled and gently bit Cletus's arm. 

"Blue calm your ass down we are almost there." Cletus said entering one of the guest rooms. 

Violet was there waiting. "Hi Cletus, hi Blue. Ready for your bath?" 

Blue was happy to see her at least. Violet was one of their favorite people at the DSA.

"I'm a little old for you to bath me but Blue is ready." Cletus said handing Blue over. Violet rolled her eyes.

Blue clung to Cletus's hand. They were anxious due to the lack of explanation. 

"Trust me buddy you are going to want the cute girl to be the one to bath you." Cletus said. "I'd sooner shove you in a washing machine and set it to 'heavy load'." 

Blue was even more confused now and squeaked in protest. 

"Blue a bath is were you are cleaned using warm water and soap." Violet giggled. 

Blue stopped struggling and after a moments pause slide into Violet's arms. Cletus cackled. 

"There you go Blue. Enjoy your spa day and remember to ask for the happy ending!" Cletus laughed walking out. 

"C-Cletus!" Violet shouted while blushing. 

Blue stared up at Violet as she pouted a little in embarrassment. 

"I swear he is nothing like Grandpa." Violet said carrying Blue over to the tub.

The tub smelled wonderful. Steam was coming off the water and bubbles filled it to the brim. Violet slowly lowered Blue into the tub. 

"There you go." Violet said

Blue almost melted on the surface of the water. Violet had gotten it just the right temperature. Blue blew a few bubbles into the suds. This was nice. 

Violet picked up a bar of soap and gently started to clean Blue. Blue let out happy squeaks as Violet practically massaged their body. 

"That feel good?" Violet said softly. 

Blue nodded and let out a happy chitter. Violet giggled and continued to scrub Blue clean. She ran her fingers through their form and then poured warm water over them in a gentle warerfall. Blue planted little kisses on her arms. Violet was an angel to him now.

"There, you are already smelling much better." Violet said letting Blue soak in the water. 

Blue smiled up at her. They were in love. Violet was always so nice and sweet but this cemented it. She had taken over Cyan's job of taking care of him so they spent plenty of time together. He knew her well. Blue loved her.

Violet picked up a plate of chocolates and fed Blue some. Blue couldn't take it any more. They suddenly bursted forward and took the shape of a young man, around Violet's age. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Violet went wide eyed and pulled herself away to stare at Blue. 

"Do you like it?" Blue said. His hair was a deep rich black which shined with a blue hue. His eyes matched the blue of his goo form. He was rather built and completely naked. 

"I- I- w-what is" Violet was deep red and her brain couldn't process anything that was happening. 

It was about then she passed out.


	504. Little Boy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbruary 7 Human Form
> 
> How to deal with Blues human form

"See, I thought you would be impressed. I didn't expect you to faint." Blue said. 

He was now lounging on the couch in a casual navy blue suit with a white v-neck shirt and black cowboy boots. Violet clung to Russel, confused and timid. Everyone had gathered for Blue's strange transformation. 

"Knull, please explain what just happened." Frostbite said, fully connected. 

"Well Blue was created by me directly. They have the same powers as Nyarla meaning they are a bit more powerful than an adverage symbiote. Maintaining a human form without a host would be simple for them." Knull said. 

"Exactly. I'm a very talented Sym." Blue said wiggling his eyebrows at Violet. 

Violet squeaked and hide behind Rus. Russel glared at him. Blue smirked back. 

"I think they are gonna fight to the death." Cletus said with glee

"There will be no fighting to the death!" Evan said. 

"So... is he just gonna stay like this?" Ringo said. 

"I'm claiming him as my son now." Cletus said. 

"Can you just claim people are your son?" Marigold said. 

"Butch has for years." Eddie said. 

"Guilty as charged." Butch said. 

Blue had gotten up and was sneaking around Rus to try and reach Violet. Rus grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him. 

"Back off. You are bothering her." Rus growled. 

"Woah hey watch the threads!" Blue said. 

Russel growled louder. 

"Rus please, Blue is new to all of this. Don't hurt him." Violet said. 

Rus looked at Violet and then Blue. He snorted and put Blue down. Blue immediately went over to Violet and snuggled into her. 

"Thank you Violet! I love you." Blue purred. 

"O-oh its nothing. I just d-don't want anyone hu-hurt." Violet said blushing. 

Rus looked like he was about to murder Blue. 

"Okay thats enough." Evan stepped inbetween Rus and Blue to pull Blue off of Violet. "Rus, calm yourself. Blue, respect Violet's personal space and feelings. Ask her before snuggling up to her or kissing her." 

"But Rus never asks." Blue said. 

"Rus is dating Violet. They are very close and know each other pretty well. Its usually assumed at that point when its ok to touch or not." Evan said. 

"But Violet and I are close. Violet took care of me every day. She even bathed me just now. Her hands were all over me." Blue said. 

Evan sighed. "That's a bit different. Violet hasn't consented to you dating her." 

"Then I'll date her." Blue said. 

"Oh no you won't." Rus growled. "I'm dating her." 

"Then I'll date you too!" Blue said. 

Rus was taken a back by that. "You like me?" 

"Yes! Of course! You also took care of me. You, Violet, Cyan, Cletus. You all took care of me and I love you very much!" Blue chripped. 

Rus blinked a few times, unsure of how to handle this. 

"Rus do you want a kiss?" Blue said. 

Violet covered her mouth and blushed heavily with excitement. 

"What no!?" Rus said. 

"Aw..." Violet said. 

"This is going to be a trip." Eddie said. 

Blues was moved to a guest room. He still didn't understand a lot of human society and when he saw his bed he ran downstairs and grabbed couch cushions to form a pillow fort. 

"Blue you just lay on the bed like this." Violet showed. 

Blue curled up next to her. "I feel very exposed. I think I'll keep the fort." 

"Well how about you try under the covers." Violet said pulling the covers up. 

Rus watched intensely, making sure Blue didn't try anything funny. 

"Rus! Join us!" Blue said 

"You're bed isn't big enough." Rus said. 

Blue switched back to symbiote form and waved tendrils to beckon him. Rus sighed and climbed into bed. Violet hugged him amd Blue curled up on his chest. Rus wrapped an arm around Violet and pet Blue gently.

"This is nice." Rus chuckled. 

Blue suddenly switched back to human form ontop of Rus. "So you like me as a goo but not as a human?" 

"Gah!" Rus said startled. 

Blue pouted. "I don't get it."

Russel sighed and pulled Blue in for a hug. "I still love you I just thought you were trying to steal Violet from me." 

"Never. I want both of you." Blue said hugging Violet and Russel. 

"Wanna try this out?" Violet said a little too eagerly. 

"You really want to see me make out with Blue?" Rus said raising an eyebrow. 

Violet covered her face and blushed. "You are both really hot." 

Blue laughed. Rus chuckled and pet Violet. He sat up so that Blue slide into his lap and kissed Blue's forhead. 

"I've seen making out. That is not making out." Blue pouted. 

"Baby steps." Rus chuckled. 

Blue snuggled up to Rus as Violet joined him in Russel's lap. 

"You two are so going to be mine." Blue purred. 

Violet giggled and Rus just rolled his eyes.


	505. Pot Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbruary food day

Cyan and Knull would be back from their trip soon amd Evan wanted to do something special for her return. There was a lot of debating until a potluck at the DSA was suggested. Evan sent out a department email to all the staff and told his friends and family. Evan ended up having to make a few extra sign up sheets because everyone seemed excited for this. 

"I often wonder if my employees like working here. Then I see stuff like this." Evan laughed looking over the sign ups. 

"Ya Dad for a government compound that is in charge of protecting dangerous aliens and using said aliens for military purposes this place is rather fun." Marigold said. 

"Mary! Help me!" Blue said running up. 

"Why? And with what?" Marigold said

"Help me cook something nice for Rus and Violet. I'm trying to impress them." Blue said. 

"Dude my cooking ain't that great. Ask Butch or Sage." Mary said. 

"Butch is Cletus so Cletus should know how to cook!" Blue said running off. 

"Wait Blue Cletus doesn't kn- he's gone." Evan said

Marigold laughed, already excited to see how terribly this will go wrong. 

Sage was making chili for the event with Lauren's help. Lauren had bought them matching pink and black aprons. 

"Be careful not to get the chili in your eye." Sage said mincing garlic. 

"Sure thing." Laure said.

She added the chilis to the pot and washed her hands. "So this needs like a few hours to cook right?" 

"Yes, the longer the better often is the case." Sage said finishing up. 

Lauren smirked and hugged him. "Well then we have a lot of time with just each other." 

Sage chuckled, already knowing what she wanted. He shifted to his more monsterous form and picked her up. "Just cuddles this time right?"

Lauren giggled and kissed his teeth. "Yes." 

Sage curled up with her on the couch and she rested in his long clawed arms. Sage purred as she pet him. 

Butch was at home with Flora and Lance. "Alright guys lets make some nice welcome home food." Butch signed. 

Flora snd Lance laughed and ran around the kitchen. 

"Papa what are we going to make?" Flora signed. 

"Cupcakes and Hawaiian sliders." Butch signed before picking up ingredients. "You guys want to mix together the dry stuff?" 

Flora and Lance suffled together at the counter, reading Butch's instructions. 

"Its kinda crazy watching them cook in total silence." Hiro said. He was over to work on some homework with Dylan and Conner. 

"Well Lance is deaf and Flora is mute so we all know sign language." Conner said flipping through a text book. 

"Dude its like you guys know a secret code." Hiro said. 

"Bro its just ASL" Dylan laughed. 

Ringo and Indi had decided to buy cookies and decorate them themselves. Blair was helping. 

"Wow Dad made a lot of royal icing for us." Indi said filling a piping bag. 

Blair stared happily at the cookies, boucing up and down with excitement. 

"Blair you are shaking the table!" Ringo laughed. 

Of course, many cookies became dragons for Blair's enjoyment. Indi was the best artistically of the three so her cookies looked the best. 

"We should draw Cyan, Knull and Dog on some!" Blair said. 

None of those turned out so they ate them together. Ringo went over to the basement stairwell. 

"Yo Sage! You and Lauren decent?" Ringo shouted down. 

Sage sputtered and shouted up "Yes!" 

Ringo hopped downstairs to find Sage still in monsterous form with Lauren resting in his lap. 

"Dude you look like you kidnapped a princess." Ringo chuckled. 

Sage growled. "What do you want?" 

"We botched a bunch of the cookies. Want some?" Ringo said. 

"Yes!" Lauren said getting up. Sage came after her, switching back to human form. 

Blair was covered in icing and the few good cookies were being carefully wrapped in plastic bags by Indi. 

"Aw those are so cute!" Lauren said. 

"Thanks." Indi said. 

Josh and Dove came into the kitchen with grocery bags 

"Hey guys! We just got back from the store. Evan is catering barbeque and Indian food since those are some of Cyan's favorites." Josh said. 

"What are you guys making?" Blair said. 

"Well we went over to Josh's mother's and she had made a bunch of homemade Italian dishes." Dove said 

"Oh my God that sounds amazing." Lauren said. 

Josh was brimming with pride. "Maybe I should ask my mom for cooking lessons." 

"Yes please, you are a terrible cook." Dove said. 

Josh narrowed his gaze. "I'm not that bad." 

"You thought instant ramen was fine dining." Dove said

The kids laughed as Dove and Josh playfully went back and forth. 

"Violet! Rus! Come here!" Blue said. 

"Whats up Blue?" Rus said. 

"I made a thing!" Blue said excitedly. 

Rus and Violet followed him to the kitchen. Cletus was excitedly waiting too. 

"Surprise! I made a dish for the potluck." Blue said. 

On a tray were two burgers. 

"...Wait did Cletus help you make these?" Rus said stopping Violet. 

"Ya why?" Blue said. 

Rus looked at Cletus. "What kind of meat did you use?" 

Cletus smirked. 

And with that Rus picked up Violet and ran out of the room. 

"Wait! Come back! Why aren't you eating them?!" Blue said running after. 

Cletus cackled and sat down to eat his two perfectly normal burgers that he had tricked Blue into cooking for him. 

"Dinner and a show Red." Cletus cackled as Red ate the second burger. 

Soon the main lobby was set up for the event. The entire building was full of different foods and treats. 

"We could feed an army." Indi said. 

"We are!" Ringo laughed. 

A black portal grew in the middle of the room and in entered Cyan, Knull and Dog. Evan and Fate both teared up and ran to hug their daughter tightly. 

"I'm home." Cyan said hugging back. 

"Welcome hom Cyan. You are so so grounded." Evan said sobbing. 

Cyan laughed and hugged her dad like he might disappear. Fate wrapped around both of them to join the hug. 

"Mom, Dad, can I at least enjoy the party first?" Cyan smiled looking around the room. 

"Yes, yes you can." Evan said softly.


	506. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The utter madness if this family

"Dude this is a nightmare." Dylan said looking at his homework. 

Conner, Hiro, and Dylan were all in the same science class. They were learning about genetics and had been assigned a family tree project. 

"What so bad? It's just a family tree." Hiro said. 

"Dylan's family tree contains asexual aliens and people from alternate dimensions dude." Conner said. 

"Couldn't you like just do the human's then?" Hiro said. 

"No! My symbiote family is my family family. And technically I'm part symbiote too." Dylan said. 

"Dude you are part alien!?" Hiro said. 

"Ya apparently." Dylan said 

"Alright well this isn't going to do itself. Lets start with Eddie." Conner said. 

"So my mom's name is Anne Weying. And then Butch adopted me legally so he is my other dad. Then Symby is technically my third biological parent and Butch has his symbiote, Sunny." Dylan said writing the names down. 

"Dude you have five parents what the fuck." Hiro said. 

"Well only three of them biologically made me..." Dylan said. "I told you it would be a nightmare."

"Ok lets do siblings next." Conner said. 

"Well first is my step sister Flora. Eddie and Butch are her parents." Dylan said. 

"...Bro those are two dudes." Hiro said. "Wait is Butch trans?" 

"No he isn't. Flora was made in a lab by a scientist that stole everyone's DNA." Dylan said. "When my parents found out they took Flora in and adopted her. She also has Symby's and Sunny's DNA." 

"So she beats you in the 'too many biological parents' category." Conner chuckled. 

"From there I have Red, Scream, Agony, Lasher, Phage, Riot, and Sleeper. And Red is married to Cletus and Cletus is Butch because Butch is Cletus from another dimension. So I'm going to put in the key that pink lines are 'alternate dimension versions' and connect Red to Sunny and Butch to Cletus." Dylan said. 

"So your brother in law from another dimension, is one of your dads?" Hiro said. 

"Yes, I know, its weird." Dylan said. 

"So from there Scream has Pat, Agony has Andi, Phage has James, Riot has Josh, and Sleeper... is piloting a lobotomized man so I think we just won't list that." Conner said. 

"Agreed." Dylan said writing. 

"He is piloting a what now!?" Hiro said. 

"Long story, moving on." Conner said. 

"We should add Evan now." Dylan said. 

"Ya especially since he is technically your step brother and also dating your brother in law." Conner said.

"Why is there so much weird pseudo-incest!?" Hiro said. 

"Well I mean its the hosts that are dating and Riot apparently is just there for the ride? Symbiotes don't really have sex together so much as they feed off their hosts having sex. Its weird because hosts date each other but like their symbiotes often are related because there was a limited gene pool for a while." Dylan said. 

"I mean you are going to love it when we get to the part where Dylan is the father of four of Evan's kids." Conner said. 

Hiro did a double take. "What!? You guys sound like a midevil royal family." 

Dylan sighed. "Ok lets just work our way there. So Evan is married to Fate who is Sunny's daughter. They have... 11 kids." 

"Dude what the fuck." Hiro laughed. 

"So first, Valor and Sky. They are just Fate's natural spawn." Dylan said

"I'm hosting Sky and Flash is hosting Valor." Conner said 

"Then there are the hybrids. Blair, Ringo, Russel, and Marigold all are biologically Evan's and Fate's. This is where me technically being a dad comes into play. Because Sage, Cyan, Indi and Violet were all created using my symbiote, Slick's, DNA." Dylan said. 

"...Wait... hold up. Our friends are aliens!?" Hiro said. "Cyan, the prettiest girl in school, is an alien!?" 

"Ya dude." Conner chuckled. 

"Dylan I can't take much more of this." Hiro said

"I know!" Dylan whined. 

"Don't forget Evan's youngest kid is his adopted son, who is the creator god of the symbiotes." Conner said. 

Hiro slapped the table. "You are just bullshiting me at this point. You are just straight up bullshiting me." 

"He's not. Evan was tasked to watch over Knull when he came back from the dead and was reborn in an eldritch egg in order to raise him into a god that wouldn't destroy the universe." Dylan said. 

Hiro didn't even say anything at this point his just stared at Dylan with a look of unwilling acceptance. 

Conner gently took the paper from Dylan. "And then Cletus adopted Blue and has Toxin and Scorn.... Karen and Bill are Evan's parents... Carl is your grandfather and there! I think that's done." 

Dylan, Conner and Hiro all just stared at the horrible mess that was Dylan's family tree. 

"...I think I won't turn it in and I'll just take the zero." Dylan said. 

Hiro and Conner nodded in agreement.


	507. Satan Walks Among Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell goes wrong

As much time as Sage spent with Lauren he always made time for Marigold. She was an incredibly important friend and meant the world to him. 

"So you want me to make a temporary room full of cat?" Sage said annoyed

"Life is hard and I need snuggles." Marigold said. 

"I can snuggle you." Sage chuckled. 

"No, Sage. You smell more like Lauren now that yourself. I like Lauren but I'm used to you smelling like musty shelves, old books and mulch. Now you smell like scented candles and beauty products." 

"...Honestly that sounds like an improvement." Sage said. 

"Well to me it isn't. I need you to smell like an antique store not a candle store. Besides I'd much rather snuggle a room full of cats so light em up!" Marigold said pointing to Bug and Magpie. 

Sage sighed and shook his head with a chuckle. "Alright give me a moment." 

He drew a sigal on a piece of cardboard and chanted a spell softly. The sigal glowed and then suddenly it stopped. Bug and Magpie sat next to them, unaffected. 

"...Dude nothing happened." Marigold said. 

"Odd. This spell is supposed to reflect the self and I targeted a cat so..." Sage said.

There was suddenly rapid banging at Marigold bedroom door. Sage got up and answered. In front of him was a naked woman in her 40s or 50s with fluffy red hair and sharp green eyes. Sage went wide eyed. 

"Predators you better undo whatever you did!" The woman said. 

"Excuse me?" Sage said utterly confused

"Oh my God she's Satan!?" Marigold said. 

"What!?" Sage said panicked. 

"The cat Sage! She is Satan the cat!" Marigold said. 

"Glad one of you recognizes me. Now I demand you turn me back to normal!" Satan said. 

Sage pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Satan. She glared at him but pulled the blanket around herself. 

"Sage what happened?" Marigold said. 

"I imagine the spell reflected us unto a cat instead of a cat reflecting to make more cats." Sage said. 

"That is wonderful, now fix it." Satan said a little annoyed. 

"Satan it will wear off in about an hour." Sage said. 

Satan grabbed him under the chin and lift his face up to hers. "Fix it. Now." 

Sage swallowed hard. "I can't." 

Satan pouted and flopped onto Marigold's bed. "This is awful." 

"Aw cheer up Satan its not that bad. Just think of it as a fun vacation. Is there anything you ever wanted to do as a human?" Marigold said. 

Satan paused and thought. She perked up and smiled. "Yes there is." 

Satan bounced up and glided out of the room. Sage and Marigold followed after her into the kitchen. Satan opened the fridge and started to rummage around. 

"I don't have to wait for you to give me food now I can just grab it myself." Satan said 

Marigold laughed as Satan grabbed a multitude of foods. 

"How do I cook?" Satan said grabbing pots. 

"I'll cook you something Satan." Sage said grabbing the pots. He didn't want to risk letting the cat near fire. 

"Hey um guys. Who is your friend?" Evan said coming downstairs looking very confused at the naked women in his kitchen. 

"Sage turned Satan into a lady." Marigold said. 

"It was an accident. She will be normal in an hour." Sage said. 

"Lets get her some proper clothes." Fate said. 

Evan grabbed one of Dove's dresses and helped Satan into it. Satan looked even more annoyed than before. 

"I will never understand why humans wear these things I feel trapped." Satan said fidgeting with the dress. 

"We don't have fur coats like you do." Evan said. 

"Here try these." Sage said. 

He had made tuna salad wraps since he knew Satan loved tuna. She picked one up and looked it over before taking a bite. She instantly lit up and ate the wrap ravenously. 

"Another!" Satan said grabbing at the next wrap. 

Sage chuckled and watched her eat. 

"Any other foods I can try?" Satan said. 

"The cat is going to eat us out of house and home." Evan said. 

"Little old me? Nonsense, I'm just one cat." Satan said. 

"Sage you should cook her something else." Marigold said. 

"Satan was their ever a human food you wanted to try?" Sage said. 

Satan pondered and then smiled. "Every so often I see humans eat what smells like cream but is soft and cold." 

"Icecream!" Marigold said. 

"We can take her for icecream." Evan chuckled. 

Luckily there was a place within walking distance. Satan had a little trouble since she was not only on two legs but also now in shoes. 

"This is insanity! How can you feel where you are going?" Satan said flustered. 

"Cat senses are much different than human ones. I should know, I was stuck as a cat for a while." Evan said. 

"Cats and symbiotes are much closer I think." Fate giggled. "Though I do wonder what it would be like to be a human." 

"Fate I can always reflect you for an hour." Sage said. 

"Don't, she will spend the whole time making out with Dad." Mary said. 

"Like those two don't already fornicate regularly." Satan teased. 

Fate purred and nuzzled Evan. "It would be a nice time." 

They sat on a bench with icecream and Satan licked her cone. 

"Oh! What is that taste!" Satan said eating more. 

"Its sweet. Cats normally can't taste sweet things." Marigold said. 

Satan got icecream all over herself as she ate. 

"We will have to dry clean that dress." Fate giggled. 

Satan licked icecream off her hands and looked at Evan with a desire for more icecream in her eyes. 

"Ok ok one more cone. I mean once you turn back into a cat you won't have it again." Evan said getting up. 

"Actually dad, you can hold off on the icecream." Mary said. 

"Why?" Evan turned back and there was the dress lying on the benchs with a large wiggling lump in it. Out popped Satan out of the bottom, once again a cat, licking herself clean of icecream. 

Evan smiled. "Satan lets give you a bath." 

Satan gave a disapproving meow as Evan picked her up to go take her home for a bath. 

For a while after that Satan was easy to spot around the icecream parlor, waiting for people to drop their icecream.


	508. Blue went a Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbruary day 11 romance

Blue pouted. He was making no progress with Rus or Violet. He crawled into Cletus's bed and curled up next to him. 

"Cletus, how do I seduce Rus and Violet?" Blue said. 

Cletus laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You are asking me for romantic advice?" 

"Well you and Red love each other." Blue said. 

"Ya but I don't think Rus and Violet would fall in love with you the way I made Red fall in love with me." Cletus said. 

"How did you fall in love?" Blue said

"She attacted to me as a baby and had her mind blown by my amazing serial killer prowess. Then we slaughtered about a dozen people with funny names and the rest is history." Cletus said. 

"Hmm no Violet and Rus don't like violence." Blue said. 

"I would ask someone else buddy. I only recently gained emotions so I still have my love training wheels. I mean Christ I made out with Butch because I just desperately needed affection." Cletus said. 

Blue giggled. "I remember that." 

Blue scooted off the bed and went back upstairs. Evan was talking to some employees so Blue ran over and hugged him from behind. 

"Oh! Hello Blue." Evan chuckled. 

"I need your help." Blue said. 

Evan nodded to his employees and he sat down with Blue. "Whay do you need?" 

"How do I get Rus and Violet to fall in love with me?" Blue said. 

Evan and Fate both smiled. "Well you can't make them fall in love but there are things you can do to try." Evan said. 

"Like?" Blue said looking eager. 

"Making them gifts is a good idea or just taking them on dates. Also I heard about the burger incident, so don't ask Cletus for help." Evan said. 

"You should just be yourself Blue. If they find you charming they will be interested. Make sure you spend time with them and are considerate to them. Pay attention to them and respect them." Fate said. 

Blue nodded, taking mental notes. 

"And remember if they say no, they mean no. You can't force them ok?" Evan said. 

"Ok." Blue nodded. "What is something they might like?" 

"Rus and Violet are gentle souls..." Evan pondered 

Fate suddenly wiggled with excitement. "Beloved! Darling! I have an idea!" 

Evan chuckled and pet her. "Alright, tell us." 

\--------------

Blue dragged Violet and Rus by their hands. "I promise this is much better than the burgers." 

Violet giggled and Rus gave Blue a patient smile. He led them to a room with a bunch of bean bags on the floor, blanket, bags of popcorn, bowls of chocolates, and a projector with the menu screen of a dvd showing 'Kiki's Delivery Service'. 

"Oh I love this film." Rus said

"Me too!" Violet said. 

"I thought we could have a movie night together." Blue said. 

Rus smiled and pet Blue's head. He picked up both Blue and Violet and the two snuggled into the plush bean bags together. 

Blue was a purring mess the whole film as Violet hugged him and Rus scratched his head gently. This was everything he wanted. When the movie ended they started up 'Howl's Moving Castle' because it was Violet's favorite. Blue snuggled into his two potential lovers, throughly enjoying himself. Violet got excited at all her favorite parts and Rus chuckled, very amused at the two in his lap. 

When the film ended Blue whimpered, knowing it was now getting late and Rus and Violet had to go home. Then Rus gently lifted his chin for a small kiss. Violet squeaked in delight. 

"That was a very nice evening." Rus said

Blue smiled and buried his face into Rus. He was blushing uncontrollably. Violet giggled and snuggled up to Blue. She started peppering him with kisses on the cheek. 

Soon their snuggling dissolved into making out. Rus got a kick of Violet's reactions to him and Blur together so it escalated quickly. Soon Rus has his shirt off and was rubbing Blue's chest lovingly. He nibbled his lips and kissed him lovingly. Blue was practically melting in his arms, squeaking and purring from all the attention. Violet was beet red and had her mouth covered to watch, nodding with excitement whenever Rus did something new to Blue. 

By midnight Evan had gotten worried and went to check on the kids. He peaked into the meeting room Blue had turned into their little theater. 

Blue and Violet were happy hugging each other in Russel's lap. Violet and Rus were fast asleep while Blue, a full symbiote, couldn't so he was just enjoying watching them sleep peacefully. 

Evan came over and crouched down. "Everything go well?" 

"Evan they gave me so much love, they kissed me and snuggled me. I feel warm and fuzzy. I feel hungry too, we did a lot of snuggling but didn't actually eat much." Blue said. 

Evan chuckled and pet Blue's head. "The fact that you are hungry tells me you didn't get into any funny business." 

"Funny business? Like what?" Blue said. 

Evan bit his lip, cursing himself. "I'll explain later. I'll bring you some peanuts, I think we will just let these two sleep here tonight." 

"Yay, sleep over." Blue purred softly, settling back into Violet. 

Evan chuckled and went to go grabbed some peanuts for the love struck little goo.


	509. Clothing Makes the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda clothing day? Maybe Symbruary???

Eddie stood in the mirror and tirmed his hair. Over the years he had always been experimental with it. Long, short, even a mullet for a period. Recently though he had settled on something low maintenance, long shoulder length hair and a well trimmed beard. He was going to a charity event to report on it and was allowed to bring a guest so he picked Butch. He tied his hair back into a ponytail. He found it often was enough to switch him from "relaxed middle aged man" to "presentable at a business meeting". He didn't really enjoy these more suit and tie affairs but one for a good cause was more than exceptable. Symby melted over his bare skin to form a formal suit. Their cufflinks where their emblem. 

"Very sharp dear." Eddie said looking himself over. 

Symby let out purr as Butch came into the room. 

" 'lright Ed I need yer honest opinion." Butch said

"Of course Butch." Eddie said

"Dress or suit?" Butch said

"I like you in both but I honestly prefer you in dresses." Eddie said. 

Butch smiled and kisses his cheek. "Will it be ok if I go in a dress?"

"I don't see why not." Eddie said. 

Butch smiled and glided into their bathroom. 

It took him a while but eventually he reamerged in a very formal shirtwaist dress. Butch had gone for an emerald color this time as well as a pearl necklace and high heels. His hair was in its standard braid but a lot more care had gone in than usualy to assure it looked nice. 

"So? This good?" Butch said. 

Eddie blinked a few times and then got up to kiss Butch. 

"How unfortunate that we have to do to an event. We could eat you up right here." Eddie said. 

Butch let out a happy gasp. "Oh Eddie." Butch cooed. 

Eddie chuckled and lead Butch downstairs. 

"You guys heading out?" Dylan said. 

"Ya we will probably be back around midnight. If you need anything we have our cellphones and Karen is next door." Eddie said

"Look after Flora ok?" Butch said. 

"I can look after myself!" Flora signed. 

Butch pet her head. "I know you can sweetheart but yer still young and he is yer big brother so I want him to take care of you." 

Flora purred and let out an understanding huff. "You look pretty tonight." Flora signed. 

"Aw thanks lil miss." Butch kissed her cheek. 

"Ya I can barely recognize you." Dylan said

Butch chuckled. "Its not that big of a change." 

"Alright time to head out." Eddie said grabbing his keys. 

They arrived at the charity dinner and one of Eddie's co-workers, Franklin, was also there for the story. 

"Wow Eddie. That's quiet the date you have." Franklin said. 

"Thanks this is Butch, my husband." Eddie said. 

Franklin did a double take. "Wait you're a guy?" 

Butch smirked. "Yes I am but you keep that under yer cap. I don't want anyone startin' anythin' tonight." 

Franklin blinked a few times, still confused by this. 

"Eddie I'm gonna find our seats, I know you hav'ta take pictures out here and I don't want you distracted from yer work." Butch said giving him a kiss. 

After Butch left Franklin turned to Eddie. "Look I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend." 

"No you didn't. He is non binary and I like it when he dresses up. He is just trying to avoid conflict with anyone who might object to our lifestyle so he went all out to appear as feminine as possible." Eddie said snapping a few shots. 

"So he doesn't always dress like a woman?" Franklin said. 

"He does on occasion. Sometimes every other day." Eddie said

"Oh ok." Franklin said obviously wanting to ask more but know he was starting to become invasive. 

After a few more shots and some interviews Eddie went inside and saw Butch talking to a man. He looked ready to kill him. 

"Come on sweetheart. We don't gotta tell your husband. And I'm dying to get with a redhead." The man said. 

"Fuck. Off." Butch hissed. 

"See why you gotta be like that? I'm just being polite and you have to go and treat me so poorly. Women have no respect for men these days." The man said. 

Eddie put a hand on the man's shoulder and he reeled looking back at Eddie. 

"Prehaps your should take your own advice and learn how to respect others first. He said no. Or should we deposit you in a kindergarten class so you can relearn that word's meaning? You would be surrounded by thoughs with the same maturity level as you." Eddie said. 

"He?" The man said wide eyed. "You're a guy!?" He shouted. 

Everyone in the hall went silent as they looked at the commotion. Butch glared so hard at the man that Eddie could almost see the twisted ways Butch was planning to kill him. Eddie lifted the man by his shoulder and pushed him away from their table. The man stumbled a bit but ran off into the crowd. Soon the hall returned to normal, a buzz with talking, like normal ever happened. Butch stared down at his drink and sighed. 

"The dress was a bad idea." Butch said. 

"No, the dress is lovely. Who ever decided to give birth to him had the bad idea." Eddie said gently lifting Butch's face for a kiss. 

Butch chuckled. "Yer such a great guy." 

"I'm going to finish up my coverage and after that I'm taking you out of here and going somewhere nice." Eddie said. 

Butch smiled. " 'lright." 

Things did settle doen a lot and dinner was served. No one thankfully made a commotion about Butch and Eddie and Franklin got some great shots of the event. The dinner ended and Eddie drove Butch to a fast food place and got icecream. 

"Sorry I was so paranoid." Butch said. 

"You had every right to be. I know you usually don't care but since this was for my job you didn't want to start anything." Eddie said. 

Butch snuggled up to Eddie. "You threatenin' that lil shit got my motor running. Wanna go fer a ride Eddie?" 

Eddie chuckled and Symby gave a squeak of approval. After having such a long night, finishing with a good meal sounded great.


	510. First Session After Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Cates just *spoilers* blew up Symby. *end spoilers* 
> 
> So in honor of our fallen goo here is a chapter about another character Cates killed

"Alright Cletus, are you comfortable?" Dr. Walters said. 

"Mmm no. Not used to talking to you without bullet proof glass between us." Cletus said with a cackle. 

"Yes its an interesting feeling for me as well." Dr. Walters said. 

"Really Doc? You talk to Butch all the time." Cletus said. 

"I see you and Butch as two different people. Enough has happened between you two make you different cases entirely." Dr. Walters said writting something down. 

"Oh ya like what?" Cletus said. 

"Well I can not break doctor patient confidentiality but you two have different forms of trauma and coping mechanisms. That and standard behavioral quirks that are different. For example, Butch understands and practices healthy self care. From what I understand you still sometimes require help maintaining yourself." 

"Butch keeps threatening to give me a bath." Cletus said scratching his neck. 

"Another thing I've noticed is that you tend to have more stimming ticks than he does. You tap on objects, scratchs things, ripping objects apart if left alone with them for too long." Dr. Walters said. 

"That a bad thing?" Cletus said. 

"No its just a thing. I bring it up because you often scratch yourself when tense." Dr. Walters said. 

"I'm not tense!" Cletus said. 

Dr. Walters smiled. "Not in a surface level but subconsciously. The idea of Butch forcing you to bath made you uncomfortable. So, you scratched." 

Cletus narrowed his eyes. "This is why I hate shrinks, they analysis you like a lab rat." 

"I promise I don't see you as a lab rat. Its my job to understand you so I can help you. I'm just observate that's all." Dr. Walters said

Cletus smiled. "Ya, you are the only one I've ever liked cus of that." 

"How about we get back to focusing on you now. These sessions are you help you and you went through a pretty traumatic event." Dr. Walters said

"Ya, I got turned into a bonfire and came out a soft bellied demon man." Cletus said. 

"You were pretty guilt stricken when you first came back. How are you feeling now?" Dr. Walters said 

Cletus pondered a moment and then scowled. "To be honest Doc I keep burying it in my mind. I don't really want to think about it." 

"That's ok Cletus we can talk about it when you are comfortable. Therapy is all about letting the patient come to terms with their issues in a protected environment at their own pace." Dr. Walters said. 

Cletus glared at her. "Damn it Doc I hate this. I feel so weak." 

"Empathy is not a weakness Cletus." Dr. Walters said. 

"For you maybe! I'm Carnage! I'm not suppose to feel anything! I'm a murder machine! I'm not suppose to be like this! This is wrong! I feel like I'm in the wrong body now. Knull stole my brain and shoved it inside a sniveling whimp!" Cletus said. "I don't fear anything. I don't fear society. I don't fear death. Now though I feel like an iron collar is around my neck. I've had this feeling before. Spider-man and his stupid troop shot me with a gun once that made me feel when I first met Frances. It gave me emotions and it was awful. So I tried to ignore them and just kept moving. It was so overwhelming that I kinda just kept lashing out in a fog. If I just kept killing it never really caught me. But here, I'm trapped. I have to think about it. Its maddening!"

"Having emotions can be very exhausting, especially guilt." Dr. Walters said. 

"That's not even the half of it though." Cletus ran a hand through his hair, visibly destressed. "Doc... part of me is really happy here." 

"Well you finally are able to have a family, like you always wanted." Dr. Walters said. 

"Ya and it ain't family like before. I think this is how family is suppose to be. Dad ain't beating me with a belt to an inch of my life, Granny isn't telling me how I don't deserve to live. Pops hasn't attacked me once. I got a daughter and a son. They both love me. I got Butch who is me and he is so forgiving. Everything I've done, all the pain I've put them through and yet they still love me. Doc what is wrong with them?" Cletus said 

Dr. Walters smiled. "Its something you are not very familiar with. It's called unconditional love." 

Cletus paused. "Doc it honestly scares the shit out of me."

"That's understandable you are a paranoid schizophrenic. Trust does not come easy to you especially when you feel you are being given something genuinely." Dr. Walters said. 

"Eventually I'm going to do something and they will turn on me." Cletus said. 

"Will they?" Dr. Walters said. 

Cletus thought and then pulled at his hair. "Probably not because they are all idiots." He chuckled. "I mean, I'm trapped being a nicer man now. What could I do to make them hate my that I haven't already done a thousand times worse?" 

"An interesting way to look at it but yes. Your family loves you Cletus." Dr. Walters said. 

Cletus paused and thought. "If I'm lucky I'll have more family soon too. Frances will get better and I'll give her that baby she always wanted." 

Dr. Walters smiled. "You have a lot to look forward to." 

Cletus smirked. "Ya. Its nice." 

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about today?" Dr. Walters said 

"Ya so I still want to kill people, a lot. Butch took me out once to kill criminals. Can we do that again soon?" Cletus said

"You will have to ask Evan about that one." She said

"Then I will." Cletus smirked. "Thanks for the talk doc." 

"Anytime Cletus." Dr. Walters said.


	511. A Father's Duty is to Protect his Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg found out
> 
> Edit: oh hey! 300 kudos thanks everyone!

There was a large amount of banging at the front door of the Miller home. Sage went upstairs and opened it. 

"Hello?" Sage barely got out before a fist connected with his face. 

He stumbled back, shocked but mostly unharmed. 

"Dad oh my GOD!" Lauren screamed. 

Greg was standing in the doorway, looking pissed. 

"You slept with my daughter didn't you!?" Greg screamed. 

Greg went for another punch as Sage got up but this time Sage dodged. 

"Sir I refuse to lie to you so, yes I did sleep with her, but this doesn't seem like an appropriate response." Sage said a little panicked. 

"I'll show you an appropriate response you little mut!" Greg said going for another punch. 

Sage dodged and glided around Greg to keep talking to him. 

"Lauren is her own person and she wanted me to sleep with her. I didn't pressure her to." Sage said dodging a kick. 

"You think I believe that for a second!? You are a piece of shit who manipulated my daughter and stole her innocence!" Greg shouted. 

"Dad! Shut up! I asked Sage to sleep with me and he respected me the whole time!" Lauren shouted. 

"What is going on here!?" Evan said coming downstairs. 

The punches where now redirected to Evan, who unlike Sage, was able to predict a sucker punch and blocked it. 

"Your little shit stain deflowered my daughter!" Greg screamed. 

The other Prisms and Blait were all now peaking out from the second floor balcony to watch. 

"Greg you must care very deeply about Lauren." Evan said holding his fist. 

"Of course I do!" Greg said yanking his hand back. 

"And you think she is a brilliant, responsible young lady correct?" Evan said

"Of course what are you getting at!?" Greg said. 

"Then don't you think Lauren has enough sense to avoid someone seducing her? She already said she did it because she wanted to." Evan said. 

"I-" Greg sputtered. "That's not the point! She is too young for sex!" 

"I agree with that but I would much rather have the kids practice safe sex they can talk to me about than hide it from me. Lauren trusts you and thats why she talked to you about it." Evan said. 

Greg panted, out of breath at this point. "She... she asked us to put her on the damn pill! That means these two are planning on doing it again!" 

"They probably are, they are young and in love. But they want to be responsible. Greg you should be proud. Lauren trusted you enough to tell you about this and was brave enough to ask even though she probably knew you would be upset." Evan said. 

Greg took a few deep breaths and then looked over at Lauren. She was frowning and clinging to Sage at this point. Greg let out a snarl and shook his head. 

"Damn it. Lauren I'm not ready for you to be doing this." Greg said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Lauren sighed. "Ya... I get that. I just wish you hadn't assaulted my boyfriend and his dad over it." 

"So are you still going to do... this?" Greg said 

"Yes." Lauren said firmly

"What!?" Greg said. 

"I like Sage. So long as he is consenting I will do what I want with him." Lauren said. 

Sage was bright red at this point. 

"Honey you are way to young for this." Greg said. 

"I'm the legal age. I can sleep with whomever I want." Lauren said. 

"You still live in my house! You will follow my rules!" Greg said. 

"I'll move out then!" Lauren said. 

Greg looked like someone had just stabbed him. "Lauren!" 

Lauren glared. "Sage makes enough and could get an apartment with me." 

Sage was now thinking about living alone with Lauren and was so red he looked like he might faint from overheating. 

"Lauren please." Greg begged. 

"I am a responsible person, I'll get a job to help support myself and Sage." Lauren said

Greg looked pale. "Lauren, please be reasonable." 

"I am. I am stating my terms. Either A. I will continue to live in your house and will continue to see Sage or B. I will move out with him." Lauren said. 

Greg looked at her, so defeated. "I don't want you moving out. Why did you have to grow up to be such a strong willed woman? And also date guys who can afford apartments at age 16." Greg said. 

"You raised me to have sense." Lauren smiled. 

Greg gave her a very weak smiled and then looked at Sage. "You better treat her right or I'm kicking your ass."

Evan had to have Fate choke him to stop him from laughing. 

Sage nodded. "Of course sir. I could never imagine harming Lauren." 

Lauren smiled and took Sage's hand. "Though living alone with you sounds really nice." 

Sage was beet red again.

"Lauren you are grounded for a week." Greg said. 

"Daddy!" Lauren said. 

"I'm still punishing you for doing all this in the first place!" Greg said 

Lauren pouted and Sage chuckled softly. 

"Sorry Lauren." Sage said. 

"Tsk, its fine." Lauren said. 

"Well now that we are all calm, does anyone want coffee, tea, or hot coco?" Fate said 

"Wait that thing can talk?" Greg said. 

"That thing is my wife." Evan said. 

Greg suddenly put the piece together. "Wait so that's the alien half of your boyfriend!?" 

"Oh ya Dad you never saw Sage's real form." Lauren smirked. "Sage would you?"

Sage shifted to his more monsterous form, he towered over Greg and stared down at him. Greg blinked, mouth agape. 

"Lauren... why did you let me punch him?" Greg said softly. "He could have eaten me." 

Lauren sighed and hugged Sage's arm. "He wouldn't hurt you Dad." 

"Much." Sage grinned. 

"Sage." Fate and Evan scolded as Greg backed up. 

Sage snickered while Lauren smiled up at him.


	512. Kasady or Kasady?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute idea someone brought up. 
> 
> Also uploading this early cus i might be busy later

Tony Stark entered the DSA at a brisk pace, looking for Evan. Instead he found Cletus first. 

"Hey Butch, I need to see Mr. And Mrs. Frosty the Snowman." Tony said. 

Cletus looked up at Tony and it took every fiber of his will to not start laughing. 

"Oh ya they should be in." Cletus said, doing his best southern accent. Cletus hide his hands in his pockets before Tony could see his claws. 

Cletus started to lead Tony to the elevator. 

"I'm surprised you cut and dyed your hair, last time I saw you it seemed pretty important to you." Tony said. 

"Well I didn't mean fer it to happen. Lost it in a fight. Hopin' it grows back soon but until then thought I would try somethin' new." Cletus said. 

"How are the kids?" Tony said. 

"Oh ya know. Lovable lil beasts." Cletus chuckled. 

"Ya, kids are like that. Eddie giving you any trouble?" Tony said.

"Trouble?" Cletus said. 

"Come on Butch you know the guy is unstable. Even if you love him." Tony said. 

"P-Eddie is never a problem. He always treats me well." Cletus said. 

"Well that's good." Tony said. 

They reached the second floor and went over to one of the labs. Evan was talking to Dr. Sanchez. 

"Oh! Hey Tony how are you?" Evan said.

"I'm doing alright but I need a favor. Can you contact that heavy metal cover you call a God for me? We received a strange message from space in an ancient language that literally no one understands so we where hoping a thing from the beginning of time might." Tony said. 

"Ya I can do that." Evan said switching to Frostbite. 

As Evan contacted Knull, Butch entered the room. 

"Hey Tony!" Butch said. 

Tony turned around and then jumped. "Oh shit you multipled!" 

"I whut?" Butch said. 

"Wait... you're Butch." Tony said pointing to Butch. "Then who is this guy?" 

"Carnage Reborn!" Cletus laughed. 

"...Wait is that the real Cletus Kasady?!" Tony said as his Ironman suit suddenly wrapped around him. 

"Woah woah wait! This isn't the same Cletus you remember!" Butch said. 

"Correct." Knull said stepping through a portal. "He was reborn in my image." 

"Oh good yer here." Butch said. 

"What does he mean by that?" Tony said

"He burned me to a crisp, gave me empathy, and turned me mostly into a less gay Butch." Cletus said. 

"Right..." Tony said, still staying in suit. 

"I'm surprised you didn't hear 'bout his retrial." Butch said. 

"I've kinda been busy decoding threatening alien messages from space." Tony said. 

"Speaking up lets hear it." Evan said. 

Tony tapped his wrist and played the message. As it went on Knull burst into laughter. 

"I wrote this!" Knull laughed. "This was back from my crusade against all creatures of light. I basically was saying it would be easier for you all to commit suicide because of the pain and death I would rain down soon. Ah, good times." 

Evan and Tony both just uncomfortably stared at Knull. 

"Well, while I'm here I think I will pay a visit to my little apostle Cyan. I miss her dearly in my travels. Ciao." And with that Knull disappeared. 

The room was silent for a moment. 

"...You think Knull has a crush on Cyan?" Cletus said. 

Butch elbowed him.


	513. Old Highschool Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan, Fate and Josh go to their highschool reunion

Evan and Josh walked into their old highschool together. There was a reunion going on that night for their class.

"This seems so weird. We were just bros back then and now I'm about ready to move into your place." Josh chuckled. 

"You and Dove are more than welcome. On the nights you guys go home, Fate keeps me up because she can't stop thinking about you two missing from the bed." Evan said. 

Fate squeaked. "You think about them too! You miss them constantly." 

"Aw you guys are so sweet." Josh said giving Fate and Evan a kiss. 

"Woah are you guys dating?" One girl from their class said. 

"Ya we are." Josh said 

"We're dating Dove too if you remember her." Evan said

"Oh ya the really shy girl you were friends with! Where is she?" She said

"Reunions make her anxious and she had work." Josh said. 

"Oh that sucks. Oh hey Evan you still have Fate!" The woman said

"Ya I do." Evan smiled. 

Fate smiled back and nuzzled his cheek. "We have children now." 

"Oh my God! Congratulations. Did you two adopt?" She said. 

Evan kept talking with her while Josh spotted two people he hadn't talked to in years. Taylor and Pedro. 

"Hey guys." Josh said sheepishly. 

"Dude Josh is that you?" Taylor said. 

"Man I haven't seen you in forever." Pedro said. 

Josh smiled. "Yes well, I'm glad I got to see you guys. I wanted to apologize again for what happened back then." 

"Man its ok you were in a bad place." Pedro said. 

"Good to see you and Evan are still friends." Taylor said. 

"Actually we are more than that." Josh said sheepishly. 

"Wow really? Fate is ok with that?" Pedro said. 

"Yes, actually I'm dating her too." Josh said. 

"Man that's crazy!" Taylor said. "Congratulations." 

Evan and Fate came back over to Josh with drinks. "Hey Marcy made it too! But I see her just about everyday so I left her alone." 

"Yo Evan what's up!" Pedro said. 

"Not much how's it hanging?" Evan said. 

The men continued to chat together. Tons of people wanted to see Evan and Fate. Josh kind of felt like he was just Evan's escort with how much attention he got. Luckily Taylor and Pedro were more than happy to talk with him for the night. 

"So here I come in, and Dove is holding a rat in one hand and her burnt skirt in the other. Whole appartment is COVERED in flour!" Josh said. 

The guys were practically in tears at his story. Josh laughed with them until a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

"Where's Evan?" A man growled. He looked familiar to Josh but not enough to remember him. 

"Dude hands off." Josh said. Riot was coiled inside him, ready to attack if needed. 

"Josh you okay?" Evan said coming over. 

The man whipped around and pulled a gun. Everyone in the area screamed and ran. 

"Woah calm down buddy." Evan said with his hands up. 

"Shut up you! You ruined my life!" He said. 

"Excuse me?" Evan said. 

"I'm Nicolas Fur! You got me expelled!" He said

"I remember you! You planted weed in my locker!" Evan said. 

"You should have gotten expelled not me!" Nick said waving the gun. 

"You committed a crime! All I did was stop you from bullying people." Evan said. 

The gun went off directly into Evan's chest. Riot had covered Josh a little too late, tackling Nick to the ground as Evan hit the floor. It only took a second for Evan to realize this was no adverage bullet. Fate screamed inside of him, both of them in horrible pain. His connection to her grew dark, and then he couldn't feel her at all. 

"Fate!" Evan scream as she sloshed off of his body looking weak. 

"How do you like that! It took everything I inherited from my parents but it was worth it! You'll never be connected to her again!" Nick screamed from under Riot. 

Evan knelt next to Fate, his wife looking dizzy and confused. 

"Fate... please." Evan said softly. 

"Pffmmpphhtt." Fate whined, pressing against Evan with no luck. 

Evan started to cry as the police came in, holding Fate close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-Happy Valentine's Day...


	514. Seperation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i would be pretty evil to leave Valentine's day off on the last chapter

"Yes I can cure this." Dr. Sanchez said examining Evan. 

"Yes!" Evan cheered. 

"Spib!" Fate screamed, tendrils flailing. 

"But its going to take me a long time Evan." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"What!? How long!?" Evan said 

Fate wilted and bubbled in a little puddle of her own disappointment. 

"I don't know it could take months. I'm reverse engineering this from scratch." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Damn it that's so long!" Evan whined flopping back. 

"Evan be patient." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I suck at that." Evan whined. 

"Cyan can Knull fix this?" Indi said. 

"Probably but he is so far away right now I can't feel him." Cyan said. 

"He left for the far reaches of the void to see pure abyss for a while." Blue said.

"Sage any spells?" Marigold said. 

"This is so far outside my wheel house." Sage said. 

Evan sighed. "Well, at least we can be near each other." He gently pet Fate under the chin. 

Fate let out a soft purr and wrapped tendrils around his fingers. "Mmhhfff" 

"I love you too love. Miss you too." Evan leaned down to kiss her gently. 

Both Evan and Fate were naturally impatient so this long spell apart was torture. Evan went through a sort of dysphoria, often thinking his body could do things it couldn't. He missed his needle like fangs and clouds. His body felt wrong all the time, like he was missing important organs. 

Fate also hated it. She usually left only a little of herself exposed on Evan's shoulder and the rest would lace his insides. She was used to being able to speak too and would often squeak violently at people before she remembered they couldn't understand. Her children at least understood and so did Riot so they would translate. 

The couple tried to come up with a few solutions to their problems. Evan still had a lot of his old clothes from highschool so he grabbed those and also bought hoodies with large front pockets to keep Fate in. Fate still fit in her baby sweaters and would snuggle inside them for comfort. Evan set up a little bed on his desk for Fate to sit in. 

"The weirdest think is not talking to you... we haven't spoken a word to each other in a week." Evan said one day in the bath. 

Fate swam around him and snuggled up to his chest. "Ssssshhhiissss." 

Evan lifted her to give her kisses. Fate purred and licked him gently. He could almost understand her sometimes. As if he could feel what her sounds meant. He ran his fingers over her and she shuddered. 

"When we are back to normal I'm going to just curl up into the fetal position to hold you inside me and never let you go." Evan whispered. 

Fate purred and he felt tendrils touch him in some more private areas. Fate often initiated sex for them now since Evan could verbally consent but Fate couldn't. 

"Ya we can do that." Evan said getting comfortable. 

Dr. Sanchez said Fate couldn't get any phenethylamine from Evan right now because of the bullet. But that's not why they were doing it. It was the only way to get even remotely close to bonded. Two bodies pressed together in the second most intimate way. It made them both happy for a short time and relaxed Evan. 

Evan flopped into his bed, cold and lonely. He held Fate as tightly as tightly as possible. There was a knock at their door. 

"Gimme a minute." Evan said grabbing clothes from his closet. 

Once he was finished struggling with his jeans he opened to find Karen. 

"Oh hey mom." Evan smiled. 

Karen hugged him tightly. "The grandkids let me in. How are you two holding up?" 

"I miss her so much I could cry." Evan said. "But like she is right here." 

Evan gestured and Fate waved with a tendril. Karen smiled and sat next to Fate to pet her. 

"Fate how about you bond with me for a bit so you can talk to your husband? I brought something for both of you." Karen said. 

"Mom you sure?" Evan said. 

"Yes of course!" Karen said offering Fate a hand. 

Fate wrapped around and sank into Karen. 

"Oh! Wow! That is prickly." Karen laughed. 

Fate popped out of Karen and slammed into Evan. "BELOVED! DARLING! MY SWEETHEART EVAN!" 

Tears ran down Fate's face as Evan held her close. "Fate! Its so good to hear you speak." 

"Evvaaaannnn!!" Fate sobbed. 

Karen gave them a bit to hold each other and cry. When they calmed down Karen held up a large book. 

"This is my photo album of you two. I thought we could look at it together." Karen said. 

Evan rubbed his eyes and Fate chimed in to say with him in unison. "Ya, we would love that." 

Karen giggled at the two still so in synch. They spent the afternoon looking over the old memories.


	515. School Bake Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids compete for a gift card

" 'lright guys rather around!" Butch said. 

The kids school was holding a cook off to raise funds for a new home economics room. The student who won though also would get a 50 dollar gift card to a fondue restaurant. Each of the Prisms, Conner, Dylan and Lauren had entered. Today they had asked Butch and Evan to help them cook while Eddie, Symby, Fate and Blue going to judge their food. 

"Ready for food Eddie!" Symby said excitedly. 

Fate sat next to them, wiggling excitedly. 

"Aw Fate is just happy to see everyone cooking." Blue said. 

Violet tied a headband around her head and looked fired up. Rus chuckled and pet her. 

"I really want a fancy chocolate date!" Violet said. 

"Can't you guys just afford one?" Dylan said. 

"Yes but that's not the point." Ringo said. 

"Its the competition." Cyan smirked. 

"Cyan, you are still grounded you can't even use it if you win." Evan said. 

"I know, I'll give it away to Dylan and Conner or something. I just want to win." Cyan said. 

Eddie laughed at that. 

Each kid had brought a recipe they thought would be a winner and Butch and Evan had provided the ingredients. 

"Sage you sure you don't want to team up?" Lauren said. 

"Two entries means two possible winners. Doubles our chances." Sage said. "Besides... you just want to mooch off my cooking skills." 

Lauren pouted and poked him on the butt. 

Ringo kept peaking at Indi's recipe. 

"Dude, my recipe is different than yours. You can't cheat off of it." Indi chuckled. 

"Ya but yours sounds better than mine." Ringo said. 

Indi laughed and bit Ringo on the ear. 

Dylan, Conner and Marigold got into a small flour fight until Evan stopped them. After much work, play and management from the two chefs they were ready to present. 

"Who wants to go first?" Blue said excitedly. 

"Me!" Ringo said. 

He had made baked apple dumplings. They sadly had exploded in the oven a little so they were more like apple dumpling piles. Eddie, Symby and Blue dug in. 

"Mushy, tasty, soft. 10/10" Symby said. 

"Same." Blue said. 

Fate purred loudly.

"Guys." Eddie chuckled. "Ok for more constructive criticism, they fell apart but still taste good, 6/10." 

"Next time make sure you don't hav'ta pull the pastry. Pullin' makes it too tight and then it breaks when bakin'." Butch said. 

Dylan went next and he had made chocolate lava cake. 

"Lets see if its melty on the inside." Eddie said cutting it open. 

Dylan held his breath as the insides where exposed. Goo melty chocolate oozed out. 

"Yes!" Dylan jumped. 

Blue and Symby attacked their cakes. 

"11/10" Symby said. 

"Mmph mhmm mmmhh" Blue said with a mouth full of chocolate.

Fate bubbled happily.

"I liked it too though the actual cake was a little dry, 8/10." Eddie said. 

"You paniced and let it cook too long." Butch said. 

"I'm nailing it next time." Dylan said. 

Conner made truffles and dunked them on chocolate. 

"11/10." Symby said eating more from Eddie's plate. 

Blue was too busy chewing to talk. Fate had about four in her mouth at once, causing Eddie to laugh.

"Simple but marvelous. 9/10." Eddie said. 

"Yessssss." Conner said. 

"Me me me!" Marigold said. 

Shortbread cookies in the shaps of cats, decorated in royal icing to look like Satan, Magpie, Bug, Imp, and Snowball. 

"So cute." Symby said biting the head off a cat. 

"They are really dry." Blue said. 

"I agree with Blue but these designs are amazing. 7/10. Next time give a little more attention to the actual cookie than just the decorations." Eddie said. 

Rus had baked a peanutbutter chocolate tart. 

"Oh! Oh! More!" Blue said reaching for the whole tart. "It tastes like peanuts!" 

"Very tasty." Symby purred. 

Fate was getting full so she slithered up to Evan to rest. 

"The top cracked a little but still an amazing tart. 9/10." Eddie said. 

"Sage you are going last no one wants to present after you." Indi said pushing him back. 

Indi had made a strawberry dream icecream float. She had decorated the top with little marshmallow hearts from a cereal she liked and strawberry waffers. 

"Interesting choice picking a drink but this is delightful. 10/10." Eddie said. 

Blue and Symby were covered in whipped cream and cleaning each other off. 

Cyan made an interesting dish none of them had seen before. 

"I learned it when I was traveling with Knull. Its called Morsaa. I used similar ingredients since I can't really get the ones I had in space." Cyan said. 

They looked like big baked ravioli dusted with cinnamon sugar.

"Oh my God." Eddie said after a bite. "That is wild. Its mango and honey with a spicy kick." 

"Hot!" Blue said fanning his mouth. 

Symby wiggled violently, enjoying it but feeling the heat. 

"That is quiet the treat. I give it a 9/10 just because for the actual competition you might want to turn down the heat a little." Eddie said.

Butch and Evan both took a bite too. 

"Holy shit I'm gonna die." Evan said. 

"Dad they aren't that hot." Cyan said.

Fate licked Evan's and shivered at the spice.

Butch laughed. "These are great!" 

"That's a hard one to follow but I'm going to try!" Lauren said. 

Lauren was the only one to go savory and had picked chicken pot pie. 

"Oh this is nice and fluffy." Eddie said. 

Blue, had forgotten all table manners and was head first in the pie. 

"Very good." Symby said. 

Sage stole a pie and ate into it. He practically melted. Lauren laughed. 

"I picked this since I know how much you love savory comfort food." Lauren said. 

Sage was purring madly and nuzzling into her. 

"O-Ok I made these." Violet said. 

They were adorable little heart shaped sugar cookies with purple icing. 

"The icing had an interesting taste what is that?" Eddie said. 

"Lavender." Violet said. 

"It tastes like a plant." Blue said. 

"Well Symby and I like them. 8/10." Eddie said. 

Finally they got to Sage. Sage pushed forward what looked like a solid brick of pure chocolate. He heated up a knife in warm water, turned the brick on its side and slowly sliced. Inside was about 20 thin layers of cake and chocolate moosse.

"A Bavarian style chocolate torte." Sage said. 

Eddie had to put his fork down because it was so rich. "Oh my God..." 

"15/10" Symby said. 

"1 billion." Blue said. 

"Is these coffee in this?" Eddie said finally taking another bite. 

"Yes." Sage said smiling. 

"I have to agree with the others, this is an amazing cake." Eddie said. 

Sage sliced more piece for the group. 

"Oh my God..." Indi said after a bite. 

"I think we know who is winning." Lauren said. 

"Sage you want a job?" Butch said. 

Sage chuckled. 

Sage did end up winning but he liked Cyan's idea and gave the card to Dylan so he, Lauren, Dylan and Conner could go on a double date.


	516. Homecoming, Sophomore Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its that time of year again

It was homecoming again so everyone was dressed up for the dance. 

Except for Cyan, who sat at home still grounded. She had taken up scribing books and had been writing down a lot of symbiote history into them. She had two books, one in English and one in symbiotic. 

"You really have taken a shinning to all this." Evan said sitting down with Fate and a cup of hot coco. 

"Well I mean, you did too in your own way. You helped found a society for symbiote protection. For me, I just... is it weird I'm religious?" Cyan said. 

"Its a weird religion but no. I'm glad you are passionate... Cyan you are going to go to space when you are old enough aren't you?" Evan said. 

Cyan nodded. "Its my calling. I feel at home with him. I feel like I do so much good. We have helped so many symbiotes and I have seen so many places. I promise I will visit often." 

Evan pet her cheek. "I'm holding you to that. You know I can't stand waiting." 

"I know." Cyan chuckled. "You have been going a little nuts without Mom in your head." 

"I'm so empty it hurts." Evan whined. 

Fate licked his fingers and chripped. 

"Mom says she misses you too." Cyan said. 

Evan smiled and kissed Fate. They sat together in the living room with the tv low so Cyan could continue writing. 

Meanwhike at the dance, Sage was feeling very confident this year. Mostly because he was dating one if the most popular girls in school. No one to make him a fool this year. He proudly held Lauren's hand and snuggled into her often. 

"Just remember I'm a person, not a trophy Sage." Lauren said. 

Sage gasped. "I would never. I just am blessed to have you." 

Indi and Ringo were already on the dance floor. Indi loved dancing and Ringo couldn't help but join her. Indi glided around him and grinded up against him. Ringo swallowed hard and then stopped. 

"I... need to use the bathroom." And he ran off. 

Indi followed and peaked in. "You alone Ringo?" 

"Uhhh ya." Ringo said. 

Indi went in and leaned against his stall. "You ok buddy?" 

"I...got nervous." Ringo said. 

"Nervous?" Indi said. 

Ringo peaked out of the stall. "Indi you are... really cute. And I don't know why but being around you now, it makes me lightheaded." 

Indi stared and then choked on a laugh. 

"Its not funny!" Ringo said. 

"No no its just funny because thats exactly how I used to feel about you!" Indi said. 

"Wait seriously?" Ringo said. 

"Ya dummy don't you remember?" Indi said. 

"Well, ya." Ringo said.

Indi want into the stall with him and locked the door. Ringo blushed heavily. 

"Come here hot stuff." Indi said. 

Indi pressed him into the wall and made out with him passionately. Ringo felt like he was going to faint. 

"This is too loud." Blue whimpered. 

"Lets go outside." Rus said. 

They sat together outside the gym in a hallway and some friends joined them. 

"Rus, Violet! Who is your friend?" One girl from the baking club asked. 

"This is Blue. We kinda picked him up to make a trio." Rus said. 

"Oh my god! Really!?" She said. 

"Yup! I wooed them!" Blue said proudly. 

"Rus you're bi?" One girl said. 

Rus shrugged. "More like pan or demi I think. I only really open up to people I care about." 

Blue squeaked. "You care about me?" 

Rus lifted his chin and kissed him. Violet let out a gasp of excitement. 

"Of course I do." Rus chuckled. 

Blue and Violet grabbed hands excitedly and bounced up and down. Rus laughed and scratched his neck a little confused. 

Dylan and Conner were in the corner of the dance hall. 

"Dude you wanna dance or something?" Conner said. 

"No I feel like I would embarrass myself sorry." Dylan said. 

"Nah thats fine bro I don't really like dancing." Conner said. 

Dylan leaned against him. "Everyone is kinda off doing their own things huh?" 

Marigold suddenly ran over. "Guys guys guys. Follow me." 

Dylan and Conner looked confused but followed Marigold. 

"Go go go." Marigold said rushing quickly ahead of them. 

"Mary where are we going!?" Conner said. 

"Here!" Marigold had discovered the teachers lounge was unlocked and unguarded.

"Oh shit!" Dylan said going in. 

It was... really just a bunch of tables and chairs. But on one table was doughnuts.

"Sweet." Conner said grabbing one. 

Sage had gotten separated from Lauren and was now looking for her. He had gotten drinks for both of them and was humming happily to the music. He couldn't see to find her anywhere but then saw an upper classmate named Doug dragging her by the wrist while she struggled. 

"Let me go you big jerk!" Lauren said. 

"I just don't get it. He is an ugly little freak Lauren. You deserve so much better." Doug said. 

"Back off!" Lauren couldn't break free. 

"Maybe you just need a real man to show you a good time." He said lifting her skirt. 

It was right then Sage, in full monsterous form, tackled Doug to the ground. An audible snap occurred in Doug's legs. The boy screamed as Sage had him pinned. 

"If you ever even so much as speak to Lauren again I will rip your legs off and shove them up your ass." Sage growled, drooling all over Doug. 

Doug was screaming in fear and pain from his broken legs. Sage was doing everything in his power to keep himself from killing him. Eventually Doug passed out and Sage healed his legs. He turned to Lauren who hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you Sage." Lauren said crying into his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" Sage said. 

Lauren shook her head no. "Can we get out of here? I don't want to be here right now." 

Sage carried her out and onto the roof. Lauren cried in his arms a bit. 

"He is such an asshole! Oh my God I always though he was a creep but I never thought he would molest me! Oh my God Sage did that really just happen!?" Lauren said hugging her knees. 

"It did." Sage said holding her close. He was regretting not just murdering the asshole. 

Lauren clung to him. "I hate this. Why can't people just leave us alone! I don't like being pretty! I don't like being popular!" 

Sage held her tightly and cried softly. He felt for her. 

"Sage... can you cut my hair?" Lauren said. 

"What?" Sage said. 

"I want you to cut my hair really short. Its harder for guys to grab and I think I'll look tougher." Lauren said. 

Sage nodded and formed blades on his tendrils. Gently he cut Lauren's hair short to a pixie cut. Lauren looked into her phone. 

"Wow... I look like a different girl." Lauren said. "...Oh crap Sage I didn't ask if you were ok with this." 

"You are a person, not a trophy. You can do to your body whatever you want... though I think you look dashing." Sage said. 

Lauren smiled and kissed him. 

Ringo stumbled out of the bathroom and fell on his ass. 

"Dude, you ok?" Indi said 

"Its like we have switched brains! I used to be the cool one and you the obessed in love one." Ringo said

"I'm...sorry?" Indi said confused

Ringo signed and rested his head on her shoulder. "When did you become the sexiest and most intimidating woman on the planet?" 

Indi blushed and kissed him passionately. "Ringo... I think its when I got D cups and hips that don't quit." 

Ringo laughed and smiled at her. "Well at least you know you're hot." 

"Of course I do and don't you forget it." Indi said snuggling up to him on the flood of the hallway. 

Ringo cling to her and sighed. "My goal for this year is to get over these butterflies. I want to be confident again." 

Indi chuckled. "Here for you all the way buddy." 

Rus, Violet and Blue watched as security ran Dylan, Conner and Marigold out of the teachers lounge. 

"Wow what a night." Rus said. 

"Is Mary stealing... doughnuts?" Violet said.

Marigold had the entire box of stale doughnuts under her arm as she ran. 

They all got home safe, exhausted, and thankfully not suspended.


	517. Cletus and Butch, Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange idea i brought up once on discord

"So we wrote a book." Butch said. 

Cletus held up a hard cover, first edition of "Diners, Drive Ins, and Death: the Records, Thoughts and Memorials of Serial Killers Cletus and Butch Kasady." 

Everyone gathered at the DSA just stared in disbelief. 

"Wait Cletus can read?" Eddie said. 

"Yes POPS! I can read." Cletus snarled. 

"They let you publish this?" Evan said concerned. 

"Well ya we got vetted. Had an editor too." Butch said

"I pity them." Cyan said. 

"Hush. Anyway we just sold 100 copies in less than a week so we ate giving you each one!" Cletus said. 

Butch handed them out. Fate already was eagerly reading her father's work. Evan quickly grabbed the one Cletus handed Blair out of their hands

"Daddddyyyy." Blair said. 

"Much too violent for you." Evan said.

"Butch I love you, but this terrifies me." Eddie said. 

"Ed I don't blame ya." Butch cackled. 

"So you guys just wrote about your murders?" Ringo said. 

"That and our lives and philosophies." Cletus said. 

"It is my experience that you are never truly prepared for death. Unless its a murder because there is a good chance you planned for it to happen." Sage read out loud. 

"That was me. We alternate chapters." Butch said. 

Indi chuckled going through the book. 

"This is no way this is going to sell." Marigold said. 

It was a best seller in a month. 

"Well... I was wrong." Marigold said as they all stood outside a massive bookstore in New York for a signing. 

"You underestimate how fascinated people are with serial killers, especially famous ones." Sage said. 

"Ya its really disturbing considering Cletus murdered people at this very book store!" Peter said. 

Sleeper laughed at that. "Humans. Such interesting and sometimes insane creatures." 

Eddie shook his head. "I mean, I get it. My best selling articles were my Sin-Eater articles before the real Sin-Eater was caught." 

"Not to mention you became very popular too. Even your son was a fan." MJ said. 

"I still am a fan." Dylan smiled. 

Eddie pat Dylan's back. 

They went inside and Cletus and Burch were cackling at their signing table with a few people around as they signed. 

"So I'm tryin' to fill up the car and I'm only thinkin' 'dear god I hope my family is ok' and then I realize this dumbass has been gone like 20 fuckin' minutes. And we both have bladders the size of walnuts but he shouldn't be takin' that long. And then it hits me. He fuckin' wasted a guy in the john didn't he?" Butch said. 

"And I totally did!" Cletus laughed

"And its not like I can get mad at him because because damn it this is what he does!" Butch said. 

"So he eats this guy in the bathroom. Like seriously what is with you and eating people?" Cletus said. 

"I have a deep seeded trauma resultin' from me bein' force to eat my family which manifested in a strange sort of vore fascination?" Butch shrugged. 

"Huh. Well damn." Cletus said. 

"Guys... how about you take five." Their editor said, still regretting ever agreeing to his bosses suggestion to give these two a book signing. 

"Hey guys!" Butch jumped over the table to hug his family. 

"Going exceptionally well I see." Eddie said. 

Flora gave two thumbs up in approval. 

"Honestly yes but both Cletus and I are gettin' tried of book signin's. I think this will be the last one we 'gree too." Butch said. 

Their editor silently cheered. 

"We are proud of your two. We never thought you would write a book." Eddie chuckled. 

Butch smiled. "Thanks Ed." 

They visited the Parkers and Sleeper which was wild for everyone. Peter refused to let May near Cletus. 

When they got home Cletus would read a chapter to Blue every night.


	518. Another Spooky Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its my favorite time of year in fic

It was Halloween night so of course the entire clan was in spirit. Since it was her birthday, Lance had slept over in Dylan's room. They all woke up to chocolate pancakes cut to look like pumpkins. Flora kicked his feet in delight as she ate. 

"Happy birthday lil miss." Butch signed. 

"I can't believe Flora is 10." Dylan signed. 

"Me either, I feel old." Butch signed before petting her head. 

Eddie came in with few large presents. Flora clapped excitedly and went over to them. 

The first was a very gothic looking tent for camping. Next was a new bat winged back pack that came with a sleeping bag covered in skulls. Lance had gotten her a bunch of grow kits for strawberries and herbs. There were a few other smaller gifts but the last big one Butch was excited for. 

Flora giddily removed the wrapping paper to find the apothecary chest, fully refurbished and restocked. Her eyes went wide and she giggled. 

"I think yer old enough fer it now." Butch said. 

"Thank you everyone!" Flora signed. 

She gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Meanwhile Lauren was excitedly preparing for tonight. Sage had promised he something and she had been looking forward to it all week. She had found a swimsuit that looked identical to the one the girl from "Creature from the Black Lagoon" wore and had also styled a wing to match. 

"Perfect, wouldn't you say Apple?" Lauren said. 

Apple barked and wagged her skeleton tail. Lauren had built a collar and leash that worked for Apple's vertebra neck. Now she just had to wait. 

"...Aren't you going to be cold in that?" Maggie said. 

"Ya but we are going straight to the mansion and I have a coat." Lauren said. 

There was a knock at the door and Lauren squealed running to it. 

Sage was there, in full monsterous form. She lept into his arms and kissed his cheek. 

"Maggie we raised a very strange girl." Greg said. 

Maggie laughed. "Perhaps, but she is happy." 

"I'll be back around midnight!" Lauren said calling Apple over and putting on her leash. 

"Stay safe!" Greg called

"We will be!" Lauren closed the door. 

Soon they were at the mansion. Karen, Butch, Cletus and Evan had all worked together to decorate the grandhall for a party and everyone was already there. Sage and Lauren, quietly slipped into the basement. 

"It sounds fun up there." Lauren giggled. 

"Do you want to go up now?" Sage said. 

"No, I want some time with you." Lauren said pulling him into a kiss. 

Sage purred and clung to her on the couch. 

Upstairs everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves. Dove was doing tarot card readings for fun and Fate sat next to her in a little bed sheet style ghost costume. Evan was snapping photos of the two. 

"Fate looks so cute..." Evan swooned. 

Dove laughed. "You know it's funny. We four are dating but your love for us is never going to hold a candle to your love for Fate." 

"I'm sorry, Fate is my soul mate. Even now bring appart from her is eating me up inside." Evan said. 

"I've even started monitoring how much you drink because you are getting a little too boozy to cope with the pain Evan." Josh said. 

"Shit has it gotten that bad?" Evan said. 

"You had a whole six pack of beer yesterday." Josh said. 

"...I'm gonna get fat." Evan said. 

"You already have gained weight. You aren't as active now since you are on hiatus." Dove said. 

Evan practically wilted. "Crap..." 

Josh hugged him. "We get it. You miss her." 

Fate gave a concerned squeak from under her sheet. Evan sat across from her. 

"I'm obsessed with you... and because of that I've let myself fall apart a little. I'm gonna try to get back into shape. No more alcohol, more exercise." Evan said. 

Fate gave a hum of approval. Dove pet Evan gently on the head. 

"We are here for you too Evan." Dove said. 

Evan gently took her hand. "Thank you." 

Indi and Ringo were up in her room, just hanging out. They had gotten back from a tough mission recently and wanted to relax. Ringo was giving Indi a footrub. Indi moaned softly, it hurt but felt really good. 

"Holy shit Indi." Ringo said softly as she continued to make lewd noises. 

"I'm sorry, I'm tired and that feels so good." Indi gasped. 

Ringo looked up at her. She had her eyes closed and was relaxing inbetween Ringo putting pressure on her feet. She was a little out of breath as well.

"You look so fucking beautiful I can't stand it." Ringo said. 

Indi smiled. "You are pretty cute yourself." 

Ringo continued the message, Indi moaned more and squirmed a little. When he finished he crawled up next to her and hugged her. 

"Damn it Indi I'm too tired to do anything with you." Ringo said. 

"Don't do anything then." Indi yawned. 

They curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Later on all the hybrids and hosts went out to the backwoods. Indi and Ringo slept through it and Sage and Lauren decided to go off on their own. They ended up at a graveyard again, Sage seemed to be leading Lauren. 

"Ok Sage, tell me what is up." Lauren said. 

"This." Sage said. 

Tucked away in a private area was another little picnic. This graveyard was nice too because it overlooked part of the city. 

"Aw this is so pretty." Lauren said sitting down. Sage sat next to her, still towering a bit due to his monsterous height. 

"Its a warm night and my friends told me about this place." Sage said. 

"Ghost friends?" Lauren giggled. 

Sage nodded. "Honestly... you and my family are my only living ones." 

Lauren knelt to reach his face, grabbing two of his large teeth like handles. "You could have more friends you know. You are sweet." 

Sage chuckled. He grabbed Lauren by the waist and rolled onto his back so she could sit ontop of him. He wrapped part of himself around her legs and waist to keep her warm. "Nah... I'm happy with this. You... are all I need." 

Lauren giggled and stroked his chest. "Love you Sage." 

Sage purred loudly and closed his eyes. "I love you too Lauren." 

It was much later in the evening now. Flora and Lance were in candy comas. The teens all had finally settled into bed. Now was the time for Carnage and Sundance. 

"You know they say more murders happen tonight than most?" Sundance said. 

"Well not to fall into stereotypes or nothing but I think we will be adding to that number." Carnage said. 

Sundance cackled as they two of them swung through the city. 

"Now, tonights menu offers a crime ring that thought Philly would be perfect since competition is low." Sundance said

Carnage chuckled. "Big mistake." 

They peaked into a building where a group of men were moving legal firearms. 

"After you." Sundance said. 

"Don't mind if I do." Carnage said bursting through the window. 

Sundance chuckled to the sounds of violence and screams for mercy. "Happy Halloween."


	519. Together Again

It was incredibly difficult for Evan to get back into shape. Mostly because his depression from not having Fate bonded to him lead him up some pretty bad habits. 

Drinking, baking and then eating said baked goods. It got to the point where he threw out all the booze and sugar in the house. Or at least he was going to throw out the sugar until Marigold saved it for Sage. 

He started visiting Eddie early in the morning to exercise. He was able to keep pace with Eddie, unlike Butch. Soon he was back to normal. 

"Alright now just keeping it off." Evan said posing in the mirror. 

Fate made a sound similar to a cat call whistle. Evan laughed and pet her.

"Are you sure? You don't have a lot of definition though. I mean don't get me wrong you still look hot as hell but I always wonder why you never look cut." Dove said. 

"That's because I don't cut. Having defined muscles like they do in the movies actually means you are weaker than guys who look like me." Evan said. 

"Also the guys in the movies are usually dehydrated to the point of near organ failure. Its gross." Josh said

"Oh wow I didn't actually know that." Dove said.

"Evan actually is the build everyone should try to aim for. He has a little body fat to protect his joints and organs while still being very fit." Josh said. 

Evan blushed and looked away embarrassed. Fate crawled over to him and purred. Evan picked her up and smiled. It was about then his phone pinged. Evan fished out his phone and read the text. He dropped the phone to the ground and bolted out of the room. 

"Evan!?" Dove said. 

Josh picked up the phone and read the text. "Oh shit! Dr. Sanchez figured it out!" 

Evan, not thinking straight at all, was running on foot to the DSA. He had no shirt on, Fate in his arms, and it was only 40 degrees outside. 

"Evan you dumbass!" Dove said driving up next to him. "Get in the car!" 

Evan dove in, out of breath. "Ya I didn't think this through." 

Dove and Josh both laughed as they drove. 

"Alright Evan, I'm going to inject this into you and then in an hour you will be ready to bond again." Dr. Sanchez said cleaning off the injection site with a little alcohol. 

"Fate we almost are ready! You can come home!" Evan said hugging her. 

Fate flailed and wiggled excitedly. Dr. Sanchez gave him the shot. Evan paced around the DSA, still shirtless, waiting for the longest hour of his life to pass. 

Finally back in Dr. Sanchez office, their time was up and Fate gently tried bonding. When they both felt the warmth of the bond come back Fate screamed and wrapped herself entirely around him. Evan laughed with joy as Fate bonded back with him. It was like he could finally breath again. 

"Beloved! Darling! My previous Evan!" Fate screamed. 

Evan pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Then he suddenly felt nauseous and had to throw up into a bin. 

"Woah you ok?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"I'm sorry Evan I was just so happy." Fate said. 

"That's okay Fate. 12 is fine." Evan said cradling her. 

"Wait 12? Evan is Fate pregnant?" Josh said. 

"Ya, we got too excited." Evan said smiling. "We're pregnant." 

\--------------

"Aw I get 'nother grandkid!" Butch said holding Fate's face in his hands. 

Fate purred as Butch brushed her cheeks with his thumbs. 

The family all went all over for an impromptu party. Blair was petting Fate, incredibly happy to be getting a new sibling to play with. Even Knull had come back for the news. 

"My apologies for my absence in your time of need." Knull said. 

"Its ok, we muscled through." Evan said. "Actually could you do me a favor and make sure they are healthy? I'm worried after that bullet thing." Evan said. 

"Make them like Blue!" Blair said. 

"Like Blue?" Knull said. 

"Yes! You made Blue able to turn into a boy! I want my new sibling to be able to play with me! Make them like Blue!" Blair said. 

Knull chuckled. "Very well." 

He touched Fate gently, red veins pulsing all over her in swirls. 

"There, a playmate for Blair, I think you will find them enjoyable." Knull said. 

Evan shook his head and looked at Blair. "Look at you, bossing a God around." 

Blair grinned ear to ear. 

Evan's kids all were extremely excited to have a new baby. They cleaned out the old tank and put it in Evan's bedroom. 

"Mom what are you going to name them?" Violet said. 

Fate chuckled. "I don't know yet dear. They are still a ways away." 

"What do you think they will be like?" Rus said. 

"I hope they are nice." Violet said. 

"Probably rather powerful considering Knull messed with them..." Sage said. 

"Well we can compare them to Nyarla and Blue right?" Indi said. 

"Blue is... a lot." Violet said. 

Rus laughed. "Curious, fun, playful." 

"Cyan what is Nyarla like? We don't really know them that well." Ringo said. 

"Nyarla is almost like a stern nanny. Quiet, serious, watchful but all out of a deep sense of care and responsibility." Cyan said. 

"So completely opposite in everyway." Rus laughed

"You all will just have to be patient." Evan said. 

"You are one to talk Mr. 'I gained 15 lbs because I missed my wife'." Dove said. 

Evan blushed and Fate purred. 

"I beat him, I gained a lot of biomass and a baby." Fate chuckled. 

Evan held Fate in his arms and kissed her all over. 

\----------------

"So you take a break from the Avengers because you lost your alien and the second you get her back you impregnant her?" Hawkeye said over a com chat with Evan. 

"I can't impregnant her. Symbiotes are asexual. She was just so happy to bond with me she became pregnant." Evan said. 

"Riggghhhtt. So now you are on maternity leave. You just want a whole year off work don't you?" Hawkeye said. 

"I'll only be gone for two or three months. And I'll still be directing the DSA." Evan said. 

"I think we deserve a little rest." Fate said with a little snark in her voice. 

"Sure sure. Take it easy guys." Hawkeye hung up. 

"Like I ever can." Evan said flopping into his chair. Fate curled up on his chest and smiled.


	520. Symbiotes in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey a Symbruary chapter!

As thr human's of the Brock clan settled for the night, their symbiotes began to stir. Symby and Sunny laced around each other as Butch and Eddie slept. Sunny purred softly and nuzzled into Symby. 

"I'm excited for my spawn. A new grandkid how fun." Sunny said. 

"Hoping Evan and Fate will be able to handle so many children." Symby said. 

"They will be fine." Sunny said. "I have all the trust in the world. 

The two continued their nightly chat while Slick in Dylan's room had his laptop on while Dylan slept. Every night Slick would play computer games. Their favorite was an old game from the 90s that had recently been refurbished. It was a space exploration game where you played as a smuggler across the galaxy. It was a huge, incredibly detailed game. It reminded Slick of their first host who they missed dearly. Slick was excited every night to relive their glory days as a space pirate. 

Across the street Conner slept while Sky watched shows on his laptop. Conner often offered to buy Sky more actives for the long nights but Sky said it would be a waste. Sky was completely aware of how lazy they were. They got tired easily, not out of weakness, but out of a refusal to put effort into anything not involving Conner. They let out a little yawn and watched the season finally to a show they had started on a whim. They opened up a document they had going and wrote down a tiny review of the show. Then they started up the next show recommended to them. 

Fate, being the "dream fae" always was busy in the night. She would scan and enter the dreams of people all across Philadelphia. Of course Evan was always first and last. Had to make sure her host was okay. Then she would spread to her children, neighbors, extended family and then the city as a whole. But tonight she was a little distracted. The baby was becoming more active. Fate could feel her insides wriggle and squirm. Fate nuzzled into her side and the activity haulted. 

"Rest little one. You have much growing to do." Fate said. 

She felt warmth radiate from inside her. The baby symbiote wiggled again inside her, getting ready to move. Fate giggled, suddenly very glad she didn't need to sleep. Evan let out a yawn and sat up. He made sure not to disturb Josh and Dove as he went to the bathroom. 

"Baby is wiggling so much I woke up." Evan said. 

"They are an active one." Fate said. 

Evan pulled Fate up for a kiss and then headed back to bed. 

Cletus snored in his cell at the DSA. The guards still locked him inside it at night but it now had an automatic lock that opened at 8 am for him. Blue meanwhile was pressed against the glass, upset they couldn't go inside and play with Red. Blue whined and Red produced a head to glare at him. 

"Go. The dumbass needs his sleep." Red said. Her words were sharp but you could feel the love she put into the word 'dumbass'. 

Blue groan and ran upstairs. Being a symbiote meant no sleep for him. He hated nighttime. No one to play with, no activity in the halls. The DSA was closed and he was all alone. He sat on an empty coach and growled. 

"I wish Violet and Rus were here..." Blue said. 

It was then Blue realized he could always just fly to them. He grinned and ran upstairs to the roof. The night air was very crisp. He took a deep breath and started to grow. Wings sprouted from his back and his form spiraled and grew until he resembled the dragons Blair had told him so much about. He flapped his wings and sored through the air until he reached Evan's house. 

Blue landed on the building silently and peaked in windows. He found Marigold, Indi, and Ringo before finally finding Violet. Blue squeaked in delight and shrank back to his tiny goo form. He squeezed through the cracks in the window till he was entirely inside. 

Violet was fast asleep so Blue just slithered into her arms. It still was a boring night but was much better with sleeping snuggles from Violet. 

At Flash's appartment, Flash snozed on his couch while Valor cooked. Every night Valor would cook and clean. Their favorite thing to do was make special lunches for Flash. Today they were making paninis. The sandwhich press they got wasn't scary unlike the stove burners. Valor often wondered how their grandmother worked with fire so often. Butch's restaurant had traditional gas burners for its stoves and yet Sunny still helped in the kitchen. Whenever Flash needed to use the burners Valor would hide inside him in fear. But tonight was just pressed paninis so Valor got back to work. Agony was with them, eating the scraps and purring. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Valor said. 

"Always." Agony chuckled. 

It was night on this new planet. Nyarla loved their canine companion but she too needed rest. Dog yawned and curled up with Nyarla to snuggle. Knull reached down and pet the two of them gently. He was going over his notes and star charts while the planet slumbered. He had no need for sleep and neither did Nyarla. Nyarla crawled up his arm and sat on his shoulder to read. They knowticed some pictures Knull had kept of Cyan. Happy photos of her with them on their trip and some new ones of home. She had given them as a gift when they went to visit Fate. Nyarla grabbed the photos and purred. 

"Now what are you up to?" Knull said. 

"Cyan looks happy to be back with her family." Nyarla said. 

Knull sighed. "Yes she does." 

Nyarla tilted their head. "Jealous?" 

Knull chuckled. "Never. Just missing my little apostle that's all. On nights like this she used to sleep in my lap. There was something comforting about that." 

Nyarla let out a thoughtful purr and thumbed through the photos. As happy as she was to be home Nyarla could see the longing in her eyes to be back in space. 

"She will be home soon." Nyarla said. 

"She is home now." Knull said not looking away from his work. 

"No. Home." Nyarla said pointing at his lap. 

Knull chuckled and scratched Nyarla's head. 

Back at the Brock house Sunny and Symby had been debating which type of chocolate was better when the sun peaked over the horizon. 

"Morning already." Sunny said settling back into Butch. 

Eddie yawned and sat up, Symby stared up ay him, eagerly. He smiled down at his other and scratched their slimy head. 

"Good morning love. Have a good night?" He said

"Wonderful Eddie." Symby said leaning up to kiss his jaw.


	521. Blue Snowday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is just a little goo who has never seen snow before

Blue stared out the window in awe as white fluff fell from the sky. 

"Cletus! Cletus something weird is happening!" Blue said scrambling over. 

"What is it boy? Did Timmy fall into the well?" Cletus said. 

"...What?" Blue said. 

"Nevermind. What is it son?" Cletus said

Blue took Cletus over to the window. "Look at all this white stuff!" 

"Ok kid that's snow. You've never seen snow?" Cletus said. 

Blue shook his head no. 

"Come on kiddo let me show you." Red wrapped around him to form a fluffy winter coat.

Outside Blue gently poked the snow with a tendril. "Cletus its cold!" 

"Ya kid its froze water." Cletus said. "Eat some." 

Blue ate a handful of snow. "It is water!" 

"Kids love playing in this shit. Let me show you." Cletus said starting to roll up a ball. 

Blue copied him and soon they had a rather large snowman. 

"Good job squirt." Cletus said. 

"I'm naming him Henry!" Blue said. 

"Alright next snow lesson." Cletus said. 

"What's tha-" Cletus nailed Blue in the face with a snowball. 

"Snowball fight!" Cletus said pelting the young symbiote with another snowball. 

Blue laughed and threw some back. Soon it was an all out snowball war. In the end Blue tackled Cletus into a snowbank laughing. 

"This is really fun!" Blue laughed. 

Cletus chuckled and pet Blue's head. "Ya it is." 

"Did you do this as a kid?" Blue said.

Cletus suddenly was back at St. Estes being tortured by the older boys with a hail of snowballs, back at grandma's being told how worthless and a terrible he was to tracking snow in the house, and shivering in the cold because his father locked him outside to punish him. 

But there was one small, short memory. He was 6, just before he murdered the family dog. It was a cold day, and it was the first time he could remember snow. He got on his ratty coat and ran outside. He caught snowflakes on his tongue and made a snow angel. The happiness was cut short by his father screaming at him to get inside. 

"Cletus?" Blue said. 

"What?" Cletus said. "Oh um... ya, ya I played in the snow as a kid." 

Blue giggled and snuggled into Cletus. Cletus held him close and looked up into the falling snow. 

"Kid I really hope you have been enjoying your childhood." Cletus said. 

"Yes, I have been!" Blue chirped. 

"I'm an ok dad?" Cletus said. 

"Yes, I love you." Blue said. 

Cletus smirked and sat up. "Alright, I'm soaked. Lets go inside and have hot coco or some shit." 

They went in and Butch was already there with mugs for them. 

"Hey thanks." Cletus said taking one. 

Butch smiled. "No problem." 

Blue grabbed his ravenously and crawled into a DSA couch. 

"He is a cute little rascal." Cletus said. 

"I was watchin' you two. It reminded me of the first time I took Flora out into the snow." Butch said. 

"Really?" Cletus said. "I was doing good?" 

"Well he's in one piece and looks pretty happy. Ya you did great." Butch said. 

Cletus smiled and looking into his coco. "Hey Knock-knock, you have any happy memories from your childhood about snow?" 

"Like playin' in it?" Butch said

"Ya." Cletus said. 

"Not really. I remember gettin' locked outside a few times and livin' in a tent in freezin' temps... maybe a few times at Christmas I remember watchin' the snow fall with my aunt. Those are the only real happy ones I remember." Butch said. 

Cletus sighed and looked at Blue. "I don't want him going through what we did. Or any other kids I might have later." 

"Well so long as you don't beat him, or call him worthless or force him into a life of teenage prostitution he should be fine." Butch said. 

Cletus did a double take. "You were a prostitute!? Why didn't you write that in the book!?" 

"I kinda didn't want to tell the world I took it up the ass fer cash in order to survive bein' 16 and homeless." Burch said. 

"Ya I think I would kill a bastard if he ever spoke a word of me doing that." Cletus said. 

Butch sighed and scratched his neck. "Ya it takes a lot to talk 'bout." 

"Oh you do the neck scratch thing too!" Cletus said. 

"I what?" Butch said. 

"The neck scratch. Doc Walters told me I scratch my neck when stressed." Cletus said. 

"Oh... ya I guess I do." Butch said 

"Hey Cletus can we play outside again?" Blue said bouncing over to them. "Or have more hot coco?" 

Cletus smiled. "More coco I'm still wet." 

"Ok!" Blue said. 

Blue ran to the cafeteria to get them all hot coco. 

"So, you sure I'm doing good?" Cletus said. 

"Yes yer fine." Butch said waving a hand.

"...You think we can take him next time on a killing spree?" Cletus said. 

"Ya sure why not." Butch chuckled. 

"Sweet." Cletus said.


	522. Monster Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug is convinced Sage is not what he appears

Doug was positive of what he saw the night of the dance. He couldn't prove it yet but he was sure. 

Sage Walters was some sort of monster. 

He had passed out at the dance but remembered hitting on Lauren only to be tackled by a great, green monster than broke his legs and threatened his life. His legs were fine though and he couldn't remember much. He got in contact with a friend, named Edgar, who also had a run in with Sage. 

"Who? The fucking skinny punk? Kid is a psychopath. You should stay away from him. He knocked me out at a party once. I know Lauren is cute but she isn't worth dealing with her psycho boyfriend." Edgar said. 

It still bugged Doug deeply. He knew what was best for Lauren and staying with a monster was not it. She needed a nice guy, like himself to treat her right, he thought. So he was going to follow Sage and Lauren for Lauren's safety. 

Already Doug saw red flags when they went to the library together. Sage picked out nothing but gross looking old tomes and Lauren picked out horror books. Sage obviously must be manipulating her to like what he likes Doug thought. 

"Oh Sage! This one is one of my favorites you should read it." Lauren said. 

Sage smiled. "A Murder on Cherry Lane. Sounds delightful Lauren." 

"I wonder if you can guess the twist at the end." Lauren said. "You have to give me live updates as you read it." 

Sage chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you." 

After they both checked out at least ten books each they went to a diner together and did their homework. Doug was starting to realize Sage and Lauren were an incredibly boring couple. Poor Lauren, she needed someone more exciting, Doug thought. 

"So when we are done here want to come to my house? My parents are visiting my aunt so we would be alone." Lauren said. 

Sage chuckled. "Bringing a boy over alone? How scandalous." 

Lauren pet Sage's cheek. "Well do you have a rubber on you?" 

Sage blushed and nodded. 

Lauren smiled. "Good. I kinda... want to have monsterous you again." 

Doug was still gagging from the idea of Sage actually having sex with Lauren so he barely caught Lauren calling Sage "monsterous". Things were getting interesting. 

Doug got very lucky, Lauren's house was a ranch style home so her room was ground level. He peaked into her window and watch her strip for Sage. Doug seethed with jealousy. Sage was a skeletal, greasy, freak. Why was one of the hottest girls in school having sex with him? It should have been him he thought. It took everything to keep him from running in there and punching Sage. 

But just as he was thinking of snapping Sage's neck, Sage stood up and turned enormous. His skin was now liquidy and green. He looked like a skinny green Venom with a skull pattern on his face and black eyes. Doug nearly shat himself as he watching Sage in this new horrifying form gently pull Lauren into his arms. 

It suddenly hit Doug all at once that this is what Lauren wanted. She liked those horror books. She liked Sage, the creepiest weirdo in school. And she ask for this. For a giant toothy alien monster to sleep with her. 

Sage put Lauren gently on the bed and loomed over her. Lauren we smiling eagerly as Sage slide down so his tongue was near her lower half. Doug couldn't watch. He sank below the window in shock. He could hear through the wall slightly. Lauren's voice was joyful and Sage's was now a low rumbling purr. 

Doug crawled away from the house on all fours, any image of Lauren he once had was shattered. She was absolutely insane he thought. 

The next day at school Doug went pale when he saw Sage and Lauren in the hallway. Lauren saw him for a moment and looked away, uncomfortable. This angered Doug. Why was she looking at him like he was the freak? She was the one getting comfy with killer monsters. 

Sage pulled Lauren close as they passed, glaring at Doug. That was the final straw. 

"Why are you treating me like the weirdo!? You two are the freaks!" Doug spat. 

"I don't know maybe because you molested Lauren at the dance?" Sage growled. 

"That's nothing compared to what you two do together! Seriously you two are fucking perverted freaks." Doug said. 

"Fuck off!" Sage hissed. 

Lauren curled up against Sage, confused and upset as to why this was happening. Doug pointed at her. 

"And you're the sickest of them all! You're a monster fucker!" Doug said 

And with that Doug was against the wall, lifted a foot off the ground by Sage. 

"I don't think you remember clearly but I told you if you ever talk to Lauren again I would rip your legs off." Sage growled. 

"Ah! Let go of me you slimy bastard!" Doug said. 

"Why should I?" Sage growled

"I know what you are monster! And I'll tell the school!" Doug said. 

Sage flinched. 

"Ya that's right! You know your a disgusting slime creature. And if the truth comes out it will hurt Lauren too." Doug said 

"Tell them!" Lauren said. 

Sage and Doug both looked shocked. 

"Lauren?" Sage said. 

"Tell the world if you like! I don't care I love Sage! I love every single thing about him. I love his human form, his monsterous form and his goo form. I don't care what you saw us doing, I adore him. And beside, now you know if you keep fucking with me I'll have my boyfriend eat your brains while I make soap out of your damn stomach fat!" Lauren shrieked. 

Sage blushed hard, dropping a shocked Doug to the ground. He ran back to Lauren and hugged her tightly. Lauren clung to him. 

"I love you so much." Sage said softly. 

"I love you too." Lauren said burying her face into his chest. 

Doug took this chance to sneak away. He was extremely paranoid for years after that. Constantly afraid of crazy Lauren and her monsterous man.


	523. Braver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is still working on that

It was almost winter break aka half way through the year. Violet had pretty much accomplished nothing towards her goal. She sat in her room with Blue, in goo form, on her lap and sighed. 

"Blue, I was suppose to be brave this year but I'm to afraid to be brave." Violet whined. 

"Violet I want you to say that sentance again yourself slowly." Blue chuckled. 

"Hush! I'm trying!" Violet said. 

"See! Right there you stood up to me being a little shit. Now just do that with everyone else." Blue said. 

Violet whined. "Its not that simple." 

"Well why were you able to stand up to me?" Blue said. 

Violet paused and thought. "Because... I trust you not to get mad. You and Rus I trust to always love me." 

"Well if no one else is going to love you always why should you care what they think?" Blue said. 

"Well I don't want to be mean!" Violet squeaked

"Well think of it this way, its either your happiness or theirs." Blue said. 

Violet whimpered and decided to ask Rus. 

"Well I think Blue is right." Rus said. 

"What!?" Violet said. 

"Well I mean he isn't wrong. You sacrifice your own happiness for the happiness of others and you should put yourself first more." Rus said. 

Violet fidgeted and whimpered while Blue kissed Rus all over for saying he was right. Violet finally let out a sigh realizing that this was most likely true. 

"So... what do I do now?" Violet said. 

"Well we have to wait for an instance for you to say no to someone." Rus said. 

"Or a moment for you to be brave." Blue said still snuggling Rus. 

"Unless you can think of one right now." Rus said. 

Violet thought and then blushed. "I think it w-would be brave if I asked you to... have s-sex with Blue so I can watch." 

"No." Rus said. 

Violet giggled and covered her mouth. "Well it was worth a try." 

"What's sex? Is it a food?" Blue said. 

Violet and Rus both were not brave enough to answer that question. 

\-----------------------

Later in the week they were at the baking club. Today's project was cookies so they were planning designs. 

"What do you think Blue would like as a design?" Violet said. 

"I think he wouldn't care so long as it tastes good." Rus said. 

Violet giggled. "Ya that sounds like Blue." 

"Guys where does Blue go to school?" Kai, the president of the club said. 

"Oh he is home schooled." Rus said. 

"You guys should get him to register at our school!" Kai said. 

Violet laughed nervously. Rus sighed and pet her head. 

"He is still working through some stuff. He has a learning disability that makes it hard to be in a more public setting." Rus said. 

"Aw that's too bad." Kai said. 

"Could you guys at least get your friends to join? Some of them are really good at baking and the club needs younger members." Amy, the vice president said. 

"I know you want them to get Sage because, yes Sage's cake was amazing, but I don't really want him in the club." Kai said. 

"Why not?" Rus said. 

"He is a weirdo... and kinda creeps me out." Kai said. 

"Sage is nice you are just being an ass. Violet you'll get your friends to join won't you?" Amy said. 

Rus looked at Violet and Violet started to sweat. 

"I um I ummm..." Violet felt her throat dry out. 

"Amy you know Violet can't say no, you are taking advantage of her." Kai said. 

"N-no." Violet said softly. 

Everyone turned to look at Violet. 

"I... I don't think I should ask. If they wanted to j-join they would have. And S-Sage is busy with his private s-studies and L-Lauren." Violet squeaked out. 

"There you go Amy." Kai said. 

"Well I tried. We still need more members though." Amy said. 

Violet gave a big sigh of relief. 

After the club Rus picked up Violet into a huge sweeping kiss. Violet giggled and kicked her feet as he dipped her. 

"Violet you did it! You were brave a said no to a friend." Rus said. 

"I did!" Violet giggled. 

Rus kissed her more and she clung to him. 

"Do you want to celebrate? My treat." Rus said. 

Violet blushed and played with her hair. "I... hmmm." 

"Yes?" Rus said. 

"Lets go eat at that burrito place I like." Violet said. 

Rus smiled. "Sure thing." 

Violet decided she would be brave enough to ask him to sleep with her another day.


	524. Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time it is

It was a late night at the DSA, everyone had gone home except Cletus, Blue and Evan. Evan had decided to work late to finish some paperwork. Fate was sitting in her little desk bed, nuzzling her side gently. 

"Baby giving you trouble dear?" Evan said petting her. 

"I think... the baby is coming actually." Fate said 

"Oh!" Evan said scooting his desk chair closer. 

Fate gently licked her side and Evan pet her, just like he did when Valor came. Fate purred and pressed into his hand. 

"They are a little indecisive. They keep pushing like they want to go and then changing their mind." Fate said. 

"Anything I can do to help?" Evan said. 

"Some chocolate right now would be good." Fate said. 

Evan picked up the entire pet bed and carried it to the DSA cafeteria. Blue was in there eating a late night snack. 

"What up with the bed?" Blue said. 

"Fate might be giving birth tonight." Evan said. 

"Oh cool!" Blue hoped up to come over and help. 

Soon Fate was comfortable again, snuggled up in the bed with a hot coco and at least ten chocolate bars cut up into pieces. Evan kept petting her while she tried to relax. Blue crossed his arms and laid his head ontop of them on the table to watch. 

"Sometimes its weird to think that I will give birth one day." Blue said. 

"But you don't have a host." Evan said. 

"I don't need a host, Knull is my host. Nyarla, myself and this baby are a stronger type of symbiote. We can just feed off our connection to him." Blue said. 

"Hey Blue... why did Knull make you?" Evan said. 

"Me?" Blue laughed. "Well originally he made me and a few others. We were going to watch over a planet he overtook. But I hated it. So when he was leaving I hitched a ride with the rest of the babies. Knull saw what I did but decided to let me come with." 

"Why did you hate it?" Fate said. 

Blue shrugged. "I don't know. Just did." Blue said. "I want to explore more." 

Evan chuckled. "I can see that." 

Blue reached over and pet Fate. "You two are strange. You raise your symbiote children when they are fine on their own." 

Evan smirked. "Well Cletus has been raising you sort of. How do you like it?" 

Blue paused and thought. "A lot. He cares about me and loves me. He gives me attention and makes sure I'm ok." 

"So its not so weird right?" Fate giggled. 

Blue smiled. "I guess not. I hope your new baby likes it." 

"Ya if only they would make up their mind." Evan chuckled. 

Fate gently nugged her side, nibbling at it and pulling. "You are making me uncomfortable. No one is going to eat you when you come out." 

"Oh, I just realized I might be intimidating them. I'm kinda big." Blue chuckled. 

"You aren't that big." Evan said. 

"I'm much bigger than you realize." Blue said getting up. He pet Fate once more. "Don't give mom too much trouble ok?" 

Blue skipped out of the lunch room and so Evan and Fate were alone. Evan took a bite of chocolate and looked at the time. 

"I'm gonna call home. The kids have to be worried." Evan said taking out his cellphone. 

Once Evan said why they were late all he could hear on the other end was everyone screaming and pushing into the car. He also could hear wings flapping as Blair and Passion took to the sky. Evan hung up, hugged his wife and press his face into her. 

"Kiddo, if you wanted a quiet birth you aren't going to it unless you come out in like five minutes." Evan said. 

Fate laughed and nibbled more at her side. "Its scary but its time to come out. Daddy is here and I'm here. We love you sweetheart it will be okay." 

Finally, the baby pooled into Evan's hands and curled up as a tiny little ball of slime. He chuckled as they started to form their own coloration. 

They started off a cream color almost like pie crust and then bright granny smith apple green ran over their top half so the cream color was only on the bottom. Little speckles of red ran through the green. 

"You are a tiny apple pie!" Evan laughed. 

The baby let out a yawn and nuzzled into Evan's hand. Evan practically melted. 

"Fate I'm so blessed by your beautiful children." Evan said. 

"What should we name them beloved?" Fate said peaking over his hand at the tiny apple pie goo. 

The rest of the family burst through the doors of the cafeteria screaming and excited. Karen was with them in a night gown with Bill. The Brocks also stormed in. Blue was behind them all trying to tell them all to give the baby space. 

"Havoc. Pure havoc." Evan said. 

Fate giggled. "Havoc is a good name." 

Havoc had hidden under Fate due to the sudden noise. Everyone ran over to look. 

"Hey guys you just missed the birth." Evan said with a yawn. 

"What!? Where is the baby then?" Marigold said. 

"Under me. You are scaring them." Fate said in a matter of fact way. 

Everyone went quiet and slowly Havoc peaked back out from under Fate. 

"Pfft?" Havoc said softly. 

The enter room awed. Havoc nearly hide again but Fate pulled then out we a gentle tendril. 

"Oh Evan, Fate, congratulations." Karen said softly, nearly in tears. 

"Thanks mom." Evan said. 

"Hi baby. I'm Blair." Blair whispered

Havoc leaned forward and gently licked Blair's nose. Blair giggled and gently pet Havoc who in turn wrapped around Blair's fingers. 

"Their name is Havoc by the way." Evan said petting Havoc gently with his thumb. 

Everyone fawned over the little baby, trying their best to be quiet. Havoc refused to leave mom and dad's side so the relatives all took turns to sit near them and pet Havoc gently. Evan glaced over at the window and saw the sun was rising. DSA employees were starting to show up for work. 

"We've been up all night." Evan laughed. 

"Evan what are you doing here?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan held Havoc up a little. "We gave birth!" 

Dr. Sanchez let out a little gleeful sound and came over. Havoc finally was getting used to people and welcomed more pets from her ever growing family. 

"I'll schedule a check up, do you maybe want to take a nap?" Dr. Sanchez said

"Yes." Evan said flopping onto the table. 

Everyone laughed and soon Evan was in a proper bed while Dr. Sanchez quiet examined Havoc. Fate curled around her new spawn to nurture it a little while Evan slept. The rest if the clan all helped while Daddy recovered.


	525. Havoc and Pudding

"Welcome home Havoc!" Evan said carried the baby symbiote in a blanket lined basket. 

Havoc peaked their head out to look at the mansion. They got excited and wiggled around under their blankets. The kids had made a banner and baked a chocolate cake for little Havoc to enjoy. 

"Aw look at how cute they are in their basket!" Violet said. 

"Dad where are they staying after they out grow their tank?" Cyan said. 

"In Blair's room until I can get an addition built. I have to get it cleared by the city which might be hard but at the same time might not cus they are considering making our house a historical landmark and know I need more room." Evan said. 

"Why a landmark?" Ringo said. 

"Because I'm a superhero with half alien children which by the way you might have to start explaining to the kids at school about that, because the news wants to cover the new baby. Also the fact that all of you existing is starting to become more well known." Evan said. 

"Local man can't stop having babies with alien wife." Marigold said in her best 'news anchor' voice.

"Hush." Fate said smiling. 

"I mean its probably for they best they start knowing." Cyan said. 

"Especially since a rumor has started about Sage and Lauren." Rus said. 

"What?!" Sage said. 

"Doug kinda had been warning people that you are a slime monster and Lauren has a kink for monsters." Marigold said. 

"Why did no one tell me this!?" Sage said. 

"Well its kinda awkward." Indi said. "Mostly because its all true." 

Sage growled. 

"How about we just focus for now on getting Havoc settled?" Evan said.

Havoc soon was in their little tank in the bedroom. They squeaked violently when put down. 

"I'm not going anywhere honey, just relax." Evan said sitting on his bed. 

Havoc let out a concerned whimpered. 

"They really love Daddy don't they?" Fate said. 

"Ya they do." Evan chuckled, falling back on the bed. 

Dove and Josh watch Havoc in their tank. Havoc squeaked and hissed gently. They had gotten used to Dove and Josh but were unhappy about being in a strange new place. 

"Aw come here Havoc." Dove said gently picking them up. 

Havoc finally let out a purr as Dove cradled them in her arms. 

"Such a scared baby." Dove said kissing Havoc's cheek. 

Josh smiled and watched his wife, enamored with her. 

Havoc's shy phase quickly faded into curiosity. They would squeaked and cry when they saw something new and interesting. Bug and Magpie were fascinating and so was Satan. Squirrels outside too would be squeaked at. Havoc didn't move much on their own, much like a normal baby. Evan often had little cushions set up for Havoc to rest in. He still worked at the DSA even with the new little baby to look after so he would keep Havoc and Fate close. 

He was filling out paperwork while Fate snuggled Havoc when Havoc started crying again. 

"Hey little guy what's wrong?" Evan said reaching over to pet them. 

Havoc immediately calmed down when Dad touched them, nibbling lovingly at his fingers. 

"Hungry?" Evan said. 

Havoc went wide eyed and drooled all over his hand. Definitely hungry. Evan chuckled and picked up Fate and Havoc to go back to the cafeteria. Havoc squeaked and wiggled in Evan's arms, happy to be in a place they knew had food. Evan got a bowl of peanutbutter, some meat and a little chocolate pudding. Havoc hissesd and grabbed at the container for pudding. 

"Havoc we have to leave some for the rest of the staff, a lot have symbiotes now." Evan said. 

Havoc pouted as they went back to their table. Evan set the little symbiote down while he set their place to eat. 

"Um, beloved." Fate said concerned. 

"What Fate?" Evan said looking up. 

Havoc was gone. Evan panicked inside but tried to stay calm. Fate tilted his head up and he saw a little girl, around age two in a fluffy green dress and dirty blond hair, bolting towards the pudding. 

"Oh my days thats Havoc!" Evan said. 

Havoc giggled and climbed up the counter with help from her tendrils to dive head first into the pudding. 

"Oh my God." Evan said pulling Havoc out. 

Havoc whined and cried. 

"No. That pudding was supposed to be for everyone and now you've ruined it." Evan said. 

Havoc started throwing a tantrum in Evan's arms and he carried her outside the lunch room. He sat her down infront of him and she screamed at him, crying. 

"You are really hungry right?" Evan said. 

Havoc nodded with a glare. 

"Well when you calm down we can eat. And if that isn't enough pudding for you we can get more later ok?" Evan said. 

Havoc sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Evan smiled and brushed her cheek gently. 

"You are a very pretty little lady Havoc but you need to behave yourself." Evan said. 

Havoc sniffed again and let out a hungry growl. Evan picked her up and decided feeding her was more important that cleaning her. They would take a bath after the food.


	526. Havoc Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Havoc

Evan worried about Havoc's new humanoid form but things seemed to work out. 

His first worry was what would they do all night since they couldn't sleep but it turns out their favorite night time activity was snuggling mom and dad. And despite their early temper tantrums they soon mellowed out to a well behaved child. Well except for hunting small animals. Just like Flora she loved going after squirrels and rabbits to eat. It took a while to teach her that Bug and Magpie were friends not food. She had a particularly bad run in with Satan that ended in a scratched nose. Havoc avoided Satan like the plague after that. 

Blair of course was over joyed to have a playmate. Havoc did age quicker than most children but was still slow compared to any of Evan and Fate's. Blair would play with her, brush her fluffy blonde hair and read to her. The reading was Havoc's favorite. 

Evan discovered Havoc was incredibly food motivated. If you wanted her to do anything just involve food. Take a bath? Bribe with food. Need to behave for a doctor? Havoc was easily soothed with a bar of chocolate. Havoc being stubborn about voice exercises? Feed her a cube of meat for every sentence she says. 

"Dad she is going to get fat." Ringo said. 

"She is a symbiote. You guys don't really get fat." Evan said feeding Havoc a meat cube. 

Havoc licked Evan's fingers clean. "Daddy can I have more?" 

Evan chuckled. "He has a point you have had a lot today." 

Havoc gave Ringo such a glare. He chuckled and pet her head. 

"Love you Havoc!" Ringo teased. 

Havoc snapped at his hand. 

"Havoc no biting." Fate said pulling her into Evan's lap. 

Havoc instantly started purring. The other thing that motivated her more than anything else was Evan. There was no secret to who her favorite parent was. Evan picked her up and carried her upstairs for a bath. 

"Nooooooooooo." Havoc whined seeing where they were going. 

"What if you took a bath with Blair? Would you like that?" Evan said. 

"Noooooooooooo." Havoc whined, burying her face into Evan. 

"How about a bath with Daddy?" Fate said 

Havoc nodded and Evan laughed. 

Soon they were in the tub, covered in bubbles. Havoc swam around in goo form enjoying the water. 

"Fate my love I think this is the closest we have ever gotten to raising a human baby." Evan said.

"She is a pure symbiote though." Fate said. 

"Ya but Havoc acts a lot like how a toddler actually behaves." Evan said. 

"Like a little brat?" Fate teased. 

Havoc gave out an offended squeak.

Evan laughed and picked Havoc up into his arms. "She is teasing you." 

Havoc pouted. Fate laughed and kissed Havoc on the head.

Havoc purred slightly, still trying to appear mad but couldn't help but love getting affection from both mom and dad at the same time. She rested against Evan's chest and gave out little chittering sounds. 

Once she was clean Evan put her in a sweater Karen had knit. Karen, finally having a grandkid who didn't change clothing sizes every week as a toddler, had gone over board and knit so many objects for Havoc. Havoc snuggled into the sweater and chirped loudly. 

"You like Grandma's sweaters?" Evan said brushing Havoc's hair. 

Havoc nodded with a big smile on her face. She loved clothing and often experimented with both her forming of clothing and with outfits Karen picked out. 

Evan picked her up and carried her downstairs in his arm. Cyan was on her computer, finally ungrounded from her impromptu space trip. 

"Aw look who is all snuggly and clean." She said. 

"Yup, she has a pension for getting dirty but for now, she is clean." Evan said setting Havoc down. 

Havoc ran around the living room excitedly. Blair was down there as well and the two quickly constructed a block fort together. Evan sat in his chair and watch the two littlest Miller's play. Fate sat in his lap under his hand to be pet. 

"You look happy Dad." Rus said coming in with Violet. 

"Ya I am." Evan said. "I'm blessed with many beautiful children." 

"Aw that's sweet of you." Violet said kissing his cheek. 

Havoc ran back over to Evan and hugged his legs. "Play." 

"Ok, I can play with you and Blair." Evan said getting up. 

The block fort was soon much bigger. Blair and Havoc snuggled up to Evan inside of it. Fate spread out over the three like a big blanket and Blair read a book to them. 

"Dad's really cute sometimes." Indi said passing through the living room. 

Havoc rested against Evan and let out a little yawn, getting comfortable. They still couldn't sleep but often rested. Evan held the two close and nodded off himself. Blair understood why he was tried and let him sleep as they continued to read.


	527. Rocky Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin tries apologizing to 'Butch'

Austin had not seen Butch in months. After insulting the man he had actively been trying to avoid him. Not to mention he was slightly terrified of the death threats he got last time. 

But yesterday Conner and him had gotten into an argument again. Austin once again had tried to be more of a dad then a friend to Conner and it blew up in his face. He couldn't stand Conner being mad at him so he was hoping Butch had some advice for him. He wasn't at his restaurant or at the Brock house so Austin had traveled to the DSA to see if he could find him. 

He went inside and there was Butch in the main lobby, painting the scenery. He looked a lot different then the last time Austin had seen him. His hair was now short with black streaks in it. It had been a few months so maybe he had decided to change his appearance. 

"Butch?" Austin said softly. 

'Butch' turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Then he gave a smirk. "Yes?" 

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I said all those months ago. It was really wrong of me to compare you to your father like that. And I regret ruining our good friendship. Can you forgive me?" Austin said. 

'Butch' raised an eyebrow. "You compared me to Roscoe." He said it half way between a statement and a question. 

"Yes I know it was really dumb of me. Do... do you not remember? You threatened to kill me." Austin said. 

'Butch' held in a laugh and then took a deep breath. "Listen, I got the memory of a knat sometimes. Too many hits to the ol' melon. You are gonna have to refresh me." 

Austin blinked. "Well I mean... if you don't remember I don't really want to tell you." 

"Well that is not very sportsmen like! I know you don't want me blowing up at you but you have to be a man." 'Butch' said. 

Austin sighed. "I got really mad that Conner and Dylan were starting to... experiment sexually. And you were trying to tell me how to parent him and I blew up at you and compared you to your father." 

'Butch' cackled. "God you are a dumbass." 

"Listen I know I messed up but do you have to insult me every time?" Austin said. 

"Yes because Cletus didn't even bother to mimic my accent this time lil bitch." Butch said coming down the DSA stairs. 

Austin did a double take, shocked there was two Butchs. 'Butch' aka Cletus cackled loudly and fell back on the couch. 

"Butch I don't know who this asshole is but oh my god is he easy to trick!" Cletus laughed. 

"You have a twin!?" Austin said. 

Butch banged Austin on the forehead with the back of his fist. Not enough to really hurt him but enough to get the point across. 

"Maybe if you pulled yer head out of yer ass fer more than two seconds you'd remember that I'm not from this fuckin' dimension. THIS is this universe's Butch aka Cletus Kasady aka Carnage." Butch said. 

Austin suddenly had all the piece fall into place in his head. He knew the name Carnage. He slowly turned to look at Cletus grinning ear to ear and waving with wiggling claws. Austin jumped and crawled away. 

"Why is Carnage loose!? Wait you are Carnage!? What!?" Austin said. 

"Jeez Knock knock this guy is slow." Cletus said. 

Butch sighed and stared at Austin. "Yes, my real name was Cletus Kasady. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner lil bitch. I mean how many red haired, symbiote totin' serial killers are there?" 

Austin was too shocked to really think. Butch scowled at him as he realized just how much danger he had been in. Butch most definitely was not the harmless disabled gay guy Austin had taken him for. He didn't know what to do. Why was Conner friends with the worlds deadliest serial killer? Why was Butch free to roam the city instead of locked in a cell? Why was he in this dimension? How did this world survive having two Cletus Kasadys for so long? 

"I think you broke him." Cletus chuckled. 

"Good. Maybe he'll leave me the fuck 'lone." Butch said. 

"Aw don't say that. Look at this chump. He is so pathetic my mind is practically begging me to put him out of his misery. But I know he is friends with you. He came here to apologize you know." Cletus said. 

"Probably cus he wants somethin'." Butch snarled. 

Cletus pondered. "Ya probably. Want me to waste this chump?" 

Butch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No I don't." 

"Ah I see. Killing him yourself." Cletus said. 

"Look I'm mad at him and he is a selfish lil punk but I ain't gonna kill him." Butch said. 

"Tsk, what a shame. I bet he bleeds like a gutted pig." Cletus said. 

Butch chuckled and licked a lip. "Don't make me hungry."

Austin finally broke out of his hysteric shocked panic and stood up. 

"I- I don't want you seeing Conner anymore!" Austin said

"Oh shut the fuck up you overgrown welp!" Butch said. 

Austin flinched. 

"You already knew I was a serial killer lil bitch but you treated me like trash anyway. Now that you know who I really am suddenly that's too much? Grow a fuckin' pair Austin." Butch said 

Cletus laughed. "Wait this is Conner's old man? The one you were helping out? Holy shit dude" 

Austin shrunk a little. 

"Austin eventually you will understand just how out of yer fuckin' league you are. Conner is part of our family. Half this family is serial killers, the other is aliens. You have no clue what yer dealin' with. And you can't treat Conner like yer son. You lost the right to call him yer boy a long time 'go just like you lost the right to call me a friend. Now we can either shake hands and start over at square one or you can get the fuck out of here before I decide I'm pissed off 'nough and hungry 'nough to kill ya." Butch said.

Austin swallowed hard and stood up. "I... need time to think this all through." 

"Good. That's better than what you usually do." Butch said. 

Austin sped out of the DSA and Butch gave a big sigh. Cletus patted his back. 

"That guy, is a massive pussy." Cletus said. 

Butch stared out at the door and scratched his neck, wondering if he did the right thing.


	528. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prisms reveal their symbiotic secrets

The news did end up covering Havoc's birth. They all came to the mansion to meet the little symbiote. 

"Alright so first off, no loud noises. Symbiotes hate loud noises and as a baby, Havoc is even more sensitive to sound. Two, if you have to light a cigarette do it outside. This is my house and I don't like the smell. Also symbiotes hate fire so no lighters." Evan said. 

Ringo was holding Havoc to keep her claim before going out to meet the reporters. She whined softly against him. 

"Its ok Havoc." Ringo said petting her back. 

"So this is it. The day we reveal our true selves." Sage said. 

"Its kinda a relief." Indi said. 

"I'm afraid what our friends will think." Violet said. 

Rus snuggled her. "It will be ok." 

"Ya they will accept us if they are real friends." Cyan said. 

Violet whimpered which caused Havoc to whimpered. 

"Stop! Its going to be ok!" Blair said. 

Violet smiled and hugged Blair. 

"Alright everyone come on out we are going live in 5!" One reporter said. 

The children all walked out, ready for their first public interview. 

\----------------

The next at day as school was a rush. Everyone either was excited or frightened. 

"Dude how long have you been an alien!?" One boy said to Ringo. 

"My whole life bro." Ringo chuckled. 

"So you guys have super powers?!" Other said to Indi. 

"Ya we do." Indi chuckled. 

"Are you all related?" One girl said. 

"No we just all live with Evan." Indi said. 

They kids in their group continued to chat around them. 

Sage did not fair as well. Sage heard whispers all day. "I knew there was a reason he was a freak." "Its so creepy knowing he is a monster." "Why is he allowed to go here?" "What if he hurts us?" We just some of what he heard. 

"Well at least now I can hear their true feelings." Sage said to Marigold. 

"Its not fair, they aren't doing it to anyone else. Heck I used to get ignored and now people are excited about me." Marigold said. 

Sage sighed. "Its... fine. I never fit in... I honestly don't care what these cretins think. Only those who care about me matter." 

"That's the spirit!" Marigold chirped. 

Lauren got pulled aside by some of her friends after class. 

"Lauren did you know about Sage being..." said a girl named Carol.

"Yes I did." Lauren said. 

They gasped. "Lauren aren't you scared?" Carol said

"What if he is dangerous?" Sam said

"Why do you trust him he is so creepy!" Rosa said

Lauren sighed. "Ok he is not dangerous. And no I'm not scared and I trust him because in the entire time we have dated he had been wonderful to me!" 

"But what if he tries to eat your brain?" Sam said

"Why would he? I have a much better source of phenethylamine for him anyway." Lauren muttered with a blush. 

"Lauren please we just worry about you!" Rosa said.

"If you are so concerned go on a group date with Sage and me." Lauren said. 

They all froze up. Lauren laughed. 

"Figures." Lauren said before turning to leave. 

"Wait... I'll go." Carol said. 

"M-Me too." Said Sam.

"Same here." Rosa said

Lauren smiled. "Great. Let me text him we can pick a date." 

The baking club was a buzz with excitement. 

"Aliens! I never would have thought you two were aliens!" Kai laughed. 

Rus chuckled. "Well technically we are half alien." 

"So like, how did you guys started coming to school here? Does Blue know you are aliens?" Amy said.

"Actually Blue is a pure blood version of us." Violet said. 

"Really!?" Kai said. 

"Ya and we came here because of Dylan." Rus said

"Man this is so cool. We have alien friends." Amy said. 

Violet giggled and rested against Rus. 

Cyan was running into trouble. She had never really taken stock into the fact that the kids at school found her pretty. She never really had cared since she had zero attraction to humanity. Living with symbiotes and while Knull was much more pleasant. So she was very confused by suddenly everyone being uncomfortable with her. 

"Its like they are avoiding me." Cyan said. 

"Now you know how I feel." Sage chuckled. 

"No, they are avoiding Cyan cus they all are now confronted with the fact that they got turned on by an alien. You they are avoiding cus you are a creepy, scary, weirdo." Marigold said. 

Sage glared and poked her side. 

"Ow! I'm only telling the truth." Marigold said. 

"Turned on?" Cyan said. 

"Cyan do you not know you are pretty?" Conner said. 

"Of course I know. I just don't understand why someone would be uncomfortable with that. I'm beautiful there is no shaming in being aroused by me." Cyan said. 

Lauren sighed while Ringo and Indi snickered. Cyan gave them a small glare. 

"Its just a conflict of perspection. They think alien symbiote and they see Venom." Rus said. 

"Then let me enlighten them. I'm sick of this human form anyway." Cyan said standing up. 

She switched to symbiotic form and started floating in thr air. She shimmered and shone like the sun peaking through rain clouds. Her sky blue hair wisped around her like fog. The lunch room went silent as Cyan gently floated where she once sat. 

"There, much better." Cyan said. 

"Woah Cyan is this what you really look like!?" Hiro said. 

"Yes, it is." Cyan said with a smirk. 

More teens gently gathered around. 

"Now she's done it." Dylan said. 

"Can the rest of you guys do this!?" One kid said. 

"Should we show them?" Ringo said. 

"Why not they will probably ask to see later anyway." Marigold said standing up. 

The hybrids one by one switched to their symbiotic forms. The kids were a roar with excitement. Sage was the last one not switched over. 

"Sage is something wrong?" Lauren said. 

Sage bit his lip. "They already think I'm horrifying. They like the others... if I show myself they will probably come after me... with pitch forks and torches." 

"Well I'll stay by you the whole time. We will make this more Lovecraft than Hollywood." Lauren giggled. 

"What does that even mean!?" Marigold said. 

Sage grinned and switched to his symbiotic form. "The monsters usually win in Lovecraft."

There was a lot more gasps of shock from Sage's transformation but Lauren quickly hugged him with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Okay that is enough!" One of the teachers said coming over. "This is much too much of a disturbance in the lunchroom. Please um, turn back to normal." 

The Prisms all switched except for Cyan. 

"This is my normal." She said firmly. 

"Then please turn human Cyan you are a distraction to the class." The teacher said. 

Cyan switched back and gave such a look to the teacher when she sat down. 

"Sorry Cyan, aliens are too much." Ringo chuckled

Cyan huffed. "I can't wait to be back with Knull." 

Indi and Rus chuckled at that but soon the group was comfortable again and chatting. It took the school a while to calm down but soon they did.


	529. Karen Talks to Austin

Evan had brought Blair and Havoc over to visit the grandparents so Butch was squeezing and snuggling Havoc while Blair play wrestled with Venom. Karen was knitting and watching with a huge smile on her face. 

"Our turn!" Dylan laughed, joining in with Slick to wrestle Blair and Venom. 

Blair laughed and rolled around, biting Venom's arm lightly. Venom laughed and grabbed up both kids to snuggle them. 

Butch smiled softly and he clung to Havoc. Havoc loved tight hugs so she was purring like crazy. 

"Hey Butch, you ok?" Conner said

"Hmm?" Butch said. 

Conner sat next to him. "I mean it. You have been kinda down lately." 

"We have nowticed too." Venom said as Blair and Dylan struggled again his arms. 

Butch sighed and ran a hair through his hair. "This is stupid cus he really isn't worth gettin' upset over. I'm upset that Austin after comin' to 'pologize instead ran away 'fraid of me." 

"Wait, what did Austin have to apologize for?" Conner said. 

Butch suddenly went wide eyed, realizing he had royally fucked up. 

"Butch did you never tell Conner what happened?" Venom said. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Butch said, his brain barely able to process how badly he had messed up. 

"What happened?" Conner said

"Ed!" Was all Butch should say in his plea to not tell Conner. 

"Austin got upset with Butch and compared him to his father. Butch rightfully was upset but then took it too far and almost killed Austin. Austin came to apologize but then learned about Cletus and Butch being the same person. Flummoxed, Austin left saying he did not want Butch near you." Venom said

Conner clenched his fist. "Sky, coat, now." 

"Conner wait!" Butch said. 

Conner was already out the door. 

"Damn it Ed! Why didja tell him!?" Butch said putting Havoc down. 

"We are not going to lie to the boy." Venom said. 

Butch got up and ran after Conner. 

"Conner please don't do this!" Butch said. 

"I'm just gonna talk to him!" Conner said. 

"Kid I almost decked him when he tried to 'pologize, I have no idea how yer gonna handle him!" Butch said 

Conner stopped and sighed. Dylan and Eddie were now catching up too. 

"Ok listen. I need to talk to Austin. I will walk to his apartment with all of you so I cool down enough to be civil. If you still don't trust me give me Symby or Slick." Conner said. 

"I would give you Symby but I am not wearing anything else." Eddie said. "Normally I could not care less but I do not want police involvement." 

"I'm... currently the same." Dylan blushed. 

Conner laughed at that. 

"How about I come with then." Karen said walking with Blair, Evan and Havoc. 

"Really?" Conner said. 

"I have heard a lot about Austin and I know a thing or two about being a parent." Karen said. 

Conner smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Miller." 

They all started to walk to Austin's appartment. The chatter definitely calmed Conner down. Havoc kept jumping into snow piles and playing around so it took about a half hour longer than it should have. Finally they got there and Conner paged the building for Austin. 

"We will stay back here so we don't intimate him." Evan said pulling Havoc out of another snow pile just as she was about to take a big bite of yellow snow. 

Conner went up with Karen and knocked on Austin's door. He very slowly opened it.

"Um hello I don't think we have met?" Austin said. 

"Hi I'm Mrs. Karen Miller. I'm Evan's mother and Sky's grandmother." Karen said offering a hand. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Austin Rainer." Austin said welcoming someone at least half way normal into his life for once. He shook Karen's hand. "Come on in." 

Austin's appartment was clean and boring. Karen and Conner sat on his couch while he brought refreshments. 

"So um, Conner did you want to talk about our fight?" Austin said 

"No actually I came to talk about your fight with Butch." Conner said. 

Austin sighed. "He told you about that?" 

"Eddie did." Conner said. 

Austin rubbed his temples. "Ok so, Conner I know I really fucked up with you and I know that its not my place but can we set that aside for five minutes to talk about how fucked up this is? I didn't know Butch was literally Carnage. Like I thought he was like the Punisher or something, killing for good, but he is literally Cletus fucking Kasady. And I hung out with him! Jesus Christ I could have died! You could have died! Why are you ok with this!?"

Conner was about to start when Karen gently touched his shoulder. Conner closed his mouth and Karen took a sip of water before softly speaking. 

"Mr. Rainer, before your fight with Butch, you were friends with him correct? How would you have described him before your fight?" Karen said. 

"He... is gay, and disabled. He seemed unhinged and crude. He was a loving father though and honestly a good teacher. He was a bit of a ass but I could trust him." Austin said. 

"And you have lost that trust now why?" Karen said. 

"He lied about who he really was! He is the worlds deadliest serial killer!" Austin said. 

"But you met Cletus Kasady too that day correct? He wasn't the same as Butch." Karen said. 

"He is though. He said they are the same!" Austin said. 

"That might be true but it is also false. Butch is from another dimension and has gone through things a lot differently than Cletus has. He has gone through extensive therapy and always is working hard to better himself. Mr. Rainer, I have known Butch for 8 years now. He honestly is my best friend. He would never hurt Conner." Karen said. 

"He almost killed me." Austin said. 

"Oh I never said he wouldn't hurt you. You in his eyes are still very much a person worthy of killing." Karen said with a smile. 

"And I'm just supposed to be ok with that!?" Austin said. 

"No. What I'm saying is Butch has been doing a fabulous job being Conner's dad. You don't have to worry about that because its Conner's decision to stay with him. He knows Butch is a good person. And if you want to leave him to it you should because you have no right to tell him to leave Butch. Conner knows where you live and can now visit you freely since he almost has his permanent license. I think you have to ask yourself if you still want a friendship with Butch though." Karen said. "But remember, the only reason you have this relationship with Conner now, is because Butch took the time to help you. Are you ready to be on your own when it comes to improving both of your relationships? Are you going to continue to judge Butch based on the sins of another man?" 

Austin paused and thought. "I should... give him a real apology." 

Karen smiled. "Good." 

"Thank you Karen for helping me." Austin said. 

"I'm not helping you. I'm help Conner and Butch because they both seem to want to be able to forgive you. To be honest with you Mr. Rainer, I was actually hoping you would give up and get out of Conner's life." Karen said. 

Austin looked a little shocked. "R-really?" 

"Yes I find your behavior deplorable and I can not find it in my heart to forgive you. You abandoned a pregnant teenage girl and your own baby. And now you want back in their lives and have proven time and time again that you are a selfish man. I think you are terrible for the people around you. You are lucky that Conner and Butch are so forgiving because if it was up to me I would have gotten a restraining order. You don't deserve to be a part of our family, yet you judge them like you are better than them. And also you have been told multiple times Butch is bisexual, not gay. Your complete failure to remember even the simplest facts about your friends shows how you are entirely self centered and refuse to care about others. You are inflexible, selfish, and a leech of the kindness of other. I think you should learn to be a mature, responsible adult before you attempt to raise a child Mr. Rainer." Karen said. 

Conner and Austin both were shocked and unable to speak. Karen took another sip of her drink. 

"I think I will take my leave now. Would you like me to send Butch up so you can apologize to him?" Karen said. 

"Uhh ya... ya that would be nice." Austin said awkwardly. 

"Very well. Good day Mr. Rainer." Karen said showing herself out. 

Austin and Conner sat in silence for a moment. 

"You uh... have quite the grandmother kid." Austin said. 

"Ya she kinda kicks ass." Conner said. 

Butch came up a few minutes later. 

"So Karen really gave it too ya huh?" Butch said. 

"Yes... yes she did." Austin said a little embarrassed. 

Butch rocked on his heels a bit, refusing to sit down. 

"Hey Butch? I'm... I'm really sorry for being an ass. Can you forgive me?" Austin said. 

"Well first I have to ask. Did you absorb any lessons this time? Cus we keep doin' this shit and I'm gettin' sick of it." Butch said. 

Austin sighed. "Ya I'm starting to realize I have a lot I need to do. Do they have like 'how to be a good person' classes?" 

Butch chuckled. "Get a therapist they work wonders." 

Austin chuckled. "Ya I think I'll do that. Hey Conner?" 

"Ya?" Conner said. 

"I'm gonna take a back seat on the dadding. Honestly I think everyone is right I need to just be your friend and I keep trying to be more than that. I'm sorry I've been an ass." Austin said. 

"You know when I first met you I hated your guts? Like really wanted to kill you. And I still kinda do. But ya you have grown on me. Please, please just stay my friend. I don't want a dad. I have bad experiences with dads except for this one." Conner said pointing at Butch. Butch blushed. 

"Sure sure. Just friends." Austin said. 

"Y'all wanna go get burgers or sumthin'?" Butch said

Austin stood up. "Ya lets." 

They met back up with the rest if the group to go get burgers. Austin made sure to stand clear of Karen, who was now labeled in his mind as the scariest person he knew. Placed right above Cletus Kasady.


	530. A Date with the Necromancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's friends stay true to their word

Same, Rosa and Carol all stood outside the Miller mansion, incredibly nervous. 

"Of course he lives in a big spooky mansion..." Sam said

"Well, lets get this over with." Carol said ringing the doorbell with a shaking hand. 

Indi came to the door first with Havoc under her arm. 

"Yo. You guys Lauren's friends?" Indi said. 

"Oh! Indi you live here?" Rosa said.

"You guys still aren't used to the fact that Sage is my half brother." Indi chuckled. 

"Oh ya he is." Sam said. 

"Hi!" Havoc said wiggling and trying to get free

"Aw hi. Indi is this your little sister?" Carol said. 

"Actually she is an alien Fate gave birth to. We technically aren't related but I see her as a little sister." Indi said repositioning Havoc. 

"Oh wow so she can turn into that weird monster thing you all can do." Carol said. 

"Not yet cus she is still a baby but she is getting there. You guys haven't seen our third form yet which Lauren will probably have Sage do for you today. She loves his alien forms." Indi chuckled leading them inside. 

"Hi girls." Evan said coming downstairs with Dove and Josh. 

"Oh my god your dad really is Frostbite." Rosa said. 

Evan chuckled. "You can call me Evan if you like. Lauren and Sage are in his room downstairs." 

Evan lead them over to the basement stairs. 

"Of course he lives in the basement." Sam whispered. 

Fate perked up. "Listen I know Sage comes off as creepy but I swear he is a very sweet boy." 

The girls all were taken a back by Fate suddenly speaking. Evan reached up and pet his wife gently. 

"Honestly I hope you guys will give him a chance. Sage has such a hard time at school because everyone judges him." Evan said. 

"We will." Rosa said, hiding how nervous she was. 

The rest of the girls nodded. They started to head downstairs. 

"Guys you made it!" Lauren said. 

The entire basement had been decorated with streamers and balloons. There was on the kitchen table a whole buffet of food Sage had cooked. Of course they still also saw all of Sage's normal decor. Bookshelves with ancient demonic looking tomes, skulls and full animal skeletons on display (Sage had dismissed their spirits so they didn't freak out the girls). 

"Wow your room is huge!" Sam said.

Sage chuckled. "I um... got a whole floor to myself." 

"Wow how did you pull that off? I wish I had a whole den and kitchen to myself." Rosa said. 

Sage chuckled. "Its a long story but... lets just day I convinced my siblings by helping aquire this house." 

"So I told Sage your favorite dishes and he spent like all of yesterday cooking them! Also we got movies and videogames. And if you are feeling up to it spooky stuff but I think you guys are barely keeping your nerves now." Lauren said

The girls all looked away embarrassed. Sage loud out a loud sigh. 

"Listen lets just... talk about the elephant in the room. I'm a freak. I know I'm a freak. You don't have to pretend to be civil with me. Don't hide your disgust... I'm sick of all the whispering around me. The only human my age I care about is Lauren because she is my most precious host and girlfriend... she loves me for who I am... I want to get to know you three because you are friends but don't force yourselves. I know very well I might be too much and I don't want to ruin your friendship with Lauren... So if I still make you uncomfortable we will never hang out again. I will make sure Lauren gets enough time with you guys while still spending time with me and time for herself... I don't want to be one of those boyfriends that absorbs someone's life." Sage said. 

Lauren frowned. "Sage I wish you wouldn't put yourself down so much." 

Sage bumped his forehead to hers. "Not everyone shares in your enthusiasm for the bizarre... I'm a monster Lauren. Humans fear monsters." 

The girls all felt incredibly guilty. 

"Sage, we're sorry. We haven't given you a fair chance really." Carol said. 

"Ya I mean, Lauren raves about you and how nice you are." Sam said. 

"We don't want you to feel like an outsider." Rosa said. 

Sage chuckled. "That's sweet of you. Though I very much am one." 

Lauren hugged Sage tightly. "How about we try the food?" 

It took a little bit but the food definitely loosened everyone up. Sage was an excellent cook and Lauren knew the exact way they girls liked their food. 

"Those samosas were better than the ones my mom makes holy shit." Carol said. 

"Dude you should open a restaurant!" Sam said. 

"Actually my grandfather owns a restaurant. I might work for him later." Sage chuckled. 

"Dude tell me when I want to eat more of this." Rosa said

"So um Indi mentioned a third form?" Sam said. 

"Oh! You guys actually want to see his goo form?" Lauren said excitedly. 

"You really do love his monster forms." Carol giggled. 

Lauren pouted while Sage laughed. Sage shifted into his goo for and Sam and Carol awed. 

"He's a slug?" Rosa said. 

"A death metal slug." Lauren giggled picking up Sage. 

"Mrrpf!" Sage squeaked, Lauren could tell he didn't like being called a slug. 

She smiled and peppered Sage with kisses, prompting him to melt and squeal in her arms. 

Sam laughed. "Honestly Sage I think you would be pretty popular if you just stayed like this." 

"But he can't talk like this, he has no vocal cords." Lauren said, snuggled Sage till he dripped out a but from inbetween her arms. 

"That's true... Lauren are you smothering him to death?" Sam said. 

"Oh no he is fine. He is 100% goo right now. Oh! Sage let's show them us bonded." Lauren said. 

"Bonded?" Carol said concerned. 

"Ya like Venom, watch." Lauren said. 

Sage wrapped around her till she resembled She-Venom but with a skull face and green. 

"Woah!" The girls said in unison. 

Lauren and Sage chuckled. "Pretty nice huh?" 

"Do you guys have a super hero names?" Rosa said. 

They thought and looked themselves over. "Hmm no... we should give ourselves one." 

"How about Sauren?" Carol said. 

"Isn't that a Lord of the Rings character?" Sam said. 

Sage and Lauren laughed. "Nice try but symbiote bond names usually are like... edgy titles. Like Venom or Carnage." 

The girls all thought. 

"How about Plague?" Rosa said. 

"Oh we like it!" Plague said. 

"So like... are your brains linked right now?" Sam said. 

"Yes. We can see into each other's minds and feel through each other." Plague said. 

"Thats nuts." Carol said

Plague smiled and the girls asked more questions. After much laughing and discussing they settled down for a movie and Sage turned back into goo form to snuggle Lauren for the film, still bonded to her. 

"I think you made a good first impression." Lauren whispered, kissing the top of his little goo head. 

Sage swooned and melted against her.


	531. Blue Night

Butch, Cletus and Blue were out in the woods in the middle of the night. Butch let out a tired yawn as they walked through the evening mist. 

"I don't understand why we couldn't just talk the boy out after people first." Cletus said. 

"Baby steps Cletus. Blue has never gone huntin' 'fore. I want him to taste a small kill first and work his way up." Butch said

Blue sniffed the air and sighed happily. "It smells nice out tonight." 

"Ya its a good night for this at least." Cletus said. 

"Now Blue do you have a form you can hunt with or do you need help?" Butch said. 

"Oh no I can do this all by myself." Blue said. 

Suddenly Blue twisted and shifted infront of them. His arms grew into great black wings while his neck elongated out into that if a serpents. He grew massive claws and a long powerful tail. Soon Blue was a massive cobalt Wyvern infront of them.

"Huh... Neat." Butch and Cletus said in unison. 

Blue chuckled and started to crawl through the forest. For a massive dragon Blue was almost silent when he hunted. Butch and Cletus lagged behind at a distance so he had space. Soon Blue came to a dead stop and stared out at something, far off in the distance. The large Blue dragon suddenly disappeared among the trees. Butch and Cletus waited silently until they heard a loud crunch. They walked towards the sound and Blue was eating a deer whole. 

Cletus whistled. "This is like watching Jurassic Park." 

Butch chuckled. "Well Blue definitely has the hang of this." 

Blue chirped happily, excited to hunt more

\-----------------

Blue now had a new night time activity, hunting. He would leave the DSA at night and fly to the far edges of Pennsylvania. There was a lot less competition for meals away from the city of symbiotes. His long powerful wings made travel easy too. He started to fly further and further away from home at night as he grew more powerful. Soon he was able to leave the state for the night. He always made it back home before sunrise. Besides, he wasn't actually a child, he just appeared as one to the others for fun. 

He was almost full grown now and was slightly worried what the others would think of him. He had not revealed to them much. To them he was just another symbiote but he was sure the other symbiotes could tell he was not normal. Red and Sunny were powerful through years of hard work and thus saw no threat in him but the younger symbiotes and even Symby he worried about. He was an enforcer, originally created to keep others in line. He could control other symbiotes by invoking Knull onto them. But he didn't want to. He just wanted to play. He wanted to snuggle into the ones he loved. And he wanted to eat. 

So he put aside his worries and focused on tonights meals. He had killed a moose and was ripping it apart. It tasted good and he was rather hungry. He made sure to save some of the brain in a pocket he created. Soon the moose was nothing more than cracked open bones and left over fur. He flapped his wings and started towards home but first had one more stop. 

Blue tapped gently on Havoc and Blair's window. Blair opened it and Blue slide in. 

"Thanks Blair." Blue said ruffling their hair. 

Blair giggled and Havoc ran over eagerly. Blue had made a habit to visit every night and Havoc knew he brought gifts. 

Blue produced the left over moose brain. Havoc lit up and dug right in, eating straight out of his hands. Blue chuckled and smiled as Havoc ate. 

"Blue why do you feed Havoc every night?" Blair said. 

"Well because she is like me. She is a symbiote dragon and well, I kinda see her as a kindred spirit because of that. She and I are the only two on the planet as far as I know." Blue said. 

"I'm a symbiote dragon!" Blair said. 

Blue chuckled. "Well yes you can turn into a dragon but... I mean we are a special type of symbiote. Like generals if that makes sense." 

"Like a big boss monster?" Blair said. 

Blue smiled. "Ya we are big boss monsters." 

"Woah. That's cool!" Blair said. 

"Blair, Havoc, go to bed." Rus said coming into the room. "Blue what are you doing here?" 

Havoc let out a little burb and snuggled up to Blue before running out back to Evan's room to snuggle her parents. 

"I um I was feeding Havoc." Blue said. 

"Why?" Rus said. 

Blue stood up. "I feel a connection to her and I want her to grow up strong." 

Rus understood. All the hybrids could feel something off about both Blue and Havoc. Something powerful inside of them. 

"You want to come to bed with me?" Rus said. 

Blue nodded happily. Rus lead him back to his room. Violet had had a nightmare eariler and was in bed as well. 

"Oh! Blue is here?" Violet said 

"Ya he was feeding Havoc." Rus said. 

Blue crawled into bed and started to kiss Violet with a purr. Violet kissed back and then giggled. 

"You taste like raw meat." Violet said. 

"Let me taste." Rus said gently lifting Blue's face for a kiss. "Ya he does." 

Blue giggled. 

Soon Rus and Violet were in bed with Blue, snuggling and kissing each other. Blue melted inbetween them, overwhelmed with love. The two hybrids hunkered back down to sleep with Blue inbetween them. Blue let out a happy sigh and rested for the night.


	532. Austin Does Something Good for Once

Conner and Dylan we on a date and Austin had tagged along. 

"Man Valentine's day is getting close again. Wonder if I'll ever get a date." Austin chuckled. 

"Maybe if you improve your attitude." Conner teased. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Austin said. 

"You are really stubborn and old fashioned. Girls don't like that." Dylan said. 

"Old fashioned!? I'm hip! I'm with it!" Austin said. 

"And also thin skinned." Conner said. 

Austin sighed. "What is this the shit on Austin hour?" 

"Its always the shit on Austin hour." Conner said. 

Austin gave a weak smile. "You know one day I'm gonna earn some respect from you." 

"Trust me you have a long way to go." Conner said. 

"Well how about first I buy us all some coffee?" Austin said pointing to a shop.

"Bribery will get you no where but sure." Conner said. 

"To be honest I like, want to improve but I don't even know where to start. I've really realized I have a lot of problems and the more I reflect on it the more it hurts but its just so overwhelming." Austin said holding the door for the boys. 

Dylan and Conner thought as they got in line.

"I think the first step is just being a good person." Dylan said. 

"What do you mean?" Austin said. 

"Well like, my dad was a super villain. So how did he stop being one? He started being a good person. He became an antihero and like, helped the homless and fought crime." Dylan said. 

"I don't think I can fight crime unless I get a symbiote." Austin said 

"Austin you are not responsible enough for a symbiote, they take work." Conner said. 

"I responsible enou- wait no I'm not gonna lie I'm probably not responsible enough." Austin said. 

"See that's a good start! My dad had trouble admitting he did wrong too but you did just there." Dylan said. 

"That still doesn't explain how to be a good person." Austin said. 

"Maybe watch Sesame Street." Conner said. 

Austin looked at him unamused. 

"I'm kidding. But like seriously you just need to fix a few things. Don't be judgmental, pay more attention to your friends and be nice to them more than just when you need them for stuff. Admit when you are wrong and trust people if they have been honest to you in the past. Oh and take responsibility! Thats a big one. You can't just abandon people because it is hard or scary." Conner said. 

Austin sighed. "That is... a lot." 

"Want me to write it down?" Dylan said. 

Someone tapped Conner from behind and he turned. There was a woman in an open trench coat with a sparkling white hoodie underneath. 

"You have something I need." She said. 

"Excuse me?" Conner said. 

The woman pulled out a strange gun. "Hand over Sky." 

The people in the shop nowticed and screamed. People started panicking and Dylan tried to switch to Void only to get shot with a dart from the gun. 

"Tsk tsk. I don't need you. Only my baby." The woman said. 

Austin went wide eyed and Dylan laid on the floor. Dylan writhed with pain, Slick screaming from inside him. They were unable to synchronize at all. The woman pressed the gun to Conner's chest, fear filling his eyes. Normally he would fight but he was scared for Sky. Austin took a step back to run but then stopped. He stared at the woman for what felt like an eternity. Then Austin took a step forward and swung at her with a hard right hook. 

"Get the hell away from Conner!" Austin shouted.

The punched connected and it was just enough to give Conner time to fire a light beam directly through the gun, destroying it. The woman roared. 

"You idiot! How dare you get in my way!" She screeched. 

She pulled another gun from her coat, a pistol, and shot Austin directly in the chest. Austin looked shocked as the bullet ripped through him. 

"AUSTIN!" Conner shouted. 

The police were starting to surround the area. 

"Shit." The woman hissed. "I'll collect you later little darling."

The woman threw a smokeball down, disappearing. Conner ran to Austin's side, blood pouring out of him and spilling onto the floor. 

"Con-" Austin tried so hard to speak. 

"No don't talk ok. You need to rest." Conner said, tears in his eyes. "Sky please help." 

"I'll try!" Sky said diving into Austin. 

The damage was extensive. The bullet had shattered his insides. 

Conner watched Austin's pale body as paramedics flooded in, praying Sky could help. 

\------------------

Conner sat next to Dylan's hospital bed with Eddie. 

"Thanks for the flowers guys." Dylan sat sitting up. 

"We are sorry we were not there." Eddie said. 

"Dad, Symby, how the hell would you have even known? We were just hanging out. Besides I'm fine, doc said I'll be out later today right?" Dylan said. 

Eddie sighed and pet Dylan's head. "This is true. We would have had no way to know. And we are happy you will be out soon." 

Dylan smiled but then looked at Conner who was staring downward, looking out of it. Sky was sitting in his lap looking sad. 

"Yo bro, he is gonna be ok." Dylan said gently taking one of Conner's hands. 

Conner snapped back to reality and looked up at Dylan. Dylan gave him a huge grin. Conner's face softened and he leaded against Dylan. Eddie gently pat his back. 

"I know that feeling. Its not your fault Conner. You had no way to save him from that. He was very brave." Eddie said. 

Conner sighed. "I just can't believe he got shot."

"I'm more worried that the crazy lady who shot us knew you had Sky." Dylan said. 

Evan came in with a bunch of DSA operatives. "Hey guys, you doing ok?" 

"Ya we are fine." Dylan said. 

"I'm guessing you want to talk to the boys?" Eddie said. 

"You can stay in if you want but yes I have to question them." Evan said. 

Evan pulled up a chair and sat down while his men guarded the room. 

"So lets go over everything that happened." Evan said. 

Dylan and Conner told him everything they could remember. The strange woman, how she knew Conner had Sky, her weapons, and that she called Sky 'little darling' and 'her baby'.

"We have the shrapnel from the gun. The tec is pretty advanced. She either is a genius or has an in with someone like the Tinkerer." Evan said. 

"Sorry I blew it up..." Conner said. 

"Don't apologize. You did great and kept everyone safe." Evan said. 

Conner looked hurt and turned away. Evan flinched realizing what he said. 

"Ok... not everyone. But you saved Austin's life. You're a hero." Evan said. 

"He saved me first..." Conner said. 

Evan gave a weak smile and pet his head. "You both did great and I'm proud of you. Do not feel guilty for the actions of a villain. You did everything you could." 

Eddie pat Conner's back. "You have nothing to be ashamed about." 

Conner smiled. "I'm gonna go see if they will let me visit him." 

Eddie and Evan nodded. Conner got up and headed towards Austin's room. He was still in critical care. He peaked in and Austin was alone, resting. He was hooked up to a lot of equipment and on oxygen. 

"Hey, you awake?" Conner said very softly. 

"Ya I am." Austin said weakly. 

Conner came in amd sat down. "How are you doing?" 

"I feel like shit. You?" Austin chuckled. 

"Same just in a different way." Conner said. 

Austin smiled and then looked away. "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Conner said. 

"I almost ran away and left you and Dylan. But then all I could think about was how we just talked about me needing to get better. I think that is a shit reason to change your mind on something. Because you felt guilty." Austin said. 

Conner laughed. "Dude it is way better than your usual reasoning. Your actions speak louder than your words. Usually you are a coward and only are nice when you want shit. But this time you knew what the right thing to do was and you did it. I for once in my entire freaking life I am proud of you." 

Austin lit up. "You're proud of me?" 

Conner smiled. "Ya, I'm proud of you. Don't let it go to your head." 

Austin beamed. "I'll do my best but man does that feel good to hear." 

Conner laughed and sat with Austin for a while.


	533. A Trip to the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a request for a mall chapter

After a Conner's stressful encounter Lynn asked that he take at least some of the Prism unit with him whenever he hung outside of the house. Which was fine they were all friends and Conner trusted them. 

"I'm just glad you guys are immune to sonic attacks." Conner said holding Dylan's hand in the mall. 

"Same here. We still hate sound but at least it doesn't make us melt into a pain pile." Ringo said. 

Blue snuggled inbetween Violet and Rus. "So what do we do here anyway?" 

"We hang out, eat, shop, you know. Its kinda just like a market place." Cyan said. 

"Food?" Blue perked up. 

Violet giggled. "Blue all you think about is food." 

"That is not true. I also think about snuggling." Blue said rubbing against her. 

"Hey guys I know you all don't really need clothes but can we check out a store I like?" Lauren said. 

"Sure, I always like to be inspired for new designs." Indi said. 

"Great!" Lauren said taking them upstairs. 

The store was a very fashionable one while still being affordable. Sage looked at one of the male mannequins and pondered. He switched his clothes to a similar outfit and walked over to Lauren. Lauren giggled. 

"If you want to pick something I think would look cute on you I pick this." Lauren said pointing to a mannequin wearing a dark green turtleneck and black jeans. 

Sage smiled and switched to that. "How is it?" 

"Perfect. You have a long neck so turtle necks look good in you. Even thicker ones. And the vertical stitching accentuates your height." Lauren said. 

"Lauren you know a lot about fashion." Violet said picking out a few things to try. 

Lauren smiled. "I try. I like reading up on tips and tricks." 

Cyan picked out a few things as well. Long flowing dresses and sharp outfits. 

Conner and Dylan tried on a few outfits and posed together. They did their best to look like they were on the poster for an action film. They laughed and Indi took pictures of them. Dylan kept peaking over at Conner in each outfit they tried. 

"Dude you ok?" Conner said. 

Dylan blushed. "Sorry just... admiring." 

Conner pulled him in for a kiss. "You have permission to both look and touch." 

Dylan blushed and Indi rolled her eyes. Ringo came over to her in a three piece suit with the shirt unbuttoned enough to show off his chest. 

"Well?" Ringo said a little nervous. 

Indi looked him up and down and then smirked. She grabbed his hand and snuck them into a changing room where she proceeded to press him into the wall with a wave of kisses. 

Blue was playing with soft knits. "These are warm. I want one." 

Blue picked up the swester and started to leave the store when an alarm sounds. Slick and Sky shrieked and left Dylan and Conner naked. The boys yelled and hid behind two mannequins while security came for Blue. Ringo and Indi peaked out of the dressing room, reforming their clothed to what they came in with. 

"Wait guys he is just a dumbass who didn't know!" Marigold said running over to the guards. 

Marigold explained while Dylan and Conner prayed no one saw them. Lauren quickly bought what she needed and they all left the store a little ashamed. 

"How about we destress at the chocolate shop?" Lauren said. 

"Agreed." Everyone said.


	534. No Sleeping Tonight

Flora and Lance rang the doorbell to the Miller mansion. Eddie chuckled as the two kids giggled and bounced around excitedly. Blair excitedly answered the door. 

"Sleepover!" Blair signed in a shakey manner. They were barely able to contain their excitement. 

Flora tackled Blair and snuggled into them. Lance laughed while Havoc ran over to join the pile. 

"Be careful all of you." Eddie signed. 

"We will." The kids signed back before running off deeper into the mansion. 

Evan smiled as the children all ran past him. "Glad you could make it Eddie." 

"Ya same here. We have a lot to discuss." Eddie said. 

"Butch didn't come?" Evan said a little confused. 

"Butch is currently hanging out with the boys. Conner is a little shaken up from the events and Dylan only got out of the hospital a few days ago. He wants to protect them which is a sentiment I fully agree with." Eddie said. 

Evan nodded. "You want anything to drink?" 

"Got any beer?" Eddie chuckled. 

Evan grabbed them too beers and sat down. He tossed Eddie a chocolate bar for Symby and grabbed one himself for Fate. They sat in the living room on a couple of easy chairs. 

"So do we have any idea who is woman is?" Eddie said taking a sip of his beer.

"Nothing. No prints on the destroyed weapon." Evan said

Eddie let out a disappointed grunt. "Any other possible leads?" 

"We had one. Someone saw her fleeing the crime scene so we tracked her down to an abandoned building and found this." Evan said pushing forward a folded piece of paper. 

Eddie picked it up and unfold the note. Inside was a typed letter in a flowery font. Eddie read outloud. "To my Beloved. I'm sorry I could not obtain one of our children but I promise you soon we will be together. Forever yours, Fate." 

"I don't like this one bit." Fate growled. 

"I don't talk to the press often about Fate's name. The fact that this person knows her and her pet name for me is incredibly concerning." Evan said. 

Eddie rubbed his chin. "That is rather disturbing. Why use Fate's name?" 

"And what does she want with my beloved?" Fate said

"At least we know she only has interest in me and my family." Evan said. 

"I'm guessing you have more security on the mansion now." Eddie said. 

Evan nodded. "I had a top of the line system installed. Though we might temporarily move back into the DSA but at the same time I don't want to leave my house. I just got this house." 

"Not to mention in your absence she might attack it or set up devices inside." Eddie said. 

Evan groaned. "I hate shit like this. I prefer just reacting to problems not having to puzzle and wait. Just let me punch them." 

Eddie chuckled to that. 

The group of four youngests ran around the house. Lance and Flora were excited to be in such a big house. They peaked into everyones rooms and giggled at the perplexed teens. That is until they got to Indi's room. Indi switched to symbiotic form and grabbed all four kids with tendrils, lifting them into the air. 

"Snooping around on my room huh?" Indi said. 

The kids squealed and struggled against her. She laughed and pulled all of them into an agressive hug. 

"As punishment you all will be snuggled!" Indi roared. 

The kids laughed and tried to escape and Indi nuzzled all of them. Ringo leaned against her doorframe and watched as Indi pretended to eat the kids. 

"Nom nom nom nom!" Indi growled. 

Havoc let out a happy scream and bit into Indi but not hard enough to hurt her. Flora and Lance were laughing so hard they could barly breath. 

"Hi Ringo!" Blair chirped. 

Indi looked up at him smiled and he smirked. 

"You guys need saving?" Ringo said flexing. 

"No but you will." Indi said shooting tendrils out to grab him. 

Ringo yelped and fought against her but Indi was much strong that him. She got ontop of him and bit him in the shoulder and neck. Ringo hissed, her bites were not nearly as playful as with the kids. Flora dusted herself off and helped Lance up. 

"Indi!" Havoc whined, upset that Indi was now paying only attention to Ringo. 

"Havoc its no use." Blair giggled. "Come on lets keep going." 

The kids lets the teens be as Indi continued to bite Ringo while he was trapped under her. 

"Lets play hide and seek." Lance signed. 

The other three nodded. Lance started to count and everyone else ran off. Havoc giggles as she went up towards Daddy's room. Dove and Josh were both still at work so she knew it would be empty. 

Except when she opened the door it wasn't. A woman in a white sparkling hoodie was standing in the middle of the room hugging the duvet. 

"Hello?" Havoc said confused. 

The woman looked up and smiled. "Havoc sweetheart how are you?" 

Havoc tilted her head confused. "Do I know you?" 

"I'm your mommy sweetheart." The woman said kneeling down to pet Havoc's head. 

"You're not my mommy." Havoc said with a little glare. 

"Of course I am sweety. I love you so much my precious baby goo." The woman said cupping Havoc's face. 

Havoc was so completely confused. The woman leaned over and kissed Havoc on the forehead. 

"I was hoping to collect all of you tonight so we could be one big happy family but then Venom showed up with his kids. I don't want things to get messy." The woman said softly, giving Havoc a little boop on the nose with her index finger.

"Collect?" Havoc said. 

The woman giggled softly. "Sweety you are just too cute."

Suddenly they heard footsteps down the hall. Lance most likely searching for the others. The woman gave Havoc one more pet before standing. 

"Tell Daddy I'll see him soon. Love you my darling little Havoc." The woman said before crawling out the window. 

Havoc just stared, unsure of what just happened. Lance came into the room and grabbed Havoc. 

"I got you!" Lance said. "...Havoc you ok?" 

Havoc looked at him and shook her head no. Lance took her downstairs to Evan. Havoc explained to Evan the weird woman in his bedroom and he went pale. 

"We have to get out of the house now." Evan said. 

So everyone packed a few things in a hurry and stayed the night at the DSA, terrified.


	535. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this event so far

There was increasing concern about Evan's stalker. All of the Millers were brought to the DSA including Karen, Bill, Conner and even Flash. 

"This is seriously fucked up." Conner said. 

"Ya I can't really work like this do we have any info on the stalker?" Flash said. 

"Lets just kill her!" Valor said. 

"We have to find her first." Ringo said

"Evan is going over it with his team now." Indi said. 

Evan had collected the surveillance tape from his house and was reviewing them in a small security office. Of course the part where the intruder came in was corrupted. 

"She is just one woman and yet had pulled all this off. I admit this is impressive." Evan said. 

"And stupidly brave. We are hybrids and symbiotes!" Fate said. 

"I think that is what has me so worried. She knows what we are and yet gets so close to us." Evan said

One of the DSA staff came into the viewing room. "Any luck?" She said. 

"Not yet." Evan said not turning to look.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out." She said. 

Evan suddenly smelled something funny. 

"Evan its a trap!" Fate said. 

Fate went to lash out at the woman only to be his will a small blast of fire. 

"Sorry, you have to go to sleep now." The woman said, she had a gas mask on and was holding another advance looking gun. 

Evan coughed and attacked her. She dodged and hit him with more fire. Fate screamed and Evan sent her an apology through the bond, still fighting through the flames. His eyes became heavy and soon he was on the floor. 

\------------------

Evan coughed as he woke up. He was tied to a bed in a strange place. He felt empty inside, Fate was gone. Evan took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Now was not the time to panic. He took in his surroundings. 

It was a very plan bedroom but a nice one. There were flowers next to him in a vase. The room had no windows and only one door. He had no physically injuries either and any harm from the fire had been treated. He was in a bathrobe instead if just naked without Fate. Someone was making sure to take care of him. The door to the room slowly opened. 

"Oh you are awake! Good morning beloved!" Said a woman. She was covered in Fate head to toe to basically become She-Frostbite. 

"Who are you?" Evan said slightly horrified. 

"Me? Darling its me your wife." She-Frost. 

"No you are wearing my wife but you are not my wife." Evan said. 

She-Frost's eyes narrowed for a moment but quickly switched back to a happy smile. "You just must be feeling under the weather." 

She crawled onto the bed and forcefully kissed Evan. Evan protested under her. She-Frost slide her tongue into his mouth and let out a soft moan. Evan coughed and struggled, still unable to get away. She-Frost finally pulled away from him looking upset. 

"Darling why are you fighting me? You know I love you." She said. 

"No! You drugged Fate and are forcefully wearing her!" Evan growled. 

She-Frost sighed and opened Evan's robe a bit to look at his body. "Beloved you must be so ill. I am Fate. Maybe once I bring the children here it will be ok. Or maybe we can even make more later." 

Evan tensed up and glared at her as she rubbed his abs just above his manhood, a spot that was incredibly sensitive to him. He suddenly was hit with a new wave of fear and concern. His children at least weren't here. His body betrayed him a bit as she kept rubbing him. 

"Stop that." Evan hissed. 

She-Frost smiled. "Aw darling you are so cute. You can't resist me." 

"No you are just touching me in a sensitive area. The fact that you know I'm sensitive there is creepy as fuck by the way." Evan growled. 

"Well of course I know dear we make love every other night." She-frost purred. 

She leaned up and felt his forehead. "You are much too sick for sex right now though. Lets tuck you in and have you rest up. I promise I'll bring the kids her soon. Seeing all your babies again will definitely make you feel better." 

Evan clenched his teeth so hard they felt like they might shatter. "Stay the hell away from my family!" 

She-Frost giggled and tucked him into the bed. She grabbed his hair to forcefully kiss him again. 

"Our family beloved." She said before leaving him alone again in the room. 

When Evan heard her walk away he got to work, fighting his bonds. He would not let her hurt him, Fate or his family any longer. 

\--------------------

"Guys I can't find Evan and he isn't answering his cell. You guys seen him?" Dr. Sanchez said. 

"No we thought he was with you." Butch said

"Lets go find him." Ringo said. 

After about 20 minutes of searching and calling, fear had set in. 

"Guys... you don't think something happened to Evan." Sage said. 

"Where was he last seen?" Indi said. 

They went to the security office and found chair knocked over and scorch marks. Sky popped out and sniffed the air. 

"She was here." Sky said. 

"She has our parents!" Valor said. 

Havoc whimpered and clung to Blair. Dr. Sanchez alerted the entire facility. 

Someone had kidnapped Evan from within the DSA.


	536. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been theorizing who it is and honestly so many we great that i second guessed my decision the whole time xD 
> 
> But also some of you got it! Or at least close enough. You guys are sharp!
> 
> ALSO small gore warning

Everyone have piled into a conference room with the surveillance tapes. The woman had of course corrupted the room she had abducted Evan in and the surrounding hallways but had left the rest alone. 

"Conner, Dylan, Sky and Slick. You four are the only ones who have seen this woman before. We are going to go through the tapes and if you see ANYONE that looks like her please point them out." Dr. Sanchez said. 

The boys all nodded and watched the monitors carefully. They watched tapes for about an hour before Dylan finally shot up out of his chair. 

"There! That's her!" He said. 

The woman on the screen was the same as the one from the coffee shop only instead of the sparkling white hoodie she was in a lab coat talking to Dr. Sanchez. 

"Who is that?" Eddie said

"That's Dr. Molly Hammer. She has worked here for years." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Really? And she never was creepy or weird before?" Butch said. 

"No she was always a nice person. She is a huge fan of Frostbite and thats why she joined us. She is an extremely intelligent woman and helped create a lot of the tec we use here to take care of symbiotes." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"Why would she suddenly turn psycho then and kidnap Mom and Dad?" Ringo said. 

"Or has she always been and has just been hiding it?" Sage said. 

Dr. Sanchez thought and then gasped. "Her husband recently died and she was on bereavement leave!" 

"Do you think the shock of his death might have caused this?" Eddie said

"Possibly." Dr. Sanchez said. "Poor Molly." 

"Poor Molly? Poor Dad he is still stuck with her!" Cyan said. 

"Do we know the psycho's address?" Butch said. 

"I'll look it up." Dr. Sanchez said. 

They rolled up to the address and quietly came out. It was a small normal suburban home. The Prisms mobilized first, storming the building and sneaking in. They each snuck through the house as quietly as possible. 

Cyan was in the bedroom and picked up some photos. Molly had kept some of her and Evan at different events. There were a few of her husband but he never really looked happy in them, almost annoyed. 

"Not such a happy marriage huh?" Cyan said. 

Marigold found a nursery in ruins. Crib broken, stuff animals ripped apart, and a window smashed. Marigold paged Dr. Sanchez. 

"Did Dr. Hammer have any children?" Marigold said. 

"No but she had been trying for years." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Sage and Ringo went into the basement together. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings and photos of Frostbite. Note had been scribbled in a chalkboard. Evan's favorite foods, his habits, his hobbies, facts about Fate, her speak patterns and symbiotes in general. 

"This is so fucking creepy." Ringo said. 

Sage looked at the newspaper. "These are all relatively new. I think this obsession is recent just like Dr. Sanchez implied." 

"Ok, thats great. How the fuck does that help us find Mom and Dad?" Ringo said

Sage sighed. "Honestly it doesn't. So far we haven't found anything that might lead us to them." He flipped through some notes. 

"Oh my God guys! I need you now!" Indi screamed into her walkie talkie. 

They all ran to her and Indi was standing in one of the bathrooms looking horrifying. 

"No! No don't go in!" Indi said pushing everyone out. 

"Why!? Is it our parents!? What happened!?" Ringo said. 

"There are two body... in the tub. Its not Dad though and one is a baby" Indi said.

Everyone shivered and looked distressed. Sage sighed and gave Indi a comforting hug and pat on the back. 

"I got this." Sage said softly going into the bathroom. 

He looked into the tub, the corpses were from his estimation a few weeks old. The child looked to be a still born infant. He let out a sigh. 

"This... this is bad." Sage hissed. 

"Can you tell anything?" Marigold said peaking over at him. 

"Well... Molly's husband is one corpse and the other is a miscarriage I think... I'm going to see if I can figure out if Molly murdered her husband." Sage said. 

Cyan paged everyone downstairs and told them their discoveries. Ringo and Marigold hugged Indi to comfort her will Sage worked. 

Dr. Sanchez and more DSA agents came into the house to start a formal investigation. When they reached upstairs Sage was coming out of the bathroom. 

"No signs of external trauma. I don't smell poison or anything on the corpse. I think he must of died naturally and she just kept the body." Sage said. 

"Any lingering spirits?" Marigold said. 

Sage shook his head. "That's the other thing that leads into my theory. He passed on. Murder victims usually stick around." 

"This is just getting weirder by the minute." Cyan said. 

"And we just lost all our leads as to where Mom and Dad are." Ringo said. 

"Did we look into whether she owned any other properties?" Indi said to Dr. Sanchez. 

Dr. Sanchez shook her head. "This is the only one." 

"Shit." Ringo said. 

Cyan thought for a moment and then floated outside and down to where Venom and Sundance guarded the rest of the kids. Cyan floated over to Blue. 

"I need you to do something." Cyan said. 

Blue whined. "Can't you have Havoc do it?" 

"Havoc can't yet and you know it." Cyan said.

"...Maybe we can get Nyarla to-"

"Nyarla is light years away and even with teleportation it would take a while to get back. Blue, my parents are in serious danger. Please." Cyan said. 

"Wait Cyan what can Blue do?" Rus said confused. 

"Blue can feel and locate any symbiote as well as control them." Cyan said. 

"Woah really?" Violet said. 

Blue whined. "Yes but I don't like it." 

Rus pet Blue's head. "Please help." 

Blue hissed and then sighed with defeat. "Ok, give me some space. And if you guys regret this don't blame me!" 

Blue grew and stretched, twisting into a massive wyvern. Sundance gave a whistle. 

"Yer doin' great sweetie!" Sundance said. 

Blue gave a little sad huff and then let out a massive roar. Everyone felt it and all the hybrids and hosts felt a burning sensation inside them as red spirals grew out of their body in thick course veins. Venom and Sundance held their heads in pain as the red veins grew all over them. Conner and Dylan flinched as Sky and Slick took over. The only one not not frenzied by the roar was Cyan who calmly let the spirals overtake her and Havoc who was completely unaffected. 

Blue waited, listening out for anything. His eye twitched and he smirked. 

"Follow me!" Blue said flapping his wings. "I'll lead the way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the person who said she should have been Marcy. I was going to do that but I didn't want to ruin Marcy as a character even though I never use her. It was such a smart idea though I'm kinda kicking myself for not doing it xD


	537. Evan's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax time

Evan after much work and struggle finally got himself free. He took only a moment to rub his wrists before setting out to peak out the door. It let to an upstairs hallway in what looked like a cabin. He snuck out and peaked into the next room. It was another bedroom, most likely the master suit. On the bed was the lab coat and other clothes the woman had been wearing. 

"Poor Fate has some crazy naked lunatic inside her." Evan said rummaging though the clothes. "Jackpot." 

Evan pulled out a wallet and opened it. He found the woman's driver's license. 

"Molly Hammer!?" Evan hissed. 

He knew her. She was a great scientist that had helped so much at the DSA. She had made a lot of the equipment they used to help the baby symbiotes when they arrived. She even helped Dr. Sanchez figure out the formula to reverse the damage Nicolas had done to him and Fate. 

"Molly what the fuck is going on?" Evan said softly. 

He started to search the rest of the room. He found paper work explaining that this was a rental cabin in the middle of nowhere. He found random newspapers clipping and articles about him. It was still confusing, Molly had never shown signs of beind obsessed with him or delusions. Then he found a pill bottle. The name was completely foreign to him so he pocketed it to analysis once he got out of here. 

Then he found a journal. Evan quickly flipped it open and started reading. 

"September 12th. Sunny. I really wish Oscar was more supportive. Sometimes I just feel like we don't connect anymore. He has been so distant lately. He used to be so excited for us having a kid but then he just changed almost overnight. Now he says he doesn't want one and refuses to say why. Why won't he talk to me?" 

"November 15th. Rain. Work has become extremely stressful. We have a lot going on and I'm so excited for all of it but its getting overwhelming. Eva and Evan are both very supportive but I don't think I can talk to them about what is going on. Oscar refuses to even look at me after he found out I was pregnant. I feel so alone." 

"November 21st. Overcast. Oscar was hiding it from me all along. He has terminal lung cancer. He has been dying this whole time and couldn't even tell me. He says he didn't want to hurt me but now the shock... I met up with an old college buddy. She works in pharmaceuticals now. She gave me a pill to help with the stress she has been working on. She says it shouldn't hurt the baby." 

"December 21st. I just want us to be happy. It always hurts me when I see Evan with his family. His children all excited for Christmas. I fear I will never be able to experience that. Its just going to be me and the baby alone together when Oscar-" the writing cut off. 

"Jan 4th. He is getting worse. I need more pills. They are the only thing that makes the pain go away." 

"Jan 16th. I want someone who loves me. I want children. I just wanted a family."

"Jan. Oscar died." 

"Feb. Baby gone."

"Fe-" Evan tried to read the passage but the text was smugged and unintelligible.

"February 10th. Overcast. So I have decided to take matters into my own hands. My beloved and our children are out there and alone. They need their mother. They need me." 

Evan gently closed the journal.

"Oh Molly..." Evan said softly. 

"Beloved!? Where did you go!?" She-Frost shouted down the hall. 

Evan swore under his breath and slid underneath the bed. He could hear her running down the hall towards the room. She-Frost broke through the door and searched the room. 

"Darling? Beloved!? Where are you?" She-Frost moaned. 

Evan held his breath and prayed she wouldn't find him. She-Frost paused and stood still for a moment. She suddenly lurched down and stared under the bed. 

"Darling!" She-Frost shrilled. 

Evan slammed the journal into her face and scrambled out from under the bed. 

"Beloved please! You should be resting in bed!" She-Frost shrieked, running after him. 

Evan dodged a few weblines that were shout at him and jumped over the banister of the stairs. 

"Molly please! I know you are hurting by you are not Fate!" Evan said. 

"I am Fate! I'm your Fate! We belong together! We can be happy together!" She-Frost screamed. 

Evan suddenly was trapped by a cloud and then another. He was completely boxed in and crushed against the solid clouds. 

"There! Now I have you!" She-Frost said. 

"Molly! Your name is Molly Hammer! You work at a scientific engineer for the DSA. You are a brilliant woman. You are not my wife. Your are not Fate." Evan said struggling. 

"Shut up!" She screamed, crushing him with the clouds.

Evan let out a pained yelp as the clouds snapped one of his rips. "Molly please... I know it hurts. But you don't want to do this." 

"No shut up! You should be happy! We should be happy!" She-Frost said as tears ran down her face. 

"I know Molly. You didn't deserve any of this. I'm sorry you lost Oscar and your baby. I promise I can help you through this but you have to let me go and give Fate back." Evan said. 

"No!" She-Frost screamed and threw Evan into a wall. 

Evan coughed, his whole back stung from the impact. 

"Why won't you let me have this!? Why won't you love me!?" She-Frost screamed, pinning Evan to the wall. 

"Molly, you can be happy again but not with me. I have my own family. I know you just lost yours by mine can't replace them. I can be your friend though. I can help." Evan winced. 

"I'm not Molly! I'm your wife!" She-Frost said raising a clawes hand to strike Evan. 

At that very moment a purple blurr slammed into She-Frost. Passion kicked her across the room and through a wall. 

"Passion!?" Evan said both relieved and scared. 

"Hands off my dad!" Passion shouted. 

The other Prisms piled into the building. Venom and Sundance close behind. DSA officials surrounded the building. Blue slammed onto the roof of the cabin with a loud commanding roar. She-Frost held her head as the roar echoed through the woods, red swirls trying their best to form. 

"No! Stop it! Get out of my head!" She-Frost wailed. 

Cyan and Marigold shot webs at her and stuck her too a wall. Venom ran up and grabbed Fate, ripping her off of Molly. The shock made Molly pass out. Sage and Sundance ran over to Evan to make sure he was ok. 

"Wait don't! She isn't a bad guy just mentally unstable!" Evan shouted as Venom picked her up. 

"We are aware, we found out about her at her house." Venom said. 

Evan sighed in relief. "Thanks everyone for saving me." 

Sage hugged Evan tightly, finally letting himself feel scared. 

"Ah!" Evan hissed. "Careful she broke my ribs." 

"Dad" Sage whimpered, still clinging to him. 

Evan gently pet his back. "We're ok. We're all ok." Evan laughed a little with relief. "You know that's the first time you have called me Dad?" 

The other Prisms all gathered around and hugged Evan. Venom came over with Fate and gently set her down with Evan. 

"Fate? You ok?" Evan said gently petting her. 

Fate only gurgled slightly. 

"Molly used the same meds that Flash used on my other when he was Agent Venom. She will need treatment." Venom said. 

Evan frowned and pet her. "I'm so sorry love." 

A lazy tendril flopped onto Evan's finger, the most Fate could muster at the moment. Evan picked her up and gave her a kiss as the DSA agents stormed the building.


	538. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a really terrible day so I'll answer comments later

Molly was taken to a correctional facility in the city while Oscar and the child's remains were given a proper burial. 

Fate sat in a jar full of nutritional liquid while Dr. Sanchez gave her medicine. Evan stared in, Havoc in his arms. 

"Its weird to think she helped create all of this." Evan said. 

Dr. Sanchez nodded. "Ya its very... awkward." 

Evan bounced Havoc gently, ribs still hurting slightly. "I feel like I was a bad friend and boss. I had no idea what was happening at home for her." 

"She kept to herself. You had no way of knowing." Dr. Sanchez said. 

"How long till Fate is ok?" Evan said 

Dr. Sanchez chuckled. "A day or two." 

Evan groaned. "I just got her back. Now I miss her so much again."

Havoc whimpered and snuggled into Evan. 

"Sorry, Daddy is just impatient." Evan said to her. 

"How about you go take a lunch break? Go relax with your daughter." Dr. Sanchez said. 

Evan kissed the tank Fate was in. "I'll come back later love." 

Fate in the jar drifted gently, as if asleep. 

Evan took Havoc out into the main lobby and flopped onto the couch, letting out a hiss of pain. 

"I keep forgetting my ribs are still broken." Evan said. 

Havoc whimpered and pressed into Evan. 

"Gentle sweety, Daddy hurts." Evan said. 

Havoc looked up at him with big sad eyes and then pressed more. 

"Ow, honey." Evan said but then he felt a familiar sensation. 

Havoc was bonding to him. He often forgot she was a pure symbiote so he was a little shocked at first. He smiled softly as Havoc fused into him. 

"Figures I would be your first host." He chuckled as Havoc's warmth spread through him. 

Havoc felt insanely different from Fate or really any of the dozens of symbiotes that had bonded to Evan over the years. She was extremely powerful. Evan gripped the couch a little, overwhelmed by the surge of power. 

"Wow... Havoc you feel like this all the time?" Evan said. 

"Yes Daddy." Havoc purred. 

His ribs were quickly fixed and he relaxed a little. It was like everything in his body was pulsing with energy. It reminded him of what it felt like when he had too much sugar or caffeine. 

Havoc peaked out of Evan's chest and giggled. 

"Having fun?" Evan said petting his daughter's slimy head. 

"Yes. Daddy I was really scared for you and Mommy. Everyone was worried." Havoc said. 

"Ya it was scary. But we are all ok now." Evan said softly, sending her a wave of calm. 

Havoc perked up. It wasn't often a host was the one who is more skilled in symbiotic communications but Havoc was young. She tried sending something back. She pushed to him love. All her pure innocent admiration of her father. Evan smiled and kissed Havoc's forehead. 

"Love you too sweety." Evan said.


	539. Sometimes you Just Need to Hug all your Goo Children for a Whole Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok last Evan chapter before we take a break from all of this and focus on some other people xD

"Guys we were worried too." Dove said. 

Evan and Fate were on their bed, covered in most of their children. Evan chuckled. 

"Sorry guys." Evan said 

Havoc pressed against his cheek and squeaked. Marigold and Sage were hugged and petting Fate. 

"You are welcome to join us." Ringo said hugging Evan's leg. 

"There is zero room on this bed." Josh said. 

All the kids looked at each other and then switched to goo form. Dove laughed as Evan was absorbed into the jelly of children. 

"Fine fine." Dove laughed climbing in. Josh joined after. 

"This is the oddest sensation." Josh said. 

Evan sighed happily and grabbed as many family members as he could to hug. The kids all squeaked and chirped happily. 

"This reminds me of a mud bath." Dove said pressing into Evan. 

Josh hugged her from behind and reached over to pet Fate. "We were so worried about you two." 

Fate purred and licked Josh's finger. He chuckled and Riot joined the goo pile. 

Evan was completely in his happy space. Then the doorbell rang and he groaned. 

"Who is getting up for it?" Riot said. 

Everyone whined or was silent, not wanting to move. Finally Sage got up. 

He padded downstairs, back in human form and answered the door. 

"Hey Sage!" It was Lauren. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

Sage grabbed her and purred loudly. She giggled. 

"You doing ok? You have a pretty rough week." Lauren said. 

Sage ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. "We all are upstairs snuggling my parents." 

Lauren laughed. "Ya that sounds like something you guys would do. I actually brought chocolates for everyone because of that." 

Lauren held up a huge basket full of designer chocolates. 

"Lauren this looks expensive." Sage said. 

Lauren giggled. "Ok so it is. My mom got it because and I quote 'Sage is such a nice boy and has gone through so much. You should give his family something nice. Besides he already took your virginity and is rich so you better lock in that marriage'." 

Sage choked. "Is that how your mom usually thinks!?" 

Lauren smiled. "Behind my dad's back yes. Honestly she is thrilled at the idea that I have a rich boyfriend who wants to take care of me. To her she sees someone who later on will help take care of her and dad." 

Sage let out a strained noise. "I suddenly feel a lot of pressure." 

Lauren laughed. "Sorry Sage." 

"I'm not even that rich... I'm just a child super soldier the government bribes to keep working for them with money..." Sage said

"Don't worry she is mostly joking. Like ya she is thrilled money won't be an issue if you marry me but she mostly just wants us to me happy." Lauren said. 

Sage sighed and snuggled into Lauren. "Marriage... I honestly hadn't thought about it." 

"Really? I'm surprised, you are such a romantic." Lauren said. 

"Here's the thing though. In symbiote culture, the person you bond to is like your spouse... I kinda already see you as my wife becaue I see you as my host." Sage said. 

Lauren smirked. "Well my dear hubby I still want a real wedding. I've dreamed of having a wedding since I was a little girl." 

Sage was reeling from Lauren calling him her hubby. Lauren smiled and lead him back into Evan's bedroom. 

"Hi Lauren!" Fate said waving a tendril from the pile. 

"Oh my god I can't even see Mr. Miller!" Lauten laughed. 

"Lauren brought everyone chocolates." Sage said. 

The goo pile cheered and Dove laughed. Evan sat up with the kids all clinging to him. 

"Thanks Lauren." Evan said. 

They all spent the rest of the day eating chocolates in bed.


	540. Bowling Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing request for bowling

After all the insanity of the previous week the Brocks decided to unwind with a family bowling night. Conner had come with to give Pat and Lynn a night alone together and to hang out with Dylan. The whole group had formed matching bowling shirts. 

"We should join a league!" Butch said. 

"No. I don't like bowling enough to do that." Eddie chuckled. 

Flora covered her ears. The bowling alley was incredible loud. She look up at Eddie, frustrated. 

"Here dear I brought these." Eddie said giving her some ear plugs. 

Flora put them in and gave a happy sigh, hugging Eddie. Eddie chuckled and gave her a squeeze. 

"So my mom gave me this for the arcade." Conner said holding up a massive bag of change. 

"Dude! Why does she has so much change!?" Dylan said. 

"Apparently she just saves all her change at the end of the day. She said she was going take it too a bank hut this was a better use." Conner said. 

Flora looked at a prize wall the arcade had excitedly. Butch pet her head. 

"We're bowlin' first but yes you can all play at the arcade after." Butch said. 

Flora chirped and smiled at him. 

They got their shoes and set up their turn order. 

"Dylan, Conner, I'm giving Flora bumpers do you want any?" Eddie said

"No! We die like men!" Dylan said. Conner laughed at that. 

Dylan regretted his decision when his first throw was a gutter ball. Conner hug him after his unlucky shot. 

"Maybe next time Dylan." Eddie chuckled. 

When Eddie was up it was almost scary how hard he could throw the ball down the alley. One time he hit the pins so hard one flipped into the next lane. Eddie apologized to the staff and pulled back on his throws after that. 

Butch was the only one with actually long term bowling experience. Apparently his uncle had enjoyed it and took him fairly regularly. He started off a little rusty due to not bowling since he was a teen and being down one leg. Soon though he was mostly getting spars and strikes. 

Flora on her first throw, threw the ball like baseball. After much panic Eddie and Butch showed her the correct way to roll ball. Flora had a blast after that, bumpers definitely keeping her score the highest.

They ordered a pizza and ate while they played. Conner turning out to be pretty good at bowling. 

"I swear, if it has to do with hittin' somethin' long distance, Conner is good at it." Butch said taking a bite of pizza. 

Conner blushed, taking a bite of pizza. 

"We should try darts!" Dylan said. 

"They have darts here." Eddie said pointing to a wall of targets. 

Turns out Conner was good at darts too. 

"See!? Told'ja the boy is good at anythin' where ya hit somethin' at long distance." Butch said. 

Flora turned out to be pretty good at it too. She did a little happy dance every time she got a bullseye. 

"Butch I honestly thought you would do better at this." Eddie said. 

"Its these darts! Watch." Butch threw a dart and scored pretty low. "Now watch this." Butch flicked his finger firing a little needle from Sunny and got a bullseye. 

"I think that just proves Sunny is a skilled marksman and you are not." Eddie said. 

Butch leaned over and playfully bit his ear. 

The kids finally hit the arcade and Dylan was back in his element. He was skilled at a ton of different arcade games. It turns out Eddie was as well. He loved amusement games, so he had gotten pretty good at a lot of arcade games as well. He was a master of skee ball and any other large scale game. Dylan was a lot better at the standard videogame style arcade games. Conner was attracted to any game that was luck based. Roulette wheels and games where you have to gamble where his favorite. Butch and Flora got comfy infront of a zombie shooter and pretty much stayed there the whole time, except for when Butch challenged everyone to a racing game. 

"No way am I losing this!" Dylan said, sitting in the set of one of the machines. 

"Don't count on winnin' Dylan." Butch said. 

Flora was gripping her steering wheel intensely. Giggling as they played. 

Butch did end up in first but the game minused so many points off his score for crashing into things that Eddie won on technicality. 

"Who ever heard of taking off points for collateral damage!? That's over half the fun in racin'!" Butch said. 

Eddie chuckled and pet his head. 

The kids picked out prizes. Mostly they had only won enough for candy so they made a massive pile of chocolate bars together. They laughed and ate them all on the drive home.


	541. Knitting Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I wrote another fic! Its Cletus x Red (not set in the OSaM universe though) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021191/chapters/55047391

Cletus was out with Blue and Butch. He wanted to stretch his legs since he was starting to get cabin fever locked up in the DSA. They were all visiting Karen today. 

"Honestly I'm surprised you let him in yer house." Butch said. 

"Why? I've changed my ways." Cletus scolded. 

"Ya but you still almost killed her husband!" Butch said. 

Bill was hiding at Evan's. Karen had told him who was coming over and had b-lined to the grandkids for the day. 

"Ya so?" Cletus said. 

"You could at least 'pologize." Butch glared. 

"Boys, boys, its fine. Cletus didn't know who he was attacking and is very much a different person now." Karen said. 

"Ya, so there." Cletus said. 

Butch elbowed him and Cletus elbowed back. 

"Do I need to seperate you two?" Karen said. 

"No..." Butch and Cletus said. 

Blue giggled. "Karen you just are everyone's mom aren't you?" 

Karen pet Blue's head. "I am and don't you forget it. Now you said you wanted to learn something from me?" 

"Ya I want to learn how to knit." Blue said. 

"Really boy? I mean you're a dragon straight off of the side of an 80s roadie van and you want to knit?" Cletus said. 

"I like soft blankets and sweaters. They feel good." Blue said. 

"There is nothing wrong with a man having knitting as a hobby." Karen said. 

"I'm not even a man." Blue said. "I just like looking like this cus Violet thinks its hot." 

Butch cackled at that. 

"Really? You use male pronouns, I'm sorry I assumed." Karen said. 

"It is what I'm most comfy with. Females on this planet are not treated as nicely. I based my appearance on what I would get the most respect for with the smallest amount of effort." Blue said. 

"Shit you actually planned this out." Butch said

"Honestly all I want is an easy life. That and to have spawn that don't want to kill me... I think bribery with soft sweaters might do the trick." Blue said. 

Cletus cackled at that. Blue sat next to Karen in goo form to watch her knit. She taught him the basics and then handed him two needles and some yarn. 

"Sweetie will you be ok knitting like that?" Karen said as she watched Blue start. 

"Honestly he is probably more comfortable like this. The whole human form is just mimicry. This is his real body." Cletus said. 

Blue chittered as he knit, he already was enjoying himself. Cletus ended up taking a nap on the couch while Karen and Butch talked. 

"How have you snd Cletus been doing?" Karen said. 

Butch scratched his neck. "Its a struggle. There are many urges we both have that he still struggles with. A need, a want." 

Karen nodded. "I can only imagine what it must be like for you two." 

Butch sighed. "Karen, I know he's never gonna so I'm at least gonna 'pologize fer him." 

"I refuse." Karen said. 

"Whut?" Butch said shocked. 

"You are not Cletus. You are Butch. You can not apologize for the actions of another man." Karen said. 

Butch chuckled. "Karen you know I'm the same man." 

Karen smiled softly. "You are Cletus but you are a different Cletus. You can not be held responsible for what he has done." 

Butch smiled and hugged her. "How did I become friends with such a bright woman?" 

"You moved in next door and tried to feed me human meat loaf." Karen said. 

"Shit I did do that didn't I?" Butch said. 

"Spib!" Blue held up a very sloppily knit coaster. 

Karen smiled. "That's a good first attempt Blue. Here let me teach you how to avoid missed stitches." 

Karen helped Blue and soon he was doing a much better job. They spent the whole afternoon with Karen until Blue was a knitting master, or at least a skilled beginner.

That night after his hunt, Blue crawled into the Miller mansion and curled up inbetween Rus and Violet. He pulled out his knitting and for the rest of the night enjoyed the warmth of his two lovers while knitting socks for both of them.


	542. Chapter 542

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you have a request for a chapter now would be a good time to ask. Im a little burned out from the whole moving processes (which im still not done with) and haven't had a good chance to sit down and think of chapters. I have an event planned but i want to space them out. 
> 
> So if you ever wanted to see something happen in the fic now is the time to ask.

Evan sent a call in to his family, he would not be home for a few days due to a mission. Havoc was devastated. 

"Daddy... Mommy..." Havoc whimpered, curled up on their pillow as the saddest little apple pie. 

"Aw the poor thing." Dove said coming over to pet Havoc. 

"They aren't gone forever sweetie just a few days." Josh said joining in. 

Havoc made a couple fussy noises and flailed unhappy on the pillow. Dove had to remove her hand because Havoc was starting to form little sharp spikes. 

"Havoc, you are ruining Daddy's pillow." Dove said. 

Havoc gave an alarmed gasp and stopped immediately. Dove chuckled and gently picked up Havoc. 

"Now, if you are done with your hissy fit lets go do something nice to distract you." Dove said. 

Havoc clung to Dove. Dove and Josh, while not as beloved as Fate and Evan, still felt like a second set of parents to her. She nestled into Dove's arms, still a little pouty. 

"Josh she is so cute when she pouts." Dove whispered. 

"You have a weird idea of cute." Josh chuckled. 

Dove carried her downstairs and sat her on the counter. 

"How would you like to make cookies with me?" Dove said. 

Havoc sniffled and then nodded yes. Dove pet her head and started to get out ingredients. Josh can over and sat to watch. 

"Hey what are you guys up too?" Violet said coming downstairs. 

"Cheering Havoc up with cookies." Josh said. 

"Oh that's sweet. We can save some for Mom and Dad." Violet said. 

Havoc nodded, hugging her knees. 

"Her Havoc how about you messure out the brown sugar?" Dove said handing her a half cup scoop and the brown sugar bin. 

Havoc perked up and scooped the brown sugar. She grabbed the brown sugar left in the bin and started to play with it giggling. 

"Dove she ruined the brown sugar." Violet giggled. 

"Thats fine, let her have some fun." Dove said grabbing the scoop of still fresh brown sugar. 

Havoc continued to play while Dove finished mixing the dough. Josh got a warm wet towel and cleaned Havoc up. 

"Alright and now they bake." Dove said. 

"Play?" Havoc said. 

"Sure we can play." Dove said picking her up. 

Josh and Dove spent the afternoon playing with Havoc. They built forts and gave her piggyback rides. They watched a movie together when the cookies were done. By the end of the film, Dove and Josh had passed out exhausted. Havoc crawled over to them and snuggled inbetween them, just like she did with Evan and Fate. It was the next day by the time Dove woke up. 

"Oh my God we slept on the floor." Dove laughed. 

"I can't believe we passed out." Josh said. 

Havoc purred and snuggled into them. 

"Havoc where you ok last night?" Dove said petting her cheek. 

"You guys are warm." Havoc purred. 

Dove laughed. "Well I'm glad it worked out okay." 

"Hey Dove. Come here." Josh said laying down. 

"Ya?" Dove said coming over. 

He pulled her down into a kiss. "You are an adorable mom." 

Dove blush and laughed. Havoc snuggled inbetween them as Josh gave her more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> A guide to this AU if you haven't read my other works. 
> 
> -Characters are based off comic selves  
> -we are ignoring the Cates run of Venom  
> -Butch is an alternate reality Cletus Kasady who became a vigilante  
> -Sleeper's current host is an alternate reality  
> evil Peter Park who tried to kill everyone  
> -Eddie, Butch and Sleeper live together in Philly.  
> -Flash Thompson is alive, friends with everyone, and must be protected.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Satan's Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082532) by [FelinaLain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaLain/pseuds/FelinaLain)




End file.
